Un amor así no tiene comparación
by Leanne Black
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Voldermont, Harry se encuentra con extraño personaje que le traera una nueva alegria a su vida no sin antes darle algunos problemas. Una historia donde el pasado y el presente se unen gracias a una hermosa mujer
1. UN SECRETO Y LA NUEVA PROFESORA DE DCAO

1. UN SECRETO Y LA NUEVA PROFESORA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

Dos figuras oscuras caminaban por un camino serpenteante, una con paso decidido y enérgico, la otra un tanto titubeante por lo que le esperaba, era una noche oscura, la negrura del cielo hacia parecer que nunca saldría el sol, eran las cuatro de la mañana, pronto amanecería; se dirigían hacia una casa bastante alejada del pueblo, un refugio para su alma; siempre había soñado con regresar a ese lugar donde había tanta paz, paz que ella necesitaba, aunque ahora no estaba segura de querer llegar.

La primer figura decidida llama a la puerta de la casa se escuchan ruidos dentro, una persona corre apresurada a la puerta pero tropieza, antes de que pasara un segundo la puerta se abre de un tirón dejando ver la cara preocupada de Molly Weasley.

---Profesora Minerva nos tenía preocupados, Arthur me dijo que estarían aquí hace una hora, es verdad profesora, ¿es verdad?, ¿es ella?

---Por que no lo vez por ti misma, Molly querida

Dicho esto se aparta y deja ver a la segunda figura, Molly ahoga un grito con su puño y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a las dos mujeres. Después de una larga charla donde la profesora Minerva le explica todo se marcha dejando a las dos solas.

---Oh Leanne, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, todos te extrañamos tanto es increíble lo que nos a contado la profesora, vamos es mejor que descanses, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado.

---Gracias Molly, ¿él esta aquí?

---Si querida, llego hace dos días, pero no te preocupes nadie se enterara de quien eres en realidad, no hasta que tu lo decidas.

---No creo que eso suceda nunca, es mejor que no sepa la verdad.

Por la mañana siguiente, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que la señora Weasley fue a despertar a todos y les pidió que bajaran a la cocina para tener una charla muy importante, ahí ya los esperaba el señor Weasley.

---Sabes de que se trata todo esto papá, ¿porque mamá nos ha levantado de esta forma?--- pregunto Ginny.

---Lo que les tenemos que decir es muy importante, por favor esperen a que venga su madre.

Enseguida apareció la señora Weasley acompañada de Ron y Harry.

---Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles, como saben sólo queda una semana antes de que regresen a Howarts y la profesora Minerva nos pidió un favor muy importante. Durante esta semana se quedara con nosotros la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

---Hay mamá para eso tanto alboroto, no pudiste presentárnosla durante el desayuno.

---No, Ron, tenía que ser de esta forma, quiero que se comporten lo mejor que puedan, no quiero un comportamiento semejante al de los gemelos…

Dicho esto unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas, aún era difícil hablar de la muerte de Fred, así como de todos aquellos que murieron en la batalla final.

---Bueno, quiero que se comporten.

Harry estaba un tanto distraído, sus pensamientos aún estaban con aquellos que ya lo habían dejado, de pronto se fijo que alguien estaba bajando por las escaleras, era una mujer, la mas hermosa que había visto, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, su piel era morena clara, delgada y alta, sus labios eran rojos y pequeños y sus ojos, sus ojos eran tan hermosos que podía perderse en ellos toda la vida, eran de color castaño, pero a pesar de su hermosura lucían tristes y extrañamente eso la hacía aún mas hermosa, no pudo evitar pensar el como sería si en sus ojos hubiera alegría, seguramente luciría mas hermosa.

---Buenos días a todos--- saludo con una sonrisa sincera.

---Leane, ¿no te despertamos verdad?

---No, por su puesto que no Molly.

---Bien, déjame presentarte al clan Weasley, este es Charlie, Percy, Ron y Ginny, faltan Bill y George, ella es Hermone y por supuesto Harry.

---Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Leanne Love y seré su profesora de DCAO.

---Que les parece si desayunamos, ya todo esta listo, siéntense.

---Profesora ese collar es hermoso, ¿lo compro en el callejón Diagon?--- pregunto Hermone.

---Por favor llámenme Leane y no fue un regalo.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, así como la semana, Leanne pasaba mucho tiempo en el jardín o ayudando a la señora Weasley en los quehaceres de la casa o platicando con Charlie ellos se llevaban muy bien, parecía que no quería estar muy cerca de los demás, especialmente de Harry.


	2. VENGANZA

2. LA VENGANZA ES UN PLATILLO QUE SE COME EN FRIO

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la biblioteca apenas iluminada por las velas a punto de consumirse por completo, no hacía mas que pensar en todo lo perdido después de la muerte de su antiguo amo y el hecho de que el nombre de su familia estaba por los suelos, el sueño le estaba invadiendo poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente dormido. Sus sueños lo llevaban hasta aquella noche en la que perdió todo.

---Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo.

La voz totalmente fría e inexpresiva lo despertó de golpe y con un sudor frió recorriendo todo su cuerpo así como un miedo que lo petrifico totalmente, busco con la vista la procedencia de aquella voz, pero era imposible él estaba muerto lo había visto con sus propios ojos, Harry lo había matado, no podía ser posible.

---Que ocurre Lucius aún te afecta escuchar la voz de tu antiguo amo, aún cuando sabes que esta muerto.

Esta vez la voz era de una mujer pero no por eso el miedo sucumbió por nada, esa mujer no podía estar ahí, ella estaba muerta, Voldemort la había eliminado, no era posible.

Parecía ser que Lucius le temía mas a la mujer que el miedo mostrado anteriormente, saco inmediatamente su barita e ilumino la habitación y justo frente a él se encontraba una figura encapuchada. Lentamente se quito la capucha y dejo al descubierto su rostro, Lucius ahogó un grito.

---Tu, tu, tu estas mue…

---No Lucius, no estoy muerta pero apuesto que es lo que mas deseas en este momento, o no espera, en realidad te gustaría que se tratara de tu antiguo amo, el solamente acabaría contigo pero yo no, yo tengo algo aún peor. Tantos años esperando este momento, tanto tiempo atrapada y por fin te tengo delante de mí.

--- ¿Cómo?, tu no puedes estar aquí, tu estas muerta, ¡muerta!

---Estuve muerta, si, pero muerta en vida y ahora a llegado mi venganza. Todos probablemente creyeron tu arrepentimiento pero yo no y me asegurare que nadie olvide la clase de escoria que eres, para en pesar la marca tenebrosa que se borro en el instante que tu antiguo amo murió regresara a tu mano y sólo se borrara el día de tu muerte, pero no te preocupes no solo la llevaras tu sino que todos sus antiguos seguidores como un recuerdo del sufrimiento y tragedia que causaron. Pero tengo algo especial para ti, algo que se que te dolerá más que nada: me llevare toda tu fortuna y te dejare sólo con esta casa y tendrás que trabajar para mí.

---No, tú no puedes hacer eso, no puedes quitarme lo que es mío, todo es mío, me escuchas Leanne, no puedes quitarme lo que es mío.

---Jajajajajajajajaja, por favor Lucius acaso crees que me importa, tú y los tuyos me quitaron todo, me apartaron de los seres que yo mas amaba y los mataron, agradece que no suba ahora mismo y mate a tu esposa y a tu hijo.

---No lo harías, no sería capaz.

---Estas segura han pasado 17 años, aún crees que me conoces, pero tienes razón, yo no soy una asesina como tu, así que dame tu mano.

Lucius se negó pero con un movimiento de su varita Leanne lo acerco a ella y puso la punta de la varita en el lugar en el que antes estaba la marca tenebrosa y lentamente se dibujo nuevamente tan negra y dolorosa como cuando Voldemort los llamaba a su lado. Después de hacer esto Leanne desapreció, dejando a Lucius débil y temeroso de lo que podía ocurrir después.

Leanne se encontraba recostada en la cama en casa de los Weasley aún pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, pero no se arrepentía, Lucius y todos los demás tenían que pagar por todo lo que habían hecho; después de todo Voldemort y Bella ya estaban muertos, ya habían recibido su castigo.

Tenía que terminar de preparar su maleta pues el tren de Howarts partiría dentro de pocas horas, así que se levanto y termino de hacer el equipaje. Cuando bajo a la cocina, Molly ya estaba preparando el desayuno acompañada de dos personas las cuales supuso que serían Bill y su esposa Fleur.

---Buenos días a todos.

---Oh Leanne querida, déjame presentarte a mi hijo mayor Bill y esta es su esposa Fleur.

---Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos.

---Igualmente Leanne.

---Aún es temprano, Bill y Arthur nos acompañaran a la estación del tren, ¿ya tienes todo listo querida?

---Si Molly acabo de terminarlo.

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina para ir a levantar a los demás pues tenían que estar a tiempo en la estación. El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones que las acostumbradas, todos salieron y se dispusieron a tomar los coches que el Ministerio les había ofrecido para transportarlos.


	3. EN EL TREN

3. EN EL TREN

Después de bajar todo el equipaje de los autos, la familia Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Leanne se dirigieron hacia el andén 9 y ¾ para abordar el tren que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts. Todo perecía algo solitario y no reinaba aquel ambiente de alegría como todos los años anteriores, ahora todo era melancolía por la separación de los padres y la seguridad del hogar, había menos alumnos también. La señora Weasley sollozaba un poco mientras Ginny la consolaba, no quería decir adiós pero ella sabía que solo terminando su educación tendrían buenos trabajos.

----Hola chicos, como les va--- saludo Neville

---Bien Neville, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?--- contesto Harry

---Estuvieron y las suyas.

---Igual, la pasamos con los Weasley.

---Luna, Dean, Seamos y los demás ya están en un compartimiento si se nos quieren unir.

---Gracias Neville, nos despedimos y enseguida vamos--- dijo Hermione.

---Bueno, señor y señora Weasley es mejor que subamos ya casi es hora de partir, fue un placer pasar otro verano con ustedes.

---Gracias Harry querido nos vemos para navidad.

Mientras los demás se despedían de los señores Waesley, Harry se acerco a Leanne para comentarle algo:

---Leanne, tenemos un compartimiento apartado, si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

---Gracias Harry, pero el profesor Slughorn nos ofreció a Charlie y a mi su compartimiento privado, de todos modos eres muy amable.

---Leanne vamos, el profesor Horace nos esta esperando--- anunció Charlie.

---Voy, Molly gracias por todo, fue un placer estar de nuevo con gente a la que estimo.

---El placer fue nuestro, vendrás a pasar las navidades a casa verdad.

---No, creo que para entonces mi casa estará habitable, además, es lo mejor para todos.

---Bueno ¿pero por lo menos iras a cenar la noche de navidad?

---Claro hay estaré.

Todos subieron al tren y se despidieron con la mano hasta que ya no se veía nada de los señores Weasley y Bill. Harry y los demás fueron hasta el compartimiento de Neville donde los esperaban los demás, mientras que Leanne y Charlie se dirigieron hasta el compartimiento del profesor Horace.

Junto con Neville se encontraban los antiguos compañeros de Harry, los cuales habían sobrevivido a la batalla contra Voldemort y miembros del ED.

---Hola muchachos, es un gusto verlos a los cuatro--- saludo Luna.

---Hola a todos, también nos alegra verlos--- respondió Harry.

---Veo que Ron decidió acompañarnos este año, escuche que no lo haría--- dijo Luna con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

---Créeme Luna, no quería regresar pero mi madre y Hermione unieron fuerzas y me obligaron a venir--- contesto Ron algo malhumorado.

---Si, fue difícil convencerlo, pero lo logramos, además terminar nuestra educación es lo más importante en estos momentos--- agregó Hermione.

---Por cierto muchachos felicidades por el nombramiento de su hermano Charlie como profesor suplente en cuidado de criaturas mágicas--- los felicito Dean.

---Si, su hermano Charlie es muy guapo--- comento Parvati.

---Por cierto, quien es la joven que estaba con ustedes, acaso es la novia de Charlie--- preguntó Neville.

--- ¡Oh! Charlie tiene novia, yo que pensaba anotarme para cuidado de criaturas mágicas este año--- comento Lavender.

---No, no es su novia, es la nueva profesora de DCAO, su nombre es Leanne Love--- respondió Ginny.

---Es muy bonita verdad--- dijo Dean.

--- Si lo es, pero no se, me parece que sus ojos son muy tristes, bueno eso es lo que yo he notado en ella--- dijo Ron.

---Si yo también lo he notado, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con la señora Weasley y con Charlie, con nosotros pasaba muy poco tiempo, además es muy joven, no debe tener mas de 21 años, por lo que se me hace raro que sea nuestra maestra--- agregó Hermione.

---Bueno lo único que yo se es que me muero por tener mi primera clase con la señorita Love--- comento Seamos.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento del profesor Horace:

---Mi querida princesita, creí que nunca te volvería ver, después de tantos años, después de creerte muerta, verte aquí es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca, estas tal y como te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada--- comentaba emocionado el profesor Horace.

---Yo también estoy emocionada de volver a verlo profesor, nunca creí que volvería a ver su rechoncha cara en mi vida--- agregó burlonamente Leanne.

---Jajajaja, tan graciosa como siempre, si tan solo hubieras aceptado ser mi alumna favorita no hubiéramos tenido tan gratos momentos en el salón, ni Lily ni Severus lograron desbancarte nunca, la mejor en la preparación de pociones, pero que digo, la mejor en todo--- dijo Horace

---Bueno la verdad es que si era buena, pero no negara que le encantaba compararme con ellos con el solo objetivo de hacerme enfadar y darme celos--- le recordó sonriente Leanne.

---Que va, si yo los considero mis mejores alumnos, tu no eras mas que una pequeña arrogante, que se pasaba la clase entera presumiendo sus conocimientos y pavoneándose cual pavo real por mi aula, ya lo ves mi querido Charlie, esta princesita era lo mejor de mi día--- dijo riendo a carcajadas el profesor Horace.

---Me lo puedo imaginar profesor, sin lugar a dudas Leanne es muy inteligente--respondió Charlie.

---Y como están las cosas Rumania, no extrañas esa vida, sin preocupaciones, más que ser incinerado por un dragón, porque créeme los estudiantes pueden ser peores que una manada de colacuernos húngaros--- pregunto el profesor Horace a Charlie.

---No a sido tan difícil como yo esperaba, si extraño todo aquello pero esta es una nueva experiencia y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo--- contestó Charlie.

---Se que lo harás muy bien, serás un excelente maestro, no saben cuanto me alegra el hecho de que Harrid se halla casado con Madame Máxime, sólo que me hubiera haber asistido a su boda y ver su felicidad--- comento Leanne.

---Oh si, ambos estaban tan contentos, una alegría entre tanta tristeza, sólo que he estado pensando que tal vez ya no regrese, es decir, el mismo lo dijo, Hogwarts sin Dumblendore, no es Hogwarts--- agregó el profesor Horce.

---Si tal vez ya no regrese, ahora ya tiene una vida hecha--- dijo Leanne.

---Veo que aún llevas el medallón--- observo el profesor Horace.

---Si, ni muerta me lo quitaría, es lo que mas atesoro en esta vida--- respondió Leanne.

---Pero no llevas el anillo, ¿es que acaso lo has perdido?--- pregunto el profesor Horace.

---Claro que no, lo he guardado--- respondió Leanne

--- ¿Qué acaso no quieres que se enteren que estuviste casada?, bueno talvez sea mejor, luces demasiado joven para estar casada--- observo el profesor Horace

---No, lo mejor es mantener esa información en secreto, y no soy tan joven para estar casada como sabe muy bien me case a los 18--- respondió Leanne

El viaje termino y los alumnos esperaban en la estación para ser transportados hasta el castillo.


	4. DE REGRESO AL HOGAR PERDIDO

4. DE REGRESO AL HOGAR PERDIDO

El castillo había sido totalmente restaurado; su fachada y su interior no guardaban ningún recuerdo de la trágica batalla que ahí se había realizado tan solo dos meses atrás. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaban y ese sentimiento de hogar se apoderaba de ellos conforme avanzaban por sus pasillos hasta el salón comedor.

Pero algo no estaba bien, no por lo menos para Harry, era como si se encontrara en un lugar totalmente extraño a pesar de ser exactamente igual al castillo que por 6 años había llamado hogar, ahora cada rincón estaba bañado por las muertes que ahí habían ocurrido, Harry había perdido su hogar, quiso salir corriendo, destrozar el lugar, era una ofensa para él que todo estuviera como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no hubiera perdido ahí lo ultimo que lo conectaba con sus padres, su padrino y al profesor Lupin, pero siguió caminando, reprimiendo todos aquellos pensamientos, pero inmediatamente sintió como si alguien lo estuviera mirando y alzo rápidamente la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Leanne desviaba la mirada de él.

Harry no podía evitar sentir que ella constantemente lo miraba pero no se podía explicar el porque, apenas había cruzado palabra con ella, no por su culpa sino por que ella parecía no querer estar cerca de él. Hermione tenía razón, su mirada era triste y melancólica y ese medallón que siempre llevaba, le parecía que estaba incompleto como si le faltara algo pero también lo atraía enormemente como si ese medallón tuviera todas las respuestas a los misterios que había alrededor de ella.

Después de la ceremonia de elección de casas, la profesora Minerva, quien ahora ocupaba la silla de Directora se levantó para dar la acostumbrada bienvenida:

---Bienvenidos queridos alumnos y profesores, hoy es un día muy importante para todos los magos y brujas, hoy comienza una nueva era, donde el miedo y la magia negra ya no son parte de nuestra realidad, podemos estar seguros de esto, hoy todos somos hermanos, todos somos una gran familia y como la gran familia que somos debemos permanecer unidos. Bueno este nuevo año contamos con nuevos profesores, para comenzar tenemos al profesor Charlie Weasley que impartirá la materia de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas, la profesora Hestia Jones que dará la clase de Transformaciones y la profesora Leanne Love maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin más anuncios por el momento sólo queda decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE EL BANQUETE!

Todos estaban muy emocionados de regresar a Hogwarts y de disfrutar un año más, las chicas estaban especialmente emocionadas con Charlie, mientras que los chicos querían tener lo más pronto posible su primera clase con la señorita Love. Después del banquete todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, los chicos se ponían al día de lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, hablaban de lo ocurrido en la batalla y derramaban algunas lagrimas recordando las perdidas sufridas, ya que la mayoría de los presente, sino es que todos habían perdido algún ser querido por culpa de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Nadie parecía querer irse a dormir, la conversación a pesar de ser dolorosa resultaba sanadora, los últimos alumnos en retirarse fueron Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, casi a las tres de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Charlie se acerco a ellos con los horarios.

---Buenos días jóvenes, les traigo sus horarios, veamos: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamos, Dean, etc, aquí tienen sus horarios.

---Vaya Charlie, eres el jefe de Gryffindor, ese es un gran logro.

---Gracias Hermione, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado, nunca me imagine que estaría de este lado de la mesa.

---Si Charlie, muchas felicidades--- agregó Lavender.

---Si bueno gracias a todos, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar de preparar mi clase--- se despidió Charlie.

---Miren nuestra primer clase del día es con la señorita Love, vamos a comer rápido para no llegar tarde el primer día de clases, eso seria una falta de educación para nuestra querida profesora--- aviso Seamus.

---Oh por favor Seamus, tu sólo quieres llegar a tiempo para ver mas tiempo a la señorita Love--- comento Hermione con una carcajada y los demás se le unieron.

La profesora Leanne ya estaba en el aula cuando entraron los alumnos, ella se encontraba sentada en su escritorio observando el medallón en forma de corazón y a Harry le dio la impresión de que contenía imágenes y un rostro que le resulto muy familiar pero no pudo identificarlo y al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus alumnos se levanto y les dio la bienvenida.

---Buenos días alumnos, que agradable es verlos, pasen y tomen asiento.

---Gracias señorita Love--- respondió Seamus.

Todos soltaron una carcajada silenciosa por el comentario de Seamus y ocuparon sus asientos para que comenzara la clase.

---Bueno creo que ya todos me conocen pero aún así me voy a presentar, mi nombre es Leanne Love y seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, he estado revisando el programa que manejaron sus antiguos profesores y los aseguro que para nada tomare en cuenta lo aplicado por el profesor anterior, pero si tomare un poco de los demás. También se que hay alumnos mayores que no pudieron concluir sus estudios el año pasado así que me apoyare en ellos para dar apoyo a sus demás compañeros, si pudieran levantar la mano por favor.

El primero en levantarla fue Seamus y después le siguieron los demás.

---Bien muchas gracias, y ya que el señor Seamus esta tan entusiasmado por participar en mi clase comenzare con él, si me hace el favor, hoy comenzaremos con algo relativamente fácil: el encantamiento patronus, por lo que ya lo manejan--- anunció la profesora Leanne.

---Ese encantamiento es muy sencillo, ya lo se realizar--- contesto Seamus.

---Cuando le ordene se adelantara y se enfrentara al Boggart que he traído a la clase, cuando cuente tres, 1, 2, 3.

Y con un movimiento de su varita libero al boggart que estaba dentro del cajón del armario, que se transformo inmediatamente en un dementor. Seamus conjuro el encantamiento pero no logro conseguir más que una nube gris que sólo detuvo al dementor por un par de segundos, Leanne se adelanto y lo contuvo, para después dirigirse a la clase.

---Muy buen trabajo señor Finnigan, la verdad es que ustedes solo han hecho el hechizo sin la presencia de un dementor y por eso les resultara un poco más complicado, ahora ¿quién si ha realizado el hechizo frente a un dementor?--- pregunto la profesora Love.

---Yo--- Harry levanto la mano y se acercó al lugar que antes había ocupado Seamus, listo para enfrentarse al dementor.

Lo hizo muy bien, después de el siguieron Luna y los demás, la clase resulto muy amena y fácil de llevar, cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, recogieron sus cosas y fueron saliendo de poco en poco, la señorita Love, como la llamaban todos, los felicito a todos por su excelente trabajo, unos, entre ellos Seamus, se ofrecieron ayudarla a recoger el desorden pero ella se negó alegando que ya era demasiado tarde y si no se apuraban llegarían tarde a su clase de transformaciones, lo cual era cierto y la gran mayoría llegó tarde.

Después de un largo y agotador primer día de clases, Harry y los demás se encontraban haciendo los deberes que se les habían impuesto mientras escuchaban a Seamus maldecir por lo bajo a Charlie, por haber impedido que este le ayudara a la señorita Love a regresar al boggar al armario del séptimo piso, el cual era su hogar.


	5. UN AMOR A MEDIAS

5. UN AMOR A MEDIAS

Charlie se encontraba afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid preparado una fogata cuando escucho ruidos a sus espaldas, se volteo y vio al nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Daniela y Jack, además los acompañaban Hermine, Parvati, Lavender y Neville. Todos estaban muy emocionados pues su primer partido seria contra Slytherin.

---Hola Charlie, vamos a practicar un poco, el primer entrenamiento, te gustaría venir a vernos y darnos algunas tácticas para mejorar nuestro juego--- dijo Harry.

---Si claro, me gustaría acompañarlos, sólo que estoy esperando…

---Charlie ya encontré mas leña, con esta bastara---apareció Leanne detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, con unos leños en sus manos--- Oh, no sabia que teníamos compañía, de haberlo sabido buscaba más leña--- agregó Leanne viendo a los muchachos.

---Con esta bastara, Leanne los chicos nos han invitado a ver su entrenamiento ¿te gustaría que fuéramos?--- pregunto Charlie.

---Si, porque no, hace tiempo que no veo un entrenamiento--- respondió Leanne.

Todos se dirigieron hasta el estadio y los espectadores se acomodaron en las gradas mientras que los jugadores comenzaron con el entrenamiento, volaban maravillosamente, todos se habían acoplado de maravilla y de seguir así ganarían la copa. El único que estaba un poco distraído era Seamus, quien no paraba de ver a Leanne que estaba sentada junto a Charlie comentando las jugadas que estaban practicando, Harry molesto se acerco y lo reprendió por dejar pasar a Ginny sin intentar detenerla, Seamus molesto lanzó una bludger hacia donde estaban sentados Charlie y Leanne pero esta la detuvo con tan solo una mirada lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos.

Después de un entrenamiento agotador y los consejos de Charlie todos se marcharon al castillo, Leanne y Charlie se quedaron en el campo, aun comentaban las jugadas:

---Me gustaría verte volar, mis padres dicen que lo hacías muy bien, además la profesora Minerva asegura que eras la mejor jugadora que ha tenido el equipo de Gryffindor--- le dijo Charlie a Leanne.

---Creo que exageran, claro que era buena pero nos es para tanto.

---Vamos, déjame ver tus movimientos.

---Bueno, está bien, deja traer mi escoba: accio escobas.

Dos escobas salieron del castillo volando a toda velocidad hasta el campo de Quidditch, Seamus se dio cuenta de esto y las siguió en su propia escoba, y se pararon delante de Leanne y Charlie.

---Si yo vuelo tú también lo harás conmigo, yo también quiero ver que tan bien vuelas, para ver si eres tan bueno como dicen o si sólo es puro choro--- dijo Leanne dándole una escoba a Charlie.

Los dos salieron disparados hacia el cielo, volaban tan perfectamente que parecía que no tenían una escoba, sus movimientos eran casi indescriptibles; hacia tanto que Leanne no se sentía tan libre y desencadenada de la vida que su vuelo era como el de un ave que había vivido toda su vida en una jaula y de pronto fuera liberada, mientras que Charlie disfrutaba sentir la emoción de volver a volar, de estar nuevamente en el aire, él único que no disfrutaba de la panorámica era Seamus y tal fue su coraje que decidió destruir su diversión, fue y tomo una bludger y la libero para que los atacara, esta dio en contra de la escoba de Leanne, ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se cayó de la escoba, estaba muy alto y no podía encontrar su varita y seguía cayendo a gran velocidad, Charlie lo vio y comenzó a descender, por fin pudo atraparla pero la bludger arremetió en contra de Charlie y los tumbo a ambos, pero esta vez Leanne reacciono a tiempo y logro detener su caída.

Por la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Leanne estaba encima de Charlie, no podían dejar de reír y mientras más reían, más se acercaban hasta el punto en que se besaron, sólo duro un segundo pero fue suficiente para que la adrenalina se convirtiera en nervios por lo que había sucedido, ambos se separaron, el primero en hablar fue Charlie:

---Aún lo amas no es así.

---Pensaras que estoy loca por amarlo aún después de tanto tiempo pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo más fuerte que yo.

---No, no creo que estés loca, un amor como el suyo, no es sencillo olvidarlo.

---No, no es sencillo olvidarlo, ¿tu has estado enamorado Charlie?

---Si, pero ella no me amo.

---Como es eso posible, tu eres un ser maravilloso, ¿Qué paso?

---Mi amor le pareció muy poca junto a la acaudalada fortuna de un mago muy rico haya en Rumania.

---Pues fue una tonta, no sabe de la maravillosa persona que dejo escapar, tú te mereces algo mejor que ella.

---Tienes razón Leanne, gracias a que ella se enamoro de otro pude conocerte, crees que puedas amarme algún día.

---Definitivamente tu serias alguien de quien yo me enamoraría perdidamente, tu has sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mucho, demasiado tiempo, pero dame tiempo, déjame volver a ser yo y te amare tanto como tu a mi.

---Todos esos secretos que guardas te están haciendo daño, tal vez lo mejor sería que hablaras de ello.

---Hay secretos que no pueden revelarse porque son tan dolorosos que solo pensar en ellos es volver abrir las heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizando, además es mi vida y no veo el motivo por el cual tenga que irla contando a todo mundo.

---Lo lamento Leanne, no quería molestarte, sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz, que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes de que ocurrieran todas estas desgracias.

---Lo se, pero necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, recuperar mi vida no a sido fácil, lo perdí todo y ahora solo me quedan mis recuerdos y una vieja mansión a la que no puedo entrar porque los fantasmas de mi pasado me acechan en cada rincón.

---Debe ser difícil vivir en un lugar tan hermoso y a la vez tan asfixiante como es la vieja mansión de los Gryffindor, ¿son ciertas todas las historias que cuentan de ella?

---Solamente algunas, yo podría contarte tantas cosas, vamos es mejor que regresemos al castillo ya es muy tarde y mañana hay clases.

Los dos se levantaron, recogieron las escobas y se fueron en dirección al castillo. Seamus espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente para poder regresar también al castillo, aún reflexionaba en todo lo que había escuchado y oído, si todo era verdad entonces quería decir que la señorita Love era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor y se decidió a descubrir todo lo que ocultaba, todos los secretos que la aprisionaban.


	6. DOS HISTORIAS MUY CIERTAS

6. DOS HISTORIAS MUY CIERTAS Y UNA PROPOSICIÓN MUY EXTRAÑA

Al día siguiente de que escucho la conversación entre Leanne y Charlie, Seamus estaba muy desesperado porque comenzara la clase de DCAO ya que se moría de ganas por descubrir toda la verdad respecto al hecho que la señorita Love era o no una descendiente de Godric Gryffindor ya que la gente no tenía ni idea de quienes eran sus descendientes sobretodo por el hermetismo en que vivían.

Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la clase Seamus fue el primero en entrar al salón y mientras esperaba que apareciera la profesora saco sus cosas. Después de unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, salio de su despacho.

---Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy trabajaremos…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Seamus levanto la mano he hizo la siguiente pregunta:

---Disculpe que la interrumpa profesora, pero quería saber si usted podría hablarnos de la Mansión de los Gryffindor, lo que pasa es que es un tema del cual nunca nos han hablado.

---Creó que esos temas deberían tratarlos con su profesor de Historia de la magia--- contesto Leanne.

---Lo que pasa profesora es que el profesor Binns nunca se sale del tema que nos esta hablando, además por lo que se vamos muy adelantados en cuanto al programa se refiere y Seamus tiene razón la Mansión de los Gryffindor es un tema muy interesante--- agregó Hermione

---Si por favor profesora háblenos de ello--- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

---Bueno esta bien, existe una leyenda que dice que Godric Gryffindor creó esa mansión en memoria de la mujer que amaba, las personas cuentan que esta hecha de cristal y que es un lugar muy hermoso.

--- ¡Gryffindor estuvo enamorado!, por favor profesora cuéntenos todo--- pidió Parvati.

---La leyenda también nos dice que cuando Godric era joven, mucho antes de unirse a Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin para crear Hogwarts, le gustaba viajar por el mundo en busca de la magia que había en el y en uno de sus viajes llego a España y se encontró con un pueblo de gitanos.

---Gitanos, ¿Quiénes son los gitanos?--- pregunto Lavender.

---Los gitanos son pueblos errantes de muggles, que viven en pequeños grupos alrededor de toda Europa--- respondió Hermione.

---Bueno como les iba diciendo, cuando Godric se encontró con ese pueblo de gitanos se intereso mucho en la forma en que manejaban la magia, así como sus costumbres y la forman en que vivían, los gitanos le permitieron a Godric pasar un tiempo con ellos, para que conociera su forma de vida; ellos, la magia que usan no es como la nuestra, sino que es mas bien un arte, ellos leen los hojas del té, las líneas de la mano, las cartas y los más poderosos tienen el poder de la vista, esto es que pueden no sólo ver el futuro sino que también pueden ver el pasado, son lo que nosotros conocemos como la adivinación y se cree que los gitanos son los que le enseñaron esto a los magos; bueno en fin, mientras estuvo conviviendo con los gitanos, Godric se enamoro de la hija del patriarca, una mujer muy hermosa y quien tenia el poder de la vista, ella se llamaba Elena, el no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de esa forma y que ella también lo amara, pero su amor era un amor prohibido ya que ella estaba comprometida con uno de los gitanos de su pueblo y la madre de su prometido era la mujer mas poderosa de la tribu. Una noche mientras todos dormían, Godric se acerco hasta el lugar donde dormía Elena y la despertó:

---Elena, Elena, vamos despierta.

--- ¿Qué ocurre?, paso algo malo.

---No, todo esta bien, Elena tu sabes que yo te amo y yo se que tu me amas, no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases con otro hombre, yo no podría perdonarme nunca esto, vamos huye conmigo y te daré la vida que tu mereces, ven conmigo y los dos seres muy felices.

---Yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

---Los dos huyeron esa misma noche--- continua Leanne--- pero se llevaron consigo una maldición generada por la madre del prometido de Elena, esa maldición decía que los dos nunca serían felices y que ella tenía que morir sino quería pasar esa maldición a todos sus descendientes; Elena ya lo sabía pero no le importo ya que estaba locamente enamorada de Godric por lo que decidió callar en lugar de entorpecer la alegría de su amado; ya afrontaría su castigo cuando se le presentara. Los años pasaron y todo era felicidad, Godric ya había fundado Hogwarts junto a Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, pero él se había asegurado de que nadie se enterara de la existencia de Elena, esto era por su seguridad ya que al ser muggle la podían perjudicar. Una noche Salazar salio a pasear y se encontró con Elena y se enamore profundamente de ella, todas las noches salía a obsérvala al pueblo, hasta que una noche vió a Godric y supo que ellos estaban enamorados, herido regreso al colegio, pensando en como sacarse del corazón a Elena pero no lo logro, así que decidió que sino era de ella no sería de nadie más. Salazar la entregó a los pobladores como bruja pero ella logro esconderse ya que no contaba con Godric, quien estaba de viaje, a ella no le preocupaba su seguridad pues sabía que tenía que morir, pero estaba embarazada y debía proteger a su hijo. Al dar a luz fue hasta el colegio y ahí dejo a su hijo pero no logro regresar a su escondite, los pobladores la atraparon y esa misma noche la quemaron, Godric regreso inmediatamente y tomo a su hijo en brazos pero no logro detener que los pobladores quemaran a la mujer que tanto amaba. Algunos pobladores aseguraron que después de quemar a la bruja sus tierras dejaron de ser fértiles, sus animales murieron misteriosamente y el río que corría por el pueblo se seco y poco a poco los pobladores se fueron dejando todo abandonado, esto en realidad fue el castigo que les impuso Godric por haberle quitado a la mujer que tanto amaba. Cuando Godric se entero que había sido Salazar quien entregó a Elena lo corrió del castillo y estuvo a punto de matarlo pero no lo hizo gracias a la intervención de Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric crió a su hijo Leonardo en Hogwarts y años más tarde Godric construyo una enorme mansión de cristal en el lugar justo donde murió Elena y lanzó muchos hechizos, gracias a los cuales en esa mansión sólo pueden vivir descendientes directo de Godric Gryffindor y ningún muggle puede acercarse a ese lugar. Muchos creen que ese lugar no existe ya que no se conoce ningún descendiente de los Gryffindor, pero es una historia maravillosa y muy bonita por lo que yo creó que tal vez si existe ese hermoso lugar--- concluyo Leanne.

---Tiene razón profesora, es un historia muy bonita pero también muy triste---dijo Lavender.

---Godric debió haber amado mucho a Elena para crear un lugar como ese y por la forma en que castigo a los pobladores, merecido se lo tenían--- agregó Parvati.

---Así que esa es la razón por la que Salazar Slytherin abandonó el colegio, porque vendió a Elena, era un hombre muy cruel. Por favor profesora podría contarnos otra historia--- dijo Luna.

---Tú perteneces a Ravenclaw, verdad pequeña--- pregunto Leanne

---Si profesora--- contesto Luna.

---Y sabes porque el Águila dorada es el animal representante de tu casa--- volvió a preguntar Leanne.

---No profesora, no lo se--- respondió Luna.

---Bueno pues se los voy a decir: hace muchos años cuando Rowena Ravenclaw era una bruja joven se obsesionó con tener un fénix de mascota ya que eso les daría más renombre, ya que los fénix son criaturas muy inteligentes y poderosas, y eso le atraía mucho a la bruja mas inteligente que a conocido el mundo. Existe una leyenda que cuenta que los fénix viven al ras del mundo, ahí tienen su pequeño paraíso y que para llegar hasta su hogar es necesario sortear una serie de obstáculos, Rowena fue en busca de ellos, pero los fénix no son fáciles de atrapar y a pesar de que ella logro encontrarlos siendo la primer bruja en llegar hasta ahí no pudo atrapar a ninguno. Los fénix conmovidos por la astucia y determinación que puso Rowena para llegar hasta ellos le enviaron como regalo un águila dorada, la cual no moriría hasta el día en que Rowena lo hiciera y quien es la mensajera de los fénix, estas águilas les llevan los nombres de aquellos magos que merecen tenerlos, además esta la ayudaría a incrementar su inteligencia, ella quedo tan encantada con su obsequio que cuando fundaron Hogwarts ella fue la que tuvo la idea de poner a sus queridas mascotas en los estandartes de sus casas como un homenaje a las criatura que habían sido su fiel amiga durante tanto tiempo--- finalizó Leanne.

---Yo no sabía eso respecto a los fénix, siempre creí que eran más accesibles, como el del profesor Dumblendore--- dijo Neville

---La verdad es que los fénix son imposibles de capturar y ellos sólo se acercan a los magos mas poderosos pero que también son humildes y desinteresados, que están dispuestos a ayudar a las demás personas; son muy pocos los magos en la historia que han podido poseer un fénix y solo han sido los mejores, como ya lo dijo Neville, el último dueño de un fénix ha sido el profesor Dumbledore--- dijo Leanne.

---Eso es increíble, usted sabe muchas cosas profesora, podría contarnos más--- dijo Dean.

---En otra ocasión será, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, en cualquier minuto sonara el timbre de salida, fue una clase muy emocionante y lo mejor será que vayan a su siguiente clase, hasta mañana muchachos--- se despidió la profesora.

---Hasta mañana profesora--- dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos salieron muy entusiasmados comentando respecto a las historias que les había contado la señorita Love, todos salieron excepto Seamus, quien se había quedado rezagado acomodando sus cosas, cuando salieron todos Seamus se acerco a la profesora y le pregunto:

---Señorita Love me permitiría unos momentos de su tiempo.

---Claro Seamus, ¿que ocurre?

---Las historias que nos contó son verdaderamente impresionantes, casi pareciera que usted conocía mucho de la vida de los fundadores.

---Bueno la verdad es que son historias de dominio publico, muchos magos y brujas mayores las conocen también, a mi las platico mi abuela.

---Vaya es la primera vez que la escucho mencionar a su familia, sabe profesora yo soy muy bueno guardando secretos, si alguna vez quiere hablar con alguien yo estoy disponible.

---Gracias Seamus eres muy amable, pero no creo que te interese platicar con una profesora en lugar de una joven hermosa de tu grupo.

---Creo que se equivoca profesora, yo la encuentro muy interesante, la verdad es que el motivo por el que estoy aquí es para decirle que usted es una persona maravillosa y me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si me aceptara como su novio.

Leanne se quedó de piedra y no supo como reaccionar; delante de ella estaba Seamus pidiéndole que fuera su novia, después de unos segundos hablo:

---Seamus creo que estas un poco confundido, tu y yo no podemos ser novios eso esta mal.

---Si amarla esta mal entonces no quiero estar bien.

Estas palabras dejaron sin aire a Leanne, era como si las hubiera escuchado una vez más de él y el solo recordarlo fue un duro golpe, Seamus no se dio cuenta de ello y continúo hablando:

---Yo la amo profesora y yo se que no soy de su edad pero le aseguro que la haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo si tan solo me acepta, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

---Seamus creó que estas algo confundido, tú y yo no podemos tener una relación sentimental, eso es incorrecto, eres demasiado joven y yo soy muy mayor para ti.

---Pero que dice, si tan sólo tiene 21 años, solo me lleva 3 años, además si usted me rechaza yo me asegurare de decirle a todo mundo que usted es una descendiente de Godric Gryffindor porque yo la escuche decírselo a Charlie Weasley y también me asegurare de descubrir todos los secretos que oculta porque estoy seguro de que los secretos que oculta son de mucha importancia.

Las palabras de Seamus molestaron tanto a Leanne que esta estuvo a punto de maldecirlo pero lo pensó mejor y cuando hablo lo hizo de la forma más amable y calmada que pudo:

---Escúchame y escúcheme muy bien porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez: mi vida es mi vida y nadie tiene derecho a meterse en ella, si yo me entero que tu esparces algún rumor yo misma me encargare de que no vuelvas a hablar nunca, te castigare de tal forma que desearas nunca haberme conocido y me rogaras perdón pero ten por seguro que nunca te lo concederé.

Dicho esto tomo su varita y dijo:

---Obliviate.

Seamus se quedo en blanco, había olvidado toda la conversación pero le quedo la sensación de la amenaza de Leanne y el saber que no tenía que seguir espiándola y mucho menos decirle que la amaba, tendría que olvidarla y buscar a una joven de su edad de quien enamorarse; salio del aula y se marcho a su siguiente clase.


	7. VISITAS INESPERADAS

7. VISITAS INESPERADAS

Draco corría desesperado hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba la casa de Slytherin, sabia que si Leanne lo encontraba o se enteraba que había escuchado la conversación entre ella y Seamus se metería en muchos problemas; ella no sería tan indulgente con él como la había sido con Seamus, después de todo la visita que le había hecho a su padre demostraba que no sería muy amable con él y a pesar de lo había escuchado no se había enterado de mucho, ya que todo eso y mas él ya lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos estaban tomando el desayuno, una lechuza se acerco a Hermione y le dejo su acostumbrado periódico de El Profeta, contenía las mismas noticias aduladoras de siempre, pero hubo una sin embargo que llamo mucho su atención:

--- ¡Chicos miren!, ¡miren lo que dice el profeta¡--- dijo Hermione

--- ¿Qué, las mismas tonterías de siempre?--- preguntó Ron

---No, se los voy a leer--- Hermione leyó en voz alta.

_LA MARCA TENEBROSA Y NUEVOS MORTIFAGOS_

_Rita Skeeter, reportera del Diario el Profeta_

_Visité hace pocos días la prisión de Azkaban guiada por la ayuda de un informante anónimo quien me informo que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo en este lugar y al llegar me encontré con una realidad muy diferente a la que reinaba cuando los dementores eran los encargados de vigilar a los prisioneros, pero sigue siendo igualmente de deprimente._

_Los prisioneros recluidos son los magos conocidos como mortifagos, ex compañeros de delitos del conocido mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, como todos sabemos este fue derrotado por el niño que vivó._

_Estos prisioneros, quienes al se derrotado su antiguo amo, la marca tenebrosa que llevaban en los brazos también desapareció o por lo menos momentáneamente, ya que hasta hace un mes aproximadamente regreso a ellos y no sólo como un pequeño recuerdo de sus antiguas travesuras sino que también extrañas pesadillas acompañadas por dolores inexplicables, lo que provoca un efecto mas poderoso que el que era producido por los dementores, los magos encargados de custodiarlos no pudieron darme una explicación clara ante tal hecho y tan solo se atrevieron a fantasear con respuestas tan tontas y ridículas como una venganza de alguno de los afectados por ellos o el mismísimo regreso de señor tenebroso._

_El nuevo Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt hablo para mí:_

_---Francamente Rita, tu preocupación por los mortifagos me parece tan ridícula como el hecho de que el señor tenebroso esta de regreso, porque como todos sabemos el murió y no es posible que regrese, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que hemos atrapado a gente que hasta ahora había eludido sus responsabilidades al no ser mortifagos reconocidos y todo esto es gracias a la aparición de la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos, ellos ya han sido juzgados y condenados por los crímenes cometidos._

_--- ¿Como es eso posible?_

_---Pues las pesadillas y los dolores que describes no son más que los recuerdos de los castigos a los que sometieron a sus victimas, pero tu preocupación no pasara desapercibida ya que estamos investigado quien es el responsable de este acontecimiento._

_Después de hablar con el señor Ministro, nos trasladamos a la mansión de los Malfoy, donde después de una intensa discusión logramos que Lucius, conocido mortifago, nos mostrara su brazo, en el cual no había señal de la marca tenebrosa, lo cual nos dejo muy sorprendidos, Lucius aclaro que al ser una mago reformado no estaba siendo sometido a tal castigo._

La noticia dejo impactado a Harry y a Ron, mientras que Hermonie miraba fijamente a Draco, quien también tenía su ejemplar de El Profeta en las manos y parecía totalmente decepcionado pero al final sonrió satisfecho.

--- ¿En verdad creen que Voldemort haya regresado? ¿Y si esta de regreso?--- pregunto Ron muy preocupado.

---No seas tonto Ron, claro que Voldemort no ha regresado, el esta muerto y así se va a quedar--- respondió Hermonie

--- ¿Quien creen que haya sido el informante secreto de Rita?--- dijo Harry

---Por lo que acabo de ver creo que fue Draco, fue lo primero que vió al recibir su ejemplar--- contesto Hermione

---¿Pero porque haría algo así?, su padre puedo haber tenido la marca tenebrosa, eso lo hubiera enviado de nuevo a Azkaban--- comento Ron

---No creo que esa haya sido la razón, después de todo, estas últimas semanas ha estado muy raro, ya no es tan altanero como lo era antes, parece enfermo, tal vez él si tiene la marca y quiere que el Ministerio encuentre a la culpable--- dijo Hermione

---Pues yo no me preocuparía demasiado en buscar al culpable, después de todo es un castigo que se merecen por todo el daño que causaron, ojala nunca lo encuentren y sufran hasta la muerte--- dijo Harry

---En parte creo que tienes razón, se lo tienen bien merecido, pero tienen idea de lo poderosa que tiene que ser esa persona para hacer magia de ese tipo, es decir, castigar solo aquellos a los que no sean han arrepentido y hacer que mortifagos no conocidos se descubran, debe tenerles mucho coraje para hacer algo así--- agrego Hermione

---Me pregunto que tan doloroso es recordar eso--- dijo Ron

---Pues tan solo la maldición cruciatus debe ser suficiente, ahora los que usaron la maldición Avada Kedravra, ¿como será sentir la muerte?, porque Rita no reporta ninguna muerte, debe ser un dolor terrible--- dijo Hermione

---El morir no duele, o por lo menos yo no sentí ningún dolor---respondió Harry

---Oh Harry, lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal, fue un comentario estúpido--- se disculpo Hermione

---No, no lo fue, además hablar de eso me libera mucho de todas las cargas que llevaba encima--- respondió Harry

---Vamos, dejemos ese tema por la paz y terminemos de comer que tenemos clase con Slughorn--- dijo Ron.

Cuando entraron al salón de pociones se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver a la señorita Love en el aula.

--- ¿Profesora le ocurrió algo malo Slughorn?--- pregunto Hermione

---El profesor Slughorn se encuentra algo enfermo y me pidió que fuera yo quien le impartiera la clase porque son ustedes sus alumnos mas destacados y no quería que se perdieran de una clase tan interesante como la del día de hoy; hoy prepararemos el Filtro de los Muertos, si son tan amables de comenzar--- con un movimiento de su varita los ingredientes y la forma de prepararlos aparecieron en el pizarrón.

---Profesora yo no puedo realizar esa poción--- dijo Neville en voz baja.

---No te preocupes Neville yo te ayudare; otra cosa, al final de la clase uno de ustedes probara su poción, creo que lo dejaremos a la suerte, muy bien señorita Weasley si es tan amable de sacar un nombre--- Ginny metió la mano a un saco negro y le entrego un papel a Leanne.

---Te a puesto a que sale Neville, espero que no funcione y se quede dormido para siempre--- hablo en voz baja y maliciosa Draco

---Y el afortunado es: Draco Malfoy. Le aconsejo señor Malfoy, que ocupe su tiempo en preparar su poción y no en hablar con sus compañeros ya que esta poción si no es preparada correctamente tiene resultados catastróficos--- dijo Leanne.

Draco se puso verde del coraje y comenzó a preparar su poción, sintiendo a cada momento la mirada de Leanne clavada en su nuca, sabia que no podía cometer errores porque ella no se molestaría en ayudarlo, todos los demás alumnos los veían extasiados de alegría porque por fin recibiría su merecido. Cinco minutos antes de que terminara la clase Leanne pidió silencio:

---Con eso debe bastar, sus pociones ya deben estar lista, joven Malfoy si es tan amable de pasar al frente con un poco de su poción, pero no se preocupe si todo salio bien aquí mismo tengo el antídoto.

Todos observaron ansiosos el camino de Draco hasta donde estaba la profesora Leanne, se paró delante de ella y justo antes de beber la poción pensó con todas sus fuerzas:

"_Se que puedes escucharme y te aseguro que cuando despierte te vas a arrepentir"_

"_Tus amenazas me provocan risa, bebe la poción"_--- le contesto Leanne de la misma forma

Draco tomo la poción y cayó dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estaba completamente dormido, inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, todos estaban asustados y Hermione grito:

---Haga algo, no ve que esta sufriendo, ayúdelo--- grito Hermione a la profesora Leanne.

Leanne se acerco a Draco y le dio la poción Wiggenweld, Malfoy dejo de retorcerse y se levanto.

---Te dije que pusieras atención en la preparación de la poción, el sufrimiento que sentiste es la consecuencia de ello, vamos lo acompañare hasta la enfermería, los demás se pueden retirar cuando terminen de recoger sus materiales, dejen una muestra para calificarla, señorita Parkinson encárguese de la de Malfoy--- Leanne levanto a Draco, ambos salieron.

---Eso fue terrible, vieron el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de Malfoy, la profesora no debí someterlo a tal tortura--- dijo Hermione preocupada.

---Vamos Hermione, cualquiera pudo haberla probado, eso fue a la suerte, además el se lo merecía, dijo que ojala la probara Neville--- le respondió Ginny

---Algo esta claro, nunca hablare mal de nadie delante de la señorita Love, sus venganzas son peores que las de Snape--- dijo Ron

---Pues lo que hizo esta mal, no lo ayudo inmediatamente, esto no se quedara así yo misma me encargare de descubrir todo de ella—habló Hermione decidida

---Oh vamos Hermione, esta bien, lo que hizo no fue correcto pero tampoco es tan grave, a Malfoy no le sucedió nada, mas bien creo que te molesta que no te halague tanto como los demás profesores--- dijo Ginny

---No es eso, yo sólo digo que hay algo muy raro en ella, ¿Cómo es que tus padres la conocen tan bien y nunca les hablaron de ella?, ¿Dónde estuvo todo el tiempo que dicen ellos?, ¿Por qué desapareció, por qué todos la conocen pero nunca hablaron de ella?, no pudo trabajar para la orden vieja porque es demasiado joven y en esta ultima porque nunca se presento si es tan buena como todos comentan--- alego Hermione

---Bueno en algo tienes razón, su vida es muy extraña, todos la conocen pero nadie habla de ella, sólo de la maravillosa que es, pero nadie da detalles de su vida--- respondió Ginny

---Además esta ese extraño medallón que siempre lleva consigo, no se si lo han notado pero a veces parece que su medallón tuviera figuras, como si dentro de el se estuviera pasando una película, el otro día note que tenía unas iniciales grabadas: _L Y S_, la _L_ debe ser por Leanne, pero la _S_, probablemente era de su novio o esposo porque cuida ese medallón mas que nada en el mundo--- dijo Hermione

---Si yo también he notado eso, hasta me pareció reconocer un rostro pero no supe quien era, si Hagrid estuviera aquí nos diría todo, ¿a alguno de ustedes les ha mandado alguna carta?--- respondió Harry

---No, debe estar muy ocupado con su nueva esposa para acordarse de sus amigos, talvez deberíamos escribirle y preguntarle por ella--- sugirió Ron

---No, no podemos hacer eso, no lo podemos molestar con nuestras cosas, es algo que yo voy a descubrir, yo tengo que saber todo de ella, no es normal que todos la conozcan pero nadie nos diga de quien se trata en realidad--- dijo Hermione

---Bueno ya basta, no creen que están exagerando, es su vida y ella sabrá como la maneja--- terminó la conversación Ron

Draco se encontraba recostado en su habitación recuperándose del dolor sufrido, era ya muy noche y todo estaba muy oscuro, cuando escucho movimientos, se levanto y fue hasta la puerta pero no había nadie.

---Me buscabas Draco--- hablo Leanne.

--- ¿Cómo entro aquí?

---Tan fácil como regresar de la muerte.

---Entonces mi padre tenía rezón, todo lo que me dijo de usted era verdad.

---Oh Draco, si supieras todo lo que yo se respecto a este viejo castillo, te sorprenderías.

---Así que por eso la quería Voldemort, para eso tanto empeño en hacer que se pasara a su bando y cuando no lo consiguió le hizo lo que le hizo, es increíble que halla sobrevivido tanto tiempo, si yo fuera él, la hubiera matado y ya.

---No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, sino pregúntale a tu padre, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.

---Entonces que es lo que quiere.

---Sabes muy bien el porque de que este aquí, la ayuda que le diste a Rita no fue un buen idea, eso pudo haber causado graves problemas, pero me encargue a tiempo de cubrir el trasero de tu padre.

--- ¿Porque lo hizo?, le aseguro que en cuanto me recupere iré directamente con ella y le contare toda la verdad y su pequeña vida se derrumbara, a mi no me puede intimidar tan fácilmente como al idiota de Seamus.

---Yo creo que si, ¿tu querido padre no te contó toda la historia verdad?, pues bien, yo si lo haré, si tu o él le dicen a alguien respecto a mi o mi pasado, todo lo que ahora conocen como su vida lo haré desaparecer tan rápido que desearas estar muerto, destruiré tu vida, destruiré todo lo que amas, espero que me entiendas tan claramente como lo hizo tu padre y no vuelvas a desafiarme porque si lo haces yo misma me encargare de hacerte sufrir como nunca en la vida.

---Usted no puede hacer nada de eso, no tiene tanto poder.

---Draco no creerás que después de tanto tiempo me importa tu familia, tu padre no se a arrepentido de todo el sufrimiento que causo y tu madre esta mas preocupada por el dinero de tu familia, pero tu, tu aún puedes cambiar, aún estas a tiempo de cambiar tu futuro, tu no eres lo que aparentas, pero te empeñas en demostrar que eres igual de cruel y malvado como lo era tu padre, pero yo puedo ayudarte, dame tu mano.

Draco parecía asustado, que mas tenia planeado para él, cuanto más daño podía hacerle, ahí donde no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar, al final extendió el brazo hacia Leanne, quien lo tomo y dijo:

---Tu no eres un mortifago, no eres lo que aparentas y si cambias te aseguro que tu vida puede ser mejor de lo que ya es, puedes ser feliz--- puso su varita en la marca tenebrosa y esta se borro inmediatamente.

---Porque lo hizo.

---Porque creo que puedes cambiar y ser una persona de bien y si tu padre y todos los demás me demostraran lo mismo, su sufrimiento también cesaría.

--- ¿Usted cree que puede cambiar?

---Si Draco, tu eres una buena persona, solo necesitas que alguien te guíe, probablemente no soy la persona más indicada por todos los problemas que tengo en este momento pero estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien

---Mi padre dice que es mala, probablemente más cruel que el mismísimo señor tenebroso

---Tu padre quiere creer eso, porque es más fácil que aceptar el error cometido, pero créeme que cuando se de cuenta que sólo lo quiero ayudar ahí estaré para él y para todos lo que necesiten ayuda.

Después de esto Leanne se marcho dejando a un Draco más calmado y menos molesto que hasta antes de su conversación, peo Leanne aún tenía que encargarse de otros asuntos más complicados y menos placenteros que este.

---Hola Rita--- saludo Leanne

Rita se encontraba recostada en su sofá a medio dormir, había estado celebrando con algunas copas el impacto que había tenido con su reportaje de los mortifagos y la pronta publicación del libro Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?, pero al escuchar esa voz se levanto tan rápido que derramo el vino restante que había en la botella.

--- ¿Que pasa Rita? Te sorprende escuchar la voz de una vieja amiga

---Pero miren nada mas, vaya querida la muerte te sienta de maravilla, sigues tal y como te recuerdo

---Tienes razón, a algunos de nosotros la muerte nos ayuda, pero el tiempo no ha sido benevolente contigo, a decir verdad luces vieja y acabada, nada queda de la juventud y belleza que te caracterizaba, ahora por fin tu exterior refleja la demencia tu interior

---Jajajajaja, siempre tan ingeniosa, oh si solo Dumbledore estuviera vivo para verte, su querida niña, su consentida, ni siquiera Harry Potter logro arrebatarte ese lugar

---Eso sucede cuando te das a querer a la gente y no te comportas como una arpía sin corazón

---Querida hace tiempo que dejo de importarme lo que la gente piensa de mi, además, me vasta con causar controversia y ganar suficientes galeones para vivir tranquilamente, y a todo esto ¿que he hecho yo para despertar a un muerto de su descanso eterno?

---Deja de decir tonterías, mi presencia aquí es para advertirte que dejes de molestar a Kingsley con el asunto de los mortifagos y dejes de moler a Harry con tus artículos

--- ¿Por qué haría algo así?, estos artículos son los que llaman más la atención de la gente ó es acaso quieres que hable sobre ti y como no lo he hecho estas molesta, piénsalo, sólo con que relates la forma en que fuiste secuestrada por el señor tenebroso y sus mortifagos, alejada de tu familia, amigos y del hombre que tanto amabas, sería una mina de oro y ni hablar de lo que ocurriría si me contaras donde estuviste estos 18 años.

---Por favor, sabes perfectamente lo que ocurriría si te atreves a hablar de mí, no creó que te quieras arriesgar a hacerlo, después de todo no lo hiciste en todos estos años, no creo que te atrevas a hacerlo ahora que sabes que estoy de regreso.

---No lo harías, no te atreverías, eso significaría el final de mi carrera, de mi vida.

---Has lo que te digo y tu vida continuara como hasta ahora, deja en paz a Harry, a Kingsley y mi pasado

---Lo haré, lo haré sólo mantén la boca cerrada

---Oh Rita no has cambiado nada, pero no te preocupes, mi boca es una tumba.

Después de una noche sin dormir, Leanne se encontraba sentada en su despacho revisando los Filtros de muertos de los alumnos, cuando llamaron a su puerta:

---Adelante.

---Buenos días señorita Love, necesito hablar urgentemente con usted, espero que no este demasiado ocupada.

---Por favor King, desde cuando tantas formalidades, pasa, te estaba esperando

Leanne se levanto de su silla y corrió a abrazar a Kingsley, ambos estuvieron así por unos momentos y antes de separarse Leanne le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kingsley.

---Le, cuanto tiempo sin verte, no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando me entere de tu regreso, había querido venir a verte desde hace tanto tiempo pero me fue imposible.

---No te preocupes, yo se que debes tener mucho trabajo, hay mucho que reconstruir de esta desgracia

---Si, no ha sido fácil, pero verte es como si todo lo malo ya no existiera más, pero el asunto que me trae hoy a verte no es tan agradable como tu bella presencia; como ya debes saber Rita esta metiendo las narices en Azkaban y no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que de contigo, y francamente no se como defenderte ya que todos te creen muerta.

---No te preocupes King, yo ya me ocupe de todo, Rita no te molestara más, ni a ti ni a nadie.

---Pero ¿como lo hiciste?, por lo que Minerva me dijo no quieres que nadie se entere, lo cual me parece extraño ya que muchos de los padres de tus alumnos te conoce y nadie ha ido a preguntar por ti

---Oh King, parece que no me conoces, yo misma me encargue que ninguno de los alumnos recuerde nombrarme delante de sus padres y si quieren hacerlo lo olvidaran inmediatamente

---Siempre pensando en todo, francamente no se como lo haces, nunca olvidas ningún detalle, pero ¿Cómo lograste que Rita te dejara en paz?, es una mujer con muy pocos escrúpulos

---Tengo mis métodos, hasta Rita tiene secretos que podrían perjudicarla notablemente y ella valora demasiado su vida de comodidades

---Y con los mortifagos, como lo vas a ocultar

---Ya me hice cargo también, ya no hay más mortifagos ocultos, ahora la marca sólo será visible para ellos, por lo menos hasta que se arrepientan de todos sus delitos de corazón.

---Eso es algo que no creo que suceda muy pronto; cambiando de tema, se acerca la Navidad y por lo que recuerdo siempre ha sido tu época del año favorita, los Weasley me invitaron a pasarla con ellos, piensas ir

---No lo se, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer en la vieja mansión, además sería una navidad muy extraña, después de tanto tiempo

---Vamos, nadie debe estar solo en Navidad, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor, ya has pasado suficientes Navidades sola, sin ti no seria lo mismo, nunca lo ha sido

---Intentare estar ahí, te lo prometo King

---Te estaré esperando, como siempre, mi querida Le.


	8. ASUNTOS PENDIENTES

8. ASUNTOS PENDIENTES

Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y nadie hablaba más que de eso y de lo que harían con su tiempo libre, todos estaban emocionados por la visita ha Hogsmeade antes de las fiestas ya que podrían comprar los regalos que necesitaban. Charlie estaba en la puerta esperando por Leanne, ya que irían juntos a Hogsmeade, estaba emocionado y a la vez ansioso pues quería hablar con ella antes de las navidades.

---Hola Charlie, ya estoy lista, nos vamos--- dijo Leanne tomando de la mano a Charlie y guiándolo afuera del castillo.

---Vamos, Leanne me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no se si lo que te tengo que decir te va a agradar--- hablo Charlie

---Porque no tendría que gustarme lo que me tienes que decir, acaso es algo malo.

---No, no para nada, pero porque no esperamos a estar en un lugar mas agradable.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, Leanne sabía de lo que se trataba pero no dijo nada, Charlie necesitaba decirlo solo y ella esperaría porque necesitaba pensar en que le diría cuando sucediera esa conversación.

---Escuche a unos alumnos hablando de un lugar muy lindo, se llama Salón de té de Madame Tudipié, creó que es el lugar indicado para un día tan frío como el de hoy--- comunico Charlie

---Aún existe ese lugar, creí que nunca lo volvería a pisar, pero tienes razón es un lugar agradable--- dijo Leanne riendo

--- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

---Nada, solo que Madame Tudipié nos prohibió la entrada, pero no creo que lo recuerde el día de hoy

El lugar estaba lleno pero aún así encontraron una mesa donde sentarse, había muchos alumnos de Hogwarts pero nadie parecía notar su presencia, Seamus y Parvati estaban ahí.

---Que les ofrezco, queridos--- pregunto Madame Tudipié

---Dos tazas de té por favor--- respondió Charlie

Después de unos minutos regreso con dos tazas de té y las coloco en la mesa, paso unos segundos mirando a Leanne como si intentara reconocerla pero al no hacerlo se marcho.

---Te dije que no me reconocería--- dijo Leanne riendo por lo bajo

---Hace un bonito día, ¿no crees?, mi madre me dijo que te encantan los días nevados--- dijo Charlie

---Si es un día muy bonito, la nieve blanca le da un toque de romanticismo a la vida, una necesidad de abrazar a la gente y demostrarle su cariño--- contesto Leanne

---Mi madre dice que aún no le has dicho que pasaras Navidad con nosotros, ella esta muy preocupada, cree que estas muy triste y que no tienes muchos ánimos, ella esta volviéndome loco, tienes que asegurarle que pasaras las Navidades con nosotros o de lo contrario no me dejara vivir en paz

---No te preocupes, en cuanto regresemos le enviare una lechuza confirmándole mi asistencia

---Ella va a estar muy feliz, te quiere demasiado y se preocupa aún más

---Si lo se, Molly siempre me a tenido mucho cariño, ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas cuando estábamos en la Orden; Charlie yo…

---No digas nada, por favor, es solo que tengo que explicártelo, yo tengo que decirlo, porque si no es así entonces ya no tendría sentido

---Lo lamento, no quería apresurar las cosas. Sólo que hay cosas que deben decirse y no se han dicho y todo es por mi culpa, por no saber enfrentar las cosas.

--- ¿Dime hasta cuando? sólo dime hasta cuando… hasta cuando te voy a esperar y te seguiré esperando… la espera me duele

---Lejos estamos mejor

---No me puedes pedir que me aleje de ti, que no ves que te has convertido en parte esencial de mi, mi vida sin ti estaría incompleta, desearía sacarme del corazón este amor que me quema por dentro y destruir tu recuerdo, por lo menos de esa forma ni tu ni yo sufriríamos de esta forma, porque es inhumano amarte y no poderlo demostrar, tu te has convertido en mi razón de ser y vivir, te amaría hasta la muerte

---Tus palabras son como puñales un mi corazón, no porque sean hirientes sino porque siento exactamente lo mismo pero no puede amarte, no ahora, no en este momento en que la vida me da menos de lo que me quita, tu no me puedes amar de esa forma

--- ¿Porque no?

---Porque estoy rota, estoy muerta en vida, no puedes amar a quien no tiene ya mas nada en el corazón, alguien que prefiere morir que volver a amar por el simple hecho de que sabe que puede volver a perder todo lo que amo

---Yo nunca te dejaría, yo siempre estaría a tu lado, nunca me separaría de ti

---No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, tu no sabes que va a suceder el día de mañana, él y yo nos prometimos lo mismo y aún así no pudimos cumplir esa promesa

---No puedes compararme con él, yo se que el fue el amor de tu vida, pero yo no soy como él, pero te puedo hacer igual de feliz si tan solo me lo permitieras

---Porque te empeñas en amar a alguien como yo, alguien a quien solo le importa una venganza y que cuando la realice desaparecerá de nuevo

---No lo harás, porque te importan mas tus amigos y porque yo se que tu me amas

A pesar de Leanne y Charlie tenían una conversación a gritos y el llanto de ella era inconsolable nadie lo notaba, Leanne estaba totalmente desecha y aún así podía hechizar a casi 100 personas al mismo tiempo.

---Leanne, yo nunca quise molestarte

---Tu amor es lo que me mantiene viva, y es irónico no, como puedo amarte y a la vez estar vacía por dentro--- dijo Leanne riendo a carcajadas para después llorar hasta quedarse sin lagrima

---Tu no estas vacía por dentro, tú solo olvidaste como amar porque te convenciste que estabas mejor de esa forma, pero tú si puedes amar.

Charlie se acercó a ella y la abrazo cariñosamente, ella levanto el rostro y ambos se besaron, esto para Leanne fue como despertar de una pesadilla, este beso significo que podía volver a amar sin sentirse culpable pues sabia que él no se molestaría con ella, siempre lo supo pero necesitaba algo así para estar completamente segura, cuando se separaron se quedaron largo rato mirándose a los ojos.

---Lo que hiciste fue una tontería--- dijo Leanne muy molesta, no por el beso, eso había sido maravilloso, sino por los sentimientos que Charlie había despertado en ella.

---Se que lo que hice es una tontería en este momento pero yo se que tu me quieres y sabré esperar, solo que necesitaba hacerlo para demostrarte que aún puedes amar, a pesar de que te niegues a hacerlo

---Creo que lo mejor es que no volvamos a tocar ese tema, por lo menos por el momento, tengo que solucionar muchos problemas y ahora no puedo pensar en el amor.

---Te estas negando al amor y eso no es correcto, mereces ser feliz, debes ser feliz y yo puedo hacerte feliz si me lo permites

--- ¡Basta ya Charlie! ¡Que no entiendes que ahora no puedo amarte!, mira lo lamento, no era mi intención gritarte pero ahora lo mejor es que sigamos siendo amigos

---Lo entiendo, no quiero presionarte, tienes razón lo mejor será que sigamos siendo simples amigos, por lo menos por el momento

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa en las Tres Escobas, tomando cerveza de mantequilla cuando vieron entrar a Charlie y a Leanne, inmediatamente Ron se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

---Y dime Herms ya descubriste todo sobre la señorita Love, ya sabes a ciencia cierta quién es y dónde estaba mientras los demás luchábamos contra Voldemort

--- ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que me estas diciendo

---Por favor Herms tu estabas muy decidida, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado

---No lo olvide, es solo que he estado muy ocupada, mi vida no gira alrededor de ella, yo no soy la que me paso la vida babeando por ella y desando que termine con Charlie y me olvido de atender a mi pareja---dijo Hermione notablemente enojada con Ron

---Bueno yo, yo no me paso la vida babeando por ella y si no te he puesto la atención suficiente es por toda la tarea que nos han dejado, además no deseo que ella y Charlie terminen, ni siquiera son novios--- respondió Ron a la defensiva

---Ustedes dos no cambian en nada, deberían aprender de Harry y de mi, somos muy felices, ¿verdad Harry?--- Dijo Ginny sonriendo hacia Harry

---Si, si---respondió Harry sin apartar la vista del lugar donde estaban sentados Charlie y Leanne

---Otras veces has tenido mas trabajo y aún así descubres lo que te propones, que hay de diferente con ella, Herms--- pregunto Ginny

---Hey, solamente yo puedo llamarla Herms--- dijo Ron

---No exageres hermanito, preocúpate cuando la llame de esa forma Krum--- dijo burlonamente Ginny

Ron se puso tan colorado que un tomate le quedaba corto, estaba a punto de replicar cuando Hermione intervino:

---Cuando van a madurar ustedes dos, no te preocupes Ron, solamente te quiero a ti, y francamente no lo se Ginny, simplemente lo olvide, creo que nunca me había sucedido algo así, pero ahora que lo mencionan antes de vacaciones comenzaré con mi investigación.

---Hola chicos--- saludaron al mismo tiempo Charlie y Leanne

---Hola--- contestaron los cuatro

---Los estábamos observando y me preocupe cuando vi discutiendo a Ron y Ginny, ¿esta todo bien?--- pregunto Charlie

---Si todo esta bien, ya sabes como son estos dos, ¿Cómo has estado Charlie? hace tiempo que no te veía--- pregunto Hermione

---Estoy bien, gracias Hermione, sólo que he tenido demasiado trabajo cuidando a los animales en esta temporada de frío, mamá me dijo que pasaras navidades con nosotros, Leanne también lo hará---respondió Charlie

---Que bien, le aseguro, señorita Love, que se la pasara de maravilla en nuestra casa--- dijo Ron emocionado

---Gracias Ron, eres muy amable, tu madre fue muy atenta conmigo al permitirme quedarme ahí que me gustaría darle algo especial, al igual que todos ustedes, han sido muy amables conmigo--- dijo Leanne

---Su presencia es más que suficiente--- respondió Ron

---Bueno nosotros nos vamos, recuerden que tienen que estar en el castillo antes de la cena, no me gustaría tener que castigarlos--- se despidió Charlie

---Adiós muchachos--- dijo Leanne

---Adiós--- dijo Ron

---Que bueno que no babeas por ella Ron, o de lo contrario tendría que cargar con ella una lancha para evitar ahogarse con el río que dejas cada ves que la vez--- dijo Ginny riendo a carcajadas una vez que Leanne y Charlie salieron por la puerta.

Leanne caminaba por el castillo, si alguien la hubiera visto pensaría que no pensaba ir a ningún lado, pero en realidad no quería llegar a su destino, después de todo no lo había visto desde que había regresado; tomo aire y se dirigió al despacho de la directora, llamo pero nadie le contesto, no se sorprendió porque ya había vista a la profesora Minerva en el gran Comedor, paso y se paro justo delante del retrato del profesor Dumbledore, lo miro largo rato dormir y finalmente dijo:

---Hola abuelo

---Pero miren nada más de quien se trata, si es el pequeño leoncito, cuanto tiempo sin verte--- dijo Phineas Nigellus

---Oh Phineas, no has cambiado en nada, pero por más que me gustaría charlar contigo no puedo hacerlo, he venido a ver a mí abuelo--- respondió Leanne

---Parece ser que tú querido abuelo no atiende a tu llamado, tal vez sea por lo grosera que has sido al negarte a venir a verlo, después de todo estas aquí desde septiembre y hasta hoy haces acto de aparición, eso no esta bien, pero bueno que se puede esperar de una irresponsable como tu, no entiendo el por qué de tanto cariño hacia ti, si todo lo que tocas termina muerto…

---Basta ya Phineas, no permitiré que le hables así a Leanne--- intervino Dumbledore.

---Hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian y esta es una de ellas, no ves el monstruo en que se ha convertido, que digo, el que siempre ha sido, una criatura como ella no debería ser capaz de amar, no debería permitírsele, ella esta maldita--- continuo Phineas

---Ella no es ningún monstruo, y si tú vuelves a llamarla de esa forma te arrepentirás, eso te lo puedo asegurar--- respondió Dumblendore

---Bien dicho, bien dicho--- dijo Armando Dipp

---Creí que estabas muy molesto conmigo para hablarme y mucho menos para defenderme del insensible de Phineas Nigellus--- dijo Leanne

---Mira como cambian las cosas, hasta hace poco tiempo tu estabas en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo, la vida de muchas vueltas y parece ser que hoy me toco perder. Francamente pensé que vendrías a verme desde hace mucho tiempo, pero parece ser que me equivoque--- respondió Dumblendore.

---No mentiré diciendo que lo intente, porque eso sería demasiado hipócrita de mi parte, pero la verdad es que aún no estaba preparada para regresar a este lugar donde me sentía atrapada y sin posibilidad de volver a vivir.

---Pero algo cambio no es cierto, algo paso en tu vida para que decidieras volver aquí, y aunque creo conocer la respuesta me gustaría escucharla de ti.

---Creo que por fin encontré la paz que tanto necesitaba, durante mucho tiempo creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a pisar este lugar, nunca perdí la esperanza pero francamente después de tanto tiempo deje de luchar porque lo único me mantenía con vida se marcho para siempre y luego me di cuenta que no solo me estaba dejando vencer a mi misma sino que también te estaba defraudando a ti.

---Francamente no es la respuesta que yo esperaba pero me conforme con lo que no me cuentas, pero te equivocas tu nunca me decepcionaste, el único que defraudo a alguien en este despacho he sido yo, no cumplí mi promesa, no pude mantener vivo lo que mas amabas y eso me dolió mucho porque tu felicidad siempre fue lo más importante para mi.

---Usted nunca podría decepcionarme, creo que lo que le pedí no fue una buena idea, él era demasiado rebelde, impredecible, creo que ni yo misma hubiera podido protegerlo siempre

---Pero si lo mantuviste vivo todo el tiempo que estuviste a su lado y en el momento que lo dejas en mis manos, termina muerto

---Usted lo protegió mientras pudo, ojala solo hubiera podido despedirme de él, decirle que lo amaba, no se, cualquier cosa, todo menos el silencio que quedo entre los dos

---Hay ciertas puertas que solo se abren para ti y esa es una de ellas, deberías ir a verlo.

--- ¿Para que? De que serviría, él debe haberse olvidado de mí, no tendría ningún sentido

---Estas haciendo lo mismo que hizo él, estas enterrando su recuerdo, lo estas dejando morir y con el tu también, es una estupidez lo que él hizo y lo que tu estas haciendo ahora, prefieres olvidarlo que a sufrir un poco y después ser feliz toda tu vida, tú crees que por sufrir él te va a perdonar, que vas a estar en paz con él, pero no, vivirás amargada por el resto de tu vida por el simple hecho de que su recuerdo te produce demasiado dolor, cuando debería ser todo lo contrarió, debería darte alegría, fuerza para salir adelante, para volver a amar, porque su amor fue maravilloso y algo que nunca se volverá a repetir pero que puede haber otro amor igual de intenso y hermoso sin tener que olvidar al anterior

---Usted sabe lo que es un perder un amor y francamente nunca lo vi luchar por comenzar de nuevo--- respondió Leanne fríamente a los comentarios de Dumblendore

---Creo que tienes razón, pero te equivocas en algo, yo siempre le di cabida al amor en mi vida, nunca permití que la soledad embargara mi alma, cosa que estas haciendo tú--- dijo Albus tranquilamente

---Lo lamento, no debí hablarle de esa forma, no fue correcto--- se disculpo Leanne.

---Me entere que los Weasley te invitaron a pasar las navidades con ellos, piensas asistir

---Si, pero solo a la cena de Navidad, no creo que sea una buena idea que pase demasiado tiempo cerca de Harry

---No creo que sea Harry el que te preocupe, sino el joven Charlie, seré un retrato pero aún me dio cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor además ayuda que Minerva no hable de otra cosa que no sea de ustedes dos

---No deja de sorprenderme, pero eso no importa ahora, no puedo pensar en eso cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer

---Si, supongo que castigar a los mortifagos y jugar al gato y al ratón con Rita debe mantenerte muy ocupada

--- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

---Querida a mí nada se me escapa, este castillo siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, tal como lo fue contigo, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que realmente importa es lo que estas haciendo con tu vida, estas dejando que tu corazón sea dominado por tu cerebro y eso no es correcto. Dale una oportunidad a Charlie, dale una oportunidad al amor

--- ¿Para que? No tiene sentido, Phineas lo dijo muy claro, todo lo que yo he amado a terminado muerto, estoy maldita y ya es tiempo de que lo acepte. Mis padres están muertos, mi familia, mis mejores amigos y el amor de mi vida también, todo lo que alguna vez he amado me han dejado y todo es por mi culpa, no puedo permitir que mas gente muera por mi culpa.

---Tú no estás maldita, debes entender eso, y me parece una excusa muy patética de tu parte, tú no eres esa persona, tú eres la persona alegre y llena de vida, no la persona muerta en vida que eres ahora

---Esa persona de la que hablas murió hace tres años y no va a regresar nunca; además Molly ya ha sufrido demasiado, no podría soportar la muerte de otro de sus hijos y eso es lo que pasara en el momento en que le diga que lo amo, Charlie es muy importante para mí y no lo quiero perder

---No lo perderás solo por decirle que lo amas, eso solo los unirá más y tú podrás recuperar lo que dejaste atrás por una tonta venganza, te reitero lo que te dije hace unos momentos, ve con él, abre la puerta y deja que tu corazón lata de nuevo.

---Lo intentare, lo prometo, creo que es mejor que me vaya, la profesora Minerva ya debe estar por llegar, pasare la Navidad con ellos, intentare hacer lo que me pide, en verdad.

En la torre de Gryffindore, Harry estaba revisando el mapa del merodeador en busca de la profesora Love, su comportamiento le resultaba extraño y aún más el hecho de Hermione no se hubiera interesado en saber mas de ella, su búsqueda no resulto muy larga ya que la ubico casi de inmediato, como si el mapa lo hubiera ayudado, verla en el despacho de la directora le resulto extraño porque la profesora Minerva estaba en los jardines con Charlie, estaba sola, pero luego pensó que tal vez estaba hablando con el profesor Dumblendore pero no podía saberlo con certeza así que decidió ir y averiguarlo por si solo, tomo su capa invisible y salio de la torre, pensó que la alcanzaría y apresuro el paso, un piso antes se dio cuenta que ella estaba saliendo y espero para ver a donde se dirigía, iba hacía su despacho, se dio prisa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy también iba hacia ellos, se detuvo a tiempo para ver como Draco y Leanne chocaban, él se escondió detrás de una columna.

---Lo lamento profesora, no la vi, la ayudo--- Draco se levanto y ayudo a Leanne a levantarse.

---No hay problema Draco, la próxima vez ten más cuidado o por lo menos busca un lugar mas blando para chocar conmigo, ¿hacia donde te dirigías con tanta prisa que no pudiste esquivarme?---dijo Leanne al levantarse ayudada por Draco.

---La verdad es que quería verla a usted profesora, quería verla antes de marcharme a casa para las vacaciones, la busque en su despacho pero no estaba ahí así que iba a la biblioteca pero la encontré aquí--- respondió Draco

---Ya veo, parece urgente lo que me quieres decir, porque no vamos a mi despacho y hablamos ahí--- dijo Leanne.

A Harry le pareció demasiado sospechoso el hecho de que Draco y la profesora se trataran de esa forma después de la anterior falta de amabilidad mostrada por ambos, los siguió muy de cerca y logro colarse a la habitación antes de que se cerrará la puerta, Harry había comenzado a sospechar que la profesora era en realidad una antigua espía de Voldemort y que estaba confabulada con los Malfoy para dar un golpe contra Hogwarts, pero espero para ver hasta donde llegaba esa conversación.

---Y bien, dime Draco, ¿que es lo que me querías decir?--- pregunto Leanne

---Quería darle esto, no es mucho, pero realmente espero que le guste, lo compre en Hogsmeade, es un obsequio de Navidad--- respondió Draco, saco de su mochila un paquete y se lo entrego a Leanne

Leanne tomo el pequeño paquete y lo puso sobre la mesa, se acerco a Draco y le dio un abrazo, Harry quedo horrorizado ante tal imagen, tenía razón, ella era una mas de los sirvientes de Voldemort, Leanne soltó a Draco y le dijo:

---Eres muy amable, pero no tenias porque molestarte, después de todo no he sido muy buena contigo y con tu familia

---Usted me enseño que puedo ser una buena persona y que hay gente dispuesta a amarme, algo que nunca creí posible después de lo que sucedió en los últimos dos años, sabe ojala hubiera tenido una madre como usted

Harry se quedo congelado con tal comentario de Draco, él nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma, no podía creer semejante escena, pero aún así continuo escuchando.

---Creo que eso lo lograste tu solo, cuando dejaste de pensar de la forma en que pensabas, pero sinceramente me alegra tu cambio--- dijo Leanne

---Ojala mi padre cambiara tanto como yo, ahora comprendo que el hechizo que les lanzo a él y a todos los demás mortifagos es lo mejor que les puede ocurrir si lo saben aprovechar, mi madre también ha cambiado pero aún falta un largo camino por recorrer.

---Tu madre es una buena madre, tu le preocupas más que nada en este mundo, le tomo un tiempo reconocerlo pero ahora será mejor para todos, creo que tu padre aún puede cambiar, solo dale un poco de tiempo.

---Profesora, usted aún no puede olvidar a S…

--- ¡No lo digas!, aún no estoy preparada para escuchar su nombre, hay heridas que después de tanto no cicatrizan, lo mejor es que regreses a tu dormitorio, ya es demasiado tarde y debes descansar, buenas noches Draco.

---Buenas noches profesora.

Harry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se quedo dentro del despacho de la profesora Love, ella estaba sentada en su silla observando el regalo que Draco le había dado, parecía feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella se levantara, comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación pero los toquidos en la puerta la hicieron detenerse y caminar hasta ahí, Harry pensó que esa era su oportunidad pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Leanne le bloqueo el paso para dejar pasar a Charlie.

---Disculpa que te moleste tan tarde, pero necesitaba hablar contigo, vi salir a Draco Malfoy y decidí darte unos momentos

---Gracias, fue lo mejor, yo también estaba pensando ir a buscarte mañana temprano, realmente necesitaba hablar contigo

---Si yo también, pase un buen rato hablando con la profesora Minerva y creo que po…

Leanne se lanzo a los brazos de Charlie y lo beso, él la tomo entre sus brazos y así pasaron un largo rato, Harry estaba más confundido aún que cuando la había visto hablando con Draco, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, algo que se recrimino porque eso era como traicionar a Ginny, pero se controlo, no quería que lo descubrieran. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo por un momento, Leanne fue la primera en hablar:

---Todos tenían razón, estaba olvidándome de que tengo un corazón y de tengo el derecho de volver a amar y tu eres la razón por la cual quiero volver a intentarlo, Charlie yo no soy la persona más equilibrada en este momento pero te puedo asegurar que por ti puedo cambiar todo lo que soy en este momento, puedo dejar atrás mis ansias de venganza y todo lo que no me permite ser feliz a tu lado.

---Solo tu puedes hacer eso, hacerme olvidar que venía a verte para decirte que te iba a dar todo el tiempo que necesitaras, pero ahora solo te puedo decir que para que tu y yo seamos realmente felices, debes hacer lo que te pidió el profesor Albus, debes ir a verlo y hablar con él.

---Lo haré, lo prometo, después de Navidad iré a verlo, ahora no es un buen momento, el Ministerio esta repleto y sería imposible verlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Leanne y Charlie se despidieron con otro beso y Leanne subió hasta su habitación, Harry espero hasta que dejaron de escucharse ruidos y salio de la habitación, se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que Leanne fuera una buena persona y no una mortifaga, era demasiado bonita para ser malvada, pero aún le intrigaba el no saber de que era lo que había hablado en el despacho con Dumblendore, pero algo le decía que muy pronto lo sabría, corrió hasta que se encontró frente al retrato de la señora Gorda, se quito la capa y entro a la sala común

---Vaya, vaya, hasta que te decidiste a aparecer, te hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, ya estábamos preocupados--- dijo Ginny en tono amenazador

---Si, yo subí a buscarte y no te encontré por ningún lado, ¿donde estabas?--- pregunto Ron

---Si se los digo no me lo van a creer--- dijo Harry en tono misterioso

---Anda, dinos, te aseguro que te haremos caso y te lo creeremos---dijo en tono suplicante Hermione

---Bueno, la verdad es que me quede muy intrigado por el hecho de que Hermione no averiguara nada sobre Leanne, así que cuando llegue saque el mapa del merodeador y la busque por todo el colegio y la encontré en el despacho de la profesora Minerva, pero estaba sola porque estaba hablando con el profesor Dumblendore, eso lo averigüe cuando la seguí, primero se topo con Draco y de ahí fuimos a su despacho, Draco le dio un regalo y ella le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, después llego Charlie y comenzaron a hablar, se besaron y creó que ya son novios, pero no lo aclararon--- dijo Harry

---No lo puedo creer, ese sucio de Malfoy la abrazo y Charlie la beso, eso es imposible, se van a arrepentir--- dijo Ron rojo de coraje

---Gracias por aclarárnoslo, no sabes como me alegra ser tu novia en estos momentos, Ron--- dijo Hermione notablemente celosa

---Vamos Hermione, tu sabes que tu eres la única persona por la que sentiría celos, eso fue solo actuación--- intento justificarse Ron

---Bueno basta ustedes dos, anda Harry continua--- intervino Ginny

---Hermione tenía razón, Leanne esconde muchas cosas, ella fue la que hechizo a todos los mortifagos y francamente no se que pudo hacer para que Draco le diera un regalo y cambiara tanto y su madre también, además ella tiene que ir a buscar a alguien al Ministerio, probablemente a la persona que le dio el medallón pero dijo que tenía que ser después de Navidad, porque ahora hay mucha gente--- continuo harry

---Creo que es bastante obvio, Draco es un mortifago, de seguro el también sufrió los hechizos de sus maldiciones y fechorías, pero quien podrá ser la persona que le dio el medallón, me gustaría que lo hubieras descubierto también, ¿no lo mencionaron?--- dijo Hermione

---No, ella no quiere que lo mencionen, tal vez es alguien a quien ella amo y el la decepciono y es por eso que se alejo por tanto tiempo, pero sin duda es alguien que ella amo demasiado--- respondió Harry

---Bueno eso es posible, si alguien a quien yo amara mas que a nada me traicionara, también desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, ya es demasiado tarde, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana--- agrego Hermione y se despidió con un beso para Ron

---Buenas noches--- se despidieron todos.


	9. LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS

9. LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS

La semana antes de vacaciones había sido especialmente difícil para Harry, le resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Leanne y en lo mucho que deseaba estar en el lugar de Charlie, soñaba continuamente con ella, se sentía culpable por pensar de esa forma ya que Ginny era su novia y no quería perderla por una tontería y encima de todo eso parecía ser que a Leanne ya no le molestaba acercarse a él, ahora hablaba con el en clases y hasta lo ayudaba con los hechizos que no podía realizar, lo que incluía tomarlo de la mano, pero lo peor sucedió el ultimo día de clases.

---Hoy es nuestra última clase antes de las vacaciones y como la mayoría de ustedes ya son mayores de edad podrán realizar este hechizo pero les voy a pedir que no lo apliquen en personas, inténtelo con sus mascotas, pero no muchas veces, créanme, sabré si lo han utilizado en personas--- dijo Leanne

--- ¿Qué hechizo es, profesora?--- pregunto Hermione

---Este hechizo es muy útil cuando quieren escaparse de alguien, pero debo advertirles que la exposición prolongada de este hechizo puede provocar babeo inconsciente y falta de concentración, el hechizo del que les estoy hablando es el hechizo Confundus--- término de explicar Leanne.

Leanne les explico la forma en que debían realizar el hechizo y les pidió que formaran parejas, a decir verdad Leanne había dejado de comportarse seria y fría hacia los estudiantes, ahora era mas agradable y amistosa con ellos.

---Pero, ¡como va a ser eso!, bueno, no esperaba que todos lograran realizar el hechizo, pero lo que me sorprende es que ninguno logre hacerlo, creó que será mejor que los ayude personalmente, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?, Harry, bien tu serás el primero--- sonrió Leanne mientras Harry se acercaba a ella

Harry no había pensado al levantar la mano, lo había hecho inconscientemente, los demás alumnos se molestaron pues ya habían notado que Leanne ejercía una especial atracción sobre él, pero la más molesta era Ginny, no lo había mencionado pero ella sabía que Harry tenía una fijación con ella.

---Vamos a ver Harry, no estas moviendo correctamente la varita y tu pronunciación no es clara, Ginny has el favor de ponerte aquí adelante--- le pidió a Ginny mediante señas---, muy bien Harry, mírala fijamente y has lo que ya te he dicho--- dijo Leanne

Harry estaba muy nervioso, Leanne lo estaba sujetando de las manos y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, además de que Ginny estaba muy molesta, no le hacía nada de gracia estar parada delante de todo mundo como una tonta mientras su novio se divertía con la profesora, finalmente Harry realizo el hechizo y esta vez si lo logro, Ginny descruzo los brazos y se puso a caminar como zombi por el salón mientras los demás la llamaban a gritos.

--- ¡Bien hecho Harry!, ya vez que no era tan difícil--- dijo Leanne llena de alegría y dicho esto lo abrazo y le regalo un gran beso en la mejilla, ahora el que parecía hechizado era él, todos se quedaron callados y miraron inmediatamente a Ginny, a quien ya se le había pasado el efecto del hechizo y al ver lo ocurrido salio repentinamente del salón, Leanne y Harry no se dieron cuenta de nada porque en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de salida

Ginny salió corriendo del castillo, no quería que nadie la viera y mucho menos que hicieran comentarios burlones respecto a lo sucedido en clase, se detuvo finalmente frente al lago y se sentó detrás de unos setos que la escondían perfectamente, no quería ponerse a llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, ya había soportado bastante esa semana como para que ahora Harry y Leanne, o la maldita roba novios como ella la llamaba en ese momento, se demostraran su cariño delante de todos y de paso le pintaran los cuernos.

---Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?--- pregunto la voz de Charlie

--- ¡Vete!, no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo--- dijo Ginny entre sollozos

--- ¿Ginny, eres tu? que haces ahí escondida, vamos sal y hablamos, te ocurre algo malo, ¿porqué lloras?--- continuo preguntando Charlie

---Porque no vas y se lo preguntas a tu noviecita o a cualquier otro alumno, para ahora ya todo mundo debe de saberlo de seguro que estarán encantados de contarlo de todo--- dijo Ginny con odio en cada palabra

--- ¿Mi noviecita? ¿De quien estas habl…? Leanne, ¿qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo, te trato mal?, Ginny dime porque estas así--- Charlie estaba realmente preocupado, Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente y parecía estar a punto de estallar del coraje

--- ¡Lo besó, la muy zorra lo besó, besó a Harry!

--- ¡No la llames así!, estoy seguro de que se trata de un error, vamos dime que fue lo que paso en realidad y no lo que tu creíste ver

---Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella lo beso y el muy estúpido lo disfruto como si fuera la mejor cosa que le hubiera sucedido

---Ven, vamos al castillo, ya esta oscureciendo y hace demasiado frío para que estés a la intemperie, te aseguro que todo se aclarará,

---No, no quiero ir para allá, todos se van a burlar de mi, vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid y ahí te lo contaré todo.

Ginny le contó todo lo que había pasado a Charlie y este se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de Leanne pero este no se puso celoso ya que conocía los sentimientos de ella y quiso explicárselo a Ginny pero sabía que no le correspondía hacerlo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue consolarla y esperar que Harry fuera a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Harry subía las escaleras a toda prisa buscando a sus amigos y a Ginny, cuando entro a la sala común vio a Hermione y a Ron sentados en el lugar de siempre y se acerco a ellos sonriendo de oreja a oreja:

--- ¿Que paso con ustedes?, los estuve buscando por todos lados, fue una clase genial ¿no creen?, ese hechizo ha sido lo mejor del curso, Leanne me termino de explicar después que ustedes se fueron y me dijo que lo había hecho maravillosamente, ¿dónde esta Ginny?--- dijo Harry radiante de felicidad

Ron se levanto y le pegó un puñetazo directo en la cara a Harry, este cayó al suelo y Ron estuvo a punto de pegarle de nuevo pero Hermione lo impidió

---Más te vale que no estés jugando con mi hermana, porque de ser así te juro que acabare contigo, nadie, nadie la va a hacer sufrir y mucho menos tu--- le dijo Ron a Harry

--- ¿Pero que te pasa Ron? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? Yo no le hice nada a Ginny, no entiendo de que es de lo que me estas hablando--- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba sobándose el lugar donde Ron lo había golpeado

---No te hagas el tonto, claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, todos vimos la forma en la que te comportaste frente a la señorita Love, no voy a permitir que juegues con los sentimientos de Ginny, si ya no la quieres mejor díselo pero no juegues con sus sentimientos--- termino de decir Ron

---Ron tiene razón Harry, lo que hiciste en el salón no fue correcto, esta bien que Leanne sea muy amable contigo pero no es para que te comportes como un adolescente enamorado cuando Ginny es tu novia, si me lo hubieras hecho a mi, yo te hubiera hecho algo peor que salir corriendo de ahí--- dijo Hermione

---Pero yo no hice nada malo, fue ella quien me abrazo, yo no se lo pedí--- se defendió Harry

---No se lo pediste pero si fuiste el primero en levantar la mano, hechizaste a Ginny y además cuando te abrazo y te beso tu lo disfrutaste, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a buscarla y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de la señorita Love, por lo menos hasta que se pase el asunto--- le aconsejo Hermione a Harry

---De verdad no era mi intención hacer lo que hice, es solo que algo raro me pasa cuando estoy junto con ella, es como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo nunca engañaría a Ginny, es lo más importante que tengo un mi vida, no haría nada que la dañara, deben creerme--- se disculpo Harry

---Te creemos Harry, pero no es a nosotros a quien debes decirle todo eso, es a Ginny, anda ve a buscarla y si es necesario pídele perdón de rodillas--- dijo Hermione

---Perdón por el puñetazo amigo, es solo que me deje llevar, pero para la próxima vez ten más cuidado cuando estés con la señorita Love o de lo contrario Ginny será la que se encargue de que nunca te vuelvas a acercar a ella--- termino la conversación Ron

Harry subió como un rayo a su cuarto y tomó el mapa del merodeador, ubico a Ginny en la cabaña de Hagrid con Charlie, salio corriendo y fue a buscarla, se sentía muy mal, no quería que Ginny pensara que ya no la quería y mucho menos que terminara con él, se paro en seco y llamo, Charlie le abrió y lo dejo pasar

---Bueno yo voy a buscar a mi noviecita--- dijo en tono de broma Charlie---, ¿vas a estar bien Ginny?---- pregunto

---Si, voy a estar bien, ve y busca a Leanne, no soy la única que merece una explicación, entonces nos vamos mañana a medio día---contesto Ginny

---Por favor avísale a Ron y a Hermione, nos vemos mañana después del desayuno, carros del Ministerio nos estarán esperando--- dicho esto salio de la cabaña.

---Hola--- saludo tímidamente Harry

--- ¿Que es lo que quieres?, por fin te dejo de manosear tu nueva noviecita, o es que tan pronto se enfado de ti. No vale la pena sufrir por un amor como el tuyo, perdóname si alguna vez robe de tus labios un te quiero --- respondió enojada Ginny

---Ginny lo lamento mucho, lo que hice estuvo muy mal y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer realmente no pensé que te fueras a molestar tanto, tu eres lo más importante para mi porque entre más pasa el tiempo, te amo mucho más. Tú… me haces feliz, no puedo perderte porque perderte sería como morir en vida, no puedo vivir sin ti--- habló Harry desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

---Espero que me ames tanto como yo te amo, porque mi corazón siempre te ha dicho lo que siente… y tu corazón ¿que siente?--- respondió Ginny

---Siempre estas en mi corazón, desde que estas conmigo todo es más bonito, si me dieran a elegir entre mi mundo y tu, te elegiría a ti porque tu eres mi mundo. Sin ti nada tendría sentido, ¿verdad que aún me amas?--- dijo en tono suplicante Harry

---Solo te pido un favor, arréglame lo que me rompiste. Francamente Harry me esperaba esto de cualquier otro, menos de ti y lo mas tonto es que el único error que he cometido es estarte amando más de lo debido, gracias a ti hoy se lo que significa estar muriendo de dolor--- respondió Ginny llena de dolor

---En verdad no encuentro palabras para decirte lo que siento, lo mucho que te amo, no puedo creer que te estoy perdiendo por una estupidez que cometí, yo sin ti no pudo vivir, Ginny yo te amo, por favor perdóname y te juro que ya mas nunca te volveré a fallar, pídeme todo lo que quieras y yo lo haré, no importa lo que sea, quiero demostrarte que yo por ti soy capaz de todo--- dijo Harry hincándose para pedir el perdón de Ginny

---Mírame Harry.--- Ginny tomo en sus manos las de Harry y lo hizo mirarla, él estaba tan avergonzado que no la había mirado en todo el tiempo, Ginny creía en su sinceridad pero antes de perdonarlo tenía que dejarle las cosas muy claras--- No tienes que hacer todo esto para ganarte mi perdón, yo se que para ti es difícil, creo que fui muy tonta al reaccionar de esta forma pero tu me orillaste a hacerlo, desde el principio me di cuenta que a ti también te gusto la señorita Love pero preferí no decir nada porque tu estabas empeñado en demostrarme que no era así, no te culpo, ella es muy hermosa y por eso te pido que me digas la verdad, ¿tu sientes algo por ella?--- termino de hablar Ginny

---No la amo si es ha eso que te refieres pero no puedo negarte que cuando estoy con ella siento como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás y es como si ella también me conociera, no lo se pero a veces siento que puedo decirte todo sobre ella pero otras es como si nunca la hubiera visto, ojala alguien nos explicara quien es en realidad, si Hagrid estuviera aquí el nos diría, debes de creerme Ginny, tu eres la única por la que siente algo y te aseguro que eso no va a cambiar nunca, tu eres lo más importante para mi--- contesto Harry

Ambos se quedaron largo rato mirándose, Ginny creía sinceramente en las palabras de Harry y ella sabía que aún había mucho por descubrir de la señorita Love y que cuando eso ocurriera no iba a ser sencillo de asimilar, algo en ella le decía que Leanne no era simplemente una maestra más, finalmente salio de sus pensamientos y le dijo a Harry:

---Vamos, es mejor que regresemos al colegio, ya es tarde y mañana nos vamos a la madriguera, no se porque nos vamos en carros del Ministerio, deben estarte muy agradecido por haberte desecho de Voldemort--- Ginny extendió su mano para que Harry la tomara y así salir de la cabaña

Harry se quedo sorprendido por el comentario de Ginny, el esperaba que le gritara o hiciera algo mas, después de todo era su primer pelea y al principio Ginny parecía muy molesta

---Esto quiere decir que me perdonas--- dijo Harry algo sorprendido

---Claro, la verdad es que exageré un poco para ver como reaccionabas y la verdad es que ahora se que si me quieres y que siempre podré confiar en ti, además si quisiera hacerte en verdad daño ahora mismo estarías en la enfermería con tantas maldiciones que sería imposible para la señora Pomfrey curarte para Año Nuevo, pero te lo advierto si vuelves a jugar a ser el niño preferido de la profesora Love lo que te dije se convertirá en realidad--- dijo muy seria Ginny

Ginny se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso, luego lo tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de la cabaña, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los dos estaban juntos y pasarían juntos su primera Navidad como novios en la Madriguera, pero aún así a Harry le preocupaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en Leanne y no quería que Ginny se enterara de eso. Llegaron a la sala común Hermione y Ron los estaban esperando.

---Parece ser que después de todo no dejaras de ser mi cuñado, ustedes dos se arreglaron verdad--- dijo Ron

---Si Ron, Harry y yo hicimos las paces--- contesto Ginny

---No esperábamos que esto se prolongara por mucho tiempo, ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy bonita--- comento Hermione

---Pero no creas que porque lo perdone no olvide lo sucedido, recobrar mi confianza le va a costar mas que una simple disculpa, pero mejor eso lo hablamos luego, ahora estoy mi cansada de cargar la cornamenta que me puso Harry--- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios

---Si creo que los cuernos no van contigo, te hacen ver demasiado tonta--- dijo partiéndose de la risa Ron

---Bueno basta ya no, mañana el colegio entero se va a reír de mi y tu no puedes tener un poco de consideración hacia mi, verdad hermano--- respondió Ginny a las burlas de Ron

---No es mas que un comentario, además Harry ya sabe que si se mete contigo se mete con toda la familia Weasley, nosotros siempre estaremos para defenderte de quien sea a pesar que ese sea mi mejor amigo--- dijo Ron completamente serio

---Gracias--- dijo Ginny un poco sorprendida por el comentario de Ron, pero a la vez eso la hacia sentir segura

----Esto se esta poniendo demasiado cursi, es muy tarde y mañana salimos después del desayuno, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir--- corto Ron por lo sano

---Si, buenas noches a todos--- se despidió Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron

---Buenas noches--- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo en respuesta a Hermione

Harry y Ron acompañaron a Ginny y a Hermione hasta las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de las chicas y ahí se despidieron cada quien de su novia con un beso en la mejilla. Ron y Harry se dirigieron en silencio hasta su habitación, solo hablaron para desearse las buenas noches y cada quien se acostó en su cama. Harry se sentía feliz por su reconciliación con Ginny pero no podía dejar de pensar y sentirse culpable por el hecho de que no les había contado todo lo que había hecho con Leanne, eso era algo que sentía muy propio y que no tendría sentido para nadie más, aún cuando le era difícil asegurarse que era en realidad para el, ella; cerro los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a recordar lo que había hecho con ella después de que todos se marcharon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---El día de hoy realizaste un trabajo maravilloso Harry, creo que tú no necesitas repetir este año, eres material de calidad para el Ministerio y los Aurores--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

---Gracias profesora, la verdad es que me pareció que lo mejor era realizar este año, así estaría bien preparado--- contesto Harry

---Si realmente quieres hacer bien el hechizo, déjame decirte que es necesario que lo hagas de esta forma--- Leanne se puso de pie y tomo a Harry por la mano y le enseño la forma correcta de realizar el hechizo, él estaba muy nervioso pero después de unos segundo se relajo y lo realizo a la perfección.

---Es mas fácil de la forma en que me mostró, es una excelente profesora, realmente la mejor que hemos tenido--- dijo Harry entusiasmado al ver como el elfo que Leanne había hecho aparecer estaba totalmente distraído

---Gracias, pero no creo que haya mucho de donde escoger: dos mortifagos, un egomaniaco que termino en San Musgo y una mujer tan cruel como el mismísimo diablo, creo que solo tuvieron dos profesores que sabían lo que hacían: el profesor Snape y Remus Lupin, pero sigue siendo un cumplido muy apreciado--- dijo Leanne sonriendo

---Si creo que tiene razón, los únicos que sabían algo eran ellos dos--- respondió Harry

Harry se quedo mirando fijamente el medallón de Leanne, algo había en el que le intrigaba mucho, era muy bello pero los rostros que había visto en el era lo que mas le llamaba más la atención, Leanne se dio cuenta de eso y le pareció tan gracioso porque era la misma expresión de alguien de su pasado a quien ella había querido mucho, Harry se dio cuenta de ella lo estaba mirando y dijo:

---Disculpe, no era mi intención, ese es un medallón muy hermoso, quien se lo dio debe significar mucho para usted, fue su novio, no es así

---Si, fue él, este medallón es de las cosas más importantes que tengo en mi vida, francamente no se que haría si algún día lo llegara a perder--- dijo Leanne tomando en sus manos el pequeño corazón, en el aparecieron un remolino de rostros que Harry no pudo reconocer, pero aún así sabía que los había visto en algún lado.

---Nunca había visto algo así, creí que era mi imaginación, ¿como es posible que eso suceda?--- pregunto Harry intrigado

---Este medallón esta hecho de polvo de estrella, es un material muy raro, con propiedades mágicas excepcionales y muy difícil de conseguir, se hace con magia mediante los cristales de estrella, son las estrellas fugaces que vemos en el cielo pero solo tienen efecto si los haces para la persona a la que realmente amas, es por eso que no existen muchos, es capaz de guardar en su interior nuestros recuerdos más especiales y más fuertes de los cuales nos aferramos por todas las cosas y los cuales no queremos dejar ir nunca--- contesto Leanne

---No lo sabía, él debió quererla mucho y usted a él, ¿qué sucedió con él?, si no le molesta que le pregunte--- dijo Harry

---Él murió así casi tres años a manos de los mortifagos, siempre pensé que él moriría intentando acabar con Voldemort ó de viejo a mi lado, yo prefería la segunda opción, pero ya vez, no siempre pasa lo que deseamos que pase, en fin, era demasiado valiente y un completo tonto, prefirió morir que estar a mi lado, aunque debo admitir que yo no le deje muchas opciones--- contesto Leanne con los ojos rasos al intentar no demarrar más lagrimas que las que ya había derramado

---Lo lamento profesora, no quería hacerla sentir mal, fue una tontería hacer esa pregunta, lo lamento en verdad--- se disculpo Harry al ver la reacción de Leanne

---No es tu culpa, es solo que a veces el pasado y los recuerdos pueden ser demasiado crueles con uno cuando piensas en ellos; he pasado mucho tiempo culpándome de su muerte, nunca debí dejarlo solo yo sabía que no se le podía dejar encerrado pero aún así lo hice, creí que de esa forma estaría seguro aún cuando no estuviera a su lado protegiéndolo como siempre lo había hecho, después de todo él era todo para mi--- respondió Leanne con los ojos en el ayer y sosteniendo aún el corazón en sus manos

---No podía hacer nada para protegerlo a todas horas y menos si era tan rebelde como dice, yo conocí a alguien así, el murió hace casi tres años intentando protegerme de los mortifagos todo fue mi culpa yo creí que iba a salvarlo a él pero me equivoque, era mi padrino sabe, lo más cercano a un padre, su perdida dejo un vacío en mi que hasta ahora no lo he podido cerrar--- dijo Harry intentando no llorar al recordar a Sirius.

---No debes culparte por lo sucedido, hay personas que por mas que intentemos protegerlos siempre encuentran la forma de salirse de nuestra protección y es que esta en su naturaleza, no podemos mantenerlos quietos porque eso solo lo empeoraría todo, ellos creen que son invencibles pero lamentablemente no lo son--- intento consolar a Harry pero sin mucho éxito

--- ¿Usted trabajo para la Orden?--- pregunto Harry intentando cambiar el tema

---Si--- respondió Leanne un poco sería, era como si lamentara haber pertenecido a la Orden

--- ¿Estaba trabajando para ellos cuando sucedió?--- pregunto Harry intentando no molestarla porque en realidad quería saber mas sobre ella

---Si, la última vez que lo vi estaba en una misión para la Orden, ese día perdí lo que mas amaba en la vida y mi vida misma, él era todo para mi--- respondió Leanne derramando unas lagrimas silenciosas

---No quería hacerla llorar, creo que estoy haciendo preguntas que no debería hacer--- dijo Harry al ver el llanto de Leanne, eso le rompía el alma, era como ver llorar a su propia madre

---La verdad es que no quería que me vieras llorar, pero creo que eso ya no importa ahora, sabíamos muy bien en lo que nos metíamos cuando el profesor Dumblendore nos pidió que nos uniéramos el, todos queríamos detener la amenaza que representaba Voldemort, en fin eso esta en el pasado y ahí se va a quedar, no hay forma de traerlo al presente--- termino de hablar Leanne

---Debió haberlo amado mucho, solo un amor así le duraría tanto tiempo--- dijo Harry casi sin pensarlo pues sabía que era incorrecto que hablara de esa forma

---Me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo, el siempre me preguntaba si en verdad lo amaba, como si no viera la forma en que lo miraba y el hecho de que lo ame desde el primer segundo en que lo vi; mi amigo creí que estaba enamorado de mi pero en realidad solo me quería porque era lo único que no podía tener y para el eso era demasiado--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios y con un brillo muy especial en los ojos

--- ¿Usted estuvo enamorada de su amigo?--- pregunto Harry queriendo saber mas de la vida de Leanne

---Lo quise demasiado, era mi mejor amigo como un hermano para mí, pero nunca lo quise como hombre, el merecía a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como yo quería a S… pero mira la hora es muy tarde Harry, es mejor que te marches, mañana sales muy temprano y no quiero que por mi culpa te retrases, buenas noches--- se despidió apresurada Leanne, la conversación había llegado demasiado lejos y eso la preocupo

--- ¡Oh!, si creo que tiene razón, buenas noches profesora--- Harry tomo sus cosas y salió del aula decepcionado pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a verla por una vez mas y pudo verla vestida de novia en el pequeño corazón de cristal lucia muy hermosa, había estado a punto de conocer el nombre de su novio, buen momento había escogido para mirar el reloj, pero esa platica había resultado muy reveladora, así que no estaba molesto por regresar al aula

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se ladeo hacia el otro lado, ya era demasiado tarde pero no le importaba, su conversación con Leanne y verla vestida de novia era lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, sonaba mal, después de todo Ginny era su novia y era en ella en quien debía de estar pensando pero no lograba sacarse a Leanne de la cabeza y mucho menos el hecho de que probablemente había estado casado con aquel hombre al que tanto había amado, su mente divago con toda la información que tenia sobre ella y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, si Leanne había pertenecido a la Orden, Hagrid tenia que conocerla muy bien, se levanto de un salto de la cama y comenzó a escribirle una carta.

_Querido Hagrid:_

_¿Cómo te trata Francia? En verdad espero que te encuentres muy feliz con tu esposa y tu nuevo trabajo en Beauxbatons, lamento mucho no haberte escrito antes pero Hermione opinaba que no debíamos molestarte ya que tu nueva vida te tenia muy ocupado, la verdad es que te extrañamos demasiado y si lo poníamos por escrito tu vendrías inmediatamente a vernos y eso solo te perjudicaría pero eso no importa ahora, ya comenzaron las vacaciones y ojala pudieras estar aquí para festejar todos juntos, estaremos con los Weasley por si te interesa, espero que puedas llegar para Navidad._

_Otro asunto por el cual me comunico contigo es para hablarte de nuestra profesora de DCAO, su nombre es Leanne Love, tal vez tu la conozcas, ella trabajo para la Orden y pensé que te gustaría conversar con ella de los viejos tiempos, en fin espero que recibas mi carta antes de Navidad y puedas asistir._

_Saludos a Madam Maxime_

_Atentamente _

_Harry Potter _

Harry termino de escribir la carta y fue hasta la lechucería para enviarla, mientras regresaba a su dormitorio pensó que lo mejor era que le contara todo a Ginny, Ron y Hermione para que no hubiera mas malos entendidos.

--- ¡Harry, Harry! Despierta, debemos bajar a desayunar ya es demasiado tarde y salimos al medio día y los del Ministerio nos están esperando--- dijo Ron intentando levantar a un Harry completamente dormido.

---Ahora voy Ron, espera solo un momento--- respondió Harry mas dormido que despierto

---Vamos Harry, no nos dormimos muy tarde como para que estés tan desvelado, además Ginny no quiere bajar hasta que no lo hagan juntos--- continuo Ron juntando algunas pertenencias que estaban tiradas en el suelo

Harry se sentó en su cama y se puso los lentes, había dormido muy poco pensando en su conversación con Leanne y la carta que le había enviado a Hagrid, Ginny lo estaba esperando y no quería hacerla esperar así que comenzó a vestirse y a terminar de guardar sus cosas, lo último que quería hacer era enojar a Ginny, sería una tontería ya que pasaría las siguientes dos semanas en su casa. Finalmente bajaron los dos, Hermione y Ginny los estaban esperando en la habitación de la primera así que Ron envió a Pig para que ambas bajaran, los cuatro se fueron juntos a desayunar y los temores de Ginny se hicieron realidad, todos estaban murmurando y señalándolos hasta que Romilda Vane dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

---Pero mira nada mas, los cuernos parecen estar de moda no es así Ginny, déjame decirte que te lucen de maravilla--- dijo Romilda riendo a carcajadas pues aún le dolía el desprecio de Harry y pensaba torturar a Ginny en venganza

---Pues gracias Romi y si tanto te gustaron con gusto puedo ponerte unos iguales--- dijo Ginny a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a Romilda pero Ron y Harry lo evitaron

---Eh Harry, besa bien la señorita Love o tú eres tan malo que ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerlo--- continuo Romilda ignorando la amenaza de Ginny

---Vamos Ginny no seas tonta, hay demasiados profesores aquí, si la hechizas te castigaran y no podrás ir a casa--- dijo Ron intentando calmarla

---Lo se pero esa estúpida se esta burlando de mi y no lo voy a permitir, si quiere encontrarme me va a hallar, eso te lo aseguro--- contesto Ginny roja del coraje

---Vamos, luego pensaremos algo para vengarnos, pero aquí no, además ya es demasiado tarde y debemos desayunar antes de marcharnos--- esta vez la que intervino fue Hermione

Los cuatro se sentaron lo más alejado que pudieron de Romilda y sus amigas quienes seguían burlándose de Ginny.

---Lo lamento mucho Ginny esto es mi culpa, no debí haber hecho lo que hice y menos si te daño tanto--- dijo Harry preocupando pensando que Ginny se enojara de nuevo con el

---No es tu culpa, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero puedo arreglármelas muy bien, ya le daré yo mas tarde su merecido a Romilda--- contesto Ginny

---Oh pero miren quien viene allá, pero si es la nueva novia de Harry Potter, la señorita Love--- dijo Romilda cuando Leanne entro al salón

Ella no escucho nada pero Charlie si, así que se levanto de la mesa de profesores y fue al encuentro de Leanne

---Charlie, chicos, los carros del Ministerio los están esperando, ya es muy tarde, deben marcharse antes de que Molly se preocupe y comience a buscarlos hasta debajo de las piedras--- dijo Leanne

---Gracias Leanne, Ginny ¿esta todo bien?--- dijo Charlie

---Si, no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control, la profesora tiene razón ya es muy tarde y debemos marcharnos--- respondió Ginny

Lo seis salieron y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los carros del Ministerio y dos Aurores que los acompañarían hasta la Madriguera

---Los Aurores son como protección, que tengan un buen viaje--- se despidió Leanne

--- ¿Como, no vienes con nosotros?--- pregunto Charlie

---No, le prometí a la profesora Minerva que me quedaría a ayudarle a Filch, hasta que salieran todos los alumnos, ya sabes lo trabajoso que es para él lidiar con tantos niños a la vez--- respondió Leanne

---Puedo quedarme y ayudarlos, así terminarían mas pronto--- dijo Charlie

---No, no seas tonto, además tú debes acompañarlos a ellos, no vemos luego, esta bien, esto es para ti, por tu cumpleaños, se que es algo retrasado pero no lo sabía hasta ayer que hable con tu mamá--- dijo Leanne sacando de su bolso un paquete envuelto en forma de regalo

---Gracias, no debiste molestarte, nos podemos ver en tu casa por la tarde--- dijo Charlie

---No, no te preocupes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, la casa es un desastre, no me gustaría que la vieras así--- respondió Leanne

---No me importa, yo podría ayudarte a arreglarla, soy un excelente sacudidor de polvo y barrendero--- insistió Charlie

---No tienes que pasar cada segundo del día a mi lado, nos vemos mañana en el Callejón Diagon, tengo que hacer unas compras y me podría ayudar--- respondió Leanne sonriente

---Si, si claro, cuenta conmigo, te parece bien a las 10:00 a.m, podemos desayunar ahí también, el Caldero Chorreante, te parece bien--- dijo Charlie

---Me parece excelente, nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos--- se despidió de Charlie con un beso en la mejilla y de los demás con un ademán de la mano

Harry y los demás no se perdieron ni un segundo de la conversación entre Leanne y Charlie, se subieron al coche y se marcharon hacia la Madriguera.

Al día siguiente Charlie se levanto muy temprano y comenzó a prepararse para encontrarse con Leanne en el callejón Diagon, no quería hacerla esperar ni un solo segundo, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigió hacia su destino, llego con mucho tiempo de anticipación, así que se puso a pasear, 15 minutos antes de las 10 se fue al Caldero Chorreante, espero unos minutos y por fin apareció Leanne.

---Hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado--- saludo Leanne

---No, para nada, llegue hace 15 minutos, como pasaste la noche, espero que bien, imagino que fue difícil--- dijo Charlie

---No, es decir, fue diferente, pero bien, pensé que podríamos comprar sabanas, almohadas, ya sabes lo indispensable, los mubles están en buen estado, cosas para la limpieza, que te parece--- dijo Leanne emocionada

---Si, eso me parece perfecto y después puedo ayudarte a limpiar todo, es un trabajo pesado para una sola persona--- dijo Charlie también emocionado

---No te preocupes, es algo que con un poco de magia estará perfecto, no quiero que la primera vez que vez mi casa sea un desastre, de verdad que yo puedo hacerlo sola--- dijo Leanne poniendo punto final a la discusión

Después del desayuno salieron a hacer las compras, fue un trabajo de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ambos se la pasaron muy bien, se divirtieron mucho, fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

---Gracias por tu ayuda, a sido un día maravilloso, gracias Charlie--- dijo Leanne

---Yo también me la pase muy bien, mi propuesta aún esta en pie, yo puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa--- insistió Charlie

---Le, Charlie, creí verlos pasar, ¿Cómo están?--- se les acercó el Señor Ministro

---King que gusto verte, he querido ir a visitarte pero la escuela no me lo a permitido--- dijo Leanne sonriendo

---Pues porque no nos tomamos un café y no ponemos al día--- ofreció King

---Me parece perfecto, vamos--- acepto Leanne

---Yo, creó que mejor me marcho, le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría con algunas cosas--- se disculpo Charlie

--- ¡Oh! Es en serio, bueno nos vemos luego y de nuevo gracias por todo--- se despidió Leanne

Charlie se marcho por su lado y Leanne y Kingsley se fueron a la oficina del segundo.

---Gracias por rescatarme, ya no sabía como evitar que Charlie fuera a la mansión, siempre apareces cuando mas te necesito--- agradeció Leanne

---No hay problema, ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, como has estado, la última vez que hablamos te veías un poco decaída--- pregunto Kingsley

---Todo ha mejorado maravillosamente, ahora estoy mejor que antes--- respondió Leanne

---Sabes Le creó que en verdad Charlie ha hecho maravillas contigo, te ha devuelto mucha vida, vida que perdiste en todos estos años

---Lo se, encontrarlo ha sido maravilloso, pero no se, a veces cuando él me mira es como si, sabes que olvídalo es una tontería--- dijo Leanne

---Es como si te mirara de nuevo S…

---No lo digas, no ahora, realmente no estoy lista para escuchar su nombre, pero si es como si me mirara de nuevo él, creó que lo mejor es que me marche, estoy segura que el Señor Ministro tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, te veré en Navidad con los Weasley, hasta luego King--- se despidió Leanne de Kingsley con un beso en la mejilla

---Adiós mi querida Le

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera, Charlie y Molly estaban platicando sobre lo que había sucedido el Callejón Diagon:

---La verdad es que a veces creó que Leanne no esta del todo cómoda a mi lado, es como si estar conmigo estuviera siéndolo infiel a él--- decía Charlie

---No es eso querido, es que ella estuvo mucho tiempo sola y es normal que le cueste adaptarse a estar con alguien, ha ser feliz de nuevo--- le respondió su madre

---Creó que tienes razón, pero la forma en que apareció Kingsley es como si ella lo hubiera llamado, no quiere que valla a la mansión y no se porque--- insistía Charlie

---Debes entender querido que ellos dos se conocen desde pequeños y Kingsley siempre protegió a Leanne, siempre la quiso mucho, el es como su hermano mayor--- intento tranquilizar a Charlie la señora Weasley

---Intentare no presionarla, pero me gustaría que hablara mas conmigo y no me ocultara tantas cosas--- respondió Charlie

---Ese es el espíritu, vamos es hora de cenar, háblale a todos que la cena esta lista

Después de la cena todos subieron a sus habitaciones, Harry y Ron compartían cuarto como siempre, ambos estaban muy cansados y se durmieron de inmediato.

Harry se encontraba en el jardín de una mansión enorme, todo estaba arreglado como para una fiesta, era invierno, una capa de nieve cubría el suelo, había muchas sillas acomodadas a su alrededor, todo era blanco y por lo mismo las rosas rojas y los tulipanes amarillos sobresalían maravillosamente; comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta que se celebraría un boda en ese lugar, su boda.

---Harry, Harry, apresúrate o no estarás listo a tiempo, que no vez que no debes hacer esperar a la novia--- Ron corría hacia él

---Si, es verdad, vamos tengo que prepararme--- contesto Harry

Ron guió a Harry a través de todo el jardín hasta la mansión, la fiesta sería afuera por lo que la casa solo se utilizaría como vestidor, subieron las escaleras y se metieron en el primer cuarto, su traje ya estaba ahí, solo era necesario que se lo pusiera.

---Es mejor que te apresures porque si no lo haces Hermione me colgara de un árbol, estaré afuera esperándote--- Ron salió de la habitación y Harry comenzó a cambiarse, estaba muy emocionado

Cuando salió del cuarto Ron no estaba ahí, así que el solo se dirigió hasta el jardín, todas las sillas estaban ya ocupadas, los Weasley estaban ahí, gente del ministerio, de Hogwarts, sus amigos, pero los que más deseaba ver estaban en las sillas de adelante: James, Lily, Remus y Sirius e inmediatamente se acerco a ellos

---Vamos Harry, que es el día más importante de tu vida--- le dijo su padre

---No hagas esperar a la novia--- le aconsejo Sirius

---Luces muy guapo, el más guapo de todos--- dijo Lily mientras lloraba de felicidad

----Se muy feliz, amigo mío--- le dijo Remus

Harry saludo a los cuatro y después se acomodo en su lugar al lado de Ron, el mago encargado de celebrar la boda era el mismo que había presidido el funeral de Dumblendore ya estaba ahí pero extrañamente lucía mas joven, entonces la música comenzó a tocar y James y Lily entraron en primer lugar, unos segundos mas tarde la novia hizo su entrada acompañada de su padre, su vestido era mas blanco que la nieve, lucía tan hermosa, Harry no encontraba las palabras para describirla, no llevaba mas joyas que el corazón de cristal en su cuello y en sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos, nada en todo ese lugar lograba opacarla, era como si hubiera robado toda la belleza y la tomara para ella sola y a la vez todo relucía maravillosamente, cuando Leanne llego a su lado este tomo su mano y se pararon mirándose a los ojos

---Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas enamoradas y deseosas de ser una misma en ese gran sentimiento llamado Amor. Harry James Potter ¿tomas a Leanne Melinda Love como tu esposa?

---Si, la tomo--- contesto Harry

---Y tú Leanne Melinda Love ¿tomas a Harry James Potter como tu esposo?--- continuo el pequeño mago

---Si, lo tomo--- contesto Leanne

--- Entonces los declaro Unidos de por vida--- El mago de pelo ralo movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de Harry y Leanne y un chorro de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales alrededor de las ahora entrelazadas figuras.

Harry y Leanne se quedaron así unos momentos, la felicidad los embargaba y era esta misma la que no les permitía separarse, Leanne miro fijamente a los ojos a Harry y le dijo:

---Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón y te juro que eso nunca va a cambiar, eres el único hombre para mí, te amo Harry Potter, te amo mi querido esposo

---Gracias a ti conocí lo que es el amor, te voy amar por siempre, te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, a mi lado no conocerás lo que es el sufrimiento, eso te lo juro--- le contesto Harry y después la beso como si no hubiera nada mas, como si fueran sólo ellos dos los únicos en el mundo

---Te voy amar por siempre--- dijo Harry

--- ¡Oh Harry! Yo también te voy amar por siempre, no puedo creerlo es la primera vez que me lo dices--- respondió Ginny abrazando a Harry, quien estaba aún dormido en su cama y no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

--- ¡GINNY! Eh, yo no, yo no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?--- grito Harry alarmado despertando de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Ginny

---Pues eso, que me vas a amar por siempre, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, tú eres muy importante para mi, se lo tengo que contar a Hermione se morirá de los celos cuando se entere que me los has dicho primero a mi que Ron a ella, mamá dice que el desayuno ya esta listo, nos vemos abajo--- dicho esto Ginny salio corriendo de la habitación

Harry sintió como si un yunque le cayera sobre el estomago, no podía respirar, había estado soñando con Leanne y que se casaba con ella cuando era con Ginny con quien debía estar soñando y lo peor de todo era que ese te amare por siempre era para Leanne y no para Ginny. Quería quedarse en esa cama hasta que olvidara ese sueño pero sabía que era imposible así que se levanto y se vistió solo para sentirse aún peor al bajar y ver a Ginny sentada al lado de Charlie y una silla esperándolo justo en medio de la señora Weasley y Ginny

---Vamos Harry, ven y siéntate a mi lado--- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios

Cuando Hermione vio a Harry le dio una patada en la pierna a Ron quien estaba sentado frente a ella

---Diablos Hermione, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?--- dijo Ron sobándose el lugar donde Hermione lo había pateado

---Lo siento, es que me dio un calambre y no calcule bien--- dijo Hermione con una mirada de odio en los ojos

Ron decidió no decir nada más al ver la mirada de odio de Hermione y termino de comer su desayuno tan callado como le era posible, por su lado Harry se sentó entre la señora Weasley y Ginny y siguió el ejemplo de Ron, lo mejor en ese momento era dejar que pasara la euforia de Ginny para después intentar arreglar las cosas.

---Arthur, querido, he pensado que tal vez sea buena idea invitar a Andrómeda a pasar las Navidades con nosotros, la pobre esta sola, y después de lo que paso no creo que sea una buena idea que pase estas fechas sola--- dijo la señora Weasley a su marido

---Si creo que tienes razón, primero pierde a su marido y después a su hija y a Remus, lo quería como a un hijo, además su hermana Narcisa no creó que la invite, después de todo hace años que no se hablan, desde que se junto con Ted, además tiene al pequeño Teddy, eso debe ser de mucha ayuda para ella, la iré a ver después del trabajo para invitarla--- respondió el señor Weasley

---Será también una excelente ocasión para que Harry conviva con el pequeño Teddy, no lo ha visto desde que regreso al colegio---dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo hacía Harry

---Si tiene mucho que no lo veo y francamente ya extraño a mi ahijado--- respondió Harry


	10. DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO

10. DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO

Harry estaba muy preocupado por lo sucedido con Ginny y el sueño que había tenido con Leanne lo bueno era que la señora Weasley no parecía estar muy contenta con que los cuatro pasaran tanto tiempo juntos fuera de su vista por lo que los ponía a ayudarla con los quehaceres de la casa, lo cual era agotador; un par de días después del incidente la señora Weasley les informo que irían al callejón Diagon para ayudar a George en la tienda de artículos de broma pues tenían mucho trabajo y él y su ayudante no se daban abasto.

El viaje resulto muy silencioso, la señora Weasley iba en medio de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, de nuevo carros del Ministerio los transportaban.

---Quiero que le hagan caso en todo a George y a su ayudante, no quiero problemas, van a trabajar y no a ponerse a jugar con lo que venden, sean responsables--- les advirtió la señora Weasley a los cuatro

---No te preocupes mamá, seremos los mejores vendedores que hayas visto, además con Harry ahí no tenemos de que preocuparnos--- respondió Ron

---Si señora Weasley no se preocupe, nos comportaremos a la altura---dijo Hermione al ver la cara que ponía la señora Wasley ente el comentario de Ron

Cuando llegaron vieron que la señora Weasley tenía razón, la tienda era la más abarrotada de todo el callejón Diagon, George los estaba esperando afuera con ropa como la que el y su ayudante usaban:

---Gracias a Merlín que ya están aquí, esto es un manicomio, Ron y Harry se harán cargo de ayudar a los clientes a encontrar lo que sea que busquen, este es un mapa del lugar y donde se encuentran todos los productos, Ginny y Hermione se encargaran de las cajas, vamos, vamos apresúrense---los cuatro se pusieron la ropa encima y entraron a la tienda, el mapa que les dio George era muy parecido al mapa del Merodeador pero en lugar de mostrar personas mostraba los productos que tenían a la venta

---Los veré a la hora de la comida, que tengan un buen día--- se despidió la señora Weasley

Fue una mañana caótica, los compradores se peleaban por ser atendidos primero y aunque el mapa les facilitaba un poco las cosas era muy difícil para ellos lidiar con tres clientes a la vez, Hermione y Ginny tenían aún más problemas, sacar cuentas, cobrar y dar el cambio las estaba enloqueciendo. En la tienda también se encontraron con muchos rostros conocidos como Luna, Dean, Seamus, Cho y Draco Malfoy; hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde la cosa se tranquilizo y fue cuando cerraron para comer, la señora Weasley ya estaba ahí con la comida.

---Excelente, me moría de hambre, este a sido el día mas difícil de toda mi existencia, ¿Qué esperamos, vamos a comer?--- dijo Ron abalanzándose sobre la comida

--- ¡Ron! Compórtate, hay comida para todos--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Ron tiene razón, con las navidades tan cerca, todos quieren hacer las compras antes de que se agote la mercancía, he trabajado como un loco estos últimos meses y aún así creo que la mercancía no será suficiente--- dijo George totalmente agotado

---Nosotros podríamos ayudarte a hacer mas cosas, si nos dices como, un poco de ayuda te vendría bien--- se ofreció Hermione

---Gracias Herms, tienes razón, podemos comenzar esta noche--- acepto George

---Si eso es una buena idea, solo espero que esta vez reciba más que un regalo de tu parte, mira que hoy he trabajado como un burro para ti--- le dijo Ron a George

---No lo se, perecías más interesado buscando a alguien por la ventana que en atender a los clientes--- respondió George

---No, nada que ver, yo solo pensé que tal vez Charlie andaría por aquí, el también es nuestro hermano, no esta trabajando en Hogwarts y debería estar ayudándonos--- respondió apresuradamente Ron

---O tal vez esperabas ver a tu querida profesora de DCAO, después de todo ella y Charlie pasan mucho juntos--- dijo mordazmente George

Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina a Ron, la señora Weasley se dio cuenta y hablo enseguida

---Bueno George, querido, Ron tiene razón, Charlie podría ayudarlos también, es un negocio familiar después de todo, Leanne ya es mayorsita y bien podría cuidarse sola, en estos momentos debemos apoyarnos como una familia, Ron, Harry si ya terminaron de comer vallan al sótano y comiencen a traer mas artículos--- termino la señora Weasley

Ron y Harry bajaron al sótano y comenzaron a hacer la tarea que les había encomendado la señora Weasley, las cajas eran muy pesadas y eso los agotaba mucho, hicieron la mayor parte en silencio, después de un rato el primero en hablar fue Harry

---No crees que tu mamá se esta poniendo un poco pesada con nosotros, los últimos tres días no hemos descansado nada--- dijo Harry secándose el sudor con la manga de la sudadera

---Si, tienes razón, pero los culpables son Ginny y tú--- respondió Ron

--- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?--- pregunto Harry

---Mamá escucho a Ginny cuando le estaba contando a Hermione que tu le habías dicho que la amabas y yo me entere cuando se lo decía a papá, de verdad Harry que esas son palabras mayores y creo que te adelantaste mucho, aunque después de lo ocurrido con Leanne probablemente fue lo mejor, pero ahora Herms espera que yo se lo diga también y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy nada preparado para hacerlo, claro que la quiero pero no puedo decírselo--- termino de hablar Ron

---Así que por eso nos separo

---Si, ella esta muy molesta y preocupada, cree que pueden cometer una tontería como casarse antes de tiempo, papá cree que exagera pero no insistió mucho en esa idea, así que te aconsejo que no hagas demostraciones de cariño y palabras de amor frente a mamá a menos que quieres pasar el resto de las vacaciones haciendo quehaceres domésticos, además no puedo soportar la frialdad con la que me trata Herms y es por eso que le compre este brazalete, ¿qué te parece?--- dijo Ron mostrándole a Harry un brazalete muy bonito con sus iniciales y figuras como una varita y dos corazones

---Estoy seguro que le gustara es muy bonito. No nos esta dando muchas opciones o si, pero tienes razón, me comportare frente a ella--- respondió Harry

---Mi madre se ha vuelto un poco loca después de lo que paso, no quiere que la familia se separe y mucho menos peleas entre nosotros, ya sabes como es ella, lo mejor es que olvides que alguna vez le dijiste a Ginny que la amabas--- sugirió Ron

Harry se quedo en silencio, la verdad es que si quería olvidar que alguna vez le había dicho a Ginny que la amaba cuando en realidad era para Leanne, ese recuerdo lo perseguía constantemente, no lo dejaba respirar ni un solo segundo sin sentirse culpable, pero la verdad es que la que debía olvidar era Ginny y él estaba seguro que nunca lo haría.

---Hola chicos--- saludo Leanne

---Profesora, que gusto verla, ¿qué hace por aquí?--- pregunto Ron

"_Torturarme hasta la medula"---_ pensó Harry

---Charlie comento que necesitaban ayuda, así que venimos a ayudarlos un poco, después de todo la familia es lo más importante--- respondió Leanne

---No debería molestarse, nosotros podemos hacerlo solos--- dijo Ron

---Según tu madre ya se han tardado más de lo necesario y fue ella quien me envió aquí para ayudarlos a hacer su trabajo de una forma más rápida, los clientes ya están amontonándose allá arriba, vamos esta es una lista de lo que necesitan--- Leanne puso la lista sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar los pedidos, Ron y Harry la imitaron.

A cada segundo la lista se hacia mas y mas grande con todas las cosas que debían enviar para arriba, era maratónico y desquiciante ver como no se acababa todo lo que pedían; así pasaron el resto de la tarde, eran más de las nueve cuando por fin enviaron el ultimo pedido, estaban agotados, todos por igual, estaban sentados descansando un poco y esperando a que el señor Weasley llegara para que así se marcharan todos juntos a casa.

---Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, esta a sido una experiencia maravillosa--- dijo Leanne sonriendo a todos, ellos la miraron con cara de que pensaban que estaba loca

---No creo que esto este entre mis cosas favoritas--- respondió Ginny un poco molesta al verla sentada muy cerca de Harry

---Oh vamos, fue muy divertido, siempre quise trabajar en una tienda como esta, de bromas, en Zonko me divertía mucho, además los artículos que venden aquí son más interesantes--- continuo sonriendo Leanne

--- ¿De verdad lo crees Leanne?, es decir, te gusta lo que vendemos aquí--- pregunto muy sorprendido George

---Si, por supuesto que si, son artículos de una calidad increíble, magia muy avanzada si me lo preguntan y de un nivel muy por encima de lo sorprendente---respondió Leanne

---Si pero ni así consiguieron obtener más de tres Timos en sus exámenes--- intervino la señora Weasley frunciendo el seño

---Pues me parece que estas equivocada Molly, tus hijos son muy inteligentes, es solo que a algunas personas no se les da eso de estudiar, lo encuentran aburrido, innecesario y esta tienda debería demostrarte que la inteligencia viene en muchas presentaciones, no solo en extraordinarios en todos los Timos--- dijo de un forma seria Leanne a la señora Weasley

---Es lo que siempre intentamos explicarle a nuestra madre, pero ella cree que no somos tan inteligentes como Percy--- intervino George

---Bueno ya, creó que es mejor que recojamos todo, su padre no tarde en llegar y ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos a casa--- corto bruscamente la conversación la señora Weasley

---Creó que yo también me tengo que marchar ya, fue un placer ayudarlos y espero que me inviten de nuevo--- se despidió Leanne

---Es bienvenida el día que guste, señorita Love--- dijo George

Leanne se despidió de todos y se marcho.

---Porque no acompañaste a Leanne hasta su casa, Charlie--- le dijo Ron

---El "señor Ministro" la esta esperando para hablar unos asuntos muy importantes, él la acompañara más tarde--- respondió Charlie visiblemente molesto

Nadie volvió a mencionar a Leanne delante de Charlie, pocos minutos después llego el señor Weasley con carros del Ministerio para llevarlos de vuelta a la Madriguera.

---A partir de mañana podremos usar la red flu para llegar más rápido a nuestros lugares de trabajo, después de lo sucedido a sido un infierno el transporte--- comento el señor Weasley

---Me alegro tanto que ya se allá reinstalado el servicio, esto de movernos como muggles no es muy agradable--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Como estuvo su día, el mió a resultado bastante tranquilo--- dijo el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en la mesa

---Bastante ajetreado, pero con la ayuda de Charlie y Leanne se a aligerado un poco--- contesto la señora Weasley

--- ¿Leanne estuvo con ustedes? Kingsley la ha estado buscando desde la mañana y no la pudo localizar por ningún lado, quiere hablar con ella--- dijo el señor Weasley

---Pero si ella me dijo que iría a verlo, poco antes de que llegaras ella salió para ir a verlo, ¿por qué mentiría con algo así?--- dijo Charlie preocupado

--- ¿Eso fue lo que dijo?, bueno tal vez ella se dio cuenta y lo fue a ver, esos dos se conocen mejor de lo que pensamos, ya deben estar los dos juntos ahora--- intento minimizar la situación el señor Weasley

---A veces creo que entre ellos hay más que una simple amistad--- continuo Charlie

---No es eso, Leanne y Kingsley se conocen muy bien, no te preocupes, mejor piensa que mañana estará aquí con nosotros para celebrar la navidad--- dijo el señor Weasley

--- Si pero también estará Kingsley y será lo mismo de siempre, me voy a dormir, buenas noches--- se despidió Charlie

---Creó que esto se esta transformado en un problema un poco grande, Charlie no deja de preocuparse por Leanne, la verdad es esos dos comenzaron una relación demasiado pronto, después de lo que paso en Rumania y Leanne con todo su pasado--- comento el señor Weasley una vez que los pasos de Charlie dejaron de escucharse en las escaleras

---Lo que le hizo Anna fue muy cruel y Charlie no se lo merecía, pero el debe entender que si Leanne esta con el es porque lo quiere mucho porque si no fuera así yo sería la primera en pedirle a ella que no jugara con los sentimientos de mi hijo, pero tienes razón tal vez comenzaron su relación muy pronto--- afirmo la señora Weasley

---Ya no se que creer con esos dos, puedo ver que Leanne lo quiere mucho y que Charlie nunca fue tan feliz como lo es ahora con ella, vamos mujer es tarde y mañana nos espera en día muy ajetreado--- el señor Weasley tomo a su mujer por la mano y ambos subieron hasta su habitación

Harry no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantuvieron los tres, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Leanne le interesaba, no sabía por que pero ella le llamaba demasiado la atención y quería descubrir todo de ella, sabía que era muy importante para el, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a la madriguera y se dio cuenta que no le había comprado nada a Ginny, después de todo era la primera navidad que ellos dos pasarían como novios, no quería quedar mal con ella y menos con la señora Weasley, pensó que mañana sería un día muy pesado y que lo mejor era subir a dormir tal vez así dejaría de pensar en Leanne por lo menos un segundo

A la mañana siguiente la señora Weasley los levanto muy temprano para comenzar con los preparativos, Harry estaba decidido en ir al callejón Diagon y comprar el regalo de Ginny

---Charlie puedo ir contigo al callejón Diagon, es que aún no tengo el regalo de Ginny y me gustaría comprarle algo único--- le pidió encarecidamente a Charlie

---Si claro, después de todo yo tampoco he comprado el regalo de mi madre, nos vamos después del desayuno, pero ten en cuenta que mi querida madre no nos dará más que una hora, tenemos que ayudarla con la cena--- respondió Charlie

Ambos se marcharon después del desayuno con la amenaza de que si no regresaban en una hora se quedarían sin cena, Harry estaba seguro que no encontraría un regalo tan bueno como el de Ron en una hora pero se convenció que cualquier cosa era mejor que no tener nada

---Nos vemos en Gringotts en una hora, Bill nos dejara usar la chimenea para regresar a casa--- le dijo Charlie a Harry antes de marcharse en lugar contrario del que pensaba recorrer Harry

Harry comenzó a recorrer las tiendas en busca de algo que podría gustarle a Ginny pero todo le perecía muy poca cosa comparado al hecho de que le había dicho que la amaba pensando en Leanne, después de casi media hora ya estaba desesperado, pero por suerte se encontró con alguien que tal vez podría ayudarlo

---Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces por aquí?--- saludo Leanne

---Hola profesora, estoy buscando un regalo para Ginny, pero no he tenido nada de suerte hasta ahora--- respondió Harry

--- ¿De cuanto tiempo dispones?, yo podría ayudarte a buscar algo--- se ofreció Leanne

---La verdad es que ya desperdicie media hora, pero si me encantaría que me ayudara, porque solo dispongo de media hora mas, si no la señora Weasley me dejara sin cena esta noche--- contesto Harry

---Molly nunca haría una cosa así, simplemente lo dice para que la ayuden con los preparativos, me han tocado los postres espero no arruinarlo, conozco el lugar perfecto donde puedes comprar el obsequio de Ginny, mi padre solía comprar los obsequios especiales para mi madre en ese lugar, es una hermosa tienda de antigüedades--- dijo Leanne emocionada

---Gracias por su ayuda la verdad, es que estaba completamente perdido, no sabía que era lo más adecuado, es la primera navidad que pasamos como pareja--- respondió Harry

--- ¿Has venido tu solo hasta aquí?--- pregunto Leanne mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de antigüedades

---No, Charlie vino conmigo, no había comprado el regalo de la señora Weasley--- respondió Harry esperanzado en que ella no quisiera ir a buscarlo, le gustaba mucho estar con ella, los dos solos

---Los hombres siempre dejan hasta el último momento los regalos de sus novias y el de sus madres, te aseguro que ese lugar te va a encantar--- se limito a decir Leanne

Ella tenía razón, la tienda tenía toda clase de artículos, muy antiguos y hermosos, espejos de plata, cepillos de cabello con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, portarretratos, collares, en fin infinidad de objetos hermosos; Harry no sabía por cual decidirse

---Creo que este le gustara mucho, pueden poner sus fotos dentro, también puede ser un hermoso collar--- dijo Leanne mostrándole un hermoso relicario de plata en forma de corazón

---Es realmente bonito, tiene razón, gracias; su padre era un hombre con muy buen gusto--- dijo Harry

---Si lo era, siempre que venía aquí yo lo acompañaba para ver que era lo que le iba a comprar a mi madre, es tonto pero aquí me sentía como una princesa--- le dijo Leanne mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo

---Debe extrañarlos mucho--- dijo Harry

---Si a veces creo que los extraño demasiado, sobre todo cuando estas en un lugar donde a cada paso que das, un recuerdo te golpea el alma, ¿no extrañas tú a tus padres? ---pregunto Leanne

---La verdad es que no se que extrañar, realmente tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ellos y ninguno me pertenece a mi, después de todo era muy pequeño para poder recordar algo de ellos--- contesto Harry con los ojos llenos de tristeza

---Oh Harry, lo lamento, fue una tontería sacar ese tema a discusión--- se disculpo Leanne

--- ¿Sabe que los únicos recuerdos que tengo son del pensadero de Dumblendore y del momento en que Voldemort acabo con sus vidas?--- continuo Harry como si no hubiera escuchado la disculpa de Leanne

---A veces el destino puede ser muy cruel con nosotros y quitarnos todo lo que amamos, pero a veces nos devuelve un poco de lo que nos quita--- respondió Leanne ante el comentario de Harry

--- ¿Oh si y qué es lo que te ha devuelto a ti?--- dijo Harry un poco molesto

---Tengo amigos, tengo un trabajo, un hogar pero sobre todo tengo lo más importante, que es la vida y te aseguro que tú también tienes muchas cosas: los dos mejores amigos que podrías pedir, Ron y Hermione, la familia Weasley que te quiere mucho, tu novia, es solo que a veces nos sentimos tan solos que no nos damos cuenta que estamos rodeados de gente que nos quiere mucho, solo vemos la oscuridad que nos rodea--- le contesto Leanne

---Creo que tiene razón, es solo que a veces es difícil ver todo lo que tenemos cuando lo que no tenemos nos bloquea la vista--- dijo Harry

---Si, vamos ya es demasiado tarde, tienes el tiempo justo para encontrarte con Charlie--- dijo Leanne

Harry pago el relicario y ambos salieron de la tienda

---Bueno Harry nos vemos esta noche, hasta luego--- se despidió Leanne

--- ¿No viene?, creí que tal vez querría ver a Charlie--- dijo Harry

---Es una oferta tentadora pero aún tengo compras que hacer, ya lo veré por la noche--- respondió Leanne

Ambos se despidieron, Harry se dirigió a Gringotts para encontrarse con Charlie y Bill, sabía que la hora que la señora Weasley les había dado ya estaba expirando y por tanto tenía que apurarse para no llegar tarde y que los demás también lo hicieran, no se arrepentía de haberse quedado mas tiempo de lo normal platicando con Leanne, no entendía por que pero a su lado se sentía diferente, como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás y ella parecía estimarlo más de lo que demostraba, además siempre que hablaba con ella a solas descubría mas de su pasado y como pasó en las ocasiones anteriores sabía que no era una buena idea comentarlo con sus amigos y mucho menos decirle a Ginny que Leanne fue quien escogió su obsequio de Navidad

---Hasta que por fin apareces, casi no llegas a tiempo, vamos es mejor que nos marchemos de una vez--- le dijo Charlie a Harry cuando lo vio entrar corriendo a la oficina de Bill

---Lo lamento es que no encontraba algo que fuera perfecto para Ginny--- contesto Harry omitiendo por completo la ayuda de Leanne

---No hay problema, además cuando mi madre los vea llegar conmigo se alegrara por que llevan un par de manos extras--- dijo Bill más calmado que Charlie

--- ¿Fleur no viene con nosotros?--- pregunto Harry

---No, ella nos alcanzara mas tarde, no esta muy contenta con que pasemos navidad en casa de mis padres, ella quería ir a Francia pero por el trabajo a sido imposible--- contesto Bill

Los tres tomaron un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigieron a la Madriguera, primero Charlie, después Harry y por ultimo Bill

---Llegan cinco minutos tarde--- dijo la señora Weasley un poco enojada sin mirar a los recién llegados

---Hola a ti también madre--- saludo Bill con los brazos abiertos hacía su madre

---Oh, Bill querido, no te vi llegar, me alegra tanto que estés en casa, tenía tanto tiempo de no verte--- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando y besando a su hijo mayor

---Sabes Harry, creo que deberíamos casarnos para tener el mismo recibimiento que ha tenido Bill--- dijo Charlie ante la actitud de su madre

---Pero que dices, nos vimos la semana pasada, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, el trabajo ha estado un poco pesado--- contesto Bill ignorando los comentarios de su hermano

---Desde que te casaste con Fleur nos tienes muy abandonados, ya casi no vienes a casa--- continuo la señora Weasley

---Intentare pasar más tiempo aquí, te lo prometo--- contesto Bill

---Bien, muy bien querido, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos ahí parados? Vamos, vallan con Hermione, ella les dirá que hacer, y tu querido siéntate conmigo a descansar y dime todo lo que has hecho--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Pero porque Bill se puede sentar a descansar y nosotros tenemos que trabajar, además el vino a ayudarnos--- dijo Charlie un poco molesto por las atenciones de su madre a su hermano mayor

---Charlie, querido, es que Bill viene de trabajar y debe de estar muy cansado, a ti siempre te ha gustado ayudar en la casa--- contesto la señora Weasley

---No te preocupes madre, el día de hoy no hubo mucho que hacer en Gringotts, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día en la cena, vine a ayudar no a dar mas problemas--- intervino Bill antes de que su madre y su hermano comenzaran una de las pelas clásicas que sostenía anteriormente con los gemelos

Para la hora de comida ya todo estaba listo, todos estaban agotados, la señora Weasley quería que todo estuviera reluciente de limpio y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su tía Petunia cuando los hacía limpiar todo hasta tres veces y todo esto se debía a que el señor Ministro cenaría con ellos

---Pero mamá, Kingsley ha estado millones de veces con nosotros antes y nunca te habías tomado tantas molestias, además con Leanne aquí dudo mucho que note si hay un poco de polvo debajo de las camas--- comento Ron mientras se servia un buen pedazo de pastel

---Eso era antes, ahora es Ministro de Magia y debemos darle ese trato--- contesto la señora Wealey mirando de reojo a Charlie

---Créeme, mi madre se ha vuelto loca--- dijo Ron lo bastante alto para que solo lo escuchara Harry

---Esto no es solo por Kingsley, es agradable estar en un lugar limpio cuando va a ver tanta gente en casa, si tu padre no fuera tan obstinado y aceptara que George nos diera un elfo domestico no hubieras echo todo el trabajo que hiciste el día de hoy--- dijo la señora Weasley mirando molesta a su marido

---Sabes muy bien querida que esas pobres criaturas son sobreexplotadas y que no merecen ese trato--- contesto el señor Weasley

---El señor Weasley tiene razón, los elfos domésticos deberían tener un mejor traro por parte de los magos y un sueldo por su trabajo--- intervino Hermione

---Ellos adoran hacer su trabajo, no necesitan un pago para realizarlo, ellos son felices de esa forma--- le dijo Ron a Hermnione

---No te veo muy contento por haber echo todo el trabajo que hiciste el día de hoy, como te sentirías si tuvieras que hacerlo a diario sin un sueldo y con condiciones de vida peores que una rata--- le contesto Hermione muy enojada a Ron

---Yo no estoy loco de la cabeza como los elfos como para disfrutar haciendo los quehaceres domésticos, eso es para lo que están--- respondió Ron ante el ataque de Hermione

---Bueno, vasta ya, no es lugar ni el momento para tener esta discusión, terminen de comer y vallan a arreglarse para la cena--- corto por lo sano la señora Weasley antes de que la discusión tuviera mas consecuencias

---Y a todo esto ¿qué hacían ustedes dos en el callejón Diagon?--- pregunto el señor Weasley

---Harry necesitaba dinero y yo lo acompañe a Gringotts--- contesto apresuradamente Charlie para luego dirigirle una mirada de "sígueme la corriente" a Harry

---Si, Charlie fue muy amable en acompañarme--- contesto Harry

---Harry, querido, sabes que aquí no necesitas dinero---dijo la señora Weasley un poco apenada

---Es solo que me parece que debería contribuir un poco, después de todo como y estoy todo el tiempo aquí--- siguió Harry

---No es necesario, eres de la familia y a la familia no se le cobre nada--- contesto el señor Weasley

---Y ¿a qué hora llegara Fleur? Supongo que ya no debe de tardar, todo el trabajo ya esta echo y no gracias a ella--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Vamos madre, dijo que llegaría aquí como a las 8:00 p.m para no estorbar, a demás el trabajo que le diste resulto bastante complicado, ella esperaba que le dieras los postre--- contesto Bill

---Los postres los va preparar Leanne--- contestaron al mismo tiempo Harry y la señora Weasley, Harry lo hizo sin pensar e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la tontería que había cometido

--- ¿Cómo sabes eso?--- preguntaron también al mismo tiempo Charlie y Ginny

---Bueno, la vi unos minutos en el callejón Diagon, ella fue quien me lo dijo--- contesto Harry intentando no dale la importancia que tenía. Harry pudo ver el coraje reflejado en el rostro de Ginny y la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía Ron por lo que estaba a punto de decir

---Eso quiere decir que Charlie no la vio, valla hermanito que mala suerte tienes, cuando Leanne no esta con Kingsley esta con Harry--- dijo Ron con una carcajada

---Cállate Ron--- le grito Ginny

---Bueno, vasta ya, la verdad es que Leanne cocina mejor que Fleur y los postres son muy importantes para la cena y la verdad no entiendo que de complicado tiene encontrar doce Gnomos y pintarlos de dorado, en el jardín hay muchos--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Espero que prepare tartas de frutos silvestres, son mis favoritos, nunca creí que los volvería a probar pero ahora que regreso realmente espero que los prepare--- comento el señor Weasley aunque nadie le puso atención ya que estaban más interesados en la respuesta de Bill a su madre

---Son realmente difíciles de atrapar y en nuestro jardín los exterminamos hace mucho tiempo, madre--- contesto Bill

---Bueno entonces que no traiga nada, al fin y al cabo creo que no los necesitaremos--- dijo la señora Weasley mientras que con un movimiento de su varita le quitaba el plato a todos y los mandaba al fregador

Todos tomaron eso como su boleto de salida en esa situación que comenzaba a ponerse fea, Bill estaba a punto de replicar el comentario de su madre cuando decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir al jardín y capturar los tres gnomos que le hacían falta a Fleur, los demás subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

---La verdad es que mamá no se mide con los comentarios en contra de Fleur, talvez piensa que de esa forma Bill la va a dejar y va a regresar a casa con nosotros--- comento Ron a nadie en concreto

---Eso de encontrar doce gnomos y pintarlos de dorado va a estar muy complicado--- dijo Hermione

---No todo es culpa de mamá, Fleur no ha sido muy amable con nosotros, siempre se ha comportado como una fresa, mamá no hace mas que intentar corresponderle--- dijo Ginny intentando defender a su madre

---Yo sólo espero que Leanne cocine tan bien como dice nuestra madre--- continuo Ron

---Tu solamente pensando en comer, Charlie se ha molestado porque no vio a Leanne en el callejón Diagon, creo que exagera y Ron no haces nada para mejorar la situación--- dijo Hermione mirando seriamente a Ron

---No era más que una broma, además Charlie siempre esta de mal humor, por lo menos desde que llego de Rumania--- respondió Ron a las acusaciones de Hermione

--- ¿No creerán que extraña demasiado estar con los dragones?--- pregunto Hermione

---Cuando llegamos del callejón Diagon se molesto mucho por el recibimiento que le dio la señora Weasley a Bill y a nosotros simplemente nos mando a hacer los quehaceres--- intervino Harry

---Charlie siempre ha sido un poco celoso con Bill; Charlie piensa que mamá y papá siempre lo han considerado como su favorito y ahora mucho más por el hecho de que se caso con Fleur--- contesto Ron

---No, no es verdad, Charlie esta celoso por una sola persona, Leanne, y se desquita con cualquiera que se le pone en frente---dijo Ginny

---Creo que Charlie exagera, pero Leanne tiene ese efecto en la gente--- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos que en su momento habían hecho algo tonto por llamar la atención de Leanne

---Vamos, lo mejor es que comencemos a prepararnos para la cena o si no mamá se volverá una fiera--- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione para que ambas salieran de la habitación

Harry y Ron pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio reflexionando el último comentario de Hermione, la verdad es que siempre se comportaban como unos tontos cuando Leanne estaba con ellos y Ron se estaba planteando seriamente preguntarle si ella era una veela.

---Creo que Hermione tiene razón, todos hemos hecho alguna tontería delante de Leanne, pero sinceramente amigo tu te llevas el premio, es como con los dementores pero al revés, parece afectarte mas a ti que a nadie--- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios

Harry solo se limito a lanzarle la playera que tenía en la mano para después dirigirse a la ducha

Para las 8:00 de la noche ya todos estaban listos y preparados para recibir a los invitados, la señora Weasley seguía haciendo limpieza de ultimo momento y urgiendo a los demás para que se acomodaran los pantalones y los vestidos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Bill y Fleur, Bill se marcho después de capturar los tres gnomos que le faltaban a Fleur, ella se los entrego a la señora Weasley quien los puso en diferentes lugares de la casa, después aparecieron Percy escoltando a Kingsley y por último Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy. Solamente faltaba Leanne y Charlie parecía preocupado por ese hecho.

---No te preocupes querido, estoy segura que aparecerá en cualquier momento, de seguro esta terminando los postres, siempre prepara mas de lo necesario--- le dijo Molly al ver la preocupación de Charlie

---Tal vez debería ir a ayudarla, pude que traiga demasiada comida--- dijo Charlie

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos se volvieron para ver quien era quien recién legaba

---Lamento mucho llegar tan tarde, pero francamente no sabía si esto sería suficiente--- se disculpo Leanne en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo un pastel en los brazos

---Eso no será suficiente ni para mi--- dijo Ron horrorizado al ver el pastel de Leanne

--- ¡Oh no! Esto no es todo, solo lo que puede cargar mientras abría la puerta, el resto esta aquí--- dijo Leanne mientras un montón de pasteles de todos tipos y las tartas de frutos silvestres que tantas ganas tenía de comer el señor Weasley, flotaban detrás de ella

Ron se quedo tan sorprendido que Hermione le tuvo que dar un codazo para que cerrara la boca

Molly ayudo a Leanne a meter todos los postres a la cocina mientras Herminoe batallaba con Ron para que este no se fuera detrás de las dos mujeres, después de unos segundos ambas regresaron y se unieron a la fiesta.

---Como somos bastante pensé que seria una buena idea que la cena fuera en el jardín, además el ambiente es perfecto--- anuncio la señora Weasley a todos los presentes

Leanne, Charlie, Percy y Kingsley se juntaron para platicar los cuatro, Bill, Fleur y el señor Weasley hacían lo mismo, los demás estaban con Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy

---Realmente creo que la mejor solución es que los presos de Azkaban cuenten con la supervisión tanto de magos como de dementores--- decía Leanne

---Pero no hay magos que quieran pasar todo el día en compañía de los mortifagos que acabaron con la vida de sus familiares y amigos y mucho menos recordando a cada segundo a causa de los dementotes--- le respondía un acalorado Kingsley

---Pero tampoco es una solución viable la que plantea Umbridge de aplicarles el beso del dementor y francamente mí querido King no entiendo como es posible que le hayas permitido regresar a su trabajo después de todo lo que hizo, cuando es claro que nadie la quiere ahí--- dijo Leanne señalando peligrosamente a Kingsley

---No había mucho que hacer, solamente regreso temporalmente mientras encontramos un reemplazo más apropiado ya que tu te negaste a ocupar su lugar, tu madre siempre te quiso ver trabajar en el Ministerio--- le respondió Kingsley

---Sabes que tengo un compromiso con la profesora Minerva y Hogwarts y es obvio que mi madre ya no podrá verme trabajar mas en el Ministerio, en ningún lugar si somos realistas--- contesto Leanne

---Buenas noches Leanne--- saludo Andrómeda con Teddy en brazos

---Buenas noches Andy, cuanto tiempo sin verte--- le contesto Leanne

---Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, tanto tiempo sin verte y ahora estas aquí tal y como te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada--- hablo Andrómeda con un poco de resentimiento

--- ¿Este es el pequeño Teddy?--- pregunto Leanne intentando desviar la atención que Andrómeda ponía en ella

---Si, el hijo de Nymphadora y Remus, ¿es que acaso no los recuerdas? O de pronto se te borraron de la mente--- contesto de mala forma Andrómeda

Nadie pudo escuchar la respuesta de Leanne ante la pregunta de Andrómeda porque en ese mismo instante se escucharon fuertes pisadas y golpes en la puerta que daba al jardín, era como si alguien intentara arrancarla de un solo golpe, en cuanto se abrió ocho hechizos aturdidores del señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Kingsley fueron lanzados sobre quien quiera que fuera el que intentaba entrar por la fuerza, pero estos mismos nunca llegaron a tocar al recién llegado ya que una fuerza aún mayor los desvió

---Hagrid, ¿estás bien?--- pregunto una preocupada Leanne

---Si, si, no te preocupes, ninguno de esos hechizos me toco, pero de ser así no me hubieran hecho ni cosquillas, gracias por desviarlos--- contesto Hagrid asomado su enorme cabeza por la puerta destrozada

Todos bajaron sus varitas al ver el rostro de Hagrid, Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia el para abrazarlo, mientras los demás se recuperaban de la impresión causada por la llegada de Hagrid, la señora Weasley miraba perpleja el desastre que se había producido así como su puerta y ventana destrozadas por los hechizos aturdidores que desvió Leanne

---Oh Hagrid te extrañamos demasiado, pensamos que no te veríamos hasta el final del ciclo escolar--- dijo emocionada Hermione abrazando a Hagrid

---Si, viejo amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya te extrañábamos--- continuo Ron

---Si, yo también los extrañaba mucho y cuando recibí la carta de Harry decidí que ya no podía pasar más tiempo lejos de mis amigos, además cuando Harry me hablo de Leanne tenía que verlo por mi mismo, ¿Dónde esta ese pequeño leoncito?--- pregunto Hagrid

---Aquí estoy, viejo amigo--- contesto Leanne mientras corría a abrazar a Hagrid

---No sabes cuanto te extrañe, creí que nunca más volvería a verte, no sabes cuantas veces pensé que no podría verte sonreír de nuevo, te extrañe demasiado y no quiere que te vuelvas a desaparecer nunca más--- dijo Hagrid mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Leanne

---Si continuas apretándome de esa forma no creó que resista los siguientes tres segundos--- dijo Leanne con un hilo de voz por la falta de oxigeno que le provocaba el abrazo de Hagrid

---Lo lamento, la emoción me embargo y creó que exagere un poco--- contesto Hagrid mientras soltaba a Leanne

---No te preocupes, es que hace tanto que no nos vemos, fue el abrazo perfecto--- dijo Leanne recuperando el aliento

---Ya que estamos todos en el jardín porque no servimos la cena de una vez--- dijo el señor Weasley dándole unas palmaditas en el codo a Hagrid en señal de bienvenida y dirigiéndole a los demás una calida sonrisa

---Me parece perfecto, le ayudare a Molly a servir los platos--- dijo Leanne mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Cuando Leanne entro a la cocina se dio cuenta de todo el desastre provocado y la mirada perdida de Molly

---Oh Molly, cuanto lo siento, en mi apuro por desviar los hechizos aturdidores no me di cuenta que se quedaron dentro de la casa pero no te preocupes yo lo arreglare--- con un movimiento de su mano todo regreso a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

---Gracias Leanne, es solo que no sabía…, gracias--- solo atino a decir Molly

Ambas comenzaron a sacar la comida al jardín para que todos pudieran cenar, pronto se les unieron Arthur, Bill y Charlie, Hagrid quiso ayudar pero no podía entrar a la casa así que se sentó y se puso a platicar muy animadamente con los demás invitados, quienes estaban muy ansiosos por escuchar todo lo que le había sucedido en Beauxbatons y con su esposa. En pocos minutos toda la comida estaba servida en la mesa y todos conversaban animadamente, todos excepto Fleur, quien como siempre no hacia mas que quejarse.

---Y dime Hagrid, ¿Cómo te ha tratado Francia?--- pregunto Leanne

---Bien, todo ha estado perfecto, pero la verdad es que los extraño mucho, no es lo mismo que estar en Hogwarts pero a veces lo diferente es bueno después de todo lo sucedió en los últimos dos años--- contesto Hagrid

---No luces muy feliz, ¿porqué no vino Mademe Maxime contigo?--- pregunto Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa

---Ella tenía que quedarse en Beauxbatons, es la directora, no puede ausentarse solo porque si--- respondió un poco enojado Hagrid

--- ¿Seguro que estas bien, Hagrid?--- pregunto de nuevo Leanne

---No, esto del matrimonio no es lo que yo esperaba, no ha sido nada fácil, pero no es momento para hablar de ello, estamos celebrando--- intento parecer despreocupado pero como siempre no lo logro

---No seas tonto Hagrid, vamos cuéntanos, estamos aquí para ayudarte--- le dijo la señora Weasley

---Olympe asegura que yo estoy más interesado en ver como regreso a mi viejo hogar que intentar acoplarme a mi nuevo hogar, que paso mas tiempo contándole a los alumnos la vida de Hogwarts que ocuparme de mis labores como guardabosques, que prefiriera regresar a mi vieja cabaña a vivir en la escuela, vivimos discutiendo por los mismos asuntos y que cree que yo debería olvidarme de mi pasado e intentar vivir mi presente--- contesto con amargura Hagrid

---Esa mujer es una exigente, vive tu vida como quieras y no como quiere ella que la vivas--- dijo Ron intentando alegrar a Hagrid

--- ¡RON! No le hagas caso Hagrid, Ron no sabe lo que dice, el matrimonio es difícil pero sabiendo ceder y dar un poco se puede sobrellevar maravillosamente--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Estoy segura que ustedes dos podrán solucionar sus problemas y cuando eso suceda su relación será mejor que nunca--- intervino Leanne intentando consolar a Hagrid

---Si Hagrid, ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta--- continuo Ron intentando ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro

---Gracias a todos por su apoyo--- contesto Hagrid secándose unas lagrimas silenciosas en su mejilla

---Vamos, cambiemos de tema, es Navidad, tiempo de festejar y ser felices--- dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa en los labios

Después de lo dicho por Hagrid, la platica tomo pinceladas más agradables, eso ayudo mucho a que Hagrid se olvidara de los problemas con su esposa, pero había cuatro personas que aún estaban interesadas en una plática que había sucedido antes de la abruta llegada de Hagrid, pero lo hacía de tal forma que no pudieran ser descubiertos por los demás

--- ¿Qué les pareció el comentario de Andrómeda hacía Leanne?--- pregunto en voz baja Ginny intentando no darle mucha importancia pero sabiendo que causaría un gran impacto

---Yo escuche a mamá la otra noche mientras conversaba con Charlie en la cocina que talvez reunir a Leanne y a Andrómeda era casi tan peligroso como poner dos dragones en un cuarto de 4 por 4--- contesto Ron a la pregunta de su hermana

---Pero, ¿porqué?, Sirius siempre dijo que Andrómeda era todo la contrario de sus hermanas--- quiso saber Harry

---Lo que pasa es que Andrómeda culpa a Leanne de la muerte de Lupin y Tonks--- continuo Ron

--- ¿Porqué Andrómeda haría algo así? Después de todo Leanne no podía hacer nada para evitar que los matara--- intervino Hermione

---Según mi madre, Tonks no tenía que estar en el castillo la noche que sucedió todo; Tonks tenía que haberse quedado en el cuartel para que estuviera segura junto con Teddy--- respondió Ron

---Pero si Tonks llego hasta aquí para ayudar, no fue Leanne quien la envió o si--- quiso saber más Harry

---No lo se, después de eso Charlie recibió una carta y se marcho enseguida, talvez Leanne tenía que estar en el castillo como parte de los protectores y nunca llego y quizás por eso tuvieron que venir los que se suponía que no debían estar ahí esa noche--- termino de contar Ron

---Leanne no parece ser de las que huyen--- dijo Harry mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde Leanne sonreía por algo que acababa de decir Charlie

---Ante esa situación cualquiera pudo haber huido, sin importar lo valiente que seas, cuando te enfrentas a una muerte segura no piensas de la misma forma--- le contesto Hermione a Harry

---Sigo sin comprender como es que nunca la habíamos visto y la primera vez que la vimos haya sido aquí mismo, todos la conocen y nadie parece querer darnos mucha información sobre ella--- intento comprender Harry

---La verdad es que yo no he encontrado nada de información sobre ella en Hogwarts, es como si no hubiera registro de su paso por el colegio, la única información que tenemos de ella es la que nos has proporcionado tu Harry--- dijo Hermione también mirando hacia donde estaba sentada Leanne

---Si--- contesto Harry pensando en todo lo que no les había contando a sus amigos y menos a la chica pelirroja que en ese momento tomaba su mano

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron callados intentando descubrir un poco más de Leanne, pero llegar a conocerla realmente era imposible por todos los secretos que ella se empeñaba en esconder, la cena estaba deliciosa y la platica demasiado amena como para que ellos siguieran absortos en sus pensamientos, hasta Fleur parecía estar disfrutando la velada, era hora de los postres y Ron era el más entusiasmado

---Estas tartas de frutos silvestres están deliciosas Leanne, es como un bocado del cielo--- dijo el señor Weasley disfrutando de las tartas que tantas ganas tenía de comer

---Si Leanne estos postres están deliciosos, probablemente los mejores que he probado--- continuo Ron

---Gracias, la verdad es que me esmere para que fuera del agrado de todos--- contesto Leanne

---Luces muy contenta el día de hoy Leanne, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?--- quiso saber Molly

---Bueno la verdad es que no queríamos decir nada pero creo que todos nos merecemos la oportunidad de ser felices y es por eso que Charlie y yo ya somos novios--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

--- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Oh muchachos estoy tan feliz por ustedes, yo siempre quise tener una nuera como tu--- Molly se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su hijo y a Leanne, no pudo contener las lagrimas y con un pañuelo se las seco mientras su marido también los abrazaba

---Esta debe ser la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, en hora buena chicos--- los felicito el señor Weasley

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja, todos excepto Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, quienes la noticia los dejo perplejos especialmente a Harry, después de unos segundos, la primera en reaccionar fue Hermione quien hizo que los demás fueran a felicitar a la feliz pareja

---Esto se merece un brindis, iré por una botella de vino--- la señora Weasley fue corriendo a la cocina y regreso con una botella de vino en la mano, sirvió copas para todos

---Por la feliz pareja--- gritaron todos al unísono

---La verdad es que no sabíamos como iban a reaccionar cuando se los dijéramos pero me alegro de que esta noticia les produzca felicidad--- dijo Charlie abrazando a Leanne

---Claro que nos alegra, estoy realmente feliz por ustedes y si hay alguien que merezca una segunda oportunidad esa eres tu Leanne--- dijo Andrómeda abrazando de nuevo a Leanne parecía ser que sus comentarios de hace un rato ya habían quedado en el olvido

---Realmente no recuerdo la última vez que te vi tal feliz como te veo ahora Leanne, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos--- continuo Molly secándose las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían su rostro

---Si, lucen muy felices, pero los ojos de Leanne siguen teniendo una gran tristeza--- dijo Ron mirando los hermosos ojos de Leanne, los cuales en verdad aún lucían tristes

---Si es verdad, tu rostro esta lleno de felicidad pero tus ojos están tristes, aún recuerdo lo llenos de felicidad que lucían el día de tu boda con Sirius…

Leanne dejo caer la copa que tenía en las manos, todos se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario de Molly, la vista de todos estaba clavada en Harry, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban esperando ver la reacción de Harry pero este tardo en comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, la primera en decir algo fue Leanne

---Me tengo que ir

---Leanne por favor espera

---Me tengo que ir, por favor no insistas Charlie, me tengo que marchar---Leanne quería soltarse del abrazo de Charlie, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía lo que hacia

---Por favor espera

--- ¡NO!--- Leanne grito y se soltó por fin de Charlie

---Espera…

Pero Leanne ya no pudo escuchar la suplica de Harry, desapareció en el aire, nadie la pudo detener, Harry estaba mareado, por fin había recordado de quien eran los rostros que había visto en el medallón de Leanne, eran su padre, su padrino y aquel hombre lobo, los tres hombres que tanta importancia tenían en su vida, pero tal y como los había visto aquella vez en el pensadero, tres adolescentes.


	11. LEANNE Y SIRIUS

11. LEANNE Y SIRIUS

El latir lento de un corazón destrozado, moribundo, resonaba fríamente en las paredes de piedra del viejo anfiteatro, el lugar donde menos quería estar pero en donde sabía que encontraría un poco de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que hacía años no conocía, una paz que añoraba más que nada.

El viejo anfiteatro la recibía como el asesino recibe a su victima, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, una mano extendida hacia ella y la otra detrás de la espalda ocultando el arma con la cual acabaría con su vida; en el centro se encuentra el "arco del Velo", la sala de la Muerte reía a carcajadas mientras ella bajaba lentamente los fríos escalones de piedra.

Leanne llego hasta el centro del anfiteatro, se paro justo enfrente del Velo, aquel Velo que le había arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez amo, su suave movimiento y el arrullo producido por los mormullos retumbaban en su cabeza como un grito a garganta abierta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no sabía si estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo después de tantos años, después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor, ganas de morir y estar de nuevo a su lado, simplemente se limito a extender su mano derecha hacía el velo y decir:

---Regresa a mi

El Velo se agito levemente y dejo al descubierto a Sirius Black, un Sirius muy distinto al que casi tres años atrás lo había atravesado, en su rostro ya no quedaba rastro de los años que paso en Azkaban y volvió a ser tan hermoso como en su adolescencia, maduro y perfecto tal como ella había deseado que fuera; él tomo su mano y con eso termino de salir

---Mi pequeño leoncito, siempre supe que vendrías por mi--- dijo Sirius abrazando a Leanne

---Nunca permitiría que me dejaras sin antes decirme adiós--- contesto Leanne reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar, en lugar puso la sonrisa más hermosa que Sirius había visto en ella

---Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado, yo esperaba que vinieras a verme desde que regresaste pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí--- continuo Sirius intentando no perderse en los hermosos ojos de Leanne

---Esta vez me toco a mí hacerte sufrir, esperando que por fin decidiera volver a verte, creo que me lo merezco--- Leanne intentaba sonar lo mas tranquila pero estaba llegando a tal punto que sus ojos le pedían a gritos que estallara en llanto y su corazón que dijera todo lo que había callado todos estos años

--- ¿Qué pasa? Tus labios me sonríen pero tus ojos me dicen que tienes una gran tristeza--- intento hacer hablar a Leanne

---Nada, en mis ojos nunca hay tristeza cuando se trata de verte a ti, para ti solo tengo felicidad--- contesto Leanne ignorando el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta

---Siempre fuiste muy buena mintiendo pero esta vez tus mentiras no me convencen, se que algo te pasa y me gustaría que me lo contaras--- Sirius seguía insistiendo

---No seas tontín, estas exagerando y eso no te queda nada bien--- Leanne continuaba ocultando su tristeza

---Durante muchos años pensé que la vida había sido demasiado injusta con nosotros, después de todo no nos permitió escribir un final feliz, solo nos dio un final trágico a una historia llena de felicidad--- Sirius intento sonar lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pero solo de recordar, la tristeza lo embargó

--- ¡TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK! TE ODIO ¿PORQUÉ TENIAS QUE MORITE? ¿POR QUÉ NO PODIAS PERMANECER VIVO PARA MI? TE ODIO---grito Leanne mientras golpeaba con sus puños a Sirius, estaba furiosa con el hombre que alguna vez amo con tanta locura, ahora convertido en todo lo que una vez quiso que fuera y que ahora no podía tener

---Tú me dejaste primero, tú te marchaste y me dejaste solo--- dijo Sirius intentando sonar enojado pero tan solo intentaba consolarla

---No te atrevas a culparme a mi, pase toda una vida cuidando y fui una tonta al pensar que te darías cuenta de eso y apreciarías el hecho de que te amara tanto como para no pensar en nadie mas que en ti y en tu seguridad, me convencí a mi misma que no importaba el hecho de que no estuviera a tu lado, que tu te darías cuenta de que yo estaba viva y que te mantendrías vivo para esperar a que yo regresara a tu lado, pero no te importo, tenías que saciar tus ansias de héroe trágico, tenias que hacer algo estúpido y terminar muerto---Leanne estaba tan molesta con él por intentar culparla por lo que había sucedido cuando ella había hecho todo por protegerlo

---Durante 14 años, los cuales estuve separado de ti, durante los doce años que estuve en Azkaban el viento no me trajo tranquilidad, no me trajo paz, no me trajo tu dulce aroma que me tranquilizaba, no me trajo las palabras silenciosas que me permitían sentirme cerca de ti a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. Durante todo ese tiempo te culpe por haberme dejado, por haberte marchado sin importarte lo que yo sufriría pensando que era mi culpa, preferí culparte y me obligue a enterrarte en lo mas profundo de mi interior

---Sirius…

--- ¿Porqué tenías que quitarme del medio? Yo hubiera preferido morir sabiendo que aunque sea te salve una vez, a vivir 14 años más muerto en vida ¿Por qué no me permitiste morir por ti? ¿Por qué pensaste que viviría mejor si no te tenía? ¿Porqué me salvaste cuando yo lo que quería era estar siempre a tu lado? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?--- termino de hablar Sirius solo para darse cuenta que Leanne continuaba llorando

Sirius no sabia como reaccionar, no quería que sus palabras causaran más dolor en la mujer que tanto había amado, que seguía amando, así que permitió que descargara toda su tristeza antes de decir algo

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo Sirius

--- ¿Lo lamento? Es todo lo que me vas a decir, tantos años esperando por ti y lo único que se te ocurre decir es _"lo lamento"_--- Leanne se dejo caer en la fría piedra

Sirius se sentó a su lado, le parecía tan extraño verla así, derrotada, como si su mundo hubiera terminado el día que el salio de su vida, la abrazo y espero a que ella se tranquilizara

---Extrañaba tanto sentirme seguro a tu lado, sentir que podía lograr todo si tú creías en mí, te extrañe tanto, tu recuerdo era lo único que me mantenía vivo en Azkaban, tú fuiste lo único que los dementores no me pudieron arrebatar, cuando atravesé ese arco me di cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado era mentira, que tu no podías estar muerta, que tu estabas viva y que yo no iba a estar ahí el día que regresaras, pero extrañamente sabía que podías ser feliz sin mi --- dijo Sirius mientras jugaba con el cabello de Leanne

---Solo pídemelo y te juro que soy capaz de seguirte a través de ese velo, solo pídemelo--- dijo Leanne mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas

---Esa no es la Leanne de la que me enamore, no es la guerrera incansable, la niña que estaba dispuesta a todo por alegrarme el día, nunca podría pedirte que hicieras eso porque estaría privando al mundo del ser más maravilloso que ha pisado esta tierra, la niña que me amo y que me demostró que merecía ser amado--- contesto Sirius mirando el rostro suplicante de Leanne

---Tal vez estoy cansada de luchar, ya no quiero vivir extrañándote a cada segundo y esperar tu regreso, un regreso que no sucederá, no quiero una vida en la que tu no estas a mi lado, solo pídemelo y dejare este mundo para ir a tu lado

---La muerte no es para ti, no esta muerte, tienes tanto porque vivir, tantas personas merecen tener la misma felicidad que me diste a mi, merecen ser tan felices a tu lado como lo fui yo

---Mi corazón esta cansado de esperar y mis ojos de llorar por ti, no puedo olvidarte si siempre estas en mi corazón y es que entre más pasa el tiempo te amo mucho más, sin tus besos no soy feliz, solo abrázame fuerte y deja que el mundo girando

---Es muy tarde… lo siento, pero debo decirte la verdad; yo te amo y jamás usare la frase "ya te olvide", siento cada vez más que alimento un gran amor, no podría decir jamás que tu ya no significas nada, siento que nada fue en vano, estoy seguro que todavía te amo como siempre te ame; mentiría diciendo que no te amo más. Pero ahora tú y yo pertenecemos al pasado, un pasado que fue maravilloso pero que ya no puede tener un futuro, te aseguro que tú y Charlie serán más felices de lo que fuimos tú y yo--- dijo Sirius abrazando fuertemente a Leanne

---Charlie puede encontrar a otra persona que lo haga mas feliz que yo, el puede vivir sin mi pero yo sin ti no puedo--- continuo insistiendo Leanne

---Créeme que no hay nadie mejor que tu, yo lo aprendí de la forma mas cruel que te puedas imaginar, tu eres tan esencial como el aire, una vez que te aman ya no pueden amar a nadie más, te aseguro que tu me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte--- Sirius no soportaba ver la tristeza de Leanne, quería que regresara a ser tan feliz como lo había sido a su lado

---Siempre te protegí y quise que me protegieras y era feliz con el simple hecho de verte, porque sentir que estabas a mi lado me hacia sentir que éramos uno solo, porque luche por tu seguridad y la mía, y hubiera muerto si por ti fuera, porque hasta ahora te he querido, te quiero y siempre te querré… no me puedes pedir que deje de hacerlo--- Leanne no quería separarse de Sirius

---Nunca lo haría, pero tampoco puedo permitir que acabes con tu vida, por que eso sería como morir una vez más, no puedo permitir que tu te des por vencida cuando tu nunca permitiste que yo lo hiciera--- Sirius estaba convencido de que Leanne recapacitaría a tiempo

---Entonces tú regresa a la mía, tengo la piedra de la resurrección, puedo devolverte la vida--- dijo Leanne mostrándole una piedra negra pesada, engastada en el medio, con el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte labrado

--- ¿Cómo la encontraste? Se supone que Harry se había encargado de que nunca mas la encontraran--- pregunto Sirius preocupado por Leanne

---Sabes que siempre consigo lo que me propongo, puedes regresar a mí, los dos seriamos muy felices

---Leanne, conoces la historia, sabes las consecuencias que puedes sufrir, no puedes ser feliz viviendo de un recuerdo--- no podía creer de lo que Leanne era capaz de hacer por el amor que aún sentía hacia él

---No me importa, por lo menos te tendría a mi lado, puedo vivir con las consecuencias--- Leanne estaba desesperada por que Sirius aceptara su propuesta

---No puedes permitir que la tristeza que sientes en este momento te haga hacer una locura cuando puedes vivir una hermosa historia con Charlie--- Sirius intento tranquilizarla

---La muerte no te sienta nada bien, te ha hecho madurar y créeme que no va contigo, prefiero al Sirius infantil e inmaduro del que me enamore--- contesto Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios al darse cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado su gran amor

---En algún momento tenía que madurar no crees, es una lastima que haya tenido que morir para que eso sucediera, pero lo que mas me duele es que no hayas podido disfrutar al Sirius maduro--- dijo Sirius jugando con el cabello de Leanne

---Me quedo con el que conocí, entonces creo que tendré que recordarte tal como eras y no el serio y con falta de atrevimiento en el que te has convertido--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

---Se feliz con Charlie y no cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo, no vivas esperando que un recuerdo se convierta en realidad porque no va a pasar y solo te harás daño a ti misma y a mi porque no quiero verte sufrir, el pasado es solo para recordar los momentos más felices que vivimos--- el cambio en Sirius era tal que Leanne no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en aquel adolescente del que se había enamorado

---Y es que acaso mis dos hombres favoritos no me han mandado decir nada, no me quieren ver--- dijo Leanne mirando a Sirius en forma interrogativa refiriéndose a James y a Remus

---Ellos no fueron invitados a nuestra pequeña reunión--- contesto Sirius intentando parecer molesto pero su sonrisa lo estropeo todo y continuo--- Solo están esperando que los llames

Leanne se levanto y se dirigió hacía el velo para llamar a sus dos amigos

---Lunático, Cornamenta, salgan inmediatamente--- dijo Leanne de nuevo hacia el arco, esta vez dos personas aparecieron e inmediatamente corrieron a abrazarla, Sirius continuaba sentado observando la sonrisa de sus amigos, la felicidad reflejada en sus rostros y las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus rostros, era como en los viejos tiempos

---Canuto ven inmediatamente con nosotros, tu también eres parte de esta felicidad--- le hablo James a su amigo, este se paro y se unió al abrazo colectivo de risas y lagrimas aderezado de mil recuerdos alegres

---No sabes como te extrañamos y todo lo que sufrimos cuando nos dejaste, en especial el pequeño Canuto--- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius

---Yo también los extrañe a montones y no saben las ganas que tenía de regresar a su lado, pero supongo que las cosas siempre pasan por una razón--- Leanne estaba contenta de estar de nuevo rodeada de las personas que mas quería, aunque solo fueran unos minutos

---No puedo creer que en verdad esto funcionara, siempre pensé que no era verdad que este arco funcionara, te extrañe mucho mi pequeña princesita--- dijo James abrazando a Leanne

---Tantos años sintiendo celos de Kingsley cuando en realidad es de James de quien tenía que preocuparme--- dijo Sirius mientras intentaba separar a James y a Leanne

---No seas tan celoso, nosotros también extrañamos a Lion tanto como tu--- le contesto Remus abrazando también a Leanne

---Bueno esta bien, pero a mi también me toca abrazarla--- dijo Sirius mientras se unía al abrazo

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron platicando largo rato como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si aún fueran aquellos adolescentes en el castillo de Hogwarts, el tiempo no parecía aplicarse a ellos o tal vez era la magia que envolvía la sala de la muerte, les pareció una eternidad cuando por fin se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de partir de nuevo

---Es hora de que nos marchemos, las señoras nos están esperando, ya de por si estaban molestas porque veníamos a verte--- dijo Remus mirando hacia el arco por el que tenían que regresar

---Le hablaste a Tonks de mi, realmente pensé que no lo harías--- lo interrogo Leanne

---No hacerlo era no contarle de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y que más felicidad me dio--- contesto Remus

---Te voy a extrañar demasiado, mi pequeña princesita; cuida de Harry como si se tratara de mi--- se despidió James con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de Leanne

---Hasta siempre Lion, te esperaremos en la eternidad--- se despidió de la misma forma Remus

---Adiós mi querido lobito, James, mi venadito querido--- Leanne les dijo adiós a sus amigos conteniendo las ganas de llorar cuando ambos atravesaron de nuevo el velo

---Podrán quitarme mi libertad, mi vida, pero nunca me podrán quitar el amor que siento por ti, eres mi vida entera y siempre será así. Tu… me hiciste muy feliz--- dijo Sirius mientras Leanne lo abrazaba

---Te voy a extrañar demasiado pero te aseguro que seré feliz por los dos--- le hizo una promesa a Sirius

---Tú y yo fuimos invierno, pero Charlie y tú serán primavera--- dijo Sirius recordando el pasado

---El invierno siempre fue mi época favorita del año, por que crees que nos casamos en invierno--- contesto Leanne

---Veo que aún conservas el collar que te regale--- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba el pequeño corazón de cristal en sus manos, su propio rostro apareció en la superficie del corazón

---Primero tendrían que matarme para quitármelo, es la posesión más valiosa que tengo--- contesto Leanne

---Te voy a amar por siempre Leanne--- aseguro Sirius

---Te voy a amar por siempre Sirius, por siempre--- dijo Leanne para después despedirse con el ultimo beso, sus manos no se separaron sino hasta el ultimo momento, tal y como había sido siempre

Sirius cruzo el velo de nuevo pero esta vez lo hizo convencido de que algo mejor le esperaba del otro lado, Leanne se quedo ahí de pie mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Sirius largo rato sin saber como alejarse, quería estar ahí sola, pensando en todo lo que tenía que explicar y cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlo.


	12. EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS 1

12. EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS 1

La vieja mansión de los Gryffindor parecía estar deshabitada, pero dentro de sus paredes se encontraba una joven, la misma joven que años atrás había vivido ahí pero ahora se sentía como una extraña, no sentía que había regresado a su hogar, era lo más lejano que se puedan imaginar, estaba parada en medio de la sala, esa sala donde años atrás se celebraron reuniones memorables con sus mejores amigos, platicas de nada y de todo, risas a todo pulmón y lagrimas de tristeza.

Hacia más de 18 años que nadie ponía un pie en esa casa y a pesar de eso permanecía tan limpia como si la acabaran de asear, no había ni un solo rastro de polvo en toda la casa, pero sin lugar a dudas había una extraña sensación de soledad, no tenía la calida sensación de hogar, sin embargo aún quedaban rastros de las personas que alguna vez la habitaron, en la cocina había platos sucios de la comida, una taza rota que no tuvieron tiempo de reparar, ropa regada por la habitación principal, fotografías de los momentos más felices, recuerdos en cada rincón.

En el jardín, una capa de nieve cubría el pasto, un enorme árbol permanecía de manera imponente esperando el regreso de aquellos que alguna vez se casaron bajo su sombra, los juegos del jardín se quedaron congelados en el tiempo esperando la llegada de niños quienes se divirtieran en ellos

Leanne tomo la fotografía que estaba sobre la chimenea, en ella se mostraba el día de su boda; Sirius, James, Remus, Lily y ella sonrían, era el momento más feliz de su vida, no pudo evitarlo, golpeo esos rostros felices y el vidrio se rompió

---Leanne…

--- ¿Qué día es hoy?

---Es 26, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no sabíamos a donde habías ido, no te podíamos localizar--- contesto Charlie mirando la espalda de Leanne

---Estoy bien, solo quería estar sola, eso es todo; te mentí sabes, es la primera vez que pongo un pie en esta casa, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía este lugar pero estaba atado a mi memoria, todo este tiempo me he estado ocultando en el caldero Chorreante--- dijo Leanne evitando mirar a Charlie, se sentía muy avergonzada

---Eso no importa ahora--- contesto Charlie

--- ¿Estas molesto conmigo?--- pregunto Leanne

---No, nunca podría molestarme contigo, tenías que aclarar tu pasado--- Charlie hablaba con toda sinceridad

---Yo si estaría molesta conmigo misma--- dijo Leanne, su voz sonaba cansada, lejana, hasta marchita

---Leanne, estas sangrando--- pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían por los dedos de Leanne, se había hecho daño cuando rompió el cristal de la fotografía

---No es nada, es solo una pequeña cortada, no tiene importancia--- contesto Leanne dejando la fotografía de nuevo en la chimenea y limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo.

---No me importa que me hayas mentido, hasta cierto punto sabía que regresar a este lugar no iba a ser fácil para ti, lo importante es que ya estas aquí--- continuo Charlie intentando calmar a Leanne, pero al no ver su rostro no podía darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo

---Estoy bien--- Leanne parecía no escuchar a Charlie, su mirada estaba clavada en la fotografía de su boda

---Kingsley nos dijo que la sala de la muerte no se podía abrir, ¿estuviste ahí todos este tiempo?--- intentando captar la atención de Leanne

---El tiempo transcurre de una forma diferente cuando estas frente a la muerte--- contesto Leanne sin darle mucha importancia

---Harry quiere….

--- ¿Hablar conmigo? Si, me lo esperaba, después de todo se acaba de enterar que estaba casada con su padrino ¿Qué mas se podía esperar?--- contesto Leanne mirando por primera vez a Charlie, una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro

---No se puede ganar siempre--- dijo Charlie intentando encontrar una pequeña reacción de Leanne

---Díselo a quien no esta acostumbrado a ganar siempre

---El perder en alguna ocasión nos regresa la humanidad perdida cuando ganamos, nos enaltece como seres humanos y nos da la oportunidad de volver a ganar

---Perder solo nos sirve para recordarnos lo que no ganamos

---Mi madre esta muy apenada, fue su culpa que se enteraran de esa forma, esta muy preocupada por ti--- Charlie intento disculpar a su madre, también lo hizo para cambiar de tema

---Siempre creí que cuando lo volviera a ver, él me pediría que regresara a su lado, que continuáramos nuestra historia, que volveríamos a estar juntos, que no le importaría el hecho de que yo tuviera que seguirlo a través del arco, pero no, él me pidió que fuera feliz, es tan tonto que no sabe que mi felicidad era a su lado--- Leanne parecía haber dejado de escuchar a Charlie, su mirada estaba perdida, hablaba más bien para ella

--- ¿El te pidió que fueras feliz? Porque no lo intentas--- Charlie se sentía lastimado pero aún así busco la mirada de Leanne

---Si yo fuera tú, me odiaría a mi misma, te he hecho sufrir demasiado y no lo mereces, eres demasiado bueno como para esperar por mí--- Leanne ya no quería derramar más lágrimas

---No te puedo pedir que dejes de querer a Sirius de un día para otro, un amor así no tiene comparación, porque si lo hiciera sería un tonto, te estaría pidiendo que olvidaras al hombre que más has querido y yo no puedo permitir que lo hagas porque gracias a el te has convertido en la persona de la que me enamore--- Charlie se acerco a Leanne y la abrazo

---De verdad que eres el hombre perfecto--- Leanne respondió al abrazo de Charlie, eso realmente la tranquilizo

---Porque no vamos a la Madriguera y aclaramos las cosas ahí, Harry en verdad necesita escuchar la verdad, no nos ha dejado de preguntar pero no le hemos dicho nada, no por lo menos hasta que tú lo hagas--- Charlie se sentía mejor ahora que Leanne había reaccionado.

---No, lo mejor es que hablemos aquí, me siento más tranquila teniendo esa plática con él en este lugar en donde muchas veces estuvieron ellos aquí, tráelos a todos, todos merecen saber la verdad--- Leanne estaba segura que en la mansión sería más fácil para todos.

---No te marcharas de nuevo verdad

---No, aquí estaré esperándolos, usa la chimenea, será más rápido y fácil

Charlie tomo polvos flu y los arrojo a la chimenea, antes de marcharse, le dirijo una última mirada a Leanne. Cuando Charlie y las llamas regresaron a su acostumbrada apariencia volvió a lanzar más polvos flu y llamo a Kingsley.

---Harry y los Weasley no tardan en llegar, ven rápido por favor, te quiero a mi lado cuando se lo diga todo--- dijo Leanne desde las llamas a un Kingsley alegre de verla

Segundos después la alta figura de Kingsley salía de entre las llamas color esmeralda para ir a abrazar inmediatamente a Leanne

---Me alegra tanto que por fin hayas decidido hablar con Harry, a los dos les hará mucho bien--- Kingsley lucía pálido y ojeroso como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela pero contento de ver a su amiga

---Realmente no se lo que voy a hacer o a decirle cuando lo vea, debe tener demasiadas preguntas

---Lo mejor sería que comenzaras en el momento en que desapareciste, el debe comprender por todo lo que pasaste y nosotros también necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso en la batalla

Leanne ya no tuvo tiempo de contestarle a Kingsley porque en ese momento por la chimenea comenzaron a llegar los Weasley, Hermione, McGonagall, Andrómeda y Teddy así como Hagrid y Harry, todos estaban muy impresionados por la majestuosidad de la mansión, sin embargo Harry no apartaba la vista de la fotografía de la boda de Leanne y Sirius, la sala tenía una excelente vista al jardín, el mismo jardín que Harry había visto en sus sueños cuando soñó que se casaba con Leanne, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo lugar y estaba seguro de que había pasado tal y como el lo soñó, no estaba seguro pero tal vez el medallón le había mostrado la boda tal y como lo había hecho con los rostros de sus padres, Remus y Sirius

El ambiente era tan pesado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie decía nada pero todos estaban seguros de lo que querían preguntar, Molly miraba de reojo a Harry y a Leanne, era la más intranquila de todos, el señor Weasley parecía feliz por estar de regreso en la mansión, Charlie se molesto un poco al encontrarlos abrazados, mientras que los demás permanecían expectantes por ver quien era el primero en hablar.

---Porque no tomamos asiento, es bastante incomodo estarnos mirando de pie cuando lo podemos hacer mas cómodamente estando sentados--- Leanne intento aligerar el animo de todos

---Si, creo que es lo mejor, vamos muchachos, siéntense--- Molly estaba muy nerviosa, intento calmarse pero el estar sentada lo empeoro todo, no quería arruinarlo como la última vez

---Todos sabemos perfectamente por que estamos aquí y lo mejor es que hablemos del tema y no lo evitemos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho--- Leanne querían comenzar la conversación lo más rápido posible

---Ahora si te interesa responder todas nuestras preguntas pero te has pasado los últimos meses engañándonos, no sabemos nada de usted y de un de repente resulta que estuviste casada con Sirius--- Harry estaba realmente molesto, tanto tiempo engañándolo, contándoles verdades a medias, tratándolo como a un niño pequeño que no entiende nada

---Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia y si te vas a comportar de esa forma sinceramente no creo que sea una buena idea decirte nada--- a Leanne no le gusto la forma en que Harry le habló

---Sirius es mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mi padre y Remus, tengo todo el derecho de saber todo lo relacionado con ellos--- Harry estaba muy enojado y no se molesto que ocultarlo

---No es la forma de hablar, Harry querido, Leanne a sufrido demasiado y no es justo que la trates de esa forma--- Molly intento tranquilizar a Harry pero no funciono

--- ¿Y que hay de mi?, por qué todos se empeñan en ocultarme todo, por qué no pudo decirnos la verdad desde un principio, por qué ocultarnos quien era--- Harry grito molesto

--- ¡BASTA! El motivo por el cual te lo ocultamos ya no importa, te lo diré por última vez, sino te controlas me marchare y ya nadie podrá contestarte las preguntas que tantas ansias tienes por conocer--- Leanne ya no estaba molesta porque se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería Harry eran repuestas

---Realmente no entiendo, como es posible que estés casada con Sirius, cuando él tiene casi tres años de muerto y desde que salio de Azkaban nunca te menciono, además eres demasiado joven--- Hermione miraba intensamente a Leanne, como intentando usar Legilimancia en ella

---La verdad es que no soy tan joven como todos ustedes piensan, en realidad tengo la misma edad que tendrían ellos, es decir, Sirius, Remus, James y Lily--- contesto Leanne

--- ¡Pero eso es imposible! Yo te busque en Hogwarts y no hay ni un solo registro de que tú estudiaras ahí, no se te menciona por ningún lado--- continuo Hermione, no podía ser posible que no pudiera haber encontrado absolutamente nada de ella en Hogwarts

---Me diste mucho trabajo Hermione, no podía pasar ni un solo momento sin preocuparme de que por fin salieras de mi hechizo y encontraras toda la información sobre mi, cuando yo regrese del lugar en el que estaba lo primero que hice después de que la profesora McGonagall me pidió que diera clases en Hogwarts fue ocultar toda la información que había sobre mi y hechizarlos para que no hablaran de mi con sus padres, ya que ellos sabrían perfectamente quien era yo--- contesto Leanne, los cuatro amigos la miraban de tal forma que no podía creer lo que escuchaban, sobre todo Harry

---Creó que lo mejor es que les cuentes lo que paso la última noche que te vimos--- intervino Kingsley

---Si, tienes razón King, es lo mejor--- estuvo de acuerdo Leanne, por fin todos sabrían lo que había pasado en realidad

Leanne tomo el corazón que colgaba de su cuello, pronunció unas palabras que a los oídos de Harry resultaron incomprensibles, el corazón se abrió y proyecto lo que serían los recuerdos que Leanne resguardaba con tanto recelo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Vamos Sirius, apresúrate que aún tenemos que ir a visitar a James y a Lily antes de marcharnos a la misión--- decía Leanne a un dormido Sirius

---En verdad tenemos que realizar esa tonta misión, estoy seguro que Kingsley podrá arreglárselas solo con los demás miembros--- contesto Sirius desde debajo de las sabanas

---Ya es más del medio día, no has desayunado y les prometimos a James y a Lily que comeríamos con ellos, en la cocina hay té y galletas, te esperaré en la sala para marcharnos--- Leanne salió de la habitación para irse a la sala, aún tenía que prepararse para la misión que cumplirían esa noche

El lugar era exactamente igual que en el presente, solo que la casa tenía el calor que solo se siente en un hogar, las fotografías mostraban los mismos momentos felices, Leanne comenzó a preparar las últimas pociones, Sirius bajo a la cocina y se puso a comer la poca comida que había en ese lugar, sabía que en casa de sus amigos, Lily ya lo estaría esperando con un banquete digno de reyes, James dispuesto a cambiarse con él para ir a la misión y ya Harry lo estaría esperando para jugar con él.

--- ¿Ya estas listo Sirius?, muy pronto tendremos el camino libre….---Leanne no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento se escucho como una taza se hacia añicos en la cocina, su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa y salió corriendo hacía allí, llevaba la varita lista

---Sirius, ¿estas bien? ¿Que pas…? ¡Sirius!, de nuevo rompiste la taza, pensé que alguien te había atacado--- Leanne se detuvo en seco al ver como Sirius estaba agachado limpiando el té derramado

---Es posible que dejaras de gritar, ya se que tenemos prisa--- contesto Sirius ante la acusación de Leanne

---Lo lamente querido, es solo que es muy importante que hagamos todo de acuerdo al plan, vamos, deja eso, ya lo arreglare yo cuando regresemos por la noche, ya es hora, tenemos que marcharnos--- dijo Leanne mientras le daba la mano a Sirius para que este se levantara, ambos se besaron en señal de que su pequeña disputa ya estaba olvidada

--- ¿No crees que la mansión es demasiado grande para solo dos personas?--- pregunto Sirius mirando a Leanne

--- ¡Pero que dices!, esta casa esta llena de gente o es que acaso consideras a los miembros de la Orden animales--- contesto Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

---Sabes a lo que me refiero--- continuo Sirius

---Claro que se a lo que te refieres--- dijo Leanne un tanto seria

---No te gustaría tener niños corriendo por la casa, pequeños guerreros haciendo travesuras y pequeñas princesitas jugando a ser brujas poderosas--- siguió Sirius con mucha ilusión en su mirar

---Si, claro que si, que te parece si después de esta misión nos tomamos un descanso para tener a esos guerreros y esas princesitas--- contesto Leanne con toda sinceridad

---Realmente no se que me diste para que me enamorara de ti como un loco, eres todo mi vida--- Sirius beso a su esposa, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz

---Si te lo digo podrías librarte de mi hechizo--- Leanne sonrió de forma picara

---Nunca haría tal cosa, me gusta estar bajo tu hechizo

Después de esto, ambos se dirigieron hasta la chimenea, tomaron los polvos flu y así se marcharon a la casa de James y Lily

---Tan puntual como siempre princesita, cosa rara en ti Canuto--- dijo James ayudando a levantarse a los recién llegados

---No entiendo porque si sabes que vamos a llegar no pones algo mas blando que esta alfombra, terminara dañando a mi querida esposa--- Sirius se sobaba la espalda y se sacudía el hollín recogido por el viaje en la chimenea

---No es culpa de James que no sepas caer en el lugar indicado--- dijo Lily entrando a la habitación con el pequeño Harry en brazos

---Mi querida Lilly, eres tan ilusa como para creer que James es un buen hombre, solo acondiciona un lugar y es para su querida princesita--- contesto Sirius mirando como James abrazaba a Leanne

---No le hagan caso, lo que pasa es que no ha tenido una comida decente desde la cena y todo por que no quiso levantarse temprano--- intervino Leanne separándose de James y yendo a abrazar a Harry

---Por que no pasamos al comedor, todo esta preparado--- dijo Lily guiándolos hasta el comedor, no quería que comenzaran una discusión que mas tarde lamentarían

---No es mi culpa que Dumbledore nos envié a misiones todas la noches, por lo menos debería darnos una noche para recuperarnos, se que Voldemort es una amenaza pero si no descansamos lo necesario, nosotros no seríamos una amenaza para él--- se defendió Sirius mientras se servia comida

---La misión de hoy solo nos tomará una par de horas, terminara antes de que te des cuenta--- Leanne intento tranquilizar a Sirius

---Y hablando de misiones, ¿en qué consiste esta misión?--- pregunto James

---Espionaje, lo que hemos estado realizando los últimos meses, nos hemos limitado ha infiltrarnos en reuniones que se realizan en exteriores, es más sencillo escuchar y esconderse--- contesto Leanne

--- ¿Y quienes participaran en ella?--- volvió a preguntar James

---Sirius y yo por supuesto, Frank y Alice y King, Dumbledore cree que es más sencillo de esa forma, si nos descubren sería mucho más fácil escapar--- continuo hablando Leanne

--- ¿Han visto últimamente a Remus?--- esta vez la que pregunto fue Lily

---Si, lo vimos hace un par de semanas, él se encontraba en el departamento de Londres, cuando puede escaparse unos día, descansa ahí; Sirius y yo vamos cada tres semanas para dejarle comida y ropa limpia; esta realmente desmejorado, el pasar tanto tiempo con los hombres lobo lo ha afectado demasiado, la misión que le encomendó Dumbledore es la peor de todas, pero la esta realizando de la mejor manera posible, no creó que alguien pudiera hacerlo mejor que él--- contesto Leanne realmente triste por la situación de su amigo

---Es algo deprimente verlo tan acabado, después de todo el siempre a sufrido mucho con sus transformaciones y ahora más sabiendo que puede dañar a alguien estando con esa manada de locos--- dijo Sirius engullendo una pierna de pollo

---No puedo creer que sea capaz de soportar tanto, es verdaderamente valiente--- comento Lily ignorando el comentario de Sirius

---El viejo Lunático, siempre supe que sería el que más sufriría en esta situación, pero por lo menos esta haciendo algo útil para la Orden--- dijo James bebiendo un sorbo de vino

---Lily y tú ya han hecho mucho por la Orden, ahora es momento en que la Orden haga algo por ustedes y eso estamos haciendo, protegiéndolos a ustedes y al pequeño Harry--- dijo seriamente Leanne

---Eso fue hace siglos, no hemos hecho nada de utilidad desde hace casi un año, en el caso de Lily más, si la misión del día de hoy no es tan peligrosa tal vez podría acompañarlos, un par de horas de acción no le caen nada mal a nadie--- dijo James mirando con mucha esperanza a sus viejos amigos

---James Potter, es que acaso no entiendes que tu lugar en este momento es con tu esposa y tu hijo, Dumbledore cree que no es buena idea que ustedes dos se arriesguen más de lo necesario--- contesto Leanne

---Pero Princesita, conmigo a su lado todo seria más fácil y mucho más divertido, Sirius se puede quedar en mi lugar--- agrego James mirando a su mejor amigo

---Eso no es posible y lo sabes, seria una tontería que salieras de la casa solo porque te siente encerrado, debes entender que los tres corren un gran peligro pero tú pareces no notarlo--- dijo Leanne muy molesta ante la irresponsabilidad de su amigo

--- ¿Y que hay de Frank y Alice? Ellos también tiene un hijo de la edad de Harry y aún así participan en todo lo relacionado con la Orden, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacerlo?--- pregunto realmente molesto James

---Frank y Alice tienen a la señora Longbottom, ella se haría cargo de Neville si algo les pasara, no creo que tu y Lily quieran dejar a Harry en manos de los Dursley--- esa ya no era más una conversación amable entre dos viejos amigos, Leanne y James discutían realmente enojados, Lily y Sirius solamente se limitaron a verlos pues sabían que si intervenían sería peor y es que cuando esos dos discutían no había poder humano que los detuviera

---Claro que no, pero si algo nos pasara Sirius y tu podrían hacerse cargo de él, después de todo Sirius es su padrino--- James miraba con enojo a la mujer a la que anteriormente había mirado con amor

---Si algo les pasara sería solo por tu inmadurez, por no querer estar seguro, una seguridad que muchos desearíamos tener, pero que no tenemos, eres es un estúpido al pensar solo en ti y no en tu familia

--- ¿Qué sabes tu de familia? Durante todos estos años te has negado a darle un hijo a Sirius, solo te interesa por ti misma, ¿es que acaso no quieres perder tu figura?--- dijo James intentado dañar a Leanne, cosa que consiguió pero decidió no darle la satisfacción

---James no creó que eso…--- Lily no pudo continuar por la agresiva respuesta de Leanne

---Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en nuestra vida privada, eso es algo que Sirius y yo hablaremos en su momento--- respondió fríamente Leanne

---Pues entonces deberíamos preguntarle a Sirius que es lo que opina, ¿no crees?--- dijo James apuntando con el tenedor a Sirius

---La verdad es que yo…--- Sirius no tubo oportunidad de expresar su opinión porque en ese momento lo corto Leanne

---Sirius no tiene nada que ver en esta discusión, lo que pasa es que te sientes desplazado por el pequeño Canuto, ¡¿el pequeño Cornamente no soporta estar fuera del foco de atención?!, ¿no es así pequeño egoísta?--- dijo Leanne sabiendo que con eso James se sentirían tan herido como ella con el comentario de este de los bebés

--- ¿Me esta llamando egoísta a mi, a mi, la mujer que prefiere salvar al resto del mundo pero no puede darle al hombre que ama una razón para dejar de arriesgarse en una guerra sin sentido?--- dijo James tan enojado que Lily se preocupo de que este hiciera una tontería

---No parecía preocuparte cuando se trataba de que salvara tu pellejo, o no James--- Leanne dijo eso obligando a que James recordara todas aquellas ocasiones en las que ella lo había salvado

--- ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Por qué demonios Dumblendore nos trata como si fuéramos de porcelana? Aún no entiendo por que Dumblendore no quiere que participemos tan activamente en las reuniones y en las misiones, sus excusas son débiles y tontas y las tuyas son aún peores--- grito James a Leanne hasta llegar a un punto en el que se podía ver fuego en su mirada

--- ¡PORQUE HARRY TIENE…!

---HARRY TIENE QUE, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER HARRY? ¡CONTESTAME POR UN DEMONIO!---pregunto aún más molesto James por las evasivas de su amiga

---Harry tiene que estar a salvo, ya sabes como es Dumblendore, él cree que lo más importante es el amor y en ustedes ve tanto amor que no quiere que nada malo les pase--- contesto Leanne intentando no revelar demasiado y preocupada por que James confiara en sus palabras y no buscara mas explicaciones

---Tienes razón, todos tienen razón, Dumblendore tiene razón, estamos a salvo y juntos, no debería arriesgarme y mucho menos arriesgar la seguridad de mi familia--- se rindió por fin James, después de todo Lily y Harry eran su mayor tesoro

---Parece ser que el peligro paso, ¿no es así Sirius?--- intervino Lily

---Tienes razón Lilyflo, esos dos podrán comerse vivos pero nunca durar más de cinco minutos enojados--- este comentario se gano las risas de todos y termino de matar el ambiente de enojo que se había apoderado de la casa

Los cuatro amigos terminaron de comer entre carcajadas y alegría, el fantasma de aquella discusión ya había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo quedaba un ambiente de tranquilidad, se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando con el pequeño Harry y hablando de un futuro que le parecía tan maravilloso como lejano. Después de la cena, Lily y Leanne estaban en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos cuando James se acerco a Leanne y le dijo al oído:

---Veme más tarde en el jardín--- Lily no se dio cuenta de esto porque en ese momento estaba distraída guardando los platos en la alacena

Después de terminar de ayudar a Lily, Leanne tomo su abrigo y salió al jardín para encontrarse con James quien ya la estaba esperando ahí

--- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?--- pregunto muy intrigada Leanne

---Quiero hablar contigo a solas, no quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación--- James se veía muy preocupado y eso preocupo aún más a Leanne

---James, ¿estas bien?

---Lo que dijiste anteriormente me puso a pensar, en realidad ya lo había pensado demasiadas veces, es algo que esta constantemente en mi pensamiento y no logro encontrarle una solución

--- ¿A qué te refieres?

---Podemos morir Leanne y si eso sucede ¿qué pasara con Harry? No podemos dejarlo en manos de los Dursley, lo tratarían muy mal, ellos no quieren saber nada relacionado con nuestro mundo--- la seriedad con que hablaba James se mezclaba con el miedo de perder a su familia y dejar a Harry en manos de gente que no lo quería

---No seas tonto, Sirius y yo nos haríamos cargo de Harry, tu sabes que nunca lo dejaríamos en manos de gente tan desagradable--- Leanne abrazo a su amigo, ella no podía, no iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara

---No podía esperar menos de ti, pero no solo me preocupan ellos, tú y Sirius son muy importantes para mi, si algo les pasara a ustedes yo me moriría de la tristeza

---No seas tonto, nada malo nos va a pasar, de eso me encargo yo--- dijo sonriendo Leanne, creía que de esa forma alegraría a su amigo

---No eres invencible y Voldemort es capaz de matarnos a todo, es muy poderoso, ni siquiera Dumblendore ha podido acabar con él

---Cada vez estamos más cerca de lograrlo, estoy segura que su final esta muy cerca y cuando eso suceda todo volverá a la normalidad--- Leanne intentaba sonar esperanzada pero sabía que Voldemort representaba una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que se podían imaginar

---Si algo nos pasara a Lily y a mi, Sirius y tú se harían cargo de Harry

---Nada les va a suceder

---Eso no lo sabes con seguridad, Leanne, yo moriré tranquilo si se que ustedes se harían cargo de Harry, no puedo pensar en nadie más que ustedes para que cuiden y protejan a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo

---Te prometo que lo haremos, tú sabes que ya queremos a Harry como si fuera nuestro propio hijo

---Dale a Sirius una razón para que deje de pelear en esta guerra, él se quedaría tranquilo en casa si supiera que tú le vas a dar un hijo, él dejaría de arriesgarse por estar a tú lado y al de su hijo--- James intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Leanne

---Ya lo se pero ahora no es un buen momento, además Sirius no se quedaría muy tranquilo escondido, él querría luchar

---No si tú le das un hijo, no los quiero perder Leanne

---Está bien, después de esta misión le daré a Sirius una razón para dejar de pelear pero antes tú también me tienes que prometer una cosa

--- ¿Qué cosa?

---Si algo me llega a pasar…

---Eso nunca va a suceder

---Por favor, escúchame, si algo me llega a suceder, promete que cuidaras a Sirius, él no es como tú, si se queda solo y encerrado cometería una tontería y no quiero que nada malo le pase, él es muy importante para mi, lo es todo, solo te pido que no lo dejen solo y que tampoco permitas que valla detrás de mi, él merece vivir y si él vive yo seré feliz--- Leanne no quería derramar ninguna lagrima, tenía que ser fuerte por todos ellos

---Te prometo que cuidare de él, nada malo le sucederá mientras yo este vivo--- James sabía que Leanne no le contaba todo lo que sabía--- Leanne ¿me estas ocultando algo?

---Porque abría de ocultarte algo

---Todo va a estar bien, verdad, ¿tu nunca me mentiras?

---No James yo nunca te mentiría y si James, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes

---Miénteme como siempre, por favor miénteme, necesito creerte; convénceme--- suplico James

Leanne lo miró y no supo que decir, nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan desesperanzado, se acerco a él y le dijo al oído:

---A donde quiera que vayas, iré, pues por el viento me transportare para estar siempre a tu lado, cuando sientas un ligero viento, no dudes… pues soy yo--- se separo de él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

James cerró fuertemente los ojos y deseo que ese momento se quedara por siempre congelado pues sabía que nada malo podía suceder estando Leanne a su lado

---Es el mismo hechizo que le diste a Sirius, siempre quise que lo hicieras conmigo--- dijo por fin James después de mucho rato

---Siempre he estado contigo, pero ahora tú estarás consiente de eso, nunca los voy a dejar y siempre voy a luchar por su seguridad

---No se como lo haces Leanne, pero siempre logras que me sienta invencible y capaz de lograr todo

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, simplemente se quedaron mirando fijamente por la ventana, Lily y Sirius jugaban con Harry, era la escena más hermosa que habían visto y eso los hizo sentir vivos, más vivos que nunca

---Tenías razón, Lily es el amor de mi vida y no podría ser feliz con nadie más que con ella, pero tú eres mi otra mitad

---Somos las dos mitades de un corazón que nunca hubiera quedado bien junto, por eso buscamos quien nos completara de tal forma que no extrañáramos la otra mitad porque inmediatamente ese otro corazón se convirtió en el nuestro

---Tal vez en otra vida podamos ser felices, pero en esta vida soy feliz al lado de Lily y tú al lado de Sirius

---En otra vida…

Los dos se sonrieron y decidieron que ya era hora de entrar y compartir su amor con las dos personas más importante en su vida, la media noche los acosaba como un león a su presa, muy pronto tendrían que separarse para hacer lo que su destino les tenía preparado, el reloj anuncio las 11:30, tenían que marcharse, después de todo se verían mañana a primera hora

Leanne y Sirius salieron de la casa de los Potter y caminaron hasta el lugar convenido, tenían que aparecerse y se tenían que alejar lo más posible de aquel lugar para no delatar su presencia, se tomaron de la mano y así se fundieron con la oscuridad para aparecer en medio de Hogsmeade para después dirigirse a Cabeza de Puerco ahí se reunirían con los demás

Cuando entraron el lugar estaba desierto a excepción de tres personas sentadas en una mesa y el tabernero, Leanne y Sirius se dirigieron directamente a ellos, ya los estaban esperando

---Justo a tiempo, ya casi es hora de marcharnos--- Kingsley se veía pálido pero seguro de lo que iban a hacer

---Acabamos de llegar, Neville no dejaba de llorar así que tuvimos que quedarnos más tiempo de lo debido--- dijo Frank haciendo de tripas corazón

---Estaba muy nervioso y la madre de Frank no ayudo mucho--- continuo Alice

---Nunca es fácil separarse de los hijos, James les manda saludos y deseos de buena suerte--- dijo Sirius sentándose después de que se sentó Leanne

---Partimos a la media noche, Dumblendore estará atento ante cualquier amenaza--- Leanne quería acabar con esa misión lo antes posible

Los cinco amigos se quedaron en silencio, repasando mentalmente lo que tenían que hacer: a las doce tenían que aparecerse a las afueras de Londres, en medio del bosque, de ahí caminarían hasta llegar a un claro y se ocultarían, la reunión de los mortifagos se llevaría a cabo a la una. Leanne miraba constantemente su reloj, en cualquier momento tendrían que partir

"_King, no digas nada, tengo algo muy urgente que pedirte"_---Leanne sabía que esa era su ultima oportunidad para decirle a Kingsley lo que tenía que decirle

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?"_--- Kingsley era consiente de que si Leanne usaba la telepatía para hablar con él debía de ser urgente

"_Si algo sale mal esta noche y algo me ocurre a mi, tienes que prometerme que sacaras de ahí a Sirius, tienen que dejarme ahí y ustedes ponerse a salvo, no permitas que Sirius haga una tontería, sabes que intentará recuperar mi cuerpo y matar a quien me haya hecho daño pero no lo permitas, prométemelo Kingsley, por favor prométemelo"_

"_Te lo prometo Leanne"_--- contesto Kingsley, a diferencia de James, Kingsley sabía reconocer cuando no podía hacer nada por que Leanne cambiara de opinión

"_Gracias King, se que siempre puedo confiar en ti"_

---Bueno ya es hora de que nos marchemos--- dijo en voz baja Kingsley y todos se pusieron en camino, se desparecieron bajo una lluvia de estrellas y aparecieron en el bosque, caminaron hasta el claro y se ocultaron entre los arbustos y esperaron en silencio hasta que los mortifagos hicieran su aparición

Después de un rato comenzaron a aparecer los mortifagos, poco antes de la una ya todos estaban sentados en un círculo, eran cerca de 20

---Bueno queridos amigos, ya estamos todos reunidos así que demos comienzo a nuestra tertulia--- la voz de Lucius Malfoy era inconfundible con su característico arrastre de palabras

---Como todos saben, los planes de nuestro Señor han dado resultado y esta noche llevaremos a cabo uno más--- Bellatrix Lestrange sonaba muy emocionada, el plan debía de ser especialmente sangriento

---Bella y yo les diremos en que consiste, Bella--- continuo Lucius

---Pues bien, ¡Crucio!--- grito Bella y la maldición estuvo a punto de tocar a Kingsley quien fue lo bastante rápido y se salvo

_Yo no siento nada_

_pero presiento que a chorro se escapa_

_la magia de mi alma gastada_

_ella en la calle tirada_

_algunas sirenas lejanas_

_resuenan en la noche olvidadas._

_Veloz caballo de acero_

_tu gasolina mi sangre y su cuerpo_

_se mezclaron en el suelo._

--- ¡ES UNA TRAMPA, CORRAN! ¡Deprimo!--- Leanne grito y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra los mortifagos

--- ¡EN VERDAD CREYERON QUE NO NOS IBAMOS A DAR CUENTA QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ! ¡Sectumsempra! --- Bella atacaba sin piedad

--- ¡El lugar esta protegido, no podemos desaparecernos! ¡Incárcero!--- comunico Alice a sus compañeros

--- ¡Llámenlo! Los tenemos rodeados--- ordeno Lucius a nadie en particular

Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, cada uno luchaba con cuatro mortifagos, era casi imposible que salieran bien librados de aquella situación y muy pronto se uniría a la batalla Voldemort

--- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo! Expecto Patronum--- grito Leanne y un enorme perrazo salió de su varita y se perdió en la oscuridad

_El gris de la carretera _

_dibujando su melena_

_Y la luz se le apagó._

_Y su vos se le apagó_

---Acaso crees que Dumblendore llegara a tiempo para salvarlos, te equivocas ¡Crucio!--- esta vez la maldición si le dio a Leanne quien callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y ahogando los gritos que estaban en su garganta

---Incendio--- Sirius apunto a su prima quien no pudo defenderse y salio disparada en llamas dejando a Leanne respirando entrecortadamente

--- ¡ESTUPIDO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!--- Bella se levanto a tiempo para ver como su amo aparecía en medio de aquella batalla

Los mortifagos reaccionaron ante la llegada de su amo y atacaron con más fuerza pero él se mantenía al margen de la batalla, talvez esperando a que Dumblendore apareciera. Bella peleaba contra su primo y Leanne contra siete mortifagos a la vez, todos tenían cortadas y la sangre les brotaba de la boca, Dumblendore se estaba tardando demasiado y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que por fin los mortifagos los vencieran pero ese simple pensamiento los hacia luchar con más ganas y fuerza

--- ¡Sectumsempra!--- Sirius estaba decido a acabar con su prima al precio que fuera, no iba a permitir que volviera a dañar a Leanne pero desafortunadamente el hechizo no dio en el blanco y en ese momento Voldemort se decidió a atacar

--- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

--- ¡SIRIUS!--- Leanne se interpuso entre la maldición y Sirius, el as de luz verde le dio de lleno en el pecho

_Se le apagó la luz, tembló_

_y no llega la camilla, luché buscando una salida_

_para ir a escuchar su corazón_

_con las manos confundidas no me mantengo en pie_

_no llego hasta la niña de mi vida._

--- ¡LEANNE!--- Sirius gritaba de dolor, la fuerza del hechizo lo lanzó lejos, choco contra un árbol, estaba completamente desorientado e intentaba ponerse de pie pero no lograba hacerlo, tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba Leanne, tenía que ser una broma, ella no podía estar muerta, ella no podía morir

_Porque no habla no entiendo_

_hace un momento me iba diciendo_

_no corras tanto que tengo miedo._

_La ambulancia volaba_

_entre la vida y la muerte, pensaba_

_que echaba tanto de menos su casa._

_Amarga risa en la cama_

_imagina que es una diana_

_con todas esas agujas clavadas. _

Ella tenía que estar viva, él no podía haberla matado, ella tenía que estar viva, como pudo se levanto, no podía escuchar claramente lo que estaba sucediendo y todo era un borrón ante sus ojos, Bella reía a carcajadas y Voldemort había comenzado a caminar, se estaba acercando demasiado Leanne, no podía permitirlo, él no podía ponerle una mano encima a la mujer que tanto amaba, los mortifagos habían comenzado a rodearlos, Kingsley, Frank y Alice no podrían contenerlos por más tiempo, pero eso no le importaba a Sirius, tenía que evitar que Voldemort se llevara a Leanne

_Bromea sobre su suerte, le hace sentirse más fuerte_

_entre la vida y la muerte se piensa tan diferente._

_Y la luz se le apagó, y su voz se le apagó._

Sirius corrió tan rápido como pudo, los hechizos y maldiciones le rozaban, pero los esquivaba como podía, estaba demasiado cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tenía que matarlo, tenía que acabar con su vida tal y como el había acabado con la de su niña, su amor.

_Se le apagó la luz tembló_

_le cerraron las cortinas_

_y escuchó pasar la vida y el_

_suave latir de un corazón_

_la indirecta comprendida_

_una torpe despedida de_

_la niña de su vida ...._

---En verdad crees que puedes acabar conmigo, eres un verdadero idiota, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto te reunirás con ella--- Voldemort hablaba con aquella voz fría e inexpresiva pero a la vez imponía un miedo tremendo

--- ¡Fiendfyre!--- Sirius estaba segado por el odio que sentía hacía Voldemort, quería causarle un dolor tan profundo que muriera en ese mismo momento, pero las llamas no lo tocaron, con un movimiento de su varita estas se convirtieron en un circulo que los rodeo, el cuerpo sin vida de Leanne los separaba, aún tenía la varita en la mano y el corazón de cristal sobre su pecho daba la ilusión de que aún estaba viva.

Los mortifagos habían desaparecido excepto Bella, quien estaba detrás de su amo fuera del alcance de las llamas, miraba la escena completamente loca de felicidad y Frank, Alice y Kingsley intentaban detener las llamas para recuperar el cuerpo de Leanne y sacar con vida a Sirius. Kingsley no podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Leanne

--- ¡Crucio!--- volvió a gritar Sirius, la fuerza de la maldición hizo que Voldemort perdiera el control sobre si mismo y cayera de espaldas, Sirius aprovecho esa oportunidad y se acerco hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Leanne

_Se le apagó la luz tembló_

_Le cerraron las cortinas_

_y escuchó pasar la vida y el_

_suave latir de un corazón_

_una torpe despedida de_

_la niña de mi vida…_

---Leanne, Leanne despierta por favor, por favor despierta--- Sirius suplico en vano, Leanne estaba completamente rígida, fría y sus ojos estaban vacíos, ya no había en ellos, esa luz calidad que siempre irradiaban cada vez que lo miraban, Leanne en verdad lo había abandonado

---Ella es mía ahora

Sirius levanto la vista en ese momento y no pudo ver como los ojos de Leanne recobraban una vez más la vida que habían perdido. Voldemort levanto su varita y la agito como un látigo, las llamas se apagaron y con ellas desaparecieron Voldemort, Bella y Leanne

En ese momento aparecieron Dumblendore, Remus y demás miembros de la Orden pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podían hacer nada por Leanne

--- ¡LEANNE!--- el grito de Sirius resonó en medio de la nada, Kingsley lo tomo por el cuello, Sirius trato de soltarse de él, Frank abrazaba a Alice quien lloraba desconsoladamente

---Vamos Sirius, ella no hubiera querido…

--- ¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO TIENES NUNIGUN DERECHO DE MENCIONARLA! ¡ELLA ES MÍA, ES MÍA!

Sirius continúo forcejeando con Kingsley pero no se pudo soltar de él, Frank y Alice se acercaron a ellos y ayudaron a Kingsley a transportar a Sirius hasta un lugar seguro

--- ¡Déjenme, déjenme!--- decía Sirius mientras lloraba desesperado por ir a reunirse con Leanne

--- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Sirius ¿Dónde esta Leanne? ¿Sirius?--- Lily se levanto del sofá y corrió para acercarse a Sirius, Frank y Kingsley lo tenían sometido en el suelo mientras que Alice se había dejado caer en una silla

--- ¡USTED, USTED ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO, USTED NOS ENVIÓ A UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA, ESTO ES SU CULPA!--- Sirius grito al ver el rostro cansado y preocupado del anciano profesor--- ¡DEJENME, SULETENME, LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR!

--- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?--- pregunto Dumblendore dirigiéndose a Kingsley ignorando las amenazas de Sirius, aunque este ya conocía la respuesta

--- ¡ESTA MUERTA, ESTA MUERTA Y TODO ES POR SU CULPA, LEANNE ESTA MUERTA Y ES POR SU CULPA!--- Sirius estaba loco de dolor, no había podido vengar la muerte de Leanne y ahora Dumblendore no mostraba ningún respeto por la muerte de su mujer, Lily comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas silenciosas

---Era una trampa, los mortifagos sabían que estaríamos en ese lugar, eran alrededor de 20 y después apareció Voldemort y él la, él la…

---Entiendo, no es necesario que lo expliques

--- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?--- James bajo por las escaleras, lo habían despertado con todo el ruido--- ¿Dónde esta Leanne?

--- ¡ES UN MALDITO!--- Sirius se soltó por fin y quiso atacar a Dumblendore pero este con un movimiento de su varita lo desarmo y callo al suelo

--- ¿Qué demonios le hizo, esta loco?--- James termino de bajar los últimos escalones de un salto y se sentó junto a su lado

---Esta dormido, es lo mejor para él en este momento--- contesto tranquilamente Dumblendore

--- ¿Dónde esta Leanne?--- volvió a preguntar James, temiendo lo peor

---James, ella esa….

---NO, ELLA NO, NOOOOOO---James comenzó a agitarse, no podía ser verdad, hasta hace unas horas, ella había estado con él, le había dicho que todo estaría bien, ella no podía estar muerta, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, quería partirse en dos e ir hasta el lado de Leanne, pero de pronto se desplomo tal y como lo había hecho Sirius

---Creo que también es mejor para él que duerma--- Lily bajo su varita

---Remus, Kingsley, llévenlos a la habitación, los demás, ya nada se puede hacer, lo mejor es que regresen a sus hogares, ¿podemos hablar en privado Lily?--- todos hicieron lo que Dumblendore les había ordenado

---Si, en el comedor---Lily guió a Dumblendore hasta el comedor, se secaba constantemente las lágrimas

---Tengo cosas muy importantes que decirte y James no esta en condiciones de escucharlas, Voldemort viene en pos de Harry y ahora más que nunca debemos protegerlo--- Lily se quedo congelada, cómo era eso posible--- Ahora no puedo darte muchas explicaciones

--- ¿Leanne lo sabía?

---Si, esa es la principal razón por la cual no quiero que participen en las misiones de la Orden y por la cual ella luchaba tanto por acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort

---Sirius…

---El no lo sabía, Lily tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender en este momento, lo mejor es que Kingsley y Remus se queden esta noche aquí, después de todo no creo que sea conveniente que Remus regrese esta noche con los hombres lobo y de esa forma ustedes estarán más seguros, mañana vendré a primer hora y aclararemos todas las dudas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Pero tu no moriste, es decir, estas aquí, ¿Cómo es eso posible?--- pregunto Harry

---Voldemort disfrazo la maldición asesina, realmente no se como lo hizo, solo se que me quede congelada, no podía moverme ni comunicarme con nadie, la verdad es que él no me quería muerta--- contesto Leanne

---Sirius sufrió mucho, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa forma, él hubiera dado su vida por vengar la tuya--- dijo Hermione completamente absorta en los recuerdos de Leanne

---Yo nunca iba a permitir que él hiciera tal cosa--- le respondió Leanne, el cielo se había vestido de una negrura aterciopelada, se había ido ya la mañana y la tarde y la noche hacia su entrada triunfal

---Ya es muy tarde lo mejor será que nos marchemos--- dijo la señora Weasley consultando su reloj

---Yo quiero seguir escuchando, quiero saber más--- Harry no pensaba marcharse de ahí hasta que alguien le explicara todo lo que quería saber

--- ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí esta noche?, la casa es muy grande para mi sola--- propuso Leanne

---Eso sería realmente maravilloso, siempre quise conocer a fondo la mansión de los Gryffindor--- contesto alegremente el señor Weasley

---Entonces ya esta hecho, esta noche se quedan todos aquí--- Leanne les sonrió amablemente y les dio la bienvenida a su casa con las manos


	13. EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS 2

13. EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS 2

Harry se levanto muy temprano la mañana siguiente, no había dormido muy bien, los recuerdos de Leanne se clavaron en su memoria y cada dos por tres los revivía, nunca había visto a su padrino tan contento como cuando miraba a Leanne y nunca lo vio sufrir como cuando creyó que ella había muerto. No solo Voldemort destruyo su familia sino que también le quito a Sirius lo que más había amado, Sirius había sufrido mucho y había muerto sin saber que Leanne estaba realmente viva

Ella estaba viva, pero ¿donde había estado todo este tiempo?, esa era la pregunta que obsesiono más que nada Harry, ¿Dónde se había metido Leanne todo este tiempo?

Harry bajo a la cocina, seguro la señora Weasley ya tendría el desayuno preparado, se moría de hambre, pero ella no estaba ahí y todo estaba vació así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, pero algo en la sala le llamo mucho la atención. Leanne estaba parada frente a la chimenea, miraba fijamente la fotografía de su boda con Sirius, ella no noto cuando Harry se puso a detrás de ella, el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de observar más a fondo aquel cuadro y todos los demás que había ahí.

Sus padres, Remus, Sirius y Leanne de diferentes edades lo miraban y lo saludaban desde las paredes, sus años en el colegio, una infancia desconocida para él, sonrisas y abrazos, era casi como si esas escenas pertenecieran a otra realidad, una a la que Harry nunca fue invitado

---Momentos felices--- dijo Leanne sacando a Harry se sus pensamientos

---Realmente lucen muy felices, tú y Sirius--- dijo Harry señalando la fotografía de la boda y sintiéndose apenado, después de todo había entrado ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta y había terminado atrapándolo desprevenido

---Si, pero dime, no es muy temprano para que estés levantado

---No tenía mucho sueño--- mintió Harry

---Sabias que la habitación en la que dormiste era ocupada por tu padre cuando se quedaba a dormir aquí--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

--- ¿En serio? No lo sabía--- contesto Harry muy emocionado

---James pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, él y yo nos conocemos desde la sala de maternidad en San Musgo, mi madre era funcionaria en el Ministerio y pensaba que no era buena idea despreciar su ofrecimiento, mientras que tú abuela era muy mayor como para dar a luz en su hogar, como generalmente lo hacen todos--- dijo Leanne señalando una foto en la que dos pequeños niños estaban en una pequeña sala de maternidad--- Nacimos el mismo día, solo que James unas horas antes, desde entonces fuimos inseparables. Tu padre pasaba la mitad del tiempo aquí y la otra en su casa con Sirius--- Leanne tomo un álbum y se sentó en el sofá, Harry la siguió

--- ¿Por qué Sirius no aparece en estas fotografías?--- pregunto Harry mientras veía las fotos de la infancia de Leanne y su padre

---Porque tu padre nunca me hablo de él sino hasta que yo misma lo conocí una semana antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, además por ser Black, mis padres no consideraban que fuera una buena idea que yo lo conociera o tuviera una amistad con él, especial mi madre--- contesto Leanne

--- ¿Pero por qué mi padre no quería que ustedes dos se conocieran?--- volvió a preguntar Harry

---No quería compartirnos, era un poco egoísta cuando se trataba de Siruis y de mí, él sabía que si lo conocía tendría que compartirlo conmigo y él tendría que compartirme con Sirius, eso no le gustaba nada pero después todo cambio y comprendió que los tres podíamos ser amigos--- explico Leanne

--- ¿Mi padre te amaba?--- pregunto Harry recordando el beso que le dio Leanne a su padre, él había sentido que ellos dos habían tenido una historia, esa pregunta era la razón por la que no había podido dormir mucho

---James creía que me amaba pero en realidad nuestro cariño era de hermanos, el verdadero amor de tu padre fue tu madre, no lo dudes nunca Harry, James me veía como una posesión que solo le pertenecía a él pero después eso cambio--- contesto tranquilamente Leanne

--- ¿Podían hacer magia?--- pregunto Harry señalando una foto en la que su padre y Leanne de aproximadamente unos 7 años estaban realizando magia

---Si, mi padre y mi abuelo nos enseñaron desde que mostramos nuestra magia, como a los tres años; mi madre y mi abuela no estaban muy conformes pero como casi nunca estaban en casa no se daban cuenta--- contesto Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

---Pero ¿y los del Ministerio nunca se dieron cuenta?--- a Harry le resultaba tan extraño que si su madre trabajaba en el Ministerio nunca se hubieran dado cuenta que magos menores de edad hicieran magia

---Bueno, lo que pasa es que mientras no cumplas 11 años he ingreses a Hogwarts no pueden distinguir la magia que hace cada persona pero aquí en la mansión, los del Ministerio no se pueden dar cuenta de la magia que se hace, es muy antigua, como ya sabes, la construyo el mismo Godric Gryffindor, eso nos daba una ventaja a James y a mi, para cuando ingresamos a Hogwarts teníamos el nivel de los de tercero y por eso nos dedicamos a enseñarles a Sirius, Remus y a Peter todo lo que sabíamos--- Leanne parecía encantada de recordar todos aquellos momentos felices

---Con que aquí están, los hemos estado buscando por toda la mansión--- Molly se veía agitada y detrás de ella aparecieron los demás invitados interrumpiendo la platica entre Leanne y Harry, cosa que molesto al chico

--- ¿Qué pasa Molly?--- pregunto preocupada Leanne

---Kingsley envió un mensaje, quiere saber a que hora continuaremos con nuestra reunión--- continuo Molly

---Enseguida le mando la respuesta--- Leanne levanto la varita y de la punta salió un enorme perrazo que se perdió en el jardín--- Después del desayuno, ¿qué les parece?--- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes

Molly y Leanne fueron a la Madriguera y regresaron con mucha comida, cosa que alegro a Ron quien no había probado comida desde el desayuno del día de ayer, todos comieron con ganas y al cabo de una hora hizo su aparición Kingsley junto con la profesora McGonagall, después de eso, todos se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala donde Leanne continuo con su relato

--- ¿Cómo es posible que viéramos la reacción de Sirius si tu no estuviste ahí? O si--- pregunto Hermione muy intrigada

---Veo que te morías por hacer esa pregunta--- dijo Leanne sonriéndole a Hermione--- Este medallón no solo guarda mis recuerdos más importantes, sino que también guarda los de las personas que más quise y me quisieron, y ahora creó que podemos continuar con nuestra historia--- al decir esto Leanne realizo los mismos hechizos de antes y el medallón mostró los recuerdos de esta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba muy oscuro y frió, la piedra dura lastimaba el cuerpo de Leanne pero en realidad lo que más le dolía a ella era el saber que ya no volvería a ver a Sirius nunca más, la muerte era dolorosa o por lo menos eso creía Leanne, no se podía mover y no podía ver nada, no entendía que es lo que había pasado, si estaba muerta porque estaba en aquel lugar tan horrible.

---Al fin a despertado nuestra querida invitada--- la fría voz de Voldemort le llego lejana pero mas dolorosa que la misma piedra sobre la que estaba recostada

Leanne lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero no consiguió desatarse, intento gritar pero a pesar de que no tenía tapada la boca no logro emitir ningún sonido, no era posible, la maldición asesina le dio en el pecho, ella tenía que estar muerta

---Pero mira como se retuerce, perece un pequeño gusano, un gusano muy desagradable--- dijo Bella para después propinarle una patada en el estomago

---No seas tan mal educada con nuestros invitados Bella, muéstrales un poco de respeto, ¡Crucio!--- la risa de Bella al ver como sufría Leanne resonó en las paredes de piedra, Voldemort quería debilitarla lo más posible antes de continuar con su plan

---Ahora yo amo--- Voldemort movió afirmativamente la cabeza y Bella continuo torturándola hasta que por fin su amo le ordeno que parara

---Creo que con eso ya es suficiente, Leanne nos dirá lo que queremos saber, no es así, mí querida Leanne--- con un movimiento de su varita el hechizo que no le permitía hablar a Leanne dejo de surtir efecto

---Vamos amo, un poco más--- insistió Bella

--- ¡He dicho que ya es suficiente! Pero después de que tengamos lo que necesitamos puedes encargarte de ella, ahora ve y vigila que nadie se acerque--- le ofreció Voldemort a su fiel sirviente

---Gracias amo--- dijo Bella besando la mano de Voldemort

--- ¿Dónde estoy?--- pregunto Leanne con un hilo de voz

---Esto no es el cielo, pero te aseguro que sufrirás como si se tratara del infierno--- contesto Bella antes de salir

---No estas muerta, si eso es lo que te estas preguntando, eres demasiado valiosa como para matarte, pero no te engañes, en cuanto tenga lo que necesito de ti acabare contigo--- la voz de Voldemort sonó aún mas fría que nunca y eso provoco un gran temor en Leanne

Leanne deseo con todas sus fuerzas de que se tratara del mismísimo infierno y que ese fuere su castigo por engañar y mentirle a Sirius, con gusto soportaría una eternidad en ese lugar, tenía miedo pero cuando hablo no demostró el temor que la invadía

---Nunca obtendrás nada de mí así que mátame de una vez

---No lo haré hasta que me des lo que necesito pero puedo ahorrarte mucho sufrimiento si tan solo accedes a darme la información de buena manera--- la voz de Voldemort le llegaba lejana y era casi inaudible pero ella sabía muy bien lo que quería

---Tendrás que matarme

--- ¡Crucio!

Leanne ahogó el rito que le exploto en la garganta, no quería mostrar la más pequeña señal de debilidad delante de Voldemort, sabía que eso solo lo alentaría más

---Para que dar la vida por aquellos que no se molestaron en rescatarte, se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estabas muerta, ¿porque morir por alguien que prefirió que lo salvaras? Eres una estúpida, ¡Crucio!--- Voldemort disfrutaba torturarla de esa forma, después de todo era la heredera de Gryffindor y él heredero de Slytherin, sería como en el pasado, él quitándole lo que más amaba--- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a soportar?--- pregunto entre risas malvadas Voldemort

Leanne no contesto, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para moverse

---Vamos, llámalos, pídeles que vengan a rescatarte se muy bien que lo puedes hacer--- Voldemort estaba al tanto de que Leanne se podía comunicar con sus amigos y con Dumbledore y que estos mismos al saber que estaba viva irían a rescatarla

---No lo haré, no voy a arriesgar sus vidas

---Que noble de tu parte--- se burlo Voldemort--- No cabe duda que Dumbledore ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo, pero no te servirá de nada, si no eres tú, alguien más lo hará, y tú habrás sufrido por nada

---Habré sufrido por proteger a mis amigos, créeme que vale la pena morir por ello, si no es ahora, lo afrontare cuando venga--- contesto Leanne

--- ¡Crucio!--- grito Voldemort apuntando a Leanne

Hubo un borrón de imágenes, pasaban demasiado rápido, y en las cuales se podía ver como Leanne era torturada, no solo por Voldemort sino también por Bella, al parecer ella era la única mortifaga que sabía que Leanne estaba viva, también se podía ver el paso de los días y los efectos de las torturas en el rostro y ropa de Leanne, el cual antes era liso y terso y ahora mostraba cortes y moretones mezclados con sangre

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué es lo que quería?--- preguntando Harry aunque ya conocía la respuesta, pero no puedo evitar hacerla

---Tú ubicación, pero también quería información respecto a Hogwarts y la magia que se oculta entre sus paredes, él tenía conocimiento de muchos de sus secretos, pero no eran nada comparados con las reservas de magia y los tesoros que hay en Hogwarts, sabía muy bien que yo si los conocía y que sin mi ayuda nunca los conseguiría--- contesto Leanne

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo el sufrimiento de Leanne, después de todo él era el culpable de todo, desvío la mirada de los hermosos ojos de Leanne y se fijo en un cuadro, aparentemente vació pero algo lo obligo a decir:

---Profesor Dumbledore…

Todos voltearon inmediatamente hacia el lugar al que Harry se había acercado

---Realmente quería ser testigo mudo de esta charla pero creo que fue todo lo contrario--- hablo Dumbledore y una sonrisa serena se dibujo en su rostro

---Sabe que es bienvenido en mi hogar, moveré el retrato para que tenga un mejor lugar--- Leanne movió el retrato y lo coloco a un lado del de su boda

--- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en ese lugar?--- pregunto Hermione una vez que todos estuvieron de nuevo atentos a la conversación

---No mucho tiempo, no tiene importancia--- Leanne intento no darle importancia pero Harry quería saber así que pregunto de nuevo

--- ¿Cuánto tiempo sufriste por mi culpa?

Leanne no contesto de inmediato, sino que lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo muy claro

---Nada de esto fue tu culpa, era algo que tenía que suceder y así sucedió, no sufrí por tu culpa y si acaso sufrí por algo fue porque así yo lo quise

---Si, pero ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste en ese lugar? Tú dijiste que nos lo dirías todo, así que contesta--- volvió a preguntar Harry

---Cerca de seis meses--- esta vez el que contesto fue Dumbledore

---No es tan terrible como suena, el tiempo paso muy rápido--- continuo Leanne

--- ¡Fuiste torturada por seis meses, por Voldemort y por Bella, eso no es poca cosa, sufriste demasiado, no puedes no darle importancia!--- Harry estaba sorprendido por lo poco que le importaba Leanne el hecho de haber sido torturada

---Lo peor vino después, créeme Harry, con gusto hubiera soportado una eternidad de tortura si con eso se salvaran las vidas que se perdieron y que no pude salvar--- Leanne derramo unas lagrimas silenciosas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, el suave colchón la invitaba a quedarse una eternidad recostada en el, después de todo se lo merecía, las sabanas le arrullaban el sueño y le impedían que contestara el llamado de aquel que gritaba su nombre con tanta insistencia, después de todo tenía toda una vida para estar a su lado

---Levántate flojita, James y Lily ya están aquí--- Sirius susurraba al oído de Leanne

---Tengo sueño, ellos pueden esperar--- contesto entre sueños Leanne

---Vamos, levántate, levántate--- Sirius beso a su esposa y después le hizo cosquillas

---Jajajajaja, está bien, ya bajo--- contesto Leanne con otro beso a su querido esposo

La habitación estaba inundada de los rayos de sol, Sirius ya había salido, de seguro estaría en la sala con James y Lily, Leanne se levanto y se puso sobre sus hombros un delicado chal, estaba ansiosa por ver a sus amigos y al pequeño Harry

Sus voces y sus risas se escuchaban mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras, ellos ya estaban sentados en la sala recordando los viejos tiempos, eran felices de ese modo, recordando cuando se escapaban del colegio, cuando hacían travesuras en el despacho del conserje.

---Llegan temprano--- dijo Leanne dirigiéndose a sus amigos

---Nos moríamos de ganas de verte--- James se levanto y fue a abrazar a Leanne

---Queríamos estar aquí, en cualquier momento puede nacer el pequeño Sirius y no queremos perdérnoslo--- Lily se acerco a Leanne y puso su mano sobre el vientre crecido, tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que naciera el bebé

---El nacimiento de ese niño tiene que ser rodeado de gente que lo quiera mucho--- Remus también abrazo a Leanne

---No deberían estar aquí, es muy peligroso--- dijo Leanne a sus amigos

---Nada nos detendría, queremos estar a tú lado princesita--- le contesto James

---Gracias, el pequeño Sirius se los agradece también--- Leanne coloco sus manos sobre su vientre y les sonrió a sus amigos

---Porque no nos marchamos ya, en nuestro hogar estarás más cómoda--- sugirió Lily

---Si después de todo en nuestro hogar es más seguro--- afirmo James

---Vamos Leanne, tú primero--- Remus la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la chimenea

---No, no lo se--- Leanne se resistía

---No te resistas, tarde o temprano tendremos que marcharnos--- insistió Sirius

---Si, vamos dilo--- el rostro de Lily se deformo y sus ojos hermosamente verdes se convirtieron en el mismo rojo que tanto había atormentado a Harry

---No, nunca te lo diré--- dijo casi en un susurro rodeada por los rostros deformados de sus amigos

--- ¡AMO, ESTA AQUÍ!--- el grito de Bella resonó por todo el lugar

--- ¡ESTUPIDA! ¡CRUCIO!

----¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--- grito Leanne, aún tenía las manos sobre su vientre, no estaba en la mansión de los Gryffindor, no estaba rodeada de sus queridos amigos, no estaba esperando al hijo de Sirius, estaba recostada en la dura piedra, estaba sola y nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría ese hecho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?--- pregunto Harry interrumpiendo el relato de Leanne

---Voldemort supo encontrar mi lado débil y se aprovecho de eso para intentar sacarme información pero como vieron, Bella lo interrumpió antes de obtener lo que quería, yo estaba demasiado débil y no pude evitar que el pusiera esas imágenes en mi cabeza--- se disculpo Leanne

---No tienes por que disculparte, fueron meses de tortura, en algún momento Voldemort lograría penetrar tus defensas--- dijo cariñosamente la señora Weasley

---Gracias Molly--- dijo Leanne

---La señora Weasley tiene razón, lo importante es que no revelaste la ubicación de los padres de Harry y eso habla de lo poderosa que eres--- dijo Hermione impresionada

---Él sabia que querías tener un hijo con Sirius, pero ¿Por qué nunca se lo diste?--- pregunto Harry recordando lo hermosa que se veía Leanne embarazada y se culpo a si mismo porque en ese mismo momento Ginny lo tomo de la mano

---Sabías que eso iba a pasar, verdad--- intervino Hermione, lo podía ver en los ojos de Leanne, esa profunda tristeza, el deseo de querer que no se trátese de un sueño sino de una realidad

---No precisamente, en mi vida yo siempre soñé conocer a alguien como Sirius, casarme y tener un montón de hijos y ser muy feliz; en mi familia solo hubo una vidente, Elena, la esposa de Godric y yo herede ese talento y que a la vez fue una maldición--- dijo Leanne con la vista perdida en el jardín--- pero ahora tengo a alguien que me ama y que me ha devuelto la felicidad que perdí--- continuo sonriéndole a Charlie

---Sirius hubiera estado de acuerdo, él te amaba mucho y estoy seguro que hubiera querido que fueras feliz aunque el no estuviera a tu lado, él no hubiera querido que sufrieras por su recuerdo--- le aseguro Harry a Leanne

---Lo se Harry y por eso lo amo más

---Bueno porque no continuamos con la historia--- dijo sonriente el señor Weasley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡AMO, ESTA AQUÍ!--- el grito de Bella resonó por todo el lugar

--- ¡ESTUPIDA! ¡CRUCIO!

----¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--- grito Leanne, aún tenía las manos sobre su vientre, no estaba en la mansión de los Gryffindor, no estaba rodeada de sus queridos amigos, no estaba esperando al hijo de Sirius, estaba recostada en la dura piedra, estaba sola y nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría ese hecho

Bella calló al suelo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor pero ni su grito logro acallar el de Leanne, Voldemort levantó su varita y se dirigió a Bella

---Estaba a punto de conseguirlo y ¡TÚ ME HAS INTERRUMPIDO!--- grito enojado Voldemort

---Perdóneme amo, pero ya esta aquí--- contesto Bella aún tumbada en el piso

---La escuchaste--- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a Leanne--- Por fin tendré a los Potter, vigílala mientras traigo a nuestro invitado--- dijo esta vez hacia Bella

Leanne no se movió, el recuerdo de lo había visto aún la atormentaba, Bella tampoco se movía pero en cuanto vio la posición en la que estaba Leanne se levanto, ella estaba encogida en el suelo y tenía la vista perdida

---Cuando la mente juega con el corazón es difícil recuperarse, verdad pequeño leoncito--- Bella caminó en círculos alrededor de Leanne, disfrutaba verla sufrir de esa forma, verla derrotada

---Esa no es la forma en que se trata a los invitados Bella, mira querida Leanne, un viejo amigo ha venido a visitarte--- dijo Voldemort dejando pasar a Colagusano

--- ¡Maldito gusano traidor! ¡SON TUS AMIGOS! Ellos hubieran dado la vida antes de traicionarte--- grito Leanne al ver a Colagusano

---Hola princesita, ¿Cómo te a tratado mi señor? Imagina lo que dirá tu pequeño Canuto cuando se entere que no solo estás viva sino que eres una leal servidora del señor Tenebroso y que además vendiste a los Potter y tú muerte no fue más que una forma de cubrir tu verdadera identidad--- dijo Colagusano viendo con odio a Leanne

---Parece ser todo un plan--- se burlo Bella

---Asqueroso traidor, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver

---Oh Leanne, la protectora, mi querida Leanne, siempre protegiendo a sus queridos amigos, siempre detrás de ellos evitando que descubrieran sus travesuras, borrando memorias, obligando a los otros a guardar silencio pero no esta vez, no, esta vez no estarás ahí para protegerlos, van a morir y su muerte pesara en tú conciencia--- contesto Colagusano a las agresiones de Leanne

---Ojala pudiera borrar el momento en que te conocimos, el momento en que te aceptaron como amigo

--- ¡AMIGO DICES! ¡NUNCA ME VIERON COMO A UN AMIGO! Siempre fui una alimaña para ellos, un escuálido que los hacia ver mejor, nunca me consideraron su amigo

--- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES LA AMISTAD, SOLAMENTE LOS QUERÍAS PARA QUE TE PROTEGIERAN Y ELOS FUERON LO BASTANTE ESTUPIDOS PARA NO VERLO! Y cuando dejes de serle de utilidad a Voldemort también acabara contigo--- grito Leanne enojada

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- grito Colagusano pero la maldición no daño a Leanne, era demasiado débil para hacerlo

--- ¡ASÍ ES COMO PLANEAS SOMETERME, NUNCA PODRAS CONMIGO!--- se burlo Leanne

--- ¡Vasta! Ella será tú recompensa, una vez que acabe con los Potter y me de la información que necesito podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras--- le dijo Voldemort a Colagusano

---Pero amo, usted me prometió…

---Bella, Bella, tú puedes tener a cualquiera y Colagusano solo quiere al pequeño leoncito, él nos va entregar a los Potter, creó que podemos concederle ese deseo

---Pero amo…

--- ¡Vasta Bella! Leanne es para Colagusano y se acabo, tú te puedes quedar con Sirius

Bella no dijo nada más, simplemente se limito a ver con odio a Colagusano, sabía que no podía convencer a su amo de otra cosa.

---Siempre me trataste como basura, nunca me consideraste digno de tú amistad, muy poca cosa y ahora soy yo él que va a acabar con tú perfecta vida, créeme que disfrutaré verlos muertos a todos, a los Potter, a Remus pero especialmente a tú querido Canuto, siempre me vieron como un cobarde, como un inútil que nunca brillaría por su cuenta pero ahora todo va a cambiar, te convertirás en mi esclava, en mi elfina domestica y me asegurare de que antes de que maten a Sirius te vea y se entere de toda la verdad, así sufrirá aún más--- continuo Colagusano

---Ahora dime delante de ella donde están los Potter--- ordeno Voldemort

---Los Potter están…

--- ¡Nooooooooooo! Asquerosa sabandija, maldito traidor--- grito Leanne e intento atacar a Colagusano pero Bella lo impidió

--- ¡Palalingua!--- la lengua de Leanne se pegó a su paladar cosa que le corto el oxigeno, ella se llevo las manos a la garganta y calló de rodillas intentando recuperar su aliento, eso provoco la risa de Bella dándole a Clagusano la oportunidad de hablar

---Los Potter están en el Valle de Godric

Ni Voldemort ni Bella tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, un enorme león apareció de la nada y ataco a Cologusano, sus garras le hicieron cortes en la cara y en el cuerpo, Colagusano calló al suelo, estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente y el león se preparaba para atacar de nuevo

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- grito Voldemort y el león choco contra la pared pero antes de tocar el suelo, Leanne recupero su forma humana

---Amo…

--- ¡CÁLLATE BELLA Y VIGÍLALA!--- Voldemort salió de la habitación con Colagusano, dejando a Bella y a Leanne de nuevo solas

---Parece ser que tú amo prefiere ahora a Colagusano, no pasara mucho tiempo para que se convierta en su mano derecha y tú simplemente desaparecerás--- Leanne se levanto como pudo y miró directamente a los ojos a Bella

--- ¡CÁLLATE ESTUPIDA! ¡CRUCIO!

---En serio creíste que tú querido amo te dejaría matarme, ese es un honor que solo le dará a su mejor mortifago--- dijo Leanne mientras se levantaba de nuevo

---Mi amo solo confía en mi, solamente yo se que tú estas vida, solamente yo--- habló de forma desquiciada Bella

---No te engañes Bella, el que tú sepas que yo estoy viva no es más que un error, tú tenías que marcharte con el resto de los mortifagos, tú amo no pensaba confiártelo, solo pensaba decírselo a Snape, él único en quien confía--- Leanne solo dijo lo último porque sabía que eso realmente la enfurecería

--- ¡CRUCIO!

---Puedes seguir torturándome por todo el tiempo que quieras pero al final será Colagusano quien acabe conmigo---Leanne no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría continuar soportando las maldiciones de Bella, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y no podía usar su varita para defenderse

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- Leanne calló de nuevo al suelo pero esta vez no se levanto--- ¿Qué pasa? Es que acaso ya te diste por vencida o es que tú querido Dumby no te enseño a pelear sucio, jajajajajaja--- Bella reía carcajadas y por un segundo perdió de vista a Leanne

---No, pero yo aprendí sola--- Leanne había tomado una piedra y con todas sus fuerzas la estrelló sobre la cabeza Bella, ella calló de espaldas y quedo inconsciente, Leanne saco su varita de debajo de su túnica y corrió hacia la puerta pero justo cuando la estaba abriendo para salir lo único que pudo ver fue un cegador destello blanco y después todo se quedo negro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Voldemort pensaba entregarte a Colagusano?--- pregunto Hermione perpleja

---Pero vamos a ver Hermione, acaso no conoces a Voldemort, lo único que le importaba era matar, Leanne era el menor de sus problemas--- dijo Ron divertido por el comentario de Hermione

---La verdad es que no creo que Voldemort me hubiera dejado en manos de Colagusano, él sabía perfectamente que Colagusano no me podría controlar, en cuanto me hubiera sacado la información que necesitaba de mi, me mataría, lo de Colagusano era solo para que lo llevara hasta los padres de Harry--- aseguro Leanne

---Maldito traidor, me alegro de que este muerto--- dijo Harry recordando la forma en que Colagusano se había expresado de sus padres y sus tres mejores amigos: Sirius, Remus y Leanne, sobre todo de esta última, ni Luna ni el señor Ollivander lucían tan maltratados y heridos como Leanne

---No es una buena idea odiar aquellos que ya no están con nosotros Harry, después de todo Colagusano ya pagó por su traición--- le dijo Leanne a Harry

---Colagusano pensaba culparte por su traición, pensaba culparte por la muerte de mis padres y de sus mejores amigos--- insistió Harry

---Hubiera resultado muy conveniente, todos me creían muerta y después aparecía viva justo después de la muerte de mis amigos, hasta yo misma hubiera dudado de mi inocencia--- continuo Leanne

---Pero al final el maldito traidor culpo a Sirius--- dijo esta vez Ginny

---Y eso termino causándome un daño mayor, en parte fui culpable de lo que paso, Colagusano tenía razón, siempre lo vi como una persona indigna de mi amistad, un cobarde y eso regreso para acabar conmigo; Peter siempre fue una persona muy débil de carácter y nadie de nosotros hizo nada para hacerlo más valiente, simplemente lo vimos como alguien que nos hacia lucir más valientes a nosotros, alguien que resaltaba nuestras mejores cualidades y minimizaba los negativas--- afirmo Leanne

---Pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo--- Harry quería seguir culpando a Colagusano

---No, pero después de todo, nosotros mismos creamos a nuestros enemigos, y eso sucedió conmigo y Colagusano, si tal vez lo hubiera tratado mejor forma nada de esto hubiera pasado--- terminó de decir Leanne

---Pero, ¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué paso después de la luz? ¿A donde fuiste?--- pregunto intrigada Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las voces que escuchaba Leanne le resultaban lejanas, no entendía lo que decían, sentía un profundo vació en el estomago o era en el corazón, no entendía porque, por fin abrió los ojos y la escena que presenció le congelo la razón.

Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y miraba fijamente hacía la puerta como esperando la llegada de alguien muy importante, se veía cansado y más viejo de lo que Leanne lo había visto nunca, ella no entendía como era posible de que Dumbledore no hubiese notado su presencia pero en ese momento levanto la mirada y se vio reflejada en un espejo, no era más que un retrato, quiso gritar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la profesora McGonagall entro por ella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Eras un retrato?--- pregunto sorprendido Ron

---Esa fue mi reacción, la verdad es que no entendí que paso en ese momento y sigo sin comprenderlo, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Voldemort me quería en Hogwarts para que continuara cuidando y descubriendo más secretos del colegio y para que cuando tomara el control de este yo le diera toda la información que quería--- le respondió Leanne

--- ¿Pero como fue posible?--- pregunto Hermione

---Ni siquiera yo fui capaz de responderle esa pregunta cuando me la hizo, Tom conocía magia que nosotros desconocíamos y lo que le hizo a Leanne es un claro ejemplo de eso--- intervino Dumbledore

--- ¿Pero porqué no la vio cuando apareció en su despacho?--- le pregunto Harry a Dumbledore

---Porque Tom no era tonto, la supo ocultar muy bien, no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que pude dar con ella--- contesto Dumbledore

---Yo aún tengo una duda, ¿Por qué si tenias tú varita, no te defendiste?--- pregunto Hermione

---No podía arriesgarme a que Bella ó Voldemort descubrieran que aún la tenía conmigo, así que la oculte y espere a que hubiera un momento para usarla y defenderme, cosa que no resulto muy bien como pudieron ver--- contesto Leanne

---Muy sensato de tú parte, si te hubieran descubierto eso significaría el final, Tom ó Bella seguramente la hubieran destruido--- afirmo el profesor Dumbledore

---Bueno, eso es realmente maravilloso, pero yo quiero continuar escuchando la historia--- dijo mordazmente George

---Si, continuamos--- dijo Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Que novedades me traes Minerva?--- pregunto Dumbledore invitándola a sentarse

---Lo han acogido, pero no son buena gente Dumbledore, insisto en que en una familia de magos lo tratarían mejor y él estaría mejor que con los Dursley

---Podrán no tratarlo bien pero en ese hogar estará mejor protegido que con una familia de magos

---No entiendo tu insistencia pero la respeto, he escuchado que no es necesario la adopción legal ya que al ser los únicos parientes vivos de Harry se quedaran con la custodia hasta que este cumpla la mayoría de edad

---Me alegró, por lo menos de esa forma conservará su apellido

---Kingsley me aseguró que el Ministro esta desesperado por encontrar a Harry, quiere mostrarle a la comunidad mágica que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado verdaderamente fue derrotado por el "niño que vivió" y que piensa venir a pedirte que le reveles su ubicación, es una verdadera tristeza la forma en que murieron Lily y James, murieron defendiendo a su único hijo de las garras de Voldemort--- dijo Minerva secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo de tela escocesa

--- ¡No! Eso no puede ser verdad, Dumbledore, por favor, míreme ¡MÍREME!--- grito Leanne, pero ni Dumbledore ni la profesora McGonagall la pudieron ver o escuchar pero ella continuo golpeando con sus puños el retrato que la aprisionaba

---Si, muertes terribles--- se limito a decir Dumbledore

--- ¿Necesita algo más de mi profesor?--- pregunto Minerva

---No Minerva, pero hay algo que tu quieras preguntarme--- pregunto Dumbledore

---En verdad creé que es seguro tener a Severus Snape en el colegio

---Si, confió plenamente en él--- se limitó a decir el profesor Dumbledore

La profesora McGonagall salió del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, dejando a este sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada pedida y jugaba distraídamente con su varita, Leanne lloraba en silencio desde el lugar que Voldemort le había elegido, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llamaron de nuevo a la puerta

---Adelante--- dijo cansadamente el profesor Dumbledore

Cornelius Oswald Funge entro al despacho, movía desesperadamente su bombín verde, Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que se sentara y este ocupo la silla delante del Director

---Gracias por recibirme a tan desconsiderada hora Dumbledore, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas

---Felicidades por tu ascenso Funge ó debería decir señor Ministro

---Sabes tan bien como yo que si estoy en este puesto es por que tú lo declinaste, pero ese no es el motivo de mi visita, sino algo mucho más delicado--- contesto Funge secándose el sudor de la frente

---Un ron de pasa rojo--- ofreció Dumbledore, he hizo aparecer dos copas y una botella del ron

---Gracias--- acepto Funge--- El muchacho Dumbledore, ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?--- pregunto ya sin rodeos Funge

---Está en un lugar seguro

---Eso ya lo se Dumbledore, pero la comunidad mágica tiene derecho a conocer a su héroe--- dijo exasperadamente Funge

---No es más que un bebé y merece tener una infancia normal y no rodeado de gente desesperada por recordarle a cada instante que es un huérfano--- contesto sin molestarse Dumbledore sin saber lo equivocado de aquellas palabras

---Hay familias respetables que me han asegurado que con gusto se harían cargo del niño, lo tratarían como a un hijo

---Los Malfoy

---Son una familia muy respetada y con los recursos necesarios para darle una vida muy cómoda

---Los padres de Harry le han dejado una pequeña fortuna y estoy seguro que cuando sea necesario la sabrá aprovechar

---Lo único que nos interesa es su seguridad y si me proporcionas la información necesaria, pondremos a su disposición la que tenemos en el Ministerio--- insistió Funge

---Te aseguro Cornelius que Harry cuenta con la mejor seguridad que se le puede proporcionar--- contesto tranquilamente Dumbledore

--- ¡Pero si ni siquiera asistió al entierro de sus padres! La comunidad comienza a sospechar de que lo quieres acaparar--- Funge intento hacer entender a Dumbledore

---La comunidad o solo aquellos a los que les conviene tener a su disposición al niño

--- ¿Así que no me dirás donde lo tienes?--- pregunto Funge molesto

---No Cornelius, no por ahora, lo mejor para Harry es vivir en el anonimato hasta su ingreso a Hogwarts

---Entonces mi visita termina aquí, buenas noches Dumbledore--- dijo Funge listo para marcharse

---Una cosa más Cornelius

--- ¿Qué va a ser ahora Dumbledore?--- pregunto molesto Funge y volviéndose a sentar

--- ¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo el juicio contra Sirius Black?--- pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore

--- ¿Juicio? ¿Qué juicio?--- pregunto Leanne levantándose de su silla pero sus preguntas no tuvieron de nuevo respuesta

--- ¡A caso estas loco Dumbledore ó simplemente quieres que me maten, la gente lo quiere ver muerto, si lo llevo a juicio se convertirá en un circo y yo seré dado como alimento para los leones!--- Funge puso una sonrisa irónica en los labios y espero por la respuesta de Dumbledore

---Merece un juicio

---Él hombre mata a doce muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, sin mencionar que era un leal servidor del que no debe ser nombrado y que fue él el que vendió a los Potter--- Funge hizo el recuento de los delitos de Sirius como si con eso bastara para que Dumbledore desistiera

--- ¡NO! ¡ES ESO MENTIRA! ¡SIRIUS ES INOCENTE!--- grito de nuevo Leanne pero nadie le hizo caso, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por montones, estaba completamente desesperada

---Eso ya lo se, pero merece un juicio justo

---Pensé que tú serías el más interesado en condenarlo, después de todo el era el traidor que con tanto empeño buscabas dentro de la Orden--- comento irónicamente Funge

--- ¡NO, EL TRAIDOR ES PETER! ¡EL TRAIDOR ES PETER!--- continuo gritando Leanne

---Le prometí…

---Si esto tiene algo que ver con Leanne te aseguro que ella no pondría impedimentos en condenarlo, también la engaño a ella y por los acontecimientos ocurridos él también pudo ser el culpable de su muerte--- Funge disfrutaba ver como se esforzaba Dumbledore para debatir sus respuestas

---Él la amaba y el amor no se puede fingir

---El amor no siempre es la respuesta pero no te preocupes, no se le aplicará el beso del dementor, pasara el resto de su vida en Azkaban--- finalizó Funge

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y acompaño a Funge hasta la puerta después la cerro y se quedo parado, la derrota se dibujaba en su rostro, levanto la cabeza y recorrió la magnifica habitación, vio su reflejo en el espejo y hablo para si mismo

---Te fallé, te fallé mi querida Leanne, no pude proteger a Sirius y me temo que nos engaño a los dos

--- ¡NO Dumbledore! ¡Sirius es inocente! Es inocente--- grito con todas sus fuerzas Leanne, pero Dumbledore no la escucho y ella desesperada tomo su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos pero tampoco dieron resultado

Leanne deseo con todas sus fuerzas que este la viera, que el hechizo se rompiera en ese mismo momento pero eso no sucedió y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba condenada a ser un adorno invisible hasta que Voldemort muriera ó hasta que este deshiciera el hechizo que la aprisionaba

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Debió ser terrible conocer la verdad y no poder decírsela a nadie, no puedo comenzar a comprender todo lo que sufriste Leanne--- dijo entre un mar de lágrimas la señora Weasley

---Fue una situación desesperante, Voldemort sabía muy bien como hacerme daño y aunque no creó que culpar a Sirius fuera parte de su plan, le dio muy buenos resultados--- contesto Leanne con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas

---Nadie podía verte ni oírte y estando en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, él único que podía hacer algo para detener a Voldemort--- Hermione estaba completamente segura que ella no hubiese soportado semejante tortura

---Al principio mantuve la esperanza que con el paso del tiempo Dumbledore se daría cuenta de mi presencia pero eso no ocurrió, realice todos los hechizos de los que pensé que resultarían pero nada dio resultado y con el paso de los años pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que Voldemort diera señales de vida y que con eso yo pudiera hacerlo también; me podía mover libremente por el castillo pero nunca lo hice, todo el tiempo estuve en el despacho de Dumbledore intentando comunicarme con él--- relato Leanne

--- ¿Nunca te pudiste comunicar con él?--- pregunto Harry

---Si pero fue hasta doce años después, la verdad es que cuando me entere que tú irías a Hogwarts quise verte, te reconocí de inmediato eras como un James en miniatura, me divertía como nunca viéndolos en sus aventuras pero también sufrí cuando se veían amenazados y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, lo bueno es que siempre salían victoriosos--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

---Si yo estuviera en su situación, perdería la cabeza--- dijo Ron con solo pensar en esa situación

---Pues agradezcamos que Leanne no es tan corta de razón como tú hermanito--- dijo Ginny divertida por el comentario de Ron

---Si Dumbledore pudo encontrarte doce años después, debió ser al mismo tiempo en que descubrimos que Sirius era inocente--- cavilo Hermione

---En realidad fue la noche en que Funge pensaba aplicarle el beso del merodeador--- aclaro Leanne

--- ¿Qué paso esa noche?--- pregunto Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡ESTAS LOCO DUMBLEDORE! ¡Después de todo lo que causo, después de que intento matar a Potter y a sus dos amigos, aún pides clemencia por él!--- gritaba fuera de sus casillas Funge

---Tú has escuchado la historia como yo, Sirius asegura que Peter Pettigrew esta vivo y que es él el que vendió a los Potter, no puedo permitir que cometas una injusticia, tienes que investigar que fue lo que en realidad paso--- insistió tranquilamente Dumbledore

--- ¡Ataco a tú profesor de pociones! ¡Confundió a tres muchachos inocentes y ahora asegura que Pettigrew esta vivo! ¡Esas historias no son más que invenciones de un loco trastornado por su estadía en Azkaban que quiere evitar un destino aún peor!--- volvió a gritar Funge

---En mi colegio no entraran dementores y mucho menos permitiré que le roben el alma a nadie--- las palabras de Dumbledore le cayeron como balde de agua helada a Funge

---El Ministro de Magia soy yo Dumbledore, no tú--- contesto enojado Funge

---Tú podrás mandar en el Ministerio pero aquí en el colegio mando yo--- aclaro poniéndose de pie, no grito pero su forma de hablar atemorizaba más que un grito

--- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS DUMBLEDORE! ¡Leanne está muerta y nada de lo que hagas por defender a Black va a cambiar eso!--- Funge salió molesto del despacho de Dumbledore

Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su silla, Leanne estaba llorando desde lo alto en su retrato, el destino de Sirius era fatal y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

---Es inocente--- dijo Leanne entre sollozos y de pronto se escucho como si se quebrara un vidrio y Dumbledore grito:

--- ¡Leanne!, ¿pero como?--- fue lo único que atino a decir

--- ¡Es inocente Dumbledore! ¡Sirius es inocente!--- dijo Leanne sin dar mas explicaciones

--- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?--- pregunto Dumbledore

Leanne comenzó a relatarle a Dumbledore entre sollozos lo que ya le había relatado a los demás en el presente y a cada palabra que decía, la impresión de Dumbledore crecía mucho más, hasta que por fin termino de hablar

--- ¡Ayúdelo por favor! ¡Sirius es inocente!--- dijo al fin Leanne

---Ven conmigo, tengo que hablar de nuevo con Sirius--- le dijo Dumbledore a Leanne, y ambos salieron, Dumbledore por la puerta y Leanne a través de los cuadros

---Funge tiene razón, ¡Dumbledore esta cada vez más loco! ¡Ahora habla solo!--- se escucho la voz de Phineas

Dumbledore entró al despacho de Flitwick, Leanne ya se encontraba ahí y estaba tan cerca como podía de Sirius, le dirigió una mirada para después dirigirse a Sirius

---Notas algo diferente en esta habitación--- pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Leanne

--- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que note? Quiere constatar por si mismo que en verdad perdí la razón--- pregunto desafiante Sirius

---Sirius, Le….

--- ¡NO!, no se lo diga, no me puede ver de todas formas--- dijo Leanne entre lagrimas

--- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?--- pregunto Sirius molesto al ver que Dumbledore había dejado de hablar

---Creo en tú inocencia, pero probarlo va a ser complicado, Peter escapo y la palabra de Harry, Ron y Hermione no será suficiente para probar tu inocencia--- dijo Dumbledore

---No le parece que ya es un poco tarde para eso--- dijo molesto Sirius

---Tienes que entender que los Potter me aseguraron que tú serías su guardián secreto, fue lo que declare

---Y con eso fue suficiente para condenarme mientras que el verdadero traidor estaba libre y a pasado los últimos tres años bajo sus narices y usted nunca se dio cuenta--- continuo amargamente Sirius

---Yo no estaba enterado que ustedes eran animagos

--- ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión?--- pregunto interesado Sirius

---A diferencia de mis demás colegas, yo si creó en la palabra de Harry, Ron, Hemione y la tuya; el plan, si funciona, consistirá en que escapes esta noche antes de Funge entre al colegio con los dementores pero lo harás como un fugitivo por lo menos hasta que capturemos a Peter--- le explico Dumbledore

---No me importa ser un fugitivo, será un cambio agradable--- dijo sonriendo Sirius

---Debes tener mucho cuidado, no solo tu libertad esta en riesgo--- le aclaro Dumbledore

---Si, si claro, seré muy cuidadoso--- dijo Sirius distraídamente paseándose por la habitación

---No te pido que lo hagas por mí, te pido que lo hagas por Lea….

--- ¡CÁLLESE! Ella ya no esta más a mi lado y todo es por su culpa--- grito enojado Sirius

---Entonces hazlo por Harry, él merece tener a su padrino por mucho tiempo y si te capturan eso no va a suceder--- dijo Dumbledore y después lo dejo solo o por lo menos sin que él se enterara ya que Leanne permaneció a su lado

Después de lo que a Dumbledore le pareció una eternidad apareció por fin Leanne en su retrato, yo no lloraba pero en sus ojos aún había rastro de las lágrimas y tenía los ojos rojos

---Funge acaba de marcharse, estaba furioso; el plan dio resultado--- dijo Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio

---Sirius ya se marcho junto con el hipogrifo, solo espero que no lo atrapen--- dijo Leanne sentándose en su silla

--- ¿Por qué no me permitiste decirle que estabas con vida? Eso sin lugar a dudas lo habría hecho tener mucho más cuidado de lo que tendrá ahora--- pregunto Dumbledore muy serio

---No habría ayudado en nada, Sirius haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarme y usted y yo sabemos que su primer instinto hubiera sido ir a buscar a Voldemort--- contesto Leanne

---Lo hubiéramos detenido

---Se que usted cree que con saber que estaba viva él se hubiera escondido y puesto a salvo pero no es así, se hubiera arriesgado al volver a entrar al castillo y cuando no lo lograse se marcharía en busca de Colagusano y Voldemort, no sabemos cuanto tiempo más voy a estar en esta situación y eso para Sirius sería un martirio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Tenías razón, Sirius hubiera ido detrás de ti, no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo alejara de ti, mucho menos Voldemort--- aseguro Kingsley

---Sirius nunca te menciono--- dijo Harry no preguntando, simplemente afirmando el hecho de que su padrino no lo había mencionado nunca, a ella, la mujer que más había amado

---Mi recuerdo, a pesar de ser lo que más quería, era también lo que más le lastimaba, nunca le reproche que me amara en silencio, solo que me hubiera gustado que no pasara el resto de su vida viviendo a través de mi recuerdo--- contesto Leanne con la mirada clavada en su fotografía de bodas

--- ¿Cuándo Sirius murió…?--- Harry no termino de hacer su pregunta cuando otro recuerdo estallo delante de sus ojos, esta vez sin la intervención de los sortilegios de Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Debo deducir que mi tataranieto, el último Black ha muerto?--- preguntó con lentitud Phineas Nigellus, que se hallaba a la izquierda de Harry

---Si, Phineas--- confirmó Dumbledore

---No lo creó--- repuso Phineas con brusquedad

Harry giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver como Phineas salía de su retrato, y comprendió que había ido a visitar el otro en el que él aparecía, el que estaba colgado en Grimmauld Place. Seguramente iría de retrato en retrato llamando a Sirius por toda la casa…

--- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--- grito Leanne, su grito resonó en el silencio, gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro para después salir de su retrato para seguir a Phineas, Harry no escucho su desgarrador grito pero pudo ver esta vez, en el rostro de Dumbledore la tristeza que le producía el ver que no le había podido evitar esa tristeza tanto a Leanne como a Harry

Tanto Leanne como Phineas aparecieron en la habitación que ocuparon Ron y Harry durante su estancia en la mansión y ambos comenzaron a llamar a gritos a Sirius sin obtener respuesta alguna, Phineas se marcho desconsolado pero Leanne permaneció en la habitación de Sirius como si esperara que este reapareciera mágicamente pero algo más llamo su atención: gritos eufóricos y de celebración provenían de la sala y ella decidida se movió por los retratos y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras

--- ¡Esta muerto, muerto! ¡Sirius Black esta muerto y todo gracias a Kreacher!--- Kreacher bailaba y cantaba alrededor del retrato de su ama --- ¡Kreacher ha sido muy leal a su ama, Kreacher a hecho feliz a su ama, por fin ese malvado no hará sufrir más a su ama y todo gracias a Kreacher!

---Bien hecho Kreacher--- lo felicito Walburga Black llena de felicidad

Leanne no pudo controlar su ira y con cada fibra de su ser les lanzo la maldición torturadora

--- ¡Crucio!--- ama y sirviente estallaron en dolor y cayeron al suelo mientras eran torturados por Leanne y así transcurrió largo rato hasta que Leanne fue vencida por las lágrimas en vez del odio y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore dejando a la señora Black y a Kreacher desmayados por las dolorosas maldiciones

---Has tardado mucho en regresar--- dijo preocupado Dumbledore, Harry ya se había marchado y él esperaba el regreso de Leanne

---Supongo que no podía quedarme más tiempo en esa casa--- contesto Leanne secándose las lágrimas que aún recorrían su rostro

---Lamento mucho no haber podido proteger a Sirius

---No ha sido su culpa, tarde o temprano, Sirius se hubiera descontrolado, lo único que podíamos hacer era postergarlo lo más posible--- dijo Leanne lo más resignada que pudo

---Profesor ¿se encuentra bien?--- pregunto preocupada Dilys Derwent al ver como el profesor Dumbledore se disculpaba con alguien que no estaba ahí

---Te digo que el hombre se esta volviendo loco, Leanne tiene muerta el suficiente tiempo como para que los gusanos ya se hayan comido todo sus ser, ella no hizo más que dañar a Sirius, si no fuera por ella él aún estaría vivo--- dijo con desprecio y odio Phineas

---Gracias por tu preocupación Dilys, estoy bien--- contesto Dumbledore ignorando el comentario de Phineas

---La locura no tiene cura Dilys--- dijo maliciosamente Phineas

---Sirius esta…

---Muerto, lo se profesor, después de todo el nunca jugaría de esa forma con los sentimientos de Harry--- dijo tan tranquila como le fue posible

---Fue culpa mía, nunca debí enviarlo a la mansión de los Black, no después de todo lo que sufrió en ella--- se lamento Dumbledore

---Esto hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano, aún conmigo a su lado, no podemos culparnos por una decisión que termino salvando la vida de Harry, después de todo es ese el propósito de todo esto

---Casi lo dices como si quisieras culpar a Harry por todo o probablemente me vas a mí como el responsable de todo este sufrimiento--- Dumbledore intento sonar calmado pero él mismo se sentía culpable

---Nunca podría culparlo, el único responsable de todo esto es Voldemort

---Leanne…

---Remus ya no puede quedarse más en Grimmauld Place, necesita un lugar seguro donde permanecer mientras esta guerra termina--- y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una llave y un pergamino--- es la llave y el documento de nos avala a Sirius y a mí como propietarios de un departamento en Londres, creó que en ese lugar estará seguro--- dijo Leanne conteniendo las lágrimas que le urgían por salir

---Me asegurare de que esto llegue a sus manos

---Dígale que nunca lo abandonamos y que esta es nuestra forma de demostrárselo--- dijo ya sin contener las lágrimas

--- ¿Estarás bien?

---No se preocupe por mi, ya nada se puede hacer--- dicho esto Leanne desapareció de su retrato y Dumbledore se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se quedo completamente perdido en esa última imagen de Leanne, sus ojos se habían apagado, ya no expresaban ningún sentimiento, ni dolor, ni tristeza ni aquella calidad, felicidad y amor que podía ver ahora en ellos, simplemente estaban vacíos; sus ojos se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos y estaba seguro que Dumbledore también lo había notado.

Tanto se perdió en los ojos de Leanne que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que manera comenzó la discusión que había estallado entre Hermione y Leanne:

---No tenías ningún derecho de torturar de esa forma a Kreacher, él no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente seguía los razonamientos de su ama--- dijo muy molesta Hermione

---No te engañes Hermione, Kreacher era completamente capaz de reconocer entre lo bueno y lo malo, vendió a Sirius sabiendo que era lo incorrecto, no por el simple echo de que ahora ya cambio no borra sus errores pasados--- contesto tranquilamente Leanne, pero esa tranquilidad los asusto más que si hubiera gritado

---En todo caso no tenías ningún derecho de atacarlo de esa forma, prácticamente los dejaste indefensos, los pudiste haber matado--- continuo Hermione recordando como habían quedado Kreacher y su ama

---Lo que yo haya echo o pueda hacer con Kreacher no te incumbe en ningún sentido, no me arrepiento de lo que hice y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría de nuevo--- Hermione se debuto al contestarle a Leanne este ultimo comentario al ver como la miraba, nunca pensó que alguien tan racional y educada como Leanne fueran capaz de hacer semejante cosa, sin darse cuenta que en el futuro les esperaban más discusiones como esta

---Es algo realmente extraño que una persona como tú tenga esas ideas cuando hasta hace unos momentos nos ibas diciendo que se debían tratar a todas las personas con igualdad y por tú forma de expresarte imagine que también hablabas de todos los seres mágicos pero ya veo que me equivoque--- dijo Ginny, no solo molesta por la forma en que le había contestado Leanne a Hermione sino también porque a todos los demás parecía no importarles

---No tengo por que justificarme ante ninguno de ustedes, la verdad es que yo apoyo los ideales de Hermione pero no voy a permitir que un traidor salga impune por ellos--- contesto Leanne sin perturbarse por la mirada de odio que le dirigía Ginny

--- ¿Te refieres a la P.E.D.D.O?--- pregunto esperanzada Hermione, si alguien como Leanne la apoyaba seguramente conseguiría llamar mucho la atención y tal vez lograr la liberación de los elfos

---Si pero la verdad es que tiene muchas fallas y necesita una restauración total, de lo contrario no llegaras muy lejos si es que puedes llegar a algún lado--- contesto Leanne con toda franqueza

---Bueno por que no pasamos a la cocina y comemos, Arthur, Bill y Kingsley tiene que regresar al trabajo--- intervino la señora Weasley

Después del desayuno los tres hombres se marcharon a su trabajo, mientras que la profesora McGonagall y Hagid regresaron a Howgarts, los demás se quedaron en la mansión. Harry Ron, Ginny y Hermione subieron a la habitación de las dos últimas, querían hablar sin ser interrumpidas

---No puedo creer la forma en que hablo Leanne y mucho menos lo que hizo con Kreacher--- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

---Es casi como si hubiera sido otra persona, sus ojos irradiaban odio--- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama al lado de Harry

---No era odio lo que había en sus ojos, era tristeza y culpabilidad, ustedes lo vieron, ella se culpa por la muerte de Sirius--- contesto Harry procurando no mirar a los ojos a Ginny

---Hermione tiene razón, ella no tenía por que atacar de esa forma a Kreacher, pudo haberlo matado ó dejarlo loco--- intervino Ginny enojada porque Harry apoyase a Leanne y no a ella

---No creo que Leanne pudiera dejar más loco a Kreacher de lo que ya estaba--- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios y recordando al Kreacher anterior

--- ¡Ustedes no entienden!, si yo me hubiera encontrado con Kreacher como lo hizo Leanne, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo y si nosotros sufrimos por la muerte de Sirius, Leanne lo sintió mil veces más--- Harry aún recordaba como se había sentido al perder a Sirius

---Si Harry, lo sabemos, pero Kreacher no era del todo culpable por lo que hizo, él solamente repetía lo que su ama le había enseñado que era lo bueno y lo malo--- insistió Hermione

---A ver Hermione, ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si alguien a quien quisieras mucho muriera por que un elfo lo vendió siguiendo las ordenes de su ama muerta y que ahora esta colgada en un retrato?--- pregunto Ron para que se pusiera en los zapatos de Leanne

---Bueno, yo…

---La verdad aquí es que ustedes dos están tan embobados con Leanne que no pueden ver que no es un remanso de bondad, sino que también puede actuar para perjudicar a los demás--- dijo Ginny

Después de eso ya nadie se atrevió a contestarle a Ginny, no porque no tuvieran una respuesta convincente sino porque se quedaron pensando en las posibilidades que existían de que Leanne pudiera ser tan mala como lo es de buena y Harry sospecho que aún había mucho que descubrir de la mujer que se había casado con su padrino, secretos de los cuales no estaba seguro querer enterarse.


	14. EL REGRESO DE LA PRINCESITA

14. EL REGRESO DE LA PRINCESITA

Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de examinar con más detalle su habitación la noche anterior, se había metido inmediatamente en la cama, ni siquiera había prendido la luz, pero el simple hecho de que esa habitación había pertenecido a su padre le fue suficiente para que esa noche si lo hiciera.

La habitación estaba tapizada con banderas y estandartes de Gryffindor, inclusive la cama llevaba estos colores, fotografías de sus amigos y de Hogwarts pero sobre todo de Leanne y unas cuantas de Lily, Harry supuso que esto se debía a que fue hasta su séptimo año que sus padres comenzaron su relación

Las fotografías eran menos genéricas que en la sala, estas reflejaban sus travesuras de adolescentes, situaciones incomodas en las que Snape era protagonista, grandiosas jugadas de quidditch y para sorpresa de Harry, las transformaciones de animagos de los cuatro: el propio James, Sirius, Peter y Leanne, Remus solamente aparecía en su forma humana. Harry se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que la escoba que usaba su padre era la misma que ahora usaba Charlie y muy parecida a la que pertenecía a Leanne

Se divirtió mucho viendo las fotografías para después pasar a hurgar en los cajones y ver que aún había ropa de su padre en los cajones y aún más que era de su talla, estaba conservada muy bien, paso largo rato probándosela y de cierta forma se sentía más cerca de él.

--- ¿Qué haces?--- pregunto muy divertida Ginny y detrás de ella un Ron destornillado de la risa, Hermione parecía aún molesta por su discusión con Leanne

---Nada, Leanne me dijo que este cuarto era de mi padre y lo estaba explorando--- contesto avergonzado Harry

---Si te das cuenta de que todo lo que hay dentro de esta casa le pertenece a Leanne y por ende estas tomando sus cosas sin su permiso, tal vez te torture por eso--- dijo mordazmente Hermione

---Lo mismo podría hacerte a ti, esa blusa es de ella--- dijo Harry señalando una fotografía que mostraba a James, Sirius, Remus y a Leanne en el jardín de la casa, ella llevaba la misma blusa

---A ti te va mejor--- dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas

---Bueno ya, da lo mismo, ella no se la va a volver a poner--- contesto vacilante Hermione y una poco sonrojada por el comentario de Ron

---Tú cuarto es más ordenado que el mío pero más pequeño, en el mío pareciera que ha pasado un huracán, aunque también tiene muchas fotografías de Leanne y de los demás--- dijo Ron examinando el cuarto de su amigo

---Nuestro cuarto es mucho más amplio que este--- dijo Hermione pero Harry pensó que eso era decir poco, probablemente era mucho más amplio que la planta baja de la Madriguera

---Aunque tiene mucho menos fotografías, solamente algunas de ella con los chicos y con su familia y también tiene un cofre como este--- dijo Ginny señalando un pequeño cofre colocado sobre una repisa muy cerca de la ventana, era muy bonito

---Que raro, en el mío también hay uno, ¿ustedes lo abrieron?--- pregunto Ron intrigado

---No, hasta ahora que lo vimos nos ha llamado la atención--- respondió Hermione

---Vamos a abrirlo--- Ginny se acerco al cofre e intento abrirlo pero en cuanto su mano lo toco soltó un grito--- ¡Me a quemado! Esa pequeña farsante--- dijo molesta Ginny

---Eso debería enseñarte a no querer tomar algo que no te pertenece--- dijo un anciano hombre desde su retrato

--- ¿Quién es usted?--- pregunto aún más molesta Ginny

---Yo soy Camus Love, el abuelo de la pequeña farsante--- contesto tranquilamente, tranquilidad que le había heredado a su nieta--- Y no, la verdad es que esa blusa le queda mucho mejor a mi querida Le

---Estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, eso es de muy mala educación--- dijo Hermione ofendida más por el hecho de que dijera que la blusa le iba mejor a Leanne que por haber escuchado su conversación

---Este es mi hogar y yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca, a diferencia de ustedes que no son más que simples invitados y que además están hablando mal de la dueña, esta mansión puede ser muy buena con sus invitados pero si continúan con ese comportamiento podríamos vernos obligados a darles una lección--- Harry no pudo evitar sentir que era un comentario que no podían pasar por alto y darse cuenta que Leanne también había heredado de su abuelo el orgullo

---Una actitud poco digna de un Gryffindor--- señalo Hermione

---Créeme querida que tu condición de muggle no me molesta en lo más mínimo

--- ¿Cómo lo supo?--- pregunto impresionada Hermione

---Podré ser un viejo, un simple cuadro, estar muerto ya hace bastante tiempo pero tengo oídos y los se utilizar y a pesar del hecho de que esta mansión estuvo desabitada por mucho tiempo, nosotros los cuadros tenemos formas de enterarnos de todo--- contesto Camus

--- ¡Hola abuelo! Ya veo que han conocido a mi querido abuelo--- dijo sonriente Leanne dirigiéndose a los demás

---Hola mi querida niña--- Camus se veía feliz de ver a Leanne

---Los estaba buscando para informarles que Molly, Fleur y yo saldremos de compras para la cena, esta noche abra mucha gente también, si gustan pueden acompañarnos o quedarse explorando la mansión--- dijo amablemente Leanne

---Creo que nos quedaremos--- respondió Harry al ofrecimiento de Leanne

---Tengan en cuenta que en esta mansión nunca estarán completamente solos--- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su abuelo, quien le correspondió con el mismo gesto para después marcharse

---Los Gryffindor estamos muy por encima de la manía de los Slytherin por la pureza de la sangre, lo que en realidad me disgusta es la falta de educación que ustedes cuatro han mostrado, pero que se puede esperar en estos días de desobediencia--- termino su discurso Camus

---Nosotros estamos muy bien educados--- contesto ofendido Ron

---Si claro, hurgando en donde no los llaman y usando ropas que no le pertenecen--- dijo desdeñosamente mirando a Harry y a Hermione

---Porque no dejamos a este anciano y veamos si podemos abrir alguno de los otros dos cofres--- ofreció Ginny

---No podrán abrir ninguno de los tres, los Love llevamos la maldición en el apellido pero no por eso quiere decir que puedan hacer algo, Leanne es muy poderosa y ninguno de ustedes podrán hacer nada--- dijo orgulloso Camus

---Glorificando de nuevo a ese pequeño monstruo--- la voz de Phineas Nigellus Black los tomo por sorpresa

--- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?--- pregunto sorprendido Harry al ver aparecer a Phineas

---Nunca entendí como mi querida nuera, una mujer inteligente, calida, amorosa, decente, pudiera tenerle aprecio a una persona tan desagradable como tú Phineas--- dijo Camus molesto por la presencia de Phineas

---Y yo nunca entendí como es que esa misma mujer pudiera emparentarse con gente como ustedes--- respondió enojado Phineas

--- ¿Su nuera?--- le pregunto Hermione a Camus

--- ¡Oh si! Mi querida Melinda era una mujer maravillosa, la mejor mujer que yo halla conocido, bueno, después de mi Leanne, ella fue quien puso este retrato de Phineas al poco tiempo de que se caso con mi hijo Octavio--- respondió Camus

---Vaya, eso es interesante--- dijo intrigada Ginny

---Si, Melinda era una mujer maravillosa, muy astuta y ambiciosa, una digna Slytherin--- contesto orgulloso Phineas

--- ¿La madre de Leanne estuvo en Slytherin?--- pregunto sorprendido Ron

---Nunca había escuchado semejante tontería, Melinda es una Gryffindor, una verdadera Gryffindor--- dijo orgulloso Camus

---Bueno, yo creí que ella había estado ahí por el comentario de Phineas--- repuso avergonzado Ron

---Creo que es hora que te marches Phineas y no regreses sin invitación--- dijo fríamente el abuelo de Leanne

---Aún así me parece muy raro que la madre de Leanne sea tan amiga de Phineas--- cavilo Ginny mientras que Phineas mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

---Eso no importa ahora--- el abuelo de Leanne estaba claramente molesto--- Su tataranieto era mucho más agradable--- agrego cambiando su semblante

--- ¿Usted conoció a Sirius?--- pregunto entusiasmado Harry

--- ¡Por supuesto que si! Era un joven maravilloso y amo tanto a mi nieta que creí que esos dos se volverían locos de amor, de hecho la habitación en la que duerme el joven Weasley le perteneció a él y a Remus en su adolescencia, donde duermen las dos damitas era el antiguo dormitorio de mi nieta--- dijo Camus alegre de poder relatarles los momentos más felices de su nieta

---Eso explica el desorden--- afirmo Hermione

--- ¿Peter también vivió aquí?--- pregunto Harry

---Esa pequeña sabandija jamás piso la mansión, Leanne se encargo de eso--- respondió Camus

--- ¿A qué se refiere?--- pregunto de nuevo Harry

---Bueno, Leanne hechizo a los padres de Peter para que no le permitieran venir en vacaciones, no fue difícil, eran muy fáciles de hechizar--- contesto orgulloso Camus

---Cuéntenos más de Leanne y Sirius--- intervino Ron

---Desde el primer momento en que los vi juntos supe que ellos dos terminarían juntos, es una lastima la forma en que termino su amor--- la mirada de Camus se entristeció un poco al decir esto último

---Si no fuera por ella mi tataranieto aún estuviera vivo--- dijo sisañosamente Phineas

--- ¡Te equivocas! Mi Leanne no hizo más que protegerlo, ella hubiera dado su vida si con eso lo salvaba--- grito enojado Camus

--- ¡Ella no hizo más que volverlos inútiles, siempre detrás de ellos, siempre evitando que resolvieran ellos mismos sus problemas! ¡Y justo en el momento en que ella les falto para que los protegiera, fueron asesinados, todos! ¡Todo es su culpa!--- grito también enojado Phineas

---Ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida--- aseguro Harry

---También a ti te ha engatusado, ella es malvada, se presenta como una persona totalmente incapaz de causar daño pero dentro de ella hay mucha maldad y cuando se presente será más peligrosa que el mismo señor Tenebroso--- grito Phineas

--- ¡Calla! Eres un maldito mentiroso, mi nieta es incapaz de dañar a nadie--- Camus estaba al borde de la histeria

--- ¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Lucius que es lo que opina? ¿O al resto de los mortifagos? ¿O al propio Kreacher? ¿O a todos aquellos que obligo a callar por medios poco convencionales? ¿O al mismísimo Peter? Pero no, no se puede, él ya está muerto--- dijo Phineas enumerando los actos de maldad de Leanne

---Ella… ella no--- intento ser elocuente Camus al refutar las acusaciones de Phineas pero los rostros de Hermione, Ron y Ginny no le dieron muchas esperanzas, Harry intento permanecer imparcial pero fue imposible no pensar que Phineas tenía algo de razón, ellos no conocían ningún hechizo de magia blanca que fuera capaz de hacer hablar a los mortifagos y mucho menos obligar a todos aquellos que no fueron descubierto a salir a flote y todos recordaban la tortura a la que fueron sometidos Kreacher y la señora Black

---Parece ser que ya no es tan maravillosa como ustedes creían--- dijo Phineas maliciosamente al ver los rostros de los cuatro amigos

---Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo--- dijo por fin Hermione

---No podía esperar menos de una sangre sucia--- dijo molesto Phineas

---No vas a ofender a nadie en mi presencia--- Camus se metió al cuadro de Phineas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

--- ¡Basta!--- grito Hermione

---No fue un golpe tan duro--- se excuso Camus

--- ¿Por qué no continúa contándonos sobre Leanne?--- pregunto Harry

---Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que seria una verdadera heredera de Gryffindor, como todos ustedes saben la mayoría de los niños dan señales de magia alrededor de los seis años, pero no mi Leanne, ella lo hizo unas horas después de nacida

--- ¿Tan pequeña?--- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

--- ¡Oh si! Aún estábamos en San Musgo, hizo explotar las esferas de luz de la sala de cuneros, habían llevado a James con su madre y ella estaba sola, a Leanne nunca le gusto estar sola, ese es su único temor. Desde muy pequeña se acostumbro a dormir poco, se levantaba muy temprano y exploraba la mansión y los alrededores, cosa que continúo haciendo en Hogwarts--- dijo Camus un poco incomodo por haber revelado un secreto así

--- ¿Voldemort lo sabía?--- pregunto Harry recordando que ella había estado completamente sola mientras estuvo en el retrato

---Es posible, eso explicaría mucho--- dijo Camus

---Leanne dijo que ella y mi padre experimentaron la magia a los tres años--- recordó Harry

---No creo que recuerde lo que hacía cuando era una bebe, pero si, fue a los tres años cuando comenzamos a enseñarles algunos hechizos sencillos pero no fue hasta los siete que comenzamos con magia potente, ya que su mente no estaba tan dispersa y los nueve años le enseñamos magia avanzada a Leanne

---Magia negra--- afirmo Hermione

---Yo no considero que exista la magia negra, la magia es neutral, somos nosotros, los magos, los que le damos esa utilización, tiempos oscuros se aproximaban y consideramos oportuno que Leanne tuviera un ventaja--- continuo relatando Camus

---Leanne dijo que su madre y su abuela se negaban a que la entrenara de esa forma--- afirmo Harry

---Si bueno, Melinda y su madre consideraban que no era correcto enseñarle a dos niños magia antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, por suerte ellas dos pasaban más tiempo en el Ministerio que en casa, no me malinterpreten, Melinda se preocupaba mucho por Leanne y no era conveniente hacerlas enojar, así que nuestros entrenamientos eran a escondidas, yo pude ser un mejor mago y un verdadero heredero pero el cariño sobreprotector de mi madre lo impidió. Melinda era la mujer a la que acudías cuando necesitabas protección, Leanne siempre lo supo, nosotros éramos más bien un apoyo--- recordó Camus

--- ¿No son acaso todos herederos?--- pregunto interesada Ginny

---No mi querida niña, solo muy pocos lo son y Leanne lo es, el resto de nosotros somos simples descendientes, mi querida Oriana hizo lo mismo con nuestro hijo pero nosotros no íbamos a permitir que se repitiera la misma historia con Leanne, Leanne es un guerrera, la mejor, me sentí tan contento cuando me confeso a los cinco años que ya era un animago, un león, con eso solo nos reafirmo que era la verdadera heredera de Gryffindor--- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

---Pero mi padre se convirtió en animago hasta en su quinto año--- dijo Harry

---Si, pero mi Leanne lo hizo cuando tenía cinco años

---Eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿por que no fue así con el padre de Harry?--- pregunto Hermione

---Porque esa es una habilidad que no se puede ir pregonando por ahí, eso solo lo sabíamos Leanne y yo, aunque más tarde se los dijo a sus amigos, Leanne era más poderosa que James pero no lo demostraba, le dejaba ganar, ella fue de las principales culpables en aumentar el orgullo del joven Potter, era poderoso si, pero no tanto como mi Leanne--- aclaro Camus

--- ¿Y Sirius?--- pregunto Harry

---Su madre hizo un excelente trabajo con él--- dijo de forma irónica--- Un joven muy amable pero muy revoltoso, a Melinda le parecía que él era el culpable del mal comportamiento de Leanne, sin saber que el culpable era James

--- ¿A qué se refiere?--- pregunto Ginny

---Sirius siempre se presento tal y como era, mientras que James se mostraba tal y como quería que se comportara mi nuera el futuro marido de Leanne

--- ¿No lo comprendo? Usted quiere decir que James estaba comprometido con Leanne--- dijo Ron perplejo mirando a Harry

---No, pero Melinda siempre pensó que James y Leanne terminarían juntos, aunque en su interior quería que se quedara con Kingsley, dos jóvenes bien portados, con excelentes modales, unos caballeros, pero Leanne se enamoro de Sirius…

---Un rebelde--- termino de decir Hermione

---Todo lo contrario a James y a Kingsley, en el corazón no se puede mandar, Leanne fue…

---El más grande amor de Sirius--- Phineas termino la frase por Camus he inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había cometido una tontería así que desapareció de su retrato

---Que les parece si les doy un recorrido por la mansión, es muy grande y es mejor que la conozcan para que no se pierdan--- dijo Camus con una sonrisa en los labios por el último comentario de Phineas

---Si--- contestaron todos al unísono

Camus los guió a través de la mansión y tenía razón, era enorme, a pesar de que no lo parecía, tenía muchas habitaciones y pinturas de magos muy famosos, les decía quienes eran y les contaba maravillosas historias sobre los personajes y sus historias, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la imponente pintura de Godric Gryffindor, a pesar de que no se movía era especialmente increíble

---Este es el lugar donde entrenábamos en invierno--- dijo Camus mostrándoles una habitación un poco más grande que la sala de los Menesteres--- pero nuestro lugar favorito para entrenar era el jardín, síganme--- a pesar de que Camus no podía salir al jardín, una enorme ventana lo mostraba desde dentro de la casa--- Esperen a verlo en primavera, es mucho más hermoso, aunque a Leanne le gustaba más en invierno

El jardín era tan hermoso a pesar de ser invierno y estar completamente cubierto de nieve y Harry no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido, cuando se casaba con Leanne, nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo

---Aquí fue donde se casaron Leanne y Sirius, fue el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, ella era tan feliz y él, él nunca lo fue tanto como en ese momento, es una lastima la forma en que terminaron las cosas--- dijo seriamente Camus para después continuar con el recorrido

---Este es el despacho de mi querido hijo Octavio, el pobre sufrió mucho cuando Leanne se marcho a Hogwarts, tapizó el lugar con fotografías de ella--- dijo Camus, aunque no fue necesario, se podía ver claramente--- Él iba por lo menos una vez a la semana a verla, siempre con la excusa de que eran asuntos oficiales del Ministerio. Leanne continuo su entrenamiento ahí, por las noches por supuesto, a pesar de que Minerva McGonagall se negaba a que aprendiera magia avanzada y créanme, cuando se juntaban Minerva, Melinda y Antonela, su madre, era imposible razonar con ellas, a pesar de que Dumbledore era quien la entrenaba--- continuo Camus

--- ¿Dumbledore la entrenaba?--- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

---Si, él siempre dijo que Leanne era muy especial, le tenía mucho cariño, bueno hasta aquí llega nuestro recorrido, nos vemos luego chicos--- se despido Camus

Los cuatro amigos se fueron a la habitación de Harry para discutir los nuevos descubrimientos hechos

---Después de todo Leanne no parece ser tan mala persona--- dijo al fin Ginny

---Mira que ser entrenada por el mismísimo Dumbledore, parece ser que Harry no era su favorito--- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su amigo

---Camus parece ser muy agradable--- comento Hermione

---Si--- contesto Harry pensando que sería genial tener un abuelo como él

---No se engañen--- dijo la fría voz de Phineas

---De nuevo usted, creo que ya dejo claro todo con su último comentario--- contesto secamente Harry

---Leanne es una maquina de matar, es malvada y nada de lo que diga el anciano va a cambiarlo--- dijo Phineas molesto

Después de eso Ginny se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Hermione, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de Leanne

--- ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta como es que la mira tu querido noviecito?--- dijo Phineas dirigiéndose a Ginny

---No se a que se refiere, Harry solo me quiere a mi--- afirmo orgullosa Ginny pero ella también había notado las miradas que le dirigía este

---Te hará sufrir, tanto que desearas verla muerta

---Harry nunca me haría sufrir, además ella quiere a Charlie

---Ella también hizo sufrir a Lily, no es algo nuevo, Harry siente algo muy fuerte por ella y te puedo asegurar que su padre también lo sentía

---James se caso con Lily y Harry me ama a mí

---Créeme querida, no quiero verte sufrir como sufrió Lily, yo te diré lo que hay en esos cofres, secretos, secretos que la perjudicarían mucho si se supieran, especialmente en ese--- dijo señalando el pequeño cofre que descansaba cerca de la ventana

--- ¿Cómo los puedo abrir?

---En eso querida, no te puedo ayudar--- dijo por último Phineas y volvió a desaparecer, dejando muy intrigada a Ginny

*****

--- ¿Y que les ha parecido mi abuelo?--- les pregunto Leanne a los cuatro amigos, la cena ya estaba servida y todos los presentes ya estaban comiendo

---Es muy agradable y muy divertido--- contesto Ron

---Espero que no los halla aburrido hablando de mí todo el tiempo--- continuo Leanne

---No, en realidad no contó muchas historias muy interesantes--- aseguro Hermione

La cena continúo sin muchos contratiempos, nadie parecía notar que Ginny estaba muy callada y que a penas comía, todos estaban realmente contentos como para verla a ella y eso solo la enfureció aún más, todos estaban muy ocupados idolatrando a Leanne, no hacía más que pensar en lo que le había dicho Phineas y los secretos que ocultaba

Después de la cena se dirigieron a la sala para escuchar de nuevo el relato de Leanne, ya estaban muy cerca del final

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo el colegio estaba en caos, los alumnos, maestros, mortifagos y el resto de las pinturas, estatuas y demás criaturas mágicas se enfrentaban en una batalla a muerte. Leanne recorría los pasillos intentando ayudar a los de su bando pero le resultaba muy difícil, no podía lanzar hechizos pues temía que uno de ellos le diera a algún inocente.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente e inútil, había visto morir a muchos jóvenes valientes a manos de los mortifagos y no había podido hacer nada, seguía buscando a algún mortifago solo pero era imposible, siempre estaban luchando hasta que se encontró con una pelea que le helo la sangre

--- ¡Avada Kedravra!--- Antonin Dolohov grito con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo el hechizo que esquivo por unos centímetros Remus Lupin

--- ¡Confringo!—la explosión desoriento a Dolohov pero se repuso inmediatamente

---No te escondas lobito, sal y da la cara--- se burlo Dolohov

--- ¡Sectusempra!---grito Lupin y el hechizo logro rozarle el brazo

--- ¡Crucio!--- Lupin evito la maldición

Eso solo consiguió enojar aun más a Dolohov, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abandonar la batalla, Leanne no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro intentando encontrar un punto débil en Dolohov para lanzarle una maldición pero Remus no se lo permitía. Las maldiciones y los hechizos volaban por todos lados, era una guerra sin cuartel

Los Crucios eran la nueva arma que usaban los dos, se atacaban con tanta saña que era imposible ver algo que no fueran las ráfagas que salían de sus varitas, hasta que…

--- ¡Avada Kedravra!--- la maldición de Tonks no le dio a Dolohov pero si logro que Remus respirara un poco

--- ¡Vete Tonks! ¡VETE!--- grito Remus

---No me iré sin ti

--- ¡Que tierna postal, es una lastima que tenga que terminar! ¡Avada Kedravra!--- Remus no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la maldición asesina lo alcanzo al momento en que quito de en medio a su querida esposa, evitando así que la maldición le diera a ella

--- ¡NO! REMUS--- Tonks corrió hasta donde estaba su difunto marido--- ¡CRUCIO!--- Dolohov comenzó a retorcerse, el odio y la tristeza que sentía Tonks se reflejaba en el sufrimiento que le causaba a Dolohov pero una explosión la saco de concentración y Dolohov pudo escapar---Por favor Remus despierta, despierta, no me dejes, por favor no me dejes

Leanne estaba completamente congelada, no lo podía creer, Remus estaba muerto, su amigo estaba muerto

--- ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento? No era más que un triste licántropo--- se burlo Bella al ver el sufrimiento de su sobrina

--- ¡Maldita! ¡Crucio!--- pero Bella fue más rápida y logro desviar la maldición de Tonks

--- ¡Defodio!--- grito Leanne y enormes pedazos de piedra cayeron del techo

--- ¡Que demonios!--- grito Bella--- ¡Reducto!

--- ¡Sectusempra!--- grito Tonks, el hechizo de Leanne le había dado el tiempo de reaccionar y en cuanto Bella desbloqueo el camino ella le lanzo la maldición pero no logro darle

---Porque postergar lo inevitable--- dijo Bella escondida detrás de una columna

---No voy a permitirlo, ¡no me vas a matar!

--- ¡Oppugno!--- una enorme piedra se dirigió a Bella, Leanne intentaba proteger a Tonks pero ella se negaba a dejar la batalla

--- ¡Crucio!--- volvió a gritar Tonks agradecida por la ayuda que le estaban dando, esta vez la maldición si le dio a Bella quien callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

---En verdad crees que vas a poder conmigo, vas a terminar como tu querido licántropo

--- ¡Avada Kedravra!--- Tonks no acertó pero esto fue suficiente para que Bella comenzara a luchar con más rabia y Leanne ya no pudo hacer nada más, las dos se movían tan rápido que cualquier acción de esta podría perjudicar a Tonks

Bella atacaba a matar y Tonks se defendía con mucho valor pero no fue suficiente, y la primera uso un arma más peligrosa que la maldición asesina:

--- ¡Mobilicorpus!--- el cuerpo de Remus Lupin se levanto y fue directo hasta la que hace unos segundos había sido su esposa, Tonks soltó un grito desgarrador y fue entonces cuando Bella grito: --- ¡Avada Kedravra!

La maldición asesina le dio en el pecho y después ya no vio más nada, Tonks estaba muerta, Bella dio un grito de triunfo y después se marcho del lugar, Leanne se había quedado petrificada al ver como Bella usaba el cuerpo de Remus para acabar con su esposa, no había podido hacer nada

Los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks quedaron muy cerca de un pequeño escrito que rezaba:

"_Propiedad de L. M. L_

_Y _

_R. J. L"_

Era el mismo pasillo, el mismo corredor

Ella regreso de nuevo a la oficina del director, no podía seguir viendo morir a la gente que quería y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, la última conexión con su pasado ahora estaba muerta y muy pronto ella estaría a la merced de Voldemort, ya no quería sentir, quería estar muerta por dentro, ser indiferente a todo aquel sufrimiento que la embargaba pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente se quedo ahí, contemplando el vació, un vació que la estaba llenando poco a poco, no tenía noción del tiempo

Los sonidos del exterior le resultaban extraños, ya no podía escuchar nada, se estaba asfixiando poco a poco, quería morir ahí mismo, quería acabar con todo el dolor que sentía, estaba tan fuera de si que no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel cuadro que la aprisionaba, que era libre, estaba tan ciega de dolor que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acabar ella misma con todo su sufrimiento, levanto la varita pero no pudo hacerlo y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era libre pero escucho voces y se aplico el hechizo desilusionador y salió del lugar sin hacer ruido

Todo estaba completamente destrozado y deshabitado, parecía un lugar abandonado, Leanne supuso que la batalla ya había terminado, estuvo vagando por el castillo buscando señales de vida.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor todo estaba en silencio, los presentes lloraban en silencio a sus muertos y a todos aquellos que habían perdido la vida en la batalla, todos estaban desolados, en seguida reconoció a los Weasley y se acerco silenciosamente, Fred, Remus y Tonks estaban ahí, parecían estar simplemente dormidos pero no era así, estaban muerto y ya nunca más iban a regresar, Molly no pudo más y salio corriendo, Arthur la siguió, el resto se alejo un poco, sabían que verlos deseando que despertaran no mejoraría las cosas

Leanne se hincó junto ellos, Remus parecía estar abrazando a Tonks, la escena provoco que Leanne llorara desconsoladamente, ella era culpable de esas muerte, no había podido evitarlas

---Perdóname viejo amigo, perdóname por no haber salvado a tu mujer pero te juro que cuidare al pequeño Teddy como si fuera mi propio hijo, te prometo que nunca nada malo le pasara mientras yo viva, te lo juro--- dijo Leanne derramando unas lagrimas sobre el rostro de su amigo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, se quedo largo rato ahí contemplando la escena, no quería alejarse de ellos pero no podía quedarse eternamente ahí, después se dirigió a los jardines del castillo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie dijo nada, la muerte de Remus y Tonks hasta ese momento habían sido un misterio para todos y verlo fue como si acabase de suceder en ese mismo instante, Molly derramaba silenciosas lagrimas al igual que Leanne y la profesora McGonagall, Hermione tenía el rostro oculto en los brazos de Ron, Andrómeda sollozaba con un divertido Teddy en sus brazos, el abuelo de Leanne lo distraía, Arthur intentaba consolar a su esposa mientras que George contenía las lagrimas, Kingsley y Harry tenían los ojos a punto de las lagrimas

--- ¿Por qué no diste la cara en el mismo momento de tu regreso? ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?--- pregunto fríamente Ginny, no podía evitar sentir que Leanne ocultaba algo

--- ¡Ginny!--- dijo alarmada Molly, todos los demás la miraron muy seriamente pero eso no le importo a Ginny

---Esta bien Molly, ella tiene razón, debí dar la cara inmediatamente pero pudo más mi cobardía, estaba segura que si me mostraba en ese mismo momento todos me verían como una sospechosa, después de todo se suponía que yo estaba muerta desde hace 18 años, así que decidí ocultarme en el único lugar que consideraba seguro--- respondió Leanne

--- ¿Dónde?--- pregunto de nuevo Ginny

---En la casa de los gritos--- se adelanto a contestar Hermione

---Si, no quería venir a la mansión, no podía hacerlo, hay demasiados recuerdos felices en este lugar, me hubiese vuelto loca, así que fui al único lugar al que sabía que no me haría daño

--- ¿Cómo lo supiste?--- le pregunto Ron a Hermione

---Bueno, ella salió al jardín y bueno, la casa de los gritos era el lugar donde se transformaba en hombre lobo Remus, así que supuse que ella se ocultaría ahí--- contesto apenada Hermione

---Hermione tiene razón, solamente salí una vez antes de que la profesora Minerva diera conmigo por fin

--- ¿Cuándo?--- pregunto esta vez Harry

---Cuando se dio el entierro de Voldemort, quería ver con mis propios ojos que en verdad estaba muerto y ya no podría causar más daño--- contesto sinceramente Leanne

---Tú no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de los que murieron a manos de los mortifagos, no podías hacer más de lo que hiciste--- le aseguro Kingsley

---En ese momento no lo sabía, en verdad me sentía muy culpable, después de todo yo era la única que conocía la verdad y no podía hacer nada por decirlo--- continuo Leanne

---Hiciste cuanto pudiste--- dijo Andrómeda recordando como había intentado salvar a Tonks

---Pienso cumplir mi promesa, voy a proteger a Teddy como si se tratara de mi propio hijo--- le dijo a Andrómeda

---Se que lo harás--- dijo convencida Andrómeda

---Maldita Bellatrix--- dijo la señora Weasley

--- ¡Mamá!--- dijo sorprendido Ron

---Eso es lo que es, es una maldita, no puedo creer lo bajo que llegó solo por un loco--- continuo la señora Weasley sin hacer caso al comentario de Ron

---Un loco peligroso--- aseguro Andrómeda

---Hay Andrómeda, no, yo, lo lamento--- se disculpo la señora Weasley al escuchar hablar a Andrómeda

---Hace mucho tiempo que Bella dejo de dolerme, lamento mucho su muerte, pero ella me arrebato a mí y a mi nieto lo más importante de nuestras vidas, así como a muchas otras familias--- contesto muy seria Andrómeda

---Nunca pensé que mataría a nadie y espero no tener que volver a repetirlo, es una sensación muy desagradable--- dijo la señora Weasley sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo

---Solamente espero que el alma de mi hermana encuentre tranquilidad donde quiera que este---Andrómeda se veía triste pero resignada

---Nunca es agradable acabar con la vida de un ser humano, aún cuando se trata personas que han causado mucho sufrimiento--- aseguro Kingsley

---Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos a ese predicamento, sobre todo en una batalla en la que nos vimos envueltos--- dijo el señor Weasley

---Era algo inevitable--- a pesar de que Charlie no había usado la maldición asesina contra nadie sabía que era algo a lo que todos pudieron haber estado expuestos

--- ¿Tú has matado a alguien?--- pregunto Ginny mirando maliciosamente a Leanne

---Si--- contesto directamente Leanne, ella conocía perfectamente las intenciones de Ginny

--- ¿A cuantos?--- volvió a preguntar Ginny

---A tres y no, no te diré quienes fueron--- se adelanto a contestar Leanne, ya estaba cansada de las malas intenciones de Ginny, a pesar de que solía ser muy paciente con la gente

--- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?--- esta vez la que pregunto fue Hermione

---Durante la primera batalla, antes de que Voldemort me atrapara, siempre intente no matar pero en esas tres ocasiones me resulto imposible no hacerlo--- respondió Leanne

---Éramos nosotros ó ellos, así que elegimos salvarnos a nosotros--- continuo Kingsley

---- ¿Qué hiciste en el entierro de Voldemort?--- pregunto Ginny

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los jardines del colegio se colocaron un centenar de sillas mirando al lago y a un sepulcro modesto pero elegante, las autoridades del Ministerio ya estaban sentadas en los primeros asientos, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts y sus familiares, los profesores, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, Neville y su abuela, Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy, no había tanta gente como en el entierro de Dumbledore, poco más de la mitad de los asientos estaban vacíos

A pesar de que se había dado el anuncio del evento, la mayoría de la comunidad mágica había decidido no asistir, ese hombre ya les había causado demasiados problemas

Leanne, de nuevo invisible, estaba sentada en la última silla de la última hilera, su rostro se mostraba sereno pero tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Kingsley, en su papel de Ministro de Magia, se levantó y comenzó su discurso:

---Queridos amigos, estamos hoy reunidos para despedir a uno de los magos más poderosos que han pisado este colegio y nuestra comunidad, un poder que solo se equiparaba con su maldad, el mago tenebroso más malvado en toda nuestra historia, no hay palabras suficientes para relatar las maldades y atrocidades cometidas por el mago Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort, este día nos reunimos, no para repudiarle sino para lavar nuestras diferencias, nuestros odios, la intolerancia, factores que nos llevaron a una guerra que acabo con la vida de grandes magos y brujas.

"Tenemos que dejar atrás el odio que nos infundió esta guerra y vivir en paz, el perdón, por muy doloroso que nos resulte otorgarlo, debe hacerse presente este día, porque solo perdonando podremos superar el dolor que nos embarga en este momento. Tom era un hombre que nunca conoció el amor y el vivir sin el fue lo que lo orillo a esta situación, debemos amarnos y dejar atrás nuestro dolor y no seguir el ejemplo de Tom".

"Amigos, que el fuego que hoy termina con los restos terrenales de Tom también termine con nuestro sufrimiento y odio y nos de la oportunidad de un nueva vida llena de felicidad y una paz que termine por poner en orden todos nuestros sentimientos y comunidad--- termino con esto su discurso Kingsley, tomo una antorcha con fuego y la acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort, el fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a arder, esta vez no fue como el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando al fin termino de arder, solamente quedaron cenizas

En seguida, Hagrid y Grawp tomaron el ataúd con las cenizas de Voldemort y se dirigieron al lago, anduvieron un largo trecho y enseguida esparcieron las cenizas de este en el, los presentes se acercaron a la orilla del lago, todos tenían el mismo sentimiento, un sentimiento de que ya no había necesidad de seguir sufriendo, que ahora era tiempo de ser felices y vivir una vida llena de alegría

Poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando hasta que al final solo quedaron los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Kingsley, Leanne estaba muy cerca de este último, lo veía como quien mira a un hermano y le duele no poder estar cerca de él.

---Fue un discurso muy conmovedor Kingsley--- dijo la señora Weasley secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo

---Gracias Molly, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso--- respondió Kingsley

---Sin duda esta fue la mejor forma de enterrar a Tom--- dijo Bill mirando hacía el lugar donde se habían esparcido las cenizas de Voldemort

---Si, cualquier tumba, por más modesta que fuera, nos hubiese acarreado muchos problemas, por lo menos aquí en Hogwarts estará protegido por el castillo y no tendremos que preocuparnos por intentos fanáticos de recuperar el cuerpo--- aseguro Kingsley

---Él siempre considero a Hogwarts como su único hogar, así que creo que es un buen lugar para que descanse--- dijo Harry

Todos se quedaron en silencio y después de un rato regresaron al castillo, esa misma noche partirían todos a sus casas, era lo mejor, Leanne se quedó ahí parada viendo como se alejaban, tenía tantas ganas de hacerse presente, de volver a abrazar a su amigo, de estar entre aquellos que tanto quería pero sabía que por el momento eso no podía ser posible, se volvió de nuevo hacía el lago, los recuerdos se mezclaban con el dolor, no quería llorar, el suave viento la mecía como en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había estado en aquel lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne miraba distraídamente a Kingsley, después de todo él era el último de sus amigos, por lo menos él último sano, Kingsley la miraba casi deseando que nunca dejaran de hacerlo pero como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, él ya había aceptado que ella no seria para él

---Nunca fui buena con las despedidas, prefería alejarme sin más--- dijo Leanne a nadie en particular pero para Kingsley eso iba dirigido para él

---La cobardía no es muy de los Gryffindor, o me equivoco--- dijo irónicamente Ginny

---No, no lo es, pero tampoco es muy de los Gryffindor herir a aquellos a los que se quiere solo porque si--- contesto Leanne

--- ¿Cómo fue que la encontró, profesora McGonagall?--- pregunto Hermione cambiando el tema rápidamente, Ginny parecía decidida a odiar a Leanne

---El profesor me contó todo después de que los alumnos se marcharon, fue difícil dar con ella como sabrán no di con ella sino hasta una semana antes de su ingreso de nuevo al colegio, pensé que ese era un buen escondite, la casa de los gritos, después de todo fue ahí donde llevábamos a Remus para sus transformaciones y desde luego que ellos lo sabían--- dijo la profesora refiriéndose a sus amigos del colegio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Leanne, Leanne, ¿estas aquí?--- pregunto la profesora McGonagall desde la planta baja de la casa, al no obtener respuesta subió los escalones que conducían a la planta alta

Todo estaba completamente destrozado, las habitaciones estaban tan deterioradas que era imposible habitar en ese lugar, la profesora se movía sigilosamente por el lugar intentando descubrir la presencia de Leanne en alguna habitación, hasta que por fin llego a la habitación que cuatro años atrás había sido donde Sirius y Remus le mostraran la verdadera identidad de Scabbers

---Se que estas aquí, lo se todo, el profesor Dumbledore me lo contó todo, por favor Leanne, da la cara--- dijo la profesora McGonagall

Leanne levanto el hechizo desilusionador que la cubría y por fin dio la cara

---Vamos, te llevare al colegio--- dijo la profesora McGonagall, ambas mujeres salieron de la casa y comenzaron su trayecto al castillo sin mediar palabra hasta que por fin estuvieron en el despacho del Director, en este caso Directora

---En verdad no era necesario venir hasta aquí--- dijo Leanne sentándose en la silla

---No puedes quedarte en ese lugar, le he enviado un lechuza a Molly, ella a aceptado recibirte en su hogar, el profesor Dumbledore y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que tomes el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me gustaría escuchar la verdad de tus labios--- dijo con una mirada sería

Leanne comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que desapareció hasta ese momento, cuando termino, la profesora McGonagall la guió hasta la casa de los Weasley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Y bueno, eso es todo--- dijo Leanne al fin

---Creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos a dormir--- dijo bostezando la señora Weasley

---Mañana será un nuevo día--- aseguro Kingsley

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy tarde, las primeras en levantarse fueron Leanne y Fleur y por lo tanto fueron las encargadas de preparar el desayuno.

A diferencia de la señora Weasley, Fleur y Leanne se llevaban muy bien, cosa que alegraba a Bill y a Charlie, porque Fleur necesitaba una aliada, su madre aún la trataba con un poco de indiferencia, sobre todo desde que Leanne y Charlie habían anunciado que eran novios

--- Tu me sembles réellement une personne surprenante, pas si j'aurais pu supporter par tout celui que tu as passé 1--- le dijo Fleur a Leanne en francés, ellas hablaban así cuando estaban solas, después de todo Leanne hablaba varios idiomas

--- Je suppose que ce soit quelque chose que l'on supporte quand tu es décidé à reencontrarte avec ceux-là que tant tu aimes 2--- respondió Leanne

--- Si, j'ai beaucoup souffert en pensant que Bill pouvait perdre dans la bataille, il est un homme merveilleux, je l'aime tant 3--- dijo Fleur con aire soñador

---Il m'aurait plu d'être présent dans sa noce 4

--- Tu aurais été de beaucoup d'aide, sa mère est réellement insupportable, pas parce elle me déteste tant, je me suis toujours efforcé pour emporter bien avec elle, tu savais qu'une tentative nous séparer quand il a été attaqué par cela odieux de Greyback, mais elle ne va jamais l'obtenir, Bill et moi sommes très heureux 5--- dijo Fleur con aire superior

--- Tu as à lui donner le temps, Molly est très spéciale quand il s'agit des hommes de sa vie, je t'assure que très tôt elle 6---le aseguro Leanne

--- Tu le dis seulement parce qu'elle est plus que disposée à que tu te maries avec Charlie, pratiquement elle te voit comme une fille 7--- dijo un poco molesta Leanne

--- Donne-lui le temps 8--- a Leanne le preocupaba ver como Fleur se esforzaba por que su querida suegra la aceptara

---Buenos días--- saludo Harry al entrar a la cocina

Harry, qu'un goût te voir 9--- saludo Leanne en francés

---La cogmida estaga en unos momentos--- informo Fleur más contenta que antes

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Bueno, aquí esta la traducción de lo que puse en francés.

No lo habló por lo que use un traductor, así que si notan que algo no esta del todo bien, pues me lo hacen saber y con gusto lo corrijo.

1Tu me sembles réellement une personne surprenante, pas si j'aurais pu supporter par tout celui que tu as passé = Realmente me pareces una persona sorprendente, no se si yo hubiese podido soportar por todo lo que pasaste

2 Je suppose que ce soit quelque chose que l'on supporte quand tu es décidé à reencontrarte avec ceux-là que tant tu aimes = Supongo que es algo que se soporta cuando estas decidida a reencontrarte con aquellos que tanto amas

3 Si, j'ai beaucoup souffert en pensant que Bill pouvait perdre dans la bataille, il est un homme merveilleux, je l'aime tant = Si, yo sufrí mucho pensando que podía perder a Bill en la batalla, el es un hombre maravilloso, lo amo tanto

4 Il m'aurait plu d'être présent dans sa noce = Me hubiese gustado estar presente en su boda

5 Tu aurais été de beaucoup d'aide, sa mère est réellement insupportable, pas parce elle me déteste tant, je me suis toujours efforcé pour emporter bien avec elle, tu savais qu'une tentative nous séparer quand il a été attaqué par cela odieux de Greyback, mais elle ne va jamais l'obtenir, Bill et moi sommes très heureux = Hubieras sido de mucha ayuda, su madre es realmente insoportable, no se porque me odia tanto, siempre me he esforzado por llevarme bien con ella, sabías que intento separarnos cuando fue atacado por ese odioso de Greyback, pero nunca lo va a lograr, Bill y yo somos muy felices

6 Tu as à lui donner le temps, Molly est très spéciale quand il s'agit des hommes de sa vie, je t'assure que très tôt elle t'acceptera = Tienes que darle tiempo, Molly es muy especial cuando se trata de los hombres de su vida, te aseguro que muy pronto te aceptara

7 Tu le dis seulement parce qu'elle est plus que disposée à que tu te maries avec Charlie, pratiquement elle te voit comme une fille = Solo lo dices porque ella esta más que dispuesta a que te cases con Charlie, prácticamente te ve como una hija

8 Donne-lui le temps = Dale tiempo

9 Harry, qu'un goût te voir = Harry, que gusto verte


	15. PESADILLAS

15. PESADILLAS

Ginny se sentía feliz, podía respirar mejor, ya no se sentía atrapada entre las paredes de la mansión de Gryffindor, regresar a Hogwarts le había resultado tranquilizador sobre todo este pequeño paseo a Hogsmeade. Los primeros vestigios de la primavera se hacían presentes a cada paso y los rastros del invierno ya casi habían desaparecido; la primavera, su estación favorita, todo es tan alegre y festivo, Charlie también amaba la primavera, él fue quien la enseño a querer la primavera.

No entendía como Charlie podía querer tanto a Leanne, ella era como el invierno, fría y desoladora; Leanne, la mujer que más problemas le había dado en estos meses.

Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, iba de la mano de Harry, su gran amor y todos los problemas parecían desvanecerse a cada paso que daban, su primer salida como novios, sus planes eran ir a las Tres Escobas y después recorrer el pueblo.

A pesar de que sus compañeros de Hogwarts ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos, los habitantes del pueblo los miraban y señalaban con gran entusiasmo y cuchichiaban cosas como: "¡que bonita pareja!" ó "¡me alegro tanto de que sean felices!"

Se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada de los griteríos de sus compañeros, querían tener una conversación privada y sin fisgones escuchándolos, se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, Ginny era la más feliz del lugar y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír por estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, a todos les sorprendió muchísimo ya que no había tanto aire como abrir de esa forma la puerta, pero en lugar de aire entro una joven de unos 17 años, su largo y ondulado cabello le cubría el rostro, llevaba el uniforme del colegio pero nadie parecía reconocerla, una agradable brisa con olor a rosas y tulipanes impregno el lugar, la joven se dirigió a la barra y se sentó, todos la miraban con gran atención hasta que por fin se volvió y lo que Ginny vio le helo la sangre

Leanne con unos 17 años sonreía abiertamente a todos los presentes, su mirada coqueta se posaba en cada uno de los presentes, parecía estar buscando a alguien muy especial, sonreía con tanta naturalidad y picardía que parecía imposible dejar de mirarla, sus ojos desprendían una luz impresionante y mucho más cuando por fin se posaron sobre aquel al que buscaba

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

---Nos vamos--- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y levantándose con gran majestuosidad

---Si--- contesto Harry soltando las manos de Ginny y caminando hasta donde se encontraba Leanne

Ambos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano, los presentes los siguieron hasta donde pudieron con la mirada e inmediatamente se voltearon a ver a Ginny, ella aún conservaba la mirada de asombro, se había quedado sin respiración y el darse cuenta de que todos la miraban no ayudo en nada, se quiso levantar y seguirlos para pedirles una explicación pero sus piernas no le respondieron así que tuvo que quedarse sentada tragándose la humillación mientras sus piernas se decidían a obedecerla. En cuanto pudo se paro y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes escuchar el comentario malicioso de Pansy

--- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿La princesita te quitó a tu querido noviecito y también te ha dejado estúpida?--- todos rieron a carcajadas

Ginny corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía permitir que Leanne se llevara al hombre que amaba, esta era la segunda vez que Leanne la humillaba en público y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar como si nada hubiera sucedido

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

Mientras recorría Hogsmeade no podía evitar recordar la bellaza de Leanne, era francamente impresionante, era como si alguien la hubiera maximizado 100 veces. No podía pensar con claridad, sentía como si su cerebro estuviera lleno de mosquitos, su corazón latía con tal intensidad que pensaba que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque, aún podía sentir el olor a rosas y tulipanes en su ropa, no podía olvidar su rostro y la forma en que Harry se había alejado de ella para irse a reunir con Leanne

En ese momento Ginny recordó la advertencia de Phineas, tenía razón, en esos momentos quería matar a Leanne, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder soportar el sufrimiento que la embargaba, por su mente pasaban todos los momentos en los que Harry y ella habían compartido y se detuvo en el exacto momento en el que Harry le había dicho por primera vez que la amaba en la Madriguera, eso era, Harry la amaba a ella y no a Leanne

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

De inmediato la escena cambió por completo, era como si alguien estuviera jugando con la realidad, ella y Harry estaban recostados en el pasto y Harry dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver esto Ginny se acerco lentamente para besar a su novio, estaba segura que todo lo demás no había sido más que un mal sueño, tenía que serlo.

---Te voy amar por siempre Leanne

Ginny se detuvo, esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza amplificadas de tal forma que no podía escuchar nada más, no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando, después de todo eran aquellas palabras las que le había dicho Harry a ella, no quería pensar de que en realidad esas palabras eran para Leanne y no para ella, se paró rápidamente y comenzó a correr de nuevo, quería alejarse de esa imagen tan grotesca y de ese dolor que le producía el ver como una fina lagrima resbalaba por los ojos de Harry, triste porque no obtenía respuesta alguna de Leanne

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

Su vista se detuvo en el árbol más cercano, en el Leanne se columpiaba tranquilamente observando la postal, Ginny derrababa lagrimas de dolor y cólera mientras Leanne sonreía tranquilamente, Harry seguía llamando a gritos a Leanne y eso la divertía muchísimo. Ginny se acerco a ella y conforme lo hacía la sonrisa de Leanne se ensanchaba aún más.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

--- ¿Porque lo hiciste?--- pregunto Ginny parándose frente a Leanne, unas finas lágrimas surcaban su rostro

--- ¿Por qué hice qué?--- preguntó Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a Ginny

--- ¿Por qué me lo quitas cuando tú puedes tener a cualquier otro?

---Porque es él el que yo quiero---- contesto Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios y aún columpiándose

---Pero Harry me ama a mí

---Si te amará no te hubiera abandonado por estar conmigo, sería a ti a quien llamará en sueños, sería a ti a la que le dijera que la ama, deberías reflexionar antes de presentarte ante mi y decir que te ama--- le dijo Leanne como quien aclara un punto en alguna clase

--- ¡Tu lo obligaste, tal y como lo hiciste con James!--- le dijo Ginny intentando contener las lagrimas

---Yo nunca he obligado a nadie a quererme, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi novio--- dijo Leanne recalcado la última palabra

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

Ginny se quedo pasmada ante el último comentario de Leanne y la vió encaminarse hacía donde se encontraba Harry, quien al verla venir había dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ginny podía sentir su corazón latir, en segundos como un caballo desbocado y en otros demasiado lento, como si se fuera a detener por completo

De repente el clima cambió por completo, de ser un agradable día de primavera paso a ser un frío pero lindo día de invierno, la superficie congelada del Lago permitía que Leanne, vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco y un Harry completamente embobado, bailaran sobre de el

Leanne bailaba con una gracia impresionante, su largo cabello ondulado se movía de tal forma que hechizaba a cualquiera y Harry no era la excepción, era como una bailarina de ballet, el clima y el paisaje parecían estar a su favor, haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

Ginny estaba realmente molesta, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara el hombre que ella amaba, aún cuando él ya no la quisiera, corrió a través del lago congelado llegando hasta donde se encontraban Leanne y Harry, quienes al verla dejar de bailar.

---Vámonos Harry--- le ordeno Ginny tomándolo de la mano

---No, yo no me voy, yo me quiero quedar con Leanne--- contesto Harry soltándose de Ginny

---Acaso no lo entiendes, Harry no te amo, solamente me ama a mi--- de dijo Leanne abrazando a Harry

---Tu no lo amas, solamente lo quieres por capricho, por favor, mi felicidad de pende de ti y de lo que tu decidas--- le suplico Ginny

---Pues yo decido que Harry se quede conmigo, ya sabes, por capricho--- le contesto Leanne con una sonrisa maligna en los labios

Todo se volvió negro, Ginny ya no pudo ver nada más, hasta que escucho una voz, abrió los ojos y vió a Leanne parada en la puerta delante de ella, ya con la edad que tenía, ya no era la adolescente con la que había soñado

---Harry es mió, sabes--- le dijo esta desdeñosamente

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him even though you can_

_Jolene, Jolene_

---Harry es mió y no me lo vas a quitar--- grito Ginny y le arrojó el pesado libro que Hermione había colocado en la mesita de dormir

Leanne puso la mano delante de ella y el libro ni siquiera llego a tocarla

---Solamente dije que el desayuno estaba listo, las esperamos en el comedor--- Leanne miró extrañada a Ginny y después salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con Hermione

--- ¿Estas bien Ginny?--- pregunto preocupada Hermione

---Si, si estoy bien, no fue más que un mal sueño--- contesto aún distraída Ginny, el sueño había sido tan real que no pudo evitar sentir que ese "Te amare por siempre" en realidad era para Leanne

---Será mejor que bajemos, por lo que escuche de Ron, el desayuno lo prepararon Leanne y Fleur--- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y juntando el libro que su amiga le había lanzado a Leanne

Cuando bajaron al comedor ya todos estaban sentados comiendo el desayuno, al parecer la señora Weasley no había querido bajar alegando que no tenía hambre y que más tarde ella misma se prepararía algo, cosa que no molesto a nadie y que alegro mucho a Fleur, era la primera vez que ella preparaba el desayuno, el hecho de que Leanne hubiera ayudado no importaba mucho pues como le había dicho Fleur a todos los presente ella solo había cortado los vegetales y el pan

---El desayuno estuvo delicioso querida Fleur--- le dijo el señor Weasley antes de marcharse a trabajar

---Gacias señog Weasley, en vegdad me esforgcé mucho--- contesto sonriente Fleur

---Si, mi querida esposa cocina delicioso, solo que mi madre nunca le había permitido expresarse--- informo Bill orgulloso de su esposa

---Cuando estuvimos en el Refugio Fleur nos atendió muy bien, nosotros ya conocíamos sus dotes de cocinera--- afirmo Ron ganándose una mirada de odio de aparte de Hermione y un beso de Fleur

---Leanne también ayudo--- intervino Charlie ganándose unos puntos con Leanne

---Yo solamente corte los vegetales y el pan, no fue la gran cosa--- dijo algo sonrojada por el comentario de Charlie

Los hombre se marcharon al trabajo dejando a Fleur y a Leanne con la tarea de limpiar todo, Ron y Harry salieron al jardín al practicar un poco con sus escobas, Hermione subió a su habitación a estudiar un poco y Ginny fue a la habitación de su madre para hablar con ella

---Hola mamá--- saludo Ginny sentándose en el sillón mientras miraba a su madre que iba y venía en la habitación

--- ¿Ya han terminado de desayunar?--- pregunto algo impaciente

---Si, pero la verdad es que tus comidas son mucho mejores--- le aseguro Ginny, a pesar de que el desayuno había estado delicioso, había decidido que lo mejor para sus planes inmediatos era barbearla un poco

---Gracias querida, pero no podemos negar que Fleur cocina bastante bien

---Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

---Claro querida, ¿de qué se trata?

--- ¿Tu luchaste en la primer batalla?--- Ginny fue directa

---No, la verdad es que no, pero tú padre si lo hizo, yo casi siempre me quedaba aquí en la mansión esperado a los demás o en la Madrigura, tus hermanos eran demasiados jóvenes para quedarse sin madre y sin padre--- la señora Weasley se secó las lagrimas que aparecían en su rostro seguramente recordando a Fred

---Nunca participaste en ninguna misión

---No, como ya te dije, yo me quedaba esperando a los demás, en algunas ocasiones me acompañaron Lily y Alice, cuando estuvieron embarazadas, mi trabajo en ese entonces era darle a los heridos las primeras atenciones antes de que los mandaran a San Mungo--- le aclaro la señora Weasley

---Entonces no sabes quienes fueron a los que asesino Leanne--- Ginny intentó parecer lo más inocente ante su madre pero ella la descubrió inmediatamente

---Eso es cosa de Leanne, Ginny, si se quienes fueron pero no te lo voy a decir, lo único que si te puedo decir es que ella lamento sus muertes como no tienes una idea. Leanne es una buena persona, aunque tu te empeñes en no querer verlo--- le contesto su madre entre enojada y preocupada

---Es que no logro entender todo lo que hay alrededor de ella, esconde demasiada información

---Leanne paso demasiado tiempo sola, no me imagino lo difícil que debió resultarle, personalmente no creó que pudiera soportarlo por mucho tiempo--- respondió su madre

---Supongo que merece el benefició de la duda

---Si, te aseguro que al final terminara agradándote, Leanne es como una niña chiquita, no hay maldad en ella y menos en sus acciones, simplemente hace lo que sea por defender a los que quiere--- le aseguró su madre

Ginny salió de la habitación, su madre había estado muy irritable desde que Fleur y Bill habían dado la noticia de que está estaba embarazada, la gran mayoría se había alegrado mucho, exceptuando Molly y Ginny, sobre todo por la desmesurada atención que ella recibía y aún más acercándose su alumbramiento

El día continuo sin muchos sobresaltos, los mayores habían estado gran parte del día fuera, dejando a los chicos bajo la vigilancia de Camus, quien se pasó el tiempo discutiendo con Hermione la historia de sus antepasados, cosa que ha Ron, Harry y Ginny no les interesaba. Leanne había ido al Ministerio a arreglar su situación con Kingsley, no podía pasar más tiempo fingiendo estar muerta

Por la noche, la cena transcurrió con una animada Fleur hablando de los nuevos juguetes y ropa que había comprado para su bebé, cosa que molesto a Molly, ya que Fleur no le había pedido ayuda para comprar las cosas, realmente resulto aburrido, menos para Leanne, a quien la idea de un bebé la animaba de sobremanera

Después Leanne comento a relatarles sobre los avances que había conseguido con Kingsley y su situación

---King asegura que no habrá problema en que me presente lo más pronto posible--- decía Leanne animada sosteniendo un lindo vestido para niña

---He estado sondeando a los miembros más respetables de nuestra comunidad y a viejos amigos sobre ella, todos me han asegurado que la extrañan mucho y que desearían que estuviera viva--- aseguro Kingsley

---Me alegro mucho que a si sea, después de todo eso es lo mejor, Leanne no podía pasarse la vida oculta--- apunto el señor Weasley

--- ¿Cuándo lo harán público?--- pregunto interesado George

---En los próximos días, es lo mejor--- dijo Kingasley

--- ¿Y como piensan hacerlo?--- esta vez la que pregunto fue Hermione

---Hubiese sido mucho más fácil hacerlo inmediatamente después de que regreso, después de la batalla, pero Leanne no se presento, ahora resultara un poco más difícil, la situación se enfrió y habrá quedar muchas explicaciones--- aseguro Kingsley dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Leanne

---Así es más divertido, ¿no creen?--- dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía una niña chiquita a la que le habían dicho que le celebrarían una enorme fiesta a pesar de haber sido castigada

---Pareces más niña que una adulta--- le dijo también muy divertido Charlie

---A bueno eso es porque antes tenía que hacerme cargo de tres niños muy irresponsables, yo tenía que ser la adulta, pero ahora puedo ser yo la niña--- contesto Leanne sin perder la sonrisa recordando a sus amigos

El resto de las vacaciones continúo sin muchos sobresaltos, Leanne entraba y salía de la casa a todas horas, siempre con dirección al Ministerio, algunas veces la acompañaba Charlie o la señora Weasley, el día que darían a conocer su regreso sería el día antes de regresar a Hogwarts, por lo que todos estaban ante la expectación que eso traería en los demás alumnos.

Algo que en realidad conmociono a todos fue lo que ocurrió dos días antes de la presentación de Leanne, nadie pudo explicar como pero Rita se había enterado de todo y el mismo día de la presentación de Leanne saldría a la venta el más nuevo de libro de Rita, titulado, "_Leanne Love: heroína trágica o vil cobarde"_

Kingsley estaba verdaderamente molesto, todos habían estado trabajando con el mayor secreto y alguien había soltado la lengua, en cambió Leanne estaba muy alagada con el hecho de que Rita se tomara la molestia de publicar su vida, ignorando de forma olímpica los comentarios de los demás sobre de que los dos últimos libros de Rita habían estado llenos de mentiras (_Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore y Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?_)

Un artículo en el Profeta mostraba la portada del libro, una fotografía de Leanne en sus años del colegio con sus tres mejores amigos: James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, así como una breve entrevista con Rita Skeeter:

"_Una joven extremadamente hermosa y tan poderosa como nunca se había visto", es así como Albus Dumbledore la describió unas horas después de que se diera a conocer la lamentable muerte de Leanne Love. ¿Pero fue eso lo que paso en verdad? ¿Cómo fue que ocurrieron las cosas? ¿En verdad ocurrieron como lo relataran el esposo de la aludida, el dudoso director de Hogwarts y el aquel entonces auror Kingsley?_

_Todo el mundo mágico llora la muerte de una de las mejores brujas que a dado la vida, pero dudas del tamaño de gigantes rodearon su deceso y yo, Rita Skeeter, me adentre en esta nueva aventura para traerles a todos ustedes la verdad y no lo que nos dijeron en su tiempo"_

_Así es como comienza el nuevo trabajo periodístico de una de las reporteras más completas de nuestro tiempo, Rita Skeeter, una biografía para conocer a fondo a uno de los personajes más importante en la lucha contra el mago Tenebroso más poderoso de nuestra época, una mujer considerada como la que acabaría con él, sin saber en aquel entonces que el verdadero héroe sería Harry Potter_

_¿Cómo es que obtuviste la información de uno de los personajes más herméticos y más famosos de nuestra época?_

_Bueno, después de lo de Dumbledore, obtener información de Leanne no fue nada difícil si sabes donde buscarla--- contesta Rita con un dejo de picardía--- fue algo sencillo encontrar a quienes quisieran hablar de ella, aunque los verdaderos protagonistas de su historia ya están muertos, su familia, sus amigos y por supuesto el controversial Sirius Balck, así como su maestro y mentor Albus Dumbledore_

_¿Quiénes son los que participan en esta biografía?_

_Algunos compañeros del colegio, presos de Azkaban y uno de los directores más reconocidos de Hogwarts y tatarabuelo de Sirius Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, de él fue de quien obtuve la mayor información_

_¿Qué nos puedes adelantar del libro?_

_Desentrañare su pasado, lo que la hizo ser lo que fue, la convivencia con sus amigos, los horrores de los que era capaz, las muertes de las que fue responsable, lo que paso verdaderamente el día que desapareció y donde es que estuvo todo este tiempo_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?_

_Pues eso, que ella en verdad no murió, cosa que quisieron hacernos creer a todos nosotros, el mismo Ministro esta al tanto de todo y están preparando todo para darlo a conocer el mismo día en que se publicara mi biografía_

_¿De donde es que sacaste esta información?_

_Tengo mis fuentes--- respondió picaramente _

_¿Entonces el Ministerio estaba al tanto de que ella estaba viva?_

_Pues claro, desde a mediados del año anterior, pero lo encubrieron todo, no les convenía que esta noticia se supiera, una de las mujeres más influyentes en nuestro mundo, supuestamente muerta aparece de la nada, todos pensarían que ella era una más de las partidarias del señor Tenebroso_

_¿Tú crees que es así? ¿Qué en realidad no es más que una mortifaga?_

_Eso tendrán que averiguarlo en mi libro, no puedo darles más información al respecto_

_Es así como una vez más Rita Skeeter nos sorprende de nuevo con uno de los trabajos más esperados, sobre todo ahora que se sabe que Leanne Love no murió a manos del señor Tenebroso como nos lo quisieron hacer creer_

La conferencia resulto ser bastante acalorada, mucha gente estaba molesta con el Ministro por ocultar semejante información y algunos más pensaban que Leanne en realidad había estado en el bando del señor Tenebroso y que lo que hizo no fue más que una actuación para encubrir sus lealtades, aunque la mayoría desistió al ver que Leanne no tenía la marca tenebrosa. Rita fue la que más sobresalió en el lugar, Leanne no se molesto y contesto todas las preguntas.

De regreso a la mansión, nadie parecía alegre de que todo hubiera acabado, la biografía se había agotado en cuestión de horas y aún les quedaba regresar a Hogwarts

Rita estaba celebrando el éxito de su nuevo libro en su hogar, las ventas fueron mucho más avasalladoras que los otros dos, esto se debía a que Leanne aún estaba viva y que la gente estaba muy interesada en saber lo más posible sobre de ella

---Hiciste un excelente trabajo Rita, realmente impresionante--- halago Leanne

---Te estaba esperando, un brindis--- Rita le ofreció una copa de whisky de fuego, Leanne lo tomo

---Por el éxito--- dijeron las dos bebiendo todo el contenido de golpe

---Eres un excelente negocio, los libros se agotaron en cuestión de horas--- le dijo Rita a Leanne ofreciéndole asiento y más whisky

---Si, lo se, aunque tú incumpliste algunos puntos de nuestro trato, Kingsley estaba muy molesto--- le recrimino Leanne

---No fue más que para darle un poco más de sabor a tú regreso, además ya no estamos en el colegio, el señor Ministro se sabe cuidar a la perfección

---En eso tienes razón pero no debiste darlo a conocer un una entrevista

---Bueno, eso no es por lo que estas aquí, estas aquí por que quieres festejar, vamos a divertirnos--- le dijo Rita sirviéndole mas whisky--- Nunca entendí porque siempre me ayudabas con mis historias pero nunca quisiste recibir crédito

---Yo soy un simple aprendiz en presencia de un maestro--- le contesto Leanne con una reverencia

--- ¡Que puedo decir sino que es verdad! Una amistada bastante rara la nuestra, pensaría el resto de las personas

---Si--- se limito a contestar Leanne

---Mis mejores reportajes son gracias a ti, aún recuerdo aquel en el que discutías con Funge y que todos pensaron que me había enterado porque era psíquica--- dijo entre risas Rita

---Por una amistad aún mas larga--- brindo Leanne seguida por Rita

---Extraño mucho las escapadas que nos dábamos en el colegio y todos los chismes de los que nos enterábamos--- Rita parecía recordar sus años mozos

---En algún momento teníamos que crecer, pero a ti te ha ido muy bien

---Si pero no tanto como si no hubieras desaparecido, de todas las cosas que me hubiera podido enterarme contigo luchando contra… bueno ya sabes--- se corto a si misma Rita

---En tus libros no temes nombrarlo por su nombre, no veo cual es la diferencia

---En mis libros solo tengo que escribirlo, no todos somos unos temerarios como tu, mi querida Leanne

---Hay cosas peores, pero en fin, ya lo harás a su tiempo, Rita, yo quería disculparme por, por lo que ocurrió en nuestro primer encuentro, cuando regrese

---No hay nada de que disculparse, fue divertido en realidad, además todo eso quedo olvidado con las entrevistas que me concediste--- le dijo con una sonrisa

---Me alegra que no pusiste mi nombre como una de tus entrevistadas

---Eso no se hubiera visto bien, la gente compró el libro porque saben que tú estas en contra de el, se puede decir que con eso te ganaste mi perdón

Las dos amigas continuaron celebrando con whisky y recordando lo viejos tiempos, tanto bebieron que se quedaron completamente dormidas

La situación estaba realmente mal, había muchos heridos tirados en el suelo, aún más muertos, el Ministerio de Magia estaba completamente destruido, solamente dos personas permanecían de pie, ambos realmente heridos pero decididos a no caer hasta que el otro lo hiciera primero.

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años sostenía la varita en alto, alto, delgado, con el cabello negro revuelto y con unos ojos verdes tan impresionantes pero extrañamente vacíos. La mujer de unos 30 y tantos años lo apuntaba como si se tratase de su peor enemigo, era muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y con delicadas ondas y de unos ojos cafés tan penetrantes como hermosos

Nadie se movía, parecían hechizados, probablemente lo estaban, ambos personajes se miraban con odio, incapaces de mirarse de otra forma

---No debiste matarla--- dijo tranquilamente el joven

---No debiste obligarme ha hacerlo--- su voz sonaba tranquila, casi incapaz de expresar sentimientos

Cualquiera diría que por su forma de hablar estaban sentados tranquilamente tomándose una taza de té en algún saloncito pero contrario a todo eso, ambos se apuntaban directamente al corazón

---Alguna vez te pregunte que qué era lo que me diferenciaba de Voldemort y tú respondiste que había conocido el amor y después te pregunte que qué era lo que me diferenciaba de ti y respondiste que éramos más parecidos de lo que yo creía

---Y continuo sosteniendo lo que dije, somos más parecidos de lo que crees pero con una enorme diferencia, ¿sabes?, siempre me pregunte porque habías usado a la mujer que amabas para realizar todos esos horribles asesinatos yo nunca hubiera podido hacerlo, y a pesar de que robaste mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos, mis temores, mis debilidades nunca los entendiste--- le dijo Leanne

---No soy como tu querido Licántropo, pero puedo serlo--- dijo Albus Potter transformándose en Remus--- o puedo ser tu querido Potter--- dijo esta vez tomando la apariencia de James--- pero no, tu quieres a Sirius--- Sirius se planto frente a ella

---Nunca serás como Remus, o como James y mucho menos como Sirius

---Tienes razón, conocí toda clase de amor, el amor de un padre, el amor de una madre, el amor de hermanos y el amor de una mujer, mujer que tú mataste--- le dijo tranquilamente Albus recuperando su apariencia natural

---No debiste obligarme a matarla, no debiste obligarme a matar por ti, debiste ver que nunca sería la Bella que tú tanto deseabas

---Ya habías matado con anterioridad y eres realmente buena en ella, tu padre, tu abuelo y tu querido Dumbledore hicieron un excelente trabajo contigo

---Si, lo hicieron pero tu no

---Siempre supe que de todas las personas que alguna vez me quisieron, tú fuiste la única que no se sorprendió de que quedara en Slytherin, siempre lo supiste verdad, siempre supiste que nunca pertenecería a tu adorada casa de Gryffindor, la casa de los valiente, osados pero sobre todo leales. Tú eres el claro ejemplo de ello, el amor incondicional y la lealtad sin límites a tus queridos amigos a pesar de sus imperfecciones: el egocentrismo desmedido de James, la rebeldía de Sirius y el deseo de cariño ilimitado que Remus quería que le dieran. Supongo que yo tomo el lugar de Peter, nunca fuimos lo perfectamente imperfectos como ellos tres para merecer tu cariño y tu lealtad

---Ojala hubieras sido más parecidos a ellos

---O solamente a Remus, el único que te conocía tal y como eras--- dijo Albus trasformándose de nuevo en Remus

---Si tan solo hubieras entendido la mitad de lo que el entendió, no hubieras matado a…

---A dos miembros de mi familia, ellos renegaron de mi hace ya un tiempo, eso solo fue para demostrarles que yo también reniego de ellos

---Ojala nunca hubieras perdido el miedo a desgarrar tu alma, a perder tú humanidad

---Siempre quise saber como es que tu alma siempre permaneció completa, después de todo ya has matado--- dijo Albus como quien hace una pregunta en clase

---Lo hubieras entendido, se que Sydney lo hizo, su alma pudo haberse desgarrado muchas veces pero ella no lo permitió, yo mate, si, pero lo hice para proteger a aquellos a los tanto amo y por eso mi alma permaneció completa y Sydney hizo lo mismo, ella mato pensando que te protegería de esa forma, ella te amo más de lo que tú la amaste

--- ¡El amor!, francamente me parece que esta sobreestimado, amé pero ya no, esto se esta poniendo aburrido, en verdad no siento que mi alma este partida, pero que se yo, será un placer terminar con mi querido tío Charlie, te di una oportunidad y tu la desaprovechaste

---Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras

Nadie dijo más nada, Leanne no iba a permitir que su sobrino dañara a más personas inocentes

--- ¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!

--- ¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!

Dos ases de luz verde salieron disparados hacía aquellos a quienes iban dirigidos

Leanne despertó sobresaltada, solamente una vez había experimentado semejante sensación y no le había traído nada bueno, estaba segura que no había sido un simple sueño pero pronto se olvido de ello al ver donde se encontraba

--- ¡Rita! ¡Rita despierta!--- Leanne intentaba desesperadamente de despertar a Rita

--- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?--- pregunto Rita más dormida que despierta

---Me quede dormida, levanta los sortilegios para que pueda desaparecerme

---Hazlo tú, yo estoy muy cansada--- Rita se ladeo y comenzó a roncar, se había quedado dormida de nuevo

Leanne no podía levantar los sortilegios y dejar a Rita desprotegida así que no le quedo más remedió que salir de la casa y caminar hasta que pudiera desaparecerse, eran más de las tres de la mañana

---No les parece que Leanne es un poco aniñada--- dijo Ginny sentada en su cama dirigiéndose a sus amigos, ninguno de los cuatro tenían sueño y habían esperado a que los mayores se fueran a dormir para hablar tranquilamente

---Si, a veces es como si rejuveneciera de golpe y casi siempre es cuando esta contenta--- afirmo Hermione

---Eso de debe a que nosotros no envejecemos de la misma forma que los demás magos--- respondió el abuelo de Leanne

--- ¿A qué se refiere?--- pregunto interesada Hermione

---Lo que pasa es que nosotros los Gryffindor tenemos demasiados poderes y con ello más obligaciones, cosa que nos obliga a madurar antes que los demás--- informo el viejo Camus

--- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Leanne se comporte como una niña?--- pregunto irónicamente Ginny

---Pues que cuando tenemos la oportunidad de volver a ser niños, la aprovechamos, es por eso que rejuvenecemos

--- ¿Qué fue eso?--- pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie, se había escuchado un ruido, como si alguien hubiera quebrado algo de vidrio

Harry y los demás se asomaron por la puerta y lo que vieron los dejó con los ojos cuadrados, Leanne estaba asiendo señales de que se callara a un florero destrozado, parecía que estaba tomada

--- ¿Leanne estas bien?--- pregunto preocupado Harry percibiendo el aroma inconfundible del whisky de fuego

---Si, claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes--- Leanne hablaba bien pero estaba más que claro que había estado bebiendo

--- ¿Estas segura?--- volvió a preguntar Harry

---Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes James--- Leanne se acerco a Harry y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios--- Buenas noche Arthur--- le dijo a Ron y también le dio un beso en los labios

Hermione y Ginny se pusieron rojas de coraje pero no tanto como los dos aludidos, Camus contenía a penas una carcajada

---Leanne, ¿Qué demonios?--- Leanne ya iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando Chalrie la vio

--- ¡Charlie! ¡Ven, vamos a bailar!--- Leanne lo tomo de la mano, este no se movió pero eso no le importo a Leanne quien comenzó a danzar a su alrededor, a Ginny le recordó mucho a su sueño y Harry no pudo notar la diferencia de la Leanne de 17 años y la que ahora bailaba alrededor de Charlie

---Detente, ¿no sabes la hora que es?, ¿no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?, desapareciste como si nada, ¿estas…?

---Estoy bien Charlie, solo salí a divertirme un rato, además mi trabajo es preocuparme y el tuyo es meterte en problemas--- le contesto Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios ignorando a propósito el hecho de que Charlie no le iba a preguntar que si estaba bien

---Yo no soy Sirius

--- ¿Esto siempre va a ser un problema entre los dos?--- Leanne ya había dejado de bailar y su rostro era de seriedad--- ¿Siempre va a estar Sirius en medio de los dos?, porque pareciera que cada vez que me miras me vieras a través de Sirius, pero yo siempre te veo a ti. Pero dímelo, si hay un fantasma entre los dos, lo puedo ahuyentar, sabes--- dijo Leanne moviendo las manos entre la poca distancia que los separaba, tal como si ahuyentara a un ser invisible--- O tal vez eres tú el que no ha olvidado a Anna y simplemente crees que todos somos como tú--- continuo realmente molesta Leanne

---Leanne, yo….

---Me voy a la cama, estoy borracha, o es que no era lo que ibas a decir antes---Leanne camino muy enojada a su cuarto y se encerró en el

---Va a resultar muy difícil contentarla--- le dijo de forma burlesca Camus a Charlie--- Has tocado fibras muy sensibles de su ser

--- ¡Váyanse a dormir ahora! Mañana saldremos temprano--- les ordeno molesto Charlie

Ron y Harry se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones sabiendo que pagarían muy caros los besos que les había dado Leanne, aún cuando no había sido su culpa

A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban listos y desayunando para marcharse al colegio, bueno, casi todos, Leanne aún no bajaba, Hermione y Ginny no habían saludado a sus respectivos novios, comían en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos

---Cquen que deveguiamos despegtag a Leanne--- pregunto Fleur sirviéndole el desayuno a su marido

---Yo iré--- dijo Charlie levantándose de su silla

---No es necesario que te molestes--- Leanne estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, se veía bastante tranquila pero el tono de su voz demostraba que aún estaba molesta, estaba vestida muy sencilla pero Harry pensó que estaba muy hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y zapatillas--- King me informo que aurores y taxis del Ministerio pasarían a recogerlos en media hora

---En seguida te preparo el desayuno, toma asiento--- Molly intento sonar tranquila pero no lo logro

---Esta bien Molly, no tengo hambre, comeré más tarde, si me disculpan

---Vamos, tienes que comer algo antes de irnos al colegio--- insistió Arthur

---No iré al colegio con ustedes, la profesora McGonagall me permitirá usar la red flu más tarde, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver antes de marcharme--- informo Leanne

---Leanne….--- intento hablar Molly

---No es necesario que se comporten como si no supieran lo que ocurrió anoche, esta bien, ustedes están molestos, yo estoy molesta, es natural. Fleur tu serais si aimable de m'avertir quand ils partiront 1--- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Fleur en francés

---Si, tu ne te préoccupes pas 2--- le contesto Fleur

---Je serai dans le bibliothèque 3--- Leanne se marcho hasta su destino

Nadie dijo nada más, terminaron su desayuno en silencio y esperaron de la misma forma a que llegaran los taxis y los aurores de Ministerio

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La canción se llama Jolene y la canta Broke White, por si les interesa escucharla, particularmente cuando los capítulos incluyen canciones, me gusta escuchar el párrafo de la canción según valla leyendo.

La traducción de lo que puse en francés.

1 Fleur tu serais si aimable de m'avertir quand ils partiront = serias tan amable de avisarme cuando se marchen

2 Si, tu ne te préoccupes pas = Si, no te preocupes

3 Je serai dans la bibliothèque = Estaré en la biblioteca


	16. DANDO EXPLICACIONES

16. DANDO EXPLICACIONES

Leanne estaba sentada en la biblioteca revisando los viejos libros que con tanto cariño conservaba su padre, lo sucedido la noche anterior aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza y examinándolo desde un punto realista era un problema mayor de lo que parecía.

---Leanne--- llamó Fleur

---Adelante

---Ya se han magchado, ¿quiegues que te pepague algo de desyunag?--- pregunto Fleur entrando a la biblioteca

---No gracias, Fleur

--- ¿Estas bien?

---Me gustaría contestarte que si, pero la verdad es que ya no se que es lo que me pasa

---Todo va a estag bien, ya lo vegas, necesitas algo

---No de verdad que no, es mejor que te vallas al Refugio, Bill te debe de estar esperando

---Sabes que egues mi amiga y que puedes confiag en mi

---Gracias

---Ven cuando quiegas, siempe segas bienvenida

---Te aseguro que iré a visitarte, que tengas un buen viaje--- Leanne le dio un abrazo a Fleur y después de esto se marcho

El viaje en los taxis había resultado muy callado, por suerte para Harry no tuvo que irse con Ginny o con Hermione como había sucedido con Ron quien iba con Hermione y Charlie, sino con el señor Weasley y otros dos aurores pero sabía a la perfección que llegando a Hogwarts sería otra historia

Las chicas se despidieron a prisa alegando que tenían deberes pendientes mientras que Ron, Charlie y Harry tuvieron que permanecer más tiempo esperando a que la señora Weasley se decidiera a dejarlos ir y solo lo hizo hasta que su esposo la obligo a subir al auto, los tres caminaron en silencio hasta el castillo y solo hablaron para despedirse de Charlie, quien tenía que ir a ver a los animales

--- ¿Qué crees que nos hagan?--- pregunto preocupado Ron mientras caminaban hacía la torre

---No lo se, pero estoy seguro que no será bonito--- contesto seguro Harry

---No deberían de ponerse así, no fue nuestra culpa que a Leanne se le subieran las copas y nos besará

---Ellas no lo verán de esa forma, créeme, Leanne no esta en su lista de amigas, ya has visto como no la quieren, sobre todo Ginny, Hermione solo la veía como una persona despreocupada por lo que les pasara a los elfos pero ahora la ve como una rival

---Como si fuera a hacernos caso, a ella le gustan los rebeldes y nosotros somos unos ñoños

---No pudiste describirte mejor, eso es exactamente lo que son--- dijo en todo de burla Malfoy

---Cuida lo que dices Malfoy, que aún te pueden enviar a Azkaban--- le dijo Ron, Malfoy se macho ofendido ---En verdad me parece increíble la forma en que se salvaron de Azkaban, pero bueno…

Al entrar a la sala común la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban ahí excepto Ginny y Hermione, quienes cuando preguntaron, habían llegado directo a sus habitaciones. Ron y Harry subieron a su cuarto para dejar sus pertenencias no tenían ganas de discutir con sus respectivas novias

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las mujeres, Ginny se encontraba acomodando sus libros hasta que encontró el que tanto buscaba, la biografía de Rita Skeeter, paso las primeras hojas hasta que llego al índice y busco lo que quería leer: el capitulo 15 titulado _"Los asesinatos cometidos"_

_Muy poca información se tiene de las misiones y actividades que llevaba a cabo la organización clandestina "la Orden del Fénix" y aún menos relacionado con lo que hacía la señora Black._

_Fueron muchas las batallas en las que participo, tanto en oficiales como en extraoficiales, los reportes proporcionados por una fuente anónima del Ministerio nos informan que solo termino con la vida de un mortifago pero resulta difícil creer que salió con las manos limpias. Hablando con algunos de los mortifafos recluidos en Azkaban nos informaron que dar una cantidad cerrada resultaría imposible ya que los métodos utilizados por Leanne Love y enseñados por Dumbleore resultaban aún más salvajes que los utilizados por los mismos mortifagos._

_Algunos mortifagos más experimentados me informan que la mitad de las bajas en sus filas son obra de Love, a quien no lo importaba detener sino solamente matar, sus victimas preferidas eran los nuevos miembros ya que eran más débiles y con poca experiencia, salidos recientemente del colegio principalmente._

_Pero sus asesinatos más reconocidos fueron los de Wilkes (único cometido como miembro del Ministerio), Avery padre y Travers, tres de los _mortifagos_ más fieles y leales a Voldemort, pero bien se podría decir que la suma podría llegar a una veintena_

Ginny dejo de leer después de eso ya que no era más que una sarta de suposiciones mal logradas por parte de Rita y comentarios de mortifagos quienes alegaban haber visto a Leanne matar a inocentes acusados de ser mortifagos, regreso al índice y leyó otro de los capítulos que le había llamado mucho la atención: capitulo 6 _"Odiada por sus amigas" _

_En sus años del colegio, Leanne Love estuvo rodeada por los hombres más guapos y poderos de su generación, así como por otros de menor y mayor edad; criada prácticamente por su padre y su abuelo, no tuvo nunca un modelo femenino que le enseñara a no meterse con los hombres de otras mujeres._

_Se conocen pocas mujeres quienes la consideraban como amiga, las más conocidas fueron Alice Burke, esposa del auror Frank Longbottom y Lily Evans, esposa de James Potter y madre del famoso Harry Potter_

_Son legendarias las historias y líos en los que se vio metida por lo coqueta y sobre protectora con los hombres de su vida, una discusión con Lily Evans en su quinto año fue resumida por esta reportera en un viejo periódico que circulaba en aquel tiempo por el colegio de forma clandestina, por supuesto, en la cual, Love termino abofeteando a Evans por llamarla zorra._

_Se la pasaba colgada del cuello de los hombres, los abrazaba constantemente, los besaba en frente de todo el colegio y fue la responsable del 80 % de las rupturas sentimentales en sus años en el colegio, las mujeres las describían como una come hombres y avariciosa, quien las mayoría de las veces solamente lo hacía por pura diversión._

_Su relación con Sirius Black comenzó en su cuarto año y mantuvo una relación secreta su amigo de toda la vida, James Potter, hasta su quinto año cuando fue descubierto por el novio de esta, en esta ocasión fue cuando tuvo la discusión con Lily Evans._

_Esta relación clandestina provoco la ruptura de Love y Black por al rededor de una semana para después regresar y casarse después de dejar Hogwarts, pero siempre permaneció la duda de que si ella y James habían terminado su relación. Algunos aseguraron que el hijo de James y Lily en realidad era de Leanne pero que por guardar las apariencias se decidió que Lily lo reconociera como hijo suyo._

_Cosa que no afectaría la profecía que se formo sobre Harry Potter y Voldemort, ya que Leanne, a parte de Dumbledore, fue su más acérrimo rival, incluso más que Evans, quien siempre mantuvo un perfil bajo en comparación al que tenían su esposo o Sirius, cosa que explicaría la saña con la que Voldemort persiguió al joven Potter, pero bueno, esto no fue más que un rumor._

_Alice Burke y Frank Longbottom, fueron otra de las parejas que intento separar, de no ser por la madre del segundo, ella hubiera terminado con una de las parejas más queridas por nuestra comunidad. Mis fuentes me aseguran que la señora Augusta Longbottom nunca le tuvo mucho apreció a Leanne y fue esa una de las razones por la cual Leanne no pudo terminar con su relación._

_La señora Longbottom veía a Leanne como una mala influencia para su único hijo y la causante de los cambios tan radicales de comportamiento que sufría cada vez que ella estaba cerca, la señora Longbottom siempre ha sido vista como una de las mujeres más rectas y consientes en cuanto a la educación y comportamiento se refiere y Leanne era la antitesis de todo lo que ella consideraba correcto._

_Otro de los problemas que causo fue la separación del licántropo Remus Lupin y Serena White en su séptimo año, la mujer asegura que los sorprendió besándose después de una clase ocultos en el invernadero y que al momento de pedirles una explicación se limitaron a sonreírle maliciosamente, Remus termino con ella diciéndole que ella no había sido más que un entretenimiento._

"_Leanne solía utilizar filtros de amor y hechizos muy poderosos para obligar a los hombre para que estuvieran con ella, engañaba constantemente a Sirius con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente y el muy inocente no se daba cuenta, Lily Evans fue la única que se atrevió a cantarle sus verdades pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que James continuo teniendo una relación con ella a pesar de que Leanne tenía una relación formal con Sirius--- asegura Serena White--- Yo amaba profundamente a Remus, pero ella decidió quedárselo y cuando Leanne quería a un hombre, Leanne lo tenía"_

_Son muchas las historias que podríamos relatar y muchos los testimonios que podría describirles pero otro de los más sonados y de mayor trascendencia fue la separación del ahora Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt y su novia de toda la vida Candace Cameron, quien al ver como Leanne se la pasaba con King, como ella lo llamaba, decidió terminar con él esperando que de esa forma le diera la misma atención que le daba a Leanne cosa que no sucedió y resignada a ser la segundona, regreso con Kingsley y a permanecido a su lado todos estos años, pero conciente de que el fantasma de Leanne siempre estaría ahí para recordarle el hecho de que este no la ama con la misma intensidad con la que él amo a Leanne. _

Esa información no hacia más que darle la razón a Ginny, Leanne era una mala persona, algo así como un lobo en piel de cordero. Paso el resto de la tarde leyendo el libro, no sabía porque pero de esa forma era más fácil repudiar a Leanne. La verdad es que no quería bajar y encontrarse con Harry, aún estaba enojado con él y pensaba castigarlo por todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Aún había otro capitulo que Ginny quería leer, quería saber que era lo que Phineas le había dicho a Rita y eso estaba en el capitulo 12: _"El sufrimiento de Sirius"_

"_Yo estaba ahí cuando todo sucedió, Albus Dumbledore y otros miembros de la Orden aparecieron de la nada con Sirius entre ellos, estaba vuelto loco, gritaba y pedía a gritos que lo soltaran, lo llevaban atado para evitar que atacara a Albus, decía toda clase de groserías y maldiciones en contra del anciano, le puedo asegurar señorita que de haber estado libre y con una varita en su mano lo hubiera matado--- me relata el antiguo director de Hogwarts Phineas Black, su voz se quiebra al recordar al último descendiente de una de las familias más respetadas del mundo mágico--- No lo puedo culpar, Sirius estaba loco por Leanne, ella lo tenía completamente embobado, no me sorprendería que llegase a utilizar algún hechizo o poción para mantenerlo sometido, conociendo su pasado problemático--- dice recordando todas las ocasiones que Leanne engaño a su tataranieto con amigos y desconocidos_

"_Ella era una mala mujer, nunca le quiso dar hijos por no perder su figura, pero Sirius estaba demasiado ciego como para ver sus verdaderas intenciones, ella solo iba detrás de su fortuna y buen nombre, mi tataranieto no lo importaba en lo más mínimo, Leanne fue la culpable de todo su sufrimiento y me atrevo a decir que ella también tuvo que ver con que lo culparan de traición, seguramente en aquellos tiempos era una mortifaga, si eso es lo mas seguro"._

"_Leanne estaba enferma de poder, de magia, pero que se puede esperar de una persona que fue entrenada para convertirla en una maquina de matar, su abuelo, su padre y el mismísimo Dumbledore la entrenaron para que matara a aquellos que se opusieran en su camino, conocía magia que ni el mismo señor Tenebroso conocía y la practicaba a cada instante, estuvo a punto de matar a un elfo domestico solo porque le mintió a Dumbledore, ella era una asesina a sangre fría y quien diga lo contrario debe de estar loco o bajo su hechizo--- continua relatándonos Phineas_

"_Mi tataranieto paso los siguientes seis meses encerrados aquí porque Dumbledore lo consideraba una amenaza y no hacía más que llorar por los rincones gritando el nombre de Leanne, ella lo mato en vida, su supuesta muerte no fue más que un plan elaborado por el mismísimo Dumbledore para hacer sufrir a Sirius, ella nunca estuvo desparecida, siempre estuvo oculta por Dumbledore en Hogwarts, esperando el momento para resurgir como la gran heroína que nos quieren hacer creer que fue, pero para mi no es más que una cobarde"_

"_Te puedo asegurar que con ella de regreso tendremos más problemas, en realidad ya los esta causando, esta jugando con los sentimientos de una inocente criatura al intentar arrebatarle a su novio, no es más que una perdida"._

"_Ella fue la responsable de que mi tataranieto huyera de su hogar a los 16 años, le metió ideas en la cabeza y logro separarlo de su familia, mi querida Walburga sufrió mucho cuando su hijo mayor se marcho de casa, ella lo quería mucho y tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en él. Déjeme decirle señorita, que ella fue detenida en esa ocasión por los guardianes de la ley muggles, intento matar a Walburga, pero gracias a que lo intentó hacer fuera de los límites de nuestras protecciones mágicas lograron detenerla, quien sabe que tuvieron que hacer sus padres para evitar que fuera condenada, tanto por los muggles como por nuestras leyes mágicas"_

Phineas continuo despotricando en contra de Leanne por alrededor de cinco paginas más y Ginny ya tenía toda la información que quería. Otra de las cosas que le llamo la atención fueron las fechas que ponía en el libro, la de su nacimiento, su supuesta muerte y la de su regreso: 27 de Marzo de 1960, 5 de marzo de 1981 y 2 de mayo de 1998 respectivamente, sobre todo por que en realidad ella si había regresado el 2 de mayo de 1998. Rita sabía más de lo que decía y a Ginny le impresionaba lo bien informada que estaba.

La verdad es que no quería bajar y encontrarse con Harry, aún estaba enojado con él y pensaba castigarlo por todo el tiempo que ella quisiera pero decidió hacerlo de todas formas

Al parecer, Draco se había encargado de difundir la noticia de que Leanne había besado a Ron y a Harry y eso había causado la ruptura de ellos con sus novias, para cuando Ginny y Hermione bajaron a cenar ya todo el colegio lo sabía y a cada paso que daban las murmuraciones se hacían más fuertes.

Ginny y Hermione localizaron a Harry y a Ron a medias de la mesa y en silencio decidieron sentarse junto con ellos para acallar las murmuraciones, a pesar de que las dos estaban muy enojadas con ellos, les dieron un beso, cosa que sorprendió a los chicos pero correspondieron con mucho cariño los besos

--- ¡Eh Weasley!--- grito Pansy desde la mesa de Slytherin--- ¿Cómo piensas competir con Love? Por lo que he leído ella tiene mucha experiencia quitándole los novios a otras

---No sabía que sabías leer, siempre pensé que eras demasiado estúpida--- contesto Ginny

---Yo que tú me alejaba de Potter, puedes terminar muerta--- Ginny quiso levantarse pero sus amigos la detuvieron

---Con esto pienso competir--- dijo Ginny e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo beso apasionadamente

---Esto es un colegio señorita Weasley, no un burdel--- la profesora McGonagall y el resto de los maestros entraron al comedor justo en el momento en que Ginny besaba a Harry--- No quiero volver a presenciar semejante comportamiento

Ginny se bajo de encima de Harry y se sentó en su lugar mirando desafiantemente a Pansy y al grupito de tontas que sonreían al ver como los había reprendido la nueva Directora

---Esto significa que nos han perdonado--- pregunto Ron esperanzado pero por respuesta obtuvo miradas de odio de ambas brujas

---Eso solo fue porque no voy a permitir que se burlen de mí más de lo que ya lo han hecho--- le contesto enojada Ginny

---Pero nosotros nunca hicimos nada para que Leanne nos besará, Hermione, tú sabes que te quiero verdad--- insistió Ron

---Si claro pero eso no evito que disfrutaras el beso--- le contesto fríamente Hermione

--- ¡Ella creía que era mi padre!--- dijo Ron intentando razonar pero sin saber que con una mujer enojada y herida no se puede razonar

--- ¿No lo pueden olvidar?--- pregunto Harry conociendo ya la respuesta

--- ¿Tú olvidarías si yo me besara con otro?--- pregunto aún más enojada Ginny

---Yo….

---Me voy--- Ginny se levanto enojada seguida por otra enojada Hermione

---En eso tiene razón--- les aseguro Lavender

--- ¡Que va! Ya se les pasará--- dijo sin mucha seguridad Ron

---Siempre puedes contar conmigo Ro-Ro--- le dijo coquetamente Lavender

--- ¿Y donde es que estará Charlie?--- pregunto Ron completamente colorado

---Sir Nicholas me aseguro que Charlie se pasó todo el día fuera de la oficina de Leanne esperándola y que cuando llego hace unos minutos se encerraron a discutir, supongo que será por lo de ustedes--- les informo Neville

---Leanne puede resultar más peligrosa que Ginny y Hermione juntas, talvez debió llevar refuerzos--- se preocupo Ron

---Así que también leyeron el libro de Rita--- quiso saber interesado Seamus--- mi madre dice que la conoce y se molesto mucho cuando se entero que el Ministro la estaba encubriendo, ella asegura que es verdad todo lo que dice ahí, dice que una vez intento quitarle un novio que tenía aquí en el colegio pero que ella no se dejo

---Eso no es verdad, Leanne no es así, Rita siempre dice mentiras--- Harry defendió a Leanne

---Mi abuela también asegura que eso es mentira, dice que Leanne es la persona más dulce y tierna que ha conocido y que ella nunca hizo nada por separar a mis padres, aunque si le molesto que se haya ocultado por tanto tiempo--- afirmo Neville

---Ustedes la conocen mejor, ¿Qué tal es?--- pregunto interesado Dean

---Es muy buena persona, nada que ver con lo que escribió Rita, les puedo asegurar que ella amo con todo el corazón a Sirius y que de ser posible ella también hubiera dado su vida por él, cosa que en realidad hizo--- les respondió seguro Harry

---Si supongo que no puede ser tan mala persona, además mi madre siempre exagera--- afirmo Seamus

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Leanne, ella y Charlie intentaban solucionar sus problemas

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?--- pregunto fríamente Leanne entrando en su oficina, Charlie la seguía muy de cerca

---Hablar contigo, es muy urgente--- contesto tímidamente Charlie

---En realidad no veo que es lo que tengas que decirme, anoche dejaste muy claras las cosas

---Fui un estúpido, no debí comportarme de esa forma, se que no habías estado haciendo nada malo pero en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti, desapareciste de la nada, sin avisar

---No sabía que tenía que pasarte informes de lo que hago o de dejo de hacer--- le dijo Leanne cruzando de brazos y alejándose lo más posible de Charlie

---No es eso, no tienes que decirme todo lo que haces, pero en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti, no me gustaría perderte--- este último comentario en verdad hablando a Leanne pero prefirió no demostrarlo, tenía que protegerse a si misma si Charlie no la amaba

---No veo como puedas perder algo que nunca consideraste tuyo, fue más que claro que aún sientes algo por Anna y que yo soy solamente una distracción

--- ¡No, no es así! Yo te juro que no siento nada por Anna, a la única que amo es a ti--- Charlie intento acercarse a Leanne pero ella no lo permitió

---Y por eso me hablas de la forma en que me hablaste, me trataste como una cualquiera, como si te estuviera engañando

---Lo se y no sabes como me arrepiento, yo no quería lastimarte, fui un estúpido por desconfiar de ti

---Si lo eres--- contesto con una sonrisa y yendo a abrazar a Charlie

---Gracias por perdonarme

---Es imposible enojarme contigo--- Leanne le dio un beso, con eso ya todo estaba perdonado

---Te juro que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti

---La desconfianza es buena en algunos momentos, Charlie ¿podrías perdonarme?

---No tengo nada que perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo

---Si, si lo hice, la verdad es que nunca nadie me enseño a ser una esposa, me enseñaron a ser guerrero, independiente, pero nunca a ser una esposa

---No te entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?--- pregunto confundido Charlie

---Yo no soy como Molly o como Fleur, mujeres entregadas a sus maridos, a cuidarlos y a estar disponible para ellos a todas horas, tienes que entender que cuando estuve casada con Sirius no tuve tiempo para ser una esposa y ama de casa, estábamos en plena batalla, yo te amo pero no puede ser como tu madre o como Fleur

---No quiero que seas como ellas, yo te amo por como eres, no por lo que quiero que seas

---Si, pero tu estas acostumbrado a que tu madre este todo el tiempo en tu casa, que tenga la comida preparada y yo no puedo hacer eso, Kingsley me ofreció un empleo y lo pienso aceptar, además tu vida son los dragones y Rumania y mi vida esta aquí

---Mi vida esta aquí contigo, siempre habrá alguien que se haga cargo de los dragones

---No puedes abandonar tus sueños solo por vivir los míos y yo no puedo permitir que lo hagas, eso me haría infeliz

---Estoy seguro que podremos solucionar esos pequeños detalles, si tu me amas yo soy capaz de todo

---Yo te amo, mi vida esta a tú lado

---Leanne… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

--- ¡SI!--- grito Leanne de alegría y se abalanzo sobre Charlie besándolo como loca

---Yo sólo dejaré de amarte el día que un pintor dibuje el sonido de un lágrima al caer--- le dijo Charlie al oído una vez que se separaron

--- ¡Casémonos ya!--- dijo Leanne sin poder contener su alegría

--- ¿Cómo?

---Si, huyamos y casémonos ahora mismo

---Yo quiero darte una boda enorme, una en la que tú seas la protagonista, con muchos presentes para que sean testigos de nuestro amor

---Yo no necesito nada de eso, solo te necesito a ti, pero bueno, tienes razón, si hacemos eso tu madre me mataría por impedirle estar en la boda de uno de sus hijos--- dijo Leanne besando de nuevo a Charlie

---Si, no me gustaría quedarme viudo el mismo día de mi boda--- contesto Charlie

---Quiero que sea pronto, no quiero esperar mucho tiempo--- continuo hablando sin perder la sonrisa

--- ¿Cuándo?

---El 21 de marzo, es el día de la primavera, tu estación favorita y además estaremos en vacaciones por la pascua, es perfecto, ¿Qué opinas?

---Me encanta

---Pero antes de hacerlo público tengo que arreglar unos asuntos

--- ¿Cuáles asuntos?

---Puede que haya bebido de más pero recuerdo todo lo que hice, tú hermana y Hermione ya me tiene en mal plan de por si, quiero hablar con los cuatro

--- ¿Quieres que este contigo?--- le pregunto en tono solidario Charlie

---Si y después podríamos decirles la buena noticia--- dijo emocionada Leanne

---Lo mejor será que se entere primero mi madre, ya sabes

---Si tienes razón--- luego apunto con su varita a la puerta y de ella salieron cuatro pequeños dragones, patronus dirigidos para Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry

Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que un toquido en la puerta alerto a Leanne y a Charlie que dejaran de planificar su apresurada boda

---Adelante--- los cuatro amigos entraron a la oficina de Leanne y al ver a Charlie abrazándola supieron que ya se habían contentado, cosa que no se podía decir de los amigos quienes no se miraban entre si--- Gracias por venir, tengo algo muy importante que decirles

---De no ser que te marchas, no me interesa escucharte--- le replico enojada Ginny

--- ¡Ginny!--- su hermano mayor la miró enojado

---Esta bien Charlie, es comprensible que no les agrade, supongo que saben por que los mande llamar--- quiso saber Leanne

---Si--- contesto malhumorada Hermione

---Yo quería pedirles una disculpa a los cuatro por mi comportamiento la otra noche, se que ustedes dos--- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y Hermione--- son las más enojadas conmigo y lo comprendo, a Lily y Alice tampoco les gustaba tenerme demasiado cerca de sus novios, pensaban que era demasiado…. vistosa--- los dos amigas pusieron cara de que eso era decir poco--- lo se, era mucho más que eso pero a pesar de todo me querían. No es una excusa pero crecí rodeada de hombres, mi madre nunca me enseño que a las otras mujeres no les gustaba que abrazara y besara a sus novios a pesar de que eran mis amigos

---Creó que es algo que se hace por lógica--- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione

---Lo merezco, pero para mi era perfectamente normal, no fui educada como ustedes por una madre sobre protectora y que estuviera todo el día detrás de mi, mi madre trabajaba mucho tiempo por lo de Voldemort y otros problemas, así que solo tenía Alice y a ella le interesaba más aprender magia que enseñarme a ser una niña. Mi abuelo solía decía que era un hombrecito--- dijo Leanne sonriendo al recordar el comentario de su abuelo

---Bueno, supongo que eso es justificable--- Ron intento darle la razón a Leanne

--- ¡Anda! Defiende a tú noviecita--- le reclamo Hermione

--- ¡Leanne no es mi novia! ¡Tú lo eres! Y YO TE AMO--- grito al final Ron

---Tú…. Tú me amas--- dijo Hermione sin creer lo que había escuchado pero completamente sonrojada

---Si Hermione, yo te amo, solamente a ti y a nadie más--- le respondió Ron seguro de lo que decía

---Yo también te amo--- Hermione derramaba unas finas lágrimas de alegría y después se acerco a Ron para darle un beso

--- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?--- pregunto embobado Ron

--- ¡Qué si tontito, que si!--- dijo Hermione sonriendo

---Felicidades chicos--- dijeron sinceramente Charlie y Leanne

Harry y Ginny se miraron durante una milésima de segundo para después mirar de nuevo a sus amigos

---Bueno ahora que has terminado de dar explicaciones, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte diciendo tonterías--- le dijo secamente Ginny

---Escúchame bien Ginny, yo no tengo sentimientos románticos hacía Harry, yo lo veo como a un hijo, le prometí a Lily y a James que lo protegería y lo querría como tal pero tú te has empeñado a ver más cosas de las que hay--- le dijo tranquila pero no iba a permitir que Ginny la tratará mal

--- ¡Y QUE HAY DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE HARRY SIENTE POR TI!--- grito Ginny derramando muchas lágrimas de dolor--- no soy estúpida saben, he visto como te mira, lo tonto que se pone cada vez que estas cerca de él, si no me quieres dímelo pero no me lastimes--- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry

---Ginny yo te….

--- ¿ME AMAS? Como aquella vez en la Madriguera, seguramente estabas soñando con ella verdad

Nadie dijo nada, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Harry y en lo que le contestaría a su novia, el cerebro de este trabajaba tan deprisa que no podía pensar con claridad, Ginny lo sabía, sabía que la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba en realidad estaba pensando en Leanne, pero prefirió mentir, en verdad amaba a Ginny pero ni iba a permitir que esa tontería acabara con su relación, de ser necesario se llevaría el secreto a la tumba

---No Ginny, yo en verdad te amo a ti--- le dijo Harry tan sinceramente que Ginny no pudo evitar retener las lágrimas

Todos se quedaron quietos, Ginny sollozaba en frente de Harry quien sin saber lo que tenía que hacer, la miraba esperando un beso o una bofetada, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Leanne a sus espaldas, era la misma sensación de ser observado por rayos x que le producía el antiguo director de Hogwarts, Harry estaba seguro que Leanne lo sabía

--- ¡Oh Harry! Yo también te amo--- Ginny se acerco a Harry y le dio un tierno beso, en parte porque dos de sus hermanos estaban presentes y en otra porque así era más bonito

---Me alegra mucho que se hayan reconciliado y les prometo que no les daré más problemas--- les aseguro Leanne

---En verdad resulta difícil odiarte--- le aseguro Ginny--- te puedo asegurar que Rita casi lo logra, pero es imposible

---Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado adorable--- dijo Leanne con un dejo infantil

---Creó que lo mejor es que todos nos váyanos a dormir a sido un día agotador, vamos los acompaño hasta la torre, buenos noches Le--- y se despidió de ella con un beso

---Buenas noches, esperen--- dijo Leanne algo apresurada

--- ¿Qué pasa Leanne?--- pregunto Charlie

---Tengo algo para Harry--- contesto Leanne rebuscando en el cajón de su escritorio--- ¡Aquí esta!--- dijo al fin--- Esta fotografía la tomamos el primer día de clases y se suponía que tu tenías que recibirla que recibirla en tu primer día de clases pero desafortunadamente no fue posible, ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale tarde que nunca--- Leanne le entrego una foto en la que aparecían ella con James, Sirius y Remus a la edad de 11 años

---Gracias Leanne--- Harry no entendía porque cada vez que veía a sus padres o amigos le entraba una tristeza mezclada con añoranza

---Cuando naciste, James no hacía más que decir que cuando ingresaras a Hogwarts te la entregaría junto con otros dos objetos que creó que llegaron a ti más pronto que este--- le dijo sonriendo

--- ¿Dónde estaba?--- pregunto interesada Hermione

---Estaba en el cofre de la habitación que antes permanecía a James, objetos importantes para nosotros que protegimos para evitar que fueran destruidos o tomados por personas a quienes no les correspondían y no secretos como les quiso hacer creer Phineas, buenas noches--- se despidió Leanne

Harry se recostó en su cama en el dormitorio de chicos, Neville, Dean y Seamus ya estaban dormidos y Ron no tardaría en hacerlo, la tenue luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la habitación y Harry no dejaba de mirar la foto, al fin y al cabo sus padres y sus amigos nunca lo abandonarían, al darle la vuelta se dio cuenta que tenía algo escrito. Se levanto de un brinco y fue hasta la sala común donde había más luz

_Querido Harry:_

_Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estas en compañía de tus seres queridos, hace unos años yo estaba como tú ahora en mi primer día de clases en el mejor colegio que existe: Hogwarts, donde pase algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida y conocí a las personas más importantes e influyentes en mi camino._

_Sirius, mi hermano del alma, que te puedo decir de el que no sepas ya, el será el clásico tío consentidor y solapador. Remus, el que querrá enseñarte todo sobre todo, es un buen tipo y muy inteligente, estoy seguro que para ese entonces ya estará dando clases en el colegio, será un excelente maestro. Leanne, estoy seguro que ella te hará un gran mago, es muy poderosa pero sobre todo te protegerá más que nosotros mismos, siempre a sido un poco sobre protectora, es la mujer más importante en mi vida y sin ella yo no sería lo que soy, (no se lo digas a tu madre o te quedaras sin padre), ella es para mi una hermana y te aseguro que te querrá mucho, posiblemente más que a mi pero no importa porque yo te quiero más que a nada._

_Espero que seas tan feliz como lo fui yo en Hogwarts, mi segundo hogar_

_James Potter_

Harry no sabía que pensar, era casi como si su padre hubiera escrito esa dedicatoria el mismo día en que el entro a Hogwarts pero eso era imposible, el ya estaba muerto pero por otra parte esa foto lo había alegrado mucho porque sus amigos habían hecho lo que su padre había vaticinado. Leanne le había dado una alegría inimaginable, ahora tenía una carta con la letra de su madre y esa dedicatoria de su padre

---Gracias por venir tan temprano a verme Leanne--- dijo la profesora McGonagall ofreciéndole a Leanne asiento

---Debe de ser algo muy urgente o de lo contrario podría esperar--- le aseguro Leanne, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana

---Si lo es, algunos padres de familia han estado enviando lechuzas preocupados por lo que Rita escribió en su libro, no piden tu destitución pero si desean que tus clases sean supervisadas

---Supongo que era algo de esperarse, ¿Quién lo hará?

---Recuerdas a la señora Longbottom--- dijo la directora señalando hacía una esquina en la que medio oculta se encontraba la abuela de Neville

---Buenos días señora Longbottom, es un placer verla de nuevo--- saludo Leanne a la madre uno de sus amigos del colegio

---Quiero asegurarte que yo estoy en contra de esta iniciativa pero al pertenecer al comité tengo que hacerlo--- le aseguro la mujer

---No se preocupe, estoy segura que usted no es de esas personas, le agradezco su voto de confianza--- le agradeció Leanne

---Aunque si me molesta que hayas hechizado a mi nieto para ocultarte, era diferente cuando lo hacías para proteger a Frank--- le recrimino a Leanne

---Le puedo asegurar que el hechizo no tiene repercusiones, es inofensivo

---Si nos permites un momento Augusta, tengo algunos asuntos más que tratar con Leanne--- le pidió Minerva, la señora Longbottom salió del despacho dejando a las dos mujeres solas--- ¿Cómo piensas solucionar este problema?

--- ¿Qué problema?--- pregunto inocentemente Leanne

---El libro de Rita

---Ya nada podemos hacer más que darle la cara a los problemas que se nos presenten, la mayoría lo veo como un intento desesperado por arruinarme

---Lo que no me explico es como Rita consiguió la entrevista con Phineas, el no a querido decirme nada

---Y no creó que lo haga, si es todo, tengo una clase que preparar

---Me alegra el hecho de que no te moleste

La noticia de que Leanne sería supervisada por la abuela de Neville causó mucho burla hacía el aludido que solo termino cuando Leanne dijo que ella había elegido a Augusta por considerarla una excelente bruja, en realidad la abuela de Neville se quedaba dormida al poco tiempo y Leanne podía enseñar a sus anchas

---Bueno, esta clase resulto bastante productiva y me alegra que hayan avanzado mucho en estas pequeñas vacaciones invernales, antes de que se marchen me gustaría informarles que no regresare para el próximo año--- les dijo Leanne al terminar la última clase de la semana

--- ¿Por qué profesora? ¿Es por esta iniciativa de la junta escolar?--- pregunto Hermione

---No, esta decisión ya la había tomado antes de que ocurriera está situación--- contesto Leanne

--- ¿Y qué es lo que hará?--- pregunto Seamus

---El Ministro me ofreció un trabajo, a partir de junio seré jefe del Departamento de Aurores, que tengan un buen fin de semana--- se despidió Leanne al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a desfilar hacía un fin de semana que tanto esperaban

---Los alumnos más jóvenes la van a extrañar mucho profesora--- le aseguro Luna

---Estoy segura que encontraran a un excelente profesor para sustituirme Luna

---Esto es para usted--- le dijo Luna tendiéndole un ejemplar de la revista El Quisquilloso--- Estoy segura que encontrara un articulo muy interesante

Leanne ojeo la revista y aproximadamente a la mitad encontró un artículo escrito por sus mejores amigos: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Alice Burke, Frank Longbottom y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

---Mi padre me dijo que originalmente había sido publicado por el Profeta cuando usted fue secuestrada por Voldemort y que le pareció que era una buena idea volver a mostrarlo, algo que reflejara lo que usted es en realidad y no la sarta de mentiras que Rita publicó, además el me dijo que usted lo salvo una vez--- le dijo Luna

---Gracias Luna, es una maravillosa sorpresa, agrádese a tu padre de mi parte

---Buen fin de semana profesora--- Luna se marcho dejando a Leanne desesperada por leer lo que sus amigos habían escrito sobre de ella

El artículo mostraba a los ocho amigos en los jardines del colegio, Leanne recordaba perfectamente esa foto, la habían tomado después de haber terminado los EXTASIS

_Te amaremos por siempre Leanne_

_27 de Marzo de 1960 - 5 de marzo de 1981_

_Mi pequeña princesita, mí querida Leanne: _

_Nunca pensé que fuera posible sufrir como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, siempre te vi como este ser inmortal e indestructible sin darme cuenta que no eras más que un ángel que nos habían prestado y que ahora ha sido reclamado, te voy a extrañar con cada fibra de mi ser y con la misma intensidad con la que te quise. _

_Siempre voy a recordar las travesuras que hacíamos tanto en el colegio como en la mansión, las noches en vela planeando nuestras travesuras, las tardes aprendiendo magia, los secretos que me guardabas, lo divertido que hiciste de nuestra infancia, la protección que me dabas aún cuando yo no lo veía pero sobre todo el hacer que me diera cuenta de que la mujer que amaba estaba a mi lado._

_De no ser por ti, ahora yo no tendría la maravillosa familia que tengo, ni los amigos a los que quiero con todo el corazón y siempre ocuparas un lugar muy importante en el. _

_Te quiero _

_James_

_Le:_

_Te extraño con todo mi ser, eres la mujer que más he querido en toda mi vida, perderte a ti fue perder la mitad de mi ser, nunca pensé que serías tu quien nos dejara, siempre tuve la clara idea que vivirías mucho más que todos nosotros pero lo hiciste para protegernos y para proteger al hombre que tanto amabas, cumpliré mi promesa, te lo prometo._

_Sabes, en este tiempo sin ti me he dado cuenta todo lo que hacías y nosotros sin darnos cuenta, las precauciones que tomabas para evitar que nos metiéramos en problemas, siempre detrás de nosotros, como si aún estuviéramos en el colegio._

_Te gustaba ser la mamá, la que nos protegía, lo quisiéramos o no, nos dabas tu amistad incondicional, tu amor sin limite y nosotros te correspondíamos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, siempre pensé que te quería mucho menos de lo que tú a mi pero que ese poco cariño era el que te bastaba para ser feliz._

_Siempre te recordaré como la mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar todo lo que tenía con tal de arrancarte una sonrisa, tú eras capaz de tomar todo lo malo y transformarlo en pura alegría. Estoy convencido que desde donde quiera que estés, nos protegerás sin importar nada_

_Te estaré esperando como siempre_

_King_

_Pequeña:_

_Cuantas aventuras vivimos, a cuantos villanos nos enfrentamos, cuantos destrozos causamos, la única amiga capaz de enfrentarse a la peor de las brujas y salir librada, mi madre, su cariño sofocador y tus formas de convencerla para que me dejará ser el niño que era y no un hombrecito que ella quería. _

_Cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que te le enfrentaste cuando te quiso acusar de haber dañado su pintura favorita siendo yo quien lo había hecho, no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, no se había enterado hasta ahora. Estaba tan enojada que me prohibió verte de nuevo, esa fue la primera vez que me enfrente a ella, nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, sería capaz de separarme de ti. _

_La pequeña guerrera, como solía llamarte tu abuelo._

_Eso eras para mí, una guerrera incansable, capaz de enfrentarse a tormentas y tempestades solo para estar a nuestro lado cuando más te necesitábamos, una temeraria y la mejor bruja que he conocido._

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón y le hablaré a Neville de ti, de lo grandiosa que eras y de todas las travesuras que le hacíamos a su abuela, se que se reirá a carcajadas tal y como yo lo hago cada vez que lo recuerdo._

_Te querré por siempre_

_Frank_

_Anni:_

_Tuvimos un comienzo difícil, lo se, pero tú te encargaste de demostrarme que no eras nada de lo que muchos decían, se que fui la única capaz de gritarte tus verdades y no terminar en la enfermería, probablemente no lo hiciste porque en el fondo sabías que en parte de lo que te decía era verdad._

_No eras la niña sin sentimientos e incapaz de sentir nada más que no fuera poder, siempre fuiste muy cariñosa, tal vez demasiado, cosa que te trajo muchos problemas, sobre todo con las novias de tus amigos, había tanto amor en ti que ha veces ni tu misma podías contenerlo, más que magia, tú poder radicaba en todo el amor que dabas sin esperar nada a cambio_

_Eres una de mis mejores y siempre lo serás, no me importa que James a veces te quiera más que a mí, así son las cosas, yo llegue después a su vida pero se que nunca te amara de la forma en que me ama a mí, son dos cariños muy diferentes, pero igual de intensos._

_Amiga, gracias por enseñarme todo y hacerme entender a fuerza de martillo que James solo me amaba a mí, fuiste mi compañera de travesuras, mi roca en momentos difíciles y me protegiste como toda tu fuerza, no puedo hacer más que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi y por mi familia y estoy segura que donde quiera que estés seguirás protegiéndonos_

_Nos vamos en la eternidad_

_Lily_

_Lion:_

_Como empezar a describir a la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, no hay palabras suficientes para hablar de ti y demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que te quiero._

_Pocas fueron las personas que me quisieron tal y como era, nunca voy a olvidar aquel primero de septiembre, el mejor día de mi vida, tú me entregaste tu cariño y amor incondicional. Nunca pensé que encontraría amigos como los que encontré y todo te lo debo a ti._

_Hiciste de mis peores días aventuras sin comparación, me enseñaste que podía ser querido y que podía querer sin importar nada._

_Fuiste mi primer amiga y nos conocíamos a fondo como bien lo dijiste tu alguna vez, nos interesamos en las personas por sus virtudes pero los amamos por sus defectos, así éramos tu y yo, con muchas virtudes pero con aún más defectos, defectos y debilidades que nos unieron aún más._

_Te quiero más de lo que pensé querer a alguien, tú me distes fuerzas aún cuando pensé que ya no las tenía y a pesar de que ahora ya no estas con nosotros tengo plena confianza en que nunca nos abandonaras por completo._

_Te prometo que seguiré tú consejo, buscaré a alguien que me quiera y me acepte por lo que soy y no por lo que no y cuando la encuentre no la dejaré ir nunca_

_Te quiero Lion_

_Remus_

_Love:_

_O Meli. Siempre odiaste que te llamara de esa forma, no porque no te gustará tu segundo nombre, sino porque así te llamaba la madre de Frank, decías que siempre te comparaba con tú madre. Te dabas cuenta que solo lo hacía cuando me ponía celosa porque estabas demasiado cerca de Frank, yo sabía que el solo te quería como amiga pero resultaba difícil no enamorarse de ti pero solamente tenias ojos para Sirius._

_Te acuerdas de todas las travesuras que hacíamos en la mansión, yo, ahora más que nunca quisiera regresar a esa época en la que el único peligro que corríamos era ser descubiertos por tu madre, aún sigo pensando que ella es más peligrosa que cualquier otro mago, siempre tuve miedo de hacerla enojar._

_Tú fuiste la responsable de que Frank se me declarara, de no ser por ti aún estaríamos dándole vueltas a nuestro noviazgo y por eso te voy a estar agradecida por el resto de mi vida._

_Gracias amiga_

_Alice _

_Mi pequeño leoncito:_

_Tengo el corazón destrozado y tú no estas aquí para arreglarlo, como se supone que voy a vivir si tú te llevaste mi corazón, regresa a mi Leanne, regresa a mi, devuélveme la vida, no me dejes aquí llorando y esperando tu regreso cuando se que no vas a regresar._

_Suena loco y desesperado verdad, fueron las exactas palabras que te dije aquella vez en la que por una estupidez te aleje de mi lado pero esta vez no puedo irme a emborrachar y esperar a que tu vengas a rescatarme, es verdad que tengo roto el corazón pero se que tú no soportarías verme derrotado y esperando tú regreso._

_Te amo Leanne, te voy a amar siempre y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo aunque pasen mil años, tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida._

_No puedo creer lo que una sola persona puede hacer para cambiar a otra, tú hiciste eso conmigo, crecí en un ambiente familiar bastante complicado, nunca conocí el amor de una madre, solo el frío amor a la sangre, tú fuiste la primera persona que me amo incondicionalmente y a la que ame de la misma forma._

_Sabes, es injusto lo que nos paso, tú siempre estuviste por encima de todo y de todos, siempre vigilando y protegiéndonos y la única vez en que yo pude haberte protegido elegiste sacrificarte por mí, me diste el regalo más importante, la vida. Sabes que siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida, nunca habrá nadie que pueda ocupar tu lugar._

_Te amaré por siempre Leanne_

_Sirius_

---Te amaré por siempre Sirius--- dijo Leanne cuando termino de leer lo que sus amigos habían escrito creyéndola muerta, al final siempre amaría a Sirius, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, después de todo, de sus siete mejores amigos solamente sobrevivían tres y dos de ellos no la reconocerían nunca.

El sábado por la mañana, Leanne y Charlie salieron del castillo para dirigirse a Hogsmeade, ahí se encontrarían con los padres de Charlie para darles la buena nueva, Leanne estaba muy emocionada, sabía que por fin pondría un fin a su sufrimiento y que los Weasley se alegrarían igual.

Caminaron en silencio por todo el camino, ambos estaban muy nerviosos como para decir algo, llegaron temprano a las tres escobas y se sentaron a esperar a que llegaron sus futuros suegros, quienes llegaron al los pocos minutos.

--- ¿Qué hicieron ahora?--- fue lo primero que pregunto Molly al sentarse a la mesa--- Supongo que fue algo muy grave para que nos llamaran ustedes

--- ¿A que te refieres madre?--- pregunto Charlie confundido

---Déjalos hablar mujer, si no lo haces no nos enteraremos--- la tranquilizo Arthur

---No te preocupes Molly, no tiene nada que ver con tus hijo, bueno solo con uno de ellos--- dijo algo sonrojada Leanne

---Madre, padre, Leanne y yo queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en enterarse que nos vamos a casar--- soltó por fin Charlie

--- ¡Es en serio! ¡No nos están mintiendo!--- pregunto emocionado Arthur

---No, claro que no, Charlie me pidió que me casará con él y yo acepté--- le aseguro Leanne

--- ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!--- dijo Molly para después pararse y abrazar a su hijo y a su futura nuera

--- ¿Cuándo es la boda?--- pregunto abrazándolos Arthur

---El 21 de marzo--- contesto Leanne

---Es perfecto, tendremos más de un año para preparar la boda--- dijo Molly

---No, nos casaremos este 21 de marzo--- la corrigió Leanne

---Pero no les parece que es algo apresurado, es decir, son apenas tres meses de planeamiento y hay tantas cosas que hacer--- dijo Molly perdiendo la sonrisa

---A mi me parece perfecto--- a Leanne no le agrado nada el cambio de Molly--- Fue mi idea hacerlo así

---Lo se querida, es muy romántico y todo eso, pero no les parece que se están apresurando un poco, ambos están en Hogwarts, como lo van a planear de esa forma--- continuo Molly

---Pensábamos pedirte ayuda pero parece que solo seremos Fleur y yo--- dijo Leanne algo molesta

---Creo que me estas malinterpretando querida…

---No veo que podría malinterpretar, señora Weasley, yo no soy como Fleur, a mi no me va a mangonear y mucho menos intentar separar del hombre que amo--- le aseguro Leanne

Charlie y Arthur se quedaron callados al ver la forma en que Leanne le había hablado a su madre, nunca nadie le había hablado así

---Yo nunca intentaría separarte de Charlie, lo lamento Leanne, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa y por supuesto que me encantaría ayudarte con los preparativos--- se disculpo Molly

---Bueno, supongo que yo exageré, lo lamento Molly--- se disculpo también Leanne

---Tonterías de mujeres emocionadas, vamos a ver, ¿Dónde piensan hacer la boda?--- pregunto Molly

---En la mansión, por supuesto, habrá pocos invitados, Charlie y yo hemos estado trabajando en la lista, en cuanto regresemos al castillo le escribiré a Fleur, pero supongo que podremos hacer los planeamientos por las tardes, las tengo libres--- Leanne puso al tanto a su futura suegra

---Si es lo mejor, estoy segura que entre las tres tendremos todo a tiempo--- Molly dijo ahora sonriendo

Después de eso, Leanne y Molly se la pasaron hablando de flores, vestidos, centros de mesa y demás cosas, que cualquier hombre, mago o muggle, consideran demasiado aburrido como para ponerle atención, así estuvieron hasta entrada la tarde y solo pararon porque ya era hora de regresar al castillo

Los días siguientes a ese encuentro en Hogsmeade fueron una revolución en el colegio, la noticia de que Leanne y Charlie se casaban había sido publicada por el Profeta en su edición del domingo, nadie hablaba más que de eso y de que si serían invitados a semejante evento, otros menos frívolos se preguntaban como era posible que el Profeta se hubiera enterado cuando nadie más fuera de Leanne, Charlie y los padres de este lo sabían, aún más tratándose de Rita, quien había publicado la historia.

El mes de enero paso increíblemente rápido, Fleur y la señora Weasley entraban y salían del castillo a cada rato siempre trayendo consigo cargamentos de información sobre todo tipo de cosas para la boda, Hermione y Ginny, emocionadas por la boda y olvidando por completo sus riñas con Leanne, también ayudaban con los preparativos.

Fleur, contrarió a lo que pensaba la señora Weasley, estaba muy emocionada y contenta de que Leanne la eligiera como dama de honor, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba embarazada, Bill lo sería por parte de Charlie, mientras que Hermione y Ginny serían las demás damas. En esta ocasión Harry podría asistir sin tener que ocultarse.

Leanne tenía un aura sobre de ella que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, Charlie, por su parte no cabía de felicidad y eso lo recordaba en cada clase o momento que tenía, cosa que aburría a sus alumnos, quienes ya conocían los detalles, manías, características y demás cosas que rodeaban a Leanne.

Pero algo pareció desanimarlo, ya que a principios de febrero dejo de hablar de ella y paso a ser algo osco y lejano con todos, pasaba más tiempo en el bosque prohibido de lo que lo había hecho nunca, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Leanne, quien prefirió no decir nada y comenzó a animarlo para que participara más en los preparativos.


	17. LA PIEDRA Y RUMANIA

17. LA PIERDA Y RUMANIA

El radical cambio de ánimo en Charlie desanimo también a Leanne, quien al verlo tan distraído y renuente a participar en la preparación de la boda le preocupo mucho, no quería pensarlo, pero tal vez Charlie estaba dudando en casarse o no con ella. Leanne continuo los preparativos como si nada ocurriera, se convenció a si misma de que solo eran nervios que cualquiera sentiría en estas situaciones y que más adelante todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aún así Leanne comenzó a hacer planes para desaparecer de inmediato si es que Charlie desidia dejarla plantada en el altar, porque por más que le doliera, no iba a quedarse para ser humillada, después de todo había sido entrenada para reaccionar en situaciones difíciles, no podía decirle a nadie de sus planes pero estaba segura que de necesitarlo, Kingsley estaría ahí para ayudarla.

A medida que el mes de enero llegaba a su final las preocupaciones de Leanne se hacían más notorias y no solamente para ella, sino para todos a su alrededor, los alumnos no hacían más que comentar el cambió de Charlie y su renuente actitud en cuanto a su boda. Algunos alumnos ya habían comenzado a hacer apuestas sobre si Charlie se presentaría o no a su boda, mientras que otros apostaban sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que encontraran el cuerpo sin vida de su profesor después de no haberse presentado a la boda.

Molly y Arthur no hacían más que asegurarle a Leanne que no eran más que nervios, que Charlie siempre se alejaba un poco antes de hacer algo tan importante pero que no huiría y a pesar de que Molly no lo decía, también temía que Leanne le hiciera algo a su hijo en caso de no presentarse. Por su parte, Leanne estaba cada vez más nerviosa y a pesar de que ya había hablado varias veces con Charlie, con este asegurándole que todo estaba bien, Leanne ya tenía todo preparado para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Charlie parecía ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, más que nada por su auto separación que por otra cosa. La verdad es que no le interesaban las cosas de la boda y tenía problemas más urgentes que elegir el color de servilletas que usarían los invitados. Un asunto tan urgente que había logrado separarlo de Leanne pero tenía que arreglarlo antes de casarse con ella.

El último día de febrero fue especialmente difícil para Leanne, Charlie no se había presentado a su cita con la costurera y ella había tenido que pedirle a un alumno de séptimo de Slytherin que se probara el traje de su prometido, ya que este tenía la misma complexión que Charlie, causando todo tipo de murmuraciones por parte del alumnado, las cuales había tenido que tragarse e intentar no maldecir a nadie, y encima de todo eso, su vestido de novia había ido a parar a quien sabe que parte de Manchester, cosa que termino de provocarle a Leanne un colapso nervioso.

--- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE MI VESTIDO ESTE EN MANCHESTER?--- le grito enojada Leanne a la costurera--- A CASO NO TIENE NINGUN CONTROL SOBRE SU ROPA--- Leanne derramaba lagrimas de coraje y desesperación

---Lo lamento mucho señorita, le aseguro que estamos trabajando en eso, ya casi lo tenemos localizado--- la mujer estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba de pies a cabeza, la furia de Leanne era legendaria y no quería que esta cayera sobre sus cabeza

--- ¿QUÉ YA CASI LO TIENEN LOCALIZADO? ¡HABELRO DICHO ANTES!--- dijo Leanne sarcásticamente--- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA A USTEDES? ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTOY MALDITA? PRIMERO MI NOVIO DESAPARECE Y AHORA MI VESTIDO--- Leanne hizo explotar los objetos de vidrió que había en la habitación provocándole unos rasguños a la costurera y a los demás presentes

---Tranquilízate querida, ya encontraremos el vestido--- Molly intento tranquilizar a Leanne pero no lo logro

--- ¿QUÉ ME CALME, USTED QUIERE QUE ME CALME? ¿USTED ESTARÍA TRANQUILA SI EL MUNDO CONSPIRARA EN SU CONTRA? NO ME VOY A TRNQUILIZAR, NO HASTA QUE ENCUENTREN MI VESTIDO--- una onda expansiva muy potente salió de Leanne y prendió fuego a las cortinas de su oficina, los demás corrieron a apagarlas mientras Leanne salía como un bólido del lugar

Leanne estaba hecha una furia, no cabía en su propio cuerpo ahora ocupado por un coraje nunca sentido por ella, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor explotaba por la magia que tenía su alrededor, mientras más caminaba más crecía su coraje que ni siquiera se dio cuenta al lugar al que había llegado.

Era el mismo corredor largo y vació al que tantas otras veces había recurrido en sus peores momentos, solamente se detuvo hasta que llego al lugar donde había una inscripción en la piedra:

_Propiedad de L. M. L._

_Y_

_R. J. L_

Al verla se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía el rostro oculto entre los brazos, estaba tan desesperada, enojada, decepcionada, triste pero sobre todo no sabía cómo ponerle un fin a eso, como dejar de amar a alguien que no te ama pero a quien tu amas con todo tu ser.

--- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en este lugar?--- esa voz sobre salto a Leanne, la conocía a la perfección pero no podía ser él

Leanne levanto la vista y se encontró en el espíritu de Remus Lupin, ella se levanto emocionada e intento abrazarlo pero no pudo hacerlo y esa nueva decepción la llevo de nuevo al suelo

---Será porque somos masoquistas--- continuo Remus al ver como lloraba su amiga, esto consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa

---Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te llame, gracias por venir--- le dijo Leanne secándose las lagrimas

---Tal vez sea porque cargas esa piedra a todos lados, no es correcto Leanne

---Y como es que siempre que terminamos aquí, tú me sermoneas

---Alguien tiene que hacerlo y al parecer yo soy el único adulto aquí, así que…

---No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder abrazarte en estos momentos--- le dijo Leanne derramando de nuevo algunas lagrimas

---Sabes que eso no es posible, si me hubieras llamado por el arco, todo sería diferente--- le recordó Remus

----Eso ya lo sé pero los extraño muchísimo y después de lo que leí en el Quisquilloso no he podido dejar de pensar en ustedes

---Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho pero estas no son formas de hacérnoslo saber, ya lo sabes

---Tengo algo que mostrarte--- dijo Leanne cambiando radicalmente su conducta, antes llorosa, ahora sonriente--- El pequeño Teddy esta enorme, ha crecido mucho estos últimos meses, y se ha puesto muy guapo--- Leanne saco una foto y se la mostró al transparente Remus

---Si, a crecido mucho, lo hemos visto, Andrómeda y tú están haciendo un excelente trabajo--- dijo Remus observando la foto de su hijo

---Cada día aprendemos más de él por el color de su cabello, Andrómeda asegura que es muy parecido a lo que hacía Tonks cuando era un bebé, es tan adorable que provoca comerte lo a besos

---Leanne…

---Sonríe todo el tiempo, aunque en algunos momentos se pone triste, supongo que es porque los extraña a ustedes

---Leanne….

---Pero luego nos ponemos a jugar con él y se le pasa, Harry también lo quiere mucho, estoy segura que hará un mejor papel que Sirius, es mucho más responsable….

--- ¡LEANNE!---- grito al fin Remus, Leanne se calló al instante y miró ofendida a su amigo--- Se que quieres mucho a Teddy pero ese no es el motivo por el cual me llamaste, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

---Nada, todo está bien, porque tendría que llamarte por algo malo--- contesto evasivamente Leanne

---Cuando aparecí estabas llorando desconsoladamente y tú no lloras por nada

--- ¿Cómo sabes que no he cambiado?

---Vamos Leanne, soy yo, Remus y estamos aquí, tiene que ser algo realmente importante o de lo contrario no me llamarías al lugar donde fuimos asesinados mi esposa y yo y mucho menos usaría la piedra de la Resurrección por capricho

--- ¿Estas molesto conmigo?--- pregunto Leanne derramando unas lágrimas silenciosas

---No, por supuesto que no, estoy preocupado por ti

---De seguro que Tonks estará molesta porque te llame a ti y te va a regañar cuando regreses

---En realidad creó que el molesto va a ser James, tendré que cuidarme de él--- le respondió sonriendo

---Es una tontería sabes, siento que Charlie ya no me quiere, estos últimos días ha estado muy distante y no sé cómo solucionar las cosas, estoy planeando mi boda pero al mismo tiempo preparándome para escapar si él no aparece--- le dijo Leanne totalmente devastada

---Charlie te ama, de eso estoy seguro

--- ¿Y entonces porque se ha estado comportando de la forma en que lo ha estado haciendo?

---No debe de ser nada grave, solo nervios

---Y si es otra cosa, estoy segura que yo soy feliz a su lado, que es la persona indicada para mí pero que pasaría si él no me quiere, si quiere a alguien más, si no lo hago feliz ¿Y si ya no se quiere casar conmigo?--- termino de hablar Leanne convertida en un mar de lágrimas

---No crees que esa pregunta deberías hacérmela a mi

---Charlie, yo… bueno yo….--- Leanne poniéndose de pie no sabía que decir, miraba a Charlie y luego a Remus

---Él no puede verme, solamente tú--- le dijo Remus

--- ¿Con quién estás hablando?--- pregunto Charlie buscando con la mirada a quien hasta hace unos minutos estaba hablando con su futura esposa

---Con nadie, solamente estaba pensando en voz alta--- le contesto más tranquila Leanne

---No sabía que sentías todas esas cosas

---Como no querías que no las sintiera, has cambiado mucho, estas muy distante y extraño, me preocupe mucho, pensé que habías dejado de amarme

---Ya te lo dije, yo nunca dejaré de amarte, es solo que tengo un problema y no quería decirte nada para no preocuparte pero conseguí todo lo contrarió--- le explico Charlie

---- ¿Y cuál es ese problema?--- pregunto Leanne abrazando a Charlie

---Esto--- dijo mostrándole una carta bastante arrugada--- La recibí a finales de enero, es de Anna, creí que podría encargarme de las cosas pero no he podido hacerlo--- después le entrego la carta a Leanne para que la leyera

_Dragoncito:_

_He sido una estúpida por la forma en que te trate, nunca debía alejarme de ti por alguien que no vale la pena mencionar, lo único que importa es que ahora podemos estar juntos de nuevo, podemos continuar con nuestros sueños y con nuestro planes, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que estoy seguro que nadie podrá destruirlo y mucho menos interponerse entre nosotros._

_Iré a buscarte muy pronto y podremos solucionar todo lo que se nos presente, juntos, porque así es como debemos estar, juntos. _

_Ahora no importa el pasado, lo único importante es el presente y el futuro que nos espera. Estoy segura que no amas a esa tal Leanne, por lo que he leído sobre de ella puedo asegurarte que no es una buena persona y que solamente estas junto con ella porque te hechizo pero sé que nuestro amor es más fuerte que eso y te juró que lo superaremos._

_Te amo cariñito_

_Anna_

Charlie esperó en silencio a que Leanne terminara de leer la carta y la reacción de esta misma

---Le envió una contestación asegurándole que no la amo y que solo te amo a ti pero no he recibido respuesta de ella, he intentado comunicarme con ella por todos los medios pero tampoco he podido hacerlo--- le informo Charlie al ver que Leanne no reaccionaba

---No te preocupes Charlie, yo me encargaré de solucionar este problema--- le contesto Leanne con la vista aún clavada en la carta

---No creó que…

---Esta bien Charlie, solamente hablare con ella, no le haré nada malo--- dijo esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos

---Estás segura

---Si, será una plática entre mujeres, totalmente civilizado, ahora vete a probar tú traje, estoy segura que todo va a estar bien

Charlie dudo un momento pero al ver a Leanne completamente calmada se marcho a hacer lo que su novia le había pedido, después de todo su madre ya le había informado lo mal que se había puesto cuando no se había presentado la primera vez.

---En verdad que no te conoce nada, si yo te hubiera visto con esa mirada hubiera ido a proteger a aquella a la que piensas visitar, tienes la misma mirada y tranquilidad que pones cada vez que estas a punto de hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieres--- le dijo Remus mirando a su amiga

---Estoy segura que Charlie no piensa lo mismo que tu

---Pues debería pensarlo, esa tal Anna va a conocer lo que es la "ira de Leanne"--- dijo lo último con una sonrisa

---Y no le va a gustar nada, como tampoco le va a gustar a Tonks verte llegar, adiós Remus

---Solamente no le dejes marcas incriminatorias

--- ¡Solo vamos a hablar!--- le dijo inocentemente Leanne

---Adiós Lion

Remus desapareció en la nada, tal y como había aparecido, Leanne guardo la carta de Anna en su bolsillo y se encamino a su destino, tendría que salir de los límites del colegio para poder aparecerse

--- ¿Qué pasa profesora? Se va a marchar antes de que la dejen plantada en el altar--- le dijo burlonamente Pansy a Leanne.

Leanne simplemente se volvió y la miro sonriente para después apuntar con su varita al pecho de su alumna y sin decir nada más, Pansy callo desmayada.

---Es por eso que no debes enfrentarte a mi sin refuerzos, quien sabe con qué Leanne te puedas encontrar--- le dijo al oído para después marcharse

La diferencia de horas entre Rumania e Inglaterra era poca, así que cuando Leanne se apareció en medio de un bosque tuvo la sensación de no haberse movido del lugar, camino en silencio unos minutos hasta que encontró el camino que conducía al pueblo, camino por otros minutos más hasta que por fin encontró la casa que buscaba, era modesta pero acogedora.

No entendía por qué las medidas mágicas de protección eran tan escasas en ese lugar, para entrar solamente necesito de un simple alohomora, todo estaba bastante desordenado, las habitaciones estaban en el piso superior pero no había señales de que alguien estuviera ahí, así que Leanne se puso cómoda en uno de los sillones. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que alguien más entrara en el lugar.

Era una mujer, de la estatura de Leanne, delgada, con el cabello largo y liso, de color rubio, se podría decir que era bastante hermosa pero muy desarreglada.

---Buenas noches--- saludo Leanne desde la oscuridad, asustarla antes que la viera le había resultado divertido

--- ¿Quién anda ahí?--- pregunto asustada la mujer con un fuerte acento rumano

---Leanne, la prometida de Charlie

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Anna inmediatamente sacó su varita y apunto hacia donde creía que se encontraba Leanne

--- ¡Expelliarmus!--- dijo sin ganas Leanne mientras la varita de Anna salió volando de sus manos hasta las de Leanne--- Ahora que tengo tu atención--- con un movimiento de su varita encendió las luces

Anna se quedo impresionada al ver a Leanne y quien no lo haría, se había quitado las pesadas ropas del colegio y ahora llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, cosa que dejaba ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, su maquillaje era algo cargado en comparación a lo que acostumbraba llevar, tenía puestos unos tacones rojos en combinación con su vestido, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, se paro lentamente y se puso frente a Anna

---Mi madre viene justo detrás de mí--- dijo Anna completamente apanicada

---No es necesario que me mientas, tus padre murieron hace tiempo y nadie viene detrás de ti--- le dijo tranquilamente Leanne

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

---Que dejes tranquilo a Charlie, él ya no te ama

--- ¿Según quien?--- pregunto desafiante Anna

--- ¡Según yo!, creó que tienes una idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer cuando se meten conmigo o con alguien a quien amo

---Me estas amenazando

---No, porque amenazarte implicaría que podría o no llevar a cabo mi amenaza, te estoy asegurando que si no te alejas de él, yo misma me encargare de borrarte del mapa--- le aseguro Leanne apuntándola con su "otra varita"

Anna no contesto inmediatamente, sino que miraba la varita con que Leanne la apuntaba

---Charlie me ama, tú no vas a poder separarnos--- dijo al fin Anna con un hilo de voz

---Te equivocas, yo no hice nada por separarlos, de eso te encargaste tú

---Yo deje a Iván por él

---Quieres engañarme a mi o a ti misma, tú no dejaste a Iván, el te dejo a ti por otra mucho más bonita y joven que tu, es por eso que vives en este lugar. Enfrenta tú situación porque si no lo haces, tendré que hacerlo yo y no va a ser bonito--- Leanne le entregó su varita y después se dirigió fuera de la casa, tenía que regresar al castillo, la enorme luna la miraba de frente, casi como un mensaje--- Si lo sé, estas orgulloso de mi, tenías que convencerme de no hacerle nada, verdad Remus

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- grito Anna desde el pequeño patio de su casa, el hechizo le dio a Leanne en la espalda, quien distraída no pudo reaccionar a tiempo--- Podrás ser muy poderosa pero deberías tener más cuidado al subestimar a tus contrincantes

Leanne no podía defenderse, la maldición resulto ser más potente de lo que ella esperaba y tuvo que luchar para poder romperlo

---Yo nunca subestimo a ningún oponente, de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo que estaría muerta--- dijo Leanne poniéndose de pie--- Cometiste un grave error al atacarme de esa forma, solo los cobardes lo hacen ¡CRUCIO!

Anna cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, a diferencia de Leanne, ella no podría detener el hechizo a menos que Leanne lo hiciera primero quien lo prolongo hasta que Anna dejo de gritar, se había desmayado

--- ¡Ennervate!--- Anna se levanto con mucha dificultad y miró con odio a Leanne, nunca la habían humillado de esa forma--- En verdad eres estúpida, pero que se podía esperar de ti

--- ¿Vas a matarme?

---Es una idea apetecible, pero no, tienen razón sabes, soy capaz de muchas cosas y puedo hacerlas sin chistar, hay cosas peores que la muerte y creó que tengo el castigo perfecto para ti, ¡Bellanecro!

Anna soltó un grito tan desgarrador que a cualquier otro le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta, pero no a Leanne, quien permaneció inmutable viendo como Anna se retorcía de dolor mientras se cubría el rostro

---Simplemente venía a hablar contigo pero tú preferiste atacarme a dejar en paz a Charlie, ahora nadie podrá resistir verte--- Leanne la miraba tranquilamente a pesar de que su rostro se había quedado en carne viva, si alguna vez había existido belleza en su rostro, ahora era totalmente horroroso--- Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte, yo soy la única que conoce el contrahechizo para esta maldición

Anna intentaba desesperadamente cubrirse el rostro con las manos, pero era imposible, sus lágrimas de dolor y coraje solo empeoraban su situación

---Me alejaré de él, lo juro, solo retira la maldición--- dijo arrodillándose frente a Leanne

Leanne levanto de nuevo su varita y lanzo el contrahechizo, fue igualmente doloroso pero por lo menos esta vez, Anna había recuperado su rostro

---Me alegra que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo, espero no tener que volver a visitarte Anna, porque la próxima vez no será tan condescendiente--- Leanne dejo a Anna tirada en el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque para poder desaparecerse

Leanne camino intranquilamente por el bosque, no se sentía bien por lo que acaba de hacer, nunca antes había maldecido a una persona solo porque si, es verdad que en el pasado había realizado incontables maldiciones, pero siempre contra mortifagos, es verdad que en algunas ocasiones había usado las maldiciones Cruciatus e Imperios en personas no tan inocentes pero tampoco mortifagos y solo para proteger a sus amigos pero ahora, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había desaparecido.

---No piensas entrar--- esa voz fue la que la saco definitivamente de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí.

La señora Augusta Longbottom se paró a su lado y la miraba de una forma escrutadora, como esperando ver de nuevo a la niña que tantos problemas le había causado en su niñez.

--- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?--- pregunto interesada Leanne

---Desde que mi hijo y mi nuera están aquí, las enfermeras me avisan cada que tiene visitas

---Ya veo, supongo que la visita de una mujer tan peligrosa como yo debió alarmarlas

---No todos toman las mentiras de Rita como ciertas, simplemente me llamaron

Ninguna dijo nada después de eso, simplemente se quedaron viendo a Alice y a Frank a través de la ventana de cristal, era rudo verlos así, completamente perdidos en su mundo, incapaces de reconocer a las dos mujeres que los miraban deseando con toda intensidad que regresaran de donde quiera que estuvieran

---A pesar de lo que pensaba mi hijo, nunca te odie--- dijo después de un rato la señora Longbottom--- Simplemente tenía celos de lo mucho que te quería mi hijo. Siempre hablando de ti y de lo maravillosa que eras. Supongo que es normal, tú le daba esa sensación de libertad y yo un cariño sofocante como bien lo dijo

---Frank la quería más de lo que decía, solo que era más fácil para él expresarlo cuando usted no lo escuchaba--- le aseguro Leanne

---Así son los hijos, no

---Créame, así somos. He estado pensando mucho en ellos, desde que leí sus cartas en el Quisquilloso, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que los extrañaba--- le dijo Leanne

---Neville y yo venimos a diario cuando no está en el colegio, él aún se empeña en no dejarlos ir, pero ellos ya no están con nosotros--- dijo con mucha tristeza Augusta Longbottom--- Ven, estoy segura que se pondrán felices de verte.

Leanne se dejo llevar por la señora Longbottom, Alice y Frank perecieron reconocerla y se acercaron.

---Son como niños, se acercan por los dulces, Neville no lo sabe, le gusta pensar que lo reconocen después de tantos años--- dijo entregándoles una enorme bolsa de dulces

---Los favoritos de Alice--- dijo señalando la bolsa

---Tuve que comprar la fabrica para que no desapareciera y siguieran fabricando los dulces, no gracias querida estoy bien--- le dijo a Alice, quien le ofrecía un dulce

---Gracias--- dijo Leanne tomando un dulce--- Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?--- le pregunto con cariño Leanne

Pero su amiga no le contesto, sino que se marcho dejándola con la pregunta en el aire, Leanne tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar

---No es buena idea reprimir esos sentimientos---Augusta se había dado cuenta de que quería llorar

---He aprendido que es más fácil ignorarlos

---Hace tiempo que perdí las esperanzas de recuperarlos, Neville aún espera que se recuperen. ¿No puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos?--- pregunto suplicante mirando a Leanne

---No, no puedo, si lo intentara, ambos terminarían muertos--- le contesto Leanne bajando la mirada

---Tenía que intentarlo, supongo que me convencí a mi misma que contigo de regreso, ellos también lo estarían--- acepto resignada la señora Longbottom

---Lo lamento

---No es tú culpa, después de todo no eres todopoderosa y ellos no son como tú, ya he tenido suficiente por el día de hoy, no creó que pueda seguir soportando esto, buenas noches Leanne--- la señora Longbottom se encamino a la puerta, se veía realmente cansada

---Buenas noches señora Longbottom

---Eso que puedes hacer…

---Podría matarlos--- le volvió a reiterar Leanne

---Si, pero tú no lo permitirías, verdad

---Se da cuenta que me está pidiendo que utilice magia negra sobre de ellos--- dijo Leanne intentando comprender el por qué de lo que decía Augusta Longbottom

--- ¡Míralos!--- grito señalando a su hijo y a su nuera--- Son cascarones vacíos. Tú les puedes regresar lo que han perdido, tú les puedes regresar sus padres a Neville

Leanne no contesto de inmediato, simplemente se quedo mirando a sus amigos, en verdad podía hacer algo para ayudarlos pero no sabía que tan peligroso podría resultar

---Si la magia negra los puso así, la magia negra los tiene que regresar a cómo eran antes--- razonó la señora Longbottom--- Tú has usado antes esa magia para causar daño, úsala ahora para hacer un bien, eso redimiría algunas de tus culpas y mira que tienes muchas

---Lo haré--- contesto aún mirando a sus amigos--- Pero no puede ser aquí, llévelos a su mansión y lo haremos ahí

---Si, haré los arreglos necesarios para llevarlos a casa y cuando este todo listo te avisaré--- salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Leanne sola

Leanne salió de San Mungo de la misma forma de la que entro, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, simplemente reacciono al frió viento de Hogsmeade en comparación al cálido ambiente de San Mungo. Caminó rápidamente, se había tardado más de lo previsto, ya era tarde y no quería preocupar de más a Charlie, además estaba pendiente lo de su vestido, por el bien de la costurera lo mejor era que ese vestido ya estuviera esperándola en su oficina

--- ¡Leanne, Leanne!--- la llamó a gritos la profesora McGonagall

--- ¿Qué pasa profesora? Estoy algo apresurada--- pregunto Leanne deteniéndose un segundo

---Han atacado a un alumno, ven conmigo a la enfermería--- dijo preocupada la profesora, Leanne la siguió, preocupada por lo que había pasado--- Lo hemos intentado todo pero nada funciona--- le dijo entrando a la enfermería

--- ¿Qué paso?--- pregunto Leanne encaminándose hasta la cama oculta por unas cortinas

---Unos alumnos la encontraron desmayada afuera de su sala común y con esto--- dijo corriendo las cortinas

Una desesperada Pansy Parkinson lloraba cubriéndose con las manos el rostro pero eso resultaba insuficiente, ya que una enorme nariz de puerco se asomaba a través de ella

--- ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?--- pregunto Leanne observando a Pansy contenido las risas

---No lo sabes, cuando la reanimamos no recordaba quien la había atacado, ¿puedes hacer algo?--- pregunto desesperada la profesora

---Esto no es un hechizo, más bien es una maldición de baja intensidad pero muy potente--- contesto Leanne examinando el rostro de Pansy

---Podrá arreglarlo, verdad profesora--- suplico al borde de las lágrimas Pansy

---Si, no supondrá ningún problema para mí--- Leanne sacó su varita y apunto con ella por segunda vez esa noche a Pansy, murmuro unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y un rayo púrpura salió de su varita con dirección al rostro de Pansy, su nariz de puerco fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta quedar del tamaño y la forma habitual

Pansy ni siquiera se molesto en dar las gracias sino que de inmediato pidió un espejo para ver si su nariz había quedado igual que antes, Minerva acompaño a Leanne hasta la puerta y cuando esta estuvo cerrada le dijo

---Deberías utilizar tus poderes y habilidades en otra cosa más productiva que ponerle narices de puerco a mis estudiantes--- le pidió Minerva con una mirada severa

---No sé de qué me está hablando profesora, yo no hice tal cosa--- dijo Leanne con tal sinceridad que parecía imposible dudar de ella

---Ese era tú hechizo favorito cuando se trataba de enseñarle una lección a aquella que hiciera algo en contra de tus amigos cuando estaban en el colegio--- le recordó McGonagall

---Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer

---Se que la señorita Parkinson ha sido la más que problemas te ha dado pero no por eso tienes que comportarte a su altura

---Lo se

---Al menos haces el trabajo completo. La costurera te está esperando arriba, ya encontraron tú vestido--- le informo la profesora McGonagall mirándola de una forma extraña, como si fuese la primera vez que la miraba

---Gracias--- le dijo Leanne corriendo, se moría de las ganas de probarse su vestido

Cuando entro en su oficina, los problemas que había causado antes de marcharse ya habían sido solucionados, aunque al verla entrar, la costurera dio un brinquito, aún estaba asustada, la señora Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, Ron y Harry también estaba ahí, todos se le quedaron viendo completamente anonadados.

---Que bueno que ya encontraron mi vestido, chicos me temo que tendrán que salir un momento mientras me cambió--- dijo sonriente Leanne

---Leanne…--- dijo Molly sorprendida

--- ¿Qué ocurre?--- pregunto Leanne sin entender sus caras de sorprendidos

---Nunca antes te había visto vestida de esa forma--- le dijo Charlie mirándola con la boca abierta

---Pero si es lo que llevo…--- dijo mirándose, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el vestido rojo, se había olvidado por completo cambiarse--- siempre--- dijo mirando a todos, inmediatamente cambió su cara de sorpresa y puso una sonrisa en ella--- Te gusta cómo me va--- dijo dándole un beso a su novio

--- ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta--- dijo Charlie asiendo que Leanne se sonrojara

---Bueno, era para dejar un punto en claro--- dijo Leanne dando un vuelta para que la vieran completamente

--- ¿Qué punto?--- pregunto interesada Molly

---Sólo diré que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por Rumania--- nadie más que Charlie entendió a lo que se refería

---Tengo la mejor novia del mundo. Me encanta esta nueva faceta tuya--- le dijo abrazándola

---Y eso que no conoces ni la mitad de mi ser, ahora márchense que me tengo que probar mi vestido de novia--- dijo Leanne dándole otro beso a Charlie

Los tres hombres salieron para dejar a las mujeres ayudaran a Leanne con su vestido y una vez fuera y del alcance de los oídos de sus novias se pudieron expresar libremente

--- ¡Wow!--- fue lo único que atino a decir Ron--- Simplemente wow

---Si Hermione te escucha….--- le dijo Charlie

---Si pero ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que Leanne podría verse más hermosa de lo que ya es--- le aseguro Ron

---Parecía imposible--- afirmo Harry con la mirada perdida pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Charlie cambió inmediatamente su expresión--- ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de Rumania?--- pregunto interesado y avergonzado

---Nada, cosas nuestras


	18. SIRIUS

18. SIRIUS

Las siguientes dos semanas resultaron bastante tranquilas, el hecho de no tener que preocuparse por Anna, le había devuelto los ánimos a Charlie, quien volvió a enfadar a sus alumnos con la información de la boda y cosas de Leanne, quienes después de mucho aburrimiento, amenazaron con reportarlo con la directora de no dar las clases como debía

---Y yo tendría que borrarles la memoria a todos si se atreven a reportarlo--- fue lo que dijo Leanne al enterarse de lo que pensaban hacer y los alumnos demasiado temerosos tuvieron que aguantar las platicas de Charlie

A pesar de ser una boda algo apresurada, las cosas iban por buen camino y ya casi todo estaba listo, solamente quedaban los últimos detalles que se realizarían el mismo día de la boda.

El último viernes de clases resulto relajante para todos, ya que Leanne y Charlie tuvieron que salir apresurados esa mañana para poder resolver un pequeño inconveniente: nadie había recordado contratar a un mago para que los casara, tuvieron que salir del castillo casi como caballos desbocados.

Los Weasley se volvería a hospedar en la mansión por fines prácticos, además de que había más espacio para moverse, Charlie y Leanne ya no regresaron al colegio, sino que se fueron directo a la mansión, donde el sábado por la tarde los alcanzaron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

Lo que más les gusto a todos fue el jardín, que al ser primavera, se habían llenado de flores de todos tipos y colores, era más grande de lo que Harry recodaba, inclusive de su sueño con Leanne y mucho más hermoso.

Conforme pasaron los días, el jardín se fue llenando de cosas para la boda, como sillas, mesas, estatuas, el enorme toldo que usarían para cubrir todo del sol y un precioso altar donde se realizaría la boda.

Los padres de Fleur llegaron el jueves por la tarde junto con la hermana menor de esta, Leanne los había invitado por el hecho de que Fleur era la única amiga que tenía, además de que eran familia política de los Weasley. Pronto la mansión estuvo más llena de lo que había estado nunca.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando George y Gabrielle, el viernes por la noche, comenzaron a realizar travesuras, tanto a su madre como a Leanne, al principio lo vieron como algo divertido, pero cuando una bengala fue a parar al altar, todos se quedaron increíblemente estáticos, esperando recibir las cruciatus que Leanne les dirigiría pero ella soltó una carcajada

--- ¿En verdad tanto miedo me tienen?--- pregunto carcajeándose

---Bueno querida, tus acciones hablan por si solas--- respondió Molly recordando lo que hizo cuando desapareció su vestido

---Supongo que tienen razón--- dijo volviéndose hacía el altar y volver a reconstruirlo en un solo segundo--- Vamos a cenar antes de que se enfría la cena

La cena transcurrió entre bromas de Geroge sobre el temperamento explosivo de Leanne y sus formas de manipular la situación a su antojo, recordando la forma en que había acallado a los alumnos para que no denunciaran a Charlie con la profesora McGonagall

---La intimidación nunca es buena querida--- le dijo Molly algo preocupada por los métodos que usaba su futura nuera

---Pero muy útil Molly--- le aseguro Leanne

---Leanne, querida, se que aún es prematuro, pero me gustaría darte un regalo--- dijo Molly justo antes del postre

---No era necesario que te molestaras Molly--- le aseguro Leanne

---Oh, no es ninguna molestia, espero que te guste--- dijo entregándole un paquete hermosamente envuelto

---Gracias--- le correspondió Leanne tomando el paquete

---Ábrelo querida, ábrelo--- le insistió Molly

---Si Leanne ábrelo, porque mi madre puede resultar tan peligrosa como tú--- le dijo en todo de burla George

---Está bien--- dijo Leanne abriendo el paquete, era una placa de oro que rezaba:

_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores _

_Leanne M. Weasley_

Leanne no dijo nada sino hasta que este estuvo guardado, simplemente le sonrió a su futura suegra

---Es muy bonito Molly, pero ya tengo una placa--- le agradeció Leanne

---Si pero esa no es tan bonita como la mía--- insistió la señora Weasley sacándola de entre sus faldas--- No expresa quien eres en realidad--- dijo mostrándosela a todos como si con eso demostrara las pruebas suficientes para acabar con los alegatos de Leanne

_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores _

_Leanne M. Love_

---Expresa exactamente quien soy yo, Leanne Melinda Love--- le dijo Leanne un poco molesta por la insistencia de Molly

---Ahora eres Leanne Melinda Love pero mañana serás Leanne Melinda Weasley, así que esa placa es inservible--- le aseguro Molly

---No cambié mi apellido cuando me case con Sirius y tampoco lo voy a cambiar ahora que me casé con Charlie--- le contesto seriamente Leanne--- Según recuerdo, te pareció una decisión legendaria, algo que más mujeres deberían hacer, dijiste que estaba demostrando mi verdadera identidad en lugar de tomar la de mi esposo, asegurabas que no era más que una treta de los hombres para convertirnos en posesiones a las que tomaban según su antojo. Pero ahora te molesta porque es tú apellido el que estoy rechazando, es a tú hijo al que no quiero pertenecer por completo

---Pues si, me molesta que no quieras tomar nuestro apellido, eres de la familia--- le peleo Molly

---También tengo mi familia y no voy a renunciar a ellos solo porque me caso--- la conversación, a pesar de sonar civilizada, se había vuelto una guerra entre dos mujeres a las que no convenía hacer enojar

---Esto solo lo haces por la educación tan fuera de lo común que recibiste y la poca atención que recibiste por parte de tú madre…

--- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE INSULTEN A MI FAMILIA EN LA CASA DE MIS ANTEPASADOS Y MUCHO MENOS A MI MADRE! ---grito Leanne poniéndose de pie--- Mi madre fue la que me enseño que valgo por mi misma y no por el apellido de mi esposo y no pienso cambiarlo, le pese a quien le pese

Molly se quedo sorprendida por la forma en que Leanne le había hablado, esta era la segunda ocasión en la que ella la dejaba fuera de las decisiones importantes en la vida de su hijo, así como la segunda vez que le gritaba

---Ya se lo dije una vez y no me gusta repetir las cosas, a mi no me va a mangonear y mucho menos a imponer sus ideas--- dijo Leanne un poco más tranquila pero aún enojada

---Sirius era un renegado, él no quería llevar ni su propio apellido, mucho menos imponértelo a ti--- le recordó Molly

---Sirius no tiene nada que ver en esto, estimo mucho a su familia pero no voy a cambiar mi apellido--- finalizo Leanne

Molly parecía estar luchando contra ella misma, sabía que no podía hacer nada para hacer cambiar de opinión a Leanne así que prefirió guardar silencio y nadie más dijo nada, la cena dejo de ser relajada para pasar a ser tensa, una tención que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, como bien pensó Harry, quien no veía como sería posible arreglar esa situación para mañana que sería la boda

---Lamento mucho la forma en que te hable Molly--- se disculpo Leanne

---Supongo que esta será una frecuente con nosotras, tenemos ideas muy diferentes y en algún momento tendría que chocar--- le aseguro Molly--- Comprendo perfectamente que quieras conservar tu apellido y si a Charlie no le molesta a mi tampoco

---A mi me gusta mucho más Leanne Love que Leanne Weasley--- aseguró Charlie

Esto terminó por relajar las cosas, el resto de la cena y la remesa fue más agradable, para después cada quien se dirigiera a sus respectivas habitaciones

Harry se había pasado los últimos dos días escondiéndose de Gabrielle, quien se la había pasado persiguiéndolo e intentando llamar su atención por todos los medios y esa noche no había sido la excepción, para empezar le había quitado el lugar a Ginny junto a él y todo la cena se la paso contándole historias de su colegio y de las aventuras de Harry, de las cuales se había enterado por su hermana mayor, Ginny no hacía más que mirarla con odio.

Para escaparse de ella, Harry había tenido que recurrir a la capa de invisibilidad y ocultarse, por consejo de Hermione en la biblioteca, por lo menos hasta que su madre la enviara a dormir, por ser aún menor, tenía horarios diferentes al del resto de los presentes.

Harry nunca había entrado a la biblioteca que también cumplía una doble función como despacho de Leanne, había libros viejos escritos en otros idiomas y otros más nuevos, cuentos para niños magos y algunos más de magia negra, todos escritos con signos que Harry pensó que ni Hermione sería capaz de descifrar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Leanne, Harry se quedo especialmente quieto, no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos que ella pensará que la estaban espiando.

--- ¿Qué tal la cena querida?--- pregunto Camus apareciendo en su retrato

---Una batalla campal--- contesto dejando las dos placas en su escritorio

--- ¿Y tú futuro marido?

---Charlie, Arthur, Bill y el señor Delacour se regresaron a la Madriguera, se prepararan haya y llegaran a la hora pactada--- contesto Leanne ---Rita quiere saber si te gusto el disfraz que piensa utilizar mañana--- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios

---En verdad no entiendo como es que terminaste siendo amiga de esa Rita

---Es una buena persona abuelo, solo que prefiere vivir en personaje

---Hay cada loco, en fin, buenas noches querida

---Buenas noches abuelo

Camus desapareció de su retrato, seguramente se iría a descansar para estar preparado para la boda. Leanne se sentó en su sofá y sacó su relicario, sus recuerdos salieron de el sin necesidad de que ella realizara los sortilegios necesarios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne estaba sentada en un pub rodeada de muggles, miraba constantemente su reloj y la puerta, no estaba nerviosa pero si expectante por la llegada de aquel al que esperaba, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a un hombre mayor, vestido con ropas muggles pero muy elegantes, alto, de cabello negro pero con algunas canas y de unos ojos grises impresionantemente hermosos

---Buenas noches Leanne--- saludo Orión Black

---Buenas noches señor Black--- correspondió cortésmente Leanne pensando en lo parecido que era su futuro marido a su padre

---Disculpa que te haya citado a estas horas y en este lugar, pero no quería encontrarme con nadie conocido

---Siempre pensé que ustedes no conocían estos establecimientos y de lo contrario simplemente los ignoraban

---Mi mujer es la que se niega a reconocer estos lugares, pero eso no es por lo que te cite sino por motivos más importantes

--- ¿Cuáles son esos motivos?--- pregunto interesada Leanne

---Esto--- dijo mostrándole la invitación de su boda que ella y Sirius les habían enviado

---Creí que para estos momentos estaría en la basura--- dijo Leanne tomándola entre sus manos

---Walburga la tiró pero hizo mucho escándalo al hacerlo así que yo la recupere, supongo que estas enterada que desde que Sirius huyo de la casa, mi esposa dejo de considerarlo su hijo

---Sirius lo menciono alguna vez--- respondió vagamente Leanne, pero conocía perfectamente esa historia

---Ya le hicimos mucho daño a Sirius, de no ser por ti, él nunca hubiera conocido lo que es la felicidad. Tú le diste más felicidad en cinco minutos que nosotros en toda su vida.

---No se….

---Mi esposa estaba más interesada en amar la pureza de su sangre que a sus hijos y yo, con la educación que me dieron, todos secos, creí que con el dinero compensada estar todo el día en mi despacho

---Sirius nos contó que usted solamente salía para ir al Ministerio, que no comía con ellos, que su elfo les llevaba la comida hasta ahí

---Si y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello pero ahora ya nada se puede hacer, que tengan una buena vida--- dijo el señor Black poniéndose de pie

---Espere--- dijo Leanne tomando de la mano al señor Black, para después soltarlo de inmediato apenada--- A pesar de lo que diga Sirius, a él le haría mucha ilusión que ustedes asistieran, ese podría ser el primer paso para una convivencia

---La tradición no nos….

---Lo importante es el amor, la tradición y la sangre no importan--- le aseguro Leanne

---Y esto lo dice la última descendiente de una de las familias mágicas más importantes, poderosas y longevas que ha visto nuestra comunidad. En el momento que nos vieran llegar se darían cuenta que quien se esta casando su única hija y yo no puedo permitir que mi hijo pierda lo único que en verdad a amado y quien en verdad lo ha amado. Aléjate de nosotros, lo único que producimos es odio y Sirius merece ser feliz

---Al menos conserve esta invitación como recordatorio de lo mucho que quiere a su hijo y del bien que le ha hecho--- le dijo Leanne entregándole la invitación de nuevo a su suegro

El señor Black tomo la invitación y salió de nuevo por la puerta dejando a Leanne sola

*****

---Leanne, puedo pasar--- pregunto una voz femenina tocando la puerta del cuarto de Leanne

---Adelante madre

Leanne estaba terminando de prepararse para su boda, ya tenía puesto el vestido, simplemente estaba ultimando los últimos detalles.

---Los invitados ya están en sus puestos y si no te apuras, Sirius comenzara a entrar en crisis, ya lo conoces--- le aconsejo su madre

---Lo se madre, pero tampoco puedes apresurar a la novia

---Leanne, ¿A dónde fuiste la otra noche?--- pregunto su madre mirándola severamente

---A dar un paseo madre--- contesto evasivamente Leanne

---No me mientas Leanne, contéstame

---El padre de Sirius me cito en un pub muggle, él quería hablar conmigo

--- ¿Y qué es lo que quería ese hombre?

---Pedirme que cuidara de Sirius y que lo hiciera feliz

---Cosa que ellos nunca hicieron

--- ¡Madre!

--- ¿Sirius lo sabe?

---No es la primera vez que le miento a Sirius--- contesto segura Leanne

---Bueno, por lo menos se preocupa por él.

Sirius se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, todo estaba arreglado para la fiesta, era invierno, una capa de nieve cubría el suelo, había muchas sillas acomodadas a su alrededor, todo era blanco y por lo mismo las rosas rojas y los tulipanes amarillos sobresalían maravillosamente; comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta que se celebraría un boda en ese lugar, su boda, en verdad le parecía un sueño, por fin se uniría a la mujer de su vida.

---Sirius, Sirius, apresúrate o no estarás listo a tiempo, ¿Qué no vez que no debes hacer esperar a la novia?--- James corría hacia él

---Si es verdad, vamos tengo que prepararme--- contesto Sirius encaminándose a el cuarto que usaría para cambiarse

James guió a Sirius a través de todo el jardín hasta la mansión, la fiesta sería afuera por lo que la casa solo se utilizaría como vestidor, subieron las escaleras y se metieron en el primer cuarto, su traje ya estaba ahí, solo era necesario que se lo pusiera.

---Es mejor que te apresures porque si no lo haces Lily me colgara de un árbol, estaré afuera esperándote--- James salió de la habitación y Sirius comenzó a cambiarse, estaba muy emocionado

Leanne era la mujer de su vida, él lo sabía y nadie sería capaz de acabar con su amor

Cuando salió del cuarto James no estaba ahí, así que él solo se dirigió hasta el jardín, todas las sillas estaban ya ocupadas, los Weasley estaban ahí, gente del Ministerio, de Hogwarts, sus amigos, pero los que más deseaba ver estaban en las sillas de adelante: James, Lily, Remus y Peter e inmediatamente se acerco a ellos

---Vamos Sirius, que es el día más importante de tu vida--- le dijo su mejor amigo

---No hagas esperar a la novia porque si lo haces te matará--- le aconsejo Peter

---Luces muy guapo, el más guapo de todos--- dijo Lily mientras lloraba de felicidad

----Se muy feliz, amigo mío--- le dijo Remus

Sirius solamente asintió a todo lo que le dijeron sus amigos, estaba muy nervioso como para decir cualquier cosa y después se acomodo en su lugar al lado de James, Lily y los demás los miraban emocionados, el mago encargado de celebrar la boda ya estaba en su posición.

Entonces la música comenzó a tocar y la madre y el abuelo de Leanne entraron en primer lugar, unos segundos mas tarde la novia hizo su entrada acompañada de su padre, su vestido era mas blanco que la nieve, lucía tan hermosa, Sirius no encontraba las palabras para describirla, no llevaba mas joyas que el corazón de cristal en su cuello y en sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos, nada en todo ese lugar lograba opacarla, era como si hubiera robado toda la belleza y la tomara para ella sola y a la vez todo relucía maravillosamente; cuando Leanne llego a su lado este tomo su mano y se pararon mirándose a los ojos

---Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas enamoradas y deseosas de ser una misma en ese gran sentimiento llamado Amor. Sirius Orión Black ¿tomas a Leanne Melinda Love como tu esposa?

---Si, la tomo--- contesto Sirius

---Y tú Leanne Melinda Love ¿tomas a Sirius Orión black como tu esposo?--- continuo el pequeño mago

---Si, lo tomo--- contesto Leanne

--- Entonces los declaro Unidos de por vida--- El mago de pelo ralo movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de Sirius y Leanne y un chorro de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales alrededor de las ahora entrelazadas figuras.

Sirius y Leanne se quedaron así unos momentos, la felicidad los embargaba y era esta misma la que no les permitía separarse, Leanne miro fijamente a los ojos a Sirius y le dijo:

---Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón y te juro que eso nunca va a cambiar, eres el único hombre para mí, te amo Sirius Black, te amo mi querido esposo

---Gracias a ti conocí lo que es el amor, te voy amar por siempre, te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, a mi lado no conocerás lo que es el sufrimiento, eso te lo juro--- le contesto Sirius y después la beso como si no hubiera nada mas, como si fueran sólo ellos dos los únicos en el mundo

Ambos se besaron de nuevo deseosos de que ese momento no terminara nunca

---Te voy amar por siempre Leanne--- dijo Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Te voy a amar por siempre Sirius--- le contesto Leanne pérdida en los recuerdos que en ese momento embargaban su mente

Harry se quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el mismo sueño que había tenido anteriormente con Leanne, el mismo en el que se había casado con ella, se había metido en la cabeza de ella, había visto sus recuerdo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se había dado cuenta

---Que tontería, amar a dos personas--- Leanne estaba derramando algunas lágrimas

Leanne se secó las lágrimas y salio de la biblioteca, Harry aún permaneció ahí unos minutos más, no quería que nadie lo viera salir de ahí, a pesar de llevar la capa, tendría que abrir la puerta

El movimiento a la mañana siguiente comenzó desde las seis de la mañana, la señora Weasley y Delacour los levantaron para que tomaran el desayuno y se comenzaran a preparar, todos estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer nada pero hicieron sus mejores esfuerzos para no molestar a las señoras. Leanne bajo a eso de las siete enfundada en una bata de baño y demasiado apresurada como para decir algo.

Harry la miro distraídamente, el recuero de la noche anterior aún lo acosaba, hablaba un francés apresurado con Fleur y su madre, mientras la señora Weasley apuraba a Ron a que terminara de desayunar para que le llevara comida a su padre y a los demás que se encontraban en la Madriguera

Las dos siguientes horas fueron de caos total, todos entraban y salían de los cuartos buscando zapatos, ropa y otros productos para prepararse. A esos de las diez llegaron los meseros y cocineros para preparar todo lo de la comida, cosa que incremento el nivel de estrés de la señora Weasley

Después de las once aparecieron Charlie, Arthur, Bill y el señor Delacour completamente arreglados y preparados para la boda, cosa que tranquilizó a la señora Weasley quien termino de cambiarse y comenzó a dar órdenes a los cocineros.

Harry, Ron, George, Gabrielle, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a la entrada de la casa para recibir a los invitados y acomodarlos en sus puestos; gente del Ministerio, amigos de Rumania de Charlie, familiares de los Weasley, profesores de Hogwarts, así como algunos alumnos como Neville y su abuela, Luna y su padre, Kingsley llego unos veinte minutos antes acompañado de Candace Cameron, en total había como unos doscientos invitados

La sorpresa de todo fue ver llegar a Draco acompañado de una mujer anciana, a quien presento como una anciana que creía que él era su nieto.

Charlie y Bill ya estaban en sus puestos y los invitados esperaban expectantes la gran entrada de la novia, el mago encargado de presidir la ceremonia era diferente al de su boda con Sirius, era más joven, alto y fornido, bastante guapo como bien había expresado Gabrielle.

La música, salida de un conjunto de músicos, comenzó a sonar dándole paso a Hermione y a Ginny, que esparcían pétalos de rosas blancas, en seguida apareció Fleur con todo y su panza de embarazada, estaba realmente hermosa, después aparecieron los señores Weasley.

La música paro un segundo, lo suficiente para que los músicos tocaran la marcha nupcial. Leanne, acompañada por Kingsley, comenzó su caminata hacía el hombre de su vida, se veía más hermosa que nunca, esta vez había elegido un vestido blanco strapless ajustado en la parte alta, con una falda amplia, una cola larga, su largo cabello caía sobre sus hombros con suaves ondas, su maquillaje era natural, llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y de nuevo, la única joya que estaba usando era el corazón de cristal.

Charlie y el resto de los hombres se quedaron embobados al verla y solo reacciono al momento en que Kingsley se la entrego en el altar

---Más vale que la trates bien o te las veras conmigo--- le dijo Kingsley, parte en broma y parte en serio, este asintió torpemente

---Hermanos, en este hermoso día de primavera, nos reunimos para celebrar la unión de dos personas enamoradas y deseosas de unir sus vidas, estamos en tiempos felices y llenos de paz, y este matrimonio no hace más que demostrárnoslo, el amor siempre triunfa sobre el odio, la desesperanza y el desamor.

"Dos almas gemelas separadas por un tiempo pero unidas de nuevo por este mismo, me congratulo de ser testigo y ejecutador de semejante unión, una unión que nos trae a todos una alegría y un gozo sin igual. Charlie Weasley ¿tomas a Leanne Melinda Love como tu esposa?

---Si, la tomo

---Y tú, Leanne Melinda Love ¿tomas a Charlie Weasley como tu esposo?

---Si, lo tomo

--- Entonces los declaro Unidos de por vida--- El mago movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de Charlie y Leanne y un chorro de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales alrededor de las ahora entrelazadas figuras.

Leanne y Charlie se besaron para deleite de todos los presentes, quienes aplaudían de pie y otros como la señora Weasley derramaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras Camus sollozaba a través de su retrato, que Leanne había colocado cerca de la ventana para que viera todo, después de todo, él era él único miembro de su familia que podría asistir a la boda.

---Damas y caballeros--- dijo el mago dirigiéndose a los asistentes--- Los novios quieren un momento de privacidad, acompáñenme a la carpa donde se celebrara el resto de la boda--- los dirigió hacía la carpa donde se serviría la cena y el baile

---Nunca había sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora--- dijo Charlie mirando a los ojos a Leanne

---Me gustaría mostrarte algo

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto interesado Charlie

---Yo te amo más de lo que pensé que volvería a amar y es por eso mismo que no puedo permitir que tú renuncies a tus sueños por vivir los míos. Toma mi mano--- Leanne le ofreció su mano y Charlie la tomo como si no hubiera nada más que ella

Ambos se desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer a unos pocos kilómetros de la mansión, era un enorme claro en el bosque protegido por fuertes encantamientos mágicos y altos muros

--- ¿Qué es esto?--- pregunto Charlie

---Esto será dentro de pronto el _"Santuario para dragones y demás criaturas mágicas Charlie Weasley"_--- contesto Leanne sonriéndole cariñosamente a su marido

--- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?--- pregunto confundido Charlie

---Pues así, este lugar le ha pertenecido a mi familia por años y pensé: si Charlie no puede ir a los dragones, los dragones vendrán a Charlie

--- ¿Es en serio?

---Si, no tengo por que mentirte, King estuvo de acuerdo, él es le que me a ayudado con todos los permisos y medidas de seguridad, le emociona mucho tener aquí este santuario, ¿Qué te parece?--- le pregunto esta vez Leanne

--- ¿Qué que me parece? Me encanta, es lo mejor que alguien a hecho por mi---- dijo Charlie sonriendo de oreja a oreja y besando a su esposa como quien se muere de amor

---Me alegra que te haya gustado--- le dijo Leanne una vez que se separaron--- Los dragones llegaran después de que termine el curso en Hogwarts así como las demás criaturas, se que estarás algo sobrecargado pero ya nos encargamos de conseguirte personal, Hagrid esta muy emocionado

---Me imagino, los dragones son su adoración

---Y espera que se entere que vendrá Norberta

---En verdad eres la mujer perfecta--- dijo Charlie volviendo a besar a su esposa

---Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión, hay una boda esperándonos--- esta vez Leanne no tuvo que pedir la mano de su marido ya que este la abrazaba

Ambos aparecieron en medio de la pista de baile y en cuanto los vieron el conjunto de músicos comenzó a tocar la primera canción que bailarían como marido y mujer

Leanne y Charlie se movían al compás de la canción de Alejandro Sanz, Eres mía, una canción romántica que expresaba lo que Charlie sentía por Leanne

_Ya estoy aquí, otra vez, ensayando_

_Una nueva despedida,_

_Aquí animándome a dar_

_El primer pasó de mi vida._

_Colgado de tu melena,_

_Atado a ti por cadenas_

_A ti, a ti._

_Maldito deseo,_

_Mi voluntad envenenas,_

_Llenas de ti mi existencia de ti, por ti_

_No puedo creerlo, _

_No puedo creerlo, no._

Charlie tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Leanne y ella alrededor del cuello de este, se movían suavemente, como el vaivén de las olas, era hipnotizante verlos bailar. La calidez y el amor que desprendían eran tan suaves y tranquilizadores que todos tenían la mirada clavados en ellos. Como siempre que sucedía cuando Leanne bailaba.

Ginny tenía ese mismo sentimiento, el mismo que había experimentado en su sueño, era como si no hubiera nada más que Leanne y su baile. Charlie lo expresaba con su mirada, nadie podía ver nada más que a Leanne y su bello bailar

_Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía_

_Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta._

_Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre_

_Y sin embargo he suplicado_

_Quédate siempre a mi lado_

_Los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo._

---Te amo--- le dijo Charlie al oído a Leanne

---Yo también te amo--- contesto Leanne recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie

_Yo que ensayé mi discurso_

_Y de memoria lo sabía_

_Hoy frente a ti,_

_Me quedo en blanco_

_Y las frases se me olvidan._

_Me miras y me terminas,_

_Me rindo cuando suspiras_

_Por ti, por ti_

--- ¿Qué me diste Leanne? ¿Qué me diste que no puedo dejar de amarte?--- le pregunto Charlie tomando el rostro de Leanne entre sus manos

---Más amor del que puedas soportar--- le contesto Leanne besando a su esposo

---Contigo lo tengo todo y no necesito nada más que a ti

_Y otra vez me ganas,_

_Vuelve a engancharme a tu risa_

_Me atrapas en tu camisa, en ti, en ti_

_Me pueden tus labios_

_Me pueden tus labios, no_

Leanne volvió a recostarse en el hombro de Charlie, nunca se había sentido tan segura como en esos momentos, envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su esposo, cerró los ojos permitiendo que ese sentimiento la embargara, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

Podía ver claramente el rostro de Charlie sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, sin embargo otra imagen, otro rostro le vino a la mente, él de aquel que tanto amó, que tanto amaba.

Sirius Black le sonreía tranquilamente, como asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que nada malo pasaría mientras continuara en los brazos de Charlie. Estaba parado junto aquel enorme árbol en el que solían descansar después de un agotador día de trabajo.

Y ahí estaba él, pero esta vez Leanne ya no tenía los ojos cerrados, su propio cerebro le jugaba bromas de muy mal gusto, era imposible, Leanne no llevaba la piedra y Sirius no era transparente, sino corpóreo y este comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

_Y te quiero mía, profundamente mía_

_Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,_

_Siempre tan mía, intensamente mía_

_Aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía_

_Y los dos juntos por la vida,_

_Contra el resto del mundo._

Leanne se separó de Charlie y se coloco frente a él en posición defensiva, todos habían notado el cambio de Leanne y observaban sorprendidos al hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella. Charlie reacciono pero Leanne le impidió que se moviera tomando su mano de forma preventiva

---Eres mía--- dijo simplemente Sirius mirando a Leanne con aquellos ojos grises que tanto adoraba

Leanne parecía no poder reaccionar, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Sirius, tenía la vista perdida en ellos, este le ofreció su mano para que la tomara pero ella no lo hizo, así que Sirius colocó su mano en el hombro de está y tiernamente recorrió todo su brazo hasta llegar a su mano y tomarla

---Eres mía y de nadie más--- volvió a repetir Sirius--- Tal y como lo dice nuestra canción

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sirius estaba muerto, el mismo lo había visto atravesar el arco, Remus le había asegurado que nunca regresaría pero él estaba ahí parado, completamente vivo, sonriendo y luciendo mucho mejor de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca, solamente mejor en los recuerdos de Leanne

---Pero tú estás muerto--- dijo Harry dando unos pasos hacía su padrino

---El amor revive muertos--- contesto Sirius aún mirando a Leanne--- No es así mi querida Leanne, mi pequeño leoncito

Leanne simplemente asintió, era como si estuviera hipnotizada, no hablaba, simplemente miraba a Sirius

---Eso es imposible, ningún muerto puede regresar, es antinatural--- dijo alarmada Hermione

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de furia que cambio rápidamente al volver a ver a Leanne

---Hay cosas que nunca entenderás niña, nos vamos Leanne--- le dijo Sirius pidiéndole que dejara todo atrás

Leanne soltó a Charlie

---Como comprenderás, no llevo mi varita encima, no con este vestido--- le dijo Leanne apuntándolo con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, directo a la yugular--- Y también se resistirme a la maldición Imperius, Rodolphus--- Leanne levanto su otra mano y apunto directamente a Rodolphus, quien se toco el pecho y callo retorciéndose de dolor, pronto su apariencia cambió

Un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes y piel blanca se paro, la estancia de Rodolphus Lestrange en Azkaban había minado en medida su guapura

---No sabía que era posible deshacer los efectos de la poción multijugos--- dijo Rodolphus poniéndose de pie apuntando a Leanne con su varita

---Hay cosas que nunca entenderás Rodolphus, magia demasiado poderosa, no debiste venir a arruinar mi boda, pudiste haber escapado, huir lejos, pero preferiste venir a meterte a la boca del lobo--- le contesto Leanne sin inmutarse por el hecho de que Rodolphus la apuntaba

--- ¡Tú acabaste con todo lo que amaba, por tú culpa mi Bella esta muerta y ahora yo voy a acabar con lo que tú amas!--- le grito Rodolphus

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero mía profundamente mía_

_Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,_

_Siempre tan mía, intensamente mía_

_Aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía_

_Y los dos juntos por la vida,_

_Contra el resto del mundo._

---Estás seguro de que te amaba--- le dijo la propia Bellatrix.

La fina figura de Leanne se había transformado en Bella, las finas ondas en su cabello se transformaron en chinos desiguales y despeinados pero lo más impresionante fue el cambió que sufrió en el rostro, hasta unos momentos bello y tierno y ahora lleno de odio y locura.

Harry pensó que ver a Leanne en la piel de Bella, resultaba más perturbador que ver a Hermione en la piel de Bella

---Contéstame Rodolphus, estás seguro de que te amaba, nunca te ame, solamente te utilice para tener más libertad de la que tenía, yo solamente amo a Voldemort--- la fría voz de Bella taladro a Rodolphus con tanto odio y desprecio, tal y como lo hubiera hecho la verdadera Bella

Rodolphus se quedo congelado, no podía moverse, lo único que hacía era ver a la Bella que tenía por delante, la que el creía que era su esposa

---Cuando la mente juega con el corazón es difícil recuperarse, ¿verdad Rodolphus?--- le dijo Leanne recuperando su apariencia normal

--- ¡MALDITA!--- Rodolphus estaba realmente furioso y se le fue encima a Leanne pero ella logro esquivarlo. Los invitados, preocupados, se alejaron lo más posible, él, desesperado, buscaba una salida pero ya todos los aurores y demás invitados lo apuntaban con su varita

---Será mejor que te rindas Rodolphus, no tienes escapatoria--- le dijo Kingsley

--- ¡Nunca!, nunca me llevaran vivo--- grito desquiciado Rodolphus

--- ¿Cómo conseguiste el cabello de Sirius?--- pregunto Leanne aún apuntándolo con su espada

---En Azkaban, él muy estúpido nunca se dio cuenta cuando se los arranque, sabía que algún día me serían de utilidad--- contesto burlándose y acercándose a Leanne

---Aléjate de mi esposa maldito--- grito Charie desde el campo de fuerza que Leanne había creado para protegerlo

--- ¡Tú esposa has dicho! Leanne nunca va a ser tú esposa, ella continua amando a Sirius--- le dijo Rodolphus burlándose de Charlie--- ¡CRUCIO!

--- ¡NO! Nadie va a dañar a mi hijo ¡Depulso!--- grito la señora Weasley

--- ¡USTED!--- exclamo Rodolphus al ver a la asesina de su mujer, eso basto para desatar su furia--- ¡AVEDA KEDRAVRA!

La señora Weasley se quedo congelada, no supo reaccionar, al igual que el resto de los invitados, los segundos se alargaron, todo se detuvo y lo único que los hizo reaccionar fue la espada de Leanne interponiéndose entre la señora Weasley y una muerte segura

Fue ahí cunado los aurores reaccionaron y lograron someter a Rodophus, quien continuo luchando para liberarse pero lo hizo sin sentido

--- ¡LA SANGRE DE MI AMO CORRE POR TUS VENAS Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA EVITARLO! ¡MI AMO ESTA VIVO EN TI!--- fue lo último que se escucho de Rodolphus antes de desaparecer sometido por una veintena de aurores

--- ¿Estás bien Molly?--- pregunto Leanne acercándose a su suegra

---Si, si querida, estoy bien, gracias a ti--- contesto Molly abrazando a modo de agradecimiento a Leanne

_Siempre tan mía intensamente mía_

_Aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía_

_Profundamente mía_

--- ¿Tú estas bien Leanne?--- pregunto preocupado Charlie

---Si, Rodolphus no me hizo nada--- contesto sinceramente Leanne abrazando a su esposo--- Continuemos con la fiesta--- dijo más animada a el resto de los presentes

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los invitados regresaran a la normalidad, sobretodo por la llegada de Las Brujas de Macbeth y el ambiente más movido que el que tenían con el conjunto de cuerdas

--- ¿Cómo es que escapo de Azkaban?--- pregunto Leanne una vez que Kingsley regreso a la fiesta

---Ataco a los guardias y tomo su varita de la oficina, estamos seguros que recibió ayuda del exterior--- le aseguro Kingsley visiblemente preocupado

---Creí que todos los mortifagos habían sido capturados, como es posible que recibiera ayuda del exterior--- razono Charlie

--- ¿Fue el único que escapo?--- pregunto Arthur preocupado

---Fue el único que pudimos recuperar, la mayoría escapo, para esta hora ya deben estar escondidos--- continuo relatando Kingsley

---Solo espero que continúen de esa forma, no creo que piensen levantarse en contra del Ministerio--- dijo Molly

---Son pocos en comparación a lo que eran antes, pero de todas formas ya comenzamos a buscarlos--- les aseguro Kingsley--- Leanne, me permites unos momentos

---Claro, hablemos adentro, discúlpenos unos segundos

Leanne y Kingsley se encaminaron hacía la mansión, sin decir nada, más bien apresurados por hablar a solas

---Pasa--- le dijo dándole paso a la biblioteca--- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

---Grave, los prisioneros fugados son muy peligrosos, juntos podrían darnos muchos problemas--- contesto sinceramente Kingsley

--- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

---Nada, por ahora es muy peligroso, están solos, al parecer Rodolphus es su líder y no harán nada por el momento, Leanne, ¿Cómo es que escaparon de tu hechizo?--- pregunto preocupado Kingsley

---Hace tiempo que lo levante, creí que ya no era necesario mantenerlos sometidos--- contesto algo apenada Leanne--- Lo siento King

---No ha sido tu culpa, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

---Claro que si, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti

---Gracias Le, regresemos a la fiesta antes de que Charlie se ponga nervioso--- dijo abrazando a Leanne

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que Leanne y Kingsley habían desaparecido por unos minutos ya que todos estaban muy emocionados con el grupo, la fiesta continuo muy entretenida y la comida solo permitió que todos se relajaran aún más

--- ¿Qué creen que significa lo último que dijo Rodolphus? Lo de la sangre de Voldemort en Leanne--- pregunto interesada Hermione

---No lo se, pero Leanne no pareció preocuparse mucho por eso--- contesto Harry intentando no mirarla

---Si pero, como sería eso, como Leanne podría tener la sangre de Voldemort en sus venas, dentro de ella--- insistió Hermione

---Tal vez Rodolphus la culpa por la muerte de su amo tal y como lo hizo con Bella--- opino Ron

---No, sonó más bien como si ella hubiese, de alguna forma, tomado la sangre de Voldemort--- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja y asustada

--- ¡Eso es una tontería Hermione! ¿Acaso crees que ella bebió su sangre?--- dijo en tono de burla Ron

---No sería muy raro, todo en ella lo es--- aseguro Ginny

---Si, pero de eso a tomar la sangre de un mago tenebroso….--- ironizó Ron

---No me refiero a que lo haya hecho por voluntad propia, tal vez la obligaron, recuerden que la tuvieron prisionera por seis meses--- les recordó Hermione

---Pero ¿Por qué Voldemort querría que Leanne bebiera su sangre?--- pregunto interesado Harry

---No lo se, el necesitaba la sangre de Harry para revivir, tal vez obligo a Leanne a beber la suya para asegurar su vida de alguna forma, tal vez con eso ella no lo podía matar--- dijo Hermione, como si lo hubiera pensado durante horas

---No son más que locuras Hermione, te aseguro que Rodolphus solamente lo hizo para causar más problemas--- le aseguro Ron

---Si Hermione, eso es lo más probable, por más cosas malas que haya hecho Leanne, hay mil cosas buenas para compensar la situación--- le dijo Ginny intentando disuadir a su amiga

---Pues es algo que me preocupa--- insistió Hermione

---Bailamos--- le ofreció Ron intentando que de esa forma su novia olvidara el tema

Hermione acepto encantada y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista donde bailaron con ganas, Harry se divirtió un rato viendo a sus amigos para después invitar a su novia a bailar.

La fiesta se prolongo hasta ya entrada la noche, había sido muy entretenida y llena de sorpresas, algunas más agradables que otras, una que emociono a muchos fue la bandada de Fénix encabezadas por Fawkes, quienes entonaron una hermosa canción por alrededor de cinco minutos, el padre de Luna, había intentado capturarlos pero no consiguió hacerlo, provocando las risas de los presentes al caer en el rió que rodeaba la mansión

A eso de las nueve comenzaron a marcharse los presentes y los novios los despidieron según se fueron marchando

---Jovencita, puedo hablar a solas con usted--- le dijo la anciana que había llegado con Draco

---Claro, con mucho gusto--- Leanne le ofreció su brazo

Ambas mujeres se alejaron una poco para hablar con tranquilidad

---Me encanta tu disfraz Rita, es muy original--- dijo sonriendo Leanne

---Si bueno, pero la poción es un asco y esta anciana sabe a comida para gatos--- aseguro Rita mostrando su molestia

---Era esto o no venir a mi boda--- le recordó Leanne

---Lo que hago por las amigas, en fin, solo quería desearte mucha felicidad y suerte en tu matrimonio--- le dijo abrazando a Leanne

---Gracias Rita, te prometo que te compensare por tal sacrificio--- le aseguro Leanne

---Y yo me encargare de que cumplas tu promesa. Semper Fi Miss V--- se despidió Rita

---Semper Fi Miss K--- le devolvió el saludo Leanne


	19. VUELVE

19. VUELVE

Leanne y Charlie se fueron de luna de miel a las playas españolas, aunque solamente fue por una semana, ya que ambos tenían que regresar a Hogwarts para continuar con sus clases, nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de la boda y de los eventos ocurridos, sobre todo Rita Skeeter, quien se había tomado a personal el hecho de no haber sido invitada a semejante evento, pero como bien sabía Harry, ella si había asistido, aunque lo hizo disfrazada.

Los Weasley ya habían regresado a la Madrigura y Harry los había acompañado a pasar esa última semana de vacaciones y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad les explico de todo lo que se había enterado omitiendo algunos detalles que podrían incriminarlo

---Así que después de todo ese teatro, Rita es amiga de Leanne--- dijo un poco indignada Hermione

---Si, supongo que lo han sido desde el colegio, porque en su adultez no tuvo mucho contacto con otra gente fuera del Ministerio y la Orden, ya saben, por sus trabajos--- continuo Harry

---Eso explica muchas cosas, mi padre siempre dijo que Rita tenía un informante interno, siempre se enteraba de todo lo relacionado con la información confidencial--- les recordó Ron

--- ¿No sería también por su condición de animaga?, así fue como se entero de todo en el torneo--- Hermione no podía creer que Leanne fuera amiga de Rita--- Además, están todas esas cosas terribles que escribió Rita de Leanne, yo nunca escribiría esas cosas de una amiga

---Rita no es precisamente una persona que podríamos calificar como cariñosa y preocupada por lo que dirán de ella, Leanne pudo haber estado de acuerdo--- supuso Harry

--- ¿Tú estarías de acuerdo en que alguien escribiera todas esas cosas sobre ti y lo apoyarías?--- pregunto incrédula Hermione

---Leanne no es un ángel y a veces pareciera que es una persona completamente diferente, como si hubiera dos de ella--- respondió Ginny

---Si, a veces es como si de ella saliera otra persona muy diferente, cuando se divierte, cuando esa enojada y recuerdan cuando llego con ese vestido rojo--- les dijo Ron enumerando los cambios de humor de Leanne

---Supongo que todos tenemos diferentes tipos de amistades y Leanne debió ver algo bueno en Rita, ¿no lo creen?--- pregunto interesado Harry

---Puede ser, Leanne es muy extraña y Rita también lo es--- dijo Ginny

---No lo se, no me termina de cuadrar--- insistió Hermione

---Bueno, no se puede decir que nosotros tenemos las amistades más normales del mundo mágico, primero esta el elegido--- dijo Ron señalando a Harry--- la muggle sabelotodo insufrible--- dijo señalando a Hermione--- una lunática, un semigigante, hombres lobo, ex convictos, ¿Por qué una reportera loca iba a ser diferente?--- puntualizo Ron

---Ellos son buenas personas--- contesto Hermione ofendida por lo de sabelotodo insufrible

---No te pongas así Hermione, todos sabemos que no eres tan insufrible--- dijo Ron intentando arreglar su comentario

---Pues muchas gracias--- contesto sarcásticamente Hermione

---Algo bueno tenía que tener Rita, de lo contrario Leanne no hubiera sido su amiga--- dijo Ginny desviando la atención

---Supongo, por lo menos tenía que ser muy fiel--- dijo distraídamente Hermione

--- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hermione?--- pregunto interesada Ginny

---Créanme que no las estaba espiando ni nada--- contesto preocupadamente Hermione--- Pero las escuche hablar, yo solamente iba pasando, solo escuche lo último que se dijeron pero no sabía que se trataba de Rita

--- ¿A que te refieres?--- pregunto Harry

---Pues que se despidieron diciendo Semper Fi y Rita la llamo Miss V y Leanne Miss K--- contesto Hermione

--- ¿Qué significa eso?--- pregunto sin entender Ron

---Semper Fi significa Siempre Fieles y Miss V y Miss K deben ser apodos que ellas mismas usaban para comunicarse, si nadie sabía que eran amigas--- les explico Hermione

---Si eso debe de ser, en fin, hay mucho de Leanne que no conocemos--- dijo por fin Harry

---Nosotros y el resto del mundo--- dijo Ron--- Mira que mentirle a Sirius

---Pero lo hizo para no lastimarlo, su madre no iba a asistir a su boda y su padre estaba más preocupado por lo que dirían que por la felicidad de su hijo--- dijo Harry

---No tanto así, tú mismo lo dijiste Harry, Orión Black no quería que por su culpa Sirius sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido--- les recordó Hermione

---Además, conservo la invitación, eso debe contar, no--- agrego Ginny

---De todas formas, Orión hubiera asistido a la boda, eso hubiera alegrado mucho a Sirius--- insistió Harry

---Bueno Harry, míralo de esta forma, la educación que recibían antes era muy fría y mucho más entre los magos, eran criados prácticamente por sus elfos y sus padres nunca estaban en casa, solamente para enseñarles a amar su linaje y la pureza de su sangre--- le dijo Hermione

--- ¿Y como es que sabes todo eso?--- pregunto interesado Ron

---Es que acaso nunca has tomado un libro--- fue la contestación que tuvo por parte de Hermione--- Todos conocemos a la madre de Sirius, solamente quería a Regulus porque este aceptaba todo lo que le decía su madre y Sirius era un rebelde y su padre, él mismo lo dijo, siempre estaba en su despacho

Los cuatro amigos siguieron discutiendo sobre Leanne y su pasado, sabían que no podían fiarse del libro de Rita y mucho menos irle a preguntar personalmente a ella, los señores Weasley no dirían nada y Camus no haría más que glorificar a su nieta, la única fuente confiable era Leanne y en su defecto el medallón que Sirius le había regalado pero obtenerlo era tan difícil como quitarle un pelo a un dragón.

A la mañana siguiente y después de muchas suplicas, la señora Weasley les permitió ir al callejón Diagon, si saber que los jóvenes pensaban entrar a la mansión de Leanne para hablar con su abuelo, aunque sabían que sería difícil sacarle cualquier cosa que no fueran halagos hacía su nieta.

Los cuatro amigos esperaron hasta que la señora Weasley se marcho a visitar a Fleur para dirigirse a su destino final.

---Creen que nos permitan entrar, es decir, Leanne aseguro que nadie puede ir ahí si no son bienvenidos--- dijo Ron frente a la chimenea

---Claro que si, Leanne es ahora parte de la familia Weasley, así que todos los Weasley son bienvenidos--- le aseguro Hermione tomando un puñado de polvos flu y arrojándolos a la chimenea--- ¡Mansión Gryffindor!--- dijo entrando a la chimenea y desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes

Hermione salió de la chimenea y observo triunfante la sala de la mansión, espero unos segundos y enseguida salio a gatas Ron, seguido de Ginny y Harry

--- ¿Creen que se de cuenta de que estuvimos aquí?--- pregunto Ron

---Si no lo hace, lo más seguro es que su abuelo se lo diga--- contesto Ginny limpiándose el hollín con un hechizo de su varita

---Y es lo que haré si no se marchan ahora mismo--- dijo Camus desde lo alto en su retrato--- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que entraron?

---Ahora somos familia de Leanne, podemos venir cuando queramos--- contesto orgulloso Ron

---Familia política, ustedes pelirrojos no llevan la sangre de los Love y mi Leanne no lleva el apellido Weasley--- le dijo Camus molesto por el comentario de Ron

---Pues eso le pareció suficiente a la mansión, ya que nos dejo entrar--- le recordó Hermione

---La mansión deja entrar ya a cualquiera ¿Qué es lo que quieren?--- pregunto Camus

---Hablar con usted--- contesto Harry

---Pues ya lo hicieron, márchense--- dijo Camus comenzando a moverse a través de los demás retratos

---Espere--- grito Hermione--- ¿Queremos saber si es verdad que Leanne y Rita son amigas?--- Camus se quedo muy quieto, como deseando no haber escuchado lo que había escuchado

--- ¿Quién les dijo semejante barbaridad?--- pregunto Camus mirándolos severamente, especialmente a Harry

---Simplemente lo sabemos y queríamos saber si es verdad--- contesto Ginny

Camus los miró unos momentos más y después hablo lento pero seguro

---Leanne siempre tuvo amistades muy diferentes entre si pero todas ellas con un enorme corazón y Rita, bueno Rita si es su amiga, ya se pueden marchar, ya tienen lo que querían

---Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Rita hablo muy mal de ella en su biografía y desde antes de que desapareciera--- dijo Hermione sorprendida

---Francamente no se como se inició su amistad, yo solamente se que son amigas desde el colegio, supongo que Leanne necesitaba su dosis de rebeldía y Rita era la indicada para dársela--- contesto Camus

--- ¿Por qué Rita la trataba tan mal? Son amigas--- pregunto Ginny

---Era una especie de pacto entre ellas, Leanne era su contacto en los asuntos turbulentos del Ministerio y Rita le daba información sobre los mortifagos a Leanne, se amistad en el colegio era oculta, a ellas no les convenía que su amistad se diera a conocer, hacían sus travesuras y todos eran felices--- les relato Camus

---Entonces Leanne era quien le daba todo la información a Rita y ella le pagaba hablando mal de ella en los periódicos--- dijo indignado Harry

---A Leanne le divertía mucho que la vieran de esa forma, como la mala del cuento, Rita siempre consultaba con Leanne lo que iba a escribir sobre de ella y algunas veces Leanne agregaba otras cosas--- le aseguro Camus

--- ¿Entonces fue Leanne la que se nombro a si misma como _"la mano izquierda de Dumblendore"_?--- pregunto Ron

--- ¿Cómo?--- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry, Hermione y Ginny

---Mi padre me dijo hace mucho tiempo que era así como la llamaba el Profeta--- respondió Ron

---Es verdad que la llamaban _"la mano izquierda de Dumblendore"_ pero fue Rita la que tuvo esa idea y a Leanne le encantaba, decían que la mano derecha de Dumblendore era todo lo bueno que el había hecho, los logros que había conseguido, su fama al derrotar a Gellert Grindelwald y Leanne era su mano izquierda, quien se encargaba de todo el trabajo sucio, de la magia negra que Dumblendore no quería realizar para no manchar su imagen, el fue el culpable de todo, aunque supongo que ahora es el joven Potter quien recibirá ese apodo--- les relato Camus, molesto con Dumblendore

---No se ofenda señor Love, pero en realidad fueron usted y su hijo quienes convirtieron a Leanne en lo que es ahora, fueron ustedes quienes le enseñaron magia negra, quienes la querían utilizar para convertirla en el guerrero y heredero perfecto, no el profesor Dumblendore--- le dijo Hermione

--- ¡LARGO! ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI MANSIÓN!--- grito enojado Camus por el comentario de Hermione

Una fuerza invisible tomo por la cintura a los cuatro amigos y los arrojo fuera de la mansión y fue esa misma fuerza la que cerró ventanas y puertas, haciendo imposible que regresaran de nuevo a la mansión para usar la chimenea

--- ¡Bien hecho Hermione! Ahora tendremos que caminar hasta fuera de los límites de la mansión para poder desaparecernos--- dijo molesto Ron, mientras caminaban por el jardín

---Yo simplemente dije la verdad, que Camus se ofendiera no fue mi culpa--- le contesto igual de molesta Hermione

--- ¡El hecho de que digas que no se ofenda antes de insultarlo, no quiere decir que no se va a ofender!--- le recrimino Ron

---No es más que un anciano temperamental que no soporta que le digan la verdad…

--- ¡BASTA!--- grito Harry al ver como Ron se preparaba para contestarle a su novia--- Obtuvimos lo que queríamos, será mejor que regresemos antes de que Molly se de cuenta de que no estamos en la Madriguera

Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra por varias horas sino hasta la hora de la cena, cuando Ron ya se había disculpado con ella

---Bueno, por lo menos confirmamos que Leanne y Rita si son amigas--- dijo Ginny una vez que los cuatro estuvieron el la habitación de los chicos, lejos de los oídos de su madre

---Una amistad bastante extraña--- aseguro Ron

---Todos necesitamos una válvula de escape, sobretodo Leanne y con todas las obligaciones que ella tenía, con más razón, Rita debió ser muy buena amiga--- les dijo Hermione

--- ¿Creen qué en verdad Dumblendore usara a Leanne para hacer todo el trabajo sucio?--- pregunto Harry recordando como Dumlendore le había encomendado la misión nada sencilla de destruir los Horcruxes

--- ¡Oh, Harry! No te pongas así, al igual que a ti, Dumblendore quería mucho a Leanne y estoy segura de que nunca la vio de esa forma--- le aseguro Hermione

El lunes a primera hora, la señora Weasley entro como un huracán a la habitación que compartían Ron y Harry, a quienes despertó sin muchos miramientos, aún tenían que desayunar y prepararse para después marcharse al colegio.

---Ron, ¡Ron! Apresúrate o te quedaras sin desayuno--- grito su madre intentando despertarlo sin mucho éxito--- Harry el desayuno ya esta servido, puedes bajar mientras despierto a Ron

Harry no necesito escucharlo dos veces y bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Ron y su madre aparecieron cinco minutos después de un grito capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera

---En verdad que eres imposible Ron, no se como consigues levantarte en el colegio--- le dijo su madre mientras le servía avena

---Te puedo asegurar, madre, que no lo hago con un centenar de arañas dentro de mi cama--- le contesto molesto

---Bueno, si algo aprendí de Leanne, es que a veces se deben tomar medidas extremas--- le correspondió su madre sonriente

--- ¿A qué hora llegaran los taxis del Ministerio?--- pregunto Ginny entre bostezos

---Esta vez no iremos en taxis, tomaremos el autobús noctambulo--- contesto el señor Weasley desde detrás de su periódico

---Odio ese maldito autobús

---Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito--- le dijo Molly a Ron--- Llegara a las ocho ya que sus clases comienzan a las nueve

--- ¿Y Leanne y Charlie?--- pregunto Hermione--- ¿No los esperaremos?

---Ellos llegaran directos al castillo, usaran un traslador, Kingsley creó uno para ellos--- respondió el señor Weasley

--- ¿Y por qué nosotros no podemos usar uno? Leanne es ahora de la familia y Kingsley es amigo de nosotros--- pregunto molesto Ron

---Porque ustedes están más cerca y porque lo rechazamos--- le dijo su madre

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio para después volver a subir por su equipaje, Ron seguía molesto con su madre por lo de las arañas, cosa que los demás tomaron como algo divertido cuando Molly les dijo que eran de plástico, cuando Ron se despidió de su madre al llegar al colegio fue bastante frío, aún estaba molesto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a su sala común para dejar sus pertenencias y tomar lo necesario para asistir a las clases de ese día, en el transcurso de la mañana no vieron por ningún lado a Leanne ni a Charlie, probablemente porque ninguno de los dos tenía clases por la mañana o porque habían decidido quedarse más tiempo en España

No fue sino hasta la hora de la comida que los dos estuvieron sentados en la mesa de profesores comiendo y recibiendo felicitaciones de alumnos y maestros.

---Gracias son muy amables--- decía Leanne a todos aquellos que los felicitaban

---Si, muchas gracias--- continuaba Charlie

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny esperaron hasta que la multitud se despejo para acercarse a ellos, ambos estaban bronceados y llevaban ropa ligera, de playa

---Hola chicos--- saludo Leanne cuando los cuatro amigos se acercaron

--- ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?--- pregunto picaramente Ginny a su hermano mayor

---Muy agradables, España y sus playas son hermosas, trajimos regalos para todos--- respondió Charlie ignorando el comentario de su hermana pero dirigiéndole una mirada significativa

---Fueron relativamente cortas pero no la pasamos muy bien, acabamos de llegar de la Madriguera, Molly y Arthur ya recibieron sus regalos, que les parece si esta noche se pasan por nuestro despacho y les damos los suyos--- les dijo sonriente Leanne

Después de la cena, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hasta el despacho de Leanne, había unas tazas de té y cosas para picar, Charlie y Leanne tenían varios paquetes sin abrir, aún de la boda y otros envueltos más alegremente, los que habían traído de España

---España debe de ser hermosa--- dijo Hermione observando las fotografías del viaje

---Si, lo es--- contesto Charlie--- Leanne ya había estado ahí

---Oh si, ¿Cuándo?--- pregunto interesado Ron

---El verano antes de entrar a mi cuarto año. Mis padres hicieron un viaje promocional por parte del Ministerio, vistamos España, Francia, Italia, Portugal, Bulgaria, Rusia, Grecia y Alemania, fue muy divertido--- contesto Leanne--- Conocimos muchas culturas diferentes y sus formas de enseñar magia, así como su forma de gobierno

Hermione estuvo largo rato haciendo preguntas sobre su viaje y todo sobre lo que había aprendido, hasta que Ron, enfadado, cambió el tema

--- ¿Y qué fue lo que nos trajeron?

---Aquí tienen, espero que les guste--- dijo Leanne entregándoles sus regalos

Hermione recibió varios libros de historia y magia y la forma en que los españoles la practican, Ron una selección de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch españoles y sus mejores jugadas, Ginny recibió una selección de ropa y accesorios bastante bonita, mientras que Harry recibió libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con hechizos nuevos que le servirían en su formación como auror

---Muchas gracias--- dijeron los cuatro cada vez que recibían sus regalos

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron de relativa paz, las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente y no hubo muchos sobresaltos, solamente los acostumbrados, también se acercaba la fecha en que Fleur daría a Luz a la mayor de los nietos Weasley, cosa que tenía muy emocionada a Leanne. No fue sino hasta mediados de abril cuando una noticia impacto a todos

Después de la cena, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes para adelantar las tareas que sus profesores les habían dejado, los de séptimo y quinto eran quienes tenían los trabajos más pesados, quienes se examinarían para los ÉXTASIS y los T.I.M.O. respectivamente.

La sala común estaba tranquila, sin los gemelos Weasley causando estragos, era más fácil concentrarse, los alumnos de menores grados ya se habían ido a acostar, mientras que el resto se estaba preparando.

Hermione había secuestrado los libros que Leanne y Charlie le habían regalado a Harry para estudiar y no hacía más que lanzar preguntas a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado sobre lo que sabían y como lo sabían, en esos momentos acribillaba con preguntas a Ron, quien a punto de un colapso agradeció como nunca la intervención de Charlie

---Hola chicos, han visto a Neville--- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

---No, después de la cena no le hemos visto--- contesto Hermione--- ¿Lo has buscado en la biblioteca?

---Si, pero no esta ahí--- respondió Charlie

--- ¿Pasa algo malo?--- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano

---No… bueno si, alguien entro a San Mungo y se llevo a sus padres--- dijo en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara

--- ¿QUÉ?--- pregunto sorprendido Ron

--- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo?--- le pregunto Harry

---Si, pero no le digan nada, si lo encuentran díganle que la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con él, la contraseña es tela escocesa, yo iré a buscar a Leanne--- dijo Charlie para después marcharse

Los cuatro amigos subieron al dormitorio de los chicos, y Harry saco de su baúl el mapa del Merodeador, de esa forma sería más fácil localizar a Neville y a Leanne

--- ¿Los ven?--- pregunto Harry después de cinco minutos de buscar y no localizar a ninguno de los dos

--- ¿No estarás pensando que también se los llevaron a ellos también?--- le pregunto Hermione mirando a su amigo

---Se escaparon muchos mortifagos Hermione, todos la odian, no sería muy extraño--- le contesto Harry

--- ¿Y por qué se llevarían a Neville y a sus padres?--- pregunto Ginny

--- ¡Aquí esta!--- grito de alegría Ron--- En la sala de los Menesteres--- dijo señalando el séptimo piso donde se movía la notita que señalaba a Neville

Harry guardo el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos y salieron corriendo para encontrarse con Neville

--- ¡Neville!--- gritaron los cuatro al ver que este se dirigía a la biblioteca

---Hola chicos, estaba practicando un poco en la sala de los Menesteres, aún esta igual a como estaba cuando la usábamos en quinto, no quiero que mi abuela se moleste conmigo por fallar en los ÉXTASIS--- les dijo mostrando las heridas de batalla

---La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar contigo--- le dijo Hermione, quien fue la primera en recuperar el aliento

--- ¿Para qué?--- pregunto interesado

---No lo sabemos, solamente nos dijo que quería hablar contigo--- le respondió Ron

Los cuatro acompañaron a Neville hasta la gárgola, querían saber si ya habían encontrado a Leanne

--- ¿Como es posible que desaparecieran de San Mungo? Los Longbottom no pudieron evaporarse en el aire….

--- ¿Mis padres desaparecieron?--- pregunto Neville entrando al despacho

---Neville, no quería que te enteraras de esa forma, pero si, tus padres desaparecieron de San Mungo--- le respondió la profesora--- Dilys me estaba pasando la información, tomen asiento

---Como le decía profesora, los sanadores y demás personal, no saben como ocurrió, Miriam Strout, la sanadora encargada de esa sala, asegura que todo ocurrió muy rápido, que la sala se vió envuelta en una especie de tormenta de arena y que cuando paso, los Longbottom ya no estaban--- les relato Dilys

--- ¿Tienen sospechosos?--- pregunto la profesora

---No, pero piensan que se podría tratar de una venganza de los mortifagos fugados--- respondió Dilys tristemente mirando a Neville

---Profesora, no pude encontrar a Leanne por ningún lado, los demás profesores continúan buscando, pero si encontré esto--- dijo Charlie, sin detenerse a mirar a los demás, se acerco a la profesora y le entrego algo que ellos no pudieron ver

---El Ministro ya viene para acá, profesora--- informo Everard apareciendo en su retrato

---Gracias Everard--- dijo dirigiéndose al recién llegado--- Neville, cuando visitaron a tus padres estas vacaciones, tú abuela no menciono nada--- cuestiono la profesora a Neville

---No, bueno, se veía de mejor humor, casi nuca sonríe cuando los visitamos--- respondió nervioso Neville

---Eso es todo, no dijo nada más--- insistió la profesora

---Solamente me pregunto que si aún tenía esperanzas de que mis padres regresaran y que qué sentiría si eso pasara, se que es imposible que ellos regresen pero me gusta pensar que lo pueden hacer--- dijo Neville--- No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que mis padres hayan desaparecido?

---Esto--- contesto la profesora McGonagall y le entrego una breve carta

_Leanne:_

_Tiene que ser esta noche, los sanadores no me permitieron sacar a mi hijo y a Alice por las buenas así que tendré que hacerlo por las malas. Nos vemos en mi mansión en media hora, se que tú puedes regresarme a mi hijo y a Neville a sus padres_

_Augusta Longbottom_

--- ¿Quiere decir que fue mi abuela la que se llevo a mis padres?--- pregunto incrédulo Neville

---Es lo más probable--- le respondió Minerva

---Entonces no les pasara nada malo--- dijo Neville un poco más relajado, pero los demás parecían más asustados que antes

La puerta se abrió por tercera vez para dejar pasar a Kingsley acompañado por dos aurores

--- ¿Cuáles son las novedades Minerva?--- pregunto al ver a todos reunidos

---No fueron mortifagos Kingsley, las culpables fueron Leanne y la señora Longbottom--- contesto la profesora

--- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es una broma--- dijo sin poder creerlo Kingsley

---Ojala lo fuera, al parecer Leanne puede hacer regresar a Alice y a Frank, Augusta ha sido quien los saco de San Mungo, están en la mansión Longbottom--- le dijo Minerva

---Es eso posible, ¿Leanne puede hacer regresar a mis padres?--- pregunto atónito Neville pero nadie de los adultos pareció haberlo escuchado

---Tenemos que impedirlo, Neville, llévanos a tu mansión--- le ordeno Kingsley

---Nosotros también vamos--- dijo Harry

---Ustedes no son requeridos, se tienen que quedar aquí en el castillo--- le dijo la profesora McGonagall--- Vamos Neville

Neville se puso de pie y se coloco detrás de la profesora McGonagall, quien entro primero a la chimenea para viajar a través de la red flu a la mansión de los Longbottom, le siguieron Kingsley, los dos aurores y por último Charlie

---Vamos--- les ordeno Harry a sus amigos acercándose a la chimenea

---No podemos ir Harry, la profesora Minerva nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí--- le recordó Hermione

---Tenemos que apoyar a nuestro amigo, Hermione, él siempre nos apoyo cuando lo necesitábamos--- le dijo Ron--- Yo si voy Harry

---Yo también--- le aseguraron Ginny y Ron acercándose también a la chimenea

---Pues ya que--- dijo al final Hermione

Los cuatro amigos entraron en la chimenea y se dirigieron hacía la mansión de los Longbottom y cuando salieron por la chimenea, en la sala de la mansión, lo que vieron los dejo completamente petrificados, al igual que lo había hecho con Neville, la profesora McGonagall, Kingsley, Charlie y los otro dos aurores.

Leanne, la abuela de Neville y sus padres estaban tomados de las manos, suspendidos a tres metros del suelo, con los ojos completamente nublados y rodeados, de lo que a simple vista parecía una remolino, resultaron ser recuerdos, miles de recuerdos, que giraban rápidamente alrededor de ellos, pequeñas imágenes, todas ellas relacionadas con Alice, Frank y Neville, su pasado, su niñez, los años del colegio de los tres. Leanne estaba reconstruyendo la memoria de sus amigos, les estaba devolviendo su vida

---Mamá, papá--- dijo Neville completamente absorto en lo que estaba viendo y lentamente se fue acercando a ellos

---Si yo fuera tú… no haría eso---dijo la fría voz de una mujer

---Leanne--- dijo sorprendido Charlie, una Leanne salió de detrás del remolino de recuerdos, Charlie la miro unos segundos y después se volvió hacía la Leanne que estaba dentro del remolino que formaban los recuerdos

---Querido--- saludo Leanne a su marido pero lo hizo manteniendo sus distancias

---Hola Leonor--- dijo Kingsley acercándose a la Leanne fuera del remolino de recuerdos

---Ya veo que recuerdas mi nombre, me siento halagada, la verdad es que no esperaba tanto público--- dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes

---Y yo no esperaba verte aquí, ni nunca--- dijo fríamente Kingsley

--- ¿Pero cómo?, Tú eres y ella es….--- dijo Charlie señalando a las dos Leanne

---Proyección astral… pero eso es imposible, nadie nunca antes lo había logrado--- dijo Hermione más que nada para ella misma pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan delatando así su presencia

---Para ser una niña tan inteligente, tienes una mente muy cerrada, es obvio que yo lo logre o de lo contrario no estaría aquí--- le aseguro Leonor

---Pero la proyección astral absorbe mucha energía, demasiada magia--- continuo Hermione

--- ¿Ella es Leanne?--- pregunto Ron sorprendido

---Sólo parte de ella--- contesto Kingsley--- Como bien dijo Hermione, Leanne es capaz de proyectarse astralmente y Leonor es una de las otras seis partes de Leanne, la única que le gusta tener su propio nombre y….

---La única que no nació con ella--- termino Leonor por Kingsley--- En serió Neville, no te acerques--- dijo Leonor apuntando a Neville con la espada de Gryfindor, solo unos milímetros la separaban de su cuello y lo hizo sin siquiera voltear a verlo--- No me gustaría dañarte

---Aleja la espada de Neville--- le ordeno Kingsley, todos la apuntaban con sus varitas

---Nunca me gusto mucho la magia, prefería la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo--- dijo Leonor bajando la espada--- Como tampoco me gusta recibir ordenes--- dijo esta vez mirando a Kingsley

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- pregunto la profesora McGonagall

---Leanne considero que lo mejor era dejar a alguien vigilando por si se acercaban intrusos, muy sabio de su parte--- le contesto Leonor

--- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo Leanne?--- le pregunto Neville

---Devolviéndote a tus padres, eso es lo que esta haciendo, esta reconstruyendo sus memorias, Leanne les esta devolviendo la vida--- le contesto fríamente Leonor

---Pero también se las pude quitar, esa magia negra los puede matar--- agregó Kingsley

---Y sin embargo son ustedes los que continúan apuntándome con sus varitas, ¿saben lo que podría pasar si el más mínimo hechizo llegara a tocarlos?--- les dijo a los presentes--- Los mataría inmediatamente. Neville…--- dijo esta vez mirando solamente a Neville

--- ¡BAJEN SUS VARITAS!--- les grito Neville--- ¡BÁJENLAS!

Todos obedecieron, los presente bajaron sus varitas, Leonor sonrió satisfactoriamente

---No habrás heredado la inteligencia de tus padres, pero por lo menos tienes su sentido común--- le dijo en tono de burla--- Y no Kingsley, no es magia negra lo que esta usando Leanne, es simplemente magia tan antigua que escapa a tu entendimiento

Por primera vez, Harry se fijo perfectamente en Leonor, estaba vestida de forma distinta que Leanne, llevaba una blusa y un pantalón blanco de algodón, a pesar de que eran idénticas eran muy diferentes, su belleza era fría y estéril no calida y llena de luz como la de Leanne pero lo que las diferenciaba en mayor medida eran los ojos, los ojos de Leonor estaba vacíos, un vació que solamente había visto en Leanne una vez

---Tú fuiste quien convenció a Leanne que acabara con su vida, tú fuiste la que se hizo presente después de la batalla final, fuiste tú--- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella

---Morir por la propia mano es preferible a morir a manos del enemigo --- dijo Leonor haciéndole frente--- El joven Potter, un estúpido, no sabes apreciar los matices, lo mismo pensaste de Snape y mira lo equivocado que estabas, de no ser por mi, Leanne no hubiera soportado todo lo que soporto. Yo fui quien la obligo a mirar el espejo, ese espejo que le permitió darse cuenta de que era libre

---Ese es tu trabajo verdad--- le especto Kingsley--- Salir cuando Leanne no quería dar la cara

---Alguien tiene que proteger a la protectora--- le dijo sonriendo Leonor, su tranquilidad era perturbadora, en todo ese tiempo, no había demostrado ninguna emoción, simplemente tranquilidad--- Siempre fuiste mi favorito Kingsley, espero que lo recuerdes

---Quiero que regrese Leanne--- dijo Charlie mirando a Leonor--- No te quiero a ti

---No te preocupes querido, aprenderás a amarme--- le contesto maliciosamente Leonor cambiando su atuendo por el vestido rojo que había usado para ir a Rumania

--- ¿Qué esta pasando?--- pregunto nervioso Neville, un frío viento había comenzado a emanar del remolino de recuerdos

---Eso, mi querido Neville, significa que el hechizo esta a punto de terminar, al igual que nuestra pequeña reunión. No me extrañen, yo se que no lo haré--- fue lo último que dijo Leonor antes de sacar su varita y hechizar a los presentes

--- ¿Qué hiciste?--- grito Kingsley por encima del fuerte viento que salía del remolino, solamente él y la profesora McGonagall estaban fuera del hechizo

---No puedo permitir que ellos tengan un recuerdo de mi, no te preocupes, cuando yo desaparezca ellos se recuperaran, será como si nuestra charla nunca hubiera sucedido--- le aseguro Leonor--- No es conveniente que gente del Ministerio sepa de mi existencia, eso sería contraproducente para Leanne y no creo que tu quieras que le suceda algo malo

Un fuerte viento soplo de nuevo llevándose con el a Leonor, de igual forma que su hechizo, todos estaban como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado

---Mamá, papá--- dijo Neville completamente absorto en lo que estaba viendo y lentamente se fue acercando a ellos

--- ¡NO NEVILLE!--- grito Kingsley mientras corría para evitar que este tocara el remolino de recuerdos

Pero ninguno de los dos consiguió su objetivo porque en ese momento el mismo remolino de recuerdos exploto arrojando a todos los presentes por los aires, la onda expansiva de este provoco que los cristales de las ventanas estallaran provocándoles algunas cortaduras

--- ¿Están todos bien?--- pregunto Kingsley poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la profesora McGonagall a hacer lo mismo

---Si--- contestaron todos poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los vidrios y el polvo de las ropas

--- ¿Neville?--- se escucho una voz femenina, débil pero segura

--- ¡Mamá!--- grito Neville emocionado al ver a su madre parada frente a él y a su lado su padre, ya sin los estragos sufridos por su estancia en San Mungo, habían rejuvenecido muchísimo, se veían idénticos a las pocas fotos que continuaban en su lugar

--- ¡Hijo!--- gritaron ambos y corrieron a abrazar a su único hijo, una abrazo que había esperado 17 años

--- ¡Funciono, en verdad funciono!--- decía emocionada la señora Longbottom mientras veía como su familia volvía a estar junta de nuevo

Todos estaban inmersos en esa imagen hasta que Charlie soltó un grito desgarrador, rompiendo de esa forma el encanto producido por el rencuentro de padres e hijo

--- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--- grito Charlie corriendo hacia una esquina de la sala--- ¡Leanne, Leanne, por favor despierta, despierta!--- decía desesperado tomando a Leanne en sus brazos, había envejecido, sus largos cabellos castaños ahora lucían llenos de canas y su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas

---Charlie….

--- ¡USTED, USTED ES LA CULPABLE! ¡LEANNE ESTA MUERTA Y ES POR SU CULPA!--- le grito Charlie a la señora Longbottom--- ¡USTED LA MATÓ!

--- ¡ESTA VIVA CHARLIE!--- grito Kingsley sobreponiéndose a los gritos de Charlie--- Tiene pulso, solamente esta desmayada--- dijo palpándole el pulso

---Pero Leanne esta…. Ella…. Voldemort--- intentaba articular palabras lógicas Frank, pero era claro que Leanne en verdad estaba viva--- Madre ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?--- pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a su madre

---Devolverles la vida--- le respondió su madre--- Y yo no obligue a Leanne a hacer nada, ella estuvo de acuerdo--- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose hacía Charlie

Charlie estaba derramando lágrimas sobre el rostro de Leanne, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no pudo darse cuenta de que Leanne estaba recuperando su juventud

--- ¡Charlie mira!--- le dijo Ginny desesperada logrando que Charlie mirara a su esposa

---Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo, Charlie, vamos--- le dijo Kingsley ayudándolo a pararse y a tomar a Leanne en brazos--- Ustedes también vienen--- dijo dirigiéndose a Frank, Alice y a Augusta

---Llevaré a los alumnos al colegio y después iré a San Mungo--- dijo Minerva acercándose a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny

---Yo quiero ir con mis padres--- dijo Neville abrazándose a su madre

---Por ahora es mejor que vallas al colegio querido, iremos a verte en cuanto podamos--- le dijo su madre viendo la desesperación en el rostro de Charlie

--- ¡Ninguno de ustedes importa ahora, Leanne necesita atención médica!--- grito Charlie enojado

Neville ya no dijo nada más, Minerva se coloco frente a los alumnos y dejo que Charlie y los demás se marcharan por la chimenea

*****

Todo estaba completamente oscuro cuando seis figuras aparecieron en un pequeño parque junto a grandes residencias, cuatro de esas figuras sostenían a otra que parecía estar dormida, la figura más alta salió primero del parque, dejando a los otros cinco esperando y solamente se movieron cuando la luz del interior de una casa les dio la bienvenida.

La vieja mansión de los Black había perdido el glamour que en sus mejor años había gozado, ahora estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, desde hacía unos años, la mansión solamente era ocupada por un elfo y el retrato de su ama muerta.

---Llevémoslo a la sala--- ordeno la voz de la figura alta a las otras figuras

--- ¿En verdad es seguro dejarlo aquí?--- pregunto un mago de voz profunda y lenta

---Es el único lugar seguro donde puede estar Kingsley--- contesto Albus Dumbledore encendiendo las luces de la mansión

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody y Edgar Bones llevaban fuertemente asegurado a Sirius Black, quien a pesar de estar consiente, no podía moverse, solamente se limitaba a lanzar miradas de odio a Dumblendore

_Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
Estoy seguro que esta vez no habrá marcha atrás_

Sirius luchaba frenéticamente por librarse del hechizo que lo contenía, estar de nuevo en ese horrible lugar había conseguido que su odio por el anciano mago se incrementara notoriamente

--- ¡USTED LA MATO! ¡LEANNE ESTA MUERTA Y ES POR SU CULPA!--- grito Sirius consiguiendo por fin deshacer el hechizo que le impedía hablar--- ¡ASESINO!

---Sirius tranquilízate--- le pidió un descompuesto Remus, en su rostro había señales de lágrimas y de no haber dormido, era como si se acercara la luna llena, pero no, esto era mucho peor que la luna llena

--- ¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE? ¡ÉL LA MATO REMUS? MI LEANNE ESTA MUERTA Y TODO ES POR CULPA DE USTED--- continuó forcejeando y gritando Sirius, lágrimas de dolor surcaban su rostro y la rabia le emanaba del corazón--- ¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡LE VOY A CAUSAR TANTO DAÑO COMO EL QUE USTED ME A CAUSADO A MI! ¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!--- grito Sirius pero al no tener su varita, la maldición no surtió efecto

Dumbledore lo miraba tristemente, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido aquel joven indisciplinado pero de buen corazón, todo era su culpa, él le había arrebatado lo único que le importaba, él había convertido a Sirius en ese ser que tenía el corazón roto

*****

--- ¡AYUDENME! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!--- gritaba desesperadamente Charlie, llevaba a Leanne en brazos y todos en San Mungo lo miraban desconcertados

---Por favor señor tranquilícese y dígame que fue lo que ocurrió--- le pidió la bruja regordeta de la recepción

---Es mi esposa, no despierta, no reacciona, tienen que ayudarme, no la puedo perder--- dijo desesperado Charlie, las lágrimas le empañaban la vista

---Esta así por un hechizo que salió mal--- agrego Kingsley colocándose a un lado de Charlie

---Cuarta planta señor Ministro--- contesto rápidamente la bruja, de inmediato sonó una chicharra haciendo que varios sanadores y enfermares le quitaran a Charlie de los brazos a Leanne

*****

---Lo lamento mucho Sirius--- dijo simplemente Dumbledore

--- ¿QUÉ LO LAMENTA MUCHO? ¡CON ESO NO VE VA A REGRESAR A MI ESPOSA! USTED ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO, NOS ENVIÓ A UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA--- grito enojado Sirius--- VOLDEMORT SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAMOS AHÍ, ¡ÉL LO SABÍA Y AHORA LEANNE ESTA MUERTA!--- Sirius cayó de rodillas incapaz de soportar su propio peso, lloraba desconsoladamente y estar en ese lugar solo empeoraba las cosas

Todos miraban al desconsolado Sirius, su mundo perfecto se había venido abajo, ya nadie volvería a hacerlo feliz, estaba condenado a estar muerto en vida

---Remus se quedara contigo, estaremos en contacto, si necesitan algo, ya saben que hacer--- le dijo Moody más que nada a Remus ya que Sirius parecía no estar escuchando nada

Dumbledore, Kinngsley, Moody y Bones se despidieron de Remus en la puerta de la mansión, Sirius continuaba siendo presa del hechizo inmovilizador, pero más que nada, era su propio dolor el que le impedía moverse

---El amo Sirius ha vuelto, ¿Qué es lo que querrá el amo? El amo esta llorando, el amo esta sufriendo--- la voz de Kreacher le resultaba distante, Sirius no podía reaccionar, no quería reaccionar--- El amo a dicho que la pequeña sabandija esta muerta

--- ¡CALLATE!--- grito enloquecido Sirius y esta vez si pudo deshacerse del hechizo que lo aprisionaba--- ¡CRUCIO!--- la maldición le dio de lleno a Kreacher, quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

--- ¡SIRIUS, DETENTE!--- grito Remus entrando a la habitación y forcejeando con Sirius para evitar que continuara maldiciendo a Kreacher

_Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
Sabes bien que no es cierto  
Estoy muriendo por dentro_

---Es mi culpa Remus, por mi culpa Leanne esta muerta--- Sirius callo de nuevo al suelo, completamente derrotado

---No digas eso Sirius, nada de esto fue tu culpa, Leanne….

--- ¡ES MI CULPA! Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si yo no hubiera ido detrás de Bella, Leanne aún estaría viva y a mi lado

_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
Que sin ti no soy nada  
He perdido las fuerzas  
He perdido las ganas  
_

---Tienes que entender que no fue tú culpa, ella nunca hubiera permitido que nada malo te pasara

--- ¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA REMUS? Ella dio su vida por mi, ella se interpuso entre una maldición y yo y me dejo solo, yo hubiera preferido mil veces morir que vivir sin ella, sin ella no soy nada

---Pues no le estas correspondiendo, intentaste matar a Dumbledore, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría?--- le dijo Remus molesto por la actitud de su amigo

---Él es el culpable de todo esto, si no la hubieran obligado a ser algo que no era, ella estaría aquí conmigo--- le contesto aún más molesto Sirius

---Nadie la obligo a nada, Leanne era así, ese era su destino

---Su destino era morir, dime Remus ¿era ese su destino?--- pregunto tristemente Sirius

*****

Los segundos se hacían eternos en la sala de espera, Charlie no hacía más que ir de un lado a otro esperando noticias de los sanadores, Kingsley y los dos aurores esperaban sentados cualquier noticia

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los señores Weasley junto con Bill y Fleur, ellos corrieron a abrazar a Charlie y darle palabras de ánimo

---Todo va a estar bien querido, no te preocupes, Leanne es fuerte, saldrá de esto victoriosa--- le aseguro su madre entre lágrimas y abrazos

---Leanne es fugte, ella no te va a dejag--- le dio ánimos Fleur

---Dejo a Sirius, porque esta vez tendría que ser diferente--- Charlie no podía contener todo el dolor que lo embargaba

---Leanne te ama a ti y si eres lo bastante estúpido como para pensar eso, entonces no mereces su amor--- Kingsley se puso de pie y se enfrento a Charlie, estaba enormemente enojado con Leanne por dejarlo de nuevo y quería desquitarse con alguien

---Tal vez quieras que se enamore de ti pero eso nunca va a suceder--- le contesto Charlie dándole frente

---Ella es mi amiga y no merece que la trates de esa forma, ella te ama y yo no voy a permitir que le haga daño--- le aseguro Kingsley

--- ¡BASTA!--- grito Arthur interponiéndose entre ambos--- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a discutir, Leanne nos necesita a todos y no le hace ningún bien que ustedes dos estén peleando

*****

_He intentado encontrarte  
En otras personas  
No es igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa un abismo_

Remus no contesto nada, simplemente vio como su amigo se sumía lentamente en un pozo de desesperación y del cual sería muy difícil sacarlo sino imposible, él no sabía lo que era perder al amor de su vida pero si sabía lo que era perder a la única persona que en verdad lo había aceptado tal y como era

---Vamos, te llevare a tú habitación, tienes que descansar--- le dijo Remus intentando ponerlo de pie

--- ¡DÉJAME!--- le ordeno Sirius--- No quiero moverme, no quiero sentir, lo único que quiero es morirme

Remus no supo que más decirle, así que se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, con la panza llena sería más fácil ignorar el vació en el corazón

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

---Vuelve Leanne, vuelve conmigo, no me importa como lo hagas, solo vuelve--- Sirius no se dio cuenta cuando Remus lo había transportado a su habitación, ahora estaba tendido sobre la cama y sollozaba abrazado a una vieja fotografía de ellos dos

Su estado de ánimo era deplorable, no había querido probar alimento y su última comida había sido la cena en casa de los Potter

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Remus se tomaba un té, él tampoco había comido mucho, su estado era precario, vivir tanto tiempo entre los hombres lobo había minado en gran parte su salud, no se podía decir que Remus estuviera acostumbrado a los lujos pero si a las deliciosas comidas de su madre y después las del los elfos en Hogwarts, así como una cama cómoda, mientras que con los hombres lobo, dormía en el suelo y comía cualquier cosa ya que se negaba a atacar gente para conseguir alimento

Remus escuchaba como su amigo llamaba a gritos a alguien que no iba a regresar, como lloraba desesperado abrazado a una fotografía que sólo lo lastimaba más, recuerdos que lo atormentaban y que no le permitían ver más haya de ellos

---Hay Leanne, si no te hubieras ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado

--- ¿Con quién hablas?--- pregunto Kingsley entrando a la cocina

---Estaba pensando en voz alta--- contesto ayudando a Kingsley a acomodar las bolsas de comida que les había llevado

--- ¿Cómo esta?--- pregunto mirando hacía el techo

---Igual, no a probado alimento desde que estamos aquí y ya han pasado tres días, no hace más que llamarla a gritos, tiene muchas pesadillas--- Remus saco algunos panecillos y le ofreció té a Kingsley

*****

_Sobra tanto espacio si no estas  
No pasó un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va_

---Señor Weasley puedo hablar unos momentos con usted--- le pidió el sanador encargado del caso de Leanne

El sanador lo guió al cuarto de Leanne, Charlie al verla pensó que ya todo estaba bien y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella despertara

---La señora Longbottom nos ha relatado ya todo lo que ocurrió y hemos realizado toda clase de hechizos y pociones para despertarla pero ella no quiere despertar--- le dijo sin más el sanador

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto Charlie sin entender

---La magia que utilizo su esposa es muy antigua y poderosa y no sabemos hasta que punto le pudo haber afectado, nunca nadie antes había conseguido que los señores Longbottom salieran del letargo en el que estaban y ella lo consiguió pero pudo haberla afectado de la misma forma--- le respondió el Sanador

---Me esta queriendo decir que Leanne no va a regresar nunca--- dijo Charlie comenzando a hiperventilar

---Tranquilícese señor Weasley--- el sanador tomo una botellita de cristal con un contenido grisáceo y se la dio a beber a Charlie--- No me esta entendiendo, no sabemos lo que tiene pero tampoco quiere decir que no hayamos descartado las opciones, ella esta ahí pero por el momento no quiere despertar

--- Entonces ¿ella si va a despertar?--- pregunto más tranquilo Charlie gracias a la poción

---Si--- contesto el sanador--- Pero no sabemos cuando ni en que situación lo hará, señor Weasley, no sabemos si esta relacionado, pero su esposa tiene una herida, es bastante vieja pero no ha sanado

---Leanne no tiene ninguna herida, yo no he visto nada--- dijo Charlie empezando a dudar de la capacidad del sanador

---Si, miré, se encuentra justo debajo del esternón--- dijo señalando el lugar--- Al principio nosotros tampoco lo vimos, la piel la cubre a la perfección, pero después de una pruebas encontramos esa herida, es bastante profunda, como si hubiera sido hecha por una espada, no toco ningún órgano pero si una de las venas principales, la vena cava superior, la vena se reconstruyo satisfactoriamente, más no la herida, ¿tiene idea de cómo se la pudo haber hecho?

---No, Leanne nunca me habló de eso, nunca me dijo nada pero probablemente el que sepa sea el señor Ministro--- contesto Charlie observando a su esposa y después el lugar en el que según había una herida

---Nunca atendimos a su esposa, me refiero a antes de que usted la trajera, el único registro que tenemos de ella aquí fue de cuando nació y de ahí en adelante, no tenemos nada, ni siquiera cuando participo en todas las batallas, es como si nunca se hubiera enfermado y mucho menos herido, en realidad es la única porque de todos los demás si tenemos información--- le informo el sanador

*****

_Algo me dice ya no sirve de nada  
Tantas noches en vela  
Aferrado a mi almohada  
_

--- ¡LEANNE!--- despertó gritando Sirius, de nuevo había tenido pesadillas

Él nunca había tenido pesadillas pero desde que Leanne se había ido de su lado, eran lo único que tenía, los rostros de Bella y Voldemort lo perseguían hasta el cansancio, torturándolo y Leanne, llamándolo a gritos, pidiéndole que la salve, que la ayude. Estaba condenado a una vida eterna de sufrimientos

---Sirius, Sirius mírame, aquí estoy--- Leanne estaba intentando acercarse a Sirius pero unas gruesas cadenas la ataban y Sirius no parecía poder escucharla ni verla

--- ¿Por qué Leanne? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no pudiste llevarme contigo? Yo hubiera ido detrás de ti, hasta el fin del mundo--- le decía Sirius a la foto que tenía entre sus manos

---Aquí estoy Sirius, solamente mírame, aquí estoy--- le repetía Leanne con lágrimas en los ojos intentado liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban

_Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo_

---Si tan solo pudiera regresar a ese momento, todo sería muy diferente, no hubiera sido tan estúpido, te hubiera hecho caso, no iría detrás de Bella, te protegería, con gusto recibiría esa maldición porque de esa forma me estaría asegurando de que tú estarías bien

---Sirius, por favor mírame, solo mírame, mírame y regresare a ti, solo hazlo--- suplicaba Leanne derramando lágrimas de dolor

---Te perdí, te perdí por estúpido, por no saber quererte, por no saber entenderte, perdí lo mejor de mi vida, a la única persona que amo, no me importa si ya no me amas, si amas a James o Kingsley, solo regresa, regresa a mi ¡REGRESA!

--- ¡NO! NO SIRIUS, yo te amo a ti, solamente a ti, nunca podría amar a nadie más--- Leanne había dejado de luchar, simplemente miraba a Sirius y lloraba porque sabía que nunca lo volvería a ver

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

---No me importa si ya no me amas, te lo juro, no me importa, solamente quiero verte una vez más, quiero decirte una vez más que te amo, solamente quiero verte sonreír una vez más, solamente….

Sirius no pudo continuar hablando, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y el nudo en su garganta lo asfixiaba. Leanne lo miraba y él estaba completamente derrotado, ella nunca lo había visto así, Sirius nunca se había dado por vencido, él no, él siempre encontraba la forma de salir adelante

*****

---Hay Leanne, le estas causando mucho daño a Charlie, por favor regresa, no lo lastimes como lastimaste a Sirius--- Kingsley estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Leanne, observándola tristemente--- La herida, otra cosa más que no se de ti, por favor vuelve, no le causes el mismo daño a Charlie como el que le causaste a Sirius

---Ella no va a regresar--- dijo Leonor sentándose en la silla desocupada

---Leanne esta ahí porque tú estas aquí--- le aseguro Kingsley mirándola con un profundo desprecio

---Como puedes estar tan seguro, tal vez no necesite de Leanne para existir y esto sea solo por diversión

--- ¿Qué le hiciste?--- pregunto enojado

---Yo no le hice nada, digamos que ella esta en su infierno personal, ya conoces a Leanne, le encanta castigarse cuando se convence de que a tenido la culpa de algo--- se burlo Leonor, sus ojos vacíos miraban desdeñosamente a Kingsley y luego a Leanne

---Si ella muere….

---No va a morir, no por ahora, es tal y como lo dijiste, si ella muere yo muero con ella, mi lugar es con Leanne y sin Leanne yo no existo

---Tú….

---Charlie, puede haber persona más insoportable, espero volver a verte pronto, mi querido Kingsley--- Leonor le envió un beso antes de desaparecer, justo antes de que Charlie entrara por la puerta

*****

_Sobra tanto espacio _

_Si no estas  
No pasó un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va_

---James, te traje la cena--- dijo suavemente Lily entrando a la habitación

---No tengo hambre--- contesto secamente James, la habitación estaba en penumbras a pesar de ser un hermoso día de primavera

---Tienes que comer algo, no has probado bocado en días, porque no bajas y comes conmigo y con Harry, te extraña mucho--- Lily intentaba animar a su esposo pero el permanecía necio

---Coman sin mi, no quiero salir de aquí, vete Lily

--- ¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar con esto?--- pregunto molesta Lily

--- ¡EL TIEMPO QUE SE ME DE MI REGALADA GANA!--- le dijo James molesto haciendo estallar la bandeja de comida

---Yo también la extraño James, pero no podemos detenernos, debemos continuar con nuestro vida, Leanne no hubiera querido que….

--- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! LEANNE ERA TODO PARA MI Y AHORA YA NO ESTA--- grito James derramando lágrimas de dolor--- Tengo un vacío aquí en el pecho y nada lo puede llenar

Lily miro enojada a su esposo, ella también extrañaba a Leanne y él parecía no entenderlo, pero era Leanne, Leanne siempre iba a estar entre los dos

---Tal vez hubieras preferido que muriera Sirius en su lugar, de esa forma tendrías a tú querida Leanne, o tal vez preferirías mi muerte, así ella estaría a tu lado--- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, era tanto el odio y la tristeza que la embargaba, que de puro coraje cerró la puerta con un puertazo

---Lily, lo lamento mucho--- se disculpo James entrando al comedor--- Fui un estúpido, es solo que Leanne….

---Lo entiendo, de verdad James, aún recuerdo como sufriste cuando perdiste a tus padres, Leanne fue la única que podía consolarte--- le aseguro Lily

---Leanne era la última conexión que me quedaba con mis padres, con un pasado en el que solo había felicidad, Lily, yo nunca hubiera preferido tú muerte, tú eres lo que más amo, tú y Harry son lo más importante en mi vida--- le dijo James besando a su esposa

---Fui muy injusta contigo, es solo que no soporto verte de esa forma y no saber como ayudarte

---Te prometo que me voy a comportar, Leanne no hubiera querido vernos sufrir, ojala Sirius entendiera eso

_Y a pesar que fui yo  
A decirte que no  
Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote_

---Tal vez Remus tenga razón, los protegí demasiado--- Leanne también se sintió derrotada, ya no había nada para ella

En ese momento las cadenas que ataban a Leanne se rompieron y pudo, por fin, acercarse a Sirius

---Yo te amo a ti, Sirius, solamente a ti

---Leanne, Leanne ¿eres tú?--- pregunto Sirius desconcertado buscando la fuente de la voz

---Sirius…. Aquí estoy

Sirius pudo localizar a Leanne, este corrió hacía ella he intento besarla pero fue imposible, ninguno de los dos se pudo tocar, era como si estuvieran separados por una barrera invisible y fue en ese momento que los dos comprendieron que era imposible que los dos volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo

---Vuelve Leanne, por favor vuelve--- suplico Sirius

---Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo--- le contesto ella acercándose a él

---Él te necesita y tú, tú lo amas, no te quedes conmigo solo porque te sientes culpable

---No me siento culpable, también te amo a ti

---A mi ya no me puedes amar

Leanne se acerco a Sirius y lo beso, ese fue premio, un obsequio para ambos, por todo lo que habían sufrido, un último beso, en una realidad inventada pero al fin y al cabo real y un beso que les supo a gloria

--- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos así?--- pregunto Sirius al separarse de Leanne

---Te voy a amar por siempre--- le dijo Leanne derramando lágrimas

---Te voy a amar por siempre

---Vuelve Leanne--- se escucho la voz de Charlie

---Alguien te llama--- dijo Sirius obligando a Leanne a escuchar la suplica de Charlie

Él sabía que eso era todo para ellos dos y que una nueva historia de amor se estaba escribiendo, una de la cual solamente sería un espectador, él y Leanne ya habían tenido su propia historia y había sido maravilloso

*****

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

--- Vuelve Leanne, por favor vuelve--- suplico Charlie recostando en el hombro de Leanne

---Tanto me extrañaste--- dijo Leanne débilmente acariciando el cabello de Charlie

---Leanne, en verdad eres tú--- dijo sorprendido Charlie mirando a Leanne

---No te iba a dejar, simplemente no podía despertar, pero te escuche y fue todo lo que necesite--- le aseguro Leanne besando a Charlie

---No sabes cuanto sufrí esperando tú regreso, pude comprender todo lo que sufrió Sirius

---La espera fue más corta, pero no te preocupes, nunca más te volveré a hacer sufrir

---Leanne, el sanador me dijo que tienes una herida que no ha sanado y no se pudieron explicar el porque--- dijo Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa preocupado por que fuera contraproducente para su salud

---No es nada, no te preocupes--- le dijo Leanne sin darle importancia

--El sanador asegura que es muy vieja, de los años en los que combatías contra Voldemort, dice que fue hecha por una espada--- insistió Charlie

---Pues ya sanara

--- ¡ES UNA HERIDA ABIERTA LEANNE! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO CIERRE?--- grito exasperado Charlie

--- ¡Y NO VA A CERRAR!

--- ¿Cómo?

---Fue hecha por la espada de Godric Gryffindor--- le respondió Leanne--- Y es todo lo que te voy a decir

---Tiene que examinarte un sanador, lo voy a llamar--- dijo finalmente Charlie, estaba algo molesto

Charlie salió de la habitación dejando a Leanne sola

--- ¿Qué novedades me tienes?--- pregunto Leanne sentándose, ya estaba cansada de estar acostada

---Los Longbottom están bien, los sanadores aseguran que lo que hiciste fue un milagro, nada de lo que ellos hicieron logro mejorar su salud--- le respondió Leonor saliendo de las sombras

---Nadie que no tenía que saberlo, sabe de ti

---No te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso--- le aseguro Leonor

--- ¿Tienes lo que te encargue?--- pregunto Leanne

---Aquí tienes--- le respondió Leonor entregándole un pequeño paquete

---Gracias Leonor

---Estoy para servirte, me retiro, los sanadores ya vienen en camino--- se despidió Leonor

Los sanadores se pasaron las siguientes horas practicándole exámenes a Leanne y dándole pociones fortalecedoras, sorprendidos, no solo de su recuperación, sino de que no sufriera ningún daño permanente, así como lo que había hecho para sanar a los Longbottom

Por la noche, los Weasley, los Longbottom, Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry y Hermione ya estaban ahí, los sanadores les habían permitido realizar una pequeña reunión para celebrar

---Hola pequeña, te extrañe muchísimo--- le dijo Frank abrazando a su amiga

---Si Love, te extrañamos mucho--- le aseguro Alice abrazándola también

---Yo también los extrañe mucho y para que vean cuanto, les tengo un regalo--- dijo Leanne sacando el paquete que anteriormente le había dado Leonor

Frank y Alice tomaron el paquete y lo abrieron, al ver el contenido, se sorprendieron muchísimo

---Pero… pero mi madre me aseguro que estaba rota e inservible--- dijo Frank sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

---Y que la mía se había perdido hace muchos años--- continuo Alice

---Pues para mi no hay imposibles, pensé que les gustaría tenerlas de vuelta--- dijo sonriente Leanne

--- ¿Qué es lo que les a dado Leanne?--- pregunto interesado Neville

Por respuesta obtuvo enormes sonrisas de sus padres al agitar sus antiguas varitas y de ellas salieron pequeñas estrellas púrpuras y doradas, bañando a Leanne con ellas, la alegría había vuelto a sus vidas, por cuanto tiempo, eso era lo realmente interesante


	20. UN AÑO DE PAZ

20. UN AÑO DE PAZ

La noticia de que los Longbottom habían recuperado su salud se extendió como reguero de pólvora, sobre todo porque Rita había conseguido entrevistarlos, la entrevista había sido alterada un poco, pero en general expresaba lo que habían dicho Frank y Alice

_EL RENACER DE DOS AURORES_

_Hoy, la comunidad mágica se viste de fiesta, ya que dos de sus miembros más queridos y estimados se han reincorporado a nuestras vidas: Frank y Alice Longbottom._

_Estos dos aurores fueron victimas de una de las brujas más sanguinarias y odiadas por la comunidad, Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortifagos conocidos, los torturaron hasta la locura, todo esto por creerlos conocedores del paradero de su amo, el mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort. Dos héroes, que prefirieron sufrir tan terrible destino a darles una pista de lo que buscaban_

_17 años después regresan sanos y cuerdos para relatarnos todo lo que sufrieron y lo milagroso de su recuperación_

"_Bella y otros mortifagos creían que nosotros teníamos información sobre Voldemort pero en realidad no era así, nosotros no teníamos ningún conocimiento de su paradero y a pesar de que luchamos contra ellos, tuvimos que rendirnos cuando amenazaron con atacar a nuestro hijo"--- nos relata Frank Longbottom_

"_Bella estaba convencida de que mentíamos, fue ella la principal, los demás se encargaban de la vigilancia, fue la peor experiencia de nuestra vida"--- nos asegura Alice Longbottom_

_La tortura aplicada por Bella los dejo completamente locos, eran cascarones vacíos y ahora, gracias a un milagro han regresado a nuestra vida._

_O por lo menos eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer, mis fuentes me aseguran que Augusta Longbottom utilizo magia negra, demasiado poderosa y antigua que el mismísimo Voldemort se rehusó a utilizar por las consecuencias que esta acarreaba, quien sabe cuales sean tales consecuencias pero lo más seguro es que no será nada bueno…_

---No puedo creer la sarta de mentiras que escribe Rita--- dijo Hermione dejando a un lado el periódico y mirando a sus amigos

---Y yo no puedo creer que después de todo lo que sabes de Rita, tú la sigas leyendo--- Ron no se había molestado siquiera en ver el periódico

--- ¿Qué es lo que dice?--- pregunto interesado Harry

---Pues que la señora Longbottom uso una extraña combinación de sangre de hombre lobo, vampiro, unicornio y Banshee, que los obligo a que la bebieran--- informo Ginny adelantándose a Hermione

---En fin, de seguro Leanne le bajo el tono--- Hermione volvió a su periódico

Leanne salió de San Mungo dos días después de haber ingresado, se había ido a pasar el resto de la semana a la mansión bajo el cuidado de la señora Weasley y Fleur, Charlie, molesto, tuvo que regresar a dar sus clases, mientras que el profesor Slughorn se hacía cargo de las clases de Leanne

---Leanne, querida, tienes visitas--- dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la habitación de Leanne, entregándole el desayuno

---Que pase--- Kingsley no necesito escucharlo dos veces, entro a la habitación cargado con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos--- Hola King, estaba esperando tu visita

---Los dejo solos--- se despidió la señora Weasley

---Gracias Molly--- dijo Leanne antes de que Molly cerrara la puerta--- Quieres un poco, Molly me trae suficiente como para todo el día--- le ofreció a Kingsley algo de comida, en verdad había mucho

---Gracias--- Kinsgsley comió junto con Leanne y no hablaron hasta que terminaron--- ¿Cómo te sientes?

---Bien, en realidad solo estoy aquí porque Charlie esta algo molesto y si me ponía terca en que no quería guardar reposo, solamente empeoraría las cosas--- le dijo Leanne poniéndose de pie--- Me tienen vigilada, Molly le informa todos mis movimientos a Charlie, así que he tenido que guardar el reposo

---Puedes culparlo

---No, pero francamente, ya me estoy cansando--- Leanne salió al balcón que había en la habitación--- Nunca me gusto ser controlada y Charlie me quiere encerrar en una burbuja de cristal

---Cualquiera que no sabe toda la verdad lo haría, Charlie ya probo lo que es no saber si volverás, no creo que se quiera volver a arriesgar

--- ¿Crees qué cometí un error al no contarle todo?--- pregunto algo preocupada Leanne

---Es tú vida, solamente tú puedes decidir si esta bien o mal lo que haces, ni siquiera nosotros conocemos toda la verdad

---Es por lo de la herida--- dijo Leanne señalando el lugar en donde estaba

---Hace tiempo que aprendí que las cosas que no nos dices son por nuestro propio bien, cosa que Charlie no ha aprendido

---Es por eso que eres mi preferido--- dijo Leanne acariciando el rostro de Kingsley

---No, no es verdad, Remus era tú preferido--- le dijo Kingsley retirando la mano de Leanne de su rostro--- Pero puedo asegurarte que soy el preferido de Leonor

--- ¡Ah Leonor! Te dio muchos problemas

---Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarla, ella no es buena--- Kingsley parecía incomodo hablando de Leonor

---Es una buena persona King, solo algo… bueno es como Severus, siempre calculando la situación y sus consecuencias

---Maldad pura, sería una mejor descripción

---Prometo explicarle las cosas a Charlie si tú prometes darle una oportunidad a Leonor, ella me ha ayudado mucho, por favor--- pidió Leanne poniendo una carita de perrito triste

---Cuando pones esa carita, es imposible decirte que no--- le dijo sonriendo--- Leanne, esa herida….

---No es algo que me pueda matar, no te preocupes--- le contesto Leanne, incomoda por el tema

--- ¿Estás segura?--- pregunto Kingsley visiblemente preocupado

---Si, no te preocupes, ahora necesito tu ayuda en algo más importante….

Kingsley salió como un bólido de la mansión, cumplir la misión que Leanne le había encomendado era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, inclusive sus deberes como Ministro de Magia

--- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?--- pregunto Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato

---Explicarle las cosas a Charlie y a todos los demás--- contesto Leanne mirando al anciano profesor

---Eso quiere decir que piensas decir toda la verdad

---Y arriesgarme a perderlo, no, no lo creo

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Dumbledore? Hacer que mi nieta vuelva a sufrir--- pregunto Camus apareciendo en su retrato

---Leanne no va a perder a Charlie por contarle la verdad--- le aseguro Dumbledore

---Hay verdades que son tan terribles que son imposibles de asimilar y esta es una de ellas, Charlie jamás entendería--- también le aseguro Leanne

---Si tú le explicaras las cosas….

--- ¡NO!--- interrumpió en limpio a Dumbledore--- Ya perdí demasiado por ustedes dos--- dijo Leanne señalando a Camus y a Dumbledore, estaba realmente molesta--- Sacrifique muchas cosas por vivir sus sueños y cumplir sus expectativas y ahora no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar a Charlie por su tonta moralidad--- dijo esto último solamente a Dumbledore

---Leanne, nosotros….

---Déjalo así abuelo, nunca los culpe y no lo pienso hacer, pero lo que me pide profesor, no lo puedo hacer--- le contesto ya más tranquila Leanne--- Aprendí a mentir del mejor, del mejor guardador de secretos, no se que le sorprende ahora

---Me sorprende que no aprendas de mis errores, los secretos terminan descubriéndose y no siempre de la mejor forma--- dijo Dumbledore

---Pero es aquí donde el alumno supera al maestro y la mejor parte es que ni usted ni la profesora McGonagall pueden decir nada

---Ojala que sepas lo que haces y no te arrepientas luego--- dijo Dumbledore antes de desaparecer de su retrato

---No le hagas caso querida, lo que tú hagas será lo mejor--- la apoyo su abuelo

---El problema abuelo, es que probablemente tiene razón

Para la cena, ya todos los Weasley estaban sentados a la mesa junto con la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, los Longbottom, Harry, Hermione y Kingsley; Leanne estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, el lugar que le correspondía como jefe de la familia Love

---Gracias a todos por venir con tan poco tiempo de anticipación--- saludo a todos Leanne

--- ¿Qué es tan urgente que no podía esperar algunos días?--- pregunto la señora Longbottom

--- ¡Madre! Si Leanne quiere hablarnos, debe de ser algo muy importante--- la defendió Frank

---Francamente querido, lo único que no extrañe de ti fue tu deseo imparable de defender a Leanne--- Augusta no parecía molesta pero si algo irritada por el comportamiento de su hijo

---Porque no cenamos primero, he aprendido que las noticias se reciben mejor con la panza llena y algo de alcohol--- dijo Leanne sonriente

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, la gran atención estaba dirigida hacía Frank y Alice, así como a la enorme barriga de Fleur, su alumbramiento estaba muy cerca. Charlie sonreía y miraba a todos pero estaba algo distante con Leanne, cosa que no le molesto porque sabía que las cosas se solucionarían muy pronto

Después de la cena, Leanne los guío a la sala, era el momento de decir su verdad

---Se que todos se están preguntando por que los mande llamar y que Kingsley no se los dijo, pues es porque se que ustedes están molestos y preocupados por mi, de verdad lo entiendo pero parece que ustedes no me conocen nada--- dijo Leanne mirando a los presentes

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?--- pregunto sin entender Molly

---Se que Charlie les contó a todos lo de mi herida y que todos se preocuparon mucho por lo que ocurrió con Alice y Frank--- continuo Leanne

---Sigo sin entender a donde quieres llegar--- dijo Charlie

---Yo nunca he justificado mis acciones y mis actos ante nadie, yo no soy un premio que se pueda exhibir, lo que hice nunca lo hice pensando en lo que pensaba o dejaba de pensar de mi Sirius y lo que hago ahora no lo dicta lo que sabía o no sabía de mi Sirius, no estoy acostumbrada a que me controlen y no voy a cambiar por el simple hecho de que ahora este con Charlie. Algunos de ustedes lo verán como orgullo Gryffindor pero no es así--- les aseguro Leanne--- Vengo de una familia hermética, regida por las leyes del honor y la lealtad, todo esto primero hacia uno mismo y después hacia los demás

---Leanne yo…

---No soy ningún juguete Charlie, yo te amo y me gustaría que no condicionaras de esa forma mi amor, un día aseguras que me amas y al otro te preguntas si te amo tanto o más que a Sirius, tus inseguridades me están matando

---Lo lamento mucho Leanne, no sabía que te sentías de esa forma--- se disculpo Charlie

---Porque habrías de saberlo, tienes razón, no me conoces por completo y te puedo asegurar que no importa lo que suceda, tú me vas a conocer y si Molly, mi legado esta antes que todo, es por eso que quiero mostrarles algo

Leanne tomo su medallón y del recuerdo que quería mostrarles

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala de entrenamiento de la mansión se encontraba vacía, las luces alumbraban el lugar, grandes libreros, llenos de libros con hechizos defensivos y de ataque, magia negra y magia antigua, armaduras y armas de batalla descansaban en los estantes

Leanne salió de una pequeña habitación, servía como cuarto de baño y vestidor, de seguro debía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, para ese entonces ella tendría unos 19 o 20 años

Estaba vestida con unos pantalones y blusa blanca de algodón y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y la varita en su mano derecha. En el momento en que ella se puso en guardia, las armaduras comenzaron a atacarla, los hechizos y maldiciones salían volando por todos lados, Leanne se protegía y atacaba con gran destreza, las armaduras eran derrotadas una por una, hasta que solamente quedo una en pie, la más ágil de todas, casi se podía decir que era otra Leanne

--- ¡Expelliarmus!--- grito Leanne y la varita de la armadura salió volando por los aires

Pero la armadura no desitió, tomo la espada que llevaba consigo y se lanzó al ataque, Leanne también tomo la espada de Gryffindor y comenzó una batalla encarnizada, ninguna de las dos quería desistir.

Los pedazos de armaduras destruidas dificultaban un poco la situación pero también lo hacía más interesante, era algo semejante en las batallas de películas, las batallas épicas narradas en los libros, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder

Las espadas eran ases de luz que se movían a gran velocidad, se podría esperar que la armadura fuera lenta pero en realidad resultaba bastante ágil, Leanne tenía bastantes rasguños en el rostro y los brazos mientras que la armadura había comenzado a destartalarse y no fue hasta que Leanne encontró su punto débil.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba bastante lastimado y Leanne aprovecho esa oportunidad y en un rápido movimiento se lo corto de forma limpia para después clavarle la espada en el pecho

---Nada mal para un día de trabajo--- dijo Leanne observando orgullosa el desorden que había causado

Leanne dio unos pasos distraída, aún estaba emocionada por su victoria que no vio el brazo cercenado de la armadura, todo ocurrió muy rápido, Leanne se resbalo con el brazo y al hacerlo no pudo sujetar bien la espada que salió volando de su mano, Leanne cayó al suelo de espaldas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le espada se le clavo en el pecho.

Leanne respiraba entrecortadamente, como pudo se sentó y tomo la espada con las dos manos, se había clavado profundamente y pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir por la herida, lentamente comenzó a sacarla, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro y ahogaba los gritos de dolor

--- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!--- grito Leanne al sacar la espada por completo, su sangre dejaba ver a la perfección hasta donde había penetrado, unos 20 ó 25 centímetros aproximadamente

Leanne se recostó nuevamente, no tenía fuerzas para nada, con su mano derecha aplicaba presión sobre la herida que continuo sangrando por unos cinco minutos para después regenerarse completamente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Creo que eso aclara las dudas de todos, ahora saben porque me negaba a contarles la verdad, porque es algo verdaderamente vergonzoso

---No, no lo es, todos somos propensos a sufrir accidentes--- le aseguro Hermione sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

---Si Leanne, no puedes ser perfecta, a demás esa batalla es la más impresionante que he visto en toda mi vida--- le dijo también Ron

Todos la miraban compasivamente, todos menos la profesora McGonogall, quien tenía su característica mirada reprobatoria pero al hablar no lo hizo patente en su voz

---Los accidentes pasan querida, ni siquiera tú los puedes evitar

---Ahora me siento culpable por haberte tratado tan mal, lo siento Leanne--- se disculpo Charlie

---Como ya te dije, tienes que conocerme mejor y eso es algo que también le debo a Harry, mi pasado los conecta a los dos y les prometo que hablare con ustedes--- les aseguro Leanne a los dos

--- ¿Cómo es posible que no te matara?--- pregunto interesada Ginny

---La espada de Gryffindor no mata a un verdadero heredero pero eso no significa que no deje secuelas, se que todos ustedes se habían hecho impresionantes conjeturas, la general era que el mismo Voldemort me la había hecho en batalla, que me había arrebatado la espada y me había herido con ella y créanme que casi desearía que hubiese pasado de esa forma, sería menos vergonzoso y de esa forma Harry no sería el único en sobrevivir a un ataque directo de Voldemort--- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

---No digas eso, Voldemort te hubiera matado--- le aseguro Harry

Todos parecían un poco más tranquilos después de haber visto los recuerdos de Leanne así que comenzaron a charlar entre si

---Leanne, me gustaría hablar contigo, cosas del colegio--- pidió Minerva dedicándole una mirada significativa

---Si claro, vamos a mi despacho

Leanne condujo a la profesora hasta la biblioteca y hasta que estuvo completamente segura que nadie la escuchaba, habló:

---No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste pero si entiendo por que lo hiciste, hay verdades que son demasiado dolorosas como para escucharlas.

---Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo lo que planeaba hacer--- dijo Leanne sin darle mucho importancia

---Menciono algo al respecto, solo que creo que no le estas dando todo el crédito que Charlie merece--- Minerva la miraba con su característica mirada

---Charlie tiene que conocerme mejor antes de que sepa todos mis secretos, algo así resultaría horripilante si antes no conoce toda la historia

---Espero que sepas que nadie se va a enterar por mí de lo que en realidad paso

---Confió ciegamente en usted profesora, se que nunca me defraudaría de esa forma--- le agradeció Leanne

---Hay algo más que me gustaría discutir contigo--- prosiguió la profesora ---Es sobre Leonor

---Kingsley, Leonor y el profesor Dumbledore ya me dieron sus opiniones, pero supongo que usted también quiere ser escuchada

---Leonor es peligrosa, Leanne, no es un simple juego, ella esta dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea, ¡estuvo a punto de matar a Neville!--- dijo alarmada la profesora

---Ella sabía que no debía dañar a nadie pero también sabía que nadie debía acercarse o de lo contrario el resultado hubiera sido catastrófico--- le aseguro Leanne

---Me gustaría que te tomaras más enserio lo que hace Leonor

---Me tomo muy en serio lo que hace Leonor y le puedo asegurar que ella nunca haría nada que yo no hiciera

---Bueno, por lo menos te es leal, aunque el nombre que eligió para ella resulta algo contradictorio

---La que es compasiva, si lo se, le resulta realmente gracioso

--- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Kingsley para ti? Además de esto--- pregunto interesada la profesora

---King, al igual que Charlie, esta molesto conmigo por mi resiente recaída a los malos hábitos, por lo que le pedí algo que solamente puede hacer él por mi, con eso le estoy reafirmando cuanto lo quiero y todo lo que significa para mi, eso sin lugar a dudas eso terminara por contentarlo--- respondió Leanne

--- ¿Y qué es eso?

---Recuperar unas viejas pertenencias mías, Sirius se deshizo de ellas y las quiero recuperar

---Después de todos estos años, él continúa acudiendo a ti sin ninguna objeción y hace todo lo que le pides sin poner ningún pero--- le dijo la profesora más que nada como un reproche

---Si, su lealtad siempre me ha asombrado, pero es su amor incondicional lo que realmente me impresiona, como usted lo dijo, él nunca ha puesto ningún pero cuando se trata de mí, ni siquiera ahora que es Ministro de Magia. King siempre ha sido la única persona a la que confiaría mi vida entera porque se que el haría todo por protegerme, ni siquiera Leonor me tiene tal devoción y le puedo asegurar que es completamente correspondido y él lo sabe--- le aseguro Leanne, Kingsley era el hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero más que un amor sentimental, era un amor espiritual, sin limites, sin peros, los dos sabían que ninguno la haría al otro daño alguno

Leanne acompaño a la profesora hasta la sala, donde todos ya se estaban preparando para regresar a sus casas y los jóvenes al colegio, escoltados por la profesora McGonagall, Charlie y Hagrid

--- ¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros al colegio?--- le pidió Charlie a su esposa

---Tengo que guardar reposo, lo recuerdas--- le contesto Leanne con una carita tan inocente que nadie podría dudar jamás de sus verdaderas intenciones

---Fui muy duro contigo, pero la verdad es que ya estas recuperada, vamos, te sentirás mejor haya--- le aseguro Charlie

---Si Leanne, regresa ya, el profesor Slughorn no hace más que hablar de ti y ya tenemos con Charlie--- le suplico Ron

---Bueno, supongo que tienen razón, un elfo puede venir luego por mis cosas--- dijo Leanne entrando también a la chimenea

La calma volvió a la vida de los alumnos de Leanne, con ella de regreso podían ponerse a aprender de verdad DCAO y no conocer todos los aspectos de la vida estudiantil de esta.

Las cosas también se tranquilizaron con Leanne y Charlie, quienes volvían a ser la pareja feliz que debían ser, Leanne no se sentía para nada culpable por mentirles, lo había hecho tantas otras veces que eso no hacía la diferencia, a pesar de las miradas inquisidoras de la profesora McGonagall

La mañana del domingo 27 de abril, sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos: Kingsley Shacklebolt se apareció a la hora del desayuno montado en un caballo negro y con otros dos: uno blanco y otro negro, hizo relinchar a los tres provocando que los alumnos más jóvenes se asustaran y el resto lo mirara con admiración.

Leanne se asomo desde el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su despacho y al ver semejante escena, no dudo ni un solo segundo y se lanzó al vació, todos temieron que era un intento suicida pero en realidad Leanne estaba volando, era como si dos alas invisibles le hubieran salido de golpe y estas guiaran su camino hasta la tierra firme. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione la miraron estupefactos, solamente habían visto volar a dos personas antes, a Voldemort y a Snape, en el caso de Harry, a su madre

--- ¡Lo conseguiste!--- grito emocionada corriendo hasta donde estaba Kingsley--- Siempre supe que lo lograrías

--- ¡Leanne! ¿Qué demonios?--- grito Charlie acercándose a Leanne y a Kingsley, visiblemente molesto porque Leanne podía volar y por demostrarlo tan descaradamente

---Ven te los voy a presentar--- Leanne tomo a Charlie de la mano y lo llevo casi a rastras hasta donde estaba Kingsley y los caballos--- Este es Relámpago, mi favorito--- dijo acariciando al caballo negro en el que estaba montado Kingsley---Es muy rápido y fuerte. Este otro se llama Sombra--- acaricio al otro caballo negro--- Y este se llama Niebla y es tuyo--- dijo emocionada acariciando al único caballo blanco

--- ¿Qué es esto?--- pregunto la profesora McGonagall abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes y acercándose a Leanne

---Kingsley encontró mis caballos, no es genial--- Leanne estaba realmente emocionada y no dejaba de sonreír--- Bájate King, quiero montar a Relámpago, tú puedes montar a Sombra--- Kingsley desmonto y ayudo a Leanne a montarse en Relámpago, después este se monto en Sombra--- Vamos Charlie, ven a cabalgar con nosotros--- insistió Leanne

---El resto de los caballos ya están en las caballerías de la mansión, hay yeguas embarazadas--- le informo Kingsley

--- ¿Hay caballerías en la mansión?--- pregunto intrigado Charlie

---Pues claro, donde querías que pusiéramos a los caballos, necesitan un lugar donde vivir--- contesto Leanne como quien remarca algo obvio

--- ¡Leanne bájate ahora mismo de esos caballos!--- le ordeno la profesora McGonagall--- Estas dando un ejemplo de irresponsabilidad a los alumnos

Esto último desinflo por completo el ánimo de Leanne pero no se bajo del caballo

---Lo lamento profesora, no quise dar un mal ejemplo pero pienso ir a montar un rato, después de todo, hoy es domingo y puedo hacer lo que quiera--- Leanne hizo reparar al caballo y salió disparada hacía Hogsmeade seguido por un divertido Kigsley y un sorprendido Charlie

McGonagall hizo el coraje de su vida y se marcho ofendida al colegio, ya se encargaría de ella cuando regresara, cosa que no sucedió sino hasta la hora de la cena, Charlie venía con ella más no los caballos y Kingsley

---Te estas comportando como un niña….--- fue lo último que se escucho decir a la profesora McGonagall antes de encerrarse en su despacho con Leanne

--- ¿A dónde fueron?--- pregunto interesado Ron una vez que estuvieron en el despacho de Charlie

---Estuvimos cabalgando todo el día, Leanne es una experta--- les contesto Charlie sonriendo de oreja a oreja

---Desde cuando sabes cabalgar tú--- dijo divertida Ginny

---Es muy sencillo, Leanne me dio algunos tips y al cabo de un par de horas ya lo había controlado, Kingsley también sabe cabalgar muy bien. Leanne me dijo que su madre quiso que aprendiera la equitación, el único deporte muggle que le gustaba a su madre--- les continúo relatando Charlie

---La equitación es un deporte muy bonito, mis padres me llevaron a cabalgar algunas veces pero se necesita de mucha disciplina--- les informo Hermione

---Si, es algo cansado pero muy divertido--- les aseguro Charlie

--- ¿Cuántos caballos tiene?--- pregunto Harry recordando que Kingsley había dicho que el resto estaba en la mansión

---Alrededor de unos cincuenta pero esa cantidad esta a punto de aumentar, hay unas 15 yeguas embarazadas, Estrella, la yegua favorita de Leanne, espera caballos de Relámpago, todos son hermosos y de pura sangre--- le contesto Charlie

---Debieron de costar una fortuna, mis padres nunca me compraron un pony porque eran muy costosos--- recordó Hemione

---Supongo, no dijo nada sobre eso, pero te puedo asegurar que cada día es una aventura con ella, nunca es aburrido, es como una montaña rusa, como dicen los muggles--- se despidió contento Charlie

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le pregunto Ron a su novia al ver que todo el trayecto hacía la sala común había estado muy callada

---Nada, es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijo Charlie, lo de su vida con Leanne--- contesto Hermione aún distraída

--- ¿Qué hay con eso? No es nada malo que se diviertan--- dijo Harry

---No digo que sea malo, sino que, bueno, Charlie nos dijo que con Leanne todo a sido como una montaña rusa con subidas y bajadas emocionantes, para alguien como Leanne debió de ser muy difícil pasar tantos años encerrada en ese cuadro, estática, cuando desde niña fue muy activa y con actividades energizantes, ya vimos como eran sus entrenamientos y eran diarios, además la equitación requiere de mucha disciplina y entrega, realmente no quiero pensar en lo que será cuando a esa montaña rusa se le acabe el combustible y tenga que parar--- les dijo todo lo que pensaba Hermione

--- ¿En verdad nunca dejas descansar a tu cerebro Hermione?--- pregunto algo preocupada Ginny

---Empiezas a sonar como Ron, pero no, es mejor usar el cerebro a tenerlo quieto--- le contesto Hermione

Leanne conservo a Relámpago en el colegio y todas las mañanas salía a cabalgar y por las tardes les enseñaba a los pocos alumnos que les interesaba aprender a montar, entre ellos: Ron, Hermione y Harry. Ginny aseguro que sufría de un grave caso de sobreexposición a los encantos de Leanne y no quería terminar como una mala copia de ella

La mañana del dos de mayo los gritos desesperados de Bill Weasley a través de la chimenea despertaron a Leanne, quien dormía placidamente con Charlie en sus habitaciones

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto preocupada Leanne acercándose a la chimenea después de ponerse una capa sobre la bata--- Los han atacado

---No, nada de eso, Fleur esta en labor de parto, vamos para San Mungo--- dijo Bill antes de desaparecer

--- ¡Charlie, Charlie despierta!--- Leanne se movía por todo el lugar buscando su varita--- ¡Aguamenti!--- un chorro de agua salió de su varita hasta el rostro de Charlie, logrando por fin despertarlo

--- ¿Qué ocurre?--- pregunto molesto Charlie por los métodos tan pocos delicados de su esposa para despertarlo

--- ¡FLEUR VA A DAR A LUZ!

Charlie se levanto como un rayo y comenzó a prepararse, tenían que estar listos y marcharse a San Mungo. Leanne fue la primera en estar lista y salió para informarles a los demás, Ginny y Ron tenían que estar con su familia, además de que Harry y Hermione eran amigos de la familia

La profesora McGonagall les permitió usar su chimenea para ir directos a San Mungo asegurando que pasaría por haya más tarde, a pesar de ser un día de clases y muy importante, todos parecieron haberlo olvidado gracias a la maravillosa noticia

El resto de la familia Weasley ya estaba ahí cuando Charlie, Leanne, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny aparecieron por la chimenea, Kingsley, Frank y Alice llegaron unos minutos más tarde, los padres de Fleur llegaron antes gracias a un traslador internacional de emergencia enviado por Kingsley. Bill no se quedaba ni un solo segundo quieto, estaban preparando a Fleur y más tarde podría entrar a ayudarla.

Leanne y Molly se encargaron de llevarles de desayunar y darle apoyo a Bill, quien se estaba volviendo loco por no poder estar con su esposa y no fue sino hasta el medio día cuando lo dejaron entrar

---Si se dan cuenta que día es hoy--- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos

---Pues claro Herms, es dos de mayo--- le contesto Ron sorprendido porque su novia no sabía que día era

---Si serás tonto Ron, sabemos que es dos de mayo, pero es una fecha importante--- le dijo en tono de burla Ginny

---Hace un año derrote a Voldemort y perdí a gente que quería mucho--- dijo casi en un susurro Harry

---Es verdad, con razón nuestra madre esta tan nerviosa, es una fecha de muchos contrastes--- dijo Ron avergonzado por haber olvidado que fecha era--- Es solo que con esta noticia se me olvido por completo

---Por lo menos será algo de alegría entre tanta tristeza--- aseguro Hermione mirando la sonrisa de alegría en el rostro de Arthur Weasley

---Algunos alumnos estaban pensando realizar una ceremonia en memoria de los caídos, hoy a media noche--- les dijo Ginny

---Si, algo de eso escuche, sería una buena idea asistir--- afirmo Harry

Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por los gritos de alegría de Bill

--- ¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡ES UNA NIÑA!--- todos corrieron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo, el primerizo papá ahora derramaba lágrimas de felicidad

Bill y los demás entraron en tropel a la pequeña habitación donde Fleur y la pequeña niña descansaban

---Su nombe es Victoire--- anunció emocionada Fleur. La pequeña Victoire era rubia y de ojos verdes

---Charlie, Leanne, nos gustaría que ustedes fueran los padrinos de nuestra primogénita--- les pidió Bill emocionado hasta las lágrimas

---Es un honor y por supuesto que aceptamos--- dijo Charlie también emocionado hasta las lágrimas

---Y le tenemos el primer regalo a la pequeña Victoire, un caballo, el mayor regalo que se le puede dar a un guerrero y estoy segura que la pequeña Victoire es una guerrera--- dijo Leanne mostrándoles una foto de un potrillo negro--- Es hijo de Relámpago y Estrella, aún no tiene nombre, ustedes se lo pueden poner

---Guenegado, es un guecien nacido y ya esta de pie, gueo que es un excelente nombe, gacias Leanne--- sonrió Fleur

---Renegado, pues Renegado será--- sonrió también Leanne

Charlie y Leanne regresaron al colegio por la tarde acompañados por Harry, Ron, Hermone y Ginny, Molly y Arthur se quedaron asiéndole compañía a Fleur y a Bill, Molly no quería separarse de su primer nieta, aparte porque la otra opción era recordar a su hijo muerto.

Después de la cena, los cuatro amigos se pusieron al corriente con los deberes ya que querían estar presentes en la ceremonia en memoria de los caídos, ningún alumno se fue a dormir y la sala común estaba más repleta que nunca y no fue sino hasta unos quince minutos antes de las doce fue cuando todos comenzaron a bajar al jardín

Un camino de flores blancas y luces flotantes guiaron a los alumnos desde la puerta de salida hasta donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia; la luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo ofreciendo un ambiente de misterio a todo el lugar, Harry recordó especialmente a Remus

La profesora McGonagall y el resto de los profesores ya estaban ahí cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar, todos llevaban túnicas especiales, Leanne estaba sentada entre Charlie y Kingsley, el lago los recibía con su mejor cara y eso les daba un poco de esperanza a los presentes

Antes de que dieran las doce de la noche, todos los alumnos ya estaban presentes y solamente esperaban a que la profesora McGonagall diera comienzo con la ceremonia y eso sucedió cuando unas campanas dieran las doce

---Este a sido un año de muchos contrastes, lleno de alegría y de sufrimiento y este día no hace más que confirmarlo, una de las familias más queridas por la comunidad mágica le han dado la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro, hoy nació la primer nieta de los Weasley y la han nombrado Victoire, una victoria sobre el mal, una victoria después de una era de oscuridad, pero lo más importante es que poco a poco hemos podido encontrar la paz.

"Esta noche nos reunimos para recordar, para curar un poco más nuestras heridas, para estar un poco más cerca de aquellos que perdimos y para recordarles que seguimos amándolos y que los llevamos siempre con nosotros. Alumnos, maestros, invitados, tomen una vela y enciéndala pensando en aquellos a los que tanto queremos y depositémoslas en el lago para que guíen su camino y les lleven todo nuestro cariño"--- la profesora McGonagall encendió una vela, la miro unos segundos y después la deposito en el lago, está floto sin hundirse y avanzó lentamente, muy pronto todos hicieron lo mismo, el lago se ilumino a la luz de las velas, era una imagen maravillosa

La mayoría de los alumnos se marcharon rápido, solamente se quedaron unos pocos absortos por la imagen ante sus ojos y los recuerdos de los momentos felices y tristes por igual. Kingsley se despidió de todos los presentes y poco a poco los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo

Charlie tomo del brazo a Leanne y la guió hacia el castillo, Harry, Ron, Hermone y Ginny los siguieron muy de cerca, ya era casi la una.

Charlie se durmió casi de inmediato, estaba muy cansado, después de todo había sido un día agotador, en cambió Leanne permaneció despierta y lentamente se separo de su marido y antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Abrió la ventana y salto, de nuevo fue como si alas invisibles le hubieran salido, esta vez no se dirijo al suelo sino que se elevo por los aires

Estuvo en el aire por alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que comenzó su descenso, un pequeño cementerio le dio la bienvenida, no había más de 50 tumbas por lo que encontrar lo que se buscaba resultaba relativamente fácil por no decir doloroso, llevaba en los brazos un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y las deposito en dos tumbas de mármol muy juntas, más que el resto y de un blanco impresionante, en la primera se leía:

_Remus John Lupin_

_10 de Marzo de 1960 - 3 de Mayo de 1998_

_Amante esposo y padre_

_Amigo incondicional_

_Héroe_

En la segunda decía lo siguiente:

_Nymphadora Lupin_

_15 de septiembre de 1973 - 3 de Mayo de 1998_

_Amante esposa y madre_

_Amiga incondicional_

_Héroe_

Andrómeda había pedido que sus tumbas pusieran lo mismo, ese había sido el deseo de su difunta hija. Leanne las observo unos instantes y después se arrodillo ante ambas

---Hola Luni, disculpa que no haya podido venir antes pero ya estoy aquí, ha sido un día algo ajetreado, ya nació la hija de Bill y Fleur, es muy bonita y se llama Victoire. Teddy esta enorme y cada día se pone más guapo, tal y como le era su padre--- Leanne le sonría a las tumbas tal y como lo haría a sus amigos--- Andrómeda esta haciendo un excelente trabajo, yo los he estado visitando constantemente y Teddy ya comienza a reconocerme y sus transformaciones son muy divertidas. Me muero porque crezca un poco más y poder enseñarle magia, lo voy a convertir en un gran mago.

"Me case, sabes, que tontería, eso ya lo sabes, Charlie y yo estamos muy felices, claro que hemos tenido algunos problemillas pero cuando no los hay conmigo--- Leanne había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas--- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, King esta celoso, siempre estuvo celoso de ti, nos hubiéramos divertido tanto con eso….

---Leanne

Leanne se levanto de inmediato dándole la espalda al recién llegado, se seco las lágrimas y se volteo lentamente

--- ¿Estabas llorando?--- pregunto Andrómeda mirando a Leanne

---No, no estaba llorando, simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta--- mintió Leanne

---No es malo llorar sabes, libera el alma. Pero, bueno, creo que ya somos dos, yo tampoco quería estar aquí cuando el resto de la gente y la prensa vino, ¿te encuentras bien?--- pregunto Andrómeda acercándose a Leanne

---Si, si, solamente pensé que estaba sola, estaba hablando tonterías ¿Y Teddy?

---Se quedo en casa con Carly, no me pareció una buena idea traerlo para acá, aún es muy pequeño como para entender estas cosas--- le respondió Andrómeda acercándose también a la tumba de su hija y de Remus

---Me alegra que Carly te haya resultado de ayuda

---Si, es una elfina muy eficiente, gracias por ayudarnos

---Yo haría lo que fuera por el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos y por la prima favorita de mi primer amor

Andrómeda y Leanne se quedaron en silencio después de eso, simplemente observaron las tumbas y expresaron en silencio lo que habrían dicho en voz alta de haber estado solas.


	21. EL FINAL DE UNA ERA

21. EL FINAL DE UNA ERA

--- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?--- pregunto Leanne plantándose delante del retrato de Dumbledore--- La profesora McGonagall me dijo que me querías ver

Dumbledore permaneció dormido, tan tranquilamente que se podría decir que nadie lo había llamado

---Esta bien, que tenga un buen día profesor--- se despidió Leanne

--- ¿Qué tan infantil te pareció mi actitud?--- preguntó Dumbledore antes de que Leanne tocara el picaporte de la puerta

---Muy infantil--- contesto Leanne volviéndose hacía el anciano profesor

---Pues es la misma actitud que tú has demostrado en los últimos días, desde que te negaste a contarle la verdad a Charlie

---Dígame una cosa profesor y dejemos a un lado la sensiblería barata, ¿En verdad usted cree que si Aberforth no hubiera estado presente el día que murió su hermana le habría creído a usted que no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Ariana? ¿Qué usted había hecho todo lo posible para protegerla de Grindelwald?--- pregunto Leanne mirando fijamente a Dumbledore

Dumbledore no estaba molesto con ella, simplemente sorprendido por la forma en que se expresaba, habían cometido en error al hacerla lo que era, pero también sabía que ella tenía razón

---No, Aberforth no me hubiera creído--- respondió tristemente Dumbledore

---Y no le hubiera creído porque usted mismo se culpa por la muerte de su hermana, como podría alguien más creer en nuestra inocencia cuando nosotros mismo no creemos en ella, todas las mañanas es el primer pensamiento en nuestra cabeza y todas las noches es lo último en que pensamos, si hubiera sido más rápida, si hubiera tenido mejor puntería, si hubiera tenido más cuidado--- dijo Leanne derramando algunas lágrimas

---No puedes culparte por….

--- ¡Me culpo! Al igual que usted, me culpo, el único error que cometí y casi me cuesta la vida--- Leanne lloraba desesperadamente--- ¡Como pude ser tan estúpida, tan tonta, tan lenta! ¡TUVE MIEDO, TUVE MIEDO Y NO SUPE QUE HACER, ME LO MEREZCO! No puedo vivir con eso y no voy a permitir que Charlie sufra por mi culpa--- grito Leanne, sus piernas no la pudieron sostener más y se dejo caer al suelo

---Leanne, tú fuiste la única que logro dañar a Tom, tú fuiste la única que lo hizo sangrar--- le aseguro Dumbledore al ver la tristeza y desesperación en el rostro de Leanne

---Pero también fui lo bastante estúpida como para no reaccionar a tiempo y ahora su sangre corre por mis venas--- dijo Leanne completamente asqueada y derramando tantas lágrimas que parecía estar llorando un río

--- ¡LEANNE!--- grito Charlie derrumbando la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y parándose en seco al verla de espaldas a él

--- ¿Pasa algo malo querido?--- pregunto Leanne sonriéndole tranquilamente, en su rostro yo no había rastro de lágrimas y el dolor que hasta hace unos segundos había expresado

---Phineas dijo que tú….--- empezó a decir Charlie pero al verla tan tranquila, ya no supo que decir--- Supongo que fui victima de sus mentiras, no pasa nada

---Estabas preocupado por mi, es completamente normal, pero Phineas es muy intrigóso, gracias por preocuparte por mi--- Leanne se acerco a Charlie y le dio un beso

---Yo por ti, de cualquier tormenta soy capaz de hacer un cielo azul--- Charlie tomo la mano a Leanne y ambos salieron del despacho arreglado también la puerta

---Bueno, por lo menos no enviaste a Leonor--- dijo al fin Dumbledore

---Yo tengo que quedarme a cuidar de Leanne, además Charlie no es de mi agrado--- contesto Leonor saliendo como una sombra seguida de Leanne, quien continuaba llorando

---Porque se empeña en hacerme recordar ese tema, era más fácil ignorarlo, me lastima demasiado como para tenerlo presente--- dijo Leanne sacándose las lágrimas

---Charlie te ama, Leanne--- le aseguro Dumbledore

---Y es por ese mismo amor que no puedo decirle, no podría soportar que cada vez que Charlie me mirara viera el rostro del hombre que asesino a sus tíos, el responsable de la muerte de su hermano y de muchos otros, no podría soportar que cada vez que me tocara pensara en él. En verdad profesor, de todas las personas nunca pensé que usted no sería capaz de entender el porque de mi negativa, no es orgullo ni vergüenza, es temor a que Charlie deje de amarme, que no soporte verme, tocarme, que sienta asco de solo verme--- le dijo Leanne completamente destrozada--- Es usted el que siempre a dicho que todas nuestras acciones deben estar regidas por el amor y esta es una de esas acciones

---Mi intención no era dañarte Leanne, lo lamento--- se disculpo Dumbledore al ver el verdadero porque de Leanne al negarse a contarle la verdad a Charlie--- Yo nunca le diré nada, puedes tenerlo por seguro

---Yo también lo lamento, no debí mencionar el tema de Ariana, se cuanto lo lastima--- se disculpo también Leanne

---Y yo lamento tener que soportarlos a los dos, vamos Leanne, el departamento nos vendrá bien mientras te tranquilizas--- intervino molesta Leonor

La primer semana de mayo pasó volando haciendo que los alumnos vieran cada vez más cerca su último día de clases y los ÉXTASIS

---Buenos días alumnos y bienvenidos al primer día del resto de su vida, en tres semanas ustedes se estarán graduando y en celebración de eso tendremos una clase diferente, necesito un voluntario--- saludo alegremente Leanne y al instante una docena de manos se levantaron--- Bien, veamos, Harry, creo que tú eres la mejor opción

Harry pasó al frente y se sentó en una de las sillas que Leanne había ya acomodado

---El día de hoy practicaremos Oclumancia y Legilimancia y como Harry ya las a practicado me pareció una buena idea--- les explico Leanne. Después de eso se sentó frente a Harry

Leanne le sonreía dulcemente, se veía tan hermosa y feliz como en aquel sueño en el que ella se casaba con él, donde le decía que la amaba y que ella lo besaba tan tiernamente que sentía que se iba a morir de amor, esa era una sonrisa que solamente le dedicaba a Sirius, fue entonces cuando sintió una suave caricia

---Bueno Harry, en verdad esperaba más de ti--- dijo Leanne dejando de sonreír--- No pusiste ninguna resistencia y creo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando entre a tu mente

--- ¡Usted… usted vio lo que yo estaba pensado!--- dijo asustado y sorprendido Harry

---Si, creo que…., bueno esperaba más de ti, el profesor Snape era excelente en Oclumancia y Legilimancia, creí que te había enseñado o por lo menos que habías aprendido a evitar intromisiones externas--- continúo Leanne

---Su técnica no es tan invasiba como la Sna…. El profesor Snape, la de él era dolorosa y brusca, la suya es delicada--- le explico Harry

---Si, el profesor Snape no era precisamente conocido por su delicadeza, algún otro voluntario--- pregunto Leanne dirigiéndose al grupo

Esta vez nadie levanto la mano, hasta que Hermione la levanto muy lentamente

---Me gustaría intentarlo profesora

---Pues adelante Hermione

Hermione pasó al frente y se sentó en la silla donde antes se había sentado Harry, Leanne volvió a sonreír y apunto con su varita a Hermione, ella se tensó mucho, imágenes corrieron por su mente hasta la de Leanne sin poder detenerlas, cosas sin sentido, hasta que, Rita transformada en una anciana le decía a Leanne Semper Fi, la platica de los cuatro amigos con Camus tomo lugar

"_Leanne siempre tuvo amistades muy diferentes entre si pero todas ellas con un enorme corazón y Rita, bueno Rita si es su amiga, ya se pueden marchar, ya tienen lo que querían"_

--- ¡NO!--- grito Hermione

---Habías estado haciendo un excelente trabajo Hermione, pero me diste lo que necesitaba para penetrar tus defensas, creó que como Harry, debes practicar, alguien más

Ginny paso al frente decidida, no iba a permitir que Leanne se burlara de sus amigos. Se sentó frente a Leanne y se preparo para que ella entrara en su mente, al igual que con Hermione, Ginny se defendió al principio pero después desistió, la técnica de Leanne era tan suave y ligera que era imposible saber donde estaba y era muy desgastante vigilar todo el cerebro y muy pronto el sueño que había tenido con ella se hizo presente

"_Ginny y Harry estaban recostados en el pasto y Harry dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver esto Ginny se acerco lentamente para besar a su novio, estaba segura que todo lo demás no había sido más que un mal sueño, tenía que serlo"._

"_Te voy amar por siempre Leanne"_

*****

"_¿Porque lo hiciste?--- pregunto Ginny parándose frente a Leanne, unas finas lágrimas surcaban su rostro"_

"_¿Por qué hice qué?--- preguntó Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a Ginny"_

"_¿Por qué me lo quitas cuando tú puedes tener a cualquier otro?"_

"_Porque es él el que yo quiero---- contesto Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios y aún columpiándose"_

"_Pero Harry me ama a mí"_

"_Si te amará no te hubiera abandonado por estar conmigo, sería a ti a quien llamará en sueños, sería a ti a la que le dijera que la ama, deberías reflexionar antes de presentarte ante mi y decir que te ama--- le dijo Leanne como quien aclara un punto en alguna clase"_

"_¡Tu lo obligaste, tal y como lo hiciste con James!--- le dijo Ginny intentando contener las lagrimas"_

"_Yo nunca he obligado a nadie a quererme, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi novio--- dijo Leanne recalcado la última palabra"_

Esta vez Ginny no pudo hacer nada, Leanne conocía su peor recuerdo, había sido una tonta por haber pensado que podría vencerla

---Buen trabajo Ginny pero aún tienes que practicar--- dijo Leanne mirando fijamente a Ginny, como asegurándole que nunca diría nada--- Bueno, porque no se ponen en parejas y practican entre ustedes

---Yo también lo quiero intentar--- dijo Ron

---Nosotros también--- dijeron al unísono varios alumnos, ahora todos querían hacerlo, querían medirse frente a Leanne

Ron fue el primero en pasar, Leanne sonrió complacida y comenzó a hurgar en la mente de este, los segundos pasaron sin novedades hasta que ambos cambiaron de actitud, Leanne frunció las cejas, estaba muy concentrada, mientras que Ron murmuraba por lo bajo, así estuvieron por dos minutos hasta que Leanne rompió la conexión

--- ¡EXCELENTE RON!--- lo felicitó Leanne--- Hasta ahora has sido el único capaz de repelerme, 30 puntos para Gryffindor y exento de los deberes del día de hoy

Ron se levanto orgulloso, después de él, nadie pudo volver a repeler a Leanne, aunque Luna había logrado poner buenas barreras, solo le faltaba sacar a los intrusos, aún así se llevo 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. A la hora de practicar en parejas, Hermione se había juntado con Harry, estaba molesta porque Ron si había logrado repeler a Leanne, además, ni Ginny ni Harry querían hacerlo juntos, aunque Hermione lo había torturado, Harry se paso una hora recordando los momentos más horribles de su niñez con los Dursley

---Estas dos ramas de la magia oscura son muy importantes para aquellos que quieran tener una carrera de auror o inefable, así que practiquen--- se despido Leanne de sus alumnos

---Profesora…. --- se acercó Hermione a Leanne, seguida por Ron, Harry y Ginny

---Bueno, supongo que soy el tema central entre ustedes y si Rita es mi amiga, pero ella no quiere que nuestra amistad se sepa así como yo tampoco, es más benéfico en el anonimato--- les aseguro Leanne--- Puedo confiar en que no dirán nada verdad

---Claro profesora--- le respondió Hermione

---No conservare sus recuerdos, tampoco el del resto del alumnado, no me pertenecen y una vez que los borre, no recordare nada, así que pueden estar tranquilos--- les aclaro Leanne

---Gracias--- dijo Ginny agradecida

--- ¿Usted y el profesor Snape usaron la Legilimancia entre ustedes?--- pregunto Harry

---Si, el profesor Dumbledore no podía asistir algunas veces a sus reuniones con él mientras era espía, así que yo asistía en su lugar--- le respondió Leanne

--- ¿Así que usted conocía la condición de espía de Snape?--- pregunto interesado Ron

---El profesor Dumbledore confió en mí para revelarme ese secreto porque sabía que en caso de que fuera capturada por Voldemort, él no podría usar la Legiliamancia conmigo, y también porque si el profesor moría antes de que derrotáramos a Voldemort, yo podía defender a Snape y él podría seguir con su misión, nadie dudaría de mi palabra en cuanto la inocencia de Severus--- dijo Leanne--- Snape uso muchas veces la Legiliamancia en mi y era muy desagradable, aunque no tanto como lo fue con Harry

--- ¿Cómo sabe eso?--- pregunto bruscamente Harry

---No podrás creer que el profesor Dumbledore te iba a dejar completamente solo en tú quinto año, es verdad que él quería alejarse de ti por los problemas que tenías en ese entonces, pero yo estaba siempre presente en esas sesiones, también los seguía por todos lados--- le respondió Leanne

Muy pronto, la semana de los ÉXTASIS llego, provocando en caos en el colegio y tal y como Leanne lo había predicho, la Oclumancia y la Legilimancia formaron parte de estos y para mala suerte de Harry, Leanne fue quien lo examino, aunque esta vez no fue tan dura como lo había sido con anterioridad.

---Has mejorado mucho Harry, felicidades--- lo felicito Leanne

---Gracias--- contesto Harry después de experimentar de nuevo la muerte de su padrino, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que Leanne quería conocer todos los detalles sucedidos ese día

---Ay gente que no consigues olvidar jamás…. no importa el tiempo que eso dure--- dijo Leanne más bien para si misma

El resto de sus exámenes fueron menos complicados que el de DCAO y el viernes, después de una agitada semana de exámenes, todos decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta, tanto por el fin de los exámenes y los de séptimo una última despedida

Harry y Ron tomaron la capa de invisibilidad del primero y fueron hasta Hogsmeade y regresaron cargados de cervezas de mantequilla y otras chuchearías para picar.

La música sonaba a todo volumen pero gracias a un hechizo muy complicado por parte de Hermione, había logrado que nadie fuera de la sala común la escuchara. Algunos se habían puesto nostálgicos, mientras que otros bailaban con toda su intensidad

---Se dan cuenta de que el domingo a esta hora ya estaremos en nuestras casas y que nunca más volveremos a pisar Hogwarts--- Hermione era una de los nostálgicos

---No pienses en eso Herms, es hora de celebrar, ven vamos a bailar--- Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano y se la llevo a bailar

--- ¿Quieres bailar?--- le pregunto Harry a Ginny, nunca le había gustado bailar pero por Ginny era capaz de hacer una excepción

---No, es más divertido ver las ridiculeces de Ron--- Ron no era el mejor bailarín pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal--- Si te das cuenta que Leanne seguirá siendo tu profesora

---No lo había pensado--- mintió Harry, en verdad había pensado en eso--- Además aún no es seguro de que entrare a la academia de aurores

---Claro que entraras, mi padre asegura que si no fuera por los miembros mayores del Wizengamot, te nombrarían auror de inmediato--- le aseguro Ginny

--- ¿En verdad no te agrada Leanne? Ella es la única conexión que me queda con mis padres, con Remus y Sirius

---Es imposible no amar a Leanne, tiene algo, no se que es, pero que te obliga a amarla, es solo que a veces es un poco más complicado que otras--- le aseguro Ginny--- Mi madre dices que eres bienvenido en nuestra casa

---Gracias, pero creo que me dedicare a arreglar la mansión Black para hacerla un lugar habitable, no creo que se una buena idea regresar al viejo departamento de Sirius, ahora le pertenece a Leanne--- le contesto Harry

--- ¿En verdad quieres vivir en ese lugar?--- pregunto Ginny

--- ¿Tú no?

---Bueno yo….--- Ginny se quedo a media contestación

---Ginny….--- Harry se levanto del sofa y se arrodillo frente a ella haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para concentrarse en la joven pareja--- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ginny se quedo complemente atónita, tenía al amor de su vida arrodillado frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio, lo que había soñado desde hace ya varios años

--- ¡SI, SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!--- grito emocionada Ginny e inmediatamente todos rompieron en aplausos, en felicitaciones a la feliz pareja y sollozos de algunas de las admiradoras de Harry

---Te lo tenías muy bien guardadito amigo--- lo felicito Ron

---Si, nunca nos imaginamos que harías una cosa así--- continuo impresionada Hermione abrazando a sus amigos

---Ahora si quiero bailar--- dijo emocionada Ginny arrastrando a su novio hasta la improvisada pista de baile

La noticia del compromiso entre Ginny y Harry se esparció como reguero de pólvora por todo el colegio y a la mañana siguiente ya todos lo sabían

---Felicidades chicos--- los felicito Leanne

---Más te vale que cuides bien de nuestra hermanita o te las veras con toda la familia Weasley--- le dijo parte enserio y parte en broma Charlie

---Estoy segura de que Harry la hará muy feliz, no te preocupes por eso querido--- dijo sonriente Leanne--- Aunque creo que Ginny también tiene que querer mucho a Harry o sino yo tendría que intervenir, nadie va hacer sufrir al hijo de mi mejor amigo

---Créeme, no eres alguien a quien me gustaría ver enojada--- se rió un poco nerviosa Ginny

La joven pareja se pasó el resto del día recibiendo felicitaciones y arreglando sus maletas para prepararse a regresar a casa, cosa que los tenía algo nostálgicos y melancólicos, no se fueron a dormir sino hasta ya muy tarde por la noche, parecía que nadie quería dejar atrás esos años de amistad y de vivir emociones intensas

Unos picotazos en la ventana despertó a Harry cuando aún no salía el sol pero la total oscuridad anuncia la pronta aparición del astro rey, una lechuza color miel llevaba una carta atada a su pata y en cuanto este abrió la ventana, la lechuza entro y levanto la pata para que tomara la carta

La estilizada y fina letra de Leanne escribía su nombre en el sobre, lo más silenciosamente que pudo dejo salir a la lechuza y se fue a su cama cerrando completamente las cortinas y con un Lumus, leyó el contenido de la carta:

_Harry:_

_Se que parece que lo único que intento hacer es obligarte a recordar todo lo que has perdido pero no es así, yo quiero que seas lo más feliz posible porque te quiero como a un hijo y espero que tú me veas como una amiga en la que puedes confiar en todo, sin importar lo que sea, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y darte lo que necesites._

_Yo quise mucho a tú padre y lo veo en ti, solo que mejor portado, James era un poco egocéntrico, pero todo un amor, se supone que esta fotografía, así como la otra que ya te había dado, la tendrías que recibir de él, de tú padre, pero espero que te baste conmigo, te prometo que te voy a cuidar y querer siempre porque es una promesa que les hice a tus padres y porque tú te has robado mi corazón_

_La fotografía la tomamos en nuestro último día de clases, justo antes de marcharnos a nuestra casa, espero que te guste y te de más alegrías que tristezas._

_Con todo mi cariño_

_Leanne_

Harry no sabía porque, pero cada vez que Leanne lo miraba o hacía cualquier cosa amable por él, no podía evitar sentirse querido, querido como por una madre y esa carta no hacía más que demostrárselo

Una fotografía, un poco más grande que la anterior, se resbalo fuera del sobre, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Leanne Love, de 17 años le sonreían y lo saludaban, sus rostros reflejaban un gran amor entre ellos, más que amistad y lo sabía perfectamente porque era exactamente lo que sentía por sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y al reverso un pequeño escrito de parte de su padre:

_Querido Harry:_

_Este es el final de una era, por fin eres libre de los cariños sofocantes de tú madre y de los míos, por fin terminaste tú educación mágica y créeme, lo vas a extrañar, vas a extrañar al viejo Hogwarts, yo aún lo sigo asiendo, pero sobre todo vas a extrañar a tus amigos, a pesar de que los tengas a tu lado, vas a extrañar las escapadas nocturnas, las travesuras a los profesores y a los alumnos pesados, vas a extrañar ser los niños que eran (por cierto, espero que la tradición merodeadora que iniciamos nosotros no se pierda contigo, algunos momentos que viví siendo un merodeador fueron los mejores de mi vida y si la rompes puedes irte olvidando de la herencia ¡y que tú madre no se entere de esto! Ja como si no supiéramos ya que es imposible ocultarle cualquier cosa a Lily Evans ) _

_Pero no te preocupes porque la siguiente aventura es aún mejor y se que la vas a disfrutar tanto como la anterior, recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo y con tú madre aunque parezca que no estamos ahí, si lo estamos. Confía en Leanne, diviértete con Sirius y aprende con Remus._

_Te quiero hijo mió, te quiero más que nada en el mundo y ten por seguro que por ti sería capaz de dar la vida._

_¡Ah! Y quiero nietos pronto así que búscate a tú propia pelirroja, no quiero esperar a tener 60 años para tener nietos, quiero ser un abuelo joven y guapo, no me hagas caso, ya sabes lo bromista que es tú viejo_

_Te quiero hijo mío_

_James_

Harry derramo algunas lágrimas, su padre le hablaba tal y como si estuviera vivo y le decía todo lo que quería que le dijera, Harry ya había encontrado a su pelirroja, se iba a casar con ella pero sus padres no iban a estar ahí cuando nacieran sus nietos pero sabía que Leanne y los Weasley llenarían esos huecos. Su padre había cumplido todo lo que ponía en la pequeña carta, había dado su vida por protegerlo, confiaba plenamente en Leanne sin siquiera saber porque, simplemente lo hacía, se había divertido con Sirius y Remus había sido el primer profesor en enseñarlo y aún después de que dejo de serlo continúo enseñándolo.

Su padre era bromista, eso ya lo sabía, aunque a veces esas bromas podían ser dañinas, pero aún así sabía que era un buen hombre, su madre y Leanne no lo hubieran querido tanto de no serlo

Después de eso ya no pudo dormir, así que se paso el resto del tiempo observando la fotografía y a los felices ocupantes, esta vez no los veía como seres condenados a sonreír eternamente sin saber cual era su futuro, ahora los veía como eran verdaderamente: felices

Harry no les dijo nada a sus amigos de la carta y la fotografía que le había enviado Leanne, era algo que quería conservar para él.

Por la noche, los alumnos de los grados inferiores ya se habían marchado quedando solamente los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas y sus familias, había mesas más grandes y pequeñas según las familias, Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al resto de los alumnos, se había concentrado tanto en la fotografía que había olvidado que las familias de los alumnos podían estar presentes

Era en esos momentos cuando Harry se sentía un verdadero huérfano, nunca le había dado mucha importancia pero ahora se sentía un bicho raro, su amigo Neville estaba rodeado por sus padres, aquellos que el mismo creía que nunca recuperaría

---Nostalgia

---Leanne, me asustaste--- dijo Harry dando un pequeño salto por el susto, ella lo había descubierto

---Neville se ve muy feliz ¿cierto?

---Si, sus padres son muy buenas personas y muy agradables

---Lo se, los conozco desde mi infancia

---Claro, lo había olvidado, es solo que tú te ves mucho más joven y eso

---La verdad es que nunca quise crecer--- le dijo Leanne guiñándole un ojo--- Vamos

Leanne guió a Harry hasta una mesa donde había tres sillas

---Se que no soy Lily y que Charlie no es James pero nos gustaría ser tus padres por el día de hoy o por el tiempo que quieras, el resto de los Weasley se sentaran aquí--- dijo señalando la mesa de a lado

---Gracias Leanne--- Harry podía sentir como se le subían los colores al rostro avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan querido

---Mi querido hijo, la verdad es que soy algo joven para tener un hijo de tú edad pero espero hacer un buen trabajo--- dijo Charlie acercándose a la mesa

---Pues espero recibir todos los regalos atrasados--- dijo también sonriente Harry

El resto de los Weasley llegaron cuando todavía reían Leanne, Charlie y Harry por el comentario de este último, los saludaron y después cada quien se sentó en sus lugares.

A pesar de que Leanne y Charlie tenían que estar en la mesa de profesores se habían sentado con Harry, quien les agradeció en silencio, por primera vez no se sentía un intruso, sino un miembro más en una familia porque por más que lo quisieran los Weasley siempre se había sentido como un intruso.

La profesora McGonagall se levanto después de unos minutos silencio, parecía que quería postergar ese momento lo más posible:

---Esta noche despedimos a dos generaciones en una y una de las mejores que ha dado nuestro querido Hogwarts, han pasado muchas cosas extraordinarias en estos 8 años y podría decir que espero que no se repitan algunas de ellas. Se que los alumnos que tengo delante de mi el día de hoy serán los lideres del mañana, los mejores lideres y profesionales más destacados.

"Esta noche nos despedimos de los alumnos a los que recordare con un cariño muy especial y que le han sido leales a este colegio como le serían a su familia porque eso es lo que somos, una enorme familia que siempre estará ahí para apoyarnos y Hogwarts es nuestro hogar. Hoy es un día para celebrar, de disfrutar y reafirmar los lazos que hemos formado por nuestro paso en este maravilloso lugar, es por eso que hoy les digo:

¡FELICIDADES GRADUADOS!--- la profesora comenzó a aplaudir y el resto de los asistentes la imito llenando el lugar de aplausos y victoreos

Leanne le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Harry y susurro muy bajito "solo para tus ojos", este no se había dado cuenta de que el resto de los alumnos se habían levantado y comenzaban a formar una fila frente a la profesora McGonagall, Harry se levanto torpemente y avanzó hacía ese lugar y se acomodo en su lugar, Hermione, Ron y Ginny le habían apartado un lugar entre ellos.

Harry sonrió feliz, su padre tenía razón, era el final de una era pero también era el comienzo de una nueva, ahora tenía una familia y muy pronto tendría una esposa y toda la felicidad que se la había negado.

Harry no escucho lo que decía la profesora McGonagall, tampoco lo que dijo Kingsley, su mirada se había clavado, primero en Leanne y Charlie, quienes lo miraban sonrientes, felices y orgullosos y después en sus propios padres, ahí estaban ellos, sonriéndole y mirándolo llenos de orgullo, Leanne lo había hecho de nuevo, le había dado la oportunidad de ver a sus padres en ese momento, uno de los más importantes en su vida

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando chispas rojas, doradas, verdes, plateadas, azules, bronce, amarillo y negro salieron de las varitas de sus compañeros y el se apresuro a hacer lo propio, los colores de las cuatro casa bañaron a los estudiantes, profesores e invitados para después dar paso a sus cuatro animales característicos, Leanne hizo aparecer un enorme León, el profesor Slughorn una Serpiente, la profesora Sprout un Tejón y por último el profesor Flitwick un Águila. Los rugidos del León de Leanne acallaban por mucho el de los otros tres, al igual que el de los aplausos de los presentes

Después de la entrega de diplomas se llevo a cabo la cena, la cena de despedida, Harry se sentó en su mesa, junto a Leanne y Charlie, mientras que en la mesa de a lado estaban los Weasley y en la otra los Granger, se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no se sentía nada triste, la música de Las Brujas de Macbeth amenizaba la cena

---Puedes quedarte con nosotros en la mansión--- le soltó al fin Leanne--- La mansión Black va a necesitar mucho trabajo y por lo menos ahora no es un lugar habitable

---Si Harry, el departamento en el que te quedaste el verano pasado esta muy alejado de todo y en la mansión podrás ir y venir a la Madriguera y a la mansión Black--- le insistió Charlie

---Gracias, si me gustaría quedarme con ustedes--- agradeció Harry, por lo menos por un verano tendría una familia propia

--- ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave de nuestro viejo departamento?--- pregunto Leanne al saber donde había estado Harry el verano anterior

---Andrómeda me dio la llave, ella me dijo que Remus la tenía guardada en su cámara de Gringotts, pensó que me gustaría vivir ahí, después de todo, le perteneció a Sirius, aunque supongo que ahora es tuyo--- recordó Harry

---En realidad nunca dejo de pertenecerme, el profesor Dumbledore solo le entrego la llave, el pergamino lo conservo él convencido de que algún día regresaría a mis manos pero me gustaría obsequiártelo, Andrómeda tiene razón, debe ser tuyo--- le dijo Leanne entramándole el mismo pergamino

--- ¿Y el resto de la fortuna Black?--- pregunto Ginny uniéndose a la conversación--- Se perdió con la muerte de Sirius

---Me pertenece a mí, cuando Walburga murió paso a manos de Sirius quien la junto con la mía, él prefirió conservar solamente la que le había dado su tío Alphard, la cual ahora le pertenece a Harry--- le contesto Leanne--- En realidad Sirius tampoco quería la mansión Black pero esa propiedad no podía pasar a mis manos

--- ¿Por qué?--- pregunto interesado Charlie

---Solo un Black puede poseerla o en su defecto un pariente de ellos y los Potter lo son, es como la mansión Gryffindor--- le aseguro Leanne

Después de la cena, los alumnos comenzaron a despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros de curso, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar antes para que volvieran a estar todos juntos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al igual que las promesas de no alejarse nunca.

Los carruajes ya estaban esperándolos para llevarlos hasta la estación de Hogsmeade, la mayoría usaría la aparición conjunta, mientras que otros tomarían el tren, los más nostálgicos, el último viaje

Los Weasley eran unos de ellos, así como los Lovegood y los Longbottom, los Malfoy prefirieron usar la aparición al igual que el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin, Harry, más que en ningún viaje, deseaba que se prolongara eternamente, solo que estaba vez sabía que tenía un hogar al cual llegar y eso lo hacía feliz.


	22. EL PRIMER AÑO

22. EL PRIMER AÑO

Los primeros días de vacaciones le parecieron un sueño a Harry, estar en la mansión le resultaba muy agradable. Todas las mañanas Leanne lo despertaba con suaves susurros para después servirle un delicioso desayuno en la cocina, Harry había tenido ese sueño muchas veces, tener una familia y ahora la tenía, después salían los tres en dirección al santuario de dragones, donde ya los esperaban Hermione, Ron, Hagrid y Ginny y comenzaban una ardua tarea para tenerlo listo para el final de las vacaciones, Kingsley pasaba a la hora del almuerzo y después se iban a la hora de la comida a la mansión o a la Madriguera

Ya por la tarde Leanne se encargaba de darles unas clases extras a Harry y a Ron, aunque aún no recibían se admisión a la academia de aurores, Leanne no hacía más que asegurarles que si entrarían y por la noche Leanne preparaba una cena tan exquisita que todos comían hasta reventar, cosa que molestaba un poco a Molly, quien hasta la llegada de Leanne, era la encargada indiscutible de las comidas

Para el primer fin de semana de vacaciones Leanne organizó una pequeña fiesta en la mansión, después de todo esa primer semana había resultado agotadora, todos los Weasley estaban invitados, así como Andrómeda y Teddy, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, los Longbottom y Kingsley, esta vez acompañado de su futura esposa Candence

Los más jóvenes se divertían en el pequeño río que corría cerca de la mansión, mientras que los mayores se ponían al día entre ellos, Leanne y Fleur hablaban en un rápido francés que nadie podía seguir, ni siquiera Bill quien ya lo hablaba a la perfección, pero la conversación giraba en torno a la pequeña Victoire y Teddy, a quienes tenían en brazos

Leanne estaba hipnotizada por el pequeño Teddy y lo abrazaba con tanto cariño que se podría decir que se sentía su madre

Muy pronto la hora de comer se hizo presente, haciendo que todos los presentes se reunieran en una enorme mesa acomodada a la sombra de un enorme árbol proporcionándoles una sombra acogedora

---Está reunión tiene un doble propósito--- dijo Leanne justo antes de la hora del postre--- Cuando sucedió lo de mi herida, yo le prometí a Charlie y a Harry que les hablaría de mi pasado para que ambos me conocieran mejor y creó que este es el mejor momento y lo mejor es comenzar desde el principio

Harry y Charlie asintieron y el resto de los presentes estaban muy emocionados, las historias de Leanne siempre era muy interesantes

---Bueno, todo comienza unos días antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, donde conocí a Sirius--- empezó a relatar Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Leanne de diez años caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon, ya tenía su varita mágica y sus padres se estaban encargando de hacer las compras aburridas por lo que ella decidió dar un paseo, en un par de días ingresaría a Hogwarts, el mejor lugar del mundo, se sentía aburrida, estaba acostumbrada a pasear por esos lugares con su mejor amigo y él no había podido acompañarla, hasta que dio vuelta en una calle y ahí estaba él, en la tienda de articulo de Quidditch

--- ¿Adivina quien soy?--- dijo Leanne cubriéndole los ojos a su amigo James

---Leanne--- contesto este visiblemente nervioso

--- ¡Si! Oh James que bueno que te encuentro me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, mira ya tengo mi varita--- dijo mostrándole la varita que acaba de comprar--- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que tus padres te traerían mañana

Pero James no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento salio otro joven gritando su nombre, a pesar de tener 11 años era muy guapo, con unos impresionantes ojos grises y un cabello negro tan hermoso, Leanne lo miro embobada

--- ¡JAMES MIRA LO QUE….!--- pero se detuvo al ver a la joven que estaba con su amigo--- Hola mi nombre es Sirius--- se presento con la joven con una pequeña reverencia que ocasionó la risa nerviosa de Leanne

---Soy Leanne, mucho gusto

---Y yo James--- intervino molesto James al ver como no se quitaban la vista de encima

---James nunca había mencionada que tenía una amiga tan bonita como tú, amigo porque la tenías tan escondida--- dijo Sirius volviéndose hacía su amigo James

---Si James, porque nunca me habías hablado a mí de Sirius--- lo cuestiono también Leanne

---Ya se conocen ¿no?, ¿que más quieren de mi?--- contesto molesto James

---No le hagas caso Sirius, James nunca a sido muy bueno compartiendo--- le aseguro Leanne--- ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?

---Desde la cuna, nuestros padres están emparentados y como somos de la misma edad pensaron que nos llevaríamos bien--- le contesto Sirius

--- ¡Que coincidencia! Nosotros también nos conocemos desde la cuna, en realidad nacimos el mismo día….

---Si y a los tres nos gusta el jugo de calabaza, la cerveza de mantequilla y las golosinas--- interrumpió molesto James

---Vamos Jamie, no te pongas así--- intento tranquilizarlo Sirius

--- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?--- pregunto sonriente Leanne

---Jamie, así es como le digo yo--- le contesto Sirius

---Es muy gracioso, ¿les gustaría venir a mi casa a comer?--- pregunto Leanne a los dos jóvenes

---Si--- se adelanto a contestar Sirius y a James no le quedo más remedio que soportar ver como sus dos mejores amigos, que hasta hace unos minutos solamente lo tenían a él, ahora se tomaban de la mano y caminaban sin prestarle mucha atención

*****

---Pórtate bien Leanne, no hagas travesura y no te metas con alumnos mayores, no intentes minimizar a los maestros y hagas lo que hagas no permitas que te expulsen--- le decía Melinda a su hija mientras la abrazaba y besaba, el tren estaba a punto de partir y sus amigos ya estaban esperándola en los compartimientos mientras su madre se la comía a besos

---Si madre, prometo portarme bien--- le decía Leanne sin muchos ánimos

---Ya mujer, Leanne siempre a sido muy responsable y si no la sueltas perderá el tren--- dijo su padre intentado separar a su esposa de su hija

---Ese joven Black parece peligroso, no creo que se una buena idea que Leanne se junte mucho con él--- continuo su madre sin soltarla

---Solamente tiene 11 años, todos los niños son traviesos--- intervino Camus

--- ¡Hay Leanne! Porque tenías que crecer, porque no puedes regresar a ser un bebe--- ahora su madre derramaba lágrimas mientras observaba a su pequeña hija pero ya no pudo seguir con su interminable rosario de lamentos y advertencias porque en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el avance del tren y Leanne corrió para poder subirse

Estuvo largo rato despidiéndose de sus padres y su abuelo aún cuando ellos ya no podían verla, resignada tomo su baúl y comenzó su camino, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, en especial a ese joven Black

---Hola--- saludo Leanne a un chico un poco atemorizado por el saludo de esta, estaba más interesado en pasar desapercibido--- Mi nombre es Leanne

El joven de ojos color miel la miro unos segundos y después hizo un extraño sonido que Leanne interpreto como un saludo

---Tú madre tampoco quería dejarte ir ¿verdad?--- continuo hablando Leanne, eran los únicos en los pasillos--- ¿Cómo te llamas?

---Remus Lupin--- contesto este casi en un susurro

Leanne lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, el joven le parecía realmente encantador, no sabía porque pero él le recordaba mucho a ella, sus ojos color miel desprendían una energía y una magia que parecía imposible que pudiera haber en su cuerpo, pero ella sabía que él era más poderoso de lo que parecía

---Aún no encuentras compartimiento--- Remus negó con la cabeza--- Mis amigos subieron antes, mi madre como ya bien viste no me soltaba, ven conmigo, estoy segura de que habrá lugar para los dos--- Leanne se acercó él y quiso tomarlo de la mano pero este se retiro

---No gracias, creó que me quedaré aquí

---No seas tonto, no puedes pasarte todo el viaje aquí parado, o es que acaso no quieres ser mi amigo

Remus se sorprendió por lo que dijo Leanne, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le ofrecía su amistad que ya se había resignado a no tener amigos

---Si claro--- y Remus aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Leanne

Ambos caminaron por unos segundo hasta que Leanne escucho la voz de James y camino aún más aprisa, ya quería ver de nuevo a Sirius, tan aprisa iba que no se dio cuenta cuando dos jóvenes salieron del mismo compartimiento, Leanne estaba tan distraída que la joven de cabellos rojos la golpeo con su baúl provocando que Leanne soltara un grito de dolor

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto James saliendo del compartimiento--- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga, Quejicus?--- pregunto enojado James al ver a Leanne derramando algunas lágrimas de dolor, pero completamente sana

---Su nombre es Severus y fui yo quien tuvo la culpa--- lo defendió Lily

---Nada James, ha sido mi culpa, no los vi cuando salían--- se apresuro a contestar Leanne, ella sabía bien como se ponía su amigo cuando estaba enojado

---Déjame ayudarte Leanne--- James tomo el baúl de Leanne--- Más te vale no tener más accidentes cerca de mi amiga o te las veras conmigo--- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Lily

Remus y Sirius ayudaron a Leanne a entrar, cosa que no necesitaba, pero igual lo hicieron

---No tenías que ser tan grosero con esa joven, fue mi culpa, me distraje y no vi cuando ellos pasaban--- le reprendió Leanne a su amigos--- Ahora déjenme presentarles a Remus Lupin, Remus ellos son James y Sirius--- dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes

---Mucho gusto Remus--- lo saludo James

---Hola compañero--- siguió Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Por eso no se llevaba bien mis padres? Por defenderte a ti--- pregunto Harry visiblemente afectado por la amenaza de su padre a su madre

---No por completo, es cierto que tus padres no comenzaron con el pie derecho, pero si, a Lily le molestaba la manía que tenía James de tratarme como si fuera de porcelana y supongo que hasta cierto punto ella estaba celosa de nuestra relación--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¿Lily no te quería?--- le pregunto Ron

---Al principio nuestra relación era meramente cordial, casi estéril pero poco a poco me la fui ganando, para mediados de año ya éramos amigas, también influyo que estuviéramos en el mismo dormitorio--- les aseguro Leanne

--- ¿Es verdad que te llamo zorra?--- pregunto tímidamente Ginny

--- ¡GINNY!--- grito alarmada Molly

---Está bien Molly--- la tranquilizó Leanne--- La verdad es que Lily si me llamo zorra en una ocasión, fue en nuestro quinto año pero esa es otra historia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Y donde están Alice, Frank y Kingsley? Quería presentarles a Remus también--- pregunto Leanne

---Salieron a buscarte, ellos temía que tú madre no te dejara subir al tren, ya no deben de tardar en regresar--- le contesto Sirius

Y tenía razón, a los pocos minutos ellos aparecieron y después de las presentaciones, comenzaron a charlar

---Mi madre me dijo que no haga planes para esta navidad, quiere que la pasemos en familia--- les relato amargamente Frank ---Aún esta molesta por el desastre de la anterior, no hace más que recordarme que los elfos domésticos tardaron tres semanas en quitar todo el pudín y pastel del techo y paredes

---Supongo que aún me culpa por haber arruinado su pintura favorita--- dijo Leanne poniendo cara de aburrimiento, la señora Augusta había ido hasta la mansión cubierta de pudín profiriendo gritos y pidiendo a sus padres que educaran a su hija antes de dejarla salir

---Si--- dijo también sin ánimos Frank

--- ¿Qué diría tú madre si se enterara que fuiste tú quien la arruino?--- le pregunto sonriente Kingsley

---Diría que Leanne me ha modificado la memoria para hacerme creer que fui yo--- le contesto Frank

---Pues mis padres aseguran que Leanne es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado y que tú madre debería agradecerle que te quitara lo niño de mami--- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua Alice

---Mi padre piensa igual, pera Augusta es demasiado terca y prefiere culpar a Leanne a pensar que lo hago para dejar de estar sofocado por ella--- le aseguro Frank

Remus y Sirius eran los más callados y simplemente reían de las travesuras de sus nuevos amigos

--- ¿Eres hijo único Remus?--- quiso saber James

---Si--- contesto simplemente Remus

---Pues como la mayoría de nosotros, Sirius es el único que tiene un hermano menor--- le dijo Leanne

---Si por mi madre fuera, solamente consideraría a Regulus como hijo, ella asegura que no cumplo con las expectativas de la familia y agradezco el hecho de no hacerlo--- dijo sin muchos ánimos Sirius

Conforme fue avanzando el tren Remus se fue soltando con sus nuevos amigos, Leanne fue muy amable con él, cosa que lo ayudo mucho, ese grupo de amigos tenía algo muy especial y eso parecía confortarlo, eran muy unidos y parecían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerse, especialmente Leanne y eso quedo demostrado a media tarde

---Valla, valla, pero si es mi querido primo Sirius Black, ¿Qué diría mi querida tía Walburga si te viera con semejante chusma?--- dijo Bellatrix tan desdeñosamente como le fue posible

---Porque mejor no te vas a averiguarlo por ti misma arpía--- le contesto Leanne parándose frente a ella, la diferencia de estaturas era notoria, Bella ya estaba en su quinto año mientras que Leanne no entraba a primero

---Pero mira nada más, si es Leanne Love, ¿Qué pasa pequeña? Tú madre no ha tenido tiempo de cambiarte el pañal--- Bella se estaba burlando de Leanne así que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Leanne levanto su varita y un montón de pañales sucios le callo encima--- ¡MALDITA!--- Bella estaba a punto de atacar cuando Lucius Malfoy entro a detenerla

--- ¡Detente Bella! Aquí no, hay muchos testigos--- le dijo sujetándola pero con mucho cuidado evitando tocar la materia de los pañales--- Más te vale tener mucho cuidado Love, Hogwarts puede resultar peligroso para los nuevos alumnos

---No tan peligroso si estúpidos trols como Bella y tú aún continúan entre nosotros, Malfoy--- le hizo frente Leanne

Malfoy aún le dedico una mirada de odio antes de salir por la puerta, así como al resto de los presentes

--- ¡Buena esa Leanne!--- grito de felicidad Sirius para después abrazarla

---Gracias--- dijo Leanne con la cara tan roja como un tomate

No se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que entre ellos dos se estaba cocinando algo más que una simple amistad, cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida para James

El resto del viaje resulto bastante tranquilo y todos terminaron de conocerse mejor, Remus ya no se sentía un extraño, sino un amigo más entre ellos

*****

Las enormes puertas de roble que separaban a los alumnos nuevos del resto del alumnado se abrieron para darles paso, todos se mostraban nerviosos excepto Leanne quien disfrutaba viendo a sus amigos y demás alumnos comerse las uñas, aunque las cosas se relajaron después de la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador.

La profesora McGonagall tomo su lista y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético:

--- ¡Black, Narcisa!

--- ¡Slytherin!

--- ¡Black, Sirius!

---_Otro Black, pero sin duda muy diferente al anterior, si, si, muy diferente, que será de ti muchacho, déjame ver, si ¡GRYFFINDOR!_--- grito el sombrero y Sirius dio un suspiro de alivió para después unirse a sus eufóricos compañeros

--- ¡Burke, Alice!

Alice avanzó nerviosa pero decidida y se sentó en el taburete esperando a que el sombrero decidiera su destino

--- ¡Gryffindor!--- grito y los alumnos en la mesa de los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos

Luego la profesora McGonagall dijo:

--- ¡Evans, Lily!

Lily avanzó con las piernas temblándole y sentarse en el inestable taburete. La profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y apenas un segundo después de que este tocó el cabello rojo oscuro, el sombrero gritó: "¡Gryffindor!"

Snape soltó un pequeño quejido. Lily se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró en ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindors, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Snape con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sirius se acomodo en el banco para hacerle espacio. Ella le lanzó una mirada, pareció reconocerlo del tren, cruzó los brazos y firmemente le dio la espalda.

--- ¡Longbottom, Frank!

--- ¡Gryffindor!

--- ¡Love, Leanne!--- anunció la profesora McGonagall, era su turno para sentarse en aquel banco y ser seleccionada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, la pequeña Leanne salio de la fila de alumnos, era la única que no mostraba temor en su rostro, camino con gran desenvoltura y se sentó en el banco como quien se sienta a ver un espectáculo realmente entretenido

El sombrero Seleccionador pasa largo rato con ella, cosa que preocupo a todos pero no a ella quien sonreía hasta que por fin grito:

--- ¡Gryffindor!

Leanne se bajo del banco y camino contenta hasta la mesa de Gryffindor que la recibió con una lluvia de aplausos

--- ¿Qué tanto te dijo el Sombrero?--- pregunto Sirius interesado

---Nada, me contó una historia muy interesante--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¡Lupin, Remus!

--- ¡Gryffindor!

--- ¡Pettigrew, Peter!

El sombrero parecía indeciso y Peter se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso pero al final grito:

--- ¡Gryffindor!

Cuando este llego a la mesa le sonrió a Leanne, esta simplemente le fingió una sonrisa, la había estado mirando desde que se bajo de la lanchita en compañía de sus amigos, en realidad la mayoría de sus compañeros la miraban intentado llamar su atención, a pesar de contar con 10 años era muy bonita pero ella solo tenía ojos para Sirius.

--- ¡Potter, James!

--- ¡Gryffindor!

James fue recibido con aplausos y de abrazos de sus amigos

--- ¡Shacklebolt, Kingsley!

--- ¡Gryffindor!

Cuando faltaban sólo una docena de estudiantes para ser sorteados, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Snape.

--- ¡Snape, Severus!

--- ¡Slytherin!

Y Severus Snape caminó para el otro lado del Gran Comedor, lejos de Lily, hacia la mesa donde los de Slytherin le animaban, hacia donde Lucius Malfoy, con una placa de prefecto en el pecho, palmeaba a Snape en la espalda, mientras este se sentaba junto a él.

*****

Ya era muy noche, Leanne caminaba por un corredor muy tranquilo o tal vez se debía a que eran las doce de la noche pero ella pensó que resultaba muy relajante.

No tenía sueño pero sabía que tenía que dormir o de lo contrario no rendiría al 100% en sus clases, esa caminata por ese corredor la había ayudado a despejar su mente y pensar con más claridad los sucesos ocurridos en su primer día de clases.

Ya iba por la mitad de su recorrido cuando una voz grito:

--- ¡Crucio!

Leanne cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero no fue por mucho tiempo, simplemente lo habían hecho para hacer notar su presencia

--- ¡CRUCIO!

--- ¡PROTEGO!

El hechizo protector logro detener la maldición torturadora de Bella pero provocó una onda expansiva que arrojo a Leanne unos metros hacía atrás, Bella se disponía a atacar de nuevo y Leanne no estaba en condiciones de defenderse

--- ¡CRUCIO!

--- ¡Expelliarmus!--- grito Arthur Weasley, su hechizo desarmador no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desarmar a Bella pero si logro desviar la maldición que estaba dirigida a Leanne

--- ¡Valla, valla! Pero si es Arthur, el traidor a la sangre Weasley, ¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Te han despedido del Ministerio?--- pregunto en burla Bella

---No Bella, no me han despedido y sino quieres ser expulsada es mejor que te marches--- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo

Bella se marcho, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a ambos, después de todo era una tontería permanecer ahí estando Arthur

--- ¿Estas bien Leanne?--- pregunto Arthur ayudando a Leanne a levantarse una vez que Bella había desaparecido por completo

---Si, gracias--- contesto Leanne sonrojándose un poco al poner su mano sobre la de Arthur

---No crees que ya es muy tarde para que andes fuera de tu dormitorio

---No podía dormir y quise dar un paseo nocturno ¿Qué haces tú aquí?--- pregunto Leanne

---Asuntos del Ministerio. Tu madre me envió a hablar con Dumbledore

---Es un poco desconsiderado de su parte, ¿no crees?

---Es mi trabajo, tengo que estar disponible las 24 horas del día. Vamos, te acompaño hasta la torre, Dumbledore no notara mi retraso--- enseguida le ofreció el brazo y así caminaron hasta llegar al retrato de la señora Gorda

---Buenas noches--- se despidió Arthur de Leanne

---Buenas noches--- le contesto Leanne pero adicionalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las mejillas de Molly estaban tan sonrojadas que parecían tomates, aún recordaba que en la niñez de Leanne, esta había sentido algo por su esposo

---Arthur fue mi héroe, si él no hubiera llegado Bella me hubiera torturado hasta la locura, eso fue en venganza por lo de los pañales sucios del vagón--- les dijo Leanne a los presentes

---Siempre quise saber porque Bella te odiaba tanto, siempre se ensañaba contigo--- dijo Arthur reflexionando el porque del odio de Bella

---La verdad es que no quería herir su cuerpo sino lastimar su orgullo y lo logré aunque me gane su enemistad eterna pero era algo destinado, nunca tendríamos una relación amable--- les aseguro Leanne

--- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nuestro viejo jugando a ser el héroe--- dijo George entre risas

--- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que Bella te había atacado?--- pregunto molesto Kinsley

---Porque sabía que ustedes harían una tontería como ir tras ella, especialmente James--- le contesto Leanne

--- Te hubiéramos protegido--- le aseguro Frank

---Nuestra enemistad estaba destinada a pasar, su intervención no hubiera significado ninguna diferencia, además yo prefería mil veces ser salvada por Arthur que por ustedes--- dijo Leanne sonriendo ---Durante mucho tiempo Arthur fue mi amor platónico, un padre de familia y esposo modelo, además de muy guapo--- dijo Leanne sonriéndole a su suegro

--- ¿Por qué no continuamos con tú historia querida?--- dijo algo molesta Molly

--- ¡Hay Molly! No pensé que te molestaría, pero no fue nada más que un enamoramiento inofensivo--- se apresuro a decir Leanne algo avergonzada--- Pero bueno, en realidad solamente el primer día fue así de emocionante porque el resto nos la pasábamos estudiando y yendo a clases, así como las travesuras ocasionales. Peter se unió al grupo, sobra decir que no me agradó pero en fin, intenté aceptarlo en la medida de mis capacidades

"Lily y James se peleaban mucho, sobre todo por Snape, en general compartíamos la mayoría de las clases con los de Slytherin y era ahí cuando James y Sirius aprovechaban para molestarlo, yo intentaba detenerlos pero no podía estar sobre de ellos todo el día, pero lo mejor fue en la primera luna llena:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un asustado Remus Lupin se encontraba en medio de la sala de la Casa de los Gritos, la enfermera ya se había marchado dejándolo solo, no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos y en la mentira que les había invitado, no quería que se enteraran de su condición de hombre lobo, seguramente lo repudiarían, dejarían de ser sus amigos y el no podría soportar nada de eso

Por fin tenía amigos, amigos que lo querían y con los que se sentía cómodo y feliz, Leanne fue la primera en ofrecerle su amistad y la quería mucho y James, Sirius y Peter eran los mejores amigos que alguien podía pedir

Pensar en ellos definitivamente lo había relajado, sentía que por ellos era capaz de soportar sus transformaciones, se sentó en una silla y decidió esperar tranquilo hasta que sucediera, estaba realmente cansado, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Sus sueños eran agitados, escuchaba pasos, como si alguien lo estuvieran siguiendo.

Remus despertó dando un respingo y deseo que lo que estaba viendo fuera un sueño, un enorme león estaba plantado frente a él, se quedo lo más quieto posible, deseando que el león lo tomara como un maniquí, el pánico se estaba apoderando de él, como sería posible escapar con vida

El león movió su melena y Remus se sintió atraído por él, había algo en ese animal que le producía tranquilidad, lentamente se movió y se acerco a el, el león agacho la cabeza y Remus lo acarició

--- ¿Tienes nombre?--- le pregunto mientras le rascaba la oreja

El león movió su cabeza negativamente, cosa que sorprendió a Remus, ese león era muy inteligente

---No, bueno, te pondré Lion, ¿Te gusta?--- le pregunto de nuevo y por respuesta obtuvo un rugido, lo asusto un poco pero era la forma del león de decir que si le había gustado

En compañía del león, Remus se sentía seguro, no sabía porque pero parecía que lo conocía, había algo en su presencia que le resultaba familiar, hasta cierto punto se sentía protegido con el a su lado, inclusive cuando comenzó su transformación, no resulto tan dolorosa como en otras ocasiones y eso ya era ganancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Cómo lo supiste?--- pregunto Harry

---Telepatía--- contesto primero Hermione--- Es por eso que te es tan sencillo entrar a la mente de las demás personas, combinas la telepatía con la Legilimancia

---Moody siempre me dijo que eso me daba una ventaja injusta sobre mis compañeros, que ya de por si tenía un toque muy delicado, él y el profesor Dumbledore eran los únicos capaces de repelerme aunque ahora Ron también lo puede hacer--- dijo esto último sonriéndole a Ron

---Bueno es porque soy muy bueno en ello--- dijo orgulloso el aludido

---Siempre supe que mi Ron tenía algo muy especial--- dijo aún más orgullosa su madre

--- ¿Remus nunca se dio cuenta?--- pregunto Hermione desviando la atención de su novio, aún estaba molesta porque Ron si había logrado detener a Leanne--- Ya lo habías hecho una vez, cuando le pediste a Kingsley que protegiera a Sirius si algo te pasaba en la última misión

---No, en parte porque era un pensamiento que estaba a flor de piel en él en ese momento, para mi era como si lo estuviera gritando, tampoco los demás, me metía en sus mentes y hurgaba en ellas cuando no querían decirme algo, Colagusano siempre fue mi favorito, nunca ponía barreras, aunque en nuestro último año fue imposible hacerlo con Frank, Remus y Kingsley; Sirius y James estaban tan embobados conmigo que nunca se dieron cuenta--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¿Lo usaste con nosotros alguna vez?--- pregunto Ginny casi desafiante

---Conozco cuales son mis limites Ginny, yo nunca me entrometería donde no me llaman, ellos son mis amigos y solamente procuraba protegerlos, nunca lo hice por diversión o por buscar sus puntos flacos--- le aseguro Leanne

--- ¿Remus supo que tú eras ese león?--- pregunto Harry

---Le tomo un par de meses, pero si, él confió en mí inmediatamente pero al hombre lobo le tomo un poco más de tiempo--- contesto Leanne

--- ¿Qué hacían en esas noches?--- quiso saber Kingsley

---Los primeros meses nos la pasamos en la casa destrozándola y causando desorden pero después se volvió aburrido y como no podía sacarlo a Hogsmeade y mucho menos meterlo a Hogwarts nuestra única opción fue el bosque prohibido, conocía los horarios y las rutas de Hagrid así que no me fue difícil decidir que en el bosque podríamos divertirnos mucho--- les relato Leanne

---Eso fue totalmente irresponsable, ¡por Merlin! Leanne, te paseabas con un hombre lobo peligroso, pudo haber atado a alguien, pudo haberte atacado a ti--- dijo alarmada Molly

---Remus solamente era peligroso para los humanos y Leanne estaba transformada en león, él nunca la hubiera atacado--- recordó Harry

---El hecho de que Remus fuera un hombre lobo no significaba que no pudiera divertirse, además yo podía controlarlo, incluso someterlo de ser necesario, pero en fin, no a todos les agradaba tener a un hombre lobo y a un león paseándose por ahí--- dijo Leanne poniendo cierta cara de desagrado

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- pregunto interesado Neville

---A los centauros como a Molly, les parecía peligroso que Remus anduviera por ahí

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debían de ser más de las tres de la mañana, los árboles impedían que la poca luz que proporcionaban la luna y las estrellas se mostrara con totalidad causando un ambiente de misterio y terror. Los sonidos del bosque solamente lo empeoraban pero eso parecía no importarles a dos animales quienes corrían y jugaban a atraparse.

Era el turno del león, corría detrás del hombre lobo quien ya le llevaba una ventaja considerable hasta que simplemente lo perdió, se veía asustado y preocupado, corría desesperadamente entre los árboles hasta que un aullido de dolor delato su presencia, parecía estar herido

Leanne corrió aún más rápido y lo que vio le helo la sangre, Remus no estaba herido pero si estaba rodeado por una docena de centauros apuntándolo con sus flechas, Leanne pego un salto y se coloco delante de Remus y soltó el rugido más poderoso que pudo, el hombre lobo se sintió más seguro con su amigo a su lado

---Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo muchacha, márchate antes de que cambiemos de opinión--- le dijo en centauro más anciano

---Tiene todo que ver conmigo, él es mi ami…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Puedes hablar estando transformada?--- pregunto sorprendido Ron

---Si, es magia muy avanzada y muy poderosa, pero realmente gratificante--- contesto orgullosa de si misma Leanne

---Nunca nadie lo había logrado antes, en verdad no puedo creer que puedas hacer todo eso, tienes una imagen que no delata tus verdaderos poderes--- dijo sorprendida Hermione

---Por eso no es bueno juzgar a un libro por su portada, porque no continuamos:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Tiene todo que ver conmigo, él es mi amigo--- les dijo Leanne usando su propia voz a pesar de estar transformada en león

---Es una criatura peligrosa que no pertenece a nuestro bosque, te lo advertimos una vez más, márchate antes de que nos olvidemos que en realidad eres un humano y decidamos atacarte a ti también

---Mi amigo y yo no les hemos hecho nada malo, no nos hemos acercado a su territorio….

--- ¡TERRITORIO NIÑA! Todo el bosque es nuestro territorio y ustedes no han hecho más que invadirlo--- grito histérico un centauro

---Tranquilízate Mikos, es cierto, se han mantenido alejados de nosotros y de todos los demás habitantes del bosque, pero debes entender jovencita, que ese hombre lobo es muy peligroso y un ser salvaje y por más poderosa que seas, no siempre lo podrás controlar--- habló de nuevo el centauro más viejo

---Usted mismo lo ha dicho, soy muy poderosa y podré controlarlo, mi amigo es una buena persona y nunca le haría daño a nadie

---Puede que en su forma humana no dañe a la más simple criatura pero como hombre lobo su fuerza, sus instintos y sus sentimientos son otros, es un asesino en potencia. Esta vez los dejaremos marchar pero la próxima vez que los veamos, no tendremos la misma consideración

---No nos iremos, tenemos el mismo derecho de estar aquí como ustedes

---El poder que tengas o no, no te da derecho a compararte con nosotros, no te engañes pequeña, esto nos es más que una cortesía, si ese hombre lobo se acerca a nuestras mujeres y niños, si les causa algún daño, no tendremos piedad con él, lo atacaremos y acabaremos con él--- le dijo en un tono de amenaza el mismo centauro

---Y si ustedes se atreven a dañar a mi amigo yo los perseguiré con la misma saña y créanme que desearan no haberse cruzado en nuestro camino, porque usted lo ha dicho, soy muy poderosa, mucho más de lo que cree y no me tocaré el corazón al acabar con ustedes si atacan a mi amigo sin razón, yo soy responsable por él y sus acciones, así como de su protección

---Es eso una amenaza--- dijo con soberbia Mikos

---Solo si la suya también lo es--- le contesto con el mismo tono Leanne--- Ustedes los centauros son los seres más inteligente que he conocido, mucho más que nosotros y comprendo perfectamente que tengan sus precauciones hacía mi amigo pero les aseguro que mientras este conmigo no causara ningún daño

---Tienes un buen corazón pequeña, es una lastima que algunos se empeñen en llenarlo con maldad--- dijo de nuevo el anciano que parecía ser el patriarca

---A veces es necesario un poco de maldad--- le contesto Leanne

---Confió plenamente en que mantendrás a raya al joven lobo, solamente alguien como tú serías capaz de hacerlo, si alguna vez necesitas de nuestra ayuda, no dudes en pedirla, los guerreros con buen corazón como tú son los que pueden cambiar al mundo

---Lo mismo les digo a ustedes, nuestra alianza supondría muchos beneficios para todos y yo estaría orgullosa al poder luchar a su lado y por ustedes--- dijo asiéndole una reverencia al centauro mayor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Los centauros conocían el futuro y todas las calamidades que se avecinaban sobre nosotros y vieron en mi alguien en quien confiar--- les dijo Leanne a los presentes

---Supongo que estaba justificado que tomaran sus precauciones con Remus, pero me parece exagerado encañonarlo de esa forma--- dijo Hermione

---No creo que pensaran atacarlo en ese momento, ellos sabían de mi presencia, solamente intentaban llamar mi atención--- le aseguro Leanne

--- ¿Por qué no hablamos de cosas más alegres? Recuerdo perfectamente que tú especialidad eran las guerras de comida--- dijo divertido Frank

--- ¡Oh si! Los de Slytherin eran nuestras presas favoritas cuando no estaba tú madre--- dijo ella también muy divertida

---La Monumental--- dijo Kingsley con aire soñador

--- ¿Qué es eso?--- pregunto interesado Neville

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Estoy aburrida--- dijo Leanne mientras jugaba con su cena--- Las cosas han estado muy calmadas en los últimos días

---Si, ni siquiera las clases de DCAO han estado interesantes, ya todos manejamos a la perfección el Expelliarmus--- dijo James igual de aburrido

--- ¿Qué tienes planeado?--- le pregunto Kingsley mirando el rostro de repentina alegría de su amiga

---Sirius y Remus nunca han participado en ninguna guerra de comida--- dijo Leanne sin dejar de sonreír--- Y tampoco Peter--- dijo de pronto--- Además, los profesores no han llegado aún, eso nos dará una ventaja

---Estas segura de que la quieres hacer aquí, es decir, en el Gran Comedor--- dijo sonriendo también Frank

---Si y ya tengo a mi victima principal

--- ¿Quién?--- pregunto emocionado Sirius--- ¿Puede ser Quejicus?

---No, creo que es hora de ajustar cuentas con alguien más--- dijo Leanne maliciosamente--- Cúbranme

Leanne tomo un pastel especialmente lleno de crema batida y se dirigió hacía la puerta, caminaba tan disimuladamente que nadie pudo ver sus verdaderas intenciones, hasta que estuvo cerca de su victima, fingiendo un tropiezo inexistente le embarro el pastel en la cara a Lucius Malfoy

--- ¡ESTUPIDA!--- grito enojado Lucius

--- ¡Hay Lucius! ¡Cuanto lo siento! No te vi, estas especialmente transparente el día de hoy, has estado practicando de más los hechizos desilusionadores--- dijo Leanne con un tono tan inocente que parecía incapaz de hacer maldades

Lucius saco su varita pero antes siquiera de que pudiera apuntar a Leanne recibió tres pastelazos más, cortesía de James, Sirius y Kingsley

--- ¡GUERRA!--- grito emocionado Frank y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a mano

No hizo falta que nadie más gritara de nuevo porque todos se pusieron a lanzar comida a amigos y demás compañeros, los más afectados fueron los de Slytherin, especialmente Snape y el grupo de Malfoy

La comida continuaba apareciendo en las fuentes, lo que hacía interminable la guerra, a los pocos minutos ya todos estaban completamente cubiertos de comida y jugo de calabaza

Las risas y las carcajadas eran cortadas constantemente por pastel o pudín, los resbalones al correr perseguido o siendo perseguido tampoco se hicieron esperar

--- ¡BAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS….!---- comenzó a gritar la profesora McGonagall pero su grito se vio interrumpido por un pastelazo en la cara, gracias a la mala puntería de Peter

Todos se quedaron especialmente quietos, nadie respiraba si quiera, la furia de la profesora McGonagall era legendaria y el profesor Dumbledore solo lo empeoro al tomar un poco de betún de su mejilla y decir:

--- ¡Chocolate! Mi favorito

Todos estallaron en risas, si al profesor Dumbledore le parecía divertido, entonces nadie sería castigado

---Los responsables--- dijo la profesora McGonagall lo más controlada que pudo, pero aún estaba enojada

Docenas de manas se levantaron señalando a Leanne, Sirius, James, Kingsley, Frank, Alice, Remus y por supuesto Peter

---El resto de ustedes vallan inmediatamente a sus casas, cincuenta puntos menos a cada una de ellas y diez menos por cada uno de los responsables--- continuo la profesora--- Ustedes--- dijo señalando a los ocho amigos--- Se encargaran de dejar este lugar reluciente de limpio y sin magia

---130 puntos menos para Gryffindor, creó que eso no basta profesora, deberían castigarlos por el resto del año escolar--- dijo con malicia Malfoy

---Gracias por su sugerencia señor Malfoy, pero le aconsejo que se marche si no quiere ayudarlos a limpiar--- dijo molesta la profesora

---Buen trabajo chicos, este a sido nuestro mejor trabajo--- dijo Leanne riendo a carcajadas y completamente cubierta de pastel una vez que estuvieron solos

---Si, esto ha sido monumental--- apunto Remus entre risas

---La Monumental, ese será su nombre, excelente idea Remus--- dijo sonriente Leanne

---Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a limpiar antes de que la profesora regrese y nos baje más puntos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Debo admitir que ese fue el mejor momento de Peter--- dijo sonriente Leanne

---Si, es una lastima en lo que se convirtió--- dijo algo sombrío Harry

--- ¿Y eso hicieron en casa de la abuela?--- pregunto Neville completamente divertido

---Si, Augusta aún tiene ese recuerdo muy fresco en su memoria, especialmente porque ella termino como un pastel--- recordó su padre

---Ella intento detenernos y terminó atrapada en medio de la guerra, Leanne fue la que más le lanzo pasteles--- le aseguro su madre

---Y desde entonces me tiene manía--- dijo soltando una carcajada Leanne

---En verdad me parece increíble que tú fueras la de la idea, Dumbledore tenía razón, tú eras la mente maestra detrás de todas la travesuras que hacían en el colegio--- dijo sorprendida la profesora McGonagall

---No de todas pero si de las más desastrosas--- dijo orgullosa Leanne

Los invitados ya se fueron muy entrada la noche, estar en la mansión era muy divertido, en parte porque tenía muchos lugares que explorar y otros para aprender, aunque Hermione y Percy fueron los únicos que visitaron la biblioteca

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se habían quedado en la mansión a pesar de que Molly se había puesto un poco reacia a dejarlos quedar, aún estaba algo contrariada por haber comprobado que Leanne en verdad había tenido un enamoramiento por su esposo y no quería dejar a sus hijos con ella, pero su esposo habían intervenido para lograr que se quedaran

---Tú biblioteca es increíble Leanne, tiene mucha información--- le dijo Hermione sentándose en la sala después de haber pasado un par de horas dentro de ella--- Nunca había visto tantos libros como los que tienes y hay algunos escrito en un lenguaje muy interesante, con símbolos muy extraños, son grandes y gruesos

--- ¿Los que están al final del segundo estante?--- le pregunto Leanne

---Si--- contesto esta

---Créeme, no te estas perdiendo de nada, es gigante antiguo--- le dijo Leanne con una sonrisa en los labios

--- ¡En serio! Entonces pase tres horas intentando descifrarlo, se veía tan interesante--- dijo Hermione completamente avergonzada

---No te sientas mal, muchos más han caído en las trampas de mi abuelo, él era algo desconfiado en cuanto a sus libros se trataba, los más interesantes y poderosos los hacía pasar por viejos y destartalados mientras que los no tan interesantes los cubría con sus mejores encuadernados--- le aseguro Leanne--- Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo que quería mostrarles es lo que paso después de la guerra de comida:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del colegio, se había quedado dormida y su amiga Alice no había tenido la consideración de despertarla, no quería llegara tarde a clases, no después del castigo de la profesora Mcgonagall así que ni siquiera se molesto en llamar a la puerta sino que la abrió de un tirón y lo que sucedió después solamente la confundió más

El profesor Slughorn la recibió con aplausos y risas atronadoras y esta le hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, si algo sabía, era que eso solo molestaría aún más a sus detractores

--- ¡Maravilloso! Simplemente maravilloso--- dijo Slughorn una vez que Leanne termino de hacer reverencias--- Hacia años que no veía al colegio con tanta vida y alegría

---Me complace que haya disfrutado tato nuestra pequeña fiesta--- le dijo Leanne tan sonriente como le era posible

--- ¡Me encanto!--- el profesor Slughorn parecía un niño pequeño con la alegría que transmitía--- Yo mismo lancé unos buenos pastelazos y esquive algunos otros, gracias a mi buena fortuna de llegar antes de que el resto de los profesores

---Si, lo observe y le puedo asegurar que tiene una excelente condición física y un mejor brazo--- lo barbeo Leanne

Tenían que admitirlo, ella tenía un talento para salirse con la suya a pesar de ser completamente culpable y más con el profesor Slughorn quien siempre pasaba por alto sus travesura, inclusa las premiaba

---En mis años mozos fui un excelente jugador de Quidditch pero nunca me intereso formar parte del equipo principal pero era un excelente suplente--- dijo con un dejo de falsa modestia

---Pues me parece que desperdició su talento, con su ayuda tal vez el equipo de Slytherin hubiera tenido mejores resultados--- le aseguro Leanne

---No cree que ya es hora de comenzar con la clase profesor--- dijo irritado Snape por las alabanzas de este hacía Leanne

--- ¿Por qué no te callas Quejicus?--- le dijo molesto James

---Tranquilo joven Potter, él joven Snape tiene razón, es hora de comenzar la clase, pero que le parece señorita Love si después se pasa por mi despacho y tenemos una reunión del Club Slug--- le pidió esperanzado

---Tendrá que hacer muchos meritos para conseguirme como la joya más preciada de su colección--- dijo sin ningún descaro Leanne

--- ¡Me gustan los retos! Y créeme que te voy a conseguir--- le dijo guiñándole un ojo--- Pero para empezar les otorgare cinco punto a cada uno de los responsables y diez al joven Peter por su excelente puntería

Leanne y los demás le agradecieron con una reverencia, después esta se fue a sentar en su lugar

---Ten cuidado Leanne, la nube en la que estas parada se puede deshacer--- le dijo Lily una vez que el profesor se había alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar su conversación

---No se de que me estas hablando Lily, mi nube esta hecha de acero sólido, en todo caso tú deberías cuidado, nadie te va a poner a ti antes que a mi--- le aseguro Leanne mirándola directamente a los ojos

---Lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien, simplemente lo hiciste para molestar a Malfoy y a los de Slytherin--- le dijo bajando la voz para que no la escuchara Snape

---Ellos comenzaron a molestarme primero, el que se lleva se aguanta, además a ti también te vi arrojando varios pastelazos, no me vengas ahora con una actitud de digna--- le dijo Leanne

---Tenía que defenderme y defender a Severus, lo estaban atacando con todo, cosa que creo tú comprendes--- le recordó Lily

---Estoy segura de que quieres mucho a Snape pero no creo que seas capaz de hacer por él lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por mis amigos, incluso mataría por ellos--- le dijo Leanne también en voz baja

---Gracias a tú broma, perdimos 130 puntos--- le recordó Lily--- Causaste muchos estragos y aún así te recompensan

--- ¿Percibo celos en tu tono de voz?, no se si lo has notado Lily pero la mitad de los puntos Gryffindor son gracias a siete de los responsables de la guerra de ayer, ¿Cuántos puntos has aportado tú?--- le pregunto Leanne--- ¿50? Pues yo he aportado 200, así que de vez en cuando podemos darnos el lujo de perder algunos cuantos--- le dijo sin molestarse pero segura de si misma---Te puedo asegurar que para el final de esta semana ya los habremos recuperado y probablemente aún más, y para muestras, un botón, hoy ya recuperamos 45 puntos, así que la próxima vez, antes de hablar, será mejor que te informes mejor

--- ¿Te esta molestando Lily?--- pregunto Snape al darse cuenta de que Lily y Leanne estaban hablando

---No Sev, solamente estábamos hablando--- le contesto su amiga

---Si Sev, yo nunca molestaría a mi amiga Lily, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu poción?--- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, de esas que solamente le dedicaba a Peter

---Escúchame Leanne, Lily es muy importante para mi y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño--- la amenazó Snape

---No creó que llegues a tocarle un pelo Quejicus, no mientras nosotros estemos junto con ella--- le advirtió Kingsley

---O es que acaso no te fueron suficientes las palizas que ya te hemos dado--- le dijo Sirius sentándose junto a Snape

--- ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mi amiga, Evans?--- le pregunto James a Lily de mala manera

--- ¿Qué sucede allá atrás?--- pregunto el profesor Slughorn algo nervioso

---Nada profesor, simple reunión de cerebros--- contesto Frank

---Vamos, dejémoslos trabajar--- Leanne tomo a James, Sirius, Frank y a Kingsley--- Lily es mi amiga James ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?--- le dijo molesta a James una vez que estuvieron sentados en su lugar

---No las suficientes--- dijo sonriente Sirius--- Pero yo lo entendí a la primera

---Eso es por que eres un buen niño--- le dijo Leanne aún más sonriente, cosa que molesto a James

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Recuperaron los puntos?--- pregunto Ron

---Si, para el final de ese día ya los habíamos recuperado--- le respondió Leanne con satisfacción

--- ¿Por qué todos estaban tan desesperados por obtener tú aprobación?--- le pregunto Harry

---Es algo que necesitas cuando estas cerca de alguien a quien tú consideras superior, tienes, necesitas tener su aprobación y eso sucedía con mis amigos, ellos necesitaban mi aprobación y yo necesitaba la aprobación del profesor Dumbledore, es una necesidad, es casi tan necesario como respirar porque te sientes a su altura--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¿Lily si era tú amiga?--- pregunto Hermione por la forma en que Leanne había tratado a Lily

---Nosotras éramos muy competitivas, Lily quería demostrar que ella estaba a mí altura así que siempre estaba intentando minimizarme o quitarle importancia a mis acciones, era una amistad que nació en la competencia para ver quien era mejor pero te puedo asegurar que nos quisimos mucho una vez que superamos nuestras ansias de superioridad

---Siempre dijeron que mi madre era la mejor--- le dijo Harry pero él sabía que Leanne era aún más poderosa

---Lily era muy inteligente y una alumna modelo pero hay gente innata y Lily no lo era

---Pero tú si--- dijo Harry conociendo la respuesta

---No lo tomes a mal Harry, muchos otros se sentían de esa forma y me retaban a duelos solo para medirse contra mi aunque siempre perdían y otros preferían no hacerlo porque entonces estarían perdiendo no solo frente a una mujer sino frente a una de 11 años pero Lily y Kingsley siempre fueron mi competencia más dura, Lily nunca me gano pero si me daba mucho trabajo. Kingsley y yo nunca queríamos perder frente al otro, a él fue el único que nunca lo deje ganar; a James y a Sirius si--- le dijo Leanne

Harry sabía que su madre fue una excelente bruja pero era obvio que Leanne era aún mucho mejor y eso no era nada de que avergonzarse, ya que Leanne había nacido así tal y como él lo había hecho, ambos tenían poderes innatos.


	23. AZKABAN

23. AZKABAN

La oscuridad cubría completamente todo, era tan sofocante que nadie parecía estar respirando, el frío engarrotaba los huesos y nublaba el cerebro como una niebla, nadie en su sano juicio entraría a ese lugar por gusto, inclusive por gratificación.

Los dementores se movían como diabólicos títeres entre los estrechos pasillos de las celdas de la prisión más repulsiva nunca antes vista: Azkaban, los aurores permanecían a corta pero precautoria distancia de ellos, custodiados por sus queridos patronus.

Algunos gritos aislados llagaban a los oídos de los demás prisioneros y guardias, los dementores debían de estar cerca de ellos, cosa que no le importaba mucho a los aurores, después de todo esos mortifagos eran los culpables de las muertes de sus familiares y amigos, tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos y sueños que no vieron la sombra que en esos momentos se paseaba por las celdas, buscando a sus objetivos

Una bruja bajita, rechoncha y con cara de sapo estaba sentada en su celda, algo más arreglada que la del resto de los prisioneros, por lo menos esta contaba con una pequeña cama además de un cuadro con un gato especialmente feo, el objeto más preciado por Dolores Jane Umbridge, quien lo miraba completamente embobada, tal vez era por el efecto de los dementores o simplemente ya había perdido la razón

Tan embobada se encontraba que no noto la sombra que en esos momentos se abría paso por los barrotes de su celda pero en cambio si noto el repentino cambio en la atmósfera del lugar, ahora el aire se sentía pesado y frío, tal y como se ponía cuando un dementor se acercaba a su celda, asustada se levanto de la cama e intento ver a través de los barrotes, en cualquier momento un dementor aparecería casi de la nada para traerle malos recuerdos

---No creó que nadie se acerque a esta celda en algún tiempo, no mientras yo este aquí--- dijo una voz especialmente cruel a sus espaldas

Umbridge se quedo completamente quieta, conocía esa voz y casi deseo que el dementor estuviera afuera, eso sería menos doloroso que ver a la persona que ahora estaba dentro de su celda, presa de la desesperación comenzó a gritar como loca

--- ¡AUXILIO GUARDIA, AUXILIO!--- grito tanto como sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitieron--- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!

---Nadie va a venir en tú auxilio, ni siquiera te escuchan--- le dijo tranquilamente la voz a sus espaldas

--- ¡GUUUUAAAAAARDIIIIIIIIAAAAA!--- grito de nuevo Dolores pero al ver que nadie acudía se dejo caer resigna al suelo esperando el golpe final

Pero espero y espero y nada sucedía, al cabo de un rato tuvo la esperanza de que todo eso hubiera sido un sueño, una ilusión producida por el encierro, si eso era, una ilusión, así que muy lentamente se volvió y lo que vio la dejo completamente paralizada, en verdad era ella

---Nunca me gustaron los gatos sabes--- Leanne tomo el cuadro del gato, lo observo por unos segundos, eras especialmente feo y después lo dejo caer

--- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--- grito Dolores pero su grito fue en vano, su adorado cuadro con su gato cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos

--- ¡Hay Lola, lo lamento mucho, es que a veces puedo llegar a ser tan torpe!--- fingió una disculpa Leanne--- Pero debes admitir que era horrible yo solamente te he hecho un favor

Pero Dolores no la escuchaba sino que estaba arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo los pedazos de su antiguo cuadro, sollozando

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?--- pregunto levantando la mirada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

---Es que acaso no puedo hacer visitas a viejos conocidos

---Tú no estas aquí para una visita social, tú estas aquí para regodearte con mi sufrimiento, ahora estarás contenta ¿no? Lo tienes todo y yo no tengo nada--- le dijo molesta Umbridge

---La verdad es que tienes razón, quería verificar con mis propios ojos que en verdad habías dejado de ser un problema y para ver si estabas recibiendo tu castigo pero cual fue mi sorpresa la darme cuenta de que no es así

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- pregunto asustada Umbridge, la mirada de Leanne se había vuelto aún más cruel que antes y su sonrisa era diabólica, casi demente

---Estas pagando por los crímenes cometidos contra los magos descendientes de muggles más no por los dos crímenes más crueles que has cometido--- su voz era tan fría y desalmada

---No se de que me estas hablando, yo recibí el castigo que me merecía--- dijo completamente asustada Umbridge, conocía a la perfección el carácter de Leanne y de lo que era capaz de hacer, ella la vio en incontables ocasiones enfrentarse a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos y salir ilesa

---Te suena el nombre de Sirius Black

--- ¡YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON SU MUERTE! ¡TE LO JURO!--- grito Umbridge completamente desquiciada, si por alguien era capaz de matar Leanne era por Sirius--- ¡FUERON LOS MORTIFAGOS! ¡ELLOS LO MATARON! ¡FUE BELLATRIX!

---Podrá haber sido Bella quien asesto el golpe final pero tú fuiste la culpable de su muerte, tú fuiste quien obligo a Harry a ir a rescatar a alguien que no necesitaba ser rescatado--- le recordó Leanne--- Por tú culpa Sirius esta muerto, por tus ansias de poder y por tú desquiciada locura

---Es más fácil culpar a otros ¿no es así?--- le dijo Umbridge en un intento desesperado por recuperar el control de la situación--- En realidad tú fuiste la culpable de su muerte, si no hubieras desaparecido él ahora estaría vivo

---Tienes razón Lola, es más fácil culparte a ti que vivir atormentada por mis recuerdos pero el problema es que eres completamente culpable, si tú no hubieras intervenido, Sirius estaría vivo pero hasta eso se te hubiera perdonado pero cometiste un crimen mucho peor que ese

---No se de que me estas hablando--- dijo Umbridge nerviosa

---No me mientas, profanaste de la peor forma el cuerpo de mi maestro favorito, del hombre que me enseño todo lo que sabía

---No, no, yo no lo hice--- pero Umbridge no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento Leanne levanto su varita y la apunto a su cabeza

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolores Umbridge caminaba a prisa por los pasillos del Ministerio, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos, quería asegurarse que era verdad, lo había leído en el periódico pero conocía a ese hombre, él era capaz de fingir su propia muerte con tal de seguir atormentando a todos aquellos que él creía que eran malos y fingirse muerto le daba la cubierta perfecta.

No había nadie, eso tenía que ser una señal, los calabozos del Ministerio siempre estaban vacíos pero siempre había uno que otro auror vigilando pero no pensó que con él estarían de la misma forma, pero así era, paso casi volando por los calabozos, tenía que encontrar el número 39.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para ella y ahí estaba él, recostado como si estuviera dormido, él gran héroe, el guerrero incansable, Alastor Moody en verdad estaba muerto.

Albus Dumbledore ya había caído y ahora uno de sus más fieles defensores, muy pronto no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, ella sería la más importante, no habría nadie capaz de contradecirla, eso la emocionaba de sobremanera.

Comenzó a caminar al rededor del cadáver, observándolo palmo a palmo, ese hombre era el culpable de que muchos de sus planes no hubiesen prosperado, de que la hubieran relegado a una categoría inferior y ahora estaba ella ahí, viva y él no, estaba disfrutando ese instante como nunca había disfrutado nada, era completamente feliz.

---Es una lastima el destino que corriste, debiste haberte quedado en el retiro--- le dijo con malicia--- Querían quitarme de mi puesto y no pudieron, es gracioso como el destino acomoda todo en su lugar

Umbridge se acerco al rostro de Alastor y con un hechizo de su varita, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando saco con sus propias manos el ojo mágico

---Un pequeño recuerdo--- dijo antes de volverle a cerrar los parpados y salir con el ojo mágico entre las manos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Y lo mejor de todo es que no puedes culpar al medallón porque en ese momento no lo llevabas puesto, no fue más que tú ambición--- le dijo Leanne apuntándola con su varita, en sus ojos solamente había odio--- Él confiaba en mí y él no confiaba en nadie

---Yo…. Yo--- Dolores no sabía que decir, nunca la había visto tan enojada

---Él era como mi abuelo, con Moody hacía cosas que mi propio abuelo nunca hizo conmigo, me contaba cuentos, me llevaba a pasear y me compraba helados, él fue el único que no me vio como una fuente inagotable de poder--- Leanne parecía estar al borde del llanto y la cólera--- Yo lo quería mucho y tú profanaste su cuerpo

--- ¡Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!--- dijo desesperadamente Dolores

---Moody fue el mejor maestro que tuve--- continuo Leanne sin prestarle atención al comentario de Umbridge--- Él me enseño a defenderme, él me enseño muchas cosas, él era mi profesor favorito, él me quería y yo lo quería mucho y tú te mereces el peor de los castigos

--- ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!--- grito Umbridge, estaba de rodillas suplicando por su vida

---No te voy a matar, la muerte no es suficiente castigo para ti, tengo algo especialmente destinado para ti--- Leanne apunto con su varita hacía la cama de Umbidge y en ella aparecieron una pluma negra y hojas de papel--- ¿Reconoces esa pluma?--- le pregunto Leanne al ver la cara de horror de esta

--- ¡No puedes! Yo las destruí todas--- dijo nerviosa con su voz chillona

---Más bien quisiste ocultarlas todas pero yo las encontré, obligaste a alumnos inocentes a usar su propia sangre para escribir tonterías por decir la verdad o contradecir tus locas ideas, toma esto como un castigo divino, sufrirás las misma torturas que ellos, escribirás "No debo comportarme como una perra" hasta que entiendas el mensaje y créeme te estaré observando--- Leanne apunto de nuevo a los pedazos del cuadro roto y estos se reconstruyeron de inmediato solo que esta vez en lugar de haber un gato, había un perro negro y grande

Leanne salió de la habitación dejando a solas a Dolores, ese recuerdo la había asqueado completamente provocándole un mareo, Moody había tenido un lugar muy importante en su vida, él siempre la había querido mucho pero sobre todo y lo que más le había llegado a Leanne era saber que ella era una de las pocas personas en las que Moody confiaba, pero aún tenía que hacer otra visita

Su celda estaba en el último piso de la prisión, donde la seguridad era extrema, todos los prisioneros estaba vigilados por lo menos dos dementores pero en ese momento solamente una celda estaba ocupada desde la fuga de los mortifagos más peligrosos, a este lo acaban de capturar unos días atrás y tenía a cinco dementores postrados a sus puertas

Pero los dementores ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Leanne, era una sombra pasando a través de los barrotes, una ventaja aprendida hace muchos años

El olor a suciedad, sudor y sangre se apodero inmediatamente de ella aumentando aún más su mareo y asco pero no era nada que ella no pudiera soportar, Fenrir Greyback se movía lo poco que le permitían las cadenas de plata que ahora lo aprisionaban, él si había sentido el olor de Leanne, aquel dulce olor que muchas veces quiso poseer, su sangre debía de ser deliciosa

---Estaba esperando tú visita, esto ha estado realmente aburrido, como veras los dementores no tiene el mismo efecto en mí, probablemente porque adoro recordar mis hazañas--- dijo Greyback con su voz áspera como un ladrido

---Es algo impresionante, muy pocos pueden soportar los efectos de los dementores--- le aseguro Leanne parándose justo donde la luz de la luna daba, quería que él la viera a la perfección

---Me siento alagado, no todos los días se reciben cumplidos de una heredera

---Pues entonces creo que te sentirás aún más alagado cuando te diga que las cadenas que te aprisionan las compre precisamente yo

---Tienes razón, me siento completamente halagado

---La luna llena esta a la vuelta de la esquina--- dijo Leanne mirando por la ventana--- Esta debe ser la primera vez que no sales a cazar, eso debe tenerte muy mal

---Debo admitir que nunca me imagine que esto llegaría a pasar pero tú sola presencia me hace sentir mejor

--- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí Fernir?--- le pregunto Leanne acercándose un poco más a Greyback

---Supongo que para verme no--- le contesto este mientras jugaba con el cabello de Leanne, ahora que ella se había acercado un poco más

---Uno de mis mejores amigos era un hombre lobo, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías--- dijo Leanne mirando fijamente a Greyback

--- ¡Como olvidarlo!--- dijo Greyback--- Ese Lupin siempre estará en mi top ten, gracias a él tú estuviste más cerca de mí--- dijo con una carcajada y oliendo el cabello de Leanne

---Hace mucho tiempo le prometí a mi amigo que un día lo vengaría, tú siempre fuiste uno de mis principales objetivos--- los ojos de Leanne desprendían una luz muy especial, era alegría mezclada con odio

---Así que por eso estas aquí, para verme derrotado, pero no te preocupes, algún día lograre escapar y tú serás mi principal objetivo--- le dijo este con la misma intensidad

--- ¿Sabes que es esto?--- le pregunto Leanne mostrándole tres pequeñas pelotas plateadas, estas estaban suspendidas en su mano izquierda--- Es plata liquida ¿Sabes lo que le hace la plata a los hombre lobo?

Por primera vez, Fernir Greyback mostró temor, él sabía lo que la plata podía hacerle a los hombres lobo, lo podía matar

Leanne coloco su mano derecha en el corazón del hombre lobo y con el dedo índice hizo un corte en forma de cruz, la herida apenas si tenía unos milímetros de profundidad, pero este estaba paralizado por el miedo, Leanne acercó su mano izquierda a la herida y la presiono fuertemente contra su corazón, la plata liquida penetro lentamente y los gritos de dolor de Greyback inundaron el lugar

---Si alguna vez llegas a escapar de este lugar, la plata que ahora esta dentro de tú cuerpo te impedirá matar porque será tan doloroso transformarte en lobo que ni siquiera podrás moverte, te matará lentamente--- dijo Leanne aún manteniendo su mano izquierda en el pecho de Fernir mientras esta cerraba completamente

Los gruñidos de odio y dolor de Cernir acompañaron a Leanne hasta los barrotes que lo separaban de los dementores

---Será un placer visitarte una vez que nazca el pequeño--- dijo Fernir justo antes de que Leanne traspasara los barrotes como lo había hecho antes

Ella se quedo paralizada por lo que le dijo Greyback pero reacciono inmediatamente, no quería estar un minuto más en ese lugar

---Leanne--- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, esta tardo en reaccionar, ya tenía un pie en la pequeña barca, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, las palabras de Fernir aún retumbaban en su cabeza

---King, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?--- pregunto Leanne al ver a su amigo

---Puse una protección extra para ti--- le contesto Kingsley--- Nunca me gustaron tus salidas nocturnas, nunca traían nada bueno

---Estoy embarazada---dijo Leanne completamente abstraída antes de desmayarse con sus manos en el vientre de forma protectora

La segunda semana de junio hacía su aparición con la luz del sol acompañada de una Leanne completamente desmayada en los brazos de Kingsley.


	24. HOGAR, NO TAN DULCE HOGAR

24. HOGAR, NO TAN DULCE HOGAR

Leanne despertó sintiéndose más mareada de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, tenía un paño húmedo en la cabeza, un nudo en la garganta y una sensación agradable en el estomago; sus ojos le pesaban tanto que no hizo ningún intento en levantarse, se sentía a gusto en aquella cama tan cómoda

---Leonor esta con Charlie--- la voz de Kingsley tardo mucho en llegarle a Leanne, quien aún estaba un poco dormida por lo que también tardo en contestarle--- Quiere que ya regreses, dice que no soporta estar rodeada de los Weasley. Leanne….

---No me quiero levantar, enviare a alguien más, ella puede regresar--- le dijo Leanne sin siquiera abrir los ojos

Unos segundos más tarde apareció Leonor con cara de enojada

---Estas loca o simplemente no lo entiendes--- le dijo enojada a Leanne

---Leanne no se siente bien, no creo que sea bueno que le grites--- la reprendió Kingsley

---Se suponía que regresarías antes de que ellos despertaran, he tenido que prepararles yo el desayuno y limpiar el tiradero que han dejado y además no puedes seguir usando la proyección astral, le hace mal al bebé--- continuo con su pedorreta Leonor

---Entonces es verdad--- dijo sorprendido Kingsley

---Claro que es verdad--- le dijo más tranquila Leonor

---Pero tampoco le hace mal al bebé, la magia que utilizo no le afecta--- les aseguro Leanne

Ginny se levanto muy temprano ese día, ella y Harry habían quedado en ir a dar un paseo, estarían todo el día juntos, solamente ellos dos

---Buenos días--- saludo Ginny a Leanne al entrar a la cocina

--- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?--- le dijo molesta para después marcharse dejándola sola

Ginny la miro algo extrañada, Leanne siempre estaba de buen humor pero ahora se veía realmente molesta, lo que ella no sabía era que ella era Leonor no Leanne

--- ¿Qué le pasa a Leanne?--- le pregunto Ginny a Harry una vez que ambos salieron de la mansión

---No lo se, cuando se levanto estaba de mal humor y durante el desayuno estuvo muy callada, casi se nos cuelga del cuello cuando se dio cuenta de que no recogimos nuestros platos pero después ya estaba todo muy normal inclusive nos preparo unas bebidas. Deben ser cosas de mujeres--- le respondió Harry

---Si, tal vez--- dijo Ginny al final, no quería hablar de Leanne

Los señores Weasley, Ginny y Harry habían decidido que lo mejor era esperar a que Harry terminara sus estudios de Auror para entonces empezar a planear la boda, cosa que le pareció lo mejor a ambos, ella había sido aceptada en las Arpías de Holyhead, sus entrenamientos comenzarían a principios de Julio.

Harry y Ginny caminaban sin rumbo fijo, en realidad lo que querían era estar solo los dos, no tenían planes, solamente disfrutaban el lugar, la mansión estaba rodeada por un enorme bosque, con grandes árboles, frutales y florales, cosa que le daba al lugar un ambiente muy romántico

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?--- le pregunto Harry a Ginny

---No lo se, lo que tú quieras, podemos quedarnos aquí o ir a pasear al callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade--- le respondió Ginny

---Que te parece si vamos al Londres muggle, la verdad es que siempre he querido ir al cine

--- ¿Al cine? ¿Qué es eso?--- pregunto Ginny algo confundida

---Es un lugar donde puedes ver películas, es muy entretenido, te aseguro que te vas a divertir

Ginny tomo la mano que Harry y ambos se desaparecieron en el bosque y aparecieron en un callejón de una calle atestada de muggles demasiado ocupados como para ponerles atención. Harry le había pedido a Bill que le cambiara algo de oro por dinero muggle.

Caminaron observando los escaparates mientras Harry le explicaba para que servían algunas cosas que ella llamaba "objetos para chiflados como mi padre", compraron helados y se divirtieron mirando a un mimo para después dirigirse al cine

Dieron tres vueltas en el elevador porque Ginny lo encontraba divertidísimo y otras cuantas en las escaleras eléctricas, hasta que llamaron demasiado la atención, compraron palomitas, dulces y refrescos, para después meterse a la sala donde pasarían la película

Ginny nunca había visto una película muggle y esa era la cosa más romántica que había visto, el fantasma que regresa del más allá para proteger a la mujer que amaba, la música, y la escena donde juegan con la arcilla, todo era lo más romántico del mundo

--- ¡Hay Harry! Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida, gracias por traerme a verla--- le dijo Ginny secándose unas lágrimas al salir del cine

---Me alegra que te haya gustado Ginny, la verdad es que yo también me divertí mucho, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?--- le pregunto Harry

---No, la verdad es que esas chucherías me dejaron llena, tal vez no debimos comer tanto, además ya es muy tarde y tenemos que regresar--- cuando salieron del cine ya estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor era no molestar a la señora Weasley

Buscaron un lugar tranquilo donde desaparecerse y aparecieron en los bordes de la Magriguera, la señora Weasley ya los esperaba aunque fingía estar dando de comer a las gallinas. Entro a la casa el tiempo justo para que los dos jóvenes se despidieran y después volvió a salir

---Harry querido, Leanne quiere que vayas a la mansión--- le informo poniéndole un pastel en las manos--- Dijo algo sobre un pequeño paseo

---Gracias señora Weasley, nos vemos mañana--- Harry camino hasta los limites del hechizo que no le permitía aparecerse y se desapareció

Leanne y Charlie estaban sentados en la sala tomando el té cuando él entro

--- ¿Qué tal tu día Harry?--- pregunto Leanne ofreciéndole una taza de té

---Nos la pasamos muy bien

---Van a ir esta noche--- quiso saber Charlie

--- ¿A dónde?--- pregunto interesado Harry recordando lo que le había dicho Molly

---El día de ayer trasladaron a los Dursley de nuevo a Privet Drive, nos tomo un tiempo poder sacarlos de la casa de seguridad pero ya están en su hogar y me pareció una buena idea hacerles una visita, claro, si quieres acompañarme, sino yo puedo ir sola--- le explico Leanne

---Bueno, si, supongo que si--- dijo Harry algo sorprendido, en todo ese tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en la suerte que corrían los Dursley y mucho menos en volver a pisar aquella casa

---No es necesario que me acompañes Harry, en realidad es una visita oficial, voy para explicarles algunas cosas referentes a sus seguridad y si no quieres regresar lo entenderé perfectamente--- le dijo Leanne al ver la cara de Harry

---Quiero ir, la verdad es que tengo que ir--- le aseguro Harry

---Pues bien, sube a cambiarte, nos vamos en 15 minutos

Harry subió a la habitación que anteriormente pertenecía a su padre, sobre la cama encontró ropa muggle nueva, pensó que tal vez de esa forma sus tíos lo recibirían un poco mejor, ya que si se presentaba con sus ropas comunes se pondrían a dar gritos y maldiciones. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y al bajar de nuevo a la sala Leanne ya lo esperaba ahí; llevaba un sencillo vestido negro pero muy elegante, era de las pocas personas mágicas que él conocía que sabía vestirse a la perfección de muggle

---Que tengan buen viaje--- los despidió Charlie desde la puerta de la mansión

Ellos anduvieron bordeando el campo protector hasta adentrarse un poco en el bosque, a Leanne nunca le había gustado desaparecerse completamente en lugares descubiertos

---Manías que le tome prestadas a Moody--- le dijo Leanne deteniéndose cuando ella considero que ya estaban lo bastante protegidos por los árboles--- No me pareció muy buena idea irrumpir en su casa por medio de la chimenea, si mal no recuerdo, Petunia nunca fue muy fanática de la magia y tengo entendido que tampoco lo es su marido

---Ellos odian todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, ¿entonces nos vamos a desaparecer?--- pregunto Harry reprimiendo malos recuerdos

---Si--- Leanne le ofreció una mano y ambos se desaparecieron

Harry reconoció inmediatamente el callejón de la calle Magnolia, ese lugar donde vio por primera vez a su padrino, Leanne no se detuvo mucho, sino que simplemente lo dio una ojeada y continuo caminando, en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. Había vuelto, hogar, no tan dulce hogar

---Creo que una ofrenda de paz no nos caería nada mal--- Leanne agito su varita y dos grandes paquetes envueltos para regalo aparecieron de la nada, uno lo tomo ella y el otro se lo ofreció a Harry--- Tuvieron algunos inconvenientes mientras estuvieron en la casa de seguridad

Adentro solamente se escuchaba el sonido del televisor y los resoplidos del tío Vernon, Leanne guardo su varita y llamo a la puerta, pasos apresurados y pesados se escucharon, unos segundos más tarde el rostro redondo colorado de tío Vernon les dio la bienvenida

---Buenas noches señor Durs….--- pero Leanne no pudo continuar con su saludo porque en ese momento tío Vernon dirigió la mirada a Harry y cerro la puerta con un portazo

---Bueno, supongo que no podía esperar un recibimiento caluroso--- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

Harry paso la mirada por la fachada de la casa, no quería recordar pero eso era tan imposible como dejar de amar a Ginny, las imágenes de la última vez que había estado ahí le inundaron el cerebro, el ataque de los mortifagos, la muerte de Hedwing, la terrible suerte de George y por supuesto la muerte de ojoloco

--- ¿Quién era Vernon querido?--- se escucho la voz de tía Petunia sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

--- ¡NADIE! ¡Asquerosos mocosos que encuentran divertido llamar y correr!--- le grito su esposo completamente furioso

Leanne le sonrió divertida y volvió a llamar a la puerta

--- ¡Ahora van a ver esos mocosos!--- Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta blandiendo un cepillo para platos como garrote

---Buenas noches Tuney--- tía Petunia dejo caer el cepillo e inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y entro corriendo despavorida, comportamiento que siempre adoptaba Dudley cuando había magos cerca

--- ¿Tuney?--- pregunto Harry, él sabía que su madre la llamaba así de cariño pero no esperaba que Leanne lo supiera

---También conocía a tu tía, un verano pase unos días en su antigua casa--- le contesto Leanne--- Creo que quieren recibirnos o de lo contrarío no habían dejado la puerta abierta

Harry estaba seguro que los Dursley no tenían nada de ganas de recibirlos pero aún así entro detrás de Leanne

Tío Vernon y ti Petunia estaban sentados en el sofa de la nueva sala y miraban a Harry y a Leanne como incapaces de creer que ellos estaban ahí

--- ¡Harry!

Dudley entro en la sala procedente del piso superior y Harry se quedo tan sorprendido de verlo como los Dursley de verlo a él; ya no era el joven gordo y con el peso de un ballenato sino que ahora se podría decir que tenía el peso normal de un adolescente normal, aunque si un poco más musculoso de lo que Harry sería jamás

--- ¡Caray Dudley! Tú si que has cambiado--- dijo Harry sorprendido

---Si bueno, me aleje de la comida chatarra y me acerque más al gym--- le contesto este acercándose y estrechándole una mano--- Escuche los gritos de mi padre y quise ver que era lo que pasaba, mucho gusto--- dijo dirigiéndose a Leanne

---Mucho gusto Dudley, mi nombre es….

---Aléjate de ella--- su madre tomo a Dudley de la mano y no permitió que Leanne se la estrechara

---… Leanne--- termino de decir Leanne--- Harry y yo hemos traído regalos, se que Phineas les dio muchos problemas en la casa de seguridad, sobre todo con la vajilla, nos hemos pasado por tú tienda de antigüedades favorita y hemos comprado esto--- dijo Leanne pasando por alto el gesto de tía Petunia y poniendo el paquete en la mesita de café, Harry la imito

---Gracias--- contesto Dudley al ver que sus padres no lo hacían, Petunia se sujetaba con más fuerza el cabello y no hacía más que mirar al espejo que estaba junto a la chimenea

---Tú estas muerte--- dijo por fin tía Petunia señalando a Leanne con un dedo acusador, como si fuera un equivocación, una mala broma--- Ella dijo que te habían matado, pero, pero estas como siempre

---Si bueno, es difícil envejecer cuando eres una pintura--- dijo Leanne sin darle mucha importancia--- Me alegra comprobar que Dudley conserva algunas características Evans, me recuerdas mucho a tu abuelo--- le dijo sonriendo a Dudley

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?--- pregunto Vernon mirando de hito a hito a Leanne, no sabía que pensar, no parecía una bruja, en realidad se veía muy normal

---En realidad esto tendría que haber sido una visita oficial, pero Harry me quiso acompañar y me pareció buena idea--- dijo Leanne mirando a Harry--- Una banda de carroñeros entraron por la fuerza a su casa y causaron un gran revuelo buscándolos, miembros de la Orden se encargaron de borrar las memorias de sus vecinos, por su puesto, pero si destruyeron muebles y demás accesorios por lo que tuvimos que remodelar la casa por completo, espero que sea de su agrado

A decir verdad el lugar era más bonito que anteriormente, todo era de la mejor calidad y Harry supuso que los Dursley también lo pensaban pero nunca lo dirían

---Lamentablemente su regreso se tuvo que postergar más de un año, hasta ahora, como comprenderán, estábamos muy ocupados restaurando el orden dentro de nuestra comunidad, pero sabíamos que mientras estuvieran en la casa de seguridad nada malo les sucedería, ya que aún teníamos algunos problemas encarcelando a los mortifagos fugados, pero ahora las cosas ya están en orden y es seguro para ustedes estar aquí--- continuo explicándoles Leanne

--- ¿Así que podríamos haber regresado desde hace un año y ustedes no han hecho más que darnos largas?--- pregunto tío Vernon molesto

---No les hemos estado dando largas, como ya le explique, no era seguro para ustedes regresar aquí hasta que el Ministerio estuviera libre de traidores y mortifagos sueltos--- le volvió a decir Leanne--- En fin, hemos puesto protección alrededor de la casa para su protección así como algunos aurores que harán rondas por aquí para evitar problemas, comprobaran que hemos retirado a Phineas y el nuevo mago que los vigilara desde adentro no les causara problemas--- dijo Leanne señalando una pintura que de momento no tenía ocupante--- Tiene repelente muggles para los demás invitados pero ustedes podrán verlo y hablar con él. Tengo entendido que saben viajar con polvos flu

--- ¡Oh si! Y es divertidísimo--- dijo sonriente Dudley, a Harry le resulto extraño que su primo dijera eso, ya que antes le temía a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia

---Si, muy divertido--- contesto molesto tío Vernon

---Hemos hecho una ampliación a la chimenea… --- Harry no pudo contener la risa, claro que tuvieron que hacerle una ampliación, Dudley ahora era delgado pero tío Vernon había ganado unos cuantos kilos más desde la última vez que Harry lo había visto--- …y esta conectada a la Madriguera, al Refugio y a la mansión Gryffindor--- continuo Leanne sin hacerle mucho caso a la risa de Harry--- Para que en caso de necesitarlo salgan de aquí sin problemas, así que será mejor que no la tapen como ya habían hecho en otra ocasión--- Leanne saco un frasco con los polvos flu pero estuvo indecisa sobre a quien dárselos

---Yo me haré cargo de ellos--- se ofreció Dudley tomando el tarro--- Los lugares seguros son la Madriguera, el Refugio y la mansión Gryffindor--- le recito este asegurándole que no lo olvidaría

---Fue un placer verlos, pero Harry y yo tenemos que marcharnos, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto--- Leanne se levanto y Harry también lo hizo

---Harry me gustaría mostrarte algo--- dijo Dudley poniéndose también de pie--- En mi habitación

Leanne se volvió a sentar y Harry y Dudley se dirigieron a la habitación del segundo

---Me alegra que estés bien, sabía que no iban a poder contigo--- le dijo sonriente Dudley una vez que entraron en la habitación--- Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle me contaron todo lo que hiciste, es realmente impresionante

---Gracias Dudley--- Harry creyó que estaba perdiendo la razón, la verdad es que había mucho de diferente en Dudley, había que admitirlo, ahora si creía que eran primos

--- ¡Estoy enamorado!--- soltó Dudley sin poder contenerse y sacando de uno de los cajones una fotografía--- Su nombre es Sofía y somos novios y todo es gracias a ti

Harry tomo la fotografía que le mostraba su primo donde ellos dos estaban abrazados, Sofía era una joven de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa amable y muy bonita, pero sobre todo parecía una buena persona

---Es muy bonita Dud--- le dijo Harry regresándole la fotografía

---Consérvala, le he hablado de ti y le caes muy bien, tal vez algún día la conozcas--- dijo abriendo la puerta--- Le ha molestado un poco nuestra mudanza pero nos vemos casi a diario así que no hay mucho de que preocuparse, además hablamos a diario por teléfono

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala, Leanne se levanto y se dirigió hasta los dos primos para marcharse

---Fue un placer conocerte Dudley--- Leanne le ofreció la mano y esta la estrecho

---Disculpa la conducta de mis padres, es que ellos aún no se acostumbran--- se disculpo Dudley

---No te preocupes, ya lo harán, tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a ti--- le aseguro Leanne

---Nos vemos Dud--- se despidió Harry

---Adios--- se despidió también Dudley

Después de todo no era tan malo estar ahí, pensó Harry, no sería un dulce hogar, pero tampoco era una tortura regresar ahora que Dudley había cambiado tanto, quien sabe, tal vez hasta podrían ser amigos.


	25. MI AMIGO EL LOBO

25. MI AMIGO EL LOBO

---Pase--- Leanne se encontraba muy atareada con las solicitudes de los aspirantes para auror que no le presto mucha atención al recién llegado--- Firmare esos papales más tarde

---Solamente vengo a devolverte esto

--- ¡Oh! Hola Candence, estaba distraída y no puse mucha atención, ¿Qué dices que vienes a devolverme?--- pregunto Leanne mirándola

--- ¿Sabes? Olvide por completo que el día de hoy Kingsley y yo no desayunaríamos juntos porque tiene reuniones desde muy temprano en la mañana y fui hasta su casa y cuando llegue lo recordé pero de todos modos entre a la casa para tomar una cosa que necesitaba y encontré esto en su habitación--- le dijo Candence mostrándole la capa que Leanne había llevado a Azkaban, la había dejado ahí sin darse cuenta

---Tengo semanas pidiéndosela a King pero ya sabes lo olvidadizo que es, la deje ahí cuando nos reuníamos para pactar mi regreso--- le mintió Leanne

---Pues entonces desde cuando sabías que ocuparías este puesto porque en la capa encontré un memorando para la reunión que tienes hoy con él, con fecha de hace tres días--- Candence sacó el papel de color púrpura y se lo mostró

Leanne no supo que contestarle, era obvio que no podía seguir mintiendo, pero como le iba a explicar lo que había pasado

--- ¿Cómo es que tú capa llego a la habitación de Kingsley, cuando ni tú ni tú capa deberían estar ahí en primer lugar?--- pregunto Candence--- Porque según tengo entendido tú estabas en casa con tú esposo y Harry, podrías explicármelo, es que simplemente no lo entiendo

---No es lo que pien….

--- ¿Dime como puedo luchar contra ti? ¿Dime como es que puedo ganarte si nunca he podido hacerlo? Porque aún cuando desapareciste nunca dejaste de estar presente entre los dos, ¿Cómo iba a poder luchar contra un fantasma, una sombra?--- preguntaba desesperada Candence mientras Leanne no sabía que contestarle--- Él nunca te olvido, él nunca quiso dejarte ir, te recordaba a cada instante, sufría por no tenerte a su lado pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a fingir frente a mi, a llorar, amar y recordarte en silencio, pero yo lo sabía, él nunca te olvido

---Candence….

---Rita tiene razón, me conforme con ser la segundona, con recibir el poco amor que le sobraba de ti, me quede porque lo amo, lo amo con la misma intensidad que tú amaste a Sirius y mucha más. Tú rehiciste tú vida con Charlie pero él continua esperando por ti, él siempre va a esperar por ti y yo siempre esperare por él--- Candence había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, su desesperación estaba al borde, su tristeza no tenía comparación--- No puedo contra ti, si nunca pude contra tú fantasma ¿Cómo es que ahora voy a enfrentar a la Leanne de carne y hueso? La que continúa tal y como él la recuerda: joven, hermosa; la que atraviesa tormentas y tempestades con tal de estar a su lado. No soy estúpida, no puedo esperar que deje de amarte porque quien te ama una vez, te ama para toda la vida

---Kingsley te ama, por favor, Can, no lo dudes nunca--- se apresuro a decirle Leanne--- King te ama más de lo que nunca me va amar a mi

---Después de todos estos años el sigue acudiendo a ti como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, te mira como si no hubiera nadie más que tú, sus ojos están llenos de ti y es imposible que vea a nadie más

--- ¡Basta Cadence! Te estas comportando de una forma incorrecta, Kingsley te ama y tú deberías saberlo, te aseguro que King me quiere mucho pero no me ama

Candence ahogo un grito y sollozo con más intensidad y Leanne se acerco a abrazarla

---No seas tonta Can, no vengas a llorarme de esa forma, no vengas a decirme que King no te ama cuando yo se que él se muere de amor por ti, no hay más mujer para él que tu--- la consoló Leanne

--- ¿Estás… estás segura?--- pregunto aún sollozando Candence

---Si, él solo te ama a ti. Mira, vamos, te acompaño hasta tú casa--- Leanne ayudó a Candence a ponerse de pie y juntas entraron en la chimenea

*****

---Y dile por favor a Leanne que la reunión se cambió a las cinco de la tarde, gracias Percy--- le pidió Kingsley a Percy entrando a su oficina

---En seguida Kingsley

Kingsley dejo los papales que traía en las manos y los puso en la mesa que había junto a la puerta y miro por la ventana, dándole la espalda la despacho

---No creo que Percy me encuentre en mi oficina--- Leanne estaba sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio

---Tú te vemos mejor en esa silla, tú madre siempre espero que la ocuparas--- le dijo Kingsley sentándose en la silla frente a Leanne

---Nunca me gusto la burocracia que conlleva el trabajo, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, Candence vino a verme, al parecer Leonor olvido recoger mi capa

---Después de Charlie, creo que Candence es su persona menos querida--- le recrimino Kingsley

---Tienes razón, Leonor te quiere de regreso y Candence no hace más que interponerse entre tú y ella

---Si…

---Lily tenía razón--- se adelanto Leanne--- Soy un enorme muro y cuando me planto delante de alguien ya no hay nadie más que yo, es solo que no puedo dejarte ir, King, eres la única persona que si me faltará no podría vivir

---Leanne…

---Cásate con ella, King, cásate con ella antes de que yo…. Solo cásate con ella--- le suplico Leanne acercándose a él y tomándolo de las manos--- Ya probé lo que podría ser vivir sin ti y no quiero repetirlo, sino te casas con ella me vas a odiar por alejarte de la mujer que amas

---Mi patronus….

---Es un lince, el de Sirius y Charlie es un león, yo soy un león King, Candence es un lince. Mírame--- le pidió Leanne al ver que Kingsley desviaba la mirada--- Me conoces, sabes que tengo razón, nunca has cuestionado ni refutado mis decisiones, nuestras lealtades son mayores de las que podemos imaginar, tanto que esa misma lealtad se confunde con amor, porque es más que amor, King, yo te amo pero te soy leal y esa misma lealtad es la que me impide alejarte de la mujer que en verdad amas

---El corazón no entiende de razones

---El problema es que la lealtad reside en el corazón pero para fines prácticos, debería residir en la razón, porque muchas veces a los que les debemos lealtad tienen razones equivocadas, el corazón nos ciega; esto no es una acción desinteresada y noble, soy egoísta King, te alejo de mi porque si te retengo a mi lado, te perderé para siempre

---Leanne….

Pero Leanne no le permitió continuar porque lo hizo callar con un beso, un beso que había esperado demasiado

---Mi lealtad nunca flaqueara, al igual que mi amor--- le dijo Leanne recargando su rostro en el rostro de Kingsley

--- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cosas que nosotros ignoramos?--- le pregunto Kingsley

---Soy muy buena observadora. Ven a cenar esta noche--- Leanne se separo de Kingsley y se dirigió a la puerta--- ¿Sabes que eres mi héroe, verdad?--- le dijo desde la puerta sin volverse, Kingsley simplemente sonrió

Leanne estaba en la cocina de la mansión Gryffindor, se estaba esmerando mucho con la cena de esa noche, ella cocinaba compulsivamente, es lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía presionada o acosada por un recuerdo y ese que estaba a punto de revivir esa noche lo era

Las risas de los recién llegados la sacaron de sus pensamientos, nunca le gusto mostrar vulnerabilidad, y ese recuerdo la hacía sentir vulnerable

---Buenas noches--- saludo Leanne a sus invitados

---Eso que cocinas huele delicioso querida--- le dijo Charlie abrazando y besando a su esposa

---Pues espero que también sepa delicioso--- dijo sonriente Leanne, fingir era una de sus mejores cualidades

--- ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos de nuevo?--- pregunto Harry conociendo la respuesta

---Tenemos un historia inconclusa y esta noche me pareció perfecta para continuar con mi relato, pasemos a la mesa--- Leanne los guió a todos al magnifico comedor, siempre le había gustado ese lugar

Leanne había preparado toda una selección de carnes, pastas, ensaladas, sopas y postres que dejaron a todos anonadados y ansiosos por probar semejante banquete, especialmente Ron; cuando comenzaron la cena eran las 6:30 y esta se postergo hasta las 8:00 entre risas, platicas y el sonido de los cubiertos.

Después del postre todos tomaron una taza de té un pedazo de pastel y se dirigieron a la sala a escuchar el relato de Leanne

---Esto transcurre en mi segundo año en Hogwarts y es la noche en que Sirius, James y Peter se enteraron del secreto de Remus….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las doce de la noche según el reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda de Sirius, hacía una hora que se había quedado dormido y sin embargo una sed atroz lo había sacado de sus sueños, Sirius Black odiaba despertar después de haberse dormido, era como desperdiciar una cerveza de mantequilla por el simple hecho de desperdiciarla.

La jarra de agua estaba sobre la mesa junto a ventana, la más retirada de su cama; su mejor amigo James hablaba entre sueños, Peter roncaba como metralleta, ahora le sería imposible conciliar el sueño y Remus, Remus se había marchado a ver a su madre enferma, sentía lastima por su amigo, su madre era muy enfermiza y Remus siempre se preocupada mucho

Ellos dormían en el cuarto más alto de la torre, cosa que les daba una excelente panorámica de los jardines del colegio y esa noche la luna llena, oculta por una nube, bañaba los jardines con su luz, haciéndolos ver majestuosos, a él le encantaría explorarlos, así como el resto del castillo; la refrescante agua apaciguo su sed pero aún continuo observando los jardines del colegio hasta que unas sombras que no pertenecían a el llamaron su atención: la señora Pomfrey llevaba fuertemente agarrado de la mano a un joven que parecía estar realmente enfermo y muy débil como para andar él solo, caminaban lo más aprisa que podían

--- ¿Remus?--- dijo Sirius en un susurro acercándose aún más a la ventana, ahí estaba él, su amigo, el que se suponía que tenía que estar en casa por petición de su madre enferma--- ¿Pero es que esa mujer esta loca?--- dijo Sirius al ver que la señora Pomfrey conducía a Remus hasta el sauce boxeador pero este no les hacía nada, sino que con un movimiento de su varita, este se quedaba completamente quieto y ambos entraban entre sus raíces--- ¡James! ¡James despierta!

--- ¿Leanne?--- pregunto James entre sueños

---No tarado, soy Sirius, despierta tienes que ver esto--- Sirius zarandeo a su amigo hasta que James abrió los ojos

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto James poniéndose sus lentes--- ¿Te ha despertado Peter y decidiste despertarme a mi también?--- pregunto molesto al escuchar los ronquidos de su amigo

---No, he visto a Remus

--- ¿Qué has visto a Remus? Pero si él esta en casa

---No, esta aquí, la señora Pomfrey lo ha sacado del colegio por medio del sauce boxeador--- le explico Sirius--- Te lo juro, lo he visto todo

James se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana que señalaba su amigo

---Se veía muy mal, muy enfermo--- le aseguro Sirius

---Vamos, tenemos que ver que es lo que sucede. Despierta a Peter--- dijo James inclinándose sobre su baúl para sacar la capa invisible mientras Sirius despertaba a Peter

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto Peter

---Métete aquí y síguenos, a menos que te quieras quedar aquí--- le dijo James al ver la cara de miedo que ponía Peter

Los tres amigos salieron de su dormitorio protegidos por la capa de James, atravesaron el retrato de la señora Gorda, quien estaba muy dormida como para replicar y se encaminaron hacía la puerta de salida, anduvieron en silencio por los corredores, hasta que salieron al jardín, la puerta estaba abierta, tal vez esperando el regreso de la señora Pomfrey. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente vieron como el sauce boxeador se retorcía y lanzaba golpes al cielo y al suelo hasta que se quedo completamente quieto y de entre sus raíces vieron salir a la señora Pomfrey, quien se alejo con paso firme y decidido de ese lugar

--- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?--- le pregunto James a Sirius una vez que los pasos de la señora Pomfrey se dejaron de escuchar y el sauce comenzó a lanzar golpes de nuevo

---No lo se, ella simplemente agito su varita y el árbol se quedo quieto--- dijo Sirius

Los tres amigos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos pero ninguno dio resultado, hasta que:

--- ¡Wingardum Leviosa!--- grito Sirius y una rama caída se encajo en un nudo que tenía el sauce, dejándolo completamente inmóvil e inmediatamente se abrió un hueco entre las raíces del árbol

--- ¡Bien hecho Sirius!--- lo felicito James

---Oh bueno, lo que pasa es que soy un genio, ¡Vamos, hay que entrar!

James se guardo la capa en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra y los tres entraron en el túnel que se había abierto

--- ¿A dónde creen que nos lleve?--- pregunto asustado Peter

---No lo se, pero de seguro sale de los limites del colegio--- respondió James

--- ¿No es esto divertido?--- Sirius se volvió sonriente a sus amigos--- Siempre quise explorar los secretos de Hogwarts a hurtadillas

El camino fue bastante largo y cansado pero por fin habían llegado, una trampilla mostraba la danzante luz de una vela, los chicos agudizaron el odio pero el silencio era total así que Sirius abrió la trampilla y salio por ella seguido por James y Peter, y ahí estaba él, de espaldas a ellos

---Remus ¿Qué haces aquí?--- le pregunto Sirius acercándose a su amigo pero James lo tomo por la muñeca impidiéndole que se acercara

---No creó que te escuche Sirius….

James ya no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese mismo momento un enorme león salio de la nada y rugiendo se coloco entre Remus y los otros tres

---Pero ¿Qué demonios….?--- Sirius no pudo continuar porque el león se abalanzo sobre de ellos, alejándolos de Remus, quien en ese momento había comenzado su transformación

--- ¡VÁMONOS!--- grito James tomando a Sirius y jalándolo para regresar por la trampilla, mientras el león se arrojo sobre de Remus para evitar que fuera detrás de sus amigos

--- ¡LO VA A MATAR!--- grito Sirius forcejeando con James para intentar proteger a Remus

--- ¡NOS ESTÁ PROTEGIENDO, IDIOTA!--- le grito también James, Peter ya se había perdido de vista dentro de la trampilla, mientras James jalaba a Sirius, el león volvió a rugir y Sirius dejo de forcejear y corrió detrás de James a través del túnel

Corrieron desesperadamente por el túnel, no lo podían creer, Remus, su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo y él nunca se los había dicho y ahora podían morir, Remus podía matarlos y ni siquiera lo iba a recordar. Los sonidos de forcejeo comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo, el león y Remus debían de estar también en el túnel

Tenían que salir de ahí, tenían que salir con vida, no por ellos sino por Remus, él no soportaría saber que había matado a sus mejores amigos

--- ¡Demonios! ¡Peter es un cobarde!--- grito desesperado James--- ¡Ni siquiera espero por nosotros, ¿Es qué acaso no le importamos?

--- ¡Eso no importa ahora! Tenemos que salir de aquí--- le dijo Sirius, los gruñidos y forcejeos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca

La salida ya estaba más cerca, pronto podrían salir y sellar la salida para que Remus no pudiera salir lo único que les preocupaba era la suerte del pobre león

El primero en salir fue James y Srius se entretuvo un rato porque su túnica se enredó en las raíces del árbol

--- ¡Ferma….!--- grito James una vez que Sirius salio pero fue demasiado tarde porque el hombre lobo ya estaba libre

--- ¡CORRE!--- Sirius lo jalo por la túnica y ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron

El león también había salido, estaba muy mal herido pero aún así logro retener un poco al hombre lobo, dándoles una ventaja a James y Sirius, las puertas del colegio ya estaban tan cerca, si lograban entrar alertarían a los fantasmas o maestros

Corrían por el pasillo más largo que habían visto desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, parecía interminable, el corredor más largo en el… de un salto Remus se puso frente de ellos, la mirada de desquiciado que tenía era la cosa más atemorizante que había visto en sus vidas y el león de nuevo se interpuso entre ellos pero Remus lo arrojo hacía el otro lado del corredor. Eso era todo para ellos, Remus se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, ya ni siquiera podían ver al enorme león

Leanne estaba demasiado débil como para transformarse de nuevo, podía ver a Remus acorralando a sus amigos, como los iba a ayudar

De la nada aparecieron dos elfos domésticos y con un fuerte crac se llevaron a los dos amigos. El hombre lobo soltó un fuerte gruñido, estaba furioso, le habían quitado a dos perfectas presas, se volvió y en el suelo vio un bulto encogido, parecía un revuelto de túnicas pero sin embargo parecía estarse moviendo.

Si, se estaba moviendo, el dulce olor que desprendía era embriagador, mucho más apetitoso que el de los otros dos. Podía sentir su debilidad, que presa tan suculenta, se le había servido en bandeja de plata. La joven respiraba entrecortadamente, él se acerco muy despacio, no quería despertarla

--- ¡Depulso!--- grito Leanne poniéndose de pie pero el hechizo salió desviado

El hombre lobo la tomo por el cuello y la pego a la pared, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, la había levantado poco más de un metro, Leanne podía sentir las largas uñas de Remus clavándose de a poco en su cuello, se estaba quedando sin aire, no podía respirar, finos hilos de sangre corrían desde su cuello, su cerebro se nublaba, no podía pensar con claridad. Levanto la vista y sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los negros del licántropo, porque ese no era Remus, era un licántropo

El hombre lobo, que hasta ese momento no había hecho más que mostrar los colmillos y olfatearla, se quedo muy quieto, mirando a la joven de hermosos ojos; y Leanne lo vio, duro una milésima de segundo, el negro de los ojos se volvió más claro, de un color miel muy hermoso, era la dulce y triste mirada de su amigo, esa mirada que tanto amaba

Y la soltó, la soltó después de esa milésima de segundo, Leanne se resbalo por la pared, respiraba entrecortadamente, se llevo una mano al cuello intentando detener la sangre, el hombre lobo ya se había perdido de vista, pero ella tenía que asegurarse, se puso en pie aún con una mano en el cuello y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, por una de las ventanas pudo ver como el hombre lobo entraba de nuevo por el túnel del sauce boxeador

--- ¡Ferma… fermaportus!--- dijo señalando hacía el sauce

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y de la misma forma se despertó Kingsley Shacklebolt, en el umbral de la misma se encontraba Leanne, apenas si se mantenía en pie, se sujetaba con fuerza el cuello y derramaba silenciosas lágrimas. Kingsley salto de un brinco de la cama y sujeto por la cintura a Leanne antes de que no pudiera sostenerse más

---Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería--- le dijo Kingsley intentando sacarla de la habitación

---No, tienes que hacerlo tú, nadie se puede enterar--- le pidió Leanne mirándolo a los ojos--- Mi abuelo te enseño como hacerlo

---Tiene que verte alguien que sepa lo que hace, además no tengo lo necesario--- insistió Kingsley

---Lo tendrás--- dijo Leanne levantando la varita y apuntándola a la pared que tenían enfrente--- Ábrete--- una puerta se materializo y se abrió dejándoles el paso libre

Kingsley ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle como lo había hecho sino que la tomo en brazos y ambos atravesaron la puerta, no tuvo que dar más que dos pasos cuando ya estaban en una enorme habitación completamente equipada para curar las heridas de Leanne

--- ¿Tienes huesos rotos?--- pregunto acomodándola en la cama

---No, pero si los tengo mis magullados--- le contesto aún sujetándose el cuello que continuaba sangrando

--- ¿Qué paso?--- pregunto Kingsley dándole a beber la poción crecehuesos

---No lo va a recordar ¿verdad?--- estalló Leanne--- No va a recordar lo que paso, no va a saber que me ataco, que pudo haberme matado, ¡por favor King! ¡Dime que no lo va recordar!--- le suplico Leanne

--- ¡Leanne! ¡¿Dime que fue lo que paso?!--- Kingsley la zarandeo un poco para que se controlara

---James y Sirius….

--- ¡Demonios Leanne!--- le grito Kingsley golpeando con fuerza la pared--- Un día te van a matar ¿Qué es lo que hicieron esta vez?

--- ¡Lo saben King! Saben que Remus es un hombre lobo

--- ¡Remus! ¡Remus es un hombre lobo! ¡Remus te hizo….! ¿Remus te hizo eso?--- pregunto Kingsley alarmado señalado las heridas que Leanne tenía en el cuello--- ¿Te mordió?

---No, no me mordió--- le contesto Leanne secándose las lagrimas, tenía las mejillas manchadas de sangre--- ¡Por favor, King! ¡Dime que no lo va a recordar!

---Un hombre lobo puede atacar a su mejor amigo, inclusive matarlo y no recordar nada--- le aseguro Kingsley curando sus heridas--- Él no lo va a recordar Leanne--- le dijo mirándolo--- ¿Dónde estamos?

---En la sala de los Menesteres, la puerta por la que entramos te llevara a donde quieras siempre que la necesite--- le contesto Leanne agradecida por el cambio de tema--- Te quedarías conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola

---Si--- he inmediatamente se materializo otra cama junto a la de Leanne

Dos fuertes crac se escucharon y dos elfos domésticos aparecieron en medio de las dos camas

---Sus dos jóvenes amigos ya están a salvo, señorita--- dijo uno de los elfos domésticos

--- ¿Necesitan algo más, señorita y señor?--- pregunto el otro elfo doméstico

---No, muchas gracias--- Leanne se levanto de la cama y abrazo a los dos elfos domésticos, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos--- Nunca podré estar lo suficientemente agradecida con ustedes por haber salvado a mis amigos

---Estamos para servirles--- contestaron al unísono ambos elfos algo sonrojados por el abrazo de Leanne

La puerta que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió para darle paso a Leanne y a Kingsley, aún era muy temprano, ella estaba demasiado pálida y a pesar de que sus heridas ya habían sanado, se podían ver pequeñas cicatrices en su cuello, lugar donde se habían encajado las uñas de Remus

--- ¿Dónde estabas?--- le pregunto de mal humor James al verla llegar con Kingsley

Kingsley simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y miró de reojo a Leanne para después subir por la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los hombres

---La pregunta sería es que haces tú levantado tan temprano, por lo común no te levantas a esta horas--- le dijo Leanne ignorando los malos modos de James

---Queremos contarte algo--- dijo señalando también a Sirius y a Peter

--- ¿Estas bien?--- le pregunto preocupado Sirius--- Pareciera como si hubieras estado llorando

--- ¿Llorar? ¿Leanne?--- pregunto James como si lo que hubiera dicho Sirius fuera la cosa más graciosa que había escuchado en su vida--- Leanne nunca llora, ella es todo en hombrecito

---Estoy bien, no es nada--- le mintió Leanne

--- ¡Remus es un hombre lobo!--- grito James completamente emocionado al ver que Sirius quería decir algo más--- ¿No es increíble?--- le pregunto a Leanne al ver que no decía nada

---Si, lo es

--- ¡Oh, vamos Leanne! Es lo más increíble que nos pudo haber pasado ¡Remus es un hombre lobo! ¡Y estuvo a punto de matarnos!--- le dijo intentado impresionarla--- ¡Pudo habernos matado! De no haber sido por un enorme león y dos elfos domésticos que nos salvaron ¡Me muero de ganas que regrese! Seguro que no lo va a recordar pero aún así es increíble

---Lo que me molesta es que no nos lo dijera desde antes ¿acaso cree que vamos a dejar de considerarlo nuestro amigo?--- le pregunto Sirius a Leanne

---Tienen que comprenderlo, él no se sentía seguro de contárselos, ya saben la manía que tiene la mayoría de los magos con los hombres lobo--- le dijo Leanne

--- ¿Tú lo sabías?--- le pregunto indignado James

---Si, pero no se los dije porque eso es cosa de Remus, él es el único con derecho de decirlo--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Y te haces llamar nuestra amiga?--- le pregunto aún más indignado James--- Vámonos--- le ordeno a sus amigos dándole la espalda a Leanne--- ¿No vienes?--- le pregunto a Sirius al ver que este no se separaba de Leanne

---No--- le contesto seguro Sirius

---Pues tú te lo pierdes, vamos Peter--- ambos salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda

--- ¿Segura que estas bien?--- le pregunto de nuevo Sirius sentándose junto a ella

---Si, creo que me va a dar gripa o algo, nada más

---Tienes razón, Remus es el único con derecho a revelar su condición--- le aseguro este pasando su brazo por los hombros de Leanne--- Pero ya conocemos a James, si no es el centro, no es feliz

Leanne no contesto simplemente se recostó en el hombro que le ofrecía Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Pudo haberte matado--- dijo simplemente Kingsley

---Después de tantos años y aún tú continuas con tu centinela--- le dijo sonriente Leanne

---Hay tantas cosas que no sabíamos--- dijo la profesora McGonagall visiblemente molesta

--- ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión?--- dijo Ron divertido--- A mi me hubiese gustado tener un amigo como Remus, ser animago y pasearme por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ser descubierto

---Por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros también hicimos todo eso--- le recordó Hermione

---Si, pero no lo hacíamos a diario, o por lo menos cada mes--- le aclaro Ron

---Pues a veces puede ser agotador--- le aseguro Leanne

---Si, sobre todo cuando casi mueres a manos de un hombre lobo--- le recordó Kingsley

--- ¿Remus te reconoció?--- pregunto Harry mirándola

---Me gusta pensar que si lo hizo--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¿Qué paso después? Cuando Remus regreso--- quiso saber Ginny

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las seis de la mañana, sus tres amigos aún estaban dormidos y el entro lo más silenciosamente posible, era domingo y no quería despertarlos, él ya sabía que Leanne lo ayudaría a ponerse al corriente con sus tareas. Remus Lupin estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero ya estaba arto de los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, era una buena mujer pero podía resultar asfixiante.

Descorrió las cortinas de su cama, dispuesto a dormir un poco cuando:

--- ¡Sorpresa!--- gritaron sus tres mejores amigos, todos saltaron sobre de él aumentando su dolor de cuerpo

---Hechizos de ilusión--- le dijo Sirius al ver la cara de Remus, sus amigos estaban sobre de él pero también durmiendo en sus camas--- Leanne nos los ha enseñado estos días, luego te decimos como hacerlos

---Así que… ya conocemos tú pequeño problema peludo--- le dijo James con falsa inseguridad--- Estuviste a punto de matarnos

Remus no supo que contestar, sus tres amigos lo miraban sentados en su cama, él aún estaba recostado en el suelo, en la misma posición en que lo habían dejado sus amigos

--- ¡Di algo, hombre!--- le exigió Sirius

--- ¿Leanne se los…?

---No, ella nunca nos diría algo que tú le confesaste, ella siempre guardaría tu secreto. Yo te vi cuando la señora Pomfrey te llevaba por el sauce boxeador, te seguimos y al final vimos como te transformabas--- le aseguro Sirius

--- ¿Qué hace ese enorme león?--- le pregunto James

---No saben… ¿Leanne no les dijo?--- les pregunto Remus

--- ¿Decirnos qué?--- pregunto interesado James

---Bueno… Dumbledore pensó que estaría muy solo, así que lo hizo mediante magia--- le respondió Remus

--- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?---le reprocho Sirius--- Somos tus amigos, Remus y no vamos a dejar de serlo solo porque eres un hombre lobo, eso solo lo hace más interesante

---Bueno, yo pensé que… que--- empezó a decir Remus

--- ¿Qué? ¿Qué íbamos a dejar de considerarte nuestro amigo solo porque eres un hombre lobo? No somos tan superficiales--- le recrimino James

---Eres más que un amigo para nosotros, eres un hermano, los cuatro lo somos, ustedes y Leanne son mi familia y tú eres un tonto por pensar lo contrario--- lo regaño Sirius

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo Remus cabizbajo

---Pues te perdonamos con la condición de que nunca más vuelvas a mentirnos--- le dijo James ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara

---Esto nos abre un mundo de posibilidades ilimitadas, pero primero tenemos que encontrar la forma de acompañarte en tus transformaciones sin que intentes matarnos--- le dijo sonriendo Sirius--- Porque te podré perdonar todo, menos que destruyas mi hermosa cara y Leanne tampoco--- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a James

Pero este no logro ver la cara de mal humor que ponía su mejor amigo porque volteo la cara inmediatamente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Desde entonces ya te amaba--- le dijo Harry

---La amó desde el primer día--- lo corrigió Hermione

---Mi padre ni siquiera noto que habías llorado, él dijo que eras un hombrecito pero Sirius si lo hizo y se quedo a consolarte--- la interrogo Harry, eran partes de su padre y su padrino que él nunca había visto

---James estaba acostumbrado a verme de esa forma, yo era uno más de sus amigos, en realidad el solo me veía como niña cuando Sirius estaba cerca, es algo complicado ya que nos conocíamos desde la cuna--- le intento explicar Leanne

---Si Harry querido, cuando dos niños se conocen desde la cuna es común que se traten de una forma diferente a como lo harían si se conocieran de más grandes--- la ayudo la señora Weasley

---Además, mi forma de vestir no ayudaba mucho, siempre me vestían como a un niño, ya que de eso se hacían cargo mi padre y mi abuelo--- añadió Leanne

---Si, es verdad, eras muy bonita, pero siempre te vestías muy mal--- dijo sonriendo Alice--- Recuerdo que Lily fue la única que logro que comenzaras a vestirte como una niña y no como un niño

---Pero el verdadero cambió se noto cuando regresaste del viaje con tus padres, cuando íbamos a comenzar nuestro cuarto año--- recordó Kingsley

---También fue en tercero cuando Sirius termino de caer en tú manos--- dijo Andrómeda--- recuerdo que no hacía más que hablar de ti y de cuando sería la próxima vez que te vería, era realmente divertido ver a la tía Walburga intentando sacarte de sus pensamientos--- dijo también sonriendo

---Tantos recuerdos y tan poco tiempo--- dijo Leanne al ver su reloj--- Les parece que continuemos otro día

---Si, mañana tengo reuniones desde temprano--- coincidió Kingsley--- Vamos Leanne, te ayudo a recoger

Kingsley apunto con su varita a los platos y tazas y estos lo siguieron hasta la cocina, mientras los demás se preparaban para el viaje de regreso a casa

--- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?--- le pregunto Kingsley sin rodeos

--- ¿Decirle qué?--- pregunto con falsa inocencia Leanne

--- ¡Leanne!

---Estoy buscando el momento adecuado, quiero que sea especial--- le respondió Leanne

---Sabes que cualquier momento es bueno, lo que pasa es que no quieres decírselo--- la reprendió Kingsley

---No es eso, solo que… estoy preocupada, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver antes de decírselo

--- ¿Y cuales son esos asuntos?

---Cosas mías, mira King, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas con Candence?

---Ya resolvimos nuestros problemas, ahora me gustaría que resolvieras los tuyos

---Lo haré, lo prometo

Kingsley se despidió de Leanne no tan convencido como le hubiese gustado pero por lo menos ya había expresado sus preocupaciones

---Buenas noches Harry--- se despidió Leanne desde el umbral de la puerta, eran cerca de las doce de la noche

Leanne cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta su despacho, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones que siempre permanecía cerrado mediante magia, sacó una pequeña fotografía, los tres sonrientes ocupantes de esta misma le sonreían con tanta dulzura que no pudo evitar sonreír ella también

Una joven de cabellos color rosa chicle sostenía a un bebe regordete con un mechón de pelo de color azul turquesa y un joven maduro los rodeaba a ambos con sus manos. Había robado esa fotografía, no le pertenecía, pero eso no le importaba a ella porque era el recuerdo de una familia feliz, una que ella no había conocido

Uno de sus mejores amigos había encontrado la felicidad y eso la hacía muy feliz a ella, él, Remus, era la persona que más felicidad se merecía y ella se encargaría de darle a su hijo todo el amor que tenía

---Remus no le paso su condición a su hijo, pero ¿Qué hay de mi?--- pregunto en voz alta Leanne sin esperar respuesta alguna

---Tampoco tú se la pasaras a tu pequeño bebe, esa maldición te pertenece solamente a ti, es como la cicatriz de Harry--- le respondió desde su retrato Albus Dumbledore--- Su sangre no correrá por sus venas

--- ¿Está seguro?--- pregunto Leanne sin despegar la mirada de la fotografía

---Tan seguro como que me llamo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Díselo, eso lo haría muy feliz--- después de decir eso, Dumbledore desapareció de nuevo

---Mi amigo el lobo--- le dijo sonriente Leanne al Remus que le sonreía desde la foto


	26. PERDIENDO Y GANANDO 1

26. PERDIENDO Y GANANDO 1

A Harry le sorprendía ver la forma en que Leanne balanceaba sus horarios, por la mañana preparaba el desayuno y planeaba sus reuniones y horarios para los nuevos aurores, después del desayuno se marchaba al Ministerio y se encargaba del "papeleo y el trabajo aburrido" como ella lo llamaba y antes del almuerzo ya se encontraba en la Academia de Aurores; después de la comida, que ella misma preparaba, se marchaba con Charlie al Santuario y le ayudaba con los animales, así como también adiestraba a Grawp para que trabajara en el Santuario, ya que la profesora McGonagall no lo quería en el colegio y aún después de todo eso, por las noches preparaba suculentas cenas dignas de reyes

Harry conocía a muy pocas madres a la perfección, en realidad solamente a dos: tía Petunia y a la señora Weasley, dos mujeres entregadas completamente a sus esposos e hijos, devotas a ellos, sin carreras a las cuales también dedicarse, pero Leanne era diferente, ella no solo atendía a su familia sino que también se desempeñaba profesionalmente y él siempre pensaba que su madre hubiera sido igual, una mujer con carrera pero también un ama de casa y madre. Ese es un pensamiento que lo reconfortaba.

Sobre todo el fin de semana cuando Leanne, Charlie y él mismo habían salido de compras, Leanne aseguraba que ya era hora de que Harry pudiera elegir su propio guardarropa y dejar de usar la ropa vieja de su primo y su padre, a él no le importaba, esa era una forma de sentirse más cerca de su padre, pero aún así disfruto mucho las compras que hicieron como familia.

Charlie y Harry se encontraba desayunando el último día de junio, Leanne había tenido que marcharse de emergencia pues se había adelantado una reunión con los delegados de Francia y ella tenía que estar presente, cuando una lechuza paso zumbando a través de la ventana, a Harry le pareció raro no escuchar los gritos de enojo de tío Vernon, a cambió recibió la sonrisa de Charlie

---Si no llegaban hoy…--- dijo Charlie mirando a la lechuza que ahora se había posado frente a Harry

Harry tomo la carta y se quedo paralizado al ver de que se trataba, lo había olvidado por completo, su sueño de una familia feliz había borrado de su mente todo lo demás, en el sobre se leía:

_Harry Potter_

_Mansión Gryffindor_

Abrigo el sobre con dedos temblorosos y comenzó a leer:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El Ministerio tiene el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptado en la Academia de Aurores por sus excelentes calificaciones y meritos conseguidos en sus siete años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Las clases comenzaran el primero de Julio, en la hoja adjunta se muestra el material necesario y demás útiles a necesitar_

_Atentamente_

_Leanne Melinda Love_

_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores_

---Me aceptaron--- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, estaba muy emocionado

--- ¡Felicidades!--- grito Charlie levantándose de su silla y abrazándolo--- No podía ser de otra forma

--- ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Me aceptaron!--- escucharon los gritos de Ron a través de la chimenea, a los pocos minutos ya estaba en la cocina, seguido del resto de los Weasley

--- ¡A mi también!--- les grito Harry--- ¿Y Hermione?

---Aún no tenemos noticias de ella. ¿Ya viste lo que dice la segunda hoja?--- le pregunto Ron sonriente

_Es necesario que los alumnos manejen a la perfección el hechizo patronus_

--- ¿Qué crees que signifique?--- le pregunto Harry

---No lo se, pero no es genial, nosotros lo manejamos a la perfección--- dijo sonriente Ron

---Vamos a hacer una cena en honor de semejante noticia, Charlie querido, avísale a Leanne--- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry y secándose las lágrimas

La cena resulto muy entretenida, Leanne apareció cargada de postres, mientras los padres de Hermione contestaban las preguntas del señor Weasley y la señora Weasley andaba de aquí para allá, Harry se estaba divirtiendo tanto que olvido por completo que al día siguiente comenzarían sus clases.

*****

--- ¡Harry, Harry!--- susurraba suavemente Leanne al oído de éste

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto este entre sueños

---Tienes que levantarte, hoy comienzan las clases y se vería muy mal que llegaras tarde a tú primer día--- dijo Leanne abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la débil luz del amanecer

Harry se levanto de la cama cuando Leanne salió y cerró la puerta, se sentía raro, como si no fuera cierto, un sueño que terminaría en cuanto el atravesara la puerta, aún más al saber que Hermione ya no estaría con ellos, se vistió lo más lento que pudo, quería alargar ese momento lo más posible.

---Has tardado mucho--- le dijo Charlie poniéndole un plato de avena por delante--- Leanne ya se a marchado

--- ¿Cómo?

---Quería que ambos fueran juntos pero se ha tenido que marchar antes, ahora tendrás que esperar a Ron

Harry comió en silencio, se sentía algo mal, había tenido la oportunidad de irse con Leanne y ahora tendrá que irse sin ella. Ron llego antes de que se terminaran las tostadas francesas y comió con ellos. Después Charlie los acompaño al Ministerio

--- ¿Creí que iríamos a la Academia de Aurores?--- pregunto Ron al entrar al Ministerio

---Usaran las chimeneas de aquí para ir a la Academia

--- ¡Ron, Harry!--- les grito Hermione

---Hola--- la saludo Harry

Ron en cambio le dio un tímido beso en los labios por estar en compañía

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- le pregunto Harry

---Estoy como pasante en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora mismo me han enviado al Santuario a ver algunos asuntos relacionados con los dragones--- les explico rápidamente

--- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?--- le ofreció Charlie--- Ahora sólo encontraras a Grawp

Charlie los guió a través de las chimeneas y se pusieron en un línea muy corta, donde ya había algunos otros alumnos esperando su turno para usarla, poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro

La Academia de Aurores era un lugar muy amplió, de tres pisos y con un jardín enorme, ellos aparecieron en medio de una sala que Harry pensó que utilizaban para practicar los hechizos. Frank Longbottom los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa y guió a los estudiantes por todo el lugar, dándoles explicaciones generales de para que utilizaban cada aula. Al final los dejo en un salón espacioso

---Aquí tendrán su primer clase, su profesor no tarda en llegar--- les dijo desde el umbral de la puerta

---Buenos días alumnos--- saludo Leanne entrando por otra puerta que Harry pensó que conducía a su despacho--- Ustedes son la primera generación en varios años, así que como comprenderán, les cargaremos un poco la mano--- les dijo sonriente--- El día de hoy tendremos una pequeña excursión, así que espero que todos sepan hacer a la perfección el hechizo patronus--- La chimenea que había a un lado de ellos se prendió--- Si son tan amables

Los alumnos se pusieron de nuevo en fila detrás de Leanne, Frank entro de nuevo y se formo al final de la fila. En cuanto salió Frank, Leanne se volvió para dirigirse al resto de los alumnos

---Para aquellos que aún no se hayan dado cuenta, estamos en la cárcel de Azkaban, cuando terminen su preparación de aurores, uno de sus principales trabajos serán las rondas aquí mismo, el día de hoy les daremos un recorrido por el lugar--- les explico Leanne

---Estamos en una sala especial donde no pueden entrar los dementores---continuo Frank--- Así que si alguno tiene problemas con el patronus que lo diga ahora--- como nadie dijo nada, Leanne abrió la puerta e inmediatamente un frío de muerte se apodero de ellos---Aún así tengan cuidado y no se separen del grupo--- Un bebe dragón y una pantera se pusieron delante del grupo protegiéndolos de los dementores, obra de Leanne y Frank, respectivamente

--- ¿Así que este es el nuevo grupo de aurores?--- pregunto Dawlish detrás de una ventana protegida por tres patronus--- ¿No se podrán quedar desde hoy?

---Lo lamento Dawlish, el día de hoy venimos de excursión--- le dijo Leanne tomando un pergamino y anotando sus datos, después se lo paso a Frank y este al resto de los alumnos

--- ¿Verán todos los piso?--- volvió a preguntar Dawlish

---Si, son cosas a las que tarde o temprano se van a tener que enfrentar--- le contesto Frank

Leanne emprendió el camino, los dementores se alejaban de a poco por la presencia de los dos patronus, Frank y Leanne les explicaban el funcionamiento de la cárcel y los presos que había en sus celdas, se detenían muy poco ya que la mayoría estaban ahí por poco tiempo o por delitos menores, como ya les habían dicho, los más peligroso estaban en los pisos superiores

---La mayoría de ustedes conoce a esta mujer--- dijo Leanne señalando a Dolores Umbridge, quien estaba inclinada escribiendo en un papel y Harry miró el plato decorativo que tenía aun enorme perro negro, muy parecido a la forma animaga de Sirius--- Sus crímenes cometidos a hijos de muggles son tan atroces que ha sido condenada de por vida, aunque eso no ha sido suficiente para que se arrepienta, lo que es una verdadera lastima

---Esa mujer es la culpable de que mi padre muriera a manos de carroñeros, ella debería correr su misma suerte--- dijo enojado un joven musculoso que Harry reconoció de Ravenclaw

---Es una lastima lo que sucedió pero la muerte de esa mujer no te devolverá a tu padre, pero hay castigos aún peores que la muerte--- le aseguro Leanne

--- ¡Harry, mira!--- le dijo Ron en voz baja--- ¡Mira con lo que esta escribiendo!

Harry la miro con más atención e inmediatamente reconoció la pluma negra con la que tantas veces el había utilizado su misma sangre para cumplir los castigos de esa vieja arpía

--- ¿Crees que Leanne lo sepa?--- pregunto Harry, también en voz baja

---Más bien creo que ella es la que la obliga a usarla--- le contesto Ron--- Ya sabes como es ella cuando se trata de arreglar cuentas

---Continuamos--- dijo Leanne poniéndose de nuevo en marcha--- Si la cobardía fuera un delito, este hombre no saldría de aquí nunca--- Un hombre regordete sin afeitar, con un abrigo hecho andrajos y un intenso olor a bebida mezclado con tabaco añejo, con piernas arqueadas y cortas, un extraño pelo largo color jengibre y los ojos inyectados en sangre, con unas bolsas que le da a su mirada un aspecto de triste sabueso hambriento

---Mundungus Fletcher fue capturado robando mercancía de una casa, además de que ha sido prófugo de la ley alrededor de dos años--- les explico Frank

---Si, pero estoy aquí por ella--- dijo señalando a Leanne--- Sirius nunca quiso nada de lo que había en la mansión Black y lo de Moody no fue mi culpa

---Por si no lo recuerdas, ahora las cosas de la mansión Black le pertenece a Harry--- le recordó Leanne--- Dung esta cumpliendo una condena de tres años, pero si por mí fuera cumpliría los siete años que le corresponden--- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la clase

---Si estoy aquí es porque tú me crees culpable de la muerte de Moody--- les dijo Dung a los jóvenes--- Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso

---Si no hubieras huido, Moody se hubiera podido defender de ese loco y defenderte a ti--- le recrimino Leanne

---Ese loco venía directo hacía nosotros, nos iba a matar y yo prefiero ser un cobarde vivo que un maldito héroe muerto--- le dijo molesto Mundungus

---En fin Dung, tú lo has dicho, estas aquí por tú desagradable hábito a tomar lo que no es tuyo y no por cobarde--- le dijo tranquilamente Leanne

---Los pisos intermedios están desocupados, así que actualmente solo tenemos ocupados los pisos superiores y inferiores--- les explico Frank poniéndose en marcha--- Ahora visitaremos los pisos superiores donde están los mortifgos y carroñeros capturados

Si en el piso anterior había dementores y un ambiente depresivo, en el último piso era imposible continuar, había alrededor de 30 dementores custodiando las celdas y a sus ocupantes

---Si son tan amables de hacer aparecer sus patronus--- les pidió Leanne

Inmediatamente aparecieron un ciervo y un perrito Jack Russell terrier platados, después un gato montañés y un águila real, el resto de los patronus no eran más que nubes sin forma

---Más adelante todos lo podrán hacer a la perfección--- dijo Leanne sonriéndoles a los que no pudieron darle forma a sus patronus

Los mortifagos detenidos eran los más deprimidos y locos que se podía encontrar en Azkaban, los hermanos Carrow estaban ahí, Dolohov, Jugson, Rodolphus y Rebastan Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber y Nott, todos prácticamente sumidos en sus mundos e incapaces de hacer otra cosa que recordar los peores momentos de su vida, todos menos….

---Reconocí tú dulce olor desde el momento en que apareciste aquí--- Fernir Greyback se relamía sin disimulo los labio mirando de manera grotesca e inmoral a Leanne--- Esperaba que vinieras a verme de nuevo

Greyback continuaba encadenado a la pared por fuertes cadenas de plata con extraños símbolos tallados en ellas, su olor era nauseabundo y asqueroso

---Greyback es de los pocos que aún se resiste a los dementores--- les explico Frank alejando a Leanne de la celda--- Pero no falta mucho para que terminen de someterlo

--- ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?--- le pregunto maliciosamente a Leanne

Leanne se llevo instintivamente las manos al vientre pero al ver que Harry la miraba disimulo sacando su varita

--- ¡Silencius!--- se adelanto Frank, Fernir se limito a sonreírle descaradamente a Leanne y a mirarla tan intensamente que muchos se preocuparon por la seguridad de su nueva maestra--- Creo que es hora de regresar, aún tenemos que darles algunas indicaciones a los alumnos--- le dijo Frank aún sujetando a Leanne

--- ¡Ha sido genial! ¿No crees?--- le pregunto emocionado Ron a Harry cuando ambos regresaron a la Madriguera, Hermione y Ginny también estaban ahí

---Si--- le respondió Harry sin muchos ánimos

--- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy raro desde que regresamos desde Azkaban--- quiso saber Ron--- Es por lo de Umbridge ¿verdad?

---No, bueno si, tiene algo que ver pero no es todo. ¿Crees que Leanne sepa que Umbridge tenía el medallón cuando hizo lo que hizo?

---No te engañes Harry, esa mujer estaba podrida desde el principio, el medallón no fue de mucha diferencia--- le explico Hermione--- Y ¿Qué ha dicho tú madre de que Leanne los llevara a Azkaban en su primer día?--- le pregunto Hermione a Ron

---No le ha gustado del todo pero papá le ha dicho que ya nos es como antes, si hay dementores pero no tantos como hasta que Kingsley tomara el poder--- le contesto Ron

---Leanne lo sabe--- dijo Harry de pronto

--- ¿Qué?--- quiso saber Ginny

---Ella estaba escribiendo con la pluma que utiliza tú sangre, la que usaba para castigarnos en el colegio--- les explico Harry--- Además en el plato decorativo que hay en su celda antes había un gato y ahora hay perro, la forma que Sirius adquiría cuando se transformaba

---Ella lo dijo Harry--- le recordó Ginny--- Dumbledore la enviaba a vigilarte cuando ella te castigaba, seguro que vio todo

---Pues es lo menos que se merece--- sentencio Hermione

--- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?--- le pregunto Ron a su novia

---Pues fue muy divertido, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas…

La verdad es que Harry ya no escuchaba lo que Hermione les estaba contando, en su mente continuaba la imagen de Leanne protegiéndose el vientre y la pregunta de Fernir: _"¿Cómo esta el pequeño?"._ Leanne estaba embarazada y no se lo había dicho a nadie

---… y el santuario cada vez esta más impresionante, vamos a trabajar muy de cerca con Charlie--- termino de relatar Hermione

---Solo espero que Grawp no destruya todo el lugar antes de que se habrá al público, ¿se imaginan lo triste que se pondría Charlie?--- dijo Ron viendo entrar a su hermano por la puerta de la cocina

---El más triste sería Hagrid, escuche a la profesora McGonagall diciéndole a Leanne que Hagrid piensa llevar a los grupos de tercero en adelante al Santuario--- les dijo Ginny--- Ella fue quien le pidió a Leanne que sacara a Grawp de Hogwarts, le preocupaba la seguridad de los alumnos

---Es comprensible, a Leanne y a la Comisión le a dado muchos problemas entrenar a Grawp--- les informo Hermione--- Leanne es la que a conseguido más progreso, por lo menos ahora ya no se quiere comer a las aves y demás animales pequeños.

Leanne llego poco antes de la cena acompañado de Kingsley, Frank y Alice, Molly los había invitado a cenar al ver que había perdido mucho peso desde que lo habían nombrado Ministro y se merecía una buena cena. Leanne estaba de mejor humor desde que la habían visto en Azkaban

--- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que atacaste a Malfoy?--- dijo carcajeándose Kingsley, habían estado recordando sus travesuras de niños

--- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?--- pregunto interesado el señor Weasley, aún no superaba el hecho de que los Malfoy salieran impunes

---Poco antes de entrar a nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una Leanne de trece años caminaba desenvueltamente por el callejón Knockturn. Los sombríos vendedores la veían y se alejaban poco a poco. Miraba distraídamente los escaparates de las tiendas hasta que se detuvo en una de aspecto más tenebroso que las anteriores. La tienda se encontraba en el 13B y en el letrero se leía: Borgin y Burkes.

Leanne entro a la tienda y la campana suspendida sobre esta anunció su llegada al dependiente, un hombre viejo y bastante descuidado, quien la miro de pies a cabeza, de forma escrutadora y finalmente dijo:

--- ¿En qué le puedo servir a la más pequeña de los Love?--- Borgin hizo una pequeña reverencia

Leanne paseo la vista por el lugar, perecía estar buscando algo, no quería expresar en voz alta lo que estaba buscando de no ser necesario, pero al no encontrarlo:

---Estoy buscando cadenas--- dijo al final

---Tengo una selección muy especial aquí, señorita--- le dijo señalando unas que colgaban del techo, hechas de diferentes materiales--- Estas son de hierro forjado por duendes--- dijo mostrándole unas de hierro con diversas manchas de sangre--- Estas son de cuerno de unicornio--- esas eran de un color blanco---Estas otras…

---En realidad--- lo interrumpió Leanne--- Las que busco tiene que ser de plata, muy resistentes y con los sortilegios necesarios para contener a un…

---Hombre lobo--- termino por ella el señor Borgin--- Me temo que esas cadenas no las tene….

Pero no termino de hablar por que Leanne se llevo las manos a la túnica y saco una pesada bolsa llena de monedas

---Estoy segura que encontrara la forma de proporciónamelas--- le dijo Leanne moviendo la bolsa de forma que las monedas chocaron entre si, produciendo el sonido que le gustaba al señor Borgin--- Sabré recompensarlo

El señor Borgin atravesó la puerta que conducía a la trastienda, dejando a Leanne sola, pasados unos minutos, regreso sosteniendo unas gruesas cadenas de plata con extraños símbolos grabados en ellas

---No encontrara mejores cadenas que estas. Fueron forjadas por los antiguos griegos con plata del mar Egeo y fortificadas por los antiguas magos, ningún hombre lobo podrá romperlas--- le explico Borgin la historia de las cadenas--- Pero, por supuesto que su costo es muy elevado, 2500 galeones

Leanne sacó otra bolsa llena de galeones y las puso sobre el mostrador

---Se las envolveré, sin costo alguno para usted, señorita--- dijo tomando las cadenas y las dos bolsas de galeones y volvió a la trastienda

Leanne camino un poco por la tienda, observaba los artículos que había en ese lugar, todos le parecían repulsivos, magia negra muy poderosa, puesta a la venta por un par de locos, aunque algunas podían resultar de utilidad. La mano de la gloria era una de ellas, la estaba observando cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó por segunda vez

Lucius Malfoy entro a la tienda sin notar a Leanne, este entro con paso decidido hasta llegar al mostrador y llamo al dependiente, Leanne se quedo muy quieta y callada, quería saber que hacía Lucius en ese lugar

---Vengo a recoger mí…

---La pequeña de los Love estaba antes que usted, señor--- lo interrumpió Borgin señalando a Leanne--- Tendrá que disculparme mientras la atiendo

--- ¡Valla, valla! ¡Pero si en Leanne Love! ¡Aquí en Borgin y Burkes!--- Lucius Malfoy contaba con 17 años en ese entonces y ya era tan altanero y con su original arrastre de palabras--- ¿Me pregunto que es lo qué hace aquí, si se supone que ella no conoce estos lugares?

---O finjo no conocerlos, tal y como lo haces tú Malfoy--- le respondió Leanne acercándose al mostrador

--- ¿Y qué es lo que has venido a comprar?--- pregunto mirando el paquete que Borgin había colocado en el mostrador--- Más de tus trucos

---Algo especial para Narcisa, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no me acuerdo de ella--- le dijo Leanne con una sonrisa burlona en los labios a Lucius

--- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella!--- le grito enojado Lucius sacando su varita de la túnica pero Leanne fue más rápida y antes de que este la sacar su escucho un fuerte sonido de gong y la puerta del sarcófago que estaba detrás de Malfoy se abrió y este fue arrojado por Leanne adentro para después cerrar la puerta con otro fuerte gong

---Si me entero que Lucius Malfoy conoce del contenido de esta caja, yo misma me encargare que el Ministerio desaloje este lugar, hasta quitarle el último articulo de magia negra que posean--- lo amenazo Leanne tomando el paquete y dirigiéndose a la puerta. El hombre la miro sobresaltado y no hizo ningún movimiento mientras ella hablaba--- ¡Ha! Y será mejor que lo saque de ese sarcófago antes de que se convierta en momia--- le dijo Leanne desde la puerta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Tómala!--- dijo Arthur dando un puñetazo en la mesa, completamente divertido--- Ni siquiera se la vio venir

--- ¡Eso fue impresionante!--- dijo Ron, también divertido--- Sacaste la varita tan rápido que ni siquiera se noto

--- ¡Desde entonces Lucius le tiene manía a los lugares cerrados!--- dijo riendo a carcajadas Leanne--- Siempre que nos molestaba lo encerrábamos en un armario o cualquier lugar pequeño

--- ¡Pero eso de ir a Borgin y Burkes!--- dijo alarmada la señora Weasley--- ¿Para qué necesitabas esas cadenas?

---Después de que Sirius y James se enteraron de que Remus era un hombre lobo y este estuvo a punto de matarlos, me propuse que no volvería a pasar y esas cadenas eran el único material lo suficientemente resistente para retenerlo--- les explico Leanne

--- ¿Son las mismas cadenas que retienen a Greyback?--- le pregunto Harry

---Si, Leanne me las proporciono poco después de que lo capturamos--- le contesto Kingsley--- Porque como ya vieron, los dementores no lo afectan de la misma forma que al resto de los prisioneros

---Y ¿Qué hay del primer acercamiento?--- pregunto pícaramente Alice

---Bueno, no creo que…--- empezó a hablar Leanne

--- ¿Qué es eso del primer acercamiento?--- pregunto interesado Ron

--- ¡Vamos Leanne! Prometiste contarlo todo--- le recordó Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Lily!--- grito emocionada Leanne

Se encontraba en un enorme centro comercial abarrotado de gente, una pelirroja estaba tomada del brazo de su padre y saludaba entusiasmada a la joven de cabellos castaños que ahora corría hacia ella

--- ¡Que bueno que pudieron encontrar el lugar!--- le dijo Lily a Leanne cuando se abrazaron

---Buenas tardes--- saludo Camus al padre de Lily

---Buenas tardes--- correspondió el saludo el señor Evans

--- ¡Este lugar es increíble!--- Leanne se divertía mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y todos los artículos que usaban los muggles

--- ¿Podrás regresar sola a casa, Leanne?--- Leanne asintió mirando embobada las televisiones--- Gracias por ayudar a mi nieta--- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Lily y a su padre--- Porque cuando ella se encapricha con algo, no lo suelta hasta que lo tiene

---No hay ningún problema, de todos modos teníamos que hacer compras el día de hoy--- le aseguro el señor Evans

---Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Adiós Leanne--- Leanne simplemente hizo un saludo de despedida con la mano

--- ¿Dónde venden las motos?--- pregunto Leanne mirando a Lily y a su padre

---Ahora vamos para allá--- dijo señalando las escaleras eléctricas

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, primero hicieron las compras que les había encargado la señora Evans, comida, útiles escolares para Petunia, ropa para ambas y finalmente:

--- ¡Las motos!--- Leanne entro corriendo a la tienda donde decenas de motos brillaban a la luz de los focos, adornadas con globos y una que otra modelo de exhibición

---Buenas tardes--- saludo en vendedor acercándose a Leanne, a Lily y a su padre--- ¿En qué les puedo servir?

--- ¡Quiero una moto!--- soltó Leanne de inmediato

El vendedor rió sin consideración delante de Leanne, cosa que le molesto

--- ¡Tengo dinero! ¿Sabe?--- le recrimino Leanne sacudiendo una bolsa de dinero delante de él

---Yo me encargo--- el padre de Lily aparto a Leanne y comenzó a hablar--- Lo que mi hija quiere decir es que queremos ver las motos--- le dijo en tono de advertencia el señor Evans

El señor Evans y el vendedor caminaron alrededor de las motos, seguidos de cerca por Leanne y Lily, el vendedor enumeraba monótonamente las características de cada una de ellas, cosa que aburrió a Leanne, los precios eran elevados, pero eso no le importaba a ella, lo único que quería ella era una moto, la mejor de todas, así le costara toda su fortuna.

---Esta es nuestra mejor moto, la mejor del mundo. Su aceleración va de 0 a 150 km/hr, con manubrio sensible al tacto, excelente motor, gasta poca gasolina, ideal para los principiantes y aún mejor para los expertos--- término su aburrido discurso el vendedor--- Los dejare unos minutos para que se decidan

---Creo que la mejor que hemos visto--- dijo señalando la moto que tenían a un lado. Era la mejor y la más bonita

---Quiero esa--- dijo segura Leanne

*****

---No se porque te viste como un niño, si tienes tantos vestidos bonitos--- le dijo Lily hurgando en el closet de Leanne, ya habían regresado de comprar la moto

---Mi madre me pregunta lo mismo todos los días--- le contesto Leanne mientras Lily se probaba uno de color dorado--- La verdad es que ya me acostumbre a vestir como niño, porque por si no lo habías notado, la mayoría de mis amigos son hombres--- le recordó Leanne

---Lo que pasa es que ellos ya se acostumbraron a verte como a otro de los niños y no quieres que noten que eres una niña, te tomo mucho tiempo el echo de que trataran igual que a otro que ahora ya no quieres cambiar--- la corrigió Lily--- Pero te puedo asegurar que Sirius no te ve como a otro niño--- le aseguro sonriente Lily, ya se había puesto el vestido plateado--- Ahora tú pruébate este--- le dijo pasándole otro lila muy bonito

Leanne se lo puso a regañadientes, desde luego Leanne era muy bonita pero su belleza casi siempre quedaba oculta por las gruesas ropas del colegio, las ropas que usaba en casa y el barro que siempre le quedaba después de jugar con sus amigos. Lily la sentó frente gran espejo que había en su cómoda y comenzó a arreglarle el cabello y una delicada capa de maquillaje, ella no lo necesitaba. Su largo cabello ondulado caía libre sobre sus hombros, una diadema era su único adorno.

--- ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que es mucha la diferencia?--- dijo Lily mirando por el espejo a Leanne--- Ahora si pareces la niña bonita que eres, no el hombrecito que educaron tú padre y abuelo

---No creo que esto sea para mi--- le contesto Leanne, pero la verdad es que si le gustaba más esa imagen--- Aunque si me veo muy bonita

--- ¡Leanne! Tienes visitas--- la voz de su madre llegó desde el piso inferior

--- ¡Son ellos!--- grito emocionada Leanne

Salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando sola a Lily, cosa que no le importo, no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con los recién llegados

--- ¡Wow, Leanne! ¡Te ves hermosa!!--- le dijo sorprendido y embobado Frank

--- ¡Nunca te habíamos visto de esa forma!--- continúo de la misma forma Kingsley

--- ¿Pero qué dicen? Si estoy igual que siempre---les dijo Leanne olvidando por completo que llevaba puesto un vestido, su llegada le había borrado de la cabeza todo recuerdo

--- ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi amigo?--- dijo en tono de broma Remus

---Con ese vestido pareces una verdadera princesa--- le dijo galantemente Sirius acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla. Leanne se puso tan colorada que le fue imposible ocultarlo--- Siempre le he dicho a James que debajo del niño que se pasea con nosotros hay una hermosa señorita, la más hermosa

---Gracias--- le contesto Leanne tan avergonzada como sonrojada

--- Pero ¿Qué es eso?--- dijo James saliendo de su coraje--- ¿Qué te paso Leanne?

---Que se ve más hermosa que las mismas flores de su jardín--- le respondió Sirius sin poder apartar la vista de ella

--- ¡Quítate!--- James quito a Sirius de un empujón y se paro frente a Leanne--- ¡Eres una niña!

---Gracias James, si no nos lo aclaras, nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta--- dijo sarcástico Remus

---Y ¿A qué se debe este cambió tan radical?--- pregunto interesada Alice

---Bueno, alguien tenía que vestirla apropiadamente--- dijo Lily bajando las escaleras, James la miro y se quedo sorprendido

"_Es hermosa, aún más hermosa que Lea…, no, no hay nadie más que Leanne"_--- pensó James mirando embobado a Lily

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- le pregunto de mala forma, intentando recuperar la concentración, Leanne simplemente sonrió

--- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?--- le dijo entre molesta y divertida Leanne--- Lily es mi amiga y yo la invite

---Aparentemente tendrás que repetirlo muchas más veces que las que tendrías que repetírselas a la gente normal, ya que James no califica entre ellas--- continuo Lily

--- ¡Vamos chicos, no pelen, quiero que nos la pasemos bien!--- intervino Leanne antes de que empezaran a discutir de nuevo

--- ¡Valla, valla! Así que mi pequeña hija por fin se decidió a vestirse como una señorita--- dijo su madre entrando con una bandeja de aperitivos--- El resto de la comida esta en el jardín, si gustan acompañarme

James fue el primero en seguir a la madre de Leanne, una mujer muy hermosa, tan hermosa como si hija; Lily, Alice y Leanne rieron sin disimulo, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley y Candence las siguieron.

A pesar de que Leanne iba en medio de Lily y Alice, Sirius se las ingenio para sentarse a su lado y para mala suerte de Lily, James se sentó junta a ella, mientras que Alice y Frank se sentaron juntos, Kingsely ayudo a Candence a acomodarse en su silla, Remus quedo en medio de las aún no parejas

--- ¿Aún continuas enojada con Kingsley?--- pregunto Octavio mirando a su mujer, ambos veían la escena desde la casa--- Porque Leanne esta claramente interesada en Sirius

---No voy a negar que siempre tuve la esperanza de que Leanne y Kingsley terminaran juntos, pero King solo tiene ojos para Candence, solo hace falta ver la devoción con la que la trata--- contesto Melinda--- Pero tampoco voy a negar que no me agrada mucho el interés que muestra Sirius por Leanne, es un rebelde, un niño problemático

---Leanne es como su madre, le gustan los rebeldes--- dijo picaramente Octavio mirando a su esposa--- Además solamente tiene trece años, ya madurara

Después de la comida regresaron a la sala, Lily mantenía una animada conversación con Remus, mientras que James lanzaba miradas furiosas a Leanne y a Lily por igual, no sabía que le molestaba más: que Remus estuviera conversando con Lily o que Sirius no hiciera más que acaparar la atención de Leanne

---Mi madre siempre había querido que me pusiera estos vestido, pero siempre pensé que no iban conmigo--- le decía Leanne evitando mirar los hermosos ojos grises de Sirius, porque cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar sonrojarse

---Pues yo creo que te vez hermosa. Te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante te vistas así siempre--- le aseguró Sirius, Leanne movió su larga cabellera y unos mechones se salieron de su lugar y con todo el amor del mundo Sirius los volvió a acomodar

Al sentir el tacto de Sirius en su rostro, Leanne volvió a ponerse colorada, la volvía loca cada vez que él la tocaba, por más breve que fuera el momento

---Tienes…--- Leanne acerco su mano a los labios de Sirius, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que no podía respirar, el vestido le oprimía el pecho, su cerebro no funcionaba bien, sentía como si tuviera el estomago lleno de mariposas, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto quitarle la mancha de chocolate que tenía en las comisuras de la boca? Lo había hecho un millón de veces antes

Leanne se congelo, pudo ver como Sirius se acercaba lentamente a ella, como sus manos se entrelazaban poco a poco, eso había pasado antes, siempre se tomaban de las manos, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que se sentía totalmente desprotegida, que no sabía como reaccionar, eso era algo en lo que pensaba, en los labios de Sirius, en tenerlo para ella, pero ¿Por qué ahora su cuerpo la traicionaba de esa forma? Y sus labios hacían todo lo contrario a lo que le ordenaba su corazón

--- ¿Gustan algo de beber?--- pregunto de golpe Leanne poniéndose de pies, su corazón estaba tan acelerado y no hacía más que pensar que tenía que estar con Sirius, pero no, la muy tonta se había parado y preguntaba tonterías

Se dio media vuelta y camino torpemente hasta la cocina, todos miraban a Sirius, preocupados, todos menos James, que disimulaba una sonrisa; Alice también dejo a Frank y siguió a Leanne

--- ¿Qué haces?--- pregunto molesta Alice al alcanzar a Leanne en la cocina

---Voy a llevar bebidas para todos--- le contesto distraídamente Leanne sirviendo en vasos jugo de calabaza

--- ¡Deja eso!--- Alice le quito de la mano la jarra de jugo y obligo a Leanne para que la mirar--- ¡Sirius estaba a punto de besarte y tú sales corriendo!

---Sirius es mi amigo, nada más

--- ¿Eres tonta o qué?--- le pregunto molesta Alice--- Se nota a leguas que Sirius te ve más que como a una amiga

---No…

--- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Leanne? Tú y Sirius están destinados--- le grito Alice, Leanne movía negativamente la cabeza, Alice la zarandeo un poco para que volviera en si

---Somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido

---Así que es eso, no quieres que te dejen de ver como a una más de ellos, por eso te negabas a vestirte decentemente, no quieres que te vean como una mujer porque crees que con eso vas a perder su amistad

---Yo… no… nos es así--- Leanne se soltó de las manos de Alice

---Todos lo sabemos desde hace siglos, Sirius te quiere y tú eres tan tonta como para no verlo--- le reprocho Alice

---Sirius es mi amigo y así va a ser siempre--- Leanne tomo la bandeja con las bebidas, dejando sola a Alice en la cocina.

Leanne dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó juntó a James, sin siquiera mirar a Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Bueno, no se puede tener todo--- dijo sonriente George--- Nunca pensé que fuera así de complicado el conquistar a Leanne. Lo que a deber sufrido nuestro querido Charlie para conquistarte

---Lo que pasa es que yo no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atención--- reconoció algo sonrojada Leanne


	27. PERDIENDO Y GANANDO 2

27. PERDIENDO Y GANANDO 2

---Parece ser que ya a olvidado, señor Funge, que nosotros lo apoyamos en los momentos cruciales de su carrera como Ministro y en el camino para llegar hasta el.

Narcisa Malfoy hablaba rápido y despacio, medio oculta entre las columnas del Ministerio, mientras Cornelius Funge hacía girar rápidamente su característico bombín verde y se secaba distraídamente el sudor de la frente

---Es algo que no se me permite olvidar, señora Malfoy--- le respondió Funge visiblemente molesto por las acusaciones de Narcisa

---El Ministerio nos ha quitado gran parte de nuestra fortuna, ¿es qué acaso planean dejarnos en la ruina?--- le pregunto aún más molesta Narcisa--- ¿No podría hacer usted algo por nosotros?

---Mi situación ya no es la misma que hace unos años, señora Malfoy. El nuevo régimen del Ministro Shacklebolt me ha relegado a situaciones que no hacía desde mis años de interno, soy menos de lo que era antes--- le respondió tristemente Funge--- Fui un tonto por no ver la situación cuando tenía que ser vista

---Si, pero nuestra fortuna….--- insistió Narcisa

---Mi querida señora. Mucha gente piensa que ustedes se merecen Azkaban y que su supuesto arrepentimiento no es más que una pantalla--- _"cosa que yo también creo"_, pensó Funge--- La comunidad mágica aún insiste en que deben pagar por sus crímenes y el que usted comience una batalla por oro, solamente lo empeorara

---Si no lo recuerdan esa bola de… de magos, por mi es que esta vivo Harry Potter--- le recordó molesta Narcisa

---Y Harry Potter, así como la comunidad mágica ya les han retribuido--- se adelanto Leanne--- Esos volantes no se hacen solos, Funge--- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Funge, este agradecido por la intervención de Leanne, salió corriendo del lugar--- Cualquiera en tú lugar, Narcisa, estaría agradecida por continuar gozando de las comodidades que tienen, aún--- continuo hablando Leanne, recalcando la última palabra--- Evadieron Azkaban con la naturalidad propia de una serpiente y conservan una buena cantidad de oro y como bien dijo Funge, deberían sentirse orgullosos de retribuir un poco a todos aquellos a quienes les arruinaron la vida, porque aquí la única que a olvidado algo eres tú, fueron tú marido y el resto de los mortifagos y carroñeros que arruinaron muchas vidas

--- Y ¿Qué hay del resto de esas familias? ¿Han estado robándoles oro a ellos también?--- pregunto altanera Narcisa

--- ¡Oh, no! Algunos han donado grandes cantidades para ayudar y ayudarse. Rebasatan, por ejemplo, nos proporciono toda la fortuna Lestrange, a cambió de la reducción de su condena--- dijo tranquilamente Leanne

--- ¿Supongo que si me pongo a revisar los archivos, esas fortunas no se encontraran ahora en tus manos?--- pregunto maliciosamente Narcisa--- Por que tienes la costumbre de quedarte con herencias que no te pertenecen

Leanne sonrió también, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Narcisa, pero no le iba a dar el placer de sacarlo a flote

---Los registros están abiertos para toda la comunidad, puedes revisarlos cuando quieras, en ellos veras en que hemos estado usando las donaciones que, tan amablemente, nos has proporcionado--- Leanne le sonrió de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

--- ¡La fortuna Black!--- Leanne se quedo quieta, aún dándole la espalda a Narcisa, sonrió--- En Gringotts no me permitieron tocar ni una sola knuts

---Eso es porque no tienes ningún derecho a ella--- le contesto Leanne mirándola directamente a los ojos--- Esa fortuna no te pertenece

--- ¡Tampoco te pertenece a ti!---le grito enojada--- ¡Yo soy la última….!

---Te equivocas, la fortuna paso a mis manos cuando Sirius murió porque me case con él, pero ahora pertenece a Teddy Lupin, ¿Por qué si lo recuerdas, verdad? Es el nieto de tú hermana Andrómeda, tú hermana mayor--- le contesto sonriente Leanne, Narcisa estaba verde del coraje

--- ¡Ella no es parte de nuestra familia!--- dijo indignada Narcisa--- ¡Y mucho menos el bastardo del licántro….!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Narcisa cayó de rodillas, se sujetaba con fuerza el cuello, no podía respirar

--- ¡Nunca insultes en mi presencia a Remus ó a su hijo, porque puede ser lo último que hagas!--- Leanne apuntaba con su varita a Narcisa, estaba realmente furiosa, pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, levanto el hechizo

Narcisa se incorporo con dificultad, aún le costaba respirar, tenía lagrimas en los ojos pero aún así miraba también con odio a Leanne

---Aún cuando la fortuna no hubiera estado en mis manos, esta nunca hubiera parado en las tuyas, porque hubiera ido a parar a las de Bella y cuando hubiera muerto, a las de Andrómeda, la fortuna de los Black le pertenece legítimamente a Teddy Lupin, tú misma ya lo has comprobado, porque de no ser así, hubieras podido sacar todo el oro que quisieras--- continuo hablando Leanne ya más tranquila, pero aún apuntaba con su varita a Narcisa

Esta vez, fue Narcisa la que dio media vuelta y se marcho, estaba furiosa, no solamente Leanne la había humillado, sino que también había dejado la fortuna de su familia en manos de traidores a la sangre, mestizos, sangre sucia y bastardos, todo ello en una misma persona: Teddy Lupin. Una fortuna que era aún mucho mayor que la de ella y la de Lucius juntas

Leanne estaba realmente cansada, cada vez que perdía la compostura de esa forma y la sombra de Leonor se asomaba, la dejaba agotada, no tenía ganas de celebrar, era verdad que la primera semana de clases ya había terminado y eso ameritaba celebración, pero no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar

El pensamiento de que aún no le había dicho a Charlie que estaba embarazada la carcomía por dentro, se moría de ganas de decírselo, pero aún no había encontrado el momento oportuno y las miradas recriminatorias de Kingsley no hacían más que empeorar la situación, lo pero de todo es que probablemente Harry también lo sabía

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, sabía que si no asistía a la cena todos se volverían locos, especialmente Charlie y comenzarían a buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra

---Buenas noches--- saludo Leanne entrando a la Madriguera, ya estaba todos ahí, solamente faltaba ella

--- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?--- le pregunto Charlie después de abrazarla y besarla

---Es que no encontraba la ropa lo suficientemente adecuada para semejante ocasión--- le mintió sonrientemente Leanne, sin lugar a dudas ella tenía un talento muy especial para hacer parecer verdad aún cuando lo que decía era la mentira más grande del mundo

Todos quedaron conformes con la mentira de Leanne, todos menos Kingsley, quien la miro de forma escrutadora pero decidió no darle tanta importancia por ahora, de nada servía arruinarles la fiesta a todos

En cuanto Leanne se separo de Charlie y la señora Weasley, quien aseguraba que le parecía verla enferma, se acerco a Fleur y Andrómeda, quienes tenían en brazos a Teddy y a Victoire

---Supe que tuviste un encuentro con Narcisa--- dijo tranquilamente Kingsley mirando a Leanne

---Cada día estás más omnipresente, King--- le contesto Leanne mirando su comida

--- ¿Entonces es verdad?--- pregunto Kingsley

---Quería que Funge la ayudara a recuperar su fortuna--- contesto Leanne

---Pues eso va ser realmente complicado, Funge ya no tiene ningún poder dentro del Ministerio--- aseguro el señor Weasley

---También quería recuperar la fortuna Black--- continuo Leanne--- Pero esa le pertenece a Teddy

--- ¿Cómo?--- pregunto sorprendida Andrómeda--- Hasta donde yo sabía, esa fortuna estaba en tus manos

---La fortuna pertenece a los Black y Teddy lo es--- le aseguro Leanne--- Por ahora, como aún es un bebé, yo soy su administradora legal, por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Estoy arreglando con los duendes de Gringotts para que tú también tengas acceso a la fortuna, no creo que pase de una semana--- le dijo a Andrómeda

---Espero que no hayas tenido uno de tus arranques con Narcisa--- dijo sonriente Kingsley, sabía a la perfección lo que Leanne había hecho

---Es por comentarios como este, que a veces me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida--- le dijo también sonriente Leanne

--- ¡¿Salvarle al vida?! Dirás que casi le causas la muerte--- dijo enojada Candence, siempre le había molestado que se tomaran ese asunto con tanta ligereza, sobre todo por lo que había hecho Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne caminaba por los corredores del castillo, tranquilamente, sola, pero con paso decidido, después de traspasar las puertas del colegio, salió a los jardines de este y se dirigió hasta el bosque prohibido. Se detuvo al borde de este y miro a todas direcciones, al asegurarse que nadie la seguía, traspaso los primeros árboles, saco su varita y se dispuso a caminar lo más rápido que podía, quería terminar con ese asunto lo más rápido posible.

Se adentro en la espesura del bosque, estaba acostumbrada a estar ahí, pero casi siempre lo hacía acompañada, en las noches de Luna llena, lo hacía con Remus, mientras que por las mañanas y las tardes con Hagrid.

Lo sintió de pronto, los sortilegios que ella misma había lanzado en ese lugar para ocultarlo, no solo de los habitantes del bosque, sino también de Hagrid, los alumnos y los más importantes: los profesores

Traspaso los sortilegios sin problema alguno, era un área de 4 metros cuadrados y dentro de una jaula se encontraban las dos criaturas más horribles que había visto: era una capa negra de unos cinco centímetros de espesor y con patas largas y regordetas, tenía ocho ojos en la parte superior de lo que se podría considerar la cabeza; era el cruce entre un Lethifold y una Acromántula.

Sacó de su mochila una bolsa llena de carne cruda, junto a la jaula había un plato de porcelana, ahí fue donde puso, lo que eran cerca de 8 kilos de carne y mediante magia le hizo entrar a la jaula.

Ambas criaturas comenzaron a engullir la carne, era aún más desagradable verlas comer, así que Leanne se volvió y miro los árboles que la rodeaban y las ocasionales criaturas que se acercaban. Solo después de que ambas criaturas quedaron satisfechas, Leanne recogió sus cosas y atravesó de nuevo la barrera creada por los sortilegios

Camino lentamente, ahora que había cumplido con su tarea se sentía muy relejada, no tendría que ver esas horrorosas criaturas hasta el día de mañana. Camino alrededor de 10 metros cuando un grito de dolor desgarro la tranquilidad del bosque, alguien la había seguido, alguien había descubierto su secreto, a Leanne se le detuvo el corazón, estaba clavada en el mismo lugar, no podía respirar, hasta que su cerebro le funcionó a una velocidad normal

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y de su varita salió un enorme perro plateado, directo a donde se encontraban las criaturas y lo que vio, una vez atravesada la barrera de los sortilegios, le arranco el alma del cuerpo.

Su mejor amigo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, estaba tirado en el suelo, con las manos y los pies extendidos, completamente inmóvil, parecía no estar respirando, su rostro se había quedado petrificado en una expresión de terror y sus ojos, en sus ojos ya no había esa expresión tranquilizadora, estaban fijos e inexpresivos, nebulosos.

--- ¡AAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!--- grito Leanne con todas sus fuerzas, grito tanto que sintió como si se le desgarrara la garganta

Pero nadie acudió a su llamado, Leanne respiraba entrecortadamente, gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y no podía controlar sus temblores, su corazón latían tan deprisa que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a detener por siempre y lo haría si no salvaba a su amigo.

Todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso se quedaba sorprendido y asustado, Leanne no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones y mucho menos para entender los gritos histéricos de sus compañeros, lo único que quería era llevar a Kingsley a la enfermería, estaba segura que la señora Pomfrey lo arreglaría en un cerrar y abrir de ojos

--- ¿Qué pas…?--- pero la señora Pomfrey no termino de hacer la pregunta porque en ese momento vio el cuerpo de Kingsley y a Leanne transportándolo por medio de magia.

La profesora McGonagall entro seguida del profesor Dumbledore, ambos muy pálidos y angustiados, la señora Pomfrey ya estaba examinando a Kingsley, ambos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y rápidamente. Leanne se había quedado clavada en el exacto lugar en el que la señora Pomfrey había tomado a Kingsley, no escuchaba, no sentía, ni siquiera podía asegurar que estaba respirando, solamente escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, desbocado, como si marcara el tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

El rostro consternado de la profesora McGonagall se interpuso entre ella y Kingsley, le decía cosas que ella no comprendía, no escuchaba, se sentía mareada, enferma, seguía sin poder respirar. La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir, los padres de Kingsley entraron, su madre apenas si podía sostenerse en pie y su padre estaba tan preocupado que su cara se había convertido en una extraña mueca de sufrimiento. Ellos también hicieron preguntas a Leanne, pero ella continúo sin contestar; entre los huecos que dejaban los rostros podía ver al profesor Dumbledore inclinado sobre Kingsley murmurando hechizos sin sentido para ella.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y ahora fueron sus padres los que entraron por ella, su madre estaba pálida y su padre respiraba entrecortadamente, ellos también se unieron a los cuestionamientos que le hacían el resto de los presentes.

Leanne presentaba un aspecto deplorable: tenía el cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas y ramas, la túnica llena de desgarrones, manchada de barro y sangre y en la cara, pequeños cortes, que ya habían dejado de sangrar, los ojos desenfocados y la respiración tan superficial que parecía inexistente.

La puerta se abrió y esta vez Leanne si pudo escuchar el grito que le desgarro el alma, un dolor que sintió suyo, una angustia que le recorrió el cuerpo como un veneno, veneno que viajaba por sus venas hasta el corazón que, hasta hace unos segundos desbocado, ahora tan lento que parecía estar a punto de quedarse quieto.

El rostro de Candence Cameron se interpuso de entre todos los demás, sus intensos ojos celestes bañados en lágrimas la miraron con tal intensidad que no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada

--- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?--- le grito Candence zarandeándola

---Candence, por favor--- la tranquilizadora voz de Dumbledore se interpuso a los grito de Candence, al igual que su rostro--- ¿Qué paso Leanne?--- le pregunto Albus Dumbledore mirándola a los ojos

Leanne no contesto, sino que tomo a Dumbledore de la mano y lo guió fuera de la enfermería, justo antes de salir pudo ver los rostros distorsionados de sus amigos: Frank consolaba a Alice, Remus lo hacía con Lily, mientras que Sirius, James y Peter se apartaban del camino de Leanne y de Dumbledore

El profesor camino a la par de Leanne, iban tan rápido que Leanne no podía reconocer los rostros de sus compañeros, lo importante era ahora que Dumbledore viera a las criaturas. Leanne se convenció a si misma que si Dumbledore las veía, encontraría la solución más rápido que de inmediato

Ambos atravesaron el campo que formaban los sortilegios y ahí estaban esas horrorosas criaturas, las que casi mataban a su amigo, porque King se iba a salvar, Dumbledore ya las había visto, King estaba salvado.

Dumbledore apunto con su varita a la jaula de las criaturas, que se quedaron inmediatamente inmóviles y se elevaron junto con la jaula, Leanne pudo sentir la severa mirada de Dumbledore clavándose en su nuca, pero no lo pudo mirar, porque si lo hacía, vería la mirada de decepción del anciano profesor.

Ambos regresaron al colegio y entraron de nuevo a la enfermería, todos ahogaron un grito al ver a las desagradables criaturas, su abuelo ya estaba ahí, así como el resto del profesorado y Hagrid, quien al ver a las criaturas se sorprendió más que todos.

Minutos más tarde llegaron sanadores de San Mungo, miembros del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y finalmente el Ministro de magia. Los sanadores, junto con los miembros del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas (DRCYCM) examinaron las criaturas, hasta que finalmente se acercaron a Leanne

--- ¿Dónde conseguiste estas criaturas?--- pregunto uno de los miembros del DRCYCM

---Yo… yo--- Leanne era consiente de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella--- ¡YO QUERÍA DARLE UNA SORPRESA A HAGRID!--- grito Leanne--- Se acerca su cumpleaños, y yo….

---Esta bien querida, tranquilízate--- la reconforto su padre, pero las miradas de enojo y de reproche de Candence eran incomparables

--- ¿Dónde las conseguiste?--- volvió a peguntar un sanador

---Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, acompañe a Hagrid a Hogsmeade y estuvimos hablando de las criaturas mágicas y de la forma en que se hacen los cruces entre ellas, Hagrid estaba muy emocionado, siempre le ha gustado cuidar de los animales, así que no controlaba el tono de su voz, medio establecimiento de las Tres escobas nos escucho, en fin, cuando Hagrid se marcho, yo me quede esperando por mis padres, así que di un paseo y cerca de la casa de los gritos un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza se me acerco, él me dijo que por una buena cantidad de oro yo podía hacer muy feliz a mi amigo. Me convenció y yo le compre huevos de Acromántula y un Lethifold recién nacido--- les relato Leanne

--- ¿Le viste el rostro?--- pregunto su madre

---No ¡Yo estaba tan emocionada que no le preste atención! ¡Yo sólo quería darle una sorpresa a Hagrid!--- les dijo consternada Leanne

--- ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?--- le pregunto amablemente el señor Ministro

---Trece años--- contesto Leanne mirando como Candence lloraba recostada sobre el pecho de Kingsely

--- ¿Cómo es posible, señor Ministro, que semejantes criaturas lleguen a manos de niños inocentes?--- pregunto llorando la madre de Kingsley

---Es la misma pregunta que me estaba haciendo yo--- contesto el Ministro, visiblemente afectado--- Está pobre niña pudo haber corrido la misma suerte que su amiguito

--- ¿Hace cuánto que los tienes?--- pregunto uno de los miembros del DRCYCM

---Cuatro meses--- contesto Leanne--- Pero solamente viven un mes, esta es la tercer pareja que nace, solo viven lo suficiente para reproducirse. Son muy fieles, nunca me han atacado

Los miembros del DRCYCM y sanadores se llevaron a las criaturas para examinarlas y buscar una cura, procedían de dos de los especimenes más peligrosos que habían visto en su vida y ahora como híbridos, lo podrían ser aún más.

Las horas pasaron y aún no tenían noticias de los sanadores y de los miembros del DRCYCM. A Candence la habían tenido que transportar a San Mungo, ya que había sufrido una crisis de nervios y un descontrol en su magia. Leanne se había negado a salir de la enfermería más de lo necesario, solamente se había cambiado de ropa y ahora se encontraba recostada a un lado del frío cuerpo de Kingsley, abrazada a él, incapaz de poder dejarlo solo, porque pensaba que si lo hacía, no volvería a ver a su amigo.

Finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, lo noche había caído sin que ella se diera cuenta; la señora Pomfrey y su madre insistían en que se marchara a su habitación pero ella no se movió, sino que se aferro con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo, hasta que la madre de este les pidió que la dejaran, que era lo mejor para ambos.

Los días pasaron y Leanne continuo negándose a alejarse del lado de Kingsley, no había asistido a clases, apenas si comía y mucho menos dormía. Las noticias eran escasas, las criaturas se defendían y no les permitían hacer su trabajo tan rápido como ellos querían; la noticia del ataque que había sufrido Kingsley se había extendido al Profeta y muchos padres habían enviado lechuzas preocupados por sus hijos.

Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Alice y Frank se pasaban por la enfermería en sus horas libres, ellos intentaban en vano convencer a Leanne de que fuera a clases o que por lo menos los acompañara a hacer los trabajos, pero ella se negaba siempre, no iba a dejar solo a King.

Cinco días después de haber sufrido el ataque, los sanadores se presentaron en el colegio, por fin habían encontrado el antídoto, ya traían lista la poción para dársela a beber a Kingsley.

Leanne dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó a los pies de la cama, esperando impaciente que su amigo reaccionara, la madre de Kingsley estaba sentada al lado de Leanne, mientras que su padre, en una silla junto a la cama; los padres de Leanne se abrazaban junto a la ventana, mientras que Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Alice y Frank esperaban parados junto a la cama de junto; el profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall esperaban junto a la otra cama; la señora Pomfrey sería quien le administrara la poción.

Poco a poco, la señora Pomfrey fue vertiendo la poción en la boca de Kingsley, todos contenían la respiración, esperando que en cualquier segundo escucharan la tranquilizadora voz de su amigo diciéndoles que ya se encontraba todo bien, la enfermera término de verter la poción y todos continuaron esperando y esperando, pero no había ningún cambio

--- ¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Es qué acaso no funciono?--- pregunto desesperada Leanne mirando a los presentes

La madre de Kingsley volvía a sollozar y su padre se paro de pronto y le lanzó un puñetazo a la pared, Leanne se lanzó sobre Kingsley llorando desesperada, abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo, ella misma se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar

---Me estas ahogando--- la débil pero profunda y lenta voz de su amigo se escucho en toda la enfermería.

Leanne se levanto de golpe y miro a su amigo, estaba totalmente recuperado, ya no había señales de lo que hasta hace unos segundos era su enfermedad y ella sonrió por primera vez desde que lo habían atacado, todos los demás rompieron en llanto de felicidad y en aplausos

--- ¡Estás bien!--- grito Leanne de emoción y de inmediato comenzó a abrazarlo y besarlo--- ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás vivo!--- no hacía más que gritar

---Si, ya estoy bien--- confirmo Kingsley un tanto ahogado por los besos y abrazos de Leanne

--- ¡Nunca…--- le grito Leanne dándole un golpe a Kingsley--- vuelvas….--- golpe--- a…--- golpe--- hacerme…--- golpe--- esto!--- golpe--- ¿Me…--- golpe--- escuchaste? ¿Qué no vez que sin ti, yo me muero?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---A Candente no le gusta la ligereza con la que tomamos ese asunto--- dijo Kingsley sintiendo la mirada severa de su prometida

---Lo que pasa es que cuando se trata de Leanne, aún cuando tú vida corre peligro, no es importante--- dijo de forma severa Candente

---Tú no fuiste la única que se molesto por la excesiva atención de Leanne hacía Kingsley--- le recordó Alice

---Mi padre--- se adelante James

---No, curiosamente él fue al único que no le molesto--- lo corrigió Frank--- En realidad, se alegró

--- ¿Por qué?--- pregunto interesada Molly

---Porque de esa forma Leanne no pasaba tanto tiempo con Sirius--- le contesto Alice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin los exámenes de fin de año habían terminado, Leanne y los demás tendrían una semana para relajarse antes de regresar a casa, y mucho que les hacía falta, desde que Kingsley había sido atacado por las criaturas que Leanne había cruzado, la situación había estado bastante tensa.

---Hola--- saludo Leanne entrando a la sala común, venía acompañada de Kingsley y Candente, ellas dos no se separaban de él por nada del mundo

Sirius ni siquiera contesto el saludo de Leanne, sino que salió por donde ella había entrado, sin dirigirle la mirada. A Leanne no le extraño, desde el incidente del verano, los dos habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no mencionarlo y tratarse de la misma forma, pretendiendo como si nada hubiera pasado; pero desde hace unos días Sirius ni siquiera la miraba, mucho menos hablarle.

--- ¿Qué le pasa?--- pregunto Leanne ocultando su tristeza

---Le pasas tú, mi querido Lion--- le contesto con una sonrisa triste Remus

Leanne miro unos segundos a Kingsley y después siguió por el retrato a Sirius

--- ¿Puedo sentarme?--- pregunto Leanne, Sirius estaba sentado a la sombra de un enorme árbol mirando al horizonte

---Es un país libre--- contesto secamente Sirius--- Me sorprende que te hayas separado de Kingsley, hace días que no lo dejas ni a sol ni a sombra--- le dijo Sirius sin mirarla

---Candence está con él--- le respondió Leanne intentado encontrar su mirada--- Has estado muy diferente estos días, casi ni me miras, mucho menos me hablas

---Como estabas tan ocupada con Kingsley, pensé que no tendrías tiempo para mí

---Sirius…

---No tienes porque explicarme nada, es Kingsley, él único para ti--- le dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, aún dándole la espalda a Leanne

---Yo nunca podría sentir por King, lo que siento por ti--- le aseguro Leanne acercándose a él--- Sirius, mírame--- le pidió Leanne tomándolo de la mano

---Siempre me a gustado tú cabello suelto--- le dijo este jugando con las suaves ondas que se formaban en su cabello

---Sirius, yo…

---Eres muy especial, eres hermosa y me has dado tanto amor que nunca pensé recibir, Leanne, eres todo para mi--- le dijo esta vez acariciando su rostro

---Esta vez no voy a salir corriendo--- le aseguro Leanne acercándose más a Sirius

El sol se estaba poniendo, el suave sonido de las olas, los cantos de los pájaros y el arrullo del viento creó el ambiente perfecto; un beso que termino por sellarlo todo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---El amor, cosa complicada--- aseguro el señor Weasley

Leanne miraba a Charlie, este se limitaba a observar su comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

---Más complicada no podría ser--- continuo Molly, intentando dejar de lado el tema

---Traeré té--- dijo Leanne visiblemente afectada

Pero apenas si se puso de pie, cayó desmayada

--- ¡Leanne! ¡Leanne! ¿Estás bien?--- la voz preocupada de Charlie le llegaba desde lejos, imágenes borrosas se presentaban ante sus ojos

---Dale esto--- la voz falsamente calmada de Molly le llego a los oídos

Unas manos temblorosas le acercaron a la boca una botellita llena con una poción

--- ¿Estás bien?--- volvió a preguntar Charlie, ahora su voz le llego normalmente a Leanne y las imágenes borrosas se volvieron nítidas

Un coro se había formado a su alrededor, los rostros preocupados de sus amigos y familia la miraban

---Estoy bien, es sólo que el pequeño esta haciéndome travesuras--- les contesto Leanne tranquilamente

--- ¿Pequeño? ¿Qué pequeño?--- pregunto aún más preocupada Molly

Leanne simplemente se toco el vientre y miro sonriente a Charlie

--- ¿Un….? ¿Un bebe? ¿Voy a ser papá?--- pregunto casi sin aliento

---Si--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá!--- grito loco de emoción Charlie abrazando y besando a su mujer


	28. TE VOY A PERDER

28. TE VOY A PERDER

Después de enterarse que Leanne estaba embarazada, Molly se había instalado indefinidamente en la mansión, que se había convertido en el nuevo centro de la familia; Fleur también pasaba mucho tiempo con Leanne, alegándole que pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Molly podía resultar contraproducente. A Harry le agradaba ese calor de hogar, su familia había crecido considerablemente y eso lo hacía feliz.

Leanne, en cambio, estaba pasado por una atención sofocante, no solo por parte de los Weasley, sino también por sus amigos y conocidos, todos querían estar cerca del nuevo heredero; el único que parecía consiente de que Leanne podía explotar en cualquier momento era Kingsley, quien la apoyaba e intentaba aligerarle la situación, sobre todo cuando insistieron en que dejara de trabajar en el Ministerio y en la Academia de Aurores, ella había amenazado con lanzar Imperius y Obliviates si no dejaban el tema por la paz.

Harry estaba agradecido por haber subido por fin a la tranquilidad de su habitación, ya que cuando había salido de la cocina, la señora Weasley le estaba insistiendo a Leanne que comiera un poco más de estofado, a pesar de que ya la había obligado a comerse dos raciones; le gustaba mucho ese lugar porque se sentía más cerca de su padre y a pesar de que sabía que nunca podría ver el contenido del cofre, le gustaba imaginar que podía ser tan importante para James Potter como para que Leanne lo protegiera de esa forma.

Se acercó a el y lo miró como lo hacía todas las noches antes de dormir y todas la mañana al levantarse, pensando, como siempre, lo maravilloso que sería poder abrirlo; el ruido de una cerradura abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos. Por fin se había abierto, Harry conocería su contenido.

No se escuchaba ningún sonido preocupante, el rostro de Camus aún no se había asomado por ningún cuadro, así que no se había enterado; Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya estaban en sus habitaciones, solamente estaba él, él y el contenido que tanto lo intrigaba.

Un fajo grueso de cartas estaba perfectamente acomodado en el interior del cofre, la tinta del primer sobre se conservaba como si la hubieran escrito un par de horas atrás y formaba el nombre de su padre con la irregular letra de Sirius. Harry tomo el fajo de cartas, pero en cuanto las toco, algo increíble sucedió: un recuerdo se abrió ante él, era como si tuviera el medallón de Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una elegante lechuza gris picoteo el cristal de la ventana de su habitación, en cuanto la vió, James supo que se trataba de su mejor amigo Sirius, corrió a tomarla y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, la lechuza partió de nuevo.

James, de unos catorce años, era un joven atractivo, de hermosos ojos color castaño claro y anteojos y de un pelo negro azabache que era tan indomable como su personalidad; se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer la carta de Sirius:

_¡Hola Jamie!_

--- ¡Jamie! ¿Cuándo entenderá que odio que me llame de esa forma?--- dijo James divertido al ver lo que ponía su amigo

_¿Qué tal tu vacaciones hasta ahora? ¡Si! ¡Ya se que solamente ha pasado un día desde que nos vimos por última vez! Pero ese día ha sido terrible. Walburga me tiene prisionero ¡apresúrate a invitarme a tú casa o terminare asesinando a mi propia madre!_

_También es porque Leanne esta lejos de nosotros, el vació de su ausencia se hace presente a cada segundo, es una lastima que no pudiéramos acompañarla a su viaje por Europa, ¡imagina lo que nos hubieras divertido en Francia, Alemania o en cualquiera de los países que va a visitar! Y aún más que no regresara hasta el primero de septiembre._

_Me muero de ganas de que realicemos la excursión con tú padre, acampar es mi actividad muggle favorita, ¿crees que podamos adelantarla para mañana y extenderla hasta que tengamos que regresar a Hogwarts? Remus no podrá acompañarnos, por lo de su problema y a Peter se lo ha prohibido su madre._

_E querido decírtelo desde el segundo después de que sucedió, le prometí que no lo haría pero ahora que ella esta lejos, no creó que pueda lanzar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para que me llegue. ¡NOS BESAMOS! ¡LEANNE Y YO NOS BESAMOS!..._

James se quedo de piedra, no podía ser verdad, ellos no podían… ellos no se habían…. Miro con enojo la horrible letra de su amigo, porque era horrible, no podía respirar con normalidad, sentía como un veneno le recorría las venas y le intoxicaba cada célula de su ser.

Estaba furioso, realmente furioso. ¡Lo habían traicionado! Sus dos mejores amigos lo habían traicionado. Ella, la mujer más importante de su vida, a la que más quería y él ¡ÉL! Su mejor amigo ¡Su hermano! Continuo leyendo, quería conocer todos los detalles de su traición:

…_. Sucedió después de que salió detrás de mi, después de que terminamos los exámenes, Leanne dijo que nunca sentiría por Kingsley lo que siente por mi y ¡NOS BESAMOS!_

_Le voy a pedir que sea mi novia, lo voy a ser cuando regrese de su viaje, estoy seguro que dirá que si ¡lo estoy! ¿Verdad qué dirá que si? ¿Verdad James?_

_Contéstame pronto, necesito saber que es lo que opinas, seguramente estás tan feliz como yo, ¡Leanne va a ser mi novia! Te prometo que la voy a tratar muy bien porque ya se que para ti es como una hermana, nunca la haré sufrir, te lo prometo._

_Con cariño_

_Sirius _

James termino de leer la carta aún más furioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida, la había perdido antes de tenerla, ella ya no iba a ser para él, ahora estaría con su mejor amigo

¿Su mejor amigo? Ese no era su amigo, un amigo nunca se metería con la mujer que amaba, un amigo no intentaría conquistar a la mujer de su vida, no, Sirius no era su amigo, era un traidor

*****

James estaba recostado en su cama, tenía la mirada perdida y no escuchaba que su madre lo llamaba desde el umbral de su puerta

--- ¡JAMES!--- grito su madre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto James sin ánimos

---Te ha llegado carta de Leanne--- le contesto su madre acercándose a su hijo, le preocupaba ver a su hijo tan decaído, él siempre había sido un jovencito lleno de vida--- ¿Por qué no vas a pasear con Sirius? Hace una semana que no lo vez y tampoco has querido recibirlo

---No tengo ganas de verlo--- contesto James reprimiendo el enojo que le producía escuchar el nombre de su amigo--- Gracias por la carta

---Ya se que extrañas a Leanne, pero el tiempo pasara más rápido si haces otra cosa a parte de esperar su regreso--- insistió su madre

James no le contesto, sino que abrió la carta, la primer carta desde que se había marchado y comenzó a leerla, no quería que su madre continuara indagando el porque del mal humor de su hijo

_Querido James_

_¡España es genial! No sabes lo interesante que es su cultura y lo vistoso de sus calles ¡Me estoy divirtiendo como loca! Se que estarás molesto por el retraso, lo que pasa es los miembros del Ministerio español a penas si nos dejan dormir. Prometo que no tendrás que esperar mucho por mi próxima carta._

_Ya he comprado un montón de regalos para todos, espero poder transpórtalos todos, algunos son un tanto ilegales pero muy divertidos, se que te van a encantar._

_Espero recibir carta tuya muy pronto, ¡Te extraño como no tienes una idea!, ya he recibido carta de Sirius, Remus, King y Alice, pero supongo que tú querías esperar hasta que te llegara la mía._

_Madrid y Barcelona son dos ciudades impresionantes, me hubiese gustado que me acompañaran, esto hubiera sido aún más divertido con ustedes a mi lado._

_Te quiero_

_Leanne_

*****

Una lechuza marrón se poso en el alfiler de la ventana de James, atada a la pata traía una carta dirigida a él, se levanto con toda la parsimonia del mundo, la lechuza estiró la pata y espero a que James desatara la carta, pero una vez que la desato, la lechuza no se marcho, sino que se quedo esperando una respuesta

--- ¡Vete, no tengo nada que decirle!--- le grito enojado a la pobre lechuza, esta se marcho ofendida

_¡Hallo Staus!_

_Eso quiere decir: ¡Hola James! en alemán._

_Como ya habrás deducido, esta semana estamos en Alemania, es un lugar increíble, hemos visitado lugares históricos, tanto muggles como mágicos, no sabes la cantidad de información que he recopilado pero como se que no te interesa, me limitare a contársela a Remus, Frank y King._

_Los del Ministerio alemán nos llevaron a conocer lugares que se creen que fueron visitados por Geller Grindelwald, paso un tiempo en ese país, investigando y recolectando información de no se que cosa, aprendiendo magia oscura y toda esa clase de cosas por las que es conocido._

_También conocimos a Gregorovitch, uno de los fabricantes de varitas más reconocidos del mundo, aunque me siguen gustando más las varitas de Ollivander._

_Es la segunda semana que no tengo noticias tuyas, no lo se, tal vez el correo internacional se a puesto un poco pesado y ni tu ni yo hemos recibido cartas del otro, espero que no estés molesto conmigo, te aseguro que si te he escrito, en verdad deseo que si recibas esta carta, la lechuza que he enviado es la mejor de todo el Ministerio alemán._

_Escríbeme pronto, por favor._

_Con amor,_

_Leanne_

--- ¡Amor! Tú no me amas Leanne, porque si me amaras, no te hubieras besado con Sirius--- le dijo con coraje a la carta de su amiga

*****

…_.Paris es el lugar más romántico del mundo y los franceses son tan guapos. Hasta ahora, Francia ha sido mi lugar favorito._

_Visitamos Beauxbatons con la más estricta seguridad que te puedas imaginar, no nos dieron la localización exacta, pero te puedo asegurar que se encuentra cerca de la costa mediterránea, el colegio es verdaderamente impresionante, hermosísimo, aunque por supuesto que me quedo con Hogwarts. He sacado algunas fotografías, las francesistas te harán perder la cabeza, además de un par de veelas que conocimos._

_No quiero sonar pesada, pero ya van tres semanas en las que no tengo noticias tuyas, por favor escríbeme, aunque sea para decirme que estas furioso conmigo porque nos has recibido noticias mías, tú indiferencia me esta matando._

_Te extraño_

_Leanne_

---Furioso, esa es la palabra, estoy furioso contigo--- le dijo de nuevo James a la carta de Leanne

*****

_.... Bulgaria es impresionante, tienen la comunidad de dragones más grande en toda Europa, no pudimos acercarnos mucho, mi abuelo se puso muy sentimental, ya sabes, desde que la abuela murió cazando dragones él se había mantenido lo más alejado de ellos como le fuera posible._

_Quiso integrarse al comité de comida, pero mi padre se lo impidió, temía que hiciera una locura como intentar vengar la muerte de la abuela. Los búlgaros se nos hubieran echado encima en cuanto mi abuelo intentara atacar a alguno de los dragones. Los tienen muy bien cuidados y no permiten que nadie que no este autorizado se acerque a más de 15 metros._

_Bulgaria es otro de los lugares donde se tiene mucha información y lugares que fueron visitados por Grindelwald, existen cementerios llenos completamente de sus victimas._

_Continuo sin recibir noticias tuyas, tal vez se deba a que las lechuzas se confunden porque estamos cambiando constantemente de ubicación, el próximo país que visitaremos será Rusia, envía la carta para allá._

_He recibido cartas de todos, inclusive de Peter, no se porque aún no he recibido ninguna de tu parte._

_Leanne_

_*****_

… _la historia del comunismo ruso es verdaderamente increíble, no sabes las atrocidades que se cometían, tanto en la comunidad muggle, como en la mágica._

_Aquí ya esta nevando, lo que hace del paisaje un sueño para mi, como siempre, el invierno y la nieve son dos de mis cosas favoritas en este mundo, mis padres, mi abuelo y yo, nos la pasamos patinando en el hielo y formando hombres y ángeles de nieve._

_Tal vez estas demasiado ocupado como para escribirme, no lo se, pero solo te tomaría cinco minutos escribirme cualquier cosa, de verdad que no me importa, dime como esta el clima en Londres, lo que sea, solamente quiero saber de ti_

_Espero con ansias tu carta_

_Leanne_

James miraba con tristeza la carta de su amiga, no podía escribirle, porque constantemente la imagen de ella y Sirius besándose se le venía a la cabeza y el odio que eso le producía, le impedía hacerlo, además, le hacía sentir una satisfacción sádica saber que su amiga sufría esperando noticias suyas

*****

…_. El cambió de Rusia a Portugal es inimaginable. En Rusia había un hermoso paisaje invernal, mientras que aquí en Portugal hace un calor insoportable, el verano está en todo su esplendor._

_Las playas son hermosas, al igual que los paisajes, pero el calor impide un poco que los disfrutes al máximo. Mi abuelo dice que el clima calido no es para los ingleses, en fin, ya sabes que odia asolearse y lo del Ministerio portugués nos han traído todo el tiempo en la calle._

_Se que ya debo de tenerte harta, pero no he recibido ni una sola carta tuya en todo este tiempo, tal vez me has escrito millones de ellas, el problema es que no las he recibido._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Leanne_

James miro con tristeza la carta de su amiga, ella le escribía continuamente, lo extrañaba, deseaba tener noticias suyas y él era incapaz de escribirle, su orgullo le impedía calmar el dolor de su amiga.

*****

…_. Sirius dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, sus cartas han sido bastante extrañas, ¿tú no tendrás alguna idea de lo que se trata?..._

--- ¡Claro que se de lo que se trata!--- le grito con rencor a la carta--- ¡Te va a pedir que seas su novia!

… _¡Ojala no sea nada grave! Ya sabes como se pone cuando pasa demasiado tiempo con su madre, ¡tiene unas ideas tan locas!_

--- ¡Loco! Esa es la palabra clave. Sirius esta loco si cree que le vas a decir que si

_El arte italiano es una verdadera locura, no sabes las cosas más hermosas que hemos visto, mi abuelo a adquirido algunas piezas impresionantes._

_Te puedo asegurar que he ganado algunos kilos…_

--- ¡Gorda! ¡Ha engordado! De seguro que ahora Sirius no intentara pedirle que sea su novia--- grito emocionado James

…_. La comida ha sido mi perdición, no sólo la italiana, sino también la del resto de los países que hemos visitado. _

_Ya solamente queda Grecia y volveré con ustedes, me muero de ganas de verlos a todos, especialmente a ti, el hecho de que no me hayas escrito, me ha hecho echarte aún más de menos._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Leanne_

--- ¡Me extraña! ¡Me extraña más que a todos!--- James se volvió loco de contento--- ¡Nunca le dirá que si a Sirius!

*****

…_. La magia de los antiguos griegos me ha dejado sin palabras, hacían cosas que ni te las crees, su cultura es impresionante, no sabes de las cosas que he aprendido en este viaje._

_Y no solamente los magos griegos tiene sus cosas, sino que también los muggles, mira que inventar las Olimpiadas, eso les agrega muchos puntos. Hemos visitado los monumentos históricos, son increíbles._

_Se supone que no tenía que decirte esto, ya que fui yo quien se lo pidió pero quería que tú fueras el primero en enterarse, ¡Sirius y yo nos hemos besado! ¡Estoy completamente segura que me pedirá que sea su novia! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Yo! ¡Novia de Sirius Black!_

James miró boquiabierto lo que Leanne escribía, ¡Ella quería ser novia de Sirius! ¡Ella le iba a decir que si!

Observo con desprecio la carta de su amiga, todo lo bueno que había en ella se estaba trasformando de forma horrorosa, estaba dejando de ser su niña, ella era mala, ella lo había traicionado y su traición era aún pero que la de Sirius, porque a ella la amaba, a él solamente lo quería.

Rompió la carta con saña, quería que los cortes que le provocaba a la carta le rasgaran de la misma forma el alma a Leanne, porque ella le había roto el corazón, lo había destrozado, merecía sufrir.

James Potter, el gran James Potter nunca había derramado una lágrima y ahí estaba él, llorando cual criatura a la que se le ha negado el placer más maravilloso de su vida, lágrimas que le quemaban le la piel, le carcomían el alma. Ella no lo amaba.

Juntó lentamente los pedazos de la carta y los unió poco a poco y continúo leyendo, aunque le causara un dolor insoportable

_Lo amo James, se que no lo vas a poder creer, tú siempre lo has dicho, soy uno más de ustedes, pero también soy una mujer y lo amo._

_Este verano alejada de él a sido el peor de mi vida, no hago más que recordarlo, ¿verdad que te alegras? Tus dos mejores amigos juntos, sería lo mejor. Porque el me ama ¿verdad qué si? Sirius nunca podría fingirme amor, se que él me ama._

La odiaba, la odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que hasta hace unos segundos la había amado, ella era la persona más vil que había conocido en toda su existencia, jugo con sus sentimientos sin importarle el daño que eso le provocaría, la odiaba, definitivamente la odiaba y no había nada en el mundo capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ella merecía ser castigada, él iba a buscar la forma en que sufriera de la misma forma en que él estaba sufriendo en ese momento, ella nunca volvería a ser feliz, él se iba a asegurar de eso. Sirius y Leanne nunca estarían juntos.

*****

_¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, James?!_

_No me has escrito en todo el verano, ni siquiera te molesten en hacerlo ahora, te has pasado todo el verano evitando a Sirius, a Remus y a Peter, nos los has dejado verte, te has encerrado en tu mundo._

_¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inmaduro? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tan molesto estas conmigo por haberme ido de viaje que no te importo nadie más? ¿Eres tan egocéntrico que prefieres ver sufrir a los demás con tal de que nadie sea feliz?_

_Quiero hablar contigo, estoy demasiado furiosa como para poder expresarlo mediante una carta y un vociferador no sería lo suficientemente hiriente como para compensar por todo el sufrimiento que mi hiciste pasar este verano, de todas las personas, nunca pensé que precisamente serías tú quien buscara mi sufrimiento._

_Nos vemos el 1° de septiembre en el andén 9 y ¾, más te vale que tengas una buena explicación._

_Leanne_

James miró con tristeza la forma en que le escribía su amiga, como era posible que hubiese pensado siquiera en odiarla, cuando ella era la persona que más amaba en la vida. Él era el culpable de su sufrimiento, sabía que tendría fingir alegría, la felicidad de Leanne era más importante que nada y si su felicidad era al lado de Sirius, él se haría a un lado

---Te ama Leanne, Sirius te ama y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso--- le dijo con tristeza a la carta--- Si no vas a ser mía, intentare no hacer nada para evitar que seas feliz con Sirius. Después de todo, ustedes son las dos persona más importantes en mi vida, como puedo poner mi felicidad por encima de la suya, aunque me parta el corazón, intentare ser feliz por ustedes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry observo con tristeza las cartas que tenía en las manos, su padre había sufrido por no poder amar a Leanne, había llorado por ella. Leanne nunca le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

James había elegido ver la felicidad de su amiga a obligarla a estar a su lado, ella nunca se había enterado del amor tan grande y fuerte que este le había profesado, ella solo tenía ojos para Sirius.

Harry se lamento por su padre, él había sentido en carne viva el amar a alguien y ver como esa persona esta al lado de otro, sabía a la perfección lo que era no poder decirle te amo a alguien porque ella estaba con otro, por fortuna para Harry, Ginny estaba a su lado, pero su padre nunca había podido amar a Leanne.

Otra carta, cerrada, se encontraba al final del fajo y la letra de su padre escribía en el sobre:

_Mi pequeña princesita_

Era una carta para Leanne, una que su padre nunca había enviado y que Leanne nunca había recibido; Harry, decidido, la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Te amo_

_Comienzo así de directo porque no hay necesidad de andarse con rodeos, te escribo esta carta sabiendo que nunca la recibirás y que nunca conocerás el contenido de la misma._

No, no te vayas  
aun quedan palabras  
mil frases del alma  
y entre ellas no estaba el adiós  
espera por Dios

_Hay mil cosas que quisiera decirte, sentimientos que aún no te he expresado, que he guardado por que sabía que aún había tiempo, que tendría muchos días, pero no, ya no, ahora ya no queda tiempo para decirte que te amo, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, tú serás la novia de Sirius y yo, el amigo feliz, él que tiene que guardarse todo para que ustedes dos sean felices. Esto es un adios que debería haber sido una linda historia de amor entre tú y yo, un adios tan amargo como se que será dulce su amor. _

Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir  
No te puedes ir

_Se que crees que te veo como a un niño pero te equivocas, siempre te he visto como la niña hermosa que eres, la más hermosa que he conocido, sólo que me resultaba más fácil tratarte como querías que te tratáramos, porque tú eras la que te sentías incomoda cuando te tratábamos como niña._

_Siempre quise saber como sería besarte, probar de tus labios el dulce néctar que desprenden, me prometí a mi mismo que en cuanto te viera, que en cuanto regresaras de tú viaje te comería a besos, te diría cuanto es que te amo, pero entonces recibí la carta de Sirius y supe que ya nunca podría hacerlo._

_Te vas de mi y yo no cumplí mi promesa y es de esas que hay que cumplir._

Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor  
no como yo

_Tenía tantos planes, tantos sueños para los dos, todas las cosas que íbamos a hacer juntos, íbamos a ser la mejor pareja del mundo, todos desearían tener lo que nosotros teníamos, la felicidad que irradiaríamos solo se podría comparar con la intensidad del sol._

_Esto es un error, no te puedes enamorar de Sirius cuando soy yo quien te puede hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, él único capaz de darte el alma en un solo beso._

Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
lo sé, te perderé

_Hay algo que aprendía a la perfección de ti, se mentir, se mentir mejor de lo que nadie puede creer. Me mostrare feliz por los dos, será la persona menos impresionada por el hecho de que ustedes dos estén juntos porque yo sabía que ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos._

_Que dirían los demás, ¡James Potter es un cobarde!, prefiere callar a perder las dos amistades más importantes de su vida, no hay tiempo, por lo menos para nosotros, no hay tiempo en el cual los dos podamos ser felices. Este amor que siento por ti me carcome el alma._

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

_Te voy a perder, te voy a perder antes siquiera de que sapas que alguna vez fuiste mía. De ahora en adelante te amaré en silencio, guardaré dentro de mí todo lo que puedo darte, los sentimientos que nunca podré expresar porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que dejes de amar a Sirius._

No, no te vayas  
aun el café no esta listo  
yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor  
espera por favor

_No has visto lo mejor de mí y nunca lo veraz, fui un tonto al pensar que algún día llegarías a quererme. _

_Lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi juntos, aquel primer encuentro en el callejón Diagon, la forma en que lo miraste, tú nuca me has mirado de esa forma y desde ese momento, todas tus miradas han ido siempre dirigidas a él._

_Ojala y pudiera regresar el tiempo e impedir que ustedes dos se conocieran porque de esa forma tú serías siempre mía, ojala pudiera darle tiempo al tiempo para que de esa forma tú te olvidaras de él y te enamoraras de mi._

Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti  
no te puedes ir

_Mi vida estaba completa contigo, tú eras toda mi felicidad, no importaba nada porque contigo todo era hermoso, me bastaba con saber que tú estabas a mi lado para saber que no necesitaba de nadie más. No te puedes ir y dejarme completamente solo._

Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
nadie mas va poner en tu boca su amor  
no como yo

_Te amo y no me cansare de amarte nunca, pero ya entendí que estoy esperando algo que nunca va a llegar. _

_Si algún día me ves con otra no pienses que deje de amarte, piensa que te quiero y pretendo olvidarte, porque eso es lo que haré de ahora en adelante, intentar olvidarte, aún cuando se que eso es tan imposible como dejar de respirar y continuar viviendo._

Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
lo sé, te perderé

_Duele, duele saber que nunca serás mías, tantos sueños rotos, tantas ilusiones destrozadas, el saber que serás de otra me mata. Quien lo iba a decir, que algún día yo sufriría por ti, por algo que nunca voy a tener._

_Tú siempre me dijiste que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, que mi limite era el cielo, pero te equivocaste, tú eres mi limite, nunca podré tenerte, nunca serás mía, estoy seguro que eso te pondría furiosa: nunca te a gustado equivocarte, te encanta tener la razón._

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

_En cuanto pongas un pie en la estación de trenes, Sirius te pedirá que seas su novia y yo seré el amigo increíblemente feliz._

_Leanne, si me amas, no aceptaras ser novia de Sirius, porque yo estoy seguro que me amas y que esto no es más que una broma cruel del destino; no me culpes por soñar, más bien siéntenle contenta de que aún con el corazón roto puedo pensar que hay algo de amor en el mundo para mi._

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

Te voy a perder

_Te voy a perder y lo acepto, aunque eso me mate por dentro._

_Te amo Leanne, lo malo es que nunca lo vas a saber y a final de cuentas, creo que es lo mejor_

_James_

Harry termino de leer la carta sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, era increíble la forma en que su padre había dejado a un lado sus sentimientos solo porque no quería perder la amistad de Leanne y Sirius, su padre amaba a Leanne y ella nunca se había enterado.

En ciertas partes de la carta había emborrones, su padre había llorado mientras escribía la carta, ahora se arrepentía de haberse metido en donde no lo llamaban, pero seguiría el ejemplo de su padre: mantendría el secreto, tanto el del amor de su padre por Leanne, como el de haber leído la carta.


	29. MI VIDA SIN TI

29. MI VADA SIN TI

El día amaneció triste y lluvioso, tal como el ánimo de Harry después de haber leído las cartas que su padre había guardado, no dejaba de preguntarse si su padre había superado el amor que le había profesado a Leanne, le atormentaba la idea de que tal vez, su padre solamente se había casado con su madre para olvidar a Leanne.

Unos suaves toquidos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y la aún más suave voz de Leanne lo asusto más que cualquier grito:

---Harry apresúrate o tendrás que irte solo, Ron ya esta aquí--- dijo Leanne desde el otro lado de la puerta

---Ahora voy--- contesto Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Ya no quería estar ahí, esa hermosa casa que hasta la noche anterior había llamado hogar, ahora lo asfixiaba, no quería estar cerca de Leanne y pensar todas aquellas cosas que estaba pensando en ese momento:

"_¿Mi padre en verdad amaba a mi madre?, ¿Por qué si amaba a Leanne, se había empeñado en conquistar a Lily? ¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que nunca tenía respuesta, o siempre llegaba demasiado tarde, una constante en la vida de Harry.

Se levanto y se vistió en silencio, ni siquiera miro el pequeño cofre, ya no le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, ni cercanía a su padre, ahora le producía malestar y una tristeza inimaginable; su padre la había amado, la última vez que la vio se besaron, lo había ignorado por mucho tiempo, se convenció a si mismo que su padre solamente estaba encaprichado con Leanne pero no, él la amaba.

--- ¿Qué te pasa?--- Ron miraba fijamente a Harry, hacía horas que no decía nada, simplemente se quedaba muy callado, como si no quisiera estar ahí

---Nada, no dormí bien anoche--- mintió Harry

Ron no quedo conforme con la respuesta de su amigo, pero decidió que lo mejor no era insistir con el tema en medio de la clase de Leanne, ya hablarían cuando regresaran a la mansión.

Molly había preparado la comida y toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor de la mansión; Ron, Hermione y Ginny hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas, Harry no se daba cuenta de eso, ya que no dejaba de mirar de soslayo a Leanne, estaba enojado con ella.

Ni siquiera repitió la ración de postre que casi siempre se comía, subió inmediatamente a su habitación sin necesitar excusa para marcharse, como siempre, todo giraba al rededor de Leanne.

---Harry--- llamo suavemente Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Harry ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, se volteo hacía la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta

--- ¡Estás siendo muy infantil, Harry!--- le recriminó Hermione entrando, ella no se molesto en llamar--- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ron dice que has estado muy raro todo el día

---No me pasa nada--- contesto de malos modos, mirando enojado a su amigo

---Pues este no es el comportamiento de alguien que se encuentra bien, ¿Qué es eso?--- Hermione se acerco a la cómoda de Harry

--- ¡Nada!--- grito Harry abalanzándose sobre Hermione pero esta fue más rápida y…

--- ¿Cartas?--- pregunto interesada al ver de quien se trataba--- Todas son para tu padre, de Leanne y de Sirius

---No es cosa tuya, Hermione--- Harry se las arrebato de la mano

--- ¿Por eso estás así?--- pregunto Ginny acercándose a Harry--- ¿Por esas cartas?

---No son solo cartas, son el testimonio del peor recuerdo de mi padre--- contesto Harry tristemente

--- ¿A qué te refieres?--- quiso saber Ron

---En cuanto las toque, salió de ellas un recuerdo como los que guarda el corazón de Leanne--- le contesto sin mirarlo--- Un recuerdo de mi padre sufriendo por saber que Leanne nunca sería para él. ¡Lloro por ella!--- grito Harry, los recuerdos le causaban un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le quemaban, rogando por salir

--- ¡Harry!--- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz

Ginny se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, se sentía estúpido, su padre la amaba y a él le habían pintado la historia de amor de sus padres como un cuento de hadas, todas esas mentiras las había desenterrado Leanne, ella era la culpable. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitar preguntarse cuando es que le contarían toda la verdad.

---Pudiste haber preguntado--- Leanne estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, en su rostro aún quedaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

Hermione y Ron se miraban a hurtadillas, Ginny intentaba mantener a raya su coraje y Harry, Harry decidió que no tendría consideración con una rompe hogares como ella

---Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo--- le aseguro Leanne

---Y tú no deberías ir por el mundo destruyéndole la vida a las personas--- dijo Harry con todo el odio que fue capaz, sabía que era un estupidez tratar de esa forma a Leanne, cuando ella podía acabar con él en segundos, pero ya nada le importaba, él no iba a guardar silencio como lo había hecho su padre

---Harry, no creo….--- empezó a decir Hermione, pero guardo silencio al ver la mirada encolerizada de su amigo

---Déjalo que se exprese--- contesto tranquilamente Leanne--- No voy a negar que conocía el contenido de esas cartas, sobre todo de la última, la que te puso de esa forma…

---Así que solo disfrutabas verlo sufrir--- le soltó Harry--- ¿Qué paso? Soltaste alguno de tus trucos de magia e hiciste que mis padres se enamoraran, o no querías que mi padre se interpusiera entre tu querido Sirius y tú--- también estaba enojado con Sirius

Una mirada de odio cruzo por los hermosos ojos de Leanne, siempre había odiado que alguien se metiera con Sirius, pero cuando hablo, lo hizo lo más tranquilamente que pudo:

---Nunca engañe a tú padre, nunca le mentí y muchos menos le di falsas esperanzas. Ya te lo explique una vez Harry, y la verdad no me gusta dar segundas explicaciones: James estaba encaprichado conmigo, nunca le gusto compartir y yo era algo que jamás pensó en compartir. Es verdad que James me quería demasiado pero nunca llego a amarme tanto como él quería convencerse, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a compartirme. Yo nunca vi con amor a tu padre, él era mi hermano y yo para él también--- le aseguro Leanne--- Te prometí que te contaría mi historia pero esa historia estaría incompleta si no te cuento la de todas las personas que estuvieron a mi alrededor. No te voy a engañar, yo nunca supe del amor de James por mí sino hasta tiempo después y de la carta hasta que regrese y estuve de nuevo en esta casa

--- ¿La amaba?--- pregunto Harry

---La amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Lily fue para James, lo que Sirius fue para mí--- le contesto Leanne

Harry no contesto, en realidad nade dio muestras de haber escuchado lo último, Sirius no era un tema prohibido, pero nadie hablaba de él más que Leanne, no cuando Charlie estaba presente. Leanne se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación.

---Ya la escuchaste Harry, para tú padre no era más que un capricho--- le dijo Hermione en un intento de alegrarlo

Harry no contesto de nuevo, sino que se separo del cómodo abrazo de Ginny y guardo las cartas de nuevo en el cofre, deseando que ese cofre no se abriera nunca más.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, Leanne se mostraba contenta, indiferente a lo que había sucedido por la tarde, aunque siempre quedaba la opción de que estuviera fingiendo: cosa que ella sabía hacer magistralmente. Ron, Hermione y Ginny parecían más preocupados por el silencio de Harry que por los recuerdos que dejaría salir Leanne esa noche.

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- pregunto divertidísimo el señor Weasley.

En realidad la cena no había transcurrido en silencio, ellos no habían escuchado la conversación que se había mantenido.

---Pues que regrese dispuesta a acabar con James--- Leanne miro de soslayo a Harry--- Porque no empezamos con sus recuerdos--- sugirió tan sonriente como siempre

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El andén nunca había sido tan deprimente y opaco como en esa ocasión; el sonido chirriante de la locomotora lo volvía loco, el humo que salía de el le provocaba malestar

¿Por qué todo resultaba tan irritante? ¿Por qué la risa de sus compañeros le resultaba desquiciante? ¿Por qué no podía respirar con normalidad? ¿Por qué se sentía tan infeliz cuando se suponía que iba al lugar que más alegría le daba?

Todo era por ella.

Sin ella dando saltitos emocionados cada vez que el segundero del reloj avanzaba un lugar; sin ella apretando suavemente su brazo cada vez que el pitido del tren anunciaba la cercanía del abordaje; sin su melodiosa risa cada vez que se daba cuenta del hecho de que lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

Todo sin ella carecía de color y alegría.

Y ahí estaba ella, atravesando el muro de humo grisáceo, flotando como un ángel, su ángel personal; tan hermosa como siempre, más hermosa de lo que la había visto nunca, solo había pasado un verano y ese tiempo lejos de ella había sido el suficiente para borrar los rasgos infantiles de su rostro y de su cuerpo.

Un hermoso vestido rojo acentuaba cada parte de ella; su largo cabello flotaba magníficamente y una radiante sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro como nunca antes lo había visto.

---Lo lamento--- soltó James antes siquiera de que ella pudiera decir nada--- Fui un tonto y no merezco tu perdón, pero, por favor, perdóname

---No hay nada que perdonar--- le contesto Leanne radiante de alegría tomando el enorme ramo de flores que le ofrecía James y lo abrazo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

---Nos alegra que estés de regreso--- le dijo sonriente el padre de James

---Si--- aseguro su madre--- Pero por favor, la próxima vez que te marches, llévatelo contigo--- le pidió la señora Potter--- No podría soportar ver de nuevo a mi pequeño sufriendo por ti, se pasaba largas horas esperando tus cartas y cuando llegaban se ponía como loco….

--- ¡MADRE!--- la cortó James sonrojado por todo lo que decía su mamá

---No se preocupe, señora Potter, no volveré a dejar a James; además, ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder, nunca habíamos pasado más de un día separados, todo un verano, fue un infierno para ambos--- le aseguro Leanne

---Que tengan un buen viaje y un mejor trimestre--- les dijo a los dos la señora Potter mientras los abrazaba--- No vemos en navidad--- después le dio un beso en la mejilla a James

---Vamos a buscar a los demás--- dijo James algo sonrojado por los cariños de su madre

Leanne simplemente sonrió, lo tomo de la mano y se despidió de los padres de James con un gesto de la cabeza.

--- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan?--- le pregunto James al ver como Leanne se quedaba viendo el ramo de flores

--- ¡Claro que me gustan!--- se apresuro a contesta Leanne--- Es solo que me estaba preguntando si eran para mi…--- continuo algo sonrojada al verse descubierta

--- ¡Pero claro que son para ti! ¿Por qué dices eso?--- pregunto James preocupado

---Son lirios--- le contesto Leanne sin mirarlo--- Lirios – Lily--- continuo como quien remarca lo obvio--- La viste justo cuando ibas entrando a la florería que esta aquí enfrente--- dijo ahora más sonrojada

--- ¡Prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer!--- le grito enojado y asustado a la vez, no quería que Leanne se paseara por su mente en esos momentos

--- ¡Y no lo he hecho!--- le aseguro sinceramente Leanne--- Estaba espiando a Lily, le revienta que haga eso--- le dijo divertida--- Ella no hacía más que pensar en ti y en lo guapo que te ves con esa playera; ella piensa que resalta tus ojos y que te hace ver mas guapo de lo que ya eres, como si eso fuera posible--- Leanne puso los ojos en blanco

--- ¡¿En serio?!--- pregunto James sin pensarlo, para después desviar la mirada--- Pues que poco me interesa--- intento arreglar un poco la situación

---Si--- Leanne sonrió abiertamente, divertida al ver como se había sonrojado su amigo--- Tú creíste que no te había visto, pero ella se derritió por ti. En verdad no me molesta que las hayas comprado pensando en ella, en realidad me alegra; ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

---Puedo comprarte otras--- le aseguro intentado cambiar el tema

---No, estás me encantan--- le aseguro sonriente---Y ¿Dónde esta Remus?--- pregunto Leanne, intentando darle un respiro.

---Siendo sofocado por su madre. Ella esta esperando entregártelo, de la seguridad de sus manos a las tuyas--- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y feliz por haber cambiado de tema

---Y esto lo dice el hombre al que su madre me acaba de entregar, a la seguridad de mis manos--- le dijo Leanne con fingido dramatismo

---Eso es diferente; yo soy un simple hombre, mientras que Remus es un hombre lobo, es completamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo--- le recordó James

--- ¿King?--- pregunto de inmediato Leanne, si James continuaba con ese tema, dejaría de ser un secreto

---Siendo diplomáticamente correcto, como le enseñaron sus diplomáticos padres; esperando que tú des el primer paso--- le dijo James en son de burla

---También esta molesto--- le aseguro Leanne

---Pero al menos él si te escribió--- le dijo James--- Él no te hizo esperar como yo

Leanne no contesto, pero le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora

"_Si, pero fue igualmente doloroso"_--- pensó para su adentros Leanne

---Candence y él se dieron un tiempo--- le dijo James examinando el rostro de su amiga

--- ¡Oh si!--- contesto Leanne fingiendo indiferencia--- ¿Por qué?

---Por quien, sería la mejor opción--- le contesto James--- Candence se molesto por el humor de perros que tuvo todo el verano; Alice me dijo que ella le dijo que esta demasiado prendido a ti y eso le molesta

---Solo somos amigos y me molesta que hayan terminado por mi culpa--- dijo Leanne intentando sonar sincera

---Se dieron un tiempo--- la corrigió James--- Y si sonríes un poco menos, tal vez Kingsley te crea cuando dices que te sientes apenada, ya que por tu culpa su novia puede estar a punto de dejarlo.

--- ¿Y Peter?--- pregunto mostrándole una sonrisa radiante

---Igualmente sofocado por sus padres, especialmente por su madre, ella quiere mantenerlo alejado el mayor tiempo posible de tú mala influencia.

---No es nada nuevo--- dijo fingiendo pesar--- ¿Y Frank?

---Atrapado entre las garras de Augusta, quien piensa que debería quedarse en casa donde nada malo le puede suceder y su padre cada vez más molesto porque Augusta lo trata como a un bebé--- le dijo sonriente--- Es increíblemente divertido ver como pone cara de resignación

--- ¿Y Alice?

---Esperando pacientemente que Augusta se descuide un segundo para ser ella quien sofoque a Frank--- dijo sonriente James--- ¿Y por qué no preguntas por quien realmente quieres saber?--- le pregunto James molesto

--- ¿Tan obvio es?--- le pregunto sonrojada

---Sirius me dijo que su madre los acompañaría, ya sabes, para dar la imagen de familia correcta y feliz--- le contesto desviando la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de su amiga, tan radiante cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Sirius

--- ¡Oh!--- suspiro Leanne--- Vamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos--- continúo un poco más animada, aunque James aún percibió un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Leanne sonreía y parecía completamente divertida de revivir para sus amigos las aventuras que había vivido en su viaje, pero James se dio cuenta de que cada tres segundos miraba hacía la puerta del compartimiento, tan disimuladamente que parecía no hacerlo; o que cada vez que se acomodaba en cabello detrás de la oreja, miraba el reloj, cada vez más nerviosa; faltaba muy poco para que el tren se pusiera en marcha y Sirius aún no había llegado.

--- ¡Hola!

--- ¡Sirius!---Leanne se puso de pie en un salto y corrió la distancia que los separaba para colgarse del cuello de este, pero inmediatamente lo soltó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

---Bueno, ¡Páguenme!--- dijo Kingsley atrayendo la atención de todos

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- pregunto Leanne sentándose de nuevo, agradecida por la intervención de su amigo

---Hicimos una pequeña apuesta--- comenzó a explicar Frank--- Sobre si Sirius terminaría o no en Azkaban al intentar quitar de en medio a su querida madre--- le dijo a Leanne--- Ya sabes, ¡Sirius y Walburga juntos todo un verano y vivir para contarlo…!

---Kingsley fue el único que aposto a favor de Sirius; yo le di tres semanas--- continuo Alice

---Pues ya ven que estoy aquí y Walburga continúa respirando, pero no por falta de esfuerzos por mi parte--- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Leanne, pero procurando no tocarla

--- ¿Cuánto gano King?--- pregunto Leanne, evitando también mirar y tocar a Sirius

---Tres galeones por cabeza, veamos--- dijo pensativo Remus--- 15 galeones

---Y los quiero para el final del día--- dijo seriamente Kingsley

---Y hablando de cosas más alegres--- dijo Alice cambiando de tema--- Cuéntanos de tu verano, anda Love--- le pidió Alice

---Si, ¿Qué tal se puso el viejo Camus cuando vio los dragones?--- pregunto interesado Frank

---Pues desde que la abuela falleció cazando dragones, fue la primera vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca de alguno….

James dejo de escuchar, su mirada estaba clavada en las manos entrelazadas de sus dos mejores amigos; ya no se molestaban en ocultarlo, en fingir que no se miraban, solo era cuestión de tiempo

---James, ¡JAMES!--- le grito Leanne

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto este. De pronto se había hecho de tarde, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

---Has estado muy raro todo el camino--- le dijo Leanne examinando su rostro--- Te estaba intentado decir lo les que traje de regalo--- Leanne tenía frente a ella un enorme baúl

--- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que tú madre no se diera cuenta?--- pregunto impresionado Remus

---Pues todo lo compraba cuando ella estaba en las reuniones, después lo reducía y lo metía en el baúl--- le contesto orgullosa de si misma--- También tuve que reducir el baúl, no podía andar cargándolo todo el tiempo

---Algún día tu madre dejara de pensar que eres un angelito--- le dijo divertido Frank--- Si fuera Augusta, te revisaría de pies a cabeza

--- ¿Quieren ver lo que les traje?--- pregunto Leanne divertida por el comentario de Frank

--- ¡Si!--- contestaron todos en un mismo grito, todos menos James

Leanne comenzó a sacar todo tipo de aparatos, utensilios, botellas de todos los tamaños, pociones, chuchearías e infinidad de objetos; algunos de apariencia inofensiva, mientras que otros, completamente tenebrosos.

James sonreía cada vez que Leanne le pasaba algo y repetía las frases: "¡Increíble!", "¡Maravilloso!", "¡Perfecto!" y "¡Espectacular!" tantas veces y con demasiado entusiasmo, parecía incapaz de quitar esa sonrisa de maniaco que tenía en el rostro; no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de soportar ver como Sirius continuaba tomando la mano de Leanne y no echársele encima.

Agradeció infinitamente cuando los prefectos entraron al compartimiento para pedirles que se cambiaran y aún más cuando por fin se bajo del tren y pudo alejarse un poco para aclarar sus ideas.

La Selección le pareció tan aburrida como siempre, no resulta tan impresionante cuando no eras tú quien esperaba ser seleccionado y espero paciente a que el profesor Dumbledore diera sus tradicionales palabras de bienvenida; quería cenar y meterse en la cama lo más pronto posible, ese día había resultado un infierno.

---Otro año que comienza--- dijo el profesor Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y dándole la bienvenida a todos con sus manos y sonriendo calidamente--- Estoy seguro que este año…

---Ejem, ejem--- Sirius se puso de pie interrumpiendo al profesor Dumbledore

--- ¿Qué haces?--- le pregunto Leanne en voz baja intentando sentar a Sirius; la profesora McGonagall lo miraba completamente enfurecida

---Disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor, pero tengo algo muy importante que decir y usted siempre nos a dicho que es mejor hablar antes de que el banquete nos ponga somnolientos.

El profesor Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su silla, dejando que todas las miradas se clavaran en Sirius

---Leanne--- dijo Sirius clavando su mirada en ella, quien estaba completamente sonrojada--- Desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad desde la primera vez que te vi--- se corrigió a si mismo--- supe que eras muy especial y que era muy afortunado al saberme merecedor de tu amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo, me ha sido insuficiente; es por eso que el día de hoy, delante de todo el colegio, te pregunto: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Todo el mundo contenía el aliento y miraban a Leanne y a Sirius, esperando la respuesta de la primera.

--- ¡SI!--- grito Leanne. No le importo que estuviera la mesa entre los dos, no le importo que todo el mundo los estuviera observando y escuchando, no le importo derramar todo lo que tenía delante. Ella simplemente se lanzo a los brazos de Sirius y lo beso, tan roja y nerviosa pero desbordando felicidad.

Todos contuvieron la respiración por un par de segundos para después explotar en aplausos y victoreos para la nueva pareja, todos menos la mesa de Slytherin y…

James se sumió en su asiento, la furia estaba reflejada en su rostro y un dolor punzante le subía por la garganta desde la boca del estomago. Quería gritar, quería destrozar miembro por miembro a su mejor amigo, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca más volver.

---Mi vida sin ti… ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida sin ti?

Una fracción de segundo después, James abrazaba emocionado a Leanne y le daba palabras de felicitación a su amigo; su fingida felicidad consiguió engañar a todos…

*****

---Maldito, maldito, ¡MALDITO!--- grito James golpeando las paredes con sus puños

Se había hecho bastante daño, pero por lo menos no se había roto las manos; la sangre comenzó a salir por los delicados cortes que tenía en la piel.

---A mi parecer--- le dijo en tono de burla Remus, acababa de dar la vuelta--- La palabra correcta sería "estúpido" o "tonto"

--- ¿Te parece gracioso?--- le pregunto molesto James, intentaba detener la sangre con un pañuelo

---En realidad, me estaba preguntando cuando sería que explotarías--- le dijo mientras cerraba sus heridas con la varita--- La señora Pomfrey lo haría mejor que yo… pero supongo que no quieres ir a verla.

---Gracias--- le agradeció en voz baja

---Bueno, por lo menos ya dejaste de encontrar todo maravilloso y perfecto y dejaste de sonreír como un maniático--- Remus termino de cerrar las heridas de James y lo miro a la cara

--- ¿Tan obvio es?--- pregunto James, hablaba muy bajo y había apartado la mirada; los ojos de su amigo eran tan penetrantes como los de Leanne

---Por ahora, Leanne esta cegada por Sirius, así que dudo que haya notado algo raro en ti…

--- ¡Pero tú te diste cuenta!--- le dijo desesperado

---Es por que soy observador--- le contesto Remus sonriendo amargamente--- Pero no es de mi de quien deberías preocuparte

--- ¿De qué hablas?--- pregunto James preocupado

---Leanne nunca se enterara por mi de tus sentimientos; no sería capaz de causarle semejante sufrimiento y tampoco soportaría que por mi culpa sufrieran Sirius y tú, pero King…

--- ¡San Kingsley!--- soltó enojado James--- ¡¿Es qué acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?!

---Kingsley siempre estará detrás de Leanne protegiéndola--- lo corrigió Remus--- Él está comenzando a sospechar y una vez que este completamente seguro de lo sientes, ira y se lo dirá a Leanne--- continuo Remus lo más tranquilo que pudo--- No puedes permitir que Kingsley confirme sus sospechas

---Pues entonces lo quitare de en medio--- James comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo frotándose los puños

---Y desafortunadamente…--- Remus se detuvo, meditando su contestación---… eso la haría sufrir más. Kingsley le dirá la verdad, porque él esta consiente que Leanne no soportaría perderlos a los dos

--- ¿Qué puedo hacer?--- pregunto James completamente derrotado

---Estás tan encaprichado con Leanne, que eres incapaz de ver a quien amas en realidad. Leanne significa para ti una perdida, pero no la perdida de alguien, sino de algo…

--- ¡Yo no veo a Leanne como un objeto!--- le dijo James enojado

--- ¿Estás seguro?--- la mirada crítica de Remus era demasiado parecida a la de Leanne

---Yo… yo no…

--- ¡Abre los ojos James!--- le dijo Remus, sacudiendo a su amigo--- Si continuas comportando de esta forma, no sólo perderás a tus mejores amigos, sino a la mujer que en verdad amas; Lily no te va a esperar toda la vida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Remus era el único que se atrevía a decirle sus verdades a todos, a veces podía ser bastante rudo--- les dijo Leanne; el rostro de Remus aún estaba suspendido en su cerebro

---Creo que tiene razón--- Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Leanne; aún estaba molesto con ella, pero no podía evitar pensar que su padre era el culpable

---Las obsesiones pueden resultar difíciles de romper--- intervino Kingsley--- Especialmente cuando se obsesionan con la obsesión misma; ¿no es así Leanne?

Todos soltaron una carcajada

--- ¿Me estas llamando obsesiva?--- le pregunto sonriente Leanne; Kingsley siempre había estado ahí para sacarla de apuros

--- ¿Y qué tal el vociferador de Walburga?--- Frank sonreía como un niño pequeño y Neville lo miraba embobado; aún no se acostumbraba a tener a sus padres de regreso, pensaba que se trababa de un sueño

--- ¿Qué vociferador?--- pregunto interesada Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos voltearon a verlos cuando entraron al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno; Leanne y Sirius iban tomados de la mano, el resto de sus amigos ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar; algunos eran ambles, otros un tanto maliciosos, pero los que salían de la mesa de Slytherin destilaban veneno.

---Buenos días--- saludo Leanne sonrojada a sus amigos, aún no se acostumbraba a sentir la mano de Sirius en la suya, a pesar de que era la sensación más agradable que había sentido.

--- ¡Eh Leanne!--- grito Narcisa desde la mesa de Slytherin--- ¡Hemos apostado que les damos una semana antes de que Sirius te pinte el cuerno!

--- ¡No le hagas caso!--- le dijo Alice jalándola de la mano evitando que Leanne atacara a Narcisa con su varita

---Déjala--- le pidió Sirius--- Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti--- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Leanne sintió vértigo y se sentó como pudo, ayudada por Sirius; James prefirió mirar hacía otro lado, acción que le valió encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lily que lo miraban embelezada, pero la retiro en cuanto se dio cuanta en que James también la miraba.

James sintió una sacudida en la boca del estómago y un rubor le subió por las mejillas; Lily tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

---…es solo que no están acostumbrados a ver tanta perfección junta--- decía ufanamente Sirius cuando James les puso atención

--- ¡Correo!--- grito emocionado un alumno de primero

Ninguno de ellos esperaba carta tan pronto así que no pusieron el mismo entusiasmo que su compañero, el único que recibía carta el primer día de clases era Frank. Por eso se sorprendieron cuando una elegante lechuza gris se poso frente a Sirius y aún más al ver de que tipo de carta se trataba

--- _¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK!--- _la voz de Walbuga exploto en todo el comedor--- _¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO TE CANSAS DE MANCILLAR EL BUEN NOMBRE DE LOS BLACK? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE EMPAREJARTE CON ESA LACRA DE LOVE? ¡TE ORDENO QUE TERMINES CON ESA ODIOSA RELACIÓN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO SI NO QUIERES QUE VALLA POR TI Y TE SAQUE DEL COLEGIO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NINGÚN HIJO MIO ESTE CON SEMEJANTE ESCORIA…!_

Completamente fuera de si, Sirius destrozo el vociferador que le había enviado su madre; estaba furioso y sus ojos destellaban con un odio tan profundo que parecía impropio de la pureza que tanto adoraba Leanne.

Leanne se había quedado estática en su lugar; las palabras de Walgurga aún resonaban en sus oídos

--- ¡MALDITA ARPIA DESQUICIADA! ¡SI PIENSA QUE VOY A…!--- unas carcajadas sacaron a Sirius de su locura; toda la mesa de Slytherin se reía de algo que había dicho el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus--- ¡ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!

Sirius se lanzó sobre su hermano menor; un puñetazo, el sonido de huesos al romperse, gritos de horror, llantos histéricos y varios Desmaius bien acertados tranquilizaron la situación.

Varios alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor se habían unido a la lucha, pero Leanne la había terminado, los mayores solamente tenían varios cortes, pero Regulus tenía la mandíbula rota y estaba inconciente.

---Llévenlo a la enfermería--- le ordeno Leanne a los compañeros de Regulus; no les hizo mucha gracia, pero la voz de Leanne los obligo a hacerlo sin chistar--- ¡Vamos!--- Leanne tomo a Sirius de la mano y lo llevo a su mesa

Los de Slytherin ya habían abandonado el comedor, seguramente ya estarían contándole todo al profesor Slughorn.

--- ¿Están bien?--- les pregunto Alice.

Remus, James, Frank y Kingsley también mostraban señales de la pelea

---Bueno, ya sabíamos que no contaríamos con el apoyo de Walburga, no es algo nuevo--- dijo sin preocuparse Leanne, ligeramente.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

--- ¡Si!--- dijo Sirius secándose las lágrimas de la risa--- Eso solo hace las cosas más interesantes y divertidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Es impresionante la forma en que todo lo transformas en nada--- dijo impresionado el señor Weasley--- Si esas palabras hubieran estado dirigidas a mi querida Molly, no hubieran quedado sobrevivientes.

---Walgurga siempre se opuso a nuestra relación y Sirius, a pesar de él tenía la esperanza de no fuera así, se molesto como si ella fuera una buena mujer--- le explico Leanne.

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- pregunto Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Más cartas--- anunció Alice

---Esta es de mamá--- dijo Leanne abriendo la primera:

_¡Felicidades!_

_¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! Ya era hora de que Sirius se decidiera por ti, ya me estaba preocupando._

_¡Y me alegra saber que esta vez no saliste corriendo!._

_Quiero tener una conversación con Sirius, has los arreglos necesarios para tenerla lo más pronto posible._

_Con amor_

_Mamá_

--- ¡Ya me esperaba algo así!--- dijo Leanne poniendo los ojos en blanco

---No te preocupes, tú mamá me adora--- la tranquilizo Sirius con otro beso en la mejilla

---Esta es de tu padre--- dijo emocionada Alice, abriendo la carta dirigida a Leanne:

_¡Que se ande con cuidado ese Black!_

_¡Es broma, es broma! Si yo adoro a ese pequeño rufián._

_Tu madre quiere hablar con él, pero no te preocupes, hablare con ella y te informare para que lo prepares._

_¡Felicidades querida!_

_Con cariño_

_Papá_

---Y esta es de tú abuelo--- Kingsley se apresuro a abrir la carta:

_¡Tu sueño hecho realidad!_

_Mi pequeña, solo te puedo decir que estoy muy feliz, ese Sirius definitivamente es para ti._

_Melinda insiste en que quiere hablar con Sirius, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que se comporte, al igual que tu padre. Ella solo quiere asegurarse de que Sirius sabe lo que le sucedería si te rompe el corazón; ¡la tranquilizaremos!, lo prometo_

_Dile a Sirius que yo también quiero tener una charla con él_

_Camus_

--- ¿Y a ti quien más te ha escrito?--- quiso saber Remus

---Mi tío Alphard--- contesto Sirius abriendo la carta:

_Sirius:_

_Tú madre esta como loca; la carta de Regulus la puso de muy mal humor, ¡si ya se! ¡Ella siempre esta de mal humor!_

_He intentado convencerla, pero piensa mandarte un vociferador, espero que mi carta te llegue antes y puedas interceptarlo para que no lo escuche Leanne ¡y tú tampoco! En cuanto lo tengas en tus manos, destrúyelo. No vale la pena darle esa satisfacción a tu madre._

_Estoy muy feliz por ti; Leanne es una niña muy especial y tú mereces ser feliz, a pesar de lo que diga la loca de tu madre._

_Dile a Leanne que la quiero mucho y que me alegro aún más que sean novios, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en años_

_Con cariño_

_Alphard_

---Yo también quiero mucho a tu tío--- le dijo Leanne sonriendo por las palabras de animo de Alphard Black

---Es de los pocos que vale la pena querer--- reconoció Andrómeda parándose detrás de los jóvenes--- ¡Felicidades chicos!--- abrazo primero a Sirius y después a Leanne--- Ayer ya no tuve tiempo de felicitarlos

---Gracias Andy--- Sirius estaba radiante

---Si, muchas gracias--- continúo Leanne

---Será mejor que coordinen sus respuestas; el profesor Slughorn le esta contando todo ahora mismo a la profesora McGonagall--- les advirtió Andrómeda--- Estoy segura que el resto del colegio los apoyara a ustedes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Basta decir que estuvimos castigados todo el mes y que Gryffindor nunca había comenzado un año con cifras tan bajas--- les comento Leanne--- Menos 200 puntos, los cuales recuperamos al cabo de una semana

---Pero mi padre continuaba prendido de ti--- le dijo molesto James--- ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de ello cuando era lo más obvio del mundo?

---Porque Leanne no podía ver más allá de Sirius--- le respondió Kingsley--- Todos dejamos de ser para transformarnos en sombras alrededor de él

---Yo no…

---El amor nos ciega--- la corto Kingsley--- Es por eso que no viste nada más que no fuera Sirius y esta bien, todos hacemos tonterías cuando nos enamoramos.

--- ¿Me lo habrías dicho?--- le pregunto Leanne conociendo la respuesta

---Si James hubiera intentado separarlos, si; pero de lo contrario hubiera guardado silencio--- le aseguro Kingsley--- Porque de lo contrario decírtelo te hubiera hecho sufrir.

---Ahora veo el porque de los celos de Sirius--- les dijo Charlie--- James nunca represento una amenaza para Sirius y tú, pero Kingsley lo continua siendo. Ustedes dos están conectados más allá de una simple amistad.

Nadie dijo nada. Charlie estaba enojado, no era fácil aceptar que su esposa siempre estaría atada a otro hombre, sobre todo si este la conocía como nadie antes lo había hecho y como nadie lo haría

---Charlie…--- empezó a decir Leanne

---Eres un tonto--- le dijo Kingsley, provocándolo--- Eres igual de inseguro como lo era Sirius, él también se la vivía esperando que Leanne lo dejara para estar a mi lado ¡y por si no lo habías notado!: Leanne esta casado contigo y espera un hijo tuyo, así que deja de comportarte como un estúpido; tal y como lo fueron Sirius y James, porque Leanne nunca te va a dejar

--- ¡Kingsley!--- le dijo enojada Molly--- Está bien que seas el Ministro de Magia, pero no voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma a mi hijo

---King tiene razón--- le dijo Leanne--- No entiendo porque entre más les demuestro mi amor, más desconfían de el--- le dijo molesta a Charlie

--- ¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo!--- la ira de Harry se descontrolo--- ¡Es por esto que desconfían de tu amor! ¡Es imposible amar a dos personas a la vez! ¡Sigues siendo la misma rompe hogares de siempre!

--- ¡Basta ya Harry!--- grito enojada Leanne, la cristalería de la mesa exploto. Todos guardaron silencio--- ¡Ya soporte demasiado tus majaderías! No es a mi a quien estas ofendiendo, sino a tú padre por considerarlo un oportunista y un tonto que no pudo tener a la que quería y se conformo con cualquier otra; a tú madre por tenerla como plato de segunda mesa o premio de consolación y a Sirius al verlo como una amenaza.

---Yo no…

--- ¡Cállate!--- lo corto Leanne--- Eres idéntico a tu padre; no soportas la idea de compartirme con nadie, estas igual de cegado que él; te crees mi dueño y te revienta saber que tu padre estuvo antes que tú--- le dijo enojada Leanne--- Me consideran una propiedad que pueden adquirir, pero mi amor no es condicional. Métetelo en la cabeza: ¡no te voy a abandonar!

--- ¡Leanne…!--- empezó a decir Molly pero Leanne le pidió silencio con un gesto de la mano

---Les hice una promesa innecesaria a tus padres; no te quiero y protejo por ellos, te quiero y protejo por ti; porque te quiero por ti, tú eres un hijo para mí, te quise desde el primer segundo y eso no va a cambiar nunca--- le aseguro Leanne

---Lo siento--- se disculpo Harry apenado--- Es solo que…

---Es difícil saber compartirla--- termino por él Kingsley. Leanne le dedico una sonrisa a escondidas--- Esa es una lección que también debe aprender Charlie

---Tu mismo lo dijiste--- le dijo Charlie--- Es difícil aprender a compartirla, pero creo que cada día lo hago mejor.

La cena termino algo más relajada, pero Ginny sabía que los problemas apenas habían terminado, ella sabía que Leanne tenía muchos otros secretos ocultos y que no todos serían así de leves; solo esperaba que no causaran más daño del que ya habían causado.


	30. CONFESIONES

30. CONFESIONES

Harry se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, pero aún no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Le resultaba increíble la forma en que Leanne lo había desarmado, quitándole todos sus argumentos con un simple "te quiero" y aún así, le parecía lo más maravilloso que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Era imposible odiarla, porque sentía que estaba odiando a su propia madre y ese era un pensamiento que le desagradaba. Leanne era como su madre y no podía evitar sentirse como su hijo; la seguridad que le transmitía era increíble y no quería renunciar a ella nunca.

El problema era que a Ginny no le gustaba mucho esa idea y para que Leanne la convenciera de lo contrario sería realmente imposible.

Resultaba increíblemente divertido ver a Leanne y a Frank recostados en el sofa de la mansión comiendo chocolates y bebiendo té a todas horas. Ese era el pensamiento de Harry cada vez que regresaba de la Academia y los veía simplemente recostados sin hacer nada.

Leanne se agotaba muy rápido; las clases que impartía en la Academia se había visto modificadas un poco: ella daba las instrucciones y Frank los ayudaba a realizar los hechizos. Ella se negaba a quedarse en casa, se había comprometido con Kingsley y con la Academia y no les iba a fallar a ninguno de los dos.

Ella y Frank hablaban con la señora Weasley y Fleur sobre los preparativos para el nacimiento del bebé. El papeleo del Ministerio lo realizaba en casa o en realidad veía como Kingsley llenaba todos los papeles:

_---Lamento que te tengas que hacer cargo de eso también--- le decía Leanne a Kingsley mientras lo observaba realizar su trabajo--- Es solo que el bebé no me deja hacerlo._

_---No es nada, de verdad--- le contestaba de la misma forma Kigsley todas las ocasiones; solo bastaba con que Leanne le sonriera para que este quedara embelesado e hiciera todo lo que ella le pedía._

Charlie y su madre se sentían inmensamente felices de que por fin Leanne se quedara quieta que no ponían reparos en todo aquello que ella les pedía y había que admitirlo, lo único que Leanne pedía era té de hierbabuena endulzado con chocolate y más chocolate.

Harry simplemente sonreía y se sentaba junto con ellos a ver como la barriga de Leanne crecía.

--- ¿Y se molesto?--- pregunto interesada Hermione.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y todos estaban en la sala tomando el té mientras escuchaban el relato de Leanne. Harry se había perdido observando como el fuego le arrancaba destellos al largo y rojizo cabello de Ginny.

---Bueno, James se molestaba por todo en ese tiempo--- le contesto Leanne, mientras Harry intentaba retomar el hilo de la historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Y bueno, ¿iremos directo a mi casa o antes pasaran a las suyas para cambiarse de ropa?--- les pregunto James a sus amigos.

El paisaje invernal se abría delante de ellos conforme avanzaba el tren para llevarlos a la estación. James evitaba a toda costa ver como Leanne tenía entrelazada su mano a la de Sirius.

---Mi madre preparo mi cena favorita y todo están invitados--- continúo James

--- ¡Oh, James!--- soltó un triste suspiro Leanne mientras observaba a su amigo--- Creí que lo sabías--- le dijo algo más triste.

--- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?--- pregunto James entre enojado y preocupado.

---Esta noche será la cena en casa de mis padres, ¿recuerdas? Ellos quieren hablar con Sirius--- le dijo Leanne

---Acribillarme, sería una mejor descripción--- le dijo Sirius sin perder la sonrisa

_Ojala lo hicieran_--- pensó para sus adentros James---- Bueno, no importa, más tarta de melaza para mi--- les dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

--- ¡Que suerte tiene Remus!--- dijo molesto Frank--- Él ya tiene una semana de vacaciones y no tuvo que sufrir las de Caín con la profesora McGonagall

---Su madre esta enferma--- le recordó Alice--- Eso no es tener suerte. Pobrecillo, ojala su madre no fuera tan enfermiza.

---Si--- se limitaron a contestar Leanne, James, Sirius, y Peter. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Remus era un hombre lobo y que si faltaba a clases era por culpa de sus transformaciones y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

*****

--- ¡Leanne!--- grito entusiasmado Octavio al recibir a su hija en la estación de trenes--- ¡No sabes cuanto te había extrañado!

---Yo también te extrañe, papá--- le contesto Leanne algo sofocada por el abrazo de su padre

---Sirius--- lo saludo Octavio solemnemente

---Un gusto, señor--- lo imitó Sirius, cosa que se gano las sonrisas de Leanne

--- ¿Nos vamos?--- le pregunto Octavio a su hija--- Tú madre ha estado cocinando toda la mañana, quiere que todo quede perfecto para la cena--- les comunico a ambos

---Dame unos segundos--- le pidió Leanne a su padre y tomo de la mano a Sirius y lo aparto de los oídos curiosos de su padre.

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le pregunto Sirius una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados

---Quiero pedirte una cosa antes de la cena--- le dijo Leanne tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos

---Lo que quieras--- le aseguro Sirius con su mirada gris liquida clavada en la de Leanne

---Promete que pase lo que pase y diga lo que diga mi madre…--- Leanne tomo aire---… no me dejaras--- en sus ojos estaba tatuada la suplica.

Sirius la miro un par de segundos sin saber, sin comprender lo que Leanne le estaba pidiendo.

---Yo nunca haría tal cosa, tontita--- le dijo Sirius pensando que era una broma de su novia; una sonrisa burlona, de esas que tanto adoraba ella, se asomaba en su rostro

---Sirius…--- la preocupación en los ojos de Leanne se extendió por todo su rostro y se abrazo al cuerpo de Sirius---… por favor, prométemelo. Prométeme que no importa lo que te diga la loca de mi madre… tú no me dejaras--- Leanne lo miro directo a los ojos y Sirius por fin comprendió la preocupación de su novia, la razón de su existencia.

---Primero tendrían que matarme antes de poder apartarme de tu lado; yo no podría vivir si ti--- le aseguro Sirius con la mirada más sincera que tenía--- Ni la "loca de tu madre"…--- le dijo divertido---… podrá separarnos.

---Pero…--- insistió Leanne---… ¿y si te borra la memoria?--- le pregunto aún más preocupada

---Tal vez no recuerde tú nombre o tú rostro, pero siempre recordare lo que me haces sentir--- le dijo Sirius--- Nadie en este mundo será capaz de borrarte de mi, tu ya estas tatuada en mi alma y nadie nunca podrá sacarte de ahí--- le dijo al oído--- Te amo tanto que me moriría en el instante mismo en que dejaras de ser mía porque yo te pertenezco solo a ti y sin ti a mi lado, yo simplemente desaparecería.

*****

Leanne no hacía más que pasearse de arriba abajo en su habitación; llevaba un vestido blanco muy bonito y su largo y ondulado cabello suelto; no faltaba mucho para que llegara Sirius y eso la preocupada de sobre manera.

---Leanne…---Leanne pego un brinco a causa del susto que sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón---…Sirius ya esta aquí--- Melinda sonrío al ver los nervios de su hija--- Vamos, ya hay que bajar--- Leanne se miró una vez más en el espejo y después bajo detrás de su madre.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar las risas de su padre y abuelo en la sala y la melodiosa y cantarina risa de Sirius, la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

---Buenas noches--- saludo Melinda a Sirius, este inmediatamente se puso de pie.

---Buenas noches--- saludo también Sirius mientras le ofrecía un ramo de rosas blancas--- Te ves hermosa--- le dijo a Leanne mientras le daba otro ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos.

---La cena esta lista, porque no pasamos al comedor--- anunció Melinda mientras Octavio la acompañaba hasta el comedor.

--- ¿Qué tal va el Quidditch, querida?--- pregunto Camus sentándose a la mesa

---De maravilla, el primer partido fue relativamente sencillo, pero no creo que tengamos tanta suerte frente a Slytherin--- le contesto Leanne agradecida, no sabía que hacer en esas situaciones, generalmente era Kingsley quien la sacaba de esa tipo de apuros--- Steve dice que si continuamos tan comprometido como hasta ahora, nadie podrá contra nosotros.

---Me hubiese gustado asistir al primer partido, pero las cosas en el Ministerio no andan tan bien--- le dijo su padre--- ¿Cómo le esta yendo a James?

---Bastante bien, tiene más conquistas que de costumbre, sobre todo porque ahora es el gran jugador de Quidditch--- le contesto Leanne con una sonrisa--- Aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas para practicar, el profesor Slughorn a apartado tantas veces el campo de Quidditch, que hemos tenido que entrenar en un claro que nos consiguió Hagrid en medio del bosque prohibido.

--- ¿Y qué tal son esos entrenamientos?--- pregunto interesado su abuelo

---Los árboles son la peor parte, no solo tenemos que esquivar las bludger, sino también los árboles--- le contesto divertida Leanne

--- ¿Qué tal la escuela?--- le pregunto Melinda a Sirius

---Tan aburrida como siempre--- le contesto Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

--- ¿Y las calificaciones?--- continuo Melinda

---Para mi gran sorpresa, solo 10 y eso que me he pasado la mitad del tiempo castigado--- Leanne miro preocupada a su madre y es que a veces la sinceridad de Sirius era demasiada

---Sorprendente--- dijo Camus--- Yo no pasaba de los 7 y estaba castigado todo el tiempo

---Si y además la mayor parte de los castigos son infundados--- intervino Leanne--- Casi siempre es culpa de James

---Querida, no crees que es demasiado pronto para que comiences con tu interrogatorio, ni siquiera hemos llegado al plato principal--- intervino Octavio.

Melinda se resigno a hacer todas esas preguntas más tarde y terminaron de cenar en aparente paz.

--- ¿Por qué no tomamos el té y el postre en la sala?--- ofreció Melinda una vez que terminaron de cenar.

Todos tomaron su taza de té y pastel y se pusieron en marcha.

---Leanne--- Leanne se acerco a su madre mientras Sirius la esperaba a una distancia precautoria--- Muéstrale a Sirius el camino a mi despacho

Leanne trago saliva y se separo de su madre para después hacer que Sirius la siguiera.

---Dile que la cena le quedo deliciosa y que nunca habías probado una ensalada como la de ella, se paso toda la tarde cocinando--- le decía apresuradamente Leanne a Sirius mientras lo conducía al despacho de su madre--- No hagas más bromas sobre la escuela…

---Tranquilízate--- le pidió Sirius mientras la besaba--- Tú madre me adora. Además, traigo protección--- le dijo Sirius sonriente mientras se desbrochaba la playera y dejaba a la vista un peto--- Mi tío Alphard me dijo que la armadura a la que pertenece este peto fue hecho por los mejores duendes, así que creo que me puede proteger de tu madre. Aunque creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo--- le dijo Sirius al ver como se acercaba Melinda y le puso el peto a Leanne. Ella sonrió encantada al recibir también otro beso

---Pasamos—le dijo a Sirius mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba entrar--- No quiero que escuches--- le ordeno a Leanne antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

---Ahora regreso--- dijo Leanne a su padre y abuelo poniéndose el abrigo y dirigiéndose a la salida

--- ¿Ya comenzó el interrogatorio?--- pregunto Camus

---Si--- alcanzo a contestar Leanne antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal

Mientras tanto en el despacho:

---Todos están muy preocupados por lo que pienso preguntarte--- le dijo sonriendo Melinda a Sirius--- Todos… menos tú

Sirius había olvidado lo parecida que era Melinda a Leanne; Melinda tenía los mismos ojos y cabello que Leanne, además de esa mirada que a veces podía ser tan dulce como penetrante.

---Si, bueno, no puede ser tan malo--- le contesto Sirius con esa naturalidad suya

--- ¿Cómo esta Walburga?

---Tan adorablemente insoportable como siempre

--- ¿La quieres?--- le pregunto Melinda sin rodeos

---No, la amo más que a mi propia vida--- le juro Sirius

---Si, Leanne siente lo mismo que tú

---Querrá decir que más de lo que merezco

---Te equivocas--- le aseguro Melinda--- Te mereces todo el amor que te de mi hija, solo Dios sabe lo que has tenido que soportar con Walburga. Te puedo asegurar, Sirius, que no podía pedir nada mejor que tú para mi Leanne

---Leanne lo es todo para mí--- la aseguro Sirius.

---Esto no es un interrogatorio, Sirius, es una suplica--- le aclaro Melinda

---No entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

---Estoy aquí para suplicarte que no le rompas el corazón a mi pequeña--- le pidió Melinda tomando las manos de Sirius y con la suplica grabada en los ojos

---Yo nunca…

---Por favor, escúchame--- lo interrumpió Melinda--- Leanne te entrego su corazón desde el primer momento en que te vio, su corazón dejo de pertenecerle para pasar a tus manos…

---Yo…

---Si tú le devuelves su corazón…--- continuo Melinda ignorando nuevamente a Sirius---…ella ya no sabría que hacer con el, sería un extraño para ella, ya no latiría, su corazón late porque late en el tuyo. Mi hija se moriría de dolor en el momento exacto en el que tú dejaras de amarla y buscaría destruirte.

Sirius no supo que contestar ante este último comentario. Melinda estaba completamente equivocada.

---Yo preferiría morir antes que causarle semejante daño--- le juro

---Hemos protegido demasiado a Leanne, ella no conoce lo que es sufrir y mucho menos conoce lo que es el desamor; créeme Sirius, ella buscaría destruirte y lo que más me preocupa es que lo lograría.

Sirius simplemente sonrió, Melinda no conocía tan bien a Leanne como él lo hacía y él no era tan tonto como para dejar de amar a Leanne.

---Ella no lo haría, porque yo nunca dejaría de amarla--- le aseguro Sirius

---Espero que tengas razón--- Melinda lo deseaba con todo su corazón--- Vamos, regresamos a la sala antes de que piense que te he hecho algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Tú madre te pidió que no escucharas--- le dijo divertido Arthur

---Y no lo hice, de esto me entere tiempo después, cuando me lo dijo Sirius--- le aseguro Leanne

--- ¿Mi padre y tú estaban en el mismo equipo?--- le pregunto Harry sorprendido

---Si, yo era buscadora y James era cazador--- le contesto Leanne--- Ambos ingresamos al equipo en ese mismo año

---Eran muy buenos--- le aseguro Frank--- Eran prácticamente invencibles

--- ¿A dónde fuiste?--- quiso saber Harry

---A casa de Remus, pensaba ir a visitarlo después de que terminara todo, pero decido hacerlo antes, ya sabes, para no sucumbir a la tentación, además estaba muy preocupada por él

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Buenas noches señora Lupin--- saludo Leanne entrando en la pequeña cocina de la casa de Remus

--- ¡Leanne! ¡Que gusto verte!--- Melody era una mujer menuda, se podría decir que inclusive era frágil, pero de rostro y modo amables, tan cariñosa que era imposible no quererla e intentar protegerla--- ¿Qué tal el primer trimestre?

---Aburrido--- le contesto Leanne encogiéndose de hombros--- Las clases son tan normales que inclusive ya son predecibles ¿Remus?

---En la sala--- le dijo señalando la puerta con el dedo--- Acabamos de cenar y esta reposando un poco. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?--- le pregunto empezando a sacar la comida

---No, gracias. Yo también ya cene--- le agradeció Leanne--- Iré a ver a Remus

La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora; la clase de casa en la que en cada rincón se siente el calor de hogar y el cariño de sus habitantes; Leanne adoraba esa casa, aún más que la vieja mansión de los Gryffindor.

--- ¿Adivina quién soy?--- pregunto Leanne cubriéndole los ojos por la espalda a Remus

--- ¡Hum! ¿Déjame ver?--- dijo pensativo--- ¿Lily?--- le pregunto con fingida inocencia--- ¡Auch!--- dijo cuando Leanne le dio un puñetazo en el brazo

--- ¡Soy Leanne!--- le dijo fingiendo molestia, sentándose a su lado

---Buenas noches--- saludo formalmente el padre de Remus. Leanne y Remus se sentaron muy derechos en el sillón

---Buenas noches--- contesto Leanne

A diferencia de Melody, Sebastián era un hombre alto y fornido, con cara de pocos amigos pero completamente entregado a su esposa y único hijo y eso lo ponía, ante los ojos de Leanne, como el padre más maravilloso que conocía; ella sabía que con gusto él cambiaría de lugar con Remus en un dos por tres.

--- ¡Vamos!--- le susurro Remus a Leanne

---Con permiso--- le dijo Leanne al padre de Remus, este simplemente hizo una inclinación con la cabeza

Leanne siguió a Remus por la casa, hasta el pasillo que daba al bosque en el que estaba situada la casa; solamente había una puerta, la de su habitación

--- ¿Qué te trae a estas horas por mi casa?--- pregunto suspicazmente Remus sentándose en la cama

--- ¿Es qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi amigo?--- le contesto Leanne con una pregunta evasiva

--- ¿Dímelo?--- le ordeno Remus

--- ¡Esta bien!--- le contesto Leanne dejándose caer en la cama, al lado de Remus--- Mi madre esta hablando con Sirius sobre las intenciones que tiene conmigo--- continuo Leanne sin abrir los ojos--- Ella me pidió que no espiara, quería que ese tema quedara entre ellos

--- ¿Y si te quedabas no ibas a poder resistirte?--- le pregunto Remus observando el rostro intranquilo de su amiga; ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza--- ¿Y confías en que yo te mantenga alejada de esa platica?--- Leanne volvió a asentir--- Pensé que correrías con Kingsley

---Kingsley nunca me dirá lo que necesito escuchar--- le aseguro Leanne, aún sin abrir los ojos--- No por lo menos en cuestiones de Sirius

---Si, en eso tienes razón--- le dijo Remus acostándose a su lado

--- ¿Cómo estas?--- le pregunto Leanne abriendo los ojos y observando el demacrado rostro de su amigo

---Mi madre la pasó peor que yo--- le contesto Remus, ahora era él quien mantenía los ojos cerrados--- Por lo menos en Hogwarts solo se imagina como es que son mis transformaciones; pero aquí en casa, lo escucha todo. No pegó un ojo en todo el tiempo

---Si, ya decía yo que se veía muy cansada--- Leanne suspiro, nunca le había gustado ver como era que sufría su amigo y mucho menos su frágil madre

---Por lo menos ahora duerme; no es el mejor consuelo, pero ya descansa--- se intento convencer Remus

Leanne se levanto de golpe, mirando a su alrededor; Remus no dio señales de haberlo notado, ésta avergonzada se volvió a acomodar al lado de su amigo

---Si te das cuenta…--- comenzó Leanne cautelosa---…que esta es la primera vez que me permites entrar a tu cuarto, es decir, he estado un montón de veces en tú casa, pero esta es la primera vez que entro a tu cuarto--- Remus no respondió, simplemente escuchaba lo que Leanne le decía--- No me importaba, de verdad, eso era algo que tú tenias derecho a decidir, pero James, Sirius y Peter han entrado aquí un montón de veces.

---Tenía miedo… de que en cuanto pusieras un pie en mi habitación… lo vieras todo--- le aseguro Remus con los ojos fuertemente apretados

---Yo nunca haría eso--- le juro Leanne--- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

---Lo se--- le aseguro Remus--- Pero no podía evitar sentir, pensar, que por más que intentaras no hacerlo, terminarías viéndolo de todos modos

---No lo he…

---Yo me había pasado todo el día jugando en el bosque…--- la interrumpió Remus---… era un día maravilloso, de esos en los que lo que más te apetece es estar fuera jugando.--- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios; Leanne lo miraba consternada--- La noche había sido la más calurosa que había sentido en mis cinco años de vida. Mi madre odia dormir con las ventanas abiertas, por lo que había cerrado la de mi habitación y lanzado un hechizo para controlar el clima; los hechizos meteorológicos no son su fuerte--- le aseguro Remus--- Así que a media noche me levante y abrí la ventana…

---Remus…--- empezó Leanne, pero Remus se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y le pidió silencio

---Lo próximo que recuerdo es este desagradable olor a suciedad, sudor y sangre, realmente nauseabundo; desperté y esta enorme criatura me miraba desde un lado de mi cama, quise gritar pero el miedo me paralizo y un segundo después sentí el dolor más sobrenatural que he sentido en toda mi vida. Clavo sus colmillos en mi brazo y después salió huyendo

Leanne no lloraba, pero tenía la vista clavada en el sereno rostro de su amigo; se sentía totalmente desarmada, no sabía que decirle. Remus se arremango la camisa; debajo del hombro y a medio camino hacía el codo tenía un cicatriz en forma de media luna, el lugar exacto donde lo había mordido el hombre lobo.

Leanne pasó sus dedos alrededor de la cicatriz; parecía tan insignificante, tan inofensiva, que parecía imposible que esa pequeñez fuera la causante del sufrimiento de su amigo.

---Irónico, ¿no?--- dijo burlonamente su amigo--- Llevo sobre mi cuerpo la maldición que me acongoja

Leanne no comprendía, miraba desconcertada a su amigo, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decirle, mientras distraídamente continuaba paseando su dedo por la cicatriz.

---Creí que no recordabas nada--- le dijo Leanne cuando por fin pudo articular palabras; aún recorría con los dedos el contorno de la cicatriz, se sentó frente a él para verlo mejor; Remus permanecía acostado.

---Ya es demasiado para mis padres el atormentarse con suposiciones como para que tengan toda la verdad--- le dijo Remus abriendo los ojos--- Mi madre no podría soportar la verdad y mi padre ya se siente lo bastante culpable como para que yo le agregue más a su carga

---Te vengare, Remus--- le prometió Leanne--- Te lo juro. Lo buscare, lo cazare y lo haré desear nunca haberse cruzado en tu camino--- Leanne estaba furiosa con el animal que le había causado semejante daño a su amigo

---No--- le pidió Remus a su amiga--- Ese pobre infeliz no tuvo la culpa. Yo estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Después de que me mordió, salio huyendo; seguramente estaba hambriento y no pudo resistirse, si lo sabré yo.

---Ya es bastante tarde--- la voz del padre de Remus les llego desde la sala y los sacó de concentración.

Leanne dejo de seguir el contorno de la cicatriz de Remus y este se bajo la manga para cubrirla. Ella lo miraba tristemente, no podía creer que la bondad que había en sus ojos se viera manchada por su sufrimiento. Lo quería demasiado y no le gustaba verlo sufrir de esa forma. Remus le dedico una sonrisa triste, tal y como cuando le decía que no había nada más que hacer por él, que de todas formas ya estaba condenado.

---Esa es la forma elegante de mi padre de decir que ya no son horas para que una señorita decente este de visita en casa de un joven que no es su novio--- Remus le ofreció su mano para que se levantara de la cama y lo acompañara de nuevo a la sala.

---Iras mañana, ¿cierto? Iras a casa--- le pidió suplicante Leanne

---Claro, a primer hora--- le aseguro Remus.

Sebastián ya esperaba a Leanne parado junto a la chimenea y Melody con su pastel de frutas favorito.

---Para que desayunes mañana--- le dijo Melody al darle el pastel

---Gracias--- dijo Leanne tomando el pastel

---El fuego esta listo--- le dijo Sebastián ofreciéndole polvos flu

---Gracias, pero no creo que con este vestido y con el pastel puedo usar la red flu, mejor me desapareceré--- le dijo Leanne dirigiéndose a la puerta

---Te acompaño--- se ofreció Remus encaminándose junto con Leanne

---Yo la acompañaré--- Sebastián le coloco una mano en el hombro a Remus, deteniéndolo y acercándose a Leanne

Leanne se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Remus y su madre y camino en silencio al lado del padre de su amigo hasta los límites del hechizo antidesaparición.

Sebastián Lupin trabajaba como consejero en el Ministerio, especialmente de la madre de Leanne; era un hombre muy respetado por toda la comunidad mágica, quienes seguían sus consejos al pie de la letra. Aunque actualmente su trabajo sólo era seguido por unos pocos, ya que Cornelius Funge se había encargado de desestimar su trabajo, ya que este se había encargado de decirle al Ministro que Funge no era un buen consejero.

Cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a Leanne y a su madre; Sebastián era el mejor en su rubro y Funge no era más que un escalapuestos.

--- ¿Remus lo hace?--- le pregunto Sebastián antes de que Leanne desapareciera--- ¿Remus se desparece aún cuando no tiene permiso?

---No--- le contesto Leanne--- Él es como usted en ese asunto de las normas, además de que lo encuentra desagradable--- agregó Leanne al ver el rostro de Sebastián--- Remus nunca haría nada que usted considerara incorrecto o fuera de la ley

---Cuídate, Leanne--- le pidió Sebastián--- Estamos viviendo tiempos muy difíciles y Remus no soportaría perderte, además de que mi esposa prácticamente te ha adoptado como hija

---Yo siempre…

--- ¿…Te has cuidado?--- termino por ella la frase---No lo creo. Esto es un consejo, Leanne, y sabes que soy el mejor; eres muy joven para ver el verdadero peligro o tal vez si lo ves pero prefieres ignorarlo--- le dedico una mirada significativa--- Todos perdemos si tu pierdes

---Prometo comportarme, si usted promete otra cosa--- le pidió Leanne

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto inseguro Sebastián

---Deje de culpare por lo que le sucedió a Remus--- le pidió Leanne--- Remus ya tiene bastante con culparse el mismo como para que usted también se sienta de la misma forma; él esta sobrellevando esta situación lo mejor que puedo, pero si usted dejara de culparse todo lo demás será más fácil para Remus

--- ¿Mi hijo se culpa?--- pregunto preocupado Sebastián

---Si, no sabe porqué pero lo hace--- le dijo Leanne sin revelarle todo lo que le había contado su amigo--- Se siente culpable por todo el sufrimiento que su situación les produce

---Yo…

---Si no puede dejar de culparse, por lo menos no lo haga frente a Remus--- le pidió Leanne--- Por favor, no le diga que le he dicho algo de esto--- le suplicó Leanne

---No lo haré--- le aseguro Sebastián

Leanne simplemente se sumergió en la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Valla…!--- fue lo único que atinaron a decir todos

---Si, Remus prefería guardar silencio a darle otra carga a sus padres--- les aseguro Leanne

---Siempre fue un espíritu noble, desde pequeño--- dijo Andrómeda intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras Teddy se divertía viendo una fotografía de su padre

--- ¿Qué paso después, con lo de Sirius y tú madre?--- quiso saber Harry, realmente no quería continuar pensando en el sufrimiento de Remus, ahora menos que sabía la verdadera historia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Dónde estabas?--- le pregunto Melinda a su hija al verla entrar por la puerta principal y cargando un pastel

---Fui a visitar a la madre de Remus, estaba preocupada por su salud--- le dijo Leanne mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero--- Ella esta mucho mejor--- dijo esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Sirius, sentándose a su lado

---Me alegro; Melody se volvió muy enfermiza desde que Remus ingreso a Hogwarts--- se mostró animado por las buenas noticias Octavio

--- ¿Qué tal estuvo el interrogatorio?--- pregunto sonriente Leanne

---No podría haber estado mejor--- le dijo divertido Sirius--- Una batalla campal en la que fui el vencedor, así que como premio me llevo a la bella doncella--- le dio un beso en la mejilla, aún más divertido

---Me alegro que mi caballero haya ganado--- le dijo Leanne completamente feliz

---Si bueno, hubo un momento en que Melinda me tuvo sometido…--- continuo Sirius con la gracia y naturalidad propias de él---…y mira que la manita de puerco que hace tú madre es difícil de romper…--- le dijo sonriente

Había que admitirlo, Leanne estaba idiotizada por Sirius, ya ni siquiera se podía decir que estaba embobada porque eso significaba que había vuelta de hoja, pero no, Leanne estaba completa y totalmente idiotizada por Sirius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie y Harry tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: nunca habían visto a una Leanne con una actitud tan tonta como en esa ocasión; pero Charlie si la había visto así de enamorada y solo se ponía así cada vez que lo miraba a él.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Charlie se dio cuenta de que Sirius no era una amenaza para él, que Leanne lo amaba y que Sirius, a Sirius nunca los olvidaría, pero eso no importaba porque Leanne lo quería a morir. Leanne y él iban a ser felices, porque los dos se amaban más allá de todo.

---Sirius era…

---… un insolente--- termino Leanne por Molly--- Si, lo se; pero no me pueden negar que era divertido

---Siempre lo fue--- les aseguro Andrómeda

--- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con Remus con tanta urgencia?--- quiso saber Hermione; cuando Leanne se ponía como cuando le suplico a Remus que la fuera a ver el día siguiente, siempre era algo grave

---De King--- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo--- Remus era mi paño de lágrimas cuando se trataba de King

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué fue lo que no me dijiste ayer?--- le pregunto Remus entrando a la habitación de Leanne

---Hola a ti también--- le dijo entre divertida y molesta Leanne

Remus se tumbo al lado de Leanne, divertido también

--- ¿Qué paso durante mi ausencia?--- quiso saber Remus

---Nada, las mismas clases aburridas. Es una suerte que pudieras rendir los exámenes antes de tu transformación--- le contesto Leanne

---Si, mi madre opina lo mismo--- le contesto Remus--- ¿Qué paso?--- le volvió a preguntar

---James se molesto con nosotros porque no fuimos a su casa el día de ayer, no se, desde hace un tiempo James se molesta por todo y ni siquiera se porque--- le contesto Leanne sin entender el porque del mal humor de su amigo

--- Por quién, sería una mejor pregunta--- le dijo Remus--- _Por ti, sería la correcta; por ti y por Sirius_--- pensó para si mismo Remus, triste por sus amigos

---Si--- dijo pensativa Leanne--- Supongo que pasar dos semanas sin Lily debe ser terrible para James

---James no es la razón por la que me suplicaras venir--- le dijo Remus mirándola directamente a los ojos, tan insolente como aquel que tiene razón

---No se de que me estas hablando--- le aseguro Leanne, fingiendo desconcierto

---Si el mal humor de James fuera lo que te estuviera molestando, te estarías quejando con Kingsley, porque siempre corres al lado de Kingsley cuando algo te molesta y si no corriste al lado de Kingsley significa que es él con quien tienes un problema--- le resumió Remus--- ¿Qué paso esta vez?--- le pregunto Remus al ver la tristeza grabada en el rostro de su amiga

---Candence esta molesta con King y King esta molesto conmigo--- le contesto tristemente Leanne

--- ¿Por qué?

---Todo sucedió antes de bajarnos del tren--- comenzó a explicarle Leanne--- Candence quería ver el regalo que le daría King para esta Navidad, así que se puso a husmear en su baúl. En el encontró una hermosa caja de música y un "curioso" suéter de lana--- le dijo Leanne imprimiéndole el significado de feo a la palabra curioso

---Y supongo que el "curioso" suéter de lana es para Candence y la hermosa caja de música para ti--- cavilo Remus

---A esa misma conclusión llego Candence cuando vio para quienes eran en la lista de King--- le dijo Leanne poniendo los ojos en blanco--- Ella le fue a reclamar, diciéndole que él siempre se esmeraba demasiado en mis regalos y a ella le daba cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el camino--- continuo relatando Leanne--- Y después le dijo que no quería saber más nada de él, que podía quedarse conmigo, si tantas ganas tenía.

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- le pregunto Remus sabiendo que es lo que había pasado después, siempre sucedía una cosa cuando Kingsley y Candence discutían, él iba con Leanne en busca de apoyo y comprensión y Leanne siempre metía…

---Metí la pata--- le dijo, ella sabía que su amigo estaba pensando lo mismo--- King fue a contármelo todo y yo lo arruine; el me dijo que Candence le había dicho que adoraba los suéteres de lana y que se lo compró pensando que le encantaría y que a mi me había comprado la caja de música porque en cuanto la vio, pensó en mi, además de que la balerina le recordaba mucho a mi

--- ¿Y que le dijiste tú?--- le pregunto también conociendo la respuesta

---Que a Candence solo le gustaba el drama y que mas tarde que temprano regresaría con él--- le dijo Leanne poniendo los ojos en blanco--- Después le dije que podía darle la caja de música y que yo me quedaría con el suéter de lana, que no me importaba, que yo si sabría apreciar el detalle y no me pondría como loca por recibir un suéter de lana

--- ¡Hay, Lion! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?--- le pregunto Remus sorprendido por lo que hizo su amiga--- Candence sabría inmediatamente que Kingsley te lo contó todo y se molestaría aún más porque no solamente no le estaría dando un regalo que no le pertenecía a ella, sino que era para ti y al cual tu renunciaste porque pensabas que de esa forma la molestarías más

---Si, bueno, King me dijo más o menos lo mismo--- le aseguro Leanne--- Después yo le dije que Candence era un exagerada y que probablemente él estaría mejor sin ella, que era una bendición que terminaran y que él debería estar contento en lugar de preocuparse, que ya se había librado de ella y que deberíamos convertir ese día en fiesta nacional--- le relato Leanne con el arrepentimiento grabado en el rostro

--- ¡Lion, Lion, Lion! ¿Cuándo es que aprenderás?--- le pregunto divertido Remus

---Aparentemente, nunca--- le contesto sinceramente Leanne--- King me dijo que no quería saber más nada de mi y se fue furioso--- le dijo tristemente

---Dime una cosa ¿Kingsley ha intentado separarte alguna vez de Sirius?--- le pregunto de pronto Remus

---No--- le contesto Leanne sinceramente

--- ¿Lo ha pensado?

---No

--- ¿Te ha dicho algo que ponga en mal a Sirius?

---No

--- ¿Se ha alegrado alguna vez por alguna discusión que has tenido con él cuando se lo has ido a contar?

---No, King nunca ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas--- le dijo molesta Leanne, no le gustaba que Remus enumerara las cosas que ella hacía para separar a Kingsley y a Candence

---Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces tú?--- le pregunto satisfecho de que Leanne se diera cuenta de sus maldades

---Porque soy egoísta--- le contesto de malos modos Leanne--- No soy completamente desinteresada como King, lo quiero solo para mi y Candence no hace que ponerse en medio

--- ¿Has pensado como quitarla de en medio?--- le pregunto preocupado

---Todos los días--- le contesto sinceramente Leanne--- Cada plan es más perfecto que el anterior y todos y cada uno de ellos sería un accidente, nada que me incriminara

--- ¡Leanne…!--- dijo horrorizado su amigo

---Pero nunca los llevaría a cabo--- le aseguro Leanne con una sinceridad tan pura que era imposible dudar de ella--- No soy tan egoísta--- le dijo molesta, como si esa idea fuera mala--- Si Candence sale de la vida de King…, bueno, él se quedaría sin vida--- le aseguro Leanne de mala gana--- Y yo no podría soportar verlo sufrir de esa forma, prefiero soportar a Candence

---Me alegro que pienses de esa forma--- le dijo divertido Remus, él sabía que ella nunca haría nada que dañara a King y eliminar a Candence encajaba perfectamente en esa categoría

---Sólo me queda rogar porque Candence tenga una corta vida--- le dijo sonriendo divertida

---Si, roguemos por eso--- le dijo Remus. Al fin y al cabo, Leanne mantendría viva a Candence tanto como viviera Kingsley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Me alegra que encuentren divertido la forma en que Leanne planeaba mi muerte!--- dijo enojada Candence al ver lo divertidos que estaban todos por el recuerdo de Leanne

--- ¡Pero Can! ¿No lo has visto tú misma?--- le dijo divertido Kingsley--- Leanne no te quiere muerta, te quiere viva junto a mi

---Si Can, yo nunca haría nada malo para dañarte, porque eso dañaría a mi querido King--- le aseguro Leanne con seriedad

---Si no fuera por eso, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera dejado de existir--- les dijo molesta Candence

--- ¡Pero que va! ¡Si tu me caes super bien!--- le dijo Leanne en plan en broma--- En serio, Can, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho--- le dijo con total sinceridad Leanne

---Si, bueno, eres mi amiga, eso no lo puedo negar--- le contesto Candence más tranquila

---Y tú siempre corriendo a quejarte de mí con Remus--- le dijo Kingsley con fingido enojo

--- ¡No te pongas celos!--- le dijo divertida Leanne--- No me podía quejar contigo de ti--- le dijo sonriente--- King siempre estuvo celoso de Remus, ni siquiera sentía celos de Sirius o James, pero si de Remus--- les explico al resto de los presentes

--- ¡Cuéntanos más, por favor!--- pidió emocionado Ron, le divertía mucho ver la vida de Leanne

--- ¿Qué más les podría contar?--- dijo Leanne pensativa--- ¡Ya se! ¡Les contare de cómo obtuve dos de mis posesiones más preciadas! Ambos los recibí el día de mi cumpleaños número 14.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne estaba dormida, completamente vestida, en una habitación que no era la suya; pronto amanecería, la oscuridad que se veía por la ventana delataba la pronta presencia del amanecer.

--- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!--- grito la profunda voz de un joven, despertándola tan de pronto como se ilumino toda la habitación; la Sala de los Menesteres se había convertido en un salón de fiestas.

--- ¡KING!--- grito fingiendo enojo Leanne pero estaba que irradiaba felicidad--- ¿Es mi cumpleaños? No lo recordaba--- le dijo fingiendo confusión

--- ¡Si, claro!--- le dijo Kingsley sonriendo de oreja a oreja y abrazándola con tanto fuerza, como solo ello se abrazaban--- ¿Por eso estas aquí y no en tu habitación? Donde no podía ser el primero en felicitarte

---Bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche salí con Hagrid a revisar a los bebés unicornios y no quería molestar a Lily y a Alice--- le dijo como si eso fuera la principal razón--- Además, Candence no me perdonaría si de nuevo intentaras entrar a mi habitación volando en escoba, casi te matas el año pasado--- le dijo pellizcándole tiernamente la mejilla

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama

--- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!--- dijo de nuevo Kingsley dándole una pequeña caja alargada--- Ábrela antes de que James se adueñe de tú cumpleaños y te convierta en su regalo personal, como lo hace cada año--- le dijo mientras Leanne tomaba su regalo

---Si, bueno, eso me pasa por adelantarme tres semanas y nacer el mismo día que mi egocéntrico amigo--- le dijo divertida Leanne desenvolviendo su regalo--- King es… hermoso, gracias

Un hermoso brazalete estaba acomodado en la caja de regalo que Kingsley le había dado a Leanne, cuatro colgantes relucían a la luz de la habitación.

---No tanto como tú--- Kingsley tomo la mano izquierda de Leanne, la mano del corazón, y coloco el brazalete en ella--- Las dos varitas entrecruzadas significan nuestra magia y amistad siempre unidas, las dos mitades de un corazón son nuestros sentimientos, lo que sentimos y lo que significamos; el zorro soy yo y el león…

---… Soy yo--- terminó por él Leanne, estaba completamente absorta mirando la belleza del brazalete y lo mucho que significaba--- Es realmente hermoso--- le agradeció Leanne con un beso en la mejilla--- Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Tú eres…?--- le pregunto confusa Leanne observando el león y el zorro

--- ¿En verdad creíste que te iba a dejar pasearte a solas con un hombre lobo todas las noches de luna llena?--- le pregunto Kingsley divertido por la cara de sorpresa de su amiga--- Se hace mucho tiempo que eres un animago, inclusive antes de que se lo dijeras a tu abuelo; lo de Remus lo supe casi al mismo tiempo que tú y soy un amimago desde hace siete años--- le explico Kingsley

--- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?--- le dijo enojada Leanne pegándole un puñetazo

---Porque es más divertido tenerte en la oscuridad--- le contesto Kingsley divertido por la reacción de su amiga

--- ¡Lo que nos habríamos podido divertir!--- dijo Leanne dejándose caer en la cama, ahora estaba divertida por el ingenio de su amigo y sorprendida por la facilidad con la que superaba sus defensas

---Si, al parecer soy inmune a ti, puedo pasearme por tú mente y tú ni cuenta te das--- le dijo divertido acomodándose a su lado

---Eso es porque confió en ti ¡Y TÚ TE APROVECHAS DE ESO!--- le dijo sonriente aunque intentaba sonar molesta--- Gracias por estar siempre detrás de mi

---Siempre--- le contesto Kingsley sinceramente

--- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

--- ¿Tienes que preguntar?

--- ¿Por qué apostaste a favor de Sirius?--- le pregunto Leanne mirándolo a los ojos--- Ya sabes, a principio de año, cuando todos los demás apostaron que quitaría de en medio a Walby, ¡hasta yo hubiera apostado en su contra!

---Eso es porque no lo conoces tan bien como yo--- le contesto Kingsley con aire sabiondo

--- ¿Qué quiere decir?--- volvió a preguntar Leanne sin comprender lo que le decía Kingsley, él puso los ojos en blanco

---Sirius nunca haría nada que lo alejara de ti y ser enviado a Azkaban por quitar de en medio a Walby es una de esas razones--- le contesto Kingsley

---Si, bueno…--- Leanne no termino de hablar, estaba embobada observando su brazalete

---Está hechizado--- le dijo Kingsley

--- ¿Cómo?

---Sólo lo podemos ver tú y yo--- le aclaro Kingsley

--- ¿Por qué?--- le pregunto Leanne--- ¿Acaso no quieres que nadie se entere de que me has dado un hermoso regalo?--- Leanne lo miraba sorprendida

---No es eso--- la corrigió Leanne--- Si Sirius o Candence lo ven se sentirán mal, enojados diría yo--- se corrigió a si mismo--- A ninguno de los dos les parece lo cerca que estamos y de esta forma ninguno de los dos tendremos problemas ¿no te parece una buena idea?

---Si, tienes razón, ya hemos tenido demasiados problemas con ellos por nuestra amistad--- le sonrió Leanne y continuo observando embobada su hermoso brazalete

*****

--- ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?--- le pregunto Sirius a Leanne

Ambos estaban sentados a la sombra de un enorme árbol en el jardín del colegio, mientras veían como James se paseaba por todo el terreno con su nueva escoba que le habían regalado sus padres por su cumpleaños, Peter corría detrás de él como estúpido; Remus se había artado de las tonterías de su amigo y había regresado al colegio.

---Genial, ahora que estamos tú y yo solos--- le contesto sonriente Leanne

--- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!--- le dijo Sirius poniendo delante de ella una pequeña caja hermosamente envuelta

Leanne la tomo y comenzó a desenvolverla, tan desesperadamente que arruino el empaque

--- ¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Es hermoso!--- Leanne extrajo del paquete un hermoso medallón en forma de corazón y con sus iniciales grabadas. Sirius lo tomo de sus manos y lo coloco con cuidado en el cuello de Leanne

---Te queda realmente hermoso--- le dijo observando la forma en que brillaba el medallón y lo hermosa que se veía ella--- Esta hecho de polvo de estrella, es un material muy raro, con propiedades mágicas excepcionales y muy difícil de conseguir, se hace con magia mediante los cristales de estrella, son las estrellas fugaces que vemos en el cielo pero solo tienen efecto si los haces para la persona a la que realmente amas, es por eso que no existen muchos, es capaz de guardar en su interior nuestros recuerdos más especiales y más fuertes de los cuales nos aferramos por todas las cosas y los cuales no queremos dejar ir nunca--- le explico Sirius, embobado; Leanne se veía realmente hermosa--- Me tomo una eternidad poder conseguirlo y aún más encontrar una estrella fugaz, pero quería dártelo para que supieras todo lo que te amo.

---Es realmente hermoso--- le dijo Leanne para después besarlo

Sirius correspondió al beso, no sin antes escuchar un suave tintineo al momento en que Leanne rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Bien, creo que eso es lo más relevante que sucedió en nuestro cuarto año--- les dijo Leanne una vez finalizado el recuerdo--- Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, estoy realmente cansada y el bebé también

Todo se apresuraron a ayudar a poner de pie a Leanne, ella se despidió de todos y después dejo que Charlie la guiara hasta su habitación.

--- ¿Notaron la forma en que Charlie pasaba la mano por la muñeca izquierda de Leanne?--- pregunto divertido Ron una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Harry--- De seguro estaba buscando el brazalete que le regalo Kingsley

---Si--- contesto Hermione--- Si es tan importante como el medallón que le dio Sirius, nunca se lo debe de quitar.

---Por lo menos Charlie ya no se siente amenazado por Sirius--- comento Ginny

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- pregunto interesado Harry

---Pues que por fin supero la manía que le tenía--- le explico su novia--- Pude ver la cara de alivio que puso después de que Leanne nos explico lo que había pasado después de que su madre y Sirius hablaron. Ese en el que tenía la cara de idiotizada cada vez que lo miraba--- continuo explicando--- Pone la misma cara cada vez que mira a Charlie

---Aunque ahora pienso que le tiene más manía a Kingsley--- agrego Hermione

---Hasta yo se la tendría si Hermione sintiera por alguien más lo mismo que siente Leanne por Kingsley--- dijo Ron dándole la razón a su hermana y ganándose un beso por parte de su novia

Harry simplemente sonrió agradecido de que ya no hubiera más problemas y que todo volviera a la normalidad; abrazado a Ginny todo parecía completamente insignificante, contento por saber que el y su padre tenían el mismo postre favorito: pastel de melaza; y aún más sorprendido por la forma en que Kingsley burlaba las barreras en la mente de Leanne y aún más que esta no se diera cuenta de nada.


	31. INALCANZABLE

31. INALCANZABLE

Leanne estaba mirándose en el espejo que tenía en el tocador, se acababa de bañar y estaba envuelta en una bata, agotada por el esfuerzo que el baño le había implicado; ahora se agotaba con mucha facilidad

---Te estas volviendo vieja…

--- ¡Leonor!--- Leanne pegó un brinco asustada al ver reflejada a Leonor en el espejo--- ¡No hagas eso! Nunca me ha gustado que uses los reflejos para hacerte presente

---Ese es un temor muy muggle--- le dijo con ironía--- He estado muy aburrida desde que te embarazaste, no he podido salir para nada y esta es la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo sin afectarte más de lo que ya lo esta haciendo tú querido hijo--- continuo con malicia Leonor

---Es normal que me agote de esta forma, el bebé no solo se alimenta de mis nutrientes, también lo hace de mi magia--- la corrigió Leanne

---Como decía, te estas volviendo vieja--- le dijo Leonor observándola desde el espejo, la diferencia entre ambas era muy poca, pero si se podía notar que Leonor lucía un poco más joven que Leanne, además de que Leonor conservaba su perfecta figura, ella no lucía embarazada.

---Me gusta envejecer--- le aseguro Leanne agorándola por completo--- Ya pase demasiado tiempo congelada en el tiempo, me agradan mis arrugas--- le dijo esta vez haciendo gestos para que se le formaran arrugas en el rostro

--- ¡No hagas eso!--- le pidió horrorizada Leonor al ver lo que hacía Leanne

---Pues entonces no me molestes o…

--- ¿O qué?--- le pregunto desafiante Leonor--- ¿Vas a quedarte así para siempre?

---… O se lo diré a King--- la desafió también Leanne

--- ¿Estás preocupada por los recuerdos que estas a punto de dejar salir?--- le pregunto ignorando lo que le acababa de decir, intentando molestarla de la misma forma en que ella la había molestado

---No se de que me estas hablando--- le dijo Leanne

--- ¿Estás segura?--- le pregunto con malicia Leonor apareciendo y desapareciendo en los diferentes espejos, fotografías y retratos que había en la habitación

--- ¡Detente! ¡No hagas eso!--- le pidió Leanne algo mareada por el continuo movimiento de Leonor

--- "No se de que me estas hablando"--- le rezongó Leonor con malicia--- No estoy asiento nada

--- ¡DETENTE!--- le grito Leanne, los cristales que había en la habitación estallaron en mil pedazos

--- ¡AY!--- grito de dolor Leonor antes de desaparecer

--- ¡LEANNE!--- Charlie entro a la habitación como un bólido; Leanne apenas si podía sostenerse en pie y estaba realmente pálida--- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te atacaron?--- le pregunto histérico Charlie al ver el estado en que se encontraba su esposa y las condiciones de la habitación; los demás llegaron sin aliento

--- Fue él…--- le contesto Leanne fuera de sí, recargando todo su peso en el cuerpo de Charlie

--- ¿Quién?--- le pregunto ahora más preocupado Charlie, paseando la mirada por la habitación, al igual que el resto de los presentes--- ¿Quién te ataco?

---Fue el bebé, el uso mi magia, me controlo por completo, me protegió--- le contesto Leanne intentando explicarle lo que había sucedido

--- ¡Oh, Leanne!--- sonrió aliviado Charlie, no había sido más que una alucinación de su esposa--- ¡Vamos! De regreso a la cama, creo que te hace falta descansar

--- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!--- le dijo enojada Leanne, no le gustaba que la tomaran de tonta--- ¡El bebé uso mi magia, me controlo!

--- ¡Si, claro! Duerme un poco--- le dio por su lado Charlie

---Si querida, lo mejor es que duermas un poco más--- intervino Molly, al igual que Charlie no creía en lo que les había dicho Leanne

--- ¡Quiero ver a King!--- les ordeno Leanne enfurruñada porque nadie le creía, se había metido a la cama y miraba ceñuda a todos los presentes

--- ¿Es posible?--- le pregunto en voz baja Harry a Hermione, interesado por lo que acababa de decir Leanne

---No lo se, nunca había oído hablar de algo así--- le contesto Hermione, igualmente interesada--- Sin lugar a dudas sería realmente impresionante

---Hola--- saludaron al unísono Candence y Kingsley entrando a la habitación

--- ¿Qué paso?--- pregunto Kingsley al ver la cara de mal humor que tenía Leanne

---Quiero hablar contigo a solas--- le dijo Leanne volteando la cara al resto de los presentes, pero sonriéndole a Candence

--- ¿Qué paso?--- le pregunto Kingsley cuando todos los demás salieron, sentándose al lado de Leanne

--- Leonor me estaba molestando…

--- ¡Leonor! ¿Qué hizo esta vez?--- le preguntó molesto Kingsley

---Pues que me estaba molestando--- le dijo Leanne--- Y yo le pedía que se detuviera pero ella no lo hizo hasta que el bebé uso mi magia y la hizo desaparecer, me controlo por completo--- le aseguro Leanne--- Tú si me crees, ¿verdad King?--- le pregunto Leanne con su carita de perrito triste

--- ¡Pero claro que si!--- le aseguro Kingsley--- ¡Esto es verdaderamente impresionante! ¡Por fin alguien que le de su merecido a esa arpía!--- continuo sonriente--- ¡Apenas es un feto y ya tiene semejantes poderes! Imagina lo que hará cuando crezca, inclusive puede llegar a ser más poderoso que tú

---Si, eso sería maravilloso--- coincidió Leanne

--- ¿No te molesta?--- le pregunto sorprendido Kingsley

--- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me parece total y completamente maravilloso--- le aseguro Leanne

--- ¡Vamos!--- le dijo Kingsley poniéndose de pie--- Es un día maravilloso como para que tú estés encerrada en esta habitación; si vas a contarles los siguientes recuerdos, será mejor que lo hagas en un lugar donde te sientas libre--- ayudó a Leanne a ponerse de pie---Todos están tomando té en el jardín.

Leanne y Kingsley salieron de la habitación a pesar de que Leanne no quería hacerlo, era algo bueno el hecho de que este tuviera tanto poder sobre de ella, aún cuando los recuerdos a los que se iba a enfrentar eran los peores de su vida.

--- ¿Te sientes mejor, querida?--- le pregunto Molly al ver enojo y tristeza en el rostro de Leanne

--- ¡No estoy loca! ¿Sabe?--- le dijo Leanne de mal humor

--- ¡Leanne…!--- la reprimió Kingsley--- Te estás comportando de forma muy infantil--- continuo divertido Kingsley--- Ahora siéntete y cuanta tú historia

---No creo que sea forma de hablarle a…--- empezó a decir Charlie pero Leanne le lanzó una mirada enfurecido, aún estaba molesta con él

---Tienen que entender que lo que estoy a punto de relatarles representan algunos de los peores recuerdos de mi vida--- les explicó Leanne

---No te preocupes, solo hazlo--- la animó Andrómeda

---Si, Leanne, ya lo pasado, pasado, no te puede hacer más daño--- continuó Ron

--- Bueno… creo que comenzaré con un recuerdo de James, siempre me pareció muy gracioso--- les aseguro Leanne de mejor humor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era tarde, su madre tenía que obligarlo a comerse esa tercera ración de tarta de melaza, bueno, no era tanto que lo obligara, sino que él así lo había querido; pero definitivamente resultaba más gratificante culparla a ella que decir que no había querido separarse de sus padres hasta el último momento.

Esos eran los pensamientos de James Potter mientras corría por la estación de trenes con su equipaje para no perder el tren que lo llevaría al mejor lugar del mundo; atravesó la barrera sin ningún problema, había poca gente, señal de que la mayoría había llegado a tiempo, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

Una hermosa joven estaba recogiendo su equipaje, su carrito se había descompuesto y ahora tendría que llevarlo en manos; a pesar de que le daba la espalda se podía decir que era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, la playera verde y los pantalones color caqui le quedaban que ni mandados a hacer.

Un fuerte viento soplo, arrebatándole la gorra que ocultaba su cabello, ese era el milagro que él estaba esperando para poder acercarse a ella. La gorra le golpeo en el rostro pero no tanto como el hecho de que el largo y brillante cabello rojo le diera a entender que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans

"_Heeeelloooo Evans"_--- fue en lo único en lo que podía pensar James mientras se acercaba a Lily para regresarle su gorra; su cabello despeinado y salvaje le confería un aspecto totalmente nuevo a Lily, que además se complementaba con su hermosa figura, ¿Dónde es que se había escondido los últimos cuatro años? Y ¿Por qué él no lo había visto antes?--- Aquí tienes tu gorra, Evans--- le dijo de la forma más galante que pudo James, con una inclinación de la cabeza y recogiendo el último bolso que quedaba en el suelo

---Gracias--- le dijo Lily si volverse, estaba muy ocupada ocultando su cabello

--- ¡Creo que te queda muy bonito!--- le aseguro James completamente embobado

---Yo no lo…--- empezó a decir amablemente Lily volviéndose hacía aquel que la había ayudado, hasta que vio de quien se trataba--- ¿Qué quieres Potter?--- le pregunto de malos modos arrebatándole su gorra y bolso de las manos--- ¿Intentas burlarte de mi?

--- ¡Claro que no Evans!--- le aseguró James--- En realidad estaba apunto de invitarte a salir

---En tus sueños

---Entonces nos vemos en mi cama--- le contesto sonriente James--- O en la tuya, las dos me parecen perfectas

--- ¡Piérdete, Potter!--- le gritó Lily empezando a caminar

---Siempre y cuando vengas conmigo--- le contesto James caminando detrás de ella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Fue en ese momento en que James se dio cuenta de que Lily era la mujer para él--- les aseguró Leanne--- Y se dejo de andar con tonterías de si le gustaba o no

---Era algo…--- empezó a decir Hermione insegura de cómo continuar

--- ¿Desvergonzado, inmaduro, directo, obsceno, descarado?--- le enumeró Leanne

---Creo que me quedaré con la última--- afirmó Hermione

---Ya conocía esa parte de mi padre, aunque me alegra saber como es que empezó todo--- le dijo Harry recordando el peor recuerdo de Snape

---Si y desafortunadamente ahí terminan los recuerdos agradables…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan sonriente?--- le preguntó Leanne a James al verlo entrar al vagón que compartirían

---Por nada en especial--- le aseguro de forma misteriosa James

---En fin…--- continuó Leanne sin muchos ánimos de indagar en el porque del buen humor de su amigo--- Quiero mostrarles algo--- les dijo Leanne revisando apresuradamente en su baúl--- Quería darles la noticia en persona--- Leanne sonreía mientras les mostraba sus amigos su insignia dorada de capitán de Quidditch--- ¿Qué les parece?--- les pregunto prendiéndosela en el pecho y mostrándola orgullosa

--- ¡Valla!--- dijo James observando como brillaba la insignia en el pecho de Leanne;"_Tendría que estar en el mió"_ pensó James sin poder evitarlo--- Me pregunta quien sería el elegido

---No pudieron haber elegido a nadie mejor--- le aseguro Sirius besando a su novia--- ¡Ahora soy el novio de la capitana de Quidditch!--- les dijo a los demás presentes con el mismo entusiasmo de una porrista

---Si, creo que deberías comenzar tú propio escuadrón de porristas--- le dijo Frank en tono de burla

---Si, Canuto, te verías realmente "hermoso" con unos pompones y faldita corta--- continuó con la broma James

---No les hagas caso--- le dijo Leanne besando a su novio--- Sólo están celosos porque ellos no son tan guapos como tú

---Yo también les tengo una sorpresa--- anunció Remus sacando algo de la bolsa de su chamarra--- ¡Me nombraron perfecto!--- les dijo completamente emocionado mostrándoles su insignia de prefecto

--- ¡Eso es genial, Remus!--- le dijo emocionado Sirius

---Si, Lunático, no podías haber elegido a nadie mejor--- secundo James

---Me alegra que nuestra amistad no te afectara--- le aseguro Leanne--- Tú padre debe haberse vuelto loco de contento

---Si, dijo que es de las mejores noticias que ha recibido en su vida--- le aseguro también Remus--- ¿Dónde esta la tuya?--- le pregunto Remus a Leanne

---Yo no…--- Leanne acababa de darse cuenta de que no había recibido su insignia de prefecta, recibir la de capitán le había borrado eso de la cabeza pero ahora que se lo recordaban, estaba completamente desecha---…recibí ninguna--- terminó Leanne intentando ocultar su tristeza ¿Por qué Dumbledore no la había elegido prefecta? ¿Quién podía ser mejor que ella para ese trabajo? ¿Quién podía haberla superado? Cuando hasta ahora nadie lo había hecho. Para que quería la estúpida insignia de capitán cuando no tenía la de prefecta ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubieran elegido a ella?--- Además, eso es para ñoños--- agregó al ver que todas la miraban--- ¡No tú Remus!--- corrigió al ver a su amigo--- El resto son unos ñoños

---Si, Remus es el único que vale la pena--- aseguró Alice

---Si antes éramos los reyes de Hogwarts, ahora seremos dioses--- James se extasió con ese pensamiento--- Un prefecto y una capitana, seremos inmunes a todos

Leanne y Remus se miraron unos segundos, ambos sabían cuales eran los planes de su amigo para ellos: sus escudos para romper las reglas y salir impune.

---Tengo un montón de planes para el equipo--- continuó James--- Los entrenamientos serán más intensos y las jugadas más espectaculares…

---No se si lo recuerdas James, pero la capitana del equipo es Leanne--- cortó a James por lo sano Kingsley--- Y le corresponde a ella hacer todos esos planes

--- ¡No te metas Kingsley!--- le pidió enojado James--- Esto es entre los miembros del equipo…

---Si es que continuas formando porte de el--- agregó Kingsley igualmente molesto

--- ¡Yo soy el equipo! Por si no te…

--- ¡Basta!--- termino la discusión Leanne--- James continua formando parte del equipo—le dijo a Kingsley--- Y yo soy quien va a poner todos las jugadas y entrenamientos--- le dijo a James

--- ¡Hola!--- saludó Lily entrando al vagón, aún llevaba el cabello despeinado y salvaje, tal y como le había gustado a James

---Hola--- saludaron los presentes

---Remus, te esperan en el vagón de prefectos--- Lily le informó a Remus--- ¡Oh! Yo también tengo una como esas--- le dijo a Leanne señalando su insignia--- Solo que la mía es de prefecta

A Leanne se le cayó el alma a los pies; Lily era prefecta y ella no

---Felicidades--- le dijo Leanne intentando salir del trance que esa noticia le había producido

---Vamos, Remus, nos están esperando--- le dijo sonriente a Remus

---Si…--- Remus se paró y caminó lentamente, no podía dejar de ver a Leanne quien parecía estar completamente ida, nunca la habían visto de esa forma: total y completamente derrotada

--- ¿Estás bien?--- le preguntó Sirius al ver la mirada perdida de su novia, así como su expresión ausente una vez que Remus y Lily salieron del vagón

---Leanne…

---Si, si, estoy bien--- les aseguró respondiendo a la llamada de Kingsley

No, no estaba bien; Lily era prefecta y ella no, la tonta de Lily la había superado, la insulsa, la completamente desabrida, la que no hacía más que respetar las reglas… una ñoña.

---Si, además quien quiere ser prefecta y hacer respetar las reglas cuando puedes romperlas y hacerlos enfurecer--- continuó Leanne intentando sonar más relajada, restándole importancia.

---Si--- concedieron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius

"_Pero tu quieres ser prefecta"_--- el pensamiento de Kingsley le llegó a Leanne tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta

"_Si, debería ser yo y no esa tonta de Lily Evans"_--- le aseguro Leanne

"_Tú lo mereces más que ella"_

"_No, Dumbledore tuvo razón al elegirla a ella; yo ya me he metido en muchos problemas y he sacado de muchos de ellos a James y a Sirius. Soy demasiado problemática como para que haga respetar las reglas._--- le aseguró Leanne tristemente---_ Lo siento."_--- le dijo mirándolo arrepentida

"_¿Por qué?"_--- le preguntó sin comprender Kingsley

"_Que por mi culpa no te hayan nombrado prefecto"_--- le contesto Leanne

"_No te preocupes, yo mismo me lo gane; Dumbledore sabía que si me nombraba prefecto haría todo lo posible por sacarte de problemas, de encubrir las travesuras de James y Sirius, en fin, hacer todo lo posible por que tú y ellos no se vieran en problemas. Yo también soy demasiado problemático"_

*****

---Excelente entrenamiento Leanne, este ha sido el mejor de todos--- le aseguró Dumbledore al terminar el primer entrenamiento--- Pude ver un fuego y una pasión que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, en verdad estaba determinada a derrotarme y casi lo logras

---Si hice la tarea en vacaciones, sabe--- le dijo Leanne sin muchos ánimos--- Puedo retirarme ya, estoy muy cansada

---Si, claro, supongo que me deje llevar por tu entusiasmo--- le contesto sin perder la sonrisa

---Gracias

--- ¿Sucede algo malo?--- le preguntó al ver la forma en que caminaba y su falta de animo

---Todo está bien--- le aseguró Leanne con fingido entusiasmo

--- ¿Segura?

---Si, es solo que es agotador estar siempre en medio de las discusiones de James y King o ser el motivo de ellas--- le mintió Leanne

--- ¿Estas completamente segura de que no hay nada que quieras decirme?--- le preguntó Dumbledore cuando Leanne tomó el picaporte de la puerta

--- ¿Por qué?--- le preguntó Leanne sin volverse y aún manteniendo la mano en el picaporte--- ¿Por qué eligió a Lily sobre de mí? ¿Por qué la nombro a ella prefecta y a mi no? Cuando usted sabe que yo siempre he querido ser prefecta ¿Por qué?--- le pregunto completamente enojada con el anciano profesor--- Estoy completamente segura de que la profesora McGonagall me puso a mí como primera opción. Yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo del que va a hacer Lily

---No lo hubieras hecho--- le aseguro Dumbledore--- Escúchame--- le pidió al ver que Leanne se disponía a replicar--- Esa clase de poder no hubiera significado nada para ti. Estas acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de poder y autoridad aunque no la necesites, aunque no la pidas--- le explicó Dumbledore--- Se que quieres ser prefecta porque tú madre y tus dos abuelas lo fueron y porque para ellas hubiera significado mucho que tú también lo fueras, pero no hubiera sido nada más que otro escalón al que te permitieron acceder sin que lo necesitaras ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera nombrado prefecta?--- le pregunto Dumbledore

---Yo… yo…--- Leanne no sabía que contestar

---Lo hubieras tomado como un juego, no le hubieras dado la importancia que realmente tiene; te hubieras brincado todas las reglas escritas y las hubieras roto con tal de proteger a tus amigos--- respondió por ella--- Minerva aún cree que todo aquello en lo que te ves involucrada es por culpa de James y de Sirius y que tú no haces más que respaldarlos para evitarles más problemas, pero yo se que de un 100% de las travesuras que realizan nosotros nos enteramos del 10% y se castigan el 5% porque del resto no tenemos pruebas suficientes o porque no lo podemos demostrar--- le relató--- Se que has influido mucho en que sus victimas no los delaten, ya sea borrando sus memorias o llegando a acuerdos con ellos, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Severus si tú obtuvieras semejante poder?

Leanne no contesto, sino que simplemente observo al profesor, claro que sabía lo que le sucedería a Snape si ella no podía controlar a sus amigos

---Hasta ahora no han hecho más que romper tontas reglas del colegio pero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando causen un daño irreparable y se vean juzgados por las leyes de los magos? ¿Serías capaz de sacarlos de ese problema? ¿Romperías las reglas que tan celosamente guarda tú madre? ¿Te convertirías en prófuga de la ley junto con ellos, con tal de no verlos en Azkaban?

---S…

--- ¿Arrastrarías a Kingsley contigo?--- le pregunto Dumbledore, cortando así la respuesta afirmativa de Leanne, quien pensó mejor las cosas--- Porque Kingsley iría detrás de ti sin pensarlo

---Encontraría la forma de dejarlo fuera de esto--- le aseguró Leanne

---Pero él no te dejaría hacerlo sola, él esta a tú lado sin importar nada; están unidos más allá de lo que yo mismo puedo entender--- la corrigió--- Existimos personas que luchamos todas nuestras vidas para tener lo que tú tienes sin ningún esfuerzo. El poder y el éxito se mueren por ser tus amigos y tú los has tenido tanto tiempo a tú lado que se han vuelto irrelevantes. Dime una cosa Leanne, ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto los entrenamientos de Quidditch o los que realizamos aquí o en tu casa? ¿Por qué te da tanta alegría cuando los realizas a la perfección? ¿Por qué toda esa satisfacción y no sientes nada cuando te dan algo o dan por sentado que puedes hacer tal cosa?--- le pregunto el profesor

---Yo…

---Es por el esfuerzo y sacrificio que estas mismas representan para ti--- le contestó el profesor--- Porque es algo que te has ganado por tus propios meritos, que has hecho por ti misma y no por lo que te han dado; es por eso que los disfrutas y les das la importancia que verdaderamente tienen, porque te los ganaste con el sudor de tu propia frente. Es por eso que te nombraron capitana de tu equipo, por lo que has demostrado en el campo de juego, con tu sudor y esfuerzo, no porque todos creen que eres buena o perfecta para el trabajo--- le explicó Dumbledore--- ¿Comprendes ahora el porque?

---Si--- le contesto sinceramente Leanne--- Tiene razón, Lily es la más adecuada para el trabajo, ella se lo ha ganado y yo simplemente lo merecía. Puedo hacerle una pregunta, profesor

---Claro, pregunta lo que quieras

---Kingsley se vió afectado por mi culpa

---No, el joven Shacklebolt hubiera hecho lo mismo que usted, ambos son demasiado problemáticos--- le aseguró con una sonrisa

*****

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le preguntó Kingsley sentándose al lado de Leanne en el pasto, ella llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch y su escoba, además estaba cubierta de barro

---Las audiciones para Guardián han sido un fracaso--- le contesto Leanne dejándose caer en el regazo de Kingsley--- Todos los que se presentaron son inservibles, no tienen talento y vuelan fatal. Steve era demasiado rutinario pero era el mejor Guardián de todos los tiempos

---Si, vi las audiciones--- coincidió con ella Kingsley--- Aunque Mark es bastante bueno--- le aseguró Kingsley

---Hasta que un par de faldas se le ponen enfrente--- lo corrigió Leanne--- Es una debilidad que cualquiera de los demás equipos podría aprovechar al máximo, sobre todo Slytherin

---Tal vez con algo de entrenamiento…

---Si, tal vez; además, pasado mañana habrá nuevas audiciones--- le dijo algo más resignada Leanne

---Ya verás que encontraras a alguien--- la animó Kingsley

--- ¡Hay King! ¿Y si no encuentro a nadie?--- le preguntó completamente destrozada--- Te puedes imaginar la vergüenza que pasaré frente a todos, mi primer año como capitana y lo arruino todo

---No lo harás, ¡Vamos, Le, arriba ese animo! Lo encontraras, ya lo verás--- le aseguró Kingsley

Leanne no pudo dormir nada, eran las tres de la mañana y ella continuaba recostada en su cama sin poder cerrar los ojos; la idea de no poder encontrar un Guardián tan bueno como Steve la atormentaba de tal forma que le impedía dormir.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma: saber que fracasaría a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Ella nunca había dependido de nadie más a la hora de alcanzar sus metas, siempre había tomado el toro por lo cuernos y se había enfrentado a todo aquello que se le viniera enfrente.

Se levantó completamente furiosa con todos y con ella misma, de ser necesario obligaría a Steve a regresar al colegio; siempre quedaba su intelecto y su genialidad, ¿Qué tan difícil sería ingresar al Ministerio y falsificar los resultados de Steve para hacer parecer que se había cometido un error y había reprobado en todo?

Se levantó, no soportaba estar un segundo más en esa cama que no hacíamos que recordarle todos sus problemas y que hasta ahora no había llegado a solucionar. Un paseo nocturno siempre la había ayudado a despejarse.

No era que sus paseos nocturnos no le hayan dado problemas; cercanía a la muerte, sería lo más correcto, pero no podía evitar sentirse más relajada cada vez que lo hacía, por lo menos hasta que se veía de frente con la muerte.

El silencio del castillo tenía un efecto relajante en ella y el aire fresco de los jardines no hacía más que atraerla; como le hubiera gustado traer su escoba y dar una vuelta en el campo de Quidditch, eso definitivamente la hubiera terminado de relajar, pero de todas formas decidió ir y darse un vuelta por ahí, oler el pasto mojado e imaginarse que por fin había encontrado a su Guardián perfecto; aquel que la haría aún más indestructible de lo que ya era, el que la ayudaría a llevar el equipo a la victoria y dejar la copa en su casa, en su hogar.

--- ¡King…!--- dijo Leanne en voz baja, sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos

Kingsley volaba bajo el cielo estrellado, había hechizado varias quaffle para que volaran hacía él, mientras él evitaba que estas misma ingresarán en alguno de los tres aros.

Era realmente impresionante la forma en que volaba, perecía que no necesitara de la escoba, se movía con la majestuosidad propia de un fénix y había logrado detener todas las quaffle, ninguna había logrado ingresar a los aros. Era el mejor Guardián que Leanne había visto.

--- ¡King!--- le gritó Leanne, este se distrajo un solo segundo, lo suficiente para que una quaffle arremetiera contra el, dándole directamente en el estomago bajo--- ¡Finite Incantatem!--- todas las quaffle dejaron de volar y cayeron al suelo, Leanne se acercó a Kingsley, quien había aterrizado a pocos metros de ella--- ¡Lo siento! No quería distraerte, es solo que me impresiona la forma en que vuelas

---Estoy… bien… no te… preocupes--- le contesto Kingsley mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que la había sacado la quaffle

--- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?--- le preguntó enojada Leanne, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo--- ¡Me tienes sufriendo por no tener un Guardián y tú eres perfecto!

---Primero que nada: Auch--- le dijo ahora sobándose en el lugar donde Leanne le había pegado--- Y segundo: no es de tú incumbencia--- le dijo tomando su escoba y alejándose de Leanne

--- ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia!--- le dijo enojada Leanne evitando que este se alejara de ella--- ¡Tú eres el Guardián perfecto, juntos podrías llegar muy lejos! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Nunca antes me habías ocultado nada

---No me interesa jugar profesionalmente--- le contestó con evasivas--- Y hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho

--- ¡King! ¡Por favor!--- le dijo Leanne colgándose de su cuello--- ¡Se mi Guardián! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico!

--- ¡No!--- le contesto Kingsley

--- ¿Por qué no?

---Porque no

--- ¡Por favor!--- le suplicó de nuevo Leanne--- ¡Te necesito ahora más que nuca, por favor King! No me hagas esto ¡No me abandones cuando más te necesito! ¡Cuando más necesito de tú ayuda! ¡Cuando mi vida depende de ti!

--- ¡Que no! Ahora bájate de mi cuello--- le ordenó Kingsley luchando por quitarse a Leanne de encima

--- ¡NO!--- Leanne se abrazó con más fuerza a Kingsley que lo tumbo y esta aprovechó ese momento para subírsele encima, evitando que Kingsley pudiera levantarse--- ¡Por favor, King, por favor!--- le suplicó Leanne

--- ¡No, Leanne, no lo pienso hacer!--- le contesto Kingsley forcejeando para quitársela de encima, mientras Leanne luchaba para mantenerlo sometido

--- ¿Por qué no?--- le preguntó enojada

--- ¡Porque no pienso darle esa satisfacción a James!--- le gritó enojado

--- ¿Qué?--- le preguntó Leanne sin comprender lo que había dicho su amigo, dejando de forcejear con él, al igual que Kingsley, derrotado por fin por lo que había dicho

---No voy a darle la satisfacción a James de darme ordenes y adjudicarse el triunfo--- le contestó Kingsley sin mirarla--- Si formo parte del equipo, comenzaría una lucha de poder entre los dos para ver quien es que merece ser el mejor después de ti--- le explico

---Yo no lo…

--- ¿Permitirías?--- le preguntó Kingsley--- Pasará, aún así lo quieras o no. Se que soy bueno y que ayudaría mucho al equipo pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda, no piensa rebajarme al nivel de James, no en una competencia en la que se que ya soy el ganador--- le aseguró Kingsley con toda la arrogancia de quien tiene razón

--- ¡Olvídate de James! ¡Olvídate de todos! ¡Hazlo por mi!--- le pidió Leanne--- ¡Por favor!—le suplicó Leanne con esa carita de cachorro triste, con la que sabía que Kingsley caía, siempre caía

--- ¡No! Esta ve no va a funcionar--- le aseguró Kingsley reanudando su lucha por quitarse de encima a Leanne--- ¡Ni por ti ni por nadie!

--- ¿No lo vas a hacer?--- le preguntó enojada

--- ¡NO!

--- ¿Me vas a dejar sufrir por no poder tenerte?

--- ¡SI!

--- ¿Me vas a decepcionar?--- le preguntó aún más enojada

---Si

--- ¡Está bien!--- le gritó enojada Leanne--- ¡No me ayudes! ¡Quédate con tú estúpido orgullo! ¡PORQUE ME ACABAS DE PERDER A MI! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT! ¡TE ODIO!--- Leanne se puso de pie, estaba realmente furiosa con Kingsley

---No, tú no me odias--- le aseguró Kingsley jalándola, evitando de esa forma que se fuera de su lado y obligándola a recostarse a su lado--- Tú nunca podrías odiarme--- le dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza para que no se le escapara--- Tú me amas más de lo que puedes soportar--- le dijo de nuevo con la misma arrogancia de quien tiene razón

--- ¡Déjame, déjame estúpido! ¡TE ODIO!--- Leanne forcejaba para librarse del abrazo de Kingsley pero este era demasiado fuerte para ella

---Lo haré con una condición--- le dijo al oído, con esto Leanne dejo de forcejear

--- ¿Qué?--- le pregunto Leanne

---No recibiré órdenes de James y si alguna vez intenta obligarme a hacerlo le partirle la cara y tú no meterás ni un solo dedo para impedirlo--- le dijo Kingsley al oído

--- ¡Está bien!--- le contestó Leanne sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándose con fuerza a él--- Sabía que lo harías, nunca has podido decirme que no--- le aseguró

---Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado chantajista--- le dijo sonriente--- Pero entre más chantajista, más me gustas

---Si…--- Leanne no terminó de contestar sino que se quedo dormida abrazada a Kingsley. No había nada más relajante para ella que la seguridad de los brazos de su querido King

Kingsley la tomó en brazos y la llevó de nuevo al colegio

--- ¿Qué haces?--- le preguntó Lily al ver entrar a Kingsley a la sala común llevando en brazos a Leanne

---Andaba caminando sonámbula y por casualidad me la encontré--- le mintió con descaró Kingsley

--- ¡Oh si!--- le dijo sin creerle una sola palabra _"¡Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo!"_, pensó mirando escrutadoramente a Kingsley _"Aunque Leanne siempre anda detrás de él, porque no podría hacerlo también cuando duerme, la he escuchado llamarlo en sueños en diferentes ocasiones. Si no supiera que ama a Sirius, yo diría que esta demasiado interesada en él"_--- Yo me encargó de aquí en adelante--- Kingsley colocó con cuidado a Leanne en un sofa y esperó a que Lily hiciera su parte--- ¡Mobilicorpus!--- el cuerpo de Leanne se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y camino detrás de Lily

---Te agradecería que no se lo contaras a nadie y estoy seguro que Leanne opina lo mismo, especialmente a Sirius--- le pidió Kingsley antes de que Lily desapareciera por las escaleras que conducen a los cuartos de las mujeres

---Buenas noches--- se despidió simplemente Lily

---Buenas noches…

*****

---Te había dicho cuanto es que odio la clase de herbología--- le dijo Leanne a Lily; ese día les había tocado trabajar de compañeras y ella era la única cubierta de barro a causa de el Geranio con Colmillos no se dejaba replantar

---No es tan malo como parece--- le dijo divertida Lily mientras le arrojaba un poco más de barro a la ropa

--- ¡Muy graciosa!--- le contesto Leanne con toda la acidez de la que era capaz--- Debería ser trabajo de hombre

---Pues James y Kingsley están teniendo más problemas que nosotras--- le dijo señalando hacía el otro lado de la habitación, donde el Geranio tenía atrapado a James por el brazo y Kingsley no hacía mucho por ayudarlo a liberarse

---Si, bueno, eso es porque se odian hasta la medula--- le contesto Leanne intentando no verse en el mismo problema que James, auque el Geranio estaba ganado la batalla--- Además, no veo que tú hagas mucho por ayudarme

---Es más divertido verte sufrir--- le aseguro Lily con una sonrisa--- Venga, te voy a ayudar--- Lily se lanzó sobre la planta y entre las dos pudieron replantarla con un éxito apabullante

---James no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la clase--- le dijo Leanne en voz baja a Lily mientras observaban como el resto de sus compañeros continuaban luchando con sus Geranios

--- ¡Si, claro!--- le dijo de forma sarcástica Lily

---No ha dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vio aquel día en el tren, cuando tenías todo el cabello "despeinado y salvaje", tal y como lo llevas ahora--- le dijo en tono de burla, Lily se paso la mano por su cabello y se lo alboroto un poco más, solo para molestar--- En serio, Lily, James esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad, estoy segura que cambiaría totalmente su actitud con Snape

---No creo que pueda llevarme bien con semejante alimaña--- le aseguró Lily, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Leanne y fue ahí cuando agradeció tener algo de barro en el rostro

--- ¡Vamos Lily! Solo dale una oportunidad, además, a ti también te gusta--- le dijo sonriente Leanne

--- ¡Claro que no!--- le dijo Lily algo molesta

--- ¡Claro que te gusta!--- le aseguro Leanne--- La otra noche te escuche nombrarlo entre sueños y lo decías que lo amab…

--- ¡Cállate!--- Lily salto encima de Leanne y le cubrió la boca con ambas manos--- ¡No vuelvas a decir nada semejante a eso! ¡Y mucho menos a él!

--- ¡Está bien! ¡No lo haré!--- le aseguró Leanne algo adolorida por la acción tan brusca de su amiga--- Pero él si te quiere, en verdad, Lily, James te quiere más de lo que él mismo quiere admitir, solo dale una oportu…

--- ¡Basta!--- le pidió enojada Lily. Leanne pudo ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su amiga

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le preguntó preocupada Leanne

--- ¿Acaso no crees que no me he dado cuenta de que él me quiere?--- le pregunto enojada Lily--- No soy tan tonta como tú crees, pero en el corazón de James hay alguien más y mientras él no se deje de preguntar ¿Qué pasaría si…? Yo no puedo permitirme enamorarme de él más de lo que ya estoy--- le dijo tristemente Lily

---James solamente piensa en ti--- le aseguró Leanne--- Yo no he visto a nadie más rodeando en su cabeza

---Créeme cuando te digo que si hay alguien más--- la corrigió Lily--- No es culpa de ella, ni siquiera lo sabe, pero lo que James siente por ella es más grande de que lo yo podría soportar

---Lily…

---No te preocupes Leanne, es algo que he conocido desde siempre; James no puede dejar de pensar en ella y yo no podría tener una relación con él cuando se que esta pensando en alguien más--- le aseguró tristemente Lily

---Hablaré con él y lo haré entrar en razón--- le aseguró Leanne--- Yo se que es a ti a quien quiere, es solo que a veces necesita un jalón de oídos

---No lo hagas, no la quiero meter en problemas. Ella es muy feliz con quien esta y si intervienes puedes provocar un desastre--- le pidió Lily--- Ya lo superaré--- le aseguró Lily con una falsa seguridad, de esas que Leanne conocía a la perfección

"_Hablaré con él, le guste o no a Lily; ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos y nadie se va a interponer entre ellos, así la tenga que quitar yo misma"_--- pensó Leanne, estaba decidida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión

*****

---Hola--- saludo Leanne a James colgándose del cuello de este--- ¿Qué haces?

---Intentando estudiar, pero tu no haces más que interrumpirme--- le contesto James intentando sonar molesto pero le encantaba que Leanne se colgara de él y la sonrisa en su rostro lo arruino todo

--- ¡Si, claro!--- le dijo sarcástica Leanne--- Desde hace días que quería hablar a solas contigo--- Leanne se bajo del cuello de James y se sentó a su lado, sonriente

--- ¡Oh, si! ¿Y de qué se trata?--- le preguntó sonriente este, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban a solas y eso lo hacía feliz

--- ¿Estás loco o simplemente eres tonto?--- le pregunto enojada Leanne

---No se de que me estás hablando--- le contestó James sin saber a lo que se refería su amiga

--- ¡Vas a dejar ir al amor de tú vida por otra cualquiera!--- le dijo Leanne--- Ya lo se James, lo se todo y francamente me sorprende que no pienses hacer nada para evitar que ella se aleje de ti

--- ¿Tú… tú lo sabes?--- le pregunto James preocupado, había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para que Leanne no se enterará

--- ¡Pues claro que lo se!--- le aseguro Leanne--- No puedo creer que la dejes escapar; si fuera yo, lucharía con todo lo que tengo con tal de tenerlo a mi lado. No seas tonto, James, lucha por la mujer que amas, no la dejes ir, que no te importen los demás; ella te ama y quiere estar contigo.

--- ¿Estás segura?--- le pregunto James, de pronto todo le parecía maravilloso; Leanne lo sabía, no estaba enojada con él y lo mejor de todo es que ella quería que luchara por ella y su amor--- Lo haré, lucharé, lucharé y ganaré--- le aseguro James poniéndose de pie y saliendo disparado, tenía que hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible; muy pronto los dos estarían juntos.

*****

--- ¡Buen trabajo, chicos!--- los felicitó Leanne después del entrenamiento de Quidditch--- Si continuamos trabajando como hasta ahora, la copa no nos abandonara

---Si, el equipo a mejorado mucho desde que Kingsley esta con nosotros--- les aseguró Jane, quien jugaba como buscadora

---Todos hemos hecho un trabajo excelente--- continuó Leanne--- Ahora a las duchas que ya es muy tarde y tenemos que estar en el gran comedor para la cena

Todos obedecieron la orden Leanne y se dirigieron a las duchas.

---Nos vamos--- le dijo James a Leanne una vez que estuvieron duchados

---Si, solo falta King--- le dijo Leanne buscando con la mirada a Kingsley

---Kingsley ya se fue--- le comunicó Jane--- Candence y él se fueron hace unos minutos

--- ¡Oh! Gracias Jane--- le dijo tristemente Leanne--- Vámonos entonces--- Leanne se abrazó a James y ambos salieron de los vestidores

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,_

_Descifrando, tu silencio..._

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,_

_Pero pierdo, en el intento_

---Tengo una sorpresa para ti--- le dijo sonriente James

--- ¿Qué es?--- preguntó interesada Leanne

---Es una sorpresa y por tanto no te puedo decir

--- ¡Oh, vamos, dime!--- le pidió Leanne

---Te tienes que cubrir los ojos--- James sacó una venda de su chamarra y la pasó alrededor de los ojos de Leanne--- Sin espiar o no te muestro nada

--- ¡Lo prometo!--- le juró Leanne marcando una cruz sobre su corazón

---Ahora déjame guiarte--- James tomó la mano de Leanne y comenzó a guiarla por los terrenos del colegio, hasta que se adentraron un poco en el bosque prohibido

--- ¿Estamos en el bosque prohibido?--- le preguntó Leanne al sentir el cambio de clima y ambiente

---Si, pero no te preocupes, no nos adentraremos mucho--- le aseguró James

Continuaron caminando por alrededor de 10 minutos más, hasta que se detuvieron en un claro del bosque

--- ¡Sorpresa!--- le dijo James quitándole la venda de los ojos a Leanne

--- ¡Oh, James, esto es hermoso!--- Leanne se quedo pasmada.

El claro al que la había guiado James estaba hermosamente decorado; había flores de todos los tipos y colores, además de hadas que daban un ambiente romántico con su luz y en el centro del claro una mesa con cena para dos a la luz de las velas y de testigos: la luna y las estrellas

--- ¿Te gusta?--- le preguntó James extasiado de ver la felicidad en el rostro de Leanne

--- ¿Gustarme?--- pregunto incrédula Leanne--- ¡Me fascina! Esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí--- le aseguró

_Y por mas que busco darte amor,_

_Nunca te fijas en mí,_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por ti_

--- ¿Dónde está?--- preguntó Leanne buscando a alguien con la mirada

--- ¿Dónde está quien?--- le preguntó James sin comprender

---Sirius ¿Dónde está Sirius?--- le preguntó Leanne volviéndose sonriente hacía su amigo

--- ¿Sirius? Sirius no está aquí--- le contestó James

--- Pero, entonces…--- Leanne miró sin entender a James, hasta que…--- ¡Oh James, por fin te decidiste!--- le dijo emocionada Leanne

---Si, por fin lo hice--- le contestó aliviado, por un momento pensó que Leanne no quería nada con él

--- ¡Y valla que ya era hora! Ya me estaba preocupando--- le dijo Leanne abrazándolo--- ¡Lily se va aponer muy feliz cuando vea la sorpresa que le tienes!

--- ¿Lily? ¡Esto no es para Lily!--- la arrigió James separándose de Leanne, esta lo miró sin entender--- Es para ti--- le aseguró mirándola a los ojos

--- ¿Qué?--- le preguntó Leanne sin entender lo que le había dicho su amigo

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

---Es para ti Leanne--- le volvió a decir James--- Después de la platica que tuvimos el otro día… supe que tenía que actuar ahora que ya sabía que tú sentías lo mismo por mi que yo por ti--- le explicó James--- Te amo Leanne, te amo con todo mi corazón

Leanne sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, estaba totalmente petrificada; podía ver en los ojos de su amigo que no mentía, que en verdad la amaba, apenas si podía respirar y no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor

---Me refería a Lily--- le dijo Leanne cuando por fin pudo articular palabra--- Es por Lily por quien tienes que luchar

---Lily no me importa en lo más mínimo, a la que yo amo es a ti--- le juro James acercándose a ella--- Y solamente puedo amarte a ti--- James la abrazo y fue acercando sus labio hasta que la beso y en cuanto sus labios se tocaron Leanne…

"_Es mi culpa Remus, por mi culpa Leanne esta muerta"--- Sirius cayó de nuevo al suelo, completamente derrotado_

"_Vuelve Leanne, vuelve conmigo, no me importa como lo hagas, solo vuelve"--- Sirius no se dio cuenta cuando Remus lo había transportado a su habitación, ahora estaba tendido sobre la cama y sollozaba abrazado a una vieja fotografía de ellos dos_

_Remus escuchaba como su amigo llamaba a gritos a alguien que no iba a regresar, como lloraba desesperado abrazado a una fotografía que sólo lo lastimaba más, recuerdos que lo atormentaban y que no le permitían ver más haya de ellos_

"_Hay Leanne, si no te hubieras ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado"_

"_¡LEANNE!"--- despertó gritando Sirius, de nuevo había tenido pesadillas_

_Él nunca había tenido pesadillas pero desde que Leanne se había ido de su lado, eran lo único que tenía, los rostros de Bella y Voldemort lo perseguían hasta el cansancio, torturándolo y Leanne, llamándolo a gritos, pidiéndole que la salve, que la ayude. Estaba condenado a una vida eterna de sufrimientos…_

"_Yo también la extraño James, pero no podemos detenernos, debemos continuar con nuestro vida, Leanne no hubiera querido que…."_

"_¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! LEANNE ERA TODO PARA MI Y AHORA YA NO ESTA"--- grito James derramando lágrimas de dolor, Lily no comprendía por lo que estaba pasando--- "Tengo un vacío aquí en el pecho y nada lo puede llenar"…_

"_Te extraño"--- Kingsley colocó un ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos sobre una tumba que rezaba:_

_Leanne Melinda Love_

_1960 – 19…_

---Leanne…--- la voz entrecortada de Sirius le partió el corazón de una forma inigualable--- ¿Cómo pudiste?--- una ira incontenible se apoderó de él y se lanzó sobre el que hasta hace unos segundo era su mejor amigo, le dio un puñetazo, quería matarlo, quería destruirlo; aquel que había jurado estar siempre a su lado y apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitara, ahora le estaba arrebatando a la mujer que significaba todo, a la única que había amado

--- ¡SIRIUS!--- una fuerza salió de Leanne y obligo a Sirius separarse de James

--- ¡Anda, defiende a tu nuevo novio!--- Sirius salió corriendo, no podía soportar ver como es que su novia y su mejor amigo se burlaban de él

---Sirius…--- Leanne tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo que acababa de ver le estaba causando un profundo dolor y lo que estaba sucediendo no hacía más que empeorar las cosas

---Leanne, espera--- le pidió James sujetándola por el brazo

--- ¡Suéltame! Tengo que alcanzarlo y explicarle las cosas--- Leanne derramaba lágrimas de dolor, se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie

--- ¡Por favor!--- pero Leanne ya no lo escucho porque esta salio corriendo detrás de Sirius

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,_

_Cuando alguien, te lástima,_

_Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más_

_Que te ame, sin medida,_

_Como duele verte suspirar,_

_Porque no voy a ser feliz,_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por ti_

--- ¡Por favor, escúchame!--- le suplicó James alcanzándola a medio camino

--- ¡NO, no quiero escucharte! Por tu culpa estoy a punto de perder a Sirius--- le gritó enojada--- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, James? ¿Por qué?

--- ¡PORQUE TE AMO!--- le grito James--- Te amo más que a mi propia vida, más que la amistad y el cariño que siento por Sirius, no me importa perder su amistad con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Puedo morir por ti si me lo pides

--- ¡Tú no me amas!--- le gritó también Leanne--- ¡Esto esta mal!

---Si amarte esta mal, entonces no quiero estar bien

--- ¡Basta James, por favor!--- Leanne no podía contener el dolor que sentía, su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle

---Es que no puedo olvidarte, entre más pasa el tiempo te amo mucho más--- le dijo James--- Déjame estar cerca de ti, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, lo feliz que te puedo hacer. No hay un minuto de mi tiempo que no me pases por el pensamiento. ¡Por favor, Leanne!

---Gracias a ti, hoy se lo que significa estar muriendo de dolor--- Leanne irradiaba odio con la mirada--- ¿Cómo puedes decirme todo eso? ¿CÓMO?

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

---No me culpes por quererte así--- le pidió James--- Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, simplemente te adoro con toda mi alma; eres todo lo que necesito… todo lo que quiero. Te lo juró Leanne, yo no planeé amarte, simplemente sucedió. Aún sin sentido, sin razón ni pensamiento, aún sin saber por qué te amo o por qué te pienso... pero sé que existes, y que eres mi sueño.

--- ¡Basta!--- le gritó Leanne--- ¡Esto es una locura, no puede ser real

---Te amo Leanne, te amo y no puedo evitar dejar de hacerlo porque eres mi razón de vivir, de ser y de existir; no puedes pedirme que deje de hacerlo porque simplemente moriría--- insistió James

--- ¡NO! YO NO TE AMO, NUNCA PODÍA AMARTE ¡YO SOLAMENTE AMO A SIRIUS Y NO PODRÍA AMAR A NADIE MÁS!--- le gritó Leanne, estaba completamente fuera de si, tenía que encontrar a Sirius y explicarle las cosas, tenía que asegurarse que él la continuara amando porque su vida dependía de ello, porque que sentido tenía vivir si Sirius no la amaba--- ¡Tú no me amas James, sólo estas encaprichado conmigo!

--- ¡Leanne…!

---Eres un ser egoísta, al que no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás, solamente quieres que el resto e nosotros te rindamos pleitesía, que nos convirtamos en sombras alrededor tuyo ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MÍ? ¿CÓMO?--- le grito Leanne desgarrándose la garganta

--- ¡Te amo…!

--- ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ME AMAS, PORQUE SI ME AMARAS NO SOPORTARÍAS VERME SUFRIR DE LA FORMA EN QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO! ¡NO SERÍAS CAPAZ DE CAUSARME SEMEJANTE DOLOR, UN DOLOR QUE SURGE DE SABER SI SIRIUS ME AMA O NO! ¡Todo es por tú culpa! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡NO SOPRTAS LA IDEA DE PERDERME, DE COMPARTIRME; PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE SOY PARA TI, UN OBJETO QUE CREES QUE TE PERTENECE!--- le gritó Leanne--- ¡Te odio James, te odio como nunca pensé poder hacerlo!--- le dijo Leanne antes de salir corriendo de nuevo

--- ¡Leanne…!

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_...Inalcanzable_

Las últimas palabras que le dedicó Leanne a James atravesaron su alma como un puñal, ella nunca le había hablado de esa forma, nunca lo había mirado con odio, porque lo que había en los ojos de Leanne era odio puro y todo estaba dirigido hacia él.

Leanne lo odiaba, ya nunca más lo volvería ver con amor, a sonreírle con la calidez que solo ella era capaz de transmitir.

La había perdido para siempre, la había perdido por idiota, había perdido a la mujer que más amaba, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana ¿y todo para qué?

Había perdido también a su mejor amigo, a Sirius, a su hermano del alma. Estaba completamente solo.

--- ¡Sirius…!

Sirius estaba recargado en la puerta de roble, el cabello le cubría el rostro, su respiración era agitada y temblaba de pies a cabeza; Leanne podía ver que Sirius apenas si podía contener el odio que lo embargaba.

--- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?--- le pregunto Sirius, cada palabra que pronunció estaba cargada con el más puro odio que Leanne había escuchado en su vida--- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?--- el grito de Sirius la obligó a retroceder, ella nunca lo había visto tan furioso y la mirada más triste, mezclada con un odio sobrenatural

--- ¡Déjame explicarte…!

--- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!--- apenas si podía respirar; un odio lo embargaba, un odio tan profundo que no sabía como sería capaz de contenerlo y Leanne no hacía más que empeorarlo, ella no podía estar sufriendo; no eras mas que… que…--- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE…! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME DE ESA FORMA? ¿CÓMO?

--- ¡Sirius, yo… yo nunca…!--- Leanne no encontraba la forma de explicárselo, no podía pensar mientras veía como es que Sirius la odiaba y las cosas que estaba pensando; estaba desecha--- ¡Yo te am…!

--- ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! TÚ NO PUEDES DECIR QUE ME AMAS, TÚ NO--- le gritó enfurecido Sirius--- ¡ME ENGAÑASTE, ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS Y RESULTA QUE VAS Y TE BESAS CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE TE PONE ENFRENTE EN CUANTO TE DOY LA ESPALDA! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO? TÚ Y JAMES SON LAS DOS PERSONAS MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA Y ME ENGAÑARÓN ¡ME ENGAÑARÓN! ¡No eres más que una cualquiera!--- le dijo con todo el odio del que era capaz

A Leanne se le partió el corazón en ese mismo momento; fue como sí el mismo trueno que surcó el suelo también le hubiera abierto el pecho y le hubiera hecho trizas el corazón, su corazón que ya de por si estaba muriendo lento.

La fría lluvia empezó a caer y toda esa frialdad la embebió el cuerpo y la mente de Leanne, un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, un frió que estaba llenando el vació que había dejado su corazón.

Sus ojos se volvieron opacos por un segundo y después transmitieron el mismo frío que inundaba su cuerpo; ya no quedaba una gota de calor en ella porque su corazón se había detenido, ya no latía más y todo porque Sirius había salido de él.

---No sabes como desearía no haberte conocido nunca--- el odio en los ojos de Sirius le aseguró que no era más que la pura verdad

---No te preocupes, no me volverás a ver --- le contestó Leanne con toda la tranquilidad del mundo--- Será como si nunca hubiera existido--- la frialdad de sus palabras sólo podía compararse con la frialdad de su mirar

---Me alegró--- Sirius se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de las puertas de roble

Leanne estaba empapada, se había quedado estática en el mismo lugar; la mirada de odio de Sirius estaba grabada en su retina; no estaba segura de que estuviera respirando porque no podía sentir como el oxigeno llenaba sus pulmones y si continuaba de pie era por pura inercia.

Pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que su corazón ya no latía y donde se suponía que tenía que estar ahora solo había un vació, profundo y negro que amenazaba con matarla, o tal vez ya lo estaba y esta no era más que su propio infierno personal.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

---Y dile a Funge que quiero esos reportes para mañana a primer hora; no me importa que ahora se el consejero del Ministro, aún tiene que responder ante mi--- le dijo Melinda a su secretario--- Ya tengo suficiente trabajo como para agregarle la irresponsabilidad de Funge

---Si señora Love--- el secretario de Melinda cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando salió

---Sí cree que va a pasar sobre de mí… ¡Leanne!--- Melinda se sorprendió al ver a su hija recostada en el sofa que había en su despacho, completamente empapada--- ¿Estás bien?--- le preguntó al ver la mirada perdida de su hija

---Si… si, estoy bien--- le contestó Leanne reaccionando e intentado ubicarse

---Estás toda empapada ¿Qué pasó?--- le preguntó sacando su varita y secando a su hija--- ¿El profesor Dumbledore sabe que estas aquí?

---Si, yo…--- a Leanne le estaba costando mucho trabajo ubicarse y pensar con claridad---… yo le pedí permiso para venir a verte--- le contesto intentando sonar lo suficientemente convencida

--- ¡Oh! ¡Que bueno! Ya me había preocupado--- le sonrió Melinda sentándose a su lado--- Me alegra que me hayas visitado, sabes, todo el día e sentido algo extraño en el pecho y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero supongo que no son más que locuras de tu vieja madre--- le dijo Melinda--- Aún estás muy fría, en realidad, estás tan fría como un témpano de hielo

---Melinda--- llamaron a la puerta

---Adelante Alastor--- Melinda se separó de Leanne para recibir a Moody

---Te traigo mis reportes, ya se que te guste revisarlos antes de marcharte a casa--- le dijo entregándole una carpeta con hojas--- ¡Pero si el la pequeña Leanne--- dijo acercándose a saludar a Leanne--- ¿Cómo estás?

---Bien--- le contesto fingiendo una sonrisa

---Gracias Moody, pero ya iba a acompañar a Leanne de regreso…

--- ¡NO!--- le gritó Leanne--- Es decir, termina tú trabajo, yo puedo esperar--- le aseguró Leanne arreglando su grito

---Si, Melinda, termina tú trabajo--- coincidió Moody--- Y si mal no recuerdo, a la pequeña Leanne le encanta el helado y en mi despecho tengo un gran bote del mejor helado de Florean Fortescue

---Me encantaría comer un poco--- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía a Moody

---Bueno, supongo que puedo terminar el trabajo mientras ustedes comen un poco de helado--- contestó resignada Melinda mientras veía como Leanne y Moody salían del despacho

--- ¿Cómo estás?--- le preguntó Moody a Leanne mientras le servía algo de helado en un tazón--- Come sin preocupación, no esta envenenado

---Gracias--- Leanne fingió de nuevo un sonrisa y comió sin muchos ánimos

--- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

---Genial--- le contestó Leanne con fingido entusiasmo

---Estaré viejo y algunos pensarán que loco, pero no soy el mejor auror del Ministerio por mi cara bonita--- le dijo Moody mirándola interrogativamente--- A ti te pasa algo y es verdaderamente grave o de lo contrario no estarías aquí fingiendo algo que no sientes

---Yo…

---Moody--- intervino Melinda--- Gracias por el helado pero Leanne y yo tenemos que marcharnos--- Leanne se puso inmediatamente de pie y siguió a su madre--- Vamos, te llevaré a casa…

--- ¿Melinda, Leanne?--- preguntó sin entender Octavio al ver entrar a la casa a su esposa y a su hija--- ¿Qué pasó?

---Nada, no paso nada--- le contesto Melinda a su esposo llevando a Leanne a su habitación

--- ¿Cómo que no paso nada? Vienes con Leanne y ella parece estar…--- pero Octavio no supo como contestar, él nunca había visto a su hija de esa forma--- ¿Qué paso?--- pregunto preocupado al darse cuanta del estado en que estaba su hija

--- ¿Qué pasa aquí?--- intervino Camus al escuchar voces

---Déjenme llevarla a su habitación y les explicaré todo--- les contestó Melinda desesperada por las preguntas de su esposo y suegro

--- ¿A su habitación?--- preguntó sin entender Camus

---Leanne tiene que regresar al colegio, no puede quedarse en casa--- le dijo Octavio a su mujer

--- ¡Leanne se va a quedar aquí! ¡Ella no va a regresar a ese lugar!--- le dijo enojada

--- ¡Pero querida! El lugar de Leanne está en Hogwarts--- apoyó a su hijo Camus

--- ¡Le agradecería que no se metiera en esto, Camus! He dicho que Leanne se queda aquí--- se sobrepuso Melinda

--- ¡Melinda!

--- ¡Leanne no volverá a poner un pie en ese lugar, no mientras ese animal este ahí!--- le gritó Melinda amenazando a su esposo con la varita

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntaron sin entender Camus y Octavio

---A tú hija le rompieron el corazón y tú quieres obligarla al regresar a ese lugar--- le dijo furioso Melinda

--- ¡Le romp…! ¿Le rompieron el corazón?--- dijo incapaz de entender Octavio--- No, no puede ser

---Pues así es--- le aseguro Melinda

---Pero ella tiene que regresar a…

--- ¡No va a regresar! Primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver--- le dijo amenazadoramente Melinda

--- ¿Qué pasa aquí?--- preguntó Antonela, la madre de Melinda, apareciendo por la chimenea y al ver que su hija apuntaba con su varita a su esposo--- Tú carta sonaba verdaderamente urgente

---Ahora te lo explico, madre, sólo quiero asegurarme que a mi esposo le quedo suficientemente clara nuestra charla--- le dijo Melinda a su mamá--- ¿Me entendiste Octavio?

---Si--- le contestó Octavio al ver la mirada decidida de su esposa

---Ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación--- le pidió Melinda a su madre

--- ¡…Lamento que Leanne haya levantado todos los sortilegios defensivos del castillo, pero no me pida que sienta lastima por lo que sucedió!--- le dijo enojada Melinda a la cabeza de Dumbledore que se había hecho presente en la chimenea de su despacho--- Además, no es que le sorprenda demasiado, usted le ha enseñado como hacerlo

---Lo se querida, pero dejo al castillo totalmente desprotegido solo para desaparecerse; hay gente inocente que saldría muy perjudicada si nos atacan--- intentó razonar con ella Dumbledore

--- ¡Por Merlín, profesor! ¿Acaso quería que mi hija pensará racionalmente cuando le acaban de destrozar el corazón?--- le preguntó incrédula Melinda--- No se preocupe, en seguida voy para allá y arregló la situación--- le dijo molesta

---No es necesario que lo hagas, ya me encargue yo de reactivar todos los sortilegios--- le aseguró el profesor Dumbledore

---Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?--- le pregunto molesta Melinda

--- ¿Me gustaría saber cuando es que Leanne regresara?--- le preguntó el profesor a Melinda, esta tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de contestar, estaba verdaderamente furiosa

---No creo que Leanne regrese al castillo, no la pienso obligar y nadie más lo hará--- le contestó Melinda intentando mantener a raya su coraje

---El lugar de Leanne esta en Hogwa…

---Le diré lo mismo que le dije a mi esposo--- lo interrumpió Melinda--- Leanne no volverá a poner un pie en ese lugar mientras Sirius Black este ahí. No quiero sonar grosera, profesor, pero de ser necesario me enfrentaré a usted y a todo aquel que intente obligar a mi hija a regresar a un lugar en el que ella no quiere estar--- le aseguró Melinda irguiéndose cuan alta era--- Sólo sobre mi cadáver la sacarán de aquí y créame, profesor, cuando le digo que voy a luchar por ella con uñas y dientes cual fiera salvaje con tal de defender a mi hija…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hola amigos!!!!

Bueno, nada mas una aclaración, este capitulo termina en los recuerdos de Leanne


	32. CORAZONES ROTOS

Hola amigos!!!!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, nada más me gustaría aclararles una cosa: el capitulo continua donde dejamos el anterior, en los recuerdos de Leanne, en el pasado

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

32. CORAZONES ROTOS

_Jamás olvidas a tu gran amor, te enseñas a vivir con su recuerdo, vives su ausencia, lloras cuando hacen eco sus palabras en tu corazón, te duele el pecho de tanto añorar los momentos vividos. Sueñas el rencuentro, pero no, jamás lo olvidas si es en realidad el gran amor de tu vida. Los grandes amores nunca se olvidan, con el tiempo solo te quedara un recuerdo hermoso de una relación que no pudo ser._

El latido de su corazón había regresado, su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo pero era un latido diferente, un latido que no tenía sentido para ella, un latido que estaba descompasado, uno que la lastimaba, que la hería porque estaba envenenado.

Cada latido de su corazón le recordaba el vació que había en el, un vació que se iba extendiendo poco a poco por todo su cuerpo; una oscuridad y un frío que la entumecía, que la hacia olvidar que estaba viva, que le arrebataba segundo a segundo una humanidad que ya no le pertenecía, el recuerdo de una vida que se estaba haciendo cada vez más borroso; un latido que le arrebataba la vida, un latido irregular que le recordaba que estaba muerta en vida.

Su respiración era irregular, asfixiante, superficial; una que no le permitía asegurarse si es que de verdad estaba ahí o no.

Se sentía como una extraña en su propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía. Sentía como si la hubieran arrancado de su propio cuerpo y estuviera sintiendo algo que no le pertenecía.

Leanne era un cascarón vació, le habían arrancado el alma y el corazón y le habían permitido continuar viviendo una vida que ya no era vida.

Le habían sacado el corazón del pecho, lo habían pisoteado, destrozado, mutilado y lo habían regresado a su pecho esperando que cumpliera con todas las funciones que debía desarrollar. El de Leanne estaba roto más allá de toda esperanza.

Sabía que era una tontería pero siempre había pensado que sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, aún cuando no se conocían porque sus corazones sabían que algún día se conocerían; que sus latidos era uno mismo y que juntos hacían el sonido más maravilloso del mundo pero ahora estaba solo, solo y latiendo solamente para recordarle que lo haría así hasta que por fin se detuviera.

Si iba a morir ¿Por qué no moría en ese mismo instante? Cuando la luz y el calor la habían abandonado para siempre ¿Por qué la obligaban a vivir una vida sin él? ¿Por qué le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba? Y la vida la obligaba a vivir sólo para burlarse de ella ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera sentir nada pero sin embargo un dolor insoportable le taladraba el alma? ¿Dónde estaba ese bálsamo aliviador? ¿Dónde estaba la luz que le permitiría salir de ese túnel de interminable oscuridad? ¿Dónde estaba la mano amiga que la ayudaría a salir de ese letargo que la estaba matando lentamente?

Ni siquiera podía llorar, sus ojos se habían secado y estaban completamente ciegos, incapacitados por las ondas de dolor que emanaban de su corazón; ni siquiera podía respirar porque cada respiración le recordaba al corazón que ella estaba viva y debía sufrir.

Sabía que tenía que recordar su nombre, todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, los recuerdos felices pero no podía hacerlo; lo único que podía recordar eran sus últimas palabras:

"_¡No eres más que una cualquiera!"_

"_No sabes como desearía no haberte conocido nunca"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, le inundaban el cerebro y le apuñalaban el alma y el corazón; herían un cuerpo insensible y lo hacían con un sadismo inhumano.

Ella se había entregado completamente a él; le había dado su corazón, su alma, su mente y sus pensamientos; toda ella le pertenecía completamente, pero por sobre todas las cosas le había entregado su amor y ese mismo amor es el que la había destruido; él había tenido todo ese tiempo en sus manos el poder para destruirla y lo había hecho de la forma más cruel que se pudieran imaginar, ahora ya no quedaba nada de ella porque cada célula de su ser estaba impregnada con la esencia de aquel al que había amado y al estar lejos de él eran esas mismas células quienes pedían a gritos su regreso y luchaban por alejarse de la esterilidad en la que se había convertido el cuerpo de Leanne; unas células que la lastimaban en cada intento de escapatoria y que no se detendrían hasta que lo lograran.

Si, Leanne estaba en su propio infierno personal, uno del que nunca saldría, uno tan oscuro que la hacía olvidar su humanidad, uno que inundaba su alma de odio y venganza, de un dolor que sólo terminaría cuando eliminara a la razón del mismo; un fuego abrasivo se apodero de ella, ¿Qué diferencia haría eso ahora? Cuando ya no podía sentir nada más que dolo. La diferencia era que ahora la locura se había apoderado de ella, una locura que solo termina con la muerte, la muerte de aquel que la hirió tan cruelmente…

---Adelante--- el profesor Dumbledore se recostó tranquilamente en el respaldo de su silla--- Melinda…

---Buenos días profesor--- saludó Melinda sentándose en la silla frente al Director

--- ¿En qué puedo servirte?

---Se que la última vez que hablamos me comporte de una forma totalmente inadecuada con usted pero…

---Pero lo merecía--- le dijo sin molestarse el profesor Dumbledore--- Fui totalmente insensible al sufrimiento de Leanne y no hice más que pensar en m… en lo académico y no sabes como me arrepiento ¿Cómo se encuentra?

---Esta totalmente destrozada--- le dije tristemente Melinda--- ¡Ni siquiera se si… si respira o no!--- continuo intentando contener las lágrimas--- ¡No hago más que revisar si es que esta respirando o si su corazón por fin se detuvo!--- le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado desesperada--- ¡Mi hija esta sufriendo y no se como ayudarla!--- Melinda dejo salir unas lágrimas completamente desesperara--- ¡Tiene la mirada perdida y apagada, no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro y esta tan helada como un témpano de hielo! Es como si estuviera muerta en vida.

---Se pondrá bien, ya lo veras--- le aseguró Dumbledore abrazándola

---No hago más que repetirme eso mismo o lo que le espera a Sirius puede ser fatal--- le dijo Melinda secándose las lágrimas e intentando recuperar la compostura--- Pero no es a eso a lo que he venido

--- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar entonces?--- le preguntó el profesor guiándola de nuevo a su silla

---Leanne no deja llamarlo… y yo pensé que si lo llevaba tal vez…

---Si, claro; supongo que quiere ver a Sirius--- caviló Dumbledore

---No--- lo corrigió Melinda--- En realidad al que quiere ver es a…

---Al joven Shacklebolt, si; debí saberlo desde un principio--- sonrió incrédulo por su equivocación

---Leanne no hace más que llamarlo y pensé que si los dos se veían tal vez el podría hacer algo por ayudarla--- le dijo Melinda--- Ya hablé con los Shacklebolt y me dieron su autorización para sacarlo sólo es cuestión que usted diga que si--- Melinda lo miró suplicante

--Claro que si, puedes llevártelo ahora mismo

*****

Lo que vio lo dejó completamente sorprendido, sabía que ella tenía que estar sufriendo pero nunca pensó verla derrotada, destrozada. Kingsley conocía a la perfección a Leanne pero verla de esa forma, le destrozo el corazón.

Se acercó y mirarla solo empeoro la situación; su rostro estaba petrificado en un rictus de dolor, su mirada estaba vacía y tan fría como un témpano de hielo. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Leanne y ella reaccionó

--- ¡Me dejó King! ¡Sirius ya no me ama!--- Leanne se abrazó desesperada a Kingsley y comenzó a llorar

---Llora, saca todo lo que traes adentro--- le dijo Kingsley abrazándola

--- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!--- gritó de dolor, se estaba ahogando con sus propias lágrimas, con todo el dolor que llevaba dentro

---Todo va a estar bien, ya estoy aquí--- no hacía más que repetirle Kingsley al oído--- Te voy a proteger…

--- ¿Cómo está?--- le pregunto Melinda a la mañana siguiente

---Estuvo llorando todo el día y se quedo dormida hasta muy entrada la noche--- le contesto Kingsley. Tenía ojeras y le estaba acariciando el cabello a Leanne--- No dejaba de maldecirlo, decir que ya no la amaba y hablar incoherencias--- continuó Kingsley intentando mantener a raya el odio que sentía por Sirius

--- ¿Qué clase de incoherencias?--- preguntó interesada Melinda, así como preocupada

---Cosas sin sentido, no lograba entenderlas--- le mintió Kingsley pero el había entendido perfectamente todo lo que había dicho Leanne, solo que no podía decírselo a Melinda

---Me alegro que por fin haya reaccionado--- le dijo a Kingsley sentándose del otro lado de la cama--- Gracias--- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera--- Si Leanne no te tuviera, no se que hubiera sido de ella y de mi; creo que ambas terminarías locas.

---No tiene por que agradecerme, yo haría de todo con tal de proteger a Leanne--- le aseguró Kingsley

---Te tiene bien agarrado--- le dijo sonriente al ver la forma en que Leanne lo abrazaba, con demasiada fuerza, se aferraba a él como un naufrago a su tabla salvavidas

---Si--- le contesto simplemente Kingsley--- Aún esta muy fría--- dijo Kingsley acariciando las mejillas de Leanne

---No tanto como hasta que tú llegaras; ahora esta algo más tibia--- le aseguro Melinda--- Me tengo que marchar al Ministerio, pero mi madre se va a quedar aquí por si necesitas algo--- le dijo Melinda antes de salir de la habitación de Leanne

---Gracias--- le dijo Leanne en cuanto su madre cerró la puerta

--- ¡Leanne!--- dijo sorprendido Kingsley--- ¡Creí que estabas dormida!

---Me desperté hace unos segundos--- le dijo Leanne mirándolo a los ojos--- Pero no quería que mi madre se quedara

---Ella esta muy preocupada por ti

---Ya no, ahora que estas aquí se siente más tranquila--- le dijo Leanne--- Gracias por cubrirme ante ella

---No creo que tu madre deba enterase de tus planes para desacerté de Sirius, con los de ella ya tiene

--- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?--- le preguntó tristemente Leanne--- Te estuve llamando y tú no respondías a mi llamado, nunca antes lo habías hecho

---Intente venir a tu lado con todas mis fuerzas, pero el profesor Dumbledore endureció las medidas de seguridad en todo el castillo y no pude salir aún cuado lo que más quería era estar a tú lado--- le aseguró Kingsley--- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

---Matarlo--- le contestó fríamente Leanne--- Destruirlo, destrozarlo, desvanecerlo de la faz de la tierra tal y como el lo hizo conmigo. Quiero verlo destruido, suplicando por piedad, que se doblegue ante mi y suplique por mi perdón; quiero verlo sufrir, quiero sacarle hasta la última gota de dolor y ya no quede ni una sola gota de cordura en él y solo matarlo cuando me ruegue que lo haga. Quiero disfrutar su sufrimiento, regodearme con su dolor y ver como la luz escapa de sus ojos cuando acabe con él; quiero tener la satisfacción de saber que mi rostro fue lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de morir, quiero que vea mi sonrisa antes de marcharse para siempre de esta mundo. Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos y tener la satisfacción de saber que fui yo quien lo eliminó--- le enumeró con saña y frialdad Leanne

---Lo haremos--- le dijo con seguridad Kingsley--- Lo quitaremos de en medio al igual que a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, así hasta que no quede nadie más; nos volveremos invencibles y si así lo decides también evitaremos el castigo sin importar que nos convirtamos en prófugos de la ley, inclusive derrotaremos el régimen que nos persigue, nos convertiremos en lideres absolutos y lo mejor de todo es que nadie podrá detenernos porque tú madre se nos unirá y el profesor Dumbledore sucumbirá ante ti, porque él no puede detenerte, no después de todo el entrenamiento que he invertido en ti; si haremos todo eso pero… pero después de que me contestes una pregunta

--- ¿Qué?

---Créeme que me interesa en lo más mínimo si muere o vive--- le aseguró Kingsley--- Lo hubiera matado yo mismo con mis propias manos, lo hubiera castigado por todo el dolor que te causo, no me hubiera arrepentido y hubiera aceptado gustoso mi castigo, pero…--- se interrumpió Kingsley--- ¿Podrías vivir tú sabiendo que el dejo de existir? ¿Podrías soportar saber que lo mataste? A la única persona que has amado, que ya no lo volverás a ver.

Esas preguntas la pusieron a pensar, es verdad que ahora lo quería ver muerto pero que pasaría cuando lo hiciera, cuando ya no pudiera ver nunca más sus hermosos ojos grises, su sonrisa sincera, atronadora como la de un perro pero tan melodiosa para ella como el mismo canto de los ángeles; cuando ya no pudiera verlo feliz aunque no fuera a su lado. No le importaba que ya no la amara, que pensara de ella todo lo que quisiera porque para sobrevivir lo único que necesitaba saber es que Sirius estaba vivo y era feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Podría vivir sabiendo que Sirius vivía pero moriría en el instante mismo que el dejara de existir, porque sin él nada tenia sentido.

Ahora que Kingsley estaba a su lado todo tenía otro color, ya no se sentía completamente inhumana, salvaje; el fuego abrasivo del odio y la venganza se había mitigado hasta convertirse en algo soportable, devolviéndole de esa forma su humanidad. Kingsley era la luz al final del túnel, la mano amiga que la había ayudado a salir de su letargo, la única persona que nunca haría nada que la lastimara porque sabía que él preferiría morir antes que hacerlo.

Además, no podía permitir que Kingsley se convirtiera en un prófugo de la ley solo por respaldarla, ella lo quería demasiado como para permitir que él matara por ella y mucho menos como para permitir que pisara siquiera Azkaban; sabía a la perfección que Kingsley estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y que si se decidía a quitar de en medio a Sirius todo se volvería una matanza sin sentido y ella terminaría convirtiéndose en un ser oscuro, algo contra lo que había luchado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

---No--- le contesto Leanne derramando algunas lágrimas sobre el pecho de Kingsley--- No podría vivir sabiendo que él ya no existe.

--- ¿Qué paso?--- le preguntó Kingsley

---Ya lo sabes, no hay necesidad de que lo diga--- le contestó Leanne

--- ¿Qué haremos entonces?--- le volvió a preguntar Kingsley

--- ¡Me quiero ir y muy lejos de aquí!--- le dijo desesperada Leanne--- ¡No me quiero quedar aquí y verlo! ¡Quiero irme!

---Nos iremos--- le dijo Kingsley intentado tranquilizar a Leanne--- Nos iremos a donde tú quieras y tan lejos como te apetezca, no tendrás que verlo nuca más si así lo quieres…

--- ¿Cómo está?--- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alice, Frank y Remus al ver entrar a Kingsley a la sala común

---Ella está bien Leanne está perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca--- les contesto un poco más alto de lo que debería haberlo hecho por los oídos curiosos de los demás presentes--- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y se los explico todo--- les dijo bajando la voz, para que solo ellos lo escucharan

--- ¿Qué paso?--- le preguntó Frank sentándose en una butaca de un aula vacía

---Ahora está mejor, pero cuando llegue no podía reconocerla, era ella pero no era ella--- le contesto Kingsley

--- ¿Va a regresar?--- le preguntó Alice conociendo la respuesta

---No--- le contesto Kingsley--- Leanne no quiere regresar y Melinda esta moviendo todas sus influencias para conseguir dos plazas en Durmstrang para…

--- ¡Dos plazas! King tu… ¿tu también te vas a ir a Durmstrang?--- Alice se quedó sorprendida

---Si, yo también me voy a Durmstrang, no es que la valla a dejar sola ahora que más me necesi…

---Te vas… te vas a ir con ella--- Candence estaba parada en la puerta

---Can…

---No te preocupes por mi King--- le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y una mirada de odio--- ¡Ve y consuela a Leanne que de mi ya no te tienes que preocupar porque afortunadamente ya no somos nada!--- le dijo arrojándole el collar que con tanto cariño el le había regalado y azotando la puerta detrás de ella

--- ¡Ve tras ella!--- Frank intento poner de pie a Kingsley pero este se negó--- Explícale las cosas

--- ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora?--- le preguntó recogiendo el collar--- Créeme Frank, de nada va a servir, no por ahora

---Hablare con ella e intentare convencerla--- le dijo Alice dándole apoyo a su amigo--- Espero tenerte algo concreto para vacaciones

---Gracias--- le dijo agradecido Kingsley--- En fin, cuando me vine alcance a escuchar que Melinda, Moody, el profesor Dumbledore, el Ministro y otros miembros del Ministerio tendrían una reunión urgente para discutir el futuro de Leanne

--- ¿Qué quiere decir?--- preguntó sin entender Frank

---Pues que ellos no quieren que Leanne se marche a Durmstrang--- le explicó Kingsley--- Moody nos aseguró que movería todas sus influencias para que la siguiente semana presentáramos los .O.s y dos o tres días después los ÉXTASIS; él y el profesor Dumbledore piensan que es lo mejor que podemos hacer y Melinda estuvo de acuerdo pero Leanne se negó; Melinda reanudo las platicas con el director de Durmstrang y él esta encantado en que vallamos para allá, dice que nos podemos integrar al alumnado inmediatamente pero Dumbledore esta moviendo sus influencias para que no salgamos de Inglaterra.

---Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué tanto problema en que ustedes se vallan a Durmstrang? Si, ya se que es una institución demasiado interesada en las artes oscuras pero ¿y si Leanne así lo quiere?--- volvió a preguntar Frank sin comprender

---Si Leanne termina su educación mágica en Durmstrang, todos sus logros serán retribuidos a ese colegio y no se tomará en cuenta todo lo que aprendió aquí; además de que no le deberá fidelidad a Hogwarts, solamente a Durmstrang y en caso de que ataquen el castillo, Leanne no se verá obligada a defenderlo--- le explicó tranquilamente Alice--- Es magia muy antigua que te une al colegio y profesores que te formaron y a los cuales les debes respeto, lealtad y fidelidad

--- ¿Leanne sabe eso?--- pregunto sorprendido Frank

---Claro y en parte es por eso que lo hace. Quiere demostrarles que ella es independiente y que no pueden decidir por ella--- le contesto Kingsley--- Quiere que sepan lo que significa que ella no este ahí para defenderlos y que de ahora en adelante se tendrán que defender ellos solos

--- ¡Eso es… total y completamente vengativo! ¡Me encanta!--- dijo divertido Frank--- Ya era hora de que Leanne pensará en ella

--- ¡Frank!--- le reprendió Alice

---Y tú no piensas decir nada--- le dijo Kingsley volviéndose para con Remus; no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había preguntado que había pasado; Frank y Alice dejaron de discutir

--- Pídele que se quede--- Remus lo miró con una mezcla de suplica y rencor en los ojos--- Si tú se lo pides ella se quedará, sólo porque tu se lo pides

--- ¿No crees que ya le he suplicado por que lo haga?--- le pregunto molesto Kingsley--- ¿Crees que no se lo he pedido hasta el cansancio? ¡Pues lo he hecho! Pero tampoco la voy a obligar a regresar a un lugar en el que no quiere estar y mucho menos obligarla a verlo, a que la haga sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho--- le dijo enojado--- Lo que pasa es que tú quieres que regrese porque piensas que así se solucionaran mágicamente las cosas, pero no, esto no tiene nada de sencillo--- continuo despotricando--- Sirius la trato de la peor manera, le dijo de cosas; ¡deberías agradecer que el muy infeliz continua con vida, porque Leanne estaba decidida a matarlo! Y James ¡James es un maldito que no hizo más que causarle el mayor dolor de su vida!

--- ¡Lo que pasa es que tú quieres tenerla solo para ti, no quieres que nadie se interponga entre los dos! Y ahora que ellos dos terminaron puedes tenerla solo para ti--- le dijo Remus igualmente molesto

---Yo no siento eso por ella, lo único que yo quiero hacer es protegerla y trayéndola para acá solo conseguirán lastimarla más--- lo corrigió Kingsley

--- ¡Basta!--- gritó Alice--- Esto es algo que Leanne no necesita en estos momentos

Era raro verlos pelear, porque ellos siempre habían tenido una buena relación, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos

---Si supiera que Candence termino contigo por ella, se quedaría, lo haría con tal de que tu no te separaras de ella--- le dijo Remus

--- ¿Quién se lo va a decir?--- le preguntó de forma desafiante Kingsley--- Porque yo no pienso hacerlo

---Y nadie lo hará--- se adelantó a contestar Alice al ver que Remus se disponía a contestar--- Lo mejor para ella ahora es que se olvide de sus problemas y no abrumarla con los de los demás

---Leanne dice que los va a extrañar a todos, que espera verlos en vacaciones pero que simplemente no puede regresar ahora--- les dijo Kingsley a sus amigos--- Y Remus, dice que lamenta especialmente dejarte solo con todos tus problemas…

Ojala Kingsley no se hubiera marchado, había resultado casi insoportable pasar el día sin él pero ahora que la noche se había hecho presente se había vuelto simplemente insoportable.

No quería darle más preocupaciones a su madre así que había fingido estar bien, había comido a pesar de que no tenía nada de hambre y hasta había simulado varias sonrisas para evitar que ellos se preocuparan aún más.

Ahora que no era más que una sombra de lo que había sido tenía que esforzarse aún más para fingir que todo estaba bien, para sentir las ganas de vivir y continuar luchando por hacer felices a aquellos que estaba a su alrededor.

Viviría, si, pero no para ella, porque ella estaba muerta en vida; viviría para los demás y para evitarles un sufrimiento mayor.

_Tú, la misma siempre tú_

_Amistad, ternura qué sé yo_

_Tú, mi sombra has sido tú_

_La historia de un amor_

_Que no fue nada_

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza; ¿Por qué Leanne lo había engañado de esa forma? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo, su hermano, le había causado semejante dolor? ¿Por qué si se amaban de esa forma no se lo dijeron? Él lo hubiera entendido, se hubiera hecho a un lado y les hubiera permitido ser felices porque lo más importante para él era la felicidad de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

_Tú, mi eternamente tú_

_Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós_

_Tú, mi oculta amiga tú_

_Un golpe de pasión_

_Amor de madrugada_

A ella la amaba con locura, se había entregado por completo a ella, le había dado su corazón y ella solamente había jugando con el y se lo había devuelto completamente destrozado.

Él, su mejor amigo, su hermano; aquel que había jurado estar siempre a su lado y apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitara; él era su familia, él único que lo había apoyado en los momentos más duros de su vida, quien le había demostrado que si valía y que no era un estorbo como le había hecho creer su madre.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

_Nada de amores_

_Nada de nada_

Ya no quedaba nada que los uniera, ya no existía ningún lazo al cual aferrarse y continuar luchando, los recuerdos se habían desvanecido a causa del dolor y la locura que lo embargaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre.

La había amado, la amaba y la amaría hasta el último segundo de su vida, su último pensamiento, añoranza, deseo siempre sería ella, no sería capaz de sacársela del corazón porque la llevaba tatuada en el alma; todo él le pertenecía y ahora era como un barco a la deriva, justo en medio de una tormenta de recuerdos que luchaba por hundirlo en la desesperación y el olvido. Su mundo entero había sido destruido y a él lo habían dejado solo, desterrado de la felicidad, condenado a sufrir eternamente.

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

_No sé por qué_

Ella, la incondicional, la que siempre estaría a su lado, la que nunca lo abandonaría; la que no esperaba nada más de lo que él le podía ofrecer, poco o nada, solo eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

Ella, que con solo una sonrisa le alegraba el día, que solo le bastaba verla de lejos para saber que no necesitaba nada más. Nunca le había pedido nada, él se conformaba con lo poco que le daba, nunca le hubiera pedido más de lo que ya tenía pero sin embargo ella le hacía creer que siempre lo amaría, que merecía más de lo que le daba.

_Tú, intensamente tú_

_Soledad, cariño, yo qué sé_

_Tú, mis horas bajas tú_

_Un cuerpo de mujer_

_Un par de rosas blancas_

Había cometido una estupidez, tendría que haberse quedado callado, no tendría que haber reaccionado de esa forma, tendría que haber guardado silencio y soportar esa situación.

Habría aceptado gustoso las migajas de amor que ella le ofrecía, no le importaría que en realidad amara a James con tal de que se mantuviera a su lado, que continuara cobijándolo con su luz, que le continuara fingiendo amor.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

_No hubo promesas_

_Ni juramentos_

_Nada de nada_

Pero él lo había arruinado todo, había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para alejarla de su lado para siempre, para hacer que ella se marchara para siempre; había roto el pacto silencioso de amarla aún cuando ella no lo hiciera, le había dicho cosas que el no sentía, la había llamado de formas de las que ahora se arrepentía pero ella no volvería, no importara cuanto suplicara por su regreso, ella no volvería, ella no lo haría…

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

_No sé por qué… amiga_

La oscuridad de su habitación solo le recordaba el vació y la propia oscuridad que rodeaba su corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía darle esa satisfacción a aquel que la había destrozado.

--- Leanne…--- el patronus en forma de cabra la saco de sus cavilaciones; la luz que desprendía el aperlado animal consiguió recordarle que aún había luz en la más profunda oscuridad---… tienes que venir a mi taberna, esta aquí y en muy mal estado. Ven lo más rápido que puedas

La voz de Aberforth Dumbledore continúo resonando en sus oídos y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que se vio plantada frente a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco

--- ¿Qué paso?--- pregunto Leanne entrando a la taberna, no había nadie más que Aberforth

---No sabía a quien más llamar--- le dijo haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera por la escalera, hasta una habitación bastante oscura; lo único que Leanne alcanzó a distinguir fue un bulto de ropa sobre la cama--- He escuchado los rumores pero pensé que tú eras la única capaz de sacarlo de este problema

---No entiendo de lo que me esta hablando--- le dijo Leanne, no tenía ánimos de jugar a las adivinanzas--- ¿Quién esta aquí y por qué tengo que sacarlo de problemas?

---Sirius--- le dijo prendiendo las luces, Leanne vio que lo que había confundido con un bulto de ropa en realidad era él--- Sirius esta aquí y se emborracho…---Sirius estaba desmayado en la cama y desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol, además de unas cuantas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos cerrados y un golpe en el ojo izquierdo---…no me di cuenta de que era él porque estaba muy bien disfrazado, sino no le sirvo ni una sola cerveza de mantequilla

---Si, yo le enseñe a hacer eso--- le dijo Leanne evitando mirarlo, no soportaba verlo, su corazón no lo soportaba

---No quise llamar a Albus--- dijo con acritud--- Los estudiantes tienen prohibido salir del colegio a estas horas y mucho más beber bebidas embriagantes, supuse que lo expulsaría

---Gracias por llamarme--- le agradeció Leanne--- Yo me haré cargo--- Leanne evitaba a toda costa mirar a Aberforth, no ahora que sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas de dolor

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

_No sé por qué_

---Leanne…--- la voz gastada de Sirius le produjo un nudo en la garganta--- ¿eres tú?

---Vamos, tenemos que irnos--- le dijo intentando evitar derramar más lágrimas por él

---Quiero olvidarme de ti, que quiero y no puedo querer mientras siga queriendo, inútil creer que querer es lograr olvidarte quiero encontrar otro amor y perderlo enseguida para olvidarme de ti para toda la vida, quiero fugarme de mi para no ser de aquí ni de ninguna parte con tal de olvidarte--- le dijo con la tristeza y el dolor tatuados en la mirada--- Quiero pero no puedo, porque aún te amo ¡TE AMO!---le grito desesperado

---No sabes lo que dices, estás borracho--- le dijo Leanne con un nudo en la garganta, Sirius cayó desmayado

---Ahora veo que si son ciertos los rumores; lamento haberte llamado--- le dijo entristecido al ver la tristeza que tanto intentaba ocultar Leanne

---No, está bien--- le dijo Leanne fingiendo una sonrisa--- Yo me haré cargo, después de todo no puedo dejarlo con este problema

---Lo lamento… pueden usar este pasadizo, los llevará directo a la sala de los Menesteres--- le dijo Aberforth señalando el retrato de Ariana

Leanne no se había fijado en nada más que el rostro de Sirius pero ahora que miraba el retrato de Ariana no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor.

---Gracias--- le dijo una vez más, quería salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible--- ¡Mobilicorpus!

Leanne entro al pasadizo seguida del inconsciente Sirius, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse ahí mismo, para no ponerse a llorar como desquiciada.

--- ¿Leanne…?--- preguntó sorprendido Kingsley al verla aparecer en la sala común y por la puerta que el generalmente utilizaba para ir a la sala de los Menesteres--- ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo está…?--- pero no termino de hablar porque en ese momento vio aparecer el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius--- Déjame ayudarte--- le dijo al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba, ignorando por completo las ganas que tenía de golpear a Sirius

---Leanne--- James bajó corriendo los últimos escalones--- Espera--- le pidió al ver que ella intentaba marcharse

"_¡Ahora si que tenemos el cuadro completo!"_--- pensó para sus adentros Kingsley--- ¡Déjala en paz, Potter!--- le advirtió molesto Kingsley

--- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!--- le dijo molesto--- ¡Leanne, por favor!

---Me meto en lo que se me da mi regalada gana--- Kingsley se puso de forma protectora frente a Leanne, evitando que James la mirara

--- ¿Qué pasa aqu…? ¡Leanne!--- Alice se había levantado a causa de los gritos de James y Kingsley; así como varios curiosos que miraban expectantes la imagen que ofrecían Leanne oculta detrás del cuerpo de Kingsley, James mirándolo furioso y Sirius desmallado en el sofá

--- ¡Vamos, te llevaré a casa!--- le dijo Kingsley tomando a Leanne de la mano

--- ¡No! Quiero hablar con ella--- James sujetó a Kingsley para evitar que se marcharan

---Sólo tenían que decirlo--- la voz de Sirius congelo a todos--- Sólo tenían que decírmelo y yo me hubiera hecho a un lado, no tenían que ocultarlo; lo único que yo quiero es que ustedes sean felices, las dos personas más importante de mi vida

--- ¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes!--- le dijo James

--- ¿La amas?--- le preguntó Sirius intentando ponerse de pie

---S…

--- ¡Cállate!--- le ordeno Leanne a James interrumpiendo así su _"Si"_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_Solo tú _

_La incondicional_

_Solo tú_

_La que no espera nada_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

_Solo tú_

_No sé por qué_

---Porque si la amas yo te juró que me hago a un lado y ustedes dos no vuelven a saber de mi--- le dijo a James derramando lágrimas de dolor--- Si la amas tanto que duele, que hace que tú corazón baile de emoción con sólo escucharla mencionar; si la amas tanto que eres capaz de volverte nada y todo con tal de que ella sea feliz, si la amas tanto que duele saberla lejos de ti, si la amas tanto que serías capaz de dar hasta la última gota de tú sangre si ella te lo pide, que no podrías vivir sabiendo que no te pertenece, que no es a ti a quien le dará todo su amor, todos los segundos de su vida--- le dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo--- Si adoras cada milímetro de ella, como el viento juega con su cabello y el dulce olor que desprende; si amas la forma en que arruga la frente cuando intenta destapar los frascos de pociones, porque ella nunca puede hacerlo o la forma en que se muerde el labio cuando miente o la forma en que se acomoda el cabello, siempre tan compulsiva o el brillo de su mirar cuando te mira o saber que esta endemoniadamente enamorada de Kingsley pero aún así permanecerá a tu lado porque simplemente es donde debe de estar, porque es el lugar que le dicta su corazón--- lo encaró Sirius--- Dime que amas todo eso de ella, dime que no puedes vivir sin ella pero que aún así la dejarías libre de saber que ya no te ama, dímelo y yo me quito de en medio para que ustedes sean felices--- Sirius se detuvo y miró decidido a James

---S…

--- ¡Basta!--- grito Leanne; todos la voltearon a ver, que no vieron la rapidez con la que hechizo a Sirius--- No lo hagas James, no se lo digas porque si lo haces Sirius se alejara para siempre--- le dijo Leanne amenazándolo con su varita--- No me obligues a lastimarte

--- Pero yo te am…--- James no termino de hablar porque cayó presa del mismo hechizo que Leanne había usado para dormir a Sirius

---Ya estarás contenta ¿no?--- le preguntó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos--- No solo conseguiste que los dos hombres más populares del colegio te amarán sino que terminarán su amistad todo con tal de saber quien era el indicado para ti--- le recriminó Lily--- Pero eso no te basto, también tenías que romper la relación de…

--- ¡Cállate!--- le gritó Kingsley

---… Kingsley y Candence--- dijo Lily ignorando por completo la advertencia de Kingsley

--- ¿King?--- Leanne lo miró interrogativamente

---No le hagas caso, está loc…

--- ¡Una enorme muralla!--- le gritó Lily, cortando la respuesta de Kingsley, encarándola--- Eso es lo que eres, una enorme muralla que se pone delante de los demás y no dejas que nadie más se acerque; cegaste a James y a Sirius y Kingsley, quienes no pueden ver más allá de ti y de las ilusiones que provocas, evitas que vean más allá de ti y le arruinas las vidas de las personas. Pero no eres más que una maldita ¡ZORRA!

La cachetada que le propino Leanne a Lily fue tan rápida que lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar fue el sonido que produjo y tan fuerte que le rompió el labio; todos se quedaron pasmados, parecía que nadie estaba respirando y lo único que se escuchaba era la agitada respiración de Lily

--- ¡Escúchame y escúchame bien porque no lo pienso repetir!--- le dijo llena de odio Leanne--- No es mi culpa que tú seas tan insulsa, desabrida, imposible de amar y más horrible que una gárgola y tampoco es mi culpa que James no te quiera ni una milésima de lo que me quiere a mi pero tal vez sea por tú horripilante carácter, no es mi culpa que la gente se obsesione conmigo y que nadie sea capaz de verte por todo lo anteriormente mencionado y que seas tan estúpida como para no saber luchar por el amor de James, que te conformes con tan poco y que te sientas tan poca cosa junto a mi, nada de eso es mi culpa, sino tuya, tuya y de tu estupidez. ¡No te conviene tenerme de enemiga porque acabaría contigo en solo segundo y si alguna vez se te vuelve a ocurrir llamarme zorra no vivirás para contarlo!--- el aura de odio y poder que despedía Leanne tenía acorralada a Lily y al resto de los presentes. Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de lo poderosa que ella podía llegar a ser y de la facilidad con la que podría acabar con todos

*****

---Yo no lo llame--- fue lo próximo que pudo escuchar Leanne; la voz, el rostro y la habitación de Aberforth Dumbledore le dieron de lleno, sacándola de sus pensamientos para luego ver la cara de Albus Dumbledore

---Yo…--- dijo Leanne intentando recordar donde es que se encontraba y que es lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo--- Yo active una alarma del colegio antes de entrar a la sala de los Menesteres por accidente, no se preocupe--- le dijo intentado parecer tranquila

Aberforth salió de la habitación, nunca le había gustado el ambiente tan pesado que se formaba cuando su hermano se veía tan decidido a todo como en esa ocasión, lo mejor era dejarlos hablar a solas.

---Tus excursiones nocturnas siempre me traen problemas--- le dijo Albus sonriente--- No es necesario que te comportes como un ladrón para entrar al colegio, "tú" colegio

---No lo será por mucho tiempo, porque por si no lo recuerda, me marcho a Durmstrang--- le dijo Leanne recuperándose por completo y saliendo del pasadizo que había detrás del retrato de Ariana

--- ¡Claro, claro!--- le contesto sin perder la tranquilidad--- Tú y el joven Shacklebolt se quieren marchar lo antes posible. Estoy seguro que Durmstrang tiene un excelente plan de estudios y su calidad educativa es impresionante pero aún así no se compara con Hogwarts

---Puede ser, pero desafortunadamente Hogwarts no tiene la misma filosofía sobre las Artes Oscuras que Durmstrang y eso es lo que más me interesa ahora--- continuo Leanne imitando magistralmente la tranquilidad de Dumbledore

--- ¡Valla forma de proteger al corazón! Me imagino que las Artes Oscuras deben de ser una excelente forma de hacerlo, después de todo el cuento del Corazón Peludo del Brujo no es tan fantástico como nos lo quieren hacer creer--- la dureza ya había resultado anteriormente para hacer entrar en razón a Leanne, quien ya le había dado la espalda y había comenzado a caminar hacía la puerta

--- ¡Si, algo muy parecido sucede con la fábula de los Tres Hermanos! ¿No cree usted profesor?--- le pregunto Leanne sin volverse--- Después de todo usted ya lo comprobó o ¿me equivoco?--- le dijo volviéndose y observando el retrato de Ariana--- O tal vez deberías preguntárselo a Ariana o a Aberforth

---Yo…

---No se preocupe profesor--- le dijo Leanne dándole la espalda de nuevo--- No tiraré por la borda todo el trabajo que han invertido en mi. Regresaré al colegio mañana a primera hora.


	33. PICKING THE PIECES

Hola amigos!!!!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, nada más me gustaría aclararles una cosa: el capitulo continua donde dejamos el anterior, en los recuerdos de Leanne, en el pasado

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

33. PICKING THE PIECES

_EL CHISMOGRAFO DE HOGWARTS PRESENTA A:_

_MISS K __Y__MISS V_

_EN OTRA DE SUS AVENTURAS DESTILANDO MALDAD PURA _

_REFERENTE A LA VIDA DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS Y_

_PROBLEMÁTICOS COMPAÑEROS DE COLEGIO_

_Hola amigos, los saluda__ Miss K y __Miss V_

_Miss K: Que acontecimientos tan interesantes y jugosos han sucedido en los últimos días y nosotras estamos aquí para relatarles con lujo de detalles lo que ustedes, insulsos mortales, no lograron enterarse._

_Miss V: Así es queridos compañeros, nuestros consentidos de toda la vida (o por lo menos desde que surgió nuestro amadísimo chismografo) nos han dado nueva información que reportarles._

_Resulta que la pareja del momento, Leanne y Sirius (Si, esos mismos, los que creímos que durarían para siempre, los que nos hostigaban y hartaban con su continuo derramamiento de miel, a los que todos deseábamos en secreto, o no tan en secreto que terminaran para poder regodearnos con su sufrimiento) han terminado definitivamente y todo a consecuencia del mejor amigo de la pareja: James Potter._

_Miss K: Si amigos, al parecer, el pequeño Potter y la pequeña Leanne mantenían un romance secreto (aunque no era tan secreto, anteriormente ya les habíamos reportado de las andanzas de la pequeña traviesa con algunos otros miembros del cuerpo estudiantil de nuestro queridísimo colegio). Todo sucedió el viernes pasado cuando Sirius Black los descubrió besándose muy apasionadamente en el bosque prohibido para después golpear a James y salir corriendo del lugar y más tarde terminar su relación con Leanne._

_Todos conocemos la reacción del Director después de que la pequeña traviesa desactivara todos los sortilegios del castillo (basta decir que hasta al mismo Merlín le temblaron las barbas), evitando de esa forma que San Kingsley fuera detrás de su amada._

_Miss K: Pues ahora resulta que la noche de ayer Leanne se infiltró en el castillo después de que su ex novio, Sirius Black, se pusiera la peda de su vida en Cabeza de Puerco la pidiera a gritos y ella tuviera que regresar a pesar de que había jurado de no volver a poner ni un pie en el colegio y si lo hacía que se convirtiera en un troll (mantenemos los dedos cruzados) y lo pusiera a salvo._

_Miss K: Se armó un alboroto en la sala común de Gryffindor, en el que San Kingsley intento proteger desastrosamente a Leanne mientras James y Sirius se disputaban su amor (que suerte tienen las que no se bañan), en fin, todo terminó con la, y cito, "insulsa y desabrida, cara de gárgola" Evans llamando a nuestra pequeña traviesa zorra. Si me lo preguntan Lily tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido sin más daño que una cachetada que sentirán sus tatara tatara tatara tatara nietos (si es que lo llega a tener, dado que nadie parece estar interesado en ella), además de que James todas para mi Potter no se pone al tiro, aunque he escuchado que unos cuantos trolls están interesados en la señorita Evans._

_Miss V: Ahora solo queda esperar para ver que sucede con Sirius, nuestro caballero de armadura brillante, se monte de nuevo en su corcel blanco y se decida por si se quiere quedar con Leanne (y que le pinte más cuernos que las vacas a los toros) o dirija su gríseasea mirada al resto de las damiselas que habitan el reino de Hogwarts (de nuevo, mantenemos los dedos cruzados)_

_Leanne, querida, te puedes quedar con todos los chicos de Hogwarts, nada más déjanos a nuestro cornudo favorito._

_Escuche que Leanne estuvo bastante destrozada después de su separación con Sirius y que solamente San Kingsley pudo hacerla reaccionar, aunque eso le haya costado su propia separación de Candence._

_Miss K: Si, es que esa Leanne parece no poder contenerse, quiere comerse a todos lo hombres de Hogwarts y mira que tiene las armas necesarias para hacerlo o sino pregúntenselo a todos aquellos por los que ya a pasado (James, Kingsley, Steve, Remus, Frank, la mitad de la casa de Ravenclaw y alguno que otro Hufflepuff, no se enteraron por mi)_

_Miss V: El día de hoy retorna al castillo nuestra querida traviesa, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras nos depara el destino? ¿Qué nuevas disputas se avecinan? ¿Veremos nuevas cachetadas? Pues no se separen de su ventana y esperen porque su lechuza les lleve una nueva entrega de nuestro chismografo. _

_Miss K: Si amigos, no se despeguen de su ventana y por cierto, yo pronóstico que nuestra pareja favorita no permanecerá mucho tiempo separada, recuerden que esto es por el bien de nuestro amado chismografo, porque el resto de las parejas y habitantes del castillo no parecen ser tan interesantes como ellos._

_Miss V: Si, aunque ahora me gustaría ver un Leanne/Kingsley o Leanne/Remus_

_Miss K: No te apetece también un Leanne/Peter_

_Miss V: No, creo que esos dos no vayan, pero quien sabe, todo puede suceder con nuestra pequeña traviesa_

_Saludos de_

_MISS K __Y__MISS V_

---No tienes por que hacerlo, Leanne--- le aseguro su madre antes de entrar por las grandes puertas de roble del castillo--- Puedes quedarte en casa el tiempo que quieras, ni siquiera tienes que regresar aquí, puedes examinarte en Beauxbatons o en Durmstrang--- Melinda miraba preocupada a su hija

---Está bien mamá, quiero hacerlo--- le mintió Leanne, esa gran habilidad suya la había sacado de muchos apuros antes

---Llámame, llámame y en cuanto lo hagas vendré por ti y te sacare, aunque no lo quieran tú padre, tú abuelo o el mismísimo Dumbledore, no permanecerás aquí ni un segundo más del que quieras

---No puedo pasarme la vida huyendo--- le aseguro Leanne

---A veces es necesario huir, protege tu corazón Leanne, protégelo antes que a cualquier otro.

Leanne se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, no se volvió después de eso, sabía que si la veía una vez más le resultaría difícil atravesar esas enormes puertas de roble, no vacilo ni uno solo de sus pasos y entro sin siquiera tomar aire.

Era temprano, todos estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, lo que le daría tiempo de entrar a su primer clase sin llamar mucho la atención, después de eso, todo sería relativamente fácil. O no tanto.

--- ¡Leanne! ¡Leanne!--- la voz del profesor Slughorn la llamaba desde lo alto de las escaleras, sus resoplos demostraban el gran esfuerzo que le costaba bajarla corriendo

---Buenos días profesor--- lo saludo Leanne con fingida alegría

--- ¡Que maravilla, que maravilla!--- dijo loco de contento aún sin recuperar el aliento--- Esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Que te parece si nos tomamos un té en mi despacho--- el profesor no espero respuesta por parte de Leanne, sino que la tomo por el brazo y la guió hasta su despacho.

Leanne lo siguió resignada, era mejor poner su mejor cara y enfrentar sus cuestionamientos como si no le importaran

--- ¡Que historias! ¡Que historias las que se han dicho respecto a lo que sucedió la noche del viernes!--- le aseguro radiante de alegría--- Las cosas que han escrito Miss V y Miss K, me he divertido como un niño.

---Si, he recibido el periódico clandestino--- le dijo Leanne sin muchos ánimos

---Pero estoy seguro que la mitad de eso es mentira--- le dijo ofreciéndole una taza de humeante té--- Té de hierbabuena, en lugar de azúcar, unos trozos de chocolate. Tú favorito

---Me halaga que lo recordara

---Te sorprenderían las cosas que soy capaz de recordar. ¿Qué tal tus pequeñas vacaciones?--- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

---Bastante tranquilas--- le aseguro Leanne

El profesor Slughorn le exprimió hasta el último detalle de lo que había hecho en sus cortas vacaciones, hasta los detalles más aburridos, solamente guardo silencio hasta que estuvo satisfecho, miraba a Leanne como sopesando sus opciones: en parte se moría de las ganas de contarle algo; por otra, no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría.

Leanne prefirió no darle el gusto de preguntarle, así que simplemente se levanto:

---El té ha estado estupendo, muchas gracias profesor--- le dedico una amplia sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

---La invito a salir--- soltó de pronto, justo cuando Leanne tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta--- Sirius invitó a Lily a salir--- le aclaro, como si necesitara aclaración

---Gracias--- contesto sinceramente Leanne, pero no se volvió

---Llega tarde, señorita Love--- la reprimió la profesora McGonagall minutos después cuando entraba al aula de Transformaciones

---Lo lamento, profesora, no volverá a suceder--- se disculpo Leanne

---Hay un asiento libre al lado de la señorita Burke--- le dijo señalando a Alice, Leanne le sonrió agradecida y casi pudo jurar que la profesora le correspondía la sonrisa.

Leanne camino con desenvoltura por los pasillos que formaban los pupitres y "accidentalmente" tumbo los útiles de Lily al pasar junto a su lugar antes de sentarse junto a Alice

---Eso es decir poco--- le susurro Alice

Y estaba en lo cierto, había más asientos vacíos de los que nunca antes habían estado desocupados: Sirius, James, Remus y Peter que generalmente se sentaban juntos, ahora cada uno ocupaba una mesa cada quien; Frank y Kingsley también tenían mesas para ellos solos, Candence se veía molesta por el hecho de que Kingsley no estuviera sentado con ella

---Nos hemos sentado así desde que te marchaste--- le aseguro Alice--- James y Sirius comparten la custodia de Remus y Peter, ambos están intentando reconciliarlos, cosa que creo imposible, por lo menos para ellos--- continuo hablando en susurros--- Fue Kingsley el que le puso el ojo morado a Sirius, lo hizo cuando se entero de lo que había pasado, casi lo mata y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Remus y Frank los separaron. Ni James ni Sirius dejaron que la señora Pomfrey los curara--- le explicó al ver que Leanne miraba discretamente los ojos morados que tenían ellos dos--- Leanne…

---Ya lo se Al, no te preocupes--- se le adelanto Leanne

---Así que por eso le tiraste los libros a Lily--- dijo Alice sonriendo incrédula--- Nunca pensé que te vería buscando venganza

---Fue un accidente--- intento parecer inocente--- No me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste

--- ¡Por favor, Love! Tú serás la experta en muchas otras cosas, pero en cuanto a relaciones, yo soy la experta--- le dijo con suficiencia Alice--- Tienes derecho a reclamar lo que es tuyo

---Sirius puede hacer de su vida un papalote, ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo--- le aseguro Leanne y al ver que Alice intentaba replicar, agregó--- Si no te importa, Alice, ya perdí muchas clases y me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decir la profesora McGonagall

Alice sonrió complacida, siempre le había gustado que Leanne se mostrara molesta cuando ella tenía la razón, era un buen cambió, para variar.

Leanne estaba furiosa, a pesar de la sarta de mentiras que le había dicho a Alice, ella iba a reclamar lo que era suyo, aún cuando él no lo quisiera.

---Miss V y Miss K se lucieron en el comentario del día de hoy--- dijo Frank a la hora de la comida

---Yo ya deje de comprar el chismografo de Hogwarts, no hacen más que destilar veneno--- le dijo Alice mirándolo molesta--- No se como puedes continuar pagando por eso

---Son realmente divertidas--- les dijo sin darle mucha importancia Leanne

--- ¿Acaso no leíste todo lo que escribieron de ti?--- le pregunto sin comprender Alice--- La verdad es que no se como se enteran de todas esas cosas

---Pues hasta el día de hoy escribió Viss V porque antes no lo había hecho--- le dijo Kingsley--- Miss K aseguraba que era porque te tenía lealtad

---Se lo agradezco--- le dijo Leanne comiendo algo de pastel

---Lo que más me encanto fue la parte en la que nombraron a Lily, "insulsa y desabrida, cara de gárgola" Evans--- les dijo divertidísimo Frank sacando el chismografo de su mochila--- Aunque me hubiese gustado que me nombraran, hace tiempo que no lo hacen; tal vez deberíamos decir que somos pareja--- le dijo a Leanne--- ¡Auch!--- Frank chilló de dolor

--- ¡Hay, lo siento! ¿Te pegue?--- le preguntó Alice molesta

--- ¡Era sólo una broma!--- Frank no hacía más que sobarse el lugar donde Alice le había pegado un puntapié

Leanne caminaba tranquilamente flanqueada por Kingsley, Frank y Alice, después de la comida. Todos los que la miraba murmuraban entusiasmados al verla pasar, interesados por saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Dieron la vuelta y lo que vieron, la dejo momentáneamente sin aire: Lily sonreía tontamente al más tonto Sirius, mientras este jugaba con su cabello, tal y como lo hacía con el de Leanne, cosa que la enfureció pero permaneció tranquila y continuo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

---Bonitos aretes Lily, combinan a la perfección con tu cara de gárgola--- le dijo Alice al pesar junto a ellos

"_No voy a darte la satisfacción de verme sufrir, así que has lo que quieras"_--- pensó para sus adentros Sirius al ver pasar a Leanne e ignorarlo como si el fuera parte de la decoración del castillo

"_Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás"_--- pensó Leanne sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado--- _"Pero más temprano que tarde regresarás a mi, eso te lo juro"_

*****

--- ¡Maldito… asqueroso… idiota!--- decía Leanne mientras destrozaba con sus propias manos la ropa que estaba a su alrededor--- ¡Si… cree que… voy… a quedarme… tan… tranquila…!

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había utilizado todos los hechizos y maleficios que conocía para dejarla de esa forma. No era que hubiera destrozado la habitación, sino que pedazos de ropa colgaban de todas partes, completamente inservibles.

Y en el proceso de destrucción, Leanne se había ganado algunas cortaduras en el rostro y los brazos, no eran profundas pero se podían distinguir a la perfección, además de estar completamente despeinada.

--- ¿Qué paso aqu…?

---Remus, Peter--- saludo solemnemente Leanne, poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco el cabello salió de la habitación de sus amigos.

Remus y Peter se quedaron clavados en el mismo lugar, no hacían más que mirar la destrucción que había causado Leanne y la tranquilidad con la que había salido.

--- ¿Dónde estabas?--- le preguntó Kingsley cuando Leanne se sentó a su lado en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena--- ¿Y qué te paso en el rostro?--- le pregunto al ver las heridas que aún no cerraban por completo

---Nada, una tontería--- le contesto Leanne sin darle importancia

--- ¡Pero que hombre!--- se escucho decir a una alumna de segundo de Ravenclaw. Leanne se volvió para ver a quien se refería y lo que vio la dejo sin habla:

Sirius Black había entrado al Gran Comedor y no llevaba nada más que unos boxers, dejando ver en su máxima expresión su perfecta anatomía y caminaba tan campante como si estuviera en su propio cuarto.

Su cabello le caía desordenado sobre el rostro y sonreía de forma misteriosa, casi imperceptible; no era extremadamente musculoso pero si tenía el cuerpo marcado y un estomago de lavadero ideal para lavar todo el día en el. Sus ojos brillaban con una seductora maldad que resultaba irresistible. Si la perfección existía, esa tenía que ser Sirius Black

---Con premiso--- dijo Sirius metiéndose entre Leanne y Kingsley para tomar el puré que estaba en las manos Leanne

--- ¡Señor Black!--- la voz de la profesora McGonagall se sobrepuso a la gritería histérica de las chicas--- ¡Explíquese!--- le ordeno parándose justo frente a él con una mirada colérica

---Alguien destrozo toda mi ropa y lo único utilizable eran estos boxers o un par de calcetines y pensé que usted se molestaría menos si me presentaba con los boxers que con los calcetines--- le dijo Sirius sonriendo--- Aunque si me lo pregunta, las chicas hubieran preferido los calcetines

--- ¡A mi despacho! ¡Ahora!--- le ordenó la profesora

Sirius la siguió sonriente pero no sin antes regresar el puré que había tomado, sólo para volver a meterse entre Leanne y Kingsley

---Espero que estés contenta--- le dijo Remus sentándose frente a Leanne

---Más de lo que te puedes imaginar--- le contestó Leanne con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

---No pudimos reparar su ropa ¿Qué maleficios utilizaste?--- le pregunto Remus

---Algunos que ni el profesor Dumbledore podrá reparar

---Lo van a castigar pero sabes mejor que nadie que él lograra librarse del castigo y presentarse a su cita con Lily--- le aseguró Remus--- Le has enseñado bastante bien

"_No si yo puedo evitarlo"_--- pensó maliciosamente Leanne

*****

---Hola--- saludo Leanne saliendo detrás de un árbol al borde del bosque prohibido

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?--- le preguntó Lily intentado sonar desafiante pero el latido desbocado de su corazón lo hecho todo a perder; Leanne le había sacado un susto de muerte al aparecer de la nada en la oscuridad

---Verte por supuesto, cara de gárgola--- le contesto divertida Leanne--- Y ver la forma en que venías vestida, que armas presentabas para enfrentarte a mi

---No tengo que… ¡Lárgate! --- Le ordenó Lily, no iba a permitir que Leanne se burlara más de ella, ya había tenido suficiente con lo que habían publicado en el chismografo y soportar que todos la llamaran "insulsa, desabrida y cara de gárgola

---Si, esa es una buena idea--- le dio sonriente Leanne--- ¡Imperio!--- Lily se quedo completamente quieta un segundo y después camino de regreso al castillo

Leanne miró satisfecha la forma en que Lily se marchaba y ella misma comenzó a caminar pero de forma contraria a Lily, hasta adentrase en el bosque prohibido

--- ¿Esperas a alguien?--- le preguntó Leanne a Sirius

Se había puesto lo que parecía una combinación de ropa de Remus y Peter, lo más sensato es que le hubiera pedido ropa a James pero como no se hablaban…

---Si y si no te molesta, me gustaría que te marcharas--- le contesto Sirius sin mirarla, ya era demasiado difícil tenerla así de cerca

---No creo que venga--- le dijo Leanne maliciosamente--- Por lo que tenía entendido, su cita era a las nueve y ya son las nueve y veinte

--- ¿Qué haces aquí Leanne?--- le preguntó Sirius volviéndose--- La última vez que nos vimos prometiste que no te volvería a ver, "será como si nunca hubiera existido"--- recito sus palabras Sirius--- Y sin embargo, aquí estas, suplicando por mi amor, creí que había quedado bastante claro la última vez ¡No te quiero!--- Sirius la miró con fingido odio

--- ¿Y tú crees que yo te quiero a ti?--- le pregunto desafiante Leanne, ignorando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta--- Si estoy aquí es solo para hacerte la vida imposible, lo arruinaste todo y ahora te voy a hacer pagar.

Se amaban con intensidad, pero ahora que estaban separados, habían decidido hacerse daño con la misma intensidad

---Lamento la tardanza--- saludo Lily ignorando por completo a Leanne y yendo a besar a Sirius--- Es solo que alguien intento retrazarme, aunque fracaso rotundamente

Leanne no contesto, se había olvidado por completo que tenía a Lily bajo un Imperius, de seguro dejo de surtir efecto cuando Sirius recito sus propias palabras.

Lily lo besó, lo besó como si le perteneciera, como si él fuera suyo, como si en verdad lo amara, como si hubiera dejado de pertenecerle a Leanne y ahora fuera de ella, porque era de ella, Sirius era de ella, era de Lily

--- ¡Que se diviertan!--- les dijo sonriente Leanne--- Puede que sea lo último que hagan

Leanne dio media vuelta y comenzó su furioso camino de regreso al castillo, en su retina estaba clavada la imagen de Lily y Sirius besándose

---Leanne…--- la voz de Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndole de esa forma el sentido de la vista--- ¿Estás bien?--- este se acerco a ella para acariciar su mejilla--- Quisiera poder arreglar la situación

---Pues inténtalo--- Kingsley se hizo presente--- Creo que ya es suficiente--- separó a Leanne de Remus

---Nunca mejor--- le mintió, parecía no estar consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sus pensamientos se habían quedado con Lily y Sirius

---Vamos, ya es muy tarde--- Kingsley se llevó a Leanne del lado de Remus

Caminaron sin hablar hasta que estuvieron dentro de la sala de los Menesteres

---Eso no resulto de la forma que querías--- le dijo Kingsley sentándose al lado de Leanne

---Evidentemente--- Leanne se dejo caer en la cama; finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, nunca le había gustado llorar delante de las demás personas, demostrar la debilidad que solo se puede demostrar de esa forma pero con Kingsley todo era diferente, con él podía derramar todas las lágrimas que quisiera y no sentir ningún tipo de debilidad

---La venganza es un platillo que se come en frío--- le dijo Kingsley recostándose a su lado--- O de lo contrario no lo disfrutaras--- que acariciaran su cabello siempre tranquilizaba a Leanne--- Es la primera vez que lo ves con tan poca ropa ¿verdad?--- le pregunto divertido. Leanne oculto el rostro en el pecho de Kingsley

---Si--- su contestación se escuchó amortiguada a causa de tener su rostro oculto

---Ya decía yo que esa cara roja como un tomate tenía que ser por eso, ¡a veces puedes ser tan inocente!--- Kingsley soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sobresalto a Leanne--- A penas si podías sostenerle la mirada y sin embargo no podías quitarle los ojos de encima

---No es agradable que los amigos se burlen de sus amigos--- Leanne tenía la cara roja como un tomate, o lo que se podía ver de ella

---Duérmete y sueña con tú querido Sirius--- le dijo sonriente--- Auch--- el puñetazo de Leanne no le dolió pero prefirió darle esa satisfacción

--- ¿Crees que soy bonita?--- le pregunto Leanne con una mirada suplicante

---La más bonita de todas--- le contesto sinceramente Kingsley

--- ¿Más bonita que Candence?

---Leanne…

--- ¡Olvídalo!--- lo interrumpió Leanne--- No debería haber preguntado eso, claro que para ti Candence es la más bonita de todas, es solo que…

--- ¿Qué?--- le pregunto interesado Kingsley--- Tú nunca habías sido vanidosa, pero siempre has sido hermosa

--- ¿Lily es más bonita que yo?--- le pregunto desviando la mirada

--- ¡Así que es por eso!--- dijo Kingsley comprendiendo el por qué de las preguntas de Leanne

---Lily es un misterio para ellos--- le dijo Leanne aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara--- A mi me han visto llena de barro, me conocen de pies a cabeza, saben todo sobre mi, me han visto reír, estar enojada, ser feliz, bromear con ellos; antes de pensar en mi como mujer, me pensaron como uno más de ellos--- le relato Leanne--- ¿Qué más puede interesarles de mi, si ya lo conocen todo?--- le pregunto--- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que soy bonita si siempre he sido su amigo?

---Leanne--- le dijo Kingsley intentado hacer que volteara a verlo--- ¡Mírame!--- le ordeno y ella obedeció--- ¡Tu eres hermosa y ellos lo saben o de lo contrario no se estarían peleando por ti! ¡Eres hermosa, más hermosa que nadie y la más hermosa para ellos como lo eres para mí! No hay nadie más hermosa que tu--- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos--- Lily no es nada comparada junto a ti, nadie la ve a ella cuando tu estás presente, a esa insulsa, desabrida y cara de gárgola

Leanne no contesto, sino que se abrazo a su amigo y espero que el sueño la invadiera, el único lugar donde no se sentía completamente infeliz era en los brazos de Kingsley.

--- ¿Llamó usted joven Kingsley?--- preguntó un pequeño elfo domestico apareciendo de la nada en medio de la sala de los Menesteres

---Si, me gustaría que trajera dos desayunos completos, por favor--- le pidió amablemente Kingsley a la mañana siguiente al elfo antes de que este desapareciera emocionado por la encomienda.

Leanne apenas si se había movido en toda la noche, sólo lo suficiente para acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Kingsley, estaba aferrada a él, parecía imposible que alguien pudiera separarlos.

---Aquí tiene joven Kingsley--- dijo el elfo dejando una enorme bandeja con comida, la suficiente para alimentar a una familia entera

---Gracias

---Estamos para servirle--- el elfo hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer

Kingsley se separó de Leanne como pudo y se dirigió a la mesa donde el elfo había dejado la bandeja

--- ¡Kingsley!--- Leanne se despertó sobresaltada, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos de que Kingsley se había separado de ella

---Aquí estoy--- Kingsley se acercó de nuevo a Leanne, esta vez cargado la bandeja de la comida--- Ya es algo tarde y no alcanzaremos a desayunar en el Gran Comedor, así que hice que nos trajeran el desayuno

--- ¡No tengo hambre!--- le dijo Leanne cubriéndose la rostro con las cobijas

--- ¿No piensas comer?--- le pregunto en tono serio Kingsley

--- ¡No!

---Bien, pues entonces no me tendrás más a tu lado y esta noche no voy a dormir contigo--- Kingsley se paró de la cama

--- ¡No me dejes!--- Leanne se descubrió el rostro y sujetó con fuerza a Kingsley--- Comeré

---Pero una comida como es, no solamente picoteando el plato como lo has hecho hasta ahora--- Kingsley se sentó a su lado y le sirvió un gran plato de huevos ton tocino y jugo. Leanne comenzó a comer de mala gana; no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes pero prefería comer a separarse de Kingsley--- En serio que no se de que vives--- le dijo divertido al ver el rostro enojado de su amiga

---De puro odio hacia ti--- le contesto molesta y divertida

Leanne se había pasado las clases sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaban los profesores; sabía que sonreía, que contestaba a las preguntas que le hacían pero su mente no la tenía del todo en ese lugar, sino que se había quedado en el bosque prohibido junto al beso que le había dado Lily a Sirius.

Qué otra cosa quedaba sino darle la cara a los problemas y enfrentarlos como si no fueran más que pelusas en su camino. Fingir, ahora es cuando daba gracias por semejante talento, ser capaz de separarse por completo de sus emociones y presentar una obra bien estructurada, una que nadie podía dudar que era verdad

--- ¿Aún late?--- le pregunto Kingsley sentándose al lado de Leanne bajo la sombra de un árbol

---Apenas--- le contesto Leanne recostándose en su pecho

---Se pondrá mejor, ya lo verás--- le dijo Kingsley acariciando su cabello

---Lo lamento, se que ya lo he dicho demasiadas veces, pero en verdad lo lamente--- le dijo Leanne a Kingsley

---No es tu culpa; yo nos conoces, a Candence y a mi nos encanta el drama, es lo nuestro--- le dijo Kingsley sonriente--- Estábamos demasiado bien, esta pequeña separación no viene más que a darle sabor a nuestra relación

---Hablare con ella, le explicare las cosas, le suplicare de ser necesario--- le insistió Leanne--- Sabes que por ti soy capaz de suplicar

---Lo se y también se cuanto es que lo odias, es por eso que no puedo permitir que lo hagas--- le aseguró Kingsley--- Tarde o temprano terminaremos reconciliándonos, siempre lo hacemos

---Sólo tienes que decirlo e iré a suplicarle que te perdone, que la culpa ha sido mía

---Si las cosas no se solucionan para el 2019, creo que te tomaré la palabra--- le dijo Kingsley sonriente

---Nunca me ha gustado mucho la tragedia, siempre he pensado que el drama es mi género favorito

---Se cuanto te cuesta poner una sonrisa en tus labios, darle brillo a tu mirar, fingir felicidad cuando lo único que quieres es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y sin embargo estas dispuesta a soportarlo todo con tal de no darnos más sufrimiento--- le dijo tristemente Kingsley--- Tienes razón, no hay nada como un buen drama

---Si--- le dijo sonriente Leanne, la primera sonrisa sincera que aparecía en su rostro desde…

---Esa es una sonrisa que no te tomo ningún esfuerzo--- le dijo también sonriente Kingsley

---Eso es porque tú eres el pegamento que me mantiene unida--- todo era más fácil cuando Kingsley estaba a su lado

--- ¡Ja!--- Sirius sonreía con crueldad--- Así que este es otro de tus conquistas

--- ¡Cállate, Black!--- le ordenó Kingsley

--- ¿Con cuántos, eh? ¿Con cuántos más me engañaste?--- le pregunto con crueldad Sirius

---No lo se--- le contesto Leanne--- ¿Cuántos hombres hay aquí en Hogwarts y cuántos se han graduado desde que somos novios?--- le pregunto desafiante

Sirius no contesto, sino que se marchó molesto del lugar

---No tendrías que haberle dicho eso--- la reprendió Kingsley

---Está decidido a odiarme, porque no darle todas las armas necesarias para que lo haga--- le contesto intentado restarle importancia

---Joven Shacklebolt--- la profesora McGonagall lo llamo desde su despacho que tenía una vista maravillosa de los jardines del castillo y en especial del lugar donde se encontraban Leanne y Kingsley

---Si profesora--- le contesto Kingsley

---Sería tan amable de buscar al profesor Slughorn y decirle que lo quiero ver urgentemente en mi despacho--- la pidió la profesora

---En seguida profesora--- Kingsley se puso en pie--- Ahora regreso--- después dejo sola a Leanne y se dirigió al castillo

Todo estaba atestado, las clases ya habían terminado y los alumnos festejaban los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenían.

--- ¿Profesor?--- pregunto Kingsley desde la puerta del despacho del profesor Slughorn

---Adelante--- se escucho la voz del profesor Slughorn; el lugar estaba atestado de olores mezclados y de un humo lo bastante denso como para evitar que se distinguiera todo claramente--- ¿En qué le puedo servir, joven Shacklebolt?

--- ¿Qué son esas?--- pregunto interesado Kingsley, auque ya lo sabía, él y Leanne las habían preparado con anterioridad

---Estás son unas pociones muy interesantes--- le dijo divertido el profesor--- Son para mis alumnos de sexto año. Esta es poción multijugos--- le dijo señalando el primer caldero--- Y esta es el Felix Felicis--- le dijo señalando el segundo caldero, pequeñas gotas de oro líquido saltaban alegremente--- ¡Muy emocionante!--- le dijo tan divertido como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo--- Por más interesantes que encuentre mis pociones, dudo mucho que ese sea el motivo de su visita

--- ¡Oh, si!--- dijo Kingsley separando la mirada de las pociones; si todo salía bien, todo se arreglaría antes de que finalizara en día--- La profesora McGonagall quiere verlo en su despacho, dice que quiere hablar con usted--- le comunicó; un hechizo silenciador y sus agujetas desatadas eran la mejor opción

--- ¡Claro, claro!--- le dijo ahora más divertido--- Me quiere convencer para que cambiemos el partido del sábado para dentro de 15 días--- sonreía con tanta alegría que casi parecía estar recibiendo una enorme fortuna--- Vi los entrenamientos del otro día y debo confesar que en todos mis años aquí en Hogwarts nunca había visto un equipo de Gryffindor tan desconectado--- le guiño un ojo--- No sería un digno hijo de Slytherin si dejara pasar la oportunidad de ganarle a Gryffindor con tanta facilidad--- le sonrió de nuevo y salió dando saltitos emocionados

Kingsley ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar su hechizo para quedarse a solas con las pociones.

---Leanne…--- la voz torturada de James Potter le saco de sus cavilaciones, la pronunciación de su nombre le produjo un dolor punzante, fue dicho con la más profunda tristeza nunca antes expresada por él

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres James?--- le pregunto Leanne, sonó enojada pero no podía estar enojada con él, no después de la tristeza que expresaba en su forma de hablar

---Hablar contigo--- le contesto James; las murmuraciones de los demás no mejoraban el sonido de su voz y tampoco ayudo el hecho de que Leanne de pronto se volviera aprensiva; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado al castillo--- Aquí…--- James tomo del brazo a Leanne y la guió hasta un pasillo desierto

---Me estaba preguntando cuando es que te atreverías a dar la cara--- le dijo Leanne desafiante--- Digo, después de que arruinaste mi vida, lo menos que me merezco es una explicación del por qué y una disculpa

---Lamento haber arruinado tú vida--- James ni siquiera la miró a la cara, de pronto se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que eran sus zapatos

---No, tu no lo lamentas--- Leanne sonreía tristemente--- Es algo que querías hacer y si no lo hacías explotabas

---Tienes razón, no lamento haberte dicho que te amaba, pero si lamento haberte causado semejante dolor---James intento abrazarla pero ella mantenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados en su pecho y su mirada no era la más alentadora, además de alejarse de él cuando intento abrazarla--- Tenía que decírtelo porque en verdad lo siento, en verdad te amo--- James hablaba con una desesperante suplica, deseaba que le creyera

---No, James, tú no me amas--- le aseguró Leanne--- Tú temes irracionalmente la idea de perderme, de compartirme, de saber que no estaré a tú lado siempre que lo necesites. Tú no quieres perder tu pase de libertad, porque eso soy para ti, un seguro de que nada ni nadie te tocarán.

---Pero yo te am…

--- ¡No, James!--- lo corto Leanne--- Tú no estas enamorado de mi, tú estás enamorado de lo que yo puedo hacer por ti

---Pero…

--- ¡NO LO VOY A PERDER JAMES!--- grito Leanne enojada---Aunque eso signifique perderte a ti

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Si Sirius hubiera sido un mortifago…--- empezó Harry, pero después ya no supo como continuar

--- ¡Harry!--- Ginny lo miro sorprendida--- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

--- ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Sirius hubiera sido en verdad un mortifago?--- le pregunto Harry evitando poner atención al comentario de Ginny y verla directamente a los ojos, al igual que a los demás; ya se sentía bastante culpable como para agregarle eso. La platica de Leanne con Dumbledore aún estaba muy fresa en su memoria a pesar de todo lo que se había enterado; Leanne hubiera hecho todo con tal de protegerlos, a Sirius y a su padre, pero era Sirius, ¿Qué hubiera hecho para protegerlo a él?

---Me hubiera unido a Voldemort sin pensarlo--- le contesto sinceramente Leanne--- Y Kingsley hubiera venido conmigo--- Kingsley asintió, Candence prefirió fingir que no había visto ni escuchado nada al prestar toda su atención a la pequeña Victoire

--- ¡Leanne!--- grito alarmada Molly

---No le debería lealtad--- agregó Leanne al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos--- Me hubiera unido a él para proteger a Sirius, no iba a permitir que lo enviaran a Azkaban y mucho menos que matara, torturara o lastimara a alguien por seguir a Voldemort--- continuo Leanne--- De ser necesario juraría ante el Wizengamot que los tres éramos espías del profesor Dumbledore y que no hacíamos más que seguir sus ordenes, aunque para quedar libres de sospechas tuviera que mantener a Sirius controlado mediante un Imperius y si eso no funcionaba, creo que haría más o menos lo mismo que dijo Kingsley: quietaría de en medio a todos aquellos que intentaran dañarlo, aunque eso me llevara a convertirme en una prófuga de la ley, hasta convertirme en la ley misma.

--- ¿Aunque el fuera un asesino?--- insistió Harry. Quería mucho a Sirius, pero sentía que esta vez le debía lealtad a su padre

---Me sorprende que de entre todos, seas tú el que haga estas preguntas--- le dijo tranquilamente Leanne--- Después de todo lo que Sirius hizo por ti

---No creo que deba disculparme por lo que dije--- le dijo desafiante Harry; su padre había sufrido por ella, aunque ella no fuera culpable pero sentía que debía defenderlo, que su padre necesitaba que alguien lo defendiera a él. Sirius tenía a Leanne y ella a Kingsley, ¿pero quién defendía a James?

---Yo lo hacía--- contesto a su inexistente pregunta--- Yo defendía a tu padre, yo me preocupaba porque fuera feliz y nada ni nadie lo lastimara--- Leanne lo miraba sonriente--- No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa, sólo intento hacerte entender lo que tu padre tampoco entendía y si me dejas continuar mi historia, creo que tú también lo entenderás

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡NO LO VOY A PERDER JAMES!--- grito Leanne enojada---Aunque eso signifique perderte a ti

James no supo como reaccionar ante el último comentario de Leanne; podía ver en sus ojos que lo que le decía era la más pura verdad, que se alejaría de él para siempre y que nunca más la volvería a ver.

---Tú nunca me vas a amar, ¿cierto?--- James nunca se había sentido tan destrozado como en ese momento; ella nunca la amaría de la forma en que amaba a Sirius

---Te amo James, pero no de la forma en que tú quieres--- Leanne tomo el rostro de James entre sus manos y lo miró dulcemente--- Te amo con la misma intensidad con la que amo a Sirius pero de una forma diferente, tú eres mi hermano, mi alma gemela y nunca te dejaré de amar

---Lo lamento--- le dijo sinceramente James

---Esa es una disculpa que si puedo aceptar y perdonar--- Leanne lo abrazo; ella no podía enojarse con él, después de todo, ella tenía parte de la culpa

---Me volví loco, no supe como reaccionar, es solo… no quería perderte, no soportaba la idea de perderte--- le dijo abrazado a ella, de la misma forma e intensidad con la que ella se aferraba a Kingsley

---Lo se y lo entiendo. Podré no haber recuperado a Sirius pero te tengo a ti y eso me hace feliz--- le dijo sonriente

--- ¡Estás fría, tú nunca habías estado fría!--- James se separó de Leanne para verla mejor; continuaba siendo bella pero era una belleza triste, una sin brillo sin alegría y la luz que él tanto adoraba y él era el culpable de que todo eso hubiera desaparecido.

--- ¡Eh, Potter!--- la voz de la odiosa Rita Skeeter los sacó de su pequeña burbuja, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos; ellos lograron separarse antes de que los vieran--- ¡Te gusto el Confundus que te lancé! Y tú creías que estabas enamorado de Leanne. ¡Todo lo hice yo! ¡Yo separé a Leanne y a Sirius!--- su risa continuo escuchándose hasta después de que dio la vuelta.

Todos se habían quedado estáticos en el lugar que estaban; Sirius parecía haber sido atacado por un maleficio idiotizante y Lily, Lily estaba roja como un tomate, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Leanne: se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta el lugar exacto donde hasta hace unos segundos había estado Rita para después volverse hacía James y mirarlo aún más sorprendida

---Finite Incantatem--- el susurró de Leanne apenas si fue audible, su varita apuntaba al pecho de James y este pareció quedarse aún más estático

--- ¿Leanne? ¿Qué paso?--- preguntó después de parpadear un par de veces--- ¿Dónde estoy?--- preguntó confuso--- ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Por qué no…? ¡Se suponía que estábamos en… en el campo de Quidditch

--- ¡La voy a matar!--- gritó enfurecido Sirius

---Es mía--- la voz tranquila de Leanne despedía un odio sin igual y un aura destructivo se extendió por ella; nadie fue capaz de moverse de nuevo.

Leanne camino con paso decidido hacía el lugar por donde había desaparecido Rita; en la mente de todos había un solo pensamiento: sería mejor que Rita no volviera a darle la cara a Leanne si quería volver a ver la luz de otro día porque ella estaba decidida a matar.

Rita estaba oculta en medio de dos columnas, un lugar prefecto para ocultarse y tener privacidad, pero Leanne la localizo inmediatamente y se lanzo sobre de ella

---Gracias--- le dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad--- Gracias ¡Gracias King!

---Auch--- Kingsley se transformo inmediatamente, no sin antes sentir un dolor sobrehumano--- ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es extraer la poción multijugos de esa forma?--- le pregunto con una mueca de dolor--- ¿No podías esperar hasta que pasara el efecto?

---No--- le contesto sonriente Leanne, cambiando también las ropas de Kingsley por unas menos femeninas--- Quería darte las gracias mirándote a ti, no ha Rita, además, te lo mereces por el comentario de anoche, no creas que no me di cuenta de que no te dolió el puñetazo que te di--- Leanne lo abrazaba desesperada y agradecida, lloraba pero en su rostro no habías más que felicidad--- ¿Dónde te duele?

---Aquí--- le dijo Kingsley señalándose la mejilla derecha. Leanne le dio un beso--- Y aquí--- le dijo señalándose la otra mejilla, Leanne le dio otro beso--- En realidad me duele todo--- Leanne comenzó a llenarlo de besos en el rostro, sonreía con una alegría que parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo

--- ¿Te sientes mejor?--- le pregunto divertida

--- ¡Creo que sobreviviré!--- le dijo con fingido dramatismo

---Gracias

---Lo que sea por ti

Leanne no podía evitarlo, estaba radiante de felicidad y muy pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, todo gracias a su amadísimo Kingsley

---Sólo prométeme una cosa--- le dijo serio Kingsley abrazándola

--- ¡Lo que sea!--- le contesto Leanne sin pensarlo

--- ¿Ni siquiera piensas pensarlo?--- le pregunto sorprendido Kingsley por la respuesta tan inmediata de su amiga

---No--- le contesto sonriente Leanne--- Porque se que tú nunca me pedirías que hiciera algo que pudiera lastimarme o herirme, lo único que tú quieres es que yo sea feliz

---Prométeme que no lo perdonaras tan fácil--- le dijo directo a los ojos Kingsley--- Que permitirás que se rebaje un poco, que sufra por tu amor, que los harás suplicar y que solamente lo perdonaras cuando tú cerebro y tú corazón lo hayan perdonado; porque tú corazón ya lo perdono pero tu mente aún lo odia por todo lo que te dijo--- Kingsley le hablo con sinceridad--- Y eso puede resultar peligroso, las cicatrices de la mente son más profundas que las del corazón, la mente no sana con tanta facilidad

---Lo que sea por ti--- Leanne abrazo con más fuerza a Kingsley y después le dio otro beso en la mejilla

---James…--- Sirius reacciono cuando la larga cabellera de Leanne dejo de verse. Se sentía como el hombre más maldito de todo el mundo, se odiaba a si mismo; lo había arruinado, ahora Leanne nunca querría volver con él. Debió haberla escuchado cuando con tanta insistencia se lo pedía, no debería de haberle dicho todas esas cosas a la mujer que más amaba y sin embargo lo había hecho y la había perdido. Debería haber sabido que las dos personas más importantes de su vida nunca lo engañarían de esa forma—James…--- Sirius se acercó a James con temor a confundirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

--- ¿Qué paso?--- volvió a preguntar James pareciendo aún más confundido que nunca

---Vamos a llevarlo a nuestra habitación--- Remus apareció de la nada y con ayuda de Sirius pusieron en pie a James y lo guiaron hacía su habitación.

Aún quedaban pocos espectadores, quienes se separaban para dejarle el paso libre; el resto ya se había marchado a contar la noticia.

---Lo lamento hermano--- le dijo James a Sirius, ya le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido mientras había "estado hechizado"

---No ha sido tu culpa--- Sirius agradeció el apoyo de su amigo, su hermano--- ¡Todo fue por esa águila traidora de Skeeter!--- dijo enojado--- Ella es la única culpable de todo esto ¡Quisiera matarla!

---Lo que Leanne le ha hecho…--- se cortó Remus--- Es mejor que dejemos que ella se encargue

--- ¡La perdí James, la perdí para siempre!--- Sirius estaba verdaderamente destrozado

--- ¡Lo arreglaremos, lo prometo!--- le aseguró James, ya nada quedaba para él, tendría que aceptarlo si los quería de regreso en su vida

---Creo que… me…--- Sirius se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, dejando a solas a James y a Remus

---Agradezcamos que Leanne tenga a Kingsley para solucionar tus tonterías--- la mirada de Remus era dura, quería a su amigo, pero lo que él había hecho no se le hacía a nadie

---Lo lamen…

---No es a mi a quien se lo debes decir--- lo corto Remus--- Leanne fue rápida al comprender y tú al decidirte que ella no podía ser para ti y espero que eso continué de esa forma, porque la próxima vez, después de liquidar a Sirius…

---Seguiré yo--- término por Remus--- Tenía que intentarlo y casi pierdo a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida

---Olvídate de ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer--- le aconsejo Remus--- Leanne no es más que un espejismo para ti, enfócate en Lily, ella es a quien de verdad amas

---Lo se, pero no pudo evitarlo

---Pues más vale que lo hagas--- la dureza de sus palabras angustió aún más a James.

Mientras albergara esperanzas, nunca podría ser feliz con Lily. Tenía que arrancarse del corazón a Leanne, tenía que hacerlo si quería ser feliz.

La miró, la miró y ella se veía feliz, no era infeliz como lo era él, ella era feliz y él se sentía un traidor al intentar arrebatarle esa felicidad.

Solo bastaba ver a Leanne sonriendo al lado de Kingsley para saber que era feliz y él solamente sería un espectador de semejante felicidad, porque ya no había cabida en su vida para él; lo había tenido todo y lo había arruinado, estúpido pensar que ahora lo podría recuperar.

--- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?--- Remus se acerco a Leanne, Kingsley, Alice y Frank--- Es urgente Leanne--- le dijo al ver las miradas de desaprobación que le lanzaba Kingsley

---Si---le contesto Leanne separándose del grupo--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le pregunto cuando ya no podían escucharlos

---James quiere arreglar las cosas--- le dijo sin rodeos--- Pero su plan es algo complicado

--- ¿Qué tan complicado?--- le preguntó preocupada; Leanne conocía las complicaciones que podían surgir con los planes de su amigo

---Piensa fingir una pelea con Sirius, un duelo--- le aclaro--- Sirius esta de acuerdo, él esta dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de…

---Entiendo--- lo interrumpió Leanne

---Pero James quiere saber si tú lo… a quien protegerías--- se corrigió--- Convenció a Sirius de que se dejara atacar después de varios intentos de convencerlo de que las cosas se podían solucionar y justo en el momento en que tú aparecieras los dos se lanzarían hechizos potentes pero no de consecuencias permanentes y tú lo protegerías a él--- le explicó Remus--- Desviarías el hechizo de James y así te darías cuenta de que tienes que regresar con él y demostrarle que aún lo amas

---Bastante ingenioso--- ironizó Leanne

---El problema es que ninguno de los dos soportaría que protegieras al otro--- le dijo Remus--- Por lo que yo pensé que lo mejor sería que…

---No interviniera--- término por él Leanne

---Si--- concordó Remus--- James puede soportar y preferir que corras hacía Sirius una vez que haya caído a que lo proteges, porque de esa forma él aún sabrá que están al mismo nivel, que no es necesario que compita contra Sirius por tu amor

--- ¿Cuándo?--- pregunto Leanne

---Mañana, después de Herbología--- le contesto Remus

Sirius tenía este poema en su cabeza, no lo podía sacar de ella y no hacia más que distraerlo, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

El despacho de su padre siempre había sido un lugar prohibido para todos y por supuesto que el había tenido que entrar. Lo hacía para demostrar lo bueno que era y solo en los pocos momentos en que su padre salía de la casa; ahí se había enterado de todas las riquezas que poseía su familia y de aquellas de las cuales el Ministerio no tenía conocimiento, podrían vivir en cualquier parte del mundo y ser más ricos que la mayoría de los mortales.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de ese lugar es que se sentía un poco más cerca de su padre, quien también odiaba estar encerrado en esa casa, ¡Y quien no lo estaría! Vivir con Walburga no era nada agradable.

A su padre le gustaba visitar lugares muggles y traer pequeños recordatorios de los lugares que había visitado, como menús de restaurantes, servilletas de los bares que visitaba o cajetillas de cerillos.

Por supuesto que todo eso estaba resguardado bajo los más estrictos sortilegios mágicos, pero el más interesante de todos sus descubrimientos lo hizo durante sus vacaciones navideñas de tercer año: una pequeña biblioteca muggle. A su padre le gustaba la literatura muggle y a decir verdad tenía un gusto impecable para ella.

Sirius, que nunca había leído un libro por gusto, no pudo evitar devorarse uno que había en esa colección y era en ese preciso libro que venía el poema que ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza y no hacia más que recitarlo mentalmente mientras se acercaba al lugar donde tendría la discusión fingida con James, le parecía perfecto y lo hacía con una suplica que nunca antes pensó poder demostrar; después de todo, su madre le había enseñado que un Black había nacido para que le rogaran, no para rogar.

--- ¡Déjalo ya, James!--- le grito Sirius a su amigo; los alumnos los rodeaban interesados por la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo

---Aún la puedes recuperar, yo se lo que te digo--- insistió James, no le gustaba el pesimismo con que hablaba su amigo--- ¡Aún puedes recuperar a Leanne!

--- ¡Que no! ¿Es qué acaso no lo entiendes? Ella me odia--- le grito molesto Sirius--- ¡Y si no dejas las cosas por la paz no me dejaras más opción que hechizarte!--- lo amenazó Sirius sacando su varita

--- ¡Pues entonces no me dejas más opción!--- le grito James sacando también su varita.

Los presentes se separaron de los dos amigos, ambos se apuntaban con sus varitas y estas echaban chispas amenazantes

--- ¡Densaugeo!

--- ¡Expulso!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y James, el segundo evito magistralmente el hechizo de crecimiento de los dientes de Sirius, pero este no pudo evitar el hechizo de James y salió volando por los aires, golpeándose la cabeza

--- ¡Sirius…!--- alcanzó a escuchar la hermosa voz de Leanne antes de desmayarse

_Tú que formaste los mares,_

_Tú que hiciste el firmamento,_

_Tú que nos diste la vida,_

_que nos diste el pensamiento…_

_¡Señor, que todo lo puedes,_

_no dejes que yo me muera!_

_Señor de los imposibles_

_¡Tú pídele que me quiera!_

Leanne estaba arrodillada al lado del desmayado Sirius, finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro; tenía las mejillas encendidas y marcas de uñas en el rostro. Se abrazo a él esperando verlo despertar

--- ¡No me dejes!--- le susurro tristemente al oído

---Lo lamento--- le dijo quedamente al oído Sirius. Ya había olvidado la hermosa sensación que experimentaba cada vez que Leanne lo abrazaba de esa forma, había olvidado el dulce perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su cabellera, había olvidado lo feliz que era cuando ella estaba cerca

---Vamos, aquí no hay nada que ver--- la voz de Kingsley alejando a los curiosos los saco de su pequeña burbuja de ensueño

Leanne se separó de Sirius, pero permaneció arrodillada a su lado, lo miró largo rato, esperando a que Kingsley terminara de alejar a todos lo presentes y después habló:

--- ¿Por qué?--- le preguntó simplemente--- Es decir, lo menos que me merezco es una explicación del por qué ¿Por qué pensaste que yo pude engañarte de esa forma?--- le volvió a preguntar; era imposible para Sirius retirar sus ojos grises de los ojos castaños de Leanne--- Yo misma hubiera creído verdad que te engañaba con James ¡después de todo, nos sorprendiste besándonos!--- le dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios--- Inclusive hubiera aceptado que pensaras mal de Kingsley, sólo nosotros entendemos nuestra relación, pero ¿Por qué?--- Leanne lo miro por unos segundo--- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo podía engañarte de esa forma?

---Yo…--- Sirius no supo que contestar, estaba perdido en los bellos pero tristes ojos castaños de Leanne

--- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te lastimaría de esa forma? ¿Qué yo sería capaz de engañarte con cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente?--- le pregunto tranquila, Sirius deseaba que le gritara, que lo golpeara, cualquier cosa a parte de esa tranquilidad que le daba a entender que ya no sentía nada--- ¿Por qué lo dicen en un periódico? ¿Por qué lo has pensado? ¿Por qué en verdad pensaste que yo no te amaba?

--- ¿Aún me amas?--- le pregunto Sirius suplicante

---Más de lo que puedo soportar--- le contesto Leanne mirándolo directamente a los ojos--- Yo ya conteste a tú pregunta pero tu no has contestado ninguna de las mías--- le dijo recriminatoriamente Leanne

---Yo…--- Sirius continuo sin poder contestarle; el aire jugaba alegremente con el cabello de Leanne, llevando algunos hasta su rostro que lo acariciaban y lo emboban

---Supongo que eso ya no importa, ya lo se--- le dijo Leanne--- Y francamente no se si me interesa si me contestas o no--- Leanne le sonrió nuevamente, pero está vez lo hizo resignadamente--- Lo que si me interesa saber es ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas tan feas de mi?

---Quería herirte--- le contesto sinceramente Sirius--- Si ya no me amabas, si nunca me habías amado…--- Sirius apartó su mirada de la de Leanne--- Quería que sufrieras de la misma forma en la que yo estaba sufriendo, quería que tu mundo se viera destruido, quería que no tuvieras nada a lo que aferrarte porque tú me lo habías quitado todo--- le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos--- Quería que sintieras el mismo vacío que yo sentía en el pecho, quería que me odiaras, que desearas matarme y que lo hicieras porque yo ya no quería vivir una vida que ya no me pertenecía, una vida que ya no era mí, porque la razón de mi vida ya no era mía--- le dijo mirándola a los ojos--- Se que no merezco tu perdón, que lastime tú corazón, pero perdóname, por favor

---No puedo--- le contesto sinceramente Leanne

---Estás pensando con la cabeza, no con el corazón--- le dijo desesperado Sirius--- Tú siempre has pensado con el corazón

---El problema es, Sirius, que mi corazón no necesita perdonarte, porque si late es por ti, pero mi cabeza no puede hacerlo. Te escuché y sopese todo lo que me dijiste y no puedo hacerlo--- le contesto Leanne--- Mi mente me a gastado muy malas pasadas y el corazón nunca me ha mentido, pero está vez debo admitir que lo que pienso tiene más lógica que lo que siento

--- ¡Por favor…!--- empezó a suplicar Sirius

---Deberías hacer que te revisen ambas heridas--- le dijo Leanne acariciando el moretón que tenía Sirius en el ojo--- Ya lamiste suficiente tus heridas, mostraste orgulloso tus cicatrices, pero creo que es hora que alguien las cure--- Leanne lo besó tiernamente en los labios, se paró y se fue dejando a Sirius sumido en una tristeza inigualable.

---Suplícale

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto Sirius volviéndose para ver quien le hablaba--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kingsley?--- le pregunto molesto Sirius--- ¿Burlarte de mi?

---No, tú ya lo haces bastante bien tú solo--- le contesto Kingsley con una sonrisa burlona en los labios--- Está vez estoy aquí para ayudarte

--- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?--- le pregunto Sirius sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

---Ya te lo dije--- le dijo burlonamente Kingsley--- Suplícale, rebájate, hazle saber que ella es lo más importante en tu vida, lo único en tu vida--- le dijo Kingsley--- Se que no me vas a creer, pero Leanne en verdad te ama y lo único que yo quiero es que sea feliz, aunque sea a tu lado

--- ¿Cómo?--- le pregunto Sirius, él nunca pensó que Kingsley sería precisamente el que le devolvería la felicidad

---Demostrándole que nunca más la volverás a lastimar, usa lo que más quiere: a ti y al invierno. Es todo lo que puedo darte, lo demás depende de ti--- le dijo sin muchos ánimos---Pero ten en cuenta de que si Leanne te perdona y tú vuelves a romperle el corazón, yo te matare y te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le causes, aceptare gustoso el castigo que me impongan--- Kingsley también se marcho, pero dejando de mejor humor a Sirius de lo que lo había hecho Leanne, a pesar de su amenaza.

Hacia frío, cosa extraña para un soleado día de primavera y la liviana sabana con la que estaba tapada Leanne no ayudaba mucho. Estaba cansada, no quería levantarse aún, así que decidió soportar el frío, al fin y al cabo King la cubriría en cuanto se diera cuenta de que estaba hecha un ovillo. Pero King no la tapo, ni siquiera se preocupo por el frío que ella sentía; King se estaba volviendo muy descuidado o ya se había enfadado de cuidar de ella.

---Leanne, Leanne ¡Leanne despierta!--- Alice saltó en su cama, obligándola a despertar

--- ¿Qué…?--- preguntó distraída Leanne y digo completamente distraída. Ella juraba que se había dormido en los brazos de Kingsley

--- ¡Mira!--- le dijo Alice sacándola de la cama y llevándola hacia la ventana

Todo el paisaje había cambiado por completo, de ser un hermoso paisaje primaveral había cambiado a un sueño invernal; los terrenos del castillo estaban cubiertos de una espesa y blanca capa de nieve, así como las copas de los árboles

--- ¡Vamos, tienes que ver esto!--- Alice la jaló del brazo y la saco de la habitación, ella ya estaba vestida y llevaba un gruesa capa, en cambio Leanne llevaba solo su pijama, estaba completamente atónita, así que no puso muchos reparos

Mientras corría detrás de Alice, pudo ver como los demás habitantes del castillo se quedaban boquiabiertos para después murmurar cosas sin sentido para ella. Un grupo nutrido de estudiantes bloqueaba la salida a los jardines, pero Alice encontró la forma para hacerlas pasar hasta el frente.

Lo que vio, la dejo aún más estupefacta de lo que ya estaba: Sirius estaba parado al final de las escaleras y sostenía en los brazos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos.

---Por ti, soy capaz de hacer cualquier primavera, invierno--- le dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de flores--- Se que no te merezco, pero te amo más de lo que nadie podrá amarte jamás y si me aceptas de regreso me volveré tu eterno esclavo, nunca más volveré a hacerte sufrir y juró que te haré la mujer más feliz del universo.

Leanne lo miró un segundo y después sin importarle que estuviera descalza, que no trajera nada más que su simple pijama, que todo el mundo la estuviera observando y que se estuviera congelando, corrió hasta donde estaba Sirius y saltó sobre de él, comiéndoselo a besos y ambos cayeron

---Yo sin ti, soy todo menos yo--- le dijo radiante de felicidad, besándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Todos irrumpieron en aplausos, felices de que su pareja favorita hubiera regresado

--- ¿Esto significa que volvemos a ser novios?--- le pregunto sonriente

--- ¡Que si, tontito, que si!--- Leanne estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Ambos corazones volvieron a latir a un mismo ritmo, sanos, felices, tan completamente enamorados que hacían la música más maravillosa que se hubiera escuchado nunca.

Una fina nevisca termino por completar el cuadro de la perfección que se vivía en ese momento; no había más felicidad que la de ellos, no había más amor que ellos dos tumbados sobre la nieve, abrazados, completamente enamorados.

--- ¿Podrías reparar mi ropa?--- le pregunto sonriente Sirius--- Estoy cansado de usar las ropas de Remus--- llevaba puesta una ridícula combinación que le quedaba dos tallas más grandes que las que usaba. Leanne sonrió embobada, no había más felicidad para ella que perderse en el gris líquido del mirar de Sirius

*****

--- ¿Estás contenta?--- le pregunto James al ver que Leanne se disponía a decir algo, no quería escucharla decir que lo amaba, porque para él eso carecía de sentido, aún cuado era lo que más deseaba escuchar de sus labios

---Si--- le contesto sinceramente Leanne; quería sonreír pero la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo se lo impidió--- Gracias a ti

---Querrás decir que gracias a Kinglsey--- la corrigió James--- No soy tonto Leanne, a pesar de lo que muchos piensen; engañamos a todos pero tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Rita no me embrujó y solamente Kingsley pudo haber podido solucionar las cosas--- James la miró a los ojos, una mirada severa que le prohibía decirle que no era verdad--- Rita nunca hubiera aceptado la culpa de forma pasiva, Kingsley debió de haberla confundido, o algo así

---Tú ideaste todo este plan, a ti se te ocurrió la idea del duelo--- le insistió Leanne

---Esperaba otra reacción de tú parte--- le dijo James, ahora que lo recordaba--- Estaba dispuesto a pasar una semana en la enfermería, creí que me ibas a detenerme, que te ibas a interponer entre Sirius y yo

--- Lo importante no es quien corre detrás de ti cuando te lastiman, sino quien se interpone entre tú y quien intenta lastimarte--- le dijo Leanne al oído--- Y yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte--- Leanne se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Tal vez no la tendría a su lado de la forma en que él quería, pero indudablemente, Leanne siempre estaría ahí para él

*****

--- ¿Eres feliz?--- le pregunto Kingsley, estaban tumbados en la cama de la sala de los Menesteres; la fina nevisca continuaba cayendo afuera y se podía ver por la ventana

---Completamente--- le contesto sonriente Leanne; se recargó sobre su brazo para ver mejor a Kigsley--- Y todo te lo debo a ti

--- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!--- le aseguró Kinhsley intentando sonar inocente

--- ¿Quién más sino tú me conoce a la perfección?--- le pregunto pellizcándole en cachete--- Sólo tú podría saber de mi sueño con Sirius, en un paisaje invernal

---Francamente ya me estaba aburriendo ver lo mismo todas las noches, así que pensé en volverlo realidad para ti--- le dijo sonriéndole con complicidad

---Gracias--- le dijo sinceramente Leanne

---No es necesario que lo agradezcas--- le dijo alborotándole el cabello. Leanne parecía una niña chiquita a la que le habían arrebatado su juguete favorito y él fuera el héroe el que se lo hubiera regresado

--- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por…?

---Sonreír--- le dijo Kingsley--- Es lo único que quiero de ti, que sonrías como siempre lo has hecho--- Leanne le dedico una enorme sonrisa, tan radiante como las que tanto adoraba él

---Te conformas con muy poco--- le dijo Leanne sonado decepcionada, como si estuviera dispuesta a regalarse toda ella para agradecerle lo que había hecho él por ella

---Me alegra que hayas recuperado tú temperatura normal. Era verdaderamente incomodo sentir tú piel fría al tacto--- le dijo acariciando su calida mejilla--- Y el latido de tú corazón, por fin puede escucharse

--- ¿Cómo?--- le pregunto sorprendida Leanne

---Durante todo este tiempo sentía que sostenía en mis manos un témpano de hielo, un ser que había dejado el cuerpo y se había llevado el alma--- le contesto Kingsley mirándola a los ojos--- Siempre había sido capaz de escuchar el latido de tú corazón, pero mientras Sirius estuvo momentáneamente fuera de él, era como si este tampoco estuviera ahí

---Me alegra que haya regresado, yo también lo extrañaba--- le dijo sonriente Leanne, quería compensar todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su amigo--- ¿Verdad que siempre estarás ahí para sostenerme?

---Aún cuando ni tú misma lo sepas--- le contesto Kingsley

---Déjame explicarle las cosas a Candence, déjame retribuirte un poco de lo mucho que me has dado--- le pidió Leanne

---No te preocupes por eso--- le pidió Kingsley con un gesto de la mano--- De verdad que no tiene importancia

--- ¿Qué?--- le pregunto incrédula Leanne

---No… bueno…--- Kingsley puso los ojos en blanco--- Candence y yo nos reconciliamos ayer--- le dijo derrotado

--- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?--- le pregunto Leanne sorprendida por que Kingsley no le había dicho nada y triste porque habían regresado

---El Felix Felicis ayudo también, pude explicarle las cosas--- le contesto Kingsley prefiriendo no notar la tristeza de Leanne--- Y Candence me pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, que ya había suficiente drama contigo y Sirius

--- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!--- le dijo Leanne pegándole un puñetazo enojada

--- ¡Auch!--- dijo Kingsley sobándose el lugar donde Leanne le había pegado--- Para ser una persona tan pequeña, pegas demasiado recio

--- ¡Eso es para que aprendas a no ocultarme nada!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Aún continua haciéndolo--- le dijo sonriente Leanne a los presentes, aunque ella y Kingsley eran los únicos que sonreían

--- ¿Dormían juntos?--- pregunto Candence con un hilo de voz; al darse cuenta del porque de la seriedad del resto de los presente, Leanne y Kingsley dejaron de sonreír

---Nosotros…--- Leanne se quedo sin palabras, podía ver el coraje reflejado en los ojos de Charlie--- Nosotros nunca…

--- ¿Ustedes nunca qué?--- le pregunto enojado Charlie--- Cada que tú dejas salir un recuerdo me entero de cosas que no me gustaría saber

--- ¡Supéralo, quieres!--- le dijo sin mucho tacto Kingsley--- Eso es algo que paso hace siglos

---Charlie, querido--- intervino Molly tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo--- Todos vimos lo que sucedió y nada sucedió, Leanne simplemente necesitaba apoyo en ese momento tan duro y Kingsley no hizo más que proporcionárselo

--- ¡Madre, por Dios!--- le dijo molesto Charlie--- ¿Quieren hacernos creer que durmieron juntos durante días y no paso nada?--- le pregunto malhumorado; miraba a Kingsley con odio, siempre Kingsley

---Nada paso--- le aseguro Leanne

---Yo también lo creo--- le aseguro Harry--- Leanne nunca hubiera engañado de esa forma a Sirius y sin lugar a dudas tampoco te mentiría a ti

---Y Kingsley no dañaría de esa forma a Candence--- agrego Hermione

---No creo que estés pensando con claridad--- le recrimina Arthur--- Leanne no ha hecho más que ser sincera con todos nosotros, especialmente con Harry y contigo

---Y no lo esta haciendo--- murmuro en voz baja Leanne solo para que Kingsley la escuchara--- _"Leonor esta detrás de esto, puedo verlo en los ojos de Charlie, él nunca pensaría de esa forma"_

"_Lo se, es tonto, pero nunca desconfiaría de ti"_--- le correspondió Kingsley

"_Te detienes o te detengo"_--- le ordeno Leanne a Leonor

"_¿Y si no lo hago?"_--- le pregunto desafiante Leonor, un silencioso chillido para el resto de los presente llega a oídos de Leanne y Kingsley; el bebé siempre podría contra Leonor

---Lo lamento--- Charlie se muestra arrepentido, en realidad no sabe como es que pudo llegar a pensar todo lo que pensó

---No fue tu culpa--- le asegura Leanne sonriente--- Hay cosas que se tienen que explicar

"_Si, es una lastima que no sea tu culpa"_--- pensó con sarcasmo Kingsley

"_Déjalo, quiere, por favor"_--- le pidió Leanne mientras besaba a Charlie

"_Como siempre, a tus ordenes"_--- le contesto Kingsley


	34. BROKEN

34. BROKEN

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le preguntó Hermione a Harry, tenía la vista perdida en el jardín y había dejado de hablar súbitamente

---Estaba… estaba pensando en todo lo que vimos ayer--- le dijo, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos--- Ya saben, en los recuerdos de Leanne--- les aclaro, a pesar de que no necesitaba aclaración

---Si, fue… bastante esclarecedor--- confirmo Ron sin muchos ánimos de decir lo que estaba pensando

---Yo pienso lo mismo--- le aseguró Ginny pensando lo mismo que su hermano

---Tengo una duda--- dijo Hermione a nadie en particular, había tomado el ejemplo de Harry y también miraba distraídamente el jardín, donde Leanne y Charlie platicaban animadamente

--- ¿Si durmieron juntos también la noche en la que la ataco Remus?--- pregunto Ginny, eso era algo a lo que también le había estado dando vueltas

---Es posible--- contesto distraídamente Hermione--- Pero no es eso…--- Hermione paseaba la mirada--- Pero en realidad es que encuentro complicados los sentimientos de Leanne por Kingsley--- soltó Hermione--- Nunca había conocido a una persona que amara a alguien tanto como Leanne lo hace con Kingsley, pero aún así no poder amarlo--- Hermione miró a Ron y Ginny, su mirada era la misma: de absoluta incomprensión

---Es más que amor--- la corrigió Harry--- Es una necesidad y yo la puedo entender perfectamente; es lo mismo que siento por ustedes--- le dijo mirándola a ella y a Ron---No se que hubiera sido de mi si no los hubiera tenido a mi lado en todo este tiempo; en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida, en los que ustedes me dieron la luz necesaria para salir de esa interminable túnel que era mi vida

---Harry…--- Hermione derramaba lágrimas mientras corría a abrazarlo

---Hermano--- le dijo Ron uniéndose al abrazo

---Supongo que tienes razón--- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas y separándose de Harry--- Kingsley es el apoyo más importante para Leanne y eso lo demostró cuando sin importarle lo que le iba a pedir él, ella acepto sin pensarlo, es decir, el bien pudo haberle pedido que no perdonara nunca a Sirius y ella ya había dicho que si--- les dijo Hermione algo preocupada por la dependencia de Leanne hacia Kingsley--- Por mucho que los quiero, yo no podría decir así de fácil que si

--- ¿Qué tan peligrosa podría llegar a ser Leanne?--- preguntó Ron recordando la forma en que todos se comportaron después de que Lily la llamo zorra

---Mucho--- contesto Hermione--- Por lo que hemos visto y de lo que nos hemos enterado, el profesor Dumbledore y Camus la entrenaron bastante bien, de forma eficiente y con dureza; además de todas las batallas con mortifagos de las que salio airosa

---No me gustaría enfrentarme a ella, no saben como agradezco que este embarazada y no pueda probar nuestras destrezas, ya de por si es difícil con Frank--- Ron suspiro aliviado, estaba comiendo ranas de chocolate, cuando estaban en la mansión nunca le faltaba nada que picar

---De ser tú, yo estaría más preocupada--- le afirmó Ginny

--- ¿Por qué?--- pregunto inquieto Ron

---La escuche decirle a Kingsley que cuando se recupere del parto, los entrenara con más duraza, piensa que Frank es muy delicado con ustedes--- le dijo divertida Ginny

--- ¡Oh!--- Ron se zampó una rana de chocolate en la boca y suspiro resignado--- Tendré que entrenar aún más—dijo resignado comiéndose otra rana de chocolate de un solo bocado

---La forma en que le habló al profesor Dumbledore…--- Ginny se quedo callada, no sabía como continuar

--- ¡Si que sabe como hacer daño!--- coincidió Ron--- Pero a decir verdad, el profesor Dumbledore tampoco fue lo más diplomático con el problema que estaba enfrentando Leanne

--- ¡Si, pero de eso a involucrar a Ariadna!--- se mostró inconforme Hermione--- Ese era un tema muy delicado para el profesor

---Con los asuntos del corazón, nunca es bueno meterse--- zanjo por lo sano el tema Ginny--- Pero sin lugar a dudas, saber que vas a morir, no creo que yo lo soportaría

---Eso es algo de lo que ya estábamos enterados--- intento restarle importancia Hermione, pudo notar que el tema lastimaba a Harry

---Si, pero saber que vas a morir y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, debe de ser torturante--- continuo sin mucho tacto Ron--- Además, ver el sufrimiento que le vas a causar a tus amigos, a aquellos que amas…

---Ojala Tom no la hubiera hecho desaparecer--- dijo Ginny bajito, pero todos consiguieron oírla--- ¡Me refiero a que tal vez ella hubiera podido evitar la muerte de los demás!--- quiso arreglar las cosas

---El destino no es algo con lo que puedas jugar--- le contesto sin muchos ánimos Harry; él tenía bastante experiencia en ese tema

--- ¿Te preocupa algo más?--- le preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry no apartaba la mirada de Leanne

"_¡Déjame ver!"_--- ironizó Harry para si mismo--- _"¿Las similitudes entre Leanne y yo? ¿El hecho de que ella también deseara ser prefecta pero que Dumbledore se lo negara tan descaradamente? ¿O todo lo sucedido con la separación de Leanne y Sirius y todo lo que hubo detrás de ella?"_--- No, nada

---Lo se--- le dijo Hermione interpretando su silencio y la mentira que acababa de decir; ¿es que acaso Hermione lo podría leer tan fácilmente como a un libro abierto?--- Es difícil enterarse de todo lo que te has enterado, sobre todo porque rompe con la historia de amor que te habían pintado sobre la relación de tus padres

---Es solo que…--- Harry miró a Hermione un par de segundos, sin saber que decir--- Es difícil--- dijo simplemente al ver que no sabía como expresarse correctamente en lo referente a ese tema

--- ¡Valla que es difícil!--- coincidió Camus apareciendo de la nada en uno de los tantos retratos que había en la habitación de Harry

--- ¡Si que tiene una mala costumbre! ¿No lo cree?--- le pregunto molesta Hermione--- ¡Estábamos teniendo una conversación privada!

---Estaban, tiempo pasado--- le dijo sonriente Camus--- Además, en esta casa nunca están completamente solos y las conversaciones privadas no siempre son privadas.

--- ¿Siempre ha sido así de entrometido?--- le pregunto Ginny de malos modos

--- ¡Siempre!--- le contesto aún más sonriente Camus--- Es lo único divertido que se puede hacer cuando no eres más que un retrato al que nadie presta atención--- Camus sonreía ante la mirada colérica de Ginny y es que verdaderamente no había mucho que hacer cuando se es un retrato

--- ¡Si es que piensa permanecer aquí…!--- empezó a decir Hermione intentando conservar la calma--- ¿Por qué no aclara alguna de nuestras dudas?

--- ¡Pregunta!--- le contesto emocionado--- Responderé si es que lo considero apropiado y sus preguntas son hechas con cortesía--- le dijo guiñándole maliciosamente un ojo a Hermione

--- ¿Kingsley odiaba a Sirius?--- le pregunto indecisa Ginny

--- ¿Te refieres a su petición de no perdonarlo de inmediato?--- le pregunto conociendo la respuesta; Ginny simplemente asintió--- No, Kingsley es incapaz de odiar a cualquiera que haga feliz a mi querida nieta. Me atrevo a decir que él es quien verdaderamente la ha protegido, claro, desde que Melinda nos dejo--- les aclaró Camus--- Sólo que él tenía razón, el corazón sana tan rápido que ni siquiera deja cicatrices pero las heridas de la memoria son tan profundas, que nunca cierran, se hacen llevaderas

--- ¿Sufrió?--- preguntó lo más bajo que pudo Harry; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Camus lo hubiera escuchado, lo había hecho sin pensar, con la cobardía de aquel que no quiere escuchar la verdad

--- ¡¿Acaso no viste lo mismo que el resto de los presentes?!--- le preguntó sorprendido Camus; por supuesto que había escuchado la pregunta de Harry--- Aún más de lo que pudo demostrar; ese Sirius Black estaba arraigado en su alma de tal forma que al arrancárselo, ella dejo de ser ella--- Camus se perdió en el pasado por un segundo y después continuo--- A pesar de todos los entrenamientos a los que fue sometida…--- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione que significaba: _"Si, ya lo se, por mi y si dices algo me marcho y no les vuelvo a decir nada…"_--- Ella creció demasiado sobreprotegida y el desamor no estaba en los sentimientos que ella debía experimentar; nosotros--- _"Si, de nuevo yo"_, pensó dirigiéndole otra mirada significativa a Hermione--- Nos encargamos de crear barreras para proteger su mente y su cuerpo, más no su corazón; pensamos que eso era algo que no necesitaría--- les dijo tristemente--- ¿Alguna vez les han roto el corazón?

---Si--- el susurro de Hermione apenas si fue escuchado pero realmente doloroso de escuchar para Ron

---Lo lamento--- con el mismo susurro, Ron expreso una inmensa tristeza, una que aún no había logrado superar a pesar de que Hermione ya lo había perdonado hacia mucho tiempo atrás o demasiado poco

--- ¡La comida esta lista!--- la cantarina voz de Leanne los saco de sus pensamientos; Hermione oculto el rostro, finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro al recordar el sufrimiento que había experimentado con la partida de Ron, por fin había comprendido lo que Leanne había sentido. Ron, por su parte salió del cuarto, no era agradable recordar que había hecho sufrir a Hermione--- ¿Está todo bien?--- pregunto Leanne al ver la reacción de los jóvenes

--- ¡Pero, valla!--- exclamo Camus desviando la atención de Leanne; no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que había causado y mucho menos que recordara de nuevo su sufrimiento--- ¡Cada día estas más enorme!--- dijo con una sonrisa bonachona, señalando el abultado vientre de Leanne

--- ¡Yo misma me sorprendo al descubrir que aún puedo pasar por las puertas!--- le dijo Leanne sonriente; cuando hablaban del bebé se olvidaba de todo lo demás

--- ¡Tonterías!--- exclamo divertido--- Estás más hermosa que nunca

No tenía porque decirlo, ya todos lo habían notado; el embarazo le había dado a Leanne un brillo tan especial que parecía imposible dejar de mirarla.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron muy callados durante la comida, la verdad es que nadie tenía muchos ánimos de charlar después de su conversación con Camus; en cambio, los adultos hablaban animadamente, todos estaban ahí, eran atraídos hacia Leanne como un enorme imán.

A los cuatro amigos les sorprendió cuando un nuevo recuerdo se extendió delante de sus ojos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne estaba rodeada de sus personas favoritas, el día era maravilloso, pero lo mejor de todo, es que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad: ella era novia de Sirius, se había restituido la amistad de James, Sirius y Leanne; Kingsley estaba de nuevo con Candence y Remus podía estar rodeado también de sus personas favoritas.

¿Cómo era posible que el destino y la suerte siempre estuvieran de su parte? Era la pregunta que rondaba incesantemente en la mente de Lily ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo sucedido Leanne siempre se saliera con la suya? Y que ella, Lily Evans, perdiera. Todos se volvieron en su contra, después de apoyarla cuando la llamo zorra, ahora la veían como la bruja del cuento y la repudiaban por haberle causado semejante daño a la princesita; a la pequeña y dulce princesita de los cuentos de hadas que había llorado lágrimas de plata por culpa de la horripilante y despreciable bruja, la malvada hechicera que la había hecho sufrir.

--- ¿Podemos hablar?--- le pregunto Lily a Leanne; se acaba de meter en la boca del lobo sin más protección que la inestable seguridad de que los Lions (como Lily llamaba a los amigos de Leanne en su fuero interno) no matarían con tantos testigos presénciales, o debería decir murallas protectoras; James, Sirius y Frank se levantaron de golpe y se interpusieron entre ella y Leanne, sus miradas de odio eran incomparables. ¿Desde cuando ella se había vuelto tan indeseable? ¡Claro, desde que llamo zorra a su dulce y angelical princesita! Kingsley, Remus y Alice permanecieron sentados al lado de Leanne, Peter se había ocultado detrás del árbol.

---Claro--- la tranquila voz de Leanne relajo un poco la situación--- El lago luce bastante tranquilo para una charla como esta--- Leanne salió detrás de la muralla que habían formado James, Sirius y Frank, se encaminó esperando que Lily la siguiera. Antes de darse la vuelta Lily pudo distinguir la mirada de anhelo que ponía James, Leanne tenía que perdonarla para que él pudiera permitirse quererla de nuevo.

"_¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se atrevería el cobarde de James Potter a hacer algo que no fuera aprobado por Leanne y que pusiera de nuevo en peligro su amistad?"_--- pensó Lily caminado detrás de Leanne

--- ¿Y bien?--- preguntó Leanne mirando a los ojo a Lily

---Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar--- Lily no pudo sostenerle la mirada mientras hablaba

---Te perdono--- le dijo Leanne sin apartar la mirada--- Si es lo que quieres oír, pero será una respuesta tan vacía como tu petición--- Leanne espero una contestación pero al no haberla continuo--- No te odio Lily, si eso es lo que crees; aunque no lo creas, comprendo lo que sufres al ver que James esta tan prendido de mi, experimente lo mismo cuando Sirius…

---Me utilizo para darte celos--- la interrumpió Lily. _"¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida al pensar que Sirius podía interesarse en ella cuando tenía a Leanne por un lado?"_

---No te utilizo--- la corrigió Leanne--- Sirius intentaba olvidarme contigo y creo que lo hubiera logrado

--- ¡Ja!--- ironizó Lily

---Sientes lo mismo por mi que Sirius por Kingsley; ambos somos barreras, enormes murallas--- le dijo Leanne--- Pero si quieres ser feliz al lado de James tienes que aprender que no importa lo que hagas, James y yo siempre estaremos irremediablemente unidos y mientras no lo aceptes, ninguno de los dos podrá ser feliz--- le aseguró con completa seguridad Leanne--- Estaré dispuesta a aceptar tú disculpa cuando esta sea verdaderamente sincera, mientras tanto, guardemos las apariencias--- le dijo abrazándola--- Así será más fácil para todos

---Lo lamento tanto--- le dijo Lily aforrándose con fuerza a Leanne y con tanta sinceridad que lastimaba--- Es solo que…

---Lo se--- la cortó Leanne intentando consolarla--- Soy demasiado insoportable y al mismo tiempo incapaz de poder odiar. Te prometo que me comportaré--- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras secaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su amiga

---Gracias--- le dijo Lily con otra sonrisa sincera

*****

---Es difícil aprender a compartir--- la profunda y lenta voz de Kigsley Shacklebolt sacó de sus cavilaciones a Lily, quien estaba sentada a la orilla del lago pensando en lo que había sucedido

---Nadie mejor que tú debería saberlo--- le dijo ofreciéndole asiento--- ¿Vienes a pedirme que no la vuelva a lastimar?--- le pregunto casi desafiante

---Leanne tiene que aprender que no siempre su vida será de color rosa--- le contesto sin darle mucha importancia--- A lo que en realidad he venido es a pedirte que sigas el consejo que ella te dio--- continuo Kingsley--- Uno que ya acepto Sirius

--- ¿Cómo es posible que estemos tan prendidos de ella?--- le pregunto incapaz de contenerse---Porque créeme que he intentado odiarla, pero es imposible

---Me gustaría tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aún después de que Candence me la hace en silencio a cada momento, no he logrado darle solución--- le contesto sinceramente--- Supongo que te acostumbras a verla como este ser tan frágil e indestructible a la vez, que no sabes cuando es que va a necesitar de tú protección por lo que decides protegerla a cada instante

---Tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado--- le dijo Lily incapaz de refutar su comentario

---He estado en más de una ocasión en la cabeza de James y déjame decirte que no importa lo mucho que quiera a Leanne, en su corazón, siempre estarás tú--- le aseguró Kingsley--- Sólo que Leanne lo mantiene a flote y algunas veces las necesidades son imposibles de romper

---Si, pero…

---Hay una enorme diferencia entre amar y necesitar--- la interrumpió Kingsley--- En tú caso, mientras haya amor, la necesidad puede esperar. Piensa que Leanne es la droga que James usa para olvidarse de ti o para imitar lo que siente cuando te tiene cerca; no importa lo mucho que la consuma, nunca podrá superar lo que tú le haces sentir, el verdadero sentimiento

--- ¿Y supongo que tú eres la droga que usa Leanne?--- le pregunto Lily intentando comprender un poco mejor la relación que los une a los dos

---Eso es algo que le tienes que preguntar a ella, aunque…--- le dijo reflexionando un momento--- Creo que Leanne es mi droga, la necesito más de lo que ella me necesita a mi y es algo que a veces me recrimino a mi mismo--- le dijo pensando un segundo--- Piensa en lo que te dije y toma en cuanta que te lo he puesto más sencillo que si hubiera ido con James

---De entre todas las personas, nunca espere que fueras tú quien interviniera en esta situación--- le dijo sinceramente--- Después de todo, siempre pensé que no te agradaba del todo

---Eres una buena amiga

---Si, pero, con todo lo que he hecho para…

---Leanne era arrogante--- la interrumpió Kingsley--- Hasta que llegaste tú, ella no tenía ningún motivo para verse intimidada, pero tu lo lograste y eso es algo que te agradezco profundamente

---De nada--- la contesto Lily sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir--- Aunque debo decir que nunca e visto a Leanne intimidada

---Eso es porque no creciste en nuestro mundo--- le aseguro Kingsley--- A pesar de toda su magia, de todo su poder, de toda la riqueza que le ha dado su apellido, nada serviría si se mostrara intimidada. Vivimos en un mundo de apariencias y Leanne siempre a estado en el foco

--- ¿Y por qué agradeces el hecho de que yo la intimide?--- le pregunto aún sin comprender. Kingsley puso los ojos en blanco, nunca había pensado en Lily como una persona lenta

---Estamos en guerra--- le aclaro--- Y si tú no hubieras aparecido ella seguiría considerándose invencible; ¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a ese maniático sin conocer sus limites y haber presionado hasta sus últimas consecuencias sus habilidades?

---Ella…--- Lily no supo que pensar. A pesar de que conocía las capacidades y habilidades de Leanne, siempre la había visto como un ser frágil que necesitaba protección, que Kingsley era su enorme armadura que la protegía de todo aquello que la lastimaba y ella misma, Lily, ahora deseaba brindarle esa misma protección. Voldemort era demasiado peligroso y le parecía imposible que alguien tan pequeño como Leanne lo lograra detener

---Si…--- le dijo Kingsley comprendiendo los pensamientos de Lily--- Dumbledore, Octavio y Camus la han estado preparando y creen que hay buenos pronósticos de que si interviene a tiempo…

--- ¿Ella no muera intentado detenerlo?--- pregunto Lily con un hilo de voz. Kingsley le dedico una sonrisa triste, se puso en pie y se marcho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Y como todos sabemos, falle catastróficamente!--- les dijo Leanne a los presentes, intentaba sonreír pero no parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo--- Se que es difícil de entender, pero…

---Hay sacrificios que deben hacerse por el bien de todos--- termino por ella Harry--- No es algo tan difícil de entender cuando lo has vivido

---No hay nada peor que no hacer nada cuando puedes hacer algo--- continuo Kingsley--- Aunque eso signifique anteponer las necesidades de los demás a las tuyas

---Continua--- le pidió Charlie. Ahora comprendía mejor a su esposa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendría que estar acostumbrada, tendría que saber que nada de eso tenía importancia, tendría que mandar todo a volar y no darle la más mínima importancia, tendría que saber que nadie quería saber que era feliz, sino que sufría, tendría que saber no darle importancia a las murmuraciones.

Leanne estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando la negrura de la noche y sintiendo un vació extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Había algo en la enorme y vacía cama que la hacia sentir desprotegida y completamente triste. En sus oídos retumbaban aún las murmuraciones y chismes que se vertían a cada paso que daba.

Sin lugar a dudas era completamente feliz, pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en esa felicidad, algo que no le permitía disfrutar completamente como lo había hecho antes de lo sucedido, algo que tendría que saber pero extrañamente no lo lograba entender.

Le faltaba algo y eso definitivamente se hacía más notorio en esa noche de luna nueva tan oscura.

Quería volar, quería alejarse de todos sus problemas y encontrar una solución a todos ellos, ponerle un alto al sentimiento de vació que empañaba su felicidad, quería dormir y despertar y que todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido.

La suave brisa jugaba con su cabello, la calidez del sol le producía una sensación de bienestar y el suave arrullo del viento la hacía flotar lejos; si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, volar, alejarse de sus problemas y ser feliz como lo había hecho siempre. La calida mano que sostenía la suya no hacía más que reafirmarle esa sensación. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era real.

--- ¿Te gusta volar?

--- ¡Me encanta volar a tú lado!--- le contesto el propietario de aquella mano que le sostenía. Ella reconocería esa voz aún cuando nunca antes la hubiera escuchado.

--- ¿Y entonces por qué me has abandonado?--- le pregunto Leanne haciendo un puchero. Ahora no quería abrir los ojos, porque pensaba que si los abría se daría cuenta de que en realidad era un sueño. Su risa melodiosa le lleno los oídos, le hacia gracia la actitud de niña caprichuda que tenía

---Nunca te he abandonado--- le contesto aún sonriendo--- Mírame--- no fue una petición ni una orden, era una suplica.

Leanne abrió lentamente los ojos, era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto: una enorme jardín se extendía delante de ella, el trinar de los pájaros le parecía verdaderamente hermosísimo, las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor y ella estaba en medio de un lago cristalino, suspendida, mientras él estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole.

O por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, porque no podía ver su rostro; la luz del sol se lo hacía imposible

---No puedo verte--- le dijo Leanne intentando moverse para así verlo. Su melodiosa risa la lleno de calidez, no era necesario verlo pero ella quería verlo

---Leanne--- el suave susurro de Lily fue suficiente para despertar a Leanne

¿Es qué acaso no había podido esperar un par de segundo más para hablarle?

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto malhumorada Leanne. Había estado a punto de verle y Lily lo había arruinado todo. Necesitaba saber quién era aquel hombre y ahora nunca lo sabría

---Estaba hablando entre sueños y parecías muy agitada, como su tuvieras pesadillas--- le dijo Lily corriendo las cortinas de su cama y sentándose al lado de Leanne

"_¡¿Pesadillas?! ¡Pero si era el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida y tú lo arruinaste!"_--- pensó Leanne molesta

---Además, estabas hablando en francés--- le dijo tocando su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre

--- ¿Qué dije?--- pregunto interesada Leanne _"¡Pero si no conozco a ningún francés que signifique algo para mi!"_ Leanne verdaderamente no sabía que pensar

---No lo se, mi francés no es nada bueno--- le contesto Lily--- ¿Estás bien?--- le pregunto al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga

"_¡Mejor si no me hubieras despertado!"_--- pensó molesta--- Claro, sólo fue un mal sueño

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Quién era?--- pregunto interesada Ginny

---No lo se--- le contesto tristemente Leanne--- Nunca volví a tener ese sueño

---Es una lastima, hubiera sido increíble que supieras de quien se trataba--- le dijo algo decepcionado Ron--- Parecía un ángel--- le dijo ilusionado--- A lo mejor tienes un ángel guardián y esa fue la forma que eligió para hacértelo saber--- todos soltaron una carcajada--- ¿Qué?--- pregunto molesto Ron

--- ¡Los ángeles no existen!--- le aclaró divertida Hermione

---Yo si creo en ángeles--- les dijo Leanne ignorando el comentario de Hermione--- He visto suficiente maldad en este mundo como para creer en el infierno así que ¿Por qué no debería de haber un cielo?--- les pregunto Leanne

---Si, creo que tienes razón--- dijo razonando Kingsley--- O de que otra forma podríamos explicar que sobrevivieras después de todas las batallas y enfrentamientos a Tom

---Esa es una idea muy tranquilizadora, ese sueño me ha perseguido durante mucho tiempo--- cavilo Leanne--- Además, siempre he pensado que lo ángeles hablan francés

--- ¡Cuéntanos más!--- le pidió emocionada Fleur

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban en los jardines del colegio, en una improvisa fiesta en honor de Leanne y James, ambos cumplían 15 años.

James corría detrás de Lily, se había pasado todo el día intentando llamar su atención pero ella se negaba a darle cualquier oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Leanne estaba sentaba a la sombra de un enorme árbol y recargaba en el pecho de Kingsley mientras veían como sus demás amigos continuaban disfrutando de la improvisada fiesta.

--- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!--- soltó alegremente Kingsley mostrándole un paquete bellamente envuelto a Leanne

--- ¡Ya era hora!--- Leanne ni siquiera espero a que Kingsley le entregara el paquete, sino que se lo arrebato de las manos y como una desquiciada comenzó a desenvolverlo--- ¡Oh King, es hermoso!--- Leanne estaba sumergida observando el globo de nieve que Kingsley le había regalado, dentro de el había un hermoso corazón, suspendido--- ¡Es hermoso!--- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla--- Pero… esta roto--- el corazón se había partido a la mitad y el rostro de esta se entristeció

---Creo que le estas viendo el simbolismo equivocado--- le dijo al ver la tristeza de su amiga--- Si lo agitas…--- Kingsley tomo las manos de Leanne entre las de él y agitaron el globo; una lluvia de copos de nieve baño el corazón, haciendo que este se uniera de nuevo y soltara increíbles destellos--- No importa cuantas veces se rompa, este corazón se unirá de nuevo y latirá tan fuerte y sano como siempre; tal como el tuyo--- Kingsley observo el rostro de Leanne, iluminado por los destellos del corazón y pudo ver con agrado que la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro

--- ¿Sabes? Creo que Candence tiene razón--- le dijo sin apartar sus ojos de su nuevo mejor regalo de cumpleaños

--- ¿En qué?--- le pregunto interesado

---Pones demasiado empeño en mis regalos

---En realidad, me tropiezo con ellos--- le contesto divertido

--- ¿Cómo?--- le pregunto ofendida

---Si, no tengo que poner nada de empeño en encontrar tus regalos, ellos generalmente me encuentran a mí y eso debería ponerte feliz

---Tienes razón--- le contesto sonriente--- Pero agradezcamos que no te tropezaste con una piedra--- le dijo divertida--- O de lo contrario todos mis regalos serían piedras

---Si--- le contesto también divertido Kingsley mientras le revolvía el cabello

Leanne continuo agitando el globo de nieve cada vez que el corazón se partía por la mitad, a pesar de la explicación que le había dado Kingsley, ella no quería ver tan hermoso corazón roto.

Un enorme perrazo negro salto al regazo de Leanne y comenzó a lamerle el rostro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, era realmente pesado, después se separo de ella y comenzó a hacer carambolas frente a ella consiguiendo sacarle varias sonrisas, al igual que a Kingsley.

--- ¡Que hermoso perrito!--- le dijo Leanne rascándole detrás de la oreja--- ¿De quién eres?--- el perro inmediatamente le mostró que en el cuello tenía un enorme lazo y una carta dirigida para ella; Leanne la tomo y comenzó a leer:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

La irregular y maltrecha letra de Sirius Black le deseaba lo que ya le había dicho desde que la vio por primera vez ese día

_Eres la persona más importante de mi vida y quería darte un regalo muy especial:_

_¡Un perro!_

_Su nombre es Canuto, está muy bien educado y es muy obediente, espero que lo cuides mucho y que no te separes de su lado por ningún motivo. Pero debo decirte que también es muy independiente, por lo que puede ausentarse por largos periodos, así que no te preocupes, ya regresara._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Sirius_

--- ¿Eres mío? ¡Si! ¡Eres mío!--- le dijo divertida Leanne acariciando al hermoso animal

"_No es muy discreto que digamos, ¿verdad?"_--- pensó Kingsley mientras veía como Leanne jugaba con su "mascota"

"_La discreción nunca ha sido la mejor característica de Sirius"_--- le contestó Leanne--- ¿Verdad que eres hermoso?--- Leanne le decía palabras de amor al perro

"_¿Si te das cuenta de lo que intenta hacer?"_--- le pregunto mientras él mismo acariciaba al perro para guardar las apariencias

"_Si, mantener sus pensamientos a raya nunca fue la mejor habilidad de Sirius, sobre todo estos"_--- le contesto algo sonrojada--- ¿Quién es un buen chico, quién?

"_Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces"_--- le dijo sin muchos ánimos de disuadirla de lo contrario.

Todos se quedaron encantados por el perro que Sirius le había regalado a Leanne, quien no se despegaba de ella y evitaba que el resto de los hombres se acercaran a ella, inclusive intento alejar a Kingsley, pero Leanne lo regaño y este se quedo tranquilo.

Eran cerca de las 11:00 p.m. cuando Leanne se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su habitación con Canuto detrás de ella; Leanne se paro bloqueando la entrada y se volvió para mirar al animal.

---Esto ha sido muy divertido--- le dijo rascándole la oreja--- Pero no soy una completa tonta, Sirius…--- el perro soltó un aullido que se podía interpretar como coraje, cosa que le causo gracia a Leanne

--- ¿Por qué te diste cuenta?--- le pregunto molesto recobrando su forma humana

---Gracias--- le dijo abrazándolo--- Tengo el mejor novio de todo el mundo

---Pero aparentemente no el más listo--- Sirius estaba contrariado, había pensado que la tenía total y completamente engañada

---Buenas noches--- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sirius se marcho cual perro con la cola entre las patas, valga la analogía

*****

--- ¿Qué?--- le pregunto interesado Kingsley.

Ambos estaban medio ocultos detrás de unos arbustos del jardín, Leanne estaba recostada boca abajo observando a Kingsley, quien estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol

---No me has quitado los ojos de encima por lo menos durante media hora--- le dijo sonriente--- ¿Es qué acaso me estás desnudando con la mirada?--- le pregunto picaramente

---No necesito hacerlo, te puedo ver a la perfección sin ropa cuando terminan los entrenamientos de Quidditch--- le contesto continuando la broma--- ¡Ya, en serio!--- le dijo sonriendo

---Me miras como si quisieras decirme algo muy importante pero no supieras como hacerlo--- Leanne sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, ¿hasta qué grado la conocía? Quizás nunca lo sabría

--- Dime King ¿Te has paseado últimamente por mi mente?--- le preguntó sonriente Leanne--- ¿Has estado usando la Legilimancia conmigo?

--- ¡Claro!--- le contesto Kingsley igualmente sonriente--- A todas horas y en todo momento--- Leanne sonrió, contenta por la astucia de su amigo

--- ¿Y no has notado algo extraño? ¿Algún pensamiento, algún recuerdo qué te preocupe, qué te parezca especialmente horripilante?--- le preguntó Leanne sin perder la sonrisa

---Más que un pensamiento…--- empezó a decirle Kingsley al ver lo que le preguntaba Leanne, preocupado--- Es una sensación, un sentimiento

--- ¡Entonces ya aprendía a bloquearte!--- le dijo tan radiante que opacaba al sol

--- ¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando?--- le pregunto a Leanne verdaderamente preocupado

--- ¿Me extrañarías…

---Claro, a cada segundo--- le contesto Kingsley aliviado por que la cosa no fuera más grave y cortando la pregunta de Leanne--- Te estoy extrañando en este mismo momento

---…si muriera?--- terminó su pregunta Leanne. Kingsley perdió inmediatamente la sonrisa; no le gustaba que Leanne hablara de esa forma, como si lo que dijera fuera la más pura verdad y no hubiera poder en el mundo que pudiera refutarla

---No sabes lo que estás diciendo--- le dijo malhumorado. Ella podía llegar a ser muy insensible

---Me voy a morir, King--- le reafirmo Leanne

---Todos nos vamos a morir, algún día--- zanjo el tema Kingsley

--- ¡Claro!--- estuvo de acuerdo con él Leanne--- Pero no creo que yo llegue a vivir otros diez años

--- ¡BASTA!--- le ordenó Kingsley poniéndose de pie y evitando la mirada sonriente de Leanne--- ¡No es verdad!--- Kingsley sujetó a Leanne por los brazos y la levantó sin muchos miramientos, la miró directamente a los ojos y vió exactamente lo que Leanne le había estado ocultando, su muerte.

El dolor que sintió Leanne fue indescriptible; no fue el hecho de que Kingsley penetrara en su mente de una forma tan brusca que casi logro que se desmayara o que la sujetara tan fuertemente que la circulación fuera nula, sino que el dolor que le había provocado a Kingsley era la peor maldad que había cometido, había hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo como nunca antes lo había hecho

--- ¿Por qué me haces esto?--- le pregunto furioso--- ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma?--- Kingsley aún sujetaba con fuerza a Leanne y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar

---Nunca te ha gustado andar en la oscuridad, no te gusta estar a ciegas--- le contesto Leanne intentando transmitirle seguridad

--- ¿Por qué no se lo muestras a ellos? ¿Por qué no les abres también los ojos?--- le grito aún más furioso

---Sólo espero que sea rápido--- le dijo con esperanza Leanne--- Supongo que el Avada Kedravra no debe de ser doloroso

--- ¡Cállate!

---King…

--- ¡NO!

El aire que levantó el puño de Kingsley mientras se estampaba en el tronco del árbol levantó algunos cabellos de Leanne. La furia que reflejaba el rostro de Kingsley impidió que Leanne se moviera, a pesar de que ya la había soltado, ella permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

El dolor que recorría el cuerpo de Kigsley iba mitigando poco a poco su furia, pero verla a ella, completamente desarmada y asustada por su reacción, terminó por tranquilizarlo o por lo menos darle la suficiente claridad como para entender que era ella la que necesitaba consuelo

---Nunca quise hacerte sufrir--- le dijo Leanne tomando la mano herida de Kingsley entre las suyas

---Lo se, es sólo que…--- Kingsley se detuvo, no sabía como continuar--- La verdad es que siempre pensé en ti como en un ser indestructible, inmortal; no alguien que podía llegar a morir

---Soy humana--- le contesto Leanne

--- ¿Podemos hacer algo para evitar que suceda?--- le pregunto esperanzado

---He visto lo suficiente de este mundo como para saber que el destino no es algo que se pueda cambiar--- le contesto Leanne--- Voy a morir

--- ¡Podemos evitarlo!--- insistió Kingsley--- No te voy a dejar morir

---Supongo que podemos evitarlo--- le dijo Leanne intentado sonar esperanzada; si eso era lo que quería Kingsley, eso le daría

--- ¡Lo haremos! ¡Se que podemos!

---Sólo prométeme una cosa--- le pidió Leanne

--- ¡Lo que sea!

---Prométeme que no me olvidaras--- le dijo Leanne--- Puedes odiarme, puedes maldecirme, enterrarme en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero promete que no me olvidaras

---Nunca podría olvidarte--- le aseguró Kingsley abrazándola--- ¿Pero qué pasa si…?--- Kingsley prefirió no continuar, "eso" era algo que nunca sucedería, de ahora en adelante así lo llamaría

---Entonces bajaré a verte cada que se me permita y aunque no me dejen--- le dijo sonriente--- Me convertiré en tú ángel de la guarda y te arrullaré con canciones creadas especialmente para ti, vigilaré tú sueño y quitaré de en medio a todos aquellos que te quieran hacer daño

--- ¿Y si no te lo permiten?--- le preguntó sonriente Kingsley; prefería seguirle el juego antes de pensar que era verdad y enterró en lo más profundo de su ser lo que el consideraba el peor recuerdo del mundo, la mentira más cruel.

--- ¡Seré un ángel rebelde! Nadie podrá evitarme venir a verte--- le aseguró Leanne--- Quiero que tengas algo mío, por si las dudas

--- ¿Qué?--- ni siquiera fingir curiosidad era suficiente; ya encontraría la forma de evitar que "eso" sucediera

---Mi sangre--- le contestó sacando una daga de plata y haciendo con ella un corte en su mano izquierda; la sangre comenzó a brotar y Leanne puso su mano en la mano herida de Kingsley, haciendo que la sangre de ambos se mezclara--- Ahora somos hermanos de sangre

--- ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llagar a sanar?--- le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la de ella

---Muy rápido--- le aseguró Leanne soltando su mano--- ¡Mi herida ya está curada!--- le dijo mostrándole la palma de su mano--- Al igual que la tuya

Kingsley observó su mano. Leanne tenía razón, su mano estaba completamente curada, era como si nunca hubiera golpeado el árbol

--- ¿Qué tanto te protege?--- le pregunto por primera vez verdaderamente interesado

---No creo que sirva de mucho frente a un Avada Kedravra--- le contesto sin darle mucha importancia--- Pero con el resto de las maldiciones funciona a la perfección

--- ¿Siempre es así de rápido?

---Con los huesos tarda más, sobre todo si son fracturas verdaderamente serias--- le aseguró con la voz de la experiencia--- En los entrenamientos me he roto bastantes huesos pero generalmente se toma alrededor de 6 ó 7 segundos; si estás consiente es más rápido que si estás inconciente y te debes relajar, porque el estrés no ayuda mucho--- le explicó Leanne

---Lo tendré en cuenta--- le dijo volviéndola a abrazar

---Lo protegerás, ¿cierto?

---Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo--- le aseguró Kingsley--- A Sirius Black no le pasará nada mientras yo pueda evitarlo

---Pero no lo hagas a costa de tú propia vida--- le pidió Leanne--- Se que más pronto que tarde Sirius lograra salirse de tú protección, él es así

---Daré mi mejor esfuerzo--- Kingsley estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de evitar que "eso" pasara y que Leanne no tendría que marcharse nunca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban pasmados. Era cierto que nadie había visto reaccionar de esa forma a Kingsley, quien siempre había sido ecuánime, tranquilo y sobre todo incapaz de levantarle la voz a Leanne.

Pero ahora se habían enterado que él le había gritado, mirado con furia, lastimado y asustado; todo contra lo que Kingsley había luchado desde que podía recordar

---Tú nunca habías reaccionado así ¡por nada!--- le recriminó Candence, aunque en realidad había querido decir "por mí"

---Si bueno, no es nada agradable que tú mejor amiga te diga que se va a morir--- se adelanto a contestar Leanne--- No hay nada de que preocuparse, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

---Pero la forma en que te sujetó--- le dijo visiblemente molesto Charlie

---No era su intención--- se disculpo Leanne por Kingsley

---Así que tú sangre es curativa--- intento desviar la atención Frank--- Eso es verdaderamente sorprendente

---No creo que fuera la mejor forma de reaccionar--- le recrimino directamente Charlie a Kingsley--- Pudiste haberle hecho daño

--- ¡No crees que no lo se!--- le contesto enojado Kingsley; no estaba enojado con Charlie, sino consigo mismo--- Es algo que me recriminó todos los días

---Pero tampoco es que le pudieras haber hecho algo ¡Con lo de su sangre!--- ironizó Frank divertido--- Se habría recuperado inmediatamente

--- ¡Ese no es el punto!--- dijeron al mismo tiempo Charlie y Kingsley

---Ya lo pasado, pasado--- intervino Leanne tranquilizando la situación--- Tú hubieras reaccionado de la mismo forma--- le dijo mirando directamente a Charlie--- Porque no continuamos--- Leanne a apresuró a mostrar otro recuerdo, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peores de lo que ya estaban

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte de que tomes el curso de Auror?--- le preguntó Leanne a Remus haciendo pucheros

---No. Ya te he dicho que me interesa la docencia, no andar detrás de magos tenebrosos--- le contesto Remus ignorando las suplicas de Leanne; podía ser que Kingsley cayera redondito ante ellas, pero no él

--- ¡Por favor!--- le pidió Leanne--- Todos lo tomaremos, tú eres el único que nos deja abajo

---Eso no es para mi Leanne; yo quiero enseñar a los jóvenes, darles una verdadera educación de calidad, no enseñarlos a matar--- le contesto Remus molesto por la insistencia de su amiga

--- ¡No nos enseñan a matar!--- le dijo ofendida Leanne--- Nos preparan para enfrentarnos a situaciones de riesgo con tal de defender a los profesores que no saben hacerlo por si solos

---No lo haré Leanne. Punto final--- Remus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al salón donde se impartirían los cursos para maestros.

Ese año, además de la acostumbrada reunión con los jefes de casa, el Ministerio había implantado la "Semana de Carreras", la cual consistía en que las diferentes carreras que ofertaba el mundo mágico se impartieran dentro del castillo para ayudar a los jóvenes a decidir acerca de cual sería su forma de ganarse la vida.

Leanne miró alejarse a Remus hasta que por fin lo perdió de vista y fue solo entonces cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los jardines del castillo, que era donde se impartirían las clases. Los profesores encargados eran Alastor Moody, Fabian y Gideon Prewett, los mejores aurores con los que contaba el Ministerio.

--- ¿Dónde estabas?--- le preguntó molesto James--- Moody ya ha preguntado dos veces por ti

---Estaba intentando convencer a Remus de que se nos uniera, pero fue en vano--- le contesto Leanne

Kingsley, Alice, Frank, Leanne y James estaban en la parte más alejada de los profesores; había pocos alumnos, nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a Moody aún cuando solo se tratara de una simple clase, además de que eran muy pocos los que cumplían con el perfil que exigía este a la hora de seleccionar a sus nuevos alumnos.

Lily guardaba sus distancias, no tenía ánimos de que James la estuviera molestando todo el día.

Los cursos tomarían el lugar de las clases normales, así que fue una jornada de todo el día y todos agradecieron el sonido de la chicharra, que anunciaba el final de las clases y la llegada de la cena

---Y recuerden--- les dijo Moody antes de dejarlos marchar--- Ser Auror no es cosa de juegos, sus vidas y las de la comunidad mágica están en sus manos, así que ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!--- el grito que pego sobresalto a todos, quienes comenzaron a desfilar lentamente, nunca se habían sentido tan cansados como en ese mismo momento--- ¡He, ustedes, esperen!--- les grito señalando a Kingsley, Alice, Frank, Leanne y James

--- ¡Hola profesores!--- saludo alegremente Leanne a Moody, Fabian y Gideon. Ella y Kingsley eran los únicos que ofrecían un aspecto más o menos saludable, los otros estaban simplemente deshechos

---No creo que a Augusta le agrade mucho que estés tomando este curso--- le gruño Moody a Frank--- Siempre me ha dicho que eres bastante frágil, pero se equivoca, lo has soportado con entereza--- le dijo dándole un puñetazo en el brazo

---Gracias--- le contesto Frank conteniendo el quejido que su cuerpo le ordenaba sacar; Moody golpeaba bastante duro y su cuerpo ya no resistía ni el rose de una pluma

---Creo que este año tenemos buenos prospectos--- les aseguro Fabian con una sonrisa

--- ¿Y dónde está él?--- le pregunto Moody a Leanne, pensaba agregar "él maldito bastardo que te rompió el corazón y al que tú perdonaste como una tonta" pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya lo sabría ella con la simple pregunta--- ¿Por qué no tomo el curso de auror?

---Me veo más bien como un amo de casa--- le contesto sonriente Sirius. Moody era verdaderamente gracioso--- Que Leanne salga a trabajar mientras yo me quedo en casa con los niños, además, tengo el suficiente dinero como para no tener que trabajar nunca

--- ¿A qué curso te inscribiste?--- le pregunto Gideon al ver que Moody se apresuraba a replicar

---Como no encontré el de heredero millonario no me inscribí a ninguno--- le contesto Sirius con su gracia habitual y su arrebatadora sonrisa capaz de atontar a cualquiera

---Si…

---Creo que es mejor dejarlo como agente libre--- se adelanto Leanne, evitando que Moody dijera algo--- Por la situación actual, ya saben

---Tienes mucha razón Leanne--- coincidió con ella Fabian y Leanne se sonrojo por la hermosa sonrisa que Fabian le había dedicado--- Así Sirius se podría infiltrar fácilmente a cualquier organización por no tener lazos con el Ministerio ¿No lo crees Moody?--- él simplemente gruñó

--- ¿Qué dijo tú madre?--- le pregunto ignorando a el resto de los presentes

---Que mi felicidad era lo más importante para ella y que mientras yo fuera feliz ella también lo sería--- le contesto sonriente Leanne

---Si, supongo…--- le dijo sin estar muy convencido de que la felicidad de Leanne estuviera al lado de un mantenido y "amo de casa" como ese Black

---Lo está--- le aseguro Leanne--- Aunque sea con un mantenido y "amo de casa" como "este" Black--- le dijo sonriente

---Tendré que aprender a combatir tu telepatía--- le dijo con lo que se podría interpretar como una sonrisa, lo cual era difícil de saber, ya que Moody no acostumbraba a sonreír

*****

---He revisado tus respuestas por la superficie, pero creo que veremos un "Extraordinario" en tu futuro--- le dijo sonriente Fabian Prewett después de terminar el examen de DCAO--- No podías esperar nada menos de ti

---Gracias--- Leanne no podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota de su rostro. Fabian siempre la había parecido increíblemente guapo y que la felicitara de esa forma no hacia más que darle alas

El examen ya había terminado y el resto de los estudiantes había salido al jardín, a relajarse un poco o a estudiar como maniáticos todo lo que no habían estudiado en cinco años de educación mágica.

Fabian no era un examinador pero se había ofrecido como voluntario para asegurarse que los alumnos no copiaran o que no se perdieran los exámenes. Él y Leanne estaban dentro del salón donde se había aplicado el examen y charlaban muy animadamente.

---Le prometía a Moody que le informaría inmediatamente como es que te había ido, pero creo que no se dará cuenta si me retrazo algunos minutos--- le dijo sonriente

---Lo hará, créeme--- le aseguró Leanne

---Lo se, pero eso ahora no importa--- le volvió a asegurar. Fabian tenía una sonrisa hipnotizante. Veneno para la concentración de Leanne--- Arthur me ha dicho que pones mucho empeño en tu educación, que quieres estar a la altura

---Tengo que estarlo, sobre todo con la familia de la que provengo--- le aseguró Leanne--- No se verá bien que no sobresalga

---Si, en eso tienes razón--- coincidió Fabian--- Me muero de ganas de tenerte en la Academia, serás una de mis mejores alumnas

--- ¡La mejor!--- le aseguró sonriente Leanne

--- ¡LEANNE!--- Kigsley entro corriendo al salón, resollaba y se veía verdaderamente preocupado

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le pregunto Leanne al ver el rostro de su amigo

--- ¡Tienes… que… venir!--- le dijo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por hablar a pesar del hecho de no tener aire

---Tengo…

---Si, adelante, además tengo que ir a ver a Moody antes de que me desoye vivo--- Fabian se dirigía a la chimenea para ir al Ministerio mientras Leanne salió corriendo detrás de Kingsley

Ambos salieron corriendo del castillo, por los jardines del colegio hasta el lago, donde, lo que vió Leanne la dejo sin palabras. Una cosa era enterarse de lo que hacían y sacarlos del problema y otra era ver con sus propios ojos sus andadas.

Un nutrido grupo de alumnos rodeaba a James y a Sirius, mientras el primero mantenía suspendido en el aire a Severus Snape; pudo ver a Lily marcharse a grandes zancadas, parecía realmente furiosa. Leanne se quedo petrificada, nunca pensó que ellos fueran capaces de semejante maldad

--- ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?--- pregunto con sorna James, algo tendría que hacer para borrar lo sucedido. Los alumnos prorrumpieron en aplausos y en gritos de júbilo que lo incitaban a hacerlo

--- ¿Y quién quiere ver como yo lo hago con los James?--- el chasquido tomo por sorpresa a James, quien se vió colgado por los tobillos, al igual que Snape. Primero pensó que Lily había regresado pero al ver a Leanne debajo de él, fue verdaderamente doloroso

--- ¡Leanne!--- le dijo dolido James--- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

---De la misma forma en que tú se lo haces a Snape--- le contesto Leanne. Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse, esto ya no resultaba nada gracioso, ellos podían ser los siguientes

---Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco--- le aseguró Sirius--- Anda, bájalo

---También estoy molesta contigo, no creas que no se que esto es por tú culpa--- le dijo molesta Leanne--- Baja a Snape y te bajaré a ti o sino sabremos si te has puesto o no calzoncillos esta mañana--- lo amenazó Leanne

Por suerte para James, él siempre usaba pantalones debajo de la túnica, no como Snape.

---Está bien--- James dejó caer a Snape, quien se golpeo un poco pero se levantó inmediatamente, mirando con odio a Leanne

---Vete, que no tengo ningún problema con hacerte lo mismo si me atacas--- le ordeno Leanne. Snape se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los arbustos

--- ¡Bájame!--- le ordenó James a Leanne

---Como quieras--- Leanne terminó el hechizo y cuando James cayó al suelo se hizo más daño que Snape

--- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?--- le pregunto James verdaderamente dolido--- ¿Exponerme de esa forma delante de todo el colegio?

--- ¿Así es cómo piensas conquistar a Lily? ¿Atacando a sus amigos?--- le preguntó Leanne molesta--- Ya va siendo hora que te comportes James porque no siempre voy a estar para limpiar tus desastres--- lo encaró y después dio media vuelta--- ¡Y no me sigan!--- le grito

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Eso fue… verdaderamente desagradable--- Ginny pensaba lo mismo que había pensado Leanne, que nunca pensó verlos haciendo semejantes maldades

---Supongo que después de eso se controlaron, aunque no siempre me enteraba de todo lo que hacían--- les aseguró Leanne--- Pero definitivamente fue cuando Lily y James comenzaron a salir cuando James se alejo aún más de Snape

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- quiso saber Harry

---Pues que me prometieron que no se volverían a meter en problemas y después de mucha suplica, yo los perdone--- le contesto Leanne--- Después de eso no hay mucho que sea interesante: terminamos los T.I.M.O.s, ganamos la Copa de las Casas y el trofeo de Quidditch continuo en nuestras manos, ganando de esa forma mi primer trofeo como capitana y salimos de vacaciones.


	35. VACÍO

35. VACÍO

El salón estaba vacío, todo estaba en silencio y la tenue luz apenas si iluminaba lo suficiente para ver por donde se caminaba. No tenía porque estar ahí pero ahí estaba, incumpliendo una promesa que no recordaba haber hecho pero que igual sabía que tenía que cumplir, aunque la estaba rompiendo con el simple hecho de estar en ese salón.

Camino, camino despacio como esperando que alguien lo detuviera, pero eso francamente no le importaba, quería ser detenido, quería que lo sacaran de ese lugar, inclusive que lo arrestaran; pero nada de eso sucedió, nadie lo detuvo y eso lo obligo a caminar más deprisa.

¡Qué demonios, pero si era un mago! Levanto su varita e ilumino todo el lugar: en medio del salón estaba un féretro con la tapa abierta, si bien era cierto que él no era ningún cobarde eso sin lugar a dudas le hizo plantearse esa idea.

No camino más, ¿Por qué hacerlo? No había nadie más ahí, solamente él y el cadáver, porque tenía que haber un cadáver o de lo contrario de que serviría ese féretro.

¿Por qué no había nadie más? Tal vez la mujer no merecía ser llorada o tal vez ya no quedaba nadie en ese mundo para llorarla y en ese silencio, la soledad fue la más pura verdad.

Su rostro estaba tranquilo, tan bella como él la recordaba; sabía que era una mentira pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían parecer viva, sus labios de un rojo carmesí le reprochaban silenciosos que nunca se hubieran unido, su piel tan blanca y tersa le parecía un sueño, sus parpados le reían, le decían que nunca más volvería a ver los ojos castaños que tanto adoraba, sus largos cabellos castaños caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros exigiéndole ser acariciados una vez más, su vestido blanco la hacía verse angelical y entre sus manos una rosa roja y un tulipán amarillo le recordaban que él siempre sería para ella.

A la dulce edad de 15 años la vida se había empeñado en quitársela y era en esa bella edad que Leanne había muerto. Su belleza continuaba intacta como si la muerte no se atreviera a mancillarla, le parecía una broma demasiado cruel, mantenerla como si aún permaneciera viva, como si su corazón no se hubiera detenido y que ella solo estuviera en un sueño profundo del cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Kingsley despertó sobresaltado, él nunca había tenido pesadillas pero desde que ella le había contado la verdad, las tenía a diario.

Siempre la misma pesadilla, siempre la imagen de Leanne muerta, siempre la idea de que no iba a regresar.

¿Cómo es que era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué lo había hecho pasar por semejante calvario? ¿Por qué no se pudo haber quedado callada?

Estaba enojado, furioso, una rabia que nunca antes había sentido se apoderaba de él y lo cegaba; Leanne era mala y disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir de esa forma.

Porque ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de salvarla, no le había dejado tener las esperanzas de saber que podía hacer algo para evitar que ella muriera; había sido muy clara: iba a morir y él solamente podía ser un espectador, un espectador que estaba desarmado y su única esperanza era que ella no muriera, que estuviera más loca que una cabra y que lo que había visto fuera un invento de su loca cabeza.

¡Ya quisiera él ver a Sirius o a James enterándose de que Leanne se iba a morir! Seguro que a ellos si les permitiría salvarla ¿Cómo Leanne iba a permitir que ese par de idiotas sufriera por sus culpa? ¡Pero claro, aquí tenía al más idiota de Kingsley que siempre haría lo que ella quisiera! Aunque eso significara verla morir.

Y es que claro que tenía que morir; ella era una amenaza y de las que deben ser eliminadas. Ese loco maniaco no iba a permitir que ella se volviera una amenaza más grande de lo que ya era. ¿Por qué Leanne no podía ser una bruja más? ¿Por qué tenía que ser lo que era? Alguien que debía ser eliminada

--- ¡Pensando en mí!--- la cantarina voz de Leanne le sacó un susto de muerte

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- le preguntó Kingsley mientras Leanne se metía en la cama para abrazarlo--- Alguien podría despertarse y verte aquí

Kingsley compartía la habitación con Frank, Mike y Eric y no convenía que los vieran juntos

---Es muy desagradable soñar todas las noches con mi propia muerte--- le contesto sonriente Leanne--- Tienes que dejar de hacerlo

---No sé de qué me estás hablando--- le contesto Kingsley con evasivas

---Cada vez que me miras o piensas en mí…--- le dijo Leanne poniéndose seria--- Es como si ya me hubieras perdido, como si ya estuviera muerta

--- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso?--- le pregunto molesto

---Aún estoy aquí--- le aseguró Leanne

--- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Menos de diez años?--- Kingsley se separó del abrazo de Leanne, era una verdadera tortura tenerla tan cerca y saber que la iba a perder.

Leanne se sentó en la cama, podía ver que Kingsley estaba verdaderamente furioso con ella, eso la entristeció

---Lo lamento--- le dijo en un susurro

---No, tú no lo lamentas. Estas convencida de que hiciste lo correcto y la verdad es que lo hiciste--- Kingsley la miro unos segundos--- No estoy molesto porque me lo dijeras, estoy molesto porque no me diste ninguna esperanza de poder salvarte

---Para que hacerse ilusiones

---El mundo gira por las ilusiones--- le aseguró Kingsley--- Por las esperanzas

---King, no me entrenaron para sobrevivir, sino para vivir lo suficiente--- le dijo Leanne sonriendo--- Si mi muerte sirve para un propósito mayor, ¿Por qué no afrontarlo y entregarse con gusto? Prefiero morir a verlos morir

---Y nosotros preferimos morir a verte morir--- le aseguro Kingsley

---Deja mi muerte en paz y disfrútame mientras puedas--- le pidió Leanne--- Abrázame que no puedo dormir

Kingsley se dejo llevar. Abrazo a Leanne. Mientras él viviera, ella no iba a morir. La oscuridad los cubrió, Leanne se quedó dormida inmediatamente, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenía sin dormir

---Así me tome toda la vida, así tenga que nadar un río de sangre o derramarlo, tú no morirás--- le dijo Kingsley en un susurro.

¿Desde cuándo Leanne se había vuelto tan frágil, tan increíblemente destruible?

Su piel siempre había sido clara pero ahora, a la luz de la luna, se veía increíblemente pálida, inservible para protegerla. Era cierto que su temperatura era normal, tan calida como siempre pero él no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Leanne y su piel tan fría, muerta.

Era cierto que nunca la había visto muerta, tan solo una tumba con su nombre, algo que se podía cambiar, algo que aunque ella no quisiera o se negara a aceptar.

Sabía que Leanne no quería morir, pero ella misma lo había dicho: sus entrenamientos estaban diseñados para llevarla al limite y esperar que lo soportara ¿Por qué aquello tenía que cambiar ahora si había dado tan buenos resultados?

No sabía con quien molestarse, con Leanne ó con su abuelo, su padre y Dumbledore ¿Por qué todos ellos estaban tan dispuestos a ofrecerla como carne de cañón? Y ella ¿Por qué se había resignado a tan terrible fin? ¿Por qué no prefería luchar, vivir?

Mil ideas recorrieron su mente, mil planes destinados al fracaso, mil esperanzas renovadas y mil esperanzas derrumbadas lo persiguieron hasta que no pudo más. Se apretó con fuerza al abrazo de Leanne y se durmió deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella no muriera, que nunca se alejara de su lado, que siempre permaneciera tan calida y llena de viva como en ese mismo momento.

Pronto amaneció pero ellos dos no se dieron cuenta ¿Por qué hacerlo? Estaban en su propio mundo de fantasía, uno donde nadie podía molestarlos y donde solamente ellos dos podían ser ellos sin preocuparse por lo que pensaran los demás.

Y tal vez en eso debieron pensar. Es cierto que estaban en su propio mundo privado, en sus sueños, pero para el resto del mundo y sobre todo con las cortinas sin correr, ellos simplemente estaban dormidos juntos, compartiendo una cama.

Y eso fue lo que pensó Frank Longbottom.

Leanne despertó dando un sobresalto. Frank lo sabía, lo supo aún mucho antes que lo demás, lo supo aquella noche, hace más de 20 años y nunca dijo nada.

--- ¿Está todo bien?--- le pregunto Charlie al sentir como Leanne se levantaba de golpe

---Si--- le contesto Leanne--- Fue un mal sueño--- pero Charlie ya no alcanzo a escuchar nada porque se quedo inmediatamente dormido

Leanne estaba sentada en su despacho en la Academia de Aurores; las clases ya habían terminado y sólo estaba esperando. Un toquido en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

---Adelante

Frank Longbottom entro en la habitación, tan sonriente como siempre

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le preguntó al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Leanne

--- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?--- le preguntó

--- ¿Y decir qué?--- le dijo comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que le preguntaba Leanne; había esperado esa conversación durante largo tiempo--- "Sirius, Candence, no se preocupen, de seguro no es nada, pero está mañana vi a Leanne y a Kingsley dormidos en la cama del segundo, tal vez sólo se quedaron dormidos abrazados y cobijados y nada paso"--- le recitó Frank--- No era suicida y tampoco quería que mi muerte lo pareciera. Además, confiaba en ustedes

---Gracias--- le agradeció Leanne sonriente--- Aunque tuviéramos todo en contra y ni tú mismo pensaras que habíamos hecho nada

---Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse--- le aseguró Frank


	36. LA SUEGRA, LA PRISIÓN, EMMETT Y LOTERÍA!

36. LA SUEGRA, LA PRISIÓN, EMMETT Y ¡LOTERÍA!

Las carcajadas lo despertaron, se hubiese enojado de no ser porque ya eran más las doce del día, había dormido cerca de 13 horas. Harry se levanto de la cama y se vistió, no era que quisiera perderse de lo que estaba pasando abajo pero el entrenamiento que había enfrentado en la semana en la Academia lo había dejado tan cansado que agradeció como un loco la llegada del fin de semana. Frank se había tomado muy apecho el comentario de que era muy blando con los estudiantes por lo que ahora era extremo.

Harry bajo las escaleras, aún estaba algo dormido pero conforme bajaba podía escuchar mejor las carcajadas así que se apresuro a llegar a la sala.

Leanne y Kingsley reían como dos adolescentes mientras el resto de los presentes los observaba con miradas reprobatorias

---Leanne, querida--- intervino Molly intentando tranquilizar a los dos desquiciados--- No creo que ser encarcelada en un prisión muggle sea algo tan gracioso

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry no los había visto a sus espaldas

--- ¿Cómo es eso posible?--- le preguntó interesado Ron

---No fui encarcelada precisamente--- le contesto Leanne--- Fue algo que escapo completamente de mis manos

--- ¿Qué paso?--- quiso saber Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne y Sirius caminaban distraídamente por un parque bastante alegre de un barrio que parecía ser de los más ricos dentro de la comunidad muggle, hasta que Sirius salió del parque y se encamino a los altos edificios

--- ¿A dónde vamos?--- quiso saber Leanne al ver la seguridad con la que se encaminaba Sirius

---A mi "casa"--- le aseguró con una nota de amargura en la última palabra--- Quiero que la conozcas

---No creo que sea una buena idea--- Leanne se paró y miró algo extrañada a Sirius--- A Walburga no le agradará nada verme ahí

--- ¡También es mi casa! Y puedo llevar a quien yo quiera

--- ¡Vamos Sirius! ¡No te pongas pesado!--- le pidió Leanne--- ¿Para qué meternos en problemas si la estamos pasando tan bien?

Sirius jaló a Leanne hasta la puerta de su casa y la obligó a entrar. Leanne nunca antes había entrado a la casa de Sirius, en parte porque no le apetecía y en otra porque Walburga se lo había prohibido en una carta que nunca le había mostrado a Sirius y que no pensaba hacerlo ahora

--- ¿Qué te parece?--- le preguntó Sirius al mostrarle la sala

---Es…--- Leanne observó el tenebroso lugar pero al contestar, sonrió--- Interesante, un lugar que definitivamente vale la pena explorar ¿Dónde están todos?

---Regulus está con algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, mi padre debe de andar repartiendo oro en el Ministerio y mi madre debe de estar visitando a su madre, lo hace cada vez que se queda tan sola--- le contesto Sirius guiándola por la casa

--- ¿Qué es esto?--- le preguntó al entrar a un cuarto completamente cubierto por sabanas negras

---Mi querida madre lo cubre cada vez que sale--- Sirius soltó a Leanne y comenzó a bajar las cortinas, poco a poco el árbol genealógico de la familia Black se mostró delante de ella--- ¡No le valla a pasar algo a su posesión más preciada!

--- ¡Sorprendente!--- Leanne miró impresionada el enorme tapiz y comenzó a caminar frente a el observando a cada uno de los presentes--- Bella…--- Leanne paso su mano sobre la línea que la conectaba con Rodolphus Lastrange, ellos se habían casado hace ya un tiempo--- Narcisa y…

---No te molestes en buscar a Andrómeda--- le dijo Sirius señalando la mancha que debería tener el rostro y nombre de Andrómeda--- Su madre le pidió a mi madre que la borrara en cuanto se enteraron que se casaba con Ted

--- ¡Eres tú!--- la cantarina voz de Leanne se emocionó al ver el bello rostro de Sirius plasmado en el tapiz

---Ahora vuelvo--- le dijo Sirius mirando con desprecio a diferencia de Leanne que lo miraba enamorada--- Tengo algo que mostrarte--- Sirius salió de la habitación, dejando a solas a Leanne

Ella continuo observando con detenimiento el tapiz y cada cuanto encontraba alguna otra quemadura de algún familiar indeseable; Leanne sonrió, de seguro que con ellos si se llevaría bien

--- ¿Te divierte?--- la voz llena de odio de Walburga le llegó de espaldas

Walburga siempre la había impresionado; era una mujer con un porte majestuoso y de una belleza arrebatadora. Era verdad que solamente la había visto un par de veces pero eso bastaba para impresionarla. La mujer tendría unos cuarenta años pero era realmente hermosa.

---No, sólo estaba admirando su maravilloso tapiz--- Leanne le sonrió, pensó que tal vez de esa forma se tranquilizaría

--- ¡Estúpida!--- Walburga sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Leanne--- Tenias que aparecerte en la vida de mi hijo y arruinarla ¡Arrastrarlo detrás de ti! ¡A TÚ INMUNDICIA! ¡Volverlo un traidor a nuestra familia! ¡A NUESTRA SANGRE!

Leanne retrocedió. Nunca había visto a Walburga utilizar la varita y hasta donde ella sabía, Walburga podía ser una excelente rival o una pésima oponente. Pero no fue el hecho de que su "suegra" la amenazara con una varita lo que la hizo retroceder, sino aquella mirada de desquiciada que tenía en el rostro y por su experiencia, Leanne había aprendido que las personas desquiciadas eran las más peligrosas porque bien podían matar como morir intentándolo.

--- ¡MALDITA, MIL VECES MALDITA!--- le gritó apuntando directo a la yugular--- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI HEREDERO SE LIÉ CON SEMEJANTE ESCORIA!

--- ¡No permiti…!--- pero Leanne no terminó su frase porque Walburga la abofeteó tan fuerte que le rompió el labio

--- ¡ESCORIA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MANCILLES MI NOBLE LINAJE!--- Walburga la sujetó por el cuello

--- ¡Vieja arpía!--- Leanne forcejeo con Walburga hasta que ese liberó de ella--- ¡Palalingua!--- Leanne estaba furiosa, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma y ver a Walburga ahogarse con su propia lengua fue satisfactorio para ella

--- ¡Expulso!--- Leanne se vió arrojada por los aires gracias a una ira incontenible que sentía Walburga

--- ¡MALDITA ARPÍA! ¡No puede hacerme esto!--- Leanne cayó de bruces mientras veía como Walburga se burlaba de ella desde la puerta, pero aún así consiguió arrojarle una piedra que le dio directo en la frete, haciéndole un corte bastante feo--- ¡MALDITA!--- y como loca continuo arrojando piedras aún cuado Walburga ya se había refugiado en la seguridad de su casa. Nunca se había sentido tan iracunda como en ese momento; su labio aún continuaba sangrando pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo

--- ¡Alto ahí, señorita!--- le ordenó un hombre de edad media; llevaba unas ropas bastante extrañas y lo que parecía ser una varita demasiado grande colgado del cinturón

--- ¡Déjeme en paz!--- le gritó Leanne completamente fuera de si; de ser necesario derrumbaría la casa a piedrazos

--- ¡He dicho que alto!--- el hombre intento detenerla pero Leanne le soltó un puñetazo que hubiera logrado noquear a cualquier otro pero ese hombre era lo bastante musculoso como para soportarlo, inclusive considerarlo una caricia--- ¡Queda detenida por vandalismo y agresión a un oficial de la justicia!--- he inmediatamente después Leanne se vió sometida por un hombre que la triplicaba en peso y músculo, además de unos extraños aparatos que se cerraron en sus muñecas impidiendo que pudiera sacar su varita.

Walburga sonrió triunfante al ver como esos idiotas chimpancés protectores de la ley muggle se llevaban a Leanne detenida. Tal vez en su mundo esa pequeña escoria no conocería la justicia pero muy poco se podría defender de la justicia muggle sin exponer su condición de bruja y nada la haría más feliz que ver a Leanne expuesta como bruja y ser llevada a la hoguera.

Aunque la maldita le había dado un buen golpe no le importaba, así fuera lo último que hiciera, su hijo no se uniría a esa asquerosa mujer.

¿Cómo era posible que su hijo, su heredero se hubiera enamorado de semejante mujerzuela? Aún recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido cuando vió por primera vez a su pequeño Sirius, a su heredero; no sólo de su fortuna sino también de su sangre.

Ese pequeño había crecido y se había convertido en el joven más hermoso y guapo que hubiera nacido en la noble y ancestral familia Black, él si era un verdadero heredero, no solo de su fortuna, sino también de su buen nombre.

Pero su sueño se vio truncado cuando esa maldita se había atravesado en su camino, lo había apartado de su buen camino y le había llenado la cabeza de ideas absurdas. Maldecía la hora en la que sus caminos se habían cruzado.

Quizás aún había algo de esperanza y si la había esa era apartando a Leanne de su hijo; lejos de ella, él tendría que recuperar el sentido común y volver al buen camino, regresar a ser un buen heredero y dejar de perjudicar a la familia, a su familia.

No podía negar que la joven era hermosa, pero la sangre que corría por sus venas estaba podrida, su sangre era veneno puro y ella prefería morir antes que dejar que alguno de sus nietos llevara ese veneno en las venas. También era verdad que provenía de una de las familias más longevas y respetadas de la comunidad mágica pero ella, Walburga, no se dejaba engañar, ellos eran unos impuros que no merecían ser llamados magos.

--- ¡Leanne!--- la alegre voz de Sirius la sacó de sus cavilaciones--- ¿Dónde estás?

---Aquí no--- le contesto Walburga saliendo del cuarto donde estaba el antiguo árbol genealógico de los Black

--- ¿Qué le hiciste?--- le preguntó colérico Sirius; llevaba en las manos un portarretrato, del cual no se podía ver la fotografía

---Yo nada--- le contesto sonriente; Sirius tenía que aprender que ella era la que mandaba y no iba a permitir que él le faltara al respeto uniéndose con semejante traidora a la sangre--- Pero estoy segura que esos simios muggles no la dejaran escapar tan fácilmente--- su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando vio la mirada de ira que tenía su hijo

--- ¿Qué le has hecho, vieja arpía?--- Sirius enfrentó a su madre, ella no se iba a interponer entre él y el amor de su vida

--- ¡No permi…!

--- ¡ME PERMITES LO QUE SE ME DE MI REGALADA GANA!--- le grito colérico Sirius--- ¡La amo, Leanne es mi novia y no voy a dejar que tú nos separes!

--- ¡Pues ya lo hice! Y no voy a permitir que mi hijo se case con semejante escoria--- le grito igualmente colérica Walburga

--- ¡Leanne no es ninguna escoria! En todo caso, la escoria eres tú

La bofetada que le propino su madre y el odio que experimento Sirius al sentir como se le partía el labio fue lo último que le aguantaba a esa insufrible mujer

---No se preocupe, señora--- le dijo Sirius manteniendo a raya su odio; no quería darle más satisfacciones--- Yo ya no soy su hijo--- Sirius se dio media vuelta y salio de esa prisión en la que nunca se sintió el mismo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Así que eso fue lo que sucedió--- dijo Harry comprendiendo el por qué su padrino le había dado la espalda a su familia

---No fue nada agradable--- le aseguró Leanne--- Walburga nunca me quiso

--- ¿Qué paso contigo?--- quiso saber Ron--- ¿A dónde te llevaron?

---A prisión--- contesto muy campante Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne cayó de espaldas dentro de una celda. El mismo monigote que la había arrestado la empujó sin muchos miramientos, aún le dolía el orgullo a causa del puñetazo que le había pegado esa insignificante joven

--- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!--- le grito Leanne a través de lo barrotes--- ¡Se va a arrepentir de lo que me hizo!

---Déjame ayudarte--- un joven de ojos verdes se plantó delante de ella y le ofreció una mano

---Gracias--- Leanne tomo la mano del joven

--- ¿Estás bien?--- le preguntó señalando el labio partido de Leanne

---Si te preocupa mi aspecto, deberías de ver como quedo la otra--- le contesto Leanne restándole importancia y sentándose en la dura banca que había en la celda

---Soy Emmett, por cierto--- le dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez en señal de saludo, sentándose a su lado

---Leanne--- le dijo correspondiendo también al apretón de manos

--- ¿Por qué te trajeron?--- le preguntó divertido--- No eres lo que se podría decir un "criminal en potencia"--- Emmett era bastante guapo, de hermosos y soñadores ojos verdes, cabello rubio oscuro, sonrisa amable y labios carnosos y bastante musculoso, su contextura le recordaba a la de Kingsley: atlético y de buen ver

---Por vandalismo y agresión a un oficial de la justicia--- le contesto Leanne con un gesto que a la vista de Emmett le pareció que no le daba importancia, como si lo hiciera a menudo pero lo que él no sabía era que ella no conocía sus verdaderas implicaciones

---Lo debes de haber hecho enojar bastante--- le dijo aún más divertido--- No suelen encerrar a los de paso en celdas

---Si, supongo que no le debió de agradar nada el puñetazo que le di--- le aseguró Leanne sin darle mucha importancia

--- ¡Él tipo te triplica el peso!--- le dijo sorprendido Emmett

---Mucho músculo, poco cerebro--- le contesto Leanne--- Y ¿Por qué estas tú aquí?--- quiso saber, también curiosa

---Por lo mismo que tú, sólo que yo visito esta celda por lo menos una vez por semana--- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia

---Pues entonces agradezco que me metieran con un conocedor--- le dijo sonriente Leanne; Emmette debía tener su misma edad--- ¿A qué hora es que nos dejan salir?

---Cuando vengan a recogerte tus padres--- le contesto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. A Leanne le dio un vuelco el estomago, sus padres no podían enterarse de eso--- Tienes derecho a llamarlos

--- ¿Llamarlos?--- le preguntó Leanne sin comprender

---Si, por teléfono--- le contesto Emmett preocupado por la expresión de incomprensión en el rostro de Leanne--- Sólo tienes que pedírselo al guardia

--- ¿Teletono?--- continúo Leanne sin comprender

---El aparato aquel que sirve para llamar a los padres y a todo el mundo, en el que marcas el número y te comunica con quien quieras--- le dijo Emmett sorprendido, señalando el teléfono que estaba en la pared--- ¿Es qué acaso no lo conoces?

---Si, no, bueno, lo que pasa es que mis padres no tiene el tefeno… o como sea y yo no estoy muy familiarizada con el--- Leanne se sentía muy tonta y avergonzada por no saber usar ese endemoniado aparato; ya sabía ella que debería de haber tomado Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts

--- ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! ¿Verdad?--- le preguntó divertido Emmett

--- ¡Si, por supuesto!--- le sonrió Leanne intentando parecer segura

--- ¡Anda! Has la llamada--- e inmediatamente llamó al guardia--- ¡Eh, tú! Mi amiga quiere hacer su llamada

El mismo monigote acudió al llamado de Emmett y muy de malas permitió que Leanne saliera de la celda para después conducirla hasta el teléfono.

Leanne se quedo en silencio, mirando el aparato negro que supuestamente tenía que utilizar para llamar a sus padres ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haría cuando ellos no tenían uno de esos? ¿A quién podría "llamar", si no conocía a nadie con otro de esos aparatos?

--- ¡Lily!--- se contesto a si misma en voz alta, e inmediatamente comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolcillos. Lily le había dado en alguna ocasión un número teletonico al cual llamarla cuando quisiera--- Lily Evans, por favor--- le dijo Leanne al teléfono cuando encontró el papel donde Lily le había escrito su número, nada sucedió--- Lily Evans, número 021 273252--- de nuevo, nada sucedió

---Tienes que levantar el auricular y marcar el número--- le dijo divertido Emmett desde la celda

---Sólo estaba jugando contigo--- le sonrió nerviosa Leanne, enseguida levanto la parte removible del teletono y marco los números que estaban escritos en el pedazo de papel; Leanne espero unos segundo y…

---Hola

La voz que provino quien sabe de donde la hizo tan feliz que grito

--- ¡LILY! ¿ERES TÚ?

---No, soy su madre--- le contestaron de nuevo

---PERO ELLA ME DIJO QUE ESTARÍA EN ESE LUGAR--- se apresuro a contestar a gritos Leanne--- ¿TENGO QUÉ LLAMAR A OTRO LADO?

---No querida, ahora te la paso

--- ¿PASAR? ¿A DÓNDE?--- preguntó Leanne preocupada

---Diga--- la voz de Lily la alegró aún más

--- ¿LILY?

--- ¡Leanne! ¿Eres tú?--- preguntó Lily sorprendida

--- ¡SI, SOY YO!--- le contesto emocionada Leanne, verdaderamente orgullosa de si mismo--- ¡YA APRENDÍ A USAR EL TELETONO!

---Genial, pero baja la voz, no es necesario que grites--- le pidió Lily--- Y es teléfono no teletono

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo Leanne usando su tono de voz normal. El guardia y Emmett la miraban sorprendidos y confundidos

--- ¿Dónde estas?--- le preguntó Lily

---De eso quería hablarte--- le dijo Leanne recordando donde es que se encontraba--- Estoy en prisión

--- ¿QUÉ?--- Lily soltó tal grito que ensordeció a Leanne--- ¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora Annie?

---Todo es culpa de Walburga. Tienes que venir a sacarme, Lily, o de lo contrario no me dejaran salir--- le aseguró Leanne

--- ¿Dónde estas?

---En una prisión cerca de Grimmauld Place, de donde vive Sirius--- le contesto Leanne

---Se lo diré a mi padre, estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible--- le dijo Lily entre divertida y preocupada--- Ahora escúchame, deja el aparato en el lugar de donde lo tomaste y compórtate o de lo contrario será más difícil sacarte de ahí

Leanne hizo lo que le pidió Lily, después siguió al guardia de nuevo dentro de su celda.

--- ¿Quién es Walturca?--- le preguntó interesado Emmett

--- ¿Walturca? ¡Ah, Walburga!--- le corrigió Leanne--- Nada, una loca que me puso aquí--- agregó Leanne--- ¿Tú no piensas hacer tu llamada para que te saquen?

---No, mi padre ya sabe que estoy aquí--- le contesto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

--- ¿Cómo?--- pregunto interesada Leanne

---Digamos que mi padre es el sistema judicial--- Emmett pareció no darle mucha importancia, pero para Leanne si que la tuvo--- Los oficiales ya deben de haberle avisado y solo me tiene aquí para intentar enseñarme una lección

---Lo lamento--- le dijo Leanne sentándose a su lado

---No es del todo su culpa--- le aseguró Emmett--- No hago mucho por facilitarle las cosas

---Tal vez si dejaras de visitar este lugar una vez a la semana…--- le sugirió sonriente Leanne

---Si, supongo--- Emmett pareció meditarlo unos segundos--- ¿Tienes el trozo de papel con el número de tú amiga?

---Si, claro--- Leanne sacó el papel donde Lily le había anotado su número y se lo pasó a Emmett

---Este es mi número--- le dijo escribiendo su nombre y otro número telefónico debajo del de Lily--- Puedes llamarme cuando salgas y tal vez podamos ir a tomar un café--- le dijo sonriendo galantemente

---No creo que le agrade mucho la idea a mi novio--- le contesto sonriente tomando el papel

---Si, supongo que ya me lo esperaba--- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa--- Alguien tan bonita y graciosa como tú no podría estar sola, pero recuerda que me debes una

--- ¿Cómo?--- le preguntó Leanne sonriendo sorprendida

---De no ser por mi no hubieras sabido como utilizar el "teletono" y eso al menos es una cena y una película--- Leanne sonrió encantada

---Que te parece si en cuanto termine con mi novio, te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo--- le sugirió Leanne

--- ¡Está bien! Pero quiero ser al primero que llames--- Emmett le ofreció la mano para cerrar el trato

---De acuerdo--- Leanne también le dio la mano

---Leanne Love--- la llamó el mismo guardia que la había detenido--- Ya te puedes largar y si te vuelvo a ver no tendré las mismas consideraciones--- le dijo bajito mientras abría la puerta para dejarla salir--- Tú también Emmett, tú padre ya llegó por ti--- le dijo de forma más amable que a Leanne

Los guió a ambos hasta donde estaban Lily y su padre, así como el que supuso era el padre de Emmett

---Fue un placer conocerte--- le dijo Emmett antes de separarse

---El placer fue todo mió--- le aseguró Leanne dándole en fugaz beso en la mejilla

---Estaré esperando con ansia tu llamada--- alcanzo a decirle antes de que su padre lo jalara del brazo y se lo llevara

---Si que tienes suerte--- le dijo sonriente Lily mientras se subían al carro del padre de esta

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó intrigada Leanne

---El muchacho con el que estuviste encarcelada--- le dijo--- Es el mismísimo hijo del Ministro Muggle

Después de eso, Leanne se paso el resto del viaje agradeciendo al padre de Lily por haberla sacado y por tomarse la molestia de llevarla hasta su casa para que ella pudiera comunicarse con sus padres, además de contarle lo sucedido a Lily, quien rió divertida por lo que le había sucedido a Leanne.

La casa de Lily era de dos plantas, pintada en tonos claros y relajantes, el interior era bastante bonito y acogedor; su padre trabajaba y ganaba bastante bien como para permitirse ciertos lujos, su madre era ama de casa pero que había heredado una pequeña fortuna por parte de sus padre, por lo que se podría decir que no era necesario que el padre trabajara, pero aún así lo hacia.

Los padres de Lily fueron muy amables con ella, como siempre, pero Petunia prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto en cuanto la vio llegar; no les importo el hecho de que Leanne utilizara magia aún cuando sabían que no podía hacerlo, en realidad estuvieron muy emocionados al verla meter la cabeza en el fuego y al los pocos segundos aparecer a través de ellos a los padres y al abuelo de Leanne.

---Gracias por ayudar a nuestra hija--- les expreso con mucho sentimiento Melinda a los señores Evans--- Y nos gustaría mucho que aceptaron el pago de lo que han gastado

---Ya se lo dicho, señora--- le dijo el padre de Lily--- No nos cobraron nada, solamente era necesario que alguien fuera a recogerla. Leanne es muy apreciada por la familia, lo hicimos con gusto

---Si, no hay ningún problema--- le aseguró la señora Evans--- Pero si quiere recompensarnos, permítale a Leanne quedarse a comer y a dormir

--- ¡Anda mamá, por favor!--- le pidió Leanne a su madre--- Lily me ha invitado a dormir y mañana a la feria, también irá Remus

--- ¡No quiero que des más problemas!--- le dijo Melinda dándose por vencida--- Mañana hablaremos

---Si--- Leanne se despidió con un beso de sus padres y abuelo. Melinda le dejo algo de dinero muggle, no quería que su hija diera más problemas

---No piensas comunicarte con Sirius--- Le preguntó Lily una vez que estuvieron acostadas; ellas compartían la cama

---No, lo mejor es dejar que se clamen las cosas--- le aseguró Leanne--- Walburga estaba furiosa, no quiero darle más complicaciones a Sirius

--- ¿Tú madre…?--- empezó a decir Lily

---No me gusta la idea de contradecirla, pero estoy segura que ira a ver a Walburga--- le dijo Leanne--- Ya le advirtió en una ocasión que no se metiera conmigo, pero creo que esta vez se va aponer feo

--- ¿Y cómo es que no detectaron tú magia?--- le dijo enojada Lily, hasta ahora había caído en la cuenta: Leanne había hecho magia y ninguna lechuza del Ministerio había llegado con una advertencia

---Eso es porque soy inmarcable--- le dijo sonriente Leanne--- Los detectores del Ministerio no pueden distinguir mi magia

--- ¿Y eso no le molesta a tu madre? ¿Acaso no te pone límites?

--- ¡Claro! Mi límite es la expulsión--- le contesto Leanne--- Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts mi madre me advirtió que si me expulsaban de Hogwarts ella me rompería la varita y no me permitiría usar magia nunca más, también agregó que si me metía en problemas, tenía que salir de ellos yo misma

--- ¡Valla! Supongo que… Tengo que decir que no es justo--- Lily hizo un puchero--- Mis padres no me permiten hacer magia a menos que sea relacionada con la tarea, dicen que tengo que respetar las reglas--- Leanne rió ante la cara de enojo de su amiga

---Lily, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?--- le preguntó Leanne ya más seria

---Si--- le aseguró Lily

--- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Severus?

Lily puso cara de enojada y miró hacia otro lado

---No van--- le contesto

---Me enteré que intento pedirte perdón, pero tú lo rechazaste--- le dijo Leanne; no estaba en su naturaleza sentir lastima por Snape, pero en esa caso si lo hacía--- Lo esta pasando muy mal, te extraña mucho

---En eso debió de haber pensado antes de llamarme como me llamo--- le aseguró Lily--- ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? No me gusta pensar en eso

Pero un ruido a fuera de la habitación de Lily las sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando fueron a ver de quien se trataba, Petunia ya se estaba metiendo apresurada en su habitación

--- ¿Qué no sabes que escuchar las conversaciones privadas es de mala educación?--- le dijo Leanne apuntando con su varita la parte de cabello de Petunia que aún se veía e inmediatamente cambiarlo de castaño a verde

--- ¡Leanne!--- la riñó Lily y se fue detrás de su hermana para evitar que se pusiera a gritar como histérica pero no lo consiguió porque inmediatamente los gritos histéricos de Tuney inundaron la casa. Gracias a Merlín que Leanne se había tomado la precaución de poner un muffiato en el cuarto de los padres de Lily.

Después de 20 minutos intentando tranquilizar a Petunia de forma muggle, Leanne se aburrió y le lanzo un hechizo tranquilizante y de esa forma le devolvió el color natural a su cabello

---No debiste hacerlo--- la reprendió Lily una vez que regresaron a su habitación

---No lo hice a propósito--- le aseguró Leanne poniendo su carita de cachorrito inocente

--- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?--- le dijo Lily algo indecisa

---Es justo--- le respondió Leanne--- Yo te hice ya una pregunta que no tenias muchas ganas de responder

--- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tú madre que Walburga te había abofeteado?--- le preguntó segura Lily

---Porque si mi madre o Sirius se enteran que Walgurga me ha puesto una mano encima, no quedara lo suficiente de ella como para identificarla--- le respondió Leanne con pesar--- Además, tendría que cambiar por completo nuestro sistema político y judicial para evitar que ellos vallan a Azkaban o que les del el beso del dementor

--- ¿A tanto llegarían? ¿A matar?--- le preguntó sorprendida Lily

---Mi madre ya le había advertido que no me tratara mal o ella se encargaría de eliminarla--- le aseguró Leanne--- Mi padre se sentiría profundamente ofendido, mi abuelo la querría matar, pero mi madre y Sirius… además, no quiero meter en más problemas a Sirius porque buena, mala o monstruo Walburga es su madre

---Debe de ser terrible crecer al lado de una madre como Walburga--- coincidió Lily

---Si, Sirius aún conserva la idea romántica de que su madre cambie de la noche a la mañana y se transforme en la que el considera a la mamá ideal

--- ¿A qué te refieres?--- quiso saber interesada Lily

---Mi madre, la de Remus pero principalmente de James son sus modelos a seguir--- le explicó Leanne--- Inclusive el piensa en Dorea como su propia madre y te puedo asegurar que Dorea ve a Sirius como su hijo--- le aseguró--- Sirius le escribe cada cuanto, contándole lo que le sucede: como le van en las clases, cuando saca buenas calificaciones o cuando se siente injustamente reprendido

--- ¿En verdad?--- le preguntó sorprendida Lily

---Sirius no sabe que yo lo se--- le contestó Leanne, después sonrió--- El tiene un cofre oculto donde guarda las notitas que le envía Dorea infundiéndole ánimos, inclusive guarda con mucho cariño una medalla de chocolate que ella mando a hacer especialmente para él en Honeydukes cuando sacó un extraordinario en un examen--- Leanne sonrió enamorada

---No sabía que Sirius fuera tan…--- Lily no supo como continuar; en realidad siempre había pensado en Sirius como un pesado y rebelde que se había sacado la lotería la tener a Leanne con él

--- ¿Con dimensiones, profundidad?--- le preguntó Leanne adivinado los pensamientos de Lily--- La verdad es que siempre se ha escudado en su imagen de rebelde pero una vez que te pierdes en el mar gris de su mirada puedes encontrarte con muchas sorpresas

--- ¿James lo sabe?

--- ¡No!--- le dijo alterada Leanne--- Sirius no quiere que se entere nadie

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó sin comprender Lily

---Porque Sirius piensa que no merece ser amado…

--- ¡Eso es una tontería!--- soltó sin poder contenerse Lily--- ¿Por qué pensaría algo así?

--- ¡Por Walburga!--- le contesto molesta Leanne--- Ella le metió esa idea, además, él piensa que le esta quitando atención a James y no cree que a él le agrade en lo más mínimo

--- ¡Ni siquiera James puede ser tan envidioso y egocéntrico!--- exclamó Lily; ahora quería hacer feliz a Sirius también

---James quiere mucho a Sirius pero esta acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de sus padres; auque ellos le han asegurado en diversas ocasiones que sería bienvenido en su hogar, Sirius prefiere ir solamente de visita

--- ¿Por qué?

---Porque los Potter conocen las carencias en cariño que ha sufrido Sirius con Walburga, inclusive Charlus lo trata con mucho cariño y Sirius toma su palabra como la más pura verdad y como una ley inquebrantable--- le respondió Leanne

--- ¿También lo ve como a un padre?

---Si y me atrevería a decir que si no lo han expulsado es porque eso los desilusionaría mucho--- Leanne le sonrió--- Le hace más caso a Charlus que a mi y eso ya es mucho decir

Lily quedó satisfecha con las respuestas de Leanne, en realidad era la primera vez que ellas hablaban de esa forma y no podía negar que le alegraba mucho que su amistad no se hubiera roto después de lo sucedido. Al poco rato se quedaron dormidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---No sabía que Sirius se sintiera de esa forma--- le dijo Harry tan sorprendido como su madre

---Sirius estaba acostumbrado al inexistente cariño de su madre y con tus abuelos encontró a su verdadera familia--- le dijo Leanne

---Bárbara la forma en que te traro Walburga, es decir, ya todos sabíamos que estaba loca, pero eso fue impresionante--- le dijo sonriente Ron

---Si, la bofetada que te dio es de antología--- coincidió George con su hermano--- Y la forma en que le diste con esa piedra, fue un golpe verdaderamente certero

---Aunque no creo que ir a prisión sea algo que cause mucha gracia--- Molly tenía los labios fruncidos en señal de desaprobación

---Emmett ega bastante guapo--- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice Fleur a Leanne, a pesar de la mirada de disgusto de su marido

--- ¿Qué fue de él?--- quiso saber Hermione; ella no admitiría delante de Ron que también le parecía guapo

--- ¿Saliste con él?--- continuo Ginny

---No--- le contesto Leanne--- No volví a separarme de Sirius hasta… bueno, se que esta trabajando en el Ministerio Muggle, al final de cuentas se decidió a seguir los pasos de su padre--- Leanne cambió rápidamente de tema--- Creo que tiene un puesto bastante alto

--- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?--- le sugirió Charlie; Leanne se veía bastante agotada

---Si--- fue su respuesta, para después dejarse llevar por su marido


	37. LA FERIA

37. LA FERIA

Leanne se levanto muy temprano aquella mañana; el bebé estaba muy inquieto y no paraba de patear por lo que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a las 7 de la mañana en un domingo. Charlie continuó durmiendo placidamente, Leanne no tuvo el mal corazón como para levantarlo tan temprano.

Una buena taza de té en el jardín la reanimo mucho, el bebé ya estaba más tranquilo y eso la tranquilizo a ella.

--- ¿Qué haces?--- le preguntó Harry, esto saco de sus cavilaciones a Leanne

---Pensando--- le contesto ofreciéndole asiento junto a ella

---Es muy temprano para que estés levantada--- le dijo Harry en tono de reprimenda

---El bebé no opina lo mismo--- le aseguró Leanne acariciando su vientre--- Me ha despertado y ya no me dejo dormir

--- ¿En qué piensas?--- quiso saber Harry, no quería parecer chismoso, pero en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad.

Leanne no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento apareció Charlie y su madre para meterlos a ambos para que tomaran el desayuno pero Harry tampoco tardo tanto en enterarse de lo que estaba pensando Leanne

--- ¿Qué paso en la feria?--- preguntó Ron mientras se servía el desayuno

---Bueno, en realidad creo que empezare desde antes--- le dijo divertida Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne y Lily se habían levantado inmediatamente después de que la madre de la segunda había ido a hablarles, ahora estaban lavando los platos mientras esperaban a que llegara Remus para irse a la feria.

Y él no se hizo esperar, a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre y Leanne y Lily corrieron a abrir pero antes siquiera de que tuvieran la oportunidad de ver claramente a su amigo, dos hombres se les echaron encima.

--- ¿Estás bien?--- fue lo primero que le pregunto Sirius Black a su novia

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- le preguntó Lily enojada a James después de separarse de su abrazo

---Remus nos dijo que iría con ustedes a la feria muggle y decidimos acompañarlos--- le contesto sonriente James

--- ¡Lily! Esa no es forma de hablarle a los amigos--- la reprendió su madre al escuchar la forma en que le había hablado a James--- Tu debes de ser James, mi hija habla mucho de ti--- le dijo tendiéndole la mano--- Eres más guapo de lo que me ha dicho

--- ¡Madre!--- Lily se puso tan roja como un tomate

---No te pongas así Lily--- le dijo sonriente James--- Yo también le hablo mucho de ella a mi madre--- le dijo con una sonrisa amable a la mamá de Lily

---Lo lamento--- Remus caminaba delante al lado de Lily, quien se había negado a pasar un segundo más al lado de James--- Fueron a verme después de que paso lo que paso ayer y me sacaron lo de hoy a fuerzas

---No es tú culpa--- le aseguro sinceramente Lily--- Además, Leanne esta feliz por tener a Sirius a su lado

---En eso tienes razón--- le aseguró mirando hacia atrás; Leanne, Sirius y James reían a carcajadas, de seguro Sirius le estaba contando a Leanne la manera tan heroica en la que había abandonado a su familia por seguirla a ella pero él estaba seguro que Leanne no encontraría nada de gracioso el hecho de que Sirius su hubiera fugado de su casa y si reía era solo para no demostrarle que estaba preocupada

--- ¿También piensas que es algo malo?--- le pregunto Lily al adivinar los pensamientos de Remus

---Leanne siempre ha pensado que a pesar de que Walburga es un monstruo, Sirius no debería de odiarla tanto, después de todo es su madre--- le contesto Remus--- Para ella la familia es lo más importante y piensa que Walbuerga no puede ser tan mala, como su vida a sido tan rosa piensa que lo mismo le ocurre a los demás--- le relató Remus--- Aunque creo firmemente que Sirius estará mejor en casa de los Potter, donde por lo menos contara con un cariño sincero y familiar, algo que nunca experimento en la "noble y ancestral" mansión de los Black--- dijo con sorna la última frase

---Si, Sirius tiene derecho a ser feliz--- aseguró Lily animada. Remus la miró asombrado, pasmado

--- ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa que Sirius sea feliz?--- le preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa--- Siempre pensé que tenías a Sirius en la misma categoría que a James

---Algo bueno debe de haber hecho para que me cayera bien--- le dijo Lily sin revelarle nada de lo que le había dicho Leanne--- Además, puede llegar a ser verdaderamente gracioso

---Si, supongo…--- le dijo Remus nada conforme con la respuesta de Lily pero como la conocía tan bien supo que no obtendría nada más que eso

Caminaron en silencio después de eso, escuchaban las carcajadas de Leanne, Sirius y James detrás de ellos y pretendían no escuchar pero la verdad no era algo sencillo de realizar, ellos hablaban a los gritos

--- ¿Sabes?--- le dijo Lily captando la atención de Remus

--- ¿Qué?

---Estaba pensando en que la historia de Leanne y Remus es muy parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta--- le relato Lily--- ¿La conoces?

---Si--- le contesto secamente--- Pero en verdad considero improbable que los dos terminen matándose solo para poder estar juntos--- Lily sonrió ante la indignación de Remus

---No me refiero a esa parte--- le aclaró--- Sino que a pesar de que tuvieron muchos obstáculos, terminaron juntos y verdaderamente felices--- Remus la miró unos segundos y después se volvió para mirar a sus amigos

--- ¡Podrían apresurarse! O de lo contrario nunca llegaremos--- les grito

Los demás se pusieron de inmediato a su altura, aún reían pero al notar la mirada sombría de Remus pararon inmediatamente

---Si, solo que quiero llegar el día de hoy--- le dijo para después caminar más aprisa

El lugar era increíble o por lo menos lo fue para Leanne, Remus, Sirius y James; Lily ya estaba acostumbrada a las maravillas del mundo mágico pero sus amigos tenían poco contacto con el mundo muggle y Lily ya había pasado todos sus veranos en ferias como sentirse más entusiasmada de lo debidamente establecido.

Disfrutaron como locos subiendo y bajando de los juegos mecánicos, Lily se divertía aún más viendo a sus amigos que de otra cosa; se sorprendían y se maravillaban de la forma más divertida que alguien hubiera visto. Anduvieron de arriba para abajo hasta que el hambre les pidió que se detuvieran.

Comieron todo lo que se les puso enfrente, sin detenerse a mirar siquiera que eran esas extrañas cosas; Lily era quien se encargaba del dinero y se hubiera preocupado pero la cantidad que Melinda le dejo a su hija era suficiente como para comprar la feria entera.

Por la tarde dejaron en paz los juegos mecánicos y se decidieron por los de destreza

--- ¡Valla Leanne!--- dijo sorprendido Sirius al ver como su novia derribaba todos los patos de plomo con una arma muggle--- No sabía que manejabas las armas muggles

---Si Leanne, es impresionante--- Lily apenas si había podido derribar dos

----Mi abuelo estuvo en el ejercito muggle en Alemania durante su juventud y el me enseño--- les contesto Leanne sin darle mucho importancia, mientras tomaba el oso de peluche que se había ganado--- Para ti, para que decores tu nueva habitación--- le dijo dándoselo a Sirius

---Vamos, quiero mostrarles algo--- Lily emprendió su camino y los demás la siguieron, caminaron un buen rato--- Es por lo que los invite, creo que les va a gustar--- les dijo sonriente--- ¡Aquí es!--- dijo con fanfarrea señalando una carpa de circo, aunque sus amigos no supieron qué era un circo--- Vamos--- Lily jalo a Leanne y caminaron alrededor de la carpa hasta llegar a pequeños apartados donde había grandes letreros que anunciaban que por cierta cantidad de dinero podían pasar y observar lo que había detrás de las cortinas

"Hombre lobo" "Mujer barbuda" y "El hombre más fuerte del mundo" fueron los primeros que Leanne alcanzo a leer detrás de Lily

--- ¡Bienvenidos!--- grito un hombre gordo enfundado en un traje de presentador arriba de una tarima--- Damas y Caballeros--- hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada mientras se quitaba su sobrero alto--- No orgullecemos en presentar el ¡Circo de fenómenos más grande de Inglaterra!--- los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras el hombre se bajaba de la tarima

--- ¡Vámonos!--- ordeno Leanne soltándose de Lily, quien intentaba llevarla a rastras al primer apartado

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- preguntó Lily sin comprender--- ¿Por qué te quieres ir tan pronto?

---Ya me quiero ir--- le dijo malhumorada Leanne

---No se ira tan pronto, ¿verdad?--- le pregunto el mismo hombre de la tarima al escuchar la discusión--- Apenas va a comenzar lo bueno

--- ¡Aléjese de mí!--- le ordeno furiosa Leanne al ver que el hombre intentaba conducirla también

---Tranquila cariño--- le dijo apartándose un poco--- Pero estoy seguro que tu amigo si que quiere entrar--- acto seguido fue a tomar a Remus

--- ¡NO LO TOQUE!--- Leanne tomo de la mano a Remus y lo apretó con fuerza mientras se llevaba disimuladamente la otra mano a la bolsa donde tenía su varita--- ¡VÁMONOS!--- le ordeno al resto, quien los siguieron sin atreverse a contradecirla

--- ¿Por qué te has puesto así?--- le pregunto Lily preocupada; ya se habían alejado lo bastante y quedaba poca gente a su alrededor, pues todos se habían marchado para ver el circo de fenómenos

--- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?--- le contesto molesta Leanne deteniéndose--- ¿Si te das cuenta al lugar que pensabas llevarnos?

---Leanne, me haces daño--- le dijo Remus; tenía la mano morada a causa de la presión que hacía Leanne

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo, pero aún así no lo soltó por completo

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- le pregunto Lily sin entender

"_¡Valla que es corta de entendimiento!"_ pensó Sirius al ver que Lily no comprendía

---Lily, no creo que…--- comenzó a decir James

--- ¡Un circo de fenómenos!--- le soltó Leanne enojada

Lily miró un segundo a su amiga y después la forma tan protectora con la que sujetaba a Remus, después le vino a la memoria el letrero "Hombre lobo" y todo tuvo sentido para ella; Remus bajo la mirada avergonzado y los otros dos no supieron que hacer. Una cosa era que ellos lo supieran pero ¿Leanne y Lily?

---Yo… no pensé… lo lamento--- dijo Lily intentando hacer que Remus la mirara. A ella no lo importaba, no lo iba a abandonar por eso--- Pensé que les iba a resultar gracioso

--- ¡Pues no lo ha sido!--- le contesto aún molesta Leanne

---Será que a ti no, pero a mi si--- le dijo Remus sonriendo tranquilo--- Deberías de haber visto la cara que pusiste--- sonrió aún más; eso tranquilizo en gran medida a James y a Sirius pero especialmente a Lily--- Casi matas al pobre hombre por querer incluirme en su colección

---Remus, yo…--- Leanne lo miró un segundo y después también sonrió--- Te hubieras visto relindo con un trajecito rojo como el del hombre--- todos rieron junto con ella, sólo que los otros cuatro lo hacían más por alivio que por encontrarlo gracioso

---Eso no es más que una farsa--- le aseguró Lily a Leanne--- No son en verdad nada de lo que nombran

---Me vi muy exagerada ¿cierto?--- les preguntó algo apenada Leanne

---Vamos a dar un paseo--- le dijo Sirius a Leanne tomándola de la mano mientras les hacia señas a los demás para que los dejaran solos

Caminaron despacio hasta que se sentaron a la sombra de un enorme árbol

--- ¿Estás cansada?--- le preguntó Sirius al ver como Leanne se acomodaba en sus piernas y cerraba los ojos

---Eso de la vida muggle no es para mí--- le contesto Leanne; aunque en realidad no pensaba en eso.

Kingsley apareció de pronto en su mente; hacia dos días que no lo veía y no le agradaba nada estar tanto tiempo lejos de él así que tomo la decisión de que mañana pasaría todo el día a su lado, para compensar su alejamiento.

--- ¿Qué tanto me miras?--- le preguntó divertida Leanne. Parecía que Sirius no la reconocía o como si quisiera descubrir algo nuevo en el mismo rostro

---Nada, es una tontería--- le contesto sin apartar su mirada--- Es solo que…--- Sirius guardo silencio

---Anda, dilo--- le pidió Leanne. Sirius le acarició la mejilla derecha y luego la comisura de sus labios. Leanne lo comprendió y esperó a que él hablara primero

---Kreacher dijo… ¡esta completamente loco y yo aún más por hacerle caso!--- dijo molesto consigo mismo

--- ¿Qué te dijo?--- le pregunto Leanne manteniendo una expresión de amable incomprensión, aunque por dentro temía; estuvo muy atenta a escuchar sus pensamientos

---Que Walburga…--- _"Walburga"_, repitió mentalmente Sirius. Leanne cambió su sonrisa por una tristeza infinita, sus ojos se humedecieron pero solo por un segundo; lo que tardó un pestañeo de Sirius, Leanne volvió a sonreír y sus ojos a mirarle alegremente---… te había dado una bofetada tan fuerte que te había roto el labio y que sangrabas--- le dijo Sirius pasando distraídamente sus dedos por los labios de Leanne mientras intentaba leer los pensamientos de su novia---Me dijo que estabas gravemente herida

---Ya vez que te mintió--- a Sirius le sonó tan sinceramente como a oídos de Remus o Kingsley les hubiera sonado como la mas descarada de las mentiras--- Una herida así no hubiera sanado para hoy; aún tendría un morete y el labio hinchado--- le aseguró Leanne--- Aunque tú madre si me hirió--- le dijo recalcando "tú madre" pero a Sirius le resulto indiferente, cosa que lastimo profundamente a Leanne. En verdad el había dejado de considerarla su madre

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- le preguntó sorprendido Sirius

--- ¡Pues eso!--- le contestó Leanne como quien no quiere la cosa--- Tú madre me pego donde más me duele: en el orgullo--- le explicó Leanne fingiendo mal humor--- Es mucho más hábil con la varita de lo que me habías dicho, me sacó de tú casa antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar en sacar mi varita--- Leanne había tomado una decisión: si Sirius se negaba en considerar suya a su familia, ella se lo recordaría.

---Con todo eso…--- empezó a decir Sirius rebuscando en su chamarra--- Se me olvido darte lo que tenía que darte--- le dijo dándole un paquete feamente envuelto pero eso no le importo, Leanne lo abrió y lo que vio le encanto

--- ¡Es hermoso!--- exclamó Leanne mientras observaba un portarretratos de madera, finamente tallado, con grabados de corazones y con las iniciales "_L y S"_; una fotografía de ellos dos era el último adorno

---Lo hice yo mismo--- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; Leanne le dio un beso encantada y es que cuando Sirius se ponía así de romántico, ella simplemente se derretía

---Pero ¿Dónde se han metido los otros?--- no es que Leanne fuera lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero es que cuando estaba con Sirius todo lo demás carecía de importancia

A Lily le gustaba ese James, uno que no la hostigaba hasta el cansancio o le pedía cada dos por tres una cita; la verdad es que ella misma se hacia la tonta cuando era más que claro que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

--- ¿Qué?--- le preguntó James al ver que Lily se había quedado callada

--- ¡Nada!--- se apresuro a contestar Lily--- Es que estaba pensado en la reacción de Leanne

---Si, bueno, tampoco tuviste mucho tacto--- le dijo sonriente--- A Leanne nunca le habían dicho fenómeno--- dijo aún más divertido--- A Sirius se le repite casi a diario su madre, Remus se siente como tal y si tú no me lo repites 20 veces antes de desayuno lo consideras como tiempo perdido--- James sonrió al ver la cara de horror que ponía Lily

---Pero si yo no le dije fenómeno… yo…--- Lily no supo como continuar, ahora se sentía avergonzada por haberle dicho fenómeno a James. La verdad es que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que su hermana Petunia se lo repitiera con la misma frecuencia con que ella se lo decía a James y eso la hizo sentir aún peor porque ella sabía lo horrible que se sentía uno cuando lo llaman fenómeno

---No te preocupes--- le pidió James dándole un abrazo, cosa que la reconforto de sobre manera--- Leanne no se lo tomo a pecho, sólo que le afecto por Remus…

---Fui una tonta--- un nuevo estado de depresión la inundo--- Remus debe de haberse sentido fatal--- no miró a James, pensó que no era una buena idea

---Tampoco lo sabías y Remus no se molesto, inclusive lo encontró gracioso; hace tiempo que quería decírselo a ambas y resulta que Leanne ya lo sabía y tú lo sospechabas--- James se alegró de ver que Lily no rompía el abrazo

---Si, pero no lo hice de la forma más delicada--- Lily suspiro, un agradable aroma le lleno los pulmones; James olía delicioso. Su rostro se puso tan rojo como el helado de fresa que tan caballerosamente le había comprado James; no supo como reaccionar: tenía a James sujetó por la cintura y él sonreía la ver que ella se había dado cuenta de eso. Se separo de él mirando para todos lados excepto hacia donde estaba él.

Leanne sonrió

--- ¿Qué es tan divertido?--- quiso saber Sirius al ver el rostro sonriente de su novia

---Que tal vez más pronto de lo que todos pensamos, Lily y James terminaran juntos--- le respondió. Había estado usando la telepatía para encontrarlos

--- ¿Y Remus?--- Sirius se emocionó pensando en donde es que estaría su amigo

---Se ha ido a ver el circo de fenómenos--- le contesto sonriente Leanne--- Esta con una joven, muy bonita por cierto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio oscuro.

Se divirtieron bastante para después darse cuenta de que tenían que regresar, a pesar de que no querían hacerlo.

Regresaron a la casa de Lily para agradecer las atenciones por parte de sus padres y para usar la chimenea; James y Sirius fueron directo a la casa del primero, mientras que Remus se iba a la suya y Leanne a la mansión

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Si que era lenta tu madre!--- le dijo sonriente Ron a su amigo--- Yo hubiera tomado el toro por los cuernos y me hubiera lanzado al ruedo

---Mira quien habla--- le soltó mordazmente Ginny--- ¿Cuánto es que te has tardado en decirle a Hermione que la querías? ¿Siete años?--- todos rieron ante el comentario de Ginny, mientras Ron se ponía más rojo que un tomate

---Resulta difícil romper con la costumbre--- les aseguró Leanne--- Y Lily era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que se había enamorado de alguien a quien decía odiar con todo el corazón

--- ¿Camus estuvo en el ejército alemán?--- le preguntó Hermione y en su interior comenzó a sacar cuentas

---Si--- le contestó Leanne. Molly se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta atrayendo la atención de todos--- ¡Vamos, Molly! Tampoco es un secreto--- le aseguró Leanne

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- Harry no alcanzaba a comprender lo que al parecer ya todos habían comprendido

---Cuando mi abuelo estuvo en el ejército…--- empezó a decir Leanne sin hacerle mucho caso a Molly

---Si no te molesta querida--- interrumpió Camus a su nieta--- Me gustaría relatar mi propia historia

---Adelante--- le dijo sonriente Leanne. Hermione puso especial atención

---Después de que murieron mis padres me quede solo y esta enorme mansión nos es muy buena cuando la soledad ataca, ellos murieron unos meses después de que termine mis estudios en Hogwarts--- comenzó su relato Camus--- Tenía el oro suficiente como para no tener que trabajar un solo día de mi vida, además del hecho de que me interesaba demasiado poco cualquier carrera. Tenía talento, no soy tan modesto como para no reconocerlo, pero todo me parecía demasiado insulso para mi condición de heredero a los 17 años. Viaje durante mucho tiempo alrededor del mundo hasta que me establecí un tiempo en Alemania. En esa época lo más recomendable era integrarse al ejército alemán…

---Al ejército nazi--- le corrigió Hermione

--- ¿Usted… usted estuvo en el ejército nazi?--- Harry se sorprendió ante tal afirmación de su amiga. Harry conocía lo suficiente de historia universal muggle como para comprender lo que había dicho su amiga--- ¿Estuvo al servicio de Hitler?

---Es bastante sencillo unirse a un ejército si puedes dimitir en cualquier momento--- le dijo Camus--- Sobre todo si puedes hacer que nadie recuerde que has estado siquiera ahí

--- ¿Uso magia contra Hitler?--- preguntó impresionado Ron

---Yo conocía muy poco acerca de esa personaje, pero me impresiono la forma en que se conducía su ejército y el hecho de no tener una madre sobre protectora que me lo prohibiera, pues si, me uní a él sin comprender del todo la magnitud de su poder y las desgracias que cometía hasta que fue demasiado tarde--- les aclaró Camus--- Cuando quise desaparecer ya fue muy tarde

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó interesado Charlie

---No era el único mago que se encontraba en las filas de Hitler--- le respondió Camus cabizbajo--- Gellert Grindelwald me descubrió casi inmediatamente pero mantuvo su condición en secreto hasta que se dio cuenta de que pensaba marcharme--- Harry, Ron y Charlie quedaron impresionados, nunca pensaron que ese anciano pudiera relacionarse de esa forma con las artes oscuras; una cosa era conocerlas y usarlas para saber a que se enfrentaba pero otra era usarlas de la misma forma que Grindelwald--- Cuando se entero que me marchaba se acercó a mi y basta decir que si su poder de convencimiento era tan fuerte como para atraer a Dumbledore, yo fui tan manso como un corderito

--- ¿Se unió a su causa?--- preguntó horrorizada Hermione

--- ¡Por supuesto que no!--- le respondió indignado Camus--- Pero poco basto para que lo hiciera. Dumbledore fue a buscarme y me libero justo antes de que Grindelwald se decidiera a dejar de apoyar a otros y formara su propio ejército--- les aclaro Camus--- Le estaré infinitamente agradecido, aún cuando piense que es un viejo deschavetado pero tampoco puedo negar que le aprendí mucho a Grindelwald a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos y que hasta cierto punto estuve dispuesto a seguirlo

--- ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?--- pregunto George

---Conocí a mi querida Oriana--- le dijo con los ojos llenos de amor--- A pesar de que estuvimos juntos en el colegio, no fue hasta dos años después de que me separe de Grindelwald que en verdad la conocí--- les relató con la misma devoción de que se habla de un santo--- La volví a encontrar en Rumania; mi querida Oriana era una aventurera y estaba cazando dragones…

--- ¿Cazando dragones?--- le preguntó indignado Charlie--- ¿Es qué antes estaba permitida semejante barbarie?

---No es exactamente lo que estas pensando cariño--- intervino Leanne para tranquilizar a su esposo--- La caza de dragones consistía en lo que tuvo que realizar Harry para la primer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos

---Exactamente--- la secundó su abuelo--- En fin, Oriana y yo nos hicimos inseparables después de eso y nos casamos al poco tiempo--- les dijo Camus con una mirada algo sombría

--- ¿Qué paso?--- le preguntó Hermione al ver la tristeza de Camus

---Pues que la perdí de la misma forma en que la encontré: cazando dragones; fuimos a una expedición especial y a pesar de que era muy buena haciéndolo ya no era tan joven y rápida como en su juventud--- Camus derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas--- Un Gales verde la tumbo de la escoba y ya no se levantó jamás

---Lo lamento--- le dijo Hermione; todos entristecieron

---Pero bueno--- dijo sonado algo más alegre--- Yo la seguí y somos felices

--- ¿También murió cazando dragones?--- le preguntó Ron sorprendido

---Si, un maldito Colacuerno húngaro me llevo al lado de mi amada--- sonrió--- Oriana y yo amábamos realizar ese tipo de aventuras y que mejor forma de morir que haciendo lo que te gusta--- les dijo sonriendo--- Hace mucho tiempo ya que aprendí que la muerte no importa, por lo menos para aquellos que ya partimos, lo único que lamente y continuo lamentado fue haber dejado a mi familia--- le sonrió cariñosamente a Leanne

---El abuelo murió poco después de que yo me casara con Sirius--- les aclaró Leanne

El desayuno transcurrió en relativa paz, todos estaba conformes con el relato de Leanne y más que satisfechos con el de Camus.


	38. KINGSLEY

38. KINGSLEY

Sus labios eran veneno puro, si eso es lo que eran, veneno puro que le invitaba a beberlos a tragos desesperados como un naufrago bebe agua después de días de no hacerlo, como un niño bebe del vaso que le ofrece la madre después de un día de juegos bajo el sol o como cuando se disfruta de un enorme vaso de agua helada en un día soleado.

No había otra cosa en su cabeza que esos labios y la firme y loca idea de que tenía que probarlos, probar el veneno que destilaban y morir o vivir solo por ellos. No le importaba el hecho de arruinar toda una vida o todas las que estaban a su alrededor, podía vivir sabiendo que es el culpable de muchas desgracias pero no podía vivir sabiendo que nunca los había probado; no le importaba morir inmediatamente después de que ese veneno se pusiera en contacto con sus labios, no le importaba morir si lo hacía besándola.

Sus labios eran veneno puro y sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a probarlo.

Kingsley despertó dando un sobresalto. Ese sueño y ese pensamiento lo acosaban a cada segundo y no es le desagradaran pero la verdad es que ya quería tener una noche de sueño decente.

Este estaba resultado ser el peor verano de toda la historia o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Kingsley en sus cortos 16 años. Los T.I.M.O.s aún no llegaban, su madre y la madre de Leanne se habían puesto de acuerdo para prohibirle a Moody que se enterara antes de tiempo y les avisara a pesar de que sus respectivos padres si querían saberlo pero no era de gente cuerda no hacerle caso a esas dos mujeres.

Candence estaba en Francia de vacaciones con sus padres, así que tampoco podía ver a su novia y para colmo hacia dos días que Leanne no se reportaba ¿Cómo era posible que su verano se hubiera visto reducido a eso? A esperar.

A esperar la llegada de los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.s, el regreso de Candence y que Leanne y sus labios venenosos se dignaran a pasarse por su casa.

Se le había vuelto obsesión pensar en Leanne y en el sabor que tenían sus labios, incluso aún más que lo anteriormente mencionado; siempre había pensado que un día de estos le robaría un beso y continuaría con su vida, sabía que Leanne no se molestaría, que incluso lo disfrutaría pero ahora sentía que delante suyo había un camino que estaba llegando a su fin y que esos labios se encontraban un milímetro antes de que se terminara el camino y que si no los probaba antes de que se terminara el camino, nunca lo haría.

Un reloj imaginario le marcaba el tiempo y cada vez avanzaba más rápido pero el se había quedado congelado y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos no avanzaba nada.

Leanne iba a morir y a pesar de que estaba empeñado en salvarla esa nueva obsesión le estaba dificultando las cosas.

¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de esa forma? ¿En verdad era tanta su obsesión qué se consideraba capaz de destrozarle la vida a Sirius, a Candence, a Leanne y la propia? ¿Todo por un beso?

En que momento se había vuelto ese ser tan mezquino, un ser tan poco moralista y humanista para convertirse en algo menos que humano, una bestia que con tal de saciar sus ansias era capaz de tan vil acto.

Tenía derechos, después de todo él había estado a su lado durante toda su vida, la había protegido, la había puesto ante todo y todos, había curado sus heridas a base de las propias, había abandonado su propia piel para meterse en la de ella y liberarla de un sufrimiento aún mayor, se había entregado por completo a ella, había llorado sus lágrimas y reído sus risas; había odiado, perdonado, olvidado y amado a todos aquellos que ella había sentido, nunca la había lastimado, nunca le había causado dolor alguno…

Ese era el meollo del asunto. Todos la habían lastimado de alguna forma: Sirius, James, Remus y sin embargo él nunca le había causado dolor y ahora estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ¿Y todo para qué?

Para probar el veneno que destilaban sus labios.

Se quedo quieto, su mente se tranquilizo, después de todo no era menos que un humano. Ella no era para él; Leanne y Kingsley nunca irían juntos en una oración, en un sentimiento llamado amor. Simplemente eran Le y King, dos amigos que nunca irían más allá.

Se tumbo boca arriba y respiro, su conciencia se tranquilizo y entendió que por más que quisiera probar el veneno de sus labios podía más su afán de protegerla y saberse incapaz de dañarla de forma irreversible lo que termino llevándolo a comprender que no moriría si no la besaba.

---Señor--- la voz de su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos

---Si--- contesto Kingsley volviendo su silla para verla de frente

---La señora Love le ha enviado una lechuza urgente--- le dijo mirando su bloc de notas--- Dice que le gustaría verlo en la mansión para cenar, que ya ha enviado la invitación a la señorita Candence y que no es necesario que usted se moleste en hacerlo

---Gracias--- le contesto Kingsley y ella salió no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

Leanne era la culpable de todo y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella y ese recuerdo en particular lo había atormentado ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Leanne y su continuo remover del pasado estaba acabando con su capacidad de ignorar aquello de lo que no se quería acordar.

Cuando llegó, Candence ya estaba ahí y Leanne lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Si, búrlate"_--- le dijo Kingsley mientras saludaba a los demás---_ "Pero no podía confiar en que le enviarías la invitación a Candence"_

"_No soy un completo demonio"_--- le contesto sonriente Leanne--- King, que bueno que llegas

---Me retracé un poco por algunos asuntos con los Trols--- le dijo mientras abrazaba y besaba a Candence, sólo para molestarla

La cena transcurrió con increíble tranquilidad o solo para los invitados que no respondían al nombre de Kingsley; Leanne se había pasado toda la cena retándolo a que le armara bronca pero este hizo acopio de infinidades de paciencia mientras soportaba los embates de Leanne. Hasta que ya no pudo más

"_El embarazo te esta poniendo verdaderamente gruñona"_--- le dijo en todo de burla y malicia--- _"Estoy seguro que Candence no se pondrá así"_

"_¡¿Está embarazada?!"_--- Leanne se atraganto al escuchar ese pensamiento de Kingsley--- Estoy bien--- les contesto a todos--- _"¡Contéstame!_--- le ordenó a Kingsley pero por respuesta sólo obtuvo una sonrisa burlona--- _"Me pondré a gritar como una loca si no me contestas"_

"_No"_--- le _contesto_ Kingsley con gran satisfacción--- _"Pero no sabes como me gustaría que lo estuviera"_--- Leanne se puso blanca como un fantasma--- _"Me encanta la forma tan sencilla en la que te puedo molestar"_

Leanne lo miró furiosa lo que dura un latido de corazón y después volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado; tarde o temprano Candence y Kingsley se casarían y tendrían un hijo, ¿Por qué hacerse la tonta?

--- ¿Qué es lo que nos vas a contar hoy?--- le preguntó interesado Ron

---Lo que hice durante mis vacaciones de verano--- le contestó sonriente Leanne--- Mi madre le había prohibido a Moody informarse antes de tiempo sobre nuestros resultados en los T.I.M.O.s por lo que estaba bastante desesperada, así que fui a visitar a Kingsley.

Y él recordaba muy bien ese recuerdo, era la continuación del mismo que él había estado revisando temprano ese día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué haces?--- le preguntó Leanne a Kingsley mientras saltaba dentro de la cama de este

---Intentado estudiar--- le contestó molesto

Leanne podía llegar a ser verdaderamente irritante cuando quería y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Lo había interrumpido mientras él intentaba incansablemente salvarla de ella misma.

---Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzadas--- leyó la portada del libro que se había incrustado en su espalda cuando había saltado en la cama--- ¡Es verano, King!--- le dijo mientras arrojaba el libro y los demás fuera de la cama para tener más espacio--- Ni que no supieras todas esas cosas ya

---No todos tenemos la vida resulta--- le dijo saliendo de la cama y evitando que Leanne lo abrazara, ella hizo un puchero pero él lo ignoró olímpicamente

--- ¿Por qué te pones así?--- le preguntó dolida--- ¿Es qué a caso no te alegra verme?--- le dijo poniendo un puchero, el cual sabía que no se podría resistir

--- ¿Cómo estuvo la feria?--- le preguntó ignorando de nuevo sus intentos de llamar su atención

--- ¡Oh, eso!--- le dijo desviando la mirada--- Así que te enteraste

---Digamos que no eres la persona más discreta a la hora de realizar tus pequeñas travesuras y que las personas en general las premian en lugar de ponerle un alto--- le aseguró Kingsley

--- ¿También te enteraste de eso?--- Leanne sonrió divertida

---Aquí fue el primer lugar al que vinieron a buscar cuando no te encontraban--- le contesto Kingsley para nada divertido

--- ¿Verdad qué estuvo genial que me hayan encarcelado?--- Leanne estaba totalmente divertida

--- ¿Es verdad qué casi matas a Walburga?--- le preguntó Kingsley completamente desarmado ante la idea de estar con Leanne y sonreír con ella

---No fue para tanto--- le dijo Leanne quitándole importancia y después se lo dijo todo, aún cuando él no se lo había pedido

---No te agrada la idea de que Sirius haya abandonado a su familia--- le dijo Kingsley seguro

---No--- se mostró de acuerdo Leanne--- Fueran como fueran, ellos son su familia y Sirius ya esta lo bastante lastimado como para que ahora se quede sin nada

---Los Potter serán buenos con él--- intentó animarla

---Sirius ya no la considera su madre--- le dijo tristemente Leanne--- Y eso me lastima porque yo se las ansias que tenía él de que ella cambiara y se convirtiera en la idea de amor materno que siempre a tenido--- le aseguró Leanne--- Por muy buena que sea Dorea, ella nunca podrá llenar el vacío que siente Sirius por no tener a su madre y si a eso le sumamos lo culpable que se sentirá por "robarle" su cariño a James pues…

--- ¿Es por eso qué estas decidida a dejar de llamar a Walburga "Walburga" y decirle "tú madre"?--- le preguntó razonando un poco más lo que ya le había dicho

---Si, por lo menos de esa forma él recordara que ella continua siendo su madre--- le contestó Leanne

---Tú vida es demasiado complicada--- le dijo Kingsley mientras le acariciaba el cabello

---Ni que lo digas

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo sinceramente Kingsley

---No es tú culpa, no tienes porque disculparte--- le aseguró Leanne

---Se que lo querías escuchar--- la corrigió Kingsley--- Necesitas escuchar que alguien lamenta el hecho de que Sirius no sea tan feliz ni tenga la familia que nosotros tenemos

---Es solo… no se lo que…--- Leanne no supo que contestar a eso--- Me gustaría que Sirius hubiera sido tan feliz como yo, que su vida fuera color rosa y no gris, que su madre se preocupara por él y lo quisiera tanto o más que a su propia vida

--Tal vez si lo hubieras encontrado antes hubiera sido más feliz

---Tal vez…

--- ¿Y qué hay de su padre?

---Sirius suele pensar muy poco en él--- le contesto Leanne--- Y yo solamente lo he visto una vez, en una cena que ofreció el Ministerio a sus miembros respetables

---A los que les dan oro como si fueran golosinas--- le dijo en complicidad Kingsley

---Exacto, mi madre dice que Orión es de los que más oro da al Ministerio--- se mostró de acuerdo Leanne--- En fin, como su padre siempre esta encerrado en su oficina, supongo que Sirius suele pensar en él como un mueble u otro objeto decorativo de la mansión y por eso no repara mucho en él.

--- ¿Qué te ha dicho Melinda?--- le preguntó interesado Kingsley

---Que no quiere volver a verme cerca de Walburga y que si alguna vez me acerco a ella me castigara por el resto de mi vida

--- ¿Dónde están?--- le preguntó Kingsley

--- ¿Es qué a caso no crees que vengo a verte sólo porque quiero?--- le preguntó Leanne ofendida; Kingsley le puso cara de contéstamelo o márchate, Leanne habló derrotada--- Sirius y James se han marchado a acampar con Charlus y Sebastián le consiguió un curso avanzado a Remus con un maestro para que lo prepare; estoy segura que mi madre si que le a permitido a Sebastián ver los resultados de Remus y por eso lo ha enviado a clases--- Leanne se mostró molesta por la actitud de su madre--- Además Frank y Alice están en Italia en la casa de veraneo de las padres del primero

---Lo se--- se limitó a contestar Kingsley

---Recibí carta de la abuela--- le dijo Leanne intentando distraer a Kingsley de su tristeza; en verdad extrañaba a Candence

--- ¡Oh si! ¿Y qué decía?--- le preguntó aún sin muchos ánimos

---Que me extraña mucho, que le gustaría pasar unos días aquí en Londres pero que el clima en Francia es de lo más acogedor que no quería moverse de ahí--- le dijo Leanne sonriendo--- Y que se quedaría un par semanas

--- ¿Semanas?--- preguntó sorprendido Kingsley--- Más bien estaba pensando que dirías uno o dos días

---Si, yo también me sorprendí mucho--- le contesto sonriente Leanne--- Me aseguró que ya no es tan joven como solía serlo y que le vendría bien descansar de sus largos viajes por algunas semanas

---Genial--- Kingsley volvió a su estado de depresión y fue a juntar uno de los libros que Leanne le había tirado

--- ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarla?--- le pidió Leanne--- Siempre nos la hemos pasado espectacular en nuestra casa de veraneo en Francia; el mar estará de lo más agradable y podríamos olvidarnos de nuestros problemas

---No lo se--- le contesto Kingsley mientras continuaba recogiendo sus libros

--- ¡Anda!--- le pidió Leanne--- ¡Cúmpleme ese capricho!--- le dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo a abrazarlo--- ¡Por favor!--- Leanne quería ver a su abuela pero sabía que Candence también estaba en Francia y no le importaba el hecho de la dejara y se fuera con su novia con tal de que Kingsley fuera feliz--- ¿Si?--- Leanne se le subió hasta el cuello

--- ¡Vale pues! Que nos vamos a Francia--- le contestó algo molesto y Leanne ni siquiera sabía porque

--- ¡Gracias!--- Leanne sonrío radiante de alegría y lo lleno de besos a pesar del mal humor de su amigo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Por qué estabas de tan mal humor ese día?--- quiso saber Leanne--- Ya se que no te lo pregunte, pero ahora me gustaría saberlo

---Extrañaba a Candence--- le contesto mientras miraba a su prometida--- Y la espera de los T.I.M.O.s no ayudaba en nada

---Oh--- la tristeza en la contestación de Leanne sólo llego a los oídos de Kingsley, para los demás sonó más bien sin mucha importancia

Kingsley se maldijo a si mismo, nunca le había gustado ver triste a Leanne pero tampoco iba a decirle que se había molestado con ella en aquella ocasión porque lo único que quería hacer era besarla

--- ¿Y qué hicieron en Francia?--- quiso saber Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mansión era exquisita, aún más grande que la de Inglaterra ¡si es que eso era posible! De grandes ventanas y espacios abiertos, la luz entraba a mares y los jardines estaban llenos de las más hermosas flores del mundo; el mar se extendía delante de ellos y una enorme alberca les invitaba a darse un chapuzón pero Leanne estaba sentada dentro de la oscura biblioteca leyendo un grueso libro en latín

---Pero, ¿Qué haces niña?--- le preguntó Antonella al entrar y ver a su nieta más pálida que cuando había llegado hace una semana

---Poniéndome al día con mi lectura--- le contesto Leanne con indiferencia

--- ¡Pero si el día esta maravilloso!--- Antonella abrió una ventana y se sentó mirando inquisitivamente a su nieta--- ¿Por qué no van tú y Kingsley a dar un paseo por la playa antes de la cena?

---No, estoy muy atrasada con mi lectura y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido--- le dijo Leanne volviendo a su lectura

---Ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte al día con tú lectura cuando seas tan vieja como yo--- le dijo quitándole el libro de las manos--- Y no una hermosa jovencita como lo eres a ahora ¿Dónde está Kingsley? ¿Por qué te ha permitido pasar toda esta semana aquí encerrada?

Leanne miró sorprendida a su abuela; la verdad es que apenas si la había visto en toda esa semana, ella se la había pasado fuera haciendo solo Merlín sabe que cosa y ahora venia a pedirle explicaciones

---Candence nos invitó a comer con ella y su familia porque hoy regresan a Inglaterra pero yo pensé que ellos querían pasarlo solos así que me excuse diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza y Kingsley se marchó muy contento--- le contestó Leanne como sin no fuera nada importante pero no logró engañar a su abuela

--- ¡Mi niña!--- Antonella abrazó a Leanne--- ¿A pasado toda la semana con ella?--- Leanne simplemente asintió--- ¡Venga! ¡Que no digan que las mujeres de nuestra familia son unas sufridas!--- después la levantó de un jalón--- Nos iremos de compras al mundo muggle y te compraremos los vestidos más hermosos y cenaremos en el mejor restaurante de toda Francia

Leanne se fue directamente a la cama después de un agotador día de compras con su abuela y es que pasar una semana entera encerrada en una biblioteca sin hacer nada y después correr un maratón de compras, bueno, basta decir que Leanne agradecía poder irse a dormir

Antonella, en cambió, se quedó en la sala leyendo un libro mientras esperaba

---Buenas noches--- saludo Kingsley entrando a la sala--- No esperaba encontrarla despierta

---En cambio yo esperaba encontrarte a ti--- le dijo sonriente mientras le ofrecía asiento--- ¿Se han marchado ya los Cameron?

---Si, los acompañe hasta que tomaron el trasladador internacional--- le contesto Kingsley

---Me alegro--- Antonella lo miró unos segundos y después continuo--- Algo le sucede a mi nieta--- le dijo sin esperar confirmación--- Y siempre eres tú el que la saca de sus apuros pero ahora eres precisamente tú el que la ha metido en uno--- Kingsley la miró sin comprender--- Te has pasado toda esta semana con Candence y se que ella te pidió venir aquí precisamente para que estuvieras con ella pero no creo que esperara que tú te olvidaras por completo de ella y todo tú tiempo se lo dieras a Candence

---Yo…

---Ahora no importa más--- le sonrío Antonella--- Estoy segura que no lo hiciste a propósito porque se que tú nunca la dañarías pero ahora me gustaría que le dedicaras toda tú atención

---Lo haré--- le aseguró Kingsley arrepentido de sus acciones

---Y King--- le llamó Antonella antes de que Kingsley saliera de la sala--- Gracias por protegerla aún a pesar de ti, se que algo va a suceder y que ella se siente responsable de evitarlo

--- ¿Cómo…?

---Sólo basta saber que lo se--- le dijo Antonella--- Pero si no la puedes salvar… sálvate tú, Leanne no soportaría saber que por su culpa tú dejas de existir

A Kingsley no le gustaba nada que Antonella supiera más de lo que él mismo sabía y mucho menos que sospechara lo que se traía en manos su nieta pero por lo menos era algo saber que no todos estaban tan ciegos como para ver lo que habían hecho con ella y las responsabilidades que le habían dado

---Es una amenaza aún mayor de lo que muchos quieren aceptar, pero por lo menos Dumbledore se lo toma en serio--- le dijo Antonella--- No debería decírtelo, pero se acercan momentos oscuros y muchos piensan que Leanne podría ser esa luz que nos guiara en la oscuridad

--- ¿Aún a costa de ella?--- le preguntó furioso Kingsley

---Ella misma se ofreció y es por eso mismo que te pido que si puedes hacer algo, lo hagas pero que no te cueste también la vida

---Lo intentare--- Kingsley se marchó a descansar algo más tranquilo, de seguro Antonella intervendría a favor de Leanne y él tendría una poderosa aliada

El día estaba maravilloso y Leanne aún más radiante que el mismo sol. El enterarse que Candence ya se había marchado le había puesto de un humor tan alegre que contagiaba y ella y Kingsley habían decidido pasarse el día asoleándose en la alberca y por la tarde ir a nadar un poco al mar; Antonella había tenido que salir por una junta con el Ministro de Magia francés

--- ¿Hasta cuándo crees que vamos a poder estar así?--- le preguntó Kingsley haciendo un alto a su nado

---Hasta que finalice el varano--- le contestó Leanne, quien estaba recostada en una hamaca bronceándose al sol--- Porque dudo mucho que nuestras madres nos permitan quedarnos para siempre aquí en nuestro pequeño paraíso terrenal

---No me refería a eso--- le dijo plantándose delante de ella y charpeándola--- Sino a cuánto tiempo va a tener que pasar para que volvamos a ser simplemente Leanne y Kingsley y no la esperanza del mundo mágico y yo la esperanza de la esperanza del mundo mágico

---Tengo calor--- le dijo Leanne saliéndose por la tangente y haciéndole señas para que la abrazara y la mojara un poco más

---Contéstame--- le dijo Kingsley después de acostarse a su lado

---Espero que no demasiado--- le contesto Leanne--- Aún quiero verme bien en bikini--- agregó sonriente

--- ¡Ay Leanne!--- Kingsley no pudo evitar sonreír también--- ¿No puedes darme una pista de cómo podría ayudarte?

---Eso solo le quitaría el misterio a todo el asunto de que seas mi caballero en armadura brillante, misterioso e invencible que viene a rescatarme cuando más lo necesito--- le contestó sonriente--- Tal vez uno de estos días le diga a mi héroe eterno como salvarme

---Tú abuela lo sabe--- le dijo Kingsley

---Lo sospecha--- lo corrigió Leanne--- Dumbledore le ha pedido que en sus múltiples viajes comente con sus amistades lo que se avecina sobre nosotros y ella misma a investigado alguno de los pasos que se rumoran que he hecho en el extranjero ese tal Voldemort…

Kingsley se sorprendió; nunca lo habían llamado por su nombre, en parte porque nadie más que los muy allegados a Dumbledore lo sabían y otra porque le quitaba importancia el llamarlo "ese loco" "maniático" "demente", etc. Pero el hecho de que Leanne lo hiciera en verdad lo preocupo

---Se nos está acabando el tiempo, el plazo de 6 años que nos diste está llegando a su fin

---Dime King, si pudiera concederte un deseo, ¿Cuál sería?--- le preguntó Leanne

---Que vivieras tanto como yo, que no me abandonaras nunca--- le respondió muy seriamente Kingsley

---Pero si no te voy a abandonar--- le aseguró Leanne--- Siempre has dicho que soy más esencia que materia

---Eso es por lo despistada que eres, no porque otra cosa--- le dijo sonriente

---Ojala pudiera hacerte tan feliz como me haces tú a mi y no causarte el dolor que voy a causarte

--- Aún no sabemos si eso va a suceder--- intento infundirle ánimos Kingsley

--- ¿En verdad eso es todo lo que quieres? ¿No anhelas nada más?--- le preguntó Leanne sin poder creerlo

--- ¿Más qué tu vida?--- le preguntó aún más incrédulo King

---Algún día descubriré que hay detrás de ti--- le dijo casi quedándose dormida--- Algún día descubriré que es lo que en verdad anhelas que te de

El suave vaivén de la hamaca, el sonido del mar y las caricias de Kingsley la fueron sumiendo en un profundo sueño. Amaba Francia por la simple razón de que era el lugar al que escapaba con Kingsley cuando se sentía presionada, sentía que flotaba y el suave murmullo de una canción en francés la llevaron a un lugar donde nadie podía lastimarla, aún menos con Kingsley a su lado.

Si había aprendido a hablar en francés no era porque tenía que hacerlo, ni porque su madre se lo había pedido hasta el cansancio sino porque Kingsley le había dicho que a él le encantaba el francés y ella quería hablarlo para que lo escuchara cada que quisiera. Kingsley cantaba maravillosamente y se escuchaba aún mejor en esa suave canción que con tanto cariño susurraba a su oído.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne disfrutaba torturándolo, era definitivo.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana y él aún no conseguía poder pegar un ojo, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! Era ella y él era un tonto por creer que le podía ocultar las cosas.

Kingsley se paseo por su habitación. Leanne lo sabía y no le importaba no habérselo dicho nunca sino que ahora también lo ocultaba como si fuera la peor de las bajezas cometidas. Pero en fin, para que echar más leña al fuego y eso es lo que hubiera pasado si Leanne hubiera contado las cosas como habían pasado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Aún a costa de ella?--- le preguntó furioso Kingsley

---Ella misma se ofreció y es por eso mismo que te pido que si puedes hacer algo, lo hagas pero que no te cueste también la vida

---No se si quiera vivir mi vida sin ella--- le dijo sinceramente Kingsley; sabía que era una tontería decírselo, bien podría ir a contárselo inmediatamente después a Leanne y él estaba seguro que ella no soportaría saber que él estaba tonteando con el suicidio

---Leanne puede vivir sin su corazón, pero no sin su alma--- le aseguro Antonella---A veces me imagino que el alma de Leanne se partió en dos en el exacto momento en que ella nació; una parte, la que es dependiente, se quedo con ella y la otra, la que es libre, se unió a la tuya para poder vivir en libertad contigo

---Sirius…

---Por más que amé a Sirius y por mucho que le dolió cuando… cuando…--- Antonella se detuvo bruscamente--- Cuando sucedió lo que sucedió--- nadie nombraba lo pasado la primavera pasada, se había convertido en un tema prohibido para todos. Sólo Peter había cometido la estupidez de nombrarlo y Leanne casi lo había matado con un_ silencius_. En fin, Antonella continuo--- Tú la mantuviste a flote y con un poco más de tiempo ella lo hubiera olvidado y a pesar de que sabía que nunca la llegarías a amar, Leanne te hubiera amado en silencio, tal y como lo hace ahora

¡Pero si él ya sabía todo eso! ¿Por qué restregárselo en la cara de esa forma tan barbárica? ¿Acaso no pensaban que él lo sabía pero prefería guardan el mismo silencio que guardaba Leanne?

Un silencio tan sepulcral que lastimaba tan profundo y tan agresivo como imposible era… ¿su amor?

Siempre se había cuestionado ese apelativo, "amor", siempre lo había rodeado de dudas y sentimientos de imposibilidad que había quedado muy bien disfrazado en necesidad.

Para todos era más sencillo aceptar la palabra "necesidad" a la palabra "amor", porque todos sabían que una necesidad tarde o temprano era satisfecha pero el amor siempre pedía más, siempre "necesitaba" más.

Leanne "amaba" la droga que le ofrecía Kingsley y Kingsley "necesitaba" la droga que le ofrecía Leanne. Esto se había convertido en un círculo vicioso imposible de romper ahora y muy pronto Leanne lo rompería de la forma más cruel del mundo: negándole su dosis diaria de ella y ¿Qué haría él cuando ya no pudiera dar toda la droga que llevaba consigo? ¿Terminaría consumiéndose a si mismo? ¿O buscaría a alguien más que pudiera imitar el efecto que ella tenía en él?

---Sólo…--- Antonella pareció descifrar los pensamientos de Kingsley--- Sólo no cometas una tontería

---Lo intentare--- Kingsley se marchó a descansar o por lo menos intentar descansar; esa conversación lo había dejado aún más intranquilo de lo que ya estaba.

Era verdad que amaba más allá de si mismo a Candence, pero Leanne era… era todo y era nada, era él y era ella, eran uno mismo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo pensara admitir aunque la vida se les fuera en ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingsley suspiró. Leanne en verdad disfrutaba torturándolo


	39. JUGANDO BAJO LA LUNA LLENA

39. JUGANDO BAJO LA LUNA LLENA

Leanne se sentó en el jardín y poco a poco todos se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor. Kingsley procuraba no mirarla demasiado mientras Charlie hacia de todo por mantenerla cómoda y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que tiene Leanne que hace que todos quieran hacerla feliz?

Los recuerdos se abrieron ante él antes de que pudiera responder a su silenciosa pregunta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A decir verdad la espera la estaba matando y aún más porque ya estaba de regreso en Londres después de cuatro maravillosas semanas de haber estado en Francia con King, y Candece se estaba pasando de la raya al acaparar de esa forma tan maquiavélica a Kingsley.

¿Ya había dicho qué la espera la estaba matando? Pues si, la estaba matando de forma lenta y desesperante.

Leanne se tumbó en la cama. Si los T.I.M.O.s no llegaban ese día se irían a Hogwarts sin saber cual sería su futuro. Hasta que llegaron:

_Astronomía: Extraordinario_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario_

_Encantamientos: Extraordinario_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario_

_Herbología: Extraordinario_

_Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario_

_Trasformaciones: Extraordinario_

_Runas: Extraordinario_

_Pociones: Extraordinario_

_Aritmancia: Extraordinario_

Ni siquiera sus 10 extraordinarios le ayudaran a aflojar un poco el terror que sentía al no poder estar cerca de sus amigos y el hecho de subir sola al tren no ayudo mucho.

Si, sería auror, lo que siempre había soñado, pero nadie se había molestado en preguntarle cómo le había ido o felicitado por su puntuación perfecta.

Pero todo eso se le olvido al verle sonreír…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿A quién viste?--- quiso saber Ron

---A Sirius, por supuesto--- respondió por ella Hermione, como si fuera lo más lógico

---Si--- dijo Leanne, aunque sus ojos se posaron durante una milésima de segundo en Kingsley

---Sólo extraordinarios, eso es verdaderamente increíble--- le sonrío George

--- ¿Qué obtuvieron los demás?--- le preguntó Harry

---Tú padre y Sirius no tenían Runas ni Aritmancia, pero ellos si llevaban Adivinación y en esa fue en la única que obtuvieron un Desastroso. Remus llevaba las mismas materias que yo, sólo que el obtuvo un Supera las expectativas en Runas y Kingsley, que también llevaba las mismas materias que yo, también obtuvo 10 Extraordinarios--- le respondió Leanne

--- ¿Y mi madre?

---Lily no llevaba Aritmancia y obtuvo un Supera las expectativas en Runas y un Aceptable en Historia de la Magia, los demás fueron Extraordinarios

--- ¡Cuéntanos más!--- le pidió Ron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡Sorpresa!--- gritaron todos al ver a Leanne guiando a Sirius a través del Bosque Prohibido

--- ¡Felices 16!--- Leanne le quitó la venda de los ojos a Sirius y le regalo un beso.

El Bosque Prohibido se había convertido en un salón de fiestas y Sirius era el rey por ese día. Los elfos domésticos se habían lucido con sus comidas y postres favoritos, majares que lo extasiaron y lo llevaron a la locura. Estaba realmente feliz, él nunca había tenido una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fueron pocos lo invitados pero todos ellos verdaderamente sinceros: Leanne, por supuesto; James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Frank, Alice, Candence y Kingsley. Ahora Lily se llevaba mucho mejor con James, aunque a veces aún tenían sus conatos de bronca pero desde que James había dejado de molestar cada cinco segundos a Snape Lily lo quería mucho más (ella lo negaría en cualquier momento, pero aún le preocupaba lo que le pasara a Snape, aunque no pudiera perdonarlo completamente).

Comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse, Frank y Kingsley encantaron unos instrumentos y la fiesta comenzó; Leanne se esforzó mucho porque todo saliera perfecto, después de todo, ¿cada cuánto tu novio cumple 16 años?

Aunque no todos se mostraron muy emocionados por la excesiva atención que recibía Sirius de parte de todos.

--- ¿Podrías sonreír un poco más?--- le preguntó molesta Leanne a James. Este se había pasado el último cuarto de hora comiendo y lanzando miradas de odio a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado--- Todos están notando tu humor de perros pero agradezcamos que Sirius está en una nube y no te ha visto, aún

--- ¿Te parece así o más grande?--- le preguntó poniendo una sonrisa de maniático en su rostro

--- ¿Por qué te tienes que poner así?--- le preguntó aún más molesta--- ¡Es sólo un fiesta! ¡Tú has tenido montones mejores que esta!

---Yo…--- James no supo que contestar

--- ¡Vamos James!--- le pidió Leanne--- Sólo déjale ser feliz por hoy, mañana te prometo que vuelves a ser el centro de atención

James murmuro algo sin sentido y después se unió a la fiesta tan contento como antes.

--- ¡Y ahora, la gran sorpresa!--- anunció con fanfarrea Leanne

--- ¿Aún hay más?--- pregunto sin poderlo creer Sirius pero aún así no pudo ocultar la emoción que le daba todo eso

--- ¡Si!--- le grito emocionada Leanne para después traer hacia ellos con un movimiento de su varita una enorme caja de regalo--- ¡Ábrela!

Sirius saltó emocionado sobre el regalo y comenzó a despedazarlo; se quedó de piedra al ver una brillante motocicleta negra frente a él

--- ¿Es… es mía?--- preguntó sin poder creerlo--- ¿Para mi?

--- ¡Que si tontito, que si!--- le dijo Leanne sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara--- ¡Anda, pruébala!--- y lo empujó para que se motara en la moto

--- ¡Tú vienes conmigo!--- y la jaló para que se montara con él

El rugido fue tan potente que ensordeció a todos, la potencia del motor los hacia vibrar con fuerza y el jalón que sintieron al arrancarla fue indescriptible, se elevaron por los aires y volaron alrededor del todo el bosque y después del castillo.

Sirius nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan libre como en ese momento; todo lo demás carecía de sentido, lo único que le importaba y que lo hacía feliz era estar montado en su motocicleta y con Leanne detrás de él, bien podría enfrentarse a mil tempestades, a un millón de magos tenebrosos pero él sabía que mientras Leanne estuviera a su lado, él siempre saldría victorioso.

Pero ¿Quién dijo algo de Minerva McGonagall?

La profesora ya los esperaba en el claro donde se estaba realizando la fiesta y el profesor Dumbledore no tardo mucho en unírseles

---Bonita motocicleta, señor Black--- le dijo sonriente el profesor

---Gracias señor. Es un regalo de Leanne--- le dijo emocionado. McGonagall no le quitaría ese charquito de felicidad

---El permiso que se les otorgo--- empezó a decir la profesora con un tic furioso latiéndole en el labio--- No incluía motocicletas voladoras

---Vamos Minerva, sólo se están divirtiendo--- intervino el profesor

---Le aseguro, profesora, que la moto es completamente segura. Mi padre y yo la hechizamos personalmente, tiene todas las medidas de seguridad, no encontrara nada más seguro que esta maquina--- Leanne intento convencerla

---Puede que sea segura, pero esto es una institución educativa, no una carretera para divertirse--- le dijo enojada--- Será mejor que la envié a casa, señor Black, no quiero semejante armatoste aquí--- le ordenó a Sirius

--- ¡Profesora!--- a Sirius casi le da un ataque. ¿Cómo le podían quitar el mejor regalo del mundo de forma tan cruel?--- Le prometo que no volare en ella, pero no me haga mandarla a casa, por favor

---No--- fue firme la profesora

---Yo creo que mientras el señor Black la utilice en sus tiempos libres, no exceda los limites establecidos y no moleste al resto de la comunidad estudiantil se podrá quedar con ella--- le dijo sonriente el profesor Dumbledore a Sirius--- Mientras no la use estoy seguro que Hagrid podrá encontrarle un buen lugar donde guardarla.

La profesora McGonagall hizo el coraje de su vida y se marchó ofendida

--- ¡Pastel!--- el profesor Dumbledore vio los pasteles y se fue revoloteando hacia ellos, tomo algunas provisiones y después se marchó para dejar que los jóvenes continuaran con su fiesta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Ya me estaba preguntando yo cuando sería que le darías la moto--- dijo el señor Weasley--- Un aparato verdaderamente increíble

---Si, bueno, yo se la quise dar en cuanto mi padre y yo terminamos en trabajar en ella, pero él me pidió que esperara a que Sirius tuviera algo más de edad--- le confeso Leanne--- Estoy segura que quería esperar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero yo no lo deje

---Es muy segura--- confirmo Hagrid--- Y ahora tiene cosas más interesantes--- le dijo guiñándole un ojos a Harry

A este le dio un vuelco el estomago. Ahora era dueño de la moto voladora de Sirius pero no estaba seguro de que la utilizaría nunca más, prefería mil veces más la seguridad de su escoba voladora

---Continua--- le pidió Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Buenos días Hagrid--- saludo alegremente el profesor Dumbledore a Hargrid

---Buenos días profesor--- le respondió Hagrid--- ¿En qué le puedo servir?

---Estaba aburrido en mi despacho y decidí que lo mejor para un día aburrido es ir a tomar el té con mi querido Hagrid y convertirlo en divertido--- le contesto el profesor Dumbledore

--- ¡Oh!--- dijo algo triste Hagrid--- Verá profesor ahora mismo me dirigía a…

--- ¡Hagrid!--- grito Leanne desde los límites del Bosque prohibido--- Ya lo tengo todo ¡Vamos!

--- ¡Ven un momento Leanne!--- le grito Hagrid--- Leanne me ayuda con los unicornios recién nacidos, esta tan emocionada como yo--- Hagrid sonrío emocionado, al igual que el profesor Dumbledore

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le preguntó Leanne sin notar a nadie más

---El profesor Dumbledore…

---Hola Leanne--- le saludo amablemente el profesor. Leanne se puso tan blanca como un fantasma

---Profesor, no… no lo había visto--- Leanne estaba muy nerviosa

---Hagrid me estaba contando que le vas a ayudar con los unicornios recién nacidos--- le dijo sonriente--- Pero si no me equivoco y muy pocas veces lo hago, no deberías de estar ahora en tu clase de Historia de la Magia

---Bueno, yo…--- Leanne no sabía que decir

--- ¿Es eso verdad, Leanne?--- le preguntó sorprendido Hagrid

---Si--- le contestó derrotada--- ¡Todo a sido mi culpa, profesor! Hagrid no sabía nada, yo le he dicho que tenía dos horas libres y podía ayudarlo--- comenzó a explicarse desesperada Leanne, no quería que regañaran a Hagrid por su culpa--- ¡Hagrid no es culpable de nada!

---Te creo--- le aseguró el profesor Dumbledore--- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no estas en tu clase?

---Es que son muy aburridas y el profesor Bines no hace nada por hacerlas interesantes--- le contestó Leanne

--- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asististe a una de sus clases?--- le preguntó el profesor conociendo la respuesta

--- ¿Este año o… desde siempre?--- le preguntó Leanne con una mezcla entre divertida y avergonzada

---Déjame reformularla, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asististe a una clase completa?

---La primera clase del… primer año--- Leanne guardo silencio. Hagrid estaba sorprendido y el profesor Dumbledore sonrío--- Pero le puedo asegurar que he entregado todas mis tareas, realizado todos mis exámenes y obtenido las mejores calificaciones, sólo extraordinarios. Puede comprobarlo cuando guste.

--- ¿Todas las clases las has pasado con Hagrid?--- le volvió a preguntar

---Si, pero Hagrid tampoco sabía nada, yo siempre le decía que no tenia clases y como siempre estábamos en el Bosque Prohibido nunca se daba cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Por favor, ¡no lo regañe por mi culpa!--- le suplicó Leanne--- Si quiere castígueme a mi pero no le haga nada a Hagrid, todo a sido culpa mía

---No tomare medidas severas pero me gustaría que de ahora en adelante tomaras las clases del profesor Bines por muy aburridas que las encuentres o de lo contrario me veré en la molesta situación de informarle a la profesora McGonagall--- le pidió el profesor Dumbledore

---Si, le prometo que no volveré a faltar a mis clases y sólo acompañare a Hagrid en mis ratos libres--- le dijo Leanne

---Ahora continúen con lo que estaban haciendo

---Gracias--- le dijeron Leanne y Hagrid al mismo tiempo

*****

Leanne salió de la clase más aburrida de su vida; Historia de la Magia era un bodrio y ahora más que nunca pues sabía muy bien de lo genial que se la hubiera pasado de haber estado en el Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid.

Y es que a pesar de que le había prometido al profesor Dumbledore que no faltaría nunca más a esa clase, él había decidido asegurarse de ello enviando a Phineas para que la vigilara.

---Hola Leanne--- la saludo Hagrid

---Hola--- le correspondió más alegre Leanne--- Por la tarde tengo dos horas libres, quieres que vallamos a ver a los unicornios

---Claro, me gustaría mucho--- le sonrío Hagrid--- Por cierto, fui a pedirle a la profesora una copia de tus horarios de clase, no quiero que se repita lo de ayer

--- ¿QUÉ?--- le preguntó Leanne--- ¿Qué le dijiste?

---Pues que habías estado faltando a Historia de la Magia por ayudarme y que no quería meterte en problemas con otros profesores--- le respondió Hagrid sin comprender la agitación de Leanne

--- ¡Oh, Hagrid!--- dijo tristemente Leanne--- ¡Ahora si que me van a castigar!

---Entonces es por eso que quiere verte--- le dijo comprendiendo la situación

--- ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?

---Porque sabía que para ti no sería nada difícil modificarlo--- le contesto--- Lo lamento

---No te preocupes, esta vez me lo merezco--- le resto importancia--- Será mejor que vaya a verla

Basta decir que la profesora estaba furiosa y que lo más sensato en ese momento era aceptar los regaños sin chistar y cumplir el castigo como si de eso dependiera la vida y con Minerva McGonagall era más o menos lo mismo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué castigo te puso?--- preguntó interesada Ginny

---Limpiar de forma muggle en baño de Myrtle la Llorona

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne estaba arrodillada en la fría piedra de los baños del segundo piso mientras tallaba enérgicamente el piso con un cepillo enjabonado. Era un trabajo muy pesado y agotador, en parte porque hacia años que los elfos domésticos no lo aseaban y en otra porque Myrtle siempre lo inundaba por lo menos una vez a la semana.

---Parece ser que la princesita se ha convertido en calabaza--- Myrtle estaba muerta de la risa al ver como Leanne batallaba para conseguir limpiar el piso mohoso

---Si no fueras tan mugrosa esto no sería tan difícil--- le dijo enojada Leanne

Myrtle pegó un grito furioso y estaba a punto de inundar de nuevo el baño pero Leanne la detuvo con un movimiento de su varita, congelándola por completo

---Será mejor que te marches y no vuelvas hasta que la profesora me levante el castigo o te las veras muy negras--- la amenazó Leanne. Myrtle se vió expulsada sin poder hacer nada

---No deberías de ser tan grosera--- le dijo Kingsley arrodillándose a su lado

---Ella tuvo la culpa, me provocó--- le respondió de mal humor Leanne

---Déjame ayudarte--- Kingsley tomó otro cepillo y comenzó a tallar

---No, déjalo--- le pidió Leanne--- Si McGonagall se entera estaré castigada por el resto del año escolar, con tú compañía me basta

*****

--- ¡¿Qué haces?!--- Peter pegó un grito de pavor al ver a Sirius haciendo malabares en el filo de la ventana--- ¡¿Estás loco?!

---No, sólo aburrido--- le contesto bajándose de la ventana

No es que le desagradara la compañía de Peter, pero Sirius prefería a James o a Remus para realizar sus locuras, él era demasiado miedoso y por supuesto Peter prefería a James pues él no lo molestaba cada cinco segundos como lo hacía Sirius.

Leanne y James estaban con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y Remus estaba encerrado en la enfermería fingiendo que se había marchado a ver a su madre enferma mientras esperaba que anocheciera para que la señora Pomfrey lo acompañara hasta la Casa de los Gritos pues esa noche había luna llena.

¡Lo que daría él con tal de tener un buen momento de diversión! Y es que desde que James decidió dejar de molestar a Snape por agradar a Lily, le habían cortado una buena fuente de diversión. Además, todos estaban vueltos locos estudiando para conseguir buenas calificaciones y que en séptimo obtener los ÉXTASIS necesarios para poder desempeñar su carrera soñada.

Eso a él no le importaba, su tío Alphard le había heredado en vida una buena cantidad de dinero como para vivir cómodamente él y todos sus descendientes

Ojala pudiera descargar toda su frustración con alguien y al mismo tiempo divertirse como un loco. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una idea tan genial y tan maravillosa que se reprendió a si mismo por no haberla tenido antes. Se lanzó sobre el baúl de James y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador

--- ¡Vamos!--- le ordenó a Peter después de consultarlo durante unos segundos y salió corriendo por la puerta de su cuarto

--- ¿Qué… qué…?--- pero Peter no pudo continuar hablando; corrieron por todo el castillo hasta los jardines y su físico no era el adecuado para hacerlo, se estaba ahogando, en cambió Sirius estaba como si nada--- ¡Si… Sirius…!

--- ¡Cállate y espera!--- le volvió a ordenar Sirius. Esperaron en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que escucharon pasos, Sirius consulto de nuevo el Mapa y luego comenzó a hablar--- ¿Sabes Peter?--- le dijo algo más alto, los pasos de detuvieron inmediatamente

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Peter sin comprender. Sirius sonrió triunfante, no pudo haber escogido mejor compañero para esta travesura

---Que aquel que quisiera descubrir que es lo que oculta Remus, lo único que tendría que hacer es esperar al anochecer escondido en el armario de escobas y lo descubriría todo--- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

---Y luego seguir a la señora Pomfrey--- agregó Peter. Sirius casi explota de felicidad, su amigo era un tonto y aún más él que los estaba escuchando

---Vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre--- le dijo Sirius y después desfiló hacia el castillo como pavo real

Severus Snape se quedó de piedra al escucharlo todo, ¡que estúpidos eran! Le habían dado una alegría inimaginable.

Después de cenar, Snape se oculto dentro del armario de escobas y esperó paciente a que la señora Pomfrey lo guiara hacia donde se supone que se ocultaba Remus. Él no se tragaba el cuento de que la madre de Remus estaba enferma, de seguro que se escapaba y sólo ponía excusas.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado porque al poco tiempo escucho pasos que se dirigían fuera del castillo y echándose un hechizo desilusionador salio para seguirlo con determinada actitud.

Remus presentaba un terrible aspecto, parecía realmente enfermo pero eso no le importo mucho ya que no le tenía mucha simpatía. Los siguió por los jardines hasta el límite que marcaban los enfurecidos golpes del Sauce boxeador; la señora Pomfrey hizo un movimiento con su varita y una rama se incrusto en un nudo del árbol e inmediatamente después de quedó quieto. Ambos entraron en el hueco que se abrió y al cabo de unos 20 minutos salió la señora Pomfrey sola

Snape se quedo inmovilizado, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. Pensó en regresar al castillo, pensó en seguir adelante y descubrir todo el pastel pero no se movió.

---Pero, ¿Qué esperas estúpido?--- Sirius estaba oculto detrás de unos matorrales observando como el idiota de Severus Snape no se movía; el hechizo desilusionador había dejado de surtir efecto y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

---Tal vez le dio miedo--- Peter temblaba de pies a cabeza ahora que se había dado cuenta de cual era el plan de Sirius; no es que temiera por la seguridad de Snape sino por la propia, si algo salía mal ellos dos la pagarían--- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?

---No, él lo hará--- le dijo seguro Sirius, su amigo era un verdadero cobarde

Estuvieron esperando por alrededor de una hora, todo estaba completamente oscuro y Sirius estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso: el cobarde de Severus Snape le había quitado la oportunidad de divertirse como un loco, hasta que…

Snape sujetó con fuerza su varita y se encaminó hacia el Sauce Boxeador que había reanudado sus frenéticos golpeteos segundos después de que la señora Pomfrey había salido por su hueco

--- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!--- lo apoyó mediante susurros Sirius; Snape caminaba decisivamente hacia el árbol. Estaba fuera de si por la emoción

El árbol se quedó quieto y Snape penetró en el hueco. Sirius exploto de alegría, comenzó a saltar como un loco y a sonreír como un maniático, no cabía en si mismo de la alegría que sentía.

--- ¿QUÉ HICIERON?--- James gritó como loco para sobreponerse a la alegría de su amigo, estaba realmente furioso.

Y Sirius comprendió lo que había hecho al ver la furia, el miedo y el dolor en los ojos de su amigo: acababa de mandar a Snape a encontrarse con un hombre lobo que al día siguiente recuperaría su forma humana, que era uno de sus mejores amigos y al que había condenado al beso del Dementor. Un miedo indescriptible se apodero de él y una determinación que pensó nunca llegar a tener: Salvar a Snape

En medio del salto se transformaron pero no consiguieron entrar en el hueco porque Peter se había quedado encogido de miedo.

--- ¡Demonios!--- grito Sirius trasformándose de nuevo y haciendo que el Sauce boxeador dejara de moverse y transformándose de nuevo en perro entró junto con James.

Sus corazones latían desbocados, correr en cuatro patas les daba una ventaja pero no había señales de Snape por ningún lado y eso lo hacia ir aún más rápido.

Unos pensamientos pesimistas le enterraban los ánimos y lo hacían sentir pesado; culparían a Remus y lo condenarían a un destino peor que la muerte y todo era su culpa.

Un grito aterrador les lleno los oídos y les desgarro el alma, lo que vieron los dejo sin sentido y fue casi como si lo hubieran dicho en voz alta.

James se transformo y aturdió a Snape, Sirius se lanzó sobre de Remus e intento retenerlo mientras James sacaba a Snape. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido:

Remus lanzó por los aires a Sirius y siguió a través del camino a James y a Snape; este podía escuchar al licántropo muy cerca de ellos, sus piernas se estaban agarrotando y su mente se estaba nublando, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y todo acabaría para ellos.

*****

--- ¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ!--- le ordenó Leanne a Kingsley mientras luchaba por inmovilizar al Sauce boxeador

--- ¡NO!--- Kingsley también luchaba por detener los embates del árbol

--- ¡Si vas no podré concentrarme!--- le volvió a pedir--- Además, alguien se tiene que quedar por si algo sale mal

Leanne no permitió que Kingsley reclamara y con un rápido movimiento entro dentro del árbol impidiendo que este le contestara.

*****

Un enorme león saltó sobre de ellos y tomó al licántropo por el cuello; James corrió aún más rápido y pidió a todo los santos que Leanne no muriera, que Sirius estuviera bien y que ellos dos salieran para poder regresar a ayudar a sus amigos.

A penas había puesto un pie fuera del Sauce cuando se vio expulsado por los aires; el Licántropo había conseguido deshacerse del león y del perro y ahora arremetía contra ellos dos, no lo pensó dos veces y volviéndose a transformar se abalanzó contra el animal. Estaba vuelto loco, incontrolable y su cornamenta hacia poco para mantenerlo alejado del indefenso y desmayado Snape.

Un zorro salido de solo Dios sabe donde y se unió a la lucha, mordiendo y arremetiendo contra el animal.

Snape despertó y como desquiciado comenzó a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones que no hacían más que enfurecer aún más al Licántropo, muy pronto se saldría de su control y todos estarían perdidos. Hasta que un Expulso lanzó por los aires al pobre zorro.

Un hechizo aturdidor salido de la nada hizo que Snape se desplomara de nuevo.

--- ¡Incárcero!--- gritó Leanne mientras unas gruesas cadenas de plata se enroscaban alrededor del hombre lobo, poniendo de esa forma un punto final a la batalla.

Todos estaban hechos papilla, con cortes profundos y magulladuras. Sirius salió cojeando y vió como Leanne se apresuraba a meter de nuevo al pobre de Remus en el sauce boxeador

---Leanne…

--- ¡Ahora no!--- le dijo enojada Leanne al ver que Sirius intentaba hablar.

Ella entro y James y Sirius la siguieron en silencio, no se atrevieron a dejarla ir sola pero tampoco a decir otra cosa más.

--- ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!--- Leanne exploto de coraje y furia una vez salieron de nuevo por el hueco del Sauce boxeador--- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE COMETER SEMEJANTE ESTÚPIDEZ? ¿SABES LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI LO LLEGA A MATAR? ¡EL BESO DEL DEMENTOR! ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES PARA TÚ AMIGO?

---Yo…--- Sirius no sabía que contestar; el pánico aún no lo abandonaba y ver la decepción grabada en los ojos de Leanne no hacia más que empeorar las cosas

--- ¿Dónde está Sanpe?--- preguntó James al ver que este no se veía por ningún lado

---Él está bien--- la tranquila voz de Albus Dumbledore los atravesó como una espada, petrificándolos y haciéndolos sentir que el mundo se les venía encima---Síganme--- obedecieron a esa orden sin chistar

Caminaron en silencio detrás del profesor; los nervios los estaban consumiendo, su final estaba cerca y Leanne no podía dejar de pensar dónde demonios es que se había metido Kingsley y sus nervios llegaron al borde del la histeria al pensar que tal vez Remus lo había mordido o matado… Un nudo se le empezó a formar en el pecho, su corazón latía desbocado y sentía que se volvería loca en cualquier segundo, tenía que saber si…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había sentado y que Dumbledore la miraba completamente aterrado bajo la disimulada mirada de decepción y sólo salió de sus pensamientos cuando le llego la voz de Sirius.

---Todo a sido mi culpa profesor--- le dijo suplicante Sirius--- Ellos…--- pero Sirius se detuvo al ver que Dumbledore le pedía silencio con la mano

---Él esta bien--- dijo Dumbledore. Leanne sintió como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo, aunque los demás pensaron que se refería a Snape, ella supo que hablaba de Kingsley. Ahora podía soportarlo todo--- Lo que hicieron…--- Dumbledore se detuvo, Leanne pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos---… pudo haber acabado en tragedia. El señor Snape me lo ha explicado todo pero me gustaría escucharlo de ustedes

---Yo…

---Sirius pensó en jugarle una broma--- Leanne no permitió que Sirius hablara--- Pero no midió las consecuencias, James y yo no sabíamos nada pero llevamos la misma carga de culpa es por eso que fuimos a detenerlo pero llegamos muy tarde; Snape ya estaba dentro del pasadizo y ya había visto a Remus trasformarse, lo sacamos lo más rápido que pudimos

--- ¿Cómo detuvo a Remus?--- le preguntó a Leanne

---En segundo compré unas cadenas de plata por si alguna vez las necesitaba, fue así como lo detuve, adicionalmente, lo aturdí y lance sortilegios para que no pudiera volver a salir--- le respondió Leanne. James y Sirius permanecieron en silencio, Leanne encontraría la forma de salvarlos de la expulsión, si es que había una

---300 puntos menos para Gryffindor--- empezó a decir el profesor Dumbledore--- Quedan suspendidas todas sus visitas a Hogsmeade y me refiero a todas—agregó mirando a James y a Sirius--- Leanne ayudara todas las noches a Hagrid con sus deberes de guardabosques y ustedes dos--- dijo mirando a James y a Sirius--- Realizaran trabajos de limpieza todos los fines de semana de forma muggle

---Si--- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

---Señores--- miro fijamente a Sirius y a James--- Si ustedes ponen un pie fuera de los terrenos del colegio quedaran inmediatamente expulsados--- les dijo con tal seriedad que nunca les paso por la cabeza desobedecerlo--- Ahora marchadse que quiero tener unas palabras con Leanne

---Pero ella…

---A solas--- le pidió Dumbledore. Sirius se marcho detrás de James

---Le dirá a todo el mundo--- dijo Leanne en un susurro

---Le hice jurar a Snape que no diría nada y cumplirá su palabra--- le aseguró Dumbledore--- No te vio a ti ni a Kingsley, me aseguró que lo hicieron para deshacerse de él y casi lo logran. En todo esto me siento contento porque Remus haya confiado en sus amigos como para contarles la verdad pero me parece un absurdo que ellos mismo lo usaran para algo que pudiera perjudicarlo

---Sirius…

---No midió las consecuencias--- la citó el profesor--- Ya habíamos tenido una charla respecto a estos temas--- le recordó, Leanne sintió una punzada en el pecho--- Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada

---Lo lamento--- dijo Leanne avergonzada--- ¿Pero acaso no cree qué no me siento fatal? ¿Qué no supe medir las consecuencias? ¿Qué no me sentí morir cuando me entere?

---Tienes que vigilarlos más de cerca--- le pidió el profesor--- Porque la próxima vez no podré ayudarlos y lo lamentable del asunto es que no los culparan a ellos sino a Remus

--- ¿Qué va a pasar en el momento en que ya no pueda vigilarlos?--- le preguntó molesta Leanne. Como siempre, él estaba dando por sentado algo que tal vez ella no podía hacer pero que igual tenía que hacerlo

--- ¿Qué quieres decir?--- le preguntó el profesor sin comprender

---Que después de todos los entrenamientos y la guía que he recibido de todos ustedes, voy a morir--- le contesto sarcástica Leanne--- Al parecer va a tener que comenzar a entrenar a alguien más porque yo no soy la esperanza del mundo mágico. Voy a morir--- volvió a recalcar Leanne

--- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

---Basta decir que lo se--- le contesto Leanne--- Voldemort me va a matar y no creo que viva otros cinco años, no lograré detenerlo y dudo mucho que consiga hacerle algún daño significativo porque la amenaza estaba latente en mi visión

---Leanne…

---Está bien profesor; lo supe inclusive antes de verlo: si no podía matarlo, él me mataría a mí, sólo que pensé que era conveniente que usted lo supiera y tuviera tiempo para enfrentarse a la situación porque yo no soy la solución

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo sin saber porque o sin querer saberlo

---Yo no--- le respondió segura Leanne--- Lo único que lamento es que no me lo valla a llevar conmigo

---El destino es caprichoso, aún puede cambiar--- le aseguró Dumbledore

---Si…

--- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

---Sólo King

---Debí saberlo--- le dijo sonriente--- Kingsley lo sabe todo de ti

---No todo, sólo lo necesario

---Has estado muy distraída últimamente--- le dijo Dumbledore como quien comenta el clima

---Lo lamento--- le dijo Leanne sin mucho arrepentimiento

---Me alegra que lo estés--- Dumbledore sonó alegre--- Por lo menos Kingsley te aparta de tus problemas e intenta que seas feliz. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

---Dando un paseo--- le contesto Leanne con evasivas

--- ¡Que maravillosa habilidad la tuya!--- le dijo sonriente mientras señalaba sus heridas curadas

---Kingsley opina lo mismo

--- ¿Tú no?

---Yo sólo agradezco por el dolor--- le contesto Leanne al ver que ya no tenía ninguna herida--- Porque de esa forma puedo saber que aún estoy viva.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Lo que siguió no fue nada bonito--- les aseguró Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Largo--- les ordenó Leanne a unos alumnos de primero a sexto que estaban en la sala común, quienes, aunque ofendidos, se marcharon inmediatamente.

Sirius no soporto sostenerle la mirada, James prefirió observar sus zapatos que de pronto se habían vuelto de lo más interesantes y Peter se encogió en su asiento intentando pasar desapercibido.

--- ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?--- sugirió James después de unos insoportables segundos de silencio

Leanne los siguió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta

--- ¡Muffiato!--- en cuanto Leanne dijo el hechizo se sintieron en el corredor de la muerte; bien podía matarlos y nadie se enteraría de nada--- ¿Por qué?--- la frialdad con la que pronunció esa palabra los hizo desear que se pusiera a gritar como una histérica, por lo menos de esa forma sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo Sirius

--- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez?--- Leanne estaba furiosa, el miedo aún le hacia sentir punzadas en el estomago y una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella--- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PENSARAS EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS?--- Leanne gritó como loca, sentía que todo su temor estaba saliendo a flote--- ¡NO ERA LA VIDA DE SNAPE LA QUE ESTABA EN PELIGRO! ESO NO PODRÍA IMPORTARME MENOS, PERO PORQUE NO PENSASTE EN REMUS ¡SE SUPONE QUE ES TÚ AMIGO!

--- ¡LEANNE!--- el grito de Lily se impuso a los de Leanne

--- ¿QUÉ?--- Leanne estaba fúrica y la intervención de Lily sólo empeoro las cosas

--- ¡No tienes el derecho de mandar sacar a todos de la sala común! Es un lugar en el que todos tiene derecho a estar--- le reclamó Lily--- Y mucho menos a encerrarte en un cuarto de hombres y mucho menos con tres de ellos; es contra las reglas del colegio

--- ¡Tú y las reglas me importan un comino! Y ahora sal si no quieres que te maldiga--- le ordenó de malos modos Leanne

--- ¡No te voy…!

--- ¡LARGO!---le gritó Leanne y sin necesidad de usar su varita Lily se vio arrojada fuera de la habitación--- ¡No se que es lo que pasaba por tú cabeza y no lo quiero saber pero solo espero que comprendas lo que pudo haberle pasado a Remus si hubiera llegada a atacar o matar a Snape!

---Yo…

--- ¿QUÉ TAN ESTÚPIDO SE PUEDE LLEGAR A SER? ¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO LO COMPRENDES?--- le preguntó furiosa Leanne--- ¿ACASO PENSASTE QUÉ REMUS SE IBA A TRANSFORMAR Y DEJAR MUY TRANQUILO A SNAPE?

---No tiene porque enterarse--- se mostró esperanzado Sirius

---Dumbledore se lo dirá--- lo corrigió Leanne--- Y agradezco que lo haga para que se de cuenta de que clase de amigos tiene. Unos que se aprovechan de su condición para quitar de en medio a personas que no les agradan mucho

---No deberías hablarle así--- la débil voz de Peter fue lo suficientemente alta como para descontrolar aún más a Leanne

--- ¡Cállate!--- le ordenó Leanne--- Asquerosa sabandija, cobarde, maldita rata escurridiza--- Leanne estaba fuera de sí--- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SALIR HUYENDO DE ESA FORMA Y DEJAR QUE TUS DOS AMIGOS INTENTARAN SALVAR AL OTRO?--- le gritó sin consideración--- Si ya sabía yo que entre nosotros había una asquerosa serpiente

---Yo…

---Me avergüenza llamarte compañero, tú no mereces ser llamado Gryffindor, no sabes como desearía que nunca hubieras ingresado a la casa de mi linaje--- Leanne estaba completamente asqueada ante la vista de Peter--- Tú estas muerto para mi, Colagusano

---Leanne, por favor--- Kingsley habló; Leanne ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí--- Vamos, antes de que alguien más se entere que estas aquí--- le dijo tomándola de la mano para sacarla de la habitación

---Y espero que no se les ocurra desobedecer las ordenes de Dumbledore, porque la próxima vez no los sacaré de problemas--- les dijo Leanne antes de salir detrás de Kingsley

---Lo lamento hermano--- se disculpó Sirius con James--- Por mi culpa Leanne esta furioso contigo también

---No importa--- le aseguró James estirándose, era como si sólo hubiera escuchado cosas bonitas--- Siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas? Aunque eso signifique morir a manos de Leanne, además, siempre me ha gustado cuando se pone toda furiosa

--- ¿Y Peter?--- preguntó Sirius al ver que su amigo no daba señales de vida

---Salió corriendo cuando Kingsley habló--- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros--- Esta vez Leanne si se paso en la forma en que le habló--- dijo sonriendo un poco--- Todos sabemos que es un cobarde pero de esa a llamarlo de la forma en que lo hizo y encima desearle la muerte…--- James se recostó en su cama; Leanne se veía tan hermosa cuando se molestaba que no le importaba que lo regañara por el resto de su vida

---Si y Peter que estaba tan enamorado de ella--- dijo Sirius sonriendo también--- Aunque ya todos también sabíamos que este no le agradaba mucho--- no era un secreto pero al parecer Peter era el único que no se había dado cuenta o por lo menos hasta ahora---Ella tiene razón--- le dijo serio--- Peter siempre nos abandona cuando se presenta algún peligro

---Si…--- James reflexiono unos segundos ¿Cuántas veces Peter los había dejado enfrentarse solos a los peligros? _"En todas"_ se contesto mentalmente James--- Pero es nuestro amigo--- se dijo y le dijo a Sirius, como si eso fuera suficiente para alejar todas sus sospechas--- Y a un amigo se le perdona todo, hasta la cobardía

---Si…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---En ese momento fue en el que Peter me perdió por completo y eso en verdad lo enfureció--- les dijo Leanne

Desde el punto de vista de Hermione y Ginny no se veía avergonzada o apenada por la forma en que le habló a Peter, sino más bien algo sorprendida, como si hubiera cometido una travesura y la hubieran descubierto, hasta cierto punto divertida. Mientras que para el resto en verdad parecía verdaderamente arrepentida.

---Yo lo orillé a convertirse en lo que se convirtió y entiendo que intentara matarme aunque el sabía que nunca lo lograría--- Leanne reflexiono, no era necesaria demasiada honestidad

---Nuestras acciones dependen de nosotros, no de los demás--- le aseguró Harry--- Tú no lo obligaste a entregar a mis padres, él lo decidió solo

---Gracias--- Leanne le sonrió y Harry se perdió por completo


	40. HÉROE

40. HÉROE

Le gustaba la oscuridad, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre en ella y más en esos momentos que lo tenía todo para ella; de la única forma que no podría tenerlo despierto y a la luz del sol.

Se veía tan lindo dormido, tan tranquilo y tan pacifico que parecía imposible perturbar su dormir. Se le había vuelto obsesión verlo dormir desde aquella vez que la llamó entre sueños, sabía que nunca la amaría pero todas las noches se sentaba al filo de su cama y esperaba pacientemente a que la volviera a llamar; lo había hecho un par de veces más y en todas esas ocasiones que le habían parecido el más maravilloso de los sueños su estático corazón había estallado de felicidad.

Ella aún tenía muy fresco en su memoria la forma en que lo había conocido o mejor dicho cuando por fin habían hecho las presentaciones oficiales y eso es algo que Leanne había preferido mantener en secreto, nadie podía saber de su existencia pero que él lo supiera no tenía importancia, él podía saberlo todo. Y es que Leanne había ocultado muchas cosas mientras relataba su historia y lo que había relatado la semana pasada también lo había hecho, pero a ella le gustaba recordarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingsley estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación; eso de andar detrás de Leanne en verdad lo agotaba y aún más el intentar salvarla con todas sus fuerzas cuando ella no quería ser salvada.

--- ¿Pensando en mí?--- le preguntó Leanne saltando dentro de la cama de Kingsley

--- ¿Cómo es que siempre llegas en el momento más inadecuado?--- le preguntó sonriente

--- ¡Tengo un talento!--- Leanne se sentó y lo miró sonriente--- Ven conmigo--- le pidió jalándolo para que saliera de la cama

--- ¿A dónde vamos?--- le preguntó mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Leanne; no esperaba respuesta, sólo preguntaba por reflejo y Leanne sonrió al darse cuenta de eso

---A darle una razón a mi héroe eterno para no rendirse

Salieron del castillo y se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido, hasta un claro; Leanne lo dejó en el centro y después salió corriendo hacia los árboles.

--- ¡Leanne!--- le gritó Kingsley pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La risa de Leanne le llegó a sus espaldas pero estaba completamente seguro que había oído pasos a su derecha, algo parecido a un susurro en frente de él y diferentes sonidos en diferentes lugares del bosque.

--- ¡Hola!--- lo saludo Leanne dándole un beso en la mejilla; había salido de algún lugar a su izquierda

---Te ves lindo--- le dijo dándole otro beso; esta vez había salido justo detrás de él

---Eres un encanto cuando luces confundido--- le dedico una sonrisa radiante; ella había aparecido de la nada frente a él

--- ¡¿Qué demonios?!--- preguntó molesto sin poder comprender

--- ¿Aún no lo entiendes?--- le preguntó divertida apareciendo justo a su lado

--- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender?--- le preguntó molesto

Leanne sonrió e inmediatamente aparecieron… ¿cinco Leanne?

A Kingsley casi le da un infarto cuando comprendió la situación; sintió vértigo y tuvo que sujetarse a una de las seis Leanne para no caerse

--- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?--- le preguntó sin poder creerlo

--- ¡Fácil!--- le contestó sonriente--- La proyección astral es muy sencilla cuando aprendes a manejarla--- le dijeron las seis al mismo tiempo--- Pero…--- esta vez sólo habló una--- ¿Dónde está?--- preguntó la que él supo que era la verdadera

--- ¿Dónde está quién?--- le preguntó interesado

---Sal, que él quiere verte--- dijo nuevamente la Leanne original y apareció otra Leanne más

Aunque las siete eran idénticas, Kingsley no tuvo problemas para identificar a la verdadera y a… ¿Quién era ella?

Cinco de ellas, las que no eran ni Leanne ni Ella, tenían una expresión ausente y desaparecieron inmediatamente. A pesar de que eran idénticas a Leanne tenían algo que las hacia completamente diferentes.

Pero Ella era… era…

---Ella es Leonor--- la presentó Leanne

--- ¿Todas tienen nombre?--- preguntó sorprendido Kingsley; porque desde su punto de vista, parecían no tenerlo

---No, solamente Leonor--- le contestó Leanne--- Le gusta tener su individualidad. Se moría de ganas de conocerte, ella siempre esta pensando en ti, hablándome de ti y deseando verte--- Leanne le dedicó una mirada de complicidad que Leonor no correspondió

De todas, Leonor era la que más se parecía a Leanne, eran idénticas, sólo que… Kingsley la miró con más detenimiento y también se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que eran idénticas, eran completamente diferentes.

Leanne era el día y Leonor la noche, como el blanco y el negro, el agua y el aceite, la felicidad y la furia.

Leonor era increíblemente hermosa, su belleza había dejado pasmado a Kingsley, pero esta era una belleza fría, no calida como la de Leanne; pero aún así había un aura de misterio y seducción que envolvían a Leonor y que hacían que Kingsley se perdiera en ella.

A diferencia de las demás, Leonor no vestía la misma ropa que Leanne, sino que llevaba el pantalón y la blusa blanca de algodón con las que Leanne entrenaba.

Nunca antes la había visto, sin embargo parecía que la conocía de toda la vida; Leonor era verdaderamente hermosísima.

--- ¿Verdad qué es hermosa?--- le preguntó Leanne sin saber que él ya lo había pensado--- ¡Venga Leonor! ¡Sonríe un poco que aquí tienes a King!--- le dijo divertida--- Ella siempre esta esperando que te valla a ver, se muere por que hable contigo y no podía esperar más a conocerte--- le dijo a Kingsley--- ¡Casi le da un ataque de alegría el saber que por fin hoy te iba a conocer!

--- ¡Basta!--- le ordenó Leonor a Leanne. No gritó ni se inmutó por las confesiones que estaba haciendo Leanne, sólo hubo frialdad y luego simplemente desapareció.

---No le hagas caso--- le pidió Leanne a Kingsley--- Sólo se molesto un poco por el poco tacto que tuve al hablar de sus sentimientos

---Está bien--- le contestó distraído Kingsley; aún tenía grabada en la retina la bella imagen de Leonor

---Son muy útiles--- le dijo Leanne--- Absorben la magia como esponjas. Cuando peleo y ellas reciben los hechizos y maldiciones sólo desaparecen por un segundo y luego regresan como si nada, eso me ha evitado bastantes heridas--- Kingsley regreso al escuchar eso

--- ¿Quién más sabe de su existencia?--- preguntó interesado

---Solamente tu y yo--- le dijo sonriente

--- ¿Qué fue eso?--- le preguntó Kingsley al escuchar un sonido hueco y sordo

---Viene del Sauce boxeador--- Leanne y Kingsley se miraron por un segundo y después salieron corriendo para ver de que se trataba. Hoy era luna llena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La había encontrado hermosísima y se había perdido por completo en ella; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kingsley había dejado de pensar en Leanne para dedicarle toda su atención a ella, a Leonor.

Y aún así ella lo había arruinado todo. Leanne nunca se había enterado de nada pero lo había arruinado y no pasaba ni un solo segundo en el que no se lo recriminara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Me llamaste?--- Kingsley dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz tan fría; era idéntica a la de Leanne, pero la de Leonor era increíblemente fría.

---No sabía si ibas a venir o no--- le dijo Kingsley; no sabía como pero no podía evitar perderse en la fría belleza de Leonor--- Y tampoco sabía si ibas a poder salir sin que Leanne se enterara--- se sentía como un estúpido al estar hablando con ella de Leanne

Kingsley intentaba mantenerse a flote; era imposible no perderse en Leonor. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y su largo cabello ondulado bailaba en el aire aún cuando no había viento que lo moviera.

---Ella no se da cuenta de lo que hago o dejo de hacer--- le aseguró Leonor--- No tiene control sobre mi

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Kingsley sin poder comprenderlo

---Ella controla a las otras cinco pero no a mi--- le respondió Leonor

--- ¿Por qué?--- Leonor sonrió maliciosamente ante la pregunta de Kingsley

---Porque…--- le dijo acercándose a él---… yo no nací con ella--- le susurró al oído--- Y eso me da libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera--- Leonor lo miró de una forma que se sintió visto bajo un aparato de rayos X, ni siquiera Leanne había conseguido leerlo de esa forma, desarmarlo sería la palabra correcta. Es verdad que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Leanne le pedía pero lo hacia porque quería hacerlo, en cambio, con Leonor y su mirada, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera sin poner resistencia. Leonor sonrió al comprender los pensamientos de Kingsley

--- ¿Quién más sabe de tú existencia?--- le preguntó Kingsley desviando la mirada de Leonor

---Solamente tú--- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosamente seductora--- Aunque el viejo Camus me creó no esta seguro de que si existo o no

--- ¡¿Qué?!--- Kingsley casi se mata de la impresión

---El viejo loco no es tan tonto como aparenta--- le sonrió Leonor--- Grindelwald le enseño algunos trucos antes de que Dumbledore lo "rescatara" de sus garras. Me ha llamado en infinidad de ocasiones pero como no estoy obligada a contestarle no lo he hecho

--- ¿Leanne lo sabe?

---No, ella cree que soy creación suya--- le dijo con burla--- Lo peor del caso es que con su magia bien podría haber podido realizar la proyección astral pero yo nunca hubiera existido

--- ¿Por qué?

---Porque el viejo no podía permitir que la verdadera heredera fuera un remanso de bondad; no podía permitir que su bondad se interpusiera en el camino hacia la grandeza y por eso me creó a mí, yo soy…

---Maldad pura--- dijo en un susurro Kingsley

---En realidad iba a decir magia pura pero si es lo que deseas creer…--- le dijo en tono de burla Leonor

--- ¿Dónde está Leanne?--- no supo porque pero tenía que saberlo

---Jugando el papel de mártir--- le respondió Leonor con malicia--- Le encanta ser la que se sacrifica por el bien mayor

--- ¿Dónde?--- le preguntó molesto. No sabía como era posible que llegara a gustarle esa mujer diabólica. ¿Y es qué acaso poseía solidez?

---Intentando convencer a Severus que la deje protegerlo---Leonor sonrió--- Puedes tocar si lo dudas--- su sonrisa fue tan provocativa y maliciosa que Kingsley lo tuvo que pensar dos veces--- Eso pensé--- le dijo con burla

--- ¿Por qué haces esto?--- le preguntó molesto--- ¿Por qué me provocas de esta forma?--- ahora Leonor llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo--- ¿Es qué acaso me odias?

---Ese es el problema--- le dijo sonriente Leonor acercándose de nuevo a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia--- Que debería de odiarte… pero te amo--- le susurro al oído. Kingsley se sintió electrificado al sentir los labios de Leonor tan cerca de él, ella sonrió--- Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo junto a Leanne me a ablandado un poco y es una lastima porque de esa forma puedo salir muy lastimada--- le sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no fue como las anteriores, fue una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa que parte el alma, el primer sentimiento verdadero y genuino que Kingsley había visto en ella, una que te hacia amarla--- Te parecí hermosísima, la más hermosa de todas. Pensaste que mi belleza era fría y tienes razón, soy completamente fría, mi corazón no late y el aura de misterio y seducción se vio reducido a maldad pura--- le dijo sonriendo diabólicamente, ya no había rastro de sentimiento alguno en ella--- Ya no soy hermosa, soy mala, diabólica, un ser que nunca debió de haber existido, un ser que nuca conocerá el amor

---Yo…

---No sientas lastima por mi--- le ordenó Leonor---No puedo esperar que sientas algo por mi que nunca llegaras a sentir. Sólo vez oscuridad en mi y no me importa porque siempre me he movido entre sombras, soy una sombra opacando la belleza de la luz que desprende tú querida Leanne--- le susurro al oído con maldad--- Es tonta, la pobre. Ella no lo sabe pero yo se a la perfección que es lo que más deseas que te dé, el deseo que quieres que te cumpla--- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos--- Ella te lo concedería sin pensarlo, te daría eso y más, lo disfrutaría, se entregaría toda ella si con eso te hiciera feliz pero tu eres demasiado tonto como para pedirlo--- Leonor le sonreía con una maldad que Kingsley nunca antes pensó que pudiera existir pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los labios rojos de Leonor. Al diablo los suaves y tersos labios de Leanne, quería probar los rojos, carnosos y venenosos labios de Leonor--- Pero no quieres convertirte en algo menos que humano, en un ser salvaje, un ser mezquino, una bestia salvaje--- Leonor sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a Kingsley, sus labios apenas si estaban separados por milímetros--- Yo se lo que es esperar algo que nunca va a suceder--- su aliento lo mareo, era embriagante--- Pero al igual que tú nunca podría arrebatarte ese anhelo, ese deseo, quieres besar los labios de Leanne y yo lo no lo voy a impedir--- el rose de los labios de Leonor en su oído lo dejo sin aliento, su corazón se acelero y ya no supo nada más que el suave rose y la falta de él una vez que Leonor se separó de él.

Apenas si estaba a unos pasos de distancia pero Kingsley no pudo salvar la distancia que los separaba, había algo en su mirada que se lo impedía, un vacío en sus ojos que le obligó a permanecer clavado en el mismo lugar

---Me conoces--- le dijo con una frialdad que lastimaba--- Me has visto con anterioridad--- el vacío de sus ojos le hacia pensar a Kingsley que era imposible que ella estuviera viva--- Yo era ese vacío en los ojos de Leanne que te impedía ver el brillo de su mirar cuando Sirius le rompió el corazón, yo soy la frialdad de su cuerpo, el olvido con el cual tanto luchaste, yo soy esa coraza que te impedía escuchar el melodioso sonido que es el latir del corazón de Leanne--- le dijo burlándose; Kingsley nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera capaz de escupir tanta maldad en las palabras que salían de su boca--- Ya no te parezco tan hermosa ahora, ¿verdad?

Kingsley se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que ella era hermosa? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara siquiera en enamorarse de ella? Cuando era claro que no era más que un monstruo. Leonor se deshizo del aprisionamiento de Kingsley sin ningún problema y le sonrió con maldad alejándose de él.

---Es una lastima, ¿sabes?--- le dijo sonriendo con maldad--- Leanne pensaba dejarme a tú lado una vez que ella se marchara, yo sería algo así como su regalo de despedida--- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y la frialdad que despedida era asfixiante--- Ya sabes, cuando ella muera

Kingsley quiso matarla pero ella fue más rápida y se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirlo. Le dolió tan hondo y tan profundo la mirada de odio que Kingsley le dedicó pero prefirió ocultarlo con otra de sus sonrisas cargadas de frialdad

---Ella te va a necesitar, pronto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se maldijo a si misma.

No estaba segura en que momento había sucedido pero de lo que si estaba segura es que estaba perdidamente enamora de alguien que nunca llegaría a amarla y no sólo por lo que era sino porque ese alguien estaba enamorado de otra persona, con la que casualmente ella compartía cuerpo y rostro, a quien había dañado tanto que él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Estos sentimientos la abrumaban; a ella no la habían creado para sentir, la habían creado para servir de escudo humano a Leanne, ella estaba diseñada para no sentir otra cosa que no fuera la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla pero todo había cambiado en el momento junto en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Kingsley.

Leonor continuo observándolo dormir y es que Kingsley se veían tan hermoso cuando dormía que no podía evitar escaparse para mirarlo, simplemente alimentar una falsa esperanza que se nutría de deseos que iban a morir con los primeros rayos de sol y de sentimientos sintéticos que él nunca llegaría a conocer.

Sus suspiros se sincronizaron, el de ella por él y el de él no por ella.

Y es que él siempre estaría ahí para proteger y darle su amor a Leanne y ella no sería nada más que una simple espectadora de un teatro de dolor y amargura del que nunca saldría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Severus espera--- grito Leanne, era bastante noche y ambos estaban en el límite del Bosque Prohibido

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?--- pregunto molesto Snape sin darle la cara

---Saber si te encuentras bien

---Porque no vas y se lo preguntas a tus amiguitos, ya se que convenciste a Dumbledore de no expulsarlos

---Son mis amigos

---Pudieron haberme matado

---Estás vivo, no te paso nada

---Solo porque el cobarde de Potter se quiso hacer el héroe, de no ser por eso ahora estaría muerto, esto no se va a quedar así Leanne, me voy a vengar--- le escupió esas palabras con todo el odio del que fue capaz

---Yo puedo protegerte--- le aseguro Leanne

Snape se volvió completamente furioso y apunto a Leanne con su varita, directo a la yugular dejándola completamente inmóvil

---Los has protegido demasiado, y es esa misma protección lo que va a acabar con ellos, no sabes como deseo ver el día que ya no estés ahí para hacerlo porque cuando ese día llegue lo vas a perder todo--- estaba fuera de sí, la locura que lo embargaba era inigualable--- Lo se todo--- le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica--- Tantos años perfeccionando mi Legilimancia y lo único que necesitaba era que te rompieran el corazón

Si de por si Leanne pensaba en no moverse, ese comentario la dejo de piedra

---Tú mente se me abrió por completo y me dejó ver todos tus secretos--- le sonrió, en verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento--- Algunos ya los había supuesto pero fue un placer poder confirmarlos--- su voz era como una caricia, tan suave y sedosa como envenenada --- Mira que estar enamorada de James al mismo tiempo que de Sirius y tener todos esos pensamientos tan impuros al ver con el torso desnudo a Kingsley--- le recitó con malicia--- Todos esos entrenamientos con Dumbledore, toda esa magia negra… debo admitir que sigue impresionándome que ames a Kingsley, a ese King al que te empeñas a decirle que solamente lo quieres como amigo pero que apenas si puedes evitar lanzártele encima…--- Leanne sintió como si la atravesaran mil puñales, esta completamente expuesta, todas las barreras que se había empeñado en poner y ahora no había nada, estaba mentalmente desnuda---… y hacerle cosas que harían ruborizar a cualquier santo y que mataría de tristeza a Sirius--- la malicia con la que hizo ese último comentario le corto definitivamente la respiración

¿Eso es lo qué había estado esperando? ¿Una razón para atacar? Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo conteniendo hechos que terminarían con acabar con ella; ya había clavado el primer puñal, causado la primer herida, ahora sólo quedaba matar

--- ¿Dónde está?--- le preguntó Snape maliciosamente--- A pesar de que tus deseos lujuriosos son tú secreto más oscuro, tienes un secreto aún más deliciosamente magnifico--- sonreía como si hubiera sido nombrado Ministro de Magia y el mundo entero se hubiera rendido a sus pies--- ¿Dónde está Leonor?--- le preguntó lenta y lastimosamente

¿Es qué acaso se podía petrificar más? El cerebro de Leanne estaba paralizado, cada músculo de su cuerpo se volvió de piedra y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Lo único que podía sentir era la varita de Snape marcando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón

---No se de que me estás hablando--- su voz se escucho de ultratumba y su cerebro no alcanzaba a registrar nada; no sabía porque se empeñaba en negar algo que claramente él ya sabía con seguridad. Snape sonrió

--- ¿Dónde está esa sombra que a diario te acompaña? ¿Por qué se esconde cuando quiero verla?--- giró la cabeza intentando ubicar algo que claramente no estaba ahí

---Como tú dijiste…--- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, tan fría y áspera que lastimaba aunque a Leanne le pareció una dulce canción---… prefiero ser una sombra--- Snape se volteo y la miró directo a los ojos; no había diferencia alguna, al menos para él--- Ahora, por qué no bajas la varita y dejas de amenazarla--- le ordenó apuntándolo con la espada de Gryffindor directo a la yugular--- Puede que Leanne piense que aún hay esperanza para ti pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en degollarte como la serpiente que eres.

Snape bajó lentamente su varita; sabía de lo que era capaz Leonor, había estado demasiado tiempo aprendiendo su forma de pensar que no lo dudo un solo segundo

---En verdad esperaba estar equivocada--- le dijo Leanne

---Yo lo supe desde el primer segundo--- Leonor sonrió maliciosamente--- ¿Cuáles son tus secretos? ¿Qué hay debajo de toda esa grasa que tienes en el cabello?

---No necesitamos usar Legilimancia para saberlo--- Leanne también sonrió maliciosamente y Leonor se acercó a ella; estaba decidido, Snape había atacado, ahora ellas atacarían--- En verdad esperaba no tener que llegar a esto

Dos Lilys aparecieron de pronto; su largo cabello rojo, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, todo al cuadrado

---Nunca más--- le dijo una de ellas al oído--- Nunca más me volverás a tener así de cerca--- Snape cerró los ojos, era como si en verdad fuera Lily

---Porque yo nunca estaría así de cerca de un asqueroso como tú--- le dijo la otra Lily

--- ¡MALDITA!--- Snape cerró su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello de la segunda Lily furioso por su comentario

--- Lily equivocada--- le dijo Leanne sujetando con fuerza la mano izquierda de Snape; Leonor sonreía maliciosamente al ver como Snape se sorprendía al ver que no necesitaba respirar--- Veamos que tenemos aquí--- dijo corriendo la manga y dejando ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada en la blanca piel de Severus Snape--- Entonces ¿es verdad?--- Leanne no podía creer lo que veía, en verdad esperaba que fuera mentira

--- ¿Qué más se podía esperar de un ser tan ruin como él?--- preguntó burlonamente Leonor--- No sabes como deseo enfrentarme a ti en batalla y eliminarte--- le dijo ácidamente al oído

---Aún puedes rectificar el camino--- le dijo esperanzada Leanne--- Lily no tiene por qué enterarse…

---Y no lo hará--- le dijo con odio--- Porque nunca se lo dirás--- Snape fue más rápido que las dos, metió su mano en la bolsa de su túnica y le soplo un polvo directo a la cara.

Leanne lo respiro sin poder evitarlo y lo que sintió… fue un dolor indescriptible. Leonor desapareció inmediatamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero por supuesto que ella no les había contado nada de eso. Ella no podía permitir que se enteraran que Snape había intentado matarla y mucho menos que ella, Leonor, había estado presente, por lo que les había contado la versión depurada, pero a ella le gustaba recordar tal y como había sucedido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Dónde está?--- le preguntó completamente fuera de sí Sirius a Kingsley

--- ¿Dónde está quién?--- le preguntó Kingsley soltándose de los brazos de Sirius.

Kingsley acababa de salir de entre unos árboles y Sirius se le había abalanzado en cuanto lo vió; estaba como desquiciado

--- ¡No te hagas el tonto Kingsley!--- le gritó enojado Sirius--- Sabemos que Leanne esta contigo, lo vimos en el mapa--- dijo sin pensar Sirius

--- ¿Mapa? ¿Qué mapa?--- le preguntó Kingsley haciendo como si no entendiera; Leanne ya le había contado del Mapa del Merodeador y también le había asegurado que lo había alterado para que ella y él no aparecieran, así que ahora no se explicaba como es qué eso había sucedido. _"¡Claro!"_, pensó cayendo en la cuenta: _"Leonor"_

---Sirius…--- intervino Remus antes de que su amigo cometiera más estupideces--- Leanne no aparece por ningún lado y Sirius jura que algo malo está por pasarle, pensamos que tal vez estaría contigo--- le explicó algo alterado, él pensaba lo mismo que su amigo.

--- ¿Está contigo?--- le preguntó también desesperado James

---No ella esta…--- pero Kingsley no continuó porque en esos momentos lo golpearon las palabras de Leonor: _"Ella te va a necesitar, pronto…"_; su corazón se acelero pero mantuvo la calma al hablar---… con Hagrid, se supone que tiene que cumplir castigo con él todas las noches…

Sirius salió corriendo hacía la cabaña de Hagrid y los demás se apresuraron a seguirlo. Tenían que comprobar que ella estaba bien. Kingsley quería probar que Leonor se equivocaba.

Y ahí estaba ella, medio oculta entre unos árboles a medio camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaba quieta, simplemente parada.

--- ¡Leanne!--- la llamó aliviado Sirius, ella estaba bien. Él se detuvo

Pero ella no volteo y eso hizo que se le acelerara aún más el corazón a Kingsley.

--- ¡Leanne!--- la volvió a llamar Sirius, estaba aterrado sin saber por qué.

Leanne volteó por fin y lo que vieron los dejó aterrados.

_Quiero ser tu héroe_

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_

_A erizar de frió tu piel_

_A quemar que se yo, tu boca_

_Y morirme allí después_

_Y si entonces_

_Temblaras por mí_

_Lloraras al verme sufrir_

_Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar_

_Como yo la doy por ti._

Leanne estaba tan pálida como la nieve, finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, los miró durante un segundo y después simplemente se desmayo.

--- ¡LEANNE!--- el grito de Sirius les desgarro el alma. Él corrió, tenía que estar fingiendo.

Los demás se quedaron clavados en el mismo lugar. Tenía que ser una broma.

--- ¡Leanne!--- Sirius se arrodillo a su lado; estaba tan fría y tan pálida como la nieve y ella no, ella no estaba…--- ¡No respira--- les gritó y eso los congelo aún más. Sirius acercó desesperado su oído al pecho de Leanne pero no escucho su corazón latir--- ¡No, no, tú no, tú no puedes…!---- Sirius apenas si podía respirar, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta--- ¡Leanne, por favor!--- Sirius comenzó su desesperada carrera por salvarla: le daba respiración boca a boca y masaje cardiaco, pero ella no reaccionaba; sus venas se marcaban en su pálida piel--- ¡Esta muerta!--- gritó, no esperaba que nadie se lo confirmara, él lo sabía. Se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar amargamente, la había perdido.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación._

--- ¡No esta muerta!--- Kingsley lo empujó sin ninguna consideración. Su corazón estaba desbocado y las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, peleando por salir.

Remus y James ayudaron a Sirius a ponerse de pie y se acercaron a Kingsley, quien observaba desesperado a Leanne, como si buscara una respuesta.

---Leanne--- su nombre en los labios de Kingsley les pareció una orden

Leanne dio un respingo y comenzó a jalar aire desesperada; sus ojos estaban desencajados, respiraba con dificultad y el latido de su corazón estaba desbocado.

_Si supieras_

_La locura que llevo_

_Que me hiere_

_Y me mata por dentro_

_Y que más da_

_Mira que al final_

_Lo que importa es que te quiero_

De pronto sus venas se marcaron sobre su piel, su respiración se corto y sus ojos se apagaron. Podían ver como el color de sus venas cambiaba, eran de un color negro que lastimaba y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus ojos, eran completamente negros. Leanne dio un último suspiro y después se puso completamente rígida.

No respiraba, su corazón no latía y su piel tan blanca y fría como la muerte se veía escalofriante.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

---Está muerta--- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Sirius; se dejo caer al lado de Leanne, frente a Kingsley. Sentía como su corazón latía desesperado y un dolor descomunal se apodero de él. No sentía nada, ni siquiera sintió el puñetazo que le dio Kingsley, sólo sentía el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

---No está muerta--- el nudo en su garganta no hacía más que empeorar las cosas--- No lo está--- Kingsley sacó una daga de plata de su bolsillo e hizo dos cortes en las muñecas de Leanne

_Ahaa......_

_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte_

_Una vez mas, mira que al final_

_Lo que importa es que te quiero_

--- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?--- James se abalanzó sobre Kingsley al ver que intentaba hacer otro corte.

---El veneno tiene que salir--- le dijo luchando contra James

Remus no podía retirar su vista de la espesa sangre negra que salía de los cortes que había hecho Kingsley, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

---Déjalo--- Sirius había recuperado un poco de la cordura que había perdido.

Aún parecía muerta, pero por lo menos ahora respiraba superficialmente y su corazón latía de nuevo.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

Kingsley la tomo en brazos y corrió como un desquiciado hasta la enfermería, la sangre negra aún continuaba brotando de sus cortes.

Su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón estaba desbocado, su mente estaba en blanco y un zumbido en sus oídos lo aturdía aún más. El miedo se apoderaba lentamente de él.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para caer en la broma de Leonor? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué…?

"_¡Valla héroe que soy!"_, pensó con ironía Kingsley, _"¡Ni siquiera la puedo salvar de ella misma!"_

_Quiero ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Porque salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

_Quiero ser tu héroe...._

Todo sucedió muy rápido; la señora Pomfrey tomo a Leanne en brazos y la colocó en una cama, la examino con mucho detenimiento pero apenas si había empezado cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de nuevo, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall hicieron lo mismo que la señora Pomfrey.

Kingsley se quedó en el mismo lugar sin ver más allá de los ojos negros de Leanne, sintió como Remus, James y Sirius se unían a su silenciosa vigila.

--- ¡La salvaste, eres un héroe!--- la voz de Melinda le llegó muy lejana. Kingsley no podía borrar de su mente los ojos negros de Leanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonor sonrío con ironía. Kingsley en verdad era un héroe.

Él se movió un poco y Leonor se levanto de la cama para no molestarlo. Hacia una semana que no lo veía y ahora que lo tenía así de cerca se sentía mejor y es que el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin verlo fue cuando estuvo aprisionada junto con Leanne en el retrato por Voldemort.

Afortunadamente Candence tuvo que irse de emergencia a San Musgo a atender a un paciente y ella había podido verlo a sus anchas esa noche.

Pero ahora no lo había visto por su culpa, sino por la culpa de Candence. Ella y él apenas habían regresado de su luna de miel y es que eso del matrimonio en verdad los había alejado.

Si, Candence y Kingsley por fin se habían casado y a ella le habían roto el corazón. Lo miró desde la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír, aún recordaba el truco que había utilizado Leanne para evitar que su matrimonio no se realizara hace tanto tiempo ya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingsley estaba realmente cansado, eso de trabajar horas extras para evitar pensar en la boda de Leanne y Sirius en verdad lo agotaba.

Lo único que quería hacer era dormir y descansar un poco, después de todo mañana ella se casaría con Sirius y ya no abría vuelta atrás.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, ni siquiera se molesto en prender la luz, lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

---King…

Kingsley casi sufre un paro cardiaco. Prendió la luz y lo que vio lo llevó al borde de la locura.

Leanne estaba sentada en una silla, con su vestido de novia puesto y el maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto

--- ¡Leanne! ¡Casi me matas del susto!--- le dijo acercándose a ella preocupado--- ¿Está todo bien?

--- ¡Vamos!--- le dijo poniéndose de pie y jalándolo para que salieran de ahí

--- ¿Qué?--- le preguntó Kingsley sin comprender

---Si, vamos muy lejos, a donde no nos encuentren y podamos estar siempre juntos--- le dijo desesperada

--- ¡Pero si te casas mañana!--- le dijo Kingsley sorprendido

--- ¡Por eso mismo! No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe y si me casó y tú te casas con Candence nos iremos separando cada vez más hasta que no nos volvamos a ver--- Leanne lo miraba suplicante

---Eso no va a pasar nunca--- le aseguró Kingsley al ver la preocupación de Leanne

--- ¡Si, si va a pasar!--- le dijo Leanne llorando desesperada--- ¡Huyamos, por favor!

---Leanne…

--- ¡Por favor!--- le suplicó Leanne

---No puedo Leanne--- le dijo Kingsley--- Es lo único que no te puedo cumplir--- le dijo adelantándose al siguiente comentario de Leanne--- Ahora piensas de esa forma, pero más adelante te vas a arrepentir y ya va a ser demasiado tarde

---Entonces prométeme una cosa--- le dijo Leanne derramando aún más lágrimas. A Kingsley eso le rompía el corazón

---Lo que sea--- le contesto sin pensarlo

---No te cases con Candence--- le dijo sollozando--- Se que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no lo soportaría

---No lo haré, no me casaré con ella--- Kingsley abrazó a Leanne y comenzó a consolarla

---Lo lamento--- Leanne redoblo sus sollozos y se abrazó con fuerza a Kingsley

---Yo no--- le dijo seguro y mirándola a los ojos le dijo--- ¡Anda! Ve a descansar que mañana te casas. Te acompaño

---No, gracias--- le dijo separándose de él y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla--- Gracias--- dijo antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Leanne salió de la casa de Kingsley con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, en realidad había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado: el corazón de Kingsley nunca podría decirle que no.

Había logrado su cometido: Kingsley nunca se casaría con Candence.

Podía soportar que vivieran juntos, que tuvieran hijos pero nunca soportaría que se casaran.

Leanne sonrió aún más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sólo ella lo sabía, solamente ella conocía toda la verdad y aunque lo gritara a los cuatro vientos nadie le creería:

Leanne era diabólica pero ante los ojos de los demás era la perfecta princesita de los cuentos de hadas.


	41. MIÉNTEME, NECESITO CREERTE

41. MIÉNTEME, NECESITO CREERTE

Ella sonrió, ella los felicito, ella les deseo la mayor de las felicidades, ella estuvo presente ese día, _"más de lo que deberían de esperar de mí, dadas las circunstancias"_, pensó con ironía. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era tirarse a llorar como una magdalena y descargar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

--- ¿Estás bien, querida?--- preguntó Camus desde su retrato

---Si, abuelo, todo está bien--- le contestó Leanne secándose las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro

---Creo que te sucede alg…

---Ya está de regreso--- le dijo molesta Leanne--- Y ni siquiera tuvo la bondad de avisarme. ¡Cuando yo regrese de mi luna de miel, apenas si puse un pie en Londres le avise!--- Leanne parecía una niña berrinchuda a quien le habían negado un capricho--- ¡Las dos ocasiones!--- Camus rió ante la inocencia de su nieta

---Pareciera que estoy hablando con una niña de 5 años--- le dijo sonriente; le enternecía verla de esa forma

---Tal vez lo estás haciendo--- le dijo enfurruñada--- Me hubiera bastado con que pensara: _"Ya estoy de regreso, no te preocupes"_, pero ni siquiera hizo eso

---Y si lo hubiera hecho, no te hubiera bastado; cuando se trata de Kingsley estando Candence nada te basta--- le dijo divertido

---Me dijo que no lo haría pero no lo prometió--- dijo más que nada para ella misma--- Y lo hizo; ya se que yo le dije que estaba bien que lo hiciera pero esperaba que no lo hiciera, en recuerdo de esa promesa, que a fin de cuentas no lo fue--- reflexionó, estaba verdaderamente furiosa

--- ¿De qué me estas hablando, querida? Porque no entiendo nada--- le dijo entre divertido y preocupado Camus ante las desvariaciones de su nieta.

---Nada abuelo, sólo estoy desvariando--- le dijo Leanne recobrando un poco de cordura.

Leanne regresó a su habitación, con su abuelo en su despacho no podría llorar a lágrima tendida y desquitar todo el coraje que sentía.

Era verdad eso de que las mujeres embarazadas son muy temperamentales, _"¡en eso debió de pensar Kingsley antes de ir a casarse con Candence!"_, Leanne contuvo un grito de furia.

Se recostó en la cama muy lentamente para no despertar a Charlie.

"_¡Ese estúpido tendría que haberme pedido permiso antes de casarse!". _Le había dicho que no lo haría, que no se casaría _"¡Pero claro! ¡NUNCA LO PROMETIÓ!"_, Leanne ahogó otro grito de furia usando su almohada. Después se tranquilizo un poco.

Kingsley tenía derecho a ser feliz y su felicidad estaba al lado de Candence, pues ella lo soportaría. En realidad no estaba molesta, ni triste, sólo quería hacer berrinche para ver si de esa forma él le prestaba más atención, era lo único que ella quería. Leanne se quedo dormida con ese pensamiento.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en el jardín; el día estaba maravilloso como para estar encerrados dentro de la casa. Estaban felices, no hacían más que hablar de la boda de Kingsley y Candence la semana pasada, todos excepto Leanne, quien ocultaba su ansiedad y malhumor bajo una sonrisa bien ensayada.

Kingsley y Candence llegaron tomados de la mano y visiblemente felices; recibieron abrazos y felicitaciones de parte de todos, para después sentarse a la mesa y disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Molly

--- ¿Qué sucedió después?--- preguntó incapaz de contenerse más tiempo Ron; Leanne se había negado a continuar su historia si no estaban todos presentes--- La boda de Kingsley y Candece se realizó en muy mal momento

"_Yo opino lo mismo"_, pensó maliciosamente Leanne

--- ¡RON!--- le gritó molesta Molly

---No te preocupes Molly--- intervino tranquilizadora Candence--- Entendemos a lo que se refiere Ron, la historia se quedo en un punto muy interesante

---Si, muy interesante…--- coincidió Leanne divagando--- Porque no vemos las cosas desde el punto de vista de alguien más--- dijo Leanne--- Porque no se ustedes, pero yo ya me aburrí de ver las cosas a través de mis ojos.

---Definitivamente sería completamente interesante--- coincidió Hermione--- Me fascina el funcionamiento de tu medallón y me gustaría ver sus funciones completas

--- ¿De quién serán los recuerdos?--- preguntó Harry

---De tu madre--- le dijo Leanne guiñándole un ojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora lo comprendía todo, por fin había entendido las palabras que le había dicho Kingsley ya hace un tiempo atrás.

"_Las apariencias lo son todo"_, pensó Lily. No hacia ni tres días que Leanne estaba en la enfermería y los ataques a los alumnos se habías quintuplicado. Nadie sabía con certeza quiénes eran los causantes pero algo que si sabían era que los habían llevado a cabo los alumnos de Slytherin.

Los más perjudicados eran los alumnos de primero y segundo de Gryffindor. Eran blancos de bromas de mal gusto, mientras que los mayores sufrían de maldiciones desagradables, al menos los que no eran muy diestros en duelos.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor, Ravenclew y Hufflepuff también eran atacados constantemente pero los perpetradores eran muy hábiles y hasta ahora no habían podido atraparlos.

Hasta ahora Lily se daba cuenta de la presencia que ejercía Leanne en todo el colegio y como su simple presencia bastaba para controlar situaciones como las que se estaban presentando. Todos se sentían menos seguros al saber que Leanne no estaba ahí para contener la situación y ponerle un alto a los de Slytherin.

Lily sabía que era una tontería depender de una persona como lo hacían con Leanne, pero todos se habían acostumbrado a saber que cuando alguien indefenso fuera atacado, ella estaría ahí para castigar a los culpables.

Y para colmo tenía que hacer las rondas completamente sola porque no tenía corazón para pedirle a Remus que se separa de Leanne más que lo estrictamente necesario. Eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo cuando tenía que vigilar el patio o los pisos superiores pero ahora se encontraba en el pasillo más oscuro y desierto que había visto en su vida. No es que fuera cobarde, ya había estado en ese corredor millones de veces pero siempre le había parecido más agradable cuando Remus estaba a su lado.

--- ¡Valla, valla! ¡Pero si es sangre sucia Evans!

La fría voz de Narcisa Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba ella con sus dos gorilas que tenía por guardaespaldas: Crabbe y Goyle; aunque también estaban Avery y los hermanos Carrow.

--- ¿Qué pasa Evans?--- le preguntó con sorna Narcisa al ver que Lily no reaccionaba--- ¿Es posible que seas más idiota de lo que ya eras?

---No--- le contesto con una sonrisa en los labios--- Estoy esperando que me ataques para así tener las pruebas necesarias para que sean expulsados--- le dijo bajando su varita y mostrando una actitud completamente abierta

---No somos tan estúpidos como tú--- el brillo en los ojos de Narcisa era de malicia pura. Los demás se dedicaron a observar y escuchar pero tenían sus varitas preparadas para atacar--- No vamos a arruinar nuestro plan por una sangre sucia como tú

Lily había escuchado esas palabras en demasiadas ocasiones como para que le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

--- ¿Qué ocurre?--- le preguntó burlonamente Lily--- ¿No será que no tienen el valor necesario? ¿Qué necesitan al desquiciado que tienen por amo para actuar?

Amycus sujetó con fuerza a Alecto, su hermana no tenía la sangre tan fría como él. Todos estaban expectantes por ver que más decía Lily.

---Sólo espera--- le dijo llena de rabia Alecto--- Sólo espera y no volverás a ver la luz del día

--- ¡Huy, que miedo!--- dijo Lily con toda la burla y desprecio del que fue capaz, y dándose vuelta sonrío con satisfacción al ver la cara de odio ahogado en el rostro de los Slytherin

--- ¡Cruc…!

--- ¡Protego!

La maldición salió disparada en dirección contraria a Lily

---Atacar cuando el oponente esta de espaldas es de cobardes, Cissy--- la profunda y tranquila voz de Kingsley le pareció increíblemente hermosa a Lily--- Pero que se podía esperar de una serpiente traidora como tu.

Esta vez nadie se movió, los gemelos Carrow se veían muy tensos pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Lily fue el miedo en los ojos de Narcisa, estaba más que claro que no estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a Kingsley.

--- ¿Por qué no se retiran antes de que salgan lastimados?--- les dijo con una tranquilidad de plomo, cosa que impresiono a Lily; ella nunca había visto la forma que utilizaban Kingsley y Leanne para mantener a raya a los Slytherin.

--- ¿Qué va a decir Leanne cuando se entere que no pasaste cada segundo de su convalecencia al pie de su cama como el perro fiel que eres? Y que en cambio te la pasaste con la sangre sucia Evans--- le dijo con malicia Narcisa

Kingsley quiso atacar pero Lily lo retuvo, no valía la pena.

---No lo se—le dijo más tranquilo--- Lo que debería de preocuparte es la reacción de "tu amo"…--- Lily contuvo el aliento al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Kingsley. Conocía los rumores pero no los había tomado en serio---… porque dudo mucho que Bella o Lucius puedan llegar aquí tan rápido como para evitar que algo te suceda por las tonterías que has estado cometiendo. A "tu amo" no le va a agradar nada que estropees sus planes

---Vámonos— le ordenó Narcisa a sus acompañantes.

Lily se impresiono, la verdad no esperaba verlos reaccionar de esa forma, pero eso no hacia más que confirmarle los rumores que había escuchado.

---Gracias--- le dijo sinceramente Lily

---No hay de que--- le sonrió Kingsley--- Pero la próxima vez que insultes a alguno de ellos, procura no darles la espalda.

---Ahora lo se--- le dijo sonrojada--- Pero la verdad no esperaba que atacaran de esa forma, con maldiciones torturadoras

--- ¿Cómo pensabas defenderte? ¿Con Depulso, Desmaius ó Expelliarmus?--- le preguntó--- Porque ellos no se andarían con juegos, estaban pensando en verdaderas maldiciones--- Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros

---Tampoco lo soportas, ¿verdad?--- le preguntó sonriendo tristemente--- El ambiente de la enfermería es muy pesado como para pasar más de dos segundos ahí

---Todos estamos algo irritables estos días--- contestó simplemente Kingsley.

Lily procuraba acompañar a Leanne cuando no estuvieran los merodeadores pero las pocas ocasiones que lo había hecho no había sido nada agradable, sobre todo para Kingsley, Sirius le dedicaba miradas asesinas a cada instante.

---No es que no agradezca tu compañía, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?--- Lily se dio cuenta de que Kingsley la seguía o caminaba con ella para no verse tan paranoica

---Las cosas se están poniendo de color verde…--- comentario que no paso desapercibida para Lily---… y he hablado con la profesora McGonogall para que me permitiera acompañarte en tus rondas, Remus no está para estas cosas ahora. Creo que esperaba que me ofreciera desde el primer día y ahora se siente más tranquila.

---Yo le aseguré a la profesora que podía hacerlo sola, pero al parecer no he cumplido con eso--- le dijo sonriente Lily. Era muy agradable la compañía de Kingsley, tranquilizadora, con razón Leanne pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

Pero también su presencia era imponente, cosa que había comprobada gracias a las reacciones de Narcisa y sus gorilas. El miedo era un buen motivo para no atacar. Ahora sabía como mantenían el control Leanne y él: con miedo.

---No creo que sea miedo lo que inspiramos--- le dijo Kingsley metiéndose en la cabeza de Lily

---Yo… no… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?--- le pregunto molesta. Kingsley simplemente se encogió de hombros--- Me gustaría que me respetaran en lugar de que me temieran--- le dijo Lily segura

---Con magos como ellos nunca encontraras respeto--- le aseguró Kingsley--- Pero ten por seguro que hay mucha gente que te respeta por lo que eres y por lo que has logrado.

---A Leanne le temen porque no tiene miedo de jugar sucio como ellos, de romper las reglas--- caviló Lily

---En realidad Leanne modifica las cosas, las moldea, reacomoda la verdad--- le dijo Kingsley.

---Puedo hacerte una pregunta, King… sley--- Lily prefirió completar su nombre

---Puedes llamarme King, no es algo exclusivo de Leanne--- le sonrió Kingsley

---No, es solo que he notado que nadie más que ella te llama así y cuando Candence lo hizo casi le da un infarto

---Leanne es demasiado territorial, pero no te preocupes por eso, pregunta y llámame como quieras--- le dijo alegre

---Se ve que naciste para esto y que serías un excelente auror pero no puedo evitar preguntarme porque prefieres esto en lugar de ser diplomático como tus padres, es decir, viajar por todo el mundo, conocer mucha gente y vivir cómodamente es algo que sin lugar a dudas le llamaría la atención a todo el mundo--- le dijo Lily

---He sido diplomático desde el día en que nací; tenía que asistir a todas las fiestas a las que me invitaban aún cuando no me agradaban, tenía que sonreírle a todo el mundo para evitar conflictos entre los adultos… créeme, no es nada agradable ser amable con alguien que tú sabes que no lo es con todos los demás--- le contestó Kingsley--- Prefiero la limpieza de la batalla a la hipocresía de la diplomacia

---Si, supongo--- dijo reflexionando Lily--- He estado vigilando a los de Slytherin pero son muy listos todos o uno es demasiado listo como para proteger a todos--- Lily cambió de tema

---Si…

---Severus a estado muy feliz estos días pero en mis vigilancias no he logrado atraparlo in fraganti

---Dudo mucho que Snape sea el responsable de los ataques; Leanne y yo también lo vigilamos muy de cerca y él no… no ha hecho más de lo que ya todos sabemos--- le aseguró Kingsley--- Vamos a terminar las rondas

Lily nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Kingsley, a pesar de que lo consideraba un buen amigo ahora comprendía que se compañía era muy agradable como para alejarse de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Lily pensaba lo mismo que yo--- les aseguró Leanne

---Además de que pude cumplir mi sueño de ser prefecto aunque fuera de manera no oficial--- dijo Kingsley contento

---Cuéntanos más--- pidió Ron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La situación ya había sido controlada; los sanadores les habían explicado que el veneno que había ingerido o aspirado Leanne era unos de las más potentes y peligrosos que existían en el mundo mágico, pero no letal. Su recuperación dependería de la cantidad que hubiera ingerido o aspirado y del tiempo que tardaron en darle el antídoto. Les habían dicho que no serían más de dos semanas pero que no esperaran resultados en menos de una.

Todos habían felicitado hasta el cansancio a Kingsley por su excelente maniobra al extraer el veneno de Leanne, cosa que le había ayudado mucho.

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera _

_Que contigo los inviernos solo primavera _

_Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada _

_Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada _

Pero nada de eso ayudo mucho a Sirius, quien se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo, la había dado por muerta y él, Kingsley, no.

Los cortes en sus muñecas ya se habían cerrado, era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Su piel continuaba tan pálida y fría como la nieve, sus ojos estaba cerrados pero aún así el no podía borrar de su mente la negrura que había en ellos. Su cuerpo había perdido la rigidez pero ahora perecía estar hecho de elástico, le habían explicado que el veneno primero la había petrificado por completo pero ahora atacaba los huesos y los hacia demasiado elásticos. Eso no lo ayudaba en nada.

Melinda, Octavio y Camus habían tenido que regresar al Ministerio; las cosas estaban fuera de control con todas las desapariciones que se estaban suscitando y era necesario que ellos estuvieran ahí. Pero aún así Melinda se negó a poner un pie fuera de esa enfermería si no le daban una conexión directa desde la chimenea de su despacho hasta la de la enfermería y desde que se había marchado, como relojito, cada cinco minutos aparecía su cabeza para ver como estaba su hija.

Moody también hizo acto de aparición en cuanto se entero de lo sucedido e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de conspiraciones y espías dentro del colegio que intentaban quitarla de en medio. Había insistido en comenzar una investigación oficial y mandar a todos los presentes a Azkaban para ver si de esa forma confesaba alguno, pero Melinda logro controlarlo. Al final, también tuvo que regresar al Ministerio.

Sebastián y Melody también fueron a visitar a la inconsciente Leanne, llevándole todo tipo de galletas y el pastel de frutas que tanto le gustaba. Pero Sebastián también tuvo que ir al Ministerio por petición de Melinda.

Augusta y Frank Longbottom enviaron sus mensajes de bienaventuranza para la rápida recuperación de Leanne, al igual que los padres de Alice.

Charlus y Dorea Potter también habían ido a visitar a Leanne. Pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo. Charlus tuvo que salir de su retiro como un favor especial hacia a Moody y regresar como su mano derecha al Departamento de Aurores; Moody confiaba en pocos y Charlus era unos de esos. Mientras Dorea se marchó a casa pero continuaba enviando tartas de melaza y golosinas para cuando despertara Leanne.

Los únicos que no enviaron notas ni hicieron acto de presencia fueron los padres de Sirius y Peter, aunque a nadie le sorprendió

_Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo _

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego _

_Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego _

_Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices fuego, cuando dices fuego _

Sirius estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Leanne y mantenía su mano derecha entrelazada en las suyas. No se separaba de ella más que para lo absolutamente necesario.

James estaba sentado a la izquierda de Leanne en la cama, observándola impaciente porque despertara, no soportaba ver la forma en que estaba sufriendo Sirius, además de que él mismo estaba sufriendo por verla de esa forma.

Remus estaba a los pies de la cama leyendo el tema que habían visto en Historia de la Magia; el leía todos los temas que habían visto pues pensaba que Leanne podía escuchar; aunque en realidad estaba molesto con sus amigos por haberlo utilizado de esa forma y no quería decirles nada que los lastimara aún más de lo que ya estaban.

Peter estaba acostado en la cama de a lado engullendo enormes cantidades de ranas de chocolate, todas ellas regalos para Leanne; no era que estuviera muy cómodo viendo dormir a Leanne (porque eso era lo que él había comprendido de la explicación que les habían dado los sanadores, Leanne estaba haciendo berrinche y nada más estaba dormida) pero por lo menos podía comer todas las golosinas que le enviaban.

Frank y Alice ya se habían marchado para ayudarles a los Merodeadores con sus tareas; la cena ya había terminado y muy pronto la señora Pomfrey los enviaría a todos a su sala común, por lo que ellos se habían adelantado. Además, alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo de Leanne.

Candence sólo pasaba por momentos, entre clases. No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba Sirius, como si la culpara por el hecho de que ella estuviera sana y Leanne al borde de la muerte; cosa que le parecía exagerada, dado que según las palabras de los sanadores (y que ella tomaba como la más pura y llana verdad) ella estaría bien. Asimismo, Kingsley no estaba de su mejor humor y eso a ella le molestaba.

Lily también pasaba por ratos; en realidad se apuraba para llegar antes que ellos y estar un rato a solas con ella, pero sólo soportaba unos minutos ese velorio anticipado. Porque así es como lo veía Lily, podía ver claramente que ellos (o por lo menos Sirius y James) pensaban que Leanne podía morir en cualquier momento y estaban velando por ese suceso. Además, a Lily le dolía ver mucho como James se desvivía por Leanne, sabía que estaba mal que sintiera celos de la condición de su amiga, pero ya le gustaría a ella que James sintiera lo mismo por ella. Después de unos minutos y cuando ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, salía lo más aprisa que podía y no volvía la vista atrás.

Kingsley pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo que Sirius, James, Remus y Peter al lado de Leanne; pero este nunca se había acercado a ella, en cuanto entraba a la enfermería se recargaba en la pared que estaba frente a la cama de Leanne y ahí se quedaba hasta que la señora Pomfrey los sacaba. Tampoco decía más de lo estrictamente necesario. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observándola intensamente pero después de mucho observarla desviaba la vista y se perdía en la ventana.

---Puedes dejar de hacer eso--- le dijo Sirius de mal humor. Remus dejó de leer

James se había pasado la última media hora levantando la mano izquierda de Leanne todo lo que podía para después dejarla caer

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo James mientras acomodaba la mano de Leanne y se paraba de la cama para ir a tomar otro pedazo de torta de melaza

---Esos son para Leanne--- le dijo con reproche--- ¿Qué es lo que va a encontrar cuando despierte? ¿Las migajas?

---Pensaba comérmelas también--- le dijo intentando sonar gracioso, para ver si así se relajaba su amigo

Pero que equivocado estaba

Sirius se paró de golpe y le quitó el trozo de torta y a Peter las golosinas que tenía en la cama.

---De seguro va a tener mucha hambre--- les dijo molesto y comenzando a acomodar todo compulsivamente

---Sirius…--- intentó tranquilizarlo Remus

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo _

_Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo _

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro _

_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo _

_Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro _

--- ¡Y TÚ!--- gritó señalando acusadoramente a Kingsley--- ¡TÚ ERES EL PEOR!--- gritó estallando por completo--- LEANNE SE PASO LLORANDO POR TI DURANTE DÍAS CUANDO CASI TE MUERES Y TÚ APENAS SI TE DIGNAS A MIRARLA--- le recriminó furioso--- ¡NO HAS DERRAMADO NI UNA SOLA LÁGRIMA POR ELLA! ¡NO SE SEPARÓ NI UN SOLO SEGUNDO DE TI, SE ABRAZABA A TU CUERPO HELADO Y LLORABA TODO EL DÍA! ¡Y TÚ… TÚ NO… TÚ NO PUEDES…!--- pero las palabras le parecieron insuficientes. Sirius se lanzo sobre Kingsley y alcanzó a darle un puñetazo antes de que los separaran

--- ¡SIRIUS!---- le gritó Remus al separarlo--- ¡Este comportamiento salvaje no ayuda en nada a Leanne!

--- ¡LÁRGATE!--- le ordenó Sirius fuera de sus casillas a Kingsley--- ¡Lárgate antes de que te mate!

James se acercó a Sirius para detenerlo, mientras Remus salía detrás de Kingsley, quien había salido como un bólido.

--- ¡Kingsley!--- le llamó Remus corriendo detrás de él--- ¡King!--- pero el no se detenía--- ¡Por favor!

--- ¿QUÉ?--- le preguntó furioso Kingsley--- ¿Vienes a pedirme que lo olvide todo? ¿Qué lo haga por el bien de Leanne? Porque eres muy malo realizando su trabajo diplomático

---Sirius esta… esta…--- Remus no sabía como explicar las cosas---… muy presionado en estos momentos y no sabe como lidiar con esta situación--- le dijo preocupado--- Él estaba preparado desde el momento en que la vio caer a hacerse a un lado y dejarte estar cada segundo a su lado, pero la frialdad que demuestras los descontrolo

--- ¿FRIALDAD? ¿FRIALDAD, DICES?--- le gritó furioso

---Eso es lo que no deja de repetir Sirius cuando estamos solos--- le dijo Remus excusándose--- Pero yo se que tú también estas sufriendo, sólo que a diferencia de Leanne, tú si piensas en los sentimientos de Sirius, cuando ella no pensó en los de Candence

---Supongo que tienes razón--- le dijo algo más tranquilo Kingsley

---Pero tú tampoco estás pensando en ella--- le dijo Remus con seguridad

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Kingsley sin comprender a lo que se refería Remus

---Le sucede lo mismo que a Sirius--- le contesto sin inmutarse--- Ella esperaba que te destrozaras la garganta llamándola a gritos, lloraras todo un mar por ella y que te aferraras a ella tal y como ella lo hizo contigo--- le explicó--- Pero como no lo hiciste, no sabe como reaccionar

---Tienes razón, no… ya no se que hacer--- le fue sincero--- Esto es lo que quería evitar y al parecer lo provoque

---La próxima vez que entres, si no puedes llorar delante de nosotros, por lo menos finge que lo haces, eso en verdad aliviaría mucho a Sirius y a Candence--- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la enfermería

---Remus, yo…

---De nada--- le dijo sonriente. No era necesario que se lo agradeciera.

Remus regresó a la enfermería para continuar con su vigilia.

---Si yo fuera tú--- comenzó a decir Remus--- No estaría tan preocupado por Leanne. Deberías tranquilizarte el hecho de que Kingsley este tan tranquilo.

---Creo que tienes razón--- dijo Sirius algo indeciso

---Si, Sirius--- estuvo de acuerdo James con Remus--- Kingsley sabría si algo malo le pasa a Leanne o aún más malo de lo que le paso.

La señora Pomfrey los mandó a su sala común. Como lo habían hecho, todos se despidieron de Leanne, inclusive Peter, era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Quien la abrazó durante algunos segundos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Espero que mueras"_, retumbaron las palabras de Peter en los oídos de Leanne. Sonrió esperando que pasara desapercibida para todos los presentes.

Todos le susurraban que se recuperara pronto o le decían que todo estaba bien, que regresara y ella les había hecho caso, pero en esos momentos sonrió con satisfacción al no haberle concedido ese deseo a Peter.

--- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?--- preguntó Kingsley al ver su sonrisa.

"_Claro que King tenía que notarlo"_, pensó para sus adentros mientras le sonreía con cariño--- Nada, sólo estaba recordando sin mostrárselos--- le dijo sinceramente, aunque la mentira estuviera presente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas entre Sirius y Kingsley ya se habían tranquilizado pero la situación no se podía catalogar como casual. Los movimientos de Kingsley eran robóticos cada vez que se acercaba a la cama de Leanne y es que todos ya habían comenzado a pensar que tal vez ella no regresaría. Y es que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido.

_Mientes tan bien _

_Que me sabe a verdad _

_Todo lo que me das _

_Y ya te estoy amando _

_Mientes tan bien _

_Que he llegado a imaginar _

_Que mi amor llenas tu piel _

_Y aunque todo es de papel _

_Mientes tan bien_

"_Todo va a estar bien, ella siempre lo ha dicho, no hay nada de que preocuparse"_--- se repetía por enésima vez James mientras veía como el pálido rostro de Leanne no le transmitía nada--- _"Remus tiene razón, Kingsley ya hubiera enloquecido si ella no va a regresar. No hay nada de que preocuparse, todo va a estar bien"_--- James le sonrió aún cuando sabía que no lo podía ver, por lo menos alguien tenía que sonreírle, todos los demás tenían rostros de entierro.

"_¡Todo va a estar bien!"_--- pensó con ironía Remus, ya había pasado la etapa de negación y ahora estaba viviendo la etapa de la ira, a diferencia de todos, quienes se habían quedado instalados en la negación---_ "¿Cómo va a estar todo bien? ¡Eh, Leanne! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cómo va a estar todo bien cuando nada esta bien?"_--- Remus se las había ingeniado para ocultar su rostro a sus amigos y mirar con ira a Leanne--- _"Espero que estés contenta, porque aquí todos estamos mal. Y por cierto:"_--- pensó sonriendo con ironía--- _"Aquí, nada esta bien"_

"_Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta"_--- pensaba una y otra vez Kingsley, desesperado mientras por fuera mantenía esa serenidad y ecuanimidad que había heredado y desarrollado gracias a la diplomática crianza de sus padres. Sabía que era una tontería, pero Remus tenía razón: todos se habían tranquilizado en cuanto vieron que él se acercaba a ella--- _"Cumple tu promesa, aún no es tiempo, no puedes morir así, prometiste seis años, no puedes morir así"_--- le recriminó Kingsley; ella lo había prometido--- _"¡Despierta!"_--- le ordeno, pero ella no obedeció--- _"¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"_--- Kingsley apretó con furia sus puños y dio gracias de tenerlos metidos en las bolsas de los pantalones.

"_Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien"_--- se repetía compulsivamente Sirius mientras miraba intensamente el rostro de Leanne, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y conservaba en el rostro lo que el consideraba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero para los demás había pasado a ser algo maniática y desquiciada; quería que su rostro fuera lo primera que viera Leanne al despertar--- _"Remus tiene razón, James tiene razón y San Kingsley tiene razón. Yo soy el que estaba equivocado, por supuesto. Ella siempre lo ha dicho: todo va a estar bien; sólo hace falta esperar un poco y ella va a despertar y todo va a continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido"_--- su sonrisa maniática se ensancho aún más--- _"Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Leanne despertó dos días después de eso--- se adelanto Kingsley a la pregunta que pensaban hacer Harry, Hermione y Ron.

---Creo que me merecía un poco de descanso y hacerlos sufrir un poco--- les dijo sonriente Leanne

---Puedes llegar a ser muy cruel cuando quieres--- le dijo George sonriente por el comentario de Leanne

---No tienes idea de cuanto--- le contesto divertida

"_¡Y valla que no la tiene!"_--- pensó con ironía Kingsley

---Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que te envenenaron?--- preguntó curioso Ron

--- ¡Oh, no nos adelantemos a los hechos!--- le dijo guiñándole un ojo Leanne--- Vamos por partes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo _

_Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo _

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro _

_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo _

_Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro_

No le gustaba verla así, no le gustaba sentir su piel fría y sin color, no le gustaba pensar en ella con los ojos negros y vacíos. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser saberla tan lejos y tenerla durmiendo junto a él, en su cama; le dolía la distancia que los separaba aunque la escuchara respirar, kilómetros de distancia.

Su desesperación estaba llegando a los limites de la locura, se empeñaba en decirse a si mismo que todo estaba bien, fingir que todo estaba perfecto. Sonreía y continuaría sonriendo hasta que ella abriera los ojos y le sonriera y le borrara de la memoria esa imagen de muerte que tenía.

Todos fingían y continuaban fingiendo, mintiéndose tan descaradamente hasta que la autora de la mentira les volviera a mentir y a pintarles su mundo de color.

Un suspiro y todo volvió a la normalidad.

---Hola--- la voz entrecortada de Leanne, con ese sonido rasposo de quien no la usa en mucho tiempo

---Leanne…--- Sirius no pudo continuar porque sus pulmones se quedaron su aire, su garganta se cerró y sus ojos estallaron en llanto.

---Todo va a estar bien--- le dijo tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sirius apretó con fuerza su mano, no podía decir si lo que estaba viendo era real o si su cerebro por fin había fallado y ahora le cobraba la broma más cruel de todas; sonrió, pero ya no era la sonrisa de desquiciado que había mantenido todo ese tiempo, era una sonrisa sincera, la más hermosa de todas--- Estoy bien.

Y Leanne ya no pudo decir nada más porque todos los presentes se le vinieron encima. Los abrazos, los besos, las sonrisas, las lágrimas de felicidad; todo eso y más la abrumo hasta el punto de que ya no supo quien era quien.

---Tranquilos, tranquilos--- la señora Pomfrey intentaba en vano quitárselos de encima--- Vamos, déjenla respirar

De uno por uno los fue separando hasta que sólo quedo Sirius aferrado a ella, incapaz de separarse de la mujer que amaba.

--- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?--- pregunto sin rodeos Melinda después de sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos

---Yo… bueno, yo…--- Leanne miraba a todos y no sabía que decir. Sirius le sonrió con tranquilidad

--- ¿Pudiste ver quien te enveneno?--- le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore

_Mientes tan bien _

_Que me sabe a verdad _

_Todo lo que me das _

_Y ya te estoy amando _

_Mientes tan bien _

_Que he llegado a imaginar _

_Que mi amor llenas tu piel _

_Y aunque todo es de papel _

_Mientes tan bien _

_Y aunque todo es de papel _

_Mientes lo se_

---Nadie me enveneno--- le dijo Leanne desviando la mirada de los ojos grises de Sirius, eran demasiado…, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Kingsley, los cuales la taladraban con preguntas silenciosas

--- ¿Cómo dices?--- preguntó incrédulo el profesor Slughorn--- Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que te envenenaste?

---Bueno, yo…--- Leanne miró de nuevo a Sirius, sus ojos eran comprensivos con ella y no acusadores como los de Kingsley

--- ¿Leanne?--- la severidad en la voz de su madre la hizo sentir un escalofrió

--- ¿Qué paso, querida?--- le preguntó amablemente su abuelo, demasiado amable, como si quisiera hacerle ver a Melinda como es que se trata a los seres queridos.

---La última vez que estuve en Hogsmeade…--- comenzó su relato mirando al techo, no podía decirlo mirando a los ojos a Sirius, no mientras decía esa tontería---… tome poción multijugos y me aparecí en el Callejón Diagon, necesitaba reabastecer mis ingredientes para pociones y tome un pequeño paseo al…

---Al callejón Knocktur--- terminó por ella su madre--- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no puedes pasearte por ahí?--- le preguntó molesta

---Aparentemente no las suficientes--- secundo su padre, más preocupado que molesto

---No pude resistir la tentación--- Leanne intento levantarse pero un dolor sobrehumano se apodero de ella y finas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro

---Estás paralizada, querida--- le dijo la señora Pomfrey--- Solamente podrás mover el cuello, el resto de tu cuerpo no, a menos que quieras sentir un dolor insoportable.

Sirius le secó las lágrimas con todo el amor del mundo.

---Continua--- le pidió el profesor Dumbledore

---Pues que me encontré con un vendedor que me dijo que por una buena cantidad de oro podía comprar un veneno capaz de infligir más dolor del que un hombre podría resistir, que no mataba pero que si causaba mucho dolor--- les relato Leanne--- Yo lo compré con la intención de mostrárselo al profesor Slughorn, porque yo nunca había escuchado hablar de un veneno como ese. El vendedor me dijo que era imprescindible que no lo mirara o podría traerme consecuencias, así que lo guarde en mi túnica. Se me olvido de la mente por completo y no fue hasta anoche que lo volví a recordar…

---Querrás decir hace más de dos semanas--- la corrigió James

--- ¿Tanto?--- preguntó Leanne sorprendida pero al ver la mirada de su madre continuo hablando--- Pensé que después de ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque, se lo llevaría al profesor, sólo que abrí la bolsa, lo vi y yo…

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntaron todos impacientes

---Eran tres bolitas, parecían piedras preciosas y extremadamente apetitosas, así que yo…

---No lo digas, por favor--- le pidió su madre

---… me los llevé a la boca--- terminó de hablar Leanne e inmediatamente Kingsley golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared--- King…--- pero él no le hizo caso, sino que salió enfurecido de la habitación. Leanne hizo una mueca de dolor, aún cuando no se había movido.

Remus se sintió apartado, por la forma en que se habían visto Leanne y Kingsley y por la forma en que este había reaccionado, estaba seguro que sin la menor necesidad de pedirlo Kingsley lo había visto todo y ellos solamente habían escuchado.

James estalló en carcajadas incontrolables, todos lo miraban con cara de susto y reprobación pero él continuo como si nada

--- ¿Recuerdan cuándo se convirtió la lengua en brócoli por meterse la varita en la boca solo porque quería ver como sabía?--- preguntó James en medio de carcajadas estruendosas--- ¿O cuándo se la convirtió en gelatina porque quería saber a que sabían las chispas que arrojaba cada que hacía un hechizo?

--- ¡Tenía cinco y seis años!--- intento defenderse Leanne

---O a los once cuando se la pasó arrojando babosas el día entero sólo porque quería ver a que sabían y se hechizo a sí misma--- James estaba llorando de risa mientras los demás dejaban escapar carcajadas ahogadas al recordar lo que decía James--- ¡O… o…!--- James no podía hablar claramente porque se estaba ahogando con su propia risa--- ¡O cuando se llevó a la boca un Bowtruckle en tercero y este le partió la lengua a la mitad!

--- ¡Basta!--- dijo Leanne entre divertida y molesta. Recordaba a la perfección todas las cosas que había hecho

--- ¡Y Moody que pensaba comenzar una investigación y encarcelar a tu atacante!--- dijo ahogándose de la risa--- ¿Qué va a decir cuando se entere de que has sido tú misma la que se enveneno?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los presentes la miraban con la boca abierta, todos excepto los que ya conocían la historia.

--- ¿En verdad… tu de verdad…?--- pero Ron no pudo continuar, era demasiado para él

---Sí, me envenene a mí misma--- contestó a la pregunta inexistente pero que estaba en la mente de todos.

--- ¿También hiciste todas las cosas que dijo mi padre que hiciste?--- preguntó Harry incapaz de creerlo

---Todas esas cosas y más--- contestó por ella Kingsley

--- ¿Aún hay más?--- preguntó sin poder creerlo Hermione

---Demasiadas cosas como para resumirlas en un solo día--- dijo esta vez Candence. Cuántas veces Kingsley la había dejado esperando por ir a salvarla.

---Todos pensaron lo mismo que están pensando ustedes: ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo cometiera tantas tonterías?; pues les voy a contestar con la verdad: no lo sé, simplemente las hacía--- les dijo sonriente Leanne; ella era la única que lo hacía--- ¿Y cómo es que llegué a sobrevivir a mí misma? Eso se lo debo a King, sin él salvándome de mí misma ahora no estaría aquí--- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a su amigo.

---Yo también termine vomitando babosas durante un día--- le dijo Ron

---Si, lo recuerdo. Aunque tus motivos fueron mucho más nobles que los míos--- le dijo sonriendo Leanne. Hermione se sonrojo un poco

--- ¡Cuéntales los que vino después!--- le dijo emocionado Frank--- Siempre lo encontré increíblemente divertido, completamente impropio de él

--- ¿A qué se refiere?--- preguntó Neville al ver la cara de su padre; más de un niño de cinco años que de un adulto

Leanne simplemente sonrió

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya no había rastro de sus ojos negros en su memoria, ahora sus ojos color café le daban la bienvenida, brillantes, hermosos y llenos de vida; su piel había dejado de ser pálida para tener un hermoso color rosado y su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, como siempre había sido, como tenía que ser.

--- ¿Qué tanto me miras?--- le preguntó sonriente Leanne.

Sirius se había pasado los últimos 10 minutos observándola fijamente, como si quisiera absorberla por completo.

---Sólo… sólo me estaba llenando de ti--- le dijo acariciando su tibia mejilla.

Les habían concedido un tiempo a solas y ahora Sirius estaba recostado junto a ella, no quería volver a dejarla.

---Tengo algo para ti--- dijo tendiéndole un sobre. Leanne simplemente sonrió--- Lo había olvidado--- Sirius abrió el sobre y le mostró un escrito--- Son dos de mis poemas favoritos, estuve pensando mucho en ellos mientras tú… bueno…

---Léemelos--- le pidió Leanne

Sirius se aclaró la garganta:

_Volaba alto, en los aires,_

_Fue lo más bello de mi vida,_

_Era el reflejo del cielo,_

_El color de la alegría._

_Pero era muy pequeña,_

_Muy pequeña fue mi vida,_

_Fue muy leve, casi nada,_

_El tiempo en que yo reía._

_Por ella conocí el cielo,_

_Por ella volteé al azul,_

_Por ella mire lo eterno,_

_Con ella, llegaste tú._

_Pero una mañana fía_

_Ella se fue tras el sol;_

_Se hizo pequeña… pequeña_

_Y quedó sola la flor._

_Se esfumaron los colores_

_Y mi cielo se alejó,_

_Mi pequeña mariposa_

_Fue con Dios y no volvió._

_Como extraño sus colores,_

_Como murieron las rosas_

_Voy a sembrar en mi vida_

_Un árbol de mariposas._

Leanne se quedó pasmada, nunca había escuchado hablar a Sirius con la seriedad, la ternura, el amor y la tristeza con la que había recitado el poema. Quiso llorar, pero contuvo sus lágrimas, ya lo había hecho sufrir demasiado como para que ahora lo hiciera sufrir aún más; así que sonrió, sonrió tanto que bien podría opacar al sol.

---Este es el otro:

_Amor es un pájaro cruzando el cielo,_

_Es una flor roja en tu pelo,_

_Es un beso, una palabra,_

_Es retener un momento_

_Sin querer pensar en nada._

_Puede ser una sonrisa_

_O algún lucero lejano…_

_¡El amor somos nosotros_

_Al tomarnos de la mano!_

---Son hermosos, Sirius, los más hermosos que había escuchado en mi vida--- le dijo Leanne radiante de alegría.

---Son sólo lo que me haces sentir--- le dijo algo colorado; nunca le había recitado y mucho menos dicho que leía poesía, era algo que no iba con él, o eso creía--- Yo…

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Leanne al ver que Sirius no continuaba

---Yo… yo te escribí…--- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y manchado--- Pero no es tan bueno como esos dos--- dijo volviéndolo a ocultar

---Quiero escucharlo--- Leanne estaba seria, pero en sus ojos había amor

Sirius estaba aún más colorado y se fue poniendo aún más conforme leía:

_Ella ha regresado_

_Con su cabello largo,_

_Ondeando._

_Ella ha regresado_

_Con su sonrisa ligera._

_Ella ha regresado_

_Con su brillo en los ojos_

_Y mejillas sonrojadas._

_Ella ha regresado_

_Con su latido que ilumina._

_Ella ha despertado_

_Y me ama todavía._

Leanne dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad y estiró el cuello para besar a su amado Sirius, tan tierno y avergonzado como lo había amado siempre.

---Es mi favorito--- le dijo cuando se separaron--- El más hermoso de todos y es todo mío, tal y como su creador

Sirius sonrió embobado, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz

---Sabía que despertarías--- le dijo acomodándose de nuevo a su lado--- No podías marcharte ahora que ya tengo planeada nuestra vida--- le dijo al oído

--- ¿En serio?--- le preguntó sonriente--- Cuéntame lo que tiene planeado

---Bueno…--- dijo sonriendo---… nos casaremos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y nos mudaremos a una hermosa casita en el Valle de Godric, con un enorme jardín y al lado vivirán James y Lily

--- ¿También van a estar juntos?--- le preguntó sorprendida Leanne

--- ¡Pues claro!--- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio--- Al año de matrimonio nacerá nuestra primera hija: Ariel

--- ¿Una pequeña Black?

---Será hermosa: tendrá tus largos cabellos castaños, tus labios pequeños y rojos y tú linda piel--- la describió Sirius

---Y con tus hermosos ojos grises, tu carácter rebelde y enorme egocentrismo--- Leanne sonrió, Sirius la besó.

---Y será novia del primer hijo de James y de Lily

--- ¿También tienes planeado el futuro de nuestros hijos?--- le preguntó fingiendo enojo

---Y después vendrá el pequeño Sirius, será más bien como yo, pero con tu carácter e inteligencia

---Me parece perfecto

---Será novio de la hija de Remus--- Leanne lo miró sorprendida--- ¿Qué? Nuestro pequeño Lunático ya tiene la vista puesta en alguien--- le dijo con aire misterioso--- Y después…--- continuó poniendo los ojos en blanco---… vendrá Kingsley

--- ¿Tendremos un hijo llamado Kingsley?--- le preguntó sorprendida Leanne--- ¿Me estas hablando en serio?

---Él maldito merece un altar--- le dijo fingiendo enojo--- Además, no puedo alejarte de él, así que lo mejor será que lo mantenga lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilarlo.

--- ¿Y de quién será novio?--- preguntó aún más enamorada de Sirius

---Pues de la hija de Kingsley y Candence--- le dijo sonriendo

--- ¿Y qué me toca a mí?--- le preguntó sonriente--- Ya lo tienes todo decidido

---Sólo a grandes rasgos, a ti te tocan los detalles como de que color será la casa, los muebles y pintar nuestra vida de felicidad--- dijo besándola de nuevo--- Pero tenemos que tener un gato

--- ¡No!--- le dijo haciendo berrinche--- Yo quiero un perro con el que puedan jugar los niños

--- ¡Pero si ya van a tener un perro!

--- ¡Tú eres su padre! No su mascota--- le dijo divertida

---Bueno, pero yo voy a ser el favorito--- le dijo dándole un beso

---Quiero darte algo--- le dijo mientras le pedía que se acercará--- A donde quiera que vayas, iré, pues por el viento me transportare para estar siempre a tu lado, cuando sientas un ligero viento, no dudes… pues soy yo--- se separo de él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

--- ¿Qué fue eso?--- le preguntó sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo

---Es un hechizo, con el siempre me podrás tener cerca y nunca me alejare de ti, pues el viento siempre te traerá noticias mías

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Sirius leyendo poesía?--- preguntó Ron conteniendo la risa--- ¿Escribiéndola?

---Pues yo creo que el poema que escribió Sirius es verdaderamente hermoso y con unos sentimientos bellísimos--- dijo Hermione molesta por la actitud de su novio--- A mí me gustaría que me leyeran y escribieran poesía como lo hizo Sirius con Leanne

---Bueno yo…--- Ron no supo que decir y prefirió guardar silencio

---Es una lastima que no pudieran realizar sus sueños--- dijo Charlie mirando el abultado vientre de su esposa. Él estaba viviendo la vida que Sirius había soñado con ella.

---No pasa nada--- Leanne lo beso tiernamente

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema

---Pues no mucho, me pase poco más de dos semanas sin poder moverme en la enfermería hasta que estuve completamente restablecida, aunque si recuerdo una conversación con Lily muy divertida--- les dijo sonriente y agradecida con Harry por el cambio de tema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Cómo te sientes?--- le preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Leanne, ella simplemente sonrió.

¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho esa misma pregunta? Ni ella misma lo sabía, tal vez era porque esperaban que ella les preguntara: _¿Cómo están ustedes?_, tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que lo hiciera.

---Mucho mejor, ¿y tú?

---No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, tú eres la que importa--- le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Eso le gustaba de Lily, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, pero eso a veces no deja cosas buenas, sí lo sabía ella.

---Estoy agotada--- le dijo sonriendo avergonzada--- Algo extraño en alguien que se la pasa haciendo nada

---La rehabilitación es muy pesada--- Lily le dijo comprensiva--- Moverte cuando todos tus músculos están completamente rígidos es extremadamente doloroso

---La señora Pomfrey es muy buena y se disculpa a cada rato pero lo que menos me gusta es la sensación de títere que siento cada vez que realizamos los ejercicios, como si estuviera completamente indefensa y desprotegida ante los que me rodean

---Lo supuse--- Lily sonrió--- No eres de las personas a las que les agrade sentirse indefensas. King dijo…

---… sley--- terminó Leanne por Lily--- Es Kingsley

---King dijo que lo harías, que te pondrías celosa--- Lily estaba divertidísima por la reacción de Leanne; era como una niña pequeña haciendo puchero

---As estado pasando mucho tiempo con él--- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y una amenaza disfrazada de recomendación para que dejara de hacerlo.

---Si es muy agradable y totalmente interesante hablar con él, tiene unas historias…--- le dijo sonriente, ignorándola por completo

--- ¿Cómo están las cosas?--- preguntó cambiando el tema, no quería enojarse con ella--- James y Sirius me aseguran que todo esta perfecto y Remus me ayuda con las tareas pero no me dice mucho, él esta molesto conmigo.

Lily ya lo sabía. Remus estaba enojado con Leanne porque Kingsley había visto como sucedían las cosas mientras que a todos los demás los dejaba a ciegas.

---Cuando no es Remus, es King y cuando no es King, es Remus--- le dijo Leanne adivinando los pensamientos de Lily

---Las cosas ya se tranquilizaron, ya no ha habido ataques, sólo los normales--- le contestó Lily--- Inclusive los merodeadores no se han mentido en problemas, tal vez tengan miedo de que los castiguen prohibiéndoles el venir a verte

---Si, eso debe de ser

---Leanne…

---Ya lo sé--- se adelantó Leanne--- Todos saben que me envenene a mi misma, no te preocupes, tenía que saberse, aunque creo que de esa forma va a ser más fácil

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó sin comprender Lily

---Porque eso reafirma la idea de que para borrarme del mapa es necesario que yo misma lo haga--- le respondió sonriente Leanne

---La mayoría lo ha tomado como una broma de Peter

"_Claro que tenía que ser él"_, pensó Leanne sin preocuparse ni sorprenderse.

---Otros continúan pensando que alguien en verdad te enveneno pero estoy segura que los de Slytherin tomaron por cierta la palabra de Peter

---Y son los únicos que me interesan que lo crean.

--- ¿Por qué…?

--- ¿Por qué me envenene?--- le preguntó sonriente--- No estaba pensando, simplemente lo hice, además, no es como si tuviera verdaderas oportunidades de morir

---Frank y Sirius están hablando de formar brigadas de vigilancia y evitar de esa forma que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste--- le dijo sonriente Lily

---Creo que me inclino más por la idea de James: usar un bozal; es practico y no tienen que estar a mi lado todo el tiempo--- le dijo divertida Leanne

---King y yo hemos estado hablando--- no la iba a dejar ganar--- Y por todo lo que has hecho pensamos que Freud podría ayudarte mucho

--- ¿Así qué eres tú quien le ha estado metiendo esas ideas locas a King?--- Leanne comenzaba a platearse seriamente la idea de que Lily no era completamente desinteresada y más bien era mala--- ¿Qué son esas cosas de una desviación en la fase oral?

---La mayoría de la gente no intenta envenenarse solo porque sí--- le dijo sonriente Lily--- Además, a King le encanta la lectura muggle, además de los estudios psicológicos que tenemos

Leanne puso los ojos en blanco, nunca llegaría a entender las locura de las hablaban Lily y Kingsley con tanto interés

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿En verdad usaste un bozal?--- preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo

---No, pero James compró uno de todas formas--- le contestó sonriente Leanne

---Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tenían razón--- Hermione estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos--- He leído las obras de Freud y aunque discrepo en muchas de sus opiniones… si no desarrollas completamente todas las fases, puedes desarrollar actitudes un tanto perjudiciales, como envenenarte a ti misma

---Hermione tiene razón--- estuvo de acuerdo Kingsley

Leanne puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco, seguía sin poder comprenderlo.

Leonor sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las mentiras de Leanne y como en la mayoría de los casos siempre eran para encubrir su existencia.

Pero eso había dejado de importarle hace mucho, si es que alguna vez le había importado, ya nada le importaba, bueno, casi nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?--- pregunto sin rodeos Melinda después de sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos

---Yo… bueno, yo…--- Leanne miraba a todos y no sabía que decir. Sirius le sonrió con tranquilidad. Miró de reojo a Kingsley, no quería decírselo pero impedir que lo viera era tan imposible como detener la trayectoria del sol.

--- ¿Pudiste ver quien te enveneno?--- le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore

"_Dime la verdad"_, le ordenó Kingsley

---Bueno, yo…--- Leanne miró de nuevo a Sirius, sus ojos eran comprensivos con ella y no acusadores como los de Kingsley

--- ¿Leanne?--- la severidad en la voz de su madre la hizo sentir un escalofrió

--- ¿Qué paso, querida?--- le preguntó amablemente su abuelo, demasiado amable, como si quisiera hacerle ver a Melinda como es que se trata a los seres queridos.

---La última vez que estuve en Hogsmeade…--- comenzó su relato mirando al techo, no podía decirlo mirando a los ojos a Sirius, no mientras decía esa tontería. _"Tenía que verlo King, tenía que asegurarle que si me permitía ayudarle nada malo le volvería a suceder; nunca pensé que algo sí podría suceder"_, intentaba explicarse Leanne---… tome poción multijugos y me aparecí en el Callejón Diagon, necesitaba reabastecer mis ingredientes para pociones y tome un pequeño paseo al…

---Al callejón Knocktur--- terminó por ella su madre--- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no puedes pasearte por ahí?--- le preguntó molesta

---Aparentemente no las suficientes--- secundo su padre, más preocupado que molesto

---No pude resistir la tentación--- Leanne intento levantarse pero un dolor sobrehumano se apodero de ella y finas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro

---Estás paralizada, querida--- le dijo la señora Pomfrey--- Solamente podrás mover el cuello, el resto de tu cuerpo no, a menos que quieras sentir un dolor insoportable.

"_No todo es color rosa"_, le dijo sin inmutarse por el dolor de su amiga, _"Quiero la verdad, no las tontería que les estas contando a ellos"_

Sirius le secó las lágrimas con todo el amor del mundo.

---Continua--- le pidió el profesor Dumbledore

---Pues que me encontré con un vendedor que me dijo que por una buena cantidad de oro podía comprar un veneno capaz de infligir más dolor que un hombre podría resistir, que no mataba pero que si causaba mucho dolor--- les relato Leanne--- Yo lo compre compré con la intención de mostrárselo al profesor Slughorn, porque yo nunca había escuchado hablar de un veneno como ese. El vendedor me dijo que era imprescindible que no lo mirara o podría traerme consecuencias, así que lo guarde en mi túnica. Se me olvido de la mente por completo y no fue hasta anoche que lo volví a recordar…

---Querrás decir hace más de dos semanas--- la corrigió James

--- ¿Tanto?--- preguntó Leanne sorprendida pero al ver la mirada de su madre continuo hablando--- Pensé que después de ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque, se lo llevaría al profesor, sólo que abrí la bolsa, lo vi y yo…

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntaron todos impacientes

---Eran tres bolitas, parecían piedras preciosas y extremadamente apetitosas, así que yo…--- _"Intente razonar con él pero me dijo cosas, él pudo penetrar mis barreras mentales cuando sucedió lo de Sirius y se entero de todos mis secretos, inclusive de Leonor. Quise hacerle entender, pero me provoco y yo lo provoque, me amenazo con contarlo todo y yo lo provoque aún más y…"_

"_¿Qué?"_, preguntó molesto y sin comprender de todo Kingsley

---No lo digas, por favor--- le pidió su madre

---… me los llevé a la boca---_"A pesar de que Leonor estaba conmigo no pudo hacer nada, Severus fue más rápido y me hecho el veneno a la cara, yo lo respire y después…" _ terminó de hablar Leanne e inmediatamente Kingsley golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared. --- King…--- pero él no le hizo caso, sino que salió enfurecido de la habitación. _"Ve con él"_, Leanne hizo una mueca de dolor, al momento en que Leonor se fue detrás de Kingsley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sí, Leanne podía mantener a todos en la oscuridad, a todos menos a su amadísimo Kingsley"_, pensó con ironía Leonor, _"Pero su amadísimo Kingsley sí que podía mantenerla en la oscuridad a ella"_. Solamente él y ella conocían la verdad de lo que había sucedido cuando él se había ido a enfrentar a Snape. A Leanne le habían contado una versión bonita, una como las que ella contaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué piensas hacer?--- le preguntó con malicia Leonor

---Que te importa--- le respondió con todo el odio del que fue capaz

---En realidad no me importa lo que hagas con él, en realidad no creo que le importe a nadie… más que a ella--- le susurró al oído

Kingsley se sintió mareado. Leonor ejercía en el un poder que nadie más había tenido. Tenerla cerca, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, respirar su aroma, la completa malicia con la que se movía.

---Me va a gustar verlo--- le sonrió abriendo una puerta inexistente segundos antes--- Es más rápido por aquí

Kingsley sintió de nuevo el veneno corriendo por sus venas, el odio que sentía por él era mucho mayor que el que sentía por ella.

Lo próximo que supo Snape es que sus pies no tocaban el piso y que alguien lo ahorcaba. Intento separarse de su agresor pero no lo consiguió, así que busco desesperado su varita, el oxigeno no tardaría en acabarse.

---Buscabas esto--- la voz fría a su espalda le produjo mayor temor que el que lo ahorcaba--- Vamos, vamos, estos métodos muggles dejan demasiadas evidencias--- dijo separando a su agresor de él--- Un suicidio es más conveniente, además, conociendo su pasado y sus actividades ilícitas nadie hará demasiadas preguntas

Leonor terminó de separar a Kingsley de Snape, quien cayó al piso intentando desesperadamente llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones.

--- ¿Qué haces?--- le preguntó entrecortadamente a Leonor al ver que le pasaba su varita a Kingsley.

---Pudiste haberla matado--- le dijo fuera de sí Kingsley mientras lo apuntaba directo al corazón

--- ¿No piensas hacer nada?--- le dijo a Leonor. Snape no sabía que hacer, Kingsley podía matarlo a mano limpia o con un Avada Kedravra y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, no sin su varita.

---Me importa más bien poco lo que haga contigo--- le contesto con malicia Leonor--- Intentas matar a su querida Le y eso estuvo muy mal--- le dijo como si pensara que la actitud de Kingsley fuera algo malo y pensara detenerlo

--- ¡Mátame!--- le ordenó Snape a Kingsley--- ¡Anda, mátame!

---Sí yo fuera tú, no lo provocaría de esa forma, ya esta decido a hacerlo--- le dijo Leonor sonriendo con malicia

Kingsley parecía estar sumido en un trance.

---Parece ser que ya lo tienes completamente dominado--- le dijo con malicia Snape

---Sólo cuando se deja llevar por el odio y la locura--- le sonrió de la misma forma Leonor--- Sus emociones nublan sus sentidos, pero en realidad prefiero que me oponga resistencia

---Algún día…--- la amenazo Snape

---No vivirás lo suficiente

---Y él nunca llegara a quererte de la forma que tú quieres; podrás tener su imagen, su cuerpo, su rostro, pero nunca serás Leanne. Estas podrida por dentro--- le dijo con todo el odio del que fue capaz

---Puede ser--- le dijo sin inmutarse--- Pero siempre podré ser lo que él quiera que sea. La maldad y lo prohibido siempre tientan más que la bondad, la pureza y la belleza--- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kingsley--- A Leanne no le va a gustar nada que lo mates--- le susurró al oído mientras le quitaba la varita de la mano

Kingsley se sorprendió al sentir el tacto tibio de Leonor, en verdad esperaba que fuera de un frío mortal y es que ella esta jugando con él, lo dominaba y lo hacía someterse a su voluntad, sea cual fuere esta

---Pero creo que espera que yo haga algo al respecto…--- Leonor guardo la varita de Snape dentro de su túnica y en su lugar sacó otra, la "otra varita"--- ¡Crucio!

Snape se retorció de dolor, nunca en su vida había experimentado semejante dolor; ya había sido sometido a esa maldición, pero nunca con tanto dolor. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que parara.

--- ¡DETENTE!--- le ordenó Kingsley y Leonor paro de inmediato. Snape perdió el conocimiento--- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?--- le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la varita, nunca antes la había visto

---En realidad soy más del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión lo mejor es la varita. Sí ella no te lo ha dicho y tú no lo has averiguado, no es problema mío --- le dijo dándose cuenta de cómo Kingsley miraba la varita--- Modificaremos su memoria, borrando todo lo que sepa de mi y de los secretos de Leanne y creando recuerdos falsos de lo que paso en el bosque y lo que ha pensado en todo este tiempo sobre lo que sucedió

---- ¿Lo puedes hacer?--- preguntó preocupado Kingsley. Leonor simplemente sonrió y sin decir más palabras apunto de nuevo a Snape con su varita y comenzando el proceso.

---Vámonos, mañana tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza--- dijo Leonor mientras salía por donde había entrado

Kingsley por fin comprendió el papel de Leonor en la vida de Leanne; él podría odiarla todo lo que quisiera, pero sin ella Leanne estaría completamente desprotegida y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, había empezado a querer a Leonor, aunque se relación siempre sería de amor-odio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ella nunca la querría de la forma en que quiere a Leanne, pero prefería un millón de veces su relación de amor-odio a la indiferencia.

¿Qué importaba que no la quisiera? ¿Qué no pensara en ella? ¿Qué no pensara en salvarla?

Que la condenara, que la odiara, que la prefiriera muerta una y mil veces. Ella sólo necesitaba tenerlo cerca y todo lo demás no importaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?--- le preguntó mientras sentía como sus brazos la rodeaban.

---Nunca podría molestarme contigo--- le aseguró Kingsley mientras la besaba en la frente--- Sería una blasfemia.

---Lo lamento…

---Yo no--- era su rutina. Ella lo miraba con esa mirada de infinita tristeza, intentaba disculparse por dañarlo, pero él no se lo permitía, no había nada que perdonar. Le habría una herida sangrante, nunca cerraría y se uniría a todas aquellas que ya le había provocado, pero no había nada que perdonar.

---Pude sentirte todas las noches a mi lado--- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho--- Pero era demasiado cómodo estar en la oscuridad como para salir de nuevo al dolor.

Kingsley simplemente la dejo hablar. Ella quería explicarse y él se lo permitiría como siempre.

---Todo era tan tranquilo, tan callado; no sentía ni miedo, ni frío. Me gustaba estar anestesiada

--- ¿Y por qué decidiste regresar?--- le preguntó sin culparla. Ella sonrió.

---Porque te podía sentir y podía sentir que no eras feliz--- le dijo. Al menos era sincera--- Todos estaban sufriendo y yo era la causante. Además, la comodidad es peor que el miedo, te anestesia y al final ya no puedes sentir nada

---Me alegra que regresaras

---A mi también--- le dijo sonriente

---Leanne…--- Leanne lo miró preocupada, pocas veces le hablaba de esa forma---… no puedo aceptar tu regalo

---A Leonor no le va a gustar nada que la rechaces--- le dijo sonriente pero triste--- Entonces permíteme darte otro obsequio--- le pidió que se acercara--- A donde quiera que vayas…

--- ¡No!--- le dijo alejándose de ella--- No quiero escuchar de tus labios el hechizo del condenado--- Sí vas a morir…--- ahora era su turno de hablar---… quiero poder odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, sacarte de mi corazón y enterrar tú recuerdo junto a tú cuerpo. No quiero que él viento me traiga noticias tuyas, no quiero vivir anestesiado por la espera de tú regreso. Quiero maldecirte y olvidarte. Guardar tú recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi memoria y olvidar que alguna vez te quise, que alguna vez exististe. Quiero llorar y saber que ya más nunca vas a regresar--- le dijo mirándola intensamente, con la misma maldita sinceridad con la que ella le había dicho que moriría--- Y no podré hacerlo si el fantasma de tú recuerdo me persigue.

---Yo…

---Pero también quiero volver a quererte, quiero sonreír cada vez que vea tu fotografía o te recuerde; quiero saber que aunque ya te habré perdido, en otro momento, en otro lugar, nos volveremos a encontrar.

---La esperanza crea eternidad

---Y eternidad es lo que busco--- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí alguien le hubiera preguntado cuáles eran sus flores favoritas no habría sabido que contestar puesto que no estaba en su naturaleza que esas cosas le importaran, pero si alguien le preguntara ahora cuáles eran sus flores favoritas, contestarían sin vacilar: las rosas negras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne había recibido montones de regalos cuando todos se enteraron que había despertado, pero los más preciados eran las rosas rojas y los tulipanes amarrillos que había recibido de sus mejores amigos. Ellos la habían llenado de sus rosas favoritas y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Y Leonor ya estaba harta de tanta melcocha por lo que se había alejado lo más posible de Leanne y su abrumadora felicidad.

Era más de la media noche, todos estaban dormidos, Kingsley estaba durmiendo junto a Leanne y ella por fin podía estar en su elemento.

La oscuridad y el frío que emanaba la espesura del bosque prohibido siempre la calmaban y le hacían olvidar las ganas que tenía de matar a la que tantos dolores le había causado.

--- ¿Leonor?

No quería verlo, estaba harta de él y sus pensamientos de amor y felicidad por el regreso de Leanne. ¿Qué no había entendido las indirectas que le había lanzado los últimos tres días?

--- ¿Leonor?

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?--- le dijo molesta apareciendo frente a él

---Esto es para ti--- Kingsley le puso en los brazos un enorme ramo de rosas negras--- No sabía cuales eran tus favoritas, así que improvise

---No…--- Leonor no supo que contestar. A ella nunca le habían dado nada---… estás son mis favoritas.

---Para esto quería hablar contigo, quería dártelas en agradecimiento y esto…--- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Leonor no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo como tonta ahí parada, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo. ¡Kingsley le había dado un enorme ramo de rosas y un beso!

No sabía lo que era la felicidad, pero por lo menos en ese momento, nadie fue más feliz que ella. Su estático corazón latió con fuerza y una sonrisa sincera apareció por primera vez en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella había sembrado un jardín de rosas negras en el exacto lugar donde Kingsley le había dado ese ramo; jardín que ahora estaba muerto porque cuando se vio encerrada con Leanne en el cuadro por Voldemort nadie había ido a cuidar de el. Pero aún conservaba una rosa negra de ese ramo, la había hechizado para que nunca muriera y siempre la tenía consigo para evitar morir.


	42. GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN

42. GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN

Las compras de toda la mañana dejaron agotada a Leanne, quien con su enorme panza de embarazada había perdido la capacidad de caminar y moverse a voluntad y agilidad de siempre. Ahora estaba sentada en el jardín mientras la señora Weasley y Fleur se encargaban de la comida, porque también estorbaba donde quiera que se pusiera.

Charlie y Arthur se estaban encargando de instalar los muebles y cuna en la habitación de Leanne; por lo menos hasta el primer año Leanne no pensaba instalar al bebé en otra habitación. _"Tonterías"_, había pensado Charlie, él nunca durmió en la habitación de sus padres, pero Leanne estaba segura que en cuanto el bebé llegara no se querría separar de él.

--- ¿Agotada?--- le pregunta Kingsley ofreciéndole un vaso de agua helada

---Agotada y enorme--- le contesta sonriendo Leanne

---Molly dice que la comida estará lista en unos minutos y que lo mejor es que te vallas acercando a la casa--- Kingsley le ofreció su brazo

---Podré estar enorme, pero no soy una tortuga--- Leanne se puso en pie molesta, Kingsley simplemente sonrió. Leanne tenía cambios de humor que le resultaban muy graciosos.

La comida resulto muy amena, a pesar de que al principio Leanne estuvo muy callada pero después rió y converso con todos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- preguntó Ron--- Después de que te recuperaste

---Que tuve que pasar poco más de dos semanas en la enfermería mientras me recuperaba completamente--- le conteste Leanne

--- ¿Eso quiere decir que pasaste más de un mes en la enfermería?--- preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo

---Si…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿No cree qué está apresurando un poco las cosas?--- preguntó Sirius por enésima vez a la señora Pomfrey--- Es decir, apenas ayer Leanne recupero por completo el movimiento de su cuerpo y ya la va a dejar salir

---Como ya le dije, señor Black…--- le dijo intentando mantener la paciencia la señora Pomfrey---… Leanne ya esta en condiciones de integrarse a las actividades escolares, es una perdida de tiempo que continué aquí

"_Si ella supiera"_, le dijo Kingsley a modo de reproche

"_Cállate, sí dices algo te mato"_, le amenazó Leanne---_ "Ya estoy harta de estar aquí, además, tú me dijiste que no te molestaba ayudarme a suprimir el dolor"_--- le recordó Leanne

"_Porque pensé que no pensabas salir de la enfermería"_, le recriminó Kingsley

"_Son sólo dos días más y todo volverá a la normalidad"_, le dijo Leanne poniendo cara de cachorrito herido, esa con la que Kingsley nunca podía negarle nada

---Vamos Sirius, ya no te pongas pesado y deja de molestar a Poppy; sí ella dice que Leanne esta bien, entonces esta bien--- le dijo James interviniendo antes de que la señora Pomfrey perdiera la paciencia

---Yo solamente preguntaba--- se disculpo Sirius

---Estoy bien--- le repitió Leanne por enésima vez--- Mira--- le dijo contorsionándose todo lo que podía para ver si de esa forma convencía a Sirius, aunque Kingsley le lanzó una mirada de reproche

---Yo solo…--- pero Sirius se dio por vencido--- Es solo que…

---Vamos--- dijo Leanne dándole un beso--- Cuéntenme lo que sucedió en partido contra Ravenclaw.

Los rostros de todos se ensombrecieron ante el comentario de Leanne, tan jovial y ligero que lastimaba; Leanne aún no lo sabía.

---Perdimos--- contestó Remus ahorrándole a James y a Kingsley la molestia de decírselo

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó agitada Leanne. ¡Era imposible que ellos perdieran! ¡Era Ravenclaw, por Merlín! Era pan comido

--- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?--- preguntó de pronto molesto James--- ¿Cómo Kingsley dejo desprotegidos los aros?

--- ¿O cómo James quiso ser cazador, buscador y portero? Todo al mismo tiempo--- intervino igualmente molesto Kingsley

--- ¿O cómo James se puso a gritarle a Kingsley en pleno partido?--- Remus tenia que ser justo

--- ¿O cómo Kingsley le dio un puñetazo a James?--- dijo Sirius reprendiendo con la mirada a Remus por intervenir a favor de Kingsley

--- ¡BASTA!--- grito Leanne--- Déjenme a solas con James y Kingsley--- les pidió a Remus y a Sirius --- ¿Qué pas…?--- pero Leanne no pudo terminar la pregunto porque inmediatamente James y Kingsley se pusieron a discutir y a contar la historia como mejor les convenía.

Pero la cosa era que Gryffindor había perdido por 50 puntos pero habían pasado gracias a que habían ganado sus otros dos partidos y la diferencia era de 80 puntos; así que se quedaban con 30 puntos arriba de Ravenclaw y 70 de Hufflepuff, pero debajo de Slytherin por 70 puntos.

--- ¿LE DISTE PERMISO DE PEGARME UN PUÑETAZO SI INTENTABA DARLE ORDENES?--- preguntó furioso James cuando se entero del convenio entre de Leanne y Kingsley.

James salio enfurecido. Nunca se había sentido tan enojado en toda su vida como en ese momento. Sirius tenía razón. Leanne había puesto a Kingsley por encima de él. Kingsley debía morir.

--- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?--- preguntó Leanne con un suspiro, dejándose caer en la cama

---Porque me dieron ganas--- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y maliciosa. Arrogante como siempre que tenía razón. Se acostó a su lado y la miro mirarlo de reojo, sonriendo como cada vez que la desafiaba y ganaba.

---Tenemos mucho que hacer…--- dijo Leanne pensando en que tenían que ganarle a Slytherin por 80 puntos si querían conservar la copa en su hogar

*****

El profesor Slughorn estuvo distraído durante todo el tiempo en que Leanne estuvo en la enfermería pero su puso loco de contento cuando Leanne regreso a clases, tanto que olvido por completo lo que se venía, hasta distraerse de nuevo porque la princesita había decidido asistir a una de las reuniones y dejarle entrever que le interesaba unirse al Club Slug, pero se puso furioso cuando se entero que la profesora McGonagall se había aprovechado de su distracción para apartar el campo de Quidditch por las tardes durante todos los días hasta el día del partido de Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Leanne fue muy dura con todos, pero lo fue especialmente con James, esta vez no tuvo la delicadeza de pensar en los sentimientos de su amigo y le dejo muy en claro que la capitana era ella y que la próxima vez que tuviera que ausentarse la voz cantante la llevaría Kingsley y cuando este le grito el por qué de su decisión contesto simplemente: _¡Porque se me hinchan!_.

James pudo explotar de coraje, salir furioso, gritarle que la odiaba, maldecir a Kingsley y renunciar al equipo, pero no, no lo hizo; James se trago su coraje, respiro profundamente, le expreso todo el odio en una mirada y dijo: _Como quieras_.

Kingsley dejó de sonreír con la arrogancia que lo estaba haciendo hasta unos segundos al darse cuenta de algo: Leanne y James han discutido y ella esta sufriendo por su culpa, todo por no saber disimular que le encanta ser el siguiente en la línea, ahora a tragarse su arrogancia y hacer algo que va a lamentar mientras James viva o hasta que muera.

---Creo que esta vez te equivocas--- dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose a Leanne, no había porque dudarlo, él era el único que se atrevía a señalar sus errores; los demás permanecían callados y expectantes--- No soy un buen capitán, James es mejor que yo y tiene más carácter en el campo para serlo--- a James casi se le cae la mandíbula de tanto que la abrió y Leanne se atraganto de la sorpresa, los demás, los demás pensaron: _"Coño, ¿Qué a pasado aquí?"_

---Te lo dije, él piensa lo mismo que pensamos todos excepto tú--- ahora era su turno de ser arrogante y egoísta, el James que siempre había sido, el que todos conocemos.

--- ¿Estás seguro?--- preguntó Leanne sin poder creerlo

---Si--- la seguridad en su voz era irrefutable

"_¿Estás seguro?"_, Leanne lo miro intentando descifrar esa seguridad irrefutable de sus ojos, esa que nunca había podido descifrar y que tal vez nunca lo haría

"_Sólo… sólo no vuelvas a ausentarte"_, simple, como siempre.

---Bueno, me equivoque--- los ojos de James brillaron llenos de orgullo; Leanne nunca se equivocaba y era agradable ver que ahora lo había hecho--- James será el capitán en caso de que yo me ausente

James sonrió lleno de felicidad, Kingsley tomo su escoba y salió al campo de juego, los demás lo imitaron y Leanne, bueno Leanne simplemente pudo pensar: _"Merlín nos ayude"_.

Y es que ella le había asegurado a la profesora McGonagall que Kingsley sería el capitán sustituto y ella se había vuelto loca de contenta, James era el mejor cazador que habían tenido en años pero no tenía madera de capitán, era demasiado egoísta y siempre quería acapararlo todo y Kingsley era mesurado, de mente ágil, con buena técnica y rápido en las dediciones de vida o muerte; o por lo menos eso es lo que le había dicho la profesora. Leanne creía que su gran triunfo era mantener a James bajo control y a Kingsley lejos de partirle la cara, como le había dicho.

*****

---Las cosas están mal, como lo escuchan señores, está peor que mal, no hay nada peor que esto y la verdad es que no se como le van a hacer para arreglarlo…--- la voz de la voz de Chris, el comentarista, un chico de su curso pero de Hufflepuff, no les daba mucho ánimos, pero igual no los necesitaban, ya habían salido de cosas peores---… ni Merlín podría ayudarlos. Pero, ¡bah!, ¿quién necesita al viejo chiflado ese? Cuando se tiene a Leanne--- sonrieron, por lo menos estaba de su parte--- Gryffindor necesita sacar una ventaja de 80 puntos para mantener la copa en su hogar y Slytherin sólo necesita jugar a Slytherin para ganar.

---Slytherin no sabe con quien se mete--- dijo Leanne con fuego en los ojos y la excitación a flor de piel--- No tenemos nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar y ellos lo pueden perder todo ¡ESTAMOS LOCOS, DESQUICIADOS!--- grito Leanne sin poder contenerse--- Y los locos y desquiciados son los más peligrosos porque para ellos no hay mañana a menos que se lleven la victoria y ¡VICTORIA ES LO QUE OBTENDREMOS!

Los siete jugadores salieron disparados hacia el campo de juego, perder no estaba permitido, no ese día, no contra Slytherin

--- ¡Y aquí llegan los orgullosos hijos de Gryffindor! Leanne esta de regreso después de la actuación que ha sido catalogada como la peor en la historia de Gryffindor--- el narrador desbordaba emoción en sus palabras--- ¡Los fríos y astutos hijos de Slytherin los esperan para un partido sin precedentes!

Los gritos y los victoreos acallaron las palabras de Chris. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tres cuartos del estadio era un mar rojo y solo un cuarto era verde.

---La señora Hooch hace que los capitanes se den la mano ¡OH! ¡Ese apretón fácilmente podría triturarle los dedos a Leanne! ¿Les he dicho que esa niña es la capitana más hermosa que ha visto Hogwarts?--- lanzó un suspiro que molesto a Sirius--- ¡EL PARTIDO COMIENZA! Gryffindor se hace rápidamente de la quaffle, James se la pasa a Jane, quien se acerca peligrosamente al arco de Slytherin, el guardín esta dispuesto a pararla, los golpeadores lanzan la bludger y Jane… ¡ANOTA! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0--- la multitud enloquece, esto va a ser la guerra--- Pero no se entusiasmen demasiado, aún necesitan sacarle 70 puntos más antes de pensar en coger la snitch.

No se detienen a festejar, aún no, primero tiene que sacarle 80 puntos antes de pensar en festejar

---James va por la quaffle, parece ser que no la quieren soltar más de lo necesario; Leanne bloquea al otro buscador, ella tiene que cogerla primer la snitch. Jack y Daniel hacen su trabajo, intentan parar el avance de Slytherin pero cómo se mueven los muy condenados. Jack lanza la bludger que esquiva con facilidad Richard y que ahora esta delante de Kingsley; el frío y siempre impenetrable Kingsley, se prepara, lanza y… ¡Anota!--- la marea verde lanza gritos de alegría desbordad--- ¡Oh, oh! Será mejor que alguien los separe

Leanne apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. James se lanzó directo a Kingsley, y comenzó a gritarle cosas sin sentido para los demás, Kingsley también discutía con él.

--- ¡…Y SLYTHERIN ANOTA DE NUEVO!--- el grito los marea a todos, 10 a 20, no era nada bueno--- ¡Que alguien los separe! Ahora Leanne se une a la discusión y Slytherin se hace con suma facilidad de la quaffle. Jane, Jack y Daniel apenas si los pueden contener. ¡LO HAN VISTO!--- grita desquiciado Chris--- ¡SLYTERIN ANOTA DE NUEVO!--- Leanne hace una rabieta y… ¡Oh, no, no lo ha hecho! ¡Esa cachetada la sentirán sus biznietos!

Leanne salió sumando hacia donde se encontraba el buscador de Slytherin para continuar bloqueándolo, afortunadamente se había quedado mirando como Leanne se cacheteaba a James y a Kingsley como para ponerse a buscar la snitch.

---Las cosas se han puesto fieras, no quisiera ser el objeto del odio de los Gryffindor y mucho menos probar que tan dura pega Leanne, pero si es la única forma de que me toque, me aguanto--- el comentario le causa gracia a todos, menos a Sirius, quien ya estaba pensando en como deshacerse del maldito de Chris--- Gryffindor vuelve a tener la voz cantante en el encuentro, coso que ha enfurecido a Slytherin, las cosas se van a poner feas…

Chris tenía boca de profeta. A Slytherin no le pareció el renovado brío de Gryfindor y se olvidaron de jugar al Quidditch para jugar sucio. Los codazos, las bludger directas al estomago, los golpes con los bats, los comentarios hirientes. Pero ni eso paro a los Gryffindor, que llegaron a 100 mientras Slyterin se quedaba con 30, aún necesitaban 10 puntos más para pensar en coger la snitch.

---Leanne continua con su marcación personal al pequeño David, este debe encontrarse en el cielo, pues ya ni siquiera hace el intento de separarse de ella--- dijo Chris--- Bueno, es que hasta a mi me encantaría tener las bien formadas piernas de Leanne sobre las mías o que su perfecta anatomía chocara constantemente conmigo--- dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente a Sirius, mientras la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con reproche--- ¡Maldito que es ese Black! ¡Eh, Black!--- grito mirando hacía donde se sentaba--- ¿Me la prestas un rato?

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sirius tomo lo primero que se encontró (que resulto ser una piedra bastante filosa) y se la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo haberse llevado un buen golpe y no sólo la cortada, gracias a que la profesora lo desvió en el último momento.

---Un simple no hubiera bastado--- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo--- James y Jane son los héroes de este encuentro, han sacado a su equipo de muchos apuros, Kingsley se ha movido como nunca, ese hombre es impenetrable y que decir de Jack y Daniel, sus bludger han sido certeras. Y… ¡Oh, oh! La bludger se dirige directamente a Leanne.

Todos contuvieron el aliento en el momento exacto en el que la bludger le dio de lleno en el estomago. La vieron caer a más de 100 metros del suelo, el grito se quedo congelado en sus gargantas y el mismo pensamiento se hizo presente en todos: _"Se va a matar, definitivo, se va a matar"_.

Leanne no tenía aire en los pulmones y se cerebro se había quedado allá arriba, solamente podía ver el suelo acercándose cada vez más, o por lo menos hasta que su cerebro decidió acompañarla y a 30 cm. del suelo se detuvo, por un segundo, fue en latigazo, pero se detuvo y después simplemente termino de caer.

Todos la miraban, respiro y se puso en pie, estaba viva. Un suspiro de alivio se escucho en todo el estadio.

---Esta… ¡Y SLYTHERIN ANOTA!--- nadie lo podía creer, los jugadores se habían aprovechado de la caída de Leanne para volver a tomar las riendas del juego--- Leanne se vuelve a montar en la escoba y sube para marcar de nuevo a David, Slytherin tiene de nuevo la quaffle pero James se la quita y la pasa a Jane, quien… ¡ANOTA!--- el grito fue ensordecedor, 10 puntos más y ya podría buscar la snicht--- David ha visto la snicht y sus golpeadores se lanzan en contra de Leanne, la gloria esta a unos metros--- Leanne estaba en medio de los dos y ambas bludgers se dirigían a ella, o por lo menos hasta que…--- ¡QUE ESTRATEGIA, QUE INTELIGENCIA Y QUE GOLPE!--- el bramido del publico fue espectacular y es que en el último momento Leanne había dando una vuelta de campana y las bludgers pasaron de largo hasta estrellarse en las caras de los golpeadores de Slytherin--- Y… ¡Oh! Y ustedes que pensaban que no podía ponerse más espectacular--- Jack había aprovechado la bludger perdida para lanzarla directa a David, lo que consiguió frenarle la carrera a la Gloria--- Gryffindor toma de nuevo la quaffle, ahora Jane le regresa el favor a James, quien la toma y… ¡ANOTA!

A Leanne le dio un vuelco el corazón, tenía camino libre, ahora era su turno.

---Slytherin esta incompleto, sus golpeadores aún están fuera de combate y David también lo está--- Chris solo hizo el recuento de lo que Leanne ya había hecho en su cabeza--- ¡Mírenla como busca desesperada esa pequeña snitch!--- gritó emocionado Chris--- ¡Nunca había visto a alguien moverse de esa forma! y diría algo más pero dudo que esta vez la profesora McGonagall detuviera la piedra que me lance Sirius, sólo diré que involucra una cama, unas sabanas blancas y a Leanne y a mi debajo de ellas.

Esta vez fue la profesora McGonagal la que le dio un golpe con el micrófono. Sirius sonrió agradecido pero decidió que más tarde se vengaría como es debido.

--- ¡James marca de nuevo! Esto es una feria de goles y los de Slytherin están siendo molidos a golpes--- los gritos ya no paraban ni un solo segundo--- 180 a 40 ¡Vamos Leanne! ¡ENCUENTRA LA MALDITA SNITCH!

La bludger le hizo un corte en la mejilla, pero pudo haberle hecho mucho daño si no se hubiera movido un segundo antes. Los golpeadores de Slytherin estaban de regreso, al igual que…

--- ¡DAVID LA HA VISTO!--- el grito le desgarro la garganta al Chris--- Tiene la ventaja ¡TIENE LA MALDITA VENTAJA Y LEANNE ESTA DEMASIADO LEJOS!

Leanne sentía que su corazón le iba a fallar en cualquier momento, su garganta estaba seca, el pánico y el terror se habían apoderado de ella. No podía sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y lo único que podía ver era la pequeña snitch revoloteando muy lejos de ella y el borrón verde y plata que parecía moverse más rápido que ella.

Quiso cerrar los ojos y desaparecer; quiso soltar la escoba y volar hasta la snitch. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas y…

--- ¡GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO! ¡MÍRENLA! ¡LA MALDITA SNITCH ESTA EN LA MANO DE LEANNE!--- Chris se desgarro la garganta con el grito que pego, pero ni siquiera el megáfono fue suficiente para que se voz opacara los gritos de los de Gryffindor

Leanne no sabe cómo lo ha hecho, pero lo ha hecho y es lo único que importa en esos momentos o por lo menos hasta que siente que seis cuerpos chocar contra ella y seis gritos desquiciados se unen a los suyos. La snitch ha dejado de forcejear para escaparse de la mano de Leanne y ahora permanece dócil, resignada.

Los gritos continuaron y continuaron, parecía que nunca se iban a terminar, que sus gargantas no respondían a las leyes humanas o mágicas en todo caso. Sus sonrisas se ensanchaban más allá de lo humanamente posible y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, corrían libres sin que las manos se atrevieran a borrarlas.

Leanne sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, no le importaba nada; no le importaba el hecho de que tuviera cortes en el rostro, que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de moretes y que mañana sufriría de dolores por el latigazo que había experimentado para evitar el golpe de la caída o que tuviera el maquillaje corrido, o que su perfecta coleta ahora estuviera completamente despeinada y los mechones le cayeran libres en el rostro o que se movieran según lo hiciera el viento.

Nada de eso le importaba porque ahora lo único que podía sentir era una felicidad infinita al ver en cámara lenta como Dumbledore le pasaba "La Copa", la copa que tanto anhelaba y que ahora estaría de nuevo en sus brazos.

Los gritos estallaron con aún mayor fuerza, si es que eso era posible. Leanne levantó la copa y la mostró a todos aquellos que estaban presentes y la besó como solo se besa a un amante, con pasión desbordada e intensa lujuria; doce manos clamaban por poseerla y ella se la paso a las primeras que vio, tan idénticas a las suyas como totalmente diferentes.

Kingsley subió al podio y comenzó a gritar de alegría, no había dejado de gritar, pero ahora estaba consiente de ello; no lloraba, pero estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

Leanne ya no sabía si gritaba o no, no sentía nada más que aquella absoluta tranquilidad que se desborda cuando eres completamente feliz. En realidad no sabía en qué lugar estaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba de pie y que su manos se alzaban proclamando victoria; pero no sabía dónde es que estaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Se podía escuchar a sí misma gritar, pero no estaba consiente de que lo hacía, o por lo menos hasta que fue silenciada.

Sirius atravesó el mar de gente que se abría delante de él, corrió como nunca antes había corrido, lleno de adrenalina y locura, amor y pasión, corrió porque no podía soportar ni una segundo más lejos de ella.

Y lo único que pudo hacer cuando la tuvo a su alcance fue tomarla con fuerza y romperle los labios con un beso que expresaba todo el amor, toda la pasión y la necesidad de tenerla eterna e irremediablemente cerca.

Los que presenciaron esa escena, y fueron más de los que Leanne hubiera preferido, pensaron que el amor no tenía cabida ahí, que era un acto de pasión animal, de esas que parecen demasiado lujuriosas para ser vistas por nadie más que por los dos involucrados. Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y sus manos aferradas a sus cabellos, mientras que él la besaba con la necesidad de un moribundo de cinco minutos más de vida, de un segundo más de eso que él llamaba su paraíso terrenal.

Fue salvaje y doloroso, pero liberador.

--- ¿Qué?--- fue lo único que fue capaz de articular mientras se bajaba de la cintura de Sirius y se arreglaba un poco el vestuario. Estaba sonrojada y se sentía más acalorada de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Sirius rodeo su cintura con sus manos mientras sonreía complacido.

--- ¡Vamos!--- gritó Kingsley mientras jalaba a Leanne y comenzaba a correr riendo a carcajadas.

Todos continuaban demasiado perplejos como para reaccionar, aunque el golpe que les dieron Kingsley, Leanne y Sirius al pasar a su lado corriendo ayudo a que salieran de su perplejidad.

No pararon de reír y de correr hasta que se encontraron frente a la Señora Gorda, no se detuvieron ante sus preguntas, soltaron la contraseña entre carcajadas y después entraron a la sala común trastabillando.

El resto de lo miembros de su casa entraron en tropel, gritando y celebrando lo que ellos pensaban imposible hasta hace una hora y media. El dulce sabor de la victoria necesitaba ser celebrado con las más grandes fanfarreas y había cuatro personas dispuesta a hacerlo realidad.

*****

Leanne apenas si tuvo tiempo de darse un baño y arreglarse para la celebración. Se pondría aquel vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba a Sirius, ese que él piensa que le queda de maravilla y que podría pasarse la vida eterna mirándola. Por poco no logra terminar de maquillarse y ponerse los tacones que tanto le molestan pero que se le ven preciosos, "_¡Y es que tenía que ser mujer! Sólo una mujer soportaría tal tortura con tal de estar perfecta"_, le dijo alguna vez Kingsley cuando ella se quejo pero no se quitaba los zapatos._ "La belleza duele!_, le había dicho su abuela Oriana prácticamente desde siempre, sólo para completarlo con: _"Y entre más duele, más belleza y entre más belleza, más se enamoran de una"_.

A ocultado lo mejor que pudo los moretes que se extienden por su blanca piel, porque al parecer la alegría que siente le ha hecho imposible sanar con la velocidad con que normalmente lo hace, cosa que le preocupa porque en esa caso el dolor del latigazo será aún más doloroso. Pero eso no le importa en lo más mínimo, es feliz. Y es aún más feliz por el beso que le dio Sirius y su mente no le puede ordenar a su cuerpo que sane cuando no puede dejar de pensar en eso.

La han tomado por sorpresa. Y es que la explosión de alegría y júbilo casi hace que se caiga de la cama y arruine su vestido. Ya regresaron y la fiesta ha comenzado.

Habían movido los muebles de su lugar, en realidad habían desaparecido, para dejar toda la sala común libre para bailar, sólo en los rincones había unos sillones de a dos. Pegado a la pared había una enorme barra con bebidas y comida de todo tipo, pero lo que más abundaba era el whisky de fuego y la cerveza de mantequilla.

La música a todo volumen dificultaba las conversaciones, pero a como habían planeado la fiesta, las conversaciones no eran necesarias.

Esta vez se habían superado a ellos mismos y a todo aquel que alguna vez se había jactado de dar a mejor fiesta vista en Hogwarts.

Después todo se volvió caos. James bajando con la copa en manos, pasándosela a Leanne y Leanne a Kingsley y así hasta que todos los miembros del equipo la besaron y se sintieron dioses al tenerla entre sus manos. Gritos, alegría y un mar de papalitos brillantes de color rojo y dorado inundaron la sala.

El whisky, la cerveza y el baile la hicieron olvidar de todo, pero las manos de Sirius alrededor de su cintura y sus labios en los de ella la llevaron a otra dimensión. Sólo había diversión, lo demás no importaba.

Un momento, a eso de las diez de la noche cuando a todos pareció importarles que estuvieran bebiendo más de la cuenta y que antes de volverse completamente locos y borrachos necesitaban la reafirmación de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien y que no se meterían en problemas.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la misma persona, como si fueran presos del mismo hechizo y lo que vieron los sorprendió, pero aún así lo miraron interrogativamente, hasta que respondió desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado:

---Esta noche las reglas no aplican a nosotros ¡Somos dioses! La gloria nos ha cubierto con su manto y no ha hecho ¡INVENCIBLES! ¡Somos héroes! ¡SOMOS HÉROES!--- grito Remus lleno de alegría, tomó lo copa de quiddtch y bebió todo el whisky de fuego que había en su interior. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero después estallaron en gritos de alegría. Si Remus decía que estaba bien, entonces todo estaba bien.

---Tenemos que actuar ahora antes de que Remus no pueda sostenerse por sí solo en pie--- le susurro al oído James a Sirius

---Tienes razón--- coincidió Sirius. No quería separarse de Leanne ni un solo milímetro, pero lo que tenían que hacer era muy importante como para dejarlo escapar--- Ahora regreso--- le susurró a Leanne mientras le dejaba sentada junto a Lily

---Está bien--- Leanne lo beso. Sabía que debía preocuparse aún más por aquello que planeaban sobre todo por el brillo en sus ojos, aquel que sólo aparecía cuando planeaban algo especialmente malo, pero el whisky dentro de ella le susurro muy bajito y de forma demasiado convincente como para refutarlo: _"Todo está bien, no te preocupes"_ y ella obedientemente, le hizo caso.

Regresaron a la media hora muertos de la risa y con una cámara en las manos, la cual entregaron a un alumno de primero, quien sonrió lleno de emoción y después desapareció escaleras arriba, tan rápido como una flecha.

--- ¿Qué hicieron?--- les preguntó a los cuatro una vez que se acercaron a ella, sentada junto a Lily, donde la había dejado Sirius; no se había movido por temor a que Sirius no pudiera encontrarla entre ese mar de gente.

---Ya lo veras--- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa seductora, aquella que la derretía.

James apenas si se detuvo para dedicarle una sonrisa idéntica pero sin el mismo resultado, o por lo menos no a ella, una de las muchas muchachas que había ahí lo jalo y se lo llevo a la pista de baile; ignorando olímpicamente a Lily. Peter ni siquiera se molesto en acercarse, sino que se fue directo a la barra de comida y Remus, bueno Remus fue en busca de su copa.

De estar en sus cinco sentidos, Leanne hubiera reprendido a James por su comportamiento tan libertino y por dañar a Lily comportándose de esa forma, pero estando así, llena de whisky, sólo le importo las ansias de volver a estar cerca de Sirius y bailar la noche entera con él.

Lo último que podía recordar con claridad era el discurso de Remus, ese de "somos dioses, invencibles, somos héroes".

Todo lo demás eran imágenes borrosas entre la increíble e infinita felicidad que experimentaba. Kingsley y Candence desaparecieron en varias ocasiones por periodos regulares, cosa que ella prefirió ignorar. James también desapareció en diversas ocasiones, pero con la diferencia de que él lo hacía con diferentes muchachas; cosa que de nuevo prefirió ignorar, al igual que Lily. El whisky lo hacia mucho más fácil. Lily desapreció escaleras arriba a la segunda desaparición de James, Leanne quiso ir detrás de ella y consolarla o detrás de él y pegarle un puñetazo, pero de nuevo la venció el whisky.

La profesora McGonagall hizo acto de presencia a las 12 para enviar a los de primero y segundo a la cama, sabía que era inútil intentar al menos detener la fiesta y antes de que se marchara, James y Sirius le llenaron el regazo de comida y cervezas de mantequilla. Regreso dos horas más tarde para mandar a la cama a los de tercero y cuarto, además de sacar a los pocos alumnos que había de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y enviarlos sus respectivas casas.

Después, a eso de las cinco, todo se volvió negro.

Lo único que podía recordar de esa negrura era que era mucho más agradable que lo que había experimentado de la última vez que estuvo envuelta en negrura. No se sentía anestesiada. Era verdad que se sentía cómoda, pero era una comodidad diferente, era calida y agradable, era reconfortante, ligera y sin dolor. Y es que estar entre los brazos de Sirius era lo mejor del mundo.

Se deshizo, muy a su pesar, de los brazos de Sirius. No recordaba como es que había terminado dormida en el suelo de la sala común, pero agradecía haberlo hecho abrazada a Sirius. James estaba unos metros más allá, abrazado de una muchacha a quien no alcanzo a reconocer pues tenía la cabeza oculta en los brazos de este; Leanne apenas si lo miro, pero Lily prefirió no verlo. Todos estaban ahí, o bueno, casi todos. Ni Kingsley ni Candence estaban ahí, esta vez fue Leanne la que prefirió no darse cuenta de ello.

Y eso era porque el dolor llego con toda su intensidad en cuanto el sonido más chirriante e irritante que había escuchado en su vida llego a sus oídos.

Podía sentir que la cabeza se le partía por la mitad y que unas nauseas terribles se apoderaban de ella. Se levantó como pudo y anduvo dando tumbos a ciegas hasta que encontró las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, apenas si pudo llegar al baño antes de vomitar en alguna alfombra todo el whisky de fuego que había en su estomago.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo vomitando o la cantidad de lo que vomito, porque alguien abrió la puerta del baño y la incandescente luz del sol inundo el lugar, dejándola aún más ciega de lo que ya estaba.

---Si no te apresuras, te perderás el desayuno

--- ¿Podrías… no hablar tan alto?--- preguntó Leanne cuando la voz de Lily aumento considerablemente su dolor de cabeza, si es que eso era posible

Su risa le pareció estridente y desgarradora.

La ducha fría no le ayudo en nada, cada movimiento aumentaba su dolor de cabeza y sus nauseas. Se talló convulsivamente todo el cuerpo, intentado, fracasando de forma estrepitosa, quitarse el mal olor que se había apoderado de su siempre pulcro cuerpo.

Pero un olor, aún más fuerte y penetrante, además de nauseabundo, se llevó el premio. Casi se acabo el tubo de pasta que tenía y apenas si sirvió para enmascarar el mal olor de su boca.

---Toma--- le dijo Lily en un susurro apenas audible mientras le daba un vaso de agua con dos pasillas efervescentes--- No te quitara los dolores y las nauseas por completo, pero los disminuirá un poco--- aunque hablaba en susurros, era una tortura para Leanne.

--- ¿Cuánto he dormido?--- preguntó cuando se tomo el contenido del vaso. No sirvió de nada, pero sirvió.

---Dos horas--- le dijo--- Vamos, tienes que comer algo antes de que te desmayes

Lily la guió a través del castillo, pues aún continuaba ciega. Agradecía tener a la mano esos lentes negros tipo aviador de los cuales se había enamorado el verano pasado, eso ayudo un poco.

Por las mañanas, siempre, desayunaba un tazón de cereal, ese que le enviaba su madre porque era su favorito y porque ahí en Hogwarts no lo había. No pudo retener la cucharada y salió corriendo para vomitar de nuevo.

La primer clase del día era Trasformaciones; la profesora McGonagall se pasó la primera mitad de la clase reprendiéndolos por su comportamiento y por el mal ejemplo que le estaban dando a los alumnos menores. Se ensaño especialmente con Leanne y después, todo cesó. Los felicito conmovida hasta lo inimaginable por la victoria del día de ayer y después los envió a todos a la enfermería.

Leanne lo agradeció especialmente. Todos parecían zombis, pálidos y con mayugaduras, tanto físicas como mentales. Las pociones de la señora Pomfrey le devolvieron la vista pero no hicieron nada con el terrible dolor de cabeza y las nauseas.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuanta de que a pesar de que Sirius, Remus y James también llevaban lentes oscuros parecían completamente ilesos y le sonreían de forma descarada.

--- ¿Ya puedes ver?--- le preguntó Sirius en un susurro, extrañamente no la lastimo tanto como el resto de las voces.

--- ¿Por qué… por qué no sufren?--- preguntó atónita

---Sanamos rápido--- le contesto de forma burlona James, más alto de lo necesario--- Además, la práctica hace al maestro.

---Mira--- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente Sirius.

La fotografía mostraba a una mujer vestida de muy mal gusto, _"Ramera"_, pensó Leanne en cuanto la vio; con una vestido rojo tipo halter, muy mal acomodado, un maquillaje corrido y de mal gusto, medias de red color verde chillón y de zapatos amarillo pollito. Su cabello era, bueno, rubio platinado y totalmente despeinado.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas al ver la forma en que Leanne observaba la foto, totalmente sorprendida, además de la expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Leanne.

--- ¿Sabes quién es?--- preguntó entre carcajadas ahogadas Remus

---No la conos… yo, bueno… ell…--- pero Leanne miró con mayor detenimiento, casi se ahoga la descubrir quien era--- Chris…--- dijo intentando contener la carcajada que se quería escapar de sus labios porque si lo hacía, el dolor sería mayúsculo.

---Hemos tapizado el colegio entero con copias de esta foto--- le dijo sonriendo James

---A Flitwick casi le da un ataque cuando lo vio esta mañana--- agregó orgulloso Sirius

Desde que Chris había sido nombrado comentarista, se había pasado con los cometarios respecto a Leanne y a las insinuaciones de ellos dos, ella nunca le había dado la importancia necesaria, sobre todo para evitar una pelea entre él y Sirius, pero lo de ayer había sobrepasado sus propio limites y era obvio que ellos tenían que hacer algo para ponerle un alto.

--- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?--- preguntó con la voz ahogada; impedir estallar en carcajadas le causaba dolor, menor pero al fin y al cabo dolor

---Lo invitamos a la celebración--- empezó James con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en los labios

---Lo emborrachamos y después lo transformamos en reina gay--- Sirius soltó una de sus carcajadas perrunas, cosa que hizo que Leanne sintiera como si le martillaran la cabeza--- Lo siento--- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la frente al darse cuenta de que Leanne se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

---Eso me enseñara a no tomar más de la cuenta--- les dijo sonriendo--- ¿Cómo te sientes Remus? Haz estado muy callado--- dijo girándose para mirar a su amigo, quien de pronto se había quedado callado y estático--- ¿Remus?--- volvió a preguntar al ver que no le contestaba

---Déjalo--- intervino James al ver que Leanne intentaba levantarse para sacudir a su amigo--- Esta inconsciente

--- ¿Cómo?--- preguntó sin entender

---Cada vez que se emborracha de la forma que le hizo ayer, hace tres cosas--- intervino Sirius

---Primero, se ducha como diez mil veces para quitarse el olor y lavarse los dientes otras ocho mil veces para poder sentirse al menos un poco presentable--- dijo James con aburrimiento

---Segundo, se comporta como un buen niño y quiero decir como el mejor de todos, el más respetuoso, el más amable, el más correcto, sigue todas las normas al pie de la letra y no hace otra cosa que hacer la tarea, respirar, caminar y comer--- le aclaro Sirius con aire solemne

---Y tercero, pierde la conciencia--- dijo James mientras le hacía gestos y caras graciosos sin conseguir nada de su amigo

---Pero…

---Simplemente no esta conciente--- insistió James--- Es como si estuviera dormido, pero despierto o algo así, nunca he entendido por completo como es que lo hace y cuando lo explica soy yo el que se queda inconciente--- le explicó James al ver que Leanne no captaba

---Desearía estar inconsciente--- dijo dejándose caer en la cama, abatida--- No parece estar sufriendo.

---Kingsley y Candence no parecen estar tan crudos--- señalo Sirius al verlos ahora que Leanne se había recostado, quien ahora estaba más rígida que una tabla por esa simple mención

---Ayer desaparecieron en varias ocasiones--- cuchichió James, con una nota de impresión y orgullo en sus palabras. Kingsley era un buen chico, pero al parecer, se había pasado al lado oscuro, a su lado.

Leanne lo miró de reojo, no estaba lista para verlo a la cara, aún cuando este se había pasado toda la mañana intentando hablar con ella; ahora era ella quien lo bloqueaba. Se sentó lo más delicadamente posible, pero aún así pareció como si lo hubiera hecho de golpe, cosa que lamento, pues su dolor de cabeza la castigo sin piedad.

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó asustado Sirius por la reacción de Leanne

---Creo que hasta recostarme me produce mareos--- mintió descaradamente

---Es hora de regresar a clases--- les dijo la señora Pomfrey--- Su clase comienza en 15 minutos

--- ¿Puedo quedarme?--- preguntó Leanne conociendo la respuesta

---Las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall fueron claras: tratarlos y enviarlos a sus clases--- le sonrió intentando infundirle ánimo a Leanne

---Me siento morir--- suplico poniendo pucheros--- Voy a morir si tengo que salir de aquí

---Anda--- la señora Pomfrey la levantó de la cama y la guió hasta la salida.

El resto de los maestros se vieron más benevolentes que la profesora McGonagall, en parte porque seguían entusiasmados por la victoria y porque algunos de sus alumnos también habían estado en la fiesta y presentaban los mismos síntomas que los leones.

El profesor Flitwick los felicito con su voz chillona, cosa que hizo que el dolor de sus cabezas aumentara considerablemente y después les hizo repasar los hechizos estimuladores aún cuando ya los tenían perfeccionados pero que algunos agradecieron hasta las lágrimas. Estos hechizos los ayudaron a olvidarse que estaban sufriendo, aunque todo volvió una vez terminados.

La profesora Sprout les ayudo también; los aromas de las plantas que se supone que verían hasta dentro de dos semanas, los relajaron y los envolvieron en un ensueño de tranquilidad.

Inclusive el profesor Bines contribuyo a que se relajaran. Las dos horas de su clase, antes tediosas e insoportables, les parecieron cortas gracias al sueño que se dieron el lujo de tomar.

---Me quiero volver chango--- dijo Leanne dejándose caer en el pasto, a la sombra de su árbol favorito. James simplemente sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga--- No estoy hecha para sufrir--- afirmó apretando con fuerza su cabeza--- ¿Cómo lo hacen?--- le preguntó, el dolor era palpable en su voz--- ¿Cómo pueden emborracharse y estar como si nada?--- James comenzó a masajearle las sien, cosa que la ayudo sobremanera con su dolor de cabeza

---La práctica hace al maestro--- le respondió sonriente James--- Además--- continuo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa--- Yo sude la mayoría del alcohol

---Sólo agradezco que Sirius no sea tan lascivo como tú--- le dijo en verdad agradecida

---Eso es porque lo agarraste muy tiernito--- James sonrió--- Porque te aseguro que si le hubieras dado largas un año más, ninguna cama en Hogwarts se hubiera salvado de tenerlo en ella. Es una chulada de hombre, mi amigo, tanto que hasta a veces yo me siento intimidado y preocupado de que se desate y se meta en mi territorio--- le dijo deseando que eso nunca sucediera--- ¡Porque a como disfruto coleccionando camas! Y a sus lindas ocupantes--- le dijo sonriendo con picardía.

--- ¡Oh, James!--- le dijo Leanne sujetando ahora su estomago--- Mi estomago no soportara tus aventuras nocturnas--- dijo cubriéndose los oídos también--- ¿No es Peter el que celebra tus cuentos de chicas?

---Sí, pero ahora esta con indigestión y cuando no es él, es Sirius, pero esta recibiendo el castigo por nosotros--- Leanne puso los ojos en blanco, Chris sólo recordaba a Sirius y él se negó a involucrar a los otros--- Y cuando no es Sirius, es Remus, pero como anda en su etapa de niño responsable, pues… sólo quedas tú.

--- ¿Así es cómo piensas conquistar a Lily?--- le preguntó sin esperar respuesta--- Lo que hiciste ayer la lastimo mucho. Ya te estabas comportando como un niño bueno, yo no presumías de tus conquistas nocturnas y mucho menos salías a cazar. Eso es muy malo para mejorar la opinión que Lily tiene de ti ¿Por qué volviste a hacerlo? Además, ayer ni siquiera le dedicaste una mirada.

---Porque sinceramente, lo que Lily piense o deje de pensar de mi, me tiene sin cuidado--- le contestó con frialdad

---James…--- Leanne se incorporo de golpe--- ¿Por qué dices eso?

---Ya me canse Leanne--- le respondió James--- Ya me canse de gritarle mi amor, de decirle todo lo que significa para mí y que ella lo deseche como si de basura se tratase

--- ¡Oh, James!--- Leanne lo abrazó con fuerza

---Ya me canse de servirle de alfombra--- le susurró al oído--- De que cada vez que le diga que la amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, ella se ría en mi cara y salga con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces, irónicos e hirientes y me aplaste el corazón

---James…--- Leanne quiso separarse de James para verlo a la cara pero este la retuvo, abrazándola con más fuerza

---O si se ve muy buena persona, cosa que nunca sucede, simplemente se de la vuelta y se marche--- continuó James entre susurros--- Le entregué mi corazón y ella lo hizo añicos. Yo se que al principio fui muy malo con ella pero intento arreglar las cosas, ella no quiso saber nada y mucho menos perdonarme--- tenía que reconocerlo--- Y que tal vez mis formas no son las más apropiadas pero es que cada vez que la veo me entran una ganas locas de gritarle cuanto es que la amo y simplemente no lo puedo evitar.

Leanne no supo que decir; era verdad que su amigo no era el que mayor tacto tenía a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos y que Lily reaccionaba de forma exagerada, pero de eso a que James sufriera… siempre pensó que su coraza era demasiado gruesa como para que las palabras de Lily la atravesaran. Además, James siempre lo había tomado como una broma, no como algo real, no como algo que en verdad pudiera lastimarlo. O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Leanne.

---Yo… no lo sabía--- dijo por fin

---Y por eso tome la decisión de dejar de servirle de alfombra y aunque duela más de lo insoportable, me decidí a olvidarla--- le dijo con la voz entrecortada, Leanne no se atrevió a moverse, sino que lo abrazo con la misma intensidad con que la abrazaba a ella. Leanne nunca pensó que su amigo pudiera llegar a sufriera de esa forma

---Tú no eres cualquier alfombra, tú eres la mejor alfombra del mundo--- le dijo Leanne sonriéndole con la voz. No conocía el protocolo a seguir en esas situaciones y mucho menos con él. James era la persona más segura y confiada de sí mismo que había conocido y le parecía imposible que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

--- ¿La mejor?--- le preguntó intentando corresponderle, intentando bromear cuando lo hacía con Sirius. Cuando hablaban entre bromas de las cosas serías, esas que los lastimaban y que después se volvían llevaderas, sólo cuando bromeaban. No quería que Leanne lo viera llorar, con Sirius era otra cosa, porque Sirius era Sirius. Los dos lo compartían todo, las lágrimas y las risas por igual; _"Joto"_, podía jurar que había escuchado el gruñido de su amigo, él ya lo hubiera llamado así y ahora lo estaría abrazando mientras se reían a carcajadas.

---La mejor--- le reafirmo Leanne

--- ¿Leanne?

---Sí--- le respondió

---Si te he dicho esto no es para ponerte en contra de Lily--- le dijo recobrando la compostura--- Sirius es el único que lo sabe y la sigue tratando igual, a Remus no se lo digo porque la estima demasiado y aceptémoslo, él nunca diría nada estando en sus cinco sentidos, pero Lily podría engatusarlo fácilmente cuando no lo este y no quiero que discutan por mi culpa. Y si te lo he dicho es porque eres importante para mi, pero no quiero que cambies tu forma de tratarla y mucho menos que dejes de ser su amiga y mucho menos que la lastimes. Prométemelo

---Hey--- se limitó a decir Leanne. Pero desde que lo había comprendido, se había puesto a maquinar diferentes planes para desaparecer a Lily Evans de la faz de la tierra

---No. Prométemelo--- le dijo rompiendo el abrazo; ambos se vieron a través del cristal oscuro de sus lentes--- Prométeme que no la lastimaras

---Te lo prometo--- le dijo levantando la mano derecha--- _"Físicamente"_, agregó. James no había especificado de qué forma no quería que la lastimara, dejándole una amplia gama para trabajar. Por supuesto que no podía lastimarla físicamente, pues James se daría cuenta de inmediato, tampoco podía maldecirla, pero sin lugar a dudas podía torturarla psicológicamente.

---Leanne…--- ella volteo para ver a Sirius---… Kingsley te esta buscando--- agregó después de mirar durante un segundo a James, sólo necesitaban una mirada para entenderse, aún cuando esta fuera a través de los lentes.

---Gracias--- Leanne sabía que era mentira, pero entendió que querían hablar a solas y que eso era lo mejor para todos. Además de que sabía que Kingsley no la estaba buscando y que no lo haría hasta que lo dos estuvieran listos para mantener "la plática" y por lo menos, ella no lo estaba.

Estuvo vagando por los terrenos del colegio por alrededor de media hora, por lo menos ahí no corría el peligro de encontrarse con Kingsley, también podía planear con total libertad su plan de ataque contra Lily.

Tenía que ser lo más limpio y preciso que había realizado en toda su vida, esta vez no podía darse el lujo de que ni siquiera sospecharan de que ella podía estar relacionada en lo más mínimo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir totalmente airosa y culpar a alguien más, pero ¿A quién?

--- ¿Qué haces?

La atronadora voz de Hagrid le sacó un susto de muerte, su corazón se acelero como nunca antes lo había hecho

---Nada--- le contesto intentando sonar tranquila

Tampoco podía pensar sin que unas terribles punzadas terminaran de hacer puré de lo que quedaba de su cerebro.

---Si, supongo que la cruda realidad te esta pasando factura--- le dijo carcajeándose--- Usualmente es a James y a Sirius a los que veo sujetándose la cabeza de esa forma, como si intentaran evitar que su cabeza se parta por la mitad

---Sí--- se limito a decir Leanne. Tal vez no era buena idea que Hagrid continuara riéndose.

--- ¿Has comido algo?--- le preguntó bajando lo más que pudo el sonido de su voz

---No he podido retener nada de lo que me he llevado a la boca--- le respondió y es que era la más pura verdad

---Vamos, tengo helado y dulces en mi cabaña--- Hagrid la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo y la llevo cargando por la cintura hasta su cabaña.

Era agradable estar ahí, era mucho más fresca que el mismo jardín y los suaves murmullos de las ollas en el fuego y los sonidos de los animales del bosque eran en verdad relajantes.

---Gracias--- le dijo a Hagrid cuando este le puso un enorme tazón lleno de helado y poner a su lado un aún más enorme plato lleno de dulces y pastelillos para picar y una caja de su cereal favorito. Ella tenía una caja ahí porque generalmente desayunaba con Hagrid pues no le daba tiempo de hacerlo en el comedor por las excursiones que hacia con él.

--- ¿Por qué andabas vagando sola por los jardines?--- le preguntó mientras se comía su helado

---Tenía ánimos de dar un paseo sola--- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

---Hace tiempo que no te veía sola--- le comento

---En realidad es la primera vez que estaba completamente sola--- le dijo después de reflexionar su comentario--- Bueno, desde que ocurrió el accidente--- así es como le habían puesto, aunque James continuaba llamándolo en su fuero interno como _"la idiotez que casi le cuesta la vida"_--- Sirius y King…--- algo en el estomago se le retorció con furia al decir su nombre---… se habían encargado de hacer rondas con los demás para no dejarme ni un momento a solas, pero creo que por fin relajaron la vigilancia.

--- ¿Has recibido carta de Moody?--- le preguntó de pronto serio. Hagrid estaba igualmente molesto con ella por eso del accidente, como bien se lo había aclarado la primera vez que lo acompaño al bosque después de que salio de la enfermería.

---Me envió un vociferador--- le dijo recordando los gritos y lasa amenazas que aún retumban muy de vez en cuando en sus oídos--- Pero por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de enviármelo a mi habitación y no al comedor, de esa forma sólo lo escuchamos Lily…--- sus tripas se retorcieron con furia---… Alice y yo. Me advirtió que si volvía a hacer algo como lo que hice bien me podía ir olvidando de ser auror, me regaño por 15 minutos y después se despidió con un _"te quiero"_, así que supongo que no esta tan molesto.

--- ¡Oh, claro que lo esta!--- la corrigió Hagrid--- Lo vi hace unos días en Hogsmeade, en las Tres escobas y me pidió que te dijera, o que te advirtiera más bien, que iba a estar vigilando personalmente el Callejón Knockturn y si te veía rondando o si quiera desviando tú mirada hacia ahí, te metería presa en Azkaban por lo primero que se le ocurriera y tu madre lo apoya, así que no pienses que ella podrá defenderte--- le advirtió con la cuchara--- Lo mismo va para Hagsmeade, tiene aurores ahí también

---Si, ya me esperaba algo así--- dijo sonriendo divertida

---También me dijo que ni siquiera se te ocurriera usar la poción multijugos a los hechizos para modificar tu apariencia, que el los detectaría más rápido que de inmediato--- le dijo aún más serio conforme veía que Leanne sonreía.

---No pienso hacer nada de eso--- le aseguro con seriedad

Hagrid quedo conforme con la promesa de Leanne y continuaron comiendo su helado en silencio. Cosa que sorprendió a Leanne, pues no solo se terminó el enorme tazón, sino que también comió la mitad de otro y sólo se detuvo porque cayó profundamente dormida.

Las voces de Sirius, James y Remus la despertaron después de lo que le pareció un segundo. Estaba recostada en la enorme cama de Hagrid y la cubría lo que ella identifico como su abrigo de piel de topo.

---Por fin despiertas--- uso como saludo James--- Si no abrías los ojos en cinco minutos te íbamos a despertar

---Hola a ti también--- dijo con escaso sarcasmo Leanne, le alegraba que su amigo volviera a ser feliz--- ¿Queda más helado?--- preguntó al notar que tenía hambre y que ellos tenían sendos platones por delante

---No, se ha terminado--- le contestó contrariado Hagrid

---Bueno, tendré que esperar a la cena--- dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sirius, había una silla vacía, pero quería sentarse ahí y ahí se sentó, además de que quería ver si su novio se compadecía de ella y le daba un poco de su helado--- ¡Remus!--- dijo con alegría al ver que su amigo comía con desesperación--- ¡Ya has dejado de estar inconsciente!

---Sí y tengo un hambre de los mil demonios--- le contesto entre bocados de helado

---Vamos, será mejor que nos acerquemos al castillo, tenemos clase con Slughorn--- dijo James desviando la mirada de Leanne y Sirius, quien le estaba dando helado en la boca a la primera

--- ¿Tenemos qué ir?--- preguntó asiendo puchero--- Me gusta estar aquí

---Desafortunadamente sí--- contesto Remus

---Pero si ha estado muy pesado, ya escucharon lo que dijeron los de séptimo y quinto--- insistió Leanne. Y es que Slughorn no se había visto tan benevolente como el resto de sus maestros.

Eso quedo patentado cuando, al llegar dos segundos tarde, le bajo cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, a él nunca le habían molestado esas cosas y mucho menos tratándose de Leanne, pero ahora estaba decidido a cobrar venganza de la derrota de ayer.

Habló gritando, sin ningún tipo de consideración, cosa que celebraron los de Slytherin; ellos eran lo únicos que no contaban entre sus filas a alumnos con problemas gracias a la cruda realidad.

Pero Leanne hubiera preferido que continuara gritando cuando se dio cuenta de que la poción que prepararían ese día estaba llena de explosiones y sonidos chirriantes.

Muy pronto, las mazmorras se llenaron de explosiones y quejidos de parte de los leones, algunos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero Leanne no pensaba darles esa satisfacción. Las serpientes cometían errores a propósito con tal de molestar aún más a sus compañeros, las explosiones eran aún más ruidosas y estrenduosas.

--- ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA!--- el grito de Leanne se sobrepuso a la explosión que había ocasionado Narcisa cuando Leanne iba pasando a su lado.

No podía respirar y sentía que en cualquier segundo su cabeza se partiría por la mitad, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, sólo para ver si de esa forma el dolor remitía un poco.

--- ¡Señoría Love!--- exclamo escandalizado Slughorn--- No toleraré ese tipo de lenguaje en mi clase. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor--- le dijo con satisfacción--- Ahora entréguele esta nota a su jefa de casa y salga de mi clase

Leanne tomó la nota hecha una furia y salió dando un portazo. La profesora McGonagall la estuvo regañando por 10 minutos y la castigo, tenía que limpiar todos los trofeos de la sala de trofeos de forma muggle, aunque se vio misericordiosa diciéndole que podía comenzar mañana después de la cena.

Leanne se dedico a vagar de nuevo por los terrenos del castillo hasta que por fin se sentó a la orilla del lago y metió los pies en el. El agua helada le ayudo a mantener a raya su terrible dolor de cabeza.

--- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse, pero eso no evitó que sus tripas se removieran asustadas al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

---Traigo halado--- le dijo poniéndole delante un platón lleno de delicioso helado. Leanne simplemente asintió

Comieron en silencio durante cinco minutos. Leanne no sabía que decir y Kingsley no sabía como decirlo.

---Así que…--- dijo por fin Leanne

---Sí…--- se limitó a asentir Kingsley

--- ¿Puedo llorar?

--- ¿Por mi… por mi virginidad perdida?--- preguntó Kingsley aguantado la carcajada por el comentario de Leanne

--- ¡No es gracioso!--- le dijo molesta. El puñetazo que le dio no le pareció suficiente.

---Sí, puedes llorar--- le dijo intentando sonar serió, pero la carcajada estaba impresa en su voz

--- ¡Oh King!--- Leanne se recostó en su hombro mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas--- ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!--- suspiró con tristeza

---Eso suena a algo que diría mi madre--- le dijo secando sus lágrimas

---Tal vez deberíamos decírselo

--- ¡Leanne!

---No lo puedo creer--- le dijo intentando calmarse--- Ya no eres mío, ahora eres de Candence

---Nunca dejare de ser tuyo, no importa lo que pase--- le susurro al oído, abrazándola--- Míralo como un préstamo

---Habíamos prometido esperar hasta el matrimonio--- le recordó Leanne enojada--- Este es un comportamiento digno de James, no de ti.

---Si, lo se--- le dijo con un suspiro--- No ha parado de felicitarme, decir que ya era hora de que dejara de estar pegado a tus faldas y que era bueno que me hubiera pasado al lago oscuro, que se sentía muy solo

---Tendrías que haber esperado hasta estar casado--- le volvió a recriminar

---Sí…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero Leanne rompió inmediatamente sus propios recuerdos, estaba asustada, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que nunca antes había hecho.

---Leanne…

---No…

Leanne parecía recordar algo y por su cara, era algo verdaderamente malo:

_---Entonces prométeme una cosa--- le dijo Leanne derramando aún más lágrimas. A Kingsley eso le rompía el corazón_

_---Lo que sea--- le contesto sin pensarlo_

_---No te cases con Candence--- le dijo sollozando--- Se que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no lo soportaría_

_---No lo haré, no me casaré con ella--- Kingsley abrazó a Leanne y comenzó a consolarla_

_Había logrado su cometido: Kingsley nunca se casaría con Candence._

_Podía soportar que vivieran juntos, que tuvieran hijos pero nunca soportaría que se casaran._

_---Me dijo que no lo haría pero no lo prometió--- dijo más que nada para ella misma--- Y lo hizo; ya se que yo le dije que estaba bien que lo hiciera pero esperaba que no lo hiciera, en recuerdo de esa promesa, que a fin de cuentas no lo fue--- reflexionó, estaba verdaderamente furiosa_

_---Leanne no lo sabe todo, he aprendido a ocultarle algunas cosas--- Kingsley sonría al ver la cara de sorpresa de los demás. No estaba en su naturaleza ocultarle nada a ella_

---Leanne, déjame explicarte--- dijo nuevamente la voz de Kingsley, esta vez en el presente, sacándola de sus pensamientos

--- ¡No!--- le gritó enojada

--- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?--- preguntó Charlie sin entender, no había nada malo, no los recuerdos que él había visto

---No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede?--- preguntó Molly y eso era el pensamiento de todos. Leanne miraba con profundo odio a Kingsley.

---Leanne, por favor--- insistió Kingsley

--- ¡NO!--- Leanne se puso en pie, estaba furiosa, fuera de sí

--- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?--- preguntó sin poder contenerse Harry

---Tú no… por eso…yo te… yo me… y tu…--- Leanne estaba furiosa, no sabía como sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y no podía respirar

---Leanne, respira--- le pidió preocupado Kinglsey

--- ¡NO QUIERO RESPIRAR!--- estallo furiosa

--- ¡ALGUIEN PUDE DECIRME POR UN DEMONIO QUE ESTA PASANDO!--- gritó también enojado Charlie

---Nos casamos--- contestó antes que nadie Candence--- Kingsley yo nos casamos aquella noche

Leanne se sintió atravesada por un rayo, una estocada en el corazón.

Todos estaban perplejos, ¡con razón Leanne reaccionaba de esa forma!

---Leanne…

--- ¡ME MENTISTE!--- le gritó derramando lágrimas de furia--- ¡Por eso no lo prometiste! ¡PORQUE YA ESTABAS CASADO!

---Leanne…

--- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MÍ? ¡A MÍ!--- le grito furiosa--- ¡TE ODIO KINGLSEY! **¡TE ODIO!**

--- ¡PUES PERDÓNAME POR NO HABER CUMPLIDO UNO DE TUS CAPRICOS!---le grito igualmente furioso--- ¡POR PONER POR PRIMERA VEZ MI FELICIDAD DELANTE DE LA TUYA!

--- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MÁS! **¡NUNCA!**--- Leanne se dio media vuelta furiosa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Kingsley hizo lo mismo, sólo que él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Nadie sabía que hacer, se quedaron clavados en el exacto lugar en el que estaban hasta antes de que todo explotara. Candence fue la única que se movió, se puso en pie, miró a Charlie y a los señores Weasley en forma de disculpa y despedida y luego, simplemente siguió a su marido hacia la salida.

El silencio fue total hasta que se escucho el portazo que dio Leanne al encerrarse en su habitación, después continuo el silencio, abrumador y venenoso.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Uno de mis favoritos, lo podría describir como: sexo, drogas y rock and roll!!!

Disfrútenlo


	43. REMUS

43. REMUS

Sirius nunca pide, él siempre toma; nunca espera invitación, se invita solo; nunca pide permisos, simplemente lo hace. Sirius goza de total libertad para hacer lo que quiera, nunca se ve limitado por lo que él llama burlonamente _"reglas y normas según San Remus"_. Se cree exento por ser simple y sencillamente Sirius Black.

Toma nuestras plumas y tinteros de las mochilas y no los devuelve a su lugar, utiliza nuestras capas y aquellas playeras y pantalones que él considera que se verían mucho mejor en él que en nosotros, se come nuestras golosinas y tiene la desfachatez de hacerlo delante de nuestros ojos, se tira en nuestras camas a descansar e inclusive a dormir porque la suya le parece incomoda. Toma la comida de nuestros platos cuando ya no queda más en las fuentes. Y lo hace siempre con una sonrisa de inocencia que no se la cree ni él mismo pero que a nosotros siempre termina desarmándonos.

Y es que es imposible enojarte con la persona que llega con la barra de tu chocolate favorito más enorme que existe en Honeydukes y te la regala sólo porque sí, o con él tipo que se interpone entre tú y un puñetazo, o él que recibe los castigos en tu nombre sólo para que tú no te veas afectado.

No me había metido en muchos problemas estando yo solo pero en los pocos en los que me había visto involucrado Sirius siempre se llevo el castigo a pesar de que yo lo quería enfrentar pero él siempre me había dicho que no tenía sentido que arruinara mi futuro por tonterías.

Sirius siempre pensaba que su futuro no importaba y es que parecía resignado a no hacer nada, cosa que había dejado en claro el año pasado al no inscribirse a ninguno de los cursos que se dieron a los alumnos; bromeaba diciendo que su carrera era la de esposo trofeo. Leanne no dice nada pero yo estoy seguro de que ella logrará convencerlo de que se una a ella en la Academia de Aurores.

Y James también había disfrutado del desinterés de Sirius por su futuro, aunque él es más despreocupado que yo. ¿Cuántas veces Sirius se había llevado los puñetazos de los novios celosos de las niñas con las que se metía James? ¿O cuántas cachetadas de las niñas a las que James dejaba tiradas por volver a andar como perro faldero detrás de Lily? Demasiadas, pero eso no le importaba a Sirius mientras su amigo no saliera lastimado.

Pero las intensiones de Sirius tampoco eran completamente desinteresadas. En primero, James se había metido con una alumna de tercero y su novio todo grandulón y fortachón se había enterado; James le hizo frente pero Sirius se interpuso y esa fue la primera vez que Sirius recibió un golpe por James. Este estaba eufórico por el cariño demostrado por Sirius y se lo contó a todo mundo pero después se arrepintió de contárselo a una sola persona: Leanne.

En cuanto Jame se lo dijo, Leanne lo reprendió por ser un don Juan y fue a buscar a Sirius, a quien lleno de besos y abrazos, de cariños nunca sentido por él, además de curar su herida y pasar todo el día a su lado, llenándolo de amor e ignorando a James o reprendiéndolo aún más cuando se acercaba.

Y en todas las otras ocasiones era lo mismo: Sirius recibía el golpe, iba con Leanne a que lo cuidara y James rabiaba conmigo. Y a decir verdad, Leanne se ponía un poco pesada con ese asunto, llego un momento en el que ninguno quiso estar cerca porque hasta de comer en la boca le daba, con tal de que su querido Sirius no sufriera más.

Se que sueno como un envidioso, pero es difícil comprender lo que se siente por alguien a quien no le importo tu _"pequeño problema peludo"_ y te ofreció su amistad incondicional.

Y es que Leanne era muy parecida a Sirius, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia: Leanne se adueñaba de todo y de todos aún en contra de tu voluntad y Sirius lo hacía cuando ya le habías ofrecido tu amistad.

Yo también e disfrutado de los cuidados desmedidos y maternales que tiene para ofrecer. Me acompaño desde mi primera luna llena aquí en Hogwarts sin que yo lo supiera, para después sentarse en mi cama en la enfermería y velar mi sueño o ponerme solución de dictamo en mis heridas tal y como lo hace mamá. Aunque nunca le deje llegar al extremo de darme de comer en la boca, como lo hace con Sirius, aún cuando ella insistió.

Cuando esos dos comenzaron su relación, James fue el que más se opuso, nunca lo expreso, por lo menos no a ellos, pero yo siempre lo escuche. James era egoísta y aunque al principio lo hizo porque pensaba que Leanne le estaba robando a Sirius y que Sirius le estaba robando a Leanne, luego reconoció que lo que sentía por Leanne era algo más que una simple amistad.

Casi consigue que ellos dos se separen para siempre, pero después recapacitó y puso las cosas en su lugar. Sobre todo porque sabía que no podía amar a Leanne cuando él mismo no podía pasar más de cinco segundo sin pensar en Lily.

Inclusive dejo de quejarse de que ellos mismos se acapararan más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado y se puso a "cazar" a Lily o por lo menos hasta ahora.

No se que le pasa a mi amigo, sí, lo acepto; James es un niño que nació en cuna de oro, no porque tuviera demasiado dinero, eso es algo que nos importa poco, lo digo porque tuvo lo que muchos no tuvieron: un padre y una madre capaces de dar amor más allá de lo imposible. No me cuanto entre ellos, porque yo también nací en cuna de oro.

Es difícil, para aquellos que no lo conocen también como nosotros, querer a James. Es engreído, orgulloso, egoísta, pretensioso, ufano, mimado, insoportable y con el ego más inflado del mundo pero también es el amigo fiel, comprensivo, cariñoso, leal y sobre todo, capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos.

Pero ahora esta algo triste, por lo menos cuando no tiene su eterna sonrisa en los labios o cuando no esta persiguiendo un par de piernas especialmente interesantes. Ha dejado de dar "caza" a Lily y ahora va detrás de cualquier muchacha que este dispuesta a tenerlo una noche, porque, desafortunadamente, eso es todo lo que obtendrán de mi amigo.

Se cuentan muchas historias acerca de las escapadas nocturnas de James y me temo decir que son verdad, las más comunes, las más descabelladas, las más inverosímiles, todas esas y más, son verdad. Me atrevo a decir, que no existe cama en Hogwarts no que haya tenido a James en ella, por lo menos en una ocasión.

Porque en ocasiones, le gustaba repetir, ya sea porque estuviera demasiado bien o porque el comentario que le hizo ese día Lily fue especialmente cruel e insensible. Porque admitámoslo, aunque Lily sea mi amiga, puede llegar a ser muy cruel cuando quiere y cuando no, también.

Y es que James no esta acostumbrado a que no le rindan pleitesía, que no lo adoren más allá de lo humanamente posible y el hecho de que Lily lo maltrate y se niegue a amarlo, eso lo lastima.

Porque mi amigo no esta acostumbrado a sufrir, sus padres le sobreprotegieron desde el momento en que nació y él nunca ha conocido el sufrimiento, por lo menos no hasta que conoció a Lily. James no sabe sufrir, no sabe sobrellevarlo y hace cualquier cosa con tal de no sentirse desgraciado.

Yo, en cambio, he sufrido demasiado, más de lo que se podría imaginar.

Lily me agrado desde el principio. No era como Leanne y su arrebatadora personalidad que absorbía a todos sin pedir permiso o James y su inagotable alegría o Sirius y su corazón abierto y expectante para permitirte la entrada. Lily es calida y agradable, alguien con quien puedes hablar durante horas de nada y de todo, alguien con quien solo una mirada dice más que en mil palabras, alguien que aceptaba y quiere sin importar nada.

Ella sabía que había algo más en mí y es que sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda pueden percibir más allá de lo que hay.

Peter, bueno, no hay mucho que decir de él, no puedo negar que lo quiero y que hasta cierto punto, he llegado a pensar en él como lo hace Leanne cada vez que mira a Sirius: es alguien que necesita protección y demasiado cariño. Aunque también debo admitir que es algo cobarde y que su cercanía a nosotros es más bien en busca de protección que sincera amistad.

Aunque tengo mis diferencias con Kingsley me llevo muy bien con él. El es de la clase de personas que anteponen a todo y a todos, sacrificándose a sí mismo. Cosa que he comprobado en diferentes ocasiones, viendo como defiende a Leanne con capa y espada o a mí, de mí mismo.

Esta educado para ser diplomático pero tiene una vena de auror que ni él mismo puede con ella. Su modo de hablar, de moverse y de actuar son tan finos y calculados que te hacen pensar que nació para seguir los pasos de sus padres pero por la forma en que toma la varita sabes que no lo hará.

Y Leanne, de ella no quiero hablar ahora. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy molesto con ella más allá de lo que yo mismo puedo aceptar.

Es tonta.

¿A quién se le ocurre meterse unas piedras, que saben que son veneno, a la boca por más deliciosas que te parezcan? A Leanne

Solamente a ella se le ocurre cometer semejante estupidez y después contarlo como si fuera una hazaña digna de dioses.

Más de dos semanas, fueron las que nos pasamos al borde de su cama, viéndola, toda pálida y moribunda para que después despertara y sufriera de dolores insoportables con el más mínimo movimiento. Y luego más de dos semanas fue lo que se tardo en recuperarse.

¿Por qué estuve ahí todo ese tiempo? No lo se, bueno, si lo se, porque la quiero y me preocupaba lo que le pasara, no quería verla como muerta y mucho menos que sufriera.

Pero estoy furioso con ella, más que eso, no lo quiero ver.

Porque la tontería que había cometido Leanne me había impedido ver y aquí es donde quiero aclarar que solamente la veía, no es que la siguiera a todos lados y que me sonrojara cada que ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules y su brillante cabello rubio que ondeaba de la forma más hermosa cuando el viento soplaba… si bueno, aclarado ese punto.

Serena pertenece a Ravenclaw y va en nuestro curso.

Me sonríe cada vez que me mira y se sonroja cada vez que le regreso la sonrisa. Tímida, porque así soy yo, pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa.

Pero por la tonta de Leanne no la pude ver por más de un mes y justo cuando la podía ver a mis anchas… ¡llega la maldita luna llena!

Todos tenemos un secreto, ese secreto oscuro y profundo que nos empeñamos en ocultar por todos los medios posibles e imposibles. El mió es demasiado oscuro y terrible y algo que todos saben, y por todos me refiero a las personas que en verdad me importan.

Aunque ahora ya sea un secreto.

El de James, no es su amor por Lily (aunque él piense que es un secreto, aún), no, el de mi amigo es otro, uno que le carcome el alma y nutre sus peores pesadillas: teme perder a sus padres. Son viejos y con Charlus peleando en la guerra, James sólo puede fingir que no le interesa pero a cambiado los horarios para recibir el profeta, antes del amanecer y hojearlo desesperado, desando no encontrarse con que su viejo a perdido la batalla. Me entristece verlo de esa forma, fingiendo que todo esta bien cuando se muere de ganas de estar 10 minutos solo para leer la contestación de su madre a la carta que le envió la noche anterior, para después respirar tranquilo y volver a ser el mismo James de siempre, porque insisto, James no sabe sufrir y concibe imposible que ese sentimiento exista.

El de Sirius es un deseo, uno que ha tenido desde que puede recordar y lo ha deseado por tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad que ha calado hondo en su alma, hasta fundirse con ella. Sirius no quiere ser como sus padres, como su hermano, como el resto de su familia. No quiere que lo consideren un mago tenebroso, que lo cataloguen por su apellido. El quiere ser simple y sencillamente Sirius.

El de Peter, bueno, el de él se rompió hace un tiempo ya. Estaba enamorado de Leanne pero ella nunca lo tragó.

Leanne tiene demasiados secretos, yo deje de intentar conocerlos todos, hace tiempo, pero otros (entiéndase James y Sirius) continúan intentándolo, me atrevo a decir que ni la propia Leanne los conoce todos, pero sin lugar a dudas, Kingsley nos lleva una ventaja considerable, incluyéndola a ella. Me ha sido imposible conocer su secreto más profundo pero hace poco conocí uno demasiado oscuro como para siquiera pensar en el.

Fue la misma noche en que despertó, después del accidente o _"la idiotez que casi le cuesta la vida" _como le llama James. Estaba vagando por los pasillos del colegio, despotricando contra ella, en solitario y cuando lo vi, me quede de piedra.

Kingsley y Leanne estaban discutiendo. Me considere loco, porque la acababa de dejar en la enfermería y Kingsley se había marchado hecho una fiera hace 15 minutos. Además, de que Leanne no podía moverse, no sin sentir un dolor inhumano.

La forma en que la empujo y la pego a la pared me saco de mi impresión. Kinglsey era incapaz de ponerle una mano encima y ahora parecía que estaba a punto de golpearla. Quise correr y pegarle un puñetazo pero lo que paso a continuación, me petrifico:

"_Cállate Leonor"_

Fue entonces cuando observe con mayor detenimiento a Leanne o a Leonor.

Eran idénticas, pero Leonor era oscura. Su cabello era de castaño un tono más oscuro que el de Leanne, su piel más pálida y sus ojos, eran completamente negros, pero completamente iguales, sólo que ante mis ojos de licántropo, podía apreciar las diferencias que ante los ojos normales no se veían.

Proyección astral.

Pero ella emanaba maldad y no bondad como lo hacia Leanne, algo que no aparecía en los libros que yo había leído. Se suponía que las proyecciones no podían ser diferentes al sujeto original y que estas no hacían nada que no se les ordenara, pero esta poseía libre albedrío.

Ella no se inmuto en ningún momento por la forma tan salvaje con que la sujetaba y tampoco hizo mucho por defenderse. A pesar de que Kinglsey la tenía sometido, él parecía el que verdaderamente estaba sometido. Leonor lo sedujo con una sola mirada de sus negros ojos y este se rindió sin oponer resistencia. Estuvo a punto de besarla pero ella se zafo de sus brazos con suma facilidad y río a carcajadas, de forma cruel e inhumana.

Leonor era maldad pura.

Sólo espero que Leanne la pueda controlar, porque si esa proyección se sale de control, las consecuencias pueden ser mortales.

Y volviendo a la insoportable relación de Sirius y Leanne, las cosas empeoraron cuando esta salio de la enfermería.

Sirius no quería separarse ni un solo momento de ella e iban a todos lados juntos, pero las cosas llegaron a un punto más allá de lo insoportable cuando Sirius comenzó a sentarla en sus piernas a las horas de las comidas y darle de comer en la boca. Nadie quería ver eso pero todos nos vimos obligados a hacerlo.

Se sentaban juntos en clases, se sentaban juntos en sus tiempo libres, se tomaban de la mano en todos momentos y se besaban constantemente, hasta hacernos llegar a las nauseas.

Pero la cosa empeoro cuando Sirius no la dejaba tener una conversación con cualquier otro que no fuera él, porque inmediatamente llegaba, la tomaba de la mano y la besaba para después llevársela a cualquier otro lado. Quería pasar las 24 hrs. del día con ella y como las noches se lo hacían imposible, nos torturaba a nosotros.

James se quejaba conmigo, yo, como siempre, guardaba silencio. Decía que Leanne estaba acaparando a su mejor amigo, a quién sólo veíamos en las comidas y por las noches. James se deprimió y eso no es bueno porque luego le sale lo promiscuo y no hay nadie quien lo pueda controlar.

El punto de quiebre llegó el día del partido final contra Slytherin. Cuando, al finalizar, Sirius le rompió los labios con el beso que le dio. Leanne subida en su cintura y todo menos amor en ese beso termino por romper el encanto del amor infantil, del amor primero.

Fue salvaje y desesperado, necesidad de lago más, de todo, de ellos, de amar más profundo.

Ellos se dieron cuenta, James se dio cuenta, yo me di cuenta, todos se dieron cuenta.

Había que aclarárselo en la cabeza, para después aclarárselo entre ellos.

Ellos se separaron un poco, por lo menos ya no eran la misma persona, unidos por labios y manos, para volver a ser Leanne y Sirius. James recupero a su amigo y se controlo un poco, pero continuó haciendo visitas nocturnas a los cuartos de las mujeres.

Lo único que recuerdo de la fiesta de celebración fue mi discurso, ese que me va a perseguir por el resto de mis días y del cual nunca me permitirán olvidar mis queridos amigos; ese en el que digo que esta bien que nos emborrachemos y dejemos fluir el amor libremente, ese en el que digo: _"Somos dioses, somos invencibles, somos héroes"_.

No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero ese mismo día, Serena me dio un beso en la mejilla, tímido, pero al fin y al cabo, beso.

La felicidad que me embargaba en esos momentos es imposible de describir y por eso me fue imposible comportarme decentemente, tal y como me había enseñado mi madre y el ejemplo que me había dado mi padre.

Y es que esa noche me permití soñar.

Sueños que había abandonado aquella noche hace ya más de 11 años.

Algunos sueños los abandone con increíble velocidad, pero otros… los tenía tan arraigados en el alma que una vez que los deje a un lado… me sentí vació, desvalido, carcomido y con una extraña opresión en el pecho que me hacía imposible respirar.

Esa noche soñé y fui más feliz de lo que le había sido en mucho tiempo…

O por lo menos hasta que la burbujita explotó.

Estaba en casa de Leanne, James y Sirius se habían ido de campamento con el padre del primero, y ella me había invitado a pasar el día en su casa.

Mi padre y Melinda estuvieron encerrados en el despacho de la segunda por más de dos horas, discutiendo y planeando un ataque, directo y efectivo.

Leanne y yo intentamos enterarnos de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues yo nunca había visto a mi padre tan alterado y molesto, con deseos de matar, pero no pudimos hacerlo, Melinda conocía demasiado bien a su hija.

Se marcharon y regresaron al cabo de cuatro horas.

Mi padre estaba en peores condiciones que cuando se marchó. Había odio, dolor e impotencia en su mirada.

El único sueño que no había abandonado jamás, ahora era inalcanzable, me lo habían robado y me dejaron desvalido y destrozado.

No podría enseñar al salir de Hogwarts.

Dolores Umbridge y su propuesta de mantener a raya a los híbridos me habían robado mi sueño.

No supe si respire o no, lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de que mi cuerpo se entumedecio por completo y ya no supe más.

O por lo menos hasta que Leanne comenzó a pegar de gritos contra Dolores y a destruir todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Melinda trato de controlarla, pero después de unos segundos también se puso a gritar o a gritarle.

Mi padre intervino y todo se tranquilizó.

O eso aparento Leanne. Se mantuvo serena y calmada el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros padres se marcharan de nuevo al ministerio para intentar modificar en lo suficiente, la propuesta de Dolores.

Los pensamientos de Leanne vagaron muy lejos de donde estábamos. El primero, y el cual estuvo sincronizado con el mío, fue asesinar a Dolores; pero después pasó a otro aún más peligroso: ir en busca de Greyback y hacer que la mordiera.

"_¿Qué tan difícil debe de ser molestar a un gran tonto hombre lobo?"_, si mal no recuerdo se preguntó.

Nada difícil.

La retuve el tiempo suficiente para sellar las puertas y ventanas, después perdió el control de nuevo y se puso más histérica de lo que la había visto nunca.

Mentiría si dijera que sabía como controlarla, así que hice lo más sensato o lo único para lo que me dio mi aturdimiento: llamar a Kingsley.

Sabía que en situaciones como la que se presentaba delante de mis ojos, lo mejor que se podía hacer era darle una cachetada a la persona histérica, pero de nuevo, mentiría si dijera que me atrevería a hacerlo. Podían suceder dos cosas: que Leanne se controlara o que estallara en contra mía, así que espere a que llegara Kingsley y el hiciera lo que solamente el podía hacer: abofetearla sin miedo a que se le echara encima.

El golpe fue épico.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, clavados en el exacto lugar.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos de esa forma. Leanne parecía estar privada y Kingsley y yo esperábamos que se pusiera a gritar y a romper, de nuevo, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, pero no sucedió.

Mi padre y Melinda regresaron a los pocos minutos, nos explicaron que no había nada más que hacer y después simplemente se marcharon.

En el plan no estaba quedarse a dormir, pero ambos lo hicieron. Aunque nadie durmió.

Yo tenía miedo de irme a casa y ver a mi pobre madre destrozada por la noticia, tenía que darle el tiempo necesario para recobrar un poco la compostura y después fingir que todo estaba bien y que lo solucionaríamos de algún modo, por muy absurdo que eso suene.

Kingsley se quedó por temor a que Leanne se descontrolara de nuevo o peor, que fuera a buscar a Greyback.

Leanne fingió que dormía pero los tres estábamos concientes de que no lo hacia. Las ondas expansivas de odio nos llegaban y nos atravesaban, permitiéndonos, de esa forma, saber lo que pensaba: la mejor forma de castigar a Dolores.

Sus primeros pensamientos fueron demasiado sangrientos y sádicos, formas muggles de causar dolor y matar lentamente: decapitaciones, asesinatos dolorosos, desmembramientos, desangramientos, quemarla viva, enterrarla viva, tortura sádica e inhumana. Todos y cada uno de ellos apuntándola como la responsable por lo descuidados que eran.

Después pasó por las maldiciones imperdonables, desde haciéndolas pasar por suicido, hasta realizarlas con su propia varita y después destruirla.

Hasta que llego a los más refinados pero no por eso menos doloroso; la forma en que los planeaba hacia imposible pensar que ella tendría algo que ver y mucho menos señalarla como culpable.

Se quedo dormida casi al amanecer con el último modo y con el cual yo me mostré completamente de acuerdo: hacer que Greyback la mordiera y que de esa forma ella se convirtiera en lo que más odiaba, un híbrido.

Me marche en cuanto pude, sabía que Kingsley estaría ahí para controlarla cuando despertara. Tenía preocupaciones más urgentes que atender.

En cuanto mi madre me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos llorando desconsolada, intentando infundirme un valor que ella no sentía y acepte en silencio todo lo que me decía, incluso sonreí para darle ánimos, de los cuales yo carecía. Me consoló aún cuando no había consuelo y en cuanto pude me marche a mi habitación a sufrir en silencio.

Mi sueño no estaba roto, porque eso significaba que podía tener arreglo, había desaparecido, se había esfumado en el aire y ahora me había dejado más vacío de lo que había estado nunca.

Sirius, James y Peter aparecieron en mi puerta a la hora de la comida, se sentaron a mi lado y con una simple mirada me dieron todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Nunca tuve hermanos. Mi madre no quiso tener más hijos y mi padre no podía querer a nadie más después de mí, pero esos tres: James, Sirius y Peter son mis hermanos. Dudo mucho que hayan sido mis amigos por más de dos segundo antes de convertirse en mis hermanos. Porque eso son y nunca dejaran de serlo.

No se porque escribo esto. Pero en estos día he tenido tanto en la cabeza que no sabía que más hacer.

Mi madre me dio este diario hace seis años, el primero de septiembre y hasta ahora es cuando me atrevo a escribir algo y es porque por más quiera a mis amigos, estas son cosas que no podría expresarles, porque son secretos y muchos de ellos no me pertenecen.

Me considero una tipo decente, mi madre me educó para que lo fuera, pero ahora comprendo que no siempre lo he sido y que no siempre lo seré.

Ahora comprendo porque escribí todo esto y de eso ya han pasado muchos años.

Porque ahora, mientras te tengo en mis brazos, sé que tenía que dejarte algo completamente mío, algo que te demostrara que realmente existí y que no soy solo el producto de la imaginación de tu madre o de tú abuela.

También porque quería que me conocieras un poco más a través de mis palabras y que vieras que no soy el tipo sin manchas que te van a ser creer que fui.

Porque se que lo harán.

Tu madre, mi querida Dora, se va a empeñar en que me veas como un hombre perfecto, inmaculado y tu abuela y el resto de los que te rodean, también lo harán.

Pero no lo soy. Soy todo menos eso.

Soy un hombre lobo que se enamoro de tu madre y la hizo sufrir demasiado, la herí por temor a condenarla y condenarte a correr la misma suerte que yo había corrido. Ser discriminado y temido por la ignorancia de muchos y por la poca valentía de otros.

Te abandone, abandone a tu madre pensando que era mejor que estuvieran lejos de mí, pensando que de esa forma no sufrirían, que el único que debía sufrir era yo pues ya estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento.

Pero los pocos momentos que estuve lejos de ustedes fueron los peores de mi vida y cuando regrese a su lado experimente la mayor felicidad que se puede sentir.

Por primera vez en mi vida era completamente feliz, tenía todo lo que deseaba y no anhelaba nada más, más que estar al lado de tu madre y al tuyo. Nada me importaba más que verlos felices y ser feliz a su lado.

No fui el hombre perfecto que te han pintado pero si fui el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra cuando los tuve a mi lado y no cambiaría absolutamente nada en mi vida, porque todas esas circunstancias me llevaron a conocer a tu madre y tenerte a ti, fue la culminación perfecta de mi vida perfecta.

No lo olvides nunca Teddy, mi querido Teddy:

Te amo y lo que ahora estoy a punto de hacer es para darte la oportunidad de vivir una vida en la que no exista mayor preocupación que la de ser feliz.

La guerra ya estalló y la batalla final lo hará en pocos segundo pero no puedo evitar sonreír porque se que serás feliz, tan feliz como lo fui yo cuando aprisionaste mi dedo entre tu pequeña manita y me hiciste ver que la felicidad existe y lleva tu nombre y el de tu madre al lado del mió.

Te amo, mi pequeño lobito

Papá

Leanne cerró el diario de su amigo, ese de cubierta de piel café y con la inscripción en la portada que delataba a su dueño, con las letras doraras como sus ojos:

_R. J. Lupin_

El pequeño Teddy estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, se había dormido en cuando escucho la palabra "papá" y ahora tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios

--- ¿Qué haces?--- la voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos

---Nada, sólo le leía un poco a Teddy para que se durmiera--- le contesto sin demostrar lo que había estado pensando

Andrómeda le había dejado a Teddy esa noche y eso era para ver si su humor mejoraba, pero algo más había cambiado, algo que recordó y que ahora pensaba llevar a cabo

---Buenas noches--- se despidió Harry

---Buenas noches--- le correspondió

Francamente no sabía que hacia, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Era mentira, sabía perfectamente lo que hacia, solamente buscaba una excusa.

--- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, princesita!

Fernir Greyback le sonrió con lasciva y se relamió los labios en cuanto la vio a través de sus barrotes

---No lo suficiente--- le contesto Leanne traspasando los barrotes sin ningún problema

---Pronto nacerá el pequeño--- le dijo. La boca se le hacia agua con el delicioso aroma que despedía Leanne

Leanne estaba tan cerca que podía tocarla con suma facilidad

--- ¿Qué te trae por mi celda a estas horas de la madrugada?--- le preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

---Proponerte un trato--- le susurro al oído

--- ¿Y qué beneficio me aportaría a mí ayudarte?--- le preguntó mientras olía de forma sucia el cabello de Leanne

---Una copa de mi sangre--- le susurro de nuevo al oído e inmediatamente pudo sentir como Greyback se tensaba

--- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?--- le preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces.

El placer que representaba la sangre de Leanne era un majar que ya había probado en dos maravillosas ocasiones y las dos le parecieron insuficientes, pues sólo habían sido unas gotas pero por una copa entera… bien podría vender su alma al diablo

---Sólo di que aceptas

---Acepto

Leanne sonrió con autentica malicia

---Nos vemos la próxima luna llena--- le susurro de nuevo al oído antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hola amigos!!!!

Bueno, con este capitulo me pongo al corriente con la historia, espero que les guste mucho y a partir de ahora no voy a actualizar tan seguido, pero tienen buen material para leer mientras actualiza (mucho material, sería lo mas correcto)

Es mi favorito y espero que les guste tanto como a mi


	44. HACIENDO LAS COSAS MAL

Después de mucho sin actualizar (sí, ya se lo que están pensando: _¡¿Es qué acaso no tiene vergüenza?!_) aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Es largo, muy largo, para compensarlos. Espero que les guste y que les siga interesando mi historia aún después de tanto tiempo.

*****

44. HACIENDO LAS COSAS MAL

La luna llena estaba en su apogeo, parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada, se preguntó si tenía ese mismo efecto en su amigo mientras tomaba la daga de plata y se hacia un corte en la muñeca.

La sangre salió a borbotones; roja y espesa, como debe de ser.

Lleno una copa de plata con su sangre.

Se llevo la copa a los labios, quería saber que de especial tenía, porque tanto escándalo por algo tan común. Se sintió tentada pero no lo hizo.

El bebé se movió inquieto, como queriendo advertir que lo que pensaba hacer era algo malo, pero lo ignoro, como había ignorado todo y a todos.

Pero es que la verdad no sentía, no sintió cuando la daga le hizo el corte en la muñeca, no sintió cuando la sangre comenzó a salir y no sintió cuando la herida quedo abierta y pequeñas gotas se escapaban por ella; porque lo único que podía sentir era la estocada que llevaba en el corazón, esa herida abierta y supurante que eliminaba todo lo demás, había sido atravesada por una mentira y ahora estaba rota.

*****

---… ¡Y si mañana no están preparados, más les vale no presentarse!--- grito Leanne furiosa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Frank les dirigió una última mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecer también por la puerta, intentando en vano controlar a Leanne.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Frank, todos se dejaron caer, abatidos, lastimados y heridos al suelo. Si habían permanecido de pie era por pura inercia y no por nada más. Hace tiempo que habían dejado el orgullo de lado, bien podrían tirarse al suelo y negarse a levantarse, pero no lo hacían porque sabían que entonces le iría peor de lo que ya les iba.

--- ¿Y si le digo que estoy enfermo?--- preguntó Ron a su derecha. Sangraba por el labio, tenía moretones y las costillas hechas puré, pero aún así era de los que mejor aspecto ofrecía, todos estaban en peores condiciones.

---Pues entonces te pondrá a correr 20 km.--- le contesto Harry intentando detener el sangrado de su ceja derecha con la manga de su uniforme--- Eso fue lo que le hizo a Paul ayer, cuando le dio la misma excusa, le dijo que corriendo y sudando un poco se le pasaría.

Escuchó a Ron resoplar molesto. Y es que Leanne se había pasado las últimas tres semanas entrenándolos con la misma dureza y fuerza con que la entrenaban a ella su abuelo y su padre.

Había llevado desde la mansión todos los artefactos y métodos que habían utilizado en ella y cada vez era más ruda y exigente. No solo esperaba que se defendieran con magia, sino también con armas muggles, con las que nadie, excepto John, habían trabajado. La espada había sido fácil, pero las demás eran imposibles de manejar si además tenías que utilizar la varita y enfrentarte a 7 oponentes mágicos al mismo tiempo.

Se había ido amenazándolos con incrementar los oponentes a 15 si para mañana no podían derrotar a los 7.

--- ¡Que su padre y su abuelo fueran dos psicópatas que la tenían enfrentándose a 20 oponentes mágicos a los 7 años no significa que los nuestros también lo fueran!--- estallo Sean después de arreglarse mágicamente la mano quebrada

---Por lo menos se fue tan furiosa por nuestra "incompetencia" que se le olvido que tenía que someternos a la práctica de Legilimancia y Oclumancia--- dijo resignado Ron

--- ¡Pero que dices! Si tú eres el único que no la ha dejado penetrar tu mente--- dijo molesta Amy

---Si, pero cada vez me resulta más difícil detenerla--- le dijo de forma grosera Ron--- ¡Porque por si no lo habías notado, yo también me enfrento a 7 oponentes mágicos que no me la ponen muy fácil!

---A la enfermería muchachos--- Alice entró sonriendo un poco, pero al verlos tan magullados, prefirió poner un semblante más serio, digno del sufrimiento de sus alumnos.

Ya todos habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que alguien los había enviado a la enfermería después de que Leanne pasara sobre de ellos como un huracán.

--- ¿Cómo está?--- le preguntó Harry después de que se hubieron marchado sus demás compañeros

---Peor que cuando salió de aquí--- respondió sinceramente Alice--- Frank amenazó con llamar de nuevo a Kingsley y ella casi lo mata, de nuevo--- dijo con un suspiro--- Venga, vamos a la enfermería antes de que se desangran.

Y es que desde hace tres semanas que Leanne y Kingsley no se hablan, desde que esta se entero que Kinglsey se había casado con Candence, hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Leanne no salió de su habitación durante dos días y después reapareció como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo menos hasta que comenzó a torturarlos. Ella aún no perdonada a Kingsley por haberla engañado y él aún no se disculpaba y no pensaba hacerlo.

Kingsley había ido a diario a la Academia, siempre a pedido de Frank, Alice, Candence o Charlie, pero siempre terminaba de la misma forma: Kingsley y Leanne gritándose a todo pulmón, diciéndose todo lo que se odiaban, todas las cosas que él había hecho por protegerla y ella diciéndolo que se podía meter su protección por donde le cupiera. Leanne terminaba más furiosa de lo que ya estaba y terminaba pagándola con ellos.

Harry dejo que lo atendieran sin prestar atención a lo que hacía la enfermera. Ron tenía razón, por lo menos hoy Leanne no lo haría revivir los peores momentos de su vida, ya era bastante doloroso que acudieran a él sin ser llamados como para que Leanne los invocara mágicamente.

Ron y él estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: era más desgastante tener a Leanne hurgando en su mente que enfrentarse a 7 oponentes mágicos. Las heridas del alma y de la mente eran más dolorosas que las del cuerpo.

Por lo menos en la mansión Leanne se encerraba en su despacho a _"soltar oleadas y oleadas de odio contra Kingsley"_ como bien había expresado Ron y los dejaba en paz, porque ambos habían temido que continuara con su apabullante entrenamiento en casa.

---Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él--- le susurro Ron cuando la enfermera se alejo lo suficiente

--- ¿Y decirle qué?--- le preguntó Harry. Ya se había planteado muchas veces esa situación pero no sabía como abordarla--- ¿Cómo le pides a alguien que se disculpe por su felicidad?

*****

---Señor Ministro--- lo llamo su secretaria, aún le costaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, lo encontraba gracioso--- Harry Potter quiere hablar con usted

---Hola--- saludo Harry entrando algo preocupado

Kingsley sólo le dirigió una cabezada a modo de saludo y lo invito a sentarse frente a él.

---Sí has venido a pedirme que me disculpe con Leanne ya puedes regresar por donde viniste--- le dijo Kingsley antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo si quiera de abrir la boca.

---Yo no…--- empezó Harry pero no supo como continuar. Había algo en la expresión de Kingsley que lo distrajo completamente, en los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, la mirada desafiante y el mentón levantado, esa pose caprichosa y berrinchuda que le había visto infinidad de veces a Leanne últimamente. Le divirtió ver a alguien tan ecuánime y sensato como Kingsley hacer berrinche--- Nadie debería verse obligado a disculparse por su felicidad.

Kingsley relajó notablemente su expresión y sonrió un poco para darle a entender que no estaba molesto.

---Los a estado moliendo, ¿eh?--- preguntó ofreciéndole una taza de té.

---Seguimos vivos--- le contesto tomando la taza.

--- ¿Cómo te ha tratado?--- le preguntó con una mirada de interés.

---Bie…--- pero Harry no pudo terminar, sino que se puso a pensar que Leanne no lo había tratado "bien", sino de forma fría y distante, inclusive la había sorprendido mirándolo con odio.

---Sabía que iba a buscar con quien desquitarse--- le dijo sonriente pero al ver la expresión de Harry se puso algo más serio--- Alice me dijo que los somete a pesadas sesiones de Legilimancia.

---Si pe…

---Tú lastimaste a su cachorrito--- lo interrumpió Kingsley y esta vez Harry no se molesto en ocultar su desconcierto--- Bueno, en realidad a los dos, pero solo te culpa por uno.

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Harry completamente perplejo, Kingsley sonrió abiertamente en una actitud infantil.

--- ¿Supongo que Leanne ya habrá visto el recuerdo de cuando Remus y tú discutieron en Grimmauld Place?--- le preguntó sonriente--- Ese en el que lo llamas cobarde--- Harry solamente atino a asentir, ese era el recuerdo que más lo obligaba a revivir--- Ya de por si estaba furiosa--- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa--- Ella lo vio todo desde un retrato y poco le falto para matarte a maldiciones.

---No entien…

---Cuando Leanne conoció a Sirius en el callejón Diagon le careció que era como un cachorrito herido y se enamoro inmediatamente de él--- comenzó a relatarle Kingsley--- Pero no era como cualquier cachorrito herido, sino uno muy especial, uno que a pesar de estar herido se hacia el fuerte y aún con la pata rota caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero siempre mostrando su herida, pues estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

---Sigo sin entender porq…

---Y cuando conoció a Remus le pareció que también era un cachorrito herido y también se enamoro inmediatamente de él--- continuo Kingsley como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido--- Remus y Sirius eran diferentes pero igualmente heridos, sólo que Remus intentaba ocultar sus heridas y cicatrices y aparentar que nada había sucedido y eso hizo que Leanne se enamorara aún más de él. Porque a Sirius lo podía curar con palabras dulces y cariños desmedidos pero a Remus no, su madre ya lo había intentado y no había resultado--- le dijo Kingsley--- Así que Leanne busco ayudarlo a ocultar sus heridas y cicatrices y evitar que se formaran otras.

--- ¿Cómo?--- le preguntó interesado Harry

---Le creo una burbujita impenetrable--- le contesto Kingsley--- Le costo mucho trabajo y años crearle una lo bastante resistente, una que durara aún cuando ella ya no estuviera para repararla o hacerle una nueva.

--- ¿Así que por eso esta furioso conmigo?--- pregunto sorprendido

---Cuando lo llamaste cobarde, su burbujita estaba llena de hoyos pero ese pinchazo fue el que la termino de romper y eso fue lo que la hizo enfurecer

---No lo sabía--- ahora Harry se sentía como aquella vez en la mansión.

---Pero al final resulto que él nunca necesito de esa burbuja pero se había acostumbrado a que todos lo protegieran que cuando se quedo sin esa burbuja pudo ser verdaderamente libre y aunque ahora Leanne no lo admita, te agradece el hecho de que lo ayudaras a descubrir eso--- le relato Kingsley

--- ¿Por qué…?

--- ¿Por qué no le dije a Leanne que me casé con Candence?--- se adelanto Kingsley

---Bueno, es decir, tu la conoces mejor que nadie, ¿no pudiste anticipar su reacción?--- le preguntó interesado

---Me casé con Candence porque quería hacerlo y porque era lo que más feliz me hacia --- le contesto Kingsley--- Y no se lo dijimos a nadie porque queríamos tenerlo sólo para nosotros y porque sabíamos que ni nuestros padres ni nuestros amigos se mostrarían verdaderamente felices. Nuestros padres dirían que éramos demasiado jóvenes y nuestros amigos (entiéndase Leanne) dirían que estábamos locos e intentarían convencerlos de lo contrario.

---Es comprensible--- coincidió Harry

---Se acercaban momentos oscuros, de esos de los que sabes no sabes sí saldrás o no con vida y Candence y yo queríamos estar casados por si algo iba mal, queríamos amarnos y nos pareció romántico.

Harry podía comprender perfectamente los sentimientos y pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de Kingsley cuando tenía 16 años y sabía que estaba en peligro de muerte.

---Leanne lo quería hacer todo correctamente y casarme a escondidas y de forma muggle, bueno…

---Si…

---Era algo nuestro y la verdad no me agrado nada que Leanne lo descubriera y mucho menos la reacción que tuvo--- dijo Kingsley poniéndose serio de pronto--- Nuestros padres nos preguntaron y nos riñeron en más de una ocasión el por qué no nos casábamos, nuestra respuesta era siempre la misma: "no lo necesitamos, somos felices así"--- le dijo algo melancólico--- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ni siquiera ahora que nuestros padres murieron sin asistir a nuestra boda y mucho menos sin saber que ya estábamos casados.

*****

La luna llena de nuevo.

"_¿Has bailado alguna vez, bajo la pálida luz de la luna llena, con el diablo?"_, le habían preguntado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Si, lo había hecho y esa noche lo volvería a hacer.

No temblaba, no tenía segundas interrogantes, no estaba atemorizada, no, ella estaba decidida y como tal caminaba con la copa llena de su sangre por los fríos pasillos de la prisión.

Aún estaba tibia y sabía que con eso él se volvería aún más loco y más fácil de controlar.

La transformación ya estaba hecha, la luna llena había cumplido su cometido, era hora de que ella cometiera el suyo.

No fue nada agradable verlo beber su sangre, pero lo soporto, después de todo, había soportado cosas peores.

Un imperius bastaba.

El lobo ya esta sometido, es hora de hacer pagar a la gata.

"_Muérdela"_, le ordenó mientras se alejaba lo suficiente pero no demasiado como para no ver el espectáculo que ha esperado por, ya, demasiado tiempo.

--- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?!--- la voz la sacó de su ensoñación, obligándola a bajar la varita y detener la acción

Esa voz, lenta y profunda, que reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y que ahora le hace explotar de coraje

--- ¡Que te importa!--- le gritó intentando deshacerse de la mano de aquel al que quiso tanto, _"al que quiero tanto"_, se corrige sin poder evitarlo.

---Leanne, esta va más allá de… de lo…--- pero Kingsley no encuentras las palabras para expresar lo que siente

--- ¡Que te importa!--- le vuelve a repetir sin miramientos

--- ¡No voy a permitir que lo hagas!--- la amenaza, comenzando a forcejear con ella--- ¡No me obligues a…!

--- ¿A QUÉ?--- le grita furiosa. Lo que sintió fue demasiado doloroso, ella ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo--- ¿A ENVIARME A AZKABAN? ¡PORQUE YA ESTOY AQUÍ, IDIOTA!

--- ¡NO TE ATREVAS!--- le grito furioso

--- ¡QUE SÍ! ¡QUE SÍ ME ATREVO!--- le grito y por un momento pareció una niña malcriada y caprichuda dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir su capricho--- ¡OBSÉRVAME HACERLO!--- lo reto mientras apuntaba de nuevo con su varita a Greyback--- _"¡MÁTALA!"_, le ordeno al licántropo

--- ¡DEPULSO!--- Kingsley estaba furioso y eso se hizo visible en la fuerza de su hechizo, que arrojó a Greyback contra una pared y lo dejó inconciente

--- ¡¿Estas loco?!--- Leanne estaba fuera de sí--- ¡Enerv…!

--- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!--- la varita de Leanne salió volando de su mano a la de Kingsley--- ¡La que esta loca eres tú!--- le grito furioso--- ¡LO QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE HACER ES UN CRIMEN! ¡UNA ESTUPIDEZ!--- la sacudió con fuerza para ver si reaccionaba

--- ¡Déjame!--- le grito colérica--- ¡TE ODIO!--- las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y le quemaban, no podía respirar, en realidad no había podido respirar desde su pelea con Kingsley y su corazón latía dolido, enfermo, rabioso porque él no había acudido a curarlo como muchas otras veces--- ¡TE ODIO!--- y comenzó a morder y arañar todo lo que se llamaba Kingsley, con fuerza, con rabia, con todo el dolor que le había causado. Y Kingsley se quedo quieto, soportando todo lo que le estabas haciendo, sin meter las manos, dejando que lo lastimara una y otra vez, como siempre lo había hecho. Siempre lo había lastimado y él se había quedado quieto, esperando y aguantando--- ¡Te odio!--- repitió una vez más sin fuerzas, dejándose caer en los brazos de él, esos brazos que siempre estaban dispuestos a consolarla sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiera lastimado.

---Perdóname--- le susurro bajito acariciando sus cabellos y consolándola mientras sentía que ella se abrazaba con fuerza a él, llorando desesperada, dolida, como cada vez que se encontraban en una situación como esa.

--- ¿Me pides perdón? ¿A mí?--- le preguntó soltando una risita llorosa, sarcástica--- Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón, por todo, como siempre--- dijo, pero sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas porque tenía el rostro oculto en el pecho de Kingsley

---Si, pero esta es nuestra rutina y tenemos que cumplirla al pie de la letra--- le dijo sonriendo, Leanne bufó molesta.

---Fui una tonta por reaccionar en la forma en que los hice--- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos--- Tú siempre me has puesto delante de todo y de todos y yo fui demasiado egoísta y estúpida por no alegrarme por algo que te hizo tan feliz y que te hace tan feliz--- le dijo hablando atropelladamente, mientras las lagrimas continuaban brotando--- Porque lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, aún cuando te embauqué para que no te casaras con ella--- le dijo furiosa con ella misma, después de todo había terminado arrepintiéndose.

Kingsley no dijo nada. Era un pacto silencioso entre ellos no mencionarlo y era lo que el haría. Porque él si sabía respetar los pactos silenciosos y los no silenciosos.

---Vámonos, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estamos aquí--- le dijo devolviéndole su varita y apuntando con la suya a Greyback para que vuelva a su celda y que lo aprisionen de nuevo las cadenas de plata.

---Eso nunca sucede conmigo--- le sonríe mientras se abraza a él y Kingsley puede adivinar con suma facilidad a la jovencita de 9 años que siempre lo embaucaba con una sonrisa y se volvía su eterno esclavo.

---Déjame curarte eso--- Kingsley tomó la muñeca donde Leanne se había puesto un celo mágico y la curó de inmediato, quedando perfecta, como si nunca hubiera habido un corte ahí.

---Grac…--- pero no le dejo continuar.

Kingsley nunca había sido un cachorrito herido a pesar de que tenía heridas abiertas y supurantes. No, él nunca había sido el cachorrito rebelde de la chamarra de cuero negro con la pata rota o el cachorrito de mirada triste, sonrisa sincera y palabra justa que ocultaba sus heridas y cicatrices. El solamente era Kingsley y sus heridas no merecían ser curadas, porque él había aprendido a ocultar sus heridas antes siquiera de que le acertaran la primera debajo de sus ojos de infinita tranquilidad y su máscara de diplomático bienestar, porque no había necesidad de que ella lo supiera si al fin y al cabo sus heridas se cerraban con cada roce de su mano y sonrisa que esta le dirigía.

--- ¿Por qué no lo pude salvar?--- preguntó llorosa Leanne--- ¡Porque se supone que Sirius era el único… se supone que… que todos los demás si…!--- Leanne comenzó a hiperventilar y cada vez abrazaba con más fuerza a Kingsley--- Dora, Teddy; él no tenía porque…--- pero no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas se lo impedían.

---Todo va a estar bien--- le dijo Kingsley mientras intentaba consolarla pero él tenía los mismo pensamientos: Remus era el que más merecía la felicidad que había encontrado al lado de su esposa e hijo y no se merecía el final que tuvo y el pequeño Teddy tampoco.

--- ¡Ni siquiera pude castigar a los culpables!--- las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta le hacía imposible respirar--- ¡No pude…!

Leanne ya no pudo sostener su propio peso y cayó de rodillas; Kingsley no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pero consiguió sostenerla para que no se hiciera más daño. Ese era el problema con Leanne: nunca lloraba la perdida sufrida y en el momento en que esta la golpeaba, la dejaba sin fuerzas y sin forma de defenderse; él había aprendido a estar atento a sus quiebres pero no siempre conseguía mantenerla lo suficientemente a flote para evitar que se ahogara en ellos, tal como había pasado en esta ocasión.

La dejó llorar y descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro, ese era un veneno que tenía que salir porque sino corrompe las venas y al llegar al corazón arrasa con él y lo deja inservible.

*****

Ron casi se hecha a llorar de gusto cuando entró a la mansión y los vio sonrientes y abrazados, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Charlie estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría. Molly y Arthur respiraron tranquilos, su nieto ya no estaba expuesto al odio irracional de Leanne. Candence sonrió aliviada al entrar detrás de Kingsley. Ginny y Hermione agradecieron a entidades diferentes el hecho de ya no tener que preocuparse por la seguridad y vida de sus novios.

Pero Harry fue el que suspiro aliviado, ya no tendría que revivir más los peores momentos de su vida y preocuparse de que Leanne enloqueciera y lo volviera loco a él a base de cruciatus.

---Pero, ¿Cómo…?--- empezó Molly pero no sabía como continuar.

A Charlie no le importaba el cómo ni el por qué, mucho menos el cuándo y el dónde, lo único que le importaba era que había sucedió y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Las cosas se relajaron demasiado después de eso y comieron muy a gusto, George bromeo mucho acerca del carácter explosivo de Leanne y lo desafiante que se puede poner Kingsley cuando alguien amenaza su felicidad con Candence, llegando a asegurar que puede llegar a ser más peligroso que Leanne.

Leanne prefirió cambiar de tema volviendo a los recuerdos que se quedaron pausados por tres semanas.

* * *

---Hola--- saludo alegremente Lily al entrar al aula de pociones y encontrarse frente a frente a Leanne--- ¿Creí qué nos sentaríamos juntas?--- preguntó al ver que estaba entre Frank y Alice

---Pues ya ves que no--- le contestó Leanne secamente, sin siquiera dignarse a levantar la cara y decírselo directamente, como si no valiera la pena.

--- ¿Pasa algo malo, Leanne?--- le preguntó preocupada--- ¿Está todo bien?

---Magnifico--- le contesto con ironía y esta vez si que la miro a los ojos. Su mirada fue dura y cruel, inhumana, de un odio profundo.

---No entiendo…

---No es algo que me sorprenda, eres más bien corta de luces--- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

---Leanne…

---Buenos días alumnos--- saludo Slughorn, interrumpiendo a Alice. Lily se marcho ofendida y lastimada.

*****

--- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?--- preguntó James furioso.

Eran más de las tres madrugada y la sala común estaba vacía o tan vacía como puede estar estando Leanne, James, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Alice y Frank en ella.

---No se de que me estas hablando--- le contestó Leanne haciéndose la desentendida. Estaban a ambos extremos de la sala común y el resto en medio de los dos.

--- ¡Te pedí que no la lastimaras y tú me lo prometiste!--- le recordó furioso--- ¡Y nos has hecho más que lo contrario!

--- ¡No la he lastimado!--- le grito Leanne--- No físicamente--- agregó de forma maliciosa.

---Alice me dijo…

Y Alice dejó escapar un suspiro pero no quitó su mirada de la mirada furiosa que le ha dedicado Leanne.

---- ¡Esas son puras mentiras!--- gritó completamente furiosa. Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa y se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Alice era una buena persona.

--- ¡Y no ha sido solamente ella!--- le recriminó James--- Muchos han comenzado a murmurar.

Lo que paso en clase de pociones había sido sólo el comienzo. Leanne había torturado a Lily de la forma más sádica e inhumana que existe, hacia bromas sobre de ella y le ponía apodos graciosos, siempre oculta, mediante terceros, todos ellos Slytherin. Tenía que admitir que Lily lo estaba manejando mejor de lo que ella esperaba, porque cualquier otra en su lugar ya se hubiera venido a bajo.

--- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?--- le preguntó James dejándose caer en una silla--- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

---Porque Leanne es como un elfo doméstico--- contesto Kingsley como si la pregunta hubiera estado dirigida a él.

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó ofendido Sirius

---Tendrías que haberle dado la orden de forma directa y sin dejar vías por las cuales se pudiera desviar--- continuo Kingsley como si la interrupción de Sirius no hubiera existido--- Porque lo que le pediste fue una orden para ella

---Pero yo… yo no…--- James no comprendía a lo que se refería Kingsley, quien puso los ojos en blanco

---Cualquier cosa que vaya en contra de los principios de Leanne, es una orden--- le explico Kingsley intentando mantener la calma, todos parecían entenderlo menos James--- Ella siempre te ha protegido y ahora intenta protegerte causándole el mismo dolor a Lily que esta te a causado a ti--- le dijo de forma completamente clara--- Eso hasta tu lo puedes entender.

--- ¿Puedes ayudarme?--- le pidió James

--- ¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente?!--- preguntó furiosa Leanne

---Por supuesto--- le contesta ceremoniosamente Kingsley, ignorando a Leanne

--- ¡HE DICHO…!

--- ¡BASTA!--- la cortó Kingsley sin miramientos y Leanne lo miró furiosa--- ¡Escúchame bien!--- Kingsley levantó el dedo índice y Leanne cerró inmediatamente la boca, se puso muy quieta y atenta, parecía presa de un hechizo de dominación o como "_un perrito muy mal portado al que su amo esta regañando y actúa como un buen cachorro"_, como bien pensó James, Sirius siempre toma esa posición cuando él lo regaña estando transformado--- No puedes molestar, herir, golpear, hechizar, pensar o desear que le sucedan cosas malas a Lily, tanto mágica, física o psicológicamente. Le tienes que hablar con normalidad y amabilidad, tienes que volver a ser su amiga y olvidar lo que te dijo James respecto al comportamiento de ella hacia él--- le recitó Kingsley. Leanne se quedó aún más quieta que antes y pareció sopesar sus opciones hasta que un brillo especialmente cruel cruzo su mirada, por un microsegundo, para después volver a su anterior posición.

---Está bien--- le contestó con odio contenido y rabia mal disimulada--- Había olvidad que ahora tú también perteneces al club de fans de Lily Evans--- le dijo, el odio de sus palabras parecía veneno puro, como cuchilladas dispuestas a matar, para después darse la vuelta.

---Y tampoco puedes hacer que nadie más haga todo aquello que te he prohibido--- dijo sonriendo con malicia Kingsley a la espalda de Leanne. Esta se quedo paralizada y se volvió furiosa.

---Estás en todo--- le dijo muerta del coraje para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.

---Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?--- le preguntó molesto Sirius

---Había que dejarle algo a lo que aferrarse, aunque sea por un segundo--- le contestó sincera y maliciosamente Kingsley

---No era la forma de hablarle--- les dijo furioso Sirius

---Ella tenía que entender…

---… Y esa era la única forma--- terminó Remus por Kingsley

Sirius se mostró ofendido y siguiendo el ejemplo de Leanne, se marchó por las escaleras.

---Ese orgullo Black lo va a matar--- dijo Alice preocupada.

--- ¿Se imaginan como serán sus hijos?--- preguntó Frank preocupado también por las dulces consecuencias.

---Los niños más adorables, más manipuladores, más hermosos pero también los más orgullosos y peligrosos que puedan existir--- contesto Remus sonriente ante esa perspectiva--- Nos van a dominar con suma facilidad y nos van a enamorar desde el primer segundo y después nos tendrán por siempre en sus manos.

---Me voy a la cama--- dijo James cabizbajo

--- ¿Qué le pasa?--- preguntó Frank al ver a James en esa actitud tan derrotista. Kingsley y Remus simplemente se encogieron de hombros y Alice puso los ojos en blanco ante la total falta de observación de su novio.

---Nada, Frank, nada--- dijo al final Kingsley pues Frank había puesto cara de no entender nada.

Para Frank era extraño ver tan derrotado e infeliz a James, a una persona que siempre estaba feliz, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus compañeros y amigos, alguien que no conocía lo que era el sufrimiento y que ahora parecía ser atacado por mil dementores.

* * *

--- ¿Qué le pasaba a mi padre?--- preguntó Harry preocupado

---Estaba sufriendo--- se adelanto a contestar Kingsley--- Se preguntaba si en verdad valía la pena sufrir tanto por alguien que parecía no amarlo nada, si merecía la pena discutir con su dos amigos y estar enojados con ellos solo por defender a alguien que no lo amaba.

---James no conoció el sufrimiento hasta que conoció a Lily y eso unido a los sucesos, lo deprimió muchísimo--- continuo Leanne--- Y yo no hice más que complicarle las cosas.

--- ¿Obedeciste?--- preguntó interesado George

---No me dejaron otra opción--- le contestó Leanne haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

---Es interesante--- caviló George--- Es decir, en verdad es necesario darte las ordenes como si fueras un elfo domestico demasiado problemático y rebelde--- dijo soltando una carcajada--- Ahora ya sabes a quien acudir cuando tu esposa te de problemas--- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. Charlie simplemente sonrió nervioso.

---No me gusta que hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí--- soltó algo molesta

---Si, bueno, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que sucedió después?--- intervino Molly para aligerar la situación.

Leanne se relajó un poco pero aún había algo de malestar en su mirada.

* * *

--- ¿Puedo sentarme?--- preguntó Lily.

Leanne levantó la vista y la miro un par de segundos para después implemente asentir.

---Hace tiempo que no te veía tan sola--- Lily rodeo sus rodillas con sus manos y miró directamente a Leanne a la cara--- Es raro no verte rodeada por ellos.

---Estoy molesta con ellos--- dijo Leanne sin darle mucha importancia.

--- ¿Por qué?--- quiso saber Lily.

---Lo lamento--- Leanne miró a Lily directamente a los ojos--- Yo fui la que estuvo esparciendo todos esos rumores y apodos sobre ti.

---Lo se--- dijo sonriente Lily--- Tenía tu sello por todas partes.

---En verdad lo lamento--- se disculpo de nuevo Leanne

---Está bien--- le dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros--- Solo me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué?

---Por celos--- mintió Leanne, no podía decir la verdad. Lily sonrió complacida.

---La próxima vez… rétame a un duelo, será menos doloroso--- le dijo dándole un abrazo sonriente.

---Vamos a comer, tengo hambre--- Leanne ayudo a Lily a ponerse de pie y se encaminaron juntos al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor Lily distinguió de inmediato a James, sentado en medio de Remus y Sirius, quiso salir de ahí pero no pudo, Leanne se lo impidió, pues la llevaba sujeta de la mano.

Desde hace tiempo James había dejado de seguirla a todas partes y pedirle que saliera con él en todo momento; ahora se dedicaba a pasarla por alto y Lily no sabía que pensar, apenas si le dirigía la mirada, mucho menos le hablaba.

---Hola--- saludo alegremente Leanne sentándose frente a Sirius.

---Hola--- el de Lily apenas si se escuchó.

---Hola--- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

---Tenemos junta en media hora--- le recordó sonriente Remus a Lily

---Sí--- se limitó a contestar Lily mientras se mantenía ocupada llenando su boca con comida para no tener que decir nada.

Leanne y Sirius comenzaron una conversación con demasiados apelativos románticos y cursis como para ponerles atención. James hacía lo mismo que Lily pero aún más rápido y de forma más eficiente que la que ella.

---Hola--- saludaron al mismo tiempo Kingsley y Candence.

---Tenemos entrenamiento en 20 minutos--- le dijo James a Kingsley

---El último del año--- dijo con aire soñador Kingsley--- Lo voy a extrañar, ¿tú no, Leanne?--- le preguntó sonriente.

---Si, mucho--- le contesto Leanne sonriente. _"¿Ahora me hablas?"_, le preguntó de forma irónica, _"¿Y te sientas a mi lado?"_

"_Sí"_, le contesto de la misma forma Kingsley, _"¿Quién es una buena elfina domestica?"_, le preguntó de forma burlesca.

La patada que le propino Leanne debajo de la mesa hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta de dolor.

---Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que será un buen momento para descargar tenciones--- agregó desafiante Kinglsey.

---No podría estar más de acuerdo--- coincidió Leanne.

---Los espero en el campo--- se levantó James para después marcharse solo.

Lily casi esperaba que James se diera la vuelta y le dijera que la amaba y la invitaba a salir, pero esto no sucedió y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió:

James por fin había decido hacer caso de todos los comentarios hirientes y mal intencionados que ella le había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

¡Ahora! ¡Justo ahora que ella se había decidido a darle el sí!

Se le comenzó a formar un nudo en la garganta conforme James se alejaba, era como si en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del Gran Comedor, saldría también de su vida; le entraron unas ganas locas de ponerse a llorar y a gritar como desquiciada que lo amaba y que nunca podría amar a nadie más pero en cambio trago apenas y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado porque en ese momento Jennifer (la insulsa, arrastrada, poca cosa, idiota y demás apelativos despectivos que se le pudieran ocurrir) se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, a los cuales James no sólo correspondió sino que también disfruto.

--- ¿Desde cuándo James sale con Jennifer?--- preguntó Sirius por Lily--- No me había dicho nada--- agregó algo dolido.

---Yo tampoco sabía nada--- dijo Leanne ocultando el pánico que había sentido al ver la reacción de Lily, o que había escuchado. Se sentía pésimo, ella en verdad pensaba que James no estaba saliendo con nadie y por eso se había acercado de nuevo a Lily; ella en verdad esperaba que Lily y James se arreglaran y fueran por fin felices

---Según tengo entendido…--- intervino Remus sin darle mucha importancia, porque para él no la tenía, había visto desfilar por la vida de James a muchas Jennifer como para darle importancia a otra---… James la invitó a dar una vuelta por los jardines y desde ayer son novios. Aunque conociéndolo, sólo durara un par de días.

---Tengo…--- dijo Lily poniéndose de pronto de pie, algo alterada---… que hacer tarea--- Lily salió apresuradamente y de forma atropellada del comedor.

--- ¡En verdad no lo sabía!--- soltó preocupada Leanne en cuanto Lily estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla.

---Nadie lo sabía--- intervino a su favor Sirius.

---Aunque tampoco es el fin del mundo--- dijo Remus tan tranquilo que sólo consiguió preocupar a los demás--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó al ver las reacciones de sus amigos--- Lily es mi amiga pero James también lo es y creo que ya es hora de que Lily se de cuenta de que James no siempre va a estar detrás de ella rogando por su amor--- les explicó mientras comía tranquilamente.

---Si, pero…

--- ¡Pero nada!--- cortó de tajo a Leanne--- James le rogó demasiado y de formas… bueno, digamos que… hizo lo que tenía que hacer--- Remus no quería tener que decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

---Se rebajo---dijo Sirius para aclarar el punto.

---Tampoco voy a decir que fue un angelito--- continuo Remus como si la intervención de Sirius no hubiera existido--- Pero Lily tampoco lo fue.

---Tienes razón--- coincidió con él Kingsley--- Todos tenemos lo que merecemos. James decidió continuar con su vida sin Lily y ahora ella tiene que tomar algunas decisiones.

---Es una lastima--- dijo entristecida Candence

---Vamos--- le dijo Kingsley a Leanne poniéndose de pie--- Tenemos practica

* * *

---Remus podía llegar a ser increíblemente sincero cuando quería--- dijo Leanne mientras se acariciaba distraídamente el vientre

---Pero no podemos negar que tenía la razón--- dijo Kingsley más bien para sí que para los demás

--- ¿Por qué…?--- empezó Harry pero no supo como terminar

--- ¿Por qué no te mostré las discusiones de tus padres?--- le preguntó Leanne, Harry simplemente asintió--- Porque no son nada agradables, además, es mejor de esa forma.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, no era así como los quería recordar.

--- ¿Qué paso después?--- quiso saber Ron

* * *

"_Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Vamos, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que pasarnos el día aquí. Cosas más importantes"_--- se repetía una y otra vez Remus Lupin mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y hacer aquello que era más importante--- _"Patético, en verdad patético"_--- se dijo a sí mismo al comprobar que no se pararía así se acabara el mundo--- _"¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí sentado como la persona más patética del mundo si tengo mil cosas que hacer? ¿A caso es más importante ver su cabello rubio y los hermosos destellos que le arrebata el sol? ¿O su piel blanca y que de seguro es más suave que la misma seda? ¿O esos ojos azules que opacan el mismo cielo?"_

Remus suspiro de nuevo y se quedo sentado a la sombra del árbol, mirando hacia en lago. Serena y sus dos mejores amigas habían decidido pasar el día bañándose en el lago pero ahora estaban tiradas en el pasto secándose antes de regresar al colegio.

"_¡Eres un maldito pervertido Remus Lupin!"_--- se reprendió en silencio--- _"¡Y aún peor: eres un hombre lobo que nunca podrá hacerla feliz y mucho menos darle la vida que se merece!"_

Un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza se apodero de él. Solamente podía soñar porque con su condición nadie podría llegar a amarlo.

"_Sí, Remus, solamente nos queda soñar una vida que nunca será para nosotros"_--- su pensamiento es tan pesimista que lo hunde unos cuantos centímetros en el suelo.

--- ¡Hola, Remus!

La alegre y cantarina voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, lo hace sentir un tanto tonto y un mal espía.

--- ¡Hola, Serena!--- intenta no sonreír demasiado y finge actuar con naturalidad.

--- ¿Es muy interesante tu libro?--- le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado--- Tienes casi dos horas aquí sentado leyéndolo--- le comenta sonriente. Remus siente como la cara se le pone caliente y colorada--- Pensaba invitarte a nadar con nosotras pero te vi tan interesado que no quise molestarte.

"_¡Idiota!"_--- se maldice a si mismo--- _"¡Pudiste haber nadado con ella!"_--- casi siente ganas de golpearse o maldecirse ahí mismo--- Sí, es de lo libros más interesante que he leído--- le contesta intentando mantener fuera del sonido de su voz el coraje que siente.

---Bueno, tal vez algún día me lo prestes--- le sonríe--- Nos vemos--- se levanta y se va con sus amigas.

---Adiós--- le dice tan alto como puede

La larga cabellera de Serena continua diciéndole adiós y los destellos lo atontan un poco más.

"_¡Estúpido, estúpido!"_--- se repite una y otra vez mientras se dirige al castillo.

Pero otra cosa lo saca de sus pensamientos y maldiciones. Leanne y Kingsley están sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol, simplemente hablando; los puede ver sonreírse, jugar como solamente ellos dos lo saben hacer cuando están solos: dándose abrazos a medias mientras intentan aplastarse el uno al otro, Leanne queriendo darle un beso en la mejilla mientras Kingsley le hace cosquillas; en fin, cariños que ni a Candence ni a Sirius les gusta presenciar. Pero a Remus sí, porque es divertido ver lo mucho que se quieren y lo que haría el uno por el otro si lo necesitaran.

Leanne por fin se da por vencida y se acurruca en los brazos de Kingsley; Remus sabe que cuando Leanne tiene miedo o no puede dormir siempre encontrara seguridad y protección en los brazos de Kingsley. No tardará mucho en quedarse dormida y aun más porque él esta jugando con su cabello y eso siempre la ha arrullado.

Siempre se le ha hecho imposible imaginarse siquiera a Leanne agazapada detrás de alguien; ella no es de las que espera que la protejan, no, ella siempre da la cara e intenta proteger a los demás, porque en eso se parece mucho a su forma animaga: un enorme león, el rey de la selva, que siempre luchará por proteger sus dominios y los que están dentro de el; pero ahí, acostada en los brazos de Kingsley se le hace imposible no pensar que, de una u otra forma, él siempre la protegerá y buscará tenerla a salvo.

Sonríe, tal vez y después de todo, él algún día también podrá hacer eso con Serena. Tal vez no se trate de un simple sueño.

* * *

--- ¿Serena?--- preguntó sin comprender Harry--- Yo creí que…

--- ¿Qué Tonks había sido la única?--- preguntó Leanne por él--- No, pero si fue a la que en verdad amo; lo de Serena fue muy complicado y que hasta cierto punto le metió a Remus la idea loca de que nunca podría ser amado por su condición de licántropo.

--- ¿A qué te refieres?--- quiso saber Hermione.

---No me quiero adelantar porque si lo hago no lo comprenderían del todo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirles que me den la oportunidad de llegar ahí pero ahora no se los puedo decir--- le respondió Leanne.

--- ¿Qué nos puedes decir entonces?--- le preguntó Ron.

* * *

---Hola--- saludo Leanne a Lily, sentándose en su cama después del entrenamiento.

---Hola--- contesto Lily sin muchos ánimos

---Yo no sabía nada--- se apresuro a decir Leanne, pasándose a la cama de Lily y abrazándola--- En verdad.

---Te creo--- Lily no quería mirar a la cara a Leanne, ya de por sí era doloroso--- Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?--- preguntó sin poder evitarlo

---Puedo hablar con él, hacerle entender--- insistió Leanne

---No, déjalo así--- intento sonreírle un poco--- Ya vez lo que sucedió la última vez que interviniste…

Un escalofrío recorrió completamente el cuerpo de Leanne, su respiración se cortó y una punzada de dolor le sacudió el pecho; aún no podía llegar a esos momentos.

---Si…--- esta vez fue el turno de Leanne de apartar la mirada.

---Dejemos las cosas como están--- dice Lily ya sin ánimos--- Aceptémoslo y confinemos con nuestra vida.

--- ¡Vamos a Italia!--- Leanne ni siquiera sabe por que lo dice, después de todo él también irá, pero aún guarda una esperanza--- Es realmente hermosa en verano

---Leanne…

---Sí--- Leanne ni siquiera le permite replicar--- Yo prefiero Francia para vacacionar pero cada que vamos James no hace más que quejarse de que las francesas huelen mal, ya sabes, con eso de que sólo usan perfume--- le sonríe aún cuando no quiere hacerlo, tiene que sacarse de la cabeza los malos recuerdo--- Iremos todos, Remus esta muy emocionado.

---Bueno--- terminó por aceptar Lily; tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas mejoren

*****

--- ¿Creen qué sea buena idea?--- preguntó por enésima vez Frank después de que Leanne les dijera que había invitado a Lily a Italia

---No lo se, pero no sabía que más hacer, me bloque por completo--- le contestó por enésima vez Leanne a Frank

---No debió mencionarlo, eso siempre sucede cuando alguien lo menciona--- razonó Alice

--- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?--- preguntó derrotada Leanne--- Ya la invite, ya aceptó, no podemos hacer nada más.

---No podemos delimitar nuestra vida de esa forma, hay que aceptar las cosas tal cual son--- intervino Remus--- James ya acepto no tener a Lily, ahora Lily tiene que aprender a convivir con James.

* * *

--- ¿Se fueron a Italia terminando las clases?--- preguntó Harry

---No, tuvimos que esperar a que pasara la luna llena, ya sabes, por Remus--- le contestó Leanne

--- ¿Qué hicieron mientras?--- preguntó Ron

---Demasiadas cosas--- contestó Leanne entre divertida y preocupada

* * *

---Hola--- saludo sonriente Leanne a Charlus.

Leanne había ido a visitar al Ministerio a Moody, o eso es lo que le había dicho a su madre pero en realidad estaba buscando la forma de colarse en cierta habitación y sacar los ÉXTASIS.

No era que lo necesitara pero quería ver que tan buena era y aparentemente no era nada buena, porque Moody descubrió inmediatamente sus intenciones y se estaba aguantando una verdadera reprimenda, aunque no lo haría por mucho tiempo, Moody nunca esperaba más de lo necesario y tratándose de Leanne ese limite de tiempo siempre se veía increíblemente reducido.

---Hola, Leanne. ¡Que agradable sorpresa!--- correspondió sonriente Charlus--- Hace tiempo que no te veo.

---Si, Moody lo mantiene aquí por demasiado tiempo--- le sonrió bromista Leanne

---Dorea se queja de lo mismo--- las arrugas surcaron el amable rostro de Charlus mientras sonreía y a sus ojos subió todo el amor que sentía por su esposa, aunque el gruñido de Moody los alertó no dejaron de bromear--- Jimmy esta muy orgulloso de mi trabajo, no deja de enviarme cartas todos los días, aunque ahora Jimmy y Sirius me esperan despiertos y me hacen relatarles todo lo que hago.

--- ¿Jimmy?--- preguntó sorprendida Leanne--- James nunca ha dejado que lo llamemos de esa forma, siempre pensé que odiaba ese apodo.

---Es algo nuestro--- respondió Charlus sonriente--- Jimmy fue nuestro mejor amigo--- dijo con una mirada cómplice con Moody--- Llame a James en su honor. Era el mejor, el más rápido, el más inteligente, el mejor preparado…

---Un loco suicida--- continuo Moody con amargura

--- ¿Cómo?--- preguntó Leanne sin entender

---Tal vez debí decir que era el mejor detrás de Alastor--- agrega sonriente Charlus; Moody lo desmiente con la mirada--- Es verdad, hasta Jimmy lo admitía: no hay nadie mejor que Alastor Moody.

---No sabía cuando parar, un impulsivo hasta la medula--- gruñó con algo parecido a una sonrisa--- Como ya dije: un loco suicida, pero el mejor loco suicida que ha existido.

Leanne sonrió; era agradable conocer sobre la juventud de Moody y de lo que era su vida antes de Voldemort. Sólo sabía que había asistido a Hogwarts junto con Charlus y Dorea; que perteneció a Gryffindor, _"¿Es qué acaso existe otra casa?"_ su respuesta cuando Leanne le preguntó y que su sueño siempre había sido ser Auror.

---Todos tenemos un poco de locos suicidas, o de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí--- agregó Charlus--- En fin, Moody, Jimmy y yo fuimos de los pocos aurores que nos enfrentamos a Grindelwald; Jimmy, él no quería estar sentado de brazos cruzados mientras ocurrían todas esas atrocidades.

--- ¿Recuerdas sus dos vicios?--- preguntó Moody soltando una carcajada que más bien parecía el ladrido de un perro; a Leanne le recordaba mucho a la risa de Sirius. Charlus sonrió.

---Jimmy siempre dijo que moriría o en la cama con una mujer a manos de un marido celoso o en batalla--- Charlus sonrío pero después recordó que Leanne estaba presente--- Si, bueno, él era algo…

---Rebelde--- dijo Leanne. Por la forma en que hablaban de Jimmy, Leanne no dejaba de pensar en Sirius

---Esos eran sus dos vicios: las mujeres y la batalla--- dijo algo más serio Charlus--- Pero vivió y murió según sus reglas y eso es algo que siempre admire en él. Los tres sabíamos que no había salvación posible para él, no de sus vicios por lo menos. Pero también era el mejor de los amigos, él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por nosotros y nosotros por él. También era el más guapo de los tres--- dijo sonriendo--- Aunque supongo que eso lo supusiste cuando te dije que era algo mujeriego--- Charlus le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

---Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada competencia, tú siempre estuviste detrás de Dorea y nunca le hiciste caso a nadie más--- soltó otro gruñido Moody

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Sirius y Jimmy parecían la misma persona.

---James se siente muy orgulloso de llevar el nombre de Jimmy, tal vez por eso sea que es sólo algo nuestro y por eso no le gusta que ustedes le llamen de esa forma--- razonó Charlus--- Aunque siempre he pensado que Sirius es más parecido a Jimmy y no se si eso sea algo demasiado bueno.

--- ¿Cómo…?--- pero Leanne no pudo continuar

--- ¿Cómo murió?--- preguntó Charlus por ella--- En batalla, se necesitaron 7 seguidores de los más férreos y temibles de Grindelwald para acabar con él, fue un batalla que…--- pero Charlus tampoco pudo continuar y aún menos al ver que Leanne se había puesta pálida--- ¿Estás bien?

--- ¡Si!--- se apresuró a contestar Leanne--- Es sólo que es… es…

---Y hablando de locos suicidas--- intervino Moody para aligerar el ambiente--- ¿Dónde esta el inútil que tienes por novio?

---Sirius…--- recalcó Charlus---… se esta quedando en nuestra casa, James esta más feliz que nunca, siempre quiso un hermano y me alegra que Sirius forme parte de nuestra familia.

---Nos veremos para desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante--- Leanne agradeció la intervención de Charlus como nunca antes lo había dicho--- Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme y una enorme sorpresa.

---Pues creo que ya deberías marcharte si no quieres llegar tarde, Sirius estaba muy emocionado, me cenó mi túnica de la suerte si él no esta cuando tu llegues--- le sonrió Charlus

---Creo que tiene razón, será mejor que me marche--- dijo Leanne mientras se despedía con la mano.

---No creas que se me olvida que tenemos una conversación pendiente--- le dijo Moody antes de que Leanne pusiera un pie en la chimenea, ella simplemente sonrió.

---No deberías ser tan duro con Sirius y mucho menos decir todas esas cosas; Leanne lo quiere mucho y se preocupa por él, ella quiere que tu lo quieras porque eres importante en su vida y valora tu loca opinión--- le recrimino Charlus a Moody.--- Sirius es un buen chico a pesar de los esfuerzos de Walburga y ama a Leanne incondicionalmente

---Si, si…--- alcanzó a escuchar Leanne que contestaba Moody antes de que se la tragaran las llamas verde esmeralda.

Sirius ya estaba en el Caldero Chorreante cuando Leanne salió disparada de la chimenea, este fue a ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

---Hola…--- empezó Leanne pero Sirius le planto un beso y no le permitió continuar---…amor--- terminó Leanne sonriente.

---Hola--- dijo Sirius mientras la llevaba a sentarse.

--- ¿Por qué tan emocionado y acelerado?--- preguntó sonriente Leanne--- Pareces un niño pequeño con un subidon de azúcar.

--- ¡Nada, es solo que me muero de ganas de decirte algo!--- le respondió emocionado.

--- ¡Pues dilo!--- lo animó Leanne.

---No, primero tenemos que desayunar y ya después te digo la noticia y la sorpresa.

Leanne casi se niega a probar bocado si Sirius no le decía antes nada pero como lo veía tan entusiasmado prefirió seguirle el juego.

--- ¡Anda, dime!--- le dijo Leanne por enésima vez mientras salían del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigían al Callejón Diagon--- Recuerda que me prometiste que cuando termináramos de desayunar me lo dirías--- dijo haciendo un puchero.

---Está bien--- dijo Sirius parándose en medio Callejón--- Pero tengo que vendarte los ojos--- le dijo sonriente. Leanne desconfió un poco pero al ver la sonrisa de Sirius no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

La venda en sus ojos le impedía ver, había olvidado que Sirius conocía su manía de siempre querer saberlo todo y no esperar por las sorpresas y esa era una buena venda, pero eso dejo de importarle cuando sintió los brazos de Sirius rodeándola ¿Qué importaba a donde la llevara siempre y cuando la llevara abrazada?

---No se vale espiar--- le dijo al oído cuando llegar o donde sea que fueran por medio de aparición.

---No lo haré--- le prometió Leanne.

Sirius la guió sin muchos problemas por lo que parece ser un edificio; las escaleras le preocupan un poco pero dejan de hacerlo cada vez que siente el brazo de Sirius rodeando su cintura, _"No dejare que nada malo te pase"_, es como si se lo dijera y ella lo cree ciegamente. Puede escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, no sabe a qué altura está ni cuántos pisos ha subido pero cree que ya llegaron a su destino.

--- ¿Lista?--- le preguntó Sirius mientras comienza a quitarle la venda de los ojos, Leanne sólo atina a asentir--- No abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga--- por fin la venda cae de sus ojos pero ella los mantiene fuertemente cerrados, hay promesas a las que no puede fallar--- Ábrelos--- le dice Sirius de forma que aparenta ser calmada pero Leanne reconoce en su tono bajo una emoción mal disimulada, una expectación que inunda todo y la felicidad rayana de quien ve su sueño convertido en realidad.

Y Leanne lo comprende cuando ve el pequeño pero acogedor departamento que esta frente a ella, con sus paredes desnudas y blancas, las enormes ventanas que dejan entrar luz a mares y esos paisajes que parecen de mentira; el centro de Londres con sus impresionantes parques y edificios de extrema belleza.

--- ¡Y nos has visto lo mejor!--- la jala sin muchos miramientos y la lleva hasta una habitación amplia, igualmente vacía pero hermosa. La hace tumbarse en el piso y la cosa se pone aún mejor, tal y como prometió; lo que miran no es ladrillo o cemento, sino un enorme ventanal que les deja ver el magnifico cielo azul que parece ser hecho sólo para ellos dos--- En cuanto lo vi, me enamore del departamento y ya no quise ver nada más--- le dijo emocionado.

--- ¡Sirius… es hermoso!--- las palabras no parecen alcanzar para describirlo.

---Se cuanto te gusta ver el cielo cuando despiertas y pensé que… que bueno…--- pero Sirius no sabe como continuar--- A mi también me gusta ver el cielo todas las mañanas--- termina por decir.

---Pero ¿Cómo…?--- en realidad no importa el cómo pero es lo único que se le ocurre mientras siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan.

---Para estás alturas el nombre del tío Alphard ya debe de estar borrado del árbol--- contestó Sirius sonriente; él consideraba una alegría que su nombre ya no estuviera en el árbol genealógico y una pequeña batalla ganada que otros miembros de su antigua familia se le unieran--- Me dio algo de oro hace unos días, una pequeña herencia--- le sonrió.

Leanne conocía bastantemente bien a Alphard y siempre le había llevado la contra su hermana en cuanto a las ideologías que le quería inculcar a sus hijos y con Sirius había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir algo bueno.

---Es muy amable de su parte--- coincidió Leanne.

--- ¿Te gusta? ¿En verdad te gusta?--- le pregunta Sirius nervioso.

--- ¡Que sí, Sirius, me encanta! ¡Es verdaderamente hermoso!--- le responde aún más sonriente Leanne.

--- ¿Sabes qué he visto en tu futuro?--- le preguntó sonriente mientras la abraza.

---No, no le sé, señor adivinador--- le respondió Leanne siguiéndole el juego--- ¿Sigue tan gris como me gusta?

---Es de un gris casi negro--- le respondió seductor--- Pero por un momento se aclaró y pude ver muchas cosas.

--- ¿En serio?--- le preguntó Leanne fingiendo seriedad pero la sonrisa en sus labios la delataba

---Sí y te he visto a ti y a un hombre de un porte muy elegante, con un cabellos negro azulado que impresiona y de unos ojos grises hermosísimos--- le susurró al oído Sirius--- Te estabas casando con él y se veían muy felices.

--- ¡No sabía que tu padre, Orión, se estuviera divorciando de tu madre para casarse conmigo!--- le sonrió Leanne--- ¡Vamos, Sirius! Deja de jugar, suerte que ya no llevaras adivinación como optativa porque no eres un buen adivinador; si quisieras hacerlo te lo prohibiría

--- ¡Pero si soy el mejor adivinador que existe!--- le reprochó Sirius fingiendo enfado--- Y estaba hablando de mi y no de Orión, soy yo con el que te estabas casando--- le dijo algo sonrojado---Porque estaba pensando que…--- pero Sirius se detuvo sin saber como plantearle las cosas---… que tal vez te gustaría vivir aquí, ya sabes, conmigo--- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos--- También te pertenece, la he puesto a tu nombre también--- agrega, no le agrada nada que Leanne no diga nada, que se quede callada mientras él le pide… mientras él hace aquello que está haciendo.

---Sirius…--- las palabras parecen no querer salir---… todo es muy bonito y ¡claro que me gustaría vivir contigo!--- agrega de pronto, intentando salvar la situación pero la mirada de Sirius le complica las cosas--- Pero no ahora, no así, no de esta forma.

--- ¡Cásate conmigo entonces!--- le suelta ilusionado.

--- ¡Estás loco!--- sonríe Leanne mientras le da un beso en los labios.

---Estoy enamorado--- contraataca rodeándola con sus brazos, evitando que escape de él.

--- ¡Sirius!--- le advierte Leanne

---Es solo que me gustaría…

---Lo se--- lo corta Leanne--- A mi también pero aún no terminamos la escuela y por muy lindo que nos parezca nosotros no podemos, no ahora

--- ¡Me voy a casar contigo, Leanne Love!--- le dijo, casi como una amenaza.

--- ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras!--- lo retó Leanne mientras se escabullía de sus brazos y se ponía en pie.

---Entonces, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a decorar nuestra futura casa?--- le preguntó Sirius sonriente, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

---Me encantaría--- le respondió ella sonriente--- Porque conozco tus gustos en decoración y no me gustaría vivir en una casa completamente roja y dorada.

--- ¿Y tal vez puedas ampliarla un poco?

--- ¿Al doble?--- le preguntó Leanne, sabía que la casa estaba perfecta como estaba pero tanto ella como él habían crecido en enormes mansiones y no les gustaba tener espacios tan reducidos, aunque fueran sólo los dos.

---Estaba pensando que tal vez a la quinta potencia quedaría perfecta--- le contestó sonriente.

---Creo que se puede hacer--- Leanne le sonrió contenta--- ¿Qué opinaron James, Remus y Alphard?

---Aún no la han visto, ni siquiera saben que ya tengo nuevo hogar--- le respondió Sirius; Leanne era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamar a una casa hogar porque aún con los Potter había utilizado: _"el hogar de James"_ y eso la hizo aún más feliz, aunque en el fondo sabía que a James no le iba a agradar tanto que Sirius ya no viviera con ellos--- Tiene cuatro habitaciones en total y las otras tres la pueden usar James, Remus y Peter cuando quieran, claro, hasta que tú y yo nos casemos, porque entonces ya no serán bienvenidos--- le dedicó una sonrisa picara, Leanne también sonrió.

---Estaba pensando que para la habitación de James podemos utilizar un color morado oscuro--- le sonrió Leanne diabólicamente.

--- ¡Eso lo hará vomitar!--- sonrió también Sirius.

James odia el color morado. Leanne y Sirius aún reían a carcajadas cuando recordaban una anécdota que involucraba a un James de cinco años, un programa de un dinosaurio morado muggle para niños, un circo de ese personaje, un susto que casi le cuesta la vida al pobre hombre que estaba dentro de la botarga y la primera explosión mágica de James.

*****

Sirius y Leanne se habían pasado los dos días anteriores comprando muebles y demás decoración para el departamento de Sirius en tiendas muggles en el centro de Londres, pero ese día habían decidido comprar en el Callejón Diagon, ya era poco lo que les faltaba y todo era de origen mágico.

Las bolsas flotaban detrás de ellos, llenas y pesadas, mientras paseaban; ya todo estaba listo, las compras estaban hechas ya sólo quedaba arreglarlo todo y mañana por la noche Sirius les mostraría su nuevo hogar a sus amigos.

Leanne se había entretenido mirando unas esculturas bastante llamativas que pensaba quedarían geniales en el cuarto de James; Sirius se había adelantado a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, él tenía en mente otras cosas para la habitación de su amigo.

---Sirius, mira lo que…--- pero Leanne no pudo continuar porque Sirius estaba parado frente a Regulus y ambos se miraban con odio--- Sirius…--- lo llamó pero él la ignoro por completo.

---Espero que estés satisfecho contigo mismo--- soltó de forma despectiva Regulus--- No sólo te bastó con mancillar el honorable nombre de nuestra familia, sino que también tenías que arrastrar a demás gente contigo.

---Por si no lo recuerdas, Regulus…--- Sirius mantenía la quijada fuertemente apretada y sus manos se habían convertido en dos puños---… tu adora madre ha renegado de mí de la misma forma en que yo de todos ustedes, así que no veo a que familia te puedas estar refiriendo--- Sirius levantó en mentón orgulloso; Regulus oculto su ofensa realizando el mismo movimiento que su hermano mayor--- Porque mi verdadera familia es Leanne, James y sus padres, Remus, Peter y el tío Alphard. James si es mi hermano.

---Tienes razón--- una sonrisa autosuficiente se formo en los labios de Regulus pero Leanne pudo ver claramente el dolor que le provocaron las palabras de Sirius; él era su hermano--- Tú nunca estuviste a la altura del apellido Black, siempre juntándote con despojos de seres humanos--- la tranquilidad de su voz no llego a sus ojos, en ellos sólo había odio cuando se posaron en Leanne.

--- ¡SIRIUS!--- Leanne apenas si tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo antes de que se echara encima de su hermano.

--- ¿Así que está es la futura señora Black?--- preguntó con burla Regulus pero Leanne alcanzó a ver la triste seguridad con lo que lo dijo--- No cabe duda de que cada uno obtiene lo que se merece--- Leanne no puedo evitarlo y levanta el mentón orgullosa, no dejara que Regulus se meta con ella--- No tienes lo necesario para llevar ese apellido y ese honor--- Regulus sonrió una vez más antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer entre la gente.

Leanne aún sostiene con fuerza a Sirius a pesar de que este no hace nada por seguir a su hermano; simplemente se quedan ahí, él laxo y ella incapaz de reaccionar.

---Vamos, tenemos que comer algo porque no hemos parado en todo el día--- le sonrió Sirius, aunque su sonrisa no subió a sus ojos que aún estaba llenos de odio y dolor, y sus manos eran aún dos puños fuertemente apretados.

---Sirius, creo que deberías ir a hablar con Regulus--- le pidió Leanne--- Tus palabras lo lastimaron mucho, él…

---Leanne…--- quiso cortar sus palabras Sirius.

---… no es como tu madre, Regulus aún tiene posibilidades de salvarse, tú lo puedes salvar--- insistió Leanne--- Él te quiere mucho y…

---Leanne…

---… si tú hablas con él estoy segura que podemos hacer mucho…

--- ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO?!--- gritó enojado Sirius poniendo fin a lo que decía Leanne; sus puños se cerraron con aún más fuerza y sus ojos se volvieron de un gris metálico tan duro que asusto a Leanne, era puro odio, dolor y tristeza lo que se leía en ellos--- Lo lam… perdóname, no quise gritarte--- se disculpo Sirius--- Es sólo que… hay cosas que tú… no lograrías entenderlo--- dijo al fin--- Regulus cree ciegamente las palabras de mi madre y yo ya me canse de estar siempre tras de él, de limpiar sus desastres, de salvarlo; sí va a caer, no voy a dejar que me arrastre con él--- la dureza de sus palabras lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Leanne. Sí, era su hermano y siempre lo ayudaría pero hay ciertas heridas que a veces nos hacen decir o hacer cosas que en verdad no sentimos.

Leanne sopesó sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a nada con el humor que tenía en esos momentos Sirius; así que decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer: sonreír y hacer feliz a Sirius.

Después de comer el humor de Sirius mejoró notablemente y regresaron al departamento para aventajar un poco.

---No te estarás acobardando, ¿verdad?--- le preguntó.

Sirius estaba de espaldas a ella. Leanne se sorprendió por la pregunta pues hasta hace unos segundos estaban hablando sobre cosas que no implicaban que ella se acobardara.

---Aún quieres llegar a ser algún día la señora Black, ¿verdad?--- le preguntó, aún dándole la espalda--- Aún después de comprobar una vez más lo podrido que está mi sangre y mi origen.

El corazón de Leanne se encogió y aceleró y por unos segundos le impidió contestar pues lo tenía en la garganta. Algo en la postura, en la actitud y en las palabras de Sirius le produjo un miedo irracional, un miedo a perderlo si no le daba la respuesta correcta, a no saber si lo podía hacer realmente feliz.

--- ¡Claro que si, Sirius!--- fue apenas un susurro, uno que no esta muy convencida de que existió o si llego a los oídos de Sirius.

---Creo que también deberíamos tener pizza, nachos, cerveza de mantequilla y mucho refresco, no estoy muy convencido de que las botanas y el whisky de fuego sean suficientes para contener el apetito de James y Frank juntos--- Sirius se dio la vuelta sonriente, continuando con la conversación como si sus preguntas jamás hubieran existido.

---Opino lo mismo--- le sonrió de vuelta Leanne. Hace tiempo que había aprendido que hay cosas que no se vuelven a mencionar después de dichas y que con Sirius eso era lo mismo que hablar de su familia y su parentesco con ella.

* * *

---Es…--- Harry no supo como decirlo.

---Lo sé--- le sonrió Leanne---Con Sirius era ese silencio y muchos más ocultos en palabras.

--- ¿Es por eso qué no le dijiste que si cuando te pidió que te casaras con él?--- preguntó interesada Hermione--- ¿Por qué era un Black?

---Era mucho más complicado que eso--- le respondió pensativa Leanne--- Nunca me importó el hecho de que Sirius fuera Black. Me preocupaba que… no hacerlo feliz--- respondió al final con sinceridad.

--- ¡Pero si todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz eras tú!--- le dijo sorprendido Harry--- Nada más que tu.

---Sirius quería borrar su pasado, creía que al casarse conmigo todo quedaría arreglado y él ya no volvería a ser un Black--- le dijo Leanne--- Yo no quería que el desdeñara su pasado y su sangre, quería que la aceptara y estuviera en paz con ella porque solamente así sería realmente feliz--- la explicación de Leanne ayudo un poco a que Harry comprendiera mejor las cosas.

---Él fue muy feliz--- intervino Kingsley--- Cuando comprendió las cosas; aunque cuando Leanne desapareció, todo se le vino encima y lo único que le quedo fue aquello que le enseñó su madre: odiar todo lo que iba en contra de sus creencias.

--- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más querida?--- intervino Arthur.

* * *

Leanne se apareció en el centro de Londres, aún estaba muy lejos del departamento de Sirius pero era una noche muy hermosa como para desperdiciarle apareciendo directamente en su puerta en por la chimenea; le apetecía estirar un poco los pies y ver las hermosas estrellas.

Se había esmerado mucho por verse hermosa esa noche; Sirius le había regalado el vestido blanco que llevaba y había decidido dejarse el pelo suelto, eso siempre lo hacía feliz. Las cosas se habían complicado un poco con su pequeña conversación del día de ayer y por ahora su único objetivo era hacer feliz a Sirius.

Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Por qué tanto pánico por algo que ella había esperado desde que lo conoció? Ella se quería casar con él, pero ¿Por qué la lleno de pánico que Sirius y Regulus le dieran como algo ya hecho, algo destinado a suceder sí o sí? ¿Por qué ellos lo sabían y ella no? ¿Por qué ella dudaba de que se pudiera llevar a cabo?

--- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El golpe del hechizo rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Leanne maldijo en silencio su falta total de atención, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? La posición en la que se quedó petrificada era ridícula, a medio paso y totalmente desprotegida.

Lo olió aún antes de escuchar sus pesados pasos a sus espaldas pero no le dio importancia, no era como si no pudiera con él. Su desagradable olor a sangre y sudor le revolvió el estómago y la hizo desear poder enviarlo lejos.

---Andando--- ordeno la misma voz que había lanzado el hechizo. También la reconoció a ella y eso no le hizo sentir mejor, ahora se sentía más ridícula y desprotegida que antes.

Greyback la tomo por la cintura y la cargo sin muchos esfuerzos, camino unos pasos hasta que su rostro se vio frente a frente con el de Bellatrix, quiso transmitirle todo el odio que sentía hacia ella, pero Bella simplemente le sonrió complacida.

--- ¡¿Así que está es la futura señora Black?!--- le preguntó Bella con la mirada cargada de odio y asco. Era la tercera persona que la llamaba de esa forma pero a diferencia de Regulus en los ojos de Bella no había curiosidad

Leanne se sintió desarmada. Había algo en la seguridad con que Bella había hecho la pregunta que la hizo sentir un miedo irracional por algo que ahora no estaba muy segura que llegara a suceder, no a donde se dirigían y con quien.

--- ¡No eres tan bravucona cuando no puedes moverte y hablar! ¿Verdad asquerosa traidora?--- le preguntó sonriendo de forma malévola

Greyback rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de los brazos de Leanne; primero fueron caricias sutiles pero después sus uñas se fueron encajando más y más hasta que estuvieron a punto de romper la piel. Leanne se lleno de asco y su estómago amenazaba con volverse.

--- ¡Ni se te ocurra!--- le advirtió Bella apuntándolo con su varita. Greyback siempre le había temido e inmediatamente se detuvo--- No pienso cargar con tu desastre. Pero no te preocupes, cuando mi amo termine con ella estoy segura de que te la obsequiara--- Bella le lanzó una sonrisa envenenada a Leanne antes de apenas tocarla y desaparecer en medio de la noche.

La sensación de aparecerse se prolongó más que cuando Leanne apareció en el centro de Londres por lo que supuso que a donde la llevaron estaba bastante más alejado que la mansión.

--- ¡Incarcerus!--- gritó Bella a tiempo que Leanne recuperaba la movilidad para verse de nuevo sometida por fuertes cuerdas--- ¡Vigílala!--- le ordeno a Greyback antes de desaparecer por algún lado; la visión de Leanne era muy reducida desde el suelo.

El hombre lobo se paseo en círculos a su alrededor, Leanne podía ver como se le hacia agua la boca y la forma tan asquerosa en que la veía, imaginando la forma más fácil de devorarla o prolongar un poco más su vida y hacer otras cosas; Leanne apenas si pudo contener las arcadas que eso le provocaba.

Escuchó pasos rápidos y emocionados, Fernir apenas si tuvo tiempo de moverse.

El rostro de Lord Voldemort exhibía una sonrisa desquiciada, sus ojos negros destellaban de un placer y emoción que le resultaba atemorizante.

Había sido guapo sin lugar a dudas, su cabello y ojos negros habrían resaltado elegantemente sobre su piel blanca pero ahora su sonrisa le deformaba todo el rostro con maldad pura y su piel se había vuelto algo cerosa. Sabía de su bellaza de antaño por la imagen tan vivida que tenía el profesor Dumbledore de él y algunas fotografías que había en el despacho de Slughorn. Pero había algo en él, un aura que lo embellecía y producía en los demás deseos de obedecerle.

--- ¡Bella!--- la reprendió quedamente, casi divertido--- ¡Esas no son formas de tratar a lo invitados!--- con un movimiento de su varita las cuerdas que la ataban desaparecieron. Leanne se apresuro a ponerse en pie y sacar la varita--- ¡Querida mía!--- Voldemort avanzó un paso como queriendo darle un abrazo de bienvenida pero Leanne retrocedió, prefería mil veces el toque de Greyback. Bellatrix bufó indignada.

---No es que no agradezca la bienvenida tan efusiva…--- dijo sonriendo desafiante---… pero han interrumpido mis planes y no quiero ser grosera pero me tengo que marchar.

--- ¡Por supuesto!--- sonrió benévolo Voldemort--- Pero antes de que te marches me gustaría que habláramos por un momento, si no te molesta, por supuesto--- A Leanne le sorprendió la amabilidad y el carisma de ese asesino, casi quería pedirle disculpas por no haber aceptado su abrazo--- Estoy seguro que lo que hablaremos te será de suma importancia.

Bellatrix se había alejado, al igual que Greyback; se dedicaban a dar vueltas alrededor de Leanne y Voldemort, como si estuvieran esperando la orden de atacar al más mínimo movimiento de Leanne.

---Permíteme--- Voldemort hizo aparecer una mesa con dos sillas y té--- Espero que el té sea de tu agrado--- le ofreció una taza mientras se sentaban--- ¿Azúcar?

Leanne estaba como petrificada, no era lo que esperaba de su primer encuentro con el Mago Oscuro más peligroso que había pisado Inglaterra.

---Yo lo prefiero sin azúcar--- dijo guardándola, bebió un sorbo y Leanne lo imitó aunque después se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo--- He escuchado tantas cosas sobre ti que me moría de ganas por conocerte--- le sonrió--- Aunque debo admitir que pienso que no puedes ser todo lo que dice mi querida Bella, le gusta exagerar un poco--- le dijo de forma confidente.

---Bella no es de las que se andan con sutilezas--- respondió sonriente Leanne, todo esto resultaba tan bizarro como divertido--- Yo también he de admitir que estaba algo ansiosa y también pensaba que si quería verme bien podría haber enviado a alguien más discreto, no tarde más de dos segundos en darme cuenta de que Bella me seguía--- Leanne le sonrió a Bella y bebió otro sorbo en su salud.

--- ¡Claro, claro! He sido un iluso--- sonrió divertido Voldemort--- Si estás aquí es porque quieres estar aquí.

--- ¿Que puedo decir? La curiosidad siempre ha sido mi punto flaco--- le sonrió Leanne--- Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que podría querer de mi un mago tan poderoso como usted.

---Gracias--- dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza--- Pero ya que entramos en materia, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

---Escucho--- inclino también la cabeza. Leanne no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo refinado de sus modales y su falta de modestia, sus ojos centellaron llenos de orgullo cuando Leanne lo elogió. Era un hombre que resultaba tan interesante como peligroso.

---Me gustaría que te unieras a mi causa--- le soltó sin titubear--- Puedo ver un gran poder en ti, aún mayor de lo que Bella había dicho y contigo a mi lado estoy seguro que alcanzaría mis objetivos con mayor rapidez.

---Es una propuesta muy interesante--- concedió Leanne--- Pero ¿Qué ganó yo uniéndome a la causa?--- le preguntó cortésmente--- ¿Con qué rango ingresaría? Y lo más importante, ¿tendría que obedecer a Bella?--- Voldemort soltó una risa fría, divertido por las preguntas de Leanne.

--- ¡Por supuesto que no!--- le respondió pasados unos segundos--- Primero tendría que poner a prueba tusa capacidades, cosa que no creo necesaria hacer, y después te pondría al mando de un bloque. Aunque estoy seguro que ser mi mano derecha es un puesto más digno de ti.

--- ¡Pero amo!--- soltó Bella indignada.

--- ¡Calla, Bella!--- le gritó furioso Voldemort por la interrupción de su fiel servidora, un brillo peligrosamente rojo cruzó sus ojos. Bella inclinó la cabeza obedientemente.

---No es correcto interrumpir conversaciones privadas--- le dijo sonriendo divertida Leanne--- En verdad que es muy interesante todo lo que me propone…

---Eso no es todo querida--- la interrumpió--- Te prometo que nada ni nadie tocara a tus seres queridos, yo mismo me encargare de su seguridad--- agregó.

--- ¡Vaya!--- fingió asombro Leanne--- Eso sin lugar a dudas pone las cosas en otra perspectiva, aunque…--- Leanne fingió pensar---… ¿no creo qué le guste mucho proteger a Dumbledore? ¿O me equivoco?--- le preguntó sonriente--- Porque a menos que lo liquide primero, el profesor no dejara de luchar hasta que acabe con usted--- Leanne volvió a ver el destello rojo en los ojos de Volvemort ante la mención del anciano profesor.

---Siempre hay formas de someter a la gente a nuestra voluntad--- le dijo ya sin sonreír, dejando de fingir.

---Por supuesto--- le concedió Leanne--- Pero dudo mucho que alguien como tú pueda someter a alguien tan poderoso como el profesor--- la taza que sostenía Leanne estalló en mil pedazos--- No hay necesidad de ponernos groseros--- le sonrió Leanne limpiándose son la servilleta el líquido que mancho su vestido.

--- ¡Escúchame asquerosa…!

--- ¡NO! ¡Escúchame tú, asqueroso ser inmundo!--- lo cortó Leanne furiosa; ambos estaban en posición de ataque. La mesa y las sillas habían salido volando a causa de la furia de Voldemort--- ¡Yo nunca me rebajaría a llamar a semejante escoria amo! Y mucho menos a servirle como un vulgar elfo domestico. ¡Yo soy una sangre limpia! ¡Y LOS SANGRE LIMPIA NUNCA NOS REBAJAMOS ANTE ASQUEROSOS MESTIZOS COMO TÚ!

--- ¡CRUCIO!

La maldición la tomo desprevenida y no tuvo tiempo de rechazarla. El dolor que la invadió fue inhumano, quería gritar pero su garganta estaba al rojo vivo de dolor; se estremecía y se contorsionaba de dolor, quería morir.

Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y se obligo a si misma a no pensar en el dolor, sino a salir de ahí cuanto antes.

--- ¡Incendio!

La llama de fuego fue lo suficientemente distractora para que Leanne se pusiera en pie pero Voldemort la deshizo antes siquiera de que pudiera tocarlo.

--- ¡Expulso!

Leanne se vió arrojada contra la pared. El filo de una pared le hizo un corte profundo en el cuello y la desoriento.

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- volvió a gritar Voldemort y el dolor que experimentó Leanne fue aún peor que la primera vez. Podía escuchar las carcajadas desquiciadas de Bellatrix y los pasos febriles de Greyback a sus espaldas, la sangre que salía de su herida lo había enloquecido--- ¿Has tenido ya suficiente?--- le preguntó con sedosa maldad--- ¡Arrodíllate!--- le ordenó. Leanne pudo sentir el impacto de un hechizo silencioso que intentaba obligarla a arrodillarse--- ¡Ríndeme pleitesía! ¡INCLÍNATE ANTE EL GRAN LORD VOLDEMORT!--- el hechizo se intensificaba con cada palabra y Leanne apenas si podía contenerlo.

--- ¡Aún estoy en pie!--- le respondió casi sin poder respirar mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie--- Es cierto lo que dicen…--- se burló al romper el hechizo---… la magia pierde poder cuando es aplicada por un asqueroso mestizo.

--- ¡CRUCIO!

La maldición la impacto junto en el pecho. Sabía que era una tontería apenas salió de sus labios pero no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

--- ¿Has bailado alguna vez, bajo la pálida luz de la luna llena, con el diablo?--- le dijo sonriendo con maldad--- ¡Imperio!

La sensación de vacío, de flotar, de no sentir nada más que la maravillosa libertad la hizo sentir casi feliz.

"_Toma el cuchillo"_--- le ordenó una voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"_Si"_--- respondió otra un tanto débil. Pudo sentir el filo del cuchillo en su cuello, frío y encantador.

"_¿Por qué?"_--- preguntó otra voz más alta que la anterior--- _"¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? ¡Sabes que es una tontería!"_--- la reprendió la voz.

"_¡HAZLO!"_--- le ordenó con furia la primera voz.

--- ¡NOOOOOOO!--- gritó Leanne alejando el cuchillo de su cuello pero su mano alcanzó a cortar un poco la piel, nada que no cerrara de inmediato--- ¡AVADA…!

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- gritó esta vez Bella al comprender lo que intentaba hacer Leanne.

La maldición torturadora le dio de lleno en el pecho cortándole la respiración, el dolor fue mil veces peor; Bella lo disfrutaba de tal forma que resultaba no solamente un dolor mental sino también físico, su piel se abrió en pequeñas pero profundas heridas dejando escapar sangre a borbotones.

--- ¡NOOOOOO!--- gritó al tiempo Voldemort al ver que Greyback se lanzaba sobre Leanne.

Quería morder, destrozar, quería beber toda la sangre de esa criatura indefensa pero un rayo lo lanzó con furia contra una pared y lo dejo inconsciente; solamente había conseguido llevar a su boca unas pocas gotas del exquisito manjar que representaba esa sangre.

--- ¡Amo!--- se giró preocupada Bella, olvidándose un segundo de Leanne.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, lo único que podía hacer era desaparecer si quería continuar con vida pero el lugar estaba protegido. Utilizando la poca energía que le quedaba apunto su varita al techo y grito:

--- ¡Bombarda Maxima!

* * *

---Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable-- la reprendió Charlie--- ¡¿Mira que decirle todo eso a ese desquiciado?!

---Ya lo sé--- le contestó obediente Leanne--- Pero era bastante joven y por demás imprudente, pero ya ves que no paso nada.

--- ¡Por pura suerte!--- exclamo preocupado, Leanne sonrió divertida.

---En verdad era encantador y con un carisma que cegaba. No se si yo hubiera podido resistirlo--- dijo Hermione aún empapada en los recuerdos de Leanne.

---Lo hubieras hecho--- le aseguró ella--- Tienes muy bien definidos tus valores y tu fidelidad, además de que te enfrentaste a él y nunca pensaste en unirte a él.

--- ¿Cómo sabías que Bella estaba detrás de ti?--- quiso saber Ron.

---A favor de Bella debo decir que se sabía ocultar mejor que nadie pero el que Tom la obligara a vigilarme la hizo que se descuidara un poco--- le dijo Leanne--- Su presencia era muy pesada, oscura; era como si de pronto me hubieran echado a la espalda una carga que yo nunca había pedido o deseado, además de que podía sentir su odio taladrándome la espalda.

--- ¿Cómo sabías que Tom estaba interesado en ti?--- le preguntó Ginny

---No era necesario ser un genio para saber que tarde o temprano él vendría por mi, la interrogante estaba en sí intentaría eliminarme o reclutarme--- le respondió Leanne.

--- ¿Le avisaste inmediatamente al profesor Dumbledore?--- preguntó Harry.

---No, primero tenía que ir a la fiesta de Sirius, ahí era a donde me dirigía cuando Bella tuvo la oportunidad de interrumpirme, después de todo, lo demás podía esperar.

--- ¿Te trajo consecuencias la forma en qué le hablaste a Tom?--- Hermione le preguntó

--- Más de las que yo misma podía predecir--- le respondió sonriente--- Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres.

* * *

Leanne apareció en medio de un callejón oscuro a pocas calles del departamento de Sirius. Estaba completamente molida, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, había sangre por todos lados y su bello vestido blanco olía a Greyback y estaba teñido de rojo a causa de su sangre.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras pasaba la varita por sus heridas mormurando hechizos sanadores; esta demasiado acelerada y preocupada como para esperar que cierraran por si solas, que no lo van a hacer hasta que se tranquilice y eso no va a suceder en un momento pronto. El dolor es mayor de lo que ella misma esperaba y lucha por contener las lágrimas que la hacen sentir aún más tonta de lo que ya parece. El vestido es ahora su preocupación, está todo lleno de sangre y mugre y del olor penetrante y nauseabundo de Greyback.

Lo limpia lo más rápido y eficientemente que puede porque no se quiere cambiar, porque es el que le dio Sirius y porque sabe que con el que la quiere ver esa noche. El cabello es un desastre y el maquillaje insalvable pero sabe que son pérdidas menores y que un simple toque de varita quedaran perfectos. Por lo menos el medallón sigue en su cuello y sin daño alguno.

Una risa loca la ataca en ese momento. La carcajada que suelta le lastima aún más la garganta pero no le importa porque lo único que quiere hacer es sacar todas esas carcajadas que convulsionan su cuerpo. Está loca, lo sabe, pero no puede y no quiere dejar de reír, de carcajearse.

---Estoy viva…--- le sale en apenas un susurro ahogado a causa de sus carcajadas--- ¡Estoy viva!--- vuelve a decir, ahora un poco más alto--- ¡ESTOY VIVA!--- y no puede seguir hablando porque las carcajadas se lo impiden.

Después de lo que le parece una gloriosa eternidad, deja de reír sólo para darse cuenta de que sus heridas están cerradas por completo e invisibles y que el cuerpo ha dejado de dolerle para dejar paso a una agradable sensación de bienestar, de esas que sólo llegan cuando escapas por un pelito de la muerte.

Caminó sonriente, podía ver claramente su imagen en los cristeles de las casas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con Bella, Greyback o Voldemort.

--- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?--- le preguntó Sirius apenas ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba algo desquiciado y en la cocina se oían ruidos extraños.

Sirius iba a abrir la boca de nuevo pero Leanne se lo impidió con un beso. Sirius se relajó y se lo devolvió entusiasta.

Leanne se encarga de levantar el desastre que Sirius a causado en las cinco horas que lo dejo solo en el departamento, ese departamento que se paso remodelado y decorando durante una semana y que le costo sudor, sangre y mucha paciencia porque Sirius insistía en que todo debía ser escarlata, dorado y negro; ese departamento que se ve tan lindo con sus colores claros y relajantes, con lo muebles de tapicería de cuero negro porque _"tienen que ser negros o me niego a vivir en ese lugar"_ y la cocina con ese color salmón que le da un ambiente de hogar _"¡pero que el salmón es para comerse y no para ponerse en las paredes!"_ y que Sirius se había encargado de dejar todo negro por no cuidar como se debe la pizza que Leanne le había dejado en el horno.

---A veces pienso que solamente intentas destruir este lugar para que yo no me vaya--- le dijo Leanne después de dejar todo impecable. Sirius solamente sonríe, esa sonrisa de lado que siempre pone cuando quiere parecer inocente.

Leanne sabe que podría pasarse toda la vida observándolo sonreír pero siempre hay algo que se lo impide y esta vez es el maldito timbre que no deja de sonar y les arruina el momento de ensueño.

--- ¡Alguien sabe porque demonios Canuto nos citó en este lugar!--- escuchan maldecir a James al otro lado de la puerta. Los dos sonrien porque saben que es él que se ha quedado pegado en el timbre--- ¡Si se trata de otra de sus bromas de mal gusto…!--- casi pueden verlo jurar con el puño.

---No se trata de una broma, Cornamenta--- le responde Sirius abriendo la puerta--- Señores, señoritas--- dice haciendo fanfarreas y dándoselas de gran dramático--- Bienvenidos a mi hogar--- le dice abarcando con su mano todo el departamento.

---Nuestro hogar--- corrige Leanne saliendo de detrás de Sirius.

Las reacciones que siguieron a ese cometario fueron muy confusas y rápidas como para que Leanne pudiera identificarlas todas; solamente le interesaba una: la de Sirius y la de él fue positiva así que la hizo muy feliz. Aún así tuvo tiempo de ver otra y lo que vio no le resulto tan agradable.

El semblante de James se ensombreció por un segundo, había estado sonriendo porque aún podía ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos se endurecieron y sus manos se cerraron en dos fuertes puños. Leanne casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón al detenerse a medio latido y la descarga paralizante que lo recorrió. Se había pasado toda la semana temiendo lo peor y ahora se deba cuenta de que no era ni una milésima parte lo que ella se había imaginado.

A James no le gustaban los cambios, no le gustaba que aquello que funcionaba a la perfección se viera transformado; no le gustaba para nada que su hermano lo abandonara, que eligiera un feo departamento y a la más fea de Leanne sobre de él, sobre James, sobre quien siempre lo había apoyado en todo momento y que ahora simplemente lo cambiara.

Leanne sonrió tristemente ante los pensamientos de James, sabía que lo superaría, el problema era saber cuándo.

Sirius no se dio cuenta de la reacción de James, él estaba en su nube y cuando eso sucedía bien se les podía venir el mundo abajo y él continuaría sonriendo al no darse cuenta de nada.

Kingsley, Candence, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank y Lily dieron un paso adentro sin ayuda, pero Leanne tuvo que tomar de la mano a James para que este comprendiera que tenía que ponerse en movimiento. Él apretó con fuerza la mano de Leanne y se aferró a ella como una náufrago a una tabla de madera y dejó que esta lo condujera a través de su deriva.

Comenzó mostrándoles el recibidor, Sirius hablaba con tanto entusiasmo que no noto el silencio en el que se había sumido James, apenas si tenía tiempo para contestar todas las preguntas que le hacían los demás. Continúo mostrándoles la sala con sus sillones de cuero negro, las paredes blancas y los adornos y pinturas llenas de colores que le daban un toque algo loco pero sofisticado; la enorme televisión y el estero. Continuo con el comedor de caoba tallada y detalles en cristal, la magnifica telaraña de luces que iluminaba el lugar, las paredes de un gris y un lila claro le daban una sensación de ambiente calido. Continuo con la cocina y el horrible color salmón que Leanne había elegido; todos supieron que Sirius no pasaría mucho tiempo ahí así que no le dieron mucha importancia.

Después los llevo por lo corredores amplios hasta la habitación de Peter; si había algo más que una cama, un armario y un escritorio era porque Sirius había elegido todo lo demás, Leanne se había limitado a que las paredes tuvieran una capa de color y los demás se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no combinaban para nada, todos sabían que Sirius no era el mejor en decoración pero por lo menos no todo era escarlata y dorado, aunque si había mucho de eso. Era bastante menos que espectacular, algo así como una pequeña madriguera que Leanne no se había molestado en ampliar tanto.

La habitación de Remus no podía ser totalmente diferente. Las paredes estaban pintadas con agradables tonos café y marrón, algo de anaranjado y un toque de amarillo, era como si el otoño se hubiera estacionado en esa habitación. Todos los muebles eran de caoba tallada y había un magnifico librero lleno de libros, desde esas historias muggles que tanto le gustaban hasta libros de hechizos y de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La cama era muy amplia, cómoda y mullida como para nunca levantarse de ahí. El arte era muy bueno y había dos esculturas de lobos muy bonitas.

Remus quería quedarse y ver un poco más los tesoros que había en su habitación pero no le quedo más remedio que seguir a Sirius hasta la que era su habitación. Lo primero que les llamo la atención fue el enorme techo de cristal y la magnifica vista del cielo estrellado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de nuevo con tonos claros de gris y lila, los muebles y la cama eran negros y los cojines blancos; también había una pequeña biblioteca pero no tan basta como la de Remus. Era tambien sencilla pero muy elegante y rebelde, tal como Sirius lo era. Perfecta como él.

James reaccionó cuando Sirius dijo que ahora veríamos su habitación y jaló a Leanne para ponerse al frente de todos, al lado de Sirius.

--- ¡Ya era hora!--- dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Leanne se alegró, después de todo a James le gustaban los cambios, siempre y cuando lo incluyeran.

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta contuvo una carcajada y se hizo a un lado, junto a Leanne, quería ver a la perfección la reacción de su amigo. Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de contenida risa de Leanne y Sirius pero volvieron la vista a James al tiempo que empujaba emocionado la puerta para entrar a sus dominios.

Leanne sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo y la forma en que se le tensaron los músculos pero lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue ver que James se doblaba por la mitad y contenía una arcada.

--- ¡Morado!--- soltó Sirius sonriendo--- ¡Tú color favorito!

--- ¡Muy gracioso!--- dijo James furioso. Estaba pálido como la cera y un sudor frío lo recorrió completo. Lily lo miró preocupada, ella no sabía del temor de James al color morado y mucho menos el por qué.

Todo el lugar, sin ninguna excepción estaba cubierto del color morado más oscuro que todos hubieran visto antes, después de unos cuantos segundos resultaba nauseabundo.

--- ¿En verdad crees qué te dejaríamos vivir así?--- le preguntó sonriente Leanne mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros intentado tranquilizarlo y con el brazo libre sacudía su varita y todo volvía a la normalidad. James respiro aliviado al ver que no había nada morado en su habitación.

La habitación es roja, sí, pero no es rojo molesto o demasiado apabullante, es del rojo perfecto en la cantidad perfecta. El dorado esta en los detalles: una snitch por aquí, otra por allá, en las uniones de las paredes y en el marco del espejo que cuelga de la pared. La cama es tan amplia como las demás y tan cómoda como la de Remus, Sirius prefiere la firmeza. El arte consta de posters de comedia, maquetas de escobas y el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts, además del póster de su equipo favorito: los Chudley Cannons. También cuenta con un pequeño librero con la selección más variada y estrambótica que existe: libros e historietas muggles, libros de hechizos, novelas románticas, libros de magia oscura y uno que otro libro para colorear.

El timbre los saca de sus conversaciones. No pueden evitar preguntarse de quién se trata si ya están todos lo que tienen que estar. Pero Sirius simplemente sonríe y va atender.

--- ¡Sirius! ¿Cómo estás muchacho?--- pregunta la voz de un hombre que nadie parece reconocer excepto Leanne y James.

--- ¡Es el loco de Alphard!--- suelta emocionada James y sale a recibir al tío de Sirius.

Leanne conduce a los demás de nuevo a la sala para recibir al recién llegado.

---Lamento la tardanza--- se disculpa con una sonrisa--- Pero deben comprender que ya no soy tan joven como ustedes y el mundo muggle siempre logra que me distraiga más de lo debido, es muy interesante--- sonríe a los jóvenes.

---No es ningún problema, apenas les estábamos dando el recorrido, pero con gusto le daré uno personalizado--- se ofrece Leanne sonriente. Alphard siempre le ha caído muy bien, además de que es muy divertido.

---Sería un placer--- dice tomando del brazo a Leanne para comenzar el recorrido.

Los demás se quedaron en la sala mientras Sirius y Remus entraban en la cocina para sacar la comida. Leanne pudo distinguir que James se sentaba entre Alice y Frank, lo más lejos que pudo de Lily que estaba sentada junto a Kingsley y Candence.

---Es una bonita pared--- comentó Alphard observando la pared que había de fondo junto a la habitación de Sirius, al final del corredor--- Es agradable ver los colores de mi familia en el hogar de mi sobrino.

---Creí que nadie lo notaría--- dijo algo sonrojada Leanne--- Aunque no lo admita, Sirius no podría vivir tranquilo sin el verde y el plata, han calado muy hondo en él.

---Sí…--- dijo simplemente Alphard mientras observaba la mesita de cristal y plata.

La pared era apenas de metro y medio de ancho, estaba pintada de verde y plata claro en delgada líneas verticales; en la mesita había fotografías de Walgurga, Orión, Regulus y el mismo Alphard en marcos de plata con detalles de serpientes. En el centro estaba la escultura de un perro negro.

---No pude conseguir nada con el emblema de los Black--- le dijo Leanne también observando la mesa y las fotografías.

---Veré que puedo hacer por ti--- le sonrió Alphard--- Creo que tengo un pequeño escudo que irá a la perfección con la decoración--- dijo pensativamente mientras tacaba con la yema de los dedos los marcos--- Sirius se ha dado cuenta--- afirmó seguro.

---Yo le había dado otro acomodo pero creo que queda mejor como él lo dispuso--- sonrió Leanne.

Alphard lo sabe, no tiene que preguntarlo y por eso mismo sonríe con algo de tristeza. La casa esta tapizada de fotografías, de Leanne, de James, de Remus, de todos juntos, de ellos solos, de los que están ahí; pero ni así buscara por todos los rincones de ese departamento, no podría encontrar más fotografías de la familia Black que esas cuatro que están en la delicada mesa.

---Sin lugar a dudas serás una magnifica señora Black--- le sonrió Alphard.

A Leanne se le aceleró el pulso, la segunda persona que se lo decía en la noche y la cuarta en una semana. Pero Alphard no uso el mismo todo envenenado que había utilizado Bellatrix, no, el de él fue dulce, soñador, lleno de esperanza, amor y una curiosidad que tuvo alcances mayores a los de Sirius y Regulus juntos.

¿Por qué tanta seguridad? ¿Por qué todos lo daban como algo ya hecho? ¿Cómo si ya hubiera firmado el contrato y el juez lo hubiera declarado? ¿Por qué?

Leanne solamente atinó a asentir, porque no sabía que más hacer, definitivamente era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento. Él simplemente sonrió.

Después de que Leanne terminó de mostrarle todo el departamento a Alphard volvieron a la sala donde el resto de los presentes estaban comiendo y charlando animadamente. Ambos se unieron rápidamente a las conversaciones y pasaron un buen rato sin hacer otra cosa que hablar y comer.

---Leanne…--- interrumpió Remus su platica con Alphard y Sirius---… me acompañas a la cocina, es que aún no me oriento por completo.

---Claro--- le sonrió Leanne mientras se ponía en pie y lo seguía--- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?--- le preguntó una vez que estuvieron ahí.

--- ¿Qué paso?--- le preguntó enojado.

--- ¿Qué…?

---No te hagas la tonta y dime qué fue lo que paso--- le repitió bajando la voz y mirándola de forma acusadora.

Leanne pensó en fingir ignorancia, desconcierto, inclusive ofensa pero Remus siempre conseguía desarmarla.

---Ahora no Remus, te lo diré pero ahora no--- le dijo dándose por vencida--- Todos están muy animados y de nada sirve arruinarles la fiesta por una tontería que no paso a mayores.

--- ¿Qué no paso…? ¿QUÉ NO PASO A MAYORES?--- le gritó enojado y preocupado--- ¿Sí te das cuenta de a quién te enfrentaste?

---Sí pero… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?--- preguntó interesada.

---La herida de tu cuello no cerró por completo y la sangre me golpeo apenas abrieron la puerta, lo demás llegó por añadidura--- le dijo algo apenado.

---Lo lamento…

--- ¿En qué estabas pensando?--- volvió al ataque Remus--- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir y enfrentarte con… con ese desquiciado?

---No es que yo hubiera pedido que se me viniera encima--- intentó sonreír, su broma solamente enfureció más a Remus.

--- ¡Leanne…!

---Dejémoslo para otro momento--- intervino Kingsley cerrando la puerta detrás de él--- La gente está comenzando a sospechar.

---Te lo diré todo después--- le prometió Leanne a Remus dándole una jarra vacía y ponche de granada.

---Vamos--- Kingsley le dedico una mirada significativa a Remus--- ¡Se los dije, no se ponían de acuerdo en el ponche!--- dijo sonriendo con su voz llena de tranquilidad y serenidad que molestaba tanto a Remus cuando se trataba de encubrir las mentiras o metidas de pata de Leanne.

--- ¿Cuánto les costo su chistecito de mi habitación?--- preguntó entre molesto y divertido James cuando las conversaciones volvieron a su curso

--- ¡Créeme cuando te digo que valió cada galeón gastado!--- le dijo Leanne sin ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

--- ¡Debió constar una fortuna!--- intervino mirando el gran departamento.

---En realidad no tanto--- dijo Sirius quitándole importancia--- Era mucho más pequeño pero entre Leanne y yo lo ampliamos bastante mediante magia.

---Hablando de magia--- dijo Kingsley--- ¿Cuáles son las protecciones mágicas con las que cuenta?

---Desde los más sencillos hechizos como antimuggles, hasta uno bastante avanzado pero también burdo en comparación al que tiene la mansión--- le dijo Leanne--- Siempre que haya dentro alguien nadie que no sea bienvenido podrá entrar, pero si está completamente solo, bueno, se activaran otros hechizos y maldiciones contra intrusos.

--- ¡Es realmente interesante!--- dijo sorprendido Alphard.

--- ¿Qué hay de las rutas de acceso?--- preguntó Alice.

---Las chimeneas estarán completamente conectadas al departamento mañana por la mañana--- le contestó Leanne--- Tuve que trabajar de forma más lenta porque Moody ya me estaba pisando los talones y no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia enterarse que de nuevo estaba haciendo cosas ilícitas.

--- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?--- preguntó interesado Frank.

--- ¡El Santuario del Rebelde!--- dijo Sirius hinchando el pecho orgulloso--- Esa fue mi idea.

--- ¡Creo que es bastante obvio!--- ironizó James.

---En el estacionamiento también hay lugar para mi motocicleta--- continuo Sirius sin notar el tono de James, algo que el resto si noto--- Ya no tendrá que dormir en la intemperie.

Todos encontraron gracioso el comentario de Sirius, pero solamente Leanne alcanzó a comprender la emoción y la felicidad en sus palabras. Sirius amaba a su motocicleta de forma incondicional porque era una extensión de lo que sentía por Leanne.

La comida y la conversación se fueron acabando conforme avanzaba la noche, se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y tuvieron que terminar su agradable tertulia. Eran las dos de la mañana.

* * *

---Es agradable ver tan feliz a Sirius--- dijo sonriente Harry.

---Sí, para variar de su acostumbrado estado sombrío--- confirmo Ron.

--- ¿Fuiste esa misma noche a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore de lo sucedido con Voldemort?--- quiso saber Hermione.

---Sí…

* * *

--- ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?--- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore después de que Leanne le mostrara el recuerdo.

---No mucho por parte de Voldemort, pero con Bella tuve más suerte--- le contestó--- Aún no quieren que Snape tome un papel más activo que el que le encomendó Lucius, por ahora quieren que se dedique a escuchar más que a actuar--- comenzó a relatarle--- Creen que la información que a obtenido de Slughorn y del resto del profesorado es muy buena y también de los avances que a hecho convenciendo gente de Slytherin.

--- ¿Qué hay de las otras casas?--- habló con los ojos cerrados, analizando analíticamente la información.

---Esa parte es bastante baga, no le daba mucha importancia porque no era nada concreto pero si había uno que le llamaba desmedidamente la atención--- le dijo Leanne preocupada por no haber aclarado esa parte.

---Sea quien sea podría resultar peligroso--- dijo después de un rato de muda reflexión el profesor--- Los intentos desesperados siempre son los más peligrosos.

--- ¿Quiere qué intente sonsacarle esa información a Severus?--- preguntó Leanne decidida.

---No, ya sabemos el efecto que surte Severus en ti. Sería arriesgar demasiado--- eliminó la opción Dumbledore.

---El nuevo espía parece ser bastante torpe, Bella no confía para nada en él pero no se atreve a decir nada porque Voldemort parece tener buenas referencias de él--- le dijo Leanne--- Pero no sé, me parece que en realidad solamente lo están utilizando para sus fines porque no parece ser muy capaz, lo ve como una pequeña rata escurridiza que es competente a la hora de mezclarse y pasar como alguien inofensivo.

---Los inocentes serán los más perjudicados--- Dumbledore lo reflexionó mejor--- Será mejor que estés preparada por si se presenta otra oportunidad.

---Hay algo que me preocupa--- dijo Leanne desviando su mirada de la del profesor a la alfombra.

--- ¿Qué?

---Hay algo en él--- le dijo con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza--- Hubo un momento en el que pensé seriamente hacerle caso, en el que me intereso todo aquello que me proponía.

---No serías la primera que cae en sus encantos--- le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios--- El lado oscuro de la magia representa para las personas buenas una fascinación mayor de la que puedo explicarte--- tomo la barbilla de Leanne entre sus manos y la obligo a levantar la vista--- Pero yo estoy seguro que nuca te unirías a él porque tu bondad supera tu maldad, por llamarla de alguna forma--- le guiño un ojo de forma cómplice.

---Pero… es sólo que…--- Leanne no sabía como explicarse--- Cuando pensaba en él, era de una forma completamente diferente; no lo imaginaba como una persona educada, elegante, atrayente hasta el punto de manipularme--- le dijo--- Pensaba en él como un monstruo salvaje que solamente usaría la varita para matar y torturar, pero su encanto y simpatía…

---No pienses en eso, Leanne, te volverás loca intentando encontrarle una respuesta--- le ordenó--- Todos nos hemos visto tentados alguna vez por el lado oscuro y solamente será una derrota cuando sucumbamos, pero si salimos airosos, lo podremos tomar como una victoria aún mayor y eso es lo que tu hiciste, saliste airosa y se que la próxima no le será nada fácil someterte.

---Gracias--- le sonrió Leanne algo avergonzada.

--- ¿A dónde te llevó?--- quiso saber después de un rato.

---Eran unas cuevas, en lo más profundo de una montaña, en los bosques de Iralanda--- le contestó Leanne sin comprender el interés del profesor.

* * *

---Creo que el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón; no era nada fácil no caer en las redes de Tom cuando este te ofrecía todo aquello que él te ofreció--- coincidió Harry

---Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Harry, me animan mucho--- le sonrió Leanne.

--- ¿Por qué te preguntó a donde te había llevando?--- quiso saber también Hermione.

---Porque el profesor pensaba que tal vez ahí podía haber otro Horrocrux escondido, pero no había nada, solamente era un escondite conveniente para otros propósitos--- le contestó Leanne.

---Leanne, querida--- intervino Molly--- Ya es muy tarde y creo que lo mejor para ti y para el bebé es que se vayan a descansar.

---Mi madre tiene razón--- coincidió Charlie--- Nos hemos pasado todo el día escuchando tu historia y tienes que descansar.

---Creo que tienen razón, ya es muy tarde y me siento algo cansada--- Leanne se levantó y se despidió de todos antes de que Charlie la acompañara a su habitación.

Leanne se recostó y espero unos momentos hasta que Charlie se convenció de ya estaba dormida y después salió para ayudar a su madre con la limpieza del lugar y para despedir a los demás invitados. Era verdad que esa noche había dicho muchas verdades pero había una que no aceptaba revelar sin importar nada, una que ya no era tanto un secreto pero que tampoco había aceptado por completo y así es como debería continuar, así es como iba a continuar.

* * *

--- ¿No te estarás acobardando, verdad?

Esa pregunta, en los labios de Alice no le resulto menos dolorosa que en los labios de Sirius; en realidad fue más bien como ampliar el dolor unos centímetros más y escarbar aún más hondo.

---No, por supuesto que no--- le respondió Leanne después de haberle contado todo lo sucedido con lo referente a su futuro como la señora Black, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles.

---No sé que decirte, Love; es complicado--- Alice se rascó la cabeza en la oscuridad, la fiesta había terminado hace una hora y Leanne acaba de regresar de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore--- ¿Lo amas?

--- ¡Al!--- le dijo molesta Leanne--- ¡Lo amo con todo mi corazón!

--- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

--- ¡No se lo puedes decir a nadie, Al, a nadie!--- le advirtió Leanne mirándola directamente a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

---Sabes que no lo haría nunca--- le aseguró.

---Tengo miedo--- le dijo Leanne bajito, casi en un susurro.

--- ¿A casarte con él?

---No--- le respondió de inmediato--- Tengo miedo a morir…

---Love…--- la interrumpió Alice--- Se que…

---Por favor escúchame--- le pidió Leanne--- Tengo miedo a morir y no poder casarme con él o casarme con él y después morir. En cualquiera de las dos formas, Sirius sufrirá y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

---La situación que estamos viviendo no es la mejor pero yo se que tu y Sirius van a ser muy felices y si no te casas con él y…--- Alice no pudo decir la palabra--- Se que él sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra si te casas con él, sin importar lo que venga después--- le aseguró--- Además, todos sabemos que eso nunca va a suceder--- le dijo sonriente--- Eres invencible porque lo amas y siempre vas a luchar porque estar siempre a su lado.

---Gracias Al

--- ¿Lo sabe Kingsley?

---No.

--- ¿Aún tienes esperanzas?--- le preguntó preocupada.

---No--- le dijo Leanne--- Hace tiempo que deje escapar esas esperanzas. Tú has visto la forma en que mira a Candence, él nunca podría amar a nadie que no fuera ella. Además, tenía cinco años y en esa época él era mi príncipe de armadura y caballo blanco, ahora no ya no lo es.

---Aún conservas el diario--- le dijo Alice e inmediatamente se abrió el cofre que contenía los secretos de Leanne y fue volando hasta sus manos un pequeño libro de color rosa.

En el no había letras sino dibujos, los dibujos de una Leanne de cinco años que había soñado su boda al lado de Kingsley; desde como tenía que ser la propuesta de matrimonio hasta los más mínimos detalles del enlace.

---Recuerdo que Kingsley llegó ese día con el diario rosa que tanto querías pero que Melinda no te quiso comprar porque te habías peleado con Bellatrix en una fiesta y te había castigado con eso; estuviste llorando durante días--- Alice dejó escapar una sonrisa, todo era tan fácil en aquella época--- En fin, estabas de lo más feliz y llenaste de besos y abrazos a Kingsley; James se puso celoso y te arrebato de las manos el diario porque pensaba que contenía todos tus secretos, tú te pusiste a llorar y fue ahí cuando Kingsley salió detrás de James y recupero tu diario--- Alice hablaba con voz soñadora--- Te lo entregó y seco tus lagrimas con todo el amor del mundo y después te susurró al oído que todo estaba bien, que él siempre estaría ahí para protegerte. Tu te sonrojaste y solamente atinaste a darle un tímido beso en la mejilla--- ambas sonrieron al recordar eso--- Esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar de verdad.

---Desde entonces Kingsley siempre ha estado detrás de mi, protegiéndome; nunca a faltado a su palabra--- Leanne tenía un nudo en la garganta.

---Aún después de que convertiste en la pulga besadora--- Alice no pudo contener la carcajada y se hecho a reír, Leanne también la acompañó.

---Ya había olvidado que King solía llamarme así--- dijo Leanne cuando dejó de reír--- Era tan pequeña que todos pensaban que no crecería ni un metro y medio; eso me atormentaba por las noches.

---Siempre le pedías a Melinda que te pusiera esos vestidos rosas que tanto odiabas y que te peinara porque querías verte linda para Kingsley y en cuanto él llegaba te colgabas de su cuello y no querías separarte para nada del mundo; lo llenabas de besos y abrazos y le pedías que te contara cuentos e historias de los lugares a donde iba con sus padres…

---Pero mi favorita siempre fue la que le dio vida a este diario--- dijo Leanne con un nudo en la garganta.

---La princesa Leanne y su amado, el caballero Kingsley--- coincidió Alice.

---Fue mi primer amor, Al; se que solamente tenía cinco años pero Kingsley fue mi primer amor y por más que lo intento no lo puedo olvidar--- dijo Leanne ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Alice.

---Nadie te esta pidiendo que lo hagas, Love--- intentó consolarla Alice--- El primer amor nunca se olvida y sería una tontería que lo hicieras porque gracias a ese amor te has convertido en la persona que eres. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

--- ¡Porque no puedo!--- le aseguró Leanne--- Kingsley no me diría lo que necesito escuchar, nunca cuando se trata de Sirius, Remus lo haría pero de una forma muy cruel, a James le daría un infarto, a Frank le explotaría la cabeza y aceptémoslo, he sido demasiado cruel con Candence para que ella se interese en mi, que lo hace porque es una buena persona y me quiere pero yo no podría molestarla aún más con mis problemas porque también la quiero; Lily no conoce toda la historia y podría malinterpretar las cosas--- le dijo--- Solamente confió en ti, Al, tú eres la parte de mi que es razonable, la que me dice las cosas como yo las siento sin importar las atenuantes, me conoces tan bien como Kingsley pero nunca me mentirías por nada.

--- ¡Oh, Love!--- Alice se sonrojo y dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Leanne--- Te quiero amiga.

---Yo también te quiero--- le aseguró Leanne.

---Esto es lo que se--- le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas--- El que quieras a Kingsley no importa porque tú quieres a Sirius y Kingsley quiere a Candence; lo de ustedes es puramente platónico y por más que se quieran siempre estará su amor por Sirius y Candence. Lo que sienten el uno por el otro es maravilloso, perfecto y fuerte pero su corazón le pertenece a alguien más y no por eso van a dejar de quererse, eso solamente lo hace aún más especial. Lo que digo es que está bien que te cases con Sirius porque a fin de cuentas es a quien amas.

---Gracias, Al, tu si que me entiendes--- le sonrió Leanne, se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

* * *

Leanne agradeció en silencio por tener una amiga como Alice, ella siempre había sido una enorme ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba.


	45. ITALIA

45. ITALIA

Leanne no se sentía con ánimos esa mañana; era la primera vez, en todo el embarazo, que se sentía agotada. No quería salir de la cama y mucho menos dirigirse al Ministerio, la verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de todo ese papaleo burocrático, ella había nacido para estar en medio de la batalla, en el ojo del huracán, no sentada detrás de un escritorio llenando formularios, tonterías que no deberían de existir.

--- ¿Todo bien?--- le preguntó Charlie saliendo de la ducha y al ver a su mujer aún en la cama.

Charlie lo tenía todo fácil, para él nada todo se resumía en la palabra diversión porque tenía sus tontos dragones y podía pasarse la vida cuidando de ellos.

---Sí--- le respondió sacando los pies de la cama, el frío anunciaba que la navidad estaba cerca, eso no logró animarla demasiado.

Las cosas estuvieron aún más aburridas de lo que Leanne había pronosticado, después de una interminable reunión en el Ministerio tuvo que regresar a la Academia para llenar unos nuevos papeles o agregarse a la pila inestable y altísima de su oficina.

Se pasó el resto del tiempo observando a través de la ventana, recordando un montón de cosas que prefería olvidar y otras que más que sabía que nunca compartiría.

--- ¡Leanne!--- alzó la voz Alice.

--- ¿Qué?--- dijo Leanne pegando un respingo ante la voz tan fuerte de Alice.

---Tengo un minuto llamándote y tú ni caso me haces--- le explicó--- ¿En qué pensabas?

---Cosas sin importancia--- le dijo fingiendo indiferencia--- En lo aburrido que se pone todo cuando estás embarazada y lo único que te queda es esperar, ya ni siquiera puedo entretenerme comprando cosas, ya hay demasiados cosas para el bebé.

---Vámonos, ya es hora--- Alice sonrió mientras le pasaba su capa a Leanne--- ¿Por qué no tejes un poco?--- le sugirió con una media sonrisa. Leanne puso los ojos en blanco.

En la mansión ya estaban todos reunidos cuando aparecieron por la chimenea Alice, Leanne y Frank. La señora Weasley continuaba haciéndose cargo de las comidas, otra cosa menos en la cual podía ayudar Leanne; su vida era demasiado monótona, sus únicos escapes y diversiones eran sus propios recuerdos.

--- ¿Qué paso en Italia?--- quiso saber Ron sin poder contener sus ansias más allá de la ensalada.

---Antes de eso me gustaría contarles algo más--- les dijo Leanne--- Algo que aún ahora continua preocupándome--- sus ojos bailaron hasta el pequeño Teddy que jugaba con sus vegetales.

* * *

--- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

Era un maravilloso día de verano, Leanne y Remus estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, cada uno tenía un libro pero Leanne ya se había aburrido de leer y ahora quería hablar.

---No me sentía muy bien, no creo que hubiera resistido un fin de semana de campamento con James, su padre y Sirius--- le contestó tranquilamente Remus sin levantar la vista de su libro.

--- Sí, a mi tampoco se me da mucho eso de dormir en medio de la nada en apenas unos pedazos de tela--- dijo hojeando aburrida su libro--- Pasado mañana partimos a Italia--- dijo sonriente--- Te va a encantar la mansión, es algo pretenciosa para mi gusto pero los jardines y la piscina son realmente impresionantes.

---Sí--- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

--- ¿Te sucede algo malo?--- le preguntó Leanne al verlo tan decaído.

---No lo sé--- contestó sinceramente Remus y por fin levanto la vista del libro--- Mis padres han estado hablando de forma sospechosa estos últimos días, es como si algo estuviera mal pero no se atreven a decírmelo de forma directa.

---Ahora que lo dices…--- dijo Leanne reflexionando un poco---… mi madre ha estado actuando de forma sospechosa también. El otro día le grito algo a Moody que no alcance a comprender y él no hizo más que darme evasivas.

---Es como…

Pero Remus no tuvo oportunidad de acabar su comentario porque el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de un portazo lo interrumpió.

--- ¿Qué fue eso?--- preguntó Leanne poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa. Remus la siguió inmediatamente.

Apenas atravesaron las puertas que daban al jardín la imagen de Sebastián y Melinda los dejo clavados en el suelo; los invadía una molestia y unas ganas de matar que no parecían humanos.

--- ¡Ahora no, Leanne!--- le advirtió Melinda antes siquiera de que esta pudiera abrir la boca. Su estado estaba completamente alterado y el portazo que dio a su despacho solamente lo confirmo.

Leanne estuvo paseándose por más de 20 minutos por la puerta del despacho de su madre antes de darse por vencida y sentarse en el sillón que había frente a esta junto con Remus.

En el pensamiento de ambos no dejaban de surgir hipótesis cada vez más exageradas e inverosímiles. Después de lo que fueron más de dos horas la puerta se abrió nuevamente y se marcharon antes de que pudieran abrir la boca.

Leanne corrió detrás de ellos pero no pudo conseguir nada pues ellos no le dijeron nada; Leanne se dirigió a la chimenea e intento comunicarse con su padre, con su abuelo, con Moddy, pero nadie le respondió. Cinco minutos después apareció la cabeza de Fabian Prewett en la chimenea.

---Melinda dice que ahora no puede decirte nada, que le dejes trabajar y luego te lo explicara todo--- le dijo de forma apresurada.

--- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?--- insistió Leanne.

---Una desgracia--- le respondió Fabian antes de desaparecer.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Leanne se sentía atada de manos por no saber que es lo que sucedía y Remus sentía una opresión en el pecho que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuatro horas después Melinda y Sebastián aparecieron de nuevo en la mansión. Melinda estaba lívida y Sebastián estaba lleno de odio, dolor e impotencia.

---Dolores… reforma… híbridos… hombres lobo… restricción…

Remus no escuchaba correctamente aquello que explicaba con ira contenida Melinda, lo único que sabía era que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y que no respiraba correctamente. Estaba completamente privado, quieto en el mismo lugar.

La propuesta de Dolores decía claramente que los híbridos debían ser separados completamente de la sociedad porque representaban un peligro inminente para todos aquellos que estuvieran en contacto con ellos, que debían ser catalogados como criminales y llevados a lugares apartados donde no pudieran lastimar a nadie. _"Campos de concentración"_, pensaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

Esa propuesta le impedía a Remus poder llevar una vida normal y mucho menos ejercer la profesión de profesor en Hogwarts, su sueño.

Melinda también dijo que Dumbledore estaba apoyándolos pero que Dolores y Funge ya prácticamente convencían a la Ministra.

--- ¡MALDITA ARPÍA!--- estalló de pronto Leanne encolerizada--- ¡ESTÚPIDA CABRA LOCA! SI PIENSA QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE… LA VOY A MATAR.

Leanne se dirigió a la puerta pero Melinda la cerró mágicamente.

--- ¡ABRE!--- gritó Leanne vuelta loca--- ¡TENGO QUE… TENGO QUE HACERME CARGO DE ESA ESTÚPIDA!

Pero la puerta no se abrió y Leanne enloqueció por completo, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alcance mientras continuaba gritando cosas en contra de Dolores.

--- ¡Contrólate!--- le ordeno Melinda, Leanne no obedeció porque estaba completamente fuera de sí--- ¡CONTRÓLATE!

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente, Leanne continuaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor y Melinda sin poder controlarla.

--- ¡Silencio!

Leanne y Melinda guardaron silencio en el acto; Sebastián ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la voz, el dolor que había en ella fue suficiente para que las dos mujeres se tranquilizaran.

Melinda y Sebastián se marcharon a los pocos minutos y en cuanto Leanne estuvo convencida de que su madre no regresaría, comenzó a maquinar un plan: asesinar a Dolores, el cual estuvo sincronizado con el de Remus.

Pero ese pensamiento no la satisfago; la muerte era un castigo muy simple para alguien como Dolores, tenía que encontrar algo aún más justo para alguien como ella, el castigo perfecto: convertirla en un hibrido.

"_Greyback"_, pensó de pronto y el rostro se le ilumino con una sonrisa--- _"¿Qué tan difícil debe de ser molestar a un gran tonto hombre lobo?"_--- Leanne comenzó a caminar hacía la salida pero Remus se lo impidió cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

La retuvo el tiempo suficiente para sellar las puertas y ventanas, después perdió el control de nuevo y se puso más histérica de lo que la había visto nunca.

Remus no podía pensar claramente y Leanne sólo empeoraba las cosas con sus gritos y su destrozar de las cosas; sabía lo que tenía que hacer en esas situaciones pero el golpe que le había provocado la perdida de su sueño lo dejo sin fuerzas para hacerlo, así que llamó a Kingsley.

La alta figura de Kingsley apareció girando por la chimenea y se quedo petrificado durante un segundo al ver a Leanne completamente fuera de sí y a Remus totalmente desencajado.

Sus pasos fueron firmes y decididos, se planto delante de Leanne y levantó la mano derecha. El trayecto que siguió desde su posición original hasta la mejilla de Leanne fue en cámara lenta y el sonido que se escuchó quedo flotando en el aire durante un largo rato.

Todos se quedaron clavados en el mismo lugar: Leanne con un jarrón en las manos, que no alcanzó a destruir, y la mejilla roja; Kingsley con la mano preparada para otra bofetada y Remus junto a la chimenea.

Después de eso nada sucedió, Leanne estaba privada y Kingsley y Remus esperaban que reaccionara. Paso demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Sebastián y Melinda regresaron, explicaron que no había nada que hacer, que las cosas ahora estaban en manos de la Ministra; ambos se marcharon dejando a los tres amigos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Remus y Kingsley se quedaron a dormir para vigilar a Leanne, quien aún no abandonaba su plan de ir en busca de Greyback y convencerlo o manipularlo para que mordiera a Dolores.

Remus temía por sobre todas las cosas conocer la reacción de su madre, por eso se quedo, no estaba listo para esa parte.

Leanne fingió que dormía pero los tres estaban concientes de que no lo hacia. Las ondas expansivas de odio les llegaban y los atravesaban, permitiéndoles, de esa forma, saber lo que pensaba: la mejor forma de castigar a Dolores.

Sus primeros pensamientos fueron demasiado sangrientos y sádicos, formas muggles de causar dolor y matar lentamente: decapitaciones, asesinatos dolorosos, desmembramientos, desangramientos, quemarla viva, enterrarla viva, tortura sádica e inhumanamente. Todos y cada uno de ellos apuntándola como la responsable por lo descuidados que eran.

Después pasó por las maldiciones imperdonables, desde haciéndolas pasar por suicido, hasta realizarlas con su propia varita y después destruirla.

Hasta que llego a los más refinados pero no por eso menos doloroso; la forma en que los planeaba hacia imposible pensar que ella tendría algo que ver y mucho menos señalarla como culpable.

Se quedo dormida casi al amanecer con el último modo y con el cual Remus me mostró completamente de acuerdo: hacer que Greyback la mordiera y que de esa forma ella se convirtiera en lo que más odiaba, un híbrido.

Remus se marchó a primer hora de la mañana, sabía que Kingsley estaría ahí para controlarla cuando despertara. Tenía preocupaciones más urgentes que atender.

En cuanto su madre lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada, intentando infundirle un valor que ella no sentía y que Remus acepto en silencio todo lo que le decía, incluso sonrió para darle ánimos, de los cuales carecía. Lo consoló aún cuando no había consuelo y en cuanto pudo se marchó a mi habitación a sufrir en silencio.

* * *

---Eso es…--- pero Hermione se quedo sin palabras, al igual que todos.

---Ese fue uno de los momentos más negros en la vida de Remus--- le dijo Leanne--- Yo siempre me esforcé porque la vida de Remus fuera lo más normal posible, aún cuando él se empeñara en apartarse. El enseñar siempre fue su sueño; él no quería ser auror, sanador, un alto mando del Ministerio, él quería enseñar y compartir con sus alumnos todo lo que sabía porque era un buen hombre, él mejor.

Leanne sintió una opresión en el pecho, aún después de tanto tiempo le continuaba lastimando el dolor de su amigo, un dolor que no pudo impedir.

---Remus fue el mejor profesor que tuvimos en Hogwarts--- aseguró Ron--- Me enseñó tanto.

---Sí cumplió su sueño--- le aseguró Harry--- Y ayudo a que muchos de nosotros cumpliéramos los nuestros.

Teddy, en los brazos de Leanne, parecía un Remus en miniatura con sus ojos color miel, su cabello castaño y su piel blanca; todos sabían que en realidad sus ojos eran grises como los de Andrómeda y Sirius pero el niño había decidido que sus ojos eran de color miel y Leanne no podía estar más contenta por eso. Miraba fascinado el medallón en forma de corazón y jugaba con él esperando a que otro recuerdo de su padre saliera de el.

--- ¡Papá!--- dijo sonriente cuando la cara de Remus se reflejó en el medallón.

--- ¡Sí, papá!--- le sonrió Leanne--- Papá y mamá--- le dijo mientras el rostro de Dora se unía al de Remus. Teddy tenía la cara en forma de corazón de su madre, el cabello castaño de Remus y la sonrisa bonachona de su abuelo Ted.

* * *

--- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?--- le preguntó Kingsley en cuando Leanne entro en su habitación.

---Más de lo mismo--- le respondió conteniendo su disgusto--- Se ha molestado por mi insistencia, dice que esta haciendo todo lo posible y que parece que yo no lo creo.

---Mi padre también ha ido al Ministerio y me dijo que la Ministra se encuentra muy confundida, que no sabe que hacer--- Kingsley sabía que la Ministra había comprendido que el hecho de que gente tan importante como Dumbledore estuviera en contra de esa propuesta no podría traer cosas buenas--- Él le aseguró que sería suicidio político si la aprueba. Mi padre no lo sabía pero en cuanto se lo dije se mostró ofendido, me alegra que piense de esa forma.

---A mi también--- Leanne siempre había sabido que los padres de su amigo no tenían las manías de los demás magos---Le dieron el pitazo a Moody de que esa vieja loca de Umbridge pensaba pedir los archivos de San Mungo y publicar quienes eran los afectados--- Leanne escupió esas palabras con el mayor odio posible--- Fabian y Gideon Prewett están montando guardia, Fabian me dijo que Umbridge montó en cólera cuando ellos se lo impidieron--- ella sonrió y Kingsley dejo escapar una carcajada.

---Sebastián le explicó a mi padre que esos archivos están sellados y que por ser confidenciales nadie puede tener acceso a ellos, a menos que el individuo en cuestión ataque a alguien--- le dijo Kingsley--- Es por eso que el nombre de Fernir Greyback es de dominio publico, más no el de sus victimas.

---Sí, mi madre ya me lo había dicho. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más, Remus no se merece nada de esto.

---Cada vez me sorprende más la templanza y las ganas que le pone Remus--- dijo orgulloso Kingsley--- En verdad me enorgullece que alguien como él me acepte como amigo. Yo me volvería loco de coraje y buscaría vengarme de todo mundo.

---Yo también--- respondió sinceramente Leanne--- Remus es un verdadero ejemplo; esa vieja arpía quiere dañarlo pero yo no lo voy a permitir.

*****

La vista era la misma, la habitación era la misma, los olores eran los mismos, el sentimiento era, terriblemente, el mismo.

Remus había dejado de respirar hace cinco segundos, esperando, esperando algo sin saber qué, sin saber por qué, sólo lo había hecho.

No había aceptado mudarse de esa casa que tanto amaba, no había aceptado usar la habitación de huéspedes, no había aceptado cambiar su vida por algo que él creía que no tenía importancia.

Creía.

Tenía cinco años y en ese entonces convertirse en un lobito una vez al mes parecía una idea genial, divertida. Su casa no tenía nada de malo, seguía siendo tan bonita, alegre, llena de amor y sobre todo, tenía las hermosas flores que con tanto cariño sembraba y cuidaba mamá; su cuarto era genial, con sus dibujos que había pintado papá, los juguetes y los libros que todos los viernes, sin falta, le llevaba papá para leer y con la magnifica vista al bosque que siempre le daba mucha cuerda para inventarse historias y luego ir corriendo a contárselas a mamá y a papá.

Siete segundos y su cerebro comenzaba a pedirle que respirara, él no estaba muy seguro de saber hacerlo.

Comprendió las cosas después de la primer luna llena, comprendió porque mamá y papá lo miraban con tanta tristeza e impotencia, comprendió porque la urgencia de cambiarse de casa, de mudarse al cuarto de huéspedes, comprendió porque papá miraba al cielo y maldecía a la luna, comprendió porque todas las noches, sin importar nada, mamá entraba y lanzaba mil y un hechizos a su ventana y le suplicaba de forma silenciosa que le permitiera cerrarla pero Remus siempre se había negado, era una vista magnifica como para desperdiciarla detrás de una ventana cerrada, comprendió que Remus ya no sólo sería Remus, sino un hombre lobo que casualmente se llamaba Remus.

Diez segundos y su cerebro le exigía que respirara, él se negaba a hacerlo.

Podía sentir el vacío dentro de su cuerpo, el dolor punzante que le recorría los limites que había dejado la cicatriz de su sueño perdido y las ilusiones que se habían comenzado a formar acompañados de un futuro que nunca sería.

¿Qué importaba que lo un hombre lobo quería? ¿Por qué permitirle ser feliz? ¿Por qué sus sueños tenían que ser tomados en cuenta? ¿Cómo un hombre lobo podía sentirse superior o siquiera igualarse a un mago? ¿Cómo un hombre lobo podía atreverse a soñar?

No se quiso mudar porque esa era su casa y no se la iban a quitar, no se quiso pasar al cuarto de huéspedes porque no era ningún cobarde, no quiso cerrar la ventana porque no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera otro hombre lobo, lo aprisionara en su propio cuarto; no, Remus no quiso cambiar su vida porque sabía que tarde o temprano la normalidad volvería a su vida y con ella la felicidad.

Eso había sucedido pero ahora tenía delante otro obstáculo y por más que se esforzaba en resolverlo, no podía.

Quince segundos y su cerebro le suplicaba que respirara, él no pensaba hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sirius, James y Peter aparecieron en el umbral. Sirius y James tenían la misma ferocidad y decisión en los ojos, las varitas en sus manos hablaba de compañerismo, sus posturas le decían que estaban listos para la lucha. Peter simplemente lucía nervioso. Remus sonrió y en medio de la sonrisa una bocanada de oxigeno le llego a los pulmones y su cerebro se lo agradeció infinidades.

---Hasta la muerte--- James le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

---Hasta que seamos viejos y decrépitos--- Sirius le guiñó un ojo, lo de decrépitos no aplicaba a él. Sirius se sentó a su derecha.

---Remus…--- Peter no supo que decir. Remus sabía que a pesar de que Peter lo quería, siempre le había temido y le preocupaba su condición pero nunca había dicho nada porque sabía que Sirius y James lo regañarían y Leanne podría llegar a matarlo.

---Gracias--- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Remus pues el nudo en su garganta le impidió decir todas aquellas cosas que sentía por sus amigos, por sus hermanos, e intento transmitirles todo eso por medio de su abrazo.

---Si esa vieja arpía se mete contigo, se mete con los tres--- le aseguró James.

---Nadie nos va a separar--- la mirada en los ojos de Sirius era de una fiereza digna de cualquier Black--- La quitaremos de en medio de ser necesario.

---Suenas como Leanne--- Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin y al cabo esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

---No por nada somos novios--- le sonrió de vuelta Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

---Mi padre se unió a Melinda y a Sebastián para ponerle un alto a esa tal Umbridge, cree que todo va a salir bien--- le dijo James con una seguridad que rayaba en la locura pero que Remus agradeció enormemente.

---Pero de todos modos, yo creo que la vida de renegados va más acorde a nosotros--- dijo Sirius recostándose en la cabecera de su cama con la gracia y elegante rebeldía que solamente él posee--- En lo personal, creo que nacimos para vivir al filo de la ley y morir defendiendo nuestro lugar.

--- ¡Siempre tan dramático!--- Leanne sonrió desde la puerta al escuchar el cometario de Sirius.

---E increíblemente lo encuentras adorable--- agregó Kingsley parándose a su lado.

---Todo lo que sale de mi adorable boca, Leanne lo encuentra increíblemente adorable--- sonrió Sirius extendiendo su mano para que Leanne la tomara.

---No todo--- le aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla e ignorando por completo la silenciosa petición de su mano y yendo a sentarse al regazo de Remus y regalándole dos besos.

---Aparentemente tienes que ser un hombre lobo perseguido para recibir ese tipo de atención--- habló James con fingido resentimiento, o no tan fingido. Leanne le regalo una sonrisa y un beso volado.

--- ¿Cómo estás?--- le preguntó a Remus.

---Mucho mejor--- contesto con sinceridad--- Ya paso lo peor.

--- ¿Qué noticias tienen?--- interrogó James a Kingsley.

---Más de lo mismo--- respondió Kingsley sentándose un el sillón, junto a la ventana--- La Ministra esta reconsiderando la ley que propone Umbridge, los nombres que se sumaron a los de Melinda y Sebastián le pusieron los pelos de punta; ya no son sólo dos personas importante, ahora son un montón de gente muy importante, gente que no le conviene molestar.

---Mi padre dice que solamente lo hizo para molestar a Melinda--- dijo sonriente James--- Ya saben, con eso de que la gente la apoyaba a ella cuando Dumbledore se negó de nuevo a lanzarse de candidato.

---Lo mismo le dijo Frank Longbottom padre a mi padre--- coincidió Kingsley--- Inclusive Augusta estaba furiosa con esta ley; yo pensaba que le preocuparía demasiado tener un montón de hombres lobo alrededor de su pequeño Frank.

---Augusta no es una mujer prejuiciosa--- aseguró Leanne--- No tiene las mismas manías de los Black, una de los pocos--- dijo sonriéndole a Sirius.

---Además, si Sebastián dice que los hombres lobos son cachorritos adorables, ella lo creerá ciegamente--- dijo James sonriéndole de forma picara a Remus--- Sebastián es un hombre muy guapo--- agregó, aunque no era necesario.

---Gracias James, ese cometario tuyo nos explicó muchas cosas--- dijo Sirius de repente serio--- Como por ejemplo, que después de tres años aún no has podido conquistar a Lily porque en realidad vas tras el padre de uno de tus mejores amigos--- su carcajada estalló en el momento exacto en que el cojín que le lanzó James le golpeaba en el abdomen.

--- ¡Saben a lo que me refiero!--- soltó James con las mejillas encendidas porque su broma se le había devuelto--- Augusta y Melinda siempre anduvieron detrás de Sebastián en el colegio pero Melody fue la ganona--- explicó algo molesto pues Sirius no dejaba de reírse y todos los demás también lo hacían.

---Aunque mi padre siempre estuvo celoso de los gemelos Prewett--- dijo Leanne intentando contener su risa.

---Mi madre gusta de relatar sus andanzas de adolescente después de la cena--- sonrió también Remus--- Y de cómo conquisto a mi padre a pesar de que era el capitán de Quidditch, estuviera en séptimo, el chico más popular y que Melinda y Augusta siempre estuvieran tras de él; mi padre solamente se sonroja y comenta que siempre le gusto esa muchachita de ojos dorados y cabellos despeinados que comía enormes cantidades de chocolate a todas horas. Y eso que estaba en quinto.

---Tengo que salir del país--- informo Leanne--- Mi madre tiene la equivocada idea de que tal vez asesine a Umbridge.

--- ¿Y de dónde sacaría esa idea tan "equivocada"?--- preguntó James con la sonrisa más burlona que tenía bailándole en los labios.

---Cosa que nos viene como anillo al dedo--- continuo Leanne como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario burlón de James--- Mañana salimos a Italia y yo me olvido de que tengo que eliminar acierta bruja indeseable.

---Ya me contaran como les fue--- dijo muy quedito Remus, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Leanne no estuviera sentada en su regazo.

Leanne respiró profundamente antes de hablar y se tragó algunas cuantas palabras y frases altisonantes, no solo porque estaba mal que las dijera, sino porque Sebastián tenía un excelente oído y no quería molestarlo en su casa.

---Remus John Lupin…--- soltó lo más tranquila que pudo---… nuestro trasladador sale mañana a las 7 en punto y por tu bien, será mejor que estés ahí con todo tu equipaje y ganas de divertirte porque sino…--- y dejo lo demás en el aire porque si continuaba hablando de su boca sólo saldrían barbaries.

---Si yo fuera tú…--- le dijo de forma burlona Sirius.

---Ya tengo las maletas listas--- dijo Remus mirando hacia todos lados excepto a los ojos de Leanne porque estaban encendidos como dos furiosas quimeras.

---Solamente eso quería escuchar--- le sonrió con los labios y con los ojos y después le dio un beso en la mejilla--- ¿Era tan difícil decir eso?--- le preguntó Leanne.

---Yo aún no he empacado nada--- anunció Sirius mientras se rascaba la panza--- No se que empacar, Kreacher siempre se encargaba de hacer mis maletas cuando salíamos de viaje.

---No te preocupes--- le dijo Leanne--- Por la tarde paso al departamento y te ayudo a empacar--- le aseguro sonriente--- En esta época del año, Italia es muy cálida, así que creo que pantalones de lino y playeras polo estarán bien, aunque creo que también podemos llevar uno que otro suéter y un abrigo porque nunca se sabe--- Leanne tenía la vista perdida en el bosque y hablaba de cosas que ni James ni Sirius comprendían--- Creo que te compre un par de pantalones de tela muy frescos y serán necesarios unos lentes obscuros y una gorra o un sobrero vaquero, ¡te verías adorable!--- le dijo sonriendo--- ¿Qué opinas de las bermudas?--- le preguntó y junto cuando Sirius iba a preguntar: _"!¿Qué demonios son las bermudas?!"_, Leanne continuo su monologo--- Unas de color café y otras de tipo militar se te verán genial y unos tenis negros y otros blancos, porque no…

--- ¡Leanne!--- le gritó Remus.

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó alterada

---Mi padre quiere decirte algo--- le dijo señalando hacia la puerta. Sebastián escuchaba con la misma cara que ponía cuando Melody intentaba explicarle todo lo que tenía qué comprar y cómo pensaba hacerlo.

---Lo lamento, no lo escuche entrar--- se disculpo Leanne algo sonrojada y levantándose de un brinco de las piernas de Remus.

---No te preocupes--- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera--- Se lo importante que son las compras para una mujer. Te decía que tengo que enviarle un recado a tu madre y que me gustaría que me acompañaras a la sala.

--- ¡Claro!--- Leanne pasó delante de él y caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta la sala. Melody tarareaba una canción muy bonita en la cocina, a Leanne le gustaba escucharla tararear, era como escuchar a un mirlo en una mañana de primavera.

Pero Sebastián no se detuvo, sino que continuo caminado y la guió hasta su pequeño despacho, un lugar acogedor que siempre tenía la chimenea encendida. Espero a que Leanne entrara y después cerro la puerta, le indico que se sentara con un gesto de cabeza y después se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

---Remus y Melinda me contaron…--- Sebastián se detuvo un segundo y luego continuo--- Te conozco mejor de lo que yo mismo creía y eso es de sorprenderse--- sonrió de nuevo, divertido--- Remus está preocupado y yo junto con él; Melinda dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse pero también la conozco y se que sí hay de que preocuparse y mucho.

---Yo…--- Leanne no supo que contestar a eso.

---Se que quieres mucho a mi hijo y que serías capaz de muchas cosas con tal de protegerlo, pero un asesinato y cadena perpetua en Azkaban no le van a ayudar mucho--- le dijo con una de sus miradas, esas que pone siempre que tiene la razón--- Ya una vez te pedí que te cuidaras y te di un consejo pero ahora quiero que me prometas una cosa.

---Lo que sea--- le aseguró Leanne.

---Qué te portaras como una niña buena, dejaras en paz a Dolores Umbridge y que permitirás que Melinda y yo nos encarguemos de la situación--- le dijo de forma sería.

---Lo haré--- le prometió Leanne.

A Leanne le sucedía más o menos lo mismo con Sebastián que con Kingsley, cuando le pedían que prometiera algo no podía hacer más que decir que sí.

Cuando Leanne regreso de nuevo a la habitación de Remus, James se encontraba discutiendo acerca de algo que ella no alcanzo a escuchar, pues guardo silencio en cuanto la vio.

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó al sentirse demasiado observada.

---Nada, sólo les estaba diciendo que aún no se que voy a llevar a Italia y que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a empacar--- le dijo James con ojos soñadores.

---Lo lamento James, pero apenas si me va a dar tiempo de ayudar a Sirius y volver a casa para terminar los últimos preparativos, también tengo que ir a casa de Lily para recogerla--- le dijo Leanne--- Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer--- dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius y a Kingsley.

*****

Eran las seis de la mañana y la mansión era un hervidero de adolescentes sonámbulos que iban de aquí para allá sin muchos ánimos, buscando cualquier lugar donde sentarse, o acostarse, y cerrar los ojos, dormir, durante un segundo. Leanne, Lily y Remus eran los únicos que estaban completamente despiertos; se paseaban por entre los demás y ponían orden entre el mundo de maletas y bolsas que estaban regadas por la sala. Los ronquidos de James y de Sirius hace rato que se habían vuelto cosa de no sorprenderse, Alice fingiendo ponerse de pie y acurrucándose cada vez más en los brazos de Frank no daba muchas esperanzas; Kingsley había desaparecido cinco segundos atrás por la chimenea para ir en busca de Candence.

---Que amable tú abuela de quedarse con nosotros en Italia, se que le gusta viajar mucho--- comenta Lily sólo por decir algo, ya miro demasiado tiempo lo lindo y tranquilo que se ve James mientras duerme.

---Privilegios de la clase acomodada--- le contesta Leanne distraídamente; Sirius metió mano en la maleta después de que ella la empaco y esta hecha un asco--- Además, Augusta le pidió que se quedara con nosotros o de lo contrario no dejaría que Frank nos acompañara.

--- ¡¿Qué haces?!--- grita Sirius mientras salta sobre el sillón y le arrebata su maleta de las manos a Leanne.

---Sólo… sólo la estaba ordenando un poco--- contesta algo sobresaltada por la reacción de Sirius.

---Lo lamento--- se disculpa al ver la cara de Leanne y la sorpresa de Lily--- Es que la dejaste demasiado prolija y a mi me gusta un poco de desorden--- se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y se la lleva consigo hasta el sillón, se vuelve a acomodar y a los tres segundo ya se pueden escuchar sus ronquidos.

--- ¡Ya me dirás tú lo que oculta en esa maleta que no quiere que veas!--- dice Lily divertida.

---Podrías ayudarme con la de James--- le dice sonriente Leanne--- Quiero asegurarme que lo lleve todo, es tan cabeza dura que sólo por molestarme seguro que olvida algo a propósito.

Lily no se siente cómoda hurgando entre las cosas de James, pero Leanne y Remus se pusieron a revisar el itinerario y no le quedo de otra. Todo es un mar de ropa con su olor, con su sello particular de fingir que no sabe lo que se pone pero que todo le queda a la perfección, son historietas muggles, dulces a medio comer, la foto de mamá y papá con el pequeño James en brazos y una nota que mamá escribió, _"Diviértete amorcito, te quiero un mundo. Con amor, mamá"_. James, que la ha ignorado desde hace dos meses, 17 días, 13 horas y mejor ahí lo deja porque después se le arma un rollo y las cosas no parecen funcionar bien. James, que se la pasa conquistando a cualquiera que se le pone enfrente y a la que no también. James, que molesta a Severus y ella se tiene que morder la lengua y mirar para otro lado, porque Severus aún es importante para ella y no le gusta verlo sufrir. James, que se la pasa luciéndose enfrente de todo mundo y haciendo de _"niño salido de tus fantasías para hacerte feliz"_ por lo menos hasta que un par de piernas mejor torneadas le pasen por un lado. James, que se juega la vida por sus amigos. James, que tiene la sonrisa más bonita de todo el mundo. James, que es el hombre perfecto para ella y que ahora parece estar más lejos que nunca.

---Eso es mío

---Yo… yo sólo…--- Lily no sabía que hacer. La mirada de James le puso los pelos de punta y la hizo temblar. Tenía en una mano la foto y en la otra la nota de su mamá. Estaba atrapada y se sentía como una tonta.

---Yo le pedí que me ayudara a ver si tenías todo lo necesario--- intervino Leanne. Su mirada estaba llena de precaución.

---Se empacar una maleta, ¿sabes?--- le dice y su mirada cambia, es sólo sonrisas para Leanne--- Yo termino--- le dice a Lily mientras le quita de las manos sus cosas, ni siquiera se digna a mirarla. Se va y se sienta junto al bulto roncador que es ahora Sirius.

---Tal vez… tal vez no sea buena idea que yo… que yo los acompañe--- dice Lily mientras le da la espalda a Leanne y lucha por no derramar las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos.

---Es un bruto, no le hagas caso--- Leanne abraza por los hombros a Lily mientras lucha consigo misma para no ir y darle su merecido a ese desalmado que tiene como amigo--- Es sólo que no le gusta que toquen esa foto--- intenta sonreír pero sabe que es una excusa de lo mas tonta--- Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas, nadie trata mal a mis amigos.

---Déjalo--- le sonrió Lily; ya era algo que Leanne mintiera para hacerla sentir mejor, pero que ella hablara con James, bueno, eso era demasiado--- Seguro que nos entendemos mejor en Italia.

Kingsley y Candence aparecieron cargados de maletas por la chimenea y ambas fueron a ayudarlos.

--- ¿Ya casi estamos listos?--- preguntó Melinda entrando a la sala, consiguiendo que James, Sirius, Alice y Frank se pusieran inmediatamente de pie y comenzaran a poner orden entre sus cosas.

---Sí mamá--- le dijo Leanne--- Ya estamos ultimando los detalles.

---Me alegro, porque ya tengo el trasladador--- Melinda les mostró el cepillo de plata que Octavio le había comprado a Leanne después de un encaprichamiento porque _"sólo a mamá le compraba cosas lindas"_ cuando tenia 8 años.

Melinda se acerco a cada quien y redujo sus maletas para que fueran más fáciles de trasportar.

---Bien--- dijo poniéndose de pronto seria--- Mi madre los espera en la villa, quiero que se comporten, que no den problemas y sobre todo, que se diviertan mucho. Leanne…--- le hizo una señal y ella se acercó--- Ya voy a tener suficiente con Augusta comunicándose conmigo cada cinco minutos como para que el Ministerio Italiano meta las manos en el asunto--- le dijo de forma seria.

---No te preocupes madre, te prometo que nos comportaremos y que le haremos caso en todo a la abuela Antonella, no recibirás quejas de nadie--- le prometió Leanne.

El cepillo comenzó a desprender un resplandor, Leanne y su madre se acercaron de nuevo a los demás y se fueron al jardín, todos tocaron el cepillo expectantes y en cuanto sintieron el jalón debajo del ombligo, soltaron un grito de júbilo, tres maravillosas semanas los esperaban.

Todo dejo de ser un mundo de colores y gritos demasiado rápidos, para ser un mar de azul y verde que era el jardín de la villa. _"¡Suéltense!"_, gritó Leanne y todos comenzaron a caer. Antonella los saludaba desde el suelo mientras los nueve jóvenes planeaban con suavidad hasta llegar a su lado.

--- ¡Nonni!--- grita Leanne mientras deja caer todo y corre para abrazar a su abuela. (Abuelita)

Sirius y Kingsley se encargan de recoger las maletas reducidas de Leanne, mientras Lily y Remus se quedan embobados ante la majestuosidad de esa villa, con su basto pasto verde, el cielo más azul que habían visto en toda su vida, por las hermosas flores que hay por todos lados, el canto de los pájaros, por todo. El resto ni se inmuta, están demasiado acostumbrados a la opulencia que un poco más no es nada.

--- ¡Este lugar es hermosísimo!--- suelta Lily emocionada--- Nunca había visto nada igual.

---Grazie--- Antonella sonríe y su sonrisa es idéntica a la de Leanne--- É a casa dalla mia famiglia. (Gracias. Es la casa de mi familia)

--- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?--- preguntó Remus; Leanne le había dicho que irían a Italia pero no a qué parte de Italia.

---Estamos en Florencia--- le respondió Leanne--- Algo al norte porque es donde mejor se está.

--- ¿La casa es suya?--- preguntó Lily confundida, ella creía que se trataba de los Love.

---Sí, bueno, en realidad es de la familia de mi madre, todos eran italianos hasta que mi madre se caso con un inglés--- le dijo Antonella--- Yo nací aquí en Italia pero hice mi vida en Inglaterra, aunque me encanta vacacionar aquí.

---Mi madre también solía pasar todos sus veranos aquí hasta que entró a Hogwarts y conoció a ciertos gemelos y ya solamente iba a donde ellos iban--- dijo sonriente Leanne.

--- ¿Cómo están Fabian y Gideon?--- preguntó sonriente Antonella--- ¿Siguen tan locos como los recuerdo?

---Un poco más, si eso es posible--- respondió James por Leanne--- Y Octavio sigue poniéndose celoso todos los miércoles cuando Melinda sale a cenar con ellos.

---Pasemos a la terraza--- Antonella esconde una sonrisa traviesa y guía a los invitados--- Tengo té helado y algunas pastas para picar mientras es la hora del desayuno.

Y todo es aún más magnifico mientras caminan y la terraza es grande y luminosa y hay plantas colgantes con magnificas flores y todo es tan clásico y barroco que parece de mentiras.

Lily hace tiempo que se olvido de escuchar y solamente se dedica a observar todo lo que hay a su alrededor. No escucha que irán a Roma con su Vaticano y la capilla Sixtina, el coliseo y todas las maravillas del Imperio Romano o que podrá nadar en el mar Mediterráneo mientras este en Sicilia, o que conocerá la ciudad de Romeo y Julieta, la magnifica Verona; o que podrá pasearse en una góndola mientras recorre las calles inundadas de Venecia, o Milán y su moda, su avance tecnológico y riqueza cultural; o Nápoles con su Pompeya, el Palacio Real de Caserta, las islas de Capri e Ischia o la Costa Amalfitana y su magnifico Monte Vesubio.

--- ¡Lily!--- la llama Leanne divertida.

--- ¿Qué?--- pregunta sobresaltada. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso pérdida?

---Te decíamos, mientras estabas en las nubes, qué si te gustaría ir a comer verdadera comida italiana a la plaza--- continuo Leanne mientras sonreía.

---Sí, claro que me gustaría.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse ropa más adecuada a los lugares que visitarían. Leanne y Lily compartirían habitación, Candence y Alice estarían juntas, Kingsley y Frank ocuparían otra y James, Sirius y Remus tendrían la misma habitación. A Lily siempre la había justado la magia que había en las casas de lo magos, desde el movimiento de las fotos hasta la descarga eléctrica que era esa magia milenaria que viajaba por todas partes.

Mientras recorrían la casa, Leanne les iba explicando quienes eran las personas de las fotografías, en su mayoría familiares y otras de personajes importantes de la comunidad italiana a la que frecuentaba Antonella. También había muchas fotos de cuando Antollena era joven, de su matrimonio, de la pequeña y no tanto Melinda hasta llegar a Leanne.

Antonella era una mujer hermosa y lo había sido también en su juventud, con su largo y ondulado cabello rubio y sus ojos que eran de un azul océano que te dejaban helado. Melinda había heredado las características de su padre y Leanne era una mezcla de sus padres y 4 sus abuelos que resultaba muy agradable a la vista.

Después de 20 minutos, en los que se cambiaron las mujeres y otros 30, los que esperaron para que los hombres salieran por fin; se dividieron en dos carros para ir a desayunar.

---Usualmente soy yo la que conduce, pero como somos demasiados me incline por pedir un poco de ayuda--- comentó Antonella; las mujeres iban en un coche y los hombres en otro.

---Espero que no te moleste desayunar en la Florencia muggle, pero a mi abuela le gusta hacerlo, dice que así puede comer a gusto sin tener a dos o tres buitres rondándola--- le explicó Leanne a Lily.

---No, está bien, todo esto me encanta--- le aseguró Lily emocionada.

--- ¿Al solito posto, signora?--- preguntó el chofer. (¿Al lugar de siempre, señora?)

---Sì, per favore--- le respondió Antonella--- El Ministerio Italiano es muy amable de proporcionarme ayuda cada que lo necesito; aún recuerdo cuando les pedí que me enseñaran a manejar…--- Antonella sonrió de forma traviesa y dejo la frase en el aire. (Sí, por favor)

---Destruyó dos carros y lesionó a tres instructores de manejo, además de que casi hecha abajo un puente--- terminó Leanne por ella.

La plaza era un sueño, como sacado de un cuento de hadas o de alguna de las novelas de William Shakespeare; con su suelo de color rojo desgastado, con arcos por todos lados y masetas colgantes llenas de flores hermosas, con su olor a expresso y pizza flotando en el aire y los italianos más guapos que se hubieran visto jamás, Romeos perfectos buscando a su Julieta.

--- ¡Bella principessa!--- gritaron unos jóvenes italianos cuando Leanne, Alice, Lily y Candence se bajaron de coche. Ellas simplemente sonrieron. (¡Bellas princesas!)

---Los jóvenes italianos siempre consiguen levantarle el animo a una--- sonrió Antonella cuando le lanzaron besos.

--- ¡Idioti!--- grito Sirius mientras tomaba por el brazo a Leanne y la conducía dentro del restaurante--- ¡Dannazione!--- agregó una vez adentro--- ¡Nessun altro posso dire la mia fidanzata bella principessa!--- y le dio un beso enojado porque Leanne les correspondió con una sonrisa. (¡Idiota! ¡Malditos! ¡Nadie más que yo puede decirle a mi novia bella princesa!)

--- ¡Dejalo, Sirius!--- le pidió sonriente Leanne--- Así son los italianos, tienen sangre caliente en las venas.

--- ¡E il pantaloni!--- agregó enojado. (¡Y en los pantalones!)

--- ¡Me encanta tu italiano!--- sonrió Leanne--- Es mucho más bonito que el de ellos.

---Sei mia, niente di più mia--- le dijo con voz ronca y seductora mientras la besaba de nuevo. (Eres mía, nada más mía)

El desayuno transcurrió de forma tranquila después del pequeño incidente con Sirius, ni a Frank ni a Kingsley les había molestado los comentarios de los italianos, aunque James estuvo a punto de ponerse tan colérico como Sirius.

*****

Todo era como un sueño, un sueño del que Lily no quería despertar porque eso significaba volver a estar lejos de James y que este la ignorara de la forma más cruel que existe y se paseé por todas las camas femeninas que hay en Hogwarts.

Porque significa dejar de sonreírse por las mañanas, con un café en las manos y la pijama aún pidiendo volver a esa cama que más bien parece un pedazo de cielo que otra cosa. Porque significa dejar de tener esas platicas tontas que consisten en _"Buenos días, Lily. Bonito día"_ y _"Buenos días, James. Tienes razón, es un día muy bonito"_ o algo así como _"¡Miren! Lily dio un salto más alto que el mío"_ y _"Es que mi ego no pesa tanto como el tuyo, James"_ y todo son risas porque James hace como que pincha su ego y vuelve a saltar y es tal alto que parece que toca el cielo y Lily esta ahí para celebrarlo con una risa atronadora, casi como la de Canuto.

Porque significa que James le dejara de sonreír y le hablara de cosas que parecen no tener sentido pero que tienen todo el sentido del mundo, esas en las que comenta que le encanta la tarta de melaza que prepara su madre, que su equipo favorito de Quidditch es el Orgullo de Portree pero no se lo puede decir a Sirius porque él cree que son los Chudley Cannons y no lo quiere desilusionar. Que por muy extraño que parezca le encantan los lunes y los viernes se le antojan tristes y melancólicos, que prefiere el zumo de naranja porque la calabaza le parece demasiado probada, que odia a los payasos y el color morado le provoca nauseas. Que le gusta el helado de pistache, las galletas de chocolate amargo y el té de limón con muy poca azúcar.

Porque James es su Romeo perfecto en Verona, en Inglaterra, en Hogwarts y donde sea que estén y eso nunca va a cambiar.

*****

A James le gusta eso de estar lejos de todo y más cerca de Lily. Al principio se había jurado que pasaría de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y que conquistaría a una o dos italianas que no estaban tan mal, _"¡para nada mal!"_, pero luego las cosas se complicaron demasiado y todo era Lily aquí, Lily allá, una cabellera roja bailando constantemente delante de él, unos ojos verdes matando su cordura y esa risa que a veces se parecía demasiado a la de Canuto y menos a la de una muñequita de porcelana.

Porque Lily era muy agradable y era muy agradable poder rozar su mano, _"sin querer"_, cuando los dos querían tomar al mismo tiempo la azúcar en el desayuno o la sal en la comida.

Porque Italia nunca había sido tan bonita como cuando Lily se la pasaba tomando fotos de todo y de todos, _"es que mamá quiere saber como me la pase"_, hasta la Capilla Sixtina es divertida cuando Lily intenta leer el italiano escrito en esos cartelitos muggles que lo explican todo en dos frases y que hasta James entiende pero su italiano es tan malo que no acierta nada y es cuando él entra al rescate y le enseña como es que se pronuncia y ella le sonríe y Leanne y Sirius se burlan por detrás y Remus piensa que _"ya era hora"_ y a James no le queda más que estar de acuerdo.

Hasta Frank, que es un despistado total, le hace guiños tontos y señales de aprobación y cosas por el estilo que lo hacen sentir como un tonto y algo malhumorado pero que también lo hacen sonreír y pensar que sí es un tonto por no haber sido más listo antes y llevarse a Lily a Italia y enseñarle el correcto italiano.

Y es que el tiempo parece ir demasiado rápido por mucho que James se empeñe en detenerlo un poco y seguir jugando al Romeo perfecto con su Julieta.

*****

---Andrómeda me visitó hace unos días--- dijo Sirius desde la piscina--- Le encanto mi departamento y la pequeña Tonks es realmente adorable.

--- ¿Tonks?--- preguntó Leanne sorprendida--- ¿Andrómeda llamó a su hija Tonks Tonks?

--- ¡Oh, no!--- sonrió Sirius--- Su nombre es Nymphadora, pero el pequeño demonio lo odia y me pidió que la llamara Tonks.

---No es un nombre malo, creo que es adorable--- comentó Leanne detraídamente.

---Me dijo que le resulto complicado romper con esa costumbre de la familia Black, ya saben, la de llamar a los nuevos integrantes con nombres de estrellas y constelaciones--- continuo Sirius.

---Sí, pero hay nombres más agradables que Nymphadora--- se mostró de acuerdo James con la niña --- Creo que Oriana le hubiera ido mejor--- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona a Sirius, quien hizo un gesto bastante vulgar a su amigo.

---Es por eso que Leanne y yo decidimos nombrar a nuestros hijos con nombres como Sirius o Ariel y no James u Oriana--- soltó enojando y ha la vez divertido Sirius--- ¿Verdad, Leanne?

--- ¡Claro!--- dijo demasiado entusiasta Leanne; Kingsley, que estaba con ella en la hamaca puso los ojos en blanco y Remus se puso de repente serio al ver su reacción.

James y Sirius comienzan una discusión que a los demás les parece demasiado aburrida porque es la misma que han tenido desde siempre, aunque claro, los motivos varían un poco. Los demás vuelven a sus cosas, excepto Remus que esta muy interesado en saber por qué de pronto Leanne y Kingsley hablan en voz muy baja y éste parece estar riñéndola por algo.

*****

---Le estás mintiendo--- no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

---No puede ser una mentira si lo deseo con todo el corazón, ¿cierto?--- pregunta sintiendo como el corazón se le apachurra un poco más.

--- ¿Cuál es la mentira?--- pregunta Remus sentándose a su lado.

Es una noche cerrada, presagiando lo que se les viene encima, como boca de lobo. Hace algo de frío y Leanne tiene una manta, no puede dormir porque la pequeña conversación de la tarde no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza y en lo mucho que tiene razón Kingsley.

"_Que tendremos un futuro juntos"_--- piensa con tristeza Leanne--- Todo lo que sale de mi boca me parece una mentira--- le responde lo más sinceramente que puede.

---Si tanto te gusta el nombre de Oriana, sólo díselo--- responde bromeando Remus; Leanne sonríe muy a su pesar. Remus la abraza y sabe que hay cosas que ella nunca le dirá porque pesan mucho en el alma y lo que menos quiere es verlo llevar más cargas a cuestas.

---No he sido un buen soldado---suelta Leanne acurrucándose en los brazos de Remus--- Es una guerra que parece no voy a ayudar a ganar.

---Si Moody te escucha decir eso, le va a estallar la cabeza--- son pocas veces las que Remus comprende realmente de lo que Leanne esta hablando cuando se trata de ocultar información y esa es una de las pocas--- Eres su jugador estrella, lo esta apostando todo en ti, todos lo hacemos. Además, tú eres más un Comandante que un soldado, eso dejándonoslo a nosotros.

"_Un comandante"_, Leanne sonríe con ironía--- Hace tiempo se que no es mi guerra, que no seré yo quien haga la diferencia, sólo soy un señuelo, una pequeña barrera que sirve para detener el mayor tiempo posible la amenaza mientras llega quien se haga cargo.

---Leanne…

---Estoy entrenada para resistir, para ayudar a que los demás salgan bien, para sobrevivir lo suficiente y luego hacerme a un lado para que otro se haga cargo--- le dice maquillando todo lo que puede la verdad.

---Si no eres tú, entonces quién--- pregunta Remus--- ¿Dumbledore?--- le dice enojado, casi furioso.

---Mis apuestas están con él--- reconoce Leanne.

--- ¿Entonces por qué no se ha hecho cargo?--- pregunta encolerizado--- ¿Por qué no lo aniquila de una vez? Antes… antes de que mue… antes….

---No es tan sencillo, Remus--- lo mira de forma tranquilizadora--- Cada vez está ganando más adeptos y es imposible encontrarlo, se sabe esconder tan bien que Dumbledore sólo puede especular su paradero. Hace tiempo que desea terminar con esto, pero él se lo hace imposible--- le asegura Leanne--- Esta es una batalla que va para largo y me alegra estar en la línea defensiva.

---Supongo que…--- Remus intentó tranquilizarse, no era razonable pensar en esas cosas, claro, Leanne era algo bruta cuando se trataba de ellos, actuaba sin pensar y podía llegar a ser un tanto salvaje (como con Greyback, pero eso justifica, él también había sentido los mismo instintos asesinos) pero estaba bien entrenada, Dumbledore, Camus y próximamente Moody se encargarían de que ella saliera adelante---… tienes razón, Dumbledore no permitiría una matanza sin sentido si pudiera ponerle un alto.

Remus conoce a la perfección las estadísticas en una guerra y hace tiempo que esta convencido de que él formara parte de la parte negativa pero no le importa porque también sabe que el resto de sus amigos estarán en la positiva, porque quién en su sano juicio podría pensar que Leanne, Lily, James o Sirius morirían; Peter es harina de otro costal, él lo acompañaría, por muy cruel e inhumando que se sintiera Remus con ese pensamiento.

*****

Es la última noche que pasaran en Italia, nadie se quiere marchar porque todo ha sido muy lindo y divertido, porque aún falta mucho más por ver pero su plazo de tres semanas en la irrealidad ha terminado. Antonella ha salido por asuntos del Ministerio y los ha dejado desparramados en la sala después de cenar pizza y mucha nieve y algo de galletas y un montón de pastel.

Lily esta recostada en el piso haciendo girar una botella de refresco y dejando escapar una risa tonta cada vez que se detiene.

--- ¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?--- pregunta Sirius harto después de 15 minutos de las risitas tontas de Lily.

---Nada, sólo es un juego que jugamos los muggles cuando estamos solos--- le respondió algo sonrojada.

--- ¡Y bastante locos!--- a Sirius no termina de entrarle eso de los juegos muggles.

--- ¿En qué consiste?--- pregunta Alice interesada, ella sabe algunas cosas pero siempre le ha gustado saber más.

--- ¡Bueno!--- dice Lily emocionada porque alguien quiera participar en su juego--- Se sientan todos en un círculo, intercalando hombre-mujer y alguien hace girar la botella, según donde se detenga alguien manda y otro obedece; si te toca la boquilla, mandas y si te toca el fondo, obedeces.

---Eso me parece interesante--- asegura Alice emocionada--- ¿Puede ser cualquier orden?

---No--- le responde Lily--- Tienes que darle a elegir entre "verdad o reto". Si elige verdad, le haces una pregunta y él la tiene que responder y si elige reto, le pones uno y lo tiene que hacer.

Alice suelta un gritito emocionado y mira suplicante al resto de sus amigos, quiere jugar pero si se limita a ella y Lily no será tan emocionante.

--- ¿Podemos jugar? ¡Por favor!--- pone su carita más linda y los recorre con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

Frank se levanta a duras penas, ha comido demasiado, y va asentarse junto a Lily y Alice, él no puede negarle nada, si ella quiera algo, él se lo da; Leanne se levanta a continuación y arrastra con ella a Sirius y a James, si va a ser sometida a tortura, ellos también lo serán. Kingsley mira a Candence, consultándole primero y cuando ella se levanta, él también lo hace. Lily, Alice y Leanne miran suplicantes a Remus, quien abandona su libro y va a sentarse también.

--- ¿Quién comienza?--- pregunta Alice y todos ruedan los ojos, es obvio que ella va a comenzar--- ¿Nadie?, bueno, lo haré yo.

Y Alice gira la botella y como siempre, el mundo se viene abajo. Al principio son preguntas tontas y retos aún más tontos pero que a ella le parecen de lo más divertido, se mueve alrededor del círculo diciéndole a los demás qué preguntas o qué retos hacer y ellos le hacen caso, porque qué caso tiene arruinar su diversión. Y todos se divierten porque es divertido ver a Alice hacer piruetas de aquí para allá y riendo con ganas.

--- ¿Verdad o reto?--- le pregunta a Frank en las pocas veces en las que de verdad le toca mandar.

---Reto--- responde cansinamente Frank. ¿Qué otra maldad se le puedo ocurrir a su novia que sea peor que llenarse los bolsillos de los pantalones con helado y en el siguiente reto obligarlo a comérselo?

Alice abre inmediatamente la boca con la malicia bailándole en los ojos pero inmediatamente la cierra y se lo piensa mejor y es cuando Frank se asusta de verdad porque sus ojos desprenden un brillo muy especial y la sonrisa se le ensancha tanto que parece el mismo demonio, uno muy adorable.

---Quiero que me beses--- lo reta sonriendo aún más--- En público.

Todos se ponen muy serios de repente. Sí, Alice y Frank son novios pero nunca de los nuncas los han visto besarse en público. Frank es demasiado serio y demasiado tímido y apenas si la toma de la mano cuando van caminando y ni hablar de los abrazos efusivos, esos que tanto le gusta dar a Alice pero los besos, los besos son tierra prohibida.

Frank se pone de un rojo que se parece peligrosamente al morado mientras gatea hasta situarse frente a Alice, quien continua sonriendo y sintiéndose la reina del mundo. Frank sabe que los ojos de todos sus amigos están clavados en él y no puede más que desear volverse invisible cuando toma las mejillas de Alice entre sus manos y le da un beso, un beso que Alice se niega a romper y que disfruta demasiado.

Y es cuando se desata la hecatombe porque el cerebro de Sirius y James comienza a trabajar con demasiada prisa. Ahora son ellos los que tienen el control de la botella y se olvidan de las verdades para pasar a los retos, porque Alice abrió la puerta y ellos la mantendrán abierta hasta que consigan lo que quieren. Pronto se les unen Frank y Kingsley y las apuestas suben demasiado.

Remus se paró discretamente y ahora disfruta desde las gradas la carnicería que están efectuando sus amigos, riendo satisfecho por saberse inmune a esas tonterías.

---Te reto a que beses a Alice--- grita James fuera de si y mirando con malicia a Sirius, aún le duelen las siete bofetadas que le tuvo que dar Lily a petición de su queridísimo amigo.

Sirius sonríe con sorna y le dirige una mirada de superioridad a James mientras se pone en pie y se para delante de Alice, quien también se pone de pie y ruega a Merlín perdón por ser ella quien iniciara todo.

Leanne desvía la mirada y descubre lo interesantísimo que es la alfombra. _"Sólo es un reto, no significa nada"_, se repite una y otra vez mientras por su mente pasan todas aquellas ocasiones en las que descubrió a Alice mirando a Sirius de formas… porque James tenía razón, Sirius es guapísimo y tiene un montón de niñas detrás de él y si nunca les hace caso es porque ella lo había agarrado muy tiernito pero de que era capaz de muchas cosas, lo era.

Sirius coloca su mano en la cintura de Alice y con un movimiento rápido y elegante la dobla por la mitad y la besa apasionadamente, tanto que parece que quiere sacarle todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones y borrarle toda huella de Frank y Alice se deja llevar por un solo segundo y pasa sus manos por el cuello de Sirius y lo acerca un poco más antes de darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y separarse bruscamente de él.

Cuando lo hace tiene los labios hinchados, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada. Mira a Frank y este le sonríe un tanto sonrojado pero no da señales de estar furioso, quiere mirar a Leanne pero ella sigue entusiasmada con la alfombra. Se siente mal y muy apenada y ya no quiere seguir jugando.

---Lo lamento--- le dice bajito a Leanne y a Frank.

---Sólo es un juego--- añade apresuradamente Leanne y le sonríe para que no se preocupe--- Le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

La botella vuelve a girar y es cuando Remus piensa que tal vez no sean necesarios después de todo los mortifagos, porque entre ellos bien pueden matarse. La botella se detiene y a Frank le toca ordenarle a Sirius; su sonrisa es aún más diabólica que la de Alice y parece estar disfrutándolo por montones.

---Te reto que beses a…--- todos contienen el aliento mientras Frank ríe sin disimulo---… Lily.

James se pone tan tieso y colorado que parece no estar respirando, siente como un calor lo invade por completo y lo ciega con una irá destructiva mientras ve como Sirius se pone de nuevo de pie y camina hacia Lily, quien de pronto esta más roja que su cabello y se niega a ponerse en pie.

---Vamos, Lily, es sólo un juego--- le dice Sirius tomándola de la mano y obligándola a poner de pie--- Tú fuiste quien lo sugirió, es correcto que participes de el.

Esta vez Leanne no puede apartar la vista y se queda como idiota viendo como Sirius realiza la misma operación y besa apasionadamente a Lily. Ella es más rápida que Alice y ya tiene aprisionado el cuello de Sirius entre sus manos, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él. Todos los ojos están clavados en ellos y no es hasta que Remus carraspea de forma sonora que se separan.

Lily no mira a nadie, se sienta inmediatamente esforzándose por pasar inadvertida mientras que Sirius se pavonea por todo el lugar, sonriendo satisfecho por la lección dada a James, _"así es como se doma a las fieras salvajes"_, piensa para sus adentros cuando se sienta de nuevo.

La botella vuelve a girar y el mundo se le ilumina a James. Le toca mandar a Leanne. _"Y así es como se trata a los perros sarnosos"_, piensa mientras le sonríe de forma diabólica a Sirius.

---Te reto a que beses a…--- James hace un recorrido con la mirada y se detiene de forma cruel ante Sirius---… ¡KINGSLEY!--- grita de forma eufórica mientras Leanne mira durante un segundo la cara iracunda de Sirius y se dispone a besar a Kingsley. Candence contiene la respiración y cierra fuertemente los ojos, no lo quiere ver.

--- ¡NO!--- grita Sirius y jala a Leanne hasta que la abraza fuertemente, dejándola sin posibilidades de moverse--- ¡No lo vas a besar!--- le ordena mirando con odio a James. Candence abre los ojos y respira con tranquilidad.

--- ¿Cómo?--- pregunta ofendida Leanne--- ¿Cómo te atreves a prohibirme algo?

Sirius cometió un error, esta apunto de morir asesinado.

---Eres mi novia y te prohíbo besar a Kingsley--- le suelta furioso.

--- ¡TU…! ¿TÚ NOVIA?--- grita enfurecida--- ¿ACASO NO ERA TÚ NOVIA CUÁNDO BESASTE A ALICE Y A LILY? ¿ENTONCES NO ERA TÚ NOVIA?

--- ¡Eso es diferente!--- le responde Sirius.

--- ¿Dife… DIFERENTE, DICES?--- grita aún más enojada--- ¡LO VOY A BESAR!--- Leanne comienza una lucha encarnizada para librarse del abrazo de Sirius.

--- ¡QUE NO!--- grita de forma terca Sirius mientras lucha por controlarla.

--- ¡SUÉLTAME!--- grita Leanne y una descarga eléctrica sale de su cuerpo y hace que Sirius la suelte--- ¡IDIOTA!--- le da una bofetada que le parte el labio y le deja toda la mano marcada.

Leanne sale hecha un bólido a su habitación y se encierra en ese lugar dando un portazo que hace temblar la casa.

--- ¡YA ESTARÁS CONTENTO!--- le suelta Sirius furioso a James antes de ir detrás de Leanne.

---Satisfecho--- dice sonriente antes de que Sirius también desaparezca escaleras arriba--- Bueno, ¿Quién quiere seguir jugando?--- pregunta y todos lo ven con cara de no creerlo--- ¿Qué? Yo solamente estaba jugando.

---Creo que es un juego que no volveremos a jugar nunca--- dice Remus mientras se pone en pie y comienza a recoger todo--- Es tarde y mañana salimos temprano--- anuncia como diciendo que lo mejor que se puede hacer es olvidarlo y no volver a hablar de ello.

---Puedes dormir con nosotras, Lily, no creo que Leanne abra la habitación hasta mañana--- le dice Alice también recogiendo cajas de pizza.

Pueden escuchar los gritos de Sirius desde la planta alta pidiéndole perdón a una muy silenciosa Leanne y después de una hora sin obtener nada regresa a su habitación y se hecha a dormir derrotado.

*****

---King, King…

Escucha que lo llaman suavemente, pero esta tan cómodo que no quiere abrir los ojos.

---Por favor, despierta--- y es con esa suplica que logra despertar.

--- ¡Leanne!--- dice sorprendido--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- pregunta bajando la voz para no despertar a Frank.

---Vámonos--- le dice jalándolo para que salga de la cama--- Ya tengo las maletas listas.

--- ¿A dónde vamos?--- pregunta poniéndose de pie.

---A Francia, quiero pasar mis últimas tres semanas de libertad contigo ahí--- le respondió Leanne--- Pero es un secreto y nadie lo puede saber.

Kingsley comprendió a lo que se refería y no hizo más preguntas. Se puso la capa encima de la pijama y salió por la ventana junto con Leanne.

Mientras corrían por el jardín se volvieron sólo para ver a Antonella diciéndoles adiós desde la ventana de su habitación, despedida a la que correspondieron.

*****

_No nos busquen, no llamen la atención sobre nosotros, estaremos bien._

_Nos vemos el primero de septiembre en la estación de King´s Cross a primera hora._

_Leanne y Kingsley._

Fue la nota que encontraron a la mañana siguiente cuando Sirius entró a la habitación de Leanne para pedirle nuevamente perdón. Inmediatamente corrió a la habitación que compartían Frank y Kingsley y al no verlo ahí fue directamente con Antonella, quien fingió sorpresa y adelanto todo para volver de inmediato a Inglaterra y comunicárselo a Melinda y a los padres de Kingsley.

Melinda montó en cólera pero no hizo nada, sabía que si se ponía a buscar como una loca a su hija por todo el mundo alertaría a los mortifagos y entonces la cosa si se pondría verdaderamente fea. Los Shacklebolt se lo tomaron con mayor diplomacia y solamente comentaron que donde quiera que estuvieran, estarían bien, Kingsley y Leanne eran muy inteligentes y sabían defenderse, además de que no eran estúpidos como para armar una escena y exponerse.

--- ¿Por qué lo hizo?--- pregunta decaído Sirius.

Todos están en la sala mientras los mayores intentan averiguar dónde es que se metieron Leanne y Kingsley.

---Tendrías que haberlo previsto--- comenta como si nada Remus. Todas las miradas se clavan en él--- Le prohibiste hacer algo y ella, por si no lo recuerdas, no obedece las ordenes.

---Lo siento, hermano, todo es mi culpa--- se disculpa sinceramente James.

---No, la culpa es mía--- alega Alice--- Yo fui quien comenzó con lo de los besos.

---Si a esas vamos--- agrega Lily--- Todo es culpa mía, yo sugerí el juego.

---No es culpa de nadie--- dice Candence--- Leanne ya lo tenía planeado, eso no fue nada más que la excusa que necesitaba--- se puso en pie--- Me marcho a casa, no me siento con muchos ánimos.

---Te acompaño--- se ofreció Alice.

---Gracias, pero creo que me ira bien sola--- y simplemente se marcho.

Candence tenía razón, Leanne ya lo tenía planeado. No había culpable, por lo menos no entre ellos, la única culpable se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo quién sabe donde en compañía de Kingsley. Y la única victima era, como siempre, Candence.

* * *

---No podías tener mayor razón--- dijo Candence mirando sonriente a Leanne. Después de tanto tiempo, había decidido que las pequeñas travesuras de Leanne ya no le importaban más, por mucho que hubieran dolido.

--- ¿Qué hicieron en Francia?--- preguntó Ron sin esperar respuesta.

---Eso es algo que preferimos mantener entre los dos--- le contestó Leanne mirando de forma cómplice a Kingsley--- Nunca se lo hemos dicho a nadie y lo único que les puedo decir es que nos divertimos mucho y que volvimos a ser dos niños sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo más que ser felices.

--- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que era tú último verano de libertad?--- quiso saber Hermione.

---Pues a eso--- le respondió sonriente--- Porque ya iba a ingresar a mi séptimo año en Hogwarts y la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que me olvide de todo y simplemente fui Leanne.

Hermione y todos comprendieron a lo que Leanne se refería y dadas las circunstancias, ellos también hubieran deseado un último verano de libertad.


	46. EN LAS NUBES

46. EN LAS NUBES

Después de lo que le pareció un interminable día en la oficina de Aurores, Leanne colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se recostó un rato; de nada le servia revolotear en la cocina si Molly ya se había hecho cargo de todo y solamente estorbaría un montón con su enorme panza.

Esa tarde era 12 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Charlie.

A Leanne le hubiera encantado prepararle un enorme pastel en forma de dragón, una magnifica cena y adornarlo todo con pequeños dragones voladores que cantaran cada dos por tres "Feliz cumpleaños a ti", pero no, no había podido hacer nada de eso porque Molly lo había hecho por ella. Era el primer cumpleaños de Charlie que festejarían como marido y mujer y ella simplemente se había limitado a arreglar con Kingsley para que trajeran un nuevo Colacuerno Húngaro desde Rumania para el santuario y para dárselo de regalo.

Nada de eso le importaría tanto si tan siquiera tuviera un poco más de movilidad en su casa pero Molly siempre se encargaba de enviarla a descansar antes de cenar. Leanne no se sentía así de inútil desde que estuvo encerrada en el cuadro a causa de Voldemort.

Y ya no era solo en su casa, también en el Ministerio se sentía de esa forma. Tenía que salir a escondidas y pasar horas enteras en casa de Andrómeda o en casa de Fleur, donde por lo menos podía pasar tiempo con Teddy o Victoire y conversar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera papeleo. Pero ese día no había podido escapar porque las montañas de documentos ya amenazaban con derrumbarse.

En otros tiempos hubiera convencido a Kingsley, Alice o Frank para que ellos hicieran su papeleo, inclusive James le había ayudado, _"¡Pero que no se entere Lily!"_, solo con poner su carita de aflicción y sonríeles un poco. Sirius le ayudaba en casa pero ahora lo tenía que hacer todo ella sola y no era para nada divertido.

Era constantemente vigilada. ¡Vamos, que tampoco era para tanto que una tarde de aburrimiento se pusiera a jugar con una espada! Charlie y su madre habían dado un grito de muerte cuando la vieron entrenando un poco con una vieja espada que usaba en los entrenamientos con su abuelo. Todos se habían puesto histéricos y desde entonces no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, Camus la vigilaba en todo momento, desde que entraba por la puerta hasta que salía por ella. Percy se hacía cargo de vigilarla en el Ministerio a petición de Molly, Charlie y Kingsley y aunque a él no le hacía mucha gracia estar de niñero, lo hacía con gusto. Pero entonces Leanne se quedaba completamente desprovista de un momento de soledad y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Y ya se estaba cansando.

---Leanne, querida--- Molly se asomó a la habitación y vio a Leanne recostada--- Charlie ya no tarda en llegar y me gustaría que todos estuvieran abajo para darle la sorpresa.

"_Sorpresa"_--- pensó con ironía Leanne--- _"Sorpresa sería que yo organizara todo"_--- Leanne le sonrío mientras se ponía de pie--- Ahora bajo, sólo quiero ponerme algo más cómodo--- le dijo antes de que Molly desapareciera por la puerta para atender a los incomprensibles gritos de Ron.

Resulta que Charlie había decidido no llegar por la chimenea, como lo hacia siempre, sino hacerlo entrando por la puerta trasera para sorprender a Leanne y agradecerle por el nuevo dragón bebé que estaba en el Santuario, con todo y lazo, porque era el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho y porque sabía que Leanne se estaba esforzando aún cuando ellos la estaba limitando demasiado.

--- ¡Oh, Charlie! Queríamos darte una sorpresa--- dijo Molly respirando entrecortadamente, había bajado corriendo desde el segundo piso.

---Me han sorprendido madre--- le sonrió Charlie. Claro, la sorpresa había sido algo diferente a lo que tenía planeado su madre pero había sido una sorpresa encontrarse a Ron metiendo mano en todo plato que se encontraba, a Hermione mirándolo entre divertida y preocupada y a Harry y a Ginny besándose detrás de la alacena, pero al fin y al cabo había sido una sorpresa.

Lo único que Molly logro notar de la sorpresa de Charlie fue que Ron había metido mano en los platos, la mirada que le dedico fue suficiente para que fuera el primero en salir y esperar en el comedor, ocultado la misma sonrisa que ocultaba cada vez que su madre lo descubría.

Todos los invitados ya estaba sentados a la mesa, solo faltaban el invitado de honor y su esposa. Leanne llego a tiempo para tomar de la mano a Charlie y dejar que este la guiara hasta su asiento, para después sentarse enfrente de ella, al otro extremo de la mesa.

---Todo luce delicioso, Molly--- dijo Candence al ver la cantidad de comida y el enorme pastel en forma de dragón que adornaba la mesa.

---Gracias, querida, pero no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, Leanne ayudo mucho--- correspondió sonriente Molly y todos le sonrieron también a Leanne.

Era la misma mentira que se venía escuchando desde hace meses a la hora de sentarse todos a la mesa en las celebraciones. Todos sabían que Molly no había permitido que Leanne moviera un dedo pero también sabían que hasta cierto punto era mejor fingir que era verdad.

---Realmente me sorprende todo lo que puedo hacer sin darme cuenta--- sonrió, muy a su pesar, Leanne.

Era una tortura eso de tomar crédito por algo que no había hecho pero también sabía que no debía de dar más preocupaciones a la gente que realmente hacia algo, así que hacía lo que hacía siempre, sonreír y dejaba que todos creyeran que todo estaba bien.

La cena transcurrió de forma agradable, Charlie no hacia más que hablar emocionado de su nuevo dragón que a Leanne no le fue muy complicado fingir alegría porque la felicidad de Charlie la hacia muy feliz.

--- ¿Qué sucedió cuando tú y Kingsley regresaron de Francia?--- preguntó Ron antes de partir el pastel.

--- ¿Qué tan monumental fue el regaño que te dieron tus padres?--- quiso saber emocionado George.

---Bueno…--- Leanne sonrió algo apenada pero divertida--- Bastante monumental.

* * *

--- ¡Madre!--- gritó emocionada Leanne en medio del anden 9 y 3/4--- ¡Que alegría verte!--- y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre y la llenó de besos mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Kingsley hace lo propio con su madre algunos metros por delante de ellos.

Sirius, James, Alice, Frank y Remus y sus respectivos padres están algo alejados a su izquierda, viendo el espectáculo con caras de enojo. Leanne lo sabía y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por su pequeña travesura.

--- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste, Leanne?--- preguntó Melinda conteniendo todo el coraje que llevaba dentro--- Dijiste que estarían aquí a primera hora y ya son las ocho--- le recriminó enojada.

---Lo sé--- se mostró de acuerdo Leanne--- Pero perdimos el trasladador de las 6 y el de las 7 y ya no había otro hasta las 12--- le explicó Leanne--- Yo estaba esperando que Kingsley me despertara y Kingsley estaba esperando que yo lo despertara y entre esperar el uno al otro, pues nos quedamos dormidos y perdimos esos dos trasladadores--- le dijo sonriente--- Traje regalos--- le puso en las manos una bolsa enorme.

---Y me quieres explicar cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí si no había trasladador hasta las 12--- quiso saber Melinda, aunque ya conocía la respuesta y eso solo la enfurecía más e ignorando por completo la bolsa de regalos, aunque los tomo y los guardo, reduciéndolos.

---Tuve que hacer uno--- le respondió inocentemente Leanne. Melinda respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse pero le era imposible.

--- ¿Sabes lo qué fueron estás tres semanas?--- le preguntó con ira mal contenida--- ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos todos por no saber nada de ustedes dos? ¿Sabes la vergüenza y la culpabilidad que sentí cuándo hable con los padres de Kingsley para explicarle que su hijo estaba desaparecido, qué posiblemente no lo volverían a ver, qué los mortífagos podrían encontrarlo y matarlo?

Leanne se sintió cada vez más pequeña por cada palabra que salía de los labios de su madre. Es verdad que no había pensado en esas cosas y todo le había parecido de lo más divertido e ingenioso pero ahora sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y unas ganas terribles de ponerse a gritar una y mil veces perdón.

---No sabes el terrible sufrimiento que nos causaste a todos, la horrorosa sensación de estar atados de manos ante cualquier desgracia que pudiera sucederles, éramos unos completos inútiles--- continuo Melinda atormentando a su hija--- No hacía más que revisar los periódicos internacionales en busca de alguna noticia en la que dijeran que dos jóvenes habían sido encontrados muertos y desmembrados en un cuarto barato de algún hotel muggle parisino o ver esos noticieros muggles donde todo son asesinatos y violaciones. Pudieron matarlos, descuartizarlos, torturarlos, violarlos…

--- ¡Madre!--- gritó Leanne desesperada. El panorama que le estaba pintando no hacia más que acrecentar la opresión en su pecho--- Pero si te deje señales de donde estábamos--- dijo intentando liberarse un poco--- ¿Por qué no simplemente te alegres porque volví con bien y me llenas de besos como la madre de Kingsley?--- iba a lamentar su intento de broma conciliadora pero no pudo evitar decirla.

--- ¡Nada de madre, Leanne, ahora me vas a oír!--- le dijo Melinda completamente fuera de sí--- Ya de por sí estaba al borde de mis fuerzas…--- Melida se detuvo---… con todo lo que sucede en el Ministerio y tú te vas y desapareces ¡PUDE PERDER LA RAZÓN! Y después de todo eso vas y le agregas lo que pudo ser un conflicto entre naciones ¡PUDISTE DESATAR UNA GUERRA ENTRE FRANCIA E INGLATERRA POR HACER QUE NEVARA EN EL CENTRO DE PARIS EN PLENO VERANO! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO Y YO… Y YO…!- pero Melinda no pudo continuar porque el solo pensamiento le destrozaba el corazón.

---Lo siento--- soltó completamente derrotada Leanne. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que su madre… pero había cometido una tontería y eso se lo perdonaría, había hecho sufrir a su madre y se merecía el peor de los castigos.

---Estás castigada--- le dijo de forma serena, ya había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro--- Todas las noches ayudaras en la biblioteca…

--- ¡Pero, mamá! En mis castigos siempre ayudo a Hagrid en el bosque.

---… te reduciré tu mensualidad a 10 galeones y pasaras las vacaciones de navidad y pascuas en casa--- continuó Melinda como si no Leanne no la hubiera interrumpido--- Ponerte ayudar a Hagrid no es ningún castigo.

--- ¡No puedes castigarme en Hogwarts! ¡Eso está fuera de tu jurisdicción!--- alegó Leanne aún sabiendo que no le serviría de nada.

---Ya lo hable con la profesora McGonagall y se mostró de acuerdo--- le respondió Melinda--- Y más te vale no dar más problemas o te saco del colegio y te mando a uno militar muggle--- Melinda besó a su hija en la frente, le entregó su maleta y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por la barrera.

Leanne se quedo clavaba en el exacto lugar donde la había dejado su madre, incapaz de reaccionar. Melinda nunca le había hablado de esa forma y mucho menos le había impuesto semejantes castigos, a ella siempre la habían tratado con guantes de seda. Sabía que se lo merecía, sí, pero eso era demasiado cruel.

---Ya no eres una niña--- dijo su padre tomándola por las mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente. Eso la regreso al presente. Siempre podría contar con su padre y su abuelo le festejaran todo.

--- ¡Papi, Abu!--- gritó emocionada Leanne mientras abrazaba a su padre y a su abuelo--- ¿Están molestos conmigo?--- preguntó haciendo un puchero, ese que nunca le fallaba.

---Enojados no--- le contestó Octavio--- Estamos desilusionados.

Leanne sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

---Tu madre tiene razón--- continuó Octavio--- Las cosas que pudieron sucederte… no paró de llorar en estás tres semanas, nunca la había visto así de triste y preocupada… lo que hiciste no tiene nombre.

--- ¡Papi!--- otra vez su mundo se venía abajo y aún más dolorosamente.

---Como dije, ya no eres una niña, Leanne; tus acciones conllevan consecuencias que pueden perjudicar al resto de las personas y lo van a hacer--- Octavio la miró un segundo y continuó--- Pórtate bien Leanne, te queremos, pero pórtate bien--- le dio un fuerte abrazo y después siguió el camino de su esposa.

---Creo que cometí un error y se que lo voy a pagar muy caro, espero que puedas perdonarme--- Camus le susurró esas palabras al oído a Leanne mientras la abrazaba--- No eres invencible, por mucho que te hiciéramos creer que sí--- le dio un beso en la mejilla y también se marchó.

¿Tanto mal había hecho? ¿Tan grande era su pecado? Ella sólo había querido tener un poco de diversión; estaba bien, nada malo le había pasado a ella o a Kingsley pero al parecer ella había dañado por montones a la gente que mas quería.

---Le rompiste el corazón a tu madre--- la ronca voz de Alastor Moody la torturo aún más profundo de lo que ya la habían torturado--- Pusiste en riesgo muchas vidas, no sólo la tuya; arriesgaste toda la operación que estamos realizando y pudiste haber muerto--- a pesar de que eran susurros, Leanne lo sintió como gritos a voz de cuello.

--- ¡Lo lamento, en verdad! No pensé que…--- pero Leanne no pudo continuar hablando a causa del nudo en su garganta y se abrazo sollozando a Moody.

---Ya no vale la pena llorar por eso--- le dijo dándole una torpes palmaditas en la espalda--- Ninguno de nosotros está enojado contigo, aunque no lo parezca, es sólo que estábamos muy asustados y preocupados. ¡Deja de llorar!--- le ordenó y Leanne se secó inmediatamente las lágrimas de su rostro y se serenó un poco--- Yo también tengo un castigo para ti…

--- ¡Oh no, usted también, no por…!--- la mirada que le dedicó Moody fue suficiente para que guardara silencio.

---Todos los sábados limpiaras la lechucería, ese lugar siempre ha estado asqueroso--- le dijo--- De forma muggle y sin ayuda de nadie--- continuó y en esta ocasión le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes--- El que le ayude, se las vera conmigo--- les dijo--- Fabian y Gideon te vigilaran y se aseguraran de que lo hagas tu sola.

---Pero…

---Pero nada--- la cortó antes de que continuara hablando--- Yo también hable de esto con la profesora McGonagall y ella se mostró de acuerdo. Fabian y Gideon se encargaran de vigilar Hogsmeade entre semana e irán un par de horas al colegio los sábados para asegurarse de que cumples con tu trabajo--- le dijo--- Y no intentes convencerlos de que te ayuden porque de ellos me encargo yo. Y Leanne, si vuelves a cometer una cosa así, yo mismo me encargaré de que no pongas ni un solo pie en la Academia de Aurores--- le advirtió antes de darle una palmada en la espalda y desaparecer también por la barrera mágica.

Leanne se quedó un par de segundos plantada en el mismo lugar, sólo respirando. No podía, no debía dejar que el resto de sus amigos se preocupara más de lo que ya estaban. Lo aceptaba, había cometido un error pero lo volvería a hacer, esas tres semanas fueron las más liberadoras que había vivido en toda su vida y era junto lo que necesitaba. Cuando sintió que ya todo estaba bien, puso una sonrisa en sus labios y se dirigió arrastrando la maleta hasta sus amigos pero Sirius la intercepto antes.

--- ¿Tú también me vas a regañar?--- le preguntó de forma inocente Leanne.

--- ¿En verdad quieres qué te regañe después de lo que te dijeron tus padres, tú abuelo y Moody?--- quiso saber Sirius.

---No, pero me lo merezco--- le dijo sonriendo.

---Sólo… sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer--- le pidió antes de darle un beso.

* * *

--- ¡Eso sí que yo llamo una buena reprimenda!--- soltó sonriente George.

---Tus padres tenían razón--- se mostró de acuerdo Molly y con una mirada reprendió a su hijo--- Las cosas que pudieron sucederle a dos adolescentes en esos lugares y en esa época.

---Mi madre nos hubiera matado de haber hecho algo semejante--- puntualizó Charlie.

---Créanme cuando les digo que es algo que paso por la mente de mi madre, pero afortunadamente me amaba demasiado como para matarme--- sonrió Leanne, eso era verdad.

---Con Leanne, nunca sabes en que terreno te encuentras--- comentó acertadamente Frank.

---Me cuesta creer que las cosas te resultaran tan perfectamente--- dijo distraídamente Hermione--- Es decir, cómo es que nadie en Francia se dio cuenta de que dos adolescente, menores de edad, hacían magia y de alto rango--- preguntó más para si misma que para el resto de los presentes--- ¿Tan incompetentes son las autoridades francesas?

---No es que fueran incompetentes--- respondió Kingsley--- Leanne y yo nos hicimos inmarcables, el resto vino por añadidura.

--- ¿Cómo se logra eso?--- quiso saber Ron.

---No es algo que se logra con un hechizo, es más bien una actitud--- le respondió Leanne--- En mi experiencia, se da cuando tienes muchas ganas de revelarte, de hacer travesuras y tienes las fuerzas necesarias para desafiarlo todo.

---En resumidas cuentas, cuando eres un "vale-madres" y tienes los tamaños… para que no te importe--- lo dijo más claro George.

---Sí, creo que es eso--- coincidió sonriente Leanne.

--- ¿Qué opinaron tus amigos?--- preguntó Harry.

* * *

Nadie mencionó nada respecto a la desaparición de Leanne y Kingsley, nadie mencionó nada respecto a los regaños que Leanne recibió por parte de sus padres, nadie preguntó acerca de dónde es que se habían metido esas tres semanas. Todos esperaron pacientemente a que el tren arribara y abriera sus puertas para poder ingresar en el.

Leanne se dedico a sonreír inocentemente a sus amigos mientras tomaba de la mano a Sirius, quien parecía decidido a no saltarla nunca más, ya le había probado que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Candence hacia lo propio con Kingsley; tenía una mirada en su cara que advertía que no permitiría que nadie, mucho menos Leanne, se acercara en ese momento a su novio y Leanne decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era estar lo mayormente alejada de él, tanto por su salud e integridad física como por la de él.

Una vez dentro del tren y del compartimiento, el cual no compartían con Kingsley y Candence, el primero en todos sus años de colegio; James decidió que ya era hora de poner las cosas claras y dejar de andarse con guantes de seda cuando era obvio que todos se morían de ganas por saber dónde es que se habían metido Leanne y Kingsley y principalmente por qué no los habían llevado a ellos, o a él, que en todo caso era lo mismo pero más importante.

--- ¡Ahórratelo, James!--- le dijo Leanne antes de que su amigo comenzara con el interrogatorio--- Fuimos a Francia, Kingsley no sabía nada, no por lo menos hasta la noche en que nos marchamos; no te voy a decir nada de lo que hicimos y no te lleve porque sabía que tú no podrías mantener un perfil bajo y comenzarías a lucirte por todos lados y nos expondrías sin la menor de las consideraciones--- le soltó Leanne.

--- ¡Eso me parece totalmente injusto!--- dijo ofendido--- Yo me podría haber comportado mejor que el "señorito perfección"--- James se enfurruñó en su asiento--- Te fuiste porque Sirius…

La mirada que le dedico Leanne estuvo tan envenenada que se calló de inmediato.

---Por el motivo que fuera, James--- le dijo con los dientes apretados--- Nunca te hubiera llevado y con tu actitud no haces más que demostrarme que estaba en lo correcto.

--- ¿Qué es lo que nos puedes contar?--- preguntó conciliadora Alice.

---Que nos la pasamos muy bien, que nos divertimos mucho y que por supuesto no volverá a suceder--- contesto de mejor humor Leanne--- Traje regalos--- dijo sacando una bolsa más grande que la que le había dado a su madre y comenzando a repartirlos entre sus amigos.

James se relajo un poco cuando las manos se le llenaron de regalos, siempre y cuando no se olvidaran de él, era feliz.

Remus y Lily se unieron a ellos al cabo de un par de horas, sus labores de prefectos siempre los hacían separarse de ellos por ratos, pero siempre volvían. Después de recibir sus regalos y comentar acerca del resto de sus vacaciones, todos se quedaron en silencio.

--- ¿No vas a preguntar nada?--- le dijo Leanne a Remus después de unos cinco minutos de miradas intencionadas.

--- ¿Vas a responder a alguna de mis preguntas?--- contraataco Remus.

---Todo depende de cómo las formules--- le sonrió pícaramente Leanne.

---En verdad no creo que valga la pena preguntar por algo que ya decidiste no contestar, ya sea por terquedad o por simple necedad, mejor me ahorro mi saliva--- era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero igual lo disfruto.

Los ojos de Leanne centellaron por un segundo y su sonrisa burlona se borro de sus labios; no era agradable que Remus la pusiera en su lugar.

---Como quieras--- dijo restándole importancia.

---Está bien--- le sonrió Remus descaradamente.

Kingsley y Candence aparecieron pasada la hora de la comida. La situación estuvo bastante incomoda por lo menos 15 minutos, en los cuales todos se dedicaron a sus propios asuntos, por lo menos hasta que la cosa se fue dando naturalmente.

Candence no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Leanne y eso la inquietaba; nunca le había gustado la sensación que le producía tener demasiado tiempo sobre de ella los ojos celeste de Candence, siempre la intimidaba. Parecía que la conocía mejor que nadie o que podía ver todo aquello que ella planeaba. Era como si los ojos de Dumbledore y Melinda se hubieron conjuntado en los de ella y eso era de preocuparse.

Leanne prefirió moverse de lugar, un lugar donde los ojos de Candence no pudieran mirarla de forma fija, podía soportarlo siempre y cuando no fuera por más de 15 segundos consecutivos.

Una vez que se bajaron del tren, Leanne arrastró rápidamente a Sirius hacia el carro más cercano que se encontró, poco le importaba si estaba lleno de serpientes o completamente vacío. Solamente quería alejarse de Candence y sus ojos acusadores, lo mejor era dejarla rabiar a solas o rabiarle a Kingsley, lo que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Sirius había estado callado, cosa bastante inusual en él, pero Leanne podía ver que se moría de ganas por decir algo y tal vez no se había atrevido porque estaban rodeados de gente, lo que continúo en el carro; tres estudiantes de segundo de Hufflepuff ya lo ocupaban.

Leanne no estaba prestando atención, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, no había escuchado ninguno de los nombres que había pronunciado la profesora McGonagall ni cuales eran los nuevos alumnos que estarían en su casa y estaba completamente segura que tampoco escucharía ni una sola palabra del discurso de bienvenida del profesor Dumbledore.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Sirius, sonreírle a Sirius, pensar en Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, y más Sirius. No pudo evitar apoyar su mejilla en su mano y suspirar, porque no se había dado cuenta cu{anto es que lo extrañó esas tres semanas hasta que ahora se han vuelto a separar, que es sólo una mesa la que se interpone entre ellos pero es que a ella le parece un mundo entero y es un mundo el que le impide estirar la mano y entrelazarla con la de Sirius y soñar que aún hay más para ellos y no un triste final, de esos que son tragedia porque son románticos o que terminan en nada y se vuelven oscuros y dejan marcas profundas que no cicatrizan porque eso sería olvidar y olvidar es un lujo que ninguno de los dos se puede dar porque es lo mismo que sanar y la sanación no va con ellos porque es demasiado común y ellos son todo menos comunes.

Sirius tiene ese brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que sólo le ha visto una vez y que le trajo demasiadas alegrías y futuros sinsabores, pero ella ama ese brillo y va a amar aún más lo que está a punto de sus labios porque ahora entiende muchas cosas y eso es lo único que importa.

Poco importo que Dumbledore se estuviera poniendo de pie, que estuviera preparado para dar su discurso, que la profesora McGonagall estuviera presente y pudiera castigarlos hasta que doliera, nada importo excepto los lindos ojitos que Leanne le estaba dedicando a Sirius.

---Bienveni…

--- ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!

Fue todo lo que se escuchó porque el grito fue tal que tomo la atención de todos y la coloco solamente en ellos dos.

--- ¡SÍ!

Leanne pego tal grito que bien pudo destrozarle los oídos a Remus junto con su brazo y la cabeza de James pero poco le importo porque ya estaba cansada de tener esa mesa separándolos y se lanzo a sus brazos. Sirius apenas si tuvo tiempo de cacharla al vuelo y sentir como los labios de ella chocaban con los de él, el mundo viniéndose abajo con ellos y un encuentro en el piso que dejo a todos helados.

Todo era un revoltijo de túnicas, labios, brazos y piernas enzarzados en una pelea por más, porque todo les estorbaba en su camino a la felicidad.

---Coof, coof--- la tosecilla falsa y rabiosa de la profesora McGonagall les rompió su pequeña burbujita de felicidad.

Leanne se levantó arreglándose la túnica y con las mejillas encendidas, sonriendo sin disculparse y dejando que Sirius encontrara su salida a la superficie. Estaba en las nubes, lo demás no le importaba.

La profesora McGonagall les manda miradas de reproche, mientras Leanne se apretuja entre Peter y Sirius, no quiere separarse de él ahora, no cuando por fin podían estar eternamente juntos o lo que sea para ellos eternidad.

--- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?--- preguntó enfurecido James mientras se sobaba la mejilla, ahí donde Leanne lo había pateado en su salto a los brazos de Sirius.

--- ¡Agradece que no llevara tacones!--- le contestó sonriente Leanne.

--- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!--- le dijo resentido.

--- ¡Una propuesta de matrimonio! Hasta alguien con el intelecto de un troll, como tú, debería comprenderlo--- contraataco Leanne.

--- ¡Troll! ¡Él único aquí con intelecto de Troll es…!

--- ¡Basta!--- les gritó Remus--- La gente está comenzando a observarlos.

Remus tenía razón. Todos los rostros estaban girados hacia ellos y la profesora McGonagall amenazaba con mandarlos a callar a base de gritos.

---Leanne…--- la interrogó Remus una vez que todos continuaron con lo suyo.

---Sólo le estaba demostrando mi amor--- le respondió de forma esquiva. Sabe perfectamente como debió lucir el espectáculo que dieron.

--- ¡Eso no fue amor!--- soltó Remus más que sorprendido--- ¡Eso fue puro salvajismo animal!

---Se que… fue sólo una reacción algo precipitada, no hay nada de que preocuparse--- continuó por la tangente.

--- ¡Dile eso a la abolladura que dejaron en el suelo de piedra! ¡Piedra!--- recalcó James como si fuera necesario.

--- ¿Podemos dejar el tema por la paz?--- pidió Leanne, estaba comenzando a hartarse.

--- ¡Lo dejaste idiotizado!--- dijo James mientras señalaba la sonrisa idiota que tenía Sirius en la cara--- ¡Pareciera que le quisieras sacar el cerebro con la lengua!

Leanne se limitó a sacarle la lengua. Sabía que era una acción demasiado infantil pero también le pareció increíblemente divertido

* * *

---Ninguno de los dos se andaba con rodeos, ¿verdad?--- preguntó sonriente George.

---No eran tiempos para andarse con rodeos--- le sonrió de regreso Leanne.

---Típico de Sirius--- continuó Frank--- Siempre le gusto lanzarse a la brava.

--- ¿En verdad no tenías la menor idea de qué Sirius pensaba proponerte matrimonio?--- le preguntó Hermione.

---No--- contesto simplemente Leanne.

---Continua--- le pidió Arthur.

* * *

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Leanne.

---Nada, es solo que pareces algo diferente--- le contestó Lily desviando la mirada.

Se había pasado los últimos 15 minutos observando fijamente a Leanne. Ciertamente había algo diferente en ella pero no podía dar con la respuesta correcta.

---Supongo que debo felicitarte--- continuó mientras le mostraba a Leanne la revista Corazón de Bruja que había estado hojeando antes.

El rostro de Leanne adornaba una página completa de la revista y en la otra había un pequeño reportaje donde la nombraban, de nuevo, la "Bruja más bella de Hogwarts".

---No creo que deba ser algo meritorio de celebración--- contestó Leanne ignorando su propio rostro sonriente.

--- ¿Por qué?--- quiso saber Lily--- Si me nombraran a mi, me gustaría celebrarlo.

---Porque es la cuarta ocasión que me nombran la "Bruja más hermosa de Hogwarts" y a mi madre solamente la nombraron en tres ocasiones--- le respondió Leanne--- Ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus títulos y de ser la más triunfadora, pero ahora le he quitado el puesto.

--- ¿Se molesta por eso?--- preguntó sorprendida Lily. No sabía que Melinda fuera tan vanidosa.

---No, para nada, pero no es algo en lo que yo esperaba superarla--- le dijo Leanne--- Eso es demasiado sencillo--- Leanne se sentó junto a Lily y continuaron hojeando la revista.

En segundo lugar había quedado Narcisa y en esta ocasión Leanne sonrió triunfante.

--- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?--- le preguntó Leanne.

---Sé, por muy buena fuente, que Narcisa hizo que su madre convenciera a su padre para que donara una buena cantidad de oro a la revista para asegurarse el primer lugar--- le confió Leanne--- Seguro esta haciendo el coraje de su vida.

---Su belleza es demasiado fría--- dijo Lily mientras examinaba la foto de Narcisa--- Como una princesa de hielo, muy común. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio ondulado.

---Pero es hermosa--- no podía negarlo--- Hay algo en la sangre de los Black que los hace irrepetibles e insuperables.

---Supongo que tienes razón--- coincidió Lily mientras cambiaba la hoja--- ¡Candence!--- soltó sorprendida.

En esta ocasión Leanne no sonrío, sólo se queda mirando la fotografía de Candence, de la perfecta y hermosa Candence.

---Bueno, esto si que es una sorpresa--- dijo Lily leyendo el artículo que acompaña la foto.

---No me imagino por qué--- le dije Leanne--- Es más que obvio que Candence es hermosa, todo el mundo lo sabe--- continuó algo malhumorada.

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le preguntó Lily al escuchar el tono de Leanne.

---Nada, olvídalo--- le contestó Leanne.

--- ¿Qué harás con los 50 galeones del premio?--- Lily prefirió cambiar de tema.

---Como siempre, dárselos a Frank--- le respondió sonriente Leanne--- Como cada año. Los apartó aún ante de saber si me darían o no el premio.

--- ¿Para que lo utiliza?

---Para el regalo de Alice--- le dijo Leanne--- Ya se gasto la mensualidad que le dieron sus padres en tonterías y necesita el dinero.

--- ¿No te hará falta ahora que tú madre te redujo tu mensualidad a 10 galeones?--- le preguntó sonriente

---Tengo suficiente oro en reserva para estás situaciones--- le respondió Leanne--- Mi madre me da una buena cantidad considerando que sólo tenemos tres excursiones a Hogsmeade, además, mi padre y mi abuelo me envían dinero extra cada mes; aunque mientras mi madre me tenga castigada no me van a enviar nada.

--- ¿Con cuánto cuentas?

---No lo sé. Aunque son James y Sirius los que asaltan mis existencias cuando se acaban las suyas. Ya sabes, cuando se escapan a Hogsmeade a comprar cosas para las fiestas que organizan--- le dijo Leanne.

---Todos estábamos muy preocupados--- la reprendió Lily--- Lo que hiciste fue demasiado arriesgado y por demás imprudente. Te mereces todos los castigos que te impusieron--- le dijo sonriente y Leanne también le sonrió.

---Hoy es el primer día de mi largo castigo--- dijo con exagerado dramatismo--- Pero el que de verdad me preocupa es el sábado, limpiar la lechucería de forma muggle va a ser una verdadera tortura.

--- ¿Por qué no llevaste a James?--- preguntó de pronto Lily--- ¿Por qué no llevaste contigo a ninguno de nosotros?

Leanne lo reflexionó durante unos segundos y después habló.

---No es verdad que no llevara a James porque haría demasiado escándalo, se puede comportar cuando quiere--- le dijo--- No lo lleve porque sabía que Dorea no soportaría saber que James estaba quien sabe donde con todos los problemas que se nos vienen encima, eso le hubiera roto el corazón--- le explicó--- Si hubiera llevado a Frank, Augusta nos hubiera perseguido por mar y tierra, además de armar un escándalo semejante que los mortífagos se hubieran ido encima de nosotros. Alice no iría sin Frank, así que… ¡Candence ni loca me hubiera seguido, eso es seguro! Pensé que Remus era una buena opción pero luego recordé que Melody sufriría demasiado sin él, Sebastián nunca me lo hubiera perdonado y su transformación era por esos días. A Sirius no lo lleve porque estaba molesta con él.

--- ¿Y a mí?--- quiso saber Lily.

---Tus padres son muggles, Lily, civiles que no entenderían nada de lo que hicimos allá donde lo hicimos--- le dijo Leanne--- Además, hubiera sido muy difícil hacerte inmarcable como a Kingsley o a mí

--- ¿Por qué?--- le preguntó ofendida.

---Porque respetas demasiado las reglas, sobre todo la que dice que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. A King y a mí no nos importa pero a ti sí; he visto que cuando estás en la mansión, apenas si usas la magia más simple ¿Cómo sería cuando tuvieras que hacer magia por demás ilegal?--- le preguntó Leanne.

---Bueno, supongo que sí me hubiera afectado un poco--- respondió Lily.

---Lo he intentado, ¿sabes?--- le dijo Leanne--- Desactivar el rastreador que llevas pero nunca he podido pero está bien, eso habla muy bien de ti--- Lily se sorprendió durante un segundo y supuso que era mejor así.

---Supongo que debes de estar contentísima porque Sirius te pidió matrimonio--- dijo sonriente Lily

--- ¡Sí!--- le dijo emocionada Leanne--- Aún no puedo creer que Sirius y yo nos casaremos dentro de nada--- pero luego se puso seria de pronto--- Aunque hay muchas personas que no están muy contentas que digamos.

--- ¿Eso qué importa?--- le dio ánimos Lily--- Sólo importa que ustedes dos sean felices.

---Sí, pero me gustaría que sus padres se pusieran tan contentos como los míos y que James no nos mirara con rencor cada vez que estamos juntos, esta demasiado celoso. Se que piensa que ya nunca más lo volveremos a querer como antes pero se equivoca--- le dijo Leanne.

---Seguro que pronto se le pasa, ya vez como se pone cuando no es el centro de la atención--- Lily sonrió intentando infundirle valor a Leanne.

---No quiero que él piense que lo estamos desplazando, eso nunca pasaría.

---Déjalo, seguro que en un par de días se le pasa y vuelve a ser el mismo pesado de siempre.

* * *

--- ¿Cómo se puede desactivar el rastreador?--- fue lo primero que preguntó Ron--- ¿Con un hechizo?

---Más que usar hechizos, que no funcionan, es una actitud--- le contestó Leanne--- No te tiene que importar romper las reglas, usar magia de forma ilegal y, básicamente, desafiar a todo mundo.

---Ser una valemadrista, en resumidas cuentas--- aclaró Geroge.

---Algo así, sí--- se mostró de acuerdo Leanne--- Pero no veo porque te interesa saber eso ahora, ya eres mayor de edad y no tienes el rastreado.

--- ¿Es lo mismo para hacerte inmarcable?--- preguntó esta vez Hermione.

---En realidad es más fácil volverse inmarcable que desactivar el rastreador--- le respondió Leanne.

---No me gusta el tono que está tomando esta conversación, mejor cambiemos de tema--- ordenó Molly

* * *

La semana pasó demasiado rápido; en medio de castigos, tareas, exámenes sorpresas cada tres segundos, comidas de cinco minutos y horas y horas de biblioteca. Los ÉXTASIS estaban a un año pero parecía que se llevarían a cabo en el siguiente segundo; todos los maestros les mandaban cantidades alarmantes de tareas y redacciones, los atormentaban con cuestionamientos aún en los pasillos y si aún respiraban era por pura suerte. Apenas si le dejaban tiempo a Leanne de ver 10 minutos a solas a Sirius.

Y para complicar aún más su horario, tenía que buscar un nuevo golpeador y un nuevo cazador. Daniel y Susan se habían graduado, dejando esos lugares vacíos. Kingsley se había hecho cargo de poner en el tablón de anuncios la convocatoria para los lugares, las pruebas se llevarían a cabo el primer sábado, después del castigo de Leanne en la lechucería.

Después de un curso rápido de limpieza muggle con Lily y de tomar los utensilios de limpieza de uno de los armarios de Filch y de soportar sus burlas y comentarios mal intencionados, se encamino hasta la lechucería.

Fabian y Gideon ya la esperaban en la entrada; sus sonrisas eran idénticas, de una diversión infantil que no les cabía en el rostro. Tenían las manos llenas de pastelillos y pastas, lo que hablaba de que habían estado antes en las cocinas.

--- ¡Bonita mañana! ¿Cierto?--- le preguntó burlesco Fabian antes de estamparse un pastelillo de chocolate.

---Ideal para pasear por los jardines del colegio de la mano de alguien especial o de jugar al Quidditch--- continúo Gideon.

---Siempre me ha apetecido limpiar lechucerías en las mañanas bonitas como esta--- les contesto con acidez Leanne, esos dos estaban enterados de todo--- Podemos apresurarnos, tengo selección de jugadores a las 12.

---Después de ti--- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, cediéndole el paso a Leanne.

Leanne nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo en la lechucería, cuando quería enviar una carta siempre llamaba a su lechuza y ella iba hasta la ventana de su habitación. Pero ahora que estaba ahí podía ver claramente todo lo que le esperaba; apenas si tenía dos horas y media para dejar eso lo más decente que pudiera, darse un baño y estamparse una o dos tostadas y un zumo de calabaza antes de ir al campo de Quidditch. Había plumas por todos lados, tierra, lodo, desperdicios de toda clase, huesos de animales y excremento como para cubrir a todos los Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

Fabian y Giedon hicieron aparecer un par de sillas y se sentaron para poder observar a Leanne sin cansarse.

--- ¿Qué tan limpio tiene que quedar este lugar?--- preguntó dejando caer la escoba, el balde y otros muchos productos que en su vida había visto.

--- ¡Tan limpio como para comer en el suelo!--- le respondió Gideon haciendo una magnifica imitación de Moody.

Estaba agotada. No había parado en toda la semana, se levantaba a las cinco para poder ayudarle a Hagrid y después de eso no paraba hasta las 12 o 1 de la mañana; agradecía enormemente la capacidad de no necesitar dormir demasiado pero ahora deseaba poder hacerlo. Hagrid ya le había dicho que él podía hacerse cargo solo pero a ella le encantaba ayudarle y no iba a parar ahora sólo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Leanne barrió, fregó los pisos, limpió las escaleras, alimento a las lechuzas, uso todo tipo de productos mágicos para limpiar, talló hasta el cansancio el piso de madera, uso fragancias para darle un olor agradable al lugar y apiló todos los desperdicios y las plumas en una esquina. Fabian y Gideon habían dejado de sonreír al cabo de diez minutos, al darse cuenta de todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar pero ahora que había terminado, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa gambera de siempre.

--- ¿Aprendiste tú lección?--- le preguntó sonriente Gideon.

Leanne estaba tan agotada que no podía ni responder, así que se limito a hacer una mueca.

--- ¡Las niñas malas y traviesas deben ser castigadas!--- Fabian la reprendió con fingida autoridad--- Tu desaparecida y tú padre en una mis…--- pero se calló inmediatamente.

---Mi padre…--- Leanne no se esperaba eso--- Él nunca… ¡pero si Moody siempre ha dicho que sí esta en el Ministerio es por su cara bonita!--- soltó Leanne preocupada; ahora comprendía porque su madre estaba como estaba.

---No estaba cumpliendo misiones para el Ministerio--- le dijo Gideon mientras miraba duramente a su hermano--- Era para…

---La Orden--- terminó por él, Leanne--- ¿Por qué?

---Tú padre nunca ha sido una cara bonita--- le explicó Fabian, se notaba que estaba arrepentido pero ahora tenía que explicar las cosas--- Tú abuelo le enseño tan bien como a ti, aunque no podemos negar que su cara bonita le ayuda a convencer a mucha gente, gente que de otra forma no nos ayudaría. Moody también le enseño bien, es de los mejores que tenemos.

--- ¿Entonces es cierto?--- preguntó preocupada y emocionada al mismo tiempo Leanne--- ¿Se están preparando para dar batalla?

---Hemos dado batalla desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no parece estar dando muchos resultados, por lo menos no como para mermar considerablemente al otro bando--- Gideon miró preocupado a Leanne.

--- ¡Quiero participar!--- les dijo.

--- ¡No!--- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Leanne se enojo un poco.

---Aún estás en la escuela--- continuó Gideon.

---Y tú madre ya nos advirtió que mientras no termines la escuela, no participaras en nada de nada--- le dijo Fabian--- Y lo que dice Melinda se cumple.

---Me mantendrán informada, ¿cierto?--- Leanne quiso replicar, pero Fabian tenía razón, cuando Melinda decía algo, se cumplía--- Mi madre nunca me diría nada por no preocuparme.

---Lo haremos--- le prometió Fabian, aunque Gideon se mostró un poco renuente; él siempre había apoyado la idea de Melinda, Leanne nunca debió meterse en nada de eso.

A Leanne siempre le habían gustado ese par de gemelos pelirrojos, desde que le habían dado una enorme tarántula negra por su tercer cumpleaños y su padre se había puesto histérico cuando ella se negó en ponerla en su caja para dormir; le habían gustado desde que a los dos años la dejaron comer cantidades astronómicas de helado y pastel cuando hicieron de niñeras mientras mamá y papá habían salido a pasear y cuando estos regresaron la encontraron vomitando por toda la mansión y pidiendo por más helado y pastel. En realidad a Leanne le habían gustado desde siempre y ahora le gustaban mucho más.

Eran un poco más bajos que su padre pero eso le importaba poco, tenían la espalda ancha y los brazos más músculos que ella hubiera visto, llenos de adorables pecas por todos lados y de unos preciosos ojos verdes. Eran tan guapos que sentía que se enamoraba de ellos.

--- ¿Cómo está Molly?--- preguntó Leanne--- ¿Cómo están Arthur y los niños?

---La casa parece un manicomio--- le dijo sonriente Fabian--- Bill y Charlie ya son mayorcitos pero Percy les esta dando algunos problemas, no deja de llorar por las noches.

--- ¿Quieres ver algunas fotos?--- le dijo Gideon sacando las fotografías de su billetera. Fabian hizo lo mismo. Eran un par de tíos demasiado orgullosos.

---Bill se ve adorable con el cabello largo--- dijo sonriente ante la primer foto.

---Molly se las ha visto negras intentando convencerlo para que se corte el pelo, dice que pronto tendrá más cabello que cuerpo--- sonrió también Gideon.

--- ¡Y Charlie! Cuando crezca va a ser todo un rompecorazones, es muy guapo--- dijo Leanne al ver la foto en la que Charlie estaba tomando un baño bajo la lluvia.

--- ¡Pues claro! Es el más parecido a nosotros--- soltó con galantería Fabian.

---Percy va a ser muy inteligente, ya no se traga ninguno de nuestros trucos. Bill y Charlie lo hicieron hasta los tres años pero le gusta que le contemos historias de nuestro pasado, aunque Molly no lo apruebe--- continuo Gideon.

--- ¡No me puedo imaginar por qué!--- bromeo con ellos Leanne--- ¡Tres niños! Debe ser genial tener hermanos con los que compartir.

---Sí, lo es--- sonrieron al mismo tiempo Fabian y Gideon.

---Tenemos que irnos--- dijo el último.

---Pero volveremos el próximo sábado--- continuo el primero.

--- ¿Es en serio?--- preguntó derrotada Leanne.

---Muy en serio--- le contestó Gideon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, de despedida.

---Lo más serio del mundo, según Moody--- afirmó Fabian dándole un beso, justo en la comisura de los labios. A él le gustaba jugar con Leanne, a quien se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo carmesí--- ¡Que suerte tiene ese Black!--- le dijo al oído.

--- ¡Adiós pequeña!--- se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

--- ¡Adiós!--- Leanne quiso seguirlos pero se resbalo con un trapo mojado y calló al montón de plumas y desperdicios.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de una cámara tomando fotos; se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero inmediatamente se le revolvió el estomago y un asco terrible le recorrió la columna.

---Moody quiere pruebas de que cumples con tu castigo--- Leanne pudo escuchar la gracia en la voz de Fabian que todo eso le causaba.

--- ¡Ayúdenme!--- pidió intentando controlar las arcadas que la sacudían.

Pero ninguno de los dos la ayudo a salir de eso asqueroso lugar, solamente los escucho bajar las escaleras riendo. Estaba a punto del desmayo cuando unos brazos fuertes la sacaron de su desespero.

--- ¡Quédate quieta!--- le ordeno Kingsley mientras intentaba ayudarla a salir.

--- ¡Esto es asqueroso!--- grito Leanne. Los escalofríos que la recorrían le impedían poder quedarse quieta.

---Sino te quedas quieta, no podré limpiarte--- dijo Kingsley y a continuación la inmovilizó en la pared, usando su cuerpo para evitar que continuara temblando--- ¡Fregotego!--- dijo mientras apuntaba a Leanne con su varita, dejándola completamente limpia.

--- ¡Asqueroso!--- soltó una vez más Leanne y un último escalofrío la recorrió antes de comenzar a hiperventilar, aún tenía la sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

---Respira conmigo--- le dijo Kingsley. Su respiración era pausada y calmada, aún la tenía acorralada en la pared. Leanne respiro con él y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

---Gracias--- le dijo entrecortadamente una vez que se hubo tranquilizado.

---Vamos, tenemos selección de jugadores--- Kingsley se aparto un par de pasos, para que Leanne recuperara su libertad de movimiento.

En un primer momento Leanne pensó en ir a cambiarse el uniforme pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidió que no había tiempo para hacerlo, ya iba diez minutos retrasada y si no se apuraba James despacharía a todos los presentes y él ocuparía los lugares disponibles.

Leanne alcanzó a Kingsley antes de que pusiera un pie en el último escalón de la lechucería y se colgó de su brazo.

--- ¡Y pensar que tengo que volver la próxima semana!--- dijo con dramatismo.

---Intenta no volver a caer en la pila de los desperdicios--- Kingsley parecía algo molesto y Leanne prefirió comportarse--- Ya he despachado a los de primero y a los de segundo--- le comunicó--- Los de primero apenas si han tenido una lección de vuelo y los de segundo aún están muy verdes para los puesto que necesitamos.

--- ¿James pensó que fue él que tomo la decisión?--- le preguntó Leanne. Kingsley se limitó ha hacer un gesto de malestar--- Supongo que fue lo mejor--- Leanne le sonrió, no comprendía el por qué del enojo de su amigo--- ¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos fingir…?

---Tenemos que darnos prisa--- la cortó Kingsley mientras apretaba el paso.

Leanne soltó un suspiro de frustración y se limitó a caminar en silencio un par de pasos detrás de Kingsley, no le agradaba su malhumor y la negatividad que estaba soltando. James y los entrenamientos de Quidditch siempre conseguían sacar la peor parte de su personalidad.

Había alumnos de tercero hasta séptimo, todos en una fila interminable, tan ansiosos y optimistas que casi logran poner de malas a Leanne ¿Cuántos sueños iba a destrozar ese día? Demasiados. Solamente dos podrían verlos coronados.

La fila de los presentes se fue acortando dolorosamente lento. No eran malos pero no eran grandiosos y Leanne necesitaba jugadores grandiosos. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y hace tiempo que había pasado la etapa de querer volverse loca para estar simplemente histérica. Las gradas estaban llenas de observadores, de los que ya habían pasado la prueba y no lo habían conseguido y del equipo de Slytherin, quienes no paraban de hacer comentarios crueles e hirientes.

---Sólo quedan dos más--- le susurró Kingsley, su humor había mejorado en medida que el de Leanne empeoraba.

James estaba extasiado, había tomado las riendas de la selección y hacia que los presentes se pusieran a prueba en situaciones extremas, aunque Leanne no podía quejarse, eso le daba tiempo de relajarse un poco. Había decido improvisar partidos de cinco minutos y probar a un cazador y a un golpeador en cada uno. Leanne se dedicaba a observar mientras los demás hacían su trabajo.

---Smookie Jones, cazadora y Leroy Adams, golpeador--- llamó a los dos últimos de la lista. Todos se asombraron al escuchar esos nombres, pues nadie los había escuchado antes.

De ambos extremos del campo salieron los dos mencionados solo que los nombres no correspondían con las personas que veían sus ojos.

--- ¡Sirius!

--- ¡Lily!

Gritaron Leanne y James al reconocerlos. Sirius traía la Saeta de Fuego último modelo que los padres de James no le quisieron comprar a este y sonreía de forma gambera. Lily llevaba consigo una humilde pero siempre fiel Barredora.

Todo el equipo bajo de las nubes y se encontraran con Sirius y Lily en el centro del campo. James estaba furioso y Leanne parecía no querer comprender la situación.

--- ¡Si los nombres no corresponden a las personas, entonces no pueden presentarse como candidatos!--- gritó James aún antes de tocar el piso--- Es una regla.

Lily y Sirius contuvieron la carcajada que estaban a punto de salir, el resto simplemente miró atónito a James. ¿Desde cuándo James Potter respetaba las reglas?

---Tengo todo el derecho a presentarme a las pruebas, lo haya hecho con mi nombre o no--- dijo Lily altivamente.

--- ¡Esto es algo serio! Si ustedes no lo toman lo suficientemente en serio como para inscribirse con su nombre, no me imagino lo que sucederá después--- le dijo casi ladrando James.

---En eso tiene razón--- todos sintieron que el final del mundo estaba cerca cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kingsley, quien ignoro sus miradas de aterradora sorpresa--- No podemos andarnos con juegos cuando nuestra última oportunidad de ganar la copa esta a unos cuantos palmos de nosotros.

--- ¡Nos lo tomamos muy en serio!--- dijo Sirius ofendido por el cometario de Kingsley.

--- ¿Leanne?--- le preguntó iracundo James--- ¿Vas a dejarlos hacer la prueba?

---Me estoy muriendo de hambre, no he parado en toda la semana, no tengo buenos prospectos para los lugares disponibles, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y más deberes de los que nunca pensé llegar a tener…--- recitó Leanne con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la sien---… si les hago la prueba, ¿me prometen que será en serio?--- les preguntó abriendo finalmente los ojos.

---Sí--- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

---Adelante, pues--- dijo Leanne mientras se elevaba en su escoba.

James se dio media vuelta indignado y mientras bufaba ocupo su lugar en las nubes, un lugar que el sabía se había ganado por derecho propio y que nadie se lo arrebataría. Jane intento transmitirle con la mirada seguridad pero este no quería mirar a nadie; ella le sonrió para darle ánimos a Lily. Jack saludo con una seca cabeceada a Sirius, por ahora eran enemigos ya podrían ser tan amigos como siempre cuando este entrara en el equipo.

Lily y Sirius seguirían la misma línea de juego que James había trazado desde el comienzo: ellos dos contra James, Jane, Jack y Kingsley; Leanne observaría para ver el desempeño de los candidatos.

Ambos se entendieron de maravilla desde el primer momento. El ataque de Lily era certero y lo hubiera sido mucho más si Kingsley no fuera tan bueno en lo que hacía; Sirius era perfecto en el contraataque, las bludger que le lanzaba Jack a Lily salín despedidas hacia otro lado gracias a la intervención de este. Leanne estaba emocionadísima, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, la perfección.

--- ¡Genial!--- dijo Leanne, por más que intentaba esconder su emoción, se le notaba por la sonrisa radiante que llevaba en el rostro--- Mañana por la mañana publicaremos la lista de los dos elegidos en el tablón de anuncios; ahora tenemos que discutirlo entre nosotros--- continuó señalando al resto del equipo.

Los presentes se marcharon desilusionados, por más que buscaran a la mañana siguiente sus nombres en el tablón de anuncios, los únicos que encontrarían serían los de Lily y Sirius.

--- ¿Crees qué sea lo más conveniente?--- le preguntó Kingsley después de que Leanne les diera su opinión--- Fueron los mejores pero estaríamos dejando a solo dos miembros del equipo para el próximo año.

---Creo que Jack y Jane se las arreglaran bastante bien, son excelentes--- le contestó Leanne. Los dos aludidos sonrieron orgullosos--- No podemos perder este año, tenemos que dejar la copa en su hogar y sólo con Lily y Sirius lo conseguiremos. ¿Qué opinas James? ¿Podrás trabajar con ellos?

James había estado inusualmente callado para haber sido él el que había organizado toda la selección. Estaba recargado en la esquina y su actitud era la de un perfecto huraño.

---Fueron los mejores, tiene sentido que los elijamos. Pero como siempre, depende de ti--- dijo de forma seca y después se marchó.

Leanne miró a Kingsley durante un segundo y después salió detrás de James.

--- ¿Esta todo bien?--- le preguntó una vez que lo alcanzó.

--- ¡El quidditch es lo nuestro!--- le dijo furioso--- ¿Por qué se tienen que meter? ¿No le basta con casarse contigo?

---James…

--- ¡Olvídalo, Leanne!--- le soltó molesto y continuo andando.

---No te pongas así--- le pidió reteniéndolo por la mano--- Tu sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti--- le dijo con total sinceridad--- Sin importar con quién me case o no.

--- ¿Lo prometes?

----Lo prometo--- le aseguró Leanne.

*****

--- ¿Ya terminaste?

La voz de Kingsley a sus espaldas la sorprendió. No habían pasado un momento a solas desde que se encontraron la mañana anterior en la lechucería y el resto de la semana apenas si habían cruzado palabra.

---Los de Slytherin ya tienen nuevo buscador--- le dijo sentándose enfrente de ella. Al ser domingo por la mañana no había más gente que ellos en la biblioteca--- Están entrenado un poco ahora, pensé que te apetecería ir a verlos. Tienes que ver quien es su nuevo buscador o de lo contrario no me lo vas a creer si te lo digo.

Leanne aún estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo, no le había hablado en una semana completa y ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero tampoco era como si Leanne tuviera que pensarlo mucho, así que acepto gustosa la ofrenda de paz que le ofrecía Kingsley; lo suyo no era de andarse con explicaciones ni falsas demostraciones de arrepentimiento, hacían lo que hacían y después continuaban.

---Claro, me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos--- le dijo guardando sus cosas y caminado a su lado hacia el estadio de quidditch.

Se detuvieron lo suficiente para encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente oculto y lanzarse hechizos desilucionadores mutuamente para después continuar su camino. Todo mundo sabía que los de Slytherin espiaban los entrenamientos de los Gryffindor porque no eran nada discretos a la hora de hacerlo, pero Leanne había implementado la táctica de hacerlo de forma incubierta para que los de Slytherin sacaran sus mejores armas y no las niñerías que practicaban cuando sabían que eran observados.

Se sentaron cómodamente en las gradas del estadio y esperaron a que los jugadores salieran de los vestuarios. Era un día maravilloso, excelente para practicar, además de que por ser domingo el resto del cuerpo estudiantil dormía hasta pasado el medio día.

Kingsley tenía razón, cuando los jugadores salieron de los vestuarios Leanne no pudo creer lo que vio al darse cuenta de quién sería el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

Regulus Black llevaba el número 7 en su espalda, el mismo que había elegido Sirius; su escoba era la nueva Saeta de Fuego, la misma que tenía Sirius; y su andar era tan seguro y altanero como el de su hermano, ambos sabían que pertenecían plenamente a ese campo. Los Black habían nacido para estar en las nubes, en lo alto del cielo junto a las estrellas, no en la tierra con el resto de los simples mortales.

---Es bueno--- dijo Kingsley 10 minutos después de comenzada la práctica--- Es tan bueno como Sirius.

---Sí--- se limitó a contestar Leanne. No tenía mucho que decir.

A decir verdad, nunca se había detenido a observar a detalle a Regulus. Lo conocía tan poco como conocía a Sirius y ahora que lo analizaba a detalle, lo poco que conocía de ambos era gracias a terceros. James era el que en ocasiones le decía una cosa o dos referentes al pasado de Sirius y su hermano. Sirius nunca hablaba de su vida dentro de la familia Black y Leanne había aprendido, con el paso del tiempo y el malestar que le producían a Sirius sus preguntas respecto a su pasado, a no querer saber más de lo que ya sabía.

---Bellatrix les enseño a volar--- le dijo Leanne. Regulus volaba con mucha gracia y elegancia pero también tenía mucha fuerza, decisión y coraje, además de un toque de locura que sólo podía responder al apellido Black; una locura que sólo tenían los seres grandiosos--- James me lo dijo hace ya mucho tiempo--- continuo Leanne al ver la incomprensión en el rostro de Kingsley--- Bellatrix les enseño muchas cosas y parece ser que le continua enseñando a Regulus--- dijo señalando una acción evasiva muy peligrosa para el contrario que había realizado Regulus.

---Recuerdo que Bellatrix era la jugadora más valiosa que a tenido Slytherin, muchas de sus jugadas se continúan utilizando hasta hoy; según algunos miembros de su casa, no ha habido nadie mejor que ella--- le dijo Kingsley. Él tenía un talento innato para enterarse de cosas que nadie más podía enterarse.

---Sirius nunca habla de su pasado. Él lo sabe todo sobre mí y yo apenas si conozco la superficie de su vida--- a Leanne la embargo un sentimiento de infinita tristeza y Kingsley la envolvió en un calido abrazo--- No sabía que tenía una cicatriz en el muslo derecho o un tatuaje en forma de pata de perro en la espalda baja o que por mucho que busques, no encontraras un solo lunar o peca en todo su cuerpo---- le dijo desesperada--- No se a qué jugaba de niño o si siquiera jugaba, si tuvo alguna vez una mascota o si dormía todas las noches abrazado a un muñeco de felpa o a una matita; no se si Walburga lo arropaba todas las noches, le contaba un cuento y después le daba un beso de buenas noches, no se… no se nada de él por él--- soltó deshecha--- Bellatrix lo conoce a la perfección, ella tiene su pasado…

---Y tú tienes su presente y su futuro--- le dijo Kingsley intentando consolarla--- No te atormentes por algo que ya paso, en algún momento Sirius te va a contar lo que fue de su vida entes de conocerte pero estoy seguro que lo único que le importa es tenerte a su lado no el hecho de que su prima le enseñara a volar o las mascotas que ahora ya no posee.

---A veces me preguntó si no seria mejor terminar todo de un solo tajo--- le dijo Leanne. Ninguno de los dos ponía atención al entrenamiento ya--- A lo mejor, de esa forma, Sirius no sufriría tanto cuando… cuando yo ya no este por aquí.

--- ¿Destrozarle el alma antes de tiempo?--- le preguntó furioso Kingsley--- ¿Dejarlo qué te pierda a cada segundo? ¿Qué te sueñe muerta todas las noches y te busque desesperado todas las mañanas sólo para comprobar que no es más que otra pesadilla, para estar cien por ciento seguro de que aún estás viva y respiras?

---Yo no… no era mi… lo lamento--- se disculpo Leanne al ver que, de nuevo, había lastimado a su amigo--- Lamento que por mi culpa estés sufriendo de esta forma, lamento que por mi culpa y mi irresponsabilidad Candence se molestara de nuevo contigo, lamento haberte causado una nueva herida, una más que se agrega a todas las que ya te he causado.

---No me imagino el placer de una herida si no es causada por ti--- Kingsley se sorprendió de la verdad y el significado que había en esas palabras. Nunca nadie había conseguido que una herida le pudiera producir placer; las heridas que le producía Candence lo lastimaban pero cerraban cuando los dos estaban juntos, las de Leanne, las de ella eran puro placer. Placer de saber que estaba vivo y que podía sentir, que aún había motivos por los cuales odiarla y quererla al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que por mucho que ella lo lastimara nunca dolería tanto a menos que dejara de hacerlo, porque sabía que Candence y sus heridas lo sanaban con amor.

--- ¿Piensas en ella?--- le preguntó Leanne--- Siempre te pierdes cuando piensas en ella, siempre pones esa cara de enamorado perdido cuando ella entra danzando en tus pensamientos.

---Algo así--- le contestó Kingsley, obviando el tono acusatorio en la voz de Leanne--- Pensaba en todo lo que he vivido con ella esta semana.

---Me lo imagino, casi no hemos hablado, todo el tiempo has estado con ella.

---Candence se molesto mucho porque me marche contigo, porque deje que me arrastraras, una vez más, en tu locura sin más resistencia que dejar una simple nota--- le dijo Kingsley--- No he estado con ella porque ella me lo haya pedido o porque me pase tres semanas solo contigo, he estado con ella porque me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que te quiero, la quiero a ella mucho más, de que la amo y que tu sola presencia ya no me basta para soportar estar alejado de ella.

Leanne no supo que responder a aquello, mucho menos pudo reaccionar y solo atino a quedarse pasmada como una idiota. En el fondo, ella ya lo sabía pero que Kingsley se lo dijera con todas sus letras le dijo sin poder respirar. Le había confirmado que siempre, por más que ella lo impidiera, por más que se entrometiera y le quisiera, él siempre elegiría a Candence.

---Es lo mismo que esta haciendo él, Sirius--- continuó Kingsley sin querer ver la reacción que sus palabras habían surtido en Leanne--- Es por eso que se unió al equipo de quidditch, es por eso que te pidió matrimonio, es por eso que ha iniciado una batalla contra sí mismo y a perdido. Ya probo lo que significó perderte una vez, no quiere volver a hacerlo.

Leanne sintió que se hundía en una infinita tristeza. Lo iba a perder todo y por más que luchara, los que se quedaban también iban a perder y entonces su pérdida sería mucho mayor porque no había podido evitar que los que se quedaban fueran un poquito más felices.

--- ¿Cómo se lo diré a Sirius?--- preguntó Leanne volviendo su vista al campo de quidditch y rompiendo el abrazo que la unía a Kingsley.

---De la forma en que lo digas, dolerá lo mismo, así que hazlo como mejor te parezca--- le respondió Kingsley ignorando lo sucedido. Los dos habían dicho verdades que calaban muy hondo como para volver a pensar en ellas--- Vamos, tenemos que volver al castillo--- Kingsley se puso en pie, los de Slytherin ya habían regresado a los vestidores.

---Nunca me dejaras, ¿cierto? Promete que nunca me dejaras--- le pidió Leanne sujetándolo de la mano--- Sin importar todo lo que haga, a pesar de todas las heridas que te cause, promete que no lo harás--- no podía verlo a la cara, no quería ver la negativa en sus ojos antes de escucharlo de sus labios, eso sería más doloroso.

---A veces te pareces demasiado a una niña pequeña--- le dijo Kingsley sujetándola por la barbilla; la sonrisa en su rostro era sincera y Leanne supo que nunca la dejaría cuando le dio ese beso en la frente.

* * *

Candence no supo que decir, se esperaba todo menos aquello y fue una sorpresa tan agradable como desconcertante.

---A veces creemos que lo tenemos todo cuando no tenemos más que un puñado de humo--- dijo Leanne sonriendo--- Yo soy la que siempre compitió contra ti, no al revés--- le dijo a Candence.

---Supongo que podemos llamarlo un empate--- le sonrió Candence. Leanne se sorprendió, Candence había dejado de sonreírle hace ya demasiado tiempo. Era bueno saber que eran amigas de nuevo.

---Ya sabemos a quien eligió Kingsley, pero ¿a quién elegirías tú?--- le preguntó Harry.

---Creo que esta bastante claro--- se adelanto a hablar Hermione señalando a Charlie, Leanne se limitó a sonreír.

---Lo esta--- le dijo Charlie.

El beso que se dieron cerró la noche. Charlie estaba seguro que todo estaba bien, que ahora era su turno de estar en las nubes al lado de Leanne.

El jardín se veía hermoso, a Leanne siempre le había gustado como lucía en invierno; era como su pequeño palacio de cristal, todo cubierto de la nieve más blanca que ella hubiera visto. Era una verdadera lastima que no pudiera caminar por el jardín, Molly y Charlie le habían dicho expresamente que no podía hacerlo y ahora se tenia que limitar a verlo desde el balcón.

---Hace una noche hermosa--- comentó Kingsley recargándose, junto a Leanne, en el balcón--- Las noches invernales son las mejores aunque Candence opine que son las primaverales.

---Charlie opina lo mismo. King…

---Las mentiras piadosas son más dolorosas que las verdades--- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos--- Pero en nuestro caso, una mentira piadosa siempre es mejor que una verdad que destroza almas.

* * *

---Tenemos que irnos--- dijo Giedon.

---Pero volveremos el próximo sábado--- continuo Fabian.

--- ¿Es en serio?--- preguntó derrotada Leanne.

---Muy en serio--- le contestó Gideon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, de despedida.

---Lo más serio del mundo, según Moody--- afirmó Fabian dándole un beso, justo en la comisura de los labios. A él le gustaba jugar con Leanne, a quien se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo carmesí--- ¡Que suerte tiene ese Black!--- le dijo al oído.

--- ¡Adiós pequeña!--- se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

--- ¡Adiós!--- Leanne quiso seguirlos pero se resbalo con un trapo mojado y calló al montón de plumas y desperdicios.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de una cámara tomando fotos; se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero inmediatamente se le revolvió el estómago y un asco terrible le recorrió la columna.

---Moody quiere pruebas de que cumples con tu castigo--- Leanne pudo escuchar la gracia en la voz de Fabian que todo eso le causaba.

--- ¡Ayúdenme!--- pidió intentando controlar las arcadas que la sacudían.

Pero ninguno de los dos la ayudo a salir de eso asqueroso lugar, solamente los escucho bajar las escaleras riendo. Estaba a punto del desmayo cuando unos brazos fuertes la sacaron de su desespero.

--- ¡Quédate quieta!--- le ordenó Kingsley mientras intentaba ayudarla a salir.

--- ¡Esto es asqueroso!--- gritó Leanne. Los escalofríos que la recorrían le impedían poder quedarse quieta.

---Sino te quedas quieta, no podré limpiarte--- dijo Kingsley y a continuación la inmovilizó en la pared, usando su cuerpo para evitar que continuara temblando--- ¡Fregotego!--- dijo mientras apuntaba a Leanne con su varita, dejándola completamente limpia.

--- ¡Asqueroso!--- soltó una vez más Leanne y un último escalofrío la recorrió antes de comenzar a hiperventilar, aún tenía la sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

---Respira conmigo--- le dijo Kingsley. Su respiración era pausada y calmada, aún la tenía acorralada en la pared.

Leanne podía sentir como el pecho de Kingsley subía y bajaba con relativa calma sobre su propio pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tranquilo justo al lado del suyo, podía sentir sus manos rodeando su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza e inmovilizándola contra la pared, esas manos que la sujetaban con tanta delicadeza y fuerza a la vez; podía ver sus labios, a unos centímetros por arriba de los suyos, unos labios que nunca antes le habían provocado esas ganas locas de besarlos como en ese mismo momento, claro que lo había pensado pero nunca con tanta firmeza como ahora. Sólo tenía que estirar un poco el cuello y listo.

El corazón de Kingsley comenzó a latir tan desbocado como el de Leanne cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella planeaba hacer. Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Leanne pudo sentir como Kingsley la acercaba un poco más a él usando sus fuertes brazos para unir cadera con cadera. Sus pulsos se aceleraron aún más cuando sus alientos chocaron, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia y…

Leanne apenas si consiguió rozar la comisura de los labios de Kingsley, él se había alejado unos centímetros y Leanne no conseguía alcanzarlo. Se quedo quieta, recuperando la respiración e intentando borrar de su cabeza lo genial que hubiera sido besarlo.

---Lo siento--- le dijo entrecortadamente una vez que se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente.

---Vamos, tenemos selección de jugadores--- Kingsley se aparto un par de pasos, para que Leanne recuperara su libertad de movimiento.

En un primer momento Leanne pensó en ir a cambiarse el uniforme pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidió que no podría hacerlo, toda ella tenía impregnado el olor de Kingsley, su dulce aroma y lo único que consiguió hacer, antes de bajarse de esa nube, fue arreglarse un poco el uniforme pues estaba todo lleno de arrugas.

Leanne alcanzó a Kingsley antes de que pusiera un pie en el último escalón de la lechucería y se colgó de su brazo.

--- ¡Y pensar que tengo que volver la próxima semana!--- dijo con dramatismo.

---Intenta no volver a caer en la pila de los desperdicios--- Kingsley estaba molesto y Leanne prefirió comportarse--- Ya he despachado a los de primero y a los de segundo--- le comunicó--- Los de primero apenas si han tenido una lección de vuelo y los de segundo aún están muy verdes para los puesto que necesitamos.

--- ¿James pensó que fue él que tomo la decisión?--- le preguntó Leanne. Kingsley se limitó ha hacer un gesto de malestar--- Supongo que fue lo mejor--- Leanne le sonrió; se sentía fatal, sabía que Kingsley estaba molesto pero para ella eso había sido genial--- ¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos fingir…?

---Tenemos que darnos prisa--- la cortó Kingsley mientras apretaba el paso.

Leanne soltó un suspiro de frustración y se limitó a caminar en silencio un par de pasos detrás de Kingsley, no le agradaba su malhumor y no quería que este contaminara lo bien que ella se sentía en esos momentos a pesar de que sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

*****

---Bellatrix le enseñó a besar, ella fue la que le enseñó a amar, por más negro que fuera su amor, ella fue la que le enseñó--- le dijo derrotada--- Yo no fui la primera en la vida de Sirius.

---Él tampoco fue el primero en tu vida--- le recordó Kingsley--- Tú me amaste primero a mi.

---Es diferente. Él fue el que me enseñó a besar, él fue el que me enseñó a…--- pero Leanne se quedó callada. No había necesidad de decirlo, King ya lo sabía---A veces me preguntó si no seria mejor terminar todo de un solo tajo--- le dijo. Ninguno de los dos ponía atención al entrenamiento ya--- A lo mejor, de esa forma, Sirius no sufriría tanto cuando… cuando yo ya no este por aquí.

--- ¿Destrozarle el alma antes de tiempo?--- le preguntó furioso Kingsley--- ¿Dejarlo qué te pierda a cada segundo? ¿Qué te sueñe muerta todas las noches y te busque desesperado todas las mañanas sólo para comprobar que no es más que otra pesadilla, para estar cien por ciento seguro de que aún estás viva y respiras?

---Yo no… no era mi… lo lamento--- se disculpo Leanne al ver que, de nuevo, había lastimado a su amigo--- Lamento que por mi culpa estés sufriendo de esta forma, lamento que por mi culpa y mi irresponsabilidad Candence se molestara de nuevo contigo, lamento haberte causado una nueva herida, una más que se agrega a todas las que ya te he causado.

---No me imagino el placer de una herida si no es causada por ti--- Kingsley se sorprendió de la verdad y el significado que había en esas palabras. Nunca nadie había conseguido que una herida le pudiera producir placer; las heridas que le producía Candence lo lastimaban pero cerraban cuando los dos estaban juntos, las de Leanne, las de ella eran puro placer. Placer de saber que estaba vivo y que podía sentir, que aún había motivos por los cuales odiarla y amarla al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que por mucho que ella lo lastimara nunca dolería tanto a menos que dejara de hacerlo, porque sabía que Candence y sus heridas lo sanaban con amor.

--- ¿Piensas en ella?--- le preguntó Leanne--- Siempre te pierdes cuando piensas en ella, siempre pones esa cara de enamorado perdido cuando ella entra danzando en tus pensamientos.

---Algo así--- le contestó Kingsley, ignorando el tono acusatorio en la voz de Leanne--- Pensaba en todo lo que he vivido con ella esta semana.

---Me lo imagino, casi no hemos hablado, todo el tiempo has estado con ella.

---Candence se molesto mucho porque me marche contigo, porque deje que me arrastraras, una vez más, en tu locura sin más resistencia que dejar una simple nota--- le dijo Kingsley--- No he estado con ella porque ella me lo haya pedido o porque me pase tres semanas solo contigo, he estado con ella porque me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que te quiero, la quiero a ella mucho más, de que la amo y que tu sola presencia ya no me basta para soportar estar alejado de ella.

Leanne no supo que responder a aquello, mucho menos pudo reaccionar y solo atino a quedarse pasmada como una idiota. En el fondo, ella ya lo sabía pero que Kingsley se lo dijera con todas sus letras le dijo sin poder respirar. Le había confirmado que siempre, por más que ella lo impidiera, por más que se entrometiera y le quisiera, él siempre elegiría a Candence.

---Es lo mismo que esta haciendo él, Sirius--- continuó Kingsley sin querer ver la reacción que sus palabras habían surtido en Leanne--- Es por eso que se unió al equipo de quidditch, es por eso que te pidió matrimonio, es por eso que ha iniciado una batalla contra sí mismo y a perdido. Ya probo lo que significó perderte una vez, no quiere volver a hacerlo.

Leanne sintió que se hundía en una infinita tristeza. Lo iba a perder todo y por más que luchara, los que se quedaban también iban a perder y entonces su pérdida sería mucho mayor porque no había podido evitar que los que se quedaban fueran un poquito más felices.

--- ¿Cómo se lo diré a Sirius?--- preguntó Leanne volviendo su vista al campo de quidditch y rompiendo el abrazo que la unía a Kingsley. No podía sentirlo en esos momentos porque sentía que acababa de perderlo para siempre.

---De la forma en que lo digas, dolerá lo mismo, así que hazlo como mejor te parezca--- le respondió Kingsley ignorando lo sucedido. Los dos habían dicho verdades que calaban muy hondo como para volver a pensar en ellas--- Vamos, tenemos que volver al castillo--- Kingsley se puso en pie, los de Slytherin ya habían regresado a los vestidores.

---Nunca me dejaras, ¿cierto? Promete que nunca me dejaras--- le pidió Leanne sujetándolo de la mano--- Sin importar todo lo que haga, a pesar de todas las heridas que te cause, promete que no lo harás--- no podía verlo a la cara, no quería ver la negativa en sus ojos antes de escucharlo de sus labios, eso sería más doloroso.

---A veces te pareces demasiado a una niña pequeña--- le dijo Kingsley sujetándola por la barbilla.

--- ¿Me amas?--- preguntó de pronto, tenía que saberlo.

---Te necesito demasiado--- le dijo y Leanne pudo ver como una sombra cruzaba por sus ojos--- Es una droga demasiado adictiva la que me produce tu presencia. Necesito amarte y tomar de la droga que me ofreces porque si dejo de hacerlo… Te amo, Leanne pero los dos ya elegimos y en esta ocasión te toco perder--- quería hacerlo, quería besarla pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y en lugar de eso le dio un beso en la frente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kingsley era sincera y Leanne supo que nunca la dejaría, por mucho que les doliera a los dos.

* * *

---Tienes razón--- le dijo Leanne--- Las mentiras piadosas son nuestras mejores aliadas.

---Buenas noches, Leanne--- se despidió Kingsley con un beso en la comisura de los labios, ambos necesitaban tomar un poco más de la droga que los mantenía unidos.

Leanne volvió su vista de nuevo al paisaje invernal que era su jardín. Kingsley era un mejor mentiroso que ella, pues nunca le había dejado ver cuanto era que en verdad anhelaba un beso de sus labios, un beso que les terminara de envenenar el alma y alimentara aún más la necesidad de amarse hasta que sus corazones dejaran de latir.


	47. Entre ángeles y demonios

ENTRE ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que nada estaba tranquilo dentro de la mansión y eso le gustaba a Leanne. La tranquilidad que se respiraba le daba la sensación que, después de mucho tiempo sin estarlo, las cosas estaban bien.

Pero había algo dentro de ella, una sensación, que no le gustaba porque rompía con la momentánea paz que había en su hogar. Los recuerdo, los acontecimientos que seguían dentro de su historia eran demasiado dolorosos; unos que todos se habían empeñado en enterrar y olvidar.

Esa mañana no le costó salir de la cama, sería porque ya estaba acostumbrada al peso extra del embarazo o porque tenía que evadirse. Tenía la miraba perdida en el mundo de nieve que era el jardín, podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Charlie, aún dormido, a sus espaldas y el silencio que se extendía por toda la mansión. La navidad no era un buen momento para hablar de cosas tristes pero sabía a la perfección que Harry no esperaría hasta pasando las festividades; se armó de un valor que siempre la había acompañado cuando lo que tenía que ser no era para nada agradable y se dispuso a hacerlo. El dolor no era fácil de sobrellevar pero confiaba en que Harry pudiera separar las cosas y no le afectara demasiado.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó molesto Charlie.

-Preparando el desayuno- le sonrió Leanne- No es nada del otro mundo.

-Deberías estar en la cama, aún es muy temprano- Charlie le quitó de las mano a Leanne el sartén con huevos y la llevo a sentar- Yo haré el desayuno el día de hoy.

-No soy ninguna invalida, Charlie- le recordó Leanne, no le gustaba que la sobreprotegieran de esa forma.

-Ya lo sé- le respondió Charlie vigilando los huevos y el tocino- Pero recuerda que te agotas con suma facilidad y Candence dijo que no era bueno, que tenías que descansar. Mi hijo y tú deben mantener todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será niño?- le preguntó Leanne, Charlie se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Niño, niña, lo que sea, sólo quiero que este bien- le sirvió una taza de té- Iré a llamar a Harry.

El silencio en la mansión se debía a que sólo había tres habitantes en ella: Leanne, Charlie y Harry; el resto de la familia Weasley había vuelto a la Madriguera y Hermione había ido a pasar unos día a casa de sus padres. Harry había mencionada algo acerca de irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place para darles espacio a Leanne y a Charlie pero entre Molly y Leanne lo habían convencido de quedarse, por lo menos hasta naciera el bebé. Aunque Leanne no quería que Harry se marchara pero también sabía que ya era un adulto y necesitaba su espacio.

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, Harry aún tenía cara de sueño pero conforme engullía los huevos y el tocino se fue despabilando. Charlie desayunaba un poco a prisa, Leanne sabía que tenía que ir al Santuario a revisar algunas cosas que habían quedado pendientes y quería solucionarlos lo más rápido posible porque no quería dejar mucho tiempo a solas a Leanne. Harry había quedado con Ginny, los dos saldrían a dar un paseo y regresarían para la cena.

Leanne despidió a ambos desde el jardín, se las había apañado para salir sin que Charlie se lo impidiera. Sus zapatillas se empaparon en cuanto la nieve entro en contacto con su fina tela pero le importo poco, era agradable sentir la nieve entre los dedos; era una sensación diferente a la de la arena caliente de la playa pero igualmente agradable.

El bebé se removió incomodo, no le gustaba la nieve. Leanne resoplo molesta y se encamino a la casa. Él o ella eran definitivamente Weasley, a ellos les gustaba la calidez de la primavera y no la fría belleza del invierno. Se quitó las zapatillas y anduvo descalza por la casa, ahí dentro se estaba calientito y el bebé se sintió tranquilo, seguro. Si Candence la viera, le pondría una regañiza, si no fuera porque no confía mucho en los otros Sanadores se dejaría atender por alguno de ellos pero solamente confiaba en Candence.

Candence y su gran capacidad de curar a la gente e irritar a Leanne con su mirada de superioridad cada vez que va a la mansión y le dice que no puede hacer tal o cual cosa, que tiene que quedarse sentadita y masajearse la barriga para que el bebé se sienta seguro; que por pasar tanto tiempo congelada en el tiempo, los cambios por los que está pasando su cuerpo la agotan demasiado y al bebé aún más. Leanne sabe que todo eso es por su bien y del bebé pero le gustaría que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas.

No es que fuera una mala madre, no quería serlo, no pensaba serlo pero ella estaba hecha para la acción, para andar correteando por todos lados y haciendo mil cosas mientras luchaba contra mortifagos, jugaba con licántropos, ayudaba a semigigantes y poniendo en juego su vida por el simple placer de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Se recostó en el sillón y tomó el libro que había comenzado a leer hace más de tres semanas y del cual no había pasado de la página 50. Ya ni siquiera estaba Leonor molestándola cada cinco minutos, se había quedado callada y no pensaba abrir la boca. Su vida se había vuelto mortalmente aburrida.

Escucho a Molly aún antes de que esta entrara por la puerta de la cocina, dejo de nuevo abandonado el libro y se levantó para ir a revolotear a su lado mientras su suegra cocinaba para toda la familia. Molly no se molesto siquiera en mandarla a sentar y Leanne no hizo ningún amago de querer ayudarla sino que simplemente hicieron lo que tenían que hacer: Molly se puso a cocinar mientras hacía dos o tres comentarios, Leanne abrió otra caja de galletas y solamente contestaba con monosílabos a los comentarios de Molly.

- ¡Mis dos mujeres favoritas!- saludo Charlie tres horas después. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y después a Leanne en los labios.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Leanne al ver la fea quemadura que tenía Charlie en el brazo derecho.

- ¡No es nada!- le aseguró sonriente- Grawp se asustó un poco cuando estábamos alimentando a los dragones y me tocó entrar en acción. Ya casi esta curada.

Molly frunció los labios y se guardo uno que otro comentario. Leanne quiso decir algo también pero prefirió curar la herida de su esposo, sin lugar a dudas eso sería lo más emocionante que realizaría ese día.

-Cenaremos a las 7, quiero que Leanne se acueste temprano, no es bueno que esté levantada a altas horas de la madrugada solo por complacer la curiosidad de otros- les dijo Molly al cabo de un rato.

-Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo. Últimamente nos hemos esta yendo a la cama muy tarde.

Leanne prefirió hacerse la sorda y continuo comiendo galletas porque aparentemente esa era una de las pocas cosas que aún le permitían hacer. Después de un rato se marchó a su habitación, se tenía que preparar para la cena.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver el día de hoy?- preguntó Ron cuando considero que ya era educadamente hacerlo. El problema es que no lo era, apenas habían pasado 15 minutos de que se habían sentado a la mesa.

-Muchas cosas- le respondió Leanne- Pero quiero aclararles que algunas van a ser algo…. Bueno, no van a ser tan bonitas como otras que hemos visto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius. Estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala común y Leanne ya tenía cinco minutos de pie a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sirius se había pasado toda la mañana de ese sábado recostado en el sillón, en una posición estudiadamente despreocupada, cucando a algunas alumnas que no hacían más que suspirar cuando él se movía un poco y dejaba ver un poco de su pálida piel o el bordado de sus boxers; tentándolas, provocándoles pensamientos impuros y disfrutando de la atención y deseos que despertaba.

-Sirius…- dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de él.

No le gusto el tono que utilizó; una mezcla de lastima, disculpa, tristeza, derrota y decepción salió de los labios de Leanne, una mezcla que le produjo un nudo en el estómago y un sabor amargo le invadió los sentidos.

-… Regulus se…

-Se pasó al lado oscuro- pudo verlo en sus ojos. Los ojos de Leanne nunca le habían mentido- ¿Eso es todo?- le preguntó fingiendo despreocupación- Dime algo que no sepa ya.

-Aún no… no se pasa al lado oscuro- le contesto Leanne preocupada y molesta por la despreocupación de su novio por su hermano- Regulus entro como buscador al equipo de Slytherin pero….

-Pero también ya están haciendo planes con él, lo sé- le dijo desviando la vista- Bella no pudo conmigo, pero con Regulus si que va a tener suerte.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?- le preguntó esperanzada.

- ¿Para qué?- contraataco encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué sentido tendría? Él ya tomo su decisión, tal y como yo tome la mía.

- ¡Se puede meter en cosas muy peligrosas!- le recordó molesta Leanne- Por lo menos déjame informarle al profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡No!- soltó molesto Sirius e incorporándose de golpe- ¡No le puedes decir nada!

Salió dando un portazo al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Leanne se dejó caer derrotada, estaba convencida de que por lo menos Sirius permitiría que se lo comunicara a Dumbledore, él sí que podía hacer mucho por Regulus.

- ¿Por qué Sirius no quería que Dumbledore se enterara?- quiso saber Harry.

-Porque eso representaba una derrota aún mayor para Sirius pero sobre todo porque él se había hecho la promesa de que lo salvaría y al no lograrlo, se propuso retenerlo lo más posible o eliminarlo- le respondió Leanne- Sirius… él no quería ver a su hermano en medio de los mortifagos pero sabía que no podía salvarlo tan claramente como sabía que él no podía ser salvado; estaba convencido de que todos los Black estaban condenados y lo único bueno que podía hacer por él era eliminarlo antes de que Regulus eliminara a alguien más.

-Nieve…- dijo pensativamente Kingsley a nadie en particular. Ya tenía puesto el abrigo y los guantes.

La noche anterior había caído una nevisca que había cubierto todo, era un bello invierno el problema estaba en que…

- ¡¿No es hermoso?!- preguntó Leanne jugando con la nieve, todo era como un sueño para ella.

-En realidad es preocupante- contestó Kingsley mirando al vacío.

- ¡No seas un aguafiestas, Kingsley!- pidió Leanne. Visto desde la Torre de Astronomía todo se veía más hermoso- ¡Es Halloween!

- ¡Y eso es lo que debería preocuparnos!- le dijo mirándola directamente- No es una buena señal que nieve en Halloween, siempre trae cosas malas.

Leanne miró detenidamente a Kingsley unos segundos, en verdad lucía preocupado. Después de unos momentos recordó su viaje a África cuando tenía 10 años; ahí había conocido a la abuela paterna de King: una bruja nativa de ese continente que había sido coronada Reina de su aldea cuando apenas tenía 8 años a causa de la desafortunada muerte de sus padres. Samira había acopado el puesto que le correspondía con gran responsabilidad pero no había dejado de soñar con algún día poder estudiar en Hogwarts, por eso, cuando a los 11 años partió a Londres dejo encomendada su tribu a los dioses. Samira había sido una alumna modelo en el colegio y una jovencita muy popular. Después de concluir sus estudios, regresó a su tribu y combinó lo aprendido en el colegio con los conocimientos de sus ancestros, convirtiéndose en la bruja más poderosa que hubiera nacido dentro de su pueblo.

La madre de Kingsley no le tenía mucho apreció pues Samira, después de casarse con el abuelo de King, no se había hecho cargo de su hijo por atender a su pueblo. A King y a su padre no les molestaba en absoluto pero a su madre sí; eran pocas las ocasiones que King había visitado a su abuela en África y otras pocas las que ella había viajado a Londres pero ambos se querían mucho. Leanne se había divertido mucho el verano que paso con King visitando a su abuela y también había aprendido muchas cosas, conocimientos que la mayoría de los brujos no conocían y los que los sabían no los tomaban en cuenta.

- ¿Qué dice la vieja bruja?- le preguntó Leanne al cabo de unos momentos.

-Samira me contó que cuando nieva en Halloween es señal de que enormes desgracias van a ocurrir, que la línea entre la vida y la muerte se hace aún más delgada- le respondió Kingsley.

- ¿Crees qué sea cierto?- preguntó Leanne mirando el aspecto tan inocente que tenía todo.

-La abuela tiene razón en muchas cosas pero no sé si esta sea una de ellas.

Leanne le dio la espalda a la nieve y camino hacia la puerta, no quería que su mente relacionara a la nieve y el invierno con la maldad o destrucción.

-Será mejor que me de prisa, Sirius de seguro ya me está esperando para partir a Hogsmeade- le dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Kingsley permaneció unos segundos más mirando al vacío, sopesando las opciones y las formas en que todo podría salir mal; al final el también siguió los pasos de Leanne para encontrarse con Candence.

Todo lucía como si la navidad ya estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y Hogsmeade se veía como una linda postal navideña. Algunos olvidaron por completo que la verdadera celebración era Halloween y se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo que harían durante las vacaciones navideñas.

- ¡Ojala no faltara tanto para navidad!- dijo Leanne habiendo un puchero.

-Ya no falta tanto- le aseguró Sirius mientras caminaban tomados de la mano- Toma esto como un adelanto.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, no había porque lamentarse sí se podía ser feliz.

Sirius se vio arrastrado por Leanne a todas las tiendas que había en el pueblo mientras parloteaba de esto y aquello; no es que le estuviera poniendo atención, sino que estaba preocupado: su hermano lo había mandado a volar cuando había intentado hablar con él, se estaba metiendo con gente muy peligrosa y su vida estaba en peligro. Ojala Leanne no le hubiera dicho nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Leanne al cabo de 20 minutos de monologo.

-Estaba pensando…- se quedo callado y la observo durante unos segundos-… en lo hermosos que se te verían estos aretes- dijo al cabo y saco de su mente todos esos pensamientos. ¿De qué servía preocuparse por algo que ya no tenía solución?

Leanne sonrió, prefería ignorar los verdaderos pensamientos de Sirius y hacerlo feliz, ya encontraría ella la forma de salvar a su hermano.

Continuaron andando por las calles del pueblo hasta que el frío fue superior a sus fuerzas y se refugiaron en Las Tres Escobas para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. A media tarde irrumpieron en el local James, Remus y Peter; ese día no se les habían acercado porque Leanne y Sirius habían salido en pareja; pero a James eso pareció no importarle y en medio de una fuerte oleada de frío se sentaron con ellos a la mesa.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo con lo que él pensó que era su voz de sincera disculpa, pero no lo era, para nada; su voz sonaba entusiasmada, extasiada- Sirius, tienes que venir con nosotros- luego le dirigió una mirada significativa, de esas que solamente utilizaban cuando tenían entre manos una plan o una travesura verdaderamente impresionante.

Leanne los observo mientras mantenían una conversación a base de miradas; James ya había convencido a Sirius y después se dedico a observar a Remus, en busca de respuestas, él sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombres. Sí Remus estaba dispuesta a hacer aquello que James tuviera en mente no podía ser tan malo.

- ¿Leanne?- le preguntó Sirius de forma suplicante una vez que ella dejo de observar a Remus; parecía estar emocionado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Leanne se limitó a asentir y Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo detrás de James.

Lanzo un suspiro a modo de suplica mientras veía como Sirius desaparecía por la puerta; por lo menos habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos. Se dedico a observar a sus compañeros mientras veía a sus demás compañeros de colegio reír y conversar muy tranquilamente.

- ¿También te abandonaron?- le preguntó Kingsley al cabo de 30 minutos, sentándose en la silla que había dejado vacía Sirius.

-Tal vez esta es la desgracia de la que hablaba tu abuela- le contesto sonriente Leanne- ¿Dónde se encuentra Candence?

-Sus amigas llegaron hace unos segundo y se la llevaron sólo Merlín sabe- le contestó.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- le propuso Leanne una vez que ambos terminaron con se cerveza- No me apetece quedarme aquí sentada.

Leanne y Kingsley anduvieron caminando durante una hora sin rumbo por las afueras del pueblo, hablando de todo y de nada. Ambos sabían que no verían ni a Sirius ni a Candence hasta que regresaran al castillo. Eran las 6 de la tarde y ya casi estaba anochecido, el frío se volvió soportable después de las cervezas pero sabían que ya era hora de volver o se perderían la cena.

Se habían alejado bastante del camino principal, los árboles crecían muy juntos y estaba más oscuro de lo que en realidad estaba; sólo habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando una rayo rojo se estrello en el árbol que estaba justo delante de ellos. Inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia. Una estridente carcajada les erizo el vello, solamente alguien podía reír de esa forma tan desquiciada.

-En verdad esperaba encontrarme contigo- Bellatrix Lestrange salió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios y su varita apuntando directamente al corazón de Leanne. Más sombras se movieron detrás de ellos- ¡Crucio!- gritó y Leanne esquivó por un pelito la maldición.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Leanne y Kingsley.

Y fue como si esa fue la orden que esperaban los demás para atacar porque inmediatamente se vieron rodeados de por lo menos cinco sombras. Los hechizos y las maldiciones apenas si les pasaban rozando, si querían salir con vida de esa, tendrían que moverse rápido y no perder el tiempo con jueguitos.

- ¡Depulso!- grito Leanne apuntando a la sombra que tenía más cerca; aún la rodeaban dos sombras más. Kingsley estaba a su izquierda y luchaba con otros tres sujetos. Bellatrix reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Incendio!- el hechizo de Kingsley fue a dar al árbol en el que reía a carcajadas Bellatrix y una rama encendida le prendió el vestido, enfurecida grito:

- ¡Avada…!

- ¡Expulso!- el hechizo de Leanne la arrojo contra el tronco pero no se detuvo a ver que le sucedía.

- ¡Desmaius!- gritó Kingsley y el último oponente de Leanne cayó paralizado- ¡Vamos!- la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

- ¡Reducto!- gritó Bellatrix y un enorme árbol cayó sobre Kingsley, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡KING!- gritó Leanne desesperada y se lanzó sobre él intentando retirar el árbol.

- ¡Crucio!- la maldición de Bellatrix la arrojó unos metros más allá de Kingsley y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. El resto de los mortifagos rodearon a las dos mujeres mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Bellatrix levanto la varita y la maldición dejo de surtir efecto pero inmediatamente atacó. Leanne sentía que se asfixiaba, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y la desesperación que eso le producía le hacía arder la garganta.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la pequeña muñequita de porcelana?- le preguntó Bella y todos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas. La apunto de nuevo con su varita y dos profundos cortes aparecieron en su vientre; Leanne grito de dolor- ¿El pequeño ángel está sufriendo?

- ¡Maldita!- gritó leanne e intento ponerse en pie pero Bella la ataca de nuevo.

- ¡Expulso!- Leanne se estrelló contra un árbol y el golpe casi le hace perder el conocimiento.

- ¡Aurores!- gritó alguien de pronto y la batalla se desato de nuevo pero la atención de Bellatrix estaba posada solamente en Leanne.

- ¡Crucio!- Bella atacó de nuevo y Leanne se retorció de nuevo en el suelo; los dos cortes en su vientre comenzaron a sangrar aún más- ¡Ya no eres más la bella muñequita de porcelana que tanto ama el idiota de Sirius!- le dijo burlonamente y más cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Leanne- ¡Él siempre volverá a mi lado!- le dijo al oído levantando la maldición. Ese susurro envenenado le dolió aún más que todo lo que ya le había hecho- ¡Ya lo hizo una vez y lo volverá a hacer de nuevo!- Leanne se vio elevada en el aire y con el movimiento de la varita de Bella comenzó a estrellarse con todo lo que había alrededor- ¡Yo fui quien lo besó primero!- gritó enloquecida mientras Leanne se estrellaba contra una roca- ¡Él me amo primero a mí! ¡Yo fui la primera con la que él…!

- ¡NO!- grito de pronto Leanne- ¡Crucio!- cayó al suelo en el mismo momento en el que Bella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

La carcajada de Bella le inundo los oídos; Leanne había intentado ponerse en pie pero estos se negaron a sostenerla. En la caída, Leanne había perdido su varita.

- ¡Arrodíllate!- le ordenó Bella enloquecida de felicidad.

-Me gustaría morir de pie- le dijo desafiantemente Leanne.

- ¡No!- y sujetándola del cabello, la obligo a arrodillarse- ¡Morirás como la basura que eres! No eres más que una asquerosa rata traicionara ¡No se como mi amo llego a pensar que podrías ser de utilidad! ¡Vas a morir! Y los siguientes serán tus amiguitos- le dijo loca de felicidad- ¡Y el pequeño Sirius volverá a mi lado! De donde nunca debió marcarse. Hasta nunca, muñequita- le dijo sonriendo diabólicamente- ¡Avada…!

Todo fue demasiado rápido que sólo el grito de dolor de Bellatrix dio constancia de que sucedió en realidad. Leanne tenía la espada de Godrig Gryffindor en la mano derecha y Bella un profundo corte en el vientre, tan profundo que casi la parte por la mitad.

- ¡Accio!- dijo Leanne, si varita salio de entre la nada y fue hasta su mano izquierda. Bella se estaba desangrando, tirada a sus pies; ella se puso en pie y la miro directamente a los ojos- Sí vas a matar a alguien…- dijo con malicia-… hazlo, no lo cuentes. ¡Avada…!

- ¡Expulso!- el rayo de Rodolphus Lestrange la elevo por los aires e hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol; alcanzó a ver que este le dedicaba una mirada de odio antes de desaparecerse con su esposa entre sus brazos. Después se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, segundos después, los rostros de Moody y Kingsley la miraban preocupados. Fabian y Gideon estaban curando sus heridas.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Leanne y Kingsley.

-Tienen suerte de estar vivos- respondió por ellos Moody, la severidad de su mirada hizo que Leanne se guardara unos cuantos comentarios.

-Kingsley logró desarmar a dos mortifagos antes de que llegaran a ti- comenzó a relatarle Gideon- El resto de nosotros no encargamos de los que quedaban pero Rodolphus se nos escapo.

-Fue él el que me dejo inconciente- le dijo sentándose, sus heridas ya habían sido curadas, sólo le dolían un poco los músculos pero eso era comprensible- No se si sea de consuelo… pero casi elimino a Bella, no se si logren cerrar sus heridas antes de que se desangre.

-Atrapamos a un mortifago, es joven pero esperamos poder sacarle algo de información- le dijo Fabian.

-Nosotros no nos buscamos esto, nos atacaron- dijo Kingsley de pronto, esa era la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Qué hacían tan alejados del camino principal y del pueblo?- preguntó Gideon.

-Ciertamente no buscando esto- le respondió Leanne- Creo que se dirigían al pueblo cuando se encontraron con nosotros.

-Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentaran atacar Hogsmeade- razonó Moody.

-O Hogwarts- indicó Leanne.

-Eran muy pocos para lanzar un ataca. Dumbledore los hubiera detenido en segundos- la corrigió Gideon.

-Vamos, los llevaremos hasta el colegio- Moody ayudo a Leanne a ponerse en pie y después los condujo hasta el castillo; Gideon y Fabian también los acompañaron.

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto que los separaba de Hogwarts; Leanne alcanzó a ver todo el destrozo que habían causado los mortifagos, y los aurores; la batalla tendría que haber sido épica. Aunque no mostraban muchas señales de la batalla, Leanne pudo ver que sus túnicas estaban manchadas de barro y sangre.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de roble de la entrada, Sirius, James, Remus, Candence, Alice, Frank y Lily se les echaron encima. Seguramente la noticia del ataque de los mortifagos se había corrido como pólvora. Candence estaba muy pálida y lloraba histéricamente en el hombro de Kingsley. Sirius tenía bien sujeta a Leanne por la cintura y parecía que nunca más la dejaría separarse de su lado.

-Tenemos que hablarlo en privado- la profesora McGonagall apareció de pronto y los condujo hasta su despacho. Sus padres, Camus, Antonella, los de Kingsley, el profesor Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado ya los esperaba ahí.

Leanne no se había dado cuenta del aspecto que ofrecían hasta que se vio reflejada en el espejo que había en el despacho de la profesora: ambos tenían la túnica hecha jirones, estaban cubiertos de sangre, especialmente Leanne, la piel estaba aún tierna y rojiza donde habían recibido las maldiciones; tenían varios moretones y Leanne llevaba el cabello despeinado y lleno de ramitas. Comenzó a arreglar su aspecto mientras los demás relataban lo sucedido y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kingsley hacía lo mismo.

Nadie se movió de ahí hasta que la madre de Leanne y la de Kingsley estuvieron completamente seguros que nada malo o permanente les había sucedido y después se marcharon al Ministerio junto con Moody, Fabian, Gideon y el profesor Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall les hizo aparecer comida y les pidió que se quedaran en su despacho hasta que ella les dijera que se podían retirar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez que la profesora salió, Sirius, James, Remus, Candence, Alice, Frank y Lily los acribillaron a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido y ellos les volvieron a relatar lo sucedido, aunque Leanne prefirió omitir algunas cosas que le había dicho Bellatrix.

-Pudieron haberlos matado- dijo Alice una vez terminado el relato, estaba más pálida de lo que Leanne la había visto nunca- Cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido ya estábamos todos aquí, quisimos volver pero el profesor Dumbledore nos lo impidió.

-Fue horrible- dijo Frank estremeciéndose- Por un momento creí que James y Sirius atacarían al profesor.

-Paso por nuestras mentes- le aseguró Sirius- Pensé que te perdía- le dijo y la beso de forma desesperada- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Créeme, no está en mis planes volverlo a hacer- le aseguró Leanne y un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Supongo que ya todo el colegio lo sabe.

-No- le dijo James, quien ya había recuperado un poco del color que había perdido- La profesora McGonagall nos llamó aparte y nos lo contó todo. Los estuvimos esperando en la entrada desde entonces.

-Aunque no podemos estar seguros de eso- Remus miró de forma significativa a Sirius.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Sirius?- le cuestionó Leanne.

-Cuado James fue a buscar por la tarde…- comenzó a relatarle Sirius con una mirada sombría-… fue para decirme que había visto a Regulus actuar de forma muy sospechosa y que lo siguieron sólo para comprobar que se había ido a reunir con Bella.

Todos guardaron silencio, en el despacho se había creado una atmósfera muy pesada. A nadie le gustaría tener que admitir que su hermano se estaba relacionando con mortifagos.

- ¿Qué fue…? ¿Lograste enterarte qué es lo que quería Bella?- le preguntó Leanne.

- ¿No era uno de ellos, cierto? ¿No era uno de los mortifagos que los atacaron?- le preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo pero todos pudieron identificar el tono de alarma en su voz.

-No- le aseguro Kingsley de forma segura, Leanne parecía haber perdido el habla- Los que nos atacaron eran hombre mayores, fuertes, curtidos, y altos; Regulus es más bajo que ellos y más delgado.

-Kingsley tiene razón- secundo Leanne recuperando la capacidad de hablar- Si uno de ellos fuera Regulus yo lo habría sabido. Es un adolescente, Sirius- le dijo Leanne al ver que no estaba muy convencido- Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que un adolescente sin experiencia se uniera a una horda de mortifagos, supongo que ellos se sentirían ofendidos.

-Ellos tienen razón- los apoyo Remus.

-Tú hermano es algo tonto pero no tan estúpido como para unirse a los mortifagos cuando aún no ha terminado el colegio y estando bajo la supervisión de Dumbledore; a ese loco no le gustaría que lo descubriera el mejor mago del mundo.

-Gracias por sus halagos, señor Potter- dijo sonriendo el profesor Dumbledore desde la puerta- Ya pueden marcharse a su sala común. Señor Shacklebolt, señorita Love, sus padres me pidieron que les dijera que tenían estrictamente prohibido abandonar los terrenos del colegio.

Leanne y Kingsley asintieron antes de salir. Ya sabían ellos que sus madres dirían algo así.

A la mañana siguiente todo mundo ya se había enterado del ataque de los mortifagos pero nadie sabía que Kingsley y Leanne habían estado involucrados. Sólo un pequeño grupo de Slytherin no parecía ni asustado, preocupado o sorprendido por lo sucedido, entre ellos se encontraban Regulus y Narcisa. Ellos dos hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas con sus amigos de siempre. Sirius hizo un amago de levantarse e ir a cuestionar (sacarle información a golpes) a su hermano pero Leanne lo detuvo y Remus lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Es tú hermano, Sirius, no puedes golpearlo- le dijo Remus una vez que Sirius se hubo tranquilizado.

-Ese ya no es mi hermano- soltó con despreció para luego marcharse muy ofendido.

-Bueno, si me lo preguntan, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo resultar de esta situación- dijo James mientras untaba mermelada a su pan.

Remus y Leanne prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario y continuar comiendo; aunque Leanne sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

-Creo que tu abuela tenía razón, Kingsley, no es nada bueno que neve en Halloween—dijo entre impresionado y preocupado Ron

-Eso es algo que lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Samira tenía razón en muchas cosas pero esperaba que estuviera equivocada en esa- le respondió Kingsley.

- ¿Era cierto o sólo lo dijeron para que sirius no se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía?- les preguntó Hermione en referencia a lo de Regulus.

-Era cierto, Regulus no se unió a los mortifagos hasta después del colegio- le respondió Leanne.

-Bueno, creo que Leanne no los dejo claro cuando nos dijo que lo que veríamos no sería nada bonito- razonó Arthur.

- ¿Sirius en verdad amo a Bella?- preguntó Harry; las palabras de Bellatrix lo habían impresionado tanto como a Leanne y aún más teniendo en cuenta que Bella siempre dijo odiarlo y fue quien termino matándolo.

-El concepto del amor de Bella es muy diferente al nuestro- le respondió Leanne- Es cierto que Bella introdujo a Sirius en…- Leanne se quedo callada, observaba una fotografía donde Sirius miraba de forma aburrida a la nada para luego sonreír de forma seductora y misteriosa-… en aspectos que pueden… que están relacionados con el amor pero nunca la amo. Pero creo que ella tuvo sentimientos obsesivos hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después?- preguntó Hermione; no quería que nadie se pusiera a indagar cuales eran esos aspectos a los que se refería Leanne, porque ella no se veía muy dispuesta a contestar.

-Algo que es realmente hermoso pero que siempre a estado relacionado con algo demasiado terrible- le respondió Leanne.

A mediados de noviembre la nieve se instalo de forma definitiva en todo Londres y el colegio no era la excepción. Los hechos ocurridos en Halloween habían dejado de ser tema de conversación para dar paso a los preparativos para las navidades.

Aunque Leanne había dejado pasar muchas cosas aún continuaba preocupándole la actitud de Sirius hacia su hermano pero cada vez que ella intentaba intervenir, Sirius se molestaba y pasaba horas sin hablarle; James no resultaba de mucha ayuda pues él ahora se había instalado como único y verdadero hermano de Sirius, diciendo toda clase de cosas que no hacían más que aumentar el odio de Sirius hacia Regulus. Leanne tuvo que amenazarlo con borrarlo del mapa si no dejaba de meter cizaña, sólo así se detuvo.

A finales de noviembre Leanne decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar en paz a Sirius por lo menos hasta después de las festividades, cosa que alegro a todos porque el ambiente que se estaba formando era muy pesado como para vivir una época tan feliz como la que estaban celebrando.

El último día de noviembre Leanne se despertó con el ruido de una lechuza, era la de Sirius y llevaba una carta fuertemente apretada en el pico con su nombre en ella. Leanne se levanto y en cuanto hubo tomado la carta, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. La irregular letra de Sirius la hizo sonreír.

_Leanne,_

_Me gustaría que nos encontráramos esta noche a las 8 en las puertas del colegio para tratar temas muy importantes concernientes a nosotros y a nuestro futuro._

_Espero que la fecha y la hora no te sean inconvenientes. Sin nada más por el momento, se despide de ti_

_Sirius Orión Black_

Leanne no supo si reírse o tomarse aquello con la misma seriedad con que lo había hecho Sirius pero la verdad es que él nunca se había tomado nada en serio en su vida; así que soltó una carcajada y después guardo la carta en su mochila.

Durante el día, Sirius se negó a hablar con Leanne respecto a la carta o a aquello de lo cual quería hablarle; cuando intentaba sacar el tema a colación, él simplemente le daba un beso en los labios y comenzaba a tararear, lo único que le dijo referente al tema fue que se vistiera elegante. Ella prefirió no preguntarle a Remus o James.

Quince minutos a las 8, Leanne salió de la sala común vestida con su mejor vestido y se encamino a las puertas del colegio. Sirius ya la estaba esperando ahí, estaba vestido con una túnica de gala negra que lo hacia verse aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

-Señorita- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo. Leanne creyó que se trataba de una broma pero al ver la seriedad de Sirius, no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que llegaron al límite del bosque prohibido, en ese momento Sirius sacó un celo mágico de su túnica y le cubrió los ojos a Leanne. De ahí se adentraron un poco, Sirius guiaba a Leanne mientras le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

Se detuvieron al cabo de unos cinco minutos. Sirius retiro el celo mágico de los ojos de Leanne y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Un claro del bosque se había convertido en un paraíso terrenal: había una mesa con cena para dos, en los árboles había guías llenas de hermosas flores, con hadas revoloteando entre ellas y en el piso había pétalos de rosas.

-Sirius…

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó emocionado.

-Es hermoso- le dijo sonriendo enamorada- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo- le dijo simplemente y después le ayudo a sentarse.

Leanne estaba tan emocionada y feliz que las razones simplemente no le importaban, lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar ese momento con Sirius y hacerlo tan feliz como él había hecho con ella.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y trascurrió de forma agradable con conversaciones ligeras pero que en realidad tenían mucho significado.

Después del postre Sirius se puso en pie y con un movimiento de su varita una música comenzó a escucharse.

- ¿Me permite este baile, señorita?- le preguntó de forma galante.

-Por supuesto, caballero- le sonrió aceptando su invitación.

Estuvieron bailando lentamente al compás de la música; Leanne se sentía infinitamente feliz en los brazos de Sirius, esos que eran su cielo personal. Después de un rato la música cesó y Sirius volvió a ayudarle a sentarse para después hincarse delante de ella.

-Leanne…- comenzó mirándola directamente a los ojos; ella se sonrojó y sintió como si su estómago estuviera lleno de mariposas-… eres la persona más importante de mi vida, a la única mujer que he amado y que amaré, tú amor me ha hecho una mejor persona, me has dado más alegría de la que creí que tendría en mi vida y me harías aún más feliz si aceptaras ser mi esposa- le dijo sacando del bolsillo interior de su túnica un anillo de plata con un diamante negro coronándolo. Leanne se quedo pasmada observando el bello anillo y la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Sirius.

-Sí- le respondió al fin. La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aún más y la de Leanne en el momento en que Sirius le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Cuando lo hizo, Leanne lo beso y se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo- era la primera vez que se lo decía de esa forma: con toda el alma y con todo el corazón.

-Ya estábamos comprometidos- le recordó Leanne sonriente.

-Sí, lo sé pero quería hacerlo bien; es por eso que hice todo esto- le dijo feliz.

Estaba a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando una explosión los sacó de su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Leanne y Sirius se miraron un segundo y un mismo pensamiento se les vino a los dos al mismo tiempo: _"James"_. El corazón les latía tan deprisa que dolía; corrían tan deprisa pero parecía que no avanzaban nada. Un terrible dolor parecía engarrotarles el alma.

Gritaron la contraseña unos metros antes de llegar hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda pero aunque no lo hubieran hecho, ella les hubiera permitido la entrada.

- ¡Es terrible!- les gritó mientras entraban corriendo desbocados.

No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en el dormitorio que compartían James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Lo que vieron los dejó clavados en la puerta: la mitad de la habitación había salido volando por un boquete en donde antes se encontraba la ventana, James estaba hincado llorando en el suelo, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall miraban impotentes a James y Remus y Peter parecían ser víctimas de un Confundus.

- ¡Están muertos!- dijo James en medio del llanto- ¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Leanne dio unos pasos al frente, Sirius aún sostenía su mano pero antes de soltarla le lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad al anillo; ambos lo comprendieron, James no soportaría ver ese anillo en la mano de Leanne en esos momentos.

Mientras Leanne abrazaba a James e intentaba contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir por sus ojos no pudo evitar recordar en la amenaza que le había hecho Bellatrix tiempo atrás y pensar en que ahora estaba viviendo entre el cielo y el infierno.

Todos guardaron silencio. Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir; ver a su padre sintiendo todo ese dolor, el mismo dolor que él estaba experimentando: nunca había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en sus abuelos paternos, tampoco en los maternos pero ahora que lo había visto el dolor lo embargaba, el dolor de su padre le caló muy hondo. Casi deseo que Leanne no le hubiera mostrado esos recuerdos pero sabía que era algo que tenía que experimentar porque quería vivir la experiencia completa. Quería conocer todo lo que no había conocido hasta ahora y dejar de vivir a medias.

-Me hubiese gustado mostrarles todo esto en otro momento pero… pero sabía que no les hubiera gustado esperar hasta pasando las festividades- les dijo Leanne a modo de respuesta.

-Tienes razón, por muy doloroso que sea, me ha gustado verlo- le dijo Harry.

- ¿Fueron los mortifagos?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí- le respondió Leanne- Pero me gustaría explicárselos después de que veamos los siguientes recuerdos

-Los cuales veremos mañana, el día de hoy ya es muy tarde y Leanne necesita descansar- la mirada severa de Molly no dio lugar a reclamos.

Todos se fueron levantando poco a poco y se despidieron los que no se quedarían. Harry espero a que Leanne se encaminara a su habitación para hablar con ella.

-Leanne…- le llamó cuando ella iba por la mitad de la escalera.

- ¿Sí?- le preguntó Leanne.

-Gracias por no ocultarme nada- le dijo acercándose a ella- Por muy doloroso que sea- y antes de marcharse, le dio un abrazo.

Al separarse, Leanne le dio un beso en la mejilla y este volvió a la sala donde Ginny lo esperaba.


	48. James

JAMES

- ¿Qué les pareció?- preguntó de pronto Hermione; ya llevaban casi una hora en silencio.

-Es difícil de expresar- le respondió Ginny- No me esperaba que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa manera.

-Nunca había pensado en ellos- dijo en voz baja Harry, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío- Me refiero a mis abuelos.

-Es comprensible, Harry, no tenías mucha información respecto a tus padres, mucho menos de tus abuelos- intentó consolarlo Hermione.

-Sí, pero ellos también son mi familia y no sé, es como si los acabara de perder- Harry pensó que todo aquello sonaba como de locos pero no tenía una mejor explicación.

Todos lo comprendieron, no era complicado sentir el dolor de una perdida, sobre todo cuando ellos lo habían experimentado anteriormente.

- ¿A qué creen que se refería Bellatrix con sus palabras?- Ron prefirió cambiar de tema y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Creo que fue bastante clara- le dijo Ginny con asco en la voz- Siempre me pareció bastante extraño la obsesión que ella tenía por Sirius. Aunque dudo que Sirius llegara a amarla, ella pudo haber sentido algo parecido.

-Sirius y Bellatrix estuvieron comprometidos- dijo en un susurro Hermione.

- ¿Cómo?- saltaron al mismo tiempo Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Lo leí en uno de esos libros de pureza de la sangre que había en la mansión Black- les explicó- Cuando Sirius nació, Druela lo "aparto" para Bellatrix pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que eso nunca iba a suceder y rompieron el compromiso.

-Dudo mucho que Sirius quisiera casarse con su prima, por mucho que se dieran los matrimonios entre ellos- razonó Ron.

-No sabes qué tipo de relación mantuvieron Bellatrix y Sirius durante su niñez- le dijo Hermione- Hasta donde sabes, pudieron llevarse bien.

-Ella dijo que fue la primera en besarlo- les recordó Ginny- Y muchas otras cosas más.

- ¿Me pregunto a qué más se refería? Leanne no la dejo terminar- se cuestionó Ron.

-Pues te sugiero que no le preguntes a Leanne, porque no creo que se muestre muy cooperativa en ese asunto- le advirtió Hermione.

-A mí me consuela el hecho de que por lo menos durante un tiempo, Sirius fue feliz- cortó Harry una conversación que sabía, nunca tendría un final porque Hermione tenía razón, Leanne nunca les hablaría de esos asuntos.

-La cena está lista- la voz de Molly Weasley los sacó de sus propios pensamientos y los trasladó de nuevo a la realidad- Bajen inmediatamente porque no quiero que se prolongue demasiado, Leanne no puede permanecer despierta hasta muy tarde.

Los cuatro la siguieron en silencio. La cena de esa noche no estaba llena de expectación como todas las anteriores, por mucho que quisieran saber lo que pasaba a continuación, también sabían que sería doloroso.

Fue Kingsley el que dio inició a las preguntas que desataron el siguiente recuerdo, nadie de los jóvenes se sentía con ánimos de preguntar pero si pusieron mucha atención.

James a penas si escuchaba lo que decía Leanne a pesar de tenerla tan cerca; podía sentir su respiración agitada en el subir y bajar tan rápido de su pecho. Ella lo tenía abrazado y lo acurrucaba como lo había hecho su madre hace ya demasiado tiempo, pero no lograba sentirla, por lo menos no de una forma real. Sabía que era la mano de Remus la que se apoyaba protectoramente en su hombro, porque eso era lo que hacía su amigo, protegerlo, pero también sentía una cierta tensión que no quería o no podía comprender. Todo se resumía a una sucesión de imágenes borrosas que danzaban en medio de momentos de oscuros totales y fríos que le nublaban la cabeza y lo hacían sentir entumecido pero extrañamente reconfortado.

Levantó la vista con pesadez y se encontró con la borrosa figura de Sirius, alguien le había quitado las gafas y continuaba escuchando el lastimero llanto de un niño, uno que le atravesaba el alma y le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas estar de nuevo sumido en esos momentos oscuros y fríos que lo entumecían y lo dejaban insensible a todo.

Sirius estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y aún sin poder detallar su rostro, James podía jurar que estaba escondido detrás de la máscara de frialdad e insensibilidad de los Black, esa que sólo usaba cuando se negaba a demostrar aquello que lo lastimaba. Podía ver claramente su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos grises que casi parecían líquidos y su piel pálida, esos que solo tienen los Black, los mismos que tenía la hermosa Dorea, su madre…

Una sacudida le recorrió todo el cuerpo y el llanto del niño se intensificó. Sirius pareció petrificarse ante el sonido del llanto del niño y dio un paso hacia atrás, como queriendo huir pero en lugar de eso se acomodó de nuevo su máscara y miro directo al vacío. James no supo identificar sí se negaba a mirarlo a él o a Leanne. Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlo porque en ese momento la profunda y siempre bonachona voz de su padre le llego directo a sus oídos:

"_¿Quieres un palacio, Jimmy?"_

Pudo escuchar claramente la sorpresa y la risa contenida en su voz como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. James solamente había estado en la casa de Sirius en tres ocasiones y la primera de ellas había sido cuando apenas tenía 5 años; se había quedado maravillado por la grandeza y la belleza de la mansión de los Black, cosa que lo hizo desear tener una para él o algo aún mayor como un palacio.

"_¿Para qué quieres un enorme palacio donde te puedes perder y no vernos durante horas, cuando tienes esta hermosa casa llena de amor y en la que nos puedes ver cada cinco segundos?"_- le preguntó con su sonrisa bonachona debajo del bigote de color negro azabache, en el cual se comenzaban a asomar algunos vellos plateados

"_¡Pues sí mi amorcito quiere un palacio, un palacio tendrá!"_- le dijo su madre llenándolo de besos y acunándolo entre sus brazos- _"Un palacio hecho de pastel de chocolate, con puentes levadizos de galletas, banderines hechos de caramelo, un foso de la más deliciosa natilla de chocolate, con pasto hecho de gelatina de limón, flores de bombón y deliciosas nubes de algodón"_

Su madre le había preparado ese delicioso palacio al día siguiente, sólo porque él quería y porque ellos buscaban cualquier excusa para hacerlo feliz. Su vida era una fiesta constante, llena de felicidad, abrazos, besos y amor al por mayor. Él era feliz y ahora… ahora lo había perdido todo.

Todos guardaron silencio, Harry nunca había visto a su padre sufrir de esa forma, es verdad que tenía pocos recuerdos propios de él pero Leanne y el resto de las personas siempre lo habían pintado como un tipo feliz, uno que nunca había conocido el sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué paso después?- preguntó Harry, de nada servía explicar algo que resultaba ser más que obvio.

-Veremos los pensamientos y los recuerdos tal y como los vivió James el día del entierro de sus padres- le respondió Leanne.

Todo se encuentra oscuro pero lo prefiero así. Hay algo en esta oscuridad que me hace sentir protegido de algo que se que me hace mucho daño; ahora comprendo a lo que se refería Lily con eso de la anestesia.

Llueve. Puedo escuchar la lluvia caer pero no puedo sentirla, se que estoy mojado pero no logro sentirlo; el frío tampoco me afecta, esto de ser insensible sí que es bueno.

Escucho de nuevo el llanto del niño, tal vez alguien debería ir a consolarlo. ¿Por qué llora el niño? ¿Y qué es lo que hace en el castillo? No me agrada el sonido lastimero que emana del pobre niño, hace que algo dentro de mí se remueva y es justo aquello que no quiero sentir. Su llanto me llega al alma, me eriza la piel y lanza punzadas de dolor a todo mi cuerpo, es como si una descarga eléctrica me sacudiera y me dejara todo el cuerpo en carne viva; es un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado y nada de lo que haga lo puede hacer remitir.

El dolor hace que la oscuridad se vuelva menos densa y diversas sombras comienzan a danzar a mí alrededor, el sonido de la lluvia se amplifica y el sonido de las palabras me llega amortiguado. El hombre que habla lo hace con pesar, con dolor, con una tristeza infinita pero no se llega a comparar con lo que llevo encerrado en el alma.

Hay gente que me susurra palabras de consuelo al oído ¿para qué las necesito? Es al niño al que deberían estar consolando, él es quien ha perdido algo, no yo; me dan abrazos que me son insignificantes porque lo único que puedo sentir como real es el tacto de Leanne. Sostiene mi mano, no la toma, me está sosteniendo la mano; no lo había notado hasta este momento pero Leanne nunca me ha tomado de la mano, ella siempre me ha sostenido, tal y como Kingsley lo hace con ella. A Sirius es al único que toma de la mano.

Sirius. No se encuentra cerca de mí pero sé que está aquí, puedo sentir su presencia y es más pesada de lo que la he sentido jamás; está sufriendo, lo puedo sentir y su sufrimiento es tanto como el mió. Tal vez él es el niño que llora pero no, Sirius nunca llora. Ni siquiera cuando él y Leanne se separaron o cuando abandonó a sus padres…

Una punzada de dolor aún más fuerte me recorre el cuerpo, el llanto del niño se intensifica y es como si me estuviera asfixiando. No logro llevar el suficiente oxigeno a mis pulmones y la oscuridad amenaza con romperse… hasta que lo hace.

Las dos tumbas me golpean como un cruciatus amplificado por mil, el grito que sale de mi garganta me la hace pedazos y el dolor me dobla por la mitad.

Mis padres… las dos personas que más he amado y las más me han amado están ahí, tendidos, inmóviles, inertes, insensibles al dolor que me embarga al perderlos. Ellos, que siempre estuvieron a mi lado cuando más los necesitaba, que siempre acudían a mi lado cuando los llamaba sin importar nada… ahora no respondían a mis suplicas.

"_James… James, por favor"._

La suplicante voz de Leanne no hace más que sumirme en el dolor que me embarga y su calido tacto produce un frío endemoniado en mi alma. No quiero saber nada de lo que ella me pide, no quiero superar lo que siento; lo único que quiero hacer es sumirme de nuevo en la paralizante oscuridad que me embargaba antes.

"_¡Mamá, papá!"_

El relámpago es lo último que alcanzo a recordar antes de que todo se vuelva negro de nuevo.

- ¿El niño qué James…?- pero Hermione no sabe como continuar.

-Sí, era James, sólo que él no se daba cuenta de nada- respondió Leanne a la pregunta inconclusa de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Harry.

-Es un mecanismo de defensa que muchos de nosotros activamos cuando las emociones que sentimos nos abruman demasiado. James bloqueo por completo lo que sentía porque no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir- Leanne conocía a la perfección ese tipo de mecanismo de defensa.

- ¿Qué sucedió a continuación?- preguntó Hermione.

La negrura lo envolvió por completo, el dolor que sentía le explotó en el pecho y el grito le destrozo la garganta. Sus padres estaban muertos, ellos no volverían, lo habían dejado por siempre. La desesperación se adueñó de él, nada le parecía real y la mano de Leanne sosteniendo la suya le abrasaba de una forma que le carcomía el alma.

- ¡No!- dijo. Fue casi un susurró debido a su garganta lastimada. Nada de eso podía ser real- ¡NO!- esta vez fue un grito, lo supo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y se soltó de la mano de Leanne. No la quería cerca, no quería sentir su tacto, no quería sentir nada- ¡NO PUEDEN…! ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN…!- les gritó pero ellos no respondieron. Sabía que la gente lo estaba mirando pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¡James, por favor…!

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó furioso a Leanne. Ella no sabía nada.

- ¡JAMES!- Sirius salió de entre el mar de gente y se puso delante de Leanne de forma protectora- Comprendemos como te debes de sentir pero…

- ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA! ¡USTEDES NO HAN PERDIDO NADA! ¡YO LO PERDÍ TODO!

Octavio y Melinda comenzaron a despedir a la gente, sabían que eso ya no era de su incumbencia.

-Por favor, James, déjanos ayudarte.

- ¡NO! ¡LÁRGUENSE, NO LOS QUIERO VER!- sabía que era una estupidez, que sus amigos sólo querían ayudarlo pero el dolor que sentía por dentro no lo dejaba ver eso.

-James…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Leanne antes de que Sirius y Remus la sacarán del cementerio y lo dejarán completamente solo.

Se derrumbó por completo y lloró desconsolado sobre la tumba de sus padres.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fueron y me dejaron solo? Ustedes prometieron que siempre estarían conmigo. ¡USTEDES LO PROMETIERON!- gritó al cielo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y le hacía complicado el respirar; el nudo en su garganta se apretaba cada vez con más fuerza y descargas de un terrible dolor lo sacudían con fuerza.

Un paraguas negro le bloqueo el paso a la lluvia, una suave mano le acarició el rostro y limpió sus lágrimas. Esa misma mano tomó la suya con fuerza y él se aferró a ese tacto con más fuerza que la que nunca había utilizado. Tener a Lily Evans tan cerca suyo lo hacia sentir un poquito más seguro en medio de ese mar de dolor en que se había convertido su alma.

-Lily fue la única que lo pudo sacar a flote- les dijo Leanne- Aunque debo admitir que Candence fue la que mejor lo comprendió y lo ayudó. Mi presencia lo anestesiaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Harry fue el primero en preguntar pero la mayoría de los presentes tampoco comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Después de lo que sucedió en el cementerio James no quiso separarse de mi lado, no permitía que yo me alejara más que lo necesario. Durante dos semanas ninguno de los dos asistió a la clase. James estuvo como zombi y mi presencia no lo ayudaba mucho por más que yo intentaba sacarlo a flote.

- ¿Volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí y nada de lo que yo hacía lo sacaba de ese lugar.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el entierro de los padres de James; Leanne y él aún estaba en la mansión de los Gryffindor, parecía que nunca iban a salir de ahí.

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te comunicará que los quiere de regreso en el castillo dentro de dos días- le dijo Melinda. Hablaba a susurros con su hija afuera de su habitación, James estaba dormido y ella aprovecho para salir a estirarse un poco; llevaba todo el día velando el sueño desesperado de su amigo.

-No lo sé- le respondió Leanne, miró nerviosa a la habitación y después suplicante a su madre- Tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta el fin de semana.

-Yo sé que James está sufriendo y que tú sólo intentas protegerlo pero de nada sirve que ambos estén aquí si él no reacciona. Tal vez si se ve rodeado de otras personas, personas que también quieren lo mejor para él…- le dijo Melinda.

- ¿En verdad crees que ayudará a James regresar al castillo?- preguntó Leanne derrotada.

-James debe abandonar ese capullo de seguridad que le construiste, debe aprender a vivir con la perdida- le respondió con firmeza su madre.

-Melinda, querida…- interrumpió Octavio- la ministra nos espera en el despacho- continuo dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Leanne preocupada.

-Nada, querida, cosas del Ministerio- le respondió su madre sin mucho convencimiento- Regresa con James, puede despertar en cualquier momento y si no te ve a su lado se pondrá mal.

Sus padres se marcharon con paso decidido; algo en el interior de Leanne le decía que nada bueno saldría de esa reunión. Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado pero necesitaba enterarse de lo que ahí se hablaría.

Se quitó el suéter que llevaba, lo colocó cerca de la cara de James y se dirigió al despacho de su madre.

La puerta estaba cerrada y tenía un hechizo que impedía que se escuchara lo que se hablaba pero Leanne se las ingenió para deshacerlo; se encontraban sus padres, el profesor Dumbledore, Moody, la ministra, Funge y un escolta pero la primer voz que escuchó fue la de Moody:

- ¡Eso es una estupidez!- escupió exaltado- Mejor sería enterrarlo junto a sus padres.

-Se razonable, Alastor, el muchacho no se encuentra en condiciones. Necesita ayuda profesional- le dijo tranquilizadoramente Funge.

- ¡El único que necesita ayuda eres tú! Maldito…

- ¡Alastor!- intervino Albus- Señora ministra, sus intenciones son nobles pero no creo que internar a James en el aula psiquiatrica de San Mungo sea lo mejor para él.

Eso dejo congelada a Leanne, cualquier como menos eso.

-Mi esposo y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para ayudar a James y Leanne está logrando progresos avasalladores- dijo su madre. Leanne sabía que eso era una mentira pero la ministra no tenía porque enterarse.

- ¿Entonces porque no se nos permite verlo?- preguntó mordazmente el escolta.

- ¡Tal vez porque quieren enterrarlo vivo!- le respondió ácidamente Moody.

-Todo lo que dicen es alentador pero si no lo vemos con nuestros ojos, nos llevaremos al muchacho inmediatamente- sentenció la ministra- Lo que sus padres hicieron por la comunidad es lo que nos lleva a querer darle la mejor atención posible y eso sólo lo tendrá en San Mungo. Y ahora si son tan amables…

Hubo ruido de sillas, cosa que puso en alerta a Leanne y en cuanto la puerta se abrió levantó su varita y apunto directo al pecho de la ministra.

-Sobre mi cadáver- fue lo único que alcanzó a articular debido al odio que la invadía.

La ministra retrocedió sorprendida mientras la varita de su escolta apuntaba a Leanne, las varitas de sus padres y de Moody lo apuntaron a él. Sabía que estaba perdido, eran pocos los que se atrevían a enfrentarse a Moody y él no cometería la estupidez de hacerlo; bajo la varita y el resto lo siguió pero Leanne se mantuvo firme.

-No permitiré que se lo lleven y si tengo que comenzar una guerra civil para evitarlo, pues lo haré.

Remus, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Alice, Kingsley y Candence los esperaban a la entrada del colegio junto a la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbedore; Lily estaba algo rezagada pero estaba ahí. James se mostró seco y distante ante los abrazos y palabras de ánimo de sus amigos. Tampoco escucho las palabras que el director y la profesora le dirigían; si se mantenía en pie y asentía a todo lo que le decían era porque quería marcharse lo más rápido posible a su habitación.

Se derrumbó en su cama a penas sintió el suave colchón y a los pocos segundos sintió el cuerpo de Leanne sentándose a su lado; supuso que Sirius y Remus estaban ahí también pero lo único que le apetecía hacer era dormir. Leanne le acariciaba el cabello y lo miraba constantemente.

-Tengo que ir a clases- el comentario de Sirius fue seco- Volveré durante la comida.

-Sirius…

Pero él se dio media vuelta y desapareció. Se quedaron solos. Remus tenía que ir a la enfermería, ya se habían arriesgado demasiado con su delicado aspecto al permitirle recibir a James, tenían que esperar hasta la noche para sacarlo del castillo y llevarlo al Sauce boxeador. Peter había preferido ir directo al comedor a seguir observando el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba James.

El tiempo para James había dejado de tener significado desde la muerte de sus padres; pasaba largos periodos en blanco, sin saber si dormía o estaba despierto, otros en los que se daba cuenta de que había dormido y el último era en el que estaba concientemente despierto, eso usualmente sucedía cuando Candence o Lily estaban en la habitación pero eso tampoco duraba mucho tiempo y era generalmente cuando aparecía Leanne y el podía dormir.

Leanne tenía que admitir que el estado de James aún era delicado pero por lo menos ahora tenía periodos más largos de conciencia, con un poco más de tiempo él estaría bien. Ella aprovechó una de las visitas de Candence para salir y buscar a Remus; su trasformación ya había terminado y seguro que estaba muy maltratado. No había visto a Sirius en todo el día, así que no tenía ninguna novedad.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salió de la sala común, sus piernas se sentían raras al caminar tanto pues ya habían pasado varios días desde que no salía de la habitación de los chicos. Se encontró con Remus en los jardines, renqueaba un podo, tenían muchos cortes abiertos en el rostro y en el cuerpo y la mirada perdida.

- ¡Oh, Remus!- soltó tristemente. Era su peor estado después de una trasformación- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, sólo que las cosas se salieron un poco de control- le respondió restándole importancia. Remus suspiró, con la sola mirada Leanne le estaba diciendo que con eso no se iba a librar- No sé como sucedió, realmente no sé cómo explicarlo pero fue la primera vez que estuve conciente e intente ingresar al castillo…

- ¿En verdad?- preguntó Leanne anonadada.

-Quería ver a James y mi naturaleza humana se apodero de mis pensamientos de lobo. De no ser por Sirius… tal vez dentro del castillo y con tantas víctimas…

-No hubiera sucedido- le aseguró Leanne.

Remus sonrió cansadamente. Ojala él pudiera estar tan seguro como ella.

-Vamos, te acompaño con la señora Pomfrey para que te atienda- le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-No, cada mes es lo mismo, no quiero ser una carga para ella.

-No eres una carga- le reprendió Leanne.

Ambos caminaron por los jardines, hasta que se sentaron debajo de un árbol y Leanne sacó un botecito con solución de díctamo y comenzó a aplicarlo sobre las heridas de Remus.

-Seguro que la señora Pomfrey lo haría mucho mejor y más rápido pero como no quieres ir a verla…- le dijo fingiendo ser severa.

-Tú tienes un tacto mucho más suave- tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía sentirse feliz- Sirius se encuentra bien.

-Lo sé. Tú nunca le harías daño, ni como humano ni como hombre lobo.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido raro a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Leanne.

-Seguro un gato- le respondió Remus- ¿Cómo sigue James?

-Candence está con él- un dejo de resentimiento se escucho en su voz.

-Supongo que ese resentimiento se debe a que con ella él parece sentirse mejor.

-Episkey- ignoró el comentario- ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Vagando por el castillo, es lo que hace desde lo que sucedió.

- ¿Dónde duerme?- ella lo ignoraba porque desde que habían regresado al castillo, Sirius no dormía en su cama.

-En los sillones de la sala común- le respondió Remus- ¿Has hablado con él?

-Nuestras conversaciones se basan en monosílabos, no se queda mucho tiempo en la habitación y cuando él está ahí sólo observa dormir a James. He intentado hablar con él sobre lo sucedido con Charlus y Dorea pero nada ha dado resultado- le relató Leanne.

-No es algo de lo que él quiera hablar- estuvo de acuerdo Remus- Lo que me preocupa es que continué tragándose todo ese dolor y al final explote en algo que nadie pueda controlar.

-Hay algo más- le dijo Leanne y a continuación levantó el hechizo desvanecedor de su anillo.

-Leanne… pero ¿Cuándo…?

-La misma noche que los Potter fueron asesinados. Sirius me pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, no cree que James lo pueda soportar.

Remus prefirió no comentar nada, comprendía perfectamente los motivos que orillaron a Sirius para que tomara esa decisión.

-Eres al primero que se lo digo- le sonrió un poco, sentía rara la sonrisa, no la había usado desde que Sirius le pidiera matrimonio. Remus también le sonrió y le regalo uno de sus mejores abrazos.

-A Walburga le va a dar un infarto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si no es que le ha dado ya- la idea le producía gracia a pesar de lo que eso conllevaba.

Regresaron al castillo, Remus ya no renqueaba y sus heridas estaban cicatrizando.

Remus salió de la sala común, había evitado casi todo el día pasar mucho tiempo en la habitación, era realmente deprimente observar el estado en el que se había sumido James; es verdad que había mejorado un poco pero las cosas no parecían no terminar pronto.

Era tarde y pronto tendría que regresar a la sala común pero quería esperar hasta el último momento pues así no tendría que participar en las conversaciones deprimentes que mantenían los demás respecto al estado de James.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando una cabellera larga y rubia lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡Serena!- saludó emocionado, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto.

Serena dio un respingo pero volteo sonriente, por lo menos hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

-Remus- saludó secamente.

Tal vez era porque no quería mostrarse demasiado alegre después de lo sucedido con los padres de James. O por los menos eso fue lo que cruzó por la cabeza de Remus.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Bien- volvió a responder sin muchos ánimos.

-Pronto serán las fiestas- intentó de nuevo pero en está ocasión se acercó.

-Sí- respondió ella alejándose, parecía asqueada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado y de nuevo intento acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques!- le dijo furiosa.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Asqueroso licántropo! ¿Qué planeabas hacer?- le gritó con asco- ¿O en verdad pensaste que yo podría estar con alguien como tú?

Remus se quedo de piedra ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Serena… déjame explicarte.

- ¡No me toques! No eres más que un ser inmundo. ¡Deberían eliminarte!- le gritó- ¡Nunca nadie será capaz de amar a semejante criatura inmunda, no eres más que un despojo!

Después se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Remus sólo se quedó ahí parado, absorbiendo cada mirada de odio y asco que le había dedicado la mujer que alguna vez pensó que podía amar, las palabras de odio que le dedico y eso le llegó al alma, llevándose consigo el último sueño de infancia que pensó que tal vez se podía cumplir.

Había sido un estúpido al pensar que alguien pudiera amar a un ser como él. Esa persona no existía porque quién en su sano juicio querría atar su vida a la de un licántropo y condenarse a ser señalada y apartada de la sociedad, por no mencionar lo que sucedería si llegara a tener un hijo… ¿Cómo había podido pensar que él, el asqueroso licántropo, podía soñar con tener una familia? Una esposa e hijos que lo amarán, como si se tratara de una persona normal, una que no estaba marcada y condenada.

Todos guardaron silencio, aunque, claro, eso era comprensible. No sólo habían visto el sufrimiento de James a causa de la pérdida de sus padres, el de Sirius, sino que también habían presenciado el motivo por el cual Remus se había negado a amar pero que al final, con el amor y paciencia de Nymphadora, había logrado superar.

-Todo eso fue…- pero Harry no supo como continuar.

-Fue una de las épocas más complicadas de nuestros años escolares. Durante un tiempo fue como si las cosas no pudieran mejorar.

-Esa mujer…- pero Hermione no supo como continuar, el odio parecía invadirla-… no puedo creer que Remus creyera en sus estupideces.

-Lo que Serena le dijo no fue más de lo que él ya había pensado después de lo sucedido con Umbridge- le aclaró Leanne- Yo intenté durante todo ese tiempo hacerle entender que las cosas cambiarían pero Serena destruyó mis vanos esfuerzos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después?- quiso saber Harry.

-Remus ¡Remus! ¡REMUS!- Leanne tuvo que gritar para que su amigo la escuchara. Desde la noche anterior, él no había puesto un pie en su habitación y había estado evitando quedarse a solas con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó intentando parecer despreocupado.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? He intentado hablar contigo pero parece que no quieres tenerme cerca.

-No es eso, sólo que he tenido cosas que hacer y no quería molestarte más de lo que ya estas.

- ¡Dime que es lo que te pasa en realidad!- le ordenó- Y no me salgas con tonterías como la que acabas de decir.

-Serena y yo terminamos, aunque claro que eso es estirar demasiado la verdad porque en realidad nunca estuvimos juntos- el semblante de Remus era inexpresivo y algo dentro de Leanne se removió inquieto.

- ¿Por qué?

-Piensa que no quiere entrometerse con mi relación con James, que por lo menos ahora mi lugar es a su lado.

-Remus…

-Es lo mejor…

Leanne se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. Remus no lloró, por algún motivo sabía que Serena no era motivo lágrimas sino todo aquello que había perdido aún antes de poseerlo

- ¡ESA MALDITA ARPÍA!- gritó furiosa Leanne.

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho!- soltó molesto Remus- Lo que sucedió…

-La voy a eliminar ¡Ella es el ser inmundo que merece ser eliminado!

-No hagas nada- le pidió.

Leanne guardó silencio. Por su cabeza ya estaban pasando todo tipo de situaciones en las que podía eliminar de forma dolorosa y lenta a esa maldita arpía.

-No tiene ningún sentido, creo que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería- le dijo- Ya lo superaré.

-Sabes que haré lo que me pidas.

-Y por favor, por lo pronto no se lo digas a nadie.

Leanne caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del castillo, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, la última semana no había sido la mejor de su vida, los padres de James habían muerto a manos de un loco y sus aún más locos seguidores, James estaba deshecho, cosa que estaba acabando con sus energías y Remus había terminado su corta relación con una de las personas más odiosas que Leanne había conocido.

-Hola Leanne.

Leanne se detuvo en seco, esa voz era la que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos, se volvió lentamente y dijo lo más tranquila que pudo:

-Hola Serena- Leanne continuó con su camino, no tenía deseos de estar cerca de ella.

- ¿Eso es todo?, francamente esperaba más de ti- dijo viendo como Leanne se alejaba sin darle importancia a su presencia.

-Disculpa si no tengo ánimos como para atender a una víbora como tu.

- ¡Valla, si que estas molesta!, eso de ser niñera de Potter debe ser agotador- dijo sabiendo que eso en verdad la enfurecería.

- ¡No lo menciones! Y más te vale que no te acerques a mis amigos o te las vas a ver conmigo.

- ¡Oh vamos! No es más que un licántropo.

-Es mi amigo y el hombre que tu decías amar.

- ¡Como poder querer a alguien como él, sería desagradable!

-Remus es mejor persona que tú y que muchos, no entiendo como alguien como tú termino en Ravenclaw y no en Slytherin.

-El Sombrero Seleccionador lo insinuó pero creyó que estaría mejor en Ravenclaw- contestó cínicamente.

-Realmente no entiendo que vio Remus en ti, estas increíblemente vacía.

-En realidad no sé porque todo el mundo te teme, no eres tan peligrosa como pareces y a mí no me vas a mangonear como a todos los demás, yo no te tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías, porque puedo acabar contigo en tan solo un segundo, tal vez sea por eso que escogiste este pasillo para encontrarte conmigo, querías ver si era capaz de hacer todo aquello que dicen que hago- contestó Leanne.

-Si claro, me gustaría ver que lo intentaras- dijo Serena poniéndose en posición de combate.

-No tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo- Leanne siguió su camino.

- ¡Everte Statum!- grito Serena en cuanto Leanne le dio la espalda

Pero el hechizo ni siquiera la toco, Leanne se volvió molesta y grito:

- ¡Imperio!- Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, abandono la postura de defensa y adopto una posición de títere esperando que su amo lo controlara.

-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien- dijo Remus saliendo de detrás de una columna.

- ¡Remus! Yo… bueno yo- Leanne estaba muy nerviosa.

-Podrían haberte descubierto.

-Es lo que hago. Ahora, ¿quieres divertirte un rato con ella?- preguntó alegremente Leanne señalando a la Serena dominada por el Imperio.

-Déjala ir- le pidió Remus.

-Vete- le ordenó Leanne.

-La enviaste a su sala común ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupado Remus.

-Tranquilo, no le haré más daño del que ella te hizo a ti- contestó sin mucha veracidad.

-Conozco tus ajustes de cuentas.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

- ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡No es una práctica! ¡Es tu vida la que esta en peligro!- Remus estaba realmente preocupado.

-Todo va a estar bien Remus, no te preocupes- dijo Leanne ya mucho más sería- Ella no te merece, es muy poca cosa para ti, estoy segura que muy pronto encontraras a la persona indicada para ti, una que te ame sin medidas y a la cual no le importe tu pequeño problema peludo- aseguró Leanne.

-Yo soy feliz al lado de ustedes, mis amigos, no necesito nada más pare ser feliz.

-Esta es una felicidad diferente, créeme, cuando encuentres a quien amar, serás mucho más feliz que con nosotros a tu lado.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas en este corredor?- preguntó Remus observando el pasillo en el que estaban, sentándose en la fría piedra.

-Por motivos sentimentales- respondió Leanne sentándose también.

Remus se levanto y saco su varita y comenzó a tallar algo en la piedra más alta que pudo alcanzar.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó intrigada Leanne.

-Esto- contesto Remus haciéndose a un lado dejando ver lo que había hecho, en la piedra rezaba:

"_Propiedad de L. M. L_

-Ahora todos sabrán que este corredor y este pasillo te pertenecen- le dijo Remus.

-Eso es muy lindo, pero le falta algo.

Leanne repitió la acción de Remus y después le dejo ver su trabajo:

_Y_

_R. J. L"_

-Puede ser de los dos- le dijo Leanne.

Remus se puso en pie y observó el letrero unos momentos antes de mirar el sonriente rostro de Leanne. De alguna u otra forma, sabía que las cosas no irían tan bien ni tan mal como el pensaba.

-Ese fue… es el corredor donde…- pero Harry no sabe como terminar lo que dice.

-Sí- le responde Leanne- Es el corredor donde murieron Remus y Tonks.

El silencio se vuelve pesado, son muchas cosas, sentimientos los que los embargan, donde todos se sienten de nuevo metidos en esa guerra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Serena?- preguntó Hermione, no estaba muy convencida de querer escuchar la respuesta pero, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

-Es verdad, cuando la vimos después de ese incidente, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal- recordó Kingsley- Remus siempre aseguró que no le habías hecho nada porque él te lo había pedido pero siempre tuve la duda.

-Y yo cumplí con mi palabra- les aseguró Leanne.

-Siempre creí que habías conseguido meterte en su cabeza y torturarla hasta la locura, pero aún vive y por lo que sé, esta casada y con una hija- comentó Frank- Aunque se merecía las peores maldiciones.

-Remus siempre encontraba la forma de convencerme- les dijo Leanne- Además, no merecía la pena exponerme a ser llevada a Azkaban por semejante sabandija. ¿Por qué no continuamos?

Estaba cansada, pero últimamente era lo único que parecía sentir. Lily se había ofrecido como voluntaria para vigilar a James mientras ella salía a dar un paseo que le despejara un poco la cabeza. Leanne aceptó el amable ofrecimiento aunque sabía que nada lograría despejarle la cabeza, no hasta que James volviera a ser el mismo y Sirirus estuviera a su lado. Pero no era lo único que le preocupaba, también estaba el asunto con Remus, su distanciamiento con Kingsley y las complicaciones que se le vendrían encima cuando el resto del mundo (entiéndanse Walburga y Melinda) se enteraran que ella ya tenía el anillo y no había vuelta de hoja.

Quería ver a Sirius pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, no sabía que decirle, cómo ayudarlo, hacerle ver que estaba bien que sufriera por la muerte de Charlus y Dores, que no tenía que esconderse detrás de su máscara de Black y fingir que era indiferente.

Fue casi como si lo llamara con el pensamiento; él estaba ahí, recargado contra la fuente en la que siempre se encontraban cuando salían a Hogsmeade, tenía la cabeza agachada y se miraba con sumo interés los zapatos, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin chaleco, la playera mal abotonada y con el nudo de la corbata deshecho.

Pensó en darse la vuelta y fingir que no lo había visto, después de todo ella era muy buena fingiendo y él no quería tenerla cerca. En eso estaba pensando, cuando él levantó la vista y sus ojos grises, llenos de una profunda tristeza y dolor, se clavaron en los suyos.

Se acercó lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si es que así lo quería, pero él permaneció ahí, esperándola. Se quedaron mirando un largo tiempo y Leanne fue capaz de detallar completamente su rostro: su piel lucía aún más pálida que de costumbre, lo cual hacía resaltar sus profundas y oscuras ojeras, tenía un corte muy feo sobre la ceja izquierda y varios arañazos en el cuello, sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes.

Levantó la mano para acariciar sus heridas y él hizo un movimiento, rápido e imperceptible, como si no quisiera que lo tocara, pero al final dejo que lo hiciera.

-Deberías dejar que te sanara las heridas- supo que era una batalla perdida en cuanto pronunció las palabras.

-Ya sanarán- le respondió llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios, ella no lo había visto, expulso lentamente el humo por los labios y luego arrojo la colilla- Sólo recuérdame de reclamarle a Cornamenta la próxima vez que lo vea- sonrió muy a fuerzas, como si celebrara su propio mal chiste.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Y decir qué?- le preguntó dándole la espalda. El aliento a whisky no le sorprendió pero sí le hizo sentir preocupada.

-Sirius…- casi le suplicó. Él se dio la vuelta y la observó directamente a los ojos-…quédate en el cuarto esta noche- se llamaría cobarde internamente pero eso solo sería redundar las cosas. Él sonrió verdaderamente en esa ocasión.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella solamente se quedó ahí plantada.

-Un día de estos vas a explotar- él no había alcanzado a dar ni siquiera un paso- ¿No te das cuenta que tú también tienes derecho a sufrir? ¿O sólo te gusta jugar al estúpido sin sentimientos?

Sirius se quedo callado, observándola y con la máscara Black bien instalada en el rostro.

- ¡Los querías!- le gritó- Tienes que dejar salir lo que sientes, porque si continuas tragándotelo, vas a explotar.

-Leanne…- comenzaba a enojarse-…no me importa…- ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando-… no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Sí que lo es!- le gritó, ella también comenzaba a enojarse- ¡Los Potter te quería como a un hijo! ¡Te acogieron en su casa y te dieron cariño! ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías por una sola vez…?

- ¿QUÉ?- le gritó verdaderamente enojado.

-Déjame ayudarte- le pidió.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- estaba siendo muy grosero pero le importaba un rábano, Leanne no tenía porque meterse en esas cosas, ella no era nadie… aunque lo era todo.

- ¡Me importa porque te amo y no quiero verte sufrir! ¡Por muy grandísimo idiota que seas!- las lágrimas nunca antes la habían traicionado de esa forma, ella era quien se sentía como una idiota.

-Leanne, yo… no llores por mí.

- ¡No lloró por ti! Lloro de impotencia y porque la idiota soy yo ¡Yo! Por creer que…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Sirius se abrazó fuertemente a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro, ese donde siempre había encajado tan bien. Y ella lo abrazó y se dejo hacer, como siempre que Sirius la dominaba por completo.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Leanne rodeando su cuerpo, los pensamientos de Sirius se intensificaron. Él era el idiota, el estúpido, el maldito desgraciado que no la merecía, él era el Sirius Black que con tanto empeño se había esforzado en no ser: un ser oscuro, lleno de maldad y con la sangre más podrida que pudiera existir. Y ella era un ángel, una muñequita de porcelana, un lienzo en blanco y tan inmaculado que no merecía ser mancillado por él, ni por nadie. Porque ella siempre se dejaba atravesar por él, dejaba que sus cicatrices y sus heridas abiertas salieran de su cuerpo y se embebieran en su alma, era entonces que Sirius se quedaba en blanco y Leanne absorbía toda su oscuridad.

Leanne con sus ojos castaños, que a veces, cuando la besaba y ella se quedaba perdida en sus labios, se volvían del color de la lavanda; porque para Sirius ese era el color del amor y no había nada que le gustara mas, que verlo en los ojos de Leanne. Con sus cabellos que olían a libertad, sus labios que parecían hechos de fuego y una sonrisa que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir feliz.

Ella era toda bondad y él no la merecía.

Se separó lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano y sentir como el anillo se materializaba, ese era la sentencia de muerte. Ella llevaba en su dedo la maldición de los Black, la condena de una sangre que no era suya pero que ella se aferraba a poseer. Ella no era como Walburga, como Bellatrix, como Narcisa, ni como ninguna mujer Black. Ella era prefecta e inmaculada y él no podía entender cómo era posible que alguien como ella quisiera atarse a ese infierno.

-Ojala…- comenzó a decir mientras jugueteaba con el anillo en el dedo de Leanne-… ojala nunca te hubiera pedido matrimonio.

Lo próximo que sintió fue una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, la más fuerte que nadie la había dado. Levantó la mirada y los ojos de Leanne irradiaban un odio y una tristeza terrible. Derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando contener todo el dolor que le embargaba.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a decir semejante idiotez!- le amenazó llena de dolor- ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!

-Lo lam…

- ¡CALLATE!- le gritó furiosa- ¡Ahora sal de mi vista y no regreses hasta que dejes de pensar en idioteces y te comportes como el hombre del que me enamore y no esta farsa!

Se dio media vuelta, dejándolo plantado con una mano en la mejilla, y comenzó a correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y un poco más.

Corrió tanto y tan rápido que cuando se paró en seco, delante de la cama de James, aún derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, además de que ofrecía una apariencia de desquiciada.

De haber estado en sus cinco sentidos, hubiera esperado a que se tranquilizara un poco o por lo menos hasta que Lily se marchara pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había lugar para arrepentirse.

- ¡Me voy a casar!- le grito cinco octavas más alto y llenando de coraje cada silaba que pronunciaba. Le puso el anillo en la cara, sin importarle lo que él pudiera pensar o sentir y mucho menos poniendo atención a los intentos desesperados de Lily por sacarla de la habitación

Era una maldita mezquina, pero no le importaba en ese momento; estaba pensando en Sirius y en esa ocasión él era más importante que James, por mucho que sus padres acabaran de morir y él estuviera sufriendo. Estaba pensando en ella y en que nada ni nadie podrían hacer que su amor por Sirius se perdiera, ni siquiera James y su sufrimiento. Estaba pensando en James, en que quería recuperar a su mejor amigo, al que tanto había amado y que continuaría amando sin importar nada.

- ¡Leanne, por favor!- le gritó Lily intentando sacarla de la habitación.

James por fin había accedido a salir de la habitación e ir a cenar al Gran Comedor y ahora ella llegaba y le soltaba esa bomba cuando sabía perfectamente que él no estaba en condiciones. Pero a Leanne le importo poco y arrojo a Lily, sólo para acercarse más a James y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Me voy a casar, James! Pero el estúpido de mi prometido no puede casarse porque le hace falta su hermano- le dijo, le recriminó- ¡Y yo no me puedo casar porque me falta mi mejor amigo!- después de eso de deshizo en lágrimas sobre el regazo de James, quien tardo unos segundo en reaccionar y acariciarle los cabellos- Te necesitamos James- le dijo entre sollozos- Se que te duele, que quieres arrancarte el corazón y tirarlo lejos para poder dejar de sufrir, que quieres quedarte perdido en esa oscuridad que te parece tan confortante e indolora pero tienes que volver, tienes que volver James, porque sin ti no somos nosotros y estamos muriendo lento a tu lado porque te extrañamos y nos duele tu dolor y queremos que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes- Leanne se estaba ahogando en medio de las lágrimas- Tus padres no hubieran querido que su niño se transformara en lo que eres, tus padres querían verte vivir y nosotros también.

- ¡Leanne!- insistió de nuevo Lily. Pero ella la ignoró y se levantó para ver directamente a los ojos a James.

-No les des esa satisfacción, James, no dejes que te vean así, que sepan que te han derrotado, que te han destruido- le dijo- Esos malditos no merecen verte así, ellos deben de saber que vas a seguir luchando, que los vas a perseguir, uno por uno y los vas a eliminar como las asquerosas ratas que son- había fuego en sus ojos- Porque los vamos a eliminar, James, lo vamos a hacer y tú tienes que regresar porque yo ya no puedo verte sufrir, porque siento que me muero contigo y tenemos que vivir, tenemos que hacerlo y reírnos en su cara y bailar sobre sus tumbas. Tienes que levantarte James, tienes que volver a vivir, aunque duela y te parta el alma, pero lo tienes que hacer.

Lily estaba con el alma en un hilo, Leanne respiraba entrecortadamente y James no daba señales de vida.

-No lo hagas por ninguno de nosotros, ni por mi o por Sirius, ni por Remus, Peter o Lily, hazlo por ti y por tus padres. Hazlo y ya nadie podrá derrotarte.

James no estaba respirando y por primera vez, en toda ese monologo, a Leanne se le llenaron los pulmones de miedo, de un terror irracional a que él no regresara jamás y que la culpable de eso fuera ella.

Los sorprendió unos pesados pasos que corrían hasta ellos; los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver aparecer el rostro maltratado, pero aún hermoso, de Sirius. Porque ahora, aparte del feo corte en su ceja izquierda y arañazos en el cuello, tenía el labio hinchado y la mano de Leanne tatuada en su mejilla. Remus llegó pisándole los talones, con la cara desencajada y la preocupación saliendo por cada uno de sus poros.

-Eres un mal hermano, Canuto- dijo James y todos se quedaron petrificados- Pudiste haber esperado a que todos estuviéramos en condiciones para hacer semejante envalentonada.

Ahora eran ellos los que se quedaron sin dar señales de vida e incapaces de respirar por lo menos hasta que James soltó una carcajada, la más fuerte y sincera que se le había escuchado, y se abalanzó sobre sus amigos y los abrazó.

Los cinco cayeron al suelo riendo a carcajadas, incapaces de controlar la histeria que se había adueñado de ellos; ninguno sabe precisar el tiempo que estuvieron riendo pero cuando pararon y sus respiraciones se normalizaron, James fue el primero que habló:

-Así que… mis padres están muertos, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga comprometidos, a Remus lo han mandado a freír espárragos, Lily me quiere y quién sabe, a la mejor ahora sí acepta salir conmigo…- guardo silencio un segundo y los observó detenidamente- Gracias.

Sabían que las palabras sobraban en ese momento y que lo único que podían hacer era lo que sabían hacer mejor: salirse a escondidas e irse a emborrachar a algún bar de mala muerte: por James, por la muerte de sus padres, por el compromiso de Leanne y Sirius, por Remus y sus espárragos, por Lily porque lo quería y porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, si conseguía emborracharla lo suficiente, diría que sí.

No recuerdan mucho después de la tercer botella, sólo una conversación entre James y Sirius borrachos pero felices, esa que aún consigue hacer enojar a Leanne pero al mismo tiempo sonreír a carcajadas:

- ¿Y por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?- le preguntó James en el mismo tono que emplearía Walburga, sólo que la carcajada lo arruino todo.

-Porque Leanne amenazó en cortarme la hombría si no lo hacía- le respondió en un tono que quería parecer lastimero.

- ¿Cuándo le diste el anillo?- quiso saber.

-Hace un mes- le respondió, era mentira pero James no tenía porque saber la verdad.

Y ahí es cuando todo se vuelve de nuevo confuso.

-Tus métodos no fueron las más correctas- le recriminó Molly.

-Pero no puedes discutir su efectividad- intervino Frank.

-Después de eso, ¿mi padre volvió a ser el mismo?- quiso saber Harry.

-Le tomo un tiempo pero es imposible que superara lo de sus padres de la noche a la mañana. Fue un trabajo constante y duro, pero él sabía que tenía que levantarse y continuar luchando- le respondió Leanne.

Candence aún tiene en la mente todo lo sucedido esa noche cuando se va a la cama, es difícil recordar esos momentos, sobre todo cuando pasó bastante tiempo intentando ignorarlos, tanto por su salud mental como por la de los demás.

Pero no son sólo los recuerdos de Leanne los que se pasean por su cabeza esa noche, sino los propios y son esos los que más le llegan con fuerza, especialmente uno que ocurrió la misma noche que acababa de relatar Leanne. Uno que ni la propia Leanne conoce, claro que hay otros, muchos más de los que se pueden contar pero ese en especial sabe que no quiere que conozca.

No es porque le avergüence, sino porque es algo que sólo le pertenece a ella y a Sirius, pero como el ya no se encuentra entre ellos…

Candence salió de la enfermería dispuesta a dirigirse al Gran Comedor, cenar, besar a Kingsley antes de irse a dormir y después meterse a la cama y descansar un poco.

Pero sus planes se vieron entorpecidos debido a dos voces que conocía bastante bien; ella nunca fue entrometida y ya estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por otra esquina cuando escuchó algo que la dejo pegada al suelo:

-Ojala…- la voz de Sirius se escuchaba lastimada, llena de dolor-… ojala nunca te hubiera pedido matrimonio.

Escuchó la cachetada y por primera vez le dio la razón a Leanne, aunque ella nunca se enteraría.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a decir semejante idiotez!- Candence pensó que si lo hacía, Sirius bien podía irse despidiendo de este mundo- ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!

-Lo lam…

- ¡CALLATE!- Candence rogó porque lo hiciera- ¡Ahora sal de mi vista y no regreses hasta que dejes de pensar en idioteces y te comportes como el hombre del que me enamore y no esta farsa!

Cuando escuchó que Leanne salía corriendo, pensó que ya podía irse ella también, sólo volteó un segundo y lo que vio le partió el corazón: Sirius, con una mano en la mejilla, se recargó en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta que quedó completamente tirado en el piso. Era lamentable verlo así, sufriendo de esa forma y sin tener siquiera la posibilidad de derramar una lágrima.

Porque Candence lo había observado muy de cerca desde lo sucedido con los padres de James; lo había visto malvivir todo ese tiempo, sufriendo en silencio porque creía que no era merecedor de ese sufrimiento, porque al fin y al cabo no eran sus padres; lo había visto no dormir, demasiado preocupado por su mejor amigo y porque las pesadillas lo asaltaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Candence conocía a la perfección a Sirius, lo conocía desde que ambos eran unos niños que se veían todos los fines de semana y en las fiestas de alta sociedad, lo conocía porque era un niño bien educado, con la aristocracia que le daba la sangre Black, le conocía el brillo, ese tan especial que tenía en los ojos, sabía que él no era como sus padres y como el resto de su familia con esas ideas locas de la pureza de la sangre; conocía a Sirius Black, al verdadero.

Y por eso se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole un hombro, una roca momentánea en la cual podía apoyarse.

-Ella tiene razón, lo sabes ¿verdad?- le preguntó, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Se va a pudrir conmigo a su lado.

-Eres bastante corto de luces, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres bastante inteligente- Sirius la observó disgustado- Ella te ama, acepta ser tu novia y después casarse contigo. No le importa en lo más mínimo tu sangre, tu familia, tu pasado. Lo único que le importa eres tú y si le vuelvas a decir eso, seguro podremos encontrar un pedazo de ti en cada rincón de Inglaterra.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ama?- preguntó deseando saber la respuesta.

-Te ama porque sí, no es necesario saber más que eso- le respondió.

-Eso no es una respuesta- le dijo malhumorado.

-Te ama porque tienes unos hermosos ojos grises, que a pesar de estar llenos de tristeza sepultada debajo de capas y capas de arrogancia y soberbia la dejan sin respiración; te ama porque eres el tipo más genial que ha conocido, porque la vuelves loca, por ser tan malo y tan bueno al mismo tiempo, te ama porque tienes el alma llena de cicatrices, las cuales quiere borrar a base de besos y caricias, te ama por tu arrebatadora sonrisa, porque eres un chico malo, te ama por tu cabello y la forma tan natural y perfecta con que cae sobre tu rostro, te ama porque eres perfectamente imperfecto, porque te ocultas debajo de una capa de sangre Black por temor a mostrarte tal cual eres, te ama por engreído, seductor, te ama por cómo eres con James y Remus- le recitó- Te ama porque eres Sirius Black y porque ella no podría amar a otro que no fueras tú.

Sirius se quedo sin palabras. Claro que conocía a Candence desde la infancia pero siempre pensó ella lo odiaba o que por lo menos le molestaba su presencia, siendo tan buena gente como era ella y él siendo un sinvergüenza. Pero que ella estuviera hablándole de esa forma, no lo podía creer.

-Eres un buen tipo, Sirius, aunque te esfuerces en demostrar lo contrario- le dijo- Y sin tan sólo dejaras de comportarte como un Black esnobista, te darías cuenta de que a Leanne no le importa ni tu sangre, ni tu apellido, ni tu familia; lo único que le importa eres tú y nada lo va a cambiar.

-Estoy maldito- soltó aquello que le carcomía el alma- Mi sangre, mi apellido, mi familia, todos estamos malditos y no quiero que Leanne se ahogue en esta maldición que llevo en la sangre.

-Ella no lo hará- le aseguró- No se va a convertir en la réplica de tú madre, ni se va a ver absorbida por la oscuridad que crees que los acosa, ella seguirá siendo la misma Leanne de siempre y nunca a dejar que tú sucumbas ante la maldición de los Black.

Sirius mentiría, juraría delante del Wizengamot de ser necesario pero nunca reconocería lo que estaba pensando, sobre todo porque Leanne lo asesinaría si lo hiciera: Candence era hermosa, con su cabello negro como la noche, liso y brillante, con sus largas pestañas, con sus ojos celestes que transmitían una paz y tranquilidad increíbles, con su piel color chocolate que parecía tan suave y tersa, por ser la persona más amable y gentil que él hubiera conocido. Pero por sobre todo, por tener esos labios, tan rojos y gruesos que…

La besó, fue sólo durante un segundo pero lo hizo, su aliento a Whisky se mezcló con el de menta de ella; cerró los ojos y se empapó de esa tranquilidad que emanaba del cuerpo de Candence.

Cuando abrió los ojos esperaba recibir la segunda bofetada de ese día pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa sincera y un beso en la mejilla, ahí donde todavía le pulsaba el golpe de Leanne y que dejó de hacerlo cuando los labios de Candence se posaron sobre su piel.

Ella su puso en pie ágilmente y continuo sonriéndole.

-Ve y dile que la amas y que fuiste un estúpido, ella te perdonara- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino. Después de todo, aún podía continuar con el plan original: dirigirse al Gran Comedor, cenar, besar a Kingsley antes de irse a dormir y después meterse a la cama y descansar un poco.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en Sirius y en cómo se sentirían sus besos pero nunca lo reconocería delante de nadie, aun con el Wizengamot en pleno acusándola.

Candence sonrió antes de quedarse dormida. Ni Leanne ni Kingsley lo sabían y nada de eso tenía que cambiar.


	49. Let it bleed

LET IT BLEED

Era un día maravilloso y Leanne no entendía porque tenía que desperdiciarlo estando encerrada en su hogar cuando podía salir y pasar la mañana con su esposo, el problema era que tenía que hacerlo sin llamar la tención de su suegra y eso era aún más complicado que luchar contra un batallón de mortifagos.

Molly estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, podía salir por la puerta delantera sin alertarla pero eso no iba con los planes que ella tenía, ella quería ingresar a la cocina y tomar algo de ahí, pero no podría hacerlo mientras su suegra estuviera presente.

- ¿Molly?- llamó Leanne, en su rostro había una clara mueca de disgusto. Molly la observó durante unos segundos y después habló.

- ¿Está todo bien, querida?- preguntó preocupada.

-Tengo un problema y necesito de tu ayuda para resolverlo- le respondió, ahora parecía esperanzada.

-Claro, querida, en lo que te pueda ayudar- dijo mientras dejaba el cuchillo que había tomado para acercarse a su nuera- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Quiero bajar una casa del armario, en mi recamara, pero es muy pesada y no puedo hacerlo.

-Ahora voy y la bajo- le sonrió- ¿Cuál es?

-La que se encuentra en la repisa superior, detrás de otras cajas, es grande y de color lavanda- le describió Leanne.

-Espérame aquí y en un segundo te la traigo- le dijo antes de marcharse.

Leanne esperó unos segundos y mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro, comenzó a moverse por la cocina, con una asombrosa rapidez tratándose de una mujer embarazada que había pasado los últimos meses sin hacer nada. Iba de aquí para allá, tomando vasos, platos, comida y bebidas, acomodándolo todo en una cesta.

Salido deprisa al jardín y anduvo unos cuantos metros antes de girar sobre sí misma y desaparecerse. Nunca, como en ese momento se sintió tan mal; tal vez no había sido tan buena idea pero ahora ya no había forma de revertirlo. Apareció a la entrada del Santuario, todo estaba tranquilo, eso se debía a que una vez cada quince días, Charlie lo cerraba para reforzar los encantamientos protectores del lugar, no quería que nada se saliera de su control.

La puerta se abrió apenas la tocó y se encaminó en la búsqueda de su esposo. Aunque sabía que Charlie de seguro estaba en el área de los dragones, se permitió andar un rato entre el hogar de las otras criaturas que se encontraban ahí; ella nunca había visitado un zoológico muggle pero por lo que Lily le había contado, hace ya mucho tiempo, imaginaba que el Santuario era la versión mágica de uno de esos, aunque con criaturas, por mucho, más interesantes.

Se encontraba observando a los unicornios, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

- ¡Leanne!- la voz molesta de Charlie la sorprendió más de lo que ella hubiera esperado- ¿Me quieres explicar que es lo qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó una vez que se hubo acercado a ella.

-Quería verte- le contestó haciendo pucheros. Pero Charlie no cedió.

-Mi madre esta histérica- continuo- Me envió una carta diciendo que habías desparecido, que la cocina estaba toda revuelta, que la puerta estaba abierta…- le relató cada vez más molesto- Pensó que te habían secuestrado.

-Lo siento- le dijo apenada por el sufrimiento que le había causado a Molly- Es sólo que quería estar contigo.

-En ese caso me hubieras enviado una carta e iba a verte- su enojo había disminuido sólo un poco.

-Yo quería que desayunáramos juntos, como en un picnic- continuó mostrándole la cesta que llevaba. Charlie sonrió y después abrazó a su esposa, a la misma que a veces se parecía demasiado a una niña pequeña y traviesa.

-Vamos, le escribiré a mi madre diciéndole que estás bien y desayunaremos juntos- y rodeándola con un brazo la condujo a su oficina.

Su despacho era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, decorado con imágenes de diferentes dragones y con una miniatura de colacuerno húngaro describiendo círculos sobre su cabeza. También había fotografías de su familia y de ella.

-Harry pensó que la miniatura quedaría mejor aquí- dijo señalando sonriente al dragón que ahora se había instalado en el escritorio y se paseaba por el.

-Sí, pega muy bien con la decoración.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar- le dijo una vez que la carta fue enviada y comenzando a desocupar el escritorio.

-No- le dijo Leanne- Quiero desayunar a fuera, esto no es un picnic si comemos dentro.

Charlie suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, amaba a su mujer pero había ocasiones en las que ponía a prueba su paciencia. No entendía porque no aceptaba quedarse en casa, donde estaba cuidada y protegida. Él sabía que ella quería hacer otras cosas y que no estaba acostumbrada a eso pero él sólo quería mantenerla a salvo a ella y al bebé. Suspiró nuevamente y asintió; él sabía tan bien como ella que terminaría haciendo cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

-De acuerdo- dijo al fin- Pero llevaremos el cojín para que te sientes, hay nieve y con la manta no es suficiente.

Ella sonrió encantada y lo besó. Él sonrió como el estúpido enamorado que era y dejo que hiciera con él lo que ella quisiera.

No lo iba a reconocer, por principio y por ser Weasley, pero se había divertido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. El picnic fue un válvula de escape que lo relajó y lo hizo sentir feliz, además, Leanne también se divirtió y eso lo hizo aún más feliz.

Al final, ya no quería que su esposa se marchara pero sabía que tenía que regresar al trabajo y ella tenía que descansar. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y mientras el recogía, ella se dedicó a curiosear entre los árboles.

- ¡Leanne!- la llamó una vez que tuvo todo listo y ella pareció, sonriente.

Parecía sacada de un sueño y él supo que nada podría arruinar su felicidad o eso es lo que pensaba él hasta, salido de sus pesadillas, un dementor se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!- gritó aún antes de pensarlo e inmediatamente una loba salió dispara de su varita, la cual impactó contra el dementor, haciéndolo desaparecer- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose a ella y abrazándola, parecía estar en shock- ¡Leanne, respóndeme!- la sacudió un poco, desesperado.

-Una loba…- dijo en un susurro ahogado, tenía la mirada desencajada. Él no comprendió y se asustó aún más.

- ¿Qué?

-Una loba- volvió a repetir mirándolo a los ojos- Tú patronus es una loba.

A Charlie se le paró el corazón durante un segundo. Leanne derramó una sola lágrima y lo observó, pidiéndole en silencio una explicación, una que él no sabía dar.

-Tendría que ser un león, no una loba- lo observó y Charlie sintió que sus ojos le quemaban.

-Leanne, yo…- pero no sabía que decir. No era tan grave, ¿cierto? ¡Demonios! La había salvado, a ella y al bebé ¿Por qué era tan importante el cómo? O el quién.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó. Una corriente eléctrica obligó a Charlie a separarse de su mujer y en cuanto el contacto se hubo roto, ella desapareció.

El pavor se apoderó de él y un miedo enfermizo lo recorrió por completo, como un ácido que consume todo a su paso. Se desapareció también, tenía que encontrarla y explicarle las cosas.

Leanne se apareció dentro de la mansión y subió los escalones que la llevaban a su cuarto furiosa. Estaba tan enojada que sentía que podía estallar y destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¡Leanne!- escuchó que Molly la llamaba pero la ignoró. No quería escuchar a nadie.

- ¡Leanne!- gritó Charlie y ella se detuvo a medio camino.

- ¿QUÉ?- lo encaró con una mirada llena de furia.

- ¡Déjame explicarte!- le suplicó.

- ¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR?- le preguntó furiosa- ¿QUÉ TU RECUERDO MÁS FELIZ ES AL LADO DE NYMPHADORA? ¿QUÉ AÚN PIENSAS EN ELLA?- quería destrozarlo, matarlo- ¡ERES UN HIPÓCRITA!

- ¿ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?- preguntó Molly sin comprender nada.

- ¡PUES SU HIJO ES UN MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!- le respondió Leanne furiosa- ¡Meses y meses acusándome de serlo y él resultó ser el verdadero hipócrita! Yo siempre fui honesta contigo- dijo, volviéndose con de dedo acusador a su esposo- Y tú me engañaste todo este tiempo ¡LO ÚNICO QUE YO QUERÍA ERA LA VERDAD!- y en cuanto dijo eso, se volvió y terminó de subir las escaleras convertida en un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Molly.

-Un dementor nos atacó en el Santuario y yo le lancé un patronus, no estaba pensado en nada, yo sólo quería protegerla a ella y al bebé…

Charlie estaba desesperado, no alcanzaba a entender la reacción de su esposa. ¿Qué importancia tenía la forma de su patronus? Siempre y cuando detuviera al dementor.

- ¡Ay, Charlie!- Molly pareció leer los pensamientos de su hijo- Después de todos los problemas que tuvieron causa al recuerdo de Sirius y ahora tu con Nymphadora…- suspiró, a veces los hombres de su familia podían ser cortos de entendimiento…- será mejor que hoy comamos en la madriguera, Leanne está muy enojada y ustedes necesitan hablar.

-Gracias mamá.

Charlie con gusto se daría de topes en la cabeza pero sabía que eso no solucionaría las cosas con su esposa. ¿En qué momento su perfecta vida de esposo se había convertido en eso? El único consuelo que le quedaba era saber que los dragones nunca le harían esos berrinches…

-Ron, Harry- Alice los llamó desde la puerta del salón. Los dos jóvenes se estaban poniendo las protecciones para iniciar sus prácticas de duelo pero lo dejaron para ir hacia ella- Molly me pidió que les avisara que el día de hoy comerían todos en la Madriguera, para que se fueran directo para allá.

-Gracias, Alice- le agradeció Ron.

- ¿Cómo les va? Ya no se ven tan torturados- sonrió al verlos, por lo menos ahora no tenían heridas expuestas o moretones en todo el cuerpo.

-Nos va mejor ahora que Leanne no se dedica a practicar al tiro al blanco con nosotros- Harry en verdad se sentía mucho más relajado o por lo menos ya no temía por su vida cada que Leanne ingresaba a la clase.

-En realidad Leanne se vio compasiva con ustedes- Ron soltó un gruñido de escepticismo, Alice sonrió- Cuando yo era un auror en entrenamiento, Moody nos sometía a la Legilimancia mientras nos enfrentábamos entre nosotros. Ella tuvo la decencia de separar las dos cosas.

- ¿Cómo lo hacían?- preguntó Harry boquiabierto- ¡Es imposible!

-Terminaba tan cansada que no podía levantar ni un solo dedo pero, claro, después tenía que asistir a las reuniones de la Orden que no había tiempo de pensar, sólo de actuar; creo que gracias a eso sobreviví. Pero esos eran otros tiempos, la guerra estaba a punto de explotar y amenazaba con tragarnos a todos.- por el rostro de Alice, era claro que ni ella era capaz de saber cómo lo lograban en esos tiempos- Aunque el nuevo programa aprobado por Kingsley es moderado, me parece que cumple con los estándares que predicaba Moody.

-Pero parece que continúan pensando que seremos atacados en cualquier momento- puntualizó Ron. Los entrenamientos eran extremos y pesados, pero ya sin parecerse demasiado a la tortura.

-Viejas costumbres de aurores entrenados por un paranoico- le respondió Alice restándole importancia- Aún recuerdo cuando teníamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Fabian y Gideon…- ella sonrió encantada, sumergida en sus recuerdos-…era una delicia…

- ¿Alice, querida?- la llamó Frank desde el frente de la clase.

-Sí

-Ya retrasaste la clase cinco minutos y hoy tenemos un día pesado- No estaba molesto, parecía imposible que alguien tan agradable como Frank conociera el enojo, pero por el tono de su voz, parecía no estar dispuesto a continuar escuchando los agradables recuerdos de su esposa.

-Disculpa cariño. Es sólo que a veces no me puedo quedar callada- se disculpo sonriendo.

-No hay problema, pero dejémoslo para otro momento- él también le sonrió y se despidió de su mujer para dar inició a la clase.

A Harry todavía le costaba trabajo no sentir sorpresa cada vez que veía a Frank o Alice tan llenos de vida, parlanchines y sonrientes, le costaba pero a la vez le producía una felicidad inigualable, si alguien merecía ser feliz, eran ellos dos.

Harry y Ron se aparecieron en la Madriguera justo a la hora de la comida, se veían algo lastimados pero cosas sin importancia. Molly iba de aquí para allá en la cocina, ellos se hubieran ofrecido a ayudarla pero la forma tan hosca con que la madre de Ron los recibió, los dejó sin ganas; en lugar de eso se dedicaron a practicar un poco en el patio, Frank les había advertido que el examen practico sería muy complicado.

En eso estaban cuando la aparición tempestuosa de Charlie los alejó de su tarea, no le hubieran dado importancia de no haber sido porque el domador de dragones paso a su lado, sin saludar, pisando fuerte y con un mal humor que casi los contagió.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos y después siguieron los pasos del segundo de los Weasley.

-…tuve que salir de ahí porque amenazó con lanzarme un cruciatus sino la dejaba en paz- alcanzaron a escuchar que decía Charlie cuando ellos se colocaron detrás de la puerta para escuchar sin ser vistos.

- ¿Entonces no arreglaron nada?- preguntó decepcionada Molly.

-No quiso escucharme, está furiosa y no le importa nada- le respondió su hijo- Después de arrojarme todo lo que tenía a la mano, me dijo de nuevo que era un hipócrita y que le había roto el corazón sin ningún motivo.

- ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con Kingsley?- sugirió, esperanzada- Tal vez él la haga entrar en razón.

-Sí- dijo sin mucho convencimiento pero volvió a salir.

Harry y Ron no comprendieron del todo lo que había sucedido pero tenían una idea muy acertada de que Leanne tenía mucho que ver.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Charlie?- preguntó Ginny, acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento- Me crucé con él en el jardín y ni siquiera se molesto en responder a mi saludo.

-Él y Leanne discutieron- respondió quitándole importancia, regresando a sus labores.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron sin poder contenerse. Molly lo observó molesta.

-Cosas de casados.

-Nadie amenaza con un crucio a otra persona por cosas de casados- intervino también Harry. Molly redobló su mirada molesta y pensó durante un largo rato antes de decidirse a responder.

-Un dementor intentó atacar a Leanne y Charlie la defendió…

- ¿Y por eso se molesta?- preguntó Ron incrédulo, su madre lo observó un segundo y después respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

-Leanne se molestó porque el patronus de Charlie era una loba y no un león.

-No entiendo- dijo Harry adelantándose a Ron- ¿Por qué eso le resulta tan molesto? Es decir, mi patronus no es igual al de Ginny, ni el de Ron al de Hermione.

-Charlie me dijo que…- Ginny si que había comprendido, ella era de las pocas que lo sabía-… Nymphadora era como una loba. El patronus de Remus era una loba.

- ¡Oh!- soltó Ron, ahora lo recordaba todo.

-Salgan todos de aquí- les ordenó Molly, tenía que preparar la comida y con ellos ahí, no terminaría nunca.

Los dos hermanos y Harry se dirigieron a la sala, donde le contaron todo al segundo.

Charlie y Nymphadora habían coincido en Hogwarts en sus años de estudiantes. Su relación había comenzado como una bonita amistad, a pesar de pertenecer a dos casas diferentes y tener personalidades con kilómetros de distancia. Charlie había sido popular desde el primer día, situación que aumentó cuando se convirtió en el guapo buscador estrella de quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor; eso no le había quitado lo buena persona y amable que siempre había sido. Nymphadora era una niña con dos pies izquierdos que se tropezaba con todo lo que había su paso, metamorfomaga y sin nada de gracia, pero eso sí, con mucho corazón y agradable hasta la medula.

Se enamoraron en su quinto año y aunque pocos comprendieron su relación, ellos eran felices. O por lo menos hasta que Charlie decidió que su futuro estaba en Rumania y que todo aquello que no fueran dragones o estuviera en Rumania no tenía importancia.

Nymphadora comprendió, aunque eso no le arregló el corazón roto. Charlie le había pedido que fuera con él pero ella tenía su propio destino y ese estaba en la Academia de Aurores. No se hicieron falsas promesas de amor, ni se obligaron a esperar a que el otro volviera; los dos comprendieron que aunque lo suyo era amor, no había lugar para el otro en la vida que habían planeado.

Los dos sufrieron pero al final, los dos volvieron a encontrar el amor.

Charlie se apareció nuevamente en la mansión. Solamente había perdido el tiempo en ir al Ministerio, por supuesto que Leanne se le iba a adelantar en hablar con Kingsley, era una tontería pensar que él podía convencerlo de hablar con su esposa y convencerla de que lo perdonara.

Justo se dirigía a las escaleras, cuando Kingsley ya venía bajando por ellas. Se observaron en silencio para después dirigirse a la sala para poder hablar.

-Ya está más tranquila- fue lo primero que le dijo.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de que lo hiciera ella, para explicarte como sucedieron las cosas en realidad- le dijo Charlie- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me lo contó todo y también me mostró sus recuerdos- Charlie sintió alivió, el medallón lo había salvado- No te sientas tan tranquilo, el medallón de Leanne no siempre muestra las cosas como fueron, este está influenciado por sentimientos, emociones, puntos de vista… pero creo que su reacción es un tanto… bueno, no me pienso poner a razonar con ella ahora que solo quiere escuchar: "Charlie es un maldito infeliz, un hipócrita y un mal nacido".

Charlie se hubiera desinflado en ese momento de no ser por la sonrisa de ánimo que le ofreció el señor ministro.

-Va a estar molesta durante un tiempo pero sé que comprende lo que sientes por Nymphadora, sólo que la tomo por sorpresa tú patronus, sobre todo con las hormonas del embarazo- le dijo- Dale tiempo para que lo asimile y ya después se le pasara; me dijo que la cena seguirá como siempre.

La cena transcurrió con suma tensión, ya todos estaban enterados de lo sucedido y casi nadie se atrevía a hacer muchos comentarios. Leanne no habló mucho pero tampoco dio señas de querer matar al padre su hijo. Hermione fue la única que se atrevió a iniciar la conversación que desataron los recuerdos de esa noche.

El invierto se apoderó con sorprendente rapidez de los jardines del colegio; los estudiantes estaban emocionados y todo era una excusa para ponerse a reír mientras las bolas de nieve atravesaban los aires.

Se suponía que el último viernes de clases tendría que pasar con rapidez pero fue todo lo contrario; el día había comenzado con un grito de Alice, que le decía que se había quedado dormida y ya iba 45 minutos atrasada cuando salió corriendo del dormitorio, no hubo tiempo para el desayuno. La profesora McGonagall la reprendió, le mandó deberes extra para las vacaciones, sus transformaciones fueron consideradas insatisfactorias y le restaron 30 puntos por maldecir.

La clase de Slughorn fue pesada y aburrida, donde realizaron un repaso. La comida transcurrió entre bromas pesadas de James y Sirius que terminaron con una guerra que la obligó a subir corriendo hasta su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a la clase de Flitwick, que lo hizo pero el profesor fue más comprensivo que McGonagall. Aunque también tuvo deberes extra.

Se dejo caer en una butaca, estaba exhausta y aún le quedaba una clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque eso siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo. El profesor era el primero que había logrado enseñarle algo, pero eso quedaba opacado por otros atributos, cosa que ella no pensaba reconocer nunca.

El profesor Duncan era sanador de profesión pero aventurero por pasión; había pasado diez años viajado alrededor del mundo, curando y estudiando las enfermedades y maldiciones más raras y peligrosas que existían. Era joven, de apenas 35 años, cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, labios exquisitos y de un cuerpo que embobaba. Para Leanne era complicado concentrarse cuando lo tenía cerca pero se las había arreglado para que nadie lo notara.

Aunque era difícil que un hombre tan perfecto como él tuviera algún defecto, lo tenía y era uno que Leanne había padecido en varias ocasiones: ella era usada como conejillo de indias. Y aunque eso no era tan terrible, ya lo había sido en incontables ocasiones con diferentes maestros, lo horrorizante estaba en quien la apuntaba con la varita. Candence era la favorita del profesor y Leanne tenía que tragarse su orgullo para pararse al frente de la clase y dejar que ella le lanzara toda clase de maldiciones que más que lastimarla físicamente, lo hacían en su amor propio.

Claro que el profesor era amable con ella, inclusive la trataba casi tan bien como a Candence pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la única favorita y ese cambio en ocasiones le molestaba. No estaba segura si era por el hecho de no ser la única o porque tenía que compartir ese puesto con Candence. Sobre todo porque parecía ser que últimamente Candence la superaba en todo.

El profesor ya los estaba esperando, sentado en su escritorio y leyendo un manuscrito en un dialecto que Leanne no comprendió, sonreía según leía y escribía, sin mirar, en un pergamino; estaba tan absortó en su trabajo que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que sus alumnos lo miraban divertidos.

- ¿Carta de alguna conquista?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada. El profesor soltó una alegre carcajada.

- ¡Ojala, joven Black, ojala!- le guiñó un ojo- Asuntos relacionados con mis continuos viajes, se trata de un antiguo amigo en África- el profesor ya había deleitado a James y Sirius, en otros momentos, sobre sus aventuras de adolescente y sus conquistas a lo largo de todos sus viajes- Demos inició con algo importante…- hizo una pausa para crear un ambiente de misterio, los alumnos lo miraron y contuvieron la respiración tanto que parecía que iban a morir asfixiados, ya en otras ocasiones el profesor había comenzado con esa frase y lo que seguía a continuación era de las mejores clases de su vida-…sus ensayos de las tres maldiciones más peligrosas que existen.

Todos, a un mismo tiempo, se desinflaron, eso no tenía nada de interesante. Pero hubo una persona, de entre todas, que se puso tiesa como una tabla y comenzó a sudar frío mientras el profesor sacaba su varita de la túnica y la agitaba para hacer que los ensayos volaran de las mochilas de sus dueños hasta sus manos. Los colocó en dos perfectas columnas y sonrió satisfecho, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que una columna era más pequeña que la otra.

-Un momento- dijo mirando las dos columnas y después a sus alumnos- Aquí me falta un ensayo, ¿Quién no lo ha entregado?

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, cuchicheando sobre la identidad del susodicho. El profesor los observó a todos con detenimiento y sus ojos brillaron durante un segundo.

-Yo, profesor- respondió Leanne. La mirada del profesor no fue tan rápida como la de Sirius a la hora de clavarse en ella, el resto los imitó un segundo después.

- ¿Lo has dejado en la torre?

-No.

- ¿En tu habitación?

-No.

El salón se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en Leanne y en el profesor Duncan, quien se acercó a ella a paso lento.

- ¿Realizaste el ensayo?- preguntó una vez que estuvo a su altura.

Leanne lo sintió increíblemente alto, e increíblemente guapo, sentada en su silla, no desvió la mirada, no podía aunque quisiera.

-No, profesor, no lo hice.

-Te gustaría explicarme el por qué- no había molestia en su voz pero sí algo muy parecido a la decepción en su mirada.

-No sabía que teníamos que realizar ese ensayo.

-Quiero verte en mi despacho después de la cena- le dijo antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse hasta el frente del salón- ¿Alguien puede decirme el nombre de las tres maldiciones más peligrosas?- preguntó recuperando su tono amable de siempre.

Todas las manos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Leanne tardó pero lo hizo también.

-Señor Potter- dijo dándole la palabra pues James daba saltitos emocionados desde su silla.

-Son: Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedravra. La primera supone el control total sobre el adversario, la segunda sirve para inflingirle un terrible dolor a tu oponente y la tercera lo asesina.

-Exacto- le dijo sonriendo- Las dos últimas que mencionó el joven Potter no las pondremos en práctica pero la primera es lo suficientemente inofensiva y por esto no quiero decir que este permitido utilizarla fuera de este salón de clases, cualquiera que la utilice se verá en serios problemas, tanto conmigo como con el jefe de su casa y el director- les dedicó la primer mirada severa en lo que iba del curso- Ahora bien, ¿Quiénes serán nuestros voluntarios?- y paseo su mirada como si no conociera ya la respuesta- Leanne y…- de nuevo observó a todos los presentes-…Candence.

Las dos muchachas pasaron al frente, Leanne ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su varita.

-Como la señorita Love no realizó su tarea, será la señorita Cameron quien emplee la maldición- dijo dirigiéndose al resto del grupo mientras ambas ocupaban las mismas posiciones que venían ocupando desde la segunda clase del curso: en una tarima al lado del escritorio, donde toda la clase las podía ver perfectamente, Leanne ocupando el lugar más visible para que los efectos de los embrujos, hechizos y maldiciones fueran claros para todos y Candece cerca del escritorio, donde el profesor podía ver su trabajo- ¿Ha realizado con anterioridad la maldición?- le preguntó a Candence.

-No, profesor- le respondió con sinceridad total pero eso era mentira, Candence sí había utilizado la maldición con anterioridad, cuando ella se las enseñó pero el profesor y el resto de la clase le creyó.

- ¿Conoce a la perfección la teoría?

-Sí.

-Adelante.

Con el permiso del profesor, Candence sacó la varita de su túnica y la acarició durante unos segundos, después apuntó con ella a Leanne diciendo fuerte y claro:

- ¡Imperio!

El rostro de Candence era imperturbable y fue lo último que alcanzó a ver Leanne antes de sentir la maravillosa sensación de libertad y abandono que experimentaba cada vez que utilizaban la maldición en ella.

Durante unos segundos sintió que flotaba en medio de la nada, libre de cualquier tipo de preocupación o atadura, era tan maravilloso que parecía mentira. Por lo menos hasta que una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le habló: _¡Salta como rana!_ Era tan persuasiva que estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero otra voz, mas potente que la anterior le dijo: _¡No lo hagas, es tonto!_ Fue una batalla que duró apenas unos segundos, donde ambas voces le ordenaban que hiciera cosas diferentes hasta que:

- ¡No!- gritó Leanne saliendo por fin del control que ejercía sobre ella Candence.

Leanne se hizo daño al golpearse el hombro con el filo de la tarima, la mitad de su cuerpo había querido seguir la orden de Candence pero la otra mitad no la había seguido. El profesor corrió a socorrerla y detrás de él llegaron Candence, Sirius, James y Remus. Ella ocultó el rostro en el hombro del profesor, no quería que la vieran derramando lágrimas porque entonces la cosa se saldría de su control.

No lloraba por el golpe, eso era lo de menos, lo hacía porque en todos los años desde que conocía a Candence y en los que habían practicado juntas, ella siempre había evitado verse a la merced de la joven de ojos celestes y ahora se había visto superada por su tranquilo y convincente hablar.

Candence había destruido las barreras que nadie antes había conseguido siquiera superar. Candence le había ganado una vez más.

El profesor permaneció quieto unos segundos, conteniendo a los jóvenes mientras le daba la oportunidad a Leanne de tranquilizarse. Una vez que ella levantó el rostro de su hombro, él se puso en pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. En su rostro no había rastro de lágrimas.

- ¿Le quieres explicar a la clase lo que sucedió?- le preguntó el profesor amablemente. Sirius, James y Remus le lanzaron miradas enfurecidas, Leanne podía tener el hombro destrozado.

-Podía escuchar la voz de Candence en mi cabeza pidiéndome que saltara como rana pero también escuchaba otra voz, mi voz en realidad, diciéndome que no lo hiciera, que era tonto.

-Es interesante- dijo sonriéndole a ambas muchachas- Candence lo hizo de forma excelente para ser la primera vez, casi lo logra y tú lo hubieras logrado si no hubieras gastado energía gritando algo que era innecesario, tienes que aprender, Leanne, que con dar esa orden dentro de tu cabeza, hubieras expulsado a Candence y no te hubieras golpeado.

-Lo tendrá en cuenta para la próxima vez que decida torturarla frente a toda la clase- soltó furioso Sirius. El profesor soltó una carcajada divertida.

-No es tortura, Sirius, es aprendizaje- le respondió- Y ahora, todos a sus lugares y comiencen a practicar en las parejas de siempre.

Leanne se dedicó a observar a James y Sirius, casi nunca le podía atención a Remus y Peter, en primer lugar porque Peter era muy malo y en segunda porque Remus se ponía nervioso cuando ella lo observaba demasiado cuando utilizaba por primera vez algún hechizo. Candence trabajaba algo retirada del grupo con Kingsley, tampoco los miraba demasiado, no porque estuviera molesta con ella, sino porque sentía que se metía en asuntos privados de pareja.

-A veces me gustaría decirle algunas cosas- soltó Sirius después de repeler por primera vez la maldición de James.

-Me sorprende que te contuvieras durante tanto tiempo- dijo James intentando maldecir a Sirius ahora que estaba distraído. No lo logró.

-Sabes que no funciona James, deberías dejarlo por la paz- se burló Sirius y después le tocó turno de maldecir a su amigo, quien, por su cabreó, fue presa fácil y se pasó el siguiente minuto trotando por el salón proclamando ser un nene malcriado. Por lo menos hasta que la mirada severa de Leanne y el profesor se posaron sobre Sirius.

Al término de la clase, todos se marcharon a cenar. Todos cuchicheaban sobre lo que el profesor podría hacerle a Leanne por no haber entregado el ensayo.

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué no entregaste el ensayo?- le preguntó Sirius, ahora que el profesor no podía escucharlos.

-Ya lo dije en clase, no sabía que teníamos que hacerlo- le repitió Leanne comiendo desganadamente.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras? El profesor lo repetía constantemente. ¿En qué demonios pensabas cada vez que él lo mencionaba?- le preguntó molesto.

- ¡No lo sé!- le contestó también molesta.

Sirius y el resto de sus amigos la miraron durante unos segundos antes de volver a sus platos.

-Por lo que tengo entendido…- comenzó Remus una vez que todos estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos, que no le ponían atención a nadie más-… el profesor siempre permite que entregues el trabajo pero con un valor inferior al que tenía al principio, seguro también a ti te da esa oportunidad.

-Eso espero- dijo antes de beber de su copa- Porque ya me puedo imaginar la cara desencajada de mi madre cuando le diga que reprobé Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por no mencionar las de mi padre y abuelo.

-Y hazme el favor de dejar de fantasear con el profesor cada vez que abre la boca.

-Yo…

-No insultes mi inteligencia negándolo, puede que Sirius sea un distraído que no se da cuenta de nada, pero ni Kingsley ni yo caemos en esa categoría- le dijo mirándola de reojo- Porque puede nosotros no digamos nada, pero luego te van a pedir explicaciones y no me imaginó las mentiras que tendrás que decir para cubrirlo todo.

-Gracias- le dijo fríamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse al despacho del profesor. No tenía ganas de escuchar los comentarios mordaces de su amigo o soportar las miradas decepcionadas de Sirius. ¡Por Merlín! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo el hecho de que hubiera olvidado entregar un trabajo. Ella también tenía ese derecho.

Se encaminó despacio hasta el despacho del profesor Duncan pero conforme avanzaba sentía un peso en la boca del estomago que le hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa; ella nunca se había visto metía en una situación como esa, ella siempre había sido perfecta y ahora no lo era. Se detuvo en seco y se planteó la posibilidad de salir huyendo antes de que el resto del mundo se enterara del terrible error que había cometido, uno que posiblemente marcaría su futuro de ahora en adelante.

¿Y si no la dejaban entrar a la academia de aurores porque se enteraban que en el colegio no había entregado una tarea? Una muy importante porque hablaba de las tres maldiciones más peligrosas en el mundo mágico, maldiciones con las que tendría que luchar cuando estuviera en la primera línea defensiva.

¿Y si la consideraban una incompetente? Porque eso es lo que asumiría todo el mundo o que otro motivo podría existir para que no conociera esas tres maldiciones.

¿Y si de ahora en adelante estaba condenada a trabajar como camarera o personal de limpieza en el Caldero Chorrente?

Retuvo el grito que ese pensamiento le produjo pero se lastimo seriamente la garganta. Su futuro perfectamente planeado ahora se veía amenazado y eso le producía emociones que nunca en su vida se había imaginado que llegaría a experimentar.

Reinició su andar hasta el despacho del profesor pero cada paso le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo y su respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial, llevándola a un inminente ataque de nervios.

Se petrificó frente a la puerta del despacho y permaneció ahí durante cinco minutos mientras intentaba calmarse. Si el profesor la iba a reprobar, no le daría el gusto de verla destrozada, ella ya se encargaría de ser la mejor camarera que el Caldero Chorrenate hubiera tenido jamás.

-Adelante- la voz tranquila del profesor a través de la puerta de madera la alteró más de lo que ella esperaba.

Tomando una última vez aire, giro el pomo de la puerta y entró al despachó. El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando la tarea de sus compañeros pero levanto la vista y le indico con la mano que se sentara en la única silla que había, justo enfrente de él. Parecía sacado de un sueño y Leanne se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas pero no podía evitarlo.

-Profesor, yo…- comenzó una vez que se hubo sentado.

-Estaba leyendo el trabajo de Sirius- la interrumpió- Siempre he encontrado interesante el punto de vista que tiene. Su ética personal es la más consistente y precisa que he visto en años. A lo largo de estos seis meses se ha mantenido constante. Sus opiniones me parecen tan acertadas y entretenidas que lamento el hecho de terminar de leerlas.

-Aunque algunos consideran su pensamiento algo extravagante o extremista, pero siempre puedes confiar en que sus ideales no van a cambiar- estuvo de acuerdo Leanne.

-Los trabajos y opiniones de James sufrieron un cambio desde lo sucedido con sus padres- dijo entristecido- Ahora oscilan entre sus antiguas opiniones y lo que a mí me gusta llamar el pensamiento Sirusiano- ambos sonrieron- Aunque también he podido identificar algunos matices tuyos en sus trabajos.

-Yo…

-Lo tuyo me parece una batalla interminable entro el bien y el mal, una constante oscilación entre dos grandes ideales filosóficos- razonó- A veces me parece que no terminas de encontrar por completo tu lugar entre el bien y el mal. Es por eso que estaba tan interesado en leer tu ensayo, porque después de Sirius, Candence y tú son mis favoritas.

Leanne y el profesor se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, después, el sonrió sorprendido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó.

- ¿Qué?- Leanne no comprendió a lo que se refería con su pregunta.

-Esa sombra que cruzó tú mirada ante mi último comentario- le contestó divertido.

- ¿Qué sombra?- continuaba sin comprender. El profesor sonrió aún más.

-Eso no hace más que confirmarme que no te gusta estar fuera del centro de atención- le aclaró.

-Consecuencias de ser hija única- dijo restándole importancia.

- ¿Les conté alguna vez en clase los motivos qué me llevaron a convertirme en sanador?- le preguntó, parecía querer recordarlo.

-Sí, durante la primera clase- le contestó emocionada Leanne- Pero puede contármelo de nuevo, no me molestaría volver a escucharlo.

-A mí me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

-Nos dijo que cuando tenía cinco años cayó gravemente enfermo y sus padres lo llevaron a San Mungo preocupados- comenzó a relatar Leanne- Los sanadores pasaron horas examinándolo para después salir y decirle a sus padres que no tenía remedio y lo único que podían hacer era hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible hasta que…- pero se detuvo, el profesor la miro animándola a continuar-… hasta que llegara su momento. Su padre quedó devastado y su madre se puso tan histérica que comenzó a gritar toda clase de maldiciones en contra de los sanadores, armó tal escándalo que la escuchó una sanadora veterana, quién pidió revisar su historia y después de unos minutos le dijo a su madre que se tranquilizara, que ella iba a salvar a su hijo- Leanne sonrió divertida- La sanadora lo estuvo revisando y para el día siguiente ya estaba fuera de peligro.

-Me gusta más como lo cuentas tú- dijo sonriendo- La sanadora Main y mis padres iniciaron una bonita amistad y cuando yo fui lo suficiente mayor como para comprender lo que ella había hecho por mí, sentí un gran respeto y admiración por ella, tanto que decidí convertir su profesión en la mía. Ella y yo aún continuamos en contacto- le confió- Pero también me enseñó dos lecciones muy importantes: la maravillosa satisfacción que te da ayudar a otros y a nunca darse por vencidos por mucho que los demás crean que ya no hay solución posible. ¿Te he contado porque deje San Mungo apenas un año después de graduarme y me dediqué a viajar por él mundo?- le preguntó distraído.

-No- le respondió interesada Leanne, esa era una incógnita que el profesor nunca había revelado.

-Cuando me gradué de Sanador, mis padres y mi querida Main estaban tan orgullosos que yo me sentía en las nubes, nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento- el profesor sonreía perdido en sus recuerdos, se veía tan feliz que Leanne imitó su sonrisa- En fin…- dijo regresando al presente-… mis padres decidieron hacer un viaje a África, como recompensa por el esfuerzo realizado al ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño y a mí me pareció una idea genial pero después no lo fue tanto- su semblante se volvió sombrío durante un segundo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Leanne, no se pudo contener.

-Contrajeron una extraña enfermedad- le contestó sonriendo tristemente- Main y yo hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos y más para salvarlos pero fue imposible. Ellos fallecieron una semana después.

-Lo lamento mucho, profesor- dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias- le agradeció- Regrese después de unas semanas pero ya nada era lo mismo, no era capaz de estar ahí y recordar a cada segundo el sufrimiento de mis padres, ya no sentía la misma pasión que antaño por mi trabajo y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era marchar e intentar recuperar lo poco que quedaba de mi alma- le relató- Main comprendió mi decisión y me apoyo, desde entonces he viajado alrededor del mundo buscando una solución a la enfermedad que me arrebato a mis padres y con ello evitar que otros sufran lo que yo sufrí.

-Eso es impresionante profesor, es usted una persona maravillosa- el profesor le sonrió divertido.

-Cuando el profesor me llamó para invitarme a dar clases, pensé que me iba a aburrir terriblemente pero el respeto que siento hacia él me llevo a aceptar su petición- le dijo- Y si en algún momento pensé en arrepentirme, el conocerte a ti y a Candece, me convenció de que tome la decisión correcta.

-Y yo estoy agradecida de que aceptara, es el único profesor que ha conseguido enseñarme algo- Leanne le sonrió agradecida.

-Durante todos mis años como sanador y lo poco que tengo como profesor he intentado honrar a Main aplicando sus enseñanzas, es por eso que te voy a dar otra oportunidad.

-Gracias profesor.

-Me entregaras el ensayo regresando de vacaciones de navidad pero no tendrá el mismo valor, el tuyo sólo tendrá un valor de 10 puntos, la mitad de lo que valía originalmente- le explicó el profesor.

-Lo entiendo.

-Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero quiero total sinceridad y créeme cuando te digo que sabré si me estas mintiendo- el profesor la observó durante unos segundos y cuando Leanne asintió, sonrió- ¿Qué es lo que te distrae tanto en mi clase para que no escucharas cuando les deje el trabajo?- no espero respuesta, sino que continuo hablando- Porque todos los profesores me comentan que nunca has dejado de entregar un trabajo, que tu participación es precisa, que eres una estudiante modelo pero en mi clase te he descubierto mirándome distraída o te cohíbes a la hora de responder aún cuando conoces la respuesta.

Leanne pensó en mentirle descaradamente pero el profesor había sido sincero con ella, lo menos que se merecía era que le pagara con la misma moneda.

-Lo que me distrae en su clase…- no le pudo sostener la mirada y la aparto, sentía que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse-… es usted- le soltó, su corazón palpitaba ensordecedoramente contra su pecho y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

El profesor soltó una melodiosa carcajada, Leanne levantó la vista sin saber si sentirse humillada o reír junto a él. Pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse embobada mirándolo, la carcajada hacía que finas arrugas se formaran alrededor de sus claros ojos y los hoyuelos más adorables que ella había visto se instalaron en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

-No malinterpretes mi carcajada- le dijo una vez que paró- Nunca me burlaría de ti o de nadie, es solo que no me esperaba una cosa así- la observó durante unos segundos y una sonrisa picara se formó en sus labios- si tan sólo tuviera 10 años menos…- suspiró y le guiñó un ojo- Pero no es algo que vaya a suceder.

Leanne se sonrojó pero sonrió ante la expresión divertida que tenía el profesor en el rostro, esa que lo hacía parecer 10 años menos, que sólo utilizaba cuando algo lo emocionaba en verdad y la misma que hacía que Leanne se olvidara de todo menos que observarlo.

- ¡Esa es la cara!- dijo y soltó otra carcajada. Ella salió de su ensueño y se volvió a sonrojar- Es la cara que pones cada que habló.

-Es que me parece que es demasiado adorable- El profesor sonrió ante el comentario de Leanne.

-Pues trataré de ser menos adorable de ahora en adelante- le prometió poniendo la mano en su corazón- Además de recordarte todas las tareas al final de cada clase.

-Eso me gustaría- estuvo de acuerdo Leanne.

-Quiero hacerte otra pregunta- le dijo poniéndose serio. Ella asintió- ¿Sabes por qué te elijó a ti para experimentar los hechizos y maldiciones durante la clase? Y no es porque me gusté torturarte, como bien lo mencionó Sirius.

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos en silencio, no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta. El profesor sonrió de nuevo.

-Tu yo nos parecemos en ese aspecto- le dijo- Nos gusta experimentar en carne propia, comprendemos y podemos aprender mejor cuando sentimos tanto que podemos rechazar o anular por completo aquello que nos afecta.

Ambos se miraron durante un segundo; a Leanne le sorprendió descubrir que su profesor la conocía tan bien.

-Si, es de lo que me he dado cuenta- contestó al fin.

-Esto será deprimente una vez que ustedes se hayan marchado- le confesó- Por eso ya le he comunicado al profesor Dumbledore que no regresaré el próximo año.

- ¿Por qué?- queso saber Leanne.

- ¿Recuerdas la carta que recibí hoy en clase?- Leanne asintió- Me la envió mi amigo de África, es sobre un descubrimiento que realizó que me puede ayudar a encontrar una cura para la enfermedad que me arrebató a mis padres y quiero dedicarme a ello. El profesor fue muy amable al aceptar mi posición, creo que ya se esperaba algo así.

-Hemos tenido 7 maestros, con usted, impartiéndonos la clase- le dijo Leanne- Algunos aseguran que el puesto está maldito.

-Al menos no te reprobó- dijo Hermione.

-Aunque es impresionante la facilidad con la que pareces librarte de tus problemas- razonó George.

-Es una habilidad que me ha resultado muy útil con el paso de los años- le concedió Leanne.

Charlie estaba inusualmente callado, solamente se dedicaba a escuchar y observar lo que sucedía; Leanne parecía estar disfrutando especialmente verlo sufrir.

_-"Se lo que estás haciendo"_- le dijo Kingsley-_ "Y no es nada agradable. Charlie ya se siente lo suficientemente mal como para que lo tortures de esta forma"._

_-"No me importa, quiero verlo sufrir"-_ a ella poco le interesaban los sentimientos de su esposo- _"Él fue quien inició todo. Además, es tal cual sucedió"._

Kingsley puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, su amiga aún no entendía razones.

- ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Tus padres se enteraron?- preguntó Ron.

-No es algo que me molestara en decirles- le respondió Leanne- Además, teníamos cosas más importante de las cuales preocuparnos…

- ¿De qué?- preguntó interesada Ginny.

-De mi compromiso con Sirius- le respondió Leanne con una deslumbrante sonrisa- Él quiso pedirles mi mano a mis padres, por lo cual tuvimos que realizar la ceremonia y seguir el protocolo que dicta este tipo de situaciones.

- ¿En qué consiste?- de pronto Hermione parecía ser la más interesada de todos.

-En una cena organizada por los padres de la novia; el novio se tiene que presentar con sus padres y tiene que haber testigos- le respondió Leanne- Pero mejor se los muestro.

Todos en la mansión estaban nerviosos, había un clima de expectación que estaba superando los límites que se manejaban normalmente. Ese día Melinda se había olvidado por completo de que tenía un puesto muy importante en el Ministerio, que su cargo era fundamental para mantener la poca paz que les quedaba y la cual parecía tener fecha de caducidad. Ese día no se presentó a trabajar y le importaba más bien poco.

Octavio dejó a un lado sus funciones de espía y se había pasado el día yendo y viniendo por todos los rincones de la mansión, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Camus y Antonella revoloteaban por todos lados, haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello.

Pero nadie estaba más nerviosa que Leanne. Lo revisaba todo una y otra vez, revisaba las acciones más sencillas con un cuidado que rayaba en la locura y se repetía las cosas como si tuviera pavor de olvidarlas. Esa noche sus sueños se volverían realidad y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

La noche los sorprendió con asombrosa rapidez; la mesa ya estaba puesta, la cena preparada, los entremeses listos, ellos ya estaban cambiados y preparados.

El timbre la hizo dar un salto, su madre le dedico una sonrisa y continuó arreglándole el cabello, eso era una acción mecánica pues el cabello ya estaba perfecto, no necesitaba nada más. Tenían que esperar, lo dictaba el protocolo.

Pero a ella el protocolo le importaba un bledo, quería salir y verlo ya.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella sintió que se paralizaba, era hora, ya estaban todos presentes, ahora le tocaba hacer su entrada triunfal.

Los Lupin estaban ahí, así como los Longbottom, los Burke, los Shacklebolt, los Weasley, los Prewett, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Slughorn James y Lily. Todos le sonreían pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el joven de ojos grises que se encontraba al pie de la escalera, esperándola.

Su madre la tomo del brazo y juntas bajaron las escaleras. Leanne llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de espalda descubierta, llevaba recogido de lado su largo cabello, el único adorno que llevaba era el corazón de cristal.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, él sonrió y galantemente le ofreció su mano, ella la tomo encantada y se dirigieron a la sala. Era lo que dictaba el protocolo pero ella comenzaba a odiarlo; lo que ella quería era besarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo irremediablemente cerca.

Se sentaron juntos en el sillón, manteniendo diplomáticamente las distancias que marcaba el protocolo, sonriendo al resto de los invitados, quienes estaban encantados y felices.

Se realizaron los saludos de cortesía, las conversaciones de rigor, los halagos diplomáticos, las sonrisas de siempre, se comieron los entremeses y se bebió con ganas. A Leanne la tensión la estaba matando, pero el protocolo dictaba que tenía que esperar y seguir las reglas. Tampoco es que hubieran hecho todo al pie de la letra pero eso sí que lo tenían que hacer.

James era el único que parecía encantado con la situación, el único que reía con naturalidad, el único que disfrutaba con la tensión que estaba acabando con los nervios de Leanne y desquiciando un poco a Sirius.

-Vamos a cenar- anunció Melinda y todos los invitados se dirigieron a la mesa.

Eso relajó notablemente a Leanne, pues durante la cena pudo charlar con mayor naturalidad con sus amigos y sentirse menos protocolaría.

Pero la cosa se complicó enormemente cuando terminaron con el postre. Ahora el protocolo dictaba que los dos jóvenes tenían que hablar con los padres de sus respectivas parejas, porque de esa conversación dependía su futuro, el sí o el no a su relación.

Sirius se puso en pie y siguió a Octavio y Melinda al despacho de la segunda. A Leanne se le aceleró el corazón y el pavor se apodero de ella pero la sonrisa de Sirius la tranquilizó por completo.

A ella no le preocupaba la conversación con los padres de Sirius, vamos, ellos ni siquiera estaban ahí pero sí la que él mantendría con los suyos.

Por lo mismo le tomo por sorpresa cuando James y Remus se pusieron en pie y la observaron inquisidoramente.

- ¿Vamos?- le dijo James con una seriedad que rayaba en lo indescriptible- ¿O qué? ¿Pensabas que te íbamos a dejar casar con nuestro Sirius sin ningún tipo de aprobación? Nosotros somos su familia y tienes que impresionarnos.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?- preguntó conteniendo la risa- ¿La madre de Sirius?

-Un punto menos- le dijo seriamente James. Leanne no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se quedo pasmada.

Ahora Sebastián era el único que encontraba divertida aquella situación. Leanne se puso torpemente en pie y siguió a sus amigos al despacho de su padre.

James se acomodó ceremonialmente en la silla de Octavio, Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones y Leanne los observó. Una risa desquiciada quiso salir de su boca pero se contuvo, todo resultaba tan bizarro que tenía que ser verdad.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó James con una mirada tan penetrante que lastimaba- ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer a cambió de que aprobemos tu matrimonio con nuestro Sirius?

-Yo… bueno…

-No es elocuente en su discurso- anotó James en un cuaderno sacado solo Merlín sabe- ¿Por qué eres una buena elección como esposa y madre de mis sobrinos?

-Yo…

-Es más bien delgaducha, algo negativo en cuanto a los embarazos- continuó anotando mientras observaba con ojo clínico a Leanne- Tiene todas las características de ser una niña mimada, de seguro no sabe cocinar- la estaba ignorando, era como si ella no estuviera ahí.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que eres la opción correcta para ser la esposa de Sirius?- preguntó ahora Remus- ¿Qué te distingue del resto de muchachitas que andan detrás de nuestro amigo? ¿Por qué deberíamos aprobar tu matrimonio?

-Yo…

-No da señales de ser muy inteligente- anotó James y Leanne se enfureció pero respiró para tranquilizarse. El protocolo decía que los padres de Sirius, en este caso James y Remus, tenían que aprobar su matrimonio o de lo contrario no sucedería.

-Se cocinar deliciosamente, no soy una niña mimada, tengo un coeficiente intelectual elevado, soy muy buena en hechizos, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, en transformaciones, tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi clase, soy muy responsable- comenzó a relatarles Leanne. James no la miraba, sino que continuaba anotando en su libreta y Remus jugueteaba con sus pulgares, no parecía interesado en lo que ella decía- Tengo una enorme cuenta bancaria a mi nombre- dijo intentando llamar su atención.

-Eso no nos dice nada- le contestó fríamente Remus- ¿Qué opinas tú, James?

-Que no me convence en lo más mínimo, Remus- le respondió con seriedad- Estoy pensando seriamente en llevarme a Sirius y cancelarlo todo.

- ¡Soy la mejor opción para Sirius porque nadie lo va a amar como yo lo amo!- dijo desesperadamente Leanne- Dedicaré toda mi vida a hacerlo feliz, a darle amor, a borrar con besos y abrazos todo el dolor que le han ocasionado, daría mi vida entera si con eso lo hiciera feliz. No hay persona en este mundo que lo ame más que yo y como tal, será mí propósito hacer de su vida una felicidad eterna.

James y Remus se observaron durante unos segundos, sopesando lo que había salido de los labios de Leanne. A ella le entró un terrible sentimiento de derrota, ninguno de ellos parecía convencido. El silencio se alargó tanto que la tensión creció hasta el punto de poder ser cortada y justo en el momento en el que ella sentía que no podía soportarlo más, los dos idiotas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Leanne soltó un grito de furia y se abalanzó sobre sus amigos, golpeándoles hasta hacerlos suplicar.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y hablemos claro- dijo James sentándose al lado de Remus y sosteniendo con fuerza a Leanne, evitando de esa forma que continuara golpeándolos.

-Sí, tenemos que dejar en claro lo que queremos para nuestro amigo- coincidió Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¡Suéltame!- le ordenó Leanne. James sonrió pero la soltó y ella se sentó en medio de sus amigos- ¡Son unos idiotas! Por un momento creí que se negarían y si ustedes lo hacían, estarían liberando un sortilegio que impediría mi matrimonio porque Sirius los designó como su familia.

-Lo sabemos- contestó simplemente James.

-Pero teníamos que usar las palabras correctas y como no lo hicimos… pues no hay ningún problema- le dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó, ahora a ella también le resultaba divertido.

-Pues mira, Sirius es bastante exigente y está acostumbrado a cierto nivel de vida, cosa que no va a ser un impedimento gracias a tú, ¿Cómo era?- preguntó fingiendo reflexionar- A tu "enorme cuenta bancaria".

-Pero también es necesario que cumplas con otras obligaciones- Remus y James se miraron con una idéntica sonrisa marca merodeadora- Las cuales incluyen tenerle siempre una buena comida a todas horas.

-Lavarle y plancharle su ropa- continuó James, ambos leían de la libreta que llevaba él- Y tener especialmente cuidado con su chamarra negra de cuero.

-Aceptar que la moto duerma con ustedes en días de lluvia, es que le dan miedo los truenos a la pobre- los tres soltaron una carcajada- Es en serio, lo he visto meterla a su habitación cuando llueve y cubrirla con sumo cuidado con una manta. A veces creo que ama demasiado a ese cacharro.

-Lo que nos lleva a nunca llamar "cacharro" a la motocicleta, tiene nombre y es "Circe"- James intentó con todas sus fuerzas retener la carcajada pero no pudo y los tres volvieron a reír.

-Soportar sus borracheras.

-Amar a sus amigos y darles entrada libre a su hogar.

-Perdonar sus escapadas y noches de juerga.

-Ser una buena ama de casa.

-Darle tres hijos.

-Concederle tener un gato.

-Tenerle paciencia

-Pero la más importante de todas…- dijo James, haciendo una pausa para conseguir suspenso-…de la que depende el sí.

- ¡Ya, dilo!- ordenó Leanne. Remus y James sonrieron.

-Tienen que hacerlo todas las mañanas, todas las noches, por las tardes y en cualquier momento que él tenga ganas- soltó James con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Y el ocasional encuentro fortuito- Remus también sonrió, ese día tenía algo diabólico en el rostro.

- ¡Son unos cerdos!- y comenzó a golpearlos de nuevo.

- ¡No es cosa nuestra!- dijo Remus en medio de los golpes.

- ¡Sirius fue quien lo escribió todo!- James le mostró la libreta, la cual contenía todas las demandas escritas con la inconfundible letra de su prometido.

- ¡Lo voy a matar!- soltó.

-Entonces qué, aceptas o no- preguntó James una vez que pararon los golpes de Leanne.

-Sí- dijo y sonrió- Aceptó a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Entonces tienes nuestra bendición- dijo Remus con aire solemne, James se le unió con una afirmación con la cabeza.

- ¿Tu padre sabe lo de las peticiones?- le preguntó Leanne a Remus. La sonrisa de su amigo se borró de su rostro inmediatamente.

-Será mejor que no digas nada- le recomendó.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Sirius y sus padres aún no habían regresado por lo que se sentaron a platicar con el resto de los invitados. La espera se prolongó tanto que a Leanne le volvieron a entrar los nervios; sabía que sus padres iban a hablar con Sirius de muchas cosas pero nunca se espero que tardara tanto en que aprobaran su matrimonio.

En cualquier otro caso no le hubiera importado la aprobación de sus padres, se hubiera casado con él aunque medio mundo estuviera en su contra pero ahora, que Sirius les había pedido su autorización… pues no quería ver maldito su amor.

Ya había dejado de conversar y el resto de los invitados se habían dado cuenta, poco a poco comenzaron a sentir la misma ansiedad que salía del cuerpo de Leanne, se preocuparon tanto que también ellos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a observar el pasillo esperando que Sirius, Melinda y Octavio atravesaran por ellos.

Justo cuando todos estaban al borde, escucharon los pasos y miraron aún más fijamente el pasillo, estaban conteniendo la respiración pero respiraron tranquilos cuando el sonriente rostro de Sirius los saludo a todos.

Leanne se levantó de un salto y corrió a su lado, rompiendo el protocolo, pero eso le importaba poco; se abrazó a él y lo hubiera besado ahí mismo pero la mirada de su madre la detuvo. Melinda la tomo del brazo y la condujo al centro del salón, después se reunió con James y Remus al lado de su esposo y Sirius. La pasividad la estaba matando pero no le quedaba más que esperar.

-Nosotros, como única familia de Sirius Orión Black, aprobamos su matrimonio con Leanne Melinda Love- dijo solemnemente James, mientras miraba a Melinda y Octavio de frente.

-Tienen nuestra bendición- continuó Remus. Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja sellada y se la entregó a Sirius.

Leanne no podía dejar de sonreír, ahora sólo faltaban sus padres.

-Nosotros, padres de Leanne Melinda Love, aprobamos su matrimonio con Sirius Orión Black- dijo Octavio.

-Tienen nuestra bendición- y diciendo esto, Melinda tomó su varita y apunto directamente a la caja que tenía Sirius, la cual se abrió y dejó a la vista el magnífico anillo de plata con el diamante negro que este ya le había entregado a Leanne.

Sirius tomo el anillo y se acercó a Leanne, todos los presentes se pusieron en pie y observaron como este se acercaba a ella.

Él se arrodilló ante ella y la observó con su mejor sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos.

-Leanne Melinda Love, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que la voz no le salía. Pero la respuesta era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- ¡Sí!- le dijo, completamente feliz.

Sirius se puso en pie y le colocó el anillo en el dedo. A los dos les importo poco el protocolo y se besaron. Estaban tan felices que contagiaban.

- ¿A qué te referías con la maldición?- quiso saber Hermione- ¿Y el sortilegio?

-Es algo así como el Juramente Inquebrantable. El matrimonio entre los magos es diferente que con los muggles, cuando te comprometes sellas un sortilegio vinculante que no se puede romper y una vez casados, no se pueden divorciar; la única forma en que otra persona se pueda volver a casar es si su esposo muere- le explicó Leanne- Cuando Sirius fue a pedirles permiso a mis padres el anillo que me había dado regreso a él porque aún no era oficial. Si mis padres o los de él se negaban al compromiso y nosotros insistíamos en casarnos, caería sobre nosotros una maldición.

-Sí, pero en qué consiste- insistió Hermione.

-Tu matrimonio está condenado a fracasar, no tendrás hijos y ambos morirán de forma salvaje- le respondió Leanne- Son pocos los casos que se han presentado, es por eso que esta tradición ya no es tan popular como lo era hace años.

- ¿Y si Sirius no le hubiera pedido tu manos a tus padres, la maldición hubiera sido efectiva si alguno se negaba?- preguntó Ginny.

-No, porque no pediste su aprobación y no se realizó el sortilegio.

- ¿Por qué la gente muere cuando se casan sin aprobación?- preguntó Ron.

-Porque es magia antigua y así es como funciona, como dije, es igual al Juramente Inquebrantable- le respondió Leanne- No se le busca explicación y dudo que se encontrara, dado que es magia tan, pero tan antigua que es imposible encontrar su origen.

-Será mejor que continúes con la historia, Leanne querida, no quiero que se nos haga muy tarde- intervino Molly, ella no estaba muy contenta con el comportamiento de su nuera.

Leanne sonrió antes de continuar.

Leanne se apareció en la puerta del departamento de Sirius, no quiso irrumpir dentro porque le gustaba ver su sonrisa cada que abría la puerta, pero no fue su rostro con el que se encontró cuando le abrieron, sino la de un somnoliento James, con la camisa mal abotonada, los pantalones arrugados y descalzo.

-Hola- saludó reteniendo un bostezo y apartándose para dejarla entrar- Estaba descansando en el sillón, comimos demasiado y supongo que me quede dormido- le explicó.

El departamento estaba completamente desordenado, nada quedaba del bonito lugar que ella había decorado hace ya un tiempo; había ropa regada por toda la sala, trastes sucios de días en el fregador y varios objetos tirados por el suelo, por los pasillos y cajas de pizza a medio comer en cada una de las mesas. Ese lugar necesitaba definitivamente un toque femenino, pero con dos hombres jóvenes viviendo ahí, eso no iba a suceder pronto.

-Ya veo- contestó apartando su vista del desastre que se extendía por todos lados y mirando a su permanentemente despeinado amigo.

-Seguro Sirius se está preparando en su habitación- comentó mirando a Leanne, quien llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de noche, simple y discreto, sin collares o pulseras, con el cabello suelto peinado en suaves ondas y como único adorno su anillo de compromiso, el cual resaltaba impresionantemente ante el blanco inmaculado del vestido- Te ves bonita.

-Gracias- le sonrió agradecida.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Sirius, procedente de la calle. Leanne se mordió la lengua y James soltó una carcajada pero luego la silenció ante la mirada severa de su amiga. Él no había estado en su cuarto preparándose para salir, sino que había estado en el estacionamiento limpiando y puliendo su moto; llevaba un trapo sucio que desprendía olor a abrillantador, el pantalón estaba manchado de grasa, al igual que su rostro y playera blanca, las botas estaban llenas de barro. Generalmente a Leanne le gustaba esa imagen de chico malo y despreocupado que siempre tenía Sirius pero ahora le molestaba verdaderamente.

-Hola- dijo distraídamente antes de pasar a la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua- ¿A dónde vas tan hermosa?- le preguntó una vez que regresó. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió de medio lado.

-Al Baile de los Lirios, a ese que me vas a acompañar- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Es hoy?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa- Lastima, creo que no podré ir. Es tarde y aún no estoy listo.

-No te preocupes por eso- le respondió con amabilidad- Aún tenemos tiempo para que te des un baño, te pongas la linda túnica de gala que te compre y marcharnos. Puedo esperar aquí con James.

James se alejó un poco de su amiga, no le gustaba meterse en esas peleas; era mejor quedarse fuera.

Sirius abandono su pose y sonrisa para ponerse serio, Leanne hizo lo mismo.

-Anda yendo sin mí- dijo dándose la vuelta, de regreso a la cocina.

-No voy a ir sin ti- lo siguió- Nos invitaron a los dos y tenemos que asistir.

-La invitación decía Leanne Melinda Love y prometido, en ningún momento mencionan mi nombre- contraatacó.

- ¡Disculpe usted! Pero yo no sabía que tenía otro prometido aparte de ti- estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

-No voy a ir, Leanne, así que no insistas.

- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me da la gana ponerme la ridícula túnica que me compraste- le dijo también molesto.

- ¡Pues llévate lo que te dé la gana y asunto arreglado! Pero limpia las botas, porque las tienes llenas de barro.

Los dos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, parecía que querían ganar a base de una batalla ocular.

- ¡No pienso asistir!

- ¿Por qué? Es el primer compromiso al que asistiremos como pareja comprometida y quiero hacerlo.

-No.

- ¡Te estás comportando como un infante! Ya te lo dije, si no quieres ponerte la túnica, usa lo que quieras.

-Tú eres la que se está comportando como una niña caprichosa- le dijo Sirius imitando el tono y gestos de Leanne- No voy a pararme en un lugar donde todos estarán hablando a mis espaldas mientras me sonríen condescendientemente, no puedo soportar tanta hipocresía.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen o digan los demás?- le preguntó furiosa.

-Me importa porque no quiero que te hagan sentir mal- le gritó también furioso.

-Eso no me importa a mí si te tengo a mi lado- intentó calmarse y razonar con él.

-Pues a mí sí me importa y no pienso ir- pero él no pensaba ceder.

- ¿Es tú última palabra?- le preguntó de nuevo furiosa.

-Sí.

Leanne le lazó una última mirada de enojo y se marchó azotando la puerta. James apenas si tuvo tiempo de ver su cabellera desaparecer antes de que la puerta se cerrara para después ver como Sirius salía de la cocina y de dirigía pisando fuerte hasta su cuarto para reaparecer a los pocos segundo con un pantalón y playera limpias y su chamarra de cuero negro. También desapareció dando un portazo. Hubiera suspirado pero no era más que un desperdicio.

Leanne se apareció en el camino que llevaba a la casa de los Lestrange; la costumbre era hacerlo en un carruaje que los llevaba hasta la mansión pero estaba tan furiosa que necesitaba calmarse un poco y viajar con sus padres mientras la taladraban con preguntas no le iba a ayudar, así que camino y al llegar a la puerta ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para dar falsas explicaciones.

Todo mundo volvió su mirada hacia ella, no hubo necesidad de que la anunciara el encargado de la puerta porque parecía que la estaban esperando y los mormullos comenzaron de inmediato, sobre todo porque se esperaba también la llegada de Sirius. Su madre se acercó a ella y la condujo hasta donde estaba su padre y abuelo.

-No va a venir- dijo antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio- Así que sonrían y finjan que todo está bien, ya les explicare todo en casa.

-Bueno, pero ya tendré unas palabras yo con él- le dijo su madre al oído mientras sonreía.

Los invitados fueron volteando sus miradas conforme veían que nada parecía estar mal, eso lo volvía aburrido. Conforme avanzaba la noche, el resto de los invitados fue haciendo su arribo, algunos eran tan observados como Leanne, mientras que otros apenas si recibían una fría ojeada.

Las debutantes bajaron por la impresionante escalera de la mansión tomadas del brazo de sus acompañantes, luciendo sus impresionantes túnicas de gala blancas y un lirio de cristal en el pecho. Eso a Leanne le sirvió para recordar su propio baile y con ello a Sirius, cosa que le hizo querer llorar. Las jóvenes de 15 años abrieron la pista con un baile y una vez terminado, el resto de los invitados se le unió. Ahí fue cuando inició verdaderamente la fiesta.

-Buenas noches- saludó Freda Lestrange, madre de Rebastan y Rodolphus, sentándose a la mesa con Leanne y su familia- Leanne, querida, esperábamos verte con tu prometido, todos lo esperábamos emocionados- dijo sonriendo condescendientemente. Y Leanne odio profundamente a Sirius por tener la razón.

Freda era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y brillante, de unos impresionantes, pero vacíos, ojos azules, piel blanca y labios rojos. Cualquiera que la mirara, pensaría que se trata de un ángel o musa pero no era más que una víbora traicionara y peligrosa, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de todos.

-No se sentía muy bien, tiene fiebre y catarro- le dijo utilizando la misma sonrisa- Pero me pidió que lo disculpara contigo personalmente.

- ¡Oh, eso es una lástima! Espero que se recupere pronto- la falsa preocupación en su voz era casi creíble- Ahora, ¡déjame ver el anillo!- le pidió pero no espero a que Leanne se lo mostrara, sino que le tomo la mano y se la acercó al rostro para verlo claramente- Impresionante- dijo maravillada mientras observaba el diamante- Seguro que Walburga se siente honrada de que su posesión más apreciada terminara en tan buenas manos- y volvió a sonreír pero la malicia fue totalmente visible en su rostro.

-Sí, sobre todo porque Bella y Narcisa pelearon tan encarnizadamente por él, pero parecer ser que ninguno de sus prometidos pudo hacerse de él, quizá porque no eran lo suficientemente buenos- sonrió también y en el rostro de Freda se dibujo una mirada de odio.

Soltó la mano de Leanne, le sonrió falsamente a Melinda y después se marchó.

-Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien- le dijo su madre.

- ¡Oh, mamá!- se desesperó y prefirió irse a tomar algo de aire a los balcones.

En su camino se topó de frente con Walburga, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo e inmediatamente la de su futura suegra se dirigió hasta su mano izquierda. El rostro de la mujer se contorsionó en una clara señal de odio y su mano realizó un movimiento, como si intentara quitarle el anillo, aunque eso implicara arrancarle el dedo pero después recupero la compostura y se alejó con el mentón en alto.

Leanne hubiera sonreído de no ser porque su madre le vigilaba constantemente las espaldas y Melinda siempre había tenido un talento especial para detectar ese tipo de cosas, aún cuando no le viera la cara. Además, ella estaba francamente cansada de librar batallas que a nadie más parecían importarles y ganarle a Walburga por algo así, de pronto, careció de importancia.

Se coló por unas cortinas bastante gruesas y se dedicó a observar los jardines desde el balcón. Freda había decorado todo para que pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas, de esos que tanto gustaban a Lily y que a ella siempre le habían parecido demasiado cursis pero ni ella podía negar que era hermoso.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente vacía y triste porque estar ahí le recordó su propio baile de presentación y el hecho de que Sirius estuvo ahí para ella, bailando y bebiendo champagne, divirtiéndose como dos chiquillos cuando la situación ameritaba que se comportaran como los dos jóvenes de buenas familias que eran, pero a ellos eso nunca les ha importado, después de todo él se había saltado las reglas de etiqueta y había dejado tirada a su pareja para ir con ella, quien a su vez se había olvidado de Rebastan para bajar tomada de la mano de Sirius y bailar con él. Hubiera sonreído pero no se sentía con ganas. Ojala hubiera rellenado su copa antes de salir al balcón.

- ¿Pensando en mí?

A Leanne se le cortó la respiración durante un segundo, no escuchó las pesadas cortinas moverse, mucho menos los silenciosos pasos que llevaron al joven acercarse a ella, tan cerca que podría tocar su espada sin ningún esfuerzo. Y lo hizo, la recorrió lentamente.

- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó dándose la vuelta y rompiendo el contacto- ¿Continuas pensando en mí, Rebastan?

Rebastan le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, en una mala imitación de la de Sirius. Dirigió su vista al jardín, ignorándola por completo. Llevaba una elegante túnica negra, de cuello alto, la cual contrastaba con su piel nívea y haciéndolo parecer un vampiro. Era guapo, mucho más que la mayoría, con un porte altanero y superior que le daba un aire de dios griego, pero a Leanne eso siempre le había importado más bien poco. Aunque a otras no tanto…

-Sólo por las noches- soltó una carcajada- Aunque siempre tienes un rostro distinto pero la misma actitud salvaje.

-Eres asqueroso- Leanne no quería ni verlo, le producía arcadas.

-Tú fuiste quien preguntó- la recorrió completa con la mirada, disfrutando lo que veía, hasta que se detuvo en su mano izquierda- ¿Bebemos algo?- preguntó haciendo aparecer una botella de champagne.

-Sólo bebo champagne con…

-Sirius- terminó por ella. Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, entonces?- la botella desapareció y él espero pacientemente- Es horrible ver la copa de una dama vacía.

Leanne también sonrió, tenía ganas de joder a alguien y si Rebastan se ponía de modo, pues…

-Vodka, quiero vodka- le dijo y un brillo especial cruzó los ojos de Rebastan.

-Dolohov se sentiría alagado- mientras hablaba hizo aparecer una botella de vodka- Se morirá de la risa cuando se lo diga- le sirvió su vaso e hizo una seña de brindis. Los dos bebieron hasta el fondo y ninguno hizo seña de sentir quemazón- Eres uno de nuestros temas favoritos- volvió a servir- Nos gusta intercambiar puntos de vista…

- ¿Es lo único interesante que tienen para hablar en sus "reuniones"?- se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Él sonrió y sujetando su mano, le sirvió nuevamente.

-Algo así- contestó desviando la atención- A Greyback le gusta comentar lo deliciosa que es tu sangre, suele deleitarnos con grandes explicaciones sobre su sabor, las emociones que le provocó la primera vez que la probó y que aunque sólo fueron unas gotas, es el manjar más delicioso sobre la tierra.

A Leanne le recorrió un escalofrío y el asco se instaló en su estomago, el cual se quitó bebiendo el vodka.

-Bella suele hartarse después de tres segundos- continuó relatándole, disfrutando el asco que eso le producía a su compañera de tragos. Ella se lo había buscado- Pero todos sabemos que continúa escuchando, sobre todo cuando Evan se une a su acalorado parloteo. Es un sádico, obsesionado con la sangre y sé que le gustaría hacerte sangrar- otra sonrisa- A mí, personalmente, me gustaría hacerte otras cosas.

-Lastima, eso está fuera de tus alcances- Rebastan se acercó a ella y soltó una carcajada en su oído.

-Ahora estoy bastante cerca- le susurró, tenía una mano en su cintura y con un simple empujoncito quedaría acorralada en la pared pero lo hizo, sino que se retiró y le sirvió otro trago- En fin, Greyback asegura que mataría por probar de nuevo su sangre.

-No es que no lo haya intentado ya- volvió a beber, pero no vacío su copa; Rebastan le estaba jugando al tú por tú así que era hora de moderarse- Tuvimos un encuentro hace poco, aunque dudo que obtuviera más que unas pocas gotas.

-Sí, también nos lo comentó, Bella estaba furiosa, ya sabes, con eso de que te les escapaste- sonrió, parecía bastante contento- Alguien estuvo muy molesto y los castigo.

-Espero que no demasiado- dijo con fingida preocupación.

-Sólo un poco- le respondió- Fue bastante divertido, en realidad- parecía estar recordándolo, porque cerró los ojos un segundo y sonrió con más ganas- Siempre es bueno ver a Bella de rodillas.

-Me perdí el espectáculo- también sonrió. A veces, conversar con Rebastan resultaba divertido. Además, estaba obteniendo valiosa información, una que necesitaba con desesperación.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti?- preguntó volviéndose a acercar. Le sirvió otro trago y bebieron juntos.

A ella le sorprendió la pregunta, no tanto la proximidad entre ellos, estaba acostumbrada a jugar esos juegos pero de pronto la conversación dejó de gustarle.

- ¡Leanne!- dijo de pronto Kingsley, sorprendiendo a todos, quienes lo observaron sin comprender. Ella puso mala cara- ¡Nunca me dijiste que habías estado conversando con Rebastan!

-No te lo cuanto todo- le dijo.

A Hermione le pareció que ahí había algo más que esa simple conversación. En realidad no tenía nada de simple pero qué podía ser peor.

-Tú estabas muy ocupado bailando con Candence como para ponerme atención, al igual que Frank y Alice, así que…- continuó Leanne- Ahora ¿me vas a dejar continuar?

-Sí- le respondió- _"Será mejor que te controles, puede que después te arrepientas si lo muestras tal cual"_

_- "Ya sabré yo lo que hago o dejo de hacer"._

Un brillo especial se reflejo en los ojos de Leanne antes de volver a sus recuerdos, cosa que confirmó las sospechas de Hermione.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti?- preguntó volviéndose a acercar. Le sirvió otro trago y bebieron juntos.

A ella le sorprendió la pregunta, no tanto la proximidad entre ellos, estaba acostumbrada a jugar esos juegos pero de pronto la conversación dejó de gustarle.

- ¿Sí te gustaría ver como torturan a Bella?- preguntó y se alejó de nuevo.

-Bastante- le respondió sonriendo, ya estaba bastante cerca de obtener lo que quería, sólo necesitaba que Rebastan bajara sólo un poco más su guardia- ¿Por qué no me cuentas como fue?

-No, esas cosas siempre quedan entre nosotros, ya sabes, los miembros exclusivos del club- le guiñó un ojo y después se marchó.

Leanne dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, no había obtenido toda la información que necesitaba pero por lo menos había obtenido algo, un cabo suelto que le ayudaría. Ahora quería salir de ahí.

Ignoró el llamado de su madre y se marchó como había llegado: sola y con todas las miradas encima de ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la verja cuando la risa escandalosa de Bellatrix la hizo detenerse y encararla furiosa. Quería dejar de culparse a sí misma y Bella bien podía ayudarla con eso.

- ¿Jugando con víboras?- preguntó acariciando su varita.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú- le respondió, de su varita salín chispas- ¿No eres tú la que acostumbra jugar con varias a la vez?

Su carcajada sólo consiguió hacerla enfurecer aún más.

-Sólo cuando la situación lo amerita- Bella se acercó aún más- Aunque de vez en cuando me gusta andar entre perros. Y hablando de perros ¿Qué dirá mi querido Sirius cuando se entere lo que haces en tus tiempos libres?

- ¡Crucio!- gritó.

Bella estaba desprevenida y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Leanne lo estaba disfrutando, en verdad era divertido ver a Bella de rodillas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Leanne a penas si tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo antes de que el hechizo de Rodolphus le arrebatara su varita. Soltó una carcajada enloquecida y después desapareció.

Regresó al departamento de Sirius y James, solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que el primero había salido unos segundos después de ella y no había regresado. Los dos se desparramaron en el sillón, a descansar.

-Pensé que había ido detrás de ti- le dijo James. Ya se había dado un baño y ofrecía un aspecto decente- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Bastante aburrida y pretenciosa- le respondió- Lo único entretenido fue la casa de odio que puso Walgurga cuando me vio con el anillo.

- ¿Te atacó?- le preguntó. En su desesperada huída había olvidado arreglarse el vestido y el peinado, eso había sido una tontería.

-No, pero Bella intento eliminarme- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. James sonrió, Sirius no lo hubiera hecho.

-Hueles a vodka- dijo y se acercó un poco más para olerla mejor.

-Es la única forma en que se puede sobrellevar ese tipo de reuniones- James volvió a sonreír.

-Me gusta cuando tienes esa actitud, de niña mala.

-A mí también me resulta divertido- coincidió con él- ¿Cenamos? En la fiesta no me dio tiempo de comer nada.

-Sólo que te gusté la pizza fría.

-Me encanta.

James sacó una caja de la cocina y dos cervezas de mantequilla, ambos cenaron juntos y estuvieron platicando hasta ya muy entrada la noche, ambos esperando a Sirius pero él nunca regreso.

Leanne se marchó a su casa a las tres de la mañana, James le había pedido que se quedara pero ella decidió que no le iba a dar ese placer a Sirius, no lo iba a esperar toda la noche cuando él de seguro estaba en algún bar muggle emborrachándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías saber?- preguntó Harry.

-Algo que descubrirán en otros recuerdos, es difícil de explicar sin antes haber visto los recuerdos- le respondió Leanne- Ahora, un último recuerdo antes de marcharnos.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

El día era el más oscuro que se hubiera visto en años; las nubes negras lo cubrían todo, llovía con una furia implacable y si no tuvieran un reloj a la mano, todos podrían jurar que era de noche pero no, apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Ese era un día negro.

Leanne se apareció en un parque de una zona de casas de muy alta condición social. La verja estaba cerrada, no había ni una sola alma en el parque y las cortinas de las casas que deban al exterior estaban corridas. Esto era comprensible, nadie quería ver la tormenta que había afuera.

Si alguien veía por la ventana sólo vería a una joven cubierta por un abrigo negro que se resguardaba de la lluvia con un enorme paraguas y que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo junto a la verja y observó la curiosa numeración de las casas, porque del número 11 se brincaba al número 13; estuvo ahí unos segundos para después dirigir su vista al joven de chamarra negra sentado a unos metros de ella, totalmente empapado y con la vista vacía fija en el espacio donde debería encontrarse la casa con el número 12.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?- le preguntó Leanne.

-Tenía ganas de sentirme miserable- le respondió sin apartar su mirada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Miserable? ¿Tenías ganas de sentirte…?- Leanne le hubiera dedicado una mirada severa pero por el rostro y la expresión de tristeza que tenía, prefirió no decir nada- Vamos a casa, Sirius, estás empapado.

- ¿Esta lloviendo?- preguntó.

A Leanne se le hubiera partido el corazón en ese momento pero se aguanto, eso no se trataba de ella sino de él y tenía que ser fuerte por él.

-Sí Sirius, esta lloviendo- le respondió. Cerró el paraguas y se sentó a su lado.

El agua estaba tan fría que calaba, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella también estuviera tan empapada como él. Lo tomo de la mano y se dedicó a observar en silencio la casa de los padres de su novio, acompañándolo en su silenciosa vigilia.

Sirius estaba más frío que un muerto, tenía la mirada vidriosa, respiraba entrecortadamente y despedía el inconfundible olor a alcohol mezclado con tabaco. Seguro después de su discusión de la noche anterior se había marchado a algún bar muggle pero eso ahora no le importaba a Leanne, lo que quería era que Sirius reaccionara y se fueran de ese lugar que le hacía tanto daño.

-La familia en pleno esta reunida ahí dentro- le dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio. Su voz sonaba afectada, como si llorara lágrimas invisibles- Están tomando decisiones muy importantes.

-Sirius…

-El heredero ha muerto, es tiempo de que el sustito asuma su lugar.

Leanne se sorprendió por la forma de hablar de Sirius, tan carente de sentimiento que asustaba.

-Aún hay tiempo, Sirius, aún podemos ayudarlo- le aseguró- Tenemos mas de un año antes de que todo acabe.

-Ya no hay tiempo, no hay nada que podamos hacer- le dijo él y por fin la observó y a ella la recorrió un escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con la fría lluvia- Regulus a tomado mí lugar.

La mirada de Sirius estaba completamente vacía, no había ni dolor, ni tristeza, coraje o enojo, sólo había un vacío que estaba amenazando con tragárselo todo.

- ¡Estás empapada!- le dijo reaccionando por fin.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró ella- Me gusta sentarme bajo la lluvia- ella sonrió y él le correspondió.

-Vamos a casa- le pidió- Tengo hambre.

Leanne no insistió con el tema, sabía que no iba a poder obtener nada; Sirius ya había dejado todo atrás y por mucho que ella insistiera, nada iba a cambiar.

-Les prepararé un desayuno decente a ti y a James, ya han comido demasiada pizza congelada y eso no esta nada bien.

- ¿Uno como los de Hogwarts? ¿Con arenques ahumados?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí.

Sirius la tomo del brazo y la condujo hasta la verja, que abrió para ella, la moto estaba estacionada junto enfrente del inexistente número 12. Se montó él primero y cuando ella se hubo acomodado detrás de él, arrancó.

Sólo Leanne alcanzó a ver al adolescente de cabello negro y ojos grises que los observaba desde la ventana del tercer piso, sólo fue durante un segundo porque después él desapareció detrás de unas cortinas verdes.

Sirius tenía razón, ya no tenían tiempo.

- ¿Ya había sido convertido?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, pero Regulus me odiaba por creerme culpable del abandono de su hermano. No iba a aceptar nuestra ayuda- le respondió Leanne.

-Ya es tarde, Leanne tiene que descansar- ordenó Molly y todos se levantaron.

La mansión quedo vacía con asombrosa rapidez, los que no dormían ahí se marcharon a su hogar y Harry se encerró en su habitación a los pocos segundos.

Solo quedaban ella y Charlie, quien la observaba de reojo.

-Leanne…

-Déjalo, Charlie- le pidió acercándose a él- Fui una exagerada, no tienes nada que decir.

- ¿No estás molesta?- le preguntó abrazándola.

-Lo estaba- le dijo con sinceridad- Pero yo entiendo mejor que nadie lo que sientes por Nymphadora, es sólo que me tomo por sorpresa. Yo ya sabía lo que sentías por ella y no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes de sentir, pero ya me conoces, estoy bastante loca.

-No estás loca- le dijo sonriente- Sólo un poco desquiciada.

-Cuando no era más que un cuadro…- empezó a relatarle-…y vagaba por el castillo, en ocasiones los veía y me parecían tan adorables… yo quería tener eso o por lo menos volver a vivirlo… no estoy molesta porque aún la ames, sería hipócrita de mi parte que dejaras de hacerlo, es sólo que tuve miedo, miedo de que dejaras de amarme.

- ¡Yo nunca podría dejar de amarte!- le aseguró y la besó.

-Eso le sé pero al estar embarazada, me dio miedo.

-Pues no tengas- y la abrazó con ganas- No hay nada más importante en este mundo que tú y mi hijo.

-Serás un buen padre, Charlie Weasley, he visto lo bueno que eres con Teddy y se que continuaras queriéndolo tanto como hasta ahora y mucho más porque ahora tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar- le sonrió y Charlie se sintió feliz.

Leanne durmió tranquila esa noche, Kingsley tenía razón, había cosas que era mejor mantener en secreto porque podía llegar a lastimar en verdad.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti?- preguntó volviéndose a acercar. Le sirvió otro trago y bebieron juntos.

A ella le sorprendió la pregunta, no tanto la proximidad entre ellos, estaba acostumbrada a jugar esos juegos pero de pronto la conversación dejó de gustarle.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó, intentó moverse pero Rebastan estaba tan cerca que resultaba imposible.

Tenía entre los dedos un mechón de sus cabellos y lo acarició. Ese gesto la tomó por sorpresa, lo suficiente para que Rebastan la empujara y acorralara contra la pared.

- ¿Me gustaría verte de rodillas?- le preguntó al oído, sutil y venenosamente. Respiró contra su cuello, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura- Yo creo que sí- se contestó, le hablaba al oído, susurrándole como sólo se le hace a la amada amante- Me gustaría tenerte de rodillas, en mi cama, desnudarte, hacerte mía y tocarte de una forma que ni Black podría hacerlo- Rebastan le hablaba de una forma que hipnotizaba, la forma en que la sujetaba y la acercaba a él que la hacía sentir tan asqueada como…- Encontrar tus puntos de explosión y presionarlos hasta volverte loca, hacerte gemir, verte suplicar y no detenerme hasta ya no poder más- dejo de hablarle al oído y la besó en el lugar exacto: donde la yugular se une a la línea del cuello; presionó sus labios y mordiendo un poco. Leanne dejó escapar un gemido, eso pareció incitarlo- Quiero cogerte lentamente y después volverme loco- le dijo contra sus labios y después la besó. No fue algo tierno, dulce o sutil. Fue todo lo contrario.

La sujetó aún más fuerte por la cintura, consiguiendo con ello que sus caderas parecieran solamente una, doblándola por la mitad. Su rodilla se abrió camino entre sus piernas, besando con rabia y fuerza, consiguiendo que sus lenguas chocaran y se convirtieran en una. Rebastan quería dominarla por completo pero ella no se lo iba a poner sencillo.

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca un segundo después de sentir el frío metal contra su piel. Se separaron tan rápido como se habían juntado. Leanne se llevó instintivamente la mano izquierda al costado, sangraba. En su mano derecha tenía la varita preparada, lista para atacar.

Rebastan sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su labio. En su mano derecha tenía un puñal de plata manchado con la sangre de Leanne.

- ¡Me mordiste!- dijo mientras observaba la sangre que había en el puñal y de reojo el vestido blanco manchado- Ahora ya tengo con que superar a Greyback- con su dedo tomó sangre y se lo llevó a los labios. La disfrutó tanto como el beso.

Leanne se asqueó ante la acción. El sangrado en su costado ya se había detenido pero la mancha permanecería, indeleble, en su memoria.

-Disfrútalo, porque es todo lo que tendrás de mí- le dedicó una mirada de asco y después se marchó. El le dedicó una última mirada y con una sonrisa se despidió de ella.

Estaba furiosa, no con Rebastan, sino con ella misma por caer en su juego, por dejar que la manipulara de esa forma, por dejarlo llegar tan lejos y todo por qué.

Por querer vengarse de Sirius, por querer demostrarle que ella era superior a él, sólo para quedar como una idiota.

Ignoró el llamado de su madre y se marchó como había llegado: sola y con todas las miradas encima de ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la verja cuando la risa escandalosa de Bellatrix la hizo detenerse y encararla furiosa. Quería dejar de culparse a sí misma y Bella bien podía ayudarla con eso.

- ¿Jugando con víboras?- preguntó acariciando su varita.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú- le respondió, de su varita salín chispas- ¿No eres tú la que acostumbra jugar con varias a la vez?

Su carcajada sólo consiguió hacerla enfurecer aún más.

-Sólo cuando la situación lo amerita- Bella se acercó aún más- Aunque de vez en cuando me gusta andar entre perros. Y hablando de perros ¿Qué dirá mi querido Sirius cuando se entere lo que haces en tus tiempos libres?

- ¡Crucio!- gritó.

Bella estaba desprevenida y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Leanne lo estaba disfrutando, en verdad era divertido ver a Bella de rodillas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Leanne a penas si tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo antes de que el hechizo de Rodolphus le arrebatara su varita. Soltó una carcajada enloquecida y después desapareció.

Sí, Leanne durmió tranquila esa noche, porque ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.


End file.
